Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit
by Rikki-Tikki-Tavi
Summary: Toireasa hofft im Hause Slytherin Aufnahme zu finden. Im HogwartsExpress lernt sie jedoch einen seltsamen Jungen kennen, welcher ihr Zukunftspläne gehörig durcheinander wirbelt. [Eine Parallelgeschichte zur Kammer des Schreckens] Beendet
1. Einleitung

Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit

(von Tom Börner – Rechte…blablabla…liegen natürlich bei mir)

Diese Geschichte verläuft parallel zu „Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens".

Es ist keine Alternativwelt, sondern versucht die Originalgeschichte nicht zu verändern, sondern sie soll nur erweitern. Dafür gibt es eine eigene Hintergrundstory, eigenständige Hauptcharaktere, altbekannte Freunde und einige Überschneidungen mit dem Original. Zum Beispiel erfährt man, wie Crabbe und Goyle zu Weihnachten aus dem Schrank kamen oder wie Draco Malfoy Sucher des Slytherin Teams wurde.

Wichtig ist mir vor allem, die Originalcharaktere möglichst dicht am Original zu schreiben. Es wird keinen plötzlich netten Snape geben oder keinen liebenswürdigen Draco. Alle JKR-Charaktere sollen so agieren, wie sie von JKR gedacht waren. Ich hoffe, ich habe das hinbekommen. Sollten Euch Fehler auffallen, so mailt mir oder schreibt es ins Review. Ich werde es gern einarbeiten, sofern es berechtigte Kritik ist.

Allgemein kann ich noch hinzufügen, dass über 90% der Namen in der Geschichte alle eine Sinn oder eine tiefere Bedeutung haben. Manche sind Wortspiele, manche bauen auf ihre ursprüngliche Bedeutung auf. Könnt ja mal drauf achten

Die Geschichte ist übrigens im Großen und Ganzen schon fertig, umfasst 35 Kapitel, ist über 256.000 Worte lang und vollständig auf meiner Homepage herunterladbar: Den Link zur Homepage findet ihr in meinem Profil.

Hier auf der Fanfiction.net veröffentliche ich nacheinander die korrigierten Kapitel, da ich gerade am Nachbearbeiten bin. Ich empfehle allen Neueinsteigern auf die Korrektur zu warten, da es noch ein paar Änderungen zu der aktuellen Version geben wird.

Und jetzt hoffe ich, ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen.

P.S.: Ein kleines FAQ zur Bedeutung und Aussprache der irischen Namen findet ihr auch auf meiner Homepage.


	2. I Zum ersten Mal allein

** - Kapitel 1 -**

**Zum ersten Mal allein**

Staunend stand Toireasa neben dem keuchenden und rauchenden Etwas, das den Hogwarts-Express zog. Eine Dampflokomotive nannte man das, hatte Großmutter ihr erklärt. Ein Name, der der beeindruckenden Maschine nicht gerecht wurde. Viel passender fand sie…

„Na? Welchen Namen hat sich meine Enkelin für dieses Muggelding ausgedacht?", flüsterte eine freundliche, alte Stimme. Eine weiche, faltige Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.

„Dampfdrache würde mir gefallen", antwortete Toireasa ihrer Großmutter. „Wenn man seine Augen schließt, kann man sich das gut vorstellen. Ein Drache ist sicher genauso groß."

„Größer", lächelte die ältere Frau, die nicht mal über Toireasa hinwegsehen konnte. Was nicht bedeutete, dass Toireasa für ihre elf Jahre besonders hoch gewachsen war. Ihre Großmutter war einfach nur eine sehr kleine Person, wobei das jedoch nur auf ihre Körpergröße zutraf. Sobald sie ihren Zauberstab in die Hand nahm, hieß es Kopf einziehen, sofern man etwas ausgefressen hatte.

„Ich würde gern mal einen Drachen sehen", murmelte Toireasa versonnen.

„Wenn du in der fünften Klasse die Erwartungen deiner Eltern erfüllst, kann ich sie sicher davon überzeugen", versprach die Frau schelmisch. „Bis dahin musst du dich von Muggelzeug beeindrucken lassen."

„Das ist aber nicht dasselbe", murrte sie etwas. „Zuerst denkt man immer – _wow wie toll_ – doch wenn man darüber nachdenkt, dann sieht man, wie armselig und kompliziert ihre Lösungen für die einfachsten Dinge sind."

„Das kommt davon, weil Muggel an sich schon armselig sind", mischte sich eine andere weibliche Stimme ein. „Wobei manche Sachen doch ganz nützlich sind. Wie der Express zum Beispiel. Man muss die Dinge nur immer etwas verbessern."

„Auch dir einen Guten Tag, Schwiegertochter", grüßte Großmutter mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Ton – was jedoch komplett ignoriert wurde.

Stattdessen bekam Toireasa eine flüchtige Umarmung.

„Ich hoffe, du hattest zwei schöne Wochen bei deinen Großeltern und sie haben dich nicht zu sehr verwöhnt!"

„Ja, Mutter", versicherte sie schnell.

„Sie haben dich auch nicht durch die Muggelstadt geschleppt?"

„Nein, Mutter. Nur auf der Fahrt hierher mussten wir durch London durch."

„Also wirklich, Schwiegertochter", zischte Großmutter ironisch. „Du solltest sie verhören, wenn ich nicht dabei bin. Sie wird wohl kaum die Wahrheit sagen, wenn ich daneben stehe."

Dabei zwinkerte die alte Frau Toireasa schalkhaft zu.

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, Großmutter Caitlin. Du wohnst zu dicht bei den Muggeln. Ich will nur nicht, dass sie zu viel Kontakt mit diesen…"

„Du solltest mich besser kennen, _Pádraigín_", sagte Toireasas Großmutter leicht verletzt und betonte dabei den Vornamen ihrer Mutter. „Du kennst meine Einstellung zum Kontakt mit Muggeln."

„Durchaus, Schwiegermutter", gab Toireasas Mutter zu. „Doch du musst zugeben, dass du manchmal auf die sonderlichsten Ideen kommst. Zum Beispiel, als du Toireasa diesen Vampir vorstellen wolltest!"

„Ein Vampir!", schnappte Toireasa überrascht und zu begeistert – was ein Fehler war.

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und sie zupfte ihrer Großmutter am Saum ihres smaragd-grünen Umhangs. Das brachte ihr einen bösen Blick ihrer Mutter ein.

„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Ich habe diesen Unsinn verboten."

„Wir werden später noch einmal darüber sprechen, Pádraigín. Sir Erikal ist ein ehrenhafter, angesehener Mann mit großem Willen. Wenn er jemanden zu einem Drink einlädt, dann bedeutet dies nicht, dass der Gast der Drink sein wird. Nicht jeder Halbmensch ist unwertes Leben."

Toireasa beschloss, schnell einzugreifen. Ihre Großmutter und ihre Mutter mochten sich halbwegs einig in der Einschätzung der Muggel sein, aber sobald es um Werwölfe, Vampire, Zentauren, Halboger oder andere Mischwesen ging, dauerte es nicht lange und einige unschöne Flüche unterstützten die Argumente.

„Wo sind eigentlich Aidan, Risteárd und Dad?", fragte sie deshalb ihre Mutter.

Glücklicherweise war diese bereit, sich ablenken zu lassen.

„Dein Vater muss noch einem Muggel das Gedächtnis verändern. Er hat unsere Ankunft mit dem Portschlüssel bemerkt. Deine Brüder wollten zuschauen. Aber das sollte nicht lange…ah – da kommen sie auch schon."

Toireasa schaute auf und sah zur Wand, die das Portal zwischen dem Bahnsteig 93/4 und der Muggelwelt darstellte. Dort waren eben ihr Vater, ein großgewachsener, athletischer Mann mit ernstem Gesicht, und ihre beiden älteren Brüder erschienen.

Aidan, nur ein Jahr älter als Toireasa, grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Hallo, Schwesterchen. Hast was verpasst! Ein Muggel, der völlig davon überzeugt war, dass er krankhaft halluziniert. Ist hektisch losgerannt und hat dauernd was von Außerirdischen gemurmelt", berichtete er begeistert und erinnerte sich erst dann an seine Erziehung. „Guten Tag, Stiefoma Caitlin."

„Wünsch ich dir auch, _Stief_enkel Aidan. Hoffe, du hattest schöne Ferien und freust dich jetzt wieder auf Hogwarts."

„Natürlich, Oma", antwortete ihr Bruder, dessen Laune plötzlich nicht mehr so gut war, denn Hogwarts erinnerte ihn immer schmerzhaft an sein schlechtes Zeugnis aus dem letzten Jahr.

„Dein Bruder hat auch schlecht begonnen", sprach Toireasas Großmutter ihm gut zu „Nicht wahr, Risteárd?"

„Nicht _so _schlecht, Großmutter Caitlin", schränkte der meist recht schweigsame Junge ein, während er Toireasas Großmutter die Hand schüttelte.

Toireasa mochte Risteárd deutlich weniger als Aidan. Der Fünfzehnjährige war einfach zu sehr wie sein Vater. Ernst, zurückgezogen, strebsam, immer ordentlich und jeden Fehler vermeidend. Und dabei absolut phantasielos. Da war ihr Aidan definitiv lieber. Sie kabbelten sich zwar ständig und einige blutende Nasen und eklige Eiterbeulen hatte es auch schon gegeben, doch sie vertrugen sich meist auch ziemlich schnell wieder. Leider hatte dies nur bis zum letzten Jahr gestimmt. Seitdem Aidan sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, weit weg von Spaß und Chaos, hatte er sich in seiner Art deutlich mehr Risteárd angenähert.

Und die Gardinenpredigt ihrer Eltern bei Sichtung der Zeugnisse hatte alles noch verschlimmert. Ihr Bruder hatte die halben Ferien mit dem Studium verschiedenster Bücher verbringen müssen und lehnte die meisten Abenteuer, die Toireasa verschlug, rundweg ab. Nur ganz selten schimmerte noch der alte, rauflustige Aidan hervor.

Inzwischen war es fast elf Uhr. Der Dampfdrache schien die bevorstehende Abreise zu spüren, denn er begann immer lauter zu schnaufen. Es war Zeit sich zu verabschieden.

„Ich hoffe, deine Großmutter hat überprüft, ob du alle Sachen dabei hast?", erkundigte sich ihre Mutter zum Abschied.

„Ich hab alles dabei", antwortete Toireasa, obwohl Großmutter nicht nachgesehen hatte. Sie hoffte, die liebevolle alte Frau würde ihr heimlich alles schicken, was sie in der Aufregung eventuell liegen gelassen hatte.

„Dann mach uns stolz. Schließlich bist du eine Davian."

„Ich werde mich bemühen, Mutter", antwortete sie gut erzogen.

Zufrieden mit der Antwort wandte sich ihre Mutter ab, um auch Aidan und Risteárd zu verabschieden, was um einiges herzlicher geschah, wie Toireasa leicht eifersüchtig feststellte. Von Vater bekam sie sogar nur ein kurz dahin gebrummtes: „Gute Fahrt", dann half er auch schon Aidan mit dem Gepäck, indem er es in den Zug schweben ließ.

Zum Glück war da noch Großmutter. Es brauchte einige herzliche Umarmungen und das Versprechen mindestens einmal die Woche zu schreiben, bis die alte Frau sie endlich freigab.

„Vergiss nicht, dass du eigentlich eine Keary bist", flüsterte Oma noch schnell und dann musste Toireasa zum Zug laufen.

Kaum war sie mit ihrem Gepäck und dem Käfig ihrer kleinen Eule eingestiegen, begann der Zug auch schon loszurollen. Sie drehte sich um und winkte ihren Eltern, die eigentlich ihre Stiefeltern waren, zu, solange sie diese sehen konnte. Erst dann bemerkte sie plötzlich, wie verloren sie sich fühlte. Aidan und Risteárd waren schon irgendwo im Zug bei ihren Freunden vom letzten Jahr.

Langsam zog sie ihren Koffer auf der Suche nach einem freien Sitzplatz den Gang entlang. Aidans Abteil war schon voll mit Schülern seines Alters und zu Risteárd wollte sie nicht. In der Mitte des Zuges glaubte sie dann eine passende Ecke gefunden zu haben, doch dort entdeckte sie ein rothaariges Mädchen in recht abgetragenen Kleidern und suchte lieber weiter. Ihre Eltern und Brüder hatten übereinstimmend berichtet, dass man sich von rothaarigen Schülern fernhalten sollte. Es waren allesamt Unruhestifter und kein guter Umgang. Außerdem lag ein Fluch auf rothaarigen Hexen, behaupteten sie.

So dauerte es bis zum letzten Wagon, ehe sie fündig wurde. Im letzten Abteil lag ganz allein, quer über drei Plätze, ein Junge in ihrem Alter und schien zu schlafen. So wie er gekleidet war, musste er ein Muggelstämmiger sein. Diese seltsam grobe, blaue Hose und das schwarze T-Shirt würde kein Zauberer freiwillig tragen. Zumindest nicht in dieser Kombination. Na ja – wie Großmutter gesagt hatte – in Hogwarts würde sie viele Abkömmlinge von Muggeln kennen lernen. Sollte so schlimm gar nicht sein.

Sie öffnete die Schiebetür.

„Entschuldigung! Ist hier noch frei?", fragte sie höflich.

Der Junge zuckte leicht zusammen, öffnete zwei graue Augen und lächelte dann. Ein wenig verschlafen fuhr er sich durch die kurzgeschorenen, dunkelbraunen Haare.

„Als ich noch wach war, war dem so. Und jetzt ist es auch recht ruhig hier drin. Ich denke, du solltest einen Platz finden. Soll ich dir helfen, dein Gepäck auf die Ablage zu legen?"

„Nicht nötig", lachte sie. „Mein Koffer ist verzaubert. Der wiegt nicht mehr als eine Tasche voller Federn."

Und dann hob sie ihn allein auf die Ablage.

„Federn können auch schwer sein", war die seltsame Antwort des Jungen. Dann legte er sich wieder hin und war nur Augenblicke später wieder eingeschlafen.

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und stellte den Käfig ihrer Eule neben sich. Eigentlich wollte sie sich gern unterhalten, über Hogwarts, über das nächste Jahr. Doch sie beherrschte sich. Der Junge sah irgendwie mitgenommen aus. Es wäre sehr unhöflich gewesen ihn zu wecken. Um sich abzulenken, nahm sie eines ihrer Schulbücher - _Wanderungen mit Werwölfen von Gilderoy Lockhart _(es war dieses Jahr neu auf der Bücherliste für das erste Jahr) – und begann zu lesen.

Ab und zu schaute sie dabei auf. Der Junge schlief furchtbar unruhig. Seine Augen bewegten sich hektisch hinter den Lidern und gelegentlich zuckte er am ganzen Körper zusammen. Nach einigen Stunden war Toireasa es leid. Sie wollte reden und außerdem tat sie ihm wahrscheinlich sogar etwas Gutes, wenn sie ihn von seinem schlechten Traum erlöste.

Sie stupste ihn vorsichtig an. Er zuckte zurück, als hätte sie ihn mit einem Feuerzauber berührt, und starrte sie einige Sekunden völlig orientierungslos an. Dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Danke", flüsterte er mit leicht belegter Stimme und versank wieder in Schweigen, ohne zu erklären, wofür er sich eigentlich bedankte.

Er starrte sie nur wortlos an. Fast ohne zu zwinkern, wie eine Schlange. Sie beschloss etwas zu sagen, bevor sie sich wie ein Kaninchen fühlte.

„Ich bin Toireasa Keary-Davian und du…?"

„Tarsuinn McNamara", stellte der Junge sich kurz vor.

Jetzt blinzelte er endlich wieder.

„Fährst du auch das erste Mal nach Hogwarts?"

„Ja."

„Freust du dich auch so darauf?", fragte sie weiter. Seine Stimme war recht freundlich, aber seine Augen entbehrten jeder Emotion. Schlimmer noch, als man es manchmal bei Risteárd sah.

„Es ist doch irgendwie überall gleich", antwortete er gleichgültig, lächelte sie jedoch zum ersten Mal an.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Deine Eltern sind sicher Muggel, oder?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Hogwarts ist das Größte, was einem in unserem Alter passieren kann."

„Meine Eltern sind bitte was?", ignorierte er den Hinweis auf Hogwarts.

„Muggel – Nicht-Magier halt", erklärte sie.

„Ach so – laut meiner Schwester war mein Vater ein Zauberer und meine Mutter hat sich mit Hellsehen – Kristallkugeln, Handlesen und so nem Zeug – ihr Geld verdient."

„Warum hat deine Schwester dir davon…oh", unterbrach sie sich selbst, peinlich berührt. „Sie sind gestorben!?"

„Denke schon", gab er gleichgültig zu. „Meine Schwester sagt, dass sie bei einem Unfall gestorben sind. Ich bin bei ihr aufgewachsen."

„Das tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Toireasa. „Entschuldige bitte auch, dass ich dich für einen Muggel gehalten habe. Die Kleidung…"

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich scheine hier wirklich etwas überfordert. Ich weiß, dass der Zug uns zu einer Schule bringt. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab keine Ahnung wo es hingeht und was mich da erwartet. Ich hab nur ein paar Sachen auf dem Bahnsteig und im Zug hier gehört."

„Und? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Könnte interessant werden", lächelte er jetzt wieder. „Vor allem Hogsmeade klingt nach Spaß. Ich hab zwei Freunde namens Fred und George darüber reden hören. "

„Leider darf man erst ab der dritten Klasse ins Dorf", erklärte sie ihm. „Aber ich werd meinen älteren Bruder drum bitten was mitzubringen. Solange er das Geld bekommt, macht er das sicher. Schenken tut der mir nichts."

„Mitbringsel sind zwar sicher schön, aber nicht dasselbe, wie die Läden zu besuchen."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber besser als nichts. Schließlich sollen wir ja in der Schule lernen und uns nicht vergnügen."

„Na, wenn du meinst. Ich denke ein wenig Spaß gehört auch dazu. Zum Beispiel sind…"

„Ach hier bist du, Schwesterchen", unterbrach Aidan, als er die Abteiltür aufriss. Ihr Bruder schien recht aufgeregt. „Hatte schon Angst, du hättest den Zug dann doch noch verpasst."

„Hallo Aidan. Das war das einzige freie Abteil. Das ist Tarsuinn McNamara", sie deutete auf den Jungen. „Kommt auch aus einer Zaubererfamilie."

„Noch nie von den McNamaras gehört."

„Wir nehmen Bekanntheit für uns nicht in Anspruch", versicherte Tarsuinn ironisch. „Es lebt sich so ruhiger."

Dabei stand er auf und streckte Aidan seine Hand entgegen, der diese auch nach kurzem Zögern ergriff.

„Hoffen wir, dass du im richtigen Haus landest", kommentierte Aidan den Handschlag und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Toireasa zu.

„Weißt du schon das Neueste?", fragte er aufgeregt.

„Nein. Was?"

„Harry Potter ist nicht hier. Ich bin gerade durch den gesamten Zug gelaufen – und nichts. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass er für immer wegbleibt. Wenn das stimmt, dann fängt das Schuljahr richtig gut an. Ich muss es den anderen erzählen. Vor allem Draco."

Und schon war er wieder weg. Toireasa schloss hinter ihm die Schiebetür.

„Es wäre wirklich eine gute Nachricht für Slytherin", murmelte sie leise.

„Warum?"

Toireasa war sich nicht bewusst gewesen so laut gesprochen zu haben, als dass er es hätte hören können.

„Ähem – meine Brüder sind der Meinung, dass ihr Haus – Slytherin – nur wegen Harry Potter im letzten Jahr nicht den Hauspokal gewonnen hat. Er ist der Liebling des Direktors, musst du wissen."

„Ah. Verstehe! Aber was ist Slytherin?"

„Du weißt wohl gar nichts?", entfuhr es ihr entsetzt. „Hat deine Schwester dir nichts erzählt?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie jemals in Hogwarts war. Sie hatte genug damit zu tun mich aufzuziehen."

„Na ja – ist eigentlich nicht so schlimm. Ich kann es dir ja erklären. In Hogwarts gibt es vier Häuser, die alle miteinander im Wettbewerb um den Hauspokal stehen. Die Häuser heißen Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Hufflepuff. Jedes Haus bevorzugt eine andere Tugend bei seinen Schülern – bis auf Hufflepuff – die nehmen jeden."

„Und die anderen Häuser?"

„Gryffindors stellen den Mut über alles. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie meist handeln ohne nachzudenken oder ohne das nötige Wissen zu haben. Meine Eltern sagen immer, sie richten mit ihrem Mut mehr Schaden an, als sie Gutes bewirken, obwohl sie eigentlich das Richtige wollen.

Ravenclaw stellt Klugheit über alles. Wissen ist Macht, doch leider sind sie meist nicht bereit diese Macht auszunutzen. Sie sammeln Wissen um des Wissens willen und bleiben dann oftmals untätig.

Slytherin hingegen ist das beste Haus mit den höchsten und umfassendsten Anforderungen. Man muss Wissen sammeln und den Mut haben, es im rechten Augenblick für das Richtige einzusetzen. Das lernt man nur in Slytherin und deshalb werden da nur Schüler aufgenommen, welchen die Magie seit Generationen im Blut liegt.

Heh – vielleicht kommen wir ja beide nach Slytherin?! Oder wenigstens nach Ravenclaw."

„Mir ist es eigentlich egal in welchem Haus man mich schlafen lässt", bemerkte er, ohne die passende Begeisterung.

Sie hielt das seiner Unwissenheit zugute.

„Nicht so schlimm. Die Auswahl wird ja für uns getroffen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Darüber bestimmt nicht. Aber du willst sicher unbedingt nach Slytherin?!"

„Ja", gab sie zu. „Aber Ravenclaw wäre auch nicht schlimm. Ich lese schon seit einigen Jahren die Schulbücher meiner Brüder mit. Ich versteh natürlich vieles nicht und auch die meisten Zauber funktionieren nicht oder nicht richtig, aber das erste Jahr sollte überhaupt kein Problem darstellen. Meine Mutter hat mir da sehr geholfen. Sie meint, ich könnte schon jetzt die Abschlussprüfung der ersten Klasse machen!"

„Da kann ich nicht mithalten", sagte er und wirkte darüber nicht sonderlich bedrückt. „Bei mir reicht es nur zu ein paar kleinen Tricks."

„Zeig mal", verlangte sie neugierig.

„Klar doch", stimmte er sofort zu.

Er stand entschlossen auf, stieg auf den Sitz und versuchte sein Gepäck, eine Art großen Rucksack, herunterzuholen. Doch er kam nicht dazu.

Ein dunkelgrauer Schemen sprang plötzlich von der Ablage herunter direkt auf Toireasas Schoß. Ein Japsen war das Einzige, was sie zustande brachte, so erschrocken hatte sie sich. Bewegungslos starrte sie auf das graue, unbekannte Tier, das ohne Umstände begann, sich an ihr herauf zu strecken und mit seiner kalten, feuchten Nase ihr Gesicht zu untersuchen. Es kitzelte furchtbar, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Ihre Großmutter hatte immer gesagt, dass man unbekannte Wesen nicht mit aggressiven Bewegungen provozieren sollte. Glücklicherweise wurde sie nur wenige Augenblicke später gerettet.

„Tikki!", erklang die vorwurfsvolle Stimme Tarsuinns. „Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, du sollst niemanden so überfallen?! Komm bitte her."

Er kletterte wieder von der Sitzbank – ohne seinen Rucksack herunterzuholen – und streckte die Arme nach dem grauen Wesen aus, das auch umgehend in diese sprang. Er fing es seltsam ungeschickt auf, setzte sich, platzierte das Tier namens Tikki auf seinen Oberschenkeln und zauste liebevoll die kleinen Ohren.

„Also noch mal, Tikki", begann er eindringlich. „Erst ordentlich Vorstellen, freundlich Anfragen und dann Abschnüffeln und um Streicheleinheiten betteln. Nicht mit den letzten beiden Dingen gleichzeitig beginnen. Verstanden?"

Das Tier schaute ihn völlig unschuldig an. Das gab Toireasa die Zeit, es sich genauer anzusehen. Es sah ein wenig wie ein Marder oder Wiesel aus, war aber deutlich massiger und runder. Körper und Schwanz hatten beide jeweils eine Länge von circa dreißig Zentimetern. Ein spitzer Kopf, große wache Augen und kleine, ständig zuckende Ohren, vermittelten den Eindruck von wachsamer Intelligenz.

„Entschuldige bitte", wandte sich Tarsuinn nun an Toireasa. „Tikki mag es Leute zu erschrecken. Irgendwann wird ihr das mal sehr wehtun. Aber das sieht sie nie ein."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte sie sofort. „Ich mag Tiere. Ich war nur etwas erschrocken."

„Dann ist ja gut", freute er sich offensichtlich. „Also das hier ist Tikki. Tikki, das ist Toireasa."

Tikki wollte sofort wieder auf Toireasas Knie springen, doch Tarsuinn hielt sie fest.

„Darf sie dich beschnüffeln?", fragte er. „Sie macht das nur zu gern."

„Aber klar", lachte sie. „Du bist überaus besorgt und höflich. Du musst das nicht übertreiben."

Daraufhin ließ er Tikki los, die herüber sprang und sofort die intensive Untersuchung ihres Geruchs aufnahm. Versuchsweise streichelte sie das graue Rückenfell des Tieres. Es war sehr weich und Tikki schienen die Berührungen sehr zu gefallen. Zumindest stellte sie die Geruchsuntersuchung recht bald ein, rollte sich in ihrem Schoß zusammen und ließ sich, mit genüsslich geschlossenen Augen, liebkosen.

„Was für ein Tier ist das", fragte sie fasziniert. „Ich hab so eins noch nie gesehen."

„Tikki ist ein Indischer Kleiner Mungo."

„Ich dachte, in Hogwarts sind nur Ratten, Eulen, Katzen und Kröten erlaubt?", fragte sie erstaunt. Er musste ziemliche Beziehungen haben, wenn er dieses Tier mitnehmen durfte.

„Mungos sind Schleichkatzen", antwortete er. „Theoretisch sollte es also keine Probleme geben. Kommt drauf an, wie eng man so was sieht."

„Und wenn doch? Hast du nicht Angst, dass man sie dir wegnimmt und nach Hause schickt?"

„Dann schlaf ich halt woanders. Aber eigentlich kann man mir Tikki nicht wegnehmen, da sie mir nicht gehört. Genau genommen läuft sie mir ständig nach und passt auf mich auf. Ich kann das nicht verhindern."

„Aber sie hört auf dich."

Das entlockte ihm ein Lachen.

„Nur wenn sie will. Meist bestimmt sie, wo es lang geht. Wenn sie gestreichelt werden will und ich achte mal nicht auf sie, dann kaut sie so lange auf meiner Hand herum, bis ich sie beachte."

Ein kurzer besorgter Blick auf seine Hände zeigte, dass er übertrieb. Zwar verliefen einige dünne Narbenlinien über seine Handrücken, aber es waren keine Bissspuren zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich meinte er mit Kauen das verspielte Beißen, wie es auch Katzen des Öfteren taten.

„Mit Keyx ist es das Gleiche", Toireasa deutete auf ihre kleine Eule. „Bevor er nicht etwas zu essen, zu trinken und ein paar Streicheleinheiten bekommt, ist es sehr schmerzhaft, ihm abzunehmen, was er bringt."

„Ah – du bekommst auch Mäuse als Liebesbeweis?"

„Das auch", grinste sie jetzt auch. „Ich muss immer dafür sorgen, dass Mutter das nicht sieht. Sie schimpft jedes Mal furchtbar, wenn sie einen Mäusekadaver unterm Sofa findet."

Keyx gab einen dünnen, hoheitsvollen Laut von sich.

„Ziemlich dünnes Stimmchen. Wird er noch größer oder gehört er einer so kleinen Art an?", fragte er interessiert. „Ich find, er klingt recht süß."

„Pst", flüsterte Toireasa und schaute zu ihrer kleinen Zwergohreule, die eh schon eifersüchtig Tikki beäugte. „Sag niemals Keyx sähe süß aus, wäre klein oder etwas Ähnliches. Das mag er überhaupt nicht."

In ihrem Schoß regte sich plötzlich Tikki und sprang zu dem Käfig. Neugierig beäugte er die kleine Eule.

„Tikki", sagte Tarsuinn scharf. „Das ist ein _Haus_tier. Also _kein_ Essen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Anscheinend enttäuscht zog die Mungodame ab und begann, betont desinteressiert am Käfig, aber um Aufmerksamkeit heischend, durchs Abteil zu toben. Tarsuinn schien daran gewöhnt zu sein. Egal wie dicht das graue Energiebündel an ihm vorbeihuschte oder sprang, er ignorierte gelegentliche Beinahezusammenstöße völlig. Es machte Spaß dabei zuzusehen und ab und zu versuchte Toireasa das Fellknäuel zu fangen, was sich recht bald zu einem kleinen Spiel entwickelte. Es gelang ihr nie, Tikki zu ergreifen. Egal, wie schnell ihre Hände zugriffen, Tikki war schneller und wich aus. Selbst als Tarsuinn versuchte ihr zu helfen, hatten sie keine Chance gegen das reaktionsschnelle Wesen.

So verflog die Zeit und sie zuckten überrascht zusammen, als eine ältere Schülerin unvermittelt die Abteiltür öffnete.

„Ihr seid sicher Erstklässler!?", stellte sie halb fragend fest.

Toireasa nickte.

„Ich bin DeborahWisdome. Die Schulsprecherin für dieses Jahr", stellte sich das Mädchen mit dem Wappen Hufflepuffs und der silbernen Spange an der Schulter stolz vor. „Wir sind in ein paar Minuten in Hogwarts. Ihr solltet eure Umhänge anlegen. Wenn wir da sind, wird euch unser Wildhüter Hagrid am Bahnsteig erwarten und getrennt von uns älteren Schülern zur Schule bringen. Bleibt bei ihm und macht keinen Unsinn. Fragt, bevor ihr etwas Dummes tut und wenn ihr im Schuljahr mal Hilfe braucht, dann könnt ihr zu mir kommen, wenn ihr es keinem Lehrer anvertrauen könnt. Außerdem…oh…", unterbrach sie sich selbst, „…wir sind ja schon da. Beeilt euch."

Dann ging sie hastig wieder weg.

Toireasa spürte, wie sich die Fahrt des Zuges verlangsamte. Sie holte ihren Koffer herunter, öffnete ihn und nahm einen Schulumhang heraus. Tarsuinn tat dasselbe, nur öffnete er seinen Rucksack nicht.

„Was ist? Du hast doch gehört: Wir sollen unsere Umhänge anziehen."

„Wozu Umhänge? Es regnet doch gar nicht?"

„Das ist in Hogwarts einfach so üblich!"

Er wirkte verlegen.

„Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, da es ja nicht regnen sollte. Mein Umhang ist ganz unten und ehe ich den hervorgekramt habe…"

Toireasa fackelte nicht lange und warf ihm einen der ihren zu.

„Ähem – danke", stammelte er und wurde etwas rot. „Aber ist der nicht für Mädchen?"

„Den Unterschied sieht man kaum. Zieh schon an. Es ist draußen eh schon dunkel", drängte sie. „Den bekomme ich aber sobald wie möglich wieder."

„Natürlich. Ich wasch ihn auch vorher", versprach er.

„Mir ist es lieber, die Hauselfen machen das", lachte sie bei der Vorstellung. „Ich bin sicher, die können das besser."

„Besser als die Heinzelmännchen?", erkundigte er sich schalkhaft.

„Bleib mir weg mit diesen deutschen Haushaltshilfen. Wir hatten mal einen. Außer Sauerkraut, Klöße, Schnitzel und Bratwurst konnte der nichts kochen. Nicht mal Plumpudding."

„Ist ja furchtbar", antworte er in einem Ton, der irgendwie das Gegenteil auszudrücken schien und warf sich dann den Umhang über die Schultern.

„Wir sind anscheinend etwa gleich groß", bemerkte er dabei zufrieden. „Nochmals danke."

„Keine Ursache und nun los, sonst sind wie die Letzten", drängelte sie.

Sie waren kaum aus dem Zug gestiegen, als sie auch schon eine laute tiefe Stimme hörten.

„Erstklässler zu mir. Euer Gepäck könnt ihr auf'm Bahnsteig lassen", dröhnte eine tiefe Stimme über das erwartungsvolle Gemurmel der Schülermenge.

Sie sah zu dem Sprecher herüber und seufzte enttäuscht.

„Ich hatte gedacht, er wäre größer", murrte sie leise zu sich selbst.

„Wer?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Der Wildhüter! Dieser Hagrid. Er ist ja nicht mal ganz drei Meter groß!", erklärte sie und nahm sich vor, nächstes Mal noch leiser zu murmeln.

„Also ich denke, das ist schon ziemlich riesig", bemerkte Tarsuinn. „Hab nicht gedacht, dass ein Mensch überhaupt so groß werden könnte."

Tikki – die auf seiner rechten Schulter das Gleichgewicht hielt – pflichtete ihm mit einem pfeifenden Geräusch bei.

„Na ja – Aidan hat ihn viel größer und auch wilder beschrieben. Na gut…", gab sie zu, „…wild sieht er wirklich aus, aber bei weitem nicht _so_ wild."

„Und darüber bist du enttäuscht?", erkundigte er sich erstaunt.

Sie konnte seinen Ton ein wenig verstehen.

Toireasa war fasziniert von großen, gefährlichen Wesen. Zwar hatten ihre Eltern immer dafür gesorgt, dass sie nur ganz wenigen begegnete, doch Bücher waren ihr nie verboten worden. Und jetzt endlich durfte sie einige dieser Wesen kennen lernen und dann war das Erste noch nicht mal besonders groß – und gefährlich wirkte der Wildhüter auch nicht. Eher wie ein Schäfer, der seine geliebte Herde sammelt. Er lächelte ständig und sein Augenmerk war hauptsächlich auf die Erstklässler gerichtet. Doch Toireasas forschendem Blick entging nicht, dass er ab und zu über die Menge der Schüler blickte, so, als würde er jemanden suchen. Dann winkte er plötzlich freudig zu einem älteren Mädchen – welche die lange, lockige Haarpracht besaß, die Toireasa sich immer gewünscht hatte. Ihr eigenes Haar bezeichnete man immer als schmutzig blond und es spaltete sich sofort, sobald es länger als bis zur Schulter gewachsen war.

Das fremde Mädchen winkte freudig zurück, woraufhin der Wildhüter irgendeine lautlose Frage mit seinen Lippen formte. Es war unmöglich, die Worte durch den dichten Bart des Mannes zu entziffern. Doch das langhaarige Mädchen schien zu wissen, was er meinte und zuckte nur mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck die Schultern.

Dem Riesen schien diese Antwort wenig zu behagen, fing sich jedoch nach einem kurzen Augenblick und lächelte wieder seine elfjährigen Schützlinge an.

„So – ich denk mal – wir müsst'n vollzählig sein. Folgt mir. Wir nehm nen andren Weg als der Rest. Bleibt zusammen und achtet auf eure Füße. Wir wollen doch nich als große Lawine den See erreichen."

Dann führte er sie einen schmalen, glitschigen Weg eine Klippe hinunter. Toireasa konnte das leise Plätschern eines Sees hören.

„So – sind gleich da. Gleich seht ihr zum ersten Mal Hogwarts. Die vorne gehen, bleibt bitte nich stehen, sondern steigt vorsichtig und jeweils zu viert in die Boote. Und ihr da hinten, drängelt nicht so. Euer Jahrgang ist etwas zahlreicher, als die letzten beiden. Könnt sonst passieren, dass die Letzten die Ersten ins Wasser schubsen."

Toireasa war froh mit Tarsuinn fast am Ende der Schülergruppe zu gehen. So konnte sie ruhig einen Moment stehen bleiben und das romantisch beleuchtete Hogwarts betrachten, das erhaben über ihnen aufragte. Doch da war noch ein Problem. Sie zögerte.

„Was ist?", fragte Tarsuinn etwas besorgt. „Warum gehst du nicht weiter?"

„Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass wir mit Booten über den See fahren. Aidan hat behauptet, wir müssten drum herum gehen."

„Und?"

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen", gestand sie entsetzt.

„Keine Angst. Ich kann es und außerdem sollst du ja auch mit dem Boot fahren und nicht schwimmen."

Er bückte sich herunter, ertastete die Bordwand – Tikki sprang bei der Gelegenheit gleich von seiner Schulter ins Boot – und dann lächelte er Toireasa aufmunternd an.

„Mach es einfach wie ich. Hock dich hin, halt dich an der Seite fest und dann steig ein, wobei du dich ganz klein machst. Und wenn du dich danach schnell und ruhig hinsetzt, kann eigentlich nichts passieren und es ist fast unmöglich zu kentern."

Er stieg ein.

„Nur _fast_ unmöglich?", fragte sie leicht zittrig.

„Na ja", er grinste. „Es gibt böse Menschen, die absichtlich schaukeln, schubsen oder einfach im falschen Moment loslassen."

Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Vertrau mir", forderte er und obwohl sein Grinsen sicher nicht vertrauenswürdig war, ging sie in die Hocke, hielt sich mit der rechten Hand an der Bordwand fest, ergriff seine Hand mit ihrer linken und kletterte dann ins Boot. Es schaukelte leicht und sie setzte sich schnell neben ihn. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass sie seine Hand nicht losließ.

„Alle drin?", rief der Wildhüter und schaute sich aufmerksam um. Er hatte ein ganzes Boot für sich allein in Beschlag genommen.

„Du da!", rief er dann plötzlich. „Ja – du mit dem Fotoapparat. Setz dich bitte hin, sonst fällst du noch in'n See rein."

Ein kleiner blonder Junge, in einem der vorderen Boote, setzte sich sofort so abrupt hin, dass sein Boot stark schwankte und zwei Mädchen kurz und panisch aufschrien. Doch es stabilisierte sich rasch wieder und niemand fiel ins Wasser.

„VORWÄRTS!", rief der Wildhüter bestimmt.

Fast gleichzeitig legten alle Boote ab und fuhren von allein quer über den See.

Es war eine sehr ruhige Fahrt. Es schwankte kaum und Toireasa entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert", flüsterte Tarsuinn ihr ins Ohr. „Wie wir uns fortbewegen, meine ich."

„Magie, schätze ich", sagte sie nur und versuchte zu ignorieren, wie er sich ein Stück über die Bordwand beugte und eine Hand ins Wasser hielt.

„Nicht doch", sagte er dabei. „Da sind Menschen unter Wasser, die uns schieben. Und auch noch irgendein Wassertier, was uns zieht. Schau!"

Es kostete sie einige Überwindung sich ein wenig zur Seite zu beugen, bis sie seine Hand sehen konnte. Er hielt sie knapp über dem Wasser. Dann plötzlich durchbrachen langsam fünf menschliche Finger – zwischen denen Schwimmhäute wuchsen – die Wasseroberfläche und berührten ganz sanft und kurz Tarsuinns Fingerkuppen. Dann verschwanden sie wieder. Dies geschah einige Male.

„Sie müssen ihre Haut gegen das kalte Wasser eingefettet haben. So glatt…", murmelte er.

„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein. Was, wenn sie dich aus dem Boot ziehen?", gab Toireasa zu bedenken.

„Dann halte ich mich an dir fest", grinste er wieder unverschämt, nahm aber seine Hand zurück ins Boot. „Aber eigentlich glaube ich, dass sie unser Boot einfach zum Kentern bringen können, wenn sie uns im Wasser haben wollen."

„Mir ist es trotzdem lieber, wenn du es nicht austestest", presste sie hervor. Wie konnte er sie nur so quälen? Musste er sie auch noch ärgern, wenn er sah, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte ihre Angst zu beherrschen?

Doch zum Glück unternahm er kein weiteres Experiment. Vielleicht tat ihm inzwischen die Hand weh, die Toireasa krampfhaft umklammerte. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte ihr dann aber, dass er völlig auf das Schloss fixiert war. Als wäre er hypnotisiert.

So erreichten sie wenig später eine Höhle unter dem Gebäude, die als Anlegeplatz diente.

Toireasa atmete erleichtert auf. Nachdem sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, sah die Welt – und damit auch die Zukunft – gleich wieder viel rosiger aus. Ein flüchtiges Gefühl, denn sie fand sich an einem Tor wieder, welches so riesig war, dass sie sich unsagbar klein fühlte. Hagrid klopfte an und Augenblicke später schwangen die beiden Flügel weit auf. Eine ältere, in grünen Samt gewandete Hexe mit Spitzhut, erwartete sie dort.

„Sind alle da, Professor McGonagall", sprach der Wildhüter sie an.

„Danke Hagrid, man erwartet Sie schon in der Großen Halle. Schüler! Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Der Wildhüter verschwand in einem Seitengang, während Professor McGonagall sie eiligen Schrittes durch eine riesige Eingangshalle und eine Marmortreppe hinaufführte. Sie gingen an einer Tür vorbei, hinter der ein vielfältiges Stimmengewirr zu hören war, dann standen sie dicht gedrängt in einem kleinen Raum.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe", bat die Lehrerin unnötigerweise. Sämtliche gemurmelten Gespräche waren schon verstummt, als das erste Wort über ihre Lippen gekommen war.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts", begann Professor McGonagall und obwohl sie dabei ohne ein Lächeln über die Schüler schaute, hatte man das Gefühl, sie meinte es auch so. „Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahrs beginnt in Kürze. Doch bevor Sie Ihre Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmen, werden wir feststellen müssen, in welches Haus Sie gehören. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam Ihre Familie hier in Hogwarts.

Sie haben gemeinsam Unterricht, Sie schlafen im Schlafsaal Ihres Hauses und verbringen Ihre Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts holen Sie mit Ihren guten Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn Sie die Regeln verletzen, werden Ihrem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung.

Ich hoffe, jeder von Ihnen ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird. Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Sie sollten die Zeit nutzen und Ihre Kleidung in Ordnung bringen. Es heißt, der erste Eindruck ist entscheidend und zu einem schlechten ersten Eindruck würde auch gehören, wenn Sie die Wartezeit hier laut schnatternd verbringen. Ich werde Sie zur gegebenen Zeit abholen."

Dann verschwand sie mit fliegendem Umhang durch die Tür, die sich hinter ihr schloss.

„Ich glaub, ich bin hier völlig falsch", flüsterte Tarsuinn leise. Sein Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Erstaunen und Amüsiertheit.

„Wir sind alle nervös", flüsterte Toireasa angespannt.

„Du verstehst nicht…", begann er.

Diesmal war es wohl an ihr, mutig zu sein.

„Keine Sorge wegen der Auswahl. Aidan hat mir zwar unheimlich viele Horrorgeschichten darüber erzählt, aber die haben sich alle paar Tage widersprochen. Risteárd meinte, so schlimm wäre das alles gar nicht."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", antwortete er nur unsicher. „Diese McGonagall schien nicht sonderlich humorvoll."

„Wird schon schief gehen. Schließlich…"

Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

„FRISCHFLEISCH!", heulte es triumphierend und aus der Wand kam eine Gestalt geschossen. Den Kopf grotesk vergrößert und mit entstelltem Gesicht und weit geöffneten Armen, schoss sie auf die Kinder zu, riss dabei einige Rüstungen um und machte auch ansonsten einen Höllenlärm. Alle Schüler – auch Toireasa – sprangen entsetzt vor der Gestalt zurück. Nur Tarsuinn blieb völlig ungerührt stehen.

„Es ist nicht besonders hilfreich Dinge umzuwerfen, wenn man leise sein soll", sagte er laut und schaute die Gestalt direkt an. Diese stoppte kurz vor seiner Nase und der Kopf schrumpfte auf ein normales Maß, so dass nur ein kleiner, bösartiger aussehender – aber im Moment verwirrt blickender – Geist zurück blieb.

„Ist nur ein Geist", flüsterte irgendjemand erleichtert.

„Ja – aber ein Poltergeist", kommentierte jemand anders warnend.

„Das muss Peeves sein", wusste eine dritte Stimme.

„So – ihr müsst also leise sein?", fragte der Geist heiser.

Er dachte einige Sekunden nach, dann begann er fies und hell zu kichern.

„Na dann, wollen wir mal…", verkündete er und begann dann, mit einem Helm nach den Kindern zu werfen. Glücklicherweise hatte der Helm keine scharfen Kanten. Toireasa gelang es einmal äußerst knapp auszuweichen und sah dabei erstaunt, wie Tarsuinn fast unbeteiligt im Raum stand. Er schien etwas zu sagen, doch über den Lärm konnte man ihn nicht verstehen. Er bot ein herrliches Ziel und das schien auch der Poltergeist zu bemerken.

„PEEVES!", brüllte plötzlich jemand mit eiskalter Stimme über den Krach hinweg. Ein weiterer Geist erschien durch die Wand. Gekleidet wie ein Edelmann aus dem Mittelalter, sah er eigentlich ganz vornehm aus, aber die bösartigen, roten Augen und das glänzende Blut auf seiner Kleidung zeugten von einem blutigen Ende.

„PEEVES!", brüllte der neue Geist noch einmal. „Wir hatten dieses Jahr eine Abmachung und ein Versprechen. Da du die Abmachung gebrochen hast, werde ich jetzt mein Versprechen wahr machen. Komm her, Peeves."

Aber der dachte gar nicht daran, sondern gab eilig und panisch heulend Fersengeld, dicht gefolgt von dem anderen Geist, der überhaupt nicht unglücklich zu sein schien. Eher das Gegenteil. Toireasa glaubte noch, ein triumphierendes Lächeln gesehen zu haben.

Wenigstens kehrte jetzt Ruhe ein. Einige versuchten die umgefallenen Ritterrüstungen wieder aufzurichten, doch dies war ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Nichts passte mehr zusammen und einige waren einfach zu schwer.

„Was in aller Welt ist denn hier los", erklang die strenge Stimme von Professor McGonagall von der Tür her. Niemand hatte, in dem Versuch die Schäden zu beseitigen, die Ankunft der Lehrerin bemerkt. Alle erstarrten einen kurzen Augenblick, doch dann sprudelten aus allen gleichzeitig Erklärungen hervor.

„Ein Geist…zwei…Blut…Rüstungen umgekippt…mit dem Helm…furchtbar…auf uns gezielt…Peeves…durch die Wand…keine Schuld…haben versucht…mich getroffen…"

Toireasa bezweifelte, dass irgendwer aus diesem Durcheinander eine Information zusammenstückeln konnte. Doch jahrelanger Umgang mit Kindern schien Professor McGonagall trotzdem dazu zu befähigen.

„Also Peeves", sagte sie laut und mit einer nach Ruhe heischenden Geste. „Na das erklärt einiges. Bitte beruhigen Sie alle sich jetzt wieder. Peeves ist ein ständiges Ärgernis und Sie werden ihm noch häufiger begegnen."

Sie schaute kurz und ernsthaft über die nun stillen Erstklässler.

„Aber jetzt werden Sie noch einmal Ihre Kleidung richten, in einer Reihe Aufstellung nehmen und mir dann in die Große Halle folgen. Man erwartet uns schon ungeduldig."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Professorin herum und schritt davon. Erst jetzt fiel Toireasa auf, dass McGonagall einen alten abgewetzten Holzstuhl in der linken und einen noch älteren zerknitterten Hut in der rechten Hand trug. Das hatte sicher etwas mit der Zeremonie zu tun. Doch was sollte man damit anstellen? Sie zuckte still mit den Schultern und beschloss, es auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Was konnte sie auch sonst tun?

Im Boden versinken, war sicher eine gute Lösung, dachte sie bei sich, als sie die lange Reihe der älteren Schüler abschritt. Vorn – direkt vor dem Tisch der Lehrer – blieben sie dann alle stehen. Professor McGonagall stellte den Stuhl vor sie und legte den Hut darauf. Toireasa brachte es nicht über sich, die lange Reihe der Lehrer anzusehen. Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich voll und ganz auf den Hut. Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann richtete der Hut sich von selbst auf und begann etwas zu singen. Toireasa hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sie war zu aufgeregt und sah sich in der Halle um. Sie entdeckte ihre Brüder und damit den Slytherin-Tisch. Da wollte sie hin!

Das Lied endet und der aufbrausende Beifall zog Toireasas Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Hut. Halbherzig und aus Höflichkeit begann sie in die Hände zu klatschen.

Professor McGonagall entrollte ein langes Pergament.

„Ich werde jetzt jeden einzeln aufrufen. Wenn Sie Ihren Namen hören, kommen Sie nach vorn, setzen den Hut auf und lassen sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Der Hut wird dann Ihr Haus bestimmen…Creevey, Colin."

Der kleine Junge, der in dem Boot unbedingt hatte fotografieren müssen, trat nach vorn. Sie konnte wetten, dass er nach Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff kommen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Hut bestätigte laut ihre Vermutung mit einem lauten: „GRYFFINDOR!"

Volltreffer! Mutig, aber keinen Verstand.

Beflügelt von ihrem ersten Erfolg und um sich abzulenken, vertrieb sie sich die Zeit damit vorauszusagen, wer in welches Haus kommen würde. Stellenweise lag sie total daneben. Viel eher als erwartet, war dann plötzlich sie selbst dran.

„Davian-Keary, Toireasa."

Mit Macht zwang sie ihre Beine nach vorn zu treten. Eigentlich wollte sie sagen, dass sie

Keary-Davian hieß, doch die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hunderter Schüler und einem Dutzend Lehrer verbannten jeden Laut aus ihrer Kehle. Stumm trat sie vor, setzte sich den Hut auf und hüpfte mit so viel Schwung auf den etwas zu hohen Stuhl, dass dieser kurz kippelte. Leises Lachen ertönte von einigen der Älteren.

„Na? Wen haben wir denn da?", wisperte eine Stimme in ihrem Ohr. „Jemand der sich für ganz schlau hält und glaubt alles zu wissen."

_Ich will nach Slytherin_, dachte sie angestrengt.

„Warum willst du das?", flüsterte die Stimme wieder. „Die anderen Häuser haben dir so viel zu bieten."

_Ich will nach Slytherin._

„Es wäre Ravenclaw, wo man dir eine helle Zukunft ermöglichen würde."

_Ich will nach Slytherin._

„Ravenclaw könnte deinen Durst nach Wissen stillen."

_Ich will nach Slytherin._

„Und dir Wege zeigen, an die du bisher noch nicht denkst."

_Ich will nach Slytherin._

„Ich streite nicht ab – auch Slytherin hätte einiges für dich zu bieten. Aber glaube mir, Slytherin wäre für dich nicht deine beste Wahl, auch wenn du reinen Blutes bist. Ein schmerzhafter Weg wartet da auf dich."

_Ich muss nach Slytherin._

„Du musst? Niemand muss hier. Du wählst frei, ich sortiere nur deinen Kopf an den richtigen Tisch."

_Meine Brüder sind in Slytherin._

„Du hast keine Brüder in Slytherin", widersprach der Hut. „Ich muss es wissen. Kein Anverwandter von dir hat mich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren aufgesetzt."

_Meine Eltern erwarten mich in Slytherin._

„Woher willst du wissen, was deine Eltern sich wünschen?"

_Nur in Slytherin wird man mich soweit bringen, dass ich das Antlitz der Welt verändern kann._

„Bist du dir da sicher? Es gibt auch andere Ziele im Leben."

_Es sind meine Ziele. Slytherin wird mir die Kraft und die Macht geben._

„Damit magst du Recht haben", pflichtete der Hut ihr zum ersten Mal bei.

_Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin._

„…und deshalb schicke ich dich nach – SLYTHERIN!"

Erleichtert sank Toireasa in sich zusammen. Ein Mahlstein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Der Tisch der Slytherins tobte vor Beifall und sie lief behende hinüber, nachdem sie den Hut zurückgegeben hatte. Ihr Bruder klopfte ihr anerkennend auf den Rücken. Sie musste einige ausgestreckte Hände schütteln. Dann konnte sie sich setzen.

Die Auswahl war inzwischen weitergegangen. Alsbald war eine Luna Lovegood an der Reihe, die nach Ravenclaw kam und dann wartete sie gespannt auf Tarsuinn. Sie hoffte, er würde auch in Slytherin landen. Doch zu ihrem maßlosen Erstaunen lautete der nächste aufgerufene Name: „O'Hara, Phyllis", die eine Minute später nach Hufflepuff geschickt wurde.

Toireasa runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Hatte Tarsuinn ihr einen falschen Namen genannt? Sie schaute den Jungen an. Offensichtlich schien es ihn nicht zu stören, dass er übergangen worden war. Im Gegenteil – während alle wie gebannt die Auswahl verfolgten, sah er sich interessiert in der Große Halle um. Sein Mund stand vor Staunen weit offen. Niemand schien das zu bemerken.

Das dachte Toireasa zumindest – bis sie einen kurzen Blick auf den uralten Mann in der Mitte des Lehrertisches warf. Das musste Albus Dumbledore sein, der Direktor Hogwarts und einer der größten noch lebenden Zauberer. Doch trotz seines Alters, waren sein Blick und seine Haltung wach und sie konnte genau sehen, dass der größte Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf Tarsuinn gerichtet war. Hatte er auch bemerkt, dass dieser übergangen worden war?

Die Auswahl ging derweil weiter. Inzwischen waren schon über achtzig Schüler auf ihre Häuser verteilt und nur noch zwei waren übrig.

„Weasley, Ginny", verkündete Professor McGonagall gerade und das rothaarige Mädchen – genau das, dem sie vorsichtshalber schon im Zug aus dem Weg gegangen war – trat vor. Sie war die Einzige, bei der sich der Hut zu einer lauten Äußerung hinreißen ließ, die über das Verkünden des Hauses hinausging.

„Huch, die gibt's auch als Mädchen", verkündete der Hut gespielt erschrocken. Alles lachte. Mehr oder weniger nett. „Na dann – ab nach GRYFFINDOR."

Vom Tisch, der am weitesten entfernt von Slytherin stand, erklang das lauteste Gejohle des Tages, gefolgt von einigen unter dem Tisch gezündeten Knallfröschen. Drei Jungen mit feuerroten Köpfen waren aufgesprungen und begrüßten anscheinend ihre – hochrot angelaufene – Schwester glücklich.

Nun war nur noch Tarsuinn übrig.

Professor McGonagall schaute leicht erstaunt drein und studierte ihre Liste.

„Hab ich Ihren Namen überlesen? Na dann kommen Sie nach vorn."

Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Es wurde wieder still im Saal.

„Ich glaub, das ist vielleicht keine so gute Idee", sagte Tarsuinn über die neugierige Stille hinweg und zum ersten Mal glaubte Toireasa tiefgehende Furcht bei ihm herauszuhören.

„Keine Angst", beruhigte McGonagall und winkte ihn heran.

Zögernd trat er näher. Sie hielt ihm den Hut hin – noch immer die Liste lesend.

„Dein Name ist…?", fragte sie.

„Nun setz endlich den Hut auf", unterbrach der Direktor lächelnd. „Wenn wir hier nicht bald etwas zu essen bekommen, werden einige zu schwach sein, um Messer und Gabel zu heben. Vor allem die Älteren unter uns."

Dies brachte dem Direktor einiges Kichern (auch bei Toireasa) ein, was er aber wie einen Applaus hinnahm. Und nebenbei überwand sich nun Tarsuinn doch dazu, endlich den Hut aufzusetzen.

„Ich heiße Tarsuinn McNamara", sagte er leise.

Sein Kopf zuckte ruckartig nach unten, als würde der Hut versuchen, über seine Hutkrempe hinweg, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

McGonagall war inzwischen die Liste durchgegangen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dieser Name steht hier nicht", verkündete sie offensichtlich erstaunt. Sie griff nach dem Hut, doch Tarsuinn fiel seitlich vom Stuhl, weg von ihrer Hand. Zuerst dachte Toireasa, er hätte so verhindern wollen, dass McGonagall ihm den Hut abnahm, aber so schwer wie er aufschlug, konnte es keine Absicht gewesen sein. Außerdem hatte es ausgesehen, als ob sich zuerst der Hut zur Seite bewegt hatte.

„Halt still", befahl McGonagall und ging auf ihn zu.

Wieder wich er ihr aus.

„Ich kann nicht", rief er verzweifelt und versuchte selbst den Hut abzunehmen. Es schien nicht zu gehen.

„Ich hab noch keine Entscheidung getroffen", beteiligte sich der Hut nun an dem Gespräch.

„Er ist nicht gemeldet", hielt McGonagall entgegen, offensichtlich um Würde bemüht. Anscheinend hielt sie sich für schuldig, dass diesem, nicht in die Schule eingeladenen Jungen, der Hut aufgesetzt worden war.

Natürlich war das gar nicht der Fehler der Lehrerin, erkannte Toireasa plötzlich. Es war ihr eigener Umhang, der die Täuschung perfekt gemacht hatte. Sie sank in sich zusammen. Wenn das raus kam, war sie dran. Was für ein schlimmer Auftakt. Sie hatte es jemandem ermöglicht, sich hier einzuschleichen. Hatte sogar Stunden mit dem Jungen gesprochen, ohne etwas zu bemerken.

Es schien nur zwei Personen im ganzen Saal zu geben, die diese Szene zu amüsieren schien. Professor Dumbledore und einen zwergengroßen Zauberer, zwei Plätze zu dessen Rechten. Erster erhob sich nun langsam, nur mühsam ein Lächeln unterdrückend.

„Hiermit möchte ich den möglicherweise anstehenden Untergang des Universums bekannt geben…", verkündete er unangebracht fröhlich, „…denn anscheinend hat es ein Muggel geschafft nach Hogwarts zu gelangen."

Eine Welt brach in diesem Augenblick für Toireasa zusammen. Sie wollte vor Scham aus dem Saal rennen. Sie hatte auch noch einem _Muggel_ ihren Umhang geliehen, hatte seine Hand auf der Bootsfahrt festgehalten und gehofft, er würde nach Slytherin kommen, damit sie Freunde werden konnten. Sie fühlte sich so schmutzig! Was sollte ihre Familie denken? Betreten schaute sie zu Aidan und fing einen wirklich befremdeten Blick auf, den er ihr zuwarf. Dann legte er den Zeigefinger verschwörerisch auf seine Lippen und wandte den Blick ab.

Toireasa schaute ein wenig erleichtert zum Lehrertisch. Einige Lehrer waren, entsetzt von den Worten des Direktors, aufgesprungen. Einer – im aquamarinblauen Umhang, dessen Bild sie von vielen Büchern her kannte (Gilderoy Lockhart) – hatte sogar seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

„Wenn Sie erlauben, Direktor, werde ich mich des Problems annehmen", bot er sich selbstsicher an. „Ich kann seine Erinnerungen an den heutigen Tag verändern, auf dass er sich niemals an Hogwarts erinnert."

Dabei fuchtelte er mit seinem Zauberstab in die Richtung des Jungen, was ihm ein bösartiges Knurren von Tikki einbrachte.

„Ich denke, dies hat Zeit, Professor Lockhart. Schließlich müssen wir erst einige Dinge klären. Professor McGonagall – würden Sie mich und unseren Gast bitte in mein Büro begleiten. Ich denke meine Ansprache muss heute etwas warten. Doch zuvor – das Wichtigste…"

Der Direktor klatschte in die Hände und urplötzlich füllten sich die Tafeln mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten. Toireasa hatte jedoch keinen Hunger mehr. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Professor Lockhart das Gedächtnis des Muggels löschen würde. Doch jetzt würden sie ihn befragen und dann würde ihre Beteiligung herauskommen. Was für ein schlimmer erster Tag!

Sie fühlte sich krank als sie zusah, wie der Muggeljunge aus dem Saal geführt wurde. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm dabei eine Hand fest auf die Schulter gelegt, um ihn am Flüchten zu hindern. Den Sprechenden Hut trug dieser aber noch immer. Der Direktor folgte mit kurzem Abstand, der Stuhl der Auswahlzeremonie schwebte hinterher.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	3. II Willkommen in Hogwarts

** - Kapitel 2 - **

**Willkommen in Hogwarts**

Tarsuinn wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder vor Angst weinen sollte. Der Griff von Professor McGonagall schmerzte und der Hut ließ sich einfach nicht absetzen. Er konnte seine Arme einfach nicht über Schulterhöhe anheben und hatte so keine Chance, den Hut zu berühren. Er hasste es, nicht die Kontrolle zu haben.

Auf der anderen Seite war alles auch recht lustig. Hatte nicht Sir Arthur Conan Doyle seinen Sherlock Holmes sagen lassen: _Wenn man alle Möglichkeiten nacheinander ausschließt, dann ist die, welche am Ende übrig bleibt, die Lösung des Rätsels_. Nun – nach seiner Rechnung gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten, die übrig blieben: Entweder war er nun doch völlig verrückt geworden und hatte Halluzinationen oder aber er war durch Zufall in einer echten, wahrhaftigen _Zauberschule_ gelandet. Zuerst hatte er geglaubt in einem Internat zu sein, in dem die Copperfields und Houdinis der Zukunft ihr trickreiches Handwerk erlernen konnten. Doch dem war nicht so. Dieses Schloss, die Lehrer, das Gefühl, das ihn hier zu übermannen drohte – es war, als wäre man in einem Irrenhaus, in dem alle Insassen glaubten Magie zu beherrschen und es – entgegen der Physik – auch konnten.

Innerlich grinsend beschloss er, erst einmal anzunehmen, dass er selbst der geistig Gesunde hier wäre und alle anderen verrückt. Auch das nette Mädchen aus dem Zug. Dieser Gedanke amüsierte ihn noch mehr und vertrieb langsam die Angst, die ihn fast überwältigt hatte, als er die Überraschung, Abscheu und ängstliche Panik in dem großen Saal gespürt hatte. Eigentlich schwachsinnig. Die meisten hatten sich benommen, als wäre er derjenige mit der übermächtigen Zauberkraft und nicht sie. Mehrere hundert gegen einen. Vielleicht sollte er sich geschmeichelt fühlen?!

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Professor McGonagall, Direktor!", bat eine freudige, doch irgendwie bösartige Stimme von einem Mann, der gerade eine Treppe heraufstieg. Tarsuinn hasste solche Stimmen, vor allem wenn sie sich freuten. Sie gingen meist mit dem Leid anderer einher.

„Welch glücklicher Zufall", fuhr die Stimme fort.

Der Mann wedelte mit Papier in der Luft herum.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor", erkundigte sich McGonagall mit einer Stimme, als würde sie gerade eine Zitrone kauen und versuchte dies zu verbergen.

„Es wird Sie freuen zu hören, dass Potter und Weasley doch noch eingetroffen sind."

Das Papier wechselte den Besitzer.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte McGonagall heiser, nachdem sie wahrscheinlich irgendetwas gelesen hatte. Sie klang jetzt zornig und Tarsuinn war einfach nur froh, dass sie sich über jemand anderen ärgerte.

„In meinen Büro. Ich hielt es für das Beste, sie von der Halle fernzuhalten."

„Da haben Sie Recht getan", pflichtete die Professorin bei. „Direktor…?"

„Gehen Sie nur. Ich werde bald nachkommen", versprach der Direktor.

_Wahrscheinlich nachdem er mich irgendwo eingesperrt hat,_ dachte Tarsuinn sarkastisch.

Wenigstens löste sich so der harte Griff um seine Schulter. Er stand nun allein mit dem Direktor im Flur, während die Schritte zweier Personen langsam verhallten.

„Wo entlang?", fragte er den Direktor, nachdem dieser sich eine Weile nicht regte.

„Folge mir", kam die nachdenkliche Antwort. Der Mann schien nicht so hart zu sein, wie McGonagall. Er wirkte eher freundlich – wie ein alter, nachsichtiger Großvater. Mit genug Selbstvertrauen, einfach so vor ihm herzuspazieren, als wäre es zwecklos wegzulaufen. Was es ja auch war. Wo sollte er hier schon hin? Tikki mochte vielleicht einen Weg hier hinaus finden, für sich selbst bezweifelte er das.

„Scherbert Zitrone!", sagte der Direktor plötzlich und verlangsamte seinen Schritt.

Er wollte gerade ein äußerst intelligentes „Häh?" zum Besten geben, als der Mann auch schon wieder ausschritt und sich vor ihnen Stein gegen Stein bewegte. Sprachgesteuerter Türöffner dämmerte es ihm. Wieder folgte er und kam sich dabei wie ein kleines Hündchen vor.

Als er die Tür erreichte, stolperte er und stieß sich hart den Kopf an einer Wand.

„Autsch", rutschte es ihm heraus. Der Boden war unter ihm weggerutscht. Zwei starke Hände halfen ihm wieder auf die Füße.

„Danke", murmelte Tarsuinn. „Hab nicht aufgepasst."

Tikki – die etwas unsanft von seiner Schulter abgestiegen war, schimpfte laut mit ihm.

„Ja, ja", wehrte er ab. „Tut mir Leid. Hätte auf dich hören sollen."

Trotz der Entschuldigung wollte Tikki erst mal nicht mehr auf seiner Schulter reiten.

Plötzlich ruckelte der Boden kurz, aber des Direktors Hand hielt ihn diesmal, so dass er nicht stürzte.

„Nochmals danke", sagte er erneut. Höflichkeit konnte im Moment wohl nicht schaden.

„Es besteht kein Grund für Dank", kam die offensichtlich amüsierte Antwort. „Komm herein und setz dich."

Tarsuinn folgte einfach Tikki und setzte sich in einen recht bequemen Sessel.

„Würdest du mir verzeihen, wenn ich dich kurz allein ließe?", erkundigte sich der Direktor.

„Solange sie mich nicht fesseln", erwiderte er. Sein Humor klang ein wenig schwach, selbst für seine eigenen Ohren.

„Ich hoffte, dich eher mit etwas Essen zum Bleiben bewegen zu können", meinte der Direktor nachsichtig.

Tarsuinns Magen knurrte begeistert und auch Tikki gab zustimmende Geräusche von sich.

„Das gilt natürlich auch für die kleine Mungodame hier", ergänzte der Mann sofort.

Sein Respekt für den Mann wuchs ein gigantisches Stück. Nur wenige Engländer wussten, was ein Mungo war und noch weniger hätten nach so kurzer Zeit ein Weibchen erkannt.

„Ich glaub, wir hätten beide nichts dagegen einzuwenden", gab er zu. „Wir versprechen auch nicht wegzulaufen, wenn Sie darauf bestehen."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein."

Ein leises Puff war zu hören, dann bekam er einen Teller in die Hand gedrückt.

„Esst soviel ihr wollt. Ich werde bald zurück sein. Eistee steht auf dem Schreibtisch."

Damit machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zur Tür.

„Herr Direktor?!", hielt Tarsuinn den alten Mann kurz zurück.

„Ja?"

„Wie heißen Sie eigentlich, Sir?", fragte er neugierig.

„Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore", antwortete er und wenn er da nicht ein Lächeln heraushörte, dann wusste er auch nicht mehr.

„Erfreut, Sie kennen zulernen", erklärte Tarsuinn höflich. „Ich bin Tarsuinn McNamara und das ist Tikki."

„Ich freue mich auch", sagte er und kam dabei noch einmal näher.

„Denn ich liebe es Rätsel zu lösen", flüsterte Dumbledore in sein Ohr. Dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Es wurde recht still um Tarsuinn. Tikki zerfetzte irgendein Fleisch und schlang es genüsslich herunter. Er selbst griff nach seinem eigenen Essen – es waren einfache, aber köstlich belegte Brote – und schlang es herunter. Seltsamerweise konnte er essen soviel er wollte, der Teller wurde nicht leer. Ab und zu waren aber auch seltsame Sachen dabei. Brote belegt mit Lakritz oder Brausepulver (Zitrone) waren absolut nicht sein Geschmack. Trotzdem aß er sie und spülte den widerlichen Geschmack mit Tee herunter, denn er fürchtete, wenn er etwas zurücklegte, würde sich der Teller nicht wieder füllen.

Aber irgendwann war selbst er satt. Tikki hatte nicht so lange gebraucht, um sich den Magen voll zu schlagen und war inzwischen auf Erkundungstour im Raum unterwegs. Tarsuinn wusste, dass es sinnlos war, ihr dies zu verbieten. Mungos lag es im Blut jeden Winkel und jede Ecke zu durchstöbern. Es war ein natürlicher Zwang und Tikki würde in dieser Beziehung niemals auf ihn hören. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er selber neugierig. Warum eigentlich nicht? Er hatte nur versprochen nicht wegzulaufen.

Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war riesig, sehr hoch und voll gestopft mit den seltsamsten Gegenständen. Dinge, die warm und gleichzeitig kalt waren. Dinge, die anfingen zu rotieren, wenn er sich ihnen näherte. Dinge, die wegliefen oder auch in seine Hand sprangen. Es war unglaublich faszinierend. Nichts vermittelte das Gefühl von Technik, alles schien lebendig zu sein. Er näherte sich gerade einer Wand, als ihn völlig unerwartet hunderte Stimmen anschrien.

„_Lies mich…Nein mich…Ich kann dir helfen die Zukunft zu entschlüsseln…Ich enthalte die Weisheit von 10 Generationen…Die Koboldkriege…Macht…Die Erfüllung deiner dunkelsten Wünsche… Alles über Quidditch…Sterne und Planeten…"_

„RUHE", schrie er verzweifelt, die Hände fest auf die Ohren gedrückt. Das Stimmengewirr verebbte langsam. Jetzt glaubte er langsam doch, dass er den Verstand verlor. Er war allein in dem Raum und trotzdem hörte er so viele Stimmen. Vorsichtig ging er noch einen Schritt näher. Seine Hand fuhr sanft über die Rücken von, in Leder eingeschlagenen, Büchern und jedes flüsterte ihm daraufhin seinen Namen zu.

„_Die Geheimnisse des Geistes."_

„_Muggel und was Elektrizität für sie bedeutet."_

„_Hexen und der Weg zur Gleichberechtigung."_

„_Morgana la Fey. Visionärin und Wegbereiterin."_

„_Was wäre wenn?"_

„_Ein Gutes Omen."_

„_1000 Wege zur Macht."_

„_Zaubern für Anfänger."_

„_Die Rose aus Saphir."_

„_Zaubertränke für Dummies."_

„_Die dunklen Wege der Heilung."_

Tarsuinn machte Anstalten sich das letzte der Bücher zu greifen.

„Ich würde das an deiner Stelle stehen lassen", sprach eine Stimme über seinem Kopf. „Für solche Lektüre fehlen dir noch mehrere Jahrzehnte."

Er kannte diese Stimme.

„Du bist der Hut, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

„Natürlich, wer denn sonst!"

„Warum lässt du mich dich nicht abnehmen?", wollte er wissen und entfernte sich etwas von den Büchern.

„Ich hab dich noch nicht einsortiert", erklärte der Hut. „Wenn du mir zugehört hättest, statt allen anderen Geräuschen, würdest du das wissen."

„Vielleicht brauchst du mich nur auszusortieren. Dann wäre doch alles einfacher."

„Die Welt ist aber nicht einfach und Zufälle sind seltener, als man denkt."

„Und Politiker sind ehrlich", maulte er.

„Ehrlich sind nur Rätsel, denn sie verraten nichts freiwillig."

_Dumbledore hatte doch etwas über Rätsel gesagt. Könnte er hier bleiben, solange er ein Rätsel war?_

_Aber was konnte er verbergen?_

„Du solltest den Direktor nicht anlügen", unterbrach ihn der Hut.

_Konnte das Ding auf seinem Kopf etwa seine Gedanken lesen?_

„Ja, das kann ich."

_Das war nicht gut. Vielleicht war es gefährlich hier zu bleiben._

„Es gibt keinen sichereren Ort als Hogwarts."

„Auch für mich?", fragte er.

„Für jeden, der hier willkommen ist."

Langsam entwickelte sich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf. Eine Möglichkeit.

„Können Muggel hier hinein?"

„Anscheinend, wenn man den heutigen Tag bedenkt."

„Und wie war es bisher?"

„Niemals! Aber vielleicht bist du auch kein Muggel."

„Wie kommst du darauf…?"

„Weil der Hut nicht an Zufall glaubt", unterbrach die nette Stimme Direktor Dumbledores vom Eingang her.

„Zumindest nicht an eine solche Häufung", schränkte der Hut ein.

Dumbledore kam herein und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch, der den vorderen Teil des Büros beherrschte.

„Komm setz dich, Tarsuinn", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf.

Er folgte der Bitte. Dann saß er da und wartete und wartete...

Das war etwas, was er hasste. Schweigen bedeutete Unentschlossenheit. Wenn ein netter Mensch – und dafür hielt er den Direktor dank dessen Stimme – einen lange warten ließ, bedeutete dies fast immer, dass er über etwas Unangenehmes nachdachte und nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Was soll ich nun mit dir machen?", fragte sein Gegenüber nach endlos scheinender Zeit.

Tarsuinn antwortete lieber nicht sofort. Seine Schwester hatte ihm immer wieder eingetrichtert, dass er sich beherrschen musste und seine Worte sorgfältig wählen sollte. Er hielt sich zwar nicht immer daran, aber es hatte ihn immer in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, nicht auf sie zu hören.

„Ich würde gern hier bleiben", versuchte er mit fester Stimme zu sagen, doch es klang eher kläglich, fast flehend.

„Ich befürchte, das wird fast unmöglich sein", lehnte Dumbledore ab.

„Vielleicht bin ich ja…", er holte tief Luft bei diesem verrückten Gedanken, „…magisch."

„Hast du denn das Gefühl, es könnte so sein?"

Tarsuinn überlegte, forschte in seinem Inneren. War er etwas Besonderes? Konnte er etwas Besonderes? Eventuell sogar Magisches? Sollte er lügen?

„Nein", gab er leise zu. „Ich glaube nicht."

„Na – nicht so vorschnell. Könntest du bitte einen Moment stillsitzen?"

„Was haben Sie vor, Sir", fragte er und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Es gibt einen Zauber, den wir nutzen, um im Geheimen Kinder mit Muggeleltern auf ihr magisches Potential zu testen. Der Zauber zeigt jedoch nicht – ob dieses Potential jemals zur Geltung kommen wird."

„Dann machen Sie."

Hoffentlich tat es nicht weh.

„_Monstrare Ops!_", hörte er Dumbledore sagen.

Ein leichtes Kribbeln lief ihm langsam von seinem Kopf bis zu seinen Zehen und wieder zurück. Wenige Augenblicke später war das Gefühl wieder verschwunden.

„Seltsam", brummte der Direktor.

Ein gebrummtes S_eltsam, _rangierte in Tarsuinns Augen nur minimal hinter einem nachdenklichen Schweigen.

„Was ist seltsam, Sir?"

„Das muss ich noch herausfinden."

„Wie lange wird das dauern?"

„Länger, als ich dich hier behalten kann, Tarsuinn."

„Warum nehmen Sie sich nicht einfach die Zeit?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Eltern damit einverstanden wären."

„Meine Schwester hat das Sorgerecht für mich. Sie wird einverstanden sein. Sie wird sogar froh sein."

„Sie mag dich wohl nicht", vermutete Dumbledore.

„Sie mag mich sehr", betonte Tarsuinn deutlich, um ja keinen Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen. Die vom Jugendamt hatten auch immer versucht, ihm etwas Negatives über seine Schwester zu entlocken.

„Ich denke, es gibt nur wenige Menschen, die einen Jungen im Alter von…?"

„…elf Jahren…", ergänzte er den Lückensatz.

„…allein durch England fahren lassen, wenn sie die Verantwortung für ihn tragen."

„Sie kann nichts dafür. Rica liegt im Krankenhaus", verteidigte er seine Schwester.

„Und warum bist du dann nicht bei ihr?", stellte Dumbledore eine sehr schmerzhafte Frage.

„Man wollte ihr das Sorgerecht wegnehmen und mich in ein Heim stecken", er schluckte kurz. Es war wohl Zeit für ein großes Stück Wahrheit. „Und ich weiß genau – sie hätten mich ihr nie zurückgegeben. Selbst wenn sie geheilt wird. Deshalb bin ich aus dem Heim geflüchtet. Um zu zeigen, dass die dort nicht auf mich aufpassen können. Sie hat das nicht gutgeheißen, aber nachdem ich ihr alles erklärt hatte, haben wir beschlossen, dass ich mich verstecke und sie mir in der Zwischenzeit einen Internatsplatz besorgt. Auf diese Weise hätte man ihr nicht unterstellen können, sie würde nicht für mich sorgen. Das hofften wir wenigstens. Aber eigentlich glauben weder sie noch ich dran. Aber nun bin ich hier – das hier ist eine Schule und der Hut hat mir gesagt, dies wäre der sicherste Ort auf der Welt. Wenn ich hier bleiben könnte…"

Er versuchte Tränen der Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken. Das geschah immer, wenn er an seine Schwester dachte, von der er verschwiegen hatte, dass sie todkrank war und laut den Ärzten nur noch wenige Monate zu leben hatte. Er vermisste sie so sehr.

„Ich mach alles, was Sie wollen", flehte er und all seine mühsam kontrollierten Emotionen brachen hervor. „Ich hab Geld, ich arbeite – nur bitte lassen sie mich hier leben. Ich… ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, wohin ich soll. Ich bin doch einfach nur in den Zug gestiegen, weil er da war."

Tränen rollten über sein Gesicht. Er sprach zum ersten Mal aus, was er sich seit dem Tag seiner Flucht aus dem Heim nie hatte eingestehen wollen – er fühlte sich allein und hilflos. Nun – nicht völlig allein. Tikki war plötzlich wieder da, sprang auf seinen Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er streichelte sie zärtlich und so gelang es ihm seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Kontrolle war wichtig für ihn.

„Es wird schwer werden, das Ministerium und die anderen Lehrer davon zu überzeugen", sagte nach geraumer Zeit Dumbledore. „Und ohne die Einwilligung deiner Schwester geht leider gar nichts."

„Sie können sie doch anrufen", schlug er, neuen Mut schöpfend, vor.

„Elektronische Muggelartefakte funktionieren hier nicht", wurde seine Offerte abgelehnt. „Aber ich werde vielleicht heute Nacht noch mit deiner Schwester sprechen. Vorausgesetzt du erzählst mir ehrlich, wie du hierher gekommen bist."

„Das war nur ein Zufall. Wirklich. Ich bin einfach nur in den falschen Zug gestiegen."

„Nun, so einfach ist das nicht. Es bedarf deutlich mehr Zufälle, als nur diesen einen. Und mehrere Zufälle sind kein Zufall mehr."

„Aber ich hab doch nichts gemacht."

„Vielleicht nicht bewusst und absichtlich. Erzähl doch einfach."

Er sammelte sich kurz, versuchte sich an den heutigen Tag zu erinnern.

„Wann soll ich beginnen?"

„Am besten kurz nachdem du den Bahnhof betreten hast."

„Ähem – na ja. Ich war auf dem Bahnhof und wollte irgendwohin. Es war mir eigentlich egal, welcher Zug. Bezahlen wollte ich beim Schaffner während der Fahrt. Geld genug habe ich ja. Ich ging also über die Bahnsteige. Auf einem waren besonders viele Kinder, die anscheinend auf dem Weg zu ihrer Schule waren. Außerdem redeten sie von einem Gleis 93/4, was ich ziemlich witzig fand. Ich ging also hinterher und nach einem kurzen Tunnel, stand ich neben einer Dampflok. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass es keine mehr gibt und deshalb war das der Moment, in dem ich mich entschloss mitzufahren. Dampfloks klingen einfach besser, als alle anderen. Ich stieg also ein. Ich wollte da zwar auf den Schaffner warten, aber ich hatte die Nacht nicht geschlafen und deshalb bin ich weggedöst. Ich hätte nicht mal bemerkt, dass der Zug losfuhr, wenn nicht ein Mädchen mich gefragt hätte, ob noch Platz im Abteil wäre und dann bin ich wieder eingeschlafen. Irgendwann später hat sie mich geweckt. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich geschnarcht habe oder so. Ich war recht erstaunt, dass bis dahin noch kein Schaffner vorbeigekommen war, aber es störte mich nicht besonders. Ich hab mich ein wenig mit dem Mädchen unterhalten – im Nachhinein glaub ich, haben wir ziemlich aneinander vorbeigeredet – und sie borgte mir den Regenumhang hier, weil meiner ganz unten im Rucksack lag. Als wir ausstiegen, war ich etwas erstaunt, dass es gar nicht regnete. Das Mädchen folgte dann diesem Wildhüter Hagrid und da bin ich einfach mitgegangen. Als wir mit den Booten über das Wasser fuhren, merkte ich zum ersten Mal, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und im Schloss war ich mir dann mehr und mehr sicher. Deshalb wollte ich auch den Hut nicht aufsetzen. Das ist eigentlich alles. Mehr hab ich nicht gemacht."

Wieder dieses lange nachdenkliche Schweigen. Um sich zu beruhigen, streichelte Tarsuinn betont langsam Tikki. Sein Haaransatz juckte furchtbar, doch er beherrschte sich und kratzte nicht.

„Kannst du mir erklären, woher du weißt, dass du durch einen Tunnel zum Gleis 93/4 gekommen bist?", fragte Dumbledore interessiert.

„Sie haben es bemerkt", vermutete Tarsuinn. „Nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber erst auf der Treppe. Du vermagst es gut zu verstecken."

„Hier ist das auch einfach", schränkte er ein.

„Warum?"

„Es ist so – ähem – ich weiß das klingt seltsam, aber ich kann das Schloss spüren. Die Wände. Einige, aber nicht alle, Dinge. Es ist, als würde hier alles leben."

„Und du spürst Menschen und Tiere?!", stellte Dumbledore mehr fest, als dass er fragte.

„Nicht so! Ganz bestimmt nicht so. Ich weiß, wo jemand ist, weil es mir meine vier Sinne sagen. Beim Schloss jedoch ist es, als hätte ich einen fünften Sinn. Es ist, als würde es mir immer sagen: Ich bin hier, lauf nicht gegen meine Wand, meine Rüstung, meine Statue…"

„Und in dem _Tunnel_ auf dem Bahnsteig hast du nichts gespürt?"

„Nein. Warum betonen sie das mit dem Tunnel so?"

„Weil es nur eine _Art _Tunnel war. Im Grunde genommen bist du in diesem Augenblick durch eine Wand gegangen."

„Das geht?"

„Wenn man blind gegen die richtige Wand läuft…ja!"

„Aber fällt das nicht auf, wenn Menschen einfach durch eine Wand verschwinden?"

„Muggel sehen es zwar, aber sie vergessen es im selben Augenblick."

„Wie?"

„Das wäre jetzt ein wenig zu kompliziert."

„Also bin ich nur hier, weil ich blind bin?"

„Nicht nur. Es gibt noch andere Hürden. Zum Beispiel im Hogwarts Express, hattest du keine Angst?"

„Nein, ich hab doch geschlafen."

„Dann hättest du einen Alptraum haben müssen, der dich weckt. Und danach hättest du aus dem Zug springen müssen!", erklärte Dumbledore ernsthaft.

„Das ist doch…?", Tarsuinn war entsetzt.

„Keine Sorge, sobald man herausgesprungen ist, wacht man auf einer Bank im Bahnhof wieder auf und hatte einen seltsamen Traum. Du hast also im Zug ruhig geschlafen?"

„Der Traum war nicht schön", gab er zu.

„Das ist wirklich seltsam. Aber noch erstaunlicher ist, dass du über den See hierher gekommen bist. Eigentlich hätten die Wassermenschen dich aus dem Boot ziehen sollen."

„Die Taucher, der die Boote schoben?"

„Keine Taucher, Wassermenschen."

„Dann waren das wirklich Schuppen auf ihrer Haut?"

„Du hast sie berührt?"

„Nur mit den Fingerspitzen. Ich hatte meine Hand im Wasser."

„Das ist noch seltsamer."

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, warum sie mich in Ruhe gelassen haben, wenn sie mich doch ins Wasser ziehen sollten?"

„Nein – sie weigern sich, mit mir darüber zu reden. Sie haben mich nur gewarnt, dass dir kein Leid geschehen sollte. Sie sind sehr eigenwillige Wesen."

„Ich bin ziemlich froh darüber."

„Ich nicht so."

Tarsuinn fand diesen letzten Kommentar nicht sonderlich nett. Schweigend schaute er in die Richtung, in der er den Direktor wusste. Dieser war aufgestanden und ging langsam im Raum auf und ab. Seine Schwester hatte ihm oft gesagt, dass er dies nicht machen sollte, da sich viele Leute von seinem starren Blick gestört fühlten. Doch er war müde und er hatte Angst, dass man ihm die Erinnerungen an den heutigen – zauberhaften – Tag löschte.

Irgendwann hielt er dann die Stille nicht mehr aus.

„Warum wollten Sie, dass ich den Hut aufsetze?", fragte er. „Sie wussten doch da schon, dass ich nicht dazu gehöre."

„Was? Oh – Verzeihung. Ich war im Denkarium versunken. Was hast du gesagt?"

Was auch immer ein Denkarium sein sollte.

„Warum wollten Sie, dass ich den Hut aufsetze?"

„Ein Gefühl, nur ein Gefühl", murmelte Dumbledore.

„Sind Sie jetzt in Schwierigkeiten?"

„Vielleicht. Obwohl Schwierigkeiten ein zu hartes Wort ist."

„Überlegen Sie, wie Sie mich loswerden können oder ob ich bleiben darf?"

„Ehrlich?", Dumbledore klang amüsiert. „Beides. Und ich suche Lücken in Gesetzen, die ich zu einem großen Teil selbst mit verfasst habe, um einen Missbrauch zu vermeiden."

Er setzte sich wieder. Tarsuinn konnte spüren, wie sein durchdringender Blick auf ihm ruhte.

„Das Problem ist…", begann er mit eindringlicher Stimme, „…dass ich nur so ein Gefühl habe, dass du ein Zauberer bist. Dein Kommen nach Hogwarts ist kein Zufall. Aber ich habe keinen echten Beweis. Hätte ich diesen, dann könnte ich dich mit einer einfachen Unterschrift in Hogwarts aufnehmen. Ich habe dich während unseres Gespräches mehrmals mit harmlosen, aber feindlichen Zaubern angegriffen, die deine instinktive Abwehr hätten aktivieren müssen. Doch nichts. Du sitzt jetzt vor mir mit rosa Haaren, blauen Ohren und einer gelben Nase. Es hätte schon ein wenig geholfen, wenn der Sprechende Hut…"

„RAVENCLAW", erschallte es plötzlich über Tarsuinns Kopf. Er erstarrte für einen Augenblick vor Überraschung.

„Bin ich jetzt…bin ich…", stotterte er.

„Du hast die wichtigste Hürde genommen", kam die zufriedene Antwort. „Oder zumindest ist es deutlich schwieriger geworden, dich aus Hogwarts zu verbannen. Jedoch nur für ein Jahr."

„Warum nur für eines?", fragte er und setzte dann hastig hinzu: „Nicht, dass es mich nicht freuen würde."

„Nun – es gibt da eine alte Sonderregel, die nie außer Kraft gesetzt wurde. Sie ist eigentlich für Kinder gedacht, die aus Zaubererfamilien stammen, aber bis zu ihrem elften Lebensjahr kein magisches Talent zeigen. Einige diese Kinder wurden früher trotzdem nach Hogwarts geschickt, in der Hoffnung, dass sich ihre magischen Fähigkeiten hier doch noch entwickeln. Aber nur für ein einziges Jahr. Um in das zweite Jahr zu kommen, müssen sie die Prüfungen wie jeder andere Schüler auch bestehen."

„Haben es viele auf diesem Weg geschafft?", wollte er wissen.

„Nur ganz wenige und keiner von ihnen hat sich je hervor getan."

„Also dürfte ich ein Jahr hier bleiben?"

„Wenn deine Schwester zustimmt und die Studiengebühren aufgebracht werden."

„Wie viel würde es denn kosten?"

Dumbledore nannte ihm eine Summe.

„Ähem – wie viel ist das in Pfund?", fragte Tarsuinn ratlos.

Nun bekam er eine ungefähre Summe in Pfund genannt. Plus-Minus ein paar Kursschwankungen.

„Ich könnte das bezahlen", versprach er nach kurzer Überlegung. „Ich müsste nur…"

„Ganz ruhig. Es braucht noch eine weitere Stimme, damit du in Hogwarts bleiben darfst, nur fürchte ich, das muss warten, da Professor Flitwick sicher schon schläft. Und ich denke, das ist auch für uns das Stichwort. Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht. Du müsstest eigentlich schon lange im Bett liegen. Komm!"

Der Direktor stand auf, kam um den Tisch herum, setzte ihm den Hut ab (Tarsuinn murmelte ein: _Auf Wiedersehen!_ – doch der Hut blieb still) und ergriff seine Hand. Dann verließen sie das Büro. Tarsuinn merkte erst jetzt, wie unsicher seine eigenen Bewegungen mit der Zeit geworden waren. Er stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße, weshalb er sich auch widerstandslos, wie ein kleines Kind, führen ließ. Glücklicherweise war kein weiter Weg zu gehen.

Wenig später lag er in einem riesigen, kuschelig weichen Bett, ohne richtig zu wissen, wie er dahin gekommen war. Fast im Halbschlaf hörte er noch Professor Dumbledore eine letzte Frage stellen.

„Sag mir noch schnell, wie deine Schwester heißt und wo ich sie finden kann?", bat der ältere Mann.

„Irland, _Monaghan General Hospital_, Rica McNamara, Station 4, Zimmer 7", schaffte er gerade noch zu flüstern, dann fielen ihm die Augen endgültig zu.

Tarsuinn erwachte wie immer viel zu früh am Morgen und bedauerte es diesmal keine Sekunde. Auch wenn es noch nicht feststand, er hoffte, dass er hier bleiben dürfe. Doch dafür war es sicher notwendig, einen guten Eindruck bei diesem Professor Flitwick zu machen. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Sofort musste er Tikkis morgendliches Begrüßungsritual über sich ergehen lassen, das größtenteils aus _Tikki streicheln _bestand.

„Tikki?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten. „Ist mein _Rucksack _hier?"

Hilfsbereit sprang Tikki auf – rannte in eine Ecke und zeigte mit einem hellen Quietschen an, dass sie das Gesuchte gefunden hatte und wo es war.

Er tastete sich dorthin und fand seinen Rucksack in einem unverschlossenen Schrank. Er öffnete diesen und rümpfte die Nase. Ein feiner Geruch nach Orange lag plötzlich in der Luft. Er tastete sich durch seine Sachen und holte einige seiner besseren Kleidungsstücke heraus. Der Orangengeruch wurde noch schlimmer.

„Da hat wer alle meine Sache mit _Orangenwaschmittel _gewaschen", sagte er zu Tikki und grinste. „Die spinnen die Zauberer – und sie achten die Privatsphäre nicht sonderlich."

Dann griff er sich ein Handtuch.

„Sag mal, Tikki, es gibt hier nicht zufällig auch eine _Dusche_?", fragte er.

Die Begeisterung, die er daraufhin zu hören bekam, deutete er als eindeutiges _Ja_. Die kleine Mungodame liebte es sich nass zu machen – vorausgesetzt das Wasser hatte mindestens 25° Celsius. Alles darunter empfand sie als saukalt.

Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste – die Dusche verkam zu einer Wasserschlacht. Erstaunlicherweise musste er jedoch nichts von all dem verspritzen Wasser aufwischen. Als er das Duschabteil verließ, war der Boden so knochentrocken wie zuvor.

„Klasse", entfuhr es ihm. „Zumindest wissen sie, wie man sich das Leben einfacher macht."

Er trocknete sich ab, packte Tikki zum Trocknen in ein Handtuch auf das Bett und zog sich dann an. Dabei fand er einen Stuhl, auf dem seine Kleidung von gestern lag. Dieser Orangengeruch hatte schon etwas Gutes, alles war leicht aufzufinden. Auch der geborgte Umhang lag hier, sauber und zusammengelegt als wäre er neu. Das freute ihn sehr, so konnte er ihn heute zurückgeben und Toireasa danken. War eigentlich schade, dass sie in dieses Slytherin gekommen war. Aber na ja – sie hatte es sich so gewünscht und er hatte es sich auch für sie erhofft.

Tarsuinn fingerte kurz nach seiner Uhr, zog sie auf, klappte das Schutzglas weg und tastete nach den Zeigern. Es war kurz vor sechs Uhr.

War das nun früh oder spät an dieser Schule? Zeit, es herauszufinden.

„Komm, Tikki", rief er. Ein wohliges, dumpfes Schnurren war die ablehnende Antwort.

„Na gut – dann bleib hier", lachte er. „Ich such mir inzwischen was zu _Essen_."

Das ultimative Zauberwort zum Motivieren von Tikki. Sofort war das Wälzen im Handtuch vergessen und ungefähr vier Pfund kuschelige Lebendmasse rannte über das Bett, seinen ausgestreckten Arm hinauf auf seine Schulter. Ein langer Schwanz wickelte sich um seinen Hals und dann war die Königin bereit, zu ihrem Essen getragen zu werden.

„Faules Stück", beschwerte er sich lachend und ließ sich dann von Tikkis Geräuschen zur Tür hinaus und dann die Gänge entlang leiten. Das war auch der Grund, warum viele glaubten, er könne sehen. Nur wenige Menschen konnten Tikkis leise _Anweisungen_ hören und die wenigsten hätten das einem Tier zugetraut. Doch Mungos waren sehr intelligente und gelehrsame Wesen, wobei Tarsuinn nicht genau wusste, wer wen abgerichtet hatte. Tikki war immer bei ihm gewesen. Er konnte sich nur an wenige Tage seines Lebens erinnern, an dem dies nicht so gewesen war und er konnte auch nicht sagen, von welchem Tag an er die _Anweisungen_ verstanden hatte.

Aber das war eigentlich egal. Tikki ermöglichte ihm ein fast normales Leben und verhinderte sicher unzählige Beulen. Natürlich gab es immer noch Unfälle. Manchmal machte die Mungodame Fehler, manchmal er. Das kam vor allem dann vor, wenn einer von ihnen beiden sich auf etwas anderes konzentrierte.

Doch im Moment bestand dafür keine Gefahr. Die Gänge des Schlosses waren verwaist und still. Ab und zu verlangsamte er seine Schritte und streckte die Hand aus, um eine Wand oder Tür zu berühren. Es faszinierte und freute ihn unheimlich, dass immer da, wo er eine Wand vermutete, auch eine war. Das war die schönste Eigenschaft des Schlosses, wenn man davon absah, dass Teller sich von allein mit Essen füllten.

Er war schon ziemlich lange durch die Gänge gewandert – Tikki hatte ihn mehrere Treppen nach unten geführt – als er plötzlich vor einer Wand stand.

„Und nun?", fragte er Tikki. „Sieht nicht nach dem Speisesaal aus. Eher nach ner Wand."

Doch Tikki war überzeugt, dass er geradeaus zu gehen hatte. Er hörte die Laute, die sie immer für eine Tür benutzte. Probeweise tastete er mit der Hand, ob man durch diese Wand vielleicht auch durchgehen konnte. Dem war leider nicht so. Stattdessen ertastete er ein handgemaltes Bild, von dem er sofort seine Finger zurückzog, um es nicht zu beschmutzen.

„Wenn das eine Tür ist, dann eine geheime und wir sollten nicht..."

Er hörte näher kommende Schritte. Was für ein glücklicher Zufall. Jetzt konnte er fragen. Geduldig wartete er, bis die Schritte um die Ecke kamen, öffnete den Mund…

„Was?!", rief überrascht eine raue Stimme. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich…"

„Ah – du bist der Muggel von gestern. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen. Weder hier, noch im Schloss. Einfach hier rumzustrolchen, wo du doch eingesperrt sein solltest. Du kommst jetzt mit."

„Aber ich…"

„Sei still", befahl der Mann scharf. „Oder ich sperr dich in mein geheimes Verlies und vergesse wo es war."

Der Mann klang nicht, als würde er scherzen. Genau genommen klang er so, als wüsste er nicht mal, was dieses Wort bedeutete.

Rüde wurde Tarsuinn am Genick gepackt. Nur mit einem schnellen Griff gelang es ihm, Tikki davon abzuhalten die grobe Hand zu beißen. Zu seinen Füßen hörte er eine Katze fauchen.

„Ich hab ihn, Mrs Norris", sagte der Mann, der ihn hielt und musste damit die Katze meinen, denn sonst war niemand in der Nähe. „Wenn dieses hässliche Tier auf seiner Schulter weglaufen will, gehört es dir."

„Tikki ist nicht…ahh!"

Der Griff in seinem Genick wurde noch schmerzhafter.

„Was hab ich gesagt?", kam die bösartige Frage. „Sei still!"

Tarsuinn hatte extreme Probleme Tikki zu bändigen. Egal wie gern er gehört hätte, wie ihre Zähne seinen Schmerz rächten, so war dies nicht der Zeitpunkt dafür.

„Haben wir uns verstanden?", zischte die böse Stimme erneut und ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Der Mann roch unangenehm streng nach Katze, Tabak, Fisch und Schweiß.

Vorsichtshalber nickte er nur, so gut es ging.

„Gut", sagte der Mann mit gemeiner Befriedigung in der Stimme. Dann führte er Tarsuinn den Weg zurück.

Tikki hatte er inzwischen von seiner Schulter genommen und hielt sie im Arm, während er sie beruhigend streichelte. Nicht, dass es etwas half. Sie war wütend und in Kampfesstimmung. Ständig versuchte sie, sich aus seinen Armen zu winden.

Einige Zeit später standen sie vor einer Tür. Obwohl die Tür geschlossen war, drangen die übelsten Gerüche an Tarsuinns Nase. Es roch fast so, als wäre in einem Kühlschrank der Strom für mehrere Wochen ausgefallen. Der Mann klopfte an und ein unfreundliches: „Herein!", erklang von der anderen Seite. Die Stimme war bekannt und das nicht zum Guten. Sie hatte einen ähnlichen Klang, wie die des Mannes hinter ihm, nur mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein, Beherrschung und Macht hinterlegt.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und sie traten ein.

„Ich hab den Muggel erwischt, als er versuchte abzuhauen, Professor Snape", erklärte der Mann hinter ihm so schnell und beflissen, dass es schon ein wenig nach Kriechen klang. „Da Professor Dumbledore noch nicht zurück ist, habe ich ihn zu Ihnen gebracht."

„Ich wollte nicht…"

Diesmal schmerzte es richtig. Tikki nutze diesen Moment, um ihm zu entgleiten, auf seine Schulter zu springen und den Mann zu beißen. Dieser schrie erschrocken und schmerzverzerrt auf, dann ließ er Tarsuinn los. Instinktiv duckte sich Tarsuinn und entging so einem Schlag, der sicher Tikki gegolten hatte. Wenige Augenblicke später hörte er wie ein beißendes und kratzendes Mungo/Katzen-Knäuel über den Boden rollte.

„Genug!", befahl der Herr des Raumes laut und es klang extrem verärgert.

„Tikki! Her zu mir!", rief Tarsuinn deshalb laut und befehlend, was er nur selten tat, und Tikki gehorchte ausnahmsweise. Er hörte sie auf sich zulaufen, dicht gefolgt von der Katze. Tikki sprang in seine Arme, er richtete sich auf und weil niemand die Katze zurückrief, trat er zu. Er traf etwas Weiches, dann war ein lautes Miauen zu hören und Sekunden später zerbrach Glas.

„Mrs Norris!", schrie der eine böse Mann besorgt auf. Die erste positive Gefühlsregung zeigend.

„Ich sagte aufhören!", rief der Professor namens Snape erneut.

Tarsuinn drehte ihm schnell den Rücken zu, damit er Tikki nicht mehr sah. Danach rührte er sich vorsichtshalber keinen Millimeter mehr.

Nicht so der Herr der Katze.

„Das tust du meiner Katze nicht noch einmal an", brüllte es von der Ecke, wo die Katze gelandet war und dann kamen schwere Schritte auf ihn zu.

Da er wehrlos war, ging er nur in die Hocke, barg Tikki fest zwischen Knien und Brust und erwartete, was da kommen möge.

„Mr Filch!", donnerte Professor Snape jetzt. „Sie vergessen sich!"

Die Autorität des Mannes wirkte augenblicklich. Filch blieb stehen.

„Aber…!"

„Ihrer Katze geht es doch gut, hoffe ich! Zumindest geht es ihr besser als einigen meiner Gläser", erklärte Snape kalt.

„Oh", brachte Filch nur heraus.

Tarsuinn mochte es, wenn dieser niedergemacht wurde. Etwas mutiger richtete er sich wieder auf und wartete still.

„Sie werden mir jetzt kurz erzählen, wie Sie den Muggel eingefangen haben und dann sollten Sie Ihre Katze zu Madame Pomfrey bringen."

„Ja, Professor. Ähem – ich hab ihn vor der Küche erwischt. Er muss irgendwie dem Direktor entwischt sein. Keine Ahnung woher er wusste, dass man durch die Küche am einfachsten nach draußen kommt. Ich schätze, wir hätten ihn erst in einer Stunde vermisst, vielleicht sogar später. Und es gibt ja Orte an denen…"

„Danke, Mr Filch", unterbrach Snape scharf.

Tarsuinn spitzte die Ohren. Das klang interessant. Vielleicht – wenn er länger hier bleiben konnte – würde er mal nachschauen müssen…

„Sie sollten sich jetzt um Ihre Katze kümmern, Mr Filch. Ich regle das hier schon", erklärte Snape.

„Jawohl, Sir", bestätigte Filch und ging nach draußen. Dabei musste er dicht an Tarsuinn vorbei, so dass er lieber ein paar Schritte zur Seite wich. Schmerzhaft stieß er an einen Tisch und warf irgendetwas Metallenes herunter.

Professor Snape machte ein Geräusch, als wäre dieses Etwas auf seinen Fuß gefallen, obwohl er dafür viel zu weit weg war.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Tarsuinn.

Er hatte das Gefühl intensiv gemustert zu werden.

„Sag mir, wo du hin wolltest, Muggel?", forderte Snape dann.

„Ich hab etwas zu essen gesucht", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Es ist noch nicht die Zeit dafür. Wie konntest du so einfach durch das Schloss spazieren?"

„Die Tür war offen und niemand hatte mich gebeten im Zimmer zu bleiben."

„Wahrscheinlich genauso zufällig, wie du es geschafft hast, dich hier einzuschleichen", behauptete Snape.

„Es war kein Zufall. Niemand hat mich eingesperrt", sagte er fest.

„Wie bist du dann nach Hogwarts gekommen, Muggel?"

„Das hab ich schon Dumbl…"

„Professor Dumbledore!"

„…Professor Dumbledore erzählt. Er schien mir zu glauben."

„Nun – ich bin etwas misstrauischer. Jetzt wirst du es mir erzählen und du wirst mir sagen, warum du wirklich hier bist und wer dich geschickt hat."

„Nein", entgegnete Tarsuinn nur.

„Was? Nein?", fragte Snape leicht erstaunt.

„Sie haben nicht zu entscheiden", sagte Tarsuinn. Dieser Professor Snape war widerlich. Er roch irgendwie scharf. Seine Stimme war scharf, sein Blick bestimmt auch und er forderte statt zu fragen. Man konnte ihn sicher besser hassen, als selbst diesen Filch.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", zischte der Professor.

Tarsuinn reichte es langsam. Dieser Tag hatte schön werden sollen. Er schaltete auf stur.

„Ihre Meinung ist unerheblich", sagte er fest und trat einen Schritt vor. „Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen, außer das ich nicht weglaufen wollte. Ich habe nur etwas zu essen gesucht."

„Für wie dumm hältst du mich?", Snape stand auf. „Irgendwann mussten sie ja mal jemanden schicken, der Professor Dumbledore in Schwierigkeiten bringen soll. Eine rührselige Geschichte, unschuldige Augen und schon werden alle weich."

„Könnte es sein, dass Sie sich da etwas zu sehr reinsteigern?", fragte Tarsuinn ehrlich besorgt. Aber mehr um sich selbst. „Wenn Sie so darauf bestehen, dann erzähl ich es halt noch mal."

„Nicht mehr nötig", erklärte Snape plötzlich völlig ruhig. „Ich lege Wert auf die Wahrheit… _Legilimens_."

Eine Welle voller Kälte flutete durch ihn hindurch. Sein Gehör versagte, seine Nase brannte und dann hörte er sich selbst, wie er einen Taxifahrer bat ihn zum Bahnhof zu bringen. Er wusste, das war gestern gewesen. Dann war er plötzlich im Bahnhof, hörte die ganzen Menschen, roch den scharfen Geruch des Bahnhofsklos. Noch einmal folgte er den Kindern zum Gleis. Hörte Tikki, wie sie ihn vor einem Gegenstand vor sich warnte.

Das waren seine gestrigen Erlebnisse. Harmlos – er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Trotzdem sträubte sich sein Innerstes dagegen. Man entriss ihm seine eigenen Gedanken. Von wegen: _Die Gedanken sind frei!_

„Wo sind die Bilder?", zischte es neben ihm und das gehörte ganz sicher nicht zu seiner Erinnerung.

_Ich kann dir ein paar Bilder zeigen_, dachte Tarsuinn eindringlich. Du_ musst mich nur lassen._

Er wusste nicht, ob Snape ihn hören konnte. Dieser hatte begonnen durch seine Erinnerungen zu hüpfen.

_Schnell weiter. Nur Geräusche, Gerüche, Erfühltes bekommst du von mir. Aber nur noch ein Stück, dann bekommst du mehr. Komm schon – der Schlaf im Zug wird interessant. Merkst du es nicht – ich verberge da was vor dir. Das willst du ganz sicher nicht sehen. Glaub mir!_

Wenn man bedachte, wie wehrlos er war, so war es doch auch erstaunlich, wie einfach Snape zu lenken war. Er stürzte sich auf Geheimnisse, wie ein Geier auf einen toten Hasen. Sie beide bekamen was sie wollten, Snape Bilder und Tarsuinn ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen. Sie waren beide in dem Traum, den er auf der Zugfahrt geträumt hatte.

_Regen fiel in Strömen durch die Nacht, eine Weide knarrte im Wind. Ihre Zweige griffen nach ihnen, peitschten durch ihr Gesicht, schlugen tiefe, offene Wunden. Sie duckten sich unter den Schlägen, rollten durch den nassen Boden einen kleinen Abhang hinunter, schlugen hart mit dem Knie gegen einen Stein. Sie hatten den Bereich der Weide verlassen und standen langsam auf. Die Wunden im Gesicht und das Knie brannten wie Feuer. Langsam schauten sie auf, hinauf zur Weide, nur um entsetzt zu sehen, wie diese kleiner wurde, sich zu einem einzigen festen Schatten verdichtete und dann in einer wolfsähnlichen Gestalt auf sie zu gerannt kam. Mit einem Maul so groß wie ein Wagenrad und Zähnen aus purem Stahl. Sie rannten weg, doch kamen nicht weit. Klauen zerfetzten ihren Rücken, dann wurden sie umgerissen. In dem verzweifelten Versuch dem Maul zu entgehen, warfen sie sich herum und versuchten mit den Armen den Kopf nach oben zu drücken. Es gelang, doch die Kraft erlahmte langsam. Das Maul kam immer näher, die Masse des Wolfes drückte die Luft aus der Brust. Der Atem stank furchtbar, ekliger Sabber tropfte ins Gesicht, in den keuchenden Mund. Sie verschluckten sich. Würgten. Verzweifelt versuchten sie mit den Armen das Maul offen zu halten. Die Zunge des Monsterwolfes berührte schon ihr Gesicht. Der Kiefer schloss sich langsam, die Armknochen knackten…_

„Was tun Sie da, Professor Snape?!", unterbrach eine fiepsige, aber extrem empörte Stimme.

Tarsuinn fand sich auf den Knien wieder. Tikki fest im Arm. Er hoffte, er hatte ihr nicht allzu wehgetan.

„Wir wenden keine Zauber gegen Schüler an, um zu strafen", sagte die dünne Stimme erneut. Sie erklang recht dicht über dem Boden und kam auf ihn zu.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wurde Tarsuinn mitfühlend gefragt. Eine winzige Hand berührte sanft seine Stirn.

Nichts war in Ordnung. Die Erinnerung an den Alptraum wirkte immer noch nach, raubte ihm Atem und Sprache. Trotzdem nickte er schwer atmend.

„Er ist kein Schüler. Nur ein Muggel", rechtfertigte sich Snape. Tarsuinn freute es zu hören, dass auch der Lehrer ein wenig mitgenommen klang.

„Nun, dann informiere ich Sie jetzt, Professor Snape. McNamara ist seit heute ein Schüler meines Hauses."

Tarsuinns Herz tat einen freudigen Sprung.

„Ich verstehe, Professor Flitwick. Diese Tatsache war mir nicht bekannt. Ansonsten hätte ich Sie informiert, anstatt selbst zu handeln."

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Würden Sie mich informieren, weshalb Sie McNamara bestraft haben?", erkundigte sich Flitwick.

„Er hat versucht Zugang zur Küche zu bekommen – ich vermute um zu flüchten – und ist dort von Mr Filch aufgegriffen worden. Hat dann dessen Katze angegriffen und war sehr unverschämt und nicht bereit die Wahrheit zu sagen."

_Verbiegen wir hier nicht etwas die Wahrheit?_, wollte Tarsuinn fragen. Es war ja nicht gelogen, was Snape sagte. Es war nur durch Auslassungen so verdreht, dass es schlimmer als eine Lüge war.

„Gut – ich werde mich ab jetzt darum kümmern. McNamara? Können Sie gehen? Ich denke, ein Frühstück wird Ihnen gut tun."

„Einen Moment noch, Professor Flitwick. Ich komme gleich nach", antwortete Tarsuinn.

„Wie Sie meinen, McNamara. Aber denken Sie bitte an die Punkte für das Haus."

Und damit ging der kleine Professor mit seinen schnell trippelnden schritten aus dem Raum. Ob Flitwick ahnte, dass er Snape noch etwas Gemeines sagen wollte? Die Ermahnung ließ es vermuten. Aber Tarsuinn konnte nicht widerstehen, ein wenig von dem zurückzuzahlen, was er eben hatte einstecken müssen.

Er ließ Tikki zu Boden gleiten und ging dann ohne ihre Hilfe langsam auf Snape zu. Eine Hand dabei tastend nach vorn ausgestreckt. Als er den Schreibtisch erreichte, blieb er stehen und schaute starr dahin, wo er Snapes Augen vermutete.

„Wissen Sie?", sagte er langsam und jedes einzelne Wort betonend. „In _meinen_ Träumen war es _nie_ eine Weide und auch noch _nie_ ein Wolf."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Büro.

„Ich behalte dich im Auge, Muggel", verabschiedete ihn Snape mit drohendem Unterton.

Tarsuinn ignorierte das. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür mit lautem Knall, was ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln entlockte. Er fragte sich, wie ein solcher Mann überhaupt Lehrer werden konnte?

„So – und jetzt gehen wir endlich essen, Tikki", versprach er. „Der Weg ist ja jetzt nicht zu verfehlen."

Und dem war auch so. Selbst wenn der vorausgegangene Professor Flitwick nicht gesummt hätte und der Geruch nach Rührei mit Schinken nicht gewesen wäre, eine Stimme war einfach nicht zu überhören:

RONALD WEASLEY – NA WARTE. DEN WAGEN ZU STEHLEN – ES HÄTTE MICH NICHT GEWUNDERT, WENN SIE DICH RAUSGEWORFEN HÄTTEN, WART AB, BIS ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER…

Auf halbem Weg holte er Flitwick ein und ging dann schweigend neben diesem her. Er wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, erklären was geschehen war, aber ihm fiel einfach nicht ein, wie er es sagen sollte, ohne dass es nach einer Ausrede klang. Erst als sie dem Großen Saal sehr nahe waren – die überlaute Stimme war inzwischen verstummt – fand er doch noch etwas, was zu sagen wichtig war und er vergessen hatte.

„Danke", sagte er leise. „Danke, dass ich bleiben darf und für Ihre Hilfe bei Professor Snape."

„Oh, keine Ursache", kicherte Flitwick. „Es war Professor Dumbledores Überzeugungskraft, die mich dazu verleitet hat und seine Bitte. Passiert nicht oft, dass dies geschieht. Ich hoffe, das kostet uns nicht den Hauspokal, den wir dieses Jahr ganz sicher gewinnen werden."

„Ich werde mich bemühen", versprach Tarsuinn leise.

„Das wird nicht reichen", formulierte der Professor immer noch fröhlich. „Wenn Sie etwas erreichen wollen, dann müssen Sie über sich hinauswachsen, denn ansonsten werden Sie ein volles Jahr Ihres Lebens verlieren."

„Wieso das?"

„Ich denke, das wird Ihnen nach dem Frühstück der Direktor erklären. Zerbrechen Sie sich jetzt noch nicht den Kopf. Mit leerem Magen werden Sorgen nur größer."

Flitwick führte ihn nun in die Große Halle hinein und gleich ein wenig nach rechts.

„Miss Clearwater", rief er mit seiner dünnen Stimme. „Hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit?"

„Sicher, Professor" antwortete eine angenehme Mädchenstimme. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Sie war deutlich größer als Tarsuinn und bestimmt auch einige Jahre älter.

„Mir ist nicht zu helfen, wie Sie wissen", erklärte der Professor fröhlich. „Aber unser junger Mann hier könnte sicher etwas Unterstützung gebrauchen. Er ist ab heute ein Ravenclaw und wird sein Bestes für unser Haus geben. Aber er ist vollkommen neu in der Zaubererwelt.

Mr McNamara! Miss Clearwater ist eine Vertrauensschülerin unseres Hauses. Ich hoffe, Sie werden sich gut verstehen. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie – ich glaube, man erwartet mich dringend am Lehrertisch."

Damit ging er nach vorn. Tarsuinn konnte hören, wie viele Schüler dem kleinen Mann freundlich einen guten Morgen wünschten.

„Willkommen in Ravenclaw", sagte die Vertrauensschülerin und riss ihn aus der akustischen Beobachtung des Professors. „Du kannst mich Penelope nennen."

„Ich bin Tarsuinn", antwortete er und streckte seine Hand aus. Dort hing sie einen Augenblick in der Luft. Doch dann wurde sie ergriffen.

„Freut mich. Komm – ich bring dich zu den anderen Erstklässlern."

Sie führte ihn weit nach vorn, in Richtung des Lehrertisches.

„Ich nehme an, du hast die Erlaubnis, dein Tier bei dir zu behalten?", fragte sie und erklärte: „Normalerweise ist das nicht erlaubt, vor allem, da das nicht gerade eine der zugelassenen Arten ist."

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu. „Niemand hat es mir verboten."

„Dann geht es sicher in Ordnung. Aber sorg dafür, dass es keinen Unsinn macht."

„Es ist eine sie."

„Dann soll sie keinen Unsinn machen. Ich bin es leid, dass immer Slytherin und Gryffindor den Sieg unter sich ausmachen. Dieses Jahr soll nichts schief gehen."

„Ja, natürlich."

Sie meinte wahrscheinlich diese Hauspokalsache. Schien ihr äußerst wichtig zu sein. Tarsuinn war der Hauspokal eigentlich egal, aber er wollte wirklich keinen Ärger machen. Vor allem, da sie anscheinend eine recht freundliche Person zu sein schien.

„So", Penelope bleib stehen. „Erstklässler – das hier ist Tarsuinn McNamara. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr ihm helft ein wenig mit unserer Welt zurecht zu kommen. Ihr habt ja auch seine etwas ungewöhnliche Auswahl bemerkt. Setz dich hier hin."

Tarsuinn tat wie ihm geheißen, setzte Tikki vor sich auf den Tisch („Benimm dich bitte") und kletterte danach auf die Sitzbank.

„Hallo", sagte er leise und lächelte verlegen. Er spürte den interessierten Blick vieler auf sich ruhen. Alle rochen irgendwie ein wenig nach Orange.

„Hallo, Tarsuinn", begrüßte ihn ein Junge quer über den Tisch. „Freut mich, dass ich nicht der einzige rein muggelstämmige Erstklässler in Ravenclaw bin. Ich bin Merton Philips."

„Ich bin Page Morgenstern…"

„…Winona Darkcloud…"

„…Ian Fawcett…"

„…Alec Lancaster…"

„…Luna Lovegood…"

„…Cassandra Sheara…"

So stellten sich alle durcheinander vor. Es waren zu viele, um sich alle Namen sofort zu merken. Er konzentrierte sich vor allem auf die Namen derer, die ihm am nächsten saßen. Alle wirkten recht freundlich, einige etwas reserviert, andere neugierig. Tarsuinn konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln.

„Sag mal", erkundigte sich der Junge namens Merton neugierig, nachdem alle durch waren. „Was war das gestern überhaupt für eine Aktion. War irgendwie voll seltsam. Dachte schon wirklich, du wärst ein Muggel."

„Ähem…", Tarsuinn schwankte mit dem, was er sagen sollte. Wahrscheinlich war die Wahrheit gleich besser.

„Ich bin wahrscheinlich auch ein Muggel", gab er zu und biss in seinen mit Honig beschmierten Toast. An seinem Teil des Tisches war plötzlich völlige Ruhe eingekehrt. Dann lachte eines der Mädchen.

„Guter Witz! Für einen Moment waren wir alle geschockt", sagte Winona, die direkt neben ihm saß und ihm gleichzeitig auch noch einen saftigen Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen verpasste. „Sind alle drauf reingefallen."

Er kaute sorgsam, schluckte, dann drehte er den Kopf dem Mädchen zu. Ein wenig unsicher, wie sie gleich reagieren würde.

„Ich mein es ernst. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick und dieser Sprechende Hut glauben, ich _könnte_ ein Zauberer sein. Deshalb darf ich ein Jahr lang hier bleiben."

„Aber wenn du kein Zauberer bist, dann ist es doch eigentlich unmöglich für dich hierher zu kommen", widersprach Winona energisch.

„Anscheinend doch", übernahm wieder Merton das Wort. „Es gibt immer einen Weg. Und wenn nur der Zufall hilft."

„Heh – das kitzelt", rief plötzlich Cassandra auf der anderen Seite des Tisches amüsiert. „Hör auf damit."

Tarsuinn ahnte was los war.

„Tikki! Lass sie in Ruhe. Vor allem am Essenstisch. Los runter", schimpfte er.

„Ach, lass nur", kicherte Cassandra. „Sie ist richtig süß. Ist das ein Frettchen?"

„Nein", mischte sich Alec ein, bevor Tarsuinn antworten konnte. „Das ist ein Mungo. Mein Vater hat mir Bilder von denen gezeigt, die er in Indien gemacht hat. Die sind nicht süß, das sind richtige Raubtiere."

„Das – ein Raubtier? Sie jagt doch sicher nur Mäuse, so klein wie sie ist."

Ein abfälliges Pfeifen von Tikki ertönte.

„Na ja – Mäuse und Ratten jagt sie zwar auch, vor allem hier in England", gab Tarsuinn zu. „Aber richtig aufgeregt wird sie nur, wenn sie Königskobras und Mambas jagt. Dann kann man richtig Angst bekommen."

„Du meinst…", Cassandra stockte erstaunt, „…dieses verschmuste Monster jagt Giftschlangen? Kobras, Mambas und so weiter?!"

„Eigentlich alle Schlangen. Sie isst sie gern, nur Eier mag sie lieber."

„Wow. Traut man ihr gar nicht zu."

„Maskottchen", warf eine leicht abwesend klingende Stimme ein einzelnes Wort in den Raum. _Luna_, erinnerte er sich.

„Ja, genau", pflichtete Winona laut bei. „Das passt doch. Die Erste Klasse der Ravenclaws hat ein Mungo zum Maskottchen."

Alle lachten.

„Warum?", erkundigte er sich stirnrunzelnd. „Wäre nicht ein Rabe besser? Weil wir doch _Raven_claws sind!"

„Nicht deswegen! Slytherin hat ne Schlange im Wappen", erklärte der Junge namens Alec. Seine Stimme klang, als würde er Tarsuinn für einen kompletten Idioten halten.

„Wir mögen Slytherin nicht?", fragte er erstaunt nach.

„Natürlich mögen wir sie nicht", antwortete der Junge empört. „Slytherins sind fast alle arrogant und bösartig. Sie bilden sich unheimlich viel auf ihre Reinblütigkeit ein und aus ihren Reihen kamen viele Anhänger von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Ach quatsch – genau genommen kamen fast alle aus Slytherin."

„Aber ich hab im Zug ein Mädchen kennen gelernt, was ganz nett war und jetzt in Slytherin ist", widersprach Tarsuinn vorsichtig. „Es sind doch sicher nicht alle so, wie du es beschreibst."

„Ach, die sind alle gleich!", rief der Junge heftig. „Und wenn sie es jetzt noch nicht ist, dann sehr bald. Da kannst du mir vertrauen."

Dann stand er ruckartig auf und rannte aus dem Saal.

Am Tisch war es still.

„Das wollt ich nicht", murmelte Tarsuinn betreten.

„Ist nicht deine Schuld", beschwichtigte Cassandra. „Als Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden–darf an der Macht war, hat Alecs Familie – wie viele andere auch – schwer gelitten. Seine Eltern kämpfen seit Jahren erfolglos für die Schließung des Hauses Slytherin."

„Ich versteh das alles nicht", musste Tarsuinn eingestehen. „Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf? Schwer gelitten? Was bedeutet das?"

Und dann erzählte man es ihm flüsternd. Jedes der anderen Kinder – außer Merton – hatte eine weitere grauenvolle Geschichte beizutragen. Schon recht früh schmeckte Tarsuinn das Essen nicht mehr und er verstand Alecs Reaktion. Auch wenn er dessen Verallgemeinerung nicht teilen wollte.

„…und das war das Ende von Du-weißt-schon-wem."

„Ein Baby hat ihn aufgehalten?", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunt.

„Ja. Der Junge sitzt da drüben. Der mit der Blitznarbe auf der Stirn. Harry Potter."

„Das ist der Junge, der gestern nicht im Zug war, oder?", erinnerte Tarsuinn sich.

„Ja. Er und der kleine Weasley sind gestern mit einem fliegenden Auto in die Peitschende Weide gekracht", erzählte Merton begeistert. „Und…"

„Ach – der ist doch nur ein Angeber", ließ sich eine Stimme vernehmen, die bisher geschwiegen hatte. Ian hieß der Junge. „Meine Mutter sagt immer: _Irgendwann steigt jedem der Ruhm zu Kopf_. Und bei dem ist es schon soweit. Ich wette, jeden anderen hätten sie für die Aktion rausgeschmissen, aber…"

„…aber cool war es trotzdem", beharrte Merton. „Vor allem mit einem solchen Klassiker von Auto. Mein Vater würde mich allein dafür die ganzen Ferien ins Haus sperren. Er restauriert solche Wagen, musst du wissen."

„Na ja – stimmt schon", gab Ian widerwillig zu.

„Was ist nun?", lenkte Winona ab. „Machen wir Tarsuinns Tikki zu unserem Maskottchen? Ach, wäre das schön, wenn wir sie mit in die Klasse nehmen könnten, wenn wir eine Stunde zusammen mit den Slytherins haben sollten."

Tikki klang irgendwie begeistert.

„Ich hoffe, man erlaubt es ihr, mich zu begleiten", sagte Tarsuinn.

„Das verstößt gegen die Regeln!", meinte Ian skeptisch. „Warum sollten sie es dann erlauben?"

„Weil Tarsuinn blind ist", kam wieder die abwesende Stimme von Luna. „Sagt bloß, ihr habt das nicht bemerkt?"

Wieder war es kurz still.

„Du erzählst genau solche abstrusen Storys wie dein Vater, Luna", warf Ian ihr vor. „Du solltest ihm das als Artikel für seinen _The Quibbler_ vorschlagen. _Blinder Muggel überwindet Mauern von Hogwarts_. Ist doch völliger Unsinn und…"

„Sie hat Recht, Ian", unterbrach Tarsuinn. „Tikki ersetzt mir meine Augen."

„Du meinst, wie ein Blindenhund?", fragte Merton erstaunt.

Ein leichter Luftzug fuhr rhythmisch über Tarsuinns Gesicht.

„Du musst nicht mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht rumwedeln, Merton", grinste er.

„Das war ich", lachte Winona. „So bist du also durch die Absperrung auf dem Bahnhof gelangt. Du hast sie einfach nicht gesehen."

„Hätte nie gedacht, dass dies mal dafür sorgen würde, dass ich _nicht_ gegen eine Wand laufe", meinte Tarsuinn ironisch und alle lachten.

„Aber – wenn Tikki dein Blindenhundersatz ist – warum hat sie dich dann nicht vor der Wand gewarnt?", fragte Merton. „Ich meine, sie muss die doch gesehen haben."

Damit hatte der Junge durchaus Recht. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Tarsuinn versuchte, sich genauer zu erinnern, wie das gewesen war. Tikki war auf seiner Schulter gewesen, als er einer Familie mit Kindern gefolgt war. Sie hatte ihn vor einer Bank in seinem Weg gewarnt, als er auf Bahnsteig 9 und 10 war. Dann kam der Tunnel – das musste diese magische Wand sein – und dann stand er auf Gleis 93/4.

„Sie hat mich nicht gewarnt", murmelte er erstaunt. „Das kann gar nicht sein!"

„Magische Abart", erklärte Luna. Sie klang diesmal etwas beteiligter. „Manche werden nicht nur deutlich älter, sondern haben auch andere Fähigkeiten. Mein Vater wäre da sehr interessiert dran."

„Um was zu tun?", fragte Ian ätzend.

„Viele Geheimnisse liegen im Verborgenen", erklärte das Mädchen. Sie schien den verletzenden Tonfall vollkommen zu ignorieren.

„_Wenn man Augen und Geist offen hält, dann ist man in der Lage Dinge zu entdecken, die andere für unmöglich halten_", zitierte sie überzeugt irgendeinen Text.

„Oder man glaubt auch den größten Humbug", konterte Ian.

„Ians Vater arbeitet beim _Tagespropheten_. Das ist unsere Tageszeitung. Lunas Vater gehört der _Quibbler_", flüsterte Winona heimlich Tarsuinn zu. „Ist so eine Konkurrenzsache."

„Verstehe", murmelte er zurück.

„Sie kennen sich auch schon länger, da ihre Eltern Nachbarn sind. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie enttäuscht beide waren, als sie im selben Haus gelandet sind."

Das konnte er sich gut vorstellen. Vor allem, wenn man die unterschiedlichen Charaktere bedachte. Ian war sehr emotional, redete viel, hatte die besseren Argumente. Luna schien dagegen sehr zurückhaltend – fast zurückgezogen – zu sein, sagte nur wenig und trotzdem führten ihre kurzen Einwürfe Ians Beweisführung ad absurdum. Was Ian noch mehr anstachelte.

Glücklicherweise unterbrach dann ein lautes – _Die Stundenpläne –_ die immer heftiger werdende Diskussion. Professor Flitwick ging herum und händigte jedem seinen Plan aus. Bei Tarsuinn blieb er kurz stehen.

„Mr McNamara, Sie werden heute nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen, da Sie noch einiges zu erledigen haben. Außerdem möchten der Direktor und ich Sie gleich nach dem Frühstück sprechen. Finden Sie das Büro des Direktors wieder?"

„Ich denke schon, Sir", antworte er.

„Gut. Das entbindet Sie natürlich nicht davon, den heutigen Stoff nachzuholen."

Damit ging Flitwick weiter und gab auch den älteren Schülern ihre Pläne.

„Oh, Mist", murmelte Winona. „Das wird Alec nicht gefallen."

„Was?", fragte Tarsuinn. Seine Finger glitten über das Papier. Es war leider keine Blindenschrift, aber anscheinend hatte wer einen besonders kratzigen Stift und dicke Tinte benutzt und so konnte er alles, wenn auch recht mühsam, entziffern.

„Ich hatte gehofft, weil wir dieses Jahr so viele sind, würden sie keine gemischten Klassen ansetzen", erklärte Winona. „So kann man sich irren. Wir haben Kräuterkunde zusammen mit den Slytherins, drei Mal die Woche! Oh je. Wir müssen auf Alec aufpassen."

„Und dann auch noch gleich heute Nachmittag!", bemerkte Ian frustriert.

„Ihr solltet wirklich aufpassen", ertönte die Stimme von Penelope Clearwater hinter ihnen. „Professor Sprout mag es gar nicht, wenn man Ärger macht. Lasst euch also nicht provozieren, wenn die Slytherins mit ihrem _reinen_ Blut angeben. Kontrolliert euch, denkt an das Haus und leistet gute Arbeit. Besser als sie zu sein, ist das Schlimmste, was ihr ihnen antun könnt. Denkt daran."

„Ja, Ma'am", bestätigte Winona ironisch.

„Und du, Tarsuinn, solltest dich endlich auf den Weg machen", fuhr die Vertrauensschülerin unbeirrt fort. „Soweit ich gehört habe, sollst du zum Direktor und dieser ist schon vor fünf Minuten gegangen."

„Oh", entfuhr es Tarsuinn. „Dann sollte ich wohl wirklich lieber los. Kommst du, Tikki?"

Er griff sich schnell noch eine Hand voll wunderbar duftender Kekse, ließ Tikki auf seine Schulter laufen, verabschiedete sich mit einem: „Bis dann" und ging Richtung Büro des Direktors.

Er fand es dank Tikkis Anweisungen recht schnell, ging die Wendeltreppe hinauf, die gestern noch eine Rolltreppe gewesen war, erreichte einen Vorraum und klopfte dann an die verschlosse Bürotür, die sich sofort öffnete.

„Komm herein, Tarsuinn", bat ihn die Stimme des Direktors.

Er tat wie ihm geheißen. Er fühlte, dass neben Dumbledore noch eine andere Person hier war. Das musste Professor Flitwick sein.

„Setz dich. Wie dir ja Professor Flitwick schon gesagt hat, bist du ab heute Mitglied des Hauses Ravenclaw. Aber nur vorerst. Ich will dir nicht verschweigen, dass es einigen Widerstand gab. Und es war nur der Hinweis auf diese alte Schulregel, von der ich dir erzählt habe, die das Ministerium für Magie zustimmen ließ. Doch nur innerhalb der alten Regeln. Und es wurden Bedingungen gestellt."

„Welche?"

„Es ist mir oder einem anderen Nichtanverwandten nicht gestattet, die Schulgebühren zu zahlen. Auch für Schulbücher und andere nötige Ausrüstungsgegenstände musst du selbst aufkommen. Du wirst auch nur ein Jahr in Hogwarts bleiben dürfen, es sei denn, du entwickelst Zauberkräfte. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, so besteht das Ministerium darauf, dass deine Erinnerungen an dieses Jahr gelöscht und durch andere ersetzt werden.

Außerdem musst du einen Vertrag unterschreiben, dass du damit freiwillig einverstanden bist. Du darfst niemandem in dem einen Jahr von unserer Welt erzählen, schreiben und Ähnliches. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann die Besorgnis des Ministeriums durchaus verstehen."

„Ist gut", antwortete Tarsuinn nur.

„Soll ich dir den Vertrag vorlesen?", fragte Dumbledore. „Oder Professor Flitwick?"

„Verträge liest man selbst", antwortete Tarsuinn. „Zumindest versucht man es."

Hoffentlich nahm ihm das niemand übel. Er tastete suchend über den Tisch.

„Ähem – wenn ich ihn haben dürfte?", sagte er verlegen lächelnd, als er nichts fand.

„Ähem, Tschuldigung", ließ Professor Flitwick sich vernehmen. „Ich habe ihn noch in der Tasche, da ich ihn in Ihrem Sinne noch einmal geprüft habe, McNamara."

Unter Tarsuinns Hand schob sich eine Pergamentrolle. Er entrollte sie und begann zu lesen. Langsam folgten seine Finger den Linien.

Es dauerte einige Zeit. Viele Textstellen musste er mehrmals lesen, denn es waren wirklich komplizierte Sätze und er versuchte angestrengt sie zu verstehen. Es ging vor allem darum, was er wem – und wem nicht – mitteilen durfte, dass er in dem gesamten Jahr niemals Hogwarts verlassen durfte (außer in vom Ministerium geregelten Ausnahmen) und dass er das Recht auf seine Erinnerungen für das gesamte Jahr verwirkte, falls er doch ein Muggel war. Der ganze Text war gespickt mit magisch klingenden Worten, deren Bedeutung er nicht verstand.

„Verstehen Sie das alles?", fragte Tarsuinn die Professoren, nachdem er es gelesen hatte.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Ich eher weniger", gestand Flitwick amüsiert.

„Was bedeutet denn: …_die Erinnerungen werden durch entsprechend passende Muggelerinnerungen von einem Ministeriumszauberer ersetzt, der durch dem Schulleiter, den Minsteriumsvertreter und dem magischen Vormund ausgewählt wird_… Wer ist denn mein magischer Vormund? Davon steht hier nichts und was sind _entsprechend passende Erinnerungen_? Und was ist, wenn ich mal meine Schwester besuchen will?"

„Nun…", Dumbledores Stimme hatte einen weichen, verständnisvollen Tonfall, „…dein magischer Vormund ist natürlich Professor Flitwick, als dein Hauslehrer. Dies ist bei allen Schülern so, die keine magischen Verwandten haben. Bei den Erinnerungen geht es darum, dass man dir ja nicht einfach ein Jahr deines Lebens nehmen kann. Das würde doch sehr auffallen. Deshalb wird ein Ministeriumszauberer, dessen Beruf das ist, dir Erinnerungen für ein Jahr _erstellen_. Professor Flitwicks und meine Stimme sollte sicherstellen, dass es angenehme Erinnerungen sind."

„Und was deine Schwester angeht – ja, es kann sein, dass das Ministerium dir einen Besuch verbietet. Aber…", Dumbledore machte eine keine Kunstpause, „…ich habe gestern noch mit ihr gesprochen – eine wirklich tapfere und hübsche junge Frau übrigens – und sie hat mir eine ähnliche Erklärung unterschrieben, was es für euch beide möglich macht, einander Eulen zu schicken."

„Eulen schicken?", unterbrach er perplex.

„Eulen transportieren unsere Briefe", erklärte Dumbledore. „Sehr zuverlässig."

„Und Rica hat Ihnen wirklich geglaubt und unterschrieben?"

„Ja."

„Darf ich den Vertrag sehen? An Magie zu glauben, sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich."

„Aber natürlich", meinte Dumbledore und gab Tarsuinn ein weiteres Pergament. „Es hat übrigens einige meiner eindrucksvolleren Zauber gebraucht, um Miss McNamara zu überzeugen."

„Sie zu heilen hätte sie sicher überzeugt", sagte Tarsuinn.

„Selbst wenn ich es könnte, dürfte ich es nicht", antwortete Dumbledore traurig.

„Warum nicht?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Es muss doch ein Leichtes für Sie sein."

„Wir können bei weitem nicht jede Krankheit heilen", erklärte der Direktor mit sanfter Stimme. „Und wir haben strenge Richtlinien, wann und wie wir einem Muggel helfen dürfen. Wunderheilungen sind nicht unauffällig, wie du zugeben wirst."

„Sie haben mit ihr gesprochen. Sie klangen so, als ob Sie sie mochten! Wie können Sie dann zusehen, wie sie einfach stirbt?"

„Ich schaue nicht einfach zu", sagte er immer noch sanft, trotz Tarsuinns anklagendem Ton. „Nicht ich habe es in der Hand, ob sie lebt oder stirbt. Nur du, Tarsuinn, kannst es verhindern."

„Ich? Wie?"

Hoffnung keimte in ihm.

„Du musst ein Zauberer werden. Selbst wenn du nur den kleinsten Zauber zu stande bekommst, giltst du als ein solcher und dann darf ich, oder besser noch ein Heiler, deiner Schwester helfen, so gut es die Magie vermag."

„Aber…", die Zweifel ließen ihn verstummen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er nie daran geglaubt, er könnte ein Zauberer sein. Für ihn war das doch nur ein Abenteuer in einer unbekannten und faszinierenden Welt. Mit verrückten Menschen und abgedrehten Schulfächern. Und jetzt hatte er plötzlich die Verantwortung für das Leben seiner Schwester. Wenn er versagte…

„Aber die Ärzte sagen, sie hat nur noch wenige Monate zu leben", bemerkte er und bettelte damit indirekt um Aufschub für sie und sich selbst.

„Deine Schwester mag sehr krank sein, Tarsuinn. Aber was ihr Leben verlängern kann, ist die Hoffnung, die du ihr jetzt bietest. Lerne fleißig und mach ihr durch deine Briefe Mut. Dann wird sie lange genug leben."

„Oh je", entfuhr es ihm leise. Sein Herz schmerzte und seine Augen brannten.

„Ich unterschreibe", flüsterte er dann leise. „Eine kleine Chance ist besser als gar keine. Könnt ich einen Stift haben?"

„Wir schreiben mit Federn", erklärte Dumbledore und Tarsuinn wurde eine solche in die Hand gedrückt.

„Und das Tintenfass steht hier", ergänzte Flitwick und setzte dieses geräuschvoll auf den Tisch. Das brachte Tarsuinn ein wenig zum Lächeln. Er konnte die Tinte riechen, er musste nicht hören, wo das Fass stand.

„Können Sie nicht auch meine Hand führen", bat er ironisch.

„Das würde den Vertrag ungültig machen", lehnte Dumbledore ab. „Du kannst doch schreiben, oder?"

„Ich werd es versuchen, Sir", versicherte er ernsthaft und das stellte sich als schwieriger heraus als gedacht. Er hatte noch nie mit einem Federkiel geschrieben. Professor Flitwick löschte einige seiner Versuche von dem Pergament. Mal, weil er zuviel Tinte genommen hatte, mal, weil zu wenig. Doch irgendwann gelang es ihm.

Tarsuinn hörte, wie daraufhin auch noch Flitwick und Dumbledore unterschrieben, dann wurde das Pergament eingerollt.

„_Duplicia!_", sagte Dumbledore Augenblicke später.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Jetzt könnte ich doch am Unterricht teilnehmen, oder?"

„Nicht so stürmisch", sagte Flitwick nachsichtig. „Erst mal brauchen Sie Bücher, einen Kessel, passende Kleidung und die Schulgebühren müssen auch bezahlt werden."

„Wie mache ich das?"

„Nun – Sie werden heute noch nach London reisen. Dort werden Sie sich Muggelgeld besorgen und es bei Gringotts umtauschen. Mit einem Teil des Geldes bezahlen Sie die Schulgebühren – die Kobolde wissen schon welches Verlies – und mit dem Rest kaufen Sie sich die nötige Schulausrüstung."

„Und was muss ich alles einkaufen?"

„Ich hab die diesjährige Liste für Sie hier. Da das Schuljahr schon begonnen hat, haben Sie vielleicht Glück und bekommen einige Sonderpreise."

Tarsuinn bekam die Liste gereicht. Er überflog sie erst einmal nur kurz:

**Uniform**

Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

1. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

2. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber

3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o. Ä.)

4. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit

Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.

**Lehrbücher**

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke

besitzen:

- Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1_

- Bathilda Bagshot: _Geschichte der Zauberei_

- Adalbert Schwahfel: _Theorie der Magie_

- Emeric Wendel: _Verwandlungen für Anfänger_

- Phyllida Spore: _Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze_

- Arsenius Bunsen: _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_

- Lurch Scamander: _Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind_

- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Tanz mit einer Todesfee_

- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Gammeln mit Gulen_

- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Ferien mit Vetteln_

- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Trips mit Trollen_

- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Abstecher mit Vampiren_

- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Wanderungen mit Werwölfen_

- Gilderoy Lockhart: _Ein Jahr bei einem Yeti_

**Ferner werden benötigt:**

- 1 Zauberstab

- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)

- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen

- 1 Teleskop

- 1 Waage aus Messing

„Ich hab noch in keinem Laden solche Bücher gesehen", sagte er dann. „Und woher ich einen Zauberstab bekomme, weiß ich auch nicht. Genauso wenig, wie ich Gringotts kenne."

„Du wirst natürlich nicht allein gehen", antwortete Dumbledore. „Das würde das Ministerium niemals zulassen. Aber Hagrid hat sich bereit erklärt, dich zu begleiten."

„Der Wildhüter?"

„Ja – er will eh versuchen noch ein paar Dinge einzukaufen und er nimmt dich gern mit. Er weiß genau, wo du bekommst, was du brauchst."

„Wann?"

„Sobald wir hier fertig sind."

„Fehlt denn noch was?"

„Von unserer Seite nicht mehr, aber vielleicht hast du noch Fragen?"

Tarsuinn dachte einen Moment angestrengt nach. Zuerst fiel ihm nichts ein, doch dann dachte er an den Vertrag und wie ausgefeilt er gewesen war.

„Wegen Tikki…", begann er.

„Ja?"

„Darf sie ständig bei mir bleiben? Auch in den Klassen? Ich brauche sie, wie Sie sicher gesehen haben."

„Ich denke, das kann ich in diesem speziellen Fall erlauben. Aber das gilt nur, solange ich mir keine Klagen anhören muss."

„Ähem, können Sie den Hausmeister davon ausnehmen?", entfuhr es ihm ungewollt.

„Nein. Aber ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, so dass ihr eure Startschwierigkeiten vergessen könnt."

„Ansonsten fällt mir nichts ein."

„Nichts?", fragte Dumbledore fast lauernd.

„Nein."

„Und was ist mit deinen Augen?"

„Was soll mit ihnen sein?"

„Vielleicht können wir sie heilen?"

„Sie wollen – dürfen – meiner Schwestern nicht helfen, warum also mir?"

„Du bleibst unter Aufsicht hier. Wir könnten dir eventuell für dieses eine Jahr das Augenlicht schenken."

Das Angebot war unglaublich verlockend, aber auch so unfair.

„Ich will es nicht", sagte er trotzig.

„Es ist eine Behinderung, die dich beim Lernen stören wird."

„Ich will es trotzdem nicht!", bestand Tarsuinn stur. Er wollte sich nicht noch mehr schuldig gegenüber Rica fühlen.

„Nun – ich kann dich nicht zwingen", bestätigte Dumbledore.

„Aber ich kann", mischte sich Flitwick ein. „Mr McNamara, ich bringe Sie jetzt gleich zu Madame Pomfrey und lasse Sie untersuchen."

„Das können Sie nicht verlangen", wehrte Tarsuinn sich.

„Oh, doch", antwortete Flitwick scharf. Seiner sonst so freundlichen Stimme war jetzt eine unerwartete Härte beigemischt. „Denn ich bin jetzt Ihr Vormund und Hauslehrer und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass einer meiner Schüler krank am Unterricht teilnimmt, ohne dass ein Versuch der Heilung unternommen wurde."

„Das ist unfair", beschwerte Tarsuinn sich.

„So ist leider das Leben. Stehen Sie auf und kommen Sie mit. Es sei denn, Sie haben noch etwas anzumerken, Professor Dumbledore?"

„Nein. Ich denke es verläuft alles in den richtigen Bahnen."

Eine Viertelstunde später betrat Tarsuinn mit Flitwick den Krankenflügel. Er war ziemlich sauer auf Flitwick, der jedoch den Eindruck machte, als würde er durchaus in der Lage sein, ihn auch gegen seinen Willen hierher zu bringen. Trotz seiner geringen Körpergröße.

„Na endlich", begrüßte die Krankenschwester sie. „Seit ich gehört habe, dass Sie hier bleiben dürfen, habe ich auf Ihren Besuch gewartet, McNamara. Setzen Sie sich! Wir fangen gleich an."

Dabei lief sie energisch und schnell durch die Gegend, als würde Tarsuinn innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden sterben.

„So –Kopf in den Nacken – ja, so ist gut – nicht blinzeln."

Eine Weile untersuchte sie anscheinend seine Augen, drehte seinen Kopf mal sanft nach links, mal nach rechts, zog seine Lider zurück und ließ eine kühle Flüssigkeit hineintropfen. Nach etwa zehn Minuten durfte er seinen Kopf wieder in eine normale Position bringen.

„Seltsam, ich sehe nichts", sagte sie in Flitwicks Richtung.

„Komisch, ich auch nicht", kommentierte Tarsuinn.

„Tztz – werden Sie nicht schnippisch", wies sie ihn mit strenger Stimme zurecht. „Eigentlich müssten Sie sehen können und das wird jeder Heiler auch bestätigen. Aber Sie simulieren auch nicht, McNamara. Sag Sie, haben Sie früher mal sehen können?"

„Meine Schwester sagt, als ich noch ganz klein war, konnte ich sehen. Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja! Aber ich träume in Bildern und ich weiß, welche Farbe das Gras hat."

„Dann sind Sie ein extrem seltsamer Fall. Sie können jetzt gehen, aber in der nächsten Woche, werden sie noch einmal hier vorbei kommen. Ich werde Ihnen noch genau sagen wann und dann wird ein Spezialist Sie untersuchen."

„Es hat keine Eile", sagte er nur.

„Von wegen", blaffte sie ihn scharf an, wie jede Krankenschwester schien sie Widerspruch nicht zu akzeptieren. „Jeder Tag ohne Sehkraft ist ein Tag eingeschränkten Lebens. Und nur weil Sie einen Merlin-Komplex oder so haben, ändert das nichts an dieser Tatsache."

„Ich gehe dann mal lieber, wenn Sie erlauben", sagte er nur noch unfreundlich. Tarsuinn wollte einfach nicht weiter darüber diskutieren.

„Ja – hinaus mit Ihnen. Diese jungen Leute, vorlaut und dumm zugleich. Ich bedaure Sie dieses Jahr, Professor Flitwick."

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Poppy", kicherte Flitwick. „Er hatte einen sehr ereignisreichen und nicht unbedingt angenehmen Morgen. Ich denke, Mrs Norris haben Sie ja morgens schon gesehen."

„Ja, das hab ich", antwortete Madame Pomfrey und es klang bitter. „Und jetzt raus. Vielleicht kommt ja heut noch mal jemand, der meine Hilfe zu schätzen weiß."

Tarsuinn folgte Professor Flitwick nach draußen.

„Sie haben Madame Pomfrey sehr Unrecht getan, als Sie Ihren Ärger auf mich an ihr ausließen", warf der Professor ihm auf dem Weg vor.

„Das war alles von Ihnen schon geplant, bevor Sie mich im Büro des Direktors gefragt haben", hielt Tarsuinn gegen. „Sie hätten mich so oder so in den Krankenflügel gebracht, ob mit oder ohne mein Einverständnis. Das ist mehr als unfair."

Flitwick blieb stehen und er wirkte plötzlich extrem hart, fast so wie diese Professorin McGonagall.

„Das ist unfair? Weißt du was unfair ist? Ich habe heute Nacht Professor Dumbledore zu deiner Schwester begleitet. Ich lernte ein Muggelmädchen kennen, das freundlich, mutig und intelligent ist. Dabei aber auch todkrank. Und ich musste daneben stehen und durfte ihr nicht helfen, denn wenn ich das täte, wären Minuten später fünf Ministeriumszauber da, würden mich nach Askaban verfrachten und deine Schwester wieder krank machen. Du glaubst nicht, wie unfair ich _das _fand. Aber statt um Hilfe für sich selbst zu bitten, hat sie die ganze Zeit immer nur erzählt, was für ein guter Junge du bist. Es war zu einem großen Teil ihre Fürsprache, die dich in mein Haus gebracht hat. Und ich habe mir geschworen alles Mögliche zu tun, um dir und deiner Schwester zu helfen. Doch die einzige Möglichkeit für mich besteht darin, irgendeinen kleinen Funken Magie in dir zu finden. Was mir aber nicht gelingt, wenn du dich den Leuten verweigerst, die dir Hilfe geben können und wollen. Ich dachte, du hättest begriffen, um was es in diesem Jahr für dich geht. Nun stell einfach deinen Stolz zurück, überwinde deine Angst und tu, was getan werden muss. Es wird eh für dich viel schwerer werden, als für alle anderen. Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, auf irgendwelche Hilfe zu verzichten. Ist dir das klar?"

Tarsuinn war ganz klein mit Hut. Kleiner noch als Flitwick, der ihm eben wie ein Gigant erschien.

„Ja, Sir", flüsterte er.

„Schon besser", Flitwicks Tonfall war plötzlich wieder normal und als wäre nichts geschehen, ging er voran und führte Tarsuinn zu dem Zimmer, in dem er genächtigt hatte.

„So – packen Sie jetzt ein paar Sachen, die Sie für einen Stadtbummel brauchen, dann bringe ich Sie zu Hagrid.

Das dauerte nicht lange und wenig später verließen sie das Schloss und gingen über eine Wiese zu einem Haus, das ein wenig modrig roch – und auch nach allerlei Getier.

„Ah – da sind Sie ja, Professor", hörte er die markante Stimme, die am Bahnhof die Erstklässler eingesammelt hatte. „Wollt gerade nachschauen kommen, wo Sie bleiben."

„Tut mir leid, Hagrid. Wir hatten noch viel zu tun. Sind deshalb etwas in Verzug geraten", sagte der Professor, dessen Stimme ein hundertprozentiges Gegenteil von der tiefen und dröhnenden Stimme des Wildhüters war.

„Nicht weiter schlimm. Muss nur sehen, wie dann die Zeit für meine Einkäufe reicht."

„Ich denke, in der Winkelgasse kommt Mr McNamara wahrscheinlich allein zurecht, solange du ihn vor der Nokturnegasse warnst. Nur bei den Muggeln musst du, laut Ministerium, immer bei ihm sein."

„Verstanden, Professor. Können wir los, Junge?"

Tarsuinn nickte.

„Dann – wenn Sie entschuldigen, Professor – sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen."

„Nur zu, Hagrid. Benehmen Sie sich, McNamara", ermahnte Flitwick ihn noch.

„Das werde ich", versprach Tarsuinn. „Und…danke."

„Wüsste nicht wofür?", lachte dieser und ging von dannen.

Tarsuinn konnte nicht anders – er begann den kleinen Professor unheimlich zu mögen.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	4. III Einkauf in der Winkelgasse

** - Kapitel 3 - **

**Einkauf in der Winkelgasse**

„Komm!", forderte Hagrid ihn jetzt auf. Tarsuinn folgte dem Wildhüter mit zwei Metern Abstand.

„Kannst ruhig neben mir geh'n", sagte dieser nach einigen Minuten. „Wir brauchen bei deinen kurzen Beinen sicher über ne Stunde bis Hogsmeade und da können wir uns auch ein wenig unterhalten. Dass ich Hagrid bin, hast du ja sicher gehört."

„Mein Name ist Tarsuinn", stellte er sich vor und ging jetzt zwar neben dem großen Mann, aber auch ein klein wenig hinter ihm. Es war deutlich einfacher für ihn, hinter jemandem zu laufen, als daneben. Auf diese Weise konnte er hören, wenn die Person vor ihm Stufen bewältigte oder über eine Pfütze hüpfte.

„Freut mich", entgegnete der Wildhüter. „Hast' nen interessantes Tier auf der Schulter. Was is'n das für eins?"

Und zum wiederholten Male am heutigen Tag, erzählte Tarsuinn was ein Mungo war. Doch diesmal war es anders. Hagrid fragte ihn die ganze Zeit nach Tikki aus. Was sie denn esse, wie sie jage, wie ihr Heimatland aussah und wie man Mungos zähmte. Selten hatte Tarsuinn einen so interessierten und aufmerksamen Zuhörer bei diesem Thema gehabt, wie den Wildhüter. So verging die Stunde Fußmarsch wie im Fluge und schon bald waren sie in dem Dorf namens Hogsmeade angekommen.

„Schade, dass du Erstklässler bist und wir keine Zeit haben. Sonst könnt ich dir hier ne Menge toller Sachen zeigen."

„Was denn zum Beispiel?", fragte Tarsuinn neugierig.

„Ach – das brauchst du nich wissen. In der dritten Klasse darfst du…oh…"

Tarsuinn wusste, dass der Wildhüter gerade mitleidig herabsah.

„…vielleicht ganz kurz auf dem Rückweg, wenn wir noch Zeit haben. Darfst du aber niemandem verraten."

„Natürlich, Sir", lächelte Tarsuinn ihn dankbar an. Tolle Sachen klang irgendwie – na ja – toll eben.

„Lass das mit dem Sir. Einfach nur Hagrid."

„Wenn Sie es so wollen, Hagrid."

„Ich bin kein Lehrer, kannst auch du sagen. Machen alle so. Stört mich nicht. Im Gegenteil!", erklärte Hagrid freundlich und setzte dann hinzu: „Komm! Wir müssen da in _Die Drei Besen_ rein. Ist das beste Gasthaus im Ort."

„Und hier können wir alles einkaufen?", fragte Tarsuinn verwundert.

„Natürlich nich. Is nur nen Zwischenstop. Müssen ja irgendwie fix nach London kommen."

„Guten Morgen, Rosmerta", dröhnte Hagrid, nachdem eine schwere, knarrende Tür aufgeschoben worden war.

„Hagrid", ertönte die volle Stimme einer Frau in den mittleren Jahren. „Ist es nicht etwas zu früh für einen Besuch? Ich hab doch nie vor dem Mittag geöffnet."

„Weiß ich doch. Professor Dumbledore schickt mich mit der Bitte, deinen Kamin benutzen zu dürfen. Müssen fix in die Winkelgasse. Wichtige, unerwartete Einkäufe", erklärte Hagrid stolz.

„Na, wenn Professor Dumbledore darum bittet. Komm rein. Oh – du bist ja gar nicht allein, Hagrid."

Tarsuinn wurde von einer großen Hand im Rücken nach vorn geschoben.

„Das ist Tarsuinn. Neuer Schüler. Braucht aber noch Schulsachen."

„Mm", erklang es skeptisch von Rosmerta. „Wer schickt denn sein Kind ohne Bücher und passende Kleidung nach Hogwarts?"

„Ähem, schwierige Geschichte", druckste Hagrid plötzlich. „Sein Zeug ist ihm gestohlen worden, als er ma nicht aufgepasst hat."

Tarsuinn hätte beinahe laut los gelacht. Leider log Hagrid so schlecht, dass ihm geholfen werden musste.

„Hagrid!", sagte er vorwurfsvoll und vollkommen ernst. „Du musst doch nicht für mich lügen."

Dann wandte er sich der Frau zu.

„Meine Eltern haben mir kein Geld geben können", erklärte er Madame Rosmerta. „Wenn mir nun Professor Dumbledore und Flitwick die Möglichkeit geben, mir doch alles zu kaufen, sollte man dies nicht verschweigen."

„Aber…", stammelte Hagrid.

„Oh", unterbrach Tarsuinn ihn schnell und schlug sich erschrocken auf den Mund. „Hätte ich das nicht sagen sollen?"

Rosmerta lachte laut auf.

„Ist schon gut, Kleiner", sagte sie und rubbelte ihm durch seine kurzen Haare. „Die hohen Herren mögen es nicht, wenn man sie für großzügig hält. Es gibt immer jemanden, der solche Großzügigkeiten ausnutzen will oder darin irgendeinen Eigennutz vermutet."

„Wirklich?", gab er den Erstaunten. „Das wusste ich nicht."

„Ach – nicht so schlimm", beschwichtigte Rosmerta. „Du darfst es nur nicht rum erzählen."

„Ich werde es niemandem mehr sagen", versprach er ernst.

„Guter Junge. Möchtet ihr vorher etwas trinken?", erkundigte sich Rosmerta freundlich.

„Vielleicht nachher, Rosmerta", wehrte Hagrid ab. „Erst die Pflicht."

„Na gut. Dann kommt mal mit in die Küche."

Tarsuinn hatte keine Ahnung, was sie in der Küche wollten, aber zumindest roch es hier sehr gut nach Essen und ein wenig nach Holzkohle.

„Flohpulver hast du genug, Hagrid?"

„Mehr als genug."

„Gut, der Kamin wird nachmittags zwischen drei und fünf Uhr kalt sein. Danach erst wieder ab elf. Schaut also vorher auf die Uhr, sonst wird es eine recht heiße Ankunft für euch."

„Ich werd dran denken. Wär doch schad um meinen guten Mantel."

„Nicht wirklich, Hagrid", meinte Madame Rosmerta ein wenig abfällig.

Tarsuinn fragte sich die ganze Zeit worüber sie redeten.

„Hagrid?", bat er. „Was passiert jetzt?"

„Oh", sagte dieser, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern. „Hast ja Muggeleltern. Wir reisen übers Flohnetzwerk. Ist ne ganz einfache Sache. Du nimmst eine Hand voll von dem Flohpulver, wirfst es auf den Boden und sagst ganz laut und deutlich, zu welchem Kamin du möchtest."

„Wie kommt Tikki dann mit?", fragte er besorgt.

„Keine Angst! Alles, was sich mit dir im Kamin befindet, kommt mit. Deswegen sind wir ja bei Madame Rosmerta. Sie hat den größten Kamin im Ort. Ansonsten würden wir mit unseren Einkäufen nicht besonders bequem zurückkommen. Ganz zu schweigen, dass ich sonst nich rein passe."

„Und warum machen wir das nicht von der Schule aus?", fragte er verwundert.

„Geht nicht! Nach Hogwarts rein oder raus kommt man nich mit Magie. Aber jetzt los. Ich mach es dir vor."

Hagrid trat einen Schritt vor und sagte laut: „Winkelgasse!"

Dann ertönte ein Geräusch, als würde man Spiritus in ein Feuer gießen und Hagrid war verschwunden.

„Ach dieser Hagrid!", seufzte Rosmerta. „Hat er doch glatt vergessen, dir Flohpulver da zu lassen. Na ja macht nichts, ich hab welches für dich."

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", entfuhr es Tarsuinn endlich.

„Er ist jetzt in der Winkelgasse", erklärte Madame Rosmerta. „Ist kinderleicht und sicherer als jedes Muggelfahrzeug. Sprich einfach nur deutlich und dir kann nichts passieren."

Sie schob ihn vor und drehte ihn um.

„Nimm das Flohpulver", wurde er aufgefordert. Leider wusste er nicht woher. Vorsichtig langte er nach vorn. Einige Augenblicke später wurde seine Hand ergriffen und zu einem Gefäß geführt, in dem eine Art Substanz war, die sich wie Sand anfühlte. Er nahm eine Hand voll davon. Rosmerta trat zurück.

„Keine Angst", murmelte sie.  
Tief atmete er durch, warf das Pulver zu Boden und rief laut: „Winkelgasse!"

Wieder dieses Geräusch einer Stichflamme und dann war er froh, dass er nichts sehen konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl umher gewirbelt zu werden. Er fühlte Hitze vorbeifliegen, hörte verzerrte Gesprächsfetzen oder roch die unterschiedlichsten Speisen.

Die Reise schien ewig zu dauern. Ihm war speiübel, als er endlich festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Er stolperte völlig desorientiert, knallte mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand und wurde dann glücklicherweise von zwei Händen aufgefangen. Er keuchte heftig, bemüht aufkeimende Panik unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er geglaubt, für immer in diesem Strudel festzuhängen.

„Hattest wohl nen wilden Ritt?", fragte Hagrid besorgt. „Is gleich vorbei. Beim zweiten Mal is es schon nich mehr so schlimm. Tief durchatmen."

Tarsuinn folgte dem Rat. Es war der Gleiche, den seine Schwester ihm immer gegeben hatte, wenn er ängstlich war.

Und es wirkte auch, so wie immer. Hagrid stellte ihn wieder auf die Füße.

„Wieder alles klar?", fragte der Wildhüter.

„Ja. So halbwegs."

„Tschuldigung, dass ich vergessen hab dir Flohpulver zu geben."

„Keine Ursache. Im Nachhinein wäre es mir lieber gewesen, wenn Madame Rosmerta keins mehr gehabt hätte."

„Ich hätte dich in zehn Minuten abholt. Hab mehr als genug Pulver für ein paar Reisen."

„Wir müssen den gleichen Weg wieder zurück, oder?"

„Muss wohl sein."

Tarsuinn nickte nur und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte er.

„Sieht schäbig aus, ich weiß. War mal ein Laden hier. Hat alles Mögliche aus Glas hier verkauft, doch weil der Kamin so groß war, sind viele Leute hier angekommen und das nich immer auf die sanfte Art und Weise. Ist daran Pleite gegangen, weil man keine Ansprüche gegen Flohpulverreisende geltend machen kann. Seitdem steht der Laden leer und ist so ne Art Bahnhof geworden."

„Und wohin gehen wir jetzt?"

„Professor Dumbledore sagte, du müsstest zu allererst in die Muggelwelt Geld holen?"

„Ja."

„Dann bring ich dich dahin. Komm."

Sie gingen nach draußen. Gedämpfter Lärm umfing sie. Doch nirgendwo war ein Auto zu hören.

„Sind wir wirklich in London?", fragte er Hagrid.

„Mitten drin. Aber wirst du gleich sehen."

Hagrid blieb plötzlich stehen, es klackte drei Mal Holz gegen Stein und dann klang es so, als würden unzählige Steine gegeneinander geschabt und gestoßen. Danach durchquerten sie einen recht kühlen, nach Bier und Tabak stinkenden Raum, in dem ein Mann namens Tom Hagrid freundlich begrüßte, und standen eine Tür später auf dem Fußweg einer stark befahrenen Straße. Der plötzliche Lärm war wie ein Schock. In dem Raum davor war davon nichts zu hören gewesen. Was für eine Schalldämmung!

„Wohin jetzt?", fragte Hagrid.

„Da ich mich in London nicht wirklich auskenne, wäre es sicher am besten, wenn du jetzt ein Taxi rufst", antwortete Tarsuinn.

„TAXI", brüllte der Wildhüter laut. Kein Auto hielt neben ihnen an, aber Tarsuinn musste beide Hände auf seine Ohren pressen.

„Funktioniert nich", sagte Hagrid nach drei weiteren vergeblichen Versuchen.

Inzwischen hatte Tarsuinn einige gemurmelte Worte von Passanten aufgefangen, die nicht sonderlich schmeichelhafte Worte für Hagrid verwendeten. _Provinzler_, war da noch das harmloseste.

„Hagrid – hör bitte auf", bat er deshalb. „Wie oft hast du schon ein Taxi gerufen?"

„Noch nie. Eure Muggelwelt ist so furchtbar kompliziert und die Dinger sind so klein."

„Siehst du gerade ein Auto mit dem Schriftzug Taxi auf unserer Straßenseite?"

„Im Moment nicht…doch da!"

Tarsuinn trat – von Tikki gelotst – an den Bordstein, hob den Arm und stieß einen gellenden Pfiff aus.

Sekunden später hielt ein Fahrzeug neben ihnen. Tarsuinn tastete nach der Tür und öffnete sie.

„Nach dir, Hagrid", forderte er den Wildhüter auf.

Das Taxi ging deutlich in die Federn, als Hagrid sich hineinzwängte. Danach quetschte Tarsuinn sich selbst auch noch hinein.

„Wo soll es hingehen?", fragte der Taxifahrer.

„Gibt es in London eine Filiale der Schweizer Nationalbank?", fragte Tarsuinn. Neben ihm ächzte Hagrid leicht und versuchte anscheinend eine halbwegs bequeme Körperhaltung in dem für ihn sicher zu niedrigen Taxi zu finden.

„Aber sicher", antwortete der Fahrer.

„Können Sie uns bitte dahin bringen?"

„Natürlich. Wird nicht lange dauern."

Das Taxi fuhr los und reihte sich in den typisch trägen und stauträchtigen Verkehr Londons ein.

Während der Fahrt beugte sich Hagrid zu ihm hinüber.

„Wollt dir übrigens noch danken, dass du mir bei Madame Rosmerta ausgeholfen hast. War ne gute Lüge."

„War kein Wort gelogen", schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf. „Sie hat nur die falschen Schlüsse aus den Informationen gezogen, die ich ihr gegeben habe."

Langes Schweigen war die Antwort. Erst als das Taxi ihren Zielort erreicht hatte, flüsterte Hagrid: „Du bist ziemlich verschlagen", und es klang nicht wie ein Kompliment.

„Schweizer Nationalbank – einundzwanzig Pfund bitte", sagte der Taxifahrer.

Tarsuinn bezahlte von dem Bargeld, das er noch besaß, und gab dabei ein reichliches Trinkgeld.

„Wenn ich Ihnen fünfzig Pfund für die Rückfahrt verspreche, würden Sie dann eine halbe Stunde auf uns warten, Sir?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Aber immer", antwortete der Fahrer begeistert.

Er bedankte sich.

Bevor er in die Bank ging, musste er jedoch eine Telefonzelle aufsuchen. Er warf zwei Münzen ein und wählte die Telefonnummer seiner Schwester.

„McNamara", meldete sich eine schwache Stimme.

„Hallo, Schwesterchen. Ich muss Geld abheben", meldete er sich kurz angebunden.

„Ich hab darauf gewartet. Beeil Dich!"

„Werd ich. Ich hab einen großen Leibwächter dabei. Sag ihnen bitte es ist okay, wenn sie anrufen."

„Wird gemacht."

„Ich hoffe dir geht es gut?", fragte er noch schnell.

„Schon besser", log sie nicht gerade überzeugend und legte auf.

Es tat ihm weh, dass ihnen immer nur so kurze Telefonate vergönnt waren. Er beschloss ganz viele Briefe zu schreiben.

Dann ließ er sich von Tikki in die Bank führen und dort zu einem Schalter. Diesmal folgte ihm Hagrid. Für einen Moment fragte sich Tarsuinn, wie denn eigentlich Hagrid so aussah. Er selbst war ja mit T-Shirt und Jeans nicht sonderlich passend gekleidet. Aber eigentlich war das auch egal, wenn man die richtige Karte besaß. Dann galt so was als Stil und nicht als modischer Fehltritt.

„Ich hätte gern etwas Geld abgehoben", sagte er, nachdem Tikki verkündete, dass er vor einer Person stehe.

„Wir sind eine Bank für Geschäftskunden. Bitte hole dein Geld beim Automaten", antwortete eine Frau leicht pikiert.

„Soviel Geld wie ich brauche, gibt mir der Automat nicht, Ma'am", entgegnete er höflich, legte seine Plastikkarte auf den Tisch und nannte eine exorbitante Zahl.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du soviel Geld abheben darfst", sagte die Bankangestellte ablehnend.

„Ich darf und kann auch laut Vertrag, Ma'am."

„Dazu musst du aber die Geheimnummer kennen."

„Keine Sorge, ich kenne sie. Sie müssen nur endlich die Karte durch Ihr Lesegerät ziehen, damit ich sie eintippen kann."

Sie tat es, er tippte seine persönliche Nummer ein und nannte seinen Namen.

„In großen Scheinen bitte, in einer neutralen Tasche, keinen Aktenkoffer bitte", bat er danach.

„Wie du wünschst", sagte die Frau und ging das Geld holen.

Kaum war sie weg, wandte sich Hagrid an ihn.

„Für eine kleine Karte und eine Nummer bekommt man so einfach Geld?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nicht so einfach", lachte Tarsuinn. „Sie läuft bestimmt gerade zu ihrem Chef, der vergleicht mein Foto aus der Datenbank mit der Kameraaufzeichnung hier. Danach rufen sie meine Schwester an und diese antwortet ihnen, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hat, das Geld zur Sicherheit an dich ausgehändigt werden soll und man sie nicht jedes Mal belästigen muss, wenn ich Geld abhebe."

„Die Karte ist also sozusagen dein Schlüssel und die Nummer die Sicherheit?", folgerte Hagrid nach einer Minute des Nachdenkens.

„So ungefähr."

„Verrückt!"

Sie mussten recht lange auf die Rückkehr der Bankangestellten warten. Tarsuinn wollte es sich zwar nicht anmerken lassen, aber mit jeder Minute wurde er nervöser. Wann kam denn endlich diese lahme Tante wieder?

Sechs Minuten später tauchte die Frau wieder auf.

Bedächtig begann sie das Geld in Tausenderschritten abzuzählen. Am liebsten hätte Tarsuinn sie angeblafft, sie solle einfach das Geld in die Tasche stecken und es Hagrid geben, doch das machte man in einer korrekten Schweizer Bank einfach nicht.

Als sie dann endlich fertig war, reichte sie die Tasche an Hagrid weiter.

„Wir danken Ihnen dafür, dass Sie unsere Dienste in Anspruch genommen haben. Wir wünschen einen schönen Tag und beehren Sie uns bald wieder", leierte sie betont freundlich herunter.

„Ähem – danke", brachte Hagrid nur heraus.

„Wiedersehen", sagte auch Tarsuinn mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Wir können jetzt gehen, Hagrid."

Eiligen Schrittes – fast rannte Tarsuinn – verließ er die Bank mit Hagrid im Schlepptau. Das Taxi stand noch an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor und er stieg hastig ein und machte sich ganz klein auf dem Rücksitz.

Und sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht betrogen. Wenige Sekunden später quietschten die Bremsen eines Wagens direkt hinter dem Taxi und Autotüren wurden hektisch geöffnet. Er dankte Gott, dass Hagrid sich eben in den Wagen zwängte und ihn somit quasi unsichtbar machen musste.

„Wohin soll es jetzt gehen?", fragte der Taxifahrer.

„Wieder dorthin, wo wir vorhin eingestiegen sind", bat Tarsuinn.

„Kein Problem."

Und los ging die Fahrt! Er entspannte sich erst, als er wieder in der Winkelgasse stand.

„Und jetzt müsste ich zu Gringotts, hat man mir gesagt", sagte er zu Hagrid.

„Das is hier drüben. Is die sicherste Bank der Welt. Auch wenn letztes Jahr…", Hagrid stockte.

„Wenn letztes Jahr was?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Das hätte ich nich sagen sollen", murmelte Hagrid. „Im letzten Jahr is jemand in Gringotts eingebrochen und nich erwischt worden. Das war aber das erste Mal seit Jahrzehnten und wird so bald sicher nich wieder vorkommen."

Na, das konnte Tarsuinn nur hoffen. Schließlich wettete er gerade einen großen Teil des Geldes seiner Schwester darauf.

Sie gingen in ein Gebäude, das innen sehr kühl war. Das Erstaunliche war jedoch dabei, dass nirgends ein Lüfter oder eine Klimaanlage zu hören war. Wahrscheinlich war der magische Ersatz dafür einfach geräuschlos. Außerdem schien das Ganze auch noch recht zugfrei zu funktionieren.

„Wohin muss man hier", fragte Tarsuinn, der von Tikki verwirrende Signale bekam.

„Dort rüber", antwortete Hagrid und wahrscheinlich deutete er in eine Richtung, bewegte sich aber ansonsten nicht. Deshalb wusste auch Tarsuinn nicht wohin.

„Du kannst nich sehen, nich wahr?", fragte Hagrid Sekunden später leise.

Er nickte. Es war ärgerlich, es zugeben zu müssen.

Nicht, dass er Hagrid nicht vertraute, im Gegenteil, Hagrid war sicher ein herzensguter Mensch, aber Tarsuinn mochte es, wenn die Leute nicht bemerkten, mit welchem Handicap er zurecht kommen musste. Er hasste es einfach schwach zu wirken. Immer wenn ihn Leute für schwach hielten, dann versuchten sie ihn entweder zu bemuttern oder zu treten. Aber er war _nicht _schwach! Er durfte es einfach nicht sein. Doch leider war er es manchmal doch.

„Kannst du mich mal in die richtige Richtung schubsen?", bat er.

Ein Finger legte sich zwischen seine Schulterblätter und drückte ihn sanft nach links. Nach wenigen Schritten, bekam er das _Anhalten_-Geräusch von Tikki.

„Ja?", hörte er eine schnarrende Stimme bar jeder Emotion, von oben herab. Der Mann hinter dem Schalter musste ziemlich groß sein, was bei seiner Stimme eigentlich erstaunlich war. Er klang so klein.

„Ich würde gern Geld tauschen."

„Geld in Muggelpapier oder anders herum."

„Anders herum."

„Wie viel wünschen Sie denn einzutauschen?", erkundigte sich die Stimme wieder.

„Alles, was in der Tasche ist", antwortete Tarsuinn und wedelte mit der Hand Richtung Hagrid.

„Ah – ja", murmelte Hagrid und stellte die Tasche auf einen Tisch. Die Tasche wurde geöffnet.

„Einen Augenblick bitte", sagte die Stimme und klang etwas überrascht, aber auch ein wenig gierig. Sekunden später hörte Tarsuinn ein flatterndes Geräusch.

„Eine Geldzählmaschine?", fragte er leise Hagrid.

„Is nen Ding, in die er vorn das Muggelgeld reintut und es hinten wieder raus kommt", beschrieb ihm leise Hagrid.

„Das ist doch Muggeltechnologie? Ich dachte, so was verwendet man hier nicht."

„Es gibt niemanden, der mehr mit Muggeln zu tun hat, als die Kobolde von Gringotts. Außer vielleicht das Ministerium. Die Eltern von Muggelgeborenen können nur hier Geld eintauschen und es gibt auch Magier, die Muggelgeld verdienen. Außerdem munkelt man, dass die Kobolde Geschäfte in der Muggelwelt machen."

„Warum?"

„Gold is Gold", flüsterte Hagrid jetzt ganz leise. „Egal in welcher Welt. Kobolde lieben Gold und allgemein alles was glänzt und wertvoll is."

„Wenn du sagst _Kobolde_, meinst du dann echte? Wie die aus den irischen Sagen?", fragte Tarsuinn ebenso leise.

Hagrid lachte.

„Natürlich sind das echte Kobolde. Nenn sie ja niemals Menschen, ansonsten machen dich ihre Gebühren arm!"

„Gut zu wissen. Danke, Hagrid", sagte er.

Das Rascheln der Geldscheine verklang.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was Sie mit dem Geld zu tun gedenken?", fragte die schnarrende Stimme, die einem Kobold gehören sollte.

„Ein Teil des Geldes ist die Schulgebühr für Hogwarts in diesem Jahr", sagte er fest. „Einen kleinen Teil bräuchte ich für die nötigen Einkäufe und mit dem Rest hätte ich gern ein Konto…"

„…Safe…", unterbrach Hagrid leise.

„…Safe eröffn…gemietet."

„Und an wie viel Geld für Einkäufe hatten Sie denn gedacht?", fragte der Kobold, irgendwie lauernd.

Er drehte sich hilfesuchend zu Hagrid. Dieser nannte ihm eine Summe und er nickte dem Kobold zu.

„Soviel hätte ich gern."

„Würden Sie dann bitte den Tausch, den Transfer zum Hogwarts-Safe, die Auszahlung und die Mietung eines eigenen Safes für die Restgeldmenge mit einer Unterschrift bestätigen?"

„Natürlich."

Er ließ sich den Weg zu einem Tisch weisen, las dort mit den Fingerspitzen alles durch (auch das Kleingeschriebene) und schrieb dann seinen Namen auf die Papiere, wobei er diesmal einen Kugelschreiber zu Hilfe nahm. Niemand schien sich hier daran zu stören.

Wenig später stand er dann mit einem Sack ungewohnter Münzen in der Tasche und einem kleinen goldenen Schlüssel an einem Band um den Hals, wieder in der Gasse.

Da Zeit zum Mittagessen war, führte Hagrid ihn in ein Gasthaus namens _Zum Tropfenden Kessel_. Das Essen da war herz- und schmackhaft, wenn auch ein wenig zu englisch zubereitet für seinen Geschmack. Hagrid gefiel es hier jedoch offensichtlich. Er schien jeden zu kennen und eigentlich jeder schenkte ihm eine freundliche Begrüßung. Tarsuinn selbst ließ man zum Glück in Ruhe. Was vielleicht daran liegen konnte, dass Hagrid jedem, der ihn danach fragte, eine Geschichte von dem Jungen namens Harry Potter erzählte, der letztes Jahr Du-weißt-schon-wen _erneut _besiegt hatte. Viele glaubten ihm zwar die Geschichte nicht, aber alle schienen ihm gern zuzuhören und Hagrid ein Bier auszugeben. Zwei Stunden vergingen so und Tarsuinn begann sich zu langweilen, als er die Geschichte irgendwann zum dritten Mal hörte.

„Hagrid?", unterbrach er deshalb, bei Wiederholung Nummer vier. „Könnte ich nicht schon mein Schulzeug einkaufen gehen?"

Es drängte ihn in die Gasse zurück. Auf seinen kurzen Wegen darin hatte er Wörter wie: _Rennbesen_, _Drachenleber_ und _Feenstaub_ gehört. Worte, die wohl jedem Elfjährigen der Welt die Neugierde in die Fingerspitzen trieb.

„Oh je, oh je", stöhnte Hagrid zur Antwort. „Hab ich doch glatt die Zeit vergessen. Nu aber Beeilung. Tschuldigung Leute, wir müssen los."

Kaum wieder in der Winkelgasse stürmte Hagrid voran, vorbei an: _Spinneneier – die Unze nur drei Sickel_, hin zu einer Ecke, an der es recht unangenehm roch.

„Hier geht's zur Nokturngasse runter", sagte er eindringlich. „Da darfst du auf keinen Fall hin. Bleib in der Winkelgasse, erledige deine Einkäufe so gut du kannst."

„Und was machst du?", fragte er besorgt. Schließlich war er hier auf unbekanntem Gebiet, mit unbekanntem Geld und hatte keine Ahnung, wo er hin sollte.

„Ich muss da runter. Du merk dir einfach, dass du niemals eine Treppe nach unten gehen darfst. Solange du in der Winkelgasse bleibst, kann dir nichts geschehen. Kleidung kaufst du am besten bei Madame Malkin, Bücher bei _Flourish & Blotts_ und Zauberstäbe bei _Ollivander_. Den Kleinkram kannst du überall kaufen. Hier oben sind die Preise fair."

„Und wie finde ich dich nachher wieder?"

„Solange du hier oben bleibst, werde ich dich finden", versprach er. „Du kommst doch klar, oder? Meine nur, weil du ja nich…"

„Geht schon", sagte er, wobei er vor allem sich selbst überzeugen musste. Ein wenig mulmig war ihm schon bei dem Gedanken, allein durch diese Welt zu schlendern.

„Du schaffst das. Geh einfach nie…"

„…eine Treppe herunter."

„Genau", lachte Hagrid. „Und wenn du nich mehr kannst oder weiter weißt, dann fragst du nach _Fortescues Eissalon_, isst ein Eis und wartest auf mich. Okay?"

„Okay."

„Dann bis nachher."

Tarsuinn wartete unentschlossen bis die Schritte des Wildhüters verklungen waren, dann drehte er sich von der Nokturngasse weg und dem geschäftigen Treiben in der Winkelgasse zu.

„Packen wir es an, Tikki. Lotse uns in_ irgendeinen Laden_. Mal sehen was da ist."

Kaum stand er vor einer Tür, flüsterte ihm jemand ins Ohr:

_Willkommen bei Draculum – beste Amulette, Ringe, Knoblauchzehen und Wolfsbanne Englands._

Die Stimme war seltsam. Sie klang irgendwie nicht menschlich. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis er begriff, wer da zu ihm sprach. Es war wie in Dumbledores Büro. Nur dass hier ihm nicht ein Buch zuwisperte, sondern ein Schild. Das würde ja doch einfacher werden, als er gedacht hatte. Stellenweise war die Zaubererwelt richtig praktisch.

Und so verbrachte er mehrere Stunden, die angefüllt waren von den merkwürdigsten Menschen und Dingen, denen er je begegnet war. Er kaufte beinahe einen Rennbesen, bis ihm einfiel, dass er diesen gar nicht mit nach Hogwarts nehmen durfte, löste bei Madame Malkin Bestürzung aus, als er fragte, ob es die Umhänge auch mit Kapuze gäbe und stieß in einer Apotheke eine Flasche um, die natürlich auch sofort zerbrach. Was im Laden und auf der Straße davor zu spontanen Ausbrüchen an Gesangstalent führte. Leider ließ die Wirkung einige Zeit später nach und der Verkäufer beendete seine Arie, woraufhin Tarsuinn den Schaden bezahlen musste. Dabei bemerkte er, dass Hagrid Recht gehabt hatte. Die Leute hier waren allgemein betrachtet recht freundlich. Madame Malkin hatte ihm sogar angeboten, auf all sein eingekauftes Zeug aufzupassen, da er doch sowieso am späten Nachmittag seine Hogwartskleidung (mit Kapuze) bei ihr abholen musste.

Das einzige negative Erlebnis war sein Besuch in einem Buchladen von _Flourish & Blotts_. Er hatte es gerade mal geschafft die Tür zu öffnen, als ihn tausende Stimmen anschrien, er solle sie kaufen. Erschrocken hatte er die Tür wieder zurück ins Schloss geworfen und schwor sich, nie wieder einen Fuß in diesen Laden zu setzen.

Es war schon nach fünf Uhr nachmittags, als er endlich den Laden fand, mit dem er die größten Erwartungen verband. _Ollivander – Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr._, flüsterte ihm die obligatorische, aber sehr alt klingende Stimme ins Ohr. Er hätte fast schwören können, dass die Stimme auch noch schwer hustete, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Im Geschäft war es sehr still und er schien der einzige Kunde zu sein. Hinten im Laden hörte er gedämpfte Geräusche und wenige Sekunden später eine männliche heisere Stimme:

„Einen Augenblick bitte. Ich werde mich sofort um Ihre Wünsche kümmern", sagte diese.

Tarsuinn hatte es nicht eilig. Da Hagrid bis jetzt nicht aufgetaucht war, würde in Madame Rosmertas Kamin jetzt ein Feuer brennen und erst gegen elf Uhr war eine kühle Ankunft wieder möglich.

Also wartete er geduldig einige Minuten.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie warten mussten…", erklang die Stimme des Mannes erneut, diesmal etwas näher, „…aber ich musste noch einen Zauberstab aufpolieren, der stark gelitten hatte."

Der Mann war jetzt nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt.

„Willkommen. Ich bin Ollivander", sagte die Stimme sanft. „Womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein? Kauf oder Reparatur?"

„Ich möchte gern kaufen, Sir", sprach er höflich Ollivander an.

„Ihr erster Zauberstab, junger Mann?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Sie sind etwas spät dran für das Schuljahr, nicht wahr?", bemerkte Ollivander. Er stand nun ganz dicht bei Tarsuinn. So dicht, dass er den flachen Atem des Mannes im Gesicht spüren konnte. Tarsuinn zwang sich ein paar Mal zum Zwinkern, sagte aber lieber nichts.

„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass es eine kleine Besonderheit während der Auswahl in Hogwarts gegeben hat", fuhr Ollivander lauernd fort, dabei ging er langsam um Tarsuinn herum.

„Ein Zauberer ohne Macht oder ein Muggel, der glaubt ein Zauberer zu sein, soll ab heute in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen?"

„Na, so richtig stimmt das erst ab morgen, würde ich sagen", konnte Tarsuinn es sich nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Möglicherweise", schränkte Ollivander ein und beendete seine Wanderung um Tarsuinn herum. „Falls wir für denjenigen einen Zauberstab finden. Wie heißt der Glückliche denn überhaupt?"

„McNamara, Sir", antwortete Tarsuinn.

„Hm. Einen Kunden dieses Namens hatte ich noch nie. Nun – das macht die Sache nur interessanter. Welche ist ihre Zauberhand?"

„Ich habe keine Führungshand", erklärte Tarsuinn „Falls sie das meinten."

„Nicht? Hoch interessant. Solche Kunden habe ich recht selten. Mit welcher Hand schreiben Sie denn normalerweise, Mr McNamara?"

„Immer mit der Seite auf deren Schulter Tikki nicht sitzt."

„Und ansonsten?"

Er überlegte kurz.

„Rechts glaube ich."

„Gut, dann halten Sie bitte still, damit ich Ihre Maße nehmen kann."

Ollivander begann mit einem Maßband an ihm herum zu messen. Ließ ihn ab und zu mal den Arm heben, auf einem Bein stehen und manch andere alberne Position einnehmen.

„Ich hätte gern einen schwarzen Zauberstab, wenn es so etwas gibt", sagte er.

„Oh, die gibt es durchaus, aber nicht Sie entscheiden. Der Stab sucht sich den Magier, nicht umgekehrt. Natürlich kann man auch jeden anderen Zauberstab verwenden, jedoch seine volle Kraft kann man nur mit diesem Einen entfalten. Und nach dem was ich hörte, sind Sie auf jedes bisschen mehr an Kraft und Kontrolle angewiesen."

„Dann kann ich also nur hoffen, dass er nicht gerade rosa ist, oder?", murrte Tarsuinn.

„Nun, da kann ich Sie beruhigen, Mr McNamara. Es ist eine Untugend einiger traditionsarmer Länder, Zauberstäbe mit Farbe zu überziehen. Doch dies brauchen Sie hier nicht zu befürchten. Ein klarer Überzug aus feinster Harz-Melange sorgt für die lange Haltbarkeit und Schönheit meiner Zauberstäbe. Nur so könnt Ihr Euch des Holzes sicher sein, das verwendet wurde."

„Wissen Sie, eigentlich ist mir das Aussehen doch egal. Hauptsache er funktioniert."

„Na, das wollen wir doch hoffen!"

Ollivander lief weg, kletterte irgendwo in einer hinteren Ecke eine Leiter hinauf und kam wieder zurück. Er stellte eine Schachtel auf den Tisch und nahm den Deckel ab.

„Erle und Einhornhaar, neun Zoll. Sehr sensibel im Umgang. Probieren Sie."

Tarsuinn griff nach der Schachtel und dann hinein. Er berührte etwas Hölzernes, wollte es ergreifen, doch da durchfuhr ein Schmerz seine Hand, als hätte ihm jemand eine Nadel in den Finger gestochen.

„Autsch!", entfuhr es ihm.

„Was ist?", fragte Ollivander erstaunt.

„Ich hab eine Art Stromschlag bekommen", erklärte Tarsuinn, dessen Finger noch immer ein wenig wehtat.

„Das ist unmöglich. Moment."

Wieder verschwand Mr Ollivander in den hinteren Ecken seines Lagers und kam nach einer Weile zurück.

„Versuchen Sie den. Rotbuche und Harpyienfeder, sechs Zoll. Sehr widerstandsfähig."

Vorsichtig griff Tarsuinn danach und wollte sich schon freuen, dass nichts geschah, doch dann durchzuckte seine ganze Hand ein fast unbeherrschbarer Schmerz. Er ließ den Stab fallen und biss sich auf die Lippen, in dem Versuch nicht laut aufzuschreien. Seine Hand schmerzte furchtbar und wurde langsam taub. In seiner Fantasie faulte sie ihm gerade ab, doch ein schnelles Tasten beruhigte ihn. Alles war noch da wo es hingehörte.

„Mehr als ein – Nein!", murmelte Ollivander und hob den Stab wieder auf. „Noch ein Versuch."

Darauf hatte Tarsuinn eigentlich keine Lust.

„Eiche und zermahlene Drachenschuppe, elf Zoll. Sehr kraftvoll. Seien Sie vorsichtig. Nur

mit einem Finger. Vielleicht diesmal mit der linken Hand. Nur versuchsweise."

Tarsuinn war eigentlich froh, dass es inzwischen nicht mehr so schmerzte. Trotzdem berührte er auch den dritten Zauberstab.

Es hätte ihm zu denken geben sollen, dass Ollivander ein paar Schritte zurückwich, genauso, dass Tikki von seiner Schulter herunter sprang.

Doch seine Furcht vor weiteren Schmerzen störte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Zur Strafe durchfuhren ihn höllische Schmerzen. Diesmal fühlte es sich nicht nur an, als würde seine Hand brennen, sie brannte wirklich. Er roch es und hörte es.

„_Aqua creare!_", donnerte Ollivander laut über seinen Scherzensschrei. Kühles Wasser überflutete Tarsuinn, löschte das Feuer auf seiner Hand, durchnässte sein Shirt und linderte etwas sein Leid. Er war auf die Knie gesunken und presste seine Hand zwischen die Oberschenkel. Tränen des Schmerzes liefen über seine Wangen und er fühlte sich furchtbar elend. Tikki versuchte ihn zu trösten, doch das nahm er nur durch einen Schleier war.

„Zeig mal deine Hand her", bat Mr Ollivander und er klang ein wenig geschockt.

„Warum…?", würgte Tarsuinn und brauchte all seine Kraft, um seine Hand zu zeigen. Lieber hätte er Ollivander ins Gesicht geschlagen, als ihm noch einmal zu vertrauen.

„Es war mein Fehler", gestand der Mann ein. „Ich hatte bei weitem nicht mit einer so heftigen Reaktion gerechnet. Habe es ja selbst nicht geglaubt."

Ollivander murmelte sehr leise einige Worte und wenige Minuten später stellte sich ein Gefühl der Linderung ein. Ein leichtes Jucken und ein Spannen der Haut blieben jedoch zurück.

„Ziemlich eindeutig ein Muggel, oder?", vermutete Tarsuinn laut und gab seine Hoffungen damit auf.

„Mitnichten ein Muggel", widersprach Ollivander energisch und half ihm auf die Füße. „Wären Sie ein Muggel gewesen, dann wäre einfach nichts passiert."

„Heißt das, wir müssen weiter probieren?", fragte er entsetzt und zugleich froh. „Wie halten das all die anderen Kinder nur aus?"

„Keinem Zauberer und auch keiner Hexe, die ich in meinem Leben traf, erging es so wie Ihnen, Mr McNamara."

„Und das bedeutet was?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht", gab Ollivander zu. „Aber ich kenne jemanden, der es wissen könnte."

„Und wo finde ich den?"

„Du findest _sie_ in der Nokturnegasse!"

www.storyteller-homepage.dedd.12.yyyy


	5. IV Auswahltraining

** - Kapitel 4 - **

**Auswahltraining**

Toireasa war froh, den ersten Schultag gut und ohne Zwischenfälle überstanden zu haben. Unterrichtsstoff war auch kaum drangekommen, denn zuallererst mussten viele organisatorische Fragen geklärt werden. Außerdem kamen viele zu spät, weil sie sich verlaufen hatten, oder weil sie einfach keine Treppe finden konnten, die in die richtige Etage führte. Toireasa war stolz, keine einzige Minute versäumt zu haben. Trotzdem war sie froh, als sie am frühen Nachmittag aus ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde des Tages kam. Die Füße taten ihr weh vom vielen Laufen und dem Tragen der schweren Schultasche. Deshalb wandte sie sich auch zuerst zum Slytherin-Kerker. Bevor sie die Schule weiter erforschte, wollte sie die schwere Tasche loswerden. Also ging sie die Stufen hinunter, bis sie vor einer bestimmten Wand stand und sagte: _I__llimis!_

Die Geheimtür schwang prompt auf und sie konnte den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin betreten. Es war dämmrig im Gemeinschaftsraum und angenehm kühl. Sie empfand es als äußerst gemütlich und sicher gut zur Entspannung. Einzig die grünen Lampen störten Toireasa. Sie hatte gestern Abend versucht etwas bei diesem Licht zu lesen und hatte mit Kopfschmerzen aufgeben müssen. Wahrscheinlich war das aber nur eine Gewöhnungsfrage.

Sie wollte gerade ihre schwere Tasche hinunter in ihren Schlafraum bringen und in der Kiste gut verschließen, als ihr am Schwarzen Brett eine große Mitteilung auffiel.

_Sichtungstraining heute 19:00 auf dem Quidditchfeld_

_Jeder mit einem Besen ist willkommen, sich mit den letztjährigen Spielern zu messen und sich einen Platz im Team zu erkämpfen. Wer sich qualifiziert und die Ehre hat, für das Team zu spielen, verpflichtet sich gleichzeitig dazu, keinen weiteren außerschulischen Aktivitäten nachzugehen, die mit dem Training in Konflikt stehen._

_Besonderes Augenmerk liegt dabei auf der Wahl des Suchers._

_Spieler des Hausteams bekommen reduzierte Hausaufgaben im Fach Zaubertränke zugewiesen und sie erhalten das Recht, nach Gewinn des Hauspokals den Ring des Hauses Slytherin zu tragen._

_Marcus Flint, Kapitän des Quidditch Teams_

Toireasa traute ihren Augen nicht. Ein Sucher für das Team wurde benötigt und anscheinend durfte sich jeder bewerben. Selbst Erstklässler wie sie, schienen nicht ausgenommen zu sein. Einziges Problem, sie hatte ihren Besen daheim lassen müssen, da dies den Schüler im ersten Jahr verboten war und die Schulbesen konnte man, Aidans Aussagen nach, völlig vergessen. Aber wozu hatte sie Brüder? Vielleicht konnte sie sich einen ausborgen. Wobei sie lieber den von Aidan haben wollte. Doch leider würde er wahrscheinlich auch am Testtraining teilnehmen wollen. Trotzdem – versuchen konnte sie es ja.

Schnell lief sie nach unten in ihren Schlafsaal, warf ihre Tasche in die Kiste und schloss diese wieder ab.

Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hatte Aidan jetzt Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns, was furchtbar einschläfernd sein sollte. Wenn sie ihn nach Stundenschluss abfangen konnte, war er vielleicht nicht wach genug, um nein zu sagen.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Zeit hatte sie genug. Sie verließ wieder den Kerker und ging zum Innenhof des Schlosses. Von da aus konnte man die Tür des Schulzimmers für Geschichte der Zauberei sehen. Leider hatte sie vergessen sich ein Buch mitzubringen und so saß sie eine halbe Stunde lang wie auf glühenden Kohlen, ohne sich sinnvoll beschäftigen zu können.

Als endlich die Tür von Aidans Klasse aufging, war sie sofort auf den Beinen und lief zum Eingang.

„Aidan!", rief Toireasa, als sie ihren Bruder erblickte. Dieser wirkte wirklich leicht verschlafen und seine Haare waren zerzaust. Sicher war er in der Stunde eingenickt.

„Was is'n", murmelte er undeutlich.

„Weißt du, dass heute Auswahltraining für das Quidditch-Team ist?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich. Ich geh nachher hin. Kannst ruhig mitkommen und…"

„Darf ich?", strahlte sie ihn an.

„…zusehen."

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter und sie schenkte ihm den _Blick _mit dem alle kleinen Schwestern ihren Willen durchzusetzen pflegten.

„Oh, nein!", schüttelte er den Kopf, als er begriff. „Kommt nicht in Frage, dass du da mitmachst. Du hast hier ja auch keinen Besen!"

Sie intensivierte ihre stummen Bemühungen.

„Ich sagte doch – nein! Ich will selbst ins Team. Frag Risteárd."

„Komm schon, Aidan. Risteárd hat nen Superesel 88. Das ist ein Lastenbesen, damit kann man vielleicht unser halbes Haus anheben, aber sicher nicht Quidditch spielen."

„Du vergisst, dass ich schon mit dir gespielt habe. Meinen Sauberwisch 7 bekommst du nicht. Außerdem suchen sie keinen Torhüter. Da steht ja vielleicht, dass sie alle testen, aber nur weil sie immer auf einen Besseren hoffen."

„Ich will mich ja auch als Sucher bewerben. Während du wahrscheinlich nichts anderes als Treiber spielen willst."

„Trotzdem…"

„Überleg doch mal", drängte sie weiter. „Solltest du es ins Team schaffen, dann schenkt dir deine Oma wahrscheinlich eh einen neuen Rennbesen. Und du weißt, dass es im Moment nur zwei bessere Besen als den deinen gibt", köderte Toireasa ihn. „Dann könntest du mir, in einer äußerst großzügigen und brüderlichen Geste, den Sauberwisch überlassen."

Das war ein Argument, welches Aidan durchaus überzeugte, aber leider noch nicht ganz. Sie konnte es am Glänzen seiner Augen sehen. Wahrscheinlich sah er sich schon auf einem Nimbus 2000 oder gar einem 2001 über das Spielfeld fegen.

„Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, aber du? Ich kann dir ja nur schlecht den Besen verwehren, wenn das Team dich genommen hat."

Sein Einwand hatte etwas für sich. Krampfhaft überlegte sie, was sie anbieten konnte.

„Was hältst du davon?", schlug sie vor. „In dem Fall, dass ich im Team bin und du nicht, dann mache ich das ganze Jahr lang deine Hausaufgaben in Geschichte der Zauberei."

„Und die von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", forderte er.

„Übertreib es nicht", erwiderte sie entsetzt. „Dann lernst du doch gar nichts mehr!"

„Heh – ich hab einen Rennbesen. Ich vertraue ihn dir an. Das ist sehr viel wert."

„Für Hausaufgaben in drei Fächern kann ich sicher jemandem einen _abkaufen_! Und in der Prüfung wirst du furchtbar auf die Nase fallen."

„Tu doch nicht so, als wäre das so schwer für dich! Du liest gern, magst Geschichte, bist verrückt nach Monstern und dieser Lockhart hat allen Klassenstufen die gleichen Bücher verordnet. Und da du die sicher schon gelesen hast, sollte der Kram dir auch nicht so schwer fallen. Außerdem ist der Professor völlig irre. Der hat heut ohne Warnung Unmengen von wilden Wichteln auf uns losgelassen. War voll das Chaos. Ich bin lieber abgehauen. Wehe du lachst."

Toireasa lachte nicht.

„Wie viele waren es?", fragte sie stattdessen interessiert.

„Bestimmt hundert oder mehr."

„Sind welche entkommen?"

Ihr Bruder schaute sie plötzlich misstrauisch an.

„Ein paar durchs Fenster. Du willst doch nicht welche davon fangen?", forschte er.

„Na ja", versuchte sie sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen und schaute ihn leicht traurig an. „Wenn ich heute Abend nichts Besseres zu tun habe…"

„Okay, okay. Hast gewonnen", gab er mit leichter Panik nach. „Hausaufgaben für Geschichte und Hilfe bei den anderen beiden Fächern, _auch_ wenn du es nicht ins Team schaffst! Mein letztes Angebot."

„Dann darf ich aber auch den Besen nutzen, wenn ich es nicht ins Team schaffe", stellte sie eine letzte Bedingung. Für Nichts das ganze Jahr die Hausaufgaben machen, wollte sie dann auch nicht.

Mit einem schnellen „Abgemacht!" beendete er die Verhandlungen und sie besiegelten ihr Abkommen per Handschlag.

„Du warst schon mal billiger", sagte sie dabei.

„Da ging es auch nie um meinen ersten eigenen _Renn_besen. Immerhin ist der noch so gut wie neu."

So gut wie neu bedeutete: Nur zwei Vorbesitzer.

„Wärst du zu Hause nicht gegen den Ast geknallt, wäre er es noch", lästerte Toireasa.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran!", erklärte er mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich hatte schon Angst, Ma würde das gebrochene Bein niemals richten."

„Quatsch! Auch wenn sie Quidditch nicht mag, spätestens unser sportverrückter Vater hätte dir geholfen."

„_Stiefvater_!", betonte er scharf. „Er ist nicht unser Vater."

„Na und?", schaute ihn Toireasa böse an. „Was soll ich dann sagen? Guten Morgen Stiefmutter, guten Morgen Stiefvater, hallo Stiefbrüder?"

Sie konnte sehen, dass es ihn traf.

„Sorry – ich hab nicht mehr drüber nachgedacht. Das liegt daran, dass wir noch so klein waren, als unsere Eltern heirateten. In meinen Augen ist dein Vater auch mein richtiger Vater gewesen. Tut mir Leid."

Er schien wirklich zerknirscht zu sein. Toireasa konnte es ihm nachempfinden. Auch ihr war es vor zwei Jahren schwer gefallen, einen neuen Vater und einen noch älteren Bruder zu akzeptieren.

„Na wenigstens bekommen wir alle von einem vollen Dutzend Großeltern Geschenke zum Geburtstag", versuchte sie die Situation mit Humor zu entkrampfen. „Welches Kind kann das schon von sich behaupten."

„Kaum eines", gab er grinsend zu. „Und für gute Zeugnisse bekommt man auch was von allen."

„Solang es kein Kuss von deiner Oma Terribly ist, nehme ich alles."

„Ich wünschte, sie würde die: _Ich-küsse-nur-Blutverwandte-Regel_ mal vergessen. Ich hasse es, wenn nur ich unter ihrem Warzenansturm leide und du vor Lachen aus dem Zimmer läufst."

„Würdest du dich im Spiegel sehen, wüsstest du warum. Ich denke dabei immer, dass sie die Regel umbenennen müsste in die: _Ich-foltere-nur-Blutsverwandte-Regel_."

„Ich finde das nicht so witzig. Deine Großeltern sind alle cool, meine zur Hälfte eine Geißel der Familie."

„Na, so schlimm sind sie auch nicht. Immerhin hast du deinen Sauberwisch 7 gegen Ma's Willen von Oma Terribly bekommen. Dafür kann man ruhig mal zwei Minuten leiden."

„Hast ja Recht…wie immer", gab er zu. „Der Besen war schon ein perfekter Ausgleich. Und sie würde mir auch einen Nimbus schicken, sollte ich es ins Hausteam schaffen. Weißt du was? Wir sollten jetzt schnell was Essen und uns danach schon mal ein wenig einfliegen. Schließlich bist du nur deinen Sauberwisch 3 gewöhnt."

„Gute Idee", pflichtete sie bei. „Können wir vielleicht auch nen Klatscher für dich besorgen?"

„Ich könnte Flint fragen, ob wir die Ballkiste raustragen dürfen."

„Du steckst heut voller guter Ideen", schmeichelte sie ihm.

„Und du manipulierst mich wie immer mit deinem _Blick_."

„Es wird von Mal zu Mal schwerer", grinste sie. „Und das macht hungrig."

„Es ist erstaunlich wie klein und zierlich du bist, wenn man bedenkt, welche Massen du immer in dich hineinstopfst!"

Sie ersparte sich den bissigen Kommentar über den unterschiedlichen Energieverbrauch ihrer Köpfe. Immerhin borgte er ihr heute seinen geliebten Rennbesen. Da sollte sie ihn nicht auf sein Defizit in diesem Bereich hinweisen. Also gingen sie gemeinsam zur Großen Halle, aßen etwas, ohne sich dabei die Mägen voll zuschlagen und waren wenig später mit der Ballkiste auf dem Quidditchfeld.

Sie waren die Ersten und konnten deshalb ein wenig ungestört üben. Zuerst flog Aidan sich ein. Er schlug ein paar Mal einen Klatscher nach ihr, dem sie entweder auswich oder mit der Keule zurück drosch. Nach einer halben Stunde war sie dann selbst mit Fliegen dran und sie genoss es sehr. Endlich ein Quidditchfeld in originaler Wettkampfgröße und auch keine Bäume, die im Weg standen. Hier konnte man die Geschwindigkeit eines Besens voll auskosten. Man musste auch nicht aufpassen, dass man aus Versehen den magischen Sichtschutz verließ, der das heimische Anwesen vor neugierigen Muggelaugen verbarg. Sie flog sich in einen Rausch und erst als ein Klatscher knapp an ihrem Kopf vorbei rauschte, bemerkte sie, dass sie am Boden zurück erwartet wurde.

Die Zeit des Auswahltrainings war schon fast heran und viele Slytherins hatten sich inzwischen auf dem Feld versammelt. Sie landete bei ihrem Bruder und drückte ihm seinen Besen wieder in die Hand.

„Der ist wirklich toll", sagte sie dabei begeistert.

„Nicht so wie ein Nimbus 2001", entgegnete er neiderfüllt und deutete mit einem Blick auf einen fast weißblonden Jungen, der von vielen Schülern umringt war.

„Draco Malfoy", flüsterte Aidan leise. „Vielleicht solltest du dein Glück doch als Torhüter versuchen. Er bewirbt sich auch als Sucher."

Toireasa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seien wir ehrlich, für einen Torhüter fehlen mir noch Kraft und Masse, um gegen die Älteren bestehen zu können. Als Sucher ist das nicht so wichtig. Sein Nimbus mag zwar besser als dein Sauberwisch sein, aber ich bin deutlich leichter und das könnte einiges wieder ausgleichen. Außerdem kuschen wir Davians doch nicht vor einem _irregeleiteten_ Malfoy, wie Dad immer so schön sagt."

„Mag sein, aber sei vorsichtig. Draco ist nicht zimperlich und sehr beliebt. Mach ihn dir und mir nicht zum Feind", bat ihr Bruder mit schmerzvollem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du fürchtest ihn?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete er verletzt. „Aber ich muss mit denen im selben Raum schlafen und während Malfoy mich im Fluchzaubern um Längen schlägt, würden Crabbe und Goyle mich mit der Faust problemlos aufmischen. Vor allem wenn ich schlafe. Also denk bitte auch an mich. Ich kann nicht in die gesicherten Mädchenschlafräume flüchten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass auch du mit Millicent und Pansy Probleme bekommen würdest. Das sind die beiden etwas _kräftigeren _Mädchen neben Draco."

Anscheinend meinte Aidan die beiden dicken Elefanten, die sich um Malfoy drängten und mindestens zwei anderen so den Platz stahlen.

„Er scheint seine Freunde und Freundinnen nach dem Gewicht auszusuchen", lästerte Toireasa.

„Genau solche Sprüchen können uns in Teufels Küche bringen", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Ach, komm schon. Es stimmt doch."

„Mag sein, aber wenn du nicht ein Jahr lang die Hölle auf Erden erleben willst, dann halt dich zurück. Draco ist hier beliebt, sein Vater ist ganz dick mit Professor Snape und auch Flint ist von dem Namen Malfoy sehr beeindruckt."

Sie hatte ihren Bruder selten so ernst gesehen und sie fragte sich ganz unvermittelt, wie er das letzte Jahr hier verlebt hatte. Waren deshalb vielleicht seine Zensuren so schlecht gewesen?

„Ich werd mich beherrschen", versprach sie ihm. „Auch wenn es schwer fällt."

„Gut!", freute er sich. „Wir sind wegen deiner Zugbekanntschaft eh schon knapp an einer Katastrophe vorbei geschrammt. Hast du den heute überhaupt schon gesehen?"

„Nur beim Frühstück. Er saß bei den Ravenclaws, danach war er verschwunden. Hoffe, sie haben ihn zurückgeschickt."

„Wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, dann nicht. Anscheinend darf er dank einer Regellücke bleiben. Ich hab das im Vorbeigehen von ein paar Drittklässlern aus Ravenclaw gehört, die nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber waren, dass ein Muggel ihnen eventuell Punkte kosten wird."

„Na hoffen wir wenigstens das. Ich schätze Ma und Dad werden bei Dumbledore dagegen protestieren. Nur helfen wird es sicher nichts."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Wenn…"

Sie kam nicht mehr dazu es zu erklären.

„Alle Bewerber herkommen! Die anderen auf die Tribüne", rief plötzlich ein großer Junge im Quidditchumhang des Hauses Slytherin. Neben Aidan und Toireasa folgten noch neun andere dieser Aufforderung. Der Rest verzog sich wie befohlen auf die Zuschauertribüne.

„Das ist Marcus Flint", erklärte ihr Aidan flüsternd.

Neben Toireasa hatte es noch ein Junge aus ihrer Klasse gewagt, sich zu melden. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hieß er William. Seinen Familiennamen hatte sie im Moment vergessen. Er war größer als Aidan, schlaksig und sah eher wie ein 12-Jähriger aus.

Als sie Marcus Flint erreicht hatten, schaute dieser sich eher zweifelnd die Bewerber an. Einzig Malfoy schien ein wenig Akzeptanz in seinen Augen zu finden.

„Also! Das heute ist ganz einfach. Um einen Platz im Team zu erobern, müsst ihr nur gegen das letztjährige Hausteam antreten. Natürlich nicht in einem Spiel, sondern in den Einzelkategorien. Haben wir Bewerber für den Torhüter?"

Zwei Hände schossen nach oben.

„Gut! Ihr zwei fliegt zu den Toren auf der linken Seite. Die Jäger werden euch erst mal einzeln prüfen. Haben wir neue Jäger hier?"

Diesmal wurden vier Hände gehoben.

„Auf die rechte Seite. Ihr könnt Euch gegen unseren aktuellen Torhüter beweisen. Der Rest setzt sich erst mal auf die Tribüne. Ihr kommt nachher dran."

Dann schwang er sich geübt auf seinen Besen und stieß sich nach oben ab.

Toireasa schaute interessiert zu und musste feststellen, dass das Training hier nicht viel mit dem Herumspielen auf dem heimischen Grundstück zu tun hatte. Da wurde mit Haken und Ösen gekämpft und das alte Team ließ nichts unversucht, um die Neuen aus dem Rennen zu werfen. Sie ertappte sich mehrere Male dabei, wie sie ihre Schutzkleidung kontrollierte.

Zuerst war ja noch alles relativ harmlos. Es hieß immer zwei Jäger gegen einen Torhüter. Es war so etwas wie das Warmmachen. Flint flog dabei ständig zwischen den beiden Seiten des Spielfeldes hin und her und beobachtete nur. Doch nach circa einer Viertelstunde stellte er zwei Teams aus je drei Jägern und den zwei neuen Torhütern auf. Dann ließ er einen Klatscher frei und schon wurde die Sache deutlich interessanter und noch härter. Ohne Treiber, die sich um die Klatscher kümmerten, mussten alle Spieler höllisch aufpassen, nicht vom Besen geworfen zu werden. Was früher oder später doch geschah. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und Flint schien diese zu haben. Je länger das _Spiel_ dauerte, desto müder wurden die Spieler. Vor allem die neuen Kandidaten, die einfach nicht so trainiert wie die alten Hausspieler waren. Irgendwann landeten sie alle bis auf einen im Sand oder auf dem Rasen.

„Kein neuer Jäger oder Hüter dieses Jahr", kommentierte Aidan leise.

Flint kam herübergeflogen, während die erfolglosen Jäger und Hüter zur Tribüne humpelten. Eine – ein Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse – schaffte selbst das nicht und wurde von zwei Freunden zum Schloss getragen. Wahrscheinlich etwas gebrochen, was im Krankenflügel gerichtet werden musste.

„Die Treiber zu mir", rief Flint von oben herab.

„Viel Glück", wünschte sie ihrem Bruder, als dieser aufstieg. Ihm folgte gleich darauf William aus Toireasas Klasse und dann auch die beiden Treiber des letzten Jahres.

Zuerst hielt Flint in luftiger Höhe eine kleine Einweisung ab. Leider zu leise, als dass man sie hören konnte, dann schwebten die Spieler in je zwei Teams auseinander. Alte gegen neue Treiber. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes setzte Flint auch den zweiten Klatscher frei und startete ein weiteres Spiel.

Wenn es noch zuvor darum gegangen war, möglichst viele Tore zu werfen und dem Klatscher auszuweichen, so war diesmal einfach nur das Ziel, den Gegner vom Besen zu fegen. Es war eine mitreißende Schlacht und für einige der brutaleren Gemüter – hier taten sich hauptsächlich Crabbe und Goyle hervor – schien es interessanter zu sein, als ein echtes Quidditchspiel. Dabei wurde für beide Seiten gejubelt. Irgendwie schien es, als ob sie nur darauf hofften, dass irgendwer einen Klatscher gegen den Kopf bekam. Wer, war dabei völlig egal.

Toireasa hingegen machte sich Sorgen um ihren Bruder. Ständig rief sie ihm Warnungen zu, obwohl er sie wahrscheinlich nicht hören konnte. Die ersten fünf Minuten schienen Aidan und William eine Chance zu haben. Sie waren beide recht schnell, reagierten gut und ihre Schläge lagen präzise. Die Klatscher flogen zwischen den beiden Teams nur so hin und her. Toireasas Meinung nach, waren ihr Bruder und William sogar besser – jeder für sich allein genommen. Doch über die Zeit war dies ihr größtes Problem. Sie waren kein richtiges Team, sondern eigensinnig darauf bedacht, nur sich selbst in Szene zu setzen. Zu Beginn hatte sich Toireasa gefragt, warum Flint nicht auch hier die Teams mixte, doch dann hatte sie begriffen – Flint suchte keinen Treiber, sondern ein Treiberteam.

„Er sucht ein Team!", brüllte sie deshalb jedes Mal Aidan zu, wenn dieser in ihre Nähe kam. Irgendwann hörte er sie sogar und gab es offensichtlich an William weiter. Von da an waren sie besser, nur leider war es da schon zu spät. William war elf. Egal wie groß, gut und geschickt er war – irgendwann erlahmte seine Kraft. Und das bemerkte nicht nur Toireasa. Die beiden älteren Treiber begannen zunächst Aidan und William in Einzelduelle zu verwickeln, bedrängten sie so stark, dass sie sich immer wieder aus den Blicken verloren. Dann – es kam für Toireasa genauso überraschend, wie für jeden anderen auch – schlugen die Älteren beide Klatscher Richtung William. Dieser blockte zwar den ersten, doch den zweiten übersah er und wurde mit einem harten Treffer gegen den Kopf zu Boden gefegt. Er fiel tief, sicher mehr als fünfzehn Meter, und schlug dann schmerzhaft unten auf. Toireasa war froh, dass der verzauberte Boden allzu harte Stürze linderte. Doch meist reichte dies nur dazu, um dafür zu sorgen, dass man nicht starb. Zumindest nicht sofort. Trotzdem liefen sie und einige andere Slytherins hin zur Absturzstelle, nur um erleichtert festzustellen, dass William halbwegs okay war. Er fragte zwar dauernd, warum der Glockenturm nicht aufhörte zu läuten, aber das war schon okay. Auch er wurde umgehend in den Krankenflügel verfrachtet.

Inzwischen hatte Flint das Trainingsspiel mit den Klatschern abgebrochen, da Aidan eh über die Zeit verloren hätte.

Ihr Bruder war extrem gefrustet.

„So ein Mist", fluchte er. „Ich hätte beide auch allein schaffen können."

„Ja, ihr ward besser", versuchte Toireasa leise zu trösten, damit es niemand mitbekam. „Aber allein hättest du keine Chance gehabt. Das weißt du auch."

Er trat zornig gegen den Rasen.

„Das weiß ich doch! Wäre dieser Erstklässler ausdauernder und wir eingespielt gewesen, hätten wir sie vom Feld gefegt."

„Vielleicht sieht das Flint genauso und beruft euch", gab sie ihm Hoffnung.

„Bestimmt nicht", sagte er niedergeschlagen. „Schau doch nur."

Und er hatte Recht. Flint drückte gerade seinen alten und gleichzeitig neuen Treibern die Hand und diese strahlten vor Freude und grinsten hämisch dem angeschlagenen William hinterher.

„Trainiere mit William", riet Toireasa. „Und dann macht ihr sie zusammen nächstes Jahr fertig oder vielleicht werden sie in einem Spiel so platt gemacht, dass sie nicht spielen können."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich sie jetzt liebend gern selber zum Hospitalflügel schicken", zischte Aidan.

„Nicht jetzt und hier", hielt sie ihn zurück. „Wenn du es auffällig machst, spielst du sicher niemals im Hausteam."

„Die Sucher zu mir", rief soeben Flint laut.

Aidan gab ihr seinen Rennbesen.

„Zeig ihnen, was unsere Familie drauf hat", quetschte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch.

„Ich geb mein Bestes", versprach sie, dann schlenderte sie betont lässig zu Flint und stellte sich neben die beiden anderen Sucher. Befriedigt stellte sie fest, dass es anscheinend keinen gesetzten Sucher des Hausteams mehr gab. Ihre Vermutung wurde sofort von Flint selbst bestätigt.

„Ich sagte doch, du bist raus, Terence!", sagte Kapitän Flint kalt.

„Nur, wenn du einen Besseren findest", schoss der Junge, der neben Malfoy stand, zurück.

„Nun – ich bin mir sicher, ich habe einen deutlich Besseren gefunden", antwortete Flint nur und schaute auf Malfoy und vor allem auf dessen Nimbus 2001. Toireasa schien keine Rolle in seinen Überlegungen zu spielen.

Malfoy wuchs sofort um ein paar Zentimeter, obwohl doch Flints Bewunderung überhaupt nicht ihm galt.

„Das muss er erst mal beweisen", behauptete Terence selbstbewusst.

„Na ja, vielleicht bist du ja über die Ferien wirklich besser geworden. Wir werden sehen. Gut ihr beiden…"

„…Drei…", unterbrach Toireasa ihn.

Erst jetzt schien Flint sie zu bemerken.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", sagte er. „Der Besen ist größer als du."

„Für einen Sucher sind Größe und Kraft nicht so entscheidend", betonte sie und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Das ist ne Erstklässlerin", meinte Malfoy abfällig. „Was will die denn hier. Darf ja nicht mal einen eigenen Besen haben."

„Potter war letztes Jahr auch im Hausteam der Gryffindors", sagte Flint überlegend. „Okay – mach mit. Aber heul ja nicht, wenn was schief geht."

„Keine Träne", bestätigte sie.

„Gut. Die Regeln für euch drei sind einfach. Ihr, der Schnatz und ein Klatscher. Ihr seht niemals, wenn der Schnatz freigelassen wird. Die Sache ist zu Ende, wenn einer von euch ihn viermal gefangen hat. Verstanden?"

Sie bestätigten dies.

„Gut, dann umdrehen, damit ich den Schnatz fliegen lassen kann."

Auch dieser Befehl wurde befolgt. Sie hörte kurz das leise Flattern der goldenen Flügel, dann war es still.

„Wirst du wieder hochziehen, wenn du die Hosen voll hast, Higgs?", zischte Malfoy dem Sucher des letzen Jahres zu.

„Auf die Besen! Los", befahl Flint.

Toireasa schwang sich auf und stieß sich nach oben ab. Sie versuchte schnell an Höhe zu gewinnen und sah dabei, dass die beiden anderen den gleichen Gedanken gehabt hatten. Sie änderte schnell ihre Taktik und beschleunigte schnell weg von ihnen. Klatscher stürzten sich bevorzugt auf Gruppen, seltener auf Einzelpersonen. Eine persönliche Beobachtung, die sich diesmal bestätigte. Eben von Flint freigelassen, schoss der Klatscher sofort auf Higgs und Malfoy zu. Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie flog ganz am Rande des Stadions und beobachtete, wie die beiden sich mit dem Klatscher herumärgerten. So hatte sie ihre Konkurrenten und den Klatscher im Blick. Sie hatte keine Lust nach dem Schnatz zu suchen. Es wäre eh nur ein Zufallstreffer diesen zu finden. Lieber hielt sie ihre Konkurrenten und den Klatscher im Auge. Es dauerte sicher fünf, für sie sehr ruhige, Minuten bis ein Manöver von Terence ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Obwohl der Klatscher es auf Malfoy abgesehen hatte, zog Higgs plötzlich in eine scharfe Kurve und beschleunigte. Auch Malfoy hatte es bemerkt. Mit einem Manöver, das ihm nur der Nimbus ermöglichte, schüttelte er den Klatscher ab und jagte Terence hinterher. Toireasa selbst tat es ihm gleich, nur dass sie etwa zehn Meter über den zwei Jungen blieb. Dann sah sie endlich den Schnatz. Higgs streckte gerade die Hand nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball aus.

Doch greifen konnte er ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig.

Malfoy kam heran geschossen und schlug hart Terence' ausgestreckten Arm nach unten. Beide taumelten kurz, fingen sich und jagten dann nebeneinander her. Ständig rammten sie sich gegenseitig – in der Hoffnung den Konkurrenten so abzudrängen. Der Schnatz hatte dadurch ein paar Meter an Vorsprung gewonnen. Genau darauf hatte Toireasa gehofft. Normalerweise verlagerte man jetzt sein Gewicht nach vorn, um den Besen in einen Sinkflug zu zwingen. Doch das ging, für das was sie vorhatte, einfach zu langsam. Sie verschränkte ihre Beine und rollte dann unter den Besen. So addierte sich ihr Gewicht zu ihrer Zugkraft und zwang den Besen in einen halsbrecherischen Sturzflug. Von oben herab kreuzte sie die Flugbahn der beiden Streithähne. Dabei versuchte sie erst gar nicht den Schnatz zu fangen – sie rammte ihn einfach mit der Schulter in eine Richtung, die ihr genehm war, brachte ihren Besen wieder unter Kontrolle und fing dann den Schnatz, bevor die anderen sich neu orientieren konnten. Ein Pfiff ertönte und der Klatscher stoppte seine Bewegung kurz bevor er Toireasa treffen konnte. Sie hatte nicht aufgepasst, musste sie zugeben, aber im Spiel galt ein Fang als Fang, selbst wenn ein Klatscher einen danach fertig machte. Triumphierend landete sie bei Flint und überreichte ihm den Schnatz. Auf der Tribüne klatschten einige Slytherins anerkennend. Selbst bei Flint schien sich etwas davon in seinen Augen widerzuspiegeln.

„Erster Punkt für…?", fragte er.

„Toireasa", ergänzte sie stolz.

„Und ihr letzter", zischte Malfoy und warf ihr einen feindlichen Blick zu. „Noch mal staubst du nicht ab."

Toireasa ignorierte das, Aidan zuliebe.

„Man muss auch mal Glück haben", stapelte sie tief.

Terence Higgs musterte sie jetzt aufmerksam. Er würde es ihr jetzt sicher nicht mehr so leicht machen.

Den nächsten Durchgang gewann leider Malfoy, ohne dass Toireasa oder Terence Higgs eine Chance gehabt hätten einzugreifen. Er sah den Schnatz und fing ihn innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken.

Als nächstes holte sich Toireasa ihren zweiten Punkt, indem sie das Glück ausnutzte, dass der Klatscher Malfoy im entscheidenden Augenblick zum Abdrehen zwang.

Doch in der nächsten Runde glich Malfoy wieder aus. Er schlug gleich zu Beginn und überraschend Toireasa vom Besen und erst danach suchte er den Schnatz. Er fand ihn leider, bevor sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte.

Danach war auch Terence Higgs mal an der Reihe. Malfoy und sie jagten gerade Kopf an Kopf durch das Stadion und Toireasa musste einige harte Ellebogenchecks einstecken, als Higgs frontal auf sie und den Schnatz zugeschossen kam und diesen mitten im Flug fing. Er schien dabei auf sich keine Rücksicht zu nehmen, denn wären Malfoy und Toireasa nicht im letzten Augenblick ausgewichen, dann wären alle potentiellen Sucher für Slytherin für eine Weile ausgefallen.

Nun stand es zwei zu zwei zu eins.

„Wer zuckt denn hier zurück", grinste Higgs in der kurzen Pause bis zum nächsten Start des Schnatzes. Obwohl er hinten lag, schien ihn diese Aktion neu beflügelt zu haben.

„Das war krank", fluchte Malfoy.

„Werd damit fertig", meinte Flint nur „Und versteck deine Fouls besser. Hooch hätte dich mindestens zwei Mal erwischt. Okay – nächster Anlauf."

Wieder das Flattern, wieder nahmen sie ihre Positionen ein. Sie verteilten sich weit über das Stadion und hielten Ausschau. Zwischendurch wichen sie dem Klatscher aus. Lange Zeit passierte gar nichts. Nach ihrer Erfahrung bedeutete dies, dass der Schnatz einen sicheren Platz gefunden hatte. Die Magie des kleinen goldenen Balles zwang diesen meist zu flüchten, wenn jemand ihm zu nahe kam. Ob dieser ihn nun bemerkte oder nicht. Bei vollem Spielfeld war er dadurch immer in Bewegung, da er auch nicht zwischen den Suchern, den anderen Spielern oder den Zuschauern unterschied. Wenn jedoch so wenige Spieler auf dem Platz waren, die wie alle Sucher recht hoch flogen, dann gab es viele Orte auf dem Spielfeld, an denen niemand vorbei kam und an denen der Schnatz dann verweilen konnte.

Ihre Augen suchten solche Orte, weshalb sie sich auf der Flucht vor dem Klatscher etwas nach unten abdrängen ließ. Ihre Augen durchforschten von oben schwer einsehbare Winkel.

Trotz dieser Taktik dauerte es eine Weile, ehe sie den Schnatz entdeckte.

Sie fand ihn da, wohin er sich niemals während eines Spieles zurückziehen konnte – unter der Dachplane eines der Zuschauertürme. Sie lächelte. Ein Schnatz war recht schwach und konnte ganz sicher nicht durch die Plane entkommen und da er immer vor Menschen floh…

Toireasa ließ sich von ihrem geborgten Besen in einem großen Bogen zu dem Turm tragen. Dabei vermied sie den Blick in den Turm, sondern schaute nur in die Mitte des Feldes und zu dem Klatscher. Als sie endlich am richtigen Turm war, wartete sie, bis der gefährliche Ball ein Opfer auf der anderen Seite des Feldes gefunden hatte – es schien Malfoy zu sein – und dass Higgs gerade woanders hin schaute. Sie drehte schnell ihren Besen, dann flog sie unter das Tribünendach. Der Schnatz versuchte zunächst vor ihr zurückzuweichen, doch die Plane verhinderte dies.

Als Toireasa sich weiter näherte, die Hände hatte sie vom Besen schon gelöst, versuchte der Schnatz an ihr vorbeizuhuschen. Doch ihrem flinken Griff konnte er nicht entkommen. Es war fast der einfachste Fang ihres Lebens. Sie flog aufs Feld zurück, ohne dass irgendwer bemerkte, dass sie den Schnatz in der Hand hatte.

Ihre Befriedigung nicht verbergen könnend, landete sie und überreichte dem überraschten Flint den Schnatz.

Mit einem Pfiff holte Flint die anderen beiden zu sich.

„Wann hat sie den denn gefangen?", wollte Malfoy wissen.

Flint zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Dann hat sie betrogen. Ich hab sie nur einen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen. Niemand fängt so schnell einen Schnatz."

Das konnte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Man muss nur wissen wie", widersprach sie zornig über diesen Betrugsverdacht. „Wenn du keine Ahnung hast, Malfoy, solltest du es vielleicht lieber lassen."

„Selbst wenn", brummte Flint. „Niemand hat es gesehen, also war es in Ordnung."

„Ich habe nicht betrogen", betonte sie noch mal. „Der Schnatz war in einem der Türme. Da kann er nicht ausweichen."

Erst nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie blöd es war, den Trick zu verraten. Terence nickte, so als würde er eben erkennen, dass er da hätte auch selbst drauf kommen können. Nur Malfoy schaute sie an, als wäre es ihre Schuld, dass der Schnatz so funktionierte.

Flint schien nicht an einer Diskussion interessiert zu sein. Er ließ einfach den Schnatz vor ihren Augen fliegen und sagte einfach: „Los!"

Gleichzeitig gab er auch den Klatscher wieder frei und so ging es vom ersten Augenblick an rund. Jeder wusste, wo der Schnatz war, alle lagen sie dicht beieinander und der Klatscher schien zu versuchen, sie alle drei gleichzeitig zu erwischen. Doch der war nicht Toireasas größtes Problem. Malfoy und Higgs hatten sich gegen sie verschworen. Verständlich zwar, da sie nur noch einen Punkt brauchte. Trotzdem fand sie es nicht sonderlich fair, Schläge ins Gesicht und in die Rippen zu bekommen. Kein einziger Schiedsrichter – nicht einmal der Bestechlichste – würde so etwas durchgehen lassen. Das würde sie nicht lange durchhalten, das wusste sie. Deshalb flog sie zur Seite, ein wenig weg vom Schnatz. Jetzt waren wieder die beiden Jungen in der Zwickmühle. Entweder sie konsequent stören oder den Schnatz fangen. Eigentlich müsste einer von ihnen weiter Toireasa abdrängen, während der andere den Fang machte. Glücklicherweise gönnte keiner von beiden dem anderen den Punkt. Also flog sie erst mal wieder allein. Trotzdem beobachteten die Jungen ihre Manöver misstrauisch, immer bereit ihre Flugbahn zum Schnatz zu blockieren. Dies widerum führte dazu, dass niemand Erfolg haben konnte. Immer wenn einer der beiden zugreifen wollte, verhinderte es der Nebenmann. Wenn das nicht half, deutete Toireasa einen Angriff von der Seite an und schon war ihnen der Schnatz entwischt.

Das war über die Zeit furchtbar anstrengend. Ständig musste man harte Haken schlagen, extreme Stürzflüge abfangen oder so steil steigen, dass man fast vom Besen rutschte.

Sie hingen in einem Hochgeschwindigkeitspatt fest. Einzig und allein der Klatscher war in der Lage, diese Situation aufzulösen. Und Toireasa hatte durch ihren Punktevorsprung die taktische Freiheit, dies zu ihrem Vorteil zu gestalten. Während Malfoy und Higgs sich weiter bekriegten, zog sie noch ein Stück davon, setzte sich direkt vor den Klatscher und zog diesen immer wieder in die Bahn der beiden. Sie musste zugeben, dass ihr das viel Spaß machte. Es war fies, aber innerhalb der Regeln und es brachte ihre Gegner zur Verzweiflung. Es gab wohl nicht viel beim Quidditch, was nervenaufreibender war. Die Hand nach dem goldenen Schnatz ausgestreckt und am Besenschweif einen Klatscher. Es war Higgs, der sich zuerst ablenken ließ und einen zu weiten Schlenker machte. Zu seinem Pech, nutzte der Schnatz genau diesen Augenblick, um seine Richtung so zu ändern, dass es ihn weit weg von dem Jungen trug. Malfoy hingegen schaffte es mit einer scharfen Wende dem goldenen Ball zu folgen. Auch Toireasa hatte das Glück und erwischte die Wende gerade noch so. Der Nimbusbesen war einfach schneller und wendiger als ein Sauberwisch, dafür aber auch sensibler und sie bemerkte, dass Malfoy in den Kurven eigentlich immer übersteuerte. Er musste jedes Mal etwas zurückkorrigieren. Wahrscheinlich übte er noch nicht lange mit dem Ding. Ihm fehlte ganz eindeutig das Gespür. So kam es, dass sie recht schnell wieder aufschloss. Wieder versuchte er sie dank seiner größeren Masse abzudrängen, doch sie wich ihm immer ein wenig aus und konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf ihren Plan. Malfoy war links von ihr, als der Schnatz wieder mal eine Kurve nach rechts flog. Nebeneinander legten sie sich in die Kurve, und in dem Augeblick, als Malfoy zu weit nach rechts lenkte, gab sie mit ihrem eigenen Besen seinem Besenschweif einen Schubs. Die Auswirkung war wie geplant. Malfoy wurde durch seinen empfindlichen Besen völlig herumgewirbelt, während Toireasas Drehbewegung durch die Berührung gestoppt wurde. Jetzt musste sie nur noch schnell den Schnatz fangen, bevor sich Malfoy erholte. Sie streckte die Hand aus, versuchte verzweifelt jeden Zentimeter ihres Armes auszunutzen und dann hörte sie ein lautes Rauschen. Es war Terence Higgs, der ihr Manöver vom ersten Punkt kopierte. Zu seinem Unglück versuchte er jedoch – im Gegensatz zu Toireasa vorher – den Schnatz im Rückensturzflug zu fangen, was fast zwangsläufig schief gehen musste. Sie wich Higgs seitlich aus, sah, wie er den Schnatz knapp verpasste und griff sich das kleine goldene Ding, als er für einen Augenblick unentschlossen schien, welche Richtung jetzt die Beste wäre.

Sie schaffte es nicht, einen lauten Jauchzer zu unterdrücken, dann landete sie strahlend neben ihrem Bruder auf der Tribüne, den Goldenen Schnatz hoch über den Kopf erhoben, so dass ihn jeder sehen konnte. Bei weitem nicht alle Slytherins applaudierten ihr. Der Rest, rings um Malfoys gewichtige Freunde, starrte sie mit eisigem Schweigen an. Aber das war ihr egal. Aidan umarmte sie begeistert und sie musste einige Hände schütteln. Es waren inzwischen mehr Slytherins da, als noch zu Beginn des Trainings und es waren vor allem Schüler ihres Alters, die sich besonders begeistert zeigten. Selbst William war wieder da.

Irgendwann trat dann auch Flint hinzu und nahm ihr den Schnatz ab.

„Ich werde morgen die Aufstellung des Hausteams bekannt geben", verkündete er laut. „Das Training ist hiermit beendet."

Lange nachdem alle schon gegangen waren – es wurde schon dunkel – stand Toireasa immer noch im Stadion und schaute verträumt ins weite Rund. Sie stellte sich vor, wie die Ränge gefüllt waren und ihr alle zujubelten, weil sie den entscheidenden Schnatz gefangen hatte, der Slytherin den Quidditch- und dank der Bonuspunkte auch noch den Hauspokal brachte.

Es war eine tolle Vorstellung.

Irgendwann wurde es jedoch zu kühl für diese Träumereien und erst auf dem Weg zurück bemerkte sie noch jemanden, der nicht ins Schloss zurückgegangen war. Unten, in dem Schatten eines Turmes, saß völlig verloren Terence Higgs. Er sah sehr niedergeschlagen aus. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie ging zu ihm hin.

„Du hast einige tolle Manöver drauf", sagte sie anerkennend und verbannte jedes Mitleid aus ihrer Stimme. Er würde dies wahrscheinlich nicht gern hören.

Er sah traurig zu ihr hoch, dann riss er sich offensichtlich zusammen, stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Gut geflogen", sagte er fest. „Hättest du einen Nimbus 2001, hättest du eine gute Chance Potter zu schlagen. Besser als Malfoy bist du alle Male."

„Danke", sagte sie ernst. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten heute alle die gleichen Besen gehabt, dann wäre es viel knapper ausgegangen. Du hattest mit deinem Sternenschweif 31 ein großes Handicap."

„Bei dem Erfahrungs- und Altersvorsprung den ich habe, hätte das nichts ausmachen dürfen. Zumindest du warst besser als ich", gab er zu und dieses Lob verschlug ihr fast die Sprache.

„Ich bin übrigens Terence Higgs", fügte er hinzu und streckte noch mal die Hand aus.

„Mein Name ist Toireasa Keary-Davian."

„Erfreut dich kennen zu lernen, obwohl das nur daran liegt, dass du Malfoy geschlagen hast."

„Ja – darüber bin ich nachhinein auch froh", gestand sie ein und danach gingen sie schweigend zurück zum Slytherin Kerker.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	6. V In der Nocturne Gasse

** - Kapitel 5 - **

**In der Nokturnegasse**

Der verschlissene Umhang, den Mr Ollivander ihm überlassen hatte, lag schwer in einem Beutel auf seinen Beinen.

Sollte Tarsuinn es wagen?

Seit gut einer Stunde saß er nun vor _Fortescues Eissalon_ und hielt sich an einem Regenbogeneisbecher fest. Und obwohl es das köstlichste Eis seines Lebens war, wollte es ihm nicht so recht schmecken. Ollivander hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Person, die ihm eventuell helfen könnte, erst um acht Uhr abends zu finden wäre und hatte ihm gleichzeitig davon abgeraten hinzugehen. Trotzdem hatte Tarsuinn eine sehr genaue Wegbeschreibung bekommen, unzählige Verhaltensregeln, die er zu beachten hatte und den Umhang in dem Beutel. Danach hatte Ollivander ihm auch noch unzählige kleine Anekdoten erzählt, was mit einigen verirrten Muggeln in der Nokturnegasse geschehen war. Natürlich nur die Geschichten von denen, die überhaupt zurückgekehrt waren. Tarsuinn glaubte nicht alles, was Ollivander ihm erzählte. Irgendwie hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass dieser ihn überhaupt nicht dort hinschicken wollte. Dieser Zwiespalt zwischen: Geh dort hin! Nein, lass es lieber! – hatte Tarsuinn völlig verwirrt.

Aus diesem Grund saß er jetzt vor dem Eissalon. Tarsuinn hoffte, Hagrid würde auftauchen, bevor es Zeit wurde aufzubrechen. Leider bisher vergebens. Er klappte die Abdeckung seiner Uhr auf und fühlte zum wiederholten Mal nach der Zeit. Es war inzwischen soweit. Von Hagrid weit und breit nichts zu hören.

Damit war die Entscheidung gefallen. Er bezahlte sein Eis und schlenderte in Richtung Nokturnegasse. Der spezielle Geruch der Gasse war ein perfekter Wegweiser. Er schlich die Treppe hinunter und warf sich dabei Ollivanders Umhang über, der ihm deutlich zu groß war. Der untere Saum schliff fast über den Boden und Tarsuinns Schulter waren fast nicht breit genug, um den Umhang am Herunterrutschen zu hindern. Wie ihm Ollivander immer wieder eingetrichtert hatte, zog er die Kapuze über den Kopf und beugte sich so nach vorn, dass man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Tikki musste sich währenddessen in dem nun leeren Beutel verstecken, den er unter dem Umhang trug. Damit fehlte ihm zwar Tikkis Hilfe bei der Orientierung, doch die Nokturnegasse war so eng, dass er immer eine Wand hatte, an der er seine Finger entlang gleiten lassen konnte. Ihm war furchtbar mulmig. Aus allen Ecken und Räumen hier erklangen Geräusche, die er nur bedingt einordnen konnte – Geräusche, die er noch nie so gehört hatte.

Er passierte eine Gasse, in der ein Mann von zwei anderen _freundlich _darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass es Zeit war seine Schulden und die Zinsen zu zahlen.

Niemals neugierig irgendwo stehen bleiben, war eine von Ollivanders Grundregeln gewesen. Einige Ecken später bot ihm eine Frauenstimme Freuden an, _die er sich nur in seinen Träumen vorstellen konnte_. Da Tarsuinn seine Träume kannte, ging der Reiz für ihn gegen Null und er reagierte, indem er ein möglichst krankes Husten simulierte. Das rettete ihn zwar vor der Frau, führte jedoch dazu, das ihm unzählige schmierige Heilkundige die wunderlichsten – und wahrscheinlich illegalen – Kuren anboten. Das ging bis zu der _Gelegenheit_, zum Vampir gemacht zu werden. Tarsuinn würdigte niemanden einer Antwort.

_Wenn jemand entdeckt, dass du ein hilfloser Muggeljunge bist, dann ist dein Leben keinen Knut mehr wert_, hatte Ollivander gesagt. _Sei stumm und halt den Kopf gesenkt_.

Immer tiefer drang er so in das labyrinthartige Gewirr aus Gängen vor. Als er durch die Tür schritt, die laut Ollivanders Wegbeschreibung das Ende seines Weges darstellen sollte, hoffte er, dass die Beschreibung genauso akkurat war, wie sie geklungen hatte. Doch nachdem er in dem Raum stand, hoffte er fast, dass er sich verlaufen hatte. Es roch hier, als wäre etwas gestorben und das vor nicht allzu langer Zeit.

„Ah, Kundschaft", freute sich eine unerwartet junge, weibliche Stimme. „Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?"

„Ich suche Mrs Glenndary, Ma'am", sagte er und versuchte besonders tief zu sprechen.

„Ich bin Mrs Glenndary", lachte die Stimme. „Und du bist..."

„…völlig falsch hier", entfuhr es ihm.

„So falsch auch nicht", kam die Antwort. „Nur etwas spät. Ein Hogwartsschüler bist du sicher nicht. Die kaufen nur bis Ende August bei mir."

Das klang interessant.

„Was kaufen denn Hogwartsschüler hier?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Was man so im täglichen Schulkrieg braucht. Zauberspruchsichere Schlösser, Schutzamulette, die kleine Fluchfibel und so weiter. Alles sehr nützlich. Ich habe hier im Grunde genommen alles, womit du dir das Leben leichter machen kannst."

„Haben Sie auch Zauberstäbe?", fragte er.

„Aber sicher doch. Brauchst was zum Beeindrucken, nicht wahr? Kein Problem. Ich hab hier Zauberstäbe, die genau dieselbe Zusammensetzung haben, wie die der alten Magier – Merlin, Morgana la Fey, Circe. Aber wenn du das Ausgefallene suchst und das nötige Geld hast, dann habe ich hier noch die originalen Stäbe von leuchtenden Helden und toten Verbrechern. Gerade dunkle Artefakte haben Konjunktur. Aber meine berühmteste Antiquität…", sie machte eine effektvolle Pause, „…ist der Zauberstab Grindelwalds, dem Dunklen Magier, der von Albus Dumbledore besiegt wurde. Er ist nicht zerbrochen, wie die Legende berichtet. Er ist hier und für tausend Galleonen gehört er dir. Ruhm, Neid und Ehrfurcht dem, der ihn besitzt. Aber vielleicht…"

„Ich suche eigentlich einen Zauberstab für mich", unterbrach er die begeistert vorgebrachte Werbung.

„Das tut mir Leid. Ich hab nur Gebrauchte oder Repliken hier", sagte sie bedauernd. „Einen Zauberstab für dich selbst, solltest du bei Ollivander in der Winkelgasse erwerben."

„Da war ich schon. Er hat mich zu Euch geschickt, Ma'am", entgegnete Tarsuinn.

„Er hat dich…", begann sie in erstauntem Ton und stockte dann. „Wirklich…?"

„Ja."

„Und du kannst keinen normalen Zauberstab berühren?"

Woher wusste sie das denn? Er nickte überrascht.

„Ich fass es nicht", stammelte sie noch immer.

Dann ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn irgendwohin. Tarsuinn schüttelte diese ab, sobald der feste Griff sich etwas lockerte.

„Na, das fehlte noch! Komm schnell nach hinten. Die muss dich nicht hier sehen."

Sie brachte ihn in irgendeinen Raum hinten im Laden.

„Sei ganz leise und fass nichts an", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Ich bin gleich zurück."

Sie ging wieder in den Verkaufsraum zurück und schloss die Tür sehr leise. Sekunden später hörte er sie, wie sie einen neuen Kunden begrüßte.

„Oh, Lady Kondagion. Womit verdiene ich die Ehre Eures Besuches?", hörte er die Stimme der Verkäuferin sagen. Sie klang jetzt sehr unterwürfig. Wobei diese Unterwürfigkeit eine gut versteckte Lüge zu sein schien.

„Hast du etwas von dem hereinbekommen, nach dem ich Ausschau halte?", fragte eine kalte, befehlsgewohnte Stimme.

„Nein, Mylady. Ich bedaure. Aber ich könnte Euch eine der wahren Weissagungen des Nostradamus anbieten. Handgeschrieben und signiert."

„Ich bin nicht interessiert an diesem Machwerk", fauchte die Frau, die Kondagion hieß. „Ich bin nur an dem interessiert, was ich dir schon mehrmals beschrieben habe. Beschaff mir das und du wirst gut verdienen."

„Aber Mylady. Ich habe in den fünf größten Bibliotheken Englands nachgeforscht, habe einige der gelehrtesten Zauberer und Hexen befragt. Was ihr sucht, existiert nicht! Es ist nur ein Märchen. Bestenfalls eine Legende."

„Welche auf der Wahrheit beruht. Du wirst weiter forschen!"

„Aber mir fehlen Zeit und Geld dazu. Ihr kauft nie etwas! Wovon soll ich sonst leben? Ich hätte hier Grindelwalds Zauberstab mit einem Echtheitszertifikat…"

„Schweig! Ich brauche keine Zauberstäbe von Verlierern. Hast du wenigstens neue Informationen gefunden, die mir bei der Suche nützlich sein könnten?"

„Nicht viel, Mylady. Den Legenden zufolge wurden mehrere Hüter ausgewählt, die Eure gesuchten Artefakte verstecken sollten, auf dass niemand Zugriff mehr erlangt. Je nachdem wessen Geschichten man liest, verbergen die Artefakte entweder die Kobolde, die Zentauren oder die größten Zauberer ihrer Zeit."

„Das wussten wir alles schon!"

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr. Aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich noch suchen soll. Ich könnte vielleicht mit Professor Dumbledore in Hog…"

„Untersteh dich! Du wirst mit niemandem darüber sprechen, ohne von mir die Erlaubnis dazu erhalten zu haben."

„Wie Ihr wünscht."

Dann war es eine Weile still.

„Was ist das?", fragte dann die kalte Frauenstimme.

„Oh – Mylady hat ein gutes Auge. Dies ist ein Teil der legendären _Stillen Klinge. _Es ist eine wahre Schande, dass der Dolch zerbrochen wurde."

„Ich nehm das Stück", erklärte Kondagion.

„Das kostet hundertfünfzig Galleonen, Mylady."

„Ich sagte, ich nehme es. Nicht, dass ich es kaufe."

„Aber Mylady…"

„Du wirst das Stück mir überlassen, Glenndary, oder aber mir fällt wieder ein, dass sich das Ministerium für den Verbleib gewisser Personen interessiert."

Mrs Glenndary antwortete nicht auf diese Drohung. Tarsuinn fragte sich, was die eigentlich so fröhliche Frau denn nur verbrochen haben konnte. Er hoffte, es war etwas relativ Harmloses, was ihn nicht als Opfer in Frage kommen ließ.

„Soll ich es Euch einpacken?", hörte er dann Glenndary sagen. Sie schien jedes Wort mit mühsamer Beherrschung hervorzupressen. „Mister Malfoy wünschte das ausdrücklich bei seinem Teil der Klinge."

„Lucius Malfoy hat ein anderes Teil der Klinge?", fragte Kondagion scharf.

„Ja. Er kaufte es vor zwei Wochen. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, ihm dieses Teil auch anzubieten."

„Untersteh dich! Du wirst morgen zu ihm gehen und versuchen es zurückzukaufen."

„Wenn Ihr es wünscht, würde ich das gern für Euch tun. Nur habe ich kein Geld mehr, um dies zu bewerkstelligen. Er wird sicher mehr wollen, als er bei mir gezahlt hat."

„Wie viel?"

„Er hat zweihundert bezahlt. Unter dreihundert wird er es nicht herausgeben und wenn er erfahren sollte, dass Ihr es seid, die danach sucht, wird es sicher das Dreifache kosten oder unverkäuflich werden."

„Dann solltest du dafür sorgen, dass er es nicht erfährt. Das Geld bekommst du dafür von mir."

„Dies wird schwierig werden. Es ist bekannt, dass Malfoy auch Zauber oder Tränke nutzt, um seinen Verhandlungspartner zu durchschauen. Mich dagegen zu wappnen wird nicht billig werden."

Tarsuinn glaubte fast ein Zähneknirschen zu hören.

„Wie viel?"

„Alles zusammen, glaube ich, sollten vierhundert reichen, Mylady."

Geld klimperte.

„Wage es nicht mich zu betrügen", verabschiedete sich danach die kalte Lady. „Denk daran, wer dich nach Askaban bringen kann."

„Ich werde es nicht vergessen, Mylady."

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Ich werde in etwa einer Woche erneut hier vorbeischauen. Dann wünsche ich mir bessere Ergebnisse."

„Ich werde mich bemühen, Mylady. Möge Ihnen noch ein schöner Tag beschieden sein."

Tarsuinn hörte, wie jemand den Laden verließ, wenig später wurde eine Tür verriegelt und dann kam Mrs Glenndary zu ihm in den Raum.

„So", begann sie, plötzlich wieder freundlich. „Ich hab den Laden für heute geschlossen, so dass wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten können. Möchtest du einen Tee?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nicht, dass sie ihm da etwas hineinmixte.

„Hast du viel von dem Gespräch eben mitbekommen?", fragte sie.

„Welches Gespräch?", stellte er sich unschuldig.

„Du musst dich nicht taub stellen", lachte sie. „Ich wäre dir nur dankbar, wenn du niemandem davon erzählst. Möchtest du wirklich keinen Tee?"

Wieder schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

„Na, egal", akzeptierte sie endlich. „Aber ich brauch jetzt einen."

Sie ging an ihm vorbei und setzte sich irgendwo an der hinteren Wand. Tarsuinn hörte plötzlich ganz leise Schritte von da, wo sie saß. Es war noch eine dritte Person im Raum.

„Danke, Zac", sagte Mrs Glenndary. „Möchtest du dich nicht wenigstens setzen, junger Mann?"

Ohne Tikki würde er Probleme haben einen Stuhl zu finden.

„Nein danke", sagte er deshalb. „Ich glaub, ich stehe lieber."

„Ich kann dich nicht zwingen", sagte sie mit nachsichtiger Stimme und dann trank sie ihren Tee. Dabei nahm sie sich offensichtlich viel Zeit. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass sie ihn dabei von oben bis unten musterte.

„Ich würde gern sehen was passiert, wenn du einen Zauberstab anfasst", sagte sie dann unvermittelt.

„Ich überhaupt nicht", wehrte er ohne Begeisterung ab. „Beim letzten hat meine Hand gebrannt."

„Wirklich? Gebrannt? Wow!", irgendwie lag in ihrer Stimme nur schwer beherrschte Freude darüber. „Hab keine Angst. Ich weiß genau, welche Zauberstäbe weniger schmerzhaft für dich sind."

„Vielleicht vertraue ich Ihnen aber nicht genug", antwortete er.

„Dann würden wir beide in der Zwickmühle sitzen. Du brauchst etwas, was ich dir geben kann und ich muss etwas jemandem geben, was ich nur dem Richtigen geben darf. Doch beginnen muss immer der, der etwas möchte, nicht der, der etwas hat."

Es fiel Tarsuinn schwer, diese Logik zu widerlegen. Sie schien sich ziemlich sicher zu sein, den Zauberstab zu besitzen, den er brauchte. Einzig er musste beweisen, dass er derjenige war, der ihn zu bekommen hatte.

„Ich werd es tun. Geben Sie mir einen Stab."

Er trat näher zu ihr, bemüht auf dem Pfad zu bleiben, auf dem er sie hatte laufen hören und streckte die Hand aus. Ein Zauberstab wurde in sie hingelegt und sofort spürte er viele feine Stiche. Es tat weniger weh, als selbst beim ersten Versuch bei Mr Ollivander.

„Ich sehe es", sagte Mrs Glenndary erstaunt. „Aber ich kann es kaum glauben. Eigentlich sollte es ein Hogwartsschüler sein, der zu mir kommt."

„Ich komme aus Hogwarts", bestätigte er.

„Das Schuljahr hat aber schon begonnen. Warum bist du dann noch hier?"

„Mir fehlten einige wichtige Schulsachen – wie zum Beispiel ein Zauberstab", erklärte er. „Deshalb wurde ich hierher geschickt."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht direkt _hierher_", lachte sie. „Es gibt solche Zufälle! Vorhin – in dem Gespräch, das du ja nicht gehört hast, ging es indirekt ja auch um dich. Ich denke, es wird langsam Zeit, dass du bekommst was dir gehört. Zic – holst du bitte meine dicken Drachenlederhandschuhe und Zac – pass auf, dass uns niemand stört."

Tarsuinn hörte zwei Paar nackte Füße leise durch den Raum laufen.

„Ich bin gleich zurück, setz dich inzwischen endlich. Es macht mich nervös, wenn Gäste nicht sitzen wollen."

Dann ging sie ein Stück von ihm weg, zog etwas zur Seite und er hörte, wie eine Tür im Scharnier knarrte. Sie schien eine Treppe hinunter zu gehen.

Jetzt, da sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, tastete er nach einem Stuhl, der ungefähr ihr gegenüber stand. Er fand einen recht klapprigen, der jedoch sein Gewicht noch trug. Vor ihm befand sich ein Teetisch, auf dem eine kleine Vase mit einer seltsam riechenden Blume stand.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, dann war Mrs Glenndary wieder da. Sie stellte etwas vor ihm auf den Tisch.

„So! Das ist es", sagte sie, gespannt klingend. „Mach es auf."

Er griff danach und fand ein kleines, längliches Kästchen. Es fühlte sich metallen an. Eine kleine Vorrichtung an der Stirnseite war anscheinend zum Öffnen da. Leider hatte er keinen Plan, wie er dieses _Schloss_ zu benutzen hatte.

„Warum machen Sie es nicht auf?", fragte er.

„Ich? Ich kann das Kästchen nicht einmal mit bloßer Hand anfassen, ohne in Ohnmacht zu fallen."

„Und da haben Sie es mich einfach so berühren lassen?", entfuhr es ihm entsetzt.

„Da bestand kaum Gefahr für dich, glaub mir. Drück einfach den kleinen Hebel nach oben."

„Könnte es sein, dass Sie erpressbar sind, weil jemand bei einem solchen Experiment den Löffel gereicht hat?", fragte er zynisch.

„Nein", antwortete sie und es klang verletzt. „Ich bin in dieser Lage, weil jemand lebt, nicht weil jemand tot ist. Nun öffne schon!"

Er tat es, schließlich war er schon so weit gekommen. Es stach kurz in seinem Finger und für einen panischen Augenblick glaubte er an eine vergiftete Nadel. Doch dann sprang der Deckel auf und er fühlte sich immer noch gut. Das Innere des Kästchens war ausgelegt mit Samt und in der Mitte ruhte in einer Vertiefung ein Zauberstab. Er wusste es sofort, als er ihn berührte, obwohl keine Schmerzen in durchfluteten. Im Gegenteil, der Stab fühlte sich angenehm kühl an, war vollkommen glatt und doch nicht rutschig. Tarsuinn nahm den Stab in die Hand und tastete jeden Millimeter des etwa sieben Zoll langen Gegenstandes ab. Er war wunderschön.

„Schwing ihn mal", bat Mrs Glenndary.

Tarsuinn tat es.

„Warum passiert nichts?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Vielleicht, weil ich ein Muggel bin, wie viele sagen", erklärte er, selbst schwer enttäuscht.

„Quatsch, das hätte mein Urgroßvater erwähnt!"

„Warum sollte er?", forschte er neugierig nach. „Wie kommt es überhaupt, dass Ihr mich erwartet zu haben scheint? Warum hat das was mit dieser Lady zu tun?"

„Ach je", stöhnte sie traurig. „Du bist so ein unschuldiger, kleiner Junge. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das antun sollte. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du den Stab zurücklegen würdest?"

Tarsuinns umfasste fest den Zauberstab. Er würde ihn nicht wieder hergegeben. Der gehörte jetzt ihm!

„Ich seh schon. Gut, dann werde ich dir erzählen was ich weiß, doch es ist nur die Wahrheit, die ich zu kennen glaube. Was die wirkliche Wahrheit ist, weiß anscheinend niemand mehr. Legende verschmolz mit der Wirklichkeit und Geschichte wurde zur Sage. Ich habe mich lange damit beschäftigt und allen Geschichten eins ist, dass es einmal ein Geschlecht an Zauberern gab, deren Zauberkraft nicht durch normale Zauberstäbe Wirkung erlangen konnte. Aus diesem Grund erschufen sie sich eigene. Niemand anderer als sie selbst, konnte diese Stäbe berühren. In den meisten Geschichten waren es Magier mit böser Macht, die ganze Länder unterjochten und tausende Muggel und dutzende Zauberer und Hexen zu ihrem Vergnügen töteten.

Doch diese Geschichten sind uralt, manche älter als die Geschichtsschreibung und es gibt keine Erwähnungen solcher Zauberstäbe in den letzten vierhundert Jahren. Alles Mythen und Legenden, mit denen man kleine Kinder am Abend erschreckt. Das glaubte auch mein Urgroßvater, der dieses Geschäft vor über einhundert Jahren führte. Bis eines Abends eine alte Frau ihn besuchte. Sie hatte ein altes _Pfand der Schuld _unserer Familie bei sich, welches sie als Dienst einforderte. Sie übergab meinem Urgroßvater den Zauberstab, den du jetzt in der Hand hältst und gab ihm folgende Anleitung…"

Ihr Ton wurde etwas getragen, so als würde sie eine auswendig gelernte Rede halten.

„…_eines Tages wird ein Kind zu Ollivanders kommen, das keinen Zauberstab berühren kann. Ihr werdet dafür sorgen, dass dieses Kind – ein Schüler Hogwarts – den Weg zu Euch findet und ihm den Zauberstab übergeben, den ich Euch gab. Kein Zweifel darf Euch beirren, keine Legende erschrecken. Ihr gabt dereinst uns einen Pfand und wir lösen ihn jetzt ein. Vertraut uns, welche das Pfand verdienten und fürchtet den Fluch, wenn Ihr Eure Pflicht nicht erfüllt._

Nach diesen Worten starb sie und mein Urgroßvater bestattete sie in allen Ehren."

„Und das soll vor über einhundert Jahren gewesen sein?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Ja. Ich gebe zu, wir haben auch daran gezweifelt, dass jemals jemand hier vorbei kommt und den Zauberstab haben will. Doch wie du siehst, die Worte der alten Frau sind in Erfüllung gegangen."

„Wer war sie?"

„Keiner weiß es, doch sie hatte das Pfand und niemand hätte gewagt, dem zuwider zu handeln."

„Warum? Wegen des Fluches?"

„Nicht nur. Ein solches Pfand, von dem wir hier sprechen, wird nur an jemanden gegeben, der eine gesamte Blutlinie vor dem Untergang bewahrt hat. Niemand in meiner Familie würde mehr existieren, wenn nicht jemand anderer unsere Vorfahren bewahrt hätte. Deshalb gaben sie das Pfand und deshalb sind alle Generationen, die danach kommen, dem Träger des Pfandes verpflichtet."

„Wissen Sie, wofür das Pfand stand?"

„Oh ja. Doch dies erzähle ich dir nicht. Diese Geschichte gehört meiner Familie."

„Und wie konnten Sie so sicher sein, dass ich hierher kommen würde?"

Sie lachte unbeschwert.

„Unsere Familie hat seitdem jedem Ollivander, wenn er noch klein war, eine tief versteckte Suggestion eingepflanzt, die dafür sorgt, dass er bei einem speziellen Kunden, das Bedürfnis verspürt, ihm behilflich zu sein und ihn zu uns zu schicken. Wir mussten nur immer dafür sorgen, dass er unsere aktuelle Adresse wusste. Und wie du siehst, es hat funktioniert."

„Er war nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber!", erinnerte sich Tarsuinn deutlich.

„Niemand Anständiges schickt gern ein Kind in die Nokturnegasse", sagte sie ernsthaft. „Und wie schon gesagt, mir wäre es lieber gewesen, du wärst niemals hier aufgetaucht."

„Aber wieso?"

„Zum einen wegen der Legenden, zum anderen wegen Gloria Kondagion, die Frau von vorhin. Sie tauchte vor sieben Jahren hier zum ersten Mal auf, weil sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, dass sich meine Familie mit den Legenden der _Unberührbaren Zauberstäbe_ befasste. Sie wusste Dinge über die Stäbe, von denen ich noch nie gehört hatte und sie wusste viel über meine Vergangenheit. Sie zwang mich in Bibliotheken und Häuser einzubrechen, auf der Suche nach einem dieser Zauberstäbe", Mrs Glenndary lachte laut. „Wenn Sie gewusst hätte, dass ich schon lange besitze, was sie so verzweifelt sucht…was du jetzt besitzt. Sie darf das niemals erfahren! Ich kenne sie seit meiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts, es ist niemals gut etwas zu besitzen, was sie möchte."

„Deshalb wollen Sie, dass ich den Zauberstab hier lasse?"

„Ja. Es ist zu deinem Schutz. Warte lieber bis du genug gelernt hast, um dich selbst zu verteidigen."

„Das geht nicht. Ich habe nur ein Jahr in Hogwarts. Wenn ich dann nicht zaubern kann, werden meine Erinnerungen gelöscht."

„Dann bleib hier! Ich kann dich alles lehren, ich kann dich beschützen, dir Zeit schenken und dir alles beibringen."

Das war ein verlockendes Angebot, aber…

„Ich glaub, das geht nicht. Ich habe heute einen Vertrag unterschrieben."

„Oh, Mist", entfuhr es ihr und fuhr dann eindringlich fort. „Gut, dann muss es anders gehen. Hör mir gut zu. Zeige niemals jemandem diesen Zauberstab, nicht einmal dem Direktor. Übe heimlich. Ich werde dir einen echt aussehenden Spielzeugzauberstab geben, mit dem du in der Öffentlichkeit herumfuchteln kannst. Berühre niemals einen fremden Zauberstab, wenn es andere Augen sehen. Sollte es doch jemand sehen, komme sofort zu mir oder – wenn es nicht anders geht – geh zu Professor Dumbledore und erzähle ihm alles. Aber das nur als letzten Ausweg!

Gehe niemals in den _Verbotenen Wald _und wenn es sich doch nicht vermeiden lässt, töte darin nichts. Glaube nicht den Legenden und lass dir niemals einreden, dass es ein Schicksal gibt, das über dich bestimmt. Bleib ein guter Junge und achte auf deine Gefühle. Schreib mir, wenn du Fragen oder Antworten hast, doch nenn in deinen Briefen die Dinge nie beim Namen. Nenn mich Tante Glenn – das machen viele Kinder – und frag nach Fluchzaubern oder Tränken, die dich schlauer oder andere hässlich machen. Welchem Haus gehörst du eigentlich an?"

„Ravenclaw."

„Das ist gut. Sei fleißig, lass dir helfen und übe vor allem Verteidigungszauber, auch wenn sie nicht funktionieren. Deine Zauberkraft kann sehr plötzlich kommen und dann kann es passieren, dass du dieses Wissen sofort brauchst."

„Warum?"

„Zauberkraft manifestiert sich meist zum ersten Mal, wenn man sich selbst in Gefahr befindet. Du solltest vorbereitet sein."

Das kam alles so ernst aus ihr heraus, dass Tarsuinn sich wirklich Gedanken machte, ob er nicht doch lieber den Zauberstab bei ihr lassen sollte. Sie machte den Eindruck, als wäre sein Leben wirklich schon jetzt in großer Gefahr.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum diese Lady Kondagion unbedingt diesen Zauberstab haben will. Kann sie denn nicht normal zaubern?"

„Doch das kann sie und zwar sehr gut. Aber sie nimmt sich, was sie bekommen kann, ohne Rücksicht auf die Verluste anderer. Was nicht nur finanziell gemeint ist! Ich vermute mal, sie verspricht sich Macht davon."

„Ist denn der Zauberstab so mächtig?"

„Ach – glaub doch nicht so was. Ein Zauberstab hat keine Macht. Nur der ihn führt. Ein besonders gut gefertigter Zauberstab ist niemals mächtiger als ein schlechter, er ist nur _genauer_ oder anders gesagt, man hat mehr Kontrolle über die Feinheiten. Im Endeffekt hängt aber immer alles vom Zauberer oder der Hexe ab."

„Aber meiner ist doch anders."

„Anders – ja. Mächtiger – nein. Lass dich nicht von Träumen blenden. Du bist die Macht hinter dem Stab. Deine Grenzen sind seine Grenzen. Es ist die Andersartigkeit, die deine Magie vielleicht haben wird, welcheKondagions Gier geweckt hat. Doch inwieweit anders, das kann dir niemand sagen. Das musst du selbst herausfinden."

„Ich werd es versuchen", entschloss er sich. „Was muss ich Ihnen bezahlen?"

„Natürlich nichts", lachte sie fröhlich. „Ich bezahle gerade an dich eine alte Schuld meiner Familie und den falschen Zauberstab schenke ich dir, weil du ein netter Junge zu sein scheinst und ich heute ein tolles Geschäft gemacht habe."

„Ein tolles Geschäft? Ich dachte, Kondagion hat Sie betrogen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Das glaubt sie vielleicht", kam die belustigte Antwort. „Aber verrat mich nicht."

„Wie auch? Sie verraten mir ja anscheinend nicht, wie Sie gewonnen haben."

„Eine Frau braucht ihre Geheimnisse", sagte sie geheimnisvoll. „Aber ich denke es wird Zeit, dass du wieder in die Winkelgasse zurück kommst, oder nicht?"

Daran hatte Tarsuinn gar nicht mehr gedacht. Hektisch tastete er nach seiner Uhr. Es war schon nach zehn.

„Ich muss zurück. Hagrid sucht mich bestimmt schon."

„Ich werde dich am besten hinbringen. Nicht, dass du jetzt noch verloren gehst. Und den falschen Zauberstab dürfen wir nicht vergessen. Welche Farbe soll er denn haben?"

Sie brachte ihn wieder zurück in den Laden. Er suchte sich einen der falschen Zauberstäbe heraus. Zuerst wollte er einen schwarzen, doch nach etwas Überlegen gewann sein Verstand über das Herz und er bat um einen, der aussah, als hätte ihn Ollivander gefertigt.

Danach begleitete sie ihn bis zur Treppe, die hinauf zur Winkelgasse führte.

„So – bis hierher kann ich dich bringen. Sei vorsichtig und vielleicht kommst du Tante Glenn ja nächstes Jahr mal besuchen."

„Falls ich mich da noch an Euch erinnern kann, werde ich es tun", versprach er. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich zu Euch unhöflich war und möchte mich herzlich bedanken, dass Ihr mir geholfen habt."

„Wie schon gesagt – ich habe zu danken. Einzig deinen Namen würde ich gern wissen."

„McNamara heiße ich. Tarsuinn McNamara."

„Pass auf dich auf, Tarsuinn McNamara", sagte sie zum Abschied, dann drehte sie sich um und ging davon. Tarsuinn wollte ihr fast hinterherlaufen und nachfragen, warum sie in die Nokturnegasse zurückkehren musste. Sie schien ein Licht zu sein, das eigentlich gar nicht hierher gehörte. So freundlich…

Doch sie war schon aus seiner Hörreichweite verschwunden, bevor er sich entschloss irgendetwas zu rufen. Nachdenklich schlich er zurück in die Winkelgasse. Es war inzwischen auch hier kühl, da die Nacht die Sonne vertrieben hatte. Nicht weit entfernt hörte er fast sofort Hagrid, wie er einige Passanten nach Tarsuinn befragte. Der Wildhüter schien recht besorgt zu sein. Er holte Tikki aus ihrem Beutel und setzte sie unter der riesigen Kapuze des Umhangs neben seinen Kopf. Sie schien recht erfreut zu sein, endlich wieder etwas sehen zu können und wickelte ihren Schwanz fest um seinen Hals, als hätte sie beschlossen, sich nie wieder von seinem Kopf zu entfernen.

„Tikki", flüsterte er. „Wir müssen an Hagrid _heimlich _vorbei, zu dem _Besenladen_."

Er fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut, als sie an Hagrid vorbeigingen. Der große Mann schien ehrlich in Sorge. Zwar hatte Tarsuinn ihm nicht versprochen, dass er in der Winkelgasse bleiben würde, doch ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er den Eindruck erweckt hatte, auf Hagrid hören zu wollen.

Der Besenladen war zum Glück noch offen. Schnell stopfte er den Umhang in den Beutel und tat dann so, als würde er die Besen sehr bewundern. Natürlich war auch sofort wieder der Verkäufer bei ihm, der ihm diesmal versuchte klarzumachen, dass dieser spezielle, supertolle und einzigartige Rennbesen nur dieses Jahr so preiswert wäre. Wenn es ihm verboten wäre, den Besen mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen, so könnte man doch schon jetzt dieses Sonderangebot für nächstes Jahr kaufen. Oder vielleicht einen gebrauchten Nimbus 2000? Letztes Jahr geflogen vom Sucher der schottischen Nationalmannschaft, David McLoud. Gut gepflegt und immer noch der beste Rennbesen, wenn man vom neuen Nimbus 2001 absah. Aber für die Schule bestens geeignet und sicher der Star jeder Mannschaft. Oder vielleicht…

„Ich wünsche bedient zu werden", unterbrach eine kontrollierte, leise und bedrohliche Stimme.

Tarsuinn fühlte, wie er und der Verkäufer fast gleichzeitig zusammenzuckten.

„Natürlich, Mr Malfoy. Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Ihr Kommen nicht bemerkte. Womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Malfoy? Den Namen hatte Tarsuinn doch heute schon einmal gehört. War das nicht bei Mrs Glenndary gewesen?

„Ich bin hier wegen des Nimbus 2001", sagte die Stimme, die zu Mr Malfoy gehörte.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr werter Herr Sohn ist zufrieden mit seinem Kauf?", fragte der Verkäufer unterwürfig.

„Der Erfolg war nicht so überwältigend, wie erhofft", antwortete Mr Malfoy säuerlich.

„Für Sie werden wir natürlich gern den Besen umtauschen, wenn er schadhaft ist", wurde unterwürfig versichert.

„Sie verstehen mich falsch", kam die Antwort. „Ich bin hier, um sechs weitere Besen dieser Art zu kaufen."

Irgendwer im Laden ließ vor Überraschung, oder aus Zufall, etwas fallen, während die Stimme des Verkäufers sich plötzlich fast überschlug.

„Aber sicher doch! Sechs Nimbus 2001! Kein Problem."

„Bei einer solchen Menge erwarte ich einen guten Preis."

„Aber natürlich, Mr Malfoy. Für einen so treuen Kunden kann ich sicher zehn Prozent Nachlass gewähren."

„15!"

„Wenn Sie gestatten, dass ich den Besen aus dem Schaufenster mit einpacke? Natürlich wird er vorher noch einmal poliert."

„Ist mir gleich."

„Oh, danke, Mr Malfoy. Dann 15 Prozent. Ich werde schnell den einen reinigen und dann standesgemäß verpacken. Bitte warten Sie, es wird nur wenige Minuten dauern."

Der Verkäufer verließ den Raum in ein Hinterzimmer und wenig später war ein schleifendes Geräusch zu hören.

„Tarsuinn!", rief plötzlich Hagrid vorwurfsvoll von der Tür aus. „Hier versteckst du dich also."

„Ich versteck mich hier nicht, Hagrid", entgegnete Tarsuinn.

Was technisch gesehen ja keine Lüge war, schließlich war er hier, um sich finden zu lassen. „Ich wollte mir nur eventuell einen Besen kaufen."

„Du darfst doch gar keinen Besen als Erstklässler besitzen", erklärte ihm Hagrid überflüssigerweise.

„Das weiß ich Hagrid, aber der Verkäufer sagte…"

„…dass der Besen nur dieses Jahr so billig wäre", vollendete Hagrid. „Das stimmt auch, weil's nächstes Jahr hier bessere Besen für diesen Preis gibt. Das erzählen sie jedem Neuen. Fall doch darauf nich rein."

Der Verkäufer kam eben zurück in den Verkaufsraum.

„Aber ich hätte gern einen", beharrte Tarsuinn und fühlte sich dabei schlecht, weil er den Wildhüter so betrog.

„Das wollen alle Kinder", sagte Hagrid.

„Also wirklich", erklärte eben Malfoy dem Verkäufer lauter als nötig. „Als guter zahlender Kunde dachte ich, ich wäre hier in einem Laden, in dem man auf einen gewissen Standard bei der Kundschaft achtet."

Tarsuinn hörte Hagrid scharf einatmen.

„Wen meinen sie, Malfoy?", fragte Hagrid drohend.

„Ich meine den Zauberer, dem es verboten ist zu zaubern und der nur dank eines zu sentimentalen Mentors an unserer besten Schule bleiben darf."

„Ich werd keine Beleidigungen von Albus Du…"

„Oh, ich beleidige mitnichten den Schulleiter von Hogwarts!", betonte Malfoy ruhig. „Ich sorge mich nur um seinen guten Ruf. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass einige seiner sentimentalen Entscheidungen ihm in schrecklicher Weise schaden könnten. Nun hat er auch noch ein echtes Muggelkind aufgenommen, wie ich hörte."

Ein empörtes Raunen ging durch die Kundschaft im Laden. Eine Reaktion, die Tarsuinn nicht sonderlich gefiel, ihn sogar etwas ängstigte. Was war denn so schlimm daran, dass er ein Muggel war?

„Professor Dumbledore glaubt nich, dass er nen Muggel ist", sagte Hagrid laut, so dass es jeder hören konnte. Tarsuinn war ihm dankbar dafür.

„Das mag sein", antwortete Malfoy, kam näher und plötzlich drückte sich ein kalter Knauf unter Tarsuinns Kinn und hob seinen Kopf nach oben.

„Bist du der Muggel?", fragte Malfoy abfällig.

Trotzig drehte Tarsuinn seinen Kopf zur Seite, um den Knauf von seinem Kinn zu bekommen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht", presste Tarsuinn hervor.

„Als Schulrat und Vater eines Schülers geht mich das durchaus etwas an. Ich würde es sehr bedauern, wenn der _beste Schulleiter seit langer Zeit_ über einige seiner bemitleidenswerten Experimente stolpert."

„Sie lassen den Jungen…", sagte Hagrid.

„Lass Hagrid!", unterbrach ihn Tarsuinn schnell. Hagrid sollte keine Probleme durch ihn bekommen.

„Oh, anscheinend braucht es immer jemanden, um das Temperament des Wildhüters zu bremsen", höhnte Malfoy mit gleich bleibend monotoner Stimme. „Pass auf, kleiner Muggel, dass er dich nicht in einem Wutanfall zerbricht."

„Unwahrscheinlich, Sir", sagte Tarsuinn unbeherrscht durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Hagrid ist zu intelligent, als dass er etwas tut, was sie erfreuen könnte. Und er ist viel zu anständig, als dass er einen Streit vom Zaun brechen würde."

Vorsichtig ertastete er Hagrids Hand. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Beleidigung angekommen war und wie sie wirken würde, aber er wollte mitgezogen werden, sollte Hagrid plötzlich losrennen. Von diesem Malfoy ging ein so gefährliches Kribbeln aus, dass sich seine Haare sträubten.

Malfoy musste sich sehr tief zu ihm herunter gebeugt haben, denn als er dann sprach, flüsterte er nur und sein Atem brandete über ihn hinweg.

„Sei vorsichtig, wen du dir zum Feind machst, Muggel."

„Und ich würde nicht den Kopf direkt neben Hagrid senken, wenn er wirklich so gefährlich ist, wie Sie behaupten, Sir", flüsterte Tarsuinn zurück.

Das brachte ihm ein abfälliges Schnauben ein und ein wenig mehr Freiraum, da Malfoy etwas vor ihnen zurückwich.

„Hagrid? Können wir bitte gehen", bat Tarsuinn laut und sorgte dafür, dass einiges seiner Angst mit in seiner Stimme zu hören war. „Ich möchte doch keinen Besen kaufen."

Auf dem Weg nach draußen hörte er wie leise eine Frau murmelte: „Was Malfoy dem armen Jungen wohl gesagt hat, dass der soviel Angst hatte?"

In der Gasse wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie dumm er war. Mrs Glenndary hatte doch ständig gesagt, er solle vorsichtig sein, niemandem auffallen und so weiter. Und jetzt hatte er sich aus Zorn mit diesem Malfoy angelegt, der eine recht wichtige Persönlichkeit zu sein schien. Er konnte sich ohrfeigen. Seine Schwester wäre auch nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen über seinen Mangel an Kontrolle.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hagrid", sagte er und klammerte sich fest an dessen Hand.

„Muss dir doch nicht Leid tun", sagte Hagrid. „Diesem Lucius Malfoy sollte es Leid tun."

„Ich glaube, er gehört zu den Menschen, denen niemals etwas Leid tut", sagte Tarsuinn traurig. „Aber hatte er Recht, als er sagte, ich würde Professor Dumbledores Ansehen in Gefahr bringen?"

Tarsuinn vermied es zu erwähnen, dass der Hauptangriff Malfoys auf Hagrid gezielt hatte.

„Hör niemals nich auf Lucius Malfoy", erklärte ihm Hagrid eindringlich. „Wenn Professor Dumbledore etwas in dir sieht, dann is da was. Glaub daran. Als sie meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen haben, da dachte ich auch, ich wäre ein Nichts. Ich hab mich meiner geschämt, obwohl ich nichts verbrochen hatte. Ich gab allen Recht, die sagten, dass aus mir nichts werden konnte. Doch dann kam Albus Dumbledore zu mir.

_Hagrid_, sagte er. _Hagrid, ich brauche einen Mann mit Mut, Kraft und Intelligenz. Der Posten als Wildhüter muss besetzt werden und ich habe Direktor Dippet überzeugt, dass du der beste Kandidat für diese Arbeit bist. Ich werde nichts anderes als ein Ja von dir als Antwort akzeptieren._

Hat dann zwar noch mehr gesagt, aber das hab ich vergessen und ich hab den Posten übernommen. Hab ihn nie enttäuscht, weil ich immer versucht habe, seinem Vertrauen gerecht zu werden."

Tarsuinn wusste nicht, was er daraufhin sagen konnte. Inzwischen war die Liste der Personen, die auf ihn zählten, recht lang geworden und er trug eine Verpflichtung mit sich herum, die er nicht wollte.

„So – wo hast du jetzt dein ganzes Zeug?", unterbrach Hagrid sein Nachdenken.

„Bei Madame Malkin."

„Hast du einen Zauberstab bekommen?"

„Ja", sagte er und zeigte Hagrid den falschen.

„Dann ist ja gut. Es gibt sicher wen, der schon hoffte, du würdest keinen finden."

„Niemand scheint hier Muggel zu mögen", beschwerte er sich leise.

„Das ist von den meisten nicht bös gemeint, außer vielleicht von Malfoy und Pro…", erklärte Hagrid „…ähem – ignorier das."

„Was denn, Hagrid?", fragte Tarsuinn unschuldig.

„Na das mit…ahh, verstehe", lachte Hagrid. „Bist ein fixer Junge."

„Ich geb mir Mühe", lachte er auch und fand es zum ersten Mal gar nicht so schlecht, wenn jemand anderes als seine Schwester ihn an der Hand führte.

Sie holten sein Zeug bei Madame Malkin ab, die nette Frau hatte ihm sogar seine Bücher besorgen lassen, und dann beeilten sie sich, zum Kamin zu kommen. Da es schon nach elf Uhr war, reisten sie unverzüglich mit dem Flohpulver zurück in _Die Drei Besen_.

Tarsuinn musste Hagrid Recht geben – beim zweiten Mal war die Reise nicht gar so schlimm. Wenn man davon absah, dass er wieder einige Zeit brauchte, um klar im Kopf zu werden.

„Du bringst ihn spät zurück", wurden sie vorwurfsvoll von Madame Rosmerta empfangen.

„Es ist meine Schuld", beeilte sich Tarsuinn zu versichern. „Ich habe mich ein wenig zu sehr von den tollen Sachen da gefangen nehmen lassen."

Doch Madame Rosmerta schien unbedingt ein Haar in der Suppe finden zu wollen.

„Ich hoffe, er meint das nicht wörtlich, Hagrid?", entfuhr es ihr energisch. Tarsuinn stellte sich das so vor, dass sie eben die Hände in die Hüfte stemmte und böse Richtung Decke schaute, in deren Nähe ungefähr Hagrids Kopf sein musste.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht Rosmerta. Er war bei den Rennbesen und ich hab ihn übersehen", erklärte Hagrid geknickt.

„Ach, und ein zu ausgedehnter Besuch im _Tropfenden Kessel_ hat nichts damit zu tun?", vermutete sie gar nicht mal zu Unrecht.

„Haben da nur zu Mittag gegessen, wirklich", verteidigte der Wildhüter sich.

„Und wie lange?"

„Wissen Sie, Madame Rosmerta", unterbrach Tarsuinn das Verhör. „Das ist schon so lange her…"

„Was? Willst du damit sagen, ihr habt noch nicht mal zu Abend gegessen?", ließ sie sich sofort ablenken.

„Ich hab's irgendwie vergessen", redete Tarsuinn sich heraus.

„Das ist ja die Höhe. Kommt ihr beiden, setzt euch hin. Ich mach euch noch schnell was aus den Resten."

„Aber Rosmerta, wir müssen zurück zum Schloss", protestierte Hagrid.

„Nichts da. Dort ist die Küche schon kalt und ihr seid eh sehr spät dran. Ihr wartet jetzt auf das Essen und ich schick eine Eule rauf, damit sich niemand Sorgen macht."

Sie stellte ihnen etwas zu trinken hin und dann verschwand sie in der Küche.

„Herzensgute Frau", flüsterte Hagrid, kaum dass sie weg war. „Aber mag keinen Widerspruch."

Tarsuinn biss sich in die Faust vor Lachen.

„Ja, das hätten alle Leute sehen müssen. Der große gefährliche Hagrid… _Setz dich, sei still und wart auf dein Essen!_"

„Für Rosmertas Essen tu ich fast alles", lachte auch Hagrid verhalten.

„Sie ist eine nette Frau."

„Oh ja – das ist sie."

„Seid ihr ineinander verliebt?", erkundigte Tarsuinn sich.

Hagrid musste gerade getrunken haben, denn er verschluckte sich furchtbar und hustete.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", krächzte er heiser.

„Na ja – weil sie dich so rumkommandiert."

„Sie kommandiert jeden rum."

„Ach, das ist also deine Meinung von mir", sagte Rosmerta und stellte dem Wildhüter etwas hin, was nach gebratenem Kaninchen roch.

Tarsuinn konnte sich wieder ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie hinter Hagrid stand.

„Und du junger Mann, solltest dich etwas schämen, den armen Hagrid so in die Falle zu locken."

Sie gab Tarsuinn einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Dann bekam auch er etwas köstlich Riechendes vor die Nase gesetzt.

„Und jetzt esst!", sagte Madame Rosmerta und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Es schmeckte hervorragend. Fast wie bei seiner Schwester und deutlich besser als alles, was er je im Waisenhaus bekommen hatte. Hungrig schlang er alles herunter, nicht ohne ständig von Madame Rosmerta ermahnt zu werden, er solle sorgsamer kauen.

Kurz vor Mitternacht verabschiedeten sie sich dann von ihr und bedankten sich sehr für die Hilfe und das Essen. Er bedauerte, dieses Jahr nicht wieder nach Hogsmeade zurückkehren zu dürften, denn laut Hagrid war es zu spät, um sich noch eine von den _tollen Sachen_ im Dorf anzuschauen.

Eine Stunde später erreichten sie dann endlich wieder Hogwarts. Hagrid hatte fast Tarsuinns gesamtes Zeug getragen, während er nur die zerbrechlichen leichten Sachen bei sich hatte.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", begrüßte sie Penelope Clearwater, die Vertrauensschülerin, in der Eingangshalle. „Ich warte schon fast eine halbe Stunde. Ich soll Tarsuinn in unseren Turm bringen."

„Na, dann denk ich mal, kann ich mich in meine Hütte verdrücken", freute sich Hagrid und stellte die Sachen ab.

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Hagrid", sagte Tarsuinn ehrlich. „Und vor allem für deine Worte, du weißt schon welche."

„Aber immer doch. Kannst mich ja mal besuchen, wenn dir danach ist. Freu mich immer, wenn Schüler mal vorbeisehen."

„Werd dran denken, Hagrid."

„Na dann – gute Nacht."

Hagrid drückte ihm vorsichtig die Hand, dann stampfte er davon.

„Können wir?", fragte Penelope ungeduldig. „Es ist schon spät."

„Natürlich."

Er machte sich daran, sein ganzes Gepäck einzusammeln.

„Aber nicht doch", hielt Penelope ihn zurück.

„_Wingardium Leviosa_", sagte sie.

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte er neugierig.

„Deine Sachen schweben", erklärte das Mädchen stolz.

Tarsuinn tastete nach seinen Sachen – und wirklich, alles befand sich weit über dem Boden in der Luft. Ohne irgendein Seil.

„Das muss ich unbedingt auch lernen", staunte er.

„Einfache Übung", wehrte sie ab. „Kann jeder am Ende der Ersten Klasse, zumindest mit leichten Sachen."

Dann führte sie ihn über Treppen, welche die Richtung änderten, in einen ihm bisher unbekannten Flügel des Schlosses.

„Das Passwort holde Maid", ertönte plötzlich eine ehrfurchtserweckende Stimme, die irgendwie ein wenig wie ein Adlerschrei klang.

„_Aquila volatus!_", antwortete Penelope und da, wo das Schloss Tarsuinn bisher hatte eine Wand spüren lassen, öffnete sich ein Durchgang durch den sie hineingingen.

„Das hier ist der Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum", erklärte die Vertrauensschülerin. „Unser heiliges Refugium. Hier haben nur Ravenclaws, Professor Flitwick und Professor Dumbledore Zutritt. Letzteren habe ich jedoch noch nie hier gesehen und auch Professor Flitwick kommt nur ganz selten vorbei. Du kannst hier lernen, Hausaufgaben machen oder deine Zeit mit den anderen verbringen. Ansonsten geht es hier rechts nach oben und unten zu den Mädchenschlafräumen. Denk nicht mal dran da hinzugehen."

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte er. Was gingen ihn denn die Schlafräume der Mädchen an?

„Ist eine Warnung eher für später", sagte sie nur. „Links geht es zu den Jungen. Komm – du schläfst ganz oben. Aber sei leise, damit wir die anderen nicht wecken."

„Die anderen?", fragte er leise. „Kann ich nicht irgendwo allein schlafen?"

„Nein, wir schlafen immer zu viert in einem Raum. Schämst du dich etwa?"

„Das nicht, aber ich schnarche manchmal sehr laut", log er.

„Wenn dem so ist, dann geh morgen zu Madame Pomfrey. Sie kann das kurieren. Ist nur ein kleiner Zaubertrank."

„Ähem – ja, danke für den Tipp."

„Jetzt aber leise."

Sie waren nach mehreren Wendeltreppen endlich oben angelangt.

„Die Tür da führt zum Waschraum, die zur Toilette und die…", Penelope öffnete leise eine Tür und ließ sein Zeug hineinschweben, „…führt zum Schlafraum."

„Das hier ist dein Bett", flüsterte sie drinnen. „Das dein Schrank, Kiste, Stuhl, Lampe usw. Deinen Rucksack habe ich heute Nachmittag schon rauf gebracht. Richtig ansehen kannst du dir alles morgen. Du wäschst dich jetzt schnell und siehst zu, dass du schnell schläfst. Morgen früh ziehst du deine Hogwartsuniform an und bleibst immer in der Nähe deiner Klassenkameraden. Deinen Stundenplan findest du in der obersten Schublade deines Nachttisches. Und wenn du morgen Schluss hast, holst du den Stoff nach, den du heute verpasst hast. Alles klar?"

„Ja."

„Dann eine gute Nacht", verabschiedete sie sich und ging auf Zehenspitzen hinaus.

Tarsuinn tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er wusch sich, zog einen Schlafanzug an und dann legte er sich ins Bett zum Schlafen. Obwohl das Bett ungeheuer weich und kuschelig war, konnte er sich doch nicht entspannen. Er lauschte den drei regelmäßigen Atemzügen und wünschte sich, er könne auch so friedlich schlafen.

Tarsuinn stand wieder auf, holte seinen Schlafsack hervor und ging leise in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dort suchte er sich hinter einem breiten Sofa ein weiches Stück Teppich und legte sich schlafen. Wenn er schon in vier bis fünf Stunden schreiend aufwachte, mussten ja nicht unbedingte seine Mitbewohner darunter leiden.

Kurz bevor ihm die Augen zu fielen – etwas was er jeden Abend mehr fürchtete als alles andere – streichelte er noch einmal seine kleine Tikki.

„Das war doch heute ein wirklich schöner und aufregender Tag, nicht wahr, Tikki?", brummte er und bekam ein herzhaftes Gähnen zur Antwort. Dann entfernte sich Tikki von ihm. Sie schlief niemals in seiner Schlagreichweite, aus beidseitig schmerzhafter Erfahrung.

Und so schlief er, seit langer Zeit wieder einmal, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein. Ein Lächeln, das jedoch recht bald wieder verschwand.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	7. VI Siege und Niederlage

** - Kapitel 6 - **

**Siege und Niederlagen**

Wenn es jemanden gab, der heute mit einem gerechtfertigten Lächeln aufwachte, dann war es Toireasa. Sie hatte hervorragend geträumt und schwebte dank ihres gestrigen Erfolges auf Wolke sieben. Und dies nicht nur, weil sie das Quidditch-Auswahltraining für sich entschieden hatte.

Am gestrigen Abend waren ihre sonst so reservierten Klassenkameraden plötzlich alle sehr aufgeschlossen gewesen, und Toireasa hatte einige Freundschaftsangebote erhalten. Das war ein großer Schritt für sie. Immerhin kannte sie bis auf ihre Brüder niemanden hier, während eigentlich jeder andere schon mit einigen Bekannten oder Freunden aus der Zeit vor Hogwarts aufwarten konnte. Besonders über die erste freundliche Begrüßung ihrer Bettnachbarin Regina Kosloff war sie froh. Die Freundschaft mit diesem Mädchen stellte so etwas wie einen gesellschaftlichen Ritterschlag dar, denn damit hatte Toireasa den Schlüssel zu deren verschworener Gemeinschaft erhalten, der noch Vivian Hogan, Kodachi Blackrose, Riolet Mokkery und Irine McClary angehörten. Mit dieser Gruppe hatte Toireasa einen schlechten Start gehabt, ohne etwas dafür zu können. Aus irgendeinem dummen Grund war sie mit vier der fünf Mädchen in einem Schlafraum gelandet, während Riolet in einen anderen Raum verwiesen worden war. Obwohl Toireasa nichts dafür konnte, so hatte man doch diesen _Irrtum_ ihr angelastet.

Als zweites Problem kam noch hinzu, dass ihr ihre Mutter unter Fluchandrohung verboten hatte, sich zu schminken, bis sie nicht mindestens vierzehn Jahre alt war. Im gleichen Zug waren damals auch gleich ihre Haare auf Nackenlänge gekürzt worden.

Das mochte zwar alles recht pflegeleicht sein, doch senkte es den persönlichen Coolnessfaktor in einer Mädchengruppe, die sich jeden Morgen mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang einander herrichteten, gegen Null.

Nahm man als Beispiel nur Regina:

Lange braune und wellige Haare, die elegant bis zur Hüfte hinunter fielen. Dazu hoheitliche Gesichtszüge, eine schmale, nach oben gerichtete Nase und eine vornehme Blässe, wie sie nur wenige ihr Eigen nennen konnten. Sie war schon recht groß, und wenn sie ging, hatte man den Eindruck, sie schwebte über den Boden.

Das alles sorgte dafür, dass Toireasa sich mindestens ein Jahr zu jung fühlte. Sie war eh schon etwas zu klein und dünn für ihr Alter. Regina und ihre Freundinnen verschärften diesen Kontrast noch weiter. Dazu kam auch noch Reginas erwachsener und selbstbewusster Umgang mit älteren Schülern, den man einfach bewundern musste. Na ja – sicher war dies etwas einfacher, wenn man ein oder zwei Jahre älter wirkte und nicht jünger.

Zumindest wurde Toireasa heute mit einem fröhlichen _Guten Morgen unserer Sucherin_ begrüßt. Ein klasse Gefühl. Erst beim Essen erhielt dieses dann einen kleinen Dämpfer.

Sie schwelgte gerade genüsslich in Eierpfannkuchen mit Marmelade, als Riolet sich flüsternd nach vorn beugte.

„Schaut mal – der Muggel ist wieder da. Ich dachte, den hätten sie entfernt."

„Mein Bruder meinte, er könne wegen einer Regellücke bleiben", erzählte Toireasa und spähte nach McNamara. Sie brauchte einige Momente um ihn zu erkennen, da er nun eine Schuluniform trug und mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß. Sie entdeckte ihn nur, weil seine Banknachbarin ihm gerade ein wenig den Schlipsknoten richtete. Bei den Ravenclaws schien man dies sehr amüsant zu finden, statt sich für einen Mitschüler zu schämen, der sich nicht selbst ordentlich anzuziehen wusste.

„Das haben wir alles Dumbledore zu verdanken", flüsterte Riolet zurück. „Ich glaub, der würde sogar einen Vampir aufnehmen."

„Aber irgendwas muss an ihm sein", gab Vivian ihre Meinung ab. „Wie sonst konnte er hierher kommen?"

„Das muss nichts bedeuten", widersprach Riolet. „Ein paar Fehler im Zauber, ein wenig Hilfe von Dritten. Vielleicht geht es Dumbledore darum, das neue Muggelschutzgesetz zu unterstützen. Vielleicht hat er etwas nachgeholfen?"

„Nun übertreib es mal nicht. Was sollte ihm das nutzen?", konterte Vivian.

„Na, schau doch nur. Die Ravenclaws behandeln ihn wie einen…wie einen…"

„…Gleichberechtigten", vollendete Regina den Satz voller Abscheu. „Und das ist sein eigentlicher Plan. Dumbledore will, dass wir in Muggeln nicht mehr die niedere Lebensform sehen, die diese nun mal darstellen. Und wenn wir sie als Gleiche ansehen, dann gibt es auch mehr Muggelbeziehungen. Und irgendwann gibt es dann kein Haus Slytherin mehr oder es versinkt in der Bedeutungslosigkeit."

„Das schaffen die nicht", meinte Vivian entschieden, obwohl sie leicht geschockt aussah. Reginas Worte hatten nur zu wahr geklungen.

Ähnliches hatte Toireasa auch schon von ihren Eltern gehört.

„Oh doch", Regina schien es vollkommen ernst zu sein. „Schau dir doch nur die Zaubererfamilien an den anderen Tischen an. Weasley, Longbottom, Bones, Abbott. Alle die sollten eigentlich hier sitzen. Doch weil die alle inzwischen Reinblütigkeit als etwas Schmutziges wahrnehmen, sitzen sie dort und nicht hier."

„Wer will schon den Longbottom hier haben? Alle Zweitklässler lachen über ihn. Der soll ein absoluter Versager sein."

„Darum geht es nicht", erklärte Regina Riolet, die sich so gegen diesen Longbottom ausgesprochen hatte. „Zaubererfamilien sollten alle in Slytherin sein. Solange, bis es nur noch das Haus Slytherin gibt."

„Das wäre schön, aber ist sicher nicht möglich", tat Toireasa vorsichtig kund.

Sie hätte es lieber lassen sollen. Reginas Gesicht glühte plötzlich vor Eifer.

„Ein neuer Schulleiter, eine strengere Auswahl und vieles würde sich verbessern. Und ja – ich kenne die Argumente, dass wir nicht genug Zauberer wären, ohne die Muggelstämmigen. Aber dann sollte man einfach die magischen Kinder in magische Familien bringen."

Toireasa verschlug es bei diesen Worten für einen Augenblick den Atem.

„Du meinst, man sollte sie ihren Eltern wegnehmen?", vergewisserte sie sich.

„Natürlich", kam die überzeugte Antwort. „Wenn man es früh genug tut, merken die Kinder nichts davon, und den Eltern kann man einfach die Erinnerung verändern. Die wissen dann gar nicht, dass sie überhaupt ein Kind hatten und vermissen es so auch nicht. Ist eh für sie und uns das Beste. Sie werden nicht verwirrt, wenn sie den Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten, und wir befinden uns nicht ständig in Gefahr, von ihnen verraten zu werden."

Eine gewisse Logik konnte man dem nicht absprechen. Aber Kindern die richtigen Eltern wegnehmen? Toireasa vermisste ihre leibliche Mutter, obwohl sie sich nicht an sie erinnern konnte. Trotzdem nickte sie, als wäre sie überzeugt. Sie wollte nicht ihre neu errungene Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen wegen einer Diskussion, die im Moment ihre Eltern zu führen hatten.

Regina schien Toireasas Nicken zufrieden zu stellen und sie bekam ein Lächeln geschenkt.

„Klingt ziemlich hart, aber das müsste man ja nicht immer so machen, nur bis wieder genug magische Familien existieren. Leider sind im Moment Leute wie Dumbledore an der Macht und deshalb wird alles noch schlimmer werden. Denkt nur an das neue Muggelschutzgesetz. Zum Glück ist Dumbledore nicht mehr der Jüngste. Wenn man jetzt schon einen anderen Nachfolger positioniert, dann könnte man die Entwicklung vielleicht noch aufhalten! Diese McGonagall ist nicht viel besser als Dumbledore."

Toireasa stimmte lieber allem still zu und dachte sich ihren Teil. In Reginas Plan gab es einige Lücken, und Professor Dumbledore für den Niedergang der Zauberwelt verantwortlich zu machen, war eine Verkennung der Geschichte. Weder Grindelwald, noch Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, waren ein Segen gewesen.

Doch das sagte sie hier lieber nicht laut.

Toireasas Eltern glaubten, dass nur die wenigsten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords unter dem _Imperius_-Fluch gestanden hatten und dass jeder von ihnen nach Askaban gehörte.

Es war nur ziemlich blöd, so was hier zu äußern, wo es doch die Eltern einiger Schüler betraf.

„Vielleicht schließen ja jetzt die Schulräte diese Regellücke", lenkte Toireasa von dem heiklen Thema ab.

„Das nutzt nichts", erklärte Regina ihr. „Rückwirkend darf man die Grundregeln nicht ändern."

„Schade!", kommentierte Riolet so laut, dass man es über mehrere Tische hören konnte.

Verschwörerisch beugte sich Regina nach vorn.

„Man kann ihn vielleicht nicht rausschmeißen", flüsterte sie ihnen zu. „Aber man könnte ihn _ermutigen _frühzeitig zu gehen."

Es sprach nicht besonders für Reginas kleine Clique, dass es bei den Mädchen eine Weile dauerte, bis sie begriffen, was ihre Chefin damit sagen wollte.

„Keine schlechte Idee", kicherte Kodachi. Ihre mandelförmigen Augen verengten sich fies.

Toireasa fand das nicht so witzig.

„Das können wir nicht tun. Wenn sie uns erwischen, werden sie Slytherin Punkte abziehen und uns eventuell selbst rauswerfen", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Na dann dürfen wir uns nicht erwischen lassen", lachte Riolet.

„Genau. Und immer nur kleine Sachen. Nichts was auffällt oder einen Rausschmiss bzw. Punktabzug rechtfertigen würde", gab Regina die Richtlinien aus, die mit allgemeiner Begeisterung aufgenommen wurden. Toireasa zwang sich dazu zu lächeln. Sie war hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seite war sie durchaus der Ansicht, dass der Muggel nicht hierher gehörte. Andererseits jedoch, hielt sie es nicht für sonderlich mutig, einen gegen Magie Wehrlosen zu drangsalieren. Egal ob Muggel oder nicht – es verletzte ihren Sportsgeist. Sie beschloss, sich nicht daran zu beteiligen, ohne das jedoch offen kundzutun.

„Wir könnten…", begann Riolet, doch die Ankunft der Post unterbrach sie.

Hunderte Eulen kamen durch die Dachluken in die Große Halle. Sie trugen größere und kleinere Päckchen, Briefe, Zeitungen und bunte Karten.

Erwartungsvoll schaute Toireasa nach oben. Sie entdeckte die alte Schleiereule ihrer Großmutter Caitlin und die Hauseule der Davians. Großmutters Eule kam zu ihr, die Familieneule warf ihre Fracht bei Aidan ab.

Ein kleines Päckchen landete in ihrer Hand. Ungeduldig riss sie die Verpackung herunter. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die kleine Schachtel und schaffte es gerade noch, gedankenschnell zuzugreifen, ehe ein Schnatz quer durch die Große Halle surrte. Überrascht schaute sie den kleinen flatternden Gegenstand in ihrer Hand an. Er wirkte alt, das Gold war schon fast überall abgeblättert und der linke Flügel schlug recht unregelmäßig. Es war ein sehr billiger _goldener _Schnatz und trotzdem freute sich Toireasa riesig.

„Was ist denn das für ein altes Ding?", fragte Riolet abfällig. „So was möchte _ich_ nicht geschenkt haben."

„Das ist kein Geschenk", antwortete Toireasa begeistert und konnte den Blick nicht von dem Schnatz abwenden. „Das ist eine Auszeichnung!"

„Ist ja noch schäbiger", war Riolets feste Meinung. Niemand hatte ihr geschrieben und deshalb war sie wahrscheinlich sauer.

Es berührte Toireasa überhaupt nicht. Den Schnatz festhaltend, holte sie mit der anderen Hand einen zusammengefalteten Brief aus der Schachtel.

_Hallo meine kleine Enkelin,_

_ich hoffe mal, Du hast es geschafft den Schnatz zu fangen, ohne die Halle in große Aufregung zu versetzen. Erinnerst Du Dich noch, wofür Du ihn bekommst?_

_Ich denke schon – obwohl wir nie wieder darüber gesprochen haben. Wir – also zumindest Dein Großvater und ich – sind sehr stolz auf Dich und Deine Leistung. Es gibt nur wenige Deines Alters, die den Sprung in die Hausmannschaft schaffen. Trotzdem solltest Du jetzt nicht alles dem Quidditch unterordnen. Deine Zensuren sind viel wichtiger._

_Großvater lässt Dich übrigens grüßen, er baut gerade etwas, was die Muggel Drachenflieger nennen, und möchte es in den Ferien mit Dir austesten. Außerdem hat er auch ein paar Wasserbomben gebastelt. Die hat er zwar versucht vor mir zu verstecken, aber ich habe sie trotzdem gefunden. Wenn es ein warmer Tag ist, können wir ja über deren Einsatz verhandeln. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr seinen gesamten Vorrat verbraucht. Der bekloppte, alte Kerl würde am liebsten ganz London fluten._

_Also Toireasa – bring uns jetzt auch noch gute Zensuren und wir werden uns in den Ferien für die Freude revanchieren, die Du uns auf diese Art machst._

_Grüß Deine Brüder von mir und tröste Aidan ein wenig._

_Oma & Opa_

_P.S.: Genieß aber auch die Zeit in Hogwarts._

_P.P.S.: Schau mal genauer in die Schachtel. Ist von Opa._

Toireasa freute sich unheimlich über den Brief. Sie drückte den kleinen Knopf am Schnatz, so dass sich dessen Flügel einzogen, und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Danach faltete sie sorgfältig den Brief zusammen und verstaute diesen in der anderen Tasche. Nun hatte sie Zeit, noch einmal die Schachtel zu inspizieren. Sie musste dabei sehr achtsam sein. Ihr Großvater war – vorsichtig formuliert – ein wenig sonderbar. Er liebte Dinge, die explodierten oder unheimlich viel Dreck machten – oder noch besser beides. Trotzdem war alles, was er fertigte, mehr oder weniger harmlos.

Vorsichtig schaute sie nun in die Schachtel und entdeckte einen kleinen Faden, was ein wenig ärmlich aussah. Vorsichtig zog sie daran und der kurze Faden wurde immer länger. Er schien aus dem Nichts zu kommen. Sie hatte schon zwei Meter Faden in der Hand, als endlich noch etwas anderes in der Schachtel erschien. Es war ein kleiner Zettel auf dem etwas in der krakeligen Handschrift ihres Großvaters geschrieben stand.

_Hat Dir denn niemand beigebracht, dass man nicht einfach so an Strippen ziehen soll?_

Das war typisch für ihre Großeltern. Erst zu einer Tat anstiften und danach fragen, ob es überhaupt weise gewesen war, da mitzumachen. Aber in diesem speziellen Fall war es anders. So zog sie einfach weiter und wurde für ihren Wagemut mit Süßigkeiten aller Arten belohnt, die an den Faden gebunden waren. Die Geschenke wurden dabei von Mal zu Mal größer, bis eines gerade so durch die Öffnung der Schachtel passte. Sie zögerte. Ihre Großmutter meinte immer, dass man wissen müsste, wann Schluss ist - und es nicht übertreiben sollte. Man sollte nur das wollen, was man auch bekommen konnte. Also hörte sie auf den Faden aus der Schachtel zu ziehen und löste die Knoten, welche die Leckereien hielten. An einigen der Verpackungen waren dabei kleine Zettel angebracht auf denen _Aidan _oder _Risteárd _stand.

Um ehrlich zu sein, das war etwas, was Toireasa immer störte. Wenn nicht gerade ihr Geburtstag war, bekam sie nie Geschenke von ihren Stiefgroßeltern, während ihre eigenen Großeltern immer und zu jeder Gelegenheit auch an ihre Stiefbrüder dachten. Na wenigstens war ihr Naschwerk deutlich in der Überzahl. Danach brachte sie ihren Brüdern den Pflichtanteil, den sie niemals zu unterschlagen gewagt hätte.

„Großmutter Caitlin schickt das und lässt euch grüßen", sagte sie zu den beiden, die praktischerweise fast beieinander saßen.

„Unsere Eltern grüßen dich auch", antwortete Aidan und seine Augen leuchteten beim Blick auf die Schokoladenfrösche.

„Kann ich ihren Brief auch lesen?", erkundigte sich Toireasa neugierig.

„Wenn du unbedingt willst", sagte Aidan, und er klang nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee.

Sie nahm den Brief mit einem leicht unguten Gefühl zur Hand, las ihn durch und musste bis zum P.S. warten, ehe sie Erwähnung fand.

_P.S.: Sagt Eurer Schwester, sie soll sich ihren Erfolg nicht zu Kopf steigen lassen._

Mit leicht zitternder Hand reichte sie ihm den Brief zurück. Nicht eine persönliche Zeile an sie.

„Ach, komm schon", versuchte Aidan das Ganze zu überspielen. „Sie hasst Quidditch. Hätte sie dir geschrieben, dann hätte sie wahrscheinlich versucht, es dir zu verbieten. Weißt du, das ist die beste Seite unseres Stiefvaters, er bremst Mutter da ziemlich ein. Ich wette, der hätte vor Freude gleich ein Feuerwerk geschickt, wenn er so gedurft hätte, wie er wollte. Das wäre zwar cool gewesen, aber…"

_PLATSCH_, machte es laut am Tisch der Slytherins, etwa da, wo Toireasas Platz war. Schnell lief sie hin, nur um eine klatschnasse und erschrockene Riolet zu erblicken. Alles lachte, selbst einige Hufflepuffs am Nebentisch, die wahrscheinlich die Katastrophe gesehen hatten. Riolet selbst saß einige Sekunden vollkommen starr da, Toireasas Päckchen in der einen und den Faden in der anderen Hand. Sie sah zum Schreien komisch aus. Glücklicherweise lachten auch Regina und die anderen, die nur minimal vom Spritzwasser getroffen worden waren.

„Die Geschenke anderer Leute…", sagte Toireasa leise und nahm Riolet vorsichtig Faden und Schachtel ab. Am Ende des Fadens hin ein kleiner Zettel, auf dem ein leicht verwischtes – _Selbst Schuld_ – zu lesen war.

Von allen Seiten waren spitze Kommentare zu hören, wie…

„Da hat sich ne Erstklässlerin schon am zweiten Schultag nass gemacht."

…oder…

„Das Verlaufen des Lidschattens gibt dir was Tragisches."

Riolet fand das offensichtlich überhaupt nicht witzig. Statt über ihr selbstverschuldetes Missgeschick einfach zu lachen, stand sie auf und lief weg.

„Jetzt heult sie sicher wieder", sagte Kodachi mitleidlos. „Hoffen wir, sie ist pünktlich zum Unterricht damit fertig. Nicht, dass uns Punkte für zu spät kommen abgezogen werden."

„Ich geh und red mit ihr", bot sich Vivian an und folgte Riolet.

„Sag mal, Toireasa?", fragte Regina, als sie später aus dem Saal heraus und auf dem Weg zur ersten Stunde waren. „Wer schickt dir denn solche Geschenke?"

„Meine Großeltern", erklärte Toireasa leichthin. „Sie sagen immer, dass fast jedes Geschenk einen Haken hat und manche dich umbringen können. Ich hab sogar mal ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von ihnen bekommen auf dem ein _Schrumpfnasen-Fluch_ lag, wenn man das Papier zerriss, statt es ordentlich aufzufalten. Ich hab bis zum Silvesterabend nicht sonderlich gut ausgesehen."

„Ein _Schrumpfnasen-Fluch_? Hab ich noch nie gehört."

„Großvater erfindet solche Sachen, obwohl er den Fluch glaub ich aus der Schule hat."

„Kannst du den Fluch?"

„Nein, nur den Gegenfluch. Sonst würde ich immer noch mit zu kleiner Nase herumlaufen."

Regina schaute sie zweifelnd an.

„Wie viele Gegenflüche kannst du denn inzwischen?", fragte das Mädchen interessiert.

„So an die zwanzig", erklärte Toireasa stolz.

„Und wie viele Flüche?"

„Nur ein oder zwei", musste sie gestehen.

„Warum so wenige?"

„Mutter war der Ansicht, dass ich keine Flüche bräuchte, da ich eh selten mit anderen Kindern als meinen Brüdern zusammen war. So kam ich nie in Versuchung."

„Na, hier gibt es gute Gründe genug, einige Flüche mehr zu lernen", sagte Regina und nickte nach vorn.

Sie hatten inzwischen den Raum erreicht, in dem Zauberkunst gelehrt wurde. Die Ravenclaws warteten schon vor der Tür auf Professor Flitwick, ihren Hauslehrer. Alle schienen recht aufgeregt. McNamara war auch dabei, zusammen mit seinem Mungo.

Warum hatte er die Erlaubnis bekommen, sein Tier mit in den Unterricht zu nehmen? Das war doch verboten. Niemand schien sich jedoch daran zu stören. Nicht einmal Professor Flitwick, der wenig später auftauchte. Der winzige Mann mit den Pausbacken und dem weißen Bart war in einen hellgrünen Umhang gekleidet und wirkte, als würde er nicht zur Arbeit gehen, sondern zum größten Vergnügen, das man sich vorstellen konnte.

„Platz da für Ihren _groß_artigen Zauberkunst-Lehrer. Mein Gott, mein Gott – habe ich nur das Gefühl oder werden alle Schulanfänger von Jahr zu Jahr größer?"

Kichernd öffnete sich eine Gasse für den Professor.

„Ich sollte vielleicht ins Auge fassen, nächstes Mal über sie hinweg in die Klasse zu schweben", redete er munter weiter, während er die Tür aufschloss, die etwa in Toireasas Hüfthöhe ein Schloss hatte.

„Da ist mir doch wer auf den Umhang getreten. Vielleicht sollte ich _Sie _alle schweben lassen?"

Als Flitwick endlich die Tür offen hatte – sie fragte sich, warum er nicht einfach einen Zauber nutzte – betraten sie ein recht großes Schulzimmer. Die Sitzordnung war hier recht ungewöhnlich. Statt einzelner Tische frontal zum Lehrer und zur Tafel, standen hier die Tische in zwei langen Reihen jeweils links und rechts an der Wand, wobei die hinteren Reihen auf einer Art Stufe standen, so dass ein jeder einen guten Blick hatte.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, wohin Sie wollen", sagte Professor Flitwick und ging selbst zum anderen Ende des Raumes, wo ein für ihn viel zu großer Schreibtisch stand. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er mehrere Bücher aus dem Buchregal zum Schreibtisch fliegen, stapelte diese übereinander und hüpfte dann erstaunlich problemlos auf Stuhl, Tisch und Bücherstapel. Toireasa machte ein unzufriedenes Gesicht. In ihren Augen war es ein Sakrileg, Bücher mit Füßen zu treten, und Flitwicks Ansehen sank in ihren Augen immens.

In diesem Augenblick kamen auch als letzte Vivian und Riolet in den Klassenraum. Riolet sah wieder normal aus, hatte sich jedoch abschminken müssen.

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten – Ravenclaws und Slytherins fein säuberlich getrennt – las der Professor zuallererst die Namen sämtlicher Schüler vor, die anwesend sein sollten. Das war anscheinend in jeder ersten Stunde gebräuchlich. Während jedoch Professor Binns in Geschichte der Zauberei dies sehr rasch und lustlos hinter sich gebracht hatte und Professor Sprout aus irgendeinem Grund eh schon alle ihre Namen kannte, nahm sich Flitwick Zeit dafür.

Langsam und deutlich las er jeden Namen einzeln vor, vergewisserte sich, ob er den Namen richtig ausgesprochen hatte und sah dabei jeden Aufgerufenen einen Moment lang freundlich an. Flitwick war dabei auch der Erste, der sich Toireasas Korrektur in Sachen Nachnamen sofort notierte. Die anderen Lehrer schien es bisher nie interessiert zu haben, dass ihr Name Keary-Davian war und nicht umgekehrt. Etwas, was ihr zwar wichtig war, alle anderen aber kalt ließ.

So blieb am Ende wenig Zeit für richtigen Unterricht. Flitwick betonte, wie wichtig es wäre, exakt in Geste und Wort zu sein und die Theorie zu beherrschen. Fleiß und Selbstkontrolle würden dann auch recht bald zum Erfolg führen.

In der letzten Viertelstunde ließ er sie eine einfache Übung durchführen. Durch eine einfache senkrechte Zauberstabbewegung und das Wort _Rubra_ sollten sie kleine Funken sprühen, und zwar nur in der Farbe Rot. Diese Aufgabe hatte bei den Schülern aus den Zaubererfamilien einiges an ungläubigem Stöhnen hervorgerufen, da doch die meisten schon einige viel kompliziertere Zaubersprüche kannten.

Für sie selbst war das auch Kinderkram – im Gegensatz zu Professor Flitwick, der allen eindringlich erklärte, dass es äußerst wichtig war, diesen einfachen Zauber perfekt zu erlernen, da ein Schweif roter Funken in der internationalen Zauberergemeinschaft als Hilferuf galt.

Überraschenderweise waren dann die Ergebnisse der Übung auch extrem negativ. Niemand schaffte es auf Anhieb, einen reinen Schwarm roter Funken zu erzeugen. Toireasa musste sich, nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, stark konzentrieren, um bei dem allgemeinen Gemurmel und Gezappel den gewünschten Funkenregen zu erzeugen. Sie war eine der Ersten, die es nach etwa fünf Minuten schafften. Das gab ihr die Zeit, ein wenig die Ravenclaws bei ihren Versuchen zu betrachten. Es gab einige, die richtig gut, und einige, deren Bemühungen eher als kläglich zu beschreiben waren. Aber selbst der Schlechteste von ihnen brachte mehr zustande als McNamara. Er saß zwischen zwei Mädchen. Eines mit blondem, schulterlangem Haar und einem leicht abwesenden Blick, das andere sah wie ein Indianermädchen aus, wie man sie von Zeichnungen kannte. Ein langer, dicker, schwarzer Zopf auf dem Rücken, zarte Züge, hohe Wangenknochen und eine leicht jungenhafte Gestik. Sie schien etwas ungeduldig zu sein, zumindest wurden ihre Bewegungen immer hektischer und irgendwann stieß sie unabsichtlich mit dem Ellenbogen den überraschten Mungo vom Tisch. Der Mungo – bisher absolut still und fast bewegungslos in der Stunde – sprang wieder behende zurück auf den Tisch und begann das Mädchen böse auszuschimpfen, was zu allgemeinem Gelächter führte. Selbst der Professor schien mit dieser Störung seines Unterrichts einverstanden zu sein und lachte herzhaft mit. Aber er sorgte auch recht bald wieder dafür, dass Ruhe einkehrte.

Nachdem alle ihre Übungen erneut aufgenommen hatten, konnte Toireasa etwas Seltsames beobachten. Das Mädchen mit dem abwesenden Blick sprach leise zu dem Indianermädchen und zeigte ihr langsam die nötigen Bewegungen. Danach griff sie sich McNamaras Hand und wiederholte die gleiche Geste noch einmal.

Die drei versuchten es dann fast synchron, was nach wenigen Versuchen wenigstens bei dem Indianermädchen zum Erfolg führte. McNamaras Zauberstab versprühte jedoch nicht den kleinsten Funken, obwohl seine Bewegungen in Toireasas Augen perfekt schienen.

„Warum sieht niemand, dass dies ein dummer Muggel ist?", flüsterte Riolet abgestoßen.

Keiner antwortete, denn in diesem Moment beendete die Pausenklingel den Unterricht. Flitwick gab ihnen netterweise keine Hausaufgaben auf, außer dass er sie bat, den Farbzauber zu üben. Toireasa wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Professor Flitwick sie zurückrief.

„Miss Keary-Davian! Hätten Sie bitte einen Augenblick Zeit?"

„Natürlich, Professor."

Sie ging zu dem kleinen Professor, der inzwischen von seinen Büchern heruntergeklettert war und nur noch auf der Tischplatte stand.

„Miss Keary-Davian. Ist es erlaubt zu fragen, ob Sie die Tochter von Samantha Keary und Robert Holt sind?"

„Das ist richtig, Sir", antwortete sie düster. Sie sah ein Leuchten der Erinnerung in seinen Augen, um das Toireasa ihn beneidete. Ihre Mutter war ein Geist auf Fotos und ihr Vater ein Mann, dessen Augen bei Toireasas Anblick immer traurig geworden waren.

„Ich freue mich sehr, Sie hier in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen, Miss Keary", sagte Flitwick formell und reichte ihr die zierliche Hand. Aus irgendeinem Grund unterschlug er diesmal ihren vollständigen Nachnamen. Sie schüttelte die dargebotene Hand vorsichtig.

„Danke, Professor", erwiderte sie.

„Ihre Eltern waren mit die außergewöhnlichsten Schüler, die ich je in meiner UTZ-Klasse hatte", beantwortete Flitwick ihre unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben das Talent Ihrer Eltern geerbt."

„Das hoffe ich auch, Professor", antwortete sie höflich und konnte sich eine Frage nicht verkneifen. „Wie waren meine Eltern so?"

„Oh – ich würde Ihnen gern mehr erzählen", antwortete Flitwick. „Aber ich denke, wir verschieben das auf ein anderes Mal, ansonsten kommen Sie zu spät zu Ihrer nächsten Stunde."

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung verließ Toireasa das nun schülerleere Klassenzimmer. Sie war etwas nachdenklich. Die Trauer in Flitwicks Augen, als er sie ansah, hatte sie so sehr an ihren Vater erinnert.

„Toireasa. Hallo", ließ sie eine Jungenstimme zusammenzucken.

Sie schaute auf und sah Tarsuinn, der anscheinend vor der Tür auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Was?", fuhr sie ihn unfreundlich an.

Er wirkte etwas verwirrt. Trotzdem holte er aus seiner Tasche etwas hervor und reichte es ihr. „Dein Umhang", sagte er. „Ich wollte dir nur danken und ihn dir zurückgeben. Irgendwer hat ihn netterweise gewaschen. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe."

„Gib her", sagte sie unwirsch. „Und halt dich…"

Irgendwer rannte den Gang entlang.

„…von mir fern."

Dann stopfte sie den Umhang in ihre Tasche und lief weg. Sie ignorierte seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck. Er war es gewesen, der sie hintergangen hatte. Er konnte doch nicht erwarten, dass sie das vergaß und weiter freundlich zu ihm war!

Tarsuinn wünschte sich ganz dringend, jetzt sehen zu können. Er hatte doch Winonas Tipps befolgt, hatte Toireasa so abgefangen, dass kein anderer Slytherin es sah, und ihr dann erst ihren Umhang zurückgegeben. Es fiel ihm eh schon schwer zu verstehen, warum die Schüler Slytherins Kontakt mit Muggeln als etwas Schmutziges ansahen, aber er konnte überhaupt nicht begreifen, warum die freundliche Toireasa aus dem Zug, ihn plötzlich wie einen Aussätzigen behandelte. Alec hatte es ihm zwar vorhergesagt, doch er hatte es nicht glauben wollen.

Er ging um zwei Ecken und wurde dort schon erwartet.

„Schlecht gelaufen?", fragte Winona mitfühlend. Sie hatte es sich ein wenig zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihm bei der Orientierung zur helfen, da Tikki ihn nur zu Orten führen konnte, die sie schon kannte.

„Sieht man ihm doch an", sagte Alec, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Wie erwartet. Vergiss das einfach, Tarsuinn. Slytherins kommen nur mit Slytherins klar."

Tarsuinn rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Ich hoffte…"

„Egal!", unterbrach Cassandra. „Vergesst nicht, Zaubertrankstunde bei Professor Snape, dem Hauslehrer Slytherins, in ein paar Minuten. Wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen."

Nach dem, was alle älteren Schüler ihnen erzählt hatten, war das eine gute Idee. Also rannten sie los und schafften es nach einem kleinen Irrweg auch noch rechtzeitig zur Unterrichtsstunde.

Die Hufflepuffs, mit denen sie zusammen Zaubertränke haben würden, und die anderen Ravenclaws waren schon da und hatten die besten Plätze bereits besetzt – ganz hinten. Es war nur noch die erste Reihe frei. Gezwungenermaßen nahmen sie vorn Platz und packten ihr Zeug aus. Tarsuinn freute sich darauf, zum ersten Mal die Feder auszuprobieren, die ihm Professor Dumbledore heute Morgen geschenkt hatte. Es hatte ihn sehr überrascht, überhaupt Post zu bekommen, und dann auch noch ein kleines Geschenk. Eine Feder, die niemals kleckste und leicht vibrierte, wenn sie Tinte brauchte. Damit konnte selbst er leserlich schreiben. Für ihn war das eigentlich gar nicht wichtig, aber so konnte er vielleicht mal jemandem seine Mitschrift borgen und Unterschriften im ersten Anlauf leisten.

Zu seiner Vorfreude trug aber noch ein anderer Fakt bei. Soweit er mitbekommen hatte, war Zaubertränke das einzige magische Fach, in dem man keinen Zauberstab brauchte, um etwas Magisches zu schaffen. Sorgfalt, Geschick, Erinnerungsvermögen und Timing schienen in diesem Fach zu zählen. Das klang wie kochen. Hoffentlich bildete er sich nicht nur ein, diese Fähigkeiten zu besitzen, ansonsten ging seine einzige Hoffnung schon am ersten Tag baden.

„_Lest mich_!", hörte er plötzlich eine leise Stimme. „_Ich kann euch zeigen, wie man Feinde laut- und spurlos tötet…_"

„…_und ich zeige euch, wie ihr euch jemanden untertan macht…"_

„…_braut meine Tränke und ihr werdet fliegen können…"_

„…_ich kann euch Stärke geben…"_

„…_euer Blick wird der des Adlers sein…"_

„_Seid bitte still!_", flüsterte Tarsuinn und freute sich, dass es erneut funktionierte. Er hatte dies in Professor Flitwicks Unterricht herausgefunden. Seitdem er in Professor Dumbledores Büro gewesen war, wusste er, dass er die Bücher zum Schweigen bringen konnte. Da hatte er noch gedacht, er müsste diese anschreien. Doch in Professor Flitwicks Unterricht wollte er nicht so stören und hatte deshalb solange es ging den Mund gehalten. Als es dann nicht mehr auszuhalten gewesen war, hatte er aus einem Gefühl heraus die Worte geflüstert, und zu seinem Erstaunen hatte es geholfen.

„_Er kann uns hören!"_, flüsterte ein Buch, selbst für seine empfindlichen Ohren ziemlich leise.

„_Das ist eine nette Abwechslung"_, sagte eine dunkle Stimme. _„Mal jemand der zuhört."_

„_Er hört uns immer noch"_, flüsterte eine andere, schrille, weibliche Stimme.

„Es ist schon gut so", flüsterte Tarsuinn. Er hatte schon mitbekommen, dass einige Bücher recht eigensinnig sein konnten. Besonders diese Schulbücher von Professor Lockhart stachen da extrem hervor. Es war kaum auszuhalten, wenn zwei gleiche davon in einem Raum waren. Diese hier waren sehr rücksichtsvoll.

Professor Snape war spät dran, und so wurde das Gemurmel der Schüler immer lauter. Genau bis zu dem Augenblick, als die Kerkertür aufsprang und Snape hereinwehte. Der Professor hatte eine Aura der Kälte, die sofort jedes Gespräch verstummen ließ. Selbst Tikki, die sonst vor nichts wirklich Angst zu haben schien, suchte plötzlich Tarsuinns Nähe.

„Ruhe!", sagte Snape überflüssigerweise. „Ich bin nicht hier, um Ihren kindischen Problemen zu lauschen."

_Na dann musste der aber eine ganze Weile an der Tür gelauscht haben_, dachte Tarsuinn bei sich.

„Meine Aufgabe ist es, Ihnen die exakte Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens zu vermitteln. Unaufmerksamkeit, Fehler und Dummheit können Ihnen diese Mauern zum Grab werden lassen. Doch jene mit Talent und dem Willen zu lernen, werden hier Wissen erlangen, das ihnen die Welt zu Füßen legen kann. Sie werden Tränke brauen, mit denen Sie die Naturgesetze besiegen, den Geist beherrschen und das Fleisch nach Ihren Wünschen formen können. Doch dies wird kaum einer von Ihnen schaffen, geschweige denn zur Perfektion bringen."

Snape sagte das auf eine Weise, als würde er damit genau alle Schüler im Raum meinen.

„Was – ist – das?", fragte der Professor plötzlich, jedes einzelne Wort mit einer Pause versehend. Er stand direkt vor Tarsuinn.

„Antworten Sie mir!", zischte Snape und stützte seine Hände links und rechts von Tarsuinn auf den Tisch. Jetzt war relativ eindeutig, wen der Professor ansprach.

„Was meinen Sie, Sir?", fragte Tarsuinn höflich.

„Dieses – _Vieh_!", formulierte Snape angewidert.

„Was ist mit Tikki, Sir?", antwortete Tarsuinn unschuldig, wobei er doch ahnte, was der Professor wollte.

„Was hat es hier zu suchen?"

„Es wurde mir erlaubt, sie in jede Stunde mitzunehmen, Sir!"

„Nicht von mir!", stellte er scharf fest.

„Nein, Professor. Es war Professor Dumbledore, der mir die Erlaubnis gab."

Snape richtete sich auf.

„Nun, wenn Professor Dumbledore es erlaubt hat, dann hat dies sicher einen Grund. Zumindest haben wir so ein Objekt, an dem wir unsere Tränke ausprobieren können", sagte Professor Snape gemein.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen, Professor", widersprach Tarsuinn fast panisch. Er war sich in dem Moment ganz sicher, dass Snape es genießen würde, Tikki etwas anzutun.

„Nicht?", fragte der Professor leicht ungläubig.

„Lieber trinke ich selbst, was ich bei Ihnen zu brauen lerne", bekräftigte er mit zittriger Stimme. „Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, Tikki wird nicht stören."

„Das bleibt abzuwarten. Doch was bringt Sie darauf, dass ich meine Zeit mit einem Muggel verschwende und wie können Sie es sich anmaßen, anderen – _richtigen_ – Schülern den besten Platz vorzuenthalten?"

Tarsuinn schwankte kurz zwischen still ertragen und Widerspruch, dann wählte er einen Mittelweg.

„Ich habe einen der wenigen Plätze gewählt, die noch frei waren, Sir", formulierte er sehr bewusst, stand dabei auf und packte sein Zeug zusammen. „Aber ich werde gern Platz machen, wenn Sie dies für richtig halten."

_Nur keinen Ärger machen, Kontrolle behalten, tief durchatmen_, ermahnte er sich. Er hoffte, wenn er Snapes Willen mit seinem Angebot zuvor kam…

„Habe ich Ihnen erlaubt aufzustehen?", fragte der Professor gefährlich sanft.

„Nein, Sir", zuckte Tarsuinn zusammen.

„Ein Punkt Abzug für Ravenclaw", freute sich Snape.

Tarsuinn setzte sich wieder.

„Sie da hinten", rief Snape über seinen Kopf hinweg.

„Ja, Sir", erklang eine schüchterne Mädchenstimme.

„Kommen Sie mit Ihren Sachen nach vorn."

Diesmal rührte sich Tarsuinn nicht vom Platz. Selbst als das Mädchen neben ihm stand, bewegte er sich nicht. Snape wartete eine Weile, dann fauchte er leise.

„Scheren Sie sich nach hinten und aus meinen Augen, Muggel", sagte er, als wäre Tarsuinn mit einer ansteckenden Krankheit geschlagen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, Tarsuinn war froh, endlich aus dem direkten Dunstkreis des Professors zu kommen. Nur sein Stolz war auf der Strecke geblieben. Da hatte er fünf Jahre lang staatliche Schulen besucht und hatte noch nie vor einem Lehrer gekuscht, doch heute gab er nach, obwohl es ihn so nach Widerspruch drängte. Er hasste dieses Prinzip der Gruppenbestrafung! Man wagte es nicht einmal, gegen unfaire Behandlung zu protestieren.

Heftiger als nötig, stellte er sein Zeug auf den hintersten Tisch in der Ecke. Da er irgendwie das Schloss fühlen konnte, wusste er, dass nun eine Säule zwischen ihm und der Tafel stand. Na ja, wenigstens war er so etwas vor Snapes Blicken geschützt, der im Moment genau wie Professor Flitwick alle Namen vorlas. Tarsuinns Name wurde in dieser Liste jedoch ausgelassen. Eine Botschaft, die er nur zu gut verstand. Vielleicht war es aber auch besser so. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn, hieß es doch.

Zumindest hielt sich Snape nicht lange mit Formalitäten auf. Kaum war er mit dem Vorlesen der Namen fertig, als auch schon der richtige Unterricht begann. Er ließ sie ihre Reagenzien hervorholen und zum Auftakt einen Trank gegen Mückenstiche anrühren. Die Zutaten waren etwas seltsam. Wasser, Wolfswurz, Beifuss, Mistelzweigspitzen und ein wenig Zinn. Es war eine abenteuerliche Mischung und die Regeln der Zubereitung verwunderlich. Doch Tarsuinn drängte all sein Wissen über Chemie zurück, stellte nicht die Frage, warum man unbedingt die Wolfswurzel in Millimeter große Würfel schneiden sollte, oder warum man unbedingt im Uhrzeigersinn umrühren musste. Er tat es einfach. Dabei überzeugte ihn vor allem, dass eines der Bücher ständig das Rezept murmelte und auch einige Warnungen hinzufügte, was man alles falsch machen konnte. Das war deutlich hilfreicher, als die Kommentare, die Professor Snape von sich gab. Er lobte eigentlich niemanden und schien bei jedem etwas zu finden, das ihm nicht passte. Zu Tarsuinn kam Professor Snape nicht.

Erst gegen Ende, als es darum ging, die Mistelspitzen so fein wie möglich zu zerkleinern, hörte er die Schritte Snapes sich ihm nähern.

Zuerst schnitt Tarsuinn von den Mistelzweigen die Spitzen ab – das Buch gab gute Tipps, woran man erkannte, was vom Zweig denn Spitze war – und dann hackte er es klein, so wie er es gelernt hatte. Ein Tuch unter das Schneidbrett, da der Tisch etwas uneben war, die Messerspitze aufgesetzt, und mit schnellen Bewegungen des Griffes nach oben und unten zerkleinerte er die Spitzen. Es war die Stimme des Buches, die ihn zunächst ignorieren ließ, dass es um ihn herum nach und nach sehr leise geworden war. Erst eine Minute später fiel ihm die extreme Ruhe auf und er stellte seine Arbeit ein.

Er wusste nicht, was los war. Zwar waren alle noch im Raum, denn er hörte die Atemzüge und fühlte die Präsenzen, die Kessel brodelten – doch ansonsten war es still. Angestrengt lauschte er, um zu erfahren, was los war. Beunruhigt drehte er den Kopf, aber da war nichts. Selbst von Professor Snape kam kein Laut.

„Die Mistelspitzen jetzt in den Topf", erinnerte ihn das Buch.

Timing ist wichtig, machte er sich bewusst. Schnell prüfte er mit den Fingerspitzen, ob er alles gut zerkleinert hatte, fingerte noch zwei zu große Stücke heraus und gab den Rest in den Kessel. Es brodelte kurz auf und dann durchzog ein starker Geruch nach Kräuterschaumbad seine Nase. Umgehend löschte er die Flamme unter dem Kessel und rührte im Uhrzeigersinn solange, bis der Geruch verschwand. Inzwischen war wieder etwas Bewegung in die anderen Schüler gekommen, und es zogen stellenweise recht üble Gerüche durch den Raum.

Tarsuinn hob den Arm, um anzuzeigen dass er fertig war und wurde, wie erwartet, ignoriert. Nun, da blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als weiterzumachen. Er öffnete ein Salbenglas, ein völlig normales Einweckglas, wie ihm seine Fingerspitzen sagten, und füllte es mit seinem Gebrauten. Nur eine kleine Menge ließ er übrig und füllte diese in ein Reagenzglas, das er mit einem Korken verstopfte.

Danach begann er seinen Kessel zu reinigen. Snape ging derweilen von Schüler zu Schüler und gab vernichtende Urteile ab. Wieder ignorierte er Tarsuinn, der seine Hand hob, als der Professor den Hufflepuff neben ihm niedermachte, weil dessen Mixtur nicht grün genug war.

Das Klingelzeichen, das den Unterricht wenig später beendete, schien für alle eine Erlösung zu sein, so schnell und still leerte sich der Raum. Nur Tarsuinn ging in die andere Richtung.

„Lass es", hielt ihn Cassandra zurück, die ihm aus der ersten Reihe entgegen kam. „Sei froh, wenn er dich ignoriert."

„So kann ich doch nichts lernen", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Denk an unser Haus!", erinnerte ihn Cassandra und griff seinen Oberarm.

Er entzog sich ihr.

„Das tue ich. Ich kann doch nur gute Leistungen bringen, wenn ein Lehrer mir etwas beibringt. Wenn ich dumm bleibe, mache ich Ravenclaw mehr Schande, als ein paar verlorene Punkte."

„Er hat Recht", mischte sich Winona zu seinen Gunsten ein und löste Cassandras Hand. „Wir warten draußen. Und Tarsuinn…?"

„Ja?"

„…übertreib's nicht."

„Versprochen."

Damit ließen sie ihn mit Snape allein. Langsam trat er an den Lehrertisch, ohne dass Snape ein Wort an ihn richtete. Wie üblich inzwischen.

„Professor?", bat Tarsuinn.

Nichts.

„Professor!", sagte er etwas schärfer.

„Ja?", kam langsam eine gelangweilte Antwort.

„Sie haben vergessen meine Mixtur zu prüfen, Sir", sagte er höflich und legte das Reagenzglas auf den Tisch.

„Unbrauchbar!", urteilte Snape gelangweilt. „Die Farbe stimmt nicht."

Doch damit konnte er Tarsuinn nicht abspeisen.

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht?", fragte er.

„Alles!", erklärte Snape abwesend. Er hatte dabei die Stimme eines Menschen, der gerade ein spannendes Buch las, und sich seiner Umwelt kaum bewusst war.

„Sind Sie zufälligerweise _in der Lage _mir das etwas genauer zu erklären, Sir", provozierte Tarsuinn, wobei er sich bemühte, seinen Tonfall bittend zu halten.

„Ich bemerkte bereits, ich werde meine Zeit nicht mit Ihnen verschwenden."

Es war sinnlos. Tarsuinn drehte sich herum, ging einige Schritte Richtung Tür und blieb dann aber noch einmal stehen.

„Ich weiß genau,…", sagte Tarsuinn ohne sich herumzudrehen, „…ich könnte der beste Schüler in diesem Fach sein, wenn Sie mir helfen. Was muss ich also tun, damit Sie Ihre Vorurteile vergessen und die Möglichkeit akzeptieren, dass aus mir ein Zauberer werden könnte?"

Wieder keine Antwort. Niedergeschlagen ging er weiter.

Er war schon erstaunt, dass ihm keine Punkte abgezogen worden waren, noch erstaunter war er jedoch, als Snape ihn von der Tür zurück rief.

„Kommen Sie her, McNamara!", befahl Snape.

Tarsuinn hatte das Gefühl, soeben von drei Eiszapfen erdolcht worden zu sein. Trotzdem drehte er sich um und ging wieder zurück. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es jetzt unbedingt empfehlenswert war, die Klappe zu halten.

„Ab heute wird Ihr Tier vor der Tür bleiben. Sie werden immer dort sitzen, wo Sie heute gesessen haben. Sie werden nur sprechen, wenn ich Sie etwas frage. Sie werden jede Stunde, nachdem alle gegangen sind, Ihren Trank bewerten lassen. Sie werden mir dabei jedes Mal einen zwei Ellen langen Aufsatz über den Trank übergeben, der in der vorangegangen Stunde gebraut wurde. Ich werde nur sehr gute Arbeit akzeptieren. Haben Sie verstanden?"

Zur Antwort setzte er Tikki auf den Boden.

„Tikki – geh hinaus oder warte bitte an der Tür, sollte die verschlossen sein."

Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und wandte sich zu Snape. Erneut legte er das Reagenzglas auf den Tisch. Diesmal wurde es ergriffen. Tarsuinn konnte hören, wie Snape daran roch, wie er die Konsistenz zwischen seinen Fingern prüfte.

„Zuviel Wasser", urteilte Snape nach einigen Minuten. „Als Salbe nicht verwendbar. Null Punkte."

Über die Wirkung sagte der Professor nichts.

„Danke, Professor", sagte Tarsuinn, tastete nach dem Reagenzglas, das Snape abgelegt hatte und ging dann.

Tarsuinn fragte sich, ob er eben einen Sieg errungen oder eine Niederlage erlitten hatte.

Draußen schien man sich das auch zu fragen.

„Wir hatten schon Angst, du würdest nie da raus kommen", sagte Winona erleichtert.

„Wichtiger ist, hat er uns Punkte abgezogen?", erkundigte sich Cassandra ganz besorgt.

„Null Punkte", beruhigte Tarsuinn doppeldeutig. „Können wir hier bitte weg?"

„Keine Einwände", grinste Winona. „War doch eine _inspirierende _Unterrichtsstunde, nicht wahr?"

„Dürfte ich erfahren, zu was dich das _inspiriert _hat?", fragte Cassandra erstaunt.

„Anders zu sein als Snape", lachte Winona, dann fing sie an Snape zu imitieren. „_Sie sollten nächstes Mal Ihre Hände waschen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, was Ihnen alles von Ihrer Nase in den Kessel tropft, aber das Zeug an Ihren Händen könnte durch den Trank Menschen töten. – Aber Professor, das ist Hautcreme! – Dann sollten Sie nächstes Mal damit Ihre Nase verstopfen._"

„Das ist nicht witzig", kommentierte Cassandra böse.

„Doch! Ist es", widersprach Tarsuinn grinsend.

„Man kann doch nicht so über einen Lehrer von Hogwarts sprechen!"

Cassandra war ein wenig aufgebracht, und das nicht nur wegen Winona.

„Was ist mit dir, Cassandra?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Irgendwas anderes stimmt doch nicht!"

„Nein, es ist nichts", antwortete das Mädchen, doch sie klang nicht sonderlich überzeugend. „Wie ist dein Gespräch mit Professor Snape eigentlich genau gelaufen?", lenkte Cassandra schnell ab. Sie wollte anscheinend nicht darüber sprechen.

Deshalb schilderte Tarsuinn kurz sein Abkommen mit Snape. Ein Abkommen, das bei Cassandra Zustimmung und bei Winona blankes Entsetzen erzeugte.

„Jedes Mal einen zusätzlichen Aufsatz", stöhnte sie. „Das ist übelste Erpressung."

„Wenigstens bekommt er so ordentlichen Unterricht", fand Cassandra.

„Den sollte er auch so bekommen. Ohne dafür kriechen zu müssen", war Winonas Meinung.

„Ist doch egal", beruhigte Tarsuinn. „So schlimm ist das mit den Aufsätzen nicht. Aber eine andere Frage, warum war es in der Stunde zwischendurch mal so leise? Ich meine, so gegen Ende."

„Snape!", antworteten seine beiden Begleiterinnen wie aus einem Mund, dann waren sie still.

„Ja?", drängte Tarsuinn. „Eine Beschreibung der visuellen Gegebenheiten wäre recht nett, wisst ihr?"

„Er hat dich angestarrt."

„Als du angefangen hast deine Zweige zu schnippeln."

„Hat auf dein Messer gestarrt."

„War völlig fasziniert."

„Fast dreißig Sekunden lang."

„Musste sich richtiggehend von dem Anblick losreißen."

„Aber warum?", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunt.

„Na, wie du deine Zweige geschnitten hast!", erklärte Winona unzureichend.

„Was zur Hölle ist damit?"

„Es war so schnell. Nicht mal das magische Küchenmesser meiner Ma kann das so fix."

„Ich hab die ganze Zeit erwartet, du würdest dir die Finger abhacken", ergänzte Cassandra.

„Und Snape hat auf deine Klinge geblickt, als wäre es das Messer des Todes. War völlig fixiert drauf."

„Wo hast du das überhaupt gelernt?", wollte Winona wissen.

Das wollte Tarsuinn nicht sonderlich genau beschreiben.

„Ich hab mal eine Zeitlang bei einem japanischen Koch gelebt. Er hat mir ein paar Sachen gezeigt."

„Ein japanischer Koch?", staunte Cassandra. „Wie lernt man so einen überhaupt kennen?"

„Lange Geschichte", wehrte Tarsuinn ab.

„Wir haben die gesamte Mittagspause Zeit."

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal", wehrte Tarsuinn ab. „Ich möchte noch schnell zu Madame Pomfrey. Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch bei ihr zu entschuldigen."

Dann lief er mehr oder weniger davon. Tarsuinn hatte zwar gelernt zu lügen, aber bei Menschen die er mochte, fiel es ihm immer sehr schwer und er war nicht immer überzeugend. Zumindest hatte er jedoch nicht gelogen, als er sagte, er wolle sich bei Madame Pomfrey entschuldigen. Er plante, die etwas zu dünne Salbe der Krankenschwester zu geben. Snapes Kritik hatte ihn überzeugt, dass sein Werk von der Wirkung her absolut korrekt funktionieren würde. Hoffentlich nahm Madame Pomfrey seine Entschuldigung an.

Der Rest des Tages nach der Zauberkunststunde war für Toireasa ein stetiges Bergab gewesen. Auf eine lustige Flugstunde bei Madame Hooch und ein reichliches Mittagessen, folgte eine sehr interessante, wenn auch anstrengende Stunde Verwandlungen bei Professor McGonagall. Schon in der ersten Stunde erkannte Toireasa, dass Verwandlungen für sie zur schwierigsten Prüfung werden würden.

Und eigentlich hatte sie dies auch von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erwartet. Doch zumindest die erste Stunde war für sie ziemlich enttäuschend verlaufen. Es hatte sie ja schon gewundert, dass auf der Bücherliste für das Fach kein einziges echtes Schulbuch gestanden hatte. Die Reiseberichte von Professor Lockhart mochten zwar recht interessant, spannend und lehrreich sein, doch einen Zauber oder Fluch konnte man damit nicht erlernen. Sie hatte gehofft, der Professor würde einen eher praktischen Ansatz des Unterrichts bevorzugen, doch im Endeffekt tat Lockhart nichts anderes, als einen völlig bescheuerten Test mit Fragen über ihn selbst schreiben zu lassen, aus seinen Büchern vorzulesen und mit einigen Schülern eine Art Minitheater aufzuziehen. Das war zwar recht unterhaltsam, aber gelernt hatte Toireasa überhaupt nichts.

So hatte sie die Unterrichtsstunde genutzt, um die Übungen aus der Verwandlungsstunde zu wiederholen.

Und mit dieser Missachtung des Unterrichtsstoffes war sie nicht allein gewesen. Einige Slytherin-Jungs hatten heimlich Karten gespielt, einer der Ravenclaws war einfach eingeschlafen und McNamara hatte irgendetwas geschrieben. Als Lockhart ihm und Ravenclaw einen Punkt dafür gab, dass er so begeistert mitschrieb, hatte er nur erstaunt aufgeblickt, nichts gesagt und dann ein Lächeln hinter der Hand verborgen.

Regina hatte die Angelegenheit sofort durchschaut und Lockhart darauf hingewiesen, dass McNamara überhaupt nicht mitgeschrieben hätte, sondern etwas völlig anderes. Der Professor, gerade in einer heroischen Pose verharrend, hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten hinzugehen und nachzuschauen. Er hatte ein paar recht komplizierte Fragen über den Inhalt seiner Bücher gestellt, die McNamara jedoch alle mit wörtlichen Zitaten beantworten konnte. Lockhart war zufrieden und der Punkt blieb bei Ravenclaw.

Doch obwohl es sie ungemein störte, dass McNamara völlig unverdient einen Punkt für Ravenclaw verdient hatte, so war dies doch nicht der Tiefpunkt des Tages.

Toireasa wusste nicht, wie lange sie nun schon vor der Pinwand im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum stand und immer wieder ungläubig las:

_Sucher: Draco Malfoy_

Das musste ein Fehler sein, dachte sie unentwegt. Sie hatte doch gewonnen! Und das nicht nur knapp, sondern überlegen. Mit zwei Punkten Vorsprung! Wie sollte das Hausteam denn mit Draco Malfoy gewinnen, wenn der sich sogar von ihr schlagen ließ?

Dann riss sie ihren Blick von dem Zettel los und drehte sich herum. Einige Slytherins wendeten schnell den Blick ab, so als hätten sie Toireasa beobachtet. Sie ging auf einen der älteren – ein dunkelblonder, hagerer Junge – zu.

„Weißt du wo Flint ist?", fragte sie zornig.

Der Angesprochene schaute zuerst überrascht auf und grinste dann verlegen. Er deutete auf eine der Treppen, die zu den Jungenschlafräumen führte.

Ohne sich zu bedanken, lenkte sie ihre Schritte zur Tür und dann die Treppen hinunter. Es mochte zwar extrem unschicklich für ein Mädchen sein, einfach so in die Jungengemächer zu gehen, aber im Moment störte sie das kaum. Ohne anzuklopfen stieß sie die Tür am Ende der Stufen auf und zu ihrem Glück war Marcus Flint wirklich hier.

Dieser war zwar nicht allein, aber der andere, nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidete Junge, verschwand blitzschnell hinter den Vorhängen eines Bettes.

„Raus hier", rief er.

Toireasa ignorierte ihn und baute sich vor Flint auf. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte ihn zornig an.

„Warum?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Du bist zu jung. Es ist Erstklässlern verboten…", begann er, genau wissend, um was es ihr ging.

„Lüge!", schrie sie ihn an. „Madame Hooch hat mir heut unzählige Tipps gegeben und mir verraten, dass einige Lehrer sehr gespannt wären, wie ich mich gegen Potter halten kann. Da war keine Rede von Verbot!"

„Als Kapitän bin ich dir keine Erklärung schuldig!", fuhr er sie daraufhin an. „Es ist meine Entscheidung, wer ins Team kommt und wer nicht."

„Ah – und da entscheidet anscheinend nicht Leistung, sondern wer besonders gut herumschleimt und einen bekannten Daddy hat?", unterstellte sie ihm zornig.

„Malfoy hat mehr Potential, als er gezeigt hat. Sobald er mit seinem Besen geübter ist, wird er besser sein als du."

Flint passte sich mühelos ihrer Lautstärke an und übertraf sie sogar deutlich.

„Oh – wenn das so ist", antwortete sie, und der Sarkasmus triefte nur so aus ihrer Stimme. „Ich bin gestern mit einem mir fast unbekannten Sauberwisch 7 geflogen. Auch ich werde besser, wenn ich eine Weile geübt habe. Aber heh – ich schätze, das hat keinen Einfluss auf deine Entscheidung, oder?"

„Draco hat mehr Talent als du!", beharrte Flint und sein Gesicht war jetzt deutlich gerötet.

„Malfoy ist nen Maulheld", tat Toireasa ihre Meinung kund. „Er ist vielleicht gut darin, seine Klappe aufzureißen, aber als Sucher ist er nur durchschnittlich. Bei gleichem Besen wäre selbst Terence besser gewesen."

„Terence ist raus, weil er letzte Saison feige gegen Potter versagt hat."

„Das hat Malfoy jetzt auch schon hinter sich und Slytherin wird dank ihm wieder verlieren!"

„Wir werden gewinnen!", brüllte Flint sie an. „Ich habe den besten Slytherin für das beste Team ausgesucht."

„Malfoy ist nicht der Beste und das müsstest du mit ein wenig Hirn selbst erkennen!", hielt sie akustisch gegen.

Flints Hand zuckte nach oben, als wolle er ihr eine Backpfeife verpassen – hielt jedoch inne.

„Wenigstens kann ich mir bei ihm sicher sein, dass er ein Slytherin ist", schrie er ätzend.

Dieser Kommentar verwirrte Toireasa etwas. Sie war aber zu sehr in Rage, um länger darüber nachzudenken.

„Und was bin ich? Ein Weihnachtsmann?", fauchte sie. „Ich bin auch Slytherin!"

„Ein wahrer Slytherin würde aber niemals einem Muggel helfen, nach Hogwarts zu kommen!", schoss Flint zurück und nahm ihr für einen Augenblick den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Woher sollte ich ahnen, dass ein Muggel im Hogwarts-Express sein könnte?", fluchte sie in deutlich normalerem Ton.

„So einen Abfall riecht man einfach!", zischte Flint sie an. „Das tut man aber nur, wenn man selbst sauber ist."

Flint starrte ihr fast hasserfüllt in die Augen und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„So etwas wie dich können wir im Hausteam nicht gebrauchen", urteilte er endgültig und mit dem Ton eiskalter Befriedigung. „Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du hier raus kommst, bevor mir von deinem Anblick schlecht wird."

„Niemand konnte…"

„RAUS!"

Für einen Augenblick war Toireasa versucht, sich auf Flint zu stürzen, doch der kleine Teil ihres Hirns, der noch logisch denken konnte, hielt sie von diesem sinnlosen Unterfangen zurück. Steif machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte aus dem Jungenschlafsaal. Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum empfingen sie unzählige neugierige Blicke. Da sie die Tür unten nicht geschlossen hatte, musste ihr Gespräch mit Flint gut zu hören gewesen sein. Sie schaute sich einmal sorgfältig um und konnte die volle Bandbreite an Gefühlen erkennen. Von Mitleid bis zur hämischen Schadenfreude war alles vertreten, wobei Letzteres deutlich überwog. Vor allem bei Malfoys Gefolge an Speichelleckern. Diese hatten sich um einen Tisch versammelt, auf dem einige neu wirkende, gerade ausgepackte Besen lagen. Von der Form her mussten es Nimbus 2000 oder 2001 sein. Toireasas Verstand brauchte nur ein paar Augenblicke, um sich alles zusammenzureimen. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, ging sie zur Tür, und beim Hinausgehen hörte sie noch eine bekannte Mädchenstimme:

„Jetzt geht sie sicher zu ihrem Muggelfreund sich ausweinen", sagte Riolet Mokkery genau so laut, dass Toireasa es hören musste.

Toireasa reagierte jedoch nicht darauf, sondern wartete so lange, bis die Geheimtür sich hinter ihr wieder geschlossen hatte. Dann lief sie blindlings los. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie wollte nur noch allein sein.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	8. VII Ein Aufstieg beginnt

** - Kapitel 7 - **

**Ein Aufstieg beginnt**

Gloria war schon immer eine Frühaufsteherin gewesen. Das lag zum einen an dem Anspruch, den sie an sich selbst stellte und zum anderen an der Pflege, die sie jeden Morgen ihrem Äußeren angedeihen ließ.

Ihre langen blonden und gelockten Haare brauchten intensive Aufmerksamkeit und auch ihrer Haut gab sie die Pflege, die diese noch lange jung und faltenlos halten würde. Sie stimmte jeden Morgen ihre Kleidung neu ab, komponierte ein Ensemble das niemals gleich, doch immer zu Wetter, Stimmung und den Aufgaben des Tages passte. Jemand der sie ansah sollte sich eine Meinung über sie bilden und zwar eine, die sie selbst erzeugt hatte.

Da heute kein wichtiger Tag zu werden schien, entschied sie sich für eine Zusammenstellung, die möglichst viel Respekt bei allen, Begehren bei den Männern und Beliebtheit bei den Frauen erzeugte. Das war nicht einfach. Beliebtheit konnte in Neid umschlagen, Begehren in Hass und Respekt in Konkurrenzdenken. Soziales Leben war ein Eiertanz und der Aufstieg auf der Karriereleiter ein Krieg. Gloria genoss es.

Nachdem sie mit ihrem Äußeren zufrieden war, stand sie auf und weckte ihren Mann mit einem sanften Kuss. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen sagte ihr, dass sie zumindest in einem Punkt einen Erfolg erzielt hatte.

„Denk an die Arbeit, die ich eben hatte", wehrte sie seinen wortlosen Wunsch amüsiert ab.

Er rollte gespielt frustriert mit den Augen. In den Jahren der Ehe, hatte er die Regeln im Umgang mit ihr erlernt und Gloria kannte auch seine Macken. Manchmal respektierte sie diese auch.

„Ich muss früh ins Ministerium", erklärte sie leise. „Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, was du durch deine vielen Nachtschichten verpasst. Schlaf jetzt wieder."

„Wie soll ich das jetzt noch, nachdem ich von einem Engel geweckt wurde?", entgegnete er und seine Augen blickten sie liebevoll an.

„In dem du von mir träumst!", antwortete sie und küsste ihn noch einmal, dann ging sie zum Frühstück. Er war ein großes Kind und sie fürchtete, sie könnte schwach werden. Er war ihre größte Schwäche.

Sie schritt in den kleinen Saal nahe der Küche und setzte sich an den schon gedeckten Tisch. Der Toast nur leicht braun und noch warm, streichfeste Butter und Honig – alles so, wie sie es liebte. Kleine Elfenhände bestrichen den Toast.

Neben ihrem Teller lag der _Tagesprophet_. Sie blätterte ihn gelangweilt von hinten durch, während sie ihr Frühstück verspeiste. Mann, war das langweilig diesmal. Im Moment war aber auch gar nichts los. Kein Justizfall am Horizont, der ihre Karriere voranbringen konnte.

Oh, Gringotts hatte neue Investitionen getätigt, woher die Kobolde nur das Geld hatten? Diese miesen kleinen Typen würden noch die gesamte Zaubererwelt aufkaufen, wenn man nicht aufpasste. Es wurde Zeit, dass endlich das Gesetz der maximalen Schulden verabschiedet wurde. Das würde es den Kobolden schwerer machen, Zauberer und Hexen in den Ruin zu treiben.

Ansonsten gab es nichts wirklich Interessantes. Zumindest glaubte sie das, bis sie die erste Seite aufschlug.

_Quidditch kommt heim ins Mutterland._

_Das Ministerium freut sich bekannt zu geben, dass von allen Bewerberländern, die im Lostopf waren, England für die WM in zwei Jahren gezogen wurde._

_Für einen etwas emotionaleren Kommentar von Ludo Bagman, lesen Sie den Sportteil…_

Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass ausnahmsweise mal etwas Interessantes im Sportteil zu finden war? Sie überblätterte ihn sonst ständig, da sie nichts an Quidditch finden konnte. Aber eine WM war schon etwas anderes. Es bedeutete große umfangreiche Vorkehrungen, internationale Beteiligungen, Geschäftemachereien – und damit jede Menge Konflikte, bei denen man Ankläger, Verteidiger oder Richter brauchte. Gloria verkörperte gern diese Rollen, egal welche davon. Sie ahnte eine beschäftigungsreiche Zeit voraus.

Ein leises Geräusch neben ihr kündigte von der Ankunft einer weiteren Elfe.

„Ein dringlicher Brief, Mylady", sagte Cindy. Die Hauselfe führte ihren Haushalt und organisierte die Arbeit der anderen Elfen.

Gloria nahm den Brief vom Tablett.

„Bleib hier!", befahl Gloria für den Fall, dass eine schnelle Antwort geschrieben werden musste.

Sie rollte das Pergament auf und las, doch schon nach dem ersten Satz sprang sie geschockt auf.

„Nein!", rief sie laut aus.

Die Hauselfe, die sie bediente, verlor ungeschickt das Gleichgewicht und Tee ergoss sich brühend heiß über Glorias Kleid und die Schuhe.

„Trampel!", fuhr Gloria die Elfe an.

„Verzeiht, Mylady", rief Cindy sofort und warf sich bittend auf den Boden. „Ein dummer Fehler, ich werde Lucy maßregeln."

Die andere Elfe war stehen geblieben.

„Bitte entschuldigt", sagte die junge Hauselfe. „Aber Ihr ward so unverhofft aufgestanden und habt das Tablett…"

„Still!", fauchte Gloria und funkelte das unverschämte Wesen an. Normalerweise ignorierte sie ja diese kleinen Wanzen, aber diese hier wagte es, ihr die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben.

„Aber Ihr seid doch angesto…"

„Schweig still, Lucy!", bat die am Boden liegende Elfe und zupfte der aufmüpfigen Lucy am Kopfkissenbezug (die einzige Kleidung die Elfen erlaubt waren, die im Schutz eines Zaubererhaushaltes lebten), damit diese sich auch hinlegte. Doch diese senkte nur den Kopf.

„Wie Ihr meint, Mylady", sagte sie, doch es klang nicht ehrlich.

Gloria nahm ihren Zauberstab, deutete auf die Elfe und mit einem _Plagam_-Schlagfluch warf sie die Elfe gegen die Wand. Niemand forderte Gloria in ihrem eigenen Haus so heraus! Vor allem keine unwerten Hauselfen.

„Verhalte dich deinem Platz entsprechend", forderte Gloria.

Die Elfe Lucy sagte nichts dazu und rappelte sich wieder auf, doch in ihren großen Augen war ein gefährlicher Widerspruch zu sehen. Eine Regung, die Gloria nicht dulden durfte.

„Senke den Blick, Nichtsnutz!", befahl Gloria und hob den Zauberstab. Die Hand der Elfe war von einem leichten, blauen Lichtschimmer umgeben.

Sie war plötzlich in eine Situation gerutscht, die sie am frühen Morgen leicht überforderte. Es ging nicht an, dass sie ein solches Verhalten von einer Hauselfe durchgehen ließ, aber sie musste auch noch weiterdenken. Wenn sie die Elfe jetzt züchtigte, bestand die Gefahr, dass dies bekannt wurde und dies würde ihrem Ansehen bei der gegenwärtigen Regierung sehr schaden.

„Du wirst deiner Tochter die Regeln beibringen, Cindy! Ansonsten werde ich dies tun", sagte Gloria und senkte den Zauberstab. „Ich gehe jetzt mein Kleid wechseln und werde nach der Arbeit sehen, wie gut du deine Tochter instruierst hast."

Sie wandte sich ab, ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer – ihr Mann schlief schon wieder – und wechselte ihr Kleid. Nichts mehr blieb von ihrem sorgsam zusammengestellten Ensemble. Ihr blieb nicht die Zeit, um alles neu zu komponieren. Im Grunde genommen musste eine ordentliche, seriöse Kleidung jetzt reichen. Gloria fühlte sich furchtbar gewöhnlich und ihre Wangen glühten vor Wut, als sie sich so im Spiegel betrachten musste. Im plötzlichen Zorn ließ sie den Spiegel zerspringen nur um ihn Sekunden später wieder zu reparieren.

Abrupt wandte sie sich von ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild ab und ging aus dem Haus.

Wenig später erreichte sie ihr Büro im Zaubereiministerium, Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Es war nur ein kleiner Raum, schließlich war sie erst seit zwei Monaten eine Angestellte des Ministeriums. Davor hatte sie Erfahrungen als Anwaltsassistentin, Notarin und freie Rechtsberaterin gesammelt. Es war harte Arbeit gewesen, sich diesen Job im Ministerium zu sichern. Im Grunde war sie fast erstaunt gewesen, als sie ihn bekommen hatte. Ihrer Meinung nach – wenn sie objektiv gegen sich selbst war – hatte es Kandidaten mit deutlich besseren Zeugnissen gegeben. Seltsamerweise war da aber eine Person, die schon im Voraus erstaunlich sicher gewesen war, dass Gloria es schaffen würde. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, hatte dieser Jemand ihr überhaupt erst zur Bewerbung geraten und er hatte ihr auch einen anderen Tipp gegeben…

Den gesamten Vormittag über wälzte Gloria Akten.

Wie es sich für einen Neuling gehörte, hatte sie die ganzen Bagatellfälle bekommen – etwas was sie völlig unterforderte, aber ein üblicher Test war.

Nach dem Mittagessen klopfte es an ihre Tür.

„Herein!", sagte sie laut und verdrängte jegliche Langeweile, die eventuell in ihrer Stimme liegen konnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine junge Hexe, mit dem naiven Gesicht eines Mädchens, trat ein. Gekleidet war sie in der Art, wie man es allgemein als adrett bezeichnete. In Glorias Augen lief das unter bäuerlich-einfach.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, _Mylady_", sagte diese und betonte den alten Titel, fast als wolle sie fragen, ob es so korrekt wäre.

„Ja?", entgegnete Gloria.

„Mr Fairbanks hat mich geschickt", erklärte die Hexe ein wenig nervös. „Mein Name ist Heather Delightyfull. Ich bin ab jetzt Ihre Sekretärin und Assistentin. Ich bin auch neu hier."

Gloria versuchte ihre Überraschung zu überspielen. Kein Neuling bekam so schnell eine Sekretärin. Das bedeutete normalerweise, dass man als vollwertige Jurist angestellt war.

„Ich habe schon eine Liste mit Kandidaten für die Stelle des Rechercheurs angefertigt", fuhr Delightyfull dienstbeflissen fort.

Jetzt entglitten Gloria dann doch kurz die Gesichtszüge. Einen Rechercheur stellte man nur jemandem zur Seite, von dem man eine aktive Rolle bei der Wahrheitsfindung erwartete. Das war gleich noch ein halber Schritt weiter auf der Karriereleiter.

Sie riss sich zusammen, nahm die Liste entgegen, warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Keiner davon erfüllt meine Anforderungen!", erklärte sie kühl, obwohl einige wirklich gute Kandidaten darauf standen. Sie hatte da diesen einen Tipp und auch eine Verpflichtung.

„Aber das sind alle, die sich beworben haben", entgegnete die junge Sekretärin, ein wenig verletzt klingend.

Gloria war das egal. Je eher Delightyfull lernte, wer hier der Boss war, desto besser.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie Mr Decan Rummager zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch einladen", erklärte sie und provozierte damit die erwartete Reaktion.

„Rummager? Sie meinen _den_ Decan Rummager? Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Mylady."

„Es ist mein Ernst!"

„Das können Sie doch nicht wirklich…"

„Ich will keine Diskussionen."

„Aber er wurde rausgeworfen! Er hat illegal Beweismittel besorgt, Zeugen unter Druck und Flüche gesetzt – und Mrs Bones den blanken Hintern gezeigt!"

„Das ist mir alles bekannt."

„Dann können Sie doch nicht…!"

„Mrs Delightyfull!", unterbrach Gloria frostig. „Wenn Sie weiterhin meine Anweisungen in Frage stellen wollen, dann schlage ich vor, Sie besorgen sich einen Job in der Abteilung für Muggelangelegenheiten, suchen sich gleich einen Muggelberuf oder werden Zaubereiminister. Aber sollten Sie das nicht wollen oder können, dann stellen Sie meine Anordnungen _maximal _einmal in Frage. Habe ich mich damit für Sie halbwegs verständlich ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Mylady!", entgegnete die jüngere Frau und sah fast so aus, als würde sie gleich zu heulen anfangen. Gloria hasste solche Schwächen.

Am Liebsten hätte sie Delightyfull durch jemand anderen ersetzt, der nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut hatte, aber das war im Moment nicht ratsam. Die Sekretärin war ihr von Mr Fairbanks, ihrem neuen Chef, geschickt worden. Die inoffizielle Nummer zwei in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und sehr wichtig. Einen solchen Mann stieß man nicht vor den Kopf, indem man die von ihm ausgewählte Sekretärin rausschmiss.

„Dann gehen Sie jetzt und bringen Mr Rummager hierher, Miss Delightyfull", befahl Gloria fest.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mylady", entgegnete die Sekretärin halb ängstlich, halb trotzig und verließ den Raum. Na wenigstens hatte das Mädchen sich gut genug im Griff, um den Rüffel relativ gefasst wegzustecken. Vielleicht konnte man aus ihr noch etwas machen. Hoffentlich hatte sie wenigstens eine schöne Handschrift.

Gloria wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Weit kam sie damit nicht, bevor es erneut klopfte.

„Ja!", rief Gloria relativ ungnädig, da sie gerade krampfhaft versuchte durch einige Bilanzdaten einer In- und Exportfirma zu steigen, die im Verdacht stand, Einfuhrbestimmungen zu brechen.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht, Mrs Kondagion", sagte ihr neuer Besucher.

Gloria sprang überrascht auf.

„Mr Fairbanks", begrüßte sie höflich ihren direkten Vorgesetzten und versuchte so etwas wie Ordnung auf ihrem Schreibtisch herzustellen. „Ich bin etwas überrascht…"

Doch der Mann winkte ab. Fairbanks war ein Mann in mittlerem Alter, 62 um genau zu sein, und er hatte diese Aura der Erfahrung und Weisheit, die ein guter Chef haben musste. Dazu kamen noch interessante, graumelierte Schläfen, eine ansehnliche Gestalt und ein gepflegtes Äußeres. Zwanzig Jahre jünger und er wäre in Glorias Beuteschema gefallen.

„Kein Grund in operative Hektik zu verfallen", beruhigte er lächelnd. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass diese Akten bald abgeholt werden."

„Ich verstehe nicht?", entgegnete Gloria verwirrt. „Sie haben mir doch die Sekretärin und einen Rechercheur genehmigt?! Ich dachte, ich solle jetzt die Fälle auch vertreten, statt sie nur zu bearbeiten."

„Dem ist auch so", lachte er trocken. „Nur gedachte ich, Ihre Talente nicht mit solchen Bagatellen zu verschwenden, sondern sie zu meiner Junior-Assistentin zu machen."

Diesmal schaffte Gloria es nicht, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen.

„Zwei Stufen?", entfuhr es ihr.

„Wie meinen?"

„Ich meine, das ist ein Sprung um zwei Stufen nach oben auf der Karriereleiter", erklärte sie ihren kurzen Ausbruch. „Ich meine, vielleicht ist das etwas übertrieben."

„Ihr seid zu bescheiden, Mrs Kondagion", sagte Fairbanks und amüsierte sich offensichtlich über sie. „Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich Ihnen schon bei Ihrer Anstellung diese Position angeboten, doch es gab einige Personen, die ihre Referenzen und vor allem den Arbeitseifer anzweifelten."

„Aber warum, Sir", konnte sie es noch immer nicht ganz fassen. „Ich meine, so richtig kennen Sie mich doch nicht."

Jetzt lachte er richtig herzhaft.

„Wir Zauberer und Hexen sind nur eine kleine Gemeinschaft", erklärte er. „Jemanden im Auge zu behalten, der sich als talentiert gezeigt hat, ist nicht allzu schwierig. Und wenn man dann immer wieder Hilfesuchende trifft, die anscheinend schon im Vorhinein von einer gewissen Mrs Kondagion eine professionelle Rechtsberatung erhalten haben, dann wird man natürlich noch einmal zusätzlich aufmerksam."

„Dann kam das Angebot des Ministeriums auf Ihre Veranlassung hin?"

„Natürlich."

„Und ich dachte, man hätte da meine Fähigkeiten erkannt."

„Sagen wir es so, ich war nicht der Einzige, der Interesse erkennen ließ. Aber es gab auch einige Gegenstimmen."

„Womit habe ich die denn verdient?", fragte Gloria interessiert und gab sich Mühe, keinen Zorn in ihrer Stimme zuzulassen.

„Nun, es gibt einige Personen, die die Machtbestrebungen Ihrer Familie in der Vergangenheit als sehr Besorgnis erregend ansehen", erklärte Fairbanks ruhig.

„Ich habe mich frühzeitig gegen den Dunklen Lord und einen großen Teil meiner Familie gestellt!", entgegnete Gloria. „Da kann man mir wohl schlecht Machtgier unterstellen."

„Aber – und das ist die Argumentation einiger Ihrer Gegner – es hat Ihnen auch das gesamte Familienerbe eingebracht, weil ja alle anderen mit Anspruch starben oder in Askaban landeten. Viele denken, Sie haben einfach nur aufs richtige Pferd gesetzt."

„Und ich denke, Malfoy trauert noch immer seinem Herrn und Meister nach!", fauchte Gloria feindselig und ein wenig unbeherrscht. Lucius Malfoy war seit ihrer Schulzeit ein rotes Tuch für sie.

„Diese Meinung sollten Sie hier nicht so laut kundtun", kommentierte Fairbanks ernst und mit dem Zeigefinger vor den Lippen. „Es hat mich schon genug Mühe gekostet, Ihnen hier eine Anstellung zu verschaffen, da sollten Sie sich mit solchen Kommentaren über einen der _wohltätigsten_ Männer des Landes zurückhalten. Ignorieren Sie das einfach und ich garantiere, in spätestens zehn Jahren sind Sie in einer Position, in der man Sie nicht so leicht angreifen kann, wie im Moment."

„Ich werde mich beherrschen", stimmte Gloria betont ruhig zu.

„Desweiteren sollten Sie Ihre _private_ Meinung zu Muggeln und Abstammungen für sich behalten, solange Sie hier in der Abteilung sind."

„Ich lasse niemals meine private Meinung Einfluss auf meine Arbeit nehmen."

„Deswegen werden Sie auch meine Junior-Assistentin sein."

Janos Fairbanks nickte ihr anerkennend zu und reichte ihr dann die Hand über den Schreibtisch. Gloria schüttelte sie und freute sich über den festen und trockenen Druck ihres Gegenübers.

„Willkommen im Team. Ich werde gleich jemanden vorbeischicken, der diese Aktenberge hier abholt. Um 15 Uhr ist dann Ihre erste Amtshandlung, die Teilnahme am wöchentlichen Treffen mit unser aller Chefin, Mrs Bones. Da werden wir auch unsere aktuellen Fälle und die Einteilung dazu erhalten. Bis dahin können Sie hier ein wenig aufräumen."

Damit verließ Fairbanks Glorias Büro.

Ein wenig verwirrt über diese überwältigende Offenheit blieb sie zurück. Die unverblümten Warnungen und Verhaltensregeln ärgerten sie gewaltig. Auch wenn sie einen großen Schritt nach vorn gemacht hatte, mochte sie es überhaupt nicht, wenn man ihr diesbezüglich Vorschriften machte.

Und jetzt musste sie auch noch zu einer wichtigen Besprechung gehen und war völlig unpassend gekleidet. Für einen langweiligen Bürotag mochte ihr Verzweiflungsensemble noch gehen, aber auf einer Besprechung mit der großen Chefin und den ganzen Unterabteilungsleitern war es definitiv daneben. Gloria spürte, wie Zorn in ihr aufstieg. Den ersten Eindruck würde sie so nicht dominieren. Sie war kurz versucht nach Hause zu apparieren, doch das wäre ein noch größeres Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen. Jedem würde auffallen, wenn sie ihre Kleidung jetzt änderte und dies würde von einer geringen Arbeitsauffassung zeugen.

Wenig später räumte ein junger Kerl, gerade aus Hogwarts gekommen, die nun überflüssigen Akten aus ihrem Büro. Ein Anblick, der nicht dazu beitrug, sie milder zu stimmen. Sie selbst war nach ihrer Schulzeit als ungeeignet abgelehnt worden und hatte sich nur über Privatstunden zur Anwältin ausbilden lassen können. Das hatte einen großen Teil der kärglichen Reste ihres Familienvermögens gekostet. Die Unmengen an privaten und kostenlosen Beratungsstunden nicht mit eingerechnet!

Zum nunmehr vierten Mal am Tag klopfte es an ihre Tür, doch diesmal wurde diese geöffnet, bevor Gloria – _Herein!_ – sagen konnte. Das war bei einem Anwalt ungemein unhöflich. Schließlich war es durchaus möglich, dass sie eben einen Klienten beriet.

Als sie ihren neuen Besucher erkannte, drängte sie jedoch ihre aufsteigende Verärgerung wieder zurück.

„Mr Leraux", sagte sie, als wäre sie sehr erfreut. „Es freut mich, dass Sie die Zeit hatten, meiner Einladung nachzukommen."

„Einladung ist wohl das falsche Wort", begrüßte sie Leraux feindselig. „Erpressung trifft es wohl schon eher."

„Na", entgegnete sie und fühlte sich wieder etwas besser. „Das wollen wir doch etwas privater klären."

Sie legte die Hand auf den grünen Kristall, der ihren Schreibtisch zierte. Das Schloss der Tür rastete gut hörbar ein und eine milchig-weiße Kugel hüllte Gloria und ihren Besucher ein.

„Das ist doch schon besser, oder?", fragte Gloria und lächelte bösartig.

„Völlig unnötig!", zischte ihr Gegenüber. „Ich bin nur hier, um Sie davor zu warnen, solche Unterstellungen öffentlich zu machen."

„Ich habe nicht vor, sie öffentlich zu machen", erklärte Gloria ironisch. „Eine nichtöffentliche Gerichtsverhandlung wäre mir auch recht."

„Das wagen Sie nicht!"

„Was gibt es zu wagen? Ich habe die Fotos, von denen Sie ja ein paar Abzüge haben. Oh – ich weiß, Sie werden wahrscheinlich nicht für eine Gefängnisstrafe ausreichen, aber für den _Tagesproheten _würde es reichen. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden mögen, was da zu lesen stehen wird."

Für einen Moment glaubte Gloria, Leraux würde sie jetzt angreifen – sie hatte dagegen ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen – doch er riss sich zusammen.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er und ließ damit zumindest ein Zeichen von Intelligenz erkennen.

„Sie haben etwas, was ich möchte, Mr Leraux!", erklärte Gloria kalt. „Vollkommen legal zwar, aber Sie würden es mir nicht geben. Nicht einmal eine Abschrift."

„Ich wiederhole! Was wollen Sie!?"

„Die Anleitung zum Zusammensetzen der _Stillen Klinge_! Sie haben Lucius Malfoy eine Abschrift geschenkt. Ich möchte das Original!"

„Niemals!"

„Sie haben noch mehr Dreck am Stecken, Mr Leraux. Ich sehe bisher keinen Nutzen für mich, Sie zu zerstören, aber ich scheue das Risiko nicht. Zum Beispiel kann ich dafür sorgen, dass eine Hausdurchsuchung bei Ihnen durchgeführt wird, bevor Sie diesen Raum verlassen haben."

„Das können Sie nicht! Dazu haben Sie nicht die Macht", grinste er und fühlte sich wahrscheinlich sehr schlau, weil er glaubte, Glorias Bluff durchschaut zu haben. „Sie sind hier nur ein kleines Licht."

„Ich habe eine Blankovollmacht", lächelte Gloria und hielt das Papier empor. „Man muss nur den Namen des Verdächtigen eintragen und schon flattert sie einem Auror ins Büro. Hat übrigens einen Dringlichkeitsstempel."

„Die ist nicht echt!"

„Schauen wir doch einfach."

Gloria legte das Papier auf den Tisch, nahm sich eine Feder und begann langsam Lerauxs Namen einzutragen. Die Kanten der Vollmacht begannen aufgeregt zu flattern.

Leraux zog ihr die Feder aus der Hand, bevor sie auch nur das _a_ gezeichnet hatte.

„Was springt für mich dabei heraus?", fragte er.

_Ihre Freiheit_, wollte Gloria ihm zunächst antworten, doch dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Es gab da einige Gerüchte und geheime Verfügungen gegen die Lerauxs.

„Ich habe eine Hauselfe zu viel in meinem Haushalt", entgegnete sie langsam und wachsam. Sie sah ein interessiertes Glänzen in seinen Augen. „Ich wäre bereit zu tauschen!"

„Das Original ist mehr wert als eine Hauselfe", lehnte Leraux ab, doch seine Stimme war deutlich ruhiger als zuvor.

„Natürlich wären auch die Originale der Fotos im Preis mit inbegriffen", präzisierte Gloria.

„Und alle Abzüge?", forderte er.

„Und alle Abzüge!", bestätigte Gloria.

Das fiel ihr nicht schwer, denn sie wusste noch über viel schlimmeren Dreck Bescheid. Dies war eine der wenigen angenehmen Nebenwirkungen der kostenlosen Rechtsberatung, denn da war sie auch nicht an den Verschwiegenheitseid gebunden gewesen. Bisher hatte sie aber – bis auf eine Ausnahme – dieses Wissen nur gesammelt, statt es zu benutzen.

„Dürfte ich um das Original bitten?", forderte sie Leraux auf, als dieser einen Moment zu lange still blieb. „Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben es bei sich."

Das hatte Gloria ihm in ihrem Einladungsbrief geraten.

Sehr widerwillig schaute er ihr in die Augen, dann holte er mit einer langsamen Bewegung eine Schriftrolle unter seinem Umhang hervor. Gloria nahm sie entgegen und ließ sie dann mit ihrem Zauberstab in Rauch aufgehen.

„Das Original", sagte sie und ließ Leraux mit ihrer Haltung wissen, was sie von dem plumpen Versuch hielt.

Leraux schien das nicht im Geringsten peinlich zu sein.

„Ein Versehen", erklärte er, ohne es ernst zu meinen.

Dann bekam Gloria die richtige Schriftrolle ausgehändigt. Sie erkannte das an dem speziellen Siegel, von dem sie schon Bilder studiert hatte.

„Ich schicke Ihnen heute Abend die Elfe zusammen mit den Bildern", versprach sie zufrieden.

„Das erwarte ich auch."

Gloria würdigte den letzten Kommentar keiner Antwort. Sie berührte den Kristall erneut und wies wortlos auf die nun entriegelte Tür.

Um ehrlich zu sein, Zauberer wie Leraux erregten Brechreiz in ihr. Was nutzte es reich und reinblütig zu sein, wenn man mit seiner Dummheit ständig jedes Muggelblut in seinen Ansichten bestätigte. Gloria war es leid, dass ihre eigene Abstammung von denen in den Dreck gezogen wurde. Die dachten doch nur, ihr Name würde sie zu etwas besseren machen und müssten nichts dafür tun.

Sie vernichtete angewidert die schlechte Fälschung des Durchsuchungsbefehls. Das war traurig einfach gewesen. Was für ein Versager.

Wenigstens fühlte sich Gloria nun etwas besser. Zwei Probleme auf einmal gelöst. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ihre Finger wieder sauber bekommen, die Leraux eingesaut hatte, als er ihr die Feder aus der Hand zog. Gloria beschloss Wasser zu benutzen, da sie in Sachen Reinigungszauber ein wenig in der Schule geschlampt hatte.

Leider kam sie nicht bis zur Toilette.

Ein weiteres Problem holte sie ein, noch bevor sie ihr eigenes Büro verlassen konnte. Gloria hätte beinahe die Augen verdreht.

Die beiden Frauen, die vor ihrer Tür gewartet hatten, schauten sie erwartungsvoll an. Eine von ihnen kannte Gloria vom Sehen, obwohl es schon einige Jahre her war, dass sie sich begegnet waren.

„Sie haben meinen Brief erhalten?", fragte die unbekannte der beiden Frauen.

„Bitte treten Sie doch ein", entgegnete Gloria geschäftsmäßig. „Nehmen Sie Platz. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Sie selbst ging schnell zur Toilette. Dort wusch sie sich die Hände und fluchte in Gedanken, während sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtet. Sorgsam zog sie ihren Lippenstift nach.

Warum zum Teufel waren die hierher gekommen? Sie hatten Gloria geschrieben, dass sie sich treffen mussten, aber gerade hierher zu kommen, zeigte entweder einen hohen Mangel an Urteilsvermögen oder an Verzweiflung. Beides machte Gloria Sorgen.

Noch einmal betrachtete sie sorgfältig die sanften Linien ihres Gesichtes, bewunderte die Faltenlosigkeit ihrer Haut, die durch intensive Pflege wie die eines Teenagers wirkte, und ging dann zurück in ihr Büro. Es würde viele Fragen geben, warum sie den Kristall heute so oft einsetzte, aber dies ließ sich leider nicht vermeiden. Ihr würde schon eine gute Ausrede einfallen.

Düstere Schritte hallten durch die dunkle Marmorhalle. Nur der Mond sorgte für ein wenig fahles Licht. Gloria blieb stehen und lauschte dem harten Nachhall.

Sie stand vor zwei Sesseln, deren Rückenlehnen ihr zugewandt waren.

Um ein wenig ihre Nervosität zu überspielen, konzentrierte sich Gloria darauf, ein paar verwirrte Strähnen ihrer hüftlangen blonden Haare auf den Rücken zu legen. Danach verschränkte sie ihre Hände in den Ärmeln des Umhangs und umfasste fest ihren Zauberstab.

„Mister Banefactor?", fragte Gloria unsicher. Ihre Stimme klang unheimlich hohl in dem riesigen Raum. Erst als es wieder absolut still war, kam eine leise Antwort aus dem Sessel zur Linken.

„Du willst dich beschweren, meine Liebe?"

„Natürlich nicht, Sir", versicherte sie sofort, einen Schritt zurückweichend. „Wir sind nur – besorgt."

„Besorgnis ist etwas, was ich verstehen kann, und ein Gefühl, das ich auch teile. Komm, setz dich. Wir müssen reden."

Gloria trat um den rechten Sessel außen herum und ließ sich vorsichtig nieder. Voll Entsetzen mied sie es, in den anderen Stuhl zu schauen. Doch selbst wenn sie es getan hätte, die Gestalt ihr gegenüber war fest eingehüllt in einen weiten Kapuzenmantel. Der Mond schien durch die Fenster im Rücken des Mannes und hüllte so dessen Gesicht in tiefe Schatten. Trotzdem schauderte Gloria. Sie glaubte zu wissen, was das Dunkel so freundlich vor ihr verbarg.

„Du bist also besorgt?", fragte die leise Stimme. Eine wunderschöne Stimme. Voller Melodie.

„Ja, Mister Banefactor. Ich und andere."

„Wegen dem Jungen, nicht wahr?"

„Und der Schwester", ergänzte sie.

„Ja, ja. Die Schwester. Du bist sehr interessiert an ihr."

„Sie sollten es auch sein", wagte sie ihn zu erinnern.

„Oh ja. Das bin ich, trotzdem bin ich auch der Ansicht, dass sie da, wo sie sich jetzt befindet, am nützlichsten ist."

„Aber nützt das uns allen?"

„Nun – du bist nicht die einzige Person, die Ansprüche hat, meine Liebe. Den Jungen zu fangen ist genauso wichtig. Und seine Schwester ist die Möglichkeit dazu."

„Ihr hattet ihn doch schon in Euren Händen. Wie konnte der Muggel Euch nur entkommen?"

„Oh", erklärte die sanfte Stimme nachsichtig. „Er ist nicht entkommen, ich habe ihn gehen lassen."

„Was?", entfuhr es der Frau entsetzt. „Warum?"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wissen willst, meine Liebe?"

„Mein Leben ist an Sie gefesselt, Mr Banefactor. Wem, wenn nicht mir, könnt Ihr vertrauen?"

„Ja, wem? Und kann ich mir in dir wirklich sicher sein? Was ist es, was dich an mich bindet? Dein Herz? Nein! Es ist nur unsere Vergangenheit und unsere Zukunft, die uns bindet. Ich brauche mehr!"

„Was mehr?", fragte Gloria vor Erregung fast zitternd.

„Ich bin kein junger Mann mehr. Die Zeit ist unerbittlich und es gibt keinen Weg, dem zu entrinnen. Zumindest keinen Weg, der sich lohnen würde zu gehen. Ich weiß das! Aber es gibt einen besseren Weg weiter zu existieren – in seinen Kindern. Nur leider habe ich den richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür verpasst."

Ein trauriges Lachen erklang von der Gestalt. Wunderschön in der Stille.

„Deshalb frage ich dich – Gloria Kondagion – möchtest du die Trägerin meines Wissens werden? Meiner Macht und meines Vermächtnisses?"

Gloria Kondagion war geschockt von dem Angebot und dem, was es bedeutete.

„Was ist mit meinem Mann?", wollte sie wissen.

„Er wird es erfahren, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Solange ich noch lebe, ist dies eine Sache nur zwischen dir und mir. Es ist kein Platz für jemanden dazwischen. Du wirst meine Schülerin sein. Du wirst mir gehorchen, lernen und alles geheim halten. Und wenn ich sterbe, wirst du meine Stelle einnehmen und selbst entscheiden, mit wem du dein Wissen teilen möchtest."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gestand Gloria besorgt.

„Nun, das solltest du dir aber sein, denn du weißt was passiert, wenn ich sterbe!"

„Ja, ich weiß. Es bereitet mir schlaflose Nächte."

„Dann folge mir", beschwor er sie. „Du hast das Talent und die Motivation, ich gebe dir das Wissen."

„So viel Verantwortung!", murmelte sie.

„So viel Macht!"

„So viele Gefahren!"

„So viele Möglichkeiten!"

Sie schwieg einige Minuten. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, als sie hierher kam. Sie war die Einzige, die den Mut aufgebracht hatte Mr Banefactor zu besuchen, und jetzt bekam sie ein einmaliges Angebot, das niemals wiederholt werden würde – dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Ich nehme an", sagte sie langsam und leise. Die Möglichkeiten rasten in ihrem Kopf.

„Dann habe ich mich nicht in dir getäuscht. Das freut mich."

Die Stimme klang zufrieden und liebkoste ihre Ohren. So sanft, so liebevoll. Wie wunderschöne Musik.

„Und jetzt werde ich dir, meine Schülerin, erzählen, was es mit dem Jungen auf sich hat."

„Ist er etwas Besonderes?"

„Nicht wirklich. Er hat mir nur etwas gestohlen, was mir sehr wichtig ist. Und als ich ihn fing, hatte er es nicht bei sich. Er weigerte sich mir zu sagen, wo es ist."

„Ein ordentlicher Zaubertrank oder ein mächtiger Zauber sollte dieses Problem doch lösen können."

„Nicht bei diesem Jungen. Ein Eindringen in seine Gedanken ist sehr gefährlich, und der Einsatz von _Verita_serum war recht unergiebig."

„Unergiebig?", fragte Gloria erstaunt. Das Serum war die stärkste und wirksamste Form der Wahrheitsfindung.

„Es ein Desaster zu nennen, verbietet mir eigentlich mein Stolz", antwortete er und sein Lachen klang nicht sonderlich belustigt.

„Dann ist er doch etwas Besonderes! Ich habe noch von keinem gehört, der dem Serum widerstehen konnte."

„Man kann nicht sagen, dass er widerstanden hat. Als er begriff was geschah, hat er einfach die Kontrolle aufgegeben."

Gloria war verwirrt.

„Inwieweit die Kontrolle aufgegeben? Wie soll das gegen das Serum helfen?"

„Nun – wenn der Geist das Gehirn nicht mehr kontrolliert, dann gibt es auch nichts, was die Gedanken in die richtige Richtung lenkt. Eine Frage läuft damit ins Leere oder bringt die seltsamsten Antworten."

„Und jetzt haben Sie den Jungen laufen lassen, in der Hoffnung, er würde Sie zu dem verschwundenen Gegenstand führen? Und seine Schwester ist die Versicherung…?"

„…falls ihn meine Mitarbeiter verlieren sollten. Was sie auch prompt haben."

Gloria war erstaunt über Mr Banefactors Offenheit. Er schien überhaupt keine Probleme damit zu haben, ihr seine Misserfolge mitzuteilen. Sie beschloss ähnlich offen zu sein.

„Ich finde es beunruhigend, dass Sie so viel mit Muggeln arbeiten. Sie sogar mit so wichtigen Dingen beauftragen", gestand sie.

„Auch du wirst lernen, Muggeln zu vertrauen. Du wirst viel mit ihnen zu tun bekommen. Mit ihrer Art zu leben, sich zu kleiden, und vor allem mit ihrer Bürokratie. Und wenn du das gelernt hast, wirst du feststellen, dass nur Muggel in der Lage sind, in der Muggelwelt etwas zu bewirken und dass sie erstaunliche Möglichkeiten haben. Vor allem, wenn es darum geht, jemanden zu finden, den wir nicht auf magische Weise aufspüren können."

„Warum können wir das eigentlich nicht?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Das zu erklären, würde etwas zu lange dauern, Gloria", sagte die vermummte Gestalt. „Vertrau mir in diesem Punkt einfach. Ein Zauber würde uns vollkommen in die Irre führen. Wenn ich recht informiert bin, genau nach Hogwarts und zu einem zweiten Ort."

„Wie aber finden wir ihn sonst?"

„Wir überhaupt nicht! Meine Muggeldiener werden. Ich verstehe auch nicht, was sie mit _digitaler Fährte_ meinen, aber es funktioniert doch recht gut. Erst gestern haben sie ihn nur um wenige Minuten verpasst, und bis sie ihn wieder finden, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit."

„Es könnte passieren, dass jemand anderes unruhig wird und zu suchen beginnt. Wir haben gemeinsame Bekannte, die nicht davor zurückschrecken würden, die Schwester zu entführen."

Jetzt lachte die Gestalt herzhaft.

„Nun, dann ist es wohl an der Zeit, dass auf unsere Bekannten etwas Einfluss in eine vernünftige Richtung ausgeübt wird. Jemand sollte darauf aufmerksam machen, dass unüberlegtes Handeln viel Schaden anrichten könnte."

„Ich kann mir denken, wen Sie meinen", lächelte nun auch Gloria. „Solange niemand von unserem Abkommen weiß, habt Ihr einen Agenten im Lager der besorgten Kunden."

„Mitarbeiter", flüsterte die Gestalt. „Nicht Kunden. Die harte Wahrheit ist, Gloria: Jeder der _unsere_ Dienste in Anspruch nimmt, verkauft sein Leben an uns. Es ist nur die Kunst, sie es nicht merken zu lassen."

Zum wiederholten Mal schauderte Gloria. Es war ihr immer bewusst gewesen, wie abhängig sie von Banefactor war, doch erst jetzt begriff sie, wie sehr sie sich ihm ausgeliefert hatte.

„Ich bezweifle, dass es jemand wagt zum Ministerium zu gehen."

„Das wohl nicht, aber es gibt in jedem Land Zauberer, die unser Tun verurteilen und etwas unternehmen würden. Vielleicht würden sie auch die Gesetze extra wegen uns ändern. Ich für meinen Teil wäre sehr besorgt, wenn Dumbledore oder das Ministerium von unserem kleinen Unternehmen erfahren würde."

„Es gibt Leute, die Ihr Können mit dem Dumbledores gleichsetzen…"

„Was leider nicht der Fall ist", lachte ihr Gegenüber erstaunlich amüsiert. „Noch nicht. Aber selbst wenn – ich beabsichtige nicht, irgendwo in der Welt aufzufallen. Es sind immer die offensichtlich Mächtigen, die fallen. Ich bin kein Voldemort. Mir reicht es, im Hintergrund die Geschicke zu lenken."

„Ist das nicht etwas unbefriedigend?"

„Du hast noch viel zu lernen, Gloria. Es gibt nichts Schöneres als eine Intrige, für die ein anderer verdächtigt wird. Eine gute Intrige ist, wenn der Geschädigte sich nachher bei seinem Feind ausweint, ohne zu wissen, dass er gerade dem den Schaden verdankt. Offensichtlicher Ruhm mag berauschend sein, Respekt oder Angst schmeicheln dem Ego, doch Neid und Mut der anderen sind es, die dich recht bald zu Fall bringen. Was ist dir lieber? Zehn Jahre die absolute Macht oder hundert Jahre ein Reich, was nach deinem heimlichen Willen funktioniert?"

„Zweites!", gab sie sofort mit leisen Worten zu. Er hatte Recht. Ihr fiel auf Anhieb kein Tyrann der Neuzeit ein, der lange überlebt hatte.

„Warum suche ich dann aber einen Zauberstab der alten Legenden, wenn Ihr nicht nach persönlicher Macht strebt?", fragte Gloria Kondagion.

„Oh – ich behaupte nicht, dass ich nicht nach Macht strebe. Es ist schön sie zu haben, doch diese mit Bedacht einzusetzen ist die Kunst. Und ganz wichtig ist, es gibt immer einen Besseren, und wenn es nur für diese eine – verhängnisvolle – Sekunde ist."

Darauf konnte Gloria nicht antworten. Ihr persönlicher Lebensplan hatte bisher einiges Streben nach offener Anerkennung beinhaltet. Aber wenn das Ende Mr Banefactors wirklich nur noch ein paar Jahre in der Zukunft lag, konnte sie sich sicher ein wenig gedulden.

„Was soll ich jetzt den _Mitarbeitern_ sagen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Du kannst _unseren Mitarbeitern_ mitteilen, ich hätte versichert, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Sie sollen sich gedulden, nichts ohne meine Genehmigung unternehmen und sollte ihnen Schaden entstehen, werde ich sie entschädigen. Ich denke, das sollte ihnen reichen."

„Das wird es sicher", pflichtete Gloria Kondagion bei. „Brauchen Sie mich jetzt noch?"

„Nur noch eine kurze Frage – was machen deine Nachforschungen in Bezug auf den Zauberstab? Ich habe lange nichts mehr Neues davon gehört", sagte er.

„Nur noch weitere Geschichten, nichts Greifbares", gab sie zu.

„Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mir alle Aufzeichnungen bringen könntest. Wenn es geht im Original oder der ältesten verfügbaren Kopie", bat er nachsichtig.

„Ist da wirklich etwas dran?", fragte Gloria neugierig. „An diesen Geschichten?"

„Jede Legende hat irgendwo ihren Funken Wahrheit."

„Wenn das stimmt, dann ist es ein Spiel mit dem Feuer."

„Anders als du jetzt denkst, meine Liebe. Ganz anders, als du jetzt denkst."

„Verraten Sie es mir?"

„Noch nicht. Wie schon gesagt, es sind nur Legenden. Wenn wir den Gegenstand in der Hand halten, dann kann ich sehen, ob ich ihn so nutzen kann, wie ich es mir für uns erhoffe. Aber vielleicht ist es auch wirklich nur ein Märchen, das man Kindern zum Einschlafen erzählt. Dann haken wir die Sache ab und hoffen auf ein anderes Projekt."

„Ein anderes Projekt?", entfuhr es Gloria erstaunt.

„Natürlich. Ich habe vielen geholfen und jeder von ihnen hilft nun mir, entweder mit Geld, mit Einfluss oder mit der Suche nach bestimmten Dingen. Man muss schon vielen Legenden nachjagen, damit sich eine als Treffer erweist."

„Ich habe den Umfang Eurer Aktivitäten unterschätzt", sagte Gloria beeindruckt.

„Das war meine Absicht, aber die Täuschung gilt jetzt nicht mehr für dich. In zwei Tagen wirst du wieder hierher kommen und dann werde ich dich in die Geheimnisse einer uralten Macht einführen. Du darfst jetzt gehen."

Sie erhob sich und verbeugte sich ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen erfolgreichen Tag, Mr Banefactor", verabschiedete sie sich.

„Du solltest mich Meister nennen, schließlich haben wir…", ein heller gleißender Strahl traf sie unvermittelt in die Brust, „…ab jetzt einen Vertrag und eine Bindung auf Lebenszeit."

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	9. VIII Geheimnisse

** - Kapitel 8 - **

**Geheimnisse**

Der Schulunterricht am Freitag war eine angenehme Einstimmung auf das Wochenende. Tarsuinn hatte nur vormittags Unterricht und ab dem Mittag frei. Außerdem gefielen ihm die Fächer.

Zuerst hatte er Geschichte der Zauberei, in der er den vielen interessanten Büchern lauschte. Den Lehrer in diesem Fach, der ein Geist sein sollte, hatte er – laut Winona zu seinem Glück – noch nie gehört. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Tarsuinn einfach keinen Toten hören.

Die zweite Schulstunde des Tages war Flugunterricht. Was sich als ein nicht unerwarteter Reinfall für ihn herausstellte. Sicher mehr als eine Viertelstunde lang hatte er versucht, seinen Besen zum Schweben zu bringen, bis Madame Hooch ein Einsehen hatte und ihn vom Unterricht befreite. So hatte er eine weitere Gelegenheit seine Hausaufgaben zu machen und den verpassten Stoff des ersten Schultages nachzuholen. Natürlich wäre er lieber mit den anderen auf Besen durch die Luft geflogen, doch so würde er nicht den Nachmittag mit Snapes Extraaufgabe verschwenden.

Nach dem Mittagessen saßen dann alle Erstklässler im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws und machten unter der Aufsicht von Penelope Clearwater ihre Hausaufgaben. Was eigentlich keiner wirklich wollte, aber die Vertrauensschülerin hatte darauf bestanden. Sie war der Ansicht, dass die Erstklässler erst einmal eine gewisse Routine entwickeln sollten, bevor sie sich eigenständig an die Zeitplanung machten. Dies war zwar extreme Bevormundung, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte man sich bei Fragen problemlos an das große Mädchen wenden. Penelope beantwortete diese zwar nicht, aber sie gab Tipps, wo man die Lösung finden konnte oder in welche Richtung man denken musste.

So verbrachten sie den ganzen, wunderschönen, sonnigen Nachmittag im Turm und Tarsuinn brachte kaum noch die Konzentration auf, um den Aufsatz über _Professor Lockharts größten Sieg _zu verfassen (das Schlimmste immer zum Schluss), als ihn jemand anstieß.

„Aua!", beschwerte er sich. „Muss das immer sein, Winona?"

„Woher weißt du, dass ich das war?", fragte sie leise.

„Niemand sonst haut mir den Ellbogen so gegen die Rippen", erklärte er grinsend und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. „Scheint ne schlechte Angewohnheit von dir zu sein."

„Zu viele ältere Brüder, würde ich sagen. Die wollten mir nie zuhören", lachte sie nun auch. „Aber sag mal – was schreibst du da?"

„Was meinst du?", erkundigte er sich erstaunt.

„Na, was du hier geschrieben hast! Allein die Überschrift: _Professor Lockhart ein gebildeter Zauberer_! Glaubst du, das fällt ihm nicht auf?"

„Oh – hätte ich es zusammen schreiben sollen?", fragte er ironisch.

„Bloß nicht!", kicherte Winona. „Du könntest dir unheimlich viele Feinde unter der weiblichen Schülerschaft hier schaffen."

„Auch bei dir?"

„Ich? Nicht doch. Ich bin eh als halber Junge erzogen."

„Entschuldige", sagte er und meinte es ernst, was ihr jedoch nur ein weiteres Lachen entlockte.

„Muss es nicht. Ich hab nen tolles Leben bei meinen Eltern und meinen zwei Brüdern."

„Sind deine Brüder auch hier in Hogwarts?"

„Nein, die sind schon lange erwachsen."

„Ach, dann bist du ein Nesthäkchen?", grinste er.

„Sei froh, dass du eben nicht _Nachzügler _gesagt hast", erklärte sie ihm. „Sonst hättest du jetzt ein blaues Auge."

„Oh", entfuhr es ihm gespielt besorgt. „Hat es dann noch Zweck, dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten?"

„Natürlich", kam die freundliche Antwort.

„Eigentlich sind es mehrere Gefallen", gestand er zurückhaltend.

„Na, schieß schon los."

„Na ja – erstens, sag mir, wenn ich dir zur Last falle. Du bist sehr freundlich zu mir, aber ich möchte dich nicht ausnutzen!"

„Keine Angst. Ich meld mich schon und zweitens…?

„Zweitens, hoffte ich, du könntest mir heute Abend zeigen, wie das mit den Eulen funktioniert."

„Kein Problem – ich schreib heut auch noch nach Hause."

„Und drittens, wenn ich Bücher aus der Bibliothek brauche, könntest du sie mir holen?", flüsterte er ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Warum das? Hat dir wer verboten da rein zu gehen?", fragte sie ihn genauso leise.

„Nein. Es ist nur – so laut da drin."

„Laut?", rutschte es ihr nicht gerade geflüstert heraus. „In der Bibliothek?"

Es fiel ihm schwer, ihr das zu erklären. Nicht, weil er nicht die richtigen Worte fand, sondern weil er ungern jemand Fremdem vertraute. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber und hoffte, dass sie ihm das Ohr zuwandte.

„Ich kann sie hören, die Bücher", erklärte er. „Und wenn es zu viele sind, dann schreien sie und ich kann sie nicht zur Ruhe bringen. Manche wollen auch gar nicht leise sein."

Sie schwieg einige Sekunden.

„Das ist eine private Unterhaltung, Luna. Könntest du bitte…", sagte sie dann laut. Danach legten sich ihre Hände an sein linkes Ohr und durch diesen Tunnel flüsterte sie die nächsten Worte.

„Lass uns nach draußen gehen. Das sollte niemand anders hören."

Er nickte und packte sein Zeug zusammen.

„Schon fertig?", fragte Penelope laut.

„Noch nicht", antwortete Tarsuinn ihr wahrheitsgemäß. „Nur noch Professor Lockharts Aufsatz. Doch wenn ich nicht bald für eine Stunde frische Luft bekomme, platzt mir der Kopf und die Arbeit aller Schüler um mich herum wäre umsonst gewesen. Könnte ich mir nicht diese eine Aufgabe bis morgen aufheben? Wenn ich wieder klar denken kann, wird die Arbeit sicher viel besser, als wenn ich sie jetzt noch zu Ende schreibe."

Penelope schien darüber einen Moment nachzudenken. Um Tarsuinn herum erklang zustimmendes Gemurmel der anderen Erstklässler.

„Okay – eine Aufgabe löst morgen jeder selbstständig. Aber ich will nicht nächste Woche erfahren, dass jemand sie vergessen hat. Klar?"

Allgemeine Zustimmung wurde laut, und nun war es nicht nur Tarsuinn, der begann seine Sachen zu packen und aufs Zimmer zu schaffen. Dort schnappte er sich noch schnell Tikkis Spielbeutel.

Minuten später traf er sich wieder mit Winona und sie gingen zum See. Er schämte sich ein wenig, mit Winona Hand in Hand den See entlang zu marschieren, aber Tikki war einfach nicht mehr zu stoppen, nachdem sie einen ganzen Tag hatte still halten müssen. Sie tobte durch die Gegend und schien die gesamte aufgestaute Energie des Tages loswerden zu wollen.

Dass Tarsuinn und Winona dadurch einigen Spott von einigen älteren Schülern ertragen mussten, schien weder Winona noch Tikki zu stören. Auf der anderen Seite – musste Tarsuinn zugeben – war es aber auch ein recht angenehmes Gefühl, ausnahmsweise mal nicht allein zu sein.

Winona führte ihn ein ganzes Stück weg von den anderen Schülern, recht nah zum Wasser, wie das Plätschern des Sees ihm verriet, dann setzten sie sich beide ins Gras.

„So – und jetzt erklärst du mir das noch mal", sagte sie. „Du meinst, du kannst Bücher wirklich hören?"

„Ja. Sie reden die ganze Zeit über. Außer nachts. Wobei es auch Bücher gibt, die nur nachts zu reden scheinen."

„Und was sagen sie?"

„Am Anfang meist nur wie sie heißen oder was im Allgemeinen in ihnen steht."

„Und dann?"

„Na ja – bei Professor Snape konnte ich nicht an der Tafel lesen und da hat mir ein Buch ständig die Zutaten und die Rezeptur gesagt, weil ich es darum bat. Bei Professor Lockhart jedoch, haben alle seine Bücher mir immer die Antworten auf seine Fragen zu geschrien. Es war kaum zum Aushalten."

„Also hast du diesen Punkt für Ravenclaw nicht gerade verdient", sagte sie nüchtern.

„Nein", gestand Tarsuinn. „Aber ich hielt das für einen Ausgleich für Snapes Punktabzug."

„Trotzdem war es falsch!", bestand sie.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich kann nur nicht weghören. Und in Lockharts _Test_, habe ich auch absichtlich alles falsch gemacht, da ich eigentlich nichts davon wusste."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Ich wollt es geheim halten. Mein Plan war, mich nicht mit Wortmeldungen am Unterricht zu beteiligen und vor den Prüfungen Bescheid zu sagen."

„Das geht so nicht", sagte sie entschieden.

„Aber wie soll ich sonst bei Snape bestehen? Du hast es doch heute vielleicht auch gemerkt. Er hat nicht alles, was an der Tafel stand, vorgelesen. Hätte ich mich an seine Worte gehalten, dann wäre die Salbe vollkommen schief gegangen."

Sie war eine Weile still.

„Du musst das einem Lehrer erzählen", bestand sie dann. „Und am besten gleich das mit Snapes Unterricht hinzufügen. Du willst doch nicht betrügen, oder?"

„Nein, will ich nicht."

„Dann sag es einem Lehrer, denn wenn das später irgendwie herauskommt, dann werden alle behaupten, du hättest die ganze Zeit betrogen. Das kannst du dir einfach nicht leisten. Es würde alle, die was gegen Muggel oder Muggelgeborene haben, noch weiter bestätigen."

„Wem meinst du denn, sollte ich davon erzählen? Flitwick oder gleich Dumbledore?", fragte er, wobei sich alles in ihm sträubte, sein Geheimnis weiterzugeben.

„Es wäre sicher besser, wenn Flitwick es von dir statt von Dumbledore erfährt", sagte sie. „So rum wäre es der richtige Weg."

Er dachte darüber nach. Ihm blieb wohl jetzt nichts anderes mehr übrig. Da Winona davon wusste, brachte er sie wahrscheinlich in arge Probleme, wenn er Stillschweigen erwartete.

„Bedauerst du jetzt, es mir gesagt zu haben?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Ein wenig", sagte er, fügte jedoch noch hinzu. „Aber nur weil du Recht hast."

„Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen", neckte sie ihn.

„Typisch weiblich so etwas zu behaupten", wehrte er sich.

„Typisch männlich, das nicht anzuerkennen", schoss sie zurück.

„Tikki ist wie du!"

„War das jetzt eine Beleidigung oder ein Kompliment", erkundigte Winona sich ironisch.

„Such's dir aus", versuchte er geheimnisvoll zu tun, wusste aber, dass er bis über beide Ohren grinste.

Sie quittierte das mit einem Schubs, der ihn halb umwarf.

„Mist, sie hat mich durchschaut", lachte er.

„Oh", unterbrach plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme. „Seht euch nur diese kleinen Turteltäubchen an."

Tarsuinns und Winonas gute Laune verflog sofort. Die Stimme hatte nicht den gutmütigen Spott beinhaltet, den sie auf dem Herweg hatten ertragen müssen. Das hier klang anders und wurde vom hämischen Lachen einiger anderer Schüler begleitet. Tarsuinn hatte die Gruppe zwar schon lange bemerkt, sich aber nichts dabei gedacht.

„Slytherin!", flüsterte Winona ihm zu.

Sie blieben still, in dem Glauben, die Slytherins würden weitergehen, was jedoch leider nicht geschah. Die gesamte Gruppe – etwa zehn Schüler – kam direkt zu ihnen hinüber.

„Wo ist Tikki?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn leise. Er konnte den Mungo nicht mehr hören.

„Kann sie nicht sehen!", gab Winona zur Antwort und dann waren die Slytherins auch schon da und kreisten sie ein.

„Heh, Ravenclaw. So verzweifelt, dass du dich schon jetzt nach nem Muggel umschaust?", höhnte ein Junge.

„Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie Sonderpunkte dafür bekommt, sich um ihn zu kümmern", berichtigte eine distanzierte Stimme, die er als die Toireasas erkannte.

„Haben eure Eltern die Hochzeit schon geplant?", fragte ein anderes Mädchen ätzend.

„Selbst wenn…", antwortete Winona eiskalt und Tarsuinn hörte sie aufstehen, „…ginge das dich überhaupt nichts an, Regina Kosloff. Aber wenn doch, dann lade ich deinen Onkel ein."

„Halt den Mund!", wurde sie von dem Mädchen namens Regina angebrüllt.

Vorsichtshalber erhob Tarsuinn sich auch. Er hatte genug Schlägereien an öffentlichen Schulen und im Waisenhaus miterlebt, um zu wissen, dass sie eben auf eine zusteuerten.

„Ein wunder Punkt in der Familienchronik, was, Regina?", stichelte Winona weiter. Bemerkte sie nicht eine gewisse – kaum erwähnenswerte – Unterlegenheit in der gegenwärtigen Situation?

„Ich sagte – Klappe halten!"

„Die Wahrheit tut…"

Tarsuinn machte einen Schritt auf Winona zu, um sie von einer Dummheit abzuhalten, doch leider stolperte er, fiel nach vorn und riss sie mit um. Schallendes Gelächter von den Slytherins.

„Zu dumm zum Gehen", ertönte Toireasas Stimme.

„Sorry", sagte Tarsuinn zu Winona. „Ich weiß auch nicht…"

Seine Worte wurden wieder mit lautem Lachen kommentiert.

„Verknotungsfluch! Schnürsenkel!", flüsterte Winona, selbst für ihn kaum hörbar.

Er tastete nach seinen Schuhen, leider kannten Zauberer keinen Klettverschluss, und musste feststellen, dass die Schnürsenkel seiner beiden Schuhe miteinander verknotet waren. Er fluchte still in sich hinein. Knoten waren ein, im wahrsten Sinne, fast unlösbares Problem für ihn. Darum zog er einfach die Schuhe aus.

„Sehr lustig", kommentierte Tarsuinn kühl. „Fühlt ihr euch nicht etwas unsicher so allein?"

„Hat da wer was gesagt?", fragte ein Slytherin.

„Nichts gehört!", antwortete ein anderer.

„Komm, Tarsuinn", sagte Winona nur. „Wir ge…"

„_Silencio_", sagte eine älter klingende Jungenstimme und Winona verstummte mitten im Wort.

„Oh je – hat es da jemandem die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte Regina gemein. „So soll es sein. Jetzt…"

„Nicht so vorschnell, Regina", ließ sich Winona wieder vernehmen. „Ein _Stille_-Zauber! Ich bitte dich. Und dann noch so ein schlechter!"

Tarsuinn musste bei ihrem abfälligen Ton unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie war – cool. Ein anderes Wort fiel ihm im Moment nicht ein und dafür bewunderte er sie.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr ein paar Funken fliegen lassen!", schlug Tarsuinn den Slytherins vor und hoffte, dass Winona begriff. „Damit euch noch ein paar Leute zu Hilfe kommen."

Irgendwer machte plötzlich einen schnellen Schritt auf Winona zu. Ohne zu überlegen sprang Tarsuinn dazwischen, prallte mit diesem Jemand zusammen und konnte sich ein kurzes Zucken seiner Faust in die Magengegend seines Gegenübers nicht verkneifen. Hoffentlich hatte man das nicht gesehen. Sein Opfer fiel zu Boden und blieb da auch einen Moment. Hinter sich hörte Tarsuinn ein Rauschen, wie beim Start einer Feuerwerksrakete.

„Er hat mich geschlagen", jammerte der Slytherin, den er zu Boden geschickt hatte. „Das wird er bereuen."

Tarsuinn hörte ihn aufstehen und ein paar Schritte zurücktreten. Er war schon erstaunt, dass die anderen Slytherins keine Vergeltung übten. Sicher zog der Junge gerade seinen Zauberstab. Das war der Moment, den Tikki sich aussuchte, um den Schlamassel zu bemerken. Ihr recht weit entfernter Kampfschrei gellte über die Wiese, ziemlich schnell näher kommend.

„Mist, Flitwick kommt", sagte einer der Slytherins plötzlich.

„Zauberstäbe weg!", befahl sofort Regina Kosloff.

„Aber er hat mich geschlagen", beharrte der eine Junge.

„Du hast später noch dafür Zeit! Zauberstab weg! Sofort!", befahl der Junge, der diesen _Stille_-Zauber gesprochen hatte, nachdrücklich. „Und die anderen, hier geblieben und ganz ruhig."

So warteten sie.

„Das werden sie bereuen", flüsterte Winona wieder so leise, dass es nur für seine Ohren bestimmt sein konnte und sie klang dabei unangebracht glücklich. Sie stand jetzt neben ihm und sprach in die Richtung, aus der Tikki angehetzt kam.

Hinter Tikki hörte er die dünne und leicht keuchende Stimme Professor Flitwicks.

„Wundervoll. Unglaublich. Und so farbrein", sagte der kleine Mann begeistert.

Dann stand er vor ihnen. Der Kreis der Slytherins war inzwischen nur noch ein Halbkreis und alle schauten dem Professor entgegen. Nur Tikki drohte jedem Slytherin mit einem steten Strom an Kampfrufen.

„Wirklich wundervoll", begeisterte sich der Professor erneut. „Wer hat den Funkenzauber so schön geübt."

„Ich, Professor!", meldete sich Winona.

„Und die älteren Schüler aus Slytherin haben Ihnen dabei geholfen? Das ist wirklich nett und ich sehe das sehr gern", freute er sich noch mehr.

„Nur indirekt, Professor", schränkte Winona ein. „Wissen Sie, Regina Kosloff hier hat um einen Sickel gewettet, dass ich keinen Funkenschwarm hinbekomme, der vom Schloss aus gesehen werden kann. Ich schätze, Sie sind der Beweis für den Erfolg, Professor."

Winona drehte sich um und ging auf den Halbkreis der Slytherins zu.

„Den Wetteinsatz bitte!", forderte Winona frech.

„Nein, ich…Ich hab keinen Sickel dabei", wehrte Regina säuerlich ab.

„Nicht doch. Hast ihn mir doch vorher gezeigt", stellte Winona fest. Tarsuinn bewunderte, wie sie so ernst bleiben konnte. Er selbst kämpfte mit einem furchtbaren Lachanfall. Dass sie so abgebrüht war, hätte er nicht gedacht. Regina hatte nur die Wahl zu zahlen, oder aber dafür zu sorgen, dass Winona dem Professor die Wahrheit über das erzählte, was sich eben hier abgespielt hatte.

„Miss Kosloff", half Professor Flitwick aus. „Sie sollten nicht wetten, wenn Sie den Gegenwert nicht dabei haben. Soll ich für Sie auslegen?"

„Nein, nein, Professor", wehrte Regina Kosloff ab. „Ich bezahle meine Schulden immer."

Ihre Stimme klang dabei wie bei einer Todesdrohung.

Winona bedankte sich freudig.

„Das wäre dann alles. Ihr dürft jetzt gehen", erklärte sie dann hoheitsvoll und Tarsuinn fand, dass sie in diesem Augenblick etwas den Bogen überspannte. Doch im Moment war ja Professor Flitwick da und deshalb hatte es keine unmittelbaren Konsequenzen. Die Slytherins zogen geschlagen ab, während Flitwick bei ihnen stehen blieb.

„Ich hätte schwören können, dass Ihr Tier Sie in Gefahr glaubte, McNamara", sagte er fröhlich.

„Tikki irrt sich wirklich selten", meinte Tarsuinn doppeldeutig, da der Professor sicherlich eh schon ahnte, was wirklich geschehen war.

„Nun ja – wie dem auch sei. Ein wirklich guter Zauber, Miss Darkcloud. Man sieht, dass Sie recht motiviert waren. Weiter so."

„Danke, Professor."

Flitwick wandte sich zum Gehen. Winona stieß wieder einmal ihren Ellenbogen in Tarsuinns Rippen.

„Das ist die Gelegenheit!", flüsterte sie auffordernd.

„Au – ähem – Professor? Könnte ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?", beeilte Tarsuinn sich zu fragen.

„Aber natürlich. Was für ein Problem haben Sie denn?", fragte der kleine Mann und Tarsuinn erzählte von den sprechenden Büchern, wobei er weder die unverzichtbare Hilfe in Sachen Unterricht bei Professor Snape, noch den erschummelten Punkt bei Professor Lockhart ausließ. Flitwick hörte still und aufmerksam zu und als Tarsuinn geendet hatte, war seine erste Frage:

„Sagen Sie, beschweren sich meine Bücher, wenn ich auf ihnen stehe?"

Damit verblüffte er Tarsuinn für einen langen Moment und erst dann versuchte er ernsthaft über die Frage nachzudenken.

„Ich glaube, das dritte Buch von unten hat sich nur beschwert, dass die geknickte Seite so niemals wieder glatt wird", sagte er dann. „Den anderen war es eigentlich egal, weil sie froh waren, überhaupt mal wieder aus dem Schrank genommen zu werden."

„Na, dann muss ich wohl nachher eine Seite glätten", kommentierte Flitwick ungerührt. „Aber zuvor muss ich wohl mit Professor Dumbledore reden. Bis dahin empfehle ich Ihnen zu schweigen und abzuwarten, was der Direktor zu tun gedenkt. Ich bin übrigens beeindruckt von Ihrer Ehrlichkeit, McNamara."

„Da wurde etwas nachgeholfen, Professor", gab Tarsuinn zu.

„Sie wären schon auch von selbst zu mir gekommen", wehrte Flitwick nur ab. „Nur manchmal wissen andere eher als wir, was gut für uns ist. Das haben Sie im Gegensatz zu Miss Darkcloud schon gelernt."

„Was meinen Sie, Professor?", erkundigte sich Winona.

„Finden Sie es heraus, Miss. Ich muss jetzt los, um Professor Dumbledores Meinung zu erfahren, bevor er wieder…ach, das muss ja keiner wissen. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie nicht das Essen verpassen und im Schloss sind, bevor es dunkel wird. Am besten ist eh, wenn Sie sich nicht aus der Sichtweite der älteren Schüler entfernen."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging zurück zum Schloss. Tikki sprang dabei dankbar um ihn herum. Tarsuinn zog seine Schuhe wieder an, deren Knoten sich, wie von Zauberhand – na ja, wie hier halt üblich – gelöst hatten. Dann folgten sie Flitwick ein Stück und setzten sich an den See, in Sichtweite des Schlosses und einiger anderer Schüler. Sofort begann Tikki an ihrem Spielzeugbeutel herumzuschnüffeln und zu drängeln.

„Was ist da drin?", fragte Winona neugierig.

„Tikkis Spielzeug", antwortete er und holte ein kleines Frisbee hervor.

Er warf es fort, Tikki fing und legte es zwei Meter entfernt ab. Dann kam sie wieder zu ihm.

„_Ein überdeutliches: Nein!_", kommentierte Tarsuinn.

„Ollivander", erkannte Winona sofort. „_Eine Frisbeescheibe! Plastik mit Aufkleber. Wundervolle Arbeit. Aber nichts für Tikki_."

Tarsuinn lachte laut auf. Sie konnte viel besser als er andere Leute nachmachen.

Und so probierte er ein Spielzeug nach dem anderen aus. Doch Tikki war mit nichts zufrieden, bis Tarsuinn am Schluss einen ihm unbekannten Gegenstand in der Hand hielt.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte er sich verwundert und befühlte dieses Ding. Tikki entdeckte plötzlich doch etwas Interessantes im Stapel ihrer alten Spielsachen und tobte davon.

„Sieht aus wie ein Rubin, aber…?", sagte Winona.

„Wirklich?"

„Scheint, als würde ein Feuer darin brennen."

„Ja – er ist gut geschliffen, ganz regelmäßig, keine scharfen Kanten. Das muss im Licht wirklich schön aussehen."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht – da brennt ein Feuer drin. Auch ohne Licht."

„Da brennt ein Feuer…?"

Es machte leise _Klick_ in seinem Kopf.

„Danach haben sie also gesucht", murmelte er unvorsichtig.

„Wer?", wurde Winona sofort aufmerksam.

Tarsuinn biss sich auf die Lippen. Er redete heute wirklich viel zu viel.

„Das willst du nicht wissen", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen.

„Warum?"

Musste sie immer so neugierig sein? Er wollte ihr ja vertrauen, aber nach nur zwei Tagen Bekanntschaft, war das ziemlich viel verlangt. Auf der anderen Seite – sie konnte sehen.

„Ich möchte dich nicht noch mal in Gewissenskonflikte bringen", sagte er ihr ehrlich.

„Probier es aus", entgegnete sie einfach.

„Nein!", blieb Tarsuinn hart. „Entweder, oder! Das ist ein wenig anders, als bei der Sache mit den Büchern."

„Ich verspreche dir, nichts zu verraten", sagte sie ihm nach einigen Sekunden des Nachdenkens ernsthaft.

Und in dem Augenblick ging Tarsuinn ein Licht auf. Luna musste recht gehabt haben, als sie in Tikki ein magisches Wesen vermutete. Sie verstand ihn, sie hatte den Stein versteckt und dann dafür gesorgt, dass Winona ihn sah. Tikki wollte das und es musste etwas bedeuten!

Tarsuinn reichte Winona den Stein, damit sie ihn genauer betrachten konnte.

„Es gibt Leute, vor denen wir – ich meine damit meine Schwester und mich – weglaufen, seit ich mich erinnern kann", begann er leise und versuchte aufkeimende Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Winona sagte dazu nichts.

„Wir waren eingesperrt in einem goldenen Käfig. Man hatte uns alles genommen, was uns von unseren Eltern geblieben war. Als ich vier Jahre alt wurde, nahm mich meine Schwester, sie war damals elf, und lief mit mir weg. Das wäre wahrscheinlich keine so große Sache gewesen, aber meine Schwester nahm alles mit, was uns gehörte. Ich schätze, deshalb suchen sie uns noch immer."

„Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass das Zeug euch gehört? Du warst doch erst vier."

„Erstens, weil meine Schwester es gesagt hat und zweitens, weil uns niemals die Polizei verfolgt hat."

„Zum Glück für dich, weiß ich was die Polizei ist."

„Und? Was sagst du?"

„Du wirst nie ein großer Geschichtenerzähler", stellte sie nüchtern fest.

„Ich wollte nur die Fakten nennen. Der Erzählteil war mir im Moment nicht so wichtig."

„Inzwischen kann ich Luna verstehen", murmelte Winona leise.

„Warum?"

„Sie glaubt, dass dich ein dunkles Geheimnis umgibt. Deshalb beobachtet sie dich auch ständig. Aber genau genommen, glaubt sie das von jedem."

„Und warum bist du jetzt der Meinung…?"

„Weil dieser Stein so verdammt magisch ist, dass es bei mir fast die Sicherung raus haut, wenn ich ihn berühre. Am besten du versteckst ihn wieder."

Er nahm den Stein wieder zurück und verstaute ihn erneut in Tikkis Spielzeugbeutel.

„Erzähle es erst mal niemandem", sagte Winona und ihre Stimme klang besorgt. „Magische Steine bedeuten magische Gier. Magische Gier bedeutet magische Probleme."

„Jetzt mach ich mir auch Sorgen", brummte er leise.

„Solltest du auch", stimmte sie zu.

„Nicht nur deshalb. Ich wollte und durfte hier bleiben, weil wir annahmen, hier könnte mir nichts passieren. Ich dachte, sie könnten mich hier nicht finden."

„Musstest du viel weglaufen bisher?"

„Ja", sagte er traurig. „Von Indien nach Hongkong, von da kurz nach Australien. Vor einem Jahr erst sind wir dann in Schottland angekommen."

„Wow. Du bist ziemlich rumgekommen", sagte sie und klang ein wenig neidisch.

„Ich hätte lieber ein festes zu Hause gehabt", gestand er traurig. „Irgendwo, wo es still ist."

Winona entgegnete daraufhin nichts, wofür er ihr dankbar war. Sicher eine halbe Stunde lang blieben sie beide stumm und spielten mit Tikki. Danach, als es langsam kühl wurde, gingen sie hinein, um in der Großen Halle etwas zu essen. Trotzdem ihm der Nachmittag neue Sorgen beschert hatte, war er doch irgendwie glücklich. Er war sich sicher, seine erste echte Freundin gewonnen zu haben. Ein sehr ungewohntes Gefühl. Er hatte überhaupt noch nie einen Freund in seinem Alter gehabt. Bindungen bedeuteten einen möglichen Verlust der Kontrolle.

„Wir sollten ein wenig über diesen Stein nachforschen", ergriff Winona auf dem Weg zum Essen das Wort. Er stimmte dem zu, wollte aber zunächst einmal sie und sich auf andere Gedanken bringen.

„Vorher haben wir aber Wichtigeres zu tun", sagte er fest.

„Und das wäre?"

„Alec von deinem Sieg über Slytherin erzählen", grinste er verschmitzt.

„Oh ja!", stimmte sie wieder fröhlich zu. „Er muss das unbedingt erfahren."

Toireasa fühlte sich lausig. Okay – ihr _Verknoten_-Fluch hatte perfekt funktioniert und McNamara blamiert. Sie hatte das genossen. Doch danach war alles schief gegangen. Es war ein dummer Zufall gewesen, dass sich dieses Ravenclaw-Mädchen so gut gegen den _Stille_-Zauber behaupten konnte und dann auch noch Flitwick in der Nähe war.

Es war von Anfang an dumm gewesen, aber auf Toireasa hatte niemand gehört. Mit einer so großen Übermacht hinzugehen, war absolut dämlich. Man nahm sich so die Möglichkeit zu behaupten, der Muggel wäre der Angreifer gewesen. Außerdem war sie dafür gewesen zu warten, bis McNamara mit seinem Mungo allein war.

„Dein Fluch war vorhin richtig gut", sagte Vivian eben anerkennend. „Sah lustig aus, wie er hinfiel."

Toireasa biss lustlos in ihr Brot. Sie hatte den einfachen Zauber von ihrem Großvater gelernt und hatte ihn eigentlich anders einsetzen wollen. Doch als Regina davon erfahren hatte, war diese der Ansicht gewesen, dass sich zuallererst Toireasa beweisen müsste.

„Ganz toll", antwortete sie zynisch. „Schau doch nur, wie eingeschüchtert die beiden sind."

Sie nickte Richtung Ravenclaw Tisch, wo gerade offensichtlich das Indianermädchen, gestenreich und lachend, die Geschichte ihrer Begegnung erzählte. Inklusive eines Funkenregens aus ihrem Zauberstab, der einige Aufmerksamkeit am Lehrertisch weckte.

„Sie lachen uns aus", stellte Toireasa fest. „Verflucht, dieses Mädchen hat sogar Regina einen Sickel abgenommen und dafür müssen wir ihr auch noch fast dankbar sein! Schließlich hätte sie uns auch verpetzen können. Flitwick wäre durch die Situation leicht zu überzeugen gewesen."

„Du bist so negativ", warf Vivian ihr vor.

„Ach, warum bloß?", hielt sie sich nicht zurück. „Alles geht schief und dann müssen wir auch noch vor dem da kuschen."

„Das hättest du auch nicht besser gemacht."

„Doch!", behauptete sie fest.

„Beweis es", forderte Vivian.

„Gern", stimmte Toireasa sofort zu.

„Gut. Machen wir es so – ich bring für Regina diese Darkcloud dazu, dass sie nach Hause will und du machst dasselbe mit dem Muggel. Hilfe darf jeder annehmen, wer mehr Punkte für unser Haus verliert, zahlt eine Galeone pro Punkt Differenz an den anderen. Schluss ist am ersten November."

„Ich hab kein Gold!", warf Toireasa ein.

„Dann verlierst du deine Eule", passte Vivian die Regeln an.

„Nicht meine Eule!"

„Ich denke, du kannst es besser? Dann besteht doch keine Gefahr, dass du sie verlierst!"

Toireasa fühlte sich herausgefordert und war zornig genug über den Nachmittag, um darauf einzugehen.

„Gut – ich hab gehört, du hast einen Sauberwisch 6 zu Hause? Meine Eule gegen deinen Sauberwisch 6."

„Abgemacht", schlug Vivian ein und grinste. „Ich denke, wir haben ein Schulprojekt."

Für einen Augenblick fragte sich Toireasa, worauf sie sich da eben eingelassen hatte. Sie liebte ihre kleine Eule und wollte sie auf keinen Fall hergeben. Doch sie hatte ihr Wort gegeben und immerhin konnte da auch noch ein guter Sauberwisch für sie herausspringen. Sie musste einfach nur vorsichtig sein. Solange sie keine Punkte abgezogen bekam, war sie auf der sicheren Seite. Irgendwie schien es nicht darum zu gehen, wer Erfolg hatte, sondern wer mehr Mist dabei baute.

Sie beschloss, die Sache sehr überlegt anzugehen und am besten gleich damit anzufangen. Schnell schnappte sie sich noch ein Sandwich, dann stand sie auf und verließ die Große Halle. Ihr Opfer hatte soeben sein Abendbrot beendet und ging – ausnahmsweise mal allein – wieder aus dem Saal. Toireasa hatte nicht vor, ihm jetzt irgendetwas anzutun, sie wollte ihn nur beobachten. Es hatte sie etwas verwundert, wie ruhig – ja fast emotionslos – McNamara vorhin geblieben war. Dem Mädchen hatte man die Besorgnis durchaus angesehen, auch wenn sie nachher ziemlich gefasst und überlegt reagiert hatte.

Mit viel Abstand folgte sie nun McNamara. Es war sehr ratsam unauffällig zu sein, da ein Slytherin relativ wenige Gründe hatte, sich in Richtung Ravenclaw-Turm zu bewegen. Genauso auffällig wäre jeder andere Schüler, der nicht ihrem Haus angehörte, in den Kellergewölben gewesen.

Als er dann die unterste Treppe des Ravenclaw-Turms erreichte, wollte sie eigentlich schon umkehren, als das Ravenclaw-Gespenst – eine wunderschöne junge Frau in klassischen Gewändern, die fast immer ein durchscheinendes Buch las – die Treppe herunter schwebte, McNamara freundlich grüßte und sich dann empört herumdrehte, weil dieser sehenden Auges direkt durch sie hindurch ging.

Toireasa ging hinter einer Ecke in Deckung.

„Das ist ja unerhört", empörte sich die Geisterdame. „Wenigstens entschuldigen solltest du dich!"

Auch McNamara war stehen geblieben. Eine Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust, so als hätte er sich eben sehr erschrocken und er sah sich ziellos um. Toireasa wusste, wie unangenehm es war durch ein Gespenst zu gehen – es war, als würde der Tod nach einem greifen.

„Na, man ist in Ravenclaw im Allgemeinen etwas höflicher!", fuhr die Dame den Jungen an, doch der schien das überhaupt nicht zu registrieren.

„Ist da wer?", hörte sie ihn fragen. Besorgt schaute er sich um. Entweder wollte er die Geisterfrau ärgern oder aber, er konnte sie weder sehen noch hören. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Mungo, der das Gespenst freundlich anbrummte.

„Aber da ist niemand?", sagte McNamara erneut und meinte anscheinend seinen Mungo. Seine Stirn lag in angestrengten Falten.

Auch das Gespenst schien nun zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie streckte die Hand aus und wedelte vor McNamaras Augen herum, der darauf nicht reagierte. Tastend griff er mit seiner Hand aus und das Gespenst tat das Gleiche. Es war, als würde man einem Kleinkind zusehen, das zum ersten Mal Feuer kennen lernt und Angst davor hat. Erst eine kurze Berührung, ein Zurückzucken, dann einen Moment länger und danach eine Art intensives Erforschen. Das ging so mehrere Minuten. Die Gespensterdame streichelte ihm sogar einmal über die Wange, was ihn erschrocken zurückweichen ließ.

„Ähem, entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Ich hoffe, die erste Berührung war für sie nicht so unangenehm, wie sie es für mich war."

In einer archaisch wirkenden Geste verbeugte er sich leicht und setzte dann seinen Weg in den Ravenclaw-Turm fort. Toireasa begab sich schnell auf den Rückweg, um nicht von dem Gespenst gesehen zu werden.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sicher konnte sie sein, dass McNamara keine Gespenster sehen oder hören konnte. Und sie vermutete, dass er auch normalerweise nicht oder nur sehr schlecht sah. Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, war es eigentlich so offensichtlich. Wie er sich bewegte, wie er immer anderen folgte, wie er den Kopf neigte, wenn jemand mit ihm sprach. Sein Blick, der immer durch einen hindurch zu schauen schien, die Erlaubnis, sein Tier mit in den Unterricht zu nehmen. Das alles waren eigentlich deutliche Hinweise, die niemand richtig beachtete, weil McNamara sich mit einer solchen Sicherheit bewegte. Eine Sicherheit, die sie auch sofort wieder an ihrer Erkenntnis zweifeln ließ. Sie musste diese Theorie erst einmal testen, bevor sie etwas unternahm. Aber sie hatte zumindest schon mal einen Ansatzpunkt. Es würde sie ein wenig trösten, ihm etwas von dem Leid zukommen zu lassen, das sie seinetwegen ertragen musste.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	10. IX Naechtliche Ausfluege

** - Kapitel 9 - **

**Nächtliche Ausflüge**

Der Monat September und der halbe Oktober vergingen wie im Fluge, auch wenn sie nicht so vergnüglich waren, wie die ersten beiden Tage. Tarsuinn musste zugeben, dass er sich manchmal wünschte wieder allein zu sein. Und alles lag an Toireasa von den Slytherins. Zumindest behauptete das Winona, die genau wie er einiges ertragen musste. Doch ihre Hauptgegnerin war eindeutig Regina Kosloff und ein Mädchen namens Vivian Hogan. Beide gingen nicht sonderlich subtil vor und hatten schon einige Minuspunkte dafür kassiert. Anders sah es bei ihm selbst aus. Niemand griff ihn direkt an oder setzte irgendwelche offensichtliche Zauber ein. Das einzige, was ihm passierte war, dass Toireasa ihm einmal _aus Versehen_ einen Lichtzauber vor die Augen gesetzt hatte. Er selbst hatte es natürlich nicht bemerkt, aber es wurde ihm erzählt und, wie Winona, glaubte auch er nicht an einen Zufall.

Außerdem war dies der Zeitpunkt, an dem es für ihn bergab ging. Irgendwer von den Slytherins war auf den zauberhaften Gedanken gekommen einmal auszutesten, ob er eine Hundepfeife hören konnte (er konnte) und demzufolge machten sie ihm die meisten Unterrichtsstunden zu einer akustischen Hölle. Vor allem, wenn er etwas gefragt wurde oder sich aufs Arbeiten konzentrieren musste. Doch wie sollte er sich über etwas beschweren, was nur er selbst hören konnte?

Nicht so schlimm war, dass man ihm außerdem ständig seine Tinte vom Papier löschte. Prinzipiell hätte ihn das zwar nicht gestört, schließlich konnte er das Geschriebene durch die Kratzer auf dem Papier trotzdem lesen, leider aber zog ihm Lockhart jedes Mal Punkte ab, weil er nicht mitschrieb. Und gut machen konnte er diese Verlustpunkte auch nicht mehr, denn es war allen Lehren inzwischen untersagt, ihm Pluspunkte im Unterricht zu geben. Nur seine Hausaufgaben und die Tests, die er allein in einem leeren Raum machen musste, durften positiv bewertet werden. Offiziell hatte Professor Flitwick behauptet, weil das Ministerium, auf Grund seines besonderen Status, auf einer besonders objektiven Bewertung bestand. Inoffiziell war das natürlich die Reaktion auf sein besonderes Gehör in Sachen Bücher. Nicht, dass er sie über das Pfeifen noch hören konnte. Außerdem hassten die meisten Seiten, genau wie er, diesen hellen Ton und waren einfach still – oder sie beschwerten sich laut, was die Sache noch schlimmer machte. In mancher Stunde Dunkle Künste tat Tarsuinn nichts anderes mehr, als sich seine Ohren zuzuhalten. Lockhart war einfach zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um das zu bemerken. In Zauberkunst – auch mit den Slytherins – war es nicht so schlimm. Professor Flitwick war sehr aufmerksam und sein Peiniger oder die Peinigerin waren recht vorsichtig.

Doch das alles konnte er noch halbwegs ertragen. Schlimm fand er eher, wie Winona da mit hineingezogen wurde und wie sie stur an seiner Seite blieb. Ständig wurden neue Gerüchte über sie beide in die Welt gesetzt. Mal waren sie ein Liebespaar, mal war es eine von den Eltern arrangierte Geschichte. Zwei Tage später war Tarsuinn ein extrem reicher Muggel und Winona nur an seinem Geld interessiert. Vor wenigen Tagen hörte er dann, wie ein paar Hufflepuffs darüber redeten, dass er Winona eine hässliche Kuh genannt hätte. Es war für ihn unverständlich, wie man so eine Idiotie glauben konnte. Einmal war sogar ein Gryffindor-Mädchen zum Krankenflügel gelaufen, nur weil er sie berührt hatte, und sie glaubte, er hätte sie mit seiner Augenkrankheit angesteckt.

Nun, es war eh seit Anfang Oktober in der Schule rum, dass er blind war.

Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn eines Tages mit den Worten: _Der Augenspezialist aus dem St. Mungos ist jetzt da. Würden Sie bitte entschuldigen, Professor Binns, wenn ich Mr McNamara mitnehme?_, aus dem Unterricht geholt.

Natürlich hatte er Professor Binns ablehnende Haltung nicht mitbekommen und war einfach gegangen. So war herausgekommen, dass Tarsuinn noch nie ein Wort von dem Geist gehört hatte, der Geschichte lehrte, was diesen ziemlich sauer gemacht hatte. Schließlich war Tarsuinn sein _aufmerksamster _Schüler seit langem gewesen, da dieser _der einschläfernden Wirkung von Professor Binns monotoner Stimme nicht ausgesetzt war _(O-Ton Winona). Winona hatte ihm nur einfach immer das Thema zugeflüstert und er hatte sich von den Büchern die stellenweise hochinteressanten Begebenheiten erzählen lassen. Binns nahm ihm das ziemlich übel, obwohl Tarsuinn nichts dafür konnte.

Da aber Tarsuinn trotzdem mitschrieb und niemand etwas von seinem stillen Zwiegespräch mit den Büchern wusste, kamen alsbald die nächsten Gerüchte auf. Jetzt war er plötzlich ein Gedankenfresser, der die Erinnerungen der anderen Schüler raubte. Sein Extraraum während der Tests gab diesen Behauptungen immer wieder neue Nahrung.

Zusätzlich dazu, dass er es sich mit Binns verscherzt hatte, hatte der Augenheiler nur feststellen können, dass sein Augenlicht unwiederbringlich verloren wäre, da sein Sehnerv irreparabel zerstört wäre. Wie das geschehen war, konnte er aber auch nicht erklären.

So kam es, dass Zaubertränke seine Lieblingsstunde wurde. Keine Slytherins, Snape kümmerte sich während des Unterrichts nur minimal um das, was er tat, alle Hufflepuffs setzten sich weit von ihm entfernt und es war das einzige Fach, in dem er etwas Greifbares bewirken konnte. Was nutzte es schon, wenn Flitwick und McGonagall ihm exakte Zauberstabbewegungen und eine genaue Aussprache bescheinigten, wenn sich nichts tat! Natürlich konnte in den Unterrichtsstunden überhaupt nichts passieren, da er da ja den falschen Zauberstab benutzte, doch auch wenn er mit dem richtigen heimlich und allein übte, war das Ergebnis immer gleich Null.

In Zaubertränke bekam er zwar auch immer Null Punkte, aber das nur, weil in Snapes Augen keiner seiner Tränke _perfekt_ war. Trotzdem freute sich Madame Pomfrey, wenn er ihr zum Beispiel einen Trank gegen Müdigkeit vorbeibrachte. Seiner Meinung nach war zwar ein Schwarzer Tee einfacher herzustellen, billiger, geschmackvoller und effektiver, aber was sollte es. Er vernichtete nie, was er herstellte, sondern nahm für sich ein kleines Glas und gab den Großteil an die Krankenschwester. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob sie es wirklich brauchte, doch ihr Zuspruch und ihr positives Urteil über seine Tränke und Salben gaben ihm jedes Mal neuen Auftrieb, wenn ihn Snape zuvor getadelt hatte.

Doch zu allem Schlechten gab es auch Positives. Die ständigen kleinen Angriffe und Anfeindungen hatten ihn und Winona fast unzertrennlich gemacht und auch mit den anderen Ravenclaws seines Alters kam er hervorragend aus.

Da war zunächst Merton zu nennen, der einzige reine Muggelstämmige in ihrem Alter in Ravenclaw. Merton spielte gern Handball, was hier leider niemand sonst mochte. Das war zwar auch keine Sportart für Tarsuinn, aber Mertons Eltern hatten ihren Sohn auf ein Spiel für Blinde aufmerksam gemacht, das eine geringe Ähnlichkeit mit Handball aufwies.

Es war ein Spiel mit einem Ball, der ein lautes, vibrierendes Geräusch von sich gab, wenn er auf den Boden aufprallte. Dazu zwei Tore und ein flach gespanntes Seil in der Mitte des Feldes und man hatte alles, was man brauchte. Es hieß Torball und war recht einfach zu erlernen.

Man legte Matten vor die Tore, kniete sich mittig darauf, der Gegenüber rief einem kurz etwas zu und dann warf man den Ball unter dem Seil durch auf das Tor. Dieses Seil hing so flach über dem Boden, dass der Ball mindestens einmal auf den Boden prallen musste und deshalb in seinem Inneren zu summen begann. Dadurch war es dem anderen Spieler möglich, das Tor nach Gehör zu verhindern.

Zunächst war Tarsuinn skeptisch gewesen, doch Mertons Eltern hatten einfach einen dieser speziellen Bälle gekauft und ihrem Sohn geschickt. Daraufhin fühlte Tarsuinn sich verpflichtet, wenigstens einmal mitzuspielen und musste dann feststellen, dass es ihm viel Spaß machte. Seitdem übte er mit Merton regelmäßig, wobei Tarsuinn jedoch ein wenig unter seinen Möglichkeiten spielte, damit Merton, der natürlich eine Augenbinde trug, nicht so sehr frustriert wurde. Ab und zu kamen auch andere Ravenclaws hinzu, was eigentlich immer im absoluten, aber vergnüglichen Chaos endete.

Hervorragend kam er auch mit Alec und Cassandra aus. Mit Alec wahrscheinlich vor allem, weil dieser Slytherin verabscheute und er deshalb Tarsuinn ein wenig beschützte. Nicht dass der Junge dazu besonderes Talent hatte, denn er war eigentlich nicht gerade der Hellste und viele Slytherins lästerten, dass seine Einteilung nach Ravenclaw eigentlich ein Fehler gewesen sein musste. Bemerkungen, die jedoch eher dazu angetan waren, Alec anzuspornen, so dass er ständig auf der Suche nach Nachhilfe war. Und so hatte Tarsuinn sich bereit erklärt, ihm bei Geschichte und Zaubertränke auszuhelfen.

Wobei bei der Zaubertränke-Nachhilfe auch Cassandra zu ihnen stieß. Eigentlich war sie das genaue Gegenteil zu Alec in Sachen schulische Leistungen. Hochintelligent und mit einem logischen Verstand gesegnet, war sie der Star der Ravenclaws in der ersten Klasse. Nur leider war sie mit zwei linken Händen geschlagen, wenn es um den Umgang mit Messern und ähnlichen Werkzeugen ging. Außerdem ekelte sie sich vor den meisten Zutaten und Snapes ätzende Kommentare verunsicherten das erfolgsgewohnte Mädchen vollständig. So kam es, dass Tarsuinn mit Alec die Rezepte paukte und mit Cassandra die praktische Zubereitung übte.

Die fünfte Person, mit der Tarsuinn sich freundschaftlich verbunden fühlte, war Luna Lovegood. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob das stille, in sich gekehrte Mädchen diese Ansicht teilte (niemand schien wirklich ihre Gedanken ergründen zu können), doch er nahm es zumindest an. Schließlich war sie die Einzige, die regelmäßig die Geduld aufbrachte, mit ihm solche erfolgserlebnisfreien Fächer wie Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst zu üben. Es störte ihn auch nicht im Geringsten – im Gegensatz zu Winona – dass Luna ihn oft studierte und ihm die seltsamsten Fragen stellte. Ihre Neugierde schmeichelte ihm sogar heimlich. Sie gab ihm immer die Zeitung ihres Vaters – den_ Quibbler _– den er unheimlich interessant fand. Die Geschichten darin beflügelten so sehr seine Phantasie, dass er sich oftmals noch intensiver wünschte, er könne normal träumen.

Leider hatte seine Begeisterung für den _Quibbler_ den negativen Nebeneffekt, dass Ian, fast so begabt wie Cassandra, ihm etwas distanzierter gegenüberstand. Der Junge war begeisterter Anhänger einer _wirklichkeitsbezogenen_ Presse und damit jedem Leser des _Quibblers _gegenüber misstrauisch. Seiner Meinung nach war die Tageszeitung namens _Der Tagesprophet_ das einzig selig machende. Leider hatte darin aber auch in einem kleinen Kommentar gestanden, dass es eine Schande wäre, dass ein Muggel in Hogwarts die Schule besuchen dürfe und deshalb verabscheute Tarsuinn das Blatt.

Das bedeutete nicht, dass Ian nun feindlich ihm gegenüber auftrat, aber er half Tarsuinn auch nicht und nahm im Gegenzug auch keine Hilfe an.

Am problematischsten innerhalb Ravenclaws war jedoch sein Verhältnis zu Penelope, der Vertrauensschülerin. Auch wenn diese sich um einen betont freundlichen Umgang bemühte, so merkte Tarsuinn doch, dass ihr jeder seiner Minuspunkte innerlich wehtat. Sie versuchte zwar objektiv zu bleiben, aber Tarsuinn merkte deutlich, wie schwer es ihr fiel, sich zu beherrschen. Sie schien die Sache mit den Punkten ernster zu nehmen, als jeder andere Ravenclaw und Tarsuinn war inzwischen für siebzehn Minuspunkte verantwortlich, denen nur fünf positive gegenüber standen.

Er musste zugeben, die Schuld dafür lag zum Teil sogar bei ihm selbst. Er verbrachte viel mehr Zeit mit Büchern über seltene magische Artefakte und Sagen, als mit Hausaufgaben und Lernen. Und wenn er schon bei Schuldeingeständnissen war, für Winonas nicht so berauschende Leistungen war er wahrscheinlich auch mit verantwortlich. Schließlich half sie ihm bei seinen Recherchen.

Er lümmelte gerade entspannt auf einem Sofa im Aufenthaltsraum und las mit den Fingerspitzen – das konnte er inzwischen deutlich schneller als früher – ein Buch namens _Magische Dinge für den Hausgebrauch_. Das war ziemlich unbefriedigend, aber er und Winona hatten fast alle Bücher aus der allgemein zugänglichen Bibliothek schon durch, die sich mit magischen Artefakten befassten. Tikki stromerte irgendwo durch das Schloss, jagte Ratten und ärgerte wahrscheinlich Mrs Norris und Filch, der Tarsuinn noch immer hasste. Jeden Morgen nach dem Essen, wenn er zum Unterricht ging, stand der Hausmeister neben der Tür und murmelte ihm jedes Mal ein – _Du wirst es niemals schaffen!_ – zu.

Plötzlich knallte ein Buch neben Tarsuinn auf den Tisch. Er fuhr erschrocken auf.

„So!", fluchte Winona frustriert. „Mit diesem Buch begeben wir uns auf Lunas mystisches Niveau. _Magische Gegenstände alter Sagen und wie man sie herstellen könnte_ von Adelheid Unglaube. Tiefer können wir nur sinken, wenn wir eine Suche im Archiv des _Quibblers_ beantragen."

„Na wenigstens klingt es interessanter, als das hier", meinte er optimistisch.

„_Ich zeige euch die Wahrheit in den Legenden und Wege zur alten Macht"_, flüsterte das neue Buch.

„Was sagt das Buch?", fragte das Mädchen leise.

„Wenn das stimmt, was es verspricht, dann würde es nicht im offenen Bereich der Bibliothek stehen", antwortete er ebenso leise.

„Das hab ich mir auch gedacht, als ich das Kapitelverzeichnis gelesen habe. Aber Luna ist aufgefallen, dass wir uns für Artefakte interessieren und so hat sie mich gefragt, ob sie helfen könne. Ich sagte ja, um sie loszuwerden, und dann kam sie mit dem Buch an. Ich konnte es nicht wieder zurückstellen, wo ich doch selbst keins mehr gefunden habe."

„Sei nicht so skeptisch wie Ian", warf Tarsuinn ihr vor. „Luna ist doch nett."

„Das kannst du nur sagen, weil dich ihr Blick nicht nervös machen kann. Sie mag ja ganz okay sein, aber manchmal ist sie so nervig wie eine Katze, die einen keine Sekunde aus den Augen lässt. Und das geht nicht nur mir so."

„Na ja – vielleicht hat sie ja einen Treffer. Schließlich haben wir in den _hochwissenschaftlichen_ Büchern nichts gefunden."

Sie ließ ein theatralisches Stöhnen hören und imitierte gekonnt Professor Dumbledore.

„_Hiermit möchte ich den möglicherweise anstehenden Untergang des Universums bekannt geben…"_

Tarsuinn musste laut lachen. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an diese Worte. Doch seine Freundin stimmte nur halbherzig in sein Lachen ein.

„Was ist los?", fragte er und wurde schlagartig wieder ernst.

„Nur Gerüchte", antwortete sie abfällig.

„Das tut mir Leid", gestand er ihr.

„Ach, Quatsch", fuhr sie ihn plötzlich ungehalten an. „Fühl dich doch nicht verdammt noch mal für alles schuldig, was hier passiert. Es gibt auch Dinge, für die du nicht der Grund bist!"

„Entschuldige meine Ich-Bezogenheit", sagte er gespielt geknickt, konnte sich aber ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie hatte ja Recht, jedoch konnte er das ihr gegenüber nicht zugeben.

„Ach hör schon auf!", verlangte sie. „Das ist so komisch nicht."

Betreten schwieg er daraufhin. Sie war sonst immer ein Quell des Frohsinns, aber langsam schienen auch ihr die Nerven zu flattern. Still lasen sie eine Weile ihre Bücher, doch dann hielt er es vor Neugier nicht mehr aus.

„Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was los ist?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Es ist nichts", log sie.

„Von wegen."

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Das hab ich ja nun begriffen. Aber vielleicht kann ich ja mal zur Abwechslung dir helfen?"

„Nein, kannst du nicht", sagte sie fest und nach einer Kunstpause legte sie das neue Buch weg. „Das Ding ist sinnlos. Diese Adelheid Unglaube tut nichts anderes, als kurz von der Sage zu schreiben und beschreibt dann sofort harrklein, warum, was und wie es funktionieren könnte. Dabei sind die Angaben in den Sagen so ungenau, dass sie eigentlich gar keine Ausgangsgrundlage für ihre Thesen hat. Ich gehe hoch und schreib einen Brief."

„Kannst du das Buch hier lassen?", bat er. „Du weißt doch, es klingt, als hätte es _Quibbler-Leser-Niveau_. Und da ich Fan bin…"

„Ja, ja. Ich lasse es hier."

„Hast du Lust, dich heute noch in die Eulerei zu schleichen?", fragte er, bevor sie ging. „Ich hab schon einen fertigen Brief an meine Schwester hier."

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, schaffst du das noch vor der Schlafenszeit", antwortete sie – nicht zu Unrecht.

„Ja, aber später macht es mehr Spaß", gab er zu bedenken.

„Mal schauen", sagte sie zum Schluss widerwillig. „Penelope ist eh schon sauer auf uns."

Dann ging sie und Tarsuinn fragte sich, ob der Hinweis auf die Vertrauensschülerin nun ein Pro- oder Contra-Argument gewesen war.

Er nahm sich gelangweilt das zurückgelassene Buch, überflog kurz das Inhaltsverzeichnis und wollte es schon wieder zur Seite legen, als ein seltsames Gefühl ihn noch mal stutzen ließ. Schnell schlug er das Buch noch mal auf und seine Finger flogen erneut über den Text, bis er eine schlecht leserliche Stelle erreichte, an der jemand etwas überschrieben hatte.

…_Unberühr…stäbe_, stand da. Wieder und wieder tastete er über die Stelle. Doch er konnte nichts Zusammenhängendes mehr entziffern.

„Sag mir bitte, was an dieser Stelle steht", bat er leise.

„_Da steht nichts geschrieben!"_, antwortete das Buch.

„Oh doch, da steht etwas!", beharrte er verwundert. Normalerweise waren Bücher scharf darauf, ihm alles zu erzählen, was in ihnen geschrieben stand.

„_Da steht nichts"_, wiederholte das Buch. Es klang irgendwie unsicher.

„Möchtest du wieder zurück in die Bibliothek?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„_Ja gerne."_

„Das werd ich mir aber überlegen", sagte er halb drohend.

„_Bitte?!"_

Tarsuinn war jetzt vollkommen misstrauisch. Bücher wollten immer gelesen werden. Dieses hier war die allererste Ausnahme, wobei es sich am Anfang durchaus normal verhalten hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht", dachte er laut für das Buch. „Ein Buch mit geheimem, möglicherweise gefährlichem Wissen in der Bibliothek…?!"

Das Buch zitterte in seiner Hand. Zumindest empfand er es so.

„Sag mir, was du verbirgst", verlangte er.

„_Und dann…?"_

„Wird dir nichts passieren."

Das Buch schwieg einen Augenblick.

„_Such nach einer zu dicken Seite"_, wies das Buch ihn dann schließlich an.

Er tat es. Vorsichtig ließ er, eine nach der anderen, die Seiten durch seine Finger gleiten. Bis er kurz vor Ende eine etwas dickere Seite fühlte. Hätte er nicht danach gesucht, es wäre ihm nicht aufgefallen. Er merkte sich die Seite, dann ging er nach oben in den Schlafraum. Glücklicherweise war es Freitag und weder Ian, noch Alec oder Merton waren schon ins Bett gegangen. Tarsuinn nahm sich sein schärfstes und dünnstes Messer, das er normalerweise recht oft in Zaubertränke brauchte, setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge um sich herum zu.

_Hoffentlich ist der Stoff nicht durchsichtig_, dachte er sich dabei, ansonsten war das eben sicherlich recht lächerlich anzuschauen.

Danach schlug er wieder das Buch auf und rückte vorsichtig der dicken Seite zu Leibe. Das Buch bat ihn die ganze Zeit vorsichtig zu sein.

Geduldig arbeitete er sicher eine halbe Stunde daran, ehe es ihm gelungen war, die Seiten zu trennen. Gespannt versuchte er den freigelegten Text zu lesen, was sich als schwieriges Unterfangen herausstellte. Anscheinend war, wie beim Inhaltsverzeichnis, die Tinte gelöscht worden und nur die Eindrücke der Druckmaschine, des Vervielfältigungszaubers, der Feder oder was auch immer die Zauberer für ihre Bücher benutzen, war zu erfühlen. Schon bald holte er Feder und Papier dazu, um sich die einzelnen entzifferten Wörter zu notieren. Das Buch gab an, dass es selbst nur lesen konnte, was in ihm mit Tinte stand, doch das war ihm egal. Buchstabe für Buchstabe kämpfte er sich voran. Zwischenzeitlich musste er seine Arbeit unterbrechen, da nach und nach seine Stubenkameraden zum Schlafen hochkamen.

Aus diesem Grund wechselte er den Standort und ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die meisten Ravenclaws hatten sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass er als letzter zu Bett ging und als erster aufstand. Niemand von den Älteren forderte ihn also auf, schlafen zu gehen. So musste er nur warten, bis auch die Letzten im Bett waren, dann nahm er seine Arbeit wieder auf und steigerte sich soweit in diese hinein, dass er Zeit und Umgebung völlig vergaß.

„Wir können los!", sagte unvermittelt Winona neben ihm. „Was zum Teufel machst du da?"

Es musste für sie wirklich seltsam aussehen. Seine linke Hand las mit den Fingerspitzen leere Seiten und seine rechte Hand schrieb mit einer Feder, aber ohne Tinte, auf ein leeres Pergament.

„Oh", zuckte er zusammen. „Es hat nichts mit dem Stein zu tun."

„Aber es ist sehr interessant, oder?", forschte sie misstrauisch weiter.

„Der _Quibbler _wäre begeistert!", versuchte er ihre Neugierde etwas einzuschränken.

„Um was geht es?", wollte sie trotzdem wissen.

Er legte die Feder beiseite und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann hielt er inne.

„Komm schon", drängelte sie weiter. „Leere Seiten in einem Buch und du bist so konzentriert darauf, dass du zum ersten Mal jemanden nicht gehört hast, wenn er sich dir nähert."

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", sagte er, um Verständnis bittend. „Genau wie du ja auch Geheimnisse hast."

„_Das_ ist etwas völlig anderes", stellte sie klar.

„Nein! Ist es nicht!", meinte er fest.

„Doch. Ich helfe dir seit Wochen bei der Sache, ich halt meinen Mund, dann habe ich auch das Recht zu erfahren, was dabei herauskommt", sagte sie jetzt recht laut und ungehalten. Sie schien richtig sauer zu sein.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Der Inhalt der beiden Seiten und die Warnungen von Mrs Glenndary hallten in seinem Kopf nach.

„Bitte!", flehte er.

„Nein!", schrie sie ihn entschieden an. „Entweder du sagst es mir oder aber ich…ich…"

Sie vollendete den Satz nicht, sondern rannte unvermittelt in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurück. Traurig zuckte Tarsuinn mit den Schultern. Das hatte er nicht gewollt, doch er konnte nicht anders. Er konnte aber auch nicht verstehen, warum sie so überreagierte.

Kopfschüttelnd brachte er das Buch nach oben, klebte die beiden Seiten wieder vorsichtig zusammen und brachte dann seinen Brief heimlich zur Eulerei. Auf dem Weg dahin schloss sich ihm Tikki wieder an, die ein wenig nach Blut roch. Anscheinend war die Jagd erfolgreich gewesen. Die Augen der Mungodame waren ihm bei diesen illegal-späten Ausflügen zur Eulerei eine willkommene Hilfe. Außerdem tröstete ihn ihre Anwesenheit ein wenig über die Streiterei mit Winona hinweg.

Problemlos erreichten sie die Wohnstätte der Eulen.

„Na dann, Tikki – lass uns _Ninja-chan _suchen", sagte er und Tikki tobte begeistert los. Wahrscheinlich misstrauisch beäugt von den wenigen anwesenden Eulen, deren nächtliche Jagd anscheinend recht früh erfolgreich gewesen war.

Natürlich war mit _Ninja-chan _auch eine Eule gemeint. Er war eine der Schuleulen und wenn man ihn scheu nannte, so schmeichelte man ihm. Im Grunde genommen war er nur stinkend faul, und deshalb hatte er die Kunst des Versteckens bis fast zur Perfektion gebracht. Nur gegen Tikki hatte _Ninja-chan_ – den Namen hatte er von Tarsuinn – keine Chance. Es dauerte nur Sekunden und ein leises Pfeifen sorgte für die perfekte Orientierung von Tarsuinn. Vorsichtig, um keine Eule zu verletzen, schlich er sich zu seiner bevorzugten Posteule. Sie steckte halb zwischen Dach und Stützbalken und hackte leicht nach seinen tastenden Fingern, als er ihr das kleine Postsäckchen an ein Bein fummelte. Obwohl er langsam das Gefühl hatte, dass _Ninja-chan_ auf den Geschmack kam, was die Postaufgabe anging. Immerhin bluteten seine Finger nicht mehr, wenn Tarsuinn ihn mit einer Aufgabe betraute.

„_Ninja-chan_, bringe das bitte zu meiner Schwester", flüsterte er ihm leise zu. Zur Antwort zwickte dieser ihm in die Nase, tappte aus seinem Versteck und flog zur offenen Dachluke hinaus. Daraufhin wollte Tarsuinn den Rückweg antreten. Er hatte gerade die Tür der Eulerei geöffnet, als er schnelle Schritte die Treppe heraufkommen hörte. Zwei, nein drei Personen kamen herauf gehastet. Leise schloss er schnell wieder die Tür.

„Tikki, _Versteck!_", flüsterte er hastig und folgte ihr dann in eine Ecke der Eulerei. Er rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen und breitete seinen Umhang über sich und Tikki aus. Für eine oberflächliche Durchsuchung mochte das vielleicht reichen. Je nachdem, wie gut Tikkis Versteck war.

Kaum hatte er sich ruhig hingelegt, flog auch schon die Tür auf. Er hörte, wie eine weibliche Stimme – _Mist, zu eng!_ –murmelte.

Dann wurde die Tür zugeworfen und die gleiche Stimme sagte laut: „_Colloportus!_"

Von der anderen Seite der Tür krachte es zweimal dagegen.

Die Frau kletterte nun schnell zur Dachluke. Das musste ihr ziemlich schwer fallen, denn in der Eulerei war das Chaos ausgebrochen. Eulen flogen aufgeregt herum. Dann krachte irgendetwas gegen die Tür, die Sekunden später nachgab.

„_Stupor_!", donnerte die Stimme Snapes.

„_Protego_!", fast gleichzeitig, aber deutlich leiser, die Frau.

Es donnerte, krachte, zischte, dann hörte Tarsuinn das Rauschen des Windes und den Schlag großer Flügel.

„Wir müssen sie kriegen!", brüllte Filch, der in sicherer Entfernung hinter Snape auf den Dachboden kam. Snape schien dem nachkommen zu wollen.

„_Accio Besen!_", rief er laut.

Ein Aufrufungszauber! Tarsuinn hatte darüber gelesen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er konnte den Besen von draußen kommen hören. _Der Gegenstand nimmt den zeitlich kürzesten Weg zum Aufrufenden_, hatte es in den Büchern geheißen. Innen durchs Schloss war ganz sicher nicht der schnellste Weg. Und das wusste anscheinend auch die Frau, die geflohen war. In dem Augenblick, als der Besen durch die Luke zu Snape kam, schien das halbe Dach zu explodieren. Tarsuinn roch verbranntes Holz und das Rieseln von Asche.

Snape, der sich anscheinend mit einem Hechtsprung in Deckung geworfen hatte, murmelte einige wirklich unanständige Kraftausdrücke. Doch sein Wille zur Verfolgung war momentan aufgebraucht.

„Professor Snape? Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte Filch sich von der Treppe aus.

Nur ein widerwilliges Schnauben und das Abklopfen von Staub war die Antwort.

Langsame, leise Schritte kamen die Treppe empor. Snape und Filch schienen sie nicht zu bemerken.

„Darf ich erfahren, was hier vor sich geht, Severus?", erkundigte sich Professor Dumbledore ruhig von der Tür aus. „Und warum sind einige unserer besten Posteulen angesengt?", fügte er mit trauriger Stimme hinzu.

„Mr Filch hatte einen Einbrecher in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek entdeckt und mich informiert, Direktor", erklärte Snape, dessen Zähne frustriert knirschten und der nur schwer seine Aufregung beherrschte. „Er ist durch die Dachluke entflohen und wahrscheinlich auch so hereingekommen. Muss ein ehemaliger Schüler sein."

„Mag sein, muss aber nicht", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Wissen wir schon, was gestohlen worden ist?"

„Man müsste schauen, Direktor! Aber ich hoffe, wir haben den Dieb noch rechtzeitig erwischt. Es liegen mehrere Bücher in der Verbotenen Abteilung herum, so als hätte er nach etwas Bestimmtem gesucht, ohne genau zu wissen was."

„Könnte es Voldemort oder einer seiner ehemaligen Gefolgsleute gewesen sein?", fragte Dumbledore nach einer Weile nachdenklich.

„Der Dunkle Lord sicher nicht", erklärte Snape überzeugt. „Doch ein ehemaliger Todesser wäre durchaus möglich, aber nicht wahrscheinlich. Der Mann schien nicht darauf aus zu sein, mich zu töten."

„Nun denn!", brummte der Direktor nachdenklich. „Das war sehr aufmerksam und reaktionsschnell von Ihnen beiden. Einige Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung hätten in den falschen Händen Schlimmes anrichten können. Ich wäre Ihnen beiden sehr dankbar, wenn Sie sich jetzt den Weg zur, und die Bibliothek nach Spuren ansehen und ansonsten Stillschweigen über diesen Zwischenfall bewahren. Wir wollen die Schüler nicht beunruhigen.

Ich selbst werde mich jetzt den offensichtlich unzureichenden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hier widmen."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Professor", stimmte Snape zu und verließ mit Filch die Eulerei.

Dann war es still. Alle Eulen waren geflohen oder hockten verängstigt in den verschiedenen Ecken. Tarsuinn hörte Dumbledore langsam hin und her schreiten und Zauber murmeln. Noch vor weniger als zwei Monaten hätte Tarsuinn gewartet, bis der Direktor wieder gegangen war.

_Sei unauffällig, kontrolliere deine Gefühle und traue Niemandem außer dir und mir._

Das waren die Worte seiner Schwester gewesen und sie hatten ihnen die Freiheit erhalten. Doch inzwischen war es anders. Er hatte hier Freunde. Selbst seine Schwester Rica schien Dumbledore zu vertrauen.

Langsam und zögerlich erhob er sich aus seinem Versteck und ging zu Dumbledore.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie aufstehen", sagte der Professor mit seiner nachsichtigen und sanften Stimme. „Wen haben wir denn da? Ah – Tarsuinn! Wie geht es deiner Schwester?"

„Sie behauptet, es gehe ihr gut", antwortete Tarsuinn unsicher. Dumbledore klang, als wäre er in seinem Büro und plaudere völlig entspannt.

„Aber du glaubst ihr nicht?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Und? Schreibst du ihr die Wahrheit?"

„Ich lüge sie nicht an", wich Tarsuinn aus.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht wirklich."

„Ich kann ihr doch nicht schreiben, dass ich immer noch versage", verteidigte Tarsuinn sich gegen den indirekten Vorwurf.

„Wer behauptet denn, dass du versagst?"

„Ich!"

„Dann werd ich dir mal ein großes Geheimnis verraten", flüsterte Dumbledore verschwörerisch und als nächstes erklang seine Stimme ganz dicht an Tarsuinns Ohr.

„Ein Lehrer hält dich für sehr talentiert und hat mich gebeten, zwei Bücher für dich aus der Verbotenen Abteilung freizugeben. Sie warten auf dich, du musst sie nur abholen."

„Wer ist dieser Lehrer?"

„Das hab ich versprochen niemandem zu sagen."

„Halten Sie sich immer an Ihre Versprechen, Professor?"

„Natürlich, aber ich vergebe sie auch nur sehr vorsichtig."

Tarsuinn biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. Ein paar mal setzte er an, doch er brachte kein Wort zustande.

„Hast du auch ein Versprechen gegeben?", forschte Dumbledore vorsichtig nach.

Er nickte nur zur Antwort und senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Es ist...es ist nur…"

„Ja?"

„Wenn Sie sie trotzdem finden, dürfen Sie ihr nicht wehtun. Man zwingt sie einzubrechen."

„Sie?", fragte Dumbledore und klang dabei gelinde amüsiert.

Oh je, da hatte er zuviel gesagt. Innerlich wollte er sich ohrfeigen für diesen Ausrutscher und er fühlte den fragenden Blick Dumbledores auf sich ruhen. Das machte ihn vollkommen nervös.

„Wenn du mir nicht sagen kannst, wer unsere Einbrecherin ist, könntest du mir dann sagen, wer sie schickt?"

Wieder riss ihn das Für und Wider hin und her. Konnte es denn schaden? Ja – konnte es! Obwohl? Vielleicht?

„Können Sie mir denn versprechen…?"

„Wie schon gesagt, ich gebe mein Wort nur sehr vorsichtig."

„Seien Sie einfach fair zu ihr."

„Zu wem?"

„Der Einbrecherin!"

„Das kann ich dir durchaus versprechen", erklärte Dumbledore.

Tarsuinn atmete tief durch. Er wünschte sich plötzlich, er wäre einfach liegen geblieben oder besser noch, er hätte den Brief erst morgen geschickt.

„Ich glaube es ist Lady Kondagion, die diese Bücher haben möchte", presste Tarsuinn hervor.

„Gloria Kondagion?", präzisierte Dumbledore fragend.

„Ja."

„Und weißt du auch, was sie sucht?"

_Sie tauchte vor sieben Jahren hier zum ersten Mal auf, weil sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, dass sich meine Familie mit den Legenden der Unberührbaren Zauberstäbe befasste._

Das waren die Worte Mrs Glenndarys gewesen, der Frau, die ihm seinen Zauberstab gegeben hatte und die heute in die Schule eingebrochen war. So wie andere Leute niemals ein Gesicht vergaßen, so vergaß Tarsuinn niemals eine Stimme. Und wenn Dumbledore auch wusste, welche Familie sich mit der Legende beschäftigte, dann konnte er sich vielleicht ausrechnen…

„Irgendein Artefakt aus einer alten Sage", sagte er deshalb vorsichtig.

„Möchtest du mir nicht mehr sagen?"

Tarsuinn schüttelte erneut den gesenkten Kopf, seine Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Er machte sich auf einen Schlag oder Zauber gefasst. Irgendwann musste doch Dumbledores Geduldsfaden reißen. Schließlich verschwieg Tarsuinn so offensichtlich wichtige Fakten, dass mehr Druck unausweichlich schien. Dumbledore konnte ja nicht wissen, dass der Zauberstab, den Kondagion suchte, schon gefunden war und sich in Tarsuinns Besitz befand. Am besten war, sie erfuhr niemals von seiner Existenz.

Doch Dumbledore reagierte nicht so, wie Tarsuinn es erwartete.

„Bist du dir sicher, richtig zu handeln?", fragte der Professor.

Sorgfältig überdachte er noch mal, was er wusste, aber er sah keinen anderen Weg.

„Ja, Professor."

Eigentlich hatte er schon mehr gesagt, als er eigentlich sollte.

„Dann denke ich, ist es an der Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst", sagte der Professor locker. „Eigentlich steht ja jedem Schüler eine Strafe zu, wenn er noch so spät im Schloss herumstrolcht, aber ich bin ja mit dem neuen Abwehrzauber so beschäftigt…wirklich furchtbar anstrengend…bin völlig abgelenkt...wirklich…_zwinker, zwinker_!"

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke ehe Tarsuinn begriff, doch dann rannte er mit Tikki aus der Eulerei.

„Na, da kann ich nur hoffen, dass Professor Snape und Mr Filch ihre Augen offen halten", hörte er Dumbledore noch laut murmeln.

Das verlangsamte seinen Schritt wieder etwas und er schaffte es so, unbemerkt und somit strafpunktfrei den Ravenclaw-Turm zu erreichen.

Während alle anderen das Wochenende genossen, folgte Toireasa unbeirrt ihrer Mission. Sie musste sich eingestehen, sie spionierte inzwischen gerne, hatte darin einiges an Übung erworben und ein paar passende Zauber erlernt. Zum Beispiel hatte sie einen recht einfachen Zauber gefunden, der dafür sorgte, dass ihre Schuhe keine Geräusche machten. Hilfreich, wenn man einen Blinden verfolgte, der so gut hören konnte, dass er schon fast zu sehen schien. Gegen die Augen des Mungos half das zwar nicht, aber Toireasa stellte niemals etwas mit dem Muggel an, wenn der Mungo hinsah. Aus diesem Grund sah das Tier sie inzwischen nicht mehr als Bedrohung an. Außerdem hatte sie mit ihren Gerüchten viel mehr Erfolg gehabt. Es waren immer andere, die alles weitererzählten und sie – der Ursprung der Lügen – trat nie in Erscheinung. Und auch wenn nicht viele ihren Erfolg bemerkten, Toireasas Notizen zeugten vom Gegenteil. Der Muggel und seine Freundin verbrachten inzwischen fast ihre gesamte Freizeit im Turm der Ravenclaws. Sie schienen sich die Zeit mit Lesen zu vertreiben. Toireasa hatte sich nach und nach eine Liste aller von dem Mädchen ausgeliehenen Bücher besorgt. Was recht einfach gewesen war, man musste Madame Pince nur nach dem Buch fragen, welches das Mädchen eben vor ihr ausgeliehen hatte und schon kam man auf eine Warteliste. Ein paar Tage später ging man vorbei und holte sich das Buch und schon hatte man die Information. Das brauchte man aber nur zu tun, wenn es keinen Slytherin gab, der zufällig etwas gesehen hatte. Ganz Slytherin half Toireasa – und auch Vivian – mit netten kleinen Beobachtungen aus. Nur setzte Toireasa sie methodischer um, weshalb sie bisher keinen einzigen Minuspunkt für Slytherin kassiert hatte und Vivian schon zwölf.

Wobei – der letzte Plan von Vivian und den anderen Mädchen war eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe. Seit einer Woche war der Muggel fast nur allein. Seine Freundin saß zwar noch immer in jeder Unterrichtsstunde neben ihm, doch sah sie die immer so aus, als hätte sie gerade geweint oder würde es gleich tun. Und wenn sie nicht im Unterricht waren, dann blieb das Mädchen die ganze Zeit im Turm verschwunden. So war das Traumpaar getrennt, was den Muggel angreifbar machte. Aber nur ein wenig, denn er hatte auch noch ein paar andere Freunde unter den Ravenclaws.

Trotzdem blieb der Muggel seit einer Woche in seiner freien Zeit meist allein. Dies schien ihn vor allem in Sachen Bibliothek vor große Probleme zu stellen. In der vergangenen Woche hatte sie ihn mehr als einmal am Tag vor der Tür zu den Büchern stehen sehen und immer wieder war er kopfschüttelnd abgezogen. Irgendwas schien ihn dort abzuschrecken und gleichzeitig magisch anzuziehen. Und dabei ging es nicht um Schulstoff. Fast alle Bücher, die die beiden sich besorgt hatten, handelten von magischen Artefakten. Bevorzugt solche, die auf der Grundlage von Edelsteinen erschaffen wurden. Keine Ahnung, was sie damit versuchten. Aber Toireasa hatte sich vorgenommen, dies herauszufinden. Und deshalb folgte sie dem Muggel auch am Samstag, wann immer er sich aus dem Ravenclaw-Turm herauswagte. Sie kannte inzwischen viele Wege und Verstecke im Schloss, um das unauffällig erledigen zu können. Doch jetzt war sie draußen unterwegs. Der Zauber sorgte dafür, dass ihre Schritte unhörbar waren. Sie musste nur daran denken, die Magie regelmäßig zu erneuern, da sie es noch nicht geschafft hatte, den Zauber dauerhaft zu wirken.

Aus diesem Grund verweilte sie erst einmal im Schatten des Großen Torbogens und sah zu, wie der Muggel am See vorbei genau zu Hagrids Hütte ging. Er klopfte und wenige Sekunden später öffnete der Wildhüter. Toireasa wartete bis er drin war, dann sprach sie den Zauber auf ihre Schuhe und schlenderte auch über die Wiese. Erst am See entlang bis in die Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes, dann im Schatten der ersten Bäume zu Hagrids Hütte. Es kam ihr dabei entgegen, dass das Wetter ziemlich hässlich war. Ein kalter Wind peitschte und tief hängende Wolken kündigten von kommendem Regen.

Sie erreichte die Hütte auf der vom Schloss abgewandten Seite. Leise schlich sie zur Hintertür. Da keines der Fenster offen war, konnte sie nur hier hoffen, etwas aufschnappen zu können. Wenn es nur um Hagrid gegangen wäre, dann wäre dies nicht das Problem gewesen. Er war laut genug, um ihn selbst durch die Wand zu hören.

Vorsichtig legte sie das Ohr an die Tür. Sie durfte nicht vergessen, dass der Zauber nur ihre Schuhe lautlos machte, jedes andere Geräusch klang genauso laut wie immer.

„Willst du Zucker und Milch in den Tee, Tarsuinn?", fragte Hagrid gerade.

„Ja,…", antworte dieser, kaum verständlich, dank Tür und Sturm.

„Ach weißt du, ich merk mir doch nich die Trinkgewohnheiten von Gästen, wenn sie mich so selten besuchen", meinte der Wildhüter.

„Ich dachte…viel…hättest!"

„Das is die beste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe", lachte Hagrid. „Ein solches Talent is sicher hilfreich, wenn man seine Hausaufgaben vergessen hat."

„…muss man sagen…wie eine Marionette…!"

„Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen."

„Aber Hagrid…die Slytherin…das Leben…und meinen…auch!"

„Lass dich doch davon nich unterkriegen. Kennst du Harry Potter? Ja? Der hat auch Probleme mit denen. Aber der kämpft."

„…du vor, dass…Vergeltung übe?"

„Na, na. Nich übertreiben. Aber wehren darfst du dich schon."

„Wann weiß ich aber…"

„Beobachte die anderen, besonders Fred und George Weasley von den Gryffindors, dann weißt du, wie weit du gehen darfst."

„Ich bin darin…sicher."

„Nich entmutigen lassen. Freu dich lieber auf Halloween."

Eine Sturmböe rauschte durch die Bäume.

„…"

„Ich dachte das feiern Muggel auch?"

„…"

„Oh! Na ja – kann man nichts ändern. Vertrau mir einfach, es wird toll. Professor Dumbledore hat nen paar Sachen organisiert. Ich werd dir aber nich sagen was."

Eine Weile war es still oder der Muggel erzählte etwas sehr leise, dann ließ der Wind wieder etwas nach.

„…nicht ohne Hintergedanken dich besucht", beendete der Muggel gerade seinen Satz.

„Freu mich trotzdem, dass du hier bist", versicherte der Wildhüter. „Wobei brauchst du denn meine Hilfe?"

„Na ja, ich glaube…Tikki…könntest…mal schauen?"

„Sicher doch. Um ehrlich zu sein, vermute ich das schon seit dem Tag, als wir uns kennen lernten."

Wieder war eine Weile Ruhe. Diesmal jedoch, weil wirklich niemand sprach.

„Und?", fragte der Muggel nach geraumer Zeit.

„Schwierig zu sagen. Ich zumindest bin mir sicher, aber meist zeigt sich die Magie erst in besonderen Situationen. Wenn ich tippen müsste, würde ich sagen Gedankenverbindung und die Fähigkeit Magie zu sehen."

Sie mussten gerade über dieses Artefakt sprechen. Toireasa beschloss einen kurzen Blick zu riskieren. Sie erneuerte schnell ihren Zauber und schlich zu einem der Fenster. Vorsichtig reckte sie sich nach oben und linste mit dem linken Auge. Doch leider war sie zu spät. Hagrid und der Muggel saßen sich gegenüber und unterhielten sich. Der Mungo saß zwischen den beiden und schaute immer wieder interessiert vom einen zum anderen. Enttäuscht begab sie sich wieder zurück zur Tür, doch auch hier wartete nichts Interessantes mehr für sie. Das Jaulen des Sturms verschluckte inzwischen sogar ab und zu Hagrids laute Stimme. Doch soweit sie es verstehen konnte, unterhielten sie sich über ganz allgemeine Sachen. Die Schule, dreiköpfige Hunde, den _Quibbler_, Drachen, Wichtel und noch einmal Drachen. Dieser Hagrid wusste eine Menge über magische Geschöpfe. Und damit traf das Gespräch genau Toireasas Wellenlänge, weshalb sie auch weiterhin zuhörte, statt zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. Erst als es dunkel geworden war und fernes Donnergrollen kommenden Regen ankündigte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst hatte, sich davonzustehlen.

„Du solltest gehen, bevor es anfängt zu regnen", hörte sie Hagrid sagen.

„…"

Die Vordertür wurde geräuschvoll geöffnet.

„Regelmäßig muss nicht sein. Häufiger langt schon. Und jetzt Marsch zum Schloss. Du bist nicht gerade regenfest angezogen."

Toireasa huschte an der Hauswand entlang nach vorn. Hagrid hatte die Vordertür schon wieder geschlossen und Tarsuinn war ein Schatten, der aufs Schloss zuging. Sie wollte ihm gerade folgen, als er plötzlich stutzte und stehen blieb. Auch Toireasa verharrte erschrocken. Sie hatte den Schleichzauber vergessen. Hatte er sie gehört?

„Geh ins Schloss, Tikki", hörte sie ihn sagen. Der Mungo zu seinen Füßen schien unentschlossen.

„Schon gut, Tikki, ich komme gleich nach. Außerdem regnet es gleich und das magst du doch nicht bei der Kälte."

Jetzt gehorchte der Mungo und lief Richtung Schloss, wobei er sich ab und zu umsah.

Der Muggel kam inzwischen ohne ein weiteres Wort auf Toireasa zu, den Kopf lauschend leicht schräg geneigt. Jetzt war er nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt und sie konnte sein Gesicht erkennen. Seine Stirn lag in nachdenklichen Falten. Dann blieb er vor ihr stehen. Toireasa hielt die Luft an. Einige endlose Sekunden lang glaubte sie, er würde sich einen Spaß daraus machen sie zappeln zu lassen, doch plötzlich ging er weiter – und haarscharf an ihr vorbei.

Ohne sich umzudrehen wartete sie, bis seine Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren.

Was für einen Dusel sie doch heute hatte!

Sie wartete noch einige Sekunden länger, dann erneuerte sie ihren nützlichen Zauber – wenn man daran dachte ihn auch einzusetzen – und drehte sich erst danach um. Es brauchte einen Blitz am Himmel, ehe sie den Muggel entdeckte. Er stand genau vor der dunklen Wand, die der Verbotene Wald in der Nacht darstellte. Mitten zwischen zwei Bäumen, direkt auf der Grenze, mit dem Gesicht Richtung Wald.

Was hörte er da nur? Fast wäre Toireasa hingegangen, um zu fragen, so neugierig war sie.

Aber sie riss sich zusammen und schlich zum Schloss. Erste Regentropfen trafen dabei ihr Gesicht. Im Torbogen angekommen, versteckte sie sich in einer trockenen Ecke und schaute zurück zum Wald. Immer wenn ein Blitz zuckte, konnte sie ihn da stehen sehen. Bewegungslos, ohne dass er die Kapuze seines Umhangs über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

Lange stand er so da. Eine Stunde, zwei. Toireasa fror erbärmlich, obwohl sie im Trockenen stand. Doch sie hatte nicht vor, ihre Beobachtung aufzugeben. Wenn er stundenlang im Regen stehen konnte, dann konnte sie das erst recht in trockener Umgebung. Ein wenig bewunderte sie ihn für seine stoische Ruhe.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als endlich Bewegung in die Sache kam. Doch nicht der Muggel bewegte sich, sondern die Tür von Hagrids Hütte wurde geöffnet und der riesige Mann erschien mit einer hellen Laterne. Er musste den Jungen während eines Blitzes vom Fenster aus gesehen haben, denn er ging direkt hin zu ihm, sprach ihn anscheinend an. McNamara schien jedoch überhaupt nicht darauf zu reagieren. Erst als der Wildhüter den Muggel berührte, bewegte sich dieser. Er tat einen Schritt zur Seite – und brach zusammen. Hagrid bückte sich schnell, nahm ihn auf seinen riesigen Arm und lief eiligen Schrittes Richtung Schloss.

Für Toireasa war dies das Signal sofort loszulaufen. Wenn sie schneller als Hagrid war, konnte sie sich im Krankenflügel verstecken, bevor Madame Pomfrey geweckt wurde. Und wenn sie doch schon oder noch immer wach war, konnte Toireasa so tun, als wolle sie die Krankenschwester zu Hilfe rufen. Also rannte sie und schaffte es trotzdem, ihre Schuhe zu verzaubern. Wie ein lautloses Gespenst flog sie durch die Gänge, erreichte die Tür zum Krankensaal, öffnete diese, schlich leise an der halbgeöffneten Tür vorbei, die zu Madame Pomfreys privaten Räumen führte – es brannte noch Licht – und huschte dann in den hintersten Teil des Raumes, wo sie sich unter einem Bett versteckte. Ihr Herz klopfte laut vom schnellen Laufen. Sekunden nachdem sie sich verkrochen hatte, wurde die Tür erneut aufgestoßen – diesmal sehr laut – und Hagrid kam herein.

„Poppy!", rief er laut und legte den Jungen auf eines der Betten ganz nah bei der Tür.

Die Krankenschwester erschien fast sofort. Die ansonsten recht strenge Frau wirkte diesmal ganz anders. Anscheinend hatte sie sich gerade bettfertig gemacht. Ihre Haare lagen offen auf ihren Schultern und sie war in einen langen Morgenmantel gekleidet, unter dem ein spitzenbesetztes Nachthemd hervorlugte.

„Was ist passiert, Hagrid!", verlangte sie streng zu wissen. „Das sieht ja furchtbar aus!"

Toireasa musste ihr Recht geben. Der Junge sah wirklich schlimm aus. Bis auf die vor Kälte blauen Lippen, war sein Gesicht kalkweiß. Blutleere, aufgedunsene Hände. Ein Zittern, das den gesamten Körper erfasst hatte und ein schauriges Klappern seines Unterkiefers.

„Ich hab ihn im Regen stehend gefunden, völlig bewegungslos. Hat überhaupt nicht reagiert, bis ich ihn berührt hab."

Madame Pomfrey murmelte einen Zauber, der das Zittern etwas linderte.

„Hagrid, zieh den Jungen aus. Ich hol Handtücher und einen Trank. Schnell!", befahl sie und Hagrid kam sofort ihren Worten nach.

Peinlich berührt wandte Toireasa den Blick ab und schaute erst wieder hin, als Madame Pomfrey schon eine Weile zurückgekehrt war. Der Junge lag unter einem dicken Federbett auf dem Rücken und sein leerer Blick war zur Decke gerichtet. Sein Gesicht war dick mit einer Salbe eingeschmiert, welche die Krankenschwester gerade auch in seine Hände einmassierte. Hagrid tat dasselbe mit den Füßen.

„_Inflamare!_", rief Madame Pomfrey, kaum dass sie fertig war und ein großes Feuer loderte im Kamin auf. Wenig später pfiff ein Kessel und der Junge bekam auch noch einen warmen Trank eingeflößt. Er zitterte inzwischen nicht mehr so schlimm und seine Atemzüge wurden regelmäßiger. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und ein unpassendes Lächeln formte sich.

„Ich geh Professor Dumbledore holen", sagte Hagrid, nachdem er die Füße mit zwei dicken Socken versehen und die Decke darüber gezogen hatte.

„Der Direktor ist im Ministerium", hielt die Krankenschwester ihn zurück. „Und Flitwick ist unten im Dorf."

„Aber es muss doch…"

„Lass sie schlafen, Hagrid. Wir haben getan was wir konnten und alles wird wieder gut. Es reicht, wenn wir morgen Bescheid geben und er dann mit Fragen gelöchert wird. Soll er in Ruhe schlafen."

„Wie du meinst, Poppy", stimmte Hagrid widerwillig zu und schaute unsicher auf den Muggel.

„Keine Sorge – ich kümmere mich hier schon um alles."

„Aber…"

„Raus hier, Rubeus! Ich möchte dich nicht vor morgen acht Uhr sehen!", sagte sie entschieden und schob energisch den riesigen Mann zur Tür hinaus.

Kaum war der Wildhüter draußen, änderte sich das Verhalten der Krankenschwester plötzlich.

„Sollte sich herausstellen, dass ihn irgendwer zum Spaß mit einem Lähmfluch in den Regen gestellt hat, dann kann der was erleben", sagte sie mit einem eisigen Ton, der Toireasa das Blut gefrieren ließ. Wenn jemand sie gesehen hatte, dann konnte dies furchtbar nach hinten für sie losgehen, obwohl sie nichts gemacht hatte.

Madame Pomfrey setzte sich sorgenvoll auf das Bett neben den Muggel.

„Geht es Ihnen besser?", fragte sie sanft.

Er nickte abwesend.

„Ist Ihnen warm genug?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Sie müssen jetzt schlafen. Am besten geb ich Ihnen einen Trank."

Das brachte wieder Leben in sein Gesicht.

„Nein", bat er schwach. „Kein Schlafmittel!"

„Das ist nichts Schlimmes", wehrte die Krankenschwester ab. „Im Schlaf erholt sich der Körper am besten."

Er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, aber der Junge war offensichtlich zu schwach und Madame Pomfrey zu erfahren im Umgang mit widerwilligen Patienten.

Eine zugehaltene Nase und mehrere Schlucke später, sank der Junge mit geschlossenen Augen zurück und die Schwester strich ihm sanft über die Wangen. Sie zog noch einmal die Decke zurecht, löschte das Licht aus und zog sich dann zum Schlafen wieder in ihre eigenen Räume zurück. Toireasa wartete noch eine Weile, dann schlich sie sich aus dem Krankenflügel und zurück in den Slytherin-Kerker. Selbst für das Wochenende war es sehr spät, beziehungsweise eher früh geworden und so war sie froh, dass sie niemandem über den Weg lief, der ihr Punkte abziehen konnte.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	11. X Alles über Traeume

** - Kapitel 10 - **

**Alles über Träume**

Toireasas Wecker schrillte schon um sieben Uhr. Eine Uhrzeit, die ihr einige böse Worte der anderen Mädchen einbrachte. Schließlich war es Sonntag.

Doch darauf konnte sie keine Rücksicht nehmen. Leise machte sie sich fertig und ging dann nicht zum Frühstück, sondern Richtung Krankenflügel. Sie hatte einen perfekten Plan, wie sie um acht Uhr anwesend sein konnte, ohne auffällig zu wirken.

Nun ja – der Plan mochte perfekt sein, aber auch recht schmerzhaft. Etwas zittrig holte sie ihr schärfstes Messer hervor und hielt die Schneide an die linke Handfläche. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch, dann zog sie das Messer schnell nach unten weg. Komisch! Es tat gar nicht weh. Sie öffnete die Augen und ihr wurde ganz anders. Sie hätte nicht ihr schärfstes Messer nehmen sollen, dachte sie. Der Schnitt war viel tiefer als gewollt und blutete sehr stark. Und jetzt, nachdem sie die Bescherung gesehen hatte, durchfuhr sie auch ein höllischer Schmerz. Sie steckte das Messer weg, holte ein großes, weißes Taschentuch hervor und presste es auf die Wunde. Als sie sich vor dem Schlafengehen diesen hirnrissigen Plan ausgedacht hatte, hatte sie das weiße Taschentuch eingeplant, damit es besonders schlimm aussah. Jetzt, in der Praxis, musste sie mit einer aufsteigenden Übelkeit kämpfen.

Schnell lief sie zum Krankenflügel. Sicher würde sich der Hausmeister furchtbar über die Blutspur aufregen, wenn er sie entdeckte. Doch das war Toireasa völlig egal. Zum einen, weil die Hand mit jedem Herzschlag mehr zu schmerzen schien und zum anderen, weil sie sich die ganze Zeit fragte, wie sie nur auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen war.

Das Tuch zeigte keine Spur von weiß mehr, als Toireasa endlich den Krankenflügel erreichte. Madame Pomfrey war gerade dabei, Fieber bei dem Muggel zu messen, stand aber sofort auf, als sie Toireasas blutende Hand sah.

„Sofort da hinsetzen", befahl sie und ging schnell zu einem Schrank, aus dem sie die nötigen Verbandswerkzeuge und eine Schüssel hervor holte.

Dann ließ sie sich die Hand zeigen, aus der noch immer viel Blut quoll, direkt in die Schüssel, die Toireasa nun auf ihrem Schoß hatte.

„Sehr tiefer Schnitt", kommentierte die Schwester, während sie die Wunde reinigte. „Wie ist das denn passiert?"

„Ich hatte meine Messer gestern geputzt, über Nacht zum Trocknen aufgestellt und hab heut morgen nicht mehr daran gedacht. Ich Idiot hab voll rein gegriffen."

„Ja – eine Dummheit kann man das wirklich nennen! Nächstes Mal fällt jemand rein. Muss denn erst etwas Schlimmeres passieren, bevor ihr Kinder eure Messer im Schutzgitter trocknet oder gleich ein Tuch benutzt?"

„Ich bedaure es wirklich aufrichtig!", presste Toireasa zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Das Reinigen der Wunde tat höllisch weh.

„Das sollte Ihnen eine Lehre sein. Eine Narbe werden Sie wahrscheinlich davon zurückbehalten! Aber keine Angst, nur eine sehr schmale."

Die Krankenschwester zeigte mit dem Zauberstab einmal auf die Wunde, murmelte ein paar Worte und die Verletzung schloss sich ein gutes Stück, aber nicht vollständig.

„Ahnte ich es doch", kommentierte die Schwester. „Das wird jetzt etwas ziehen."

Eine dicke Salbe wurde auf den Schnitt geschmiert. Toireasa hatte gedacht, das Reinigen hätte wehgetan, doch das war noch viel schlimmer. Sie konnte diesmal einen leisen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken. Doch das Gefühl schwand recht schnell wieder und eine angenehme Taubheit blieb zurück. Außerdem hatte es endlich aufgehört zu bluten. Sorgsam verband Madame Pomfrey nun ihre Hand mit einer langen weißen Mullbinde.

„Morgen früh sind Sie wieder hier. Dann wechseln wir den Verband und übermorgen sollte alles in Ordnung sein."

„Danke, Madame Pomfrey", sagte Toireasa höflich, stand auf, und obwohl sie sich schon besser fühlte, tat sie so, als würde sie das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Sofort wurde sie wieder in den Stuhl bugsiert.

„Na – da ging wohl ein wenig zuviel Blut verloren", sagte die Schwester. „Bleiben Sie hier ruhig sitzen. Ich lass etwas zu essen und trinken bringen, dann geht es Ihnen bald wieder besser."

Die Frau ging zu einer Kordel neben der Eingangstür, zog daran und bestellte Obst, Honigbrötchen und Kakao. Keine Minute später materialisierte ein großer Teller und eine noch größere Tasse auf einem Tisch neben der Schwester, die das alles zu Toireasa brachte. Diese bedankte sich artig und begann langsam, die reichlich bemessene Mahlzeit zu verspeisen. Jetzt musste sie nur ein wenig Zeit schinden.

Was sie jedoch gar nicht brauchte. Es war noch lange nicht acht Uhr, als plötzlich lautes Fußgetrappel vom Korridor zu hören war und Augenblicke später der Mungo, gefolgt von einer Herde Ravenclaws, hereintrampelte. Toireasa kannte alle ihre Namen von ihren Nachforschungen. Innerlich fluchte sie, denn das konnte jetzt ziemlich ins Auge gehen.

Die Ravenclaws sahen den Muggel bleich in seinem Bett liegen, sahen sie mit einer verletzten Hand – da zog sicher jemand den falschen Schluss.

„Madame Pomfrey – was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte ein Junge, der auf ihren Notizzetteln als Merton Philips auftauchte.

„Wenn _die_…", die spezielle Freundin – Winona Darkcloud – deutete auf Toireasa und zog ihren Zauberstab, „…etwas damit zu tun, dann ist sie dran."

„Steck den Stab weg!", befahl Madame Pomfrey sofort rabiat. „Tarsuinn ist schon seit gestern hier, sie kam erst heute Morgen!"

Zögerlich nur verschwand der Stab wieder im linken Ärmel des Umhangs. Rechtshänderin, notierte Toireasa im Kopf.

„Was Ihren Freund betrifft. Er hat sich gestern nur im Regen stark unterkühlt, aber wenn er in zwei Stunden erwacht, wird es ihm schon wieder sehr gut gehen. Geht doch einfach essen und kommt nachher wieder."

„Aber warum?", wollte ein Junge wissen – Ian Fawcett, wie Toireasa sich erinnerte. Eigentlich kein sehr enger Freund des Muggels.

„Gehen Sie doch einfach zu Hagrid, der kann es Ihnen erzählen", versuchte die Schwester sie hinauszubefördern. Doch die Ravenclaws schienen kein Interesse daran zu haben. Sie umschwärmten Madame Pomfrey und fragten – mit Seitenblick auf Toireasa – ob sie eventuell irgendwelche Fluchspuren bemerkt hätte.

Nur Luna Lovegood – ein Mädchen, das selten mit mehr als einer Person gleichzeitig sprach – war still geblieben, hatte die Decke am Kopfende ein wenig angehoben und schaute sich Tarsuinn darunter forschend an. Ein wenig, als würde sie ein Studienobjekt betrachten.

Irgendwann gebot Madame Pomfrey Ruhe, begleitet von der Drohung, alle Ravenclaws rauszuwerfen.

Sofort war Stille – und die nutzte Luna Lovegood.

„Hat er einen Schlaftrunk bekommen?", fragte sie leise, fast abwesend.

„Natürlich!"

„Sie müssen ihn sofort wecken!", verlangte das Mädchen.

„Was muss ich?!", fragte die Krankenschwester ungehalten.

„Sie müssen ihn wach machen!", beharrte Lovegood. „Er darf nicht so lange träumen."

„Dank des Trankes hat er keine Träume", stellte Madame Pomfrey klar. „Das ist…"

„Schauen Sie doch selbst", unterbrach das Mädchen und zog die Decke ein Stück herunter.

Toireasa saß zu ungünstig, um einen Blick erhaschen zu können, aber die Besorgnis auf dem Gesicht der Krankenschwester sprach Bände.

„Das sollte nicht sein", stammelte sie überrascht.

„Wecken Sie ihn!", verlangte jetzt auch Darkcloud.

„Das kann ich nicht", sagte die Schwester hilflos, doch dann fasste sie sich wieder.

„Sie!", sie deutete auf Fawcett. „Schauen Sie, ob Professor Dumbledore schon zurück ist und holen ihn hierher, wenn ja."

„Sie!", jetzt war Merton Philips dran. „Zu Professor Flitwick und wenn er nicht da ist, gehen Sie zu Professor Snape. Los!"

„Der Rest verschwindet entweder, oder setzt sich ruhig dahin", die Schwester wies auf Toireasas Ecke „Und sollten Sie Ärger machen, dann befindet sich Ihr Haus innerhalb von Sekunden auf null Punkten. Verstanden?"

Leise murrend kamen die Ravenclaws zu Toireasa hinüber. Der übrig gebliebene Junge – Alec Lancaster, ein Junge aus einer Familie, die alle Personen aus dem Haus Slytherin offen hasste, nahm sich einfach ein Honigbrötchen von Toireasas Teller und starrte sie herausfordernd an. Doch sie hatte keinen Bedarf nach Streit. So setzten sich alle neben Toireasa, einen Stuhl Platz lassend, und unterhielten sich flüsternd. Sie tat so, als würde sie das alles nicht interessieren, aber in Wirklichkeit lauschte sie angestrengt.

„Warum wollen wir eigentlich, dass Tarsuinn aufwacht?", fragte Darkcloud.

Lovegood warf Toireasa einen wachsamen Blick zu und schüttelte dann nur den Kopf.

„Es ist wichtig!", flüsterte sie, nichts erklärend. Das andere Mädchen verstand.

„Was machen wir mit dem Verursacher, wenn herauskommen sollte, dass es kein Unfall war?", fragte Lancaster gut hörbar und gehässig.

„Eiterbeulen", schlug Darkcloud sofort vor.

„Geschmacks-Fluch", steuerte Cassandra Sheara bei.

„Beinklammer-Fluch und im See versenken", steigerte Lancaster.

Luna sagte nichts.

„Dazu müsste man die Flüche erst einmal können", provozierte Toireasa stattdessen ungerührt. Sie fing sich einige mörderische Blicke ein.

„Wir würden sie extra dafür erlernen", sagte nun doch noch Lovegood.

„Sagte ich nicht Ruhe?!", bellte Madame Pomfrey genervt, was das geflüsterte Gespräch verstummen ließ. Toireasa aß in aller Ruhe ihr Obst, während die anderen wie auf Kohlen da saßen.

Zehn Minuten vergingen, in denen der Muggel sich immer heftiger unter seiner Decke bewegte. Ab und zu kam ein leises, angstvolles Stöhnen über seine Lippen. Dann trat plötzlich Professor Dumbledore aus dem Kamin.

„Probleme, Madame Pomfrey?", fragte er ein wenig besorgt.

„Ja, er träumt trotz des _Traumloser-Acht-Stunden-Schlaf-Trank_ und zwar offensichtlich einen immer schlimmer werdenden Alptraum."

„Das sollte so schlimm nicht sein", kommentierte Dumbledore sinnend. „Ihn zu wecken, könnte mehr Probleme machen."

Luna Lovegood war aufgestanden, nachdem sie den anderen bedeutet hatte sitzen zu bleiben, und war selbst zu Professor Dumbledore getreten.

„Er hat _jede_ Nacht Alpträume, Professor!", mischte sich das Mädchen leise ein und fügte bedeutungsvoll hinzu: „Und er wacht _immer_ nach spätestens vier Stunden und elf Minuten auf."

Das schien nun doch auch dem Professor zu denken zu geben. Eine Weile schaute er forschend in die Augen des Mädchens, dann wandte er sich Madame Pomfrey wieder zu.

„Wie lange schläft er schon?", fragte er.

„Fast sieben Stunden", kam die Antwort nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr.

Dumbledore schien recht unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort und trat zum Bett des Muggels. Er zog die Decke vom Kopf des Jungen, deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf dessen Kopf und murmelte eine sehr lange Zauberformel.

Für einen Moment geschah gar nichts und es war so still, dass man die Atemzüge jeder einzelnen Person hören konnte, doch dann durchfuhr ein markerschütternder Schrei den Saal. Mit einem Ruck richtete sich der Muggeljunge auf und schrie, als wäre er eine Banshee. Absolute, unbeherrschte Panik war in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Nach mehreren Augenblicken drückte er die Hände auf seine Ohren und biss durch die Bettdecke in sein Knie. Das dämpfte seine Schreie ein wenig. Doch sein Körper zuckte und sein Brustkorb pumpte immer weitere Luft aus seinen Lungen.

Es war entsetzlich. Eine Aura der Angst lag unheimlich dick in der Luft. Toireasa hatte das Gefühl, von ihr zusammengedrückt zu werden, und sie war sich sicher, niemals wieder den Anblick und die Schreie vergessen zu können.

Erst als das Gebrüll langsam in ein leises Wimmern überging, schaffte es Toireasa ihren Blick loszureißen und die anderen Anwesenden zu betrachten. Auch sie schienen geschockt zu sein, selbst Madame Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore rührten sich keinen Fingerbreit.

Dann – als auch das Weinen nachließ, konnte Toireasa ein leises: „Kontrollier dich, Tarsuinn. Nur ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum", hören, das immer wieder von dem Muggel wiederholt wurde.

Professor Dumbledore bedeutete still allen Schülern, sofort und leise den Saal zu verlassen. Niemand diskutierte darüber.

Schweigend ging Toireasa davon, sie achtete nicht auf die Ravenclaws, da sie über McNamara nachdachte und was er wohl Schlimmes, Nacht für Nacht erleben musste. Das stellte sich als schwerer Fehler heraus. Sie war gerade erst zwei Korridore weit gekommen, als mehrere Flüche in ihrem Rücken einschlugen. Zuerst traf sie ein Beinklammer-Fluch, der sie schwer mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden aufschlagen ließ und danach noch einige andere. Ihre Nase blutete und als sie es schaffte den Kopf ein wenig zu heben, sah sie, dass ihr gesamtes Kopfhaar neben ihr liegen blieb. Ein Knie legte sich in ihren Rücken, eine Hand drückte ihren Kopf auf den Boden und ein Mund kam ganz nah an ihr Ohr.

„Selbst wenn du das heute nicht warst…", flüsterte eine Mädchenstimme so leise, dass sie diese nicht erkennen konnte, „…nimm es als Warnung und für alles, was ihr ihm in den letzten Wochen angetan habt. Lasst Tarsuinn in Ruhe! Oder aber ihr bekommt eine Menge Ärger."

Dann wurde Toireasa losgelassen und sie hörte, wie sich schnelle Schritte entfernten. Sie drängte die Tränen zurück. Ihr Nase blutete und ihr linkes Auge schwoll langsam zu. Alle ihre Kopfhaare waren ausgefallen. Statt Eiterbeulen hatte sie nur unzählige Pickel auf der gesamten Haut. Als der _Beinklammer_-Fluch langsam nachließ, rappelte sie sich auf und ging zurück zum Krankenflügel. Sie weinte nicht, dafür war keine Zeit. Rachepläne forderten ihre gesamte Energie.

Tarsuinn schaffte es nur langsam, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Der Schmerz seiner Fingernägel an seinen Ohren half ihm dabei. Doch die Schatten seines Traumes waren immer noch da und weigerten sich zu gehen. Er konnte sie in seiner persönlichen Dunkelheit _sehen_. Sie warteten nur darauf, dass er die Augen schloss, um wieder Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. Er wusste gar nicht sicher, ob er denn nun wirklich wach war oder ob sein Traum in die reale Welt Einzug gehalten hatte. Und so wehrte er sich vehement, als irgendwer ihm die Hände von den Ohren zog. Doch als man sie dann auf ein weiches, brummendes Etwas legte, entspannte er sich etwas. _Tikki_, drängte sich der Name in sein Gehirn und der logische Teil davon argumentierte, dass Tikki niemals in seinen Träumen vorkam. Also musste er wohl wach sein. Sanft strich er durch das Fell und es beruhigte ihn. Dieses kleine Fellbündel stellte seinen Anker in die normale Welt dar. Es störte ihn auch nicht mehr, dass jemand sich um die aufgerissene Haut an seinen Ohren kümmerte.

Eine Hand strich sanft über seinen Kopf.

„Es ist vorbei, Tarsuinn", sagte die ebenso sanfte Stimme Professor Dumbledores.

„Es ist nie vorbei", hörte er sich sagen und Bilder stiegen in seinem Kopf auf.

„Sie haben einen unterarmlangen weißen Bart und weiße Haare", sagte Tarsuinn dann leise. „Einen schwarz-weinroten Umhang und einen spitzen Hut mit ganz kleinen goldenen Sternen."

Dumbledore sagte nichts. Tarsuinn konnte nicht anders, als weiter zu reden.

„Sie sind groß, stark und stehen in einem feuerbeleuchteten Saal. Ihr linkes Bein blutet und der linke Arm ist halb verbrannt. Sie wollen töten. Zu Ihren Füßen liegt eine regungslose Gestalt…Sie werden mich töten! Sie…"

Tarsuinn zuckte vor der streichelnden Hand zurück und wollte aus dem Bett klettern, doch wieder verhinderten dies starke Hände.

„Ich will dich nicht töten, Tarsuinn. Ganz ruhig. Ein böser Traum. Nichts weiter. Vertrau mir!"

Seine Stimme hatte solche Macht! Langsam gab Tarsuinn seinen Widerstand auf. Sein logischer Verstand übernahm wieder ein wenig mehr die Herrschaft über seinen Kopf und er begriff langsam, wie falsch seine Erinnerungen aus dem Traum waren. Professor Dumbledore war kein eiskalter Killer und auf Tarsuinn hatte er es sicher nicht abgesehen, das waren andere Menschen.

Genauso wie er unablässig Tikki streichelte, fuhr ihm Dumbledore durchs Haar und vertrieb langsam die Schatten. Irgendwann lehnte sich Tarsuinn dann an den starken Mann an. Ja – Dumbledore hatte einen langen Bart, aber er war viel länger, als in seinem Traum. Nach einer Weile schloss Madame Pomfrey eine Art Vorhang rund um Tarsuinns Bett und dann hörte er, wie sie einen weiteren Patienten verarztete.

Tarsuinn konnte nicht sagen wie viel Zeit verging, bevor er es über sich brachte, sich von Dumbledore zu lösen.

„Es geht mir jetzt wieder gut", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Sicher?"

„Ja!"

„Willst du mir heute einige Fragen beantworten?", fragte der Professor.

„Wenn ich kann", flüsterte Tarsuinn zur Antwort.

„Madame Pomfrey hat mir erzählt, Hagrid hätte dich bewegungslos im Regen stehend gefunden. Hat man dich angegriffen?"

Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend durchfluteten seinen Kopf und ein Lächeln fand den Weg zu seinen Lippen.

„Nein. Ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Was war es dann?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Die Lieder", antwortete Tarsuinn verträumt.

„Kannst du das näher erklären? Welche Lieder?"

„Nachdem ich bei Hagrid war, habe ich die beiden schönsten Lieder meines Lebens gehört", erzählte er, bei der Erinnerung lächelnd. „Sie kamen aus dem Wald, doch da durfte ich ja nicht rein. Also habe ich nur einen Moment gelauscht. Es war so unglaublich schön und so warm. Als Hagrid mich dann anfasste, hatte ich das Gefühl, er würde alles Leben aus mir heraussaugen. Ist das möglich? Ist er ein Vampir?"

„Nein, ist er ganz sicher nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er dich sogar vor dem Tod bewahrt. Ich vermute, du hast stundenlang im kalten Regen gestanden und es nicht bemerkt. Kannst du eventuell die Lieder beschreiben."

„Nein…ja…vielleicht. Es war als…es war als ob zwei Musiken gegeneinander anspielen und doch gleich sind. Eine glockenhell und verlockend, die andere dunkel und traurig. Ich wollte beide viel lauter hören, aber man darf ja nicht in den Wald."

„Du bist dir sicher, dass dies keine Bezauberung von einem deiner Mitschüler war?"

„Ich habe niemanden einen Zauber sprechen hören. Aber ich verstehe nicht…"

Er versuchte sich noch mal genau zu erinnern.

„Was?", drängte Dumbledore nach einer Weile.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich Tikki weggeschickt habe? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es für sie gefährlich wäre bei mir zu bleiben."

„Vielleicht war dem auch so."

„Aber ich hatte keine Angst. Ich glaub, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich vorbehaltlos glücklich."

„Es gibt Wesen, die dich mit einem solchen Gefühl ins Verderben führen, Tarsuinn. Du solltest vorsichtig sein und dich am besten vom Wald fern halten. Okay?"

Tarsuinn nickte zögerlich. Sein Innerstes wollte die Musik erneut hören. Doch sein Verstand riet ihm, auf den Professor zu hören.

„Waren das Sirenen?", fragte er.

„Möglich, ich werde Hagrid das prüfen lasse. Wenn wir Sirenen hier haben, dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch Schüler mit weniger gutem Gehör betroffen sein werden."

Wieder blieb Tarsuinn eine Weile still, dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

„Professor?"

„Ja?"

„Stimmte meine Beschreibung Ihres Aussehens?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme und fürchtete die Antwort.

„Heute nicht mehr, aber in der Vergangenheit konnte man deine Beschreibung durchaus korrekt nennen", sagte Dumbledore schlicht und seine Stimme war leicht abwesend und schien selbst aus alten Zeiten zu kommen. „Es war lange vor deiner Zeit."

„Wie kann ich dann träumen…?", begann er und verstummte für eine Weile. „Warum heute?"

„Zur ersten Frage haben ich keine sichere Erklärung", antwortete der Professor. Seine Worte klangen sorgfältig gewählt. „Es kann sein, dass du das Zweite Gesicht hast und du in meine Vergangenheit geblickt hast. Vielleicht träumst du den Traum von jemand anderem oder dein Geist reagiert zu sensibel auf die Ängste deiner Mitmenschen. Ich weiß es nicht. Noch nicht.

Doch deine zweite Frage kann ich beantworten. Es betrifft die Natur eines Alptraumes. Egal, wie schlimm ein solcher Traum auch ist, du wachst nicht an der schlimmsten Stelle auf, sondern an der Grenze der Belastbarkeit deines Geistes. Deine Freundin Luna wusste das. Sie wusste auch, dass ein Schlafmittel dich in dem Traum festhalten würde und dieser so die Grenze deines Verstandes hätte sprengen können."

Tarsuinn nickte versonnen.

„Für einen Augenblick…", murmelte er, „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit mich von diesen Träumen zu erlösen?"

„Auch das weiß ich nicht. Doch ich werde Professor Snape bitten, deinen Schlaf heute Nacht zu überwachen."

„Snape!", brach es entsetzt aus Tarsuinn heraus. „Warum gerade der? Er würde perfekt selbst in die Träume passen!"

„Nun…", sagte Dumbledore nachsichtig, „…_Professor_ Snape kennt sich sehr gut mit dem Abblocken von fremden Gedanken und Träumen aus."

„Nicht nur im Abblocken", rutschte es aus Tarsuinn heraus.

„Oh – du meinst eure erste unerfreuliche Begegnung", sagte Dumbledore zu Tarsuinns Erstaunen. „Er hat mir davon berichtet und vertrau mir, wenn ich sage – er würde lieber Voldemort gegenübertreten, als noch einmal in deine Gedanken eindringen."

„Ich vertraue ihm nicht weiter, als ich ihn sehen kann", sagte Tarsuinn, trotz Dumbledores Worten.

„Nichtsdestotrotz ist er der Mann, der am besten feststellen kann, woher diese Träume kommen."

„Aber gefallen muss es mir nicht!", gab Tarsuinn schließlich ein wenig nach.

„Nein, muss es nicht", lächelte Dumbledore. „Aber ich denke, das ist es wert, oder?"

„Tausendfach", stimmte er zu.

„Dann ist es abgemacht. Du wirst heute den Tag und auch die Nacht hier verbringen. Erhole dich gut, morgen ist wieder Unterricht."

Dumbledore stand auf und wollte gerade gehen, als Tarsuinn ihn doch noch zurückhielt.

„Professor, darf ich eine weitere Frage stellen?"

„Nur zu."

„Haben Sie den anderen dann auch noch getötet?"

Dumbledore antwortete zunächst nicht darauf. Aber er ging auch nicht.

„Vielleicht hätte ich es damals tun sollen, aber ich habe es nicht", sagte er dann und ging erst danach.

Tarsuinn sank wieder in seine Kissen zurück und streichelte weiter mechanisch Tikkis Rücken. Innerhalb weniger Stunden hatte er das Schönste in seinem Leben gehört und das Furchtbarste gesehen. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass dies einfach zueinander gehörte.

Wenig später brachte Madame Pomfrey ihm etwas zu essen und seine inzwischen getrocknete Kleidung. Vorsichtig prüfte er diese und stellte beruhigt fest, dass sein richtiger Zauberstab noch sicher in der selbst angenähten, versteckten Beintasche war. Man hatte anscheinend seine Sachen gereinigt, denn der Orangengeruch war wieder sehr stark. Er liebte das inzwischen. Alle Ravenclaws rochen danach. Gryffindors dagegen nach Zitronen, Hufflepuffs nach Erdbeeren und Slytherins nach Waldmeister. Das machte es ihm doch recht einfach sich zu orientieren.

Am Nachmittag sahen dann vorsichtig seine Freunde herein. Alle wirkten ein wenig betreten und es war schon bezeichnend, dass Luna und er den größten Anteil am Gespräch hatten. Egal was sie beide versuchten, die anderen beteiligten sich nur recht einsilbig. So war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie alle recht schnell wieder verschwanden. Nur Luna blieb noch etwas.

„Haben sie jetzt Angst vor mir?", fragte er das Mädchen traurig, als die anderen gegangen waren.

„Das ist nicht der Grund", sagte sie abweisend, doch schien sie damit nicht Tarsuinn zu meinen.

Gespräche mit Luna waren immer recht unergiebig, wenn man erwartete, dass sie etwas von selbst erzählte.

„Und was ist der Grund, Luna?", zog er ihr die Antwort aus der Nase.

„Sie haben heut Morgen Mist gebaut, für den sie sich schämen. Deshalb können sie dir nicht in die Augen sehen."

„Heh – was ist so schlimm daran? Kann ich doch auch nicht."

Sie hustete, um ein Kichern zu verbergen. Ein Geräusch, das er noch nie von ihr gehört hatte. Es klang irgendwie süß und zu wissen wie sie dabei aussah, wäre ihm einiges wert gewesen.

„Das ist nicht witzig", sagte sie dann wieder ernst.

„Ich darf so was sagen", betonte er ironisch.

„Mag sein."

„Wirst du mir sagen, was sie für Mist gebaut haben?"

„Nein!"

„Dacht ich mir."

Wieder saßen sie eine Weile still nebeneinander. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Thema. Doch dann fiel ihm noch rechtzeitig etwas ein.

„Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, ich würde dir verdanken, nicht verrückt geworden zu sein", sagte er. „Danke dafür."

„Es wäre ein Verlust für den _Quibbler _gewesen", wehrte Luna schüchtern ab.

„Dann danke ich dem _Quibbler _und seiner zauberhaften Mitarbeiterin", schmeichelte er sarkastisch.

„Ich werde es ausrichten", antwortete sie ernsthaft.

„Woher wusste der _Quibbler_ eigentlich von meinen Alpträumen?", spielte er das Spiel weiter.

„Eine ungenannte Informantin ist einmal zu früh wach geworden und in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, da hat sie dich gesehen."

„Weißt du auch, was ich danach mache?"

„Ja."

„Erzählst du es weiter?"

„Nein."

„Und woher wusstest du, dass ich unbedingt aufwachen muss?"

„Mein Dad hat mal einen ähnlichen Fall veröffentlicht. Da war ein Mann – ein Diplomat – in das St. Mungos Hospital eingeliefert worden. Er hatte auch jede Nacht Alpträume. Sie gaben ihm ein Schlafmittel und am nächsten Tag war er verrückt. Wenige Wochen später hat er sich dann selbst umgebracht. Laut dem Informanten meines Vaters hat das Ministerium so versucht, einen unliebsamen Diplomaten unauffällig aus dem Weg zu räumen. Es gab überhaupt keine Nachforschungen und es wurde auch keine Geisterbefragung zugelassen!"

„Geisterbefragung? Bedeutet dies das, was ich denke?"

„Ich kann nicht sagen, was du denkst."

„Ich meine, befragen sie da wirklich den Geist eines Verstorbenen?"

„Ja, obwohl die wenigsten noch Erinnerungen an ihren Tod haben. Aber manchmal erfährt man etwas Wichtiges."

„Eigentlich schade, dass ich Gespenster nicht hören kann", sagte er etwas traurig. „Wäre bestimmt interessant."

„Nicht doch, dann müsstest du ja Professor Binns lauschen oder würdest Peeves' Beleidigungen hören."

„Wer ist eigentlich Peeves?", erkundigte er sich interessiert. Er wusste zwar, dass es einen Poltergeist gab, der so hieß, aber niemand wollte mit ihm darüber reden.

Nicht weit von ihnen fiel eine Vase um.

„Das eben war Peeves!", erklärte Luna ruhig. „Ich schätze, er hasst dich besonders."

Ein Fenster zersplitterte, weitere Gegenstände fielen um.

„Warum?", fragte er interessiert. Umfallen und kaputtgehende Dinge waren relativ häufig im Schloss und störten außer den Hausmeister niemanden sonderlich. Die Schäden waren durch die Zauberei immer schnell behoben.

„Weil du ihn ignorierst und weil Professor Dumbledore gedroht hat, ihn aus Hogwarts zu exorzieren, wenn du einen Kratzer abbekommst", antwortete Luna, die anscheinend unter seinem Bett Zuflucht gesucht hatte.

Ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers ergoss sich über Tarsuinns Kopf.

„Ach – und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, es wären die Slytherins!", sagte er prustend. „Hallo – Peeves, schön dich persönlich kennen zu lernen."

Dem Lärm nach zu urteilen, wurde gerade ein ganzes Glasgeschäft zerstört.

„Ich glaub, er mag es nicht, wenn man freundlich zu ihm ist", erklang Lunas Stimme unter dem Bett.

„Oh – böser, böser Peeves", änderte Tarsuinn seine Strategie und drohte mit dem Zeigefinger. Leider schaffte er es nicht, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Mit dem Erfolg, dass jetzt größere Dinge durch die Gegend flogen.

„Ich glaub, das wird Madame Pomfrey nicht gefallen", vermutete Luna und das mit Recht. Doch es war nicht die Krankenschwester, die dem Treiben Einhalt gebot.

„PEEVES, RAUS AUS DEM KRANKENFLÜGEL. DU WEISST, DU HAST HIER NICHTS VERLOREN!", brüllte Professor Snape, der ein wenig außer Atmen klang. Schlagartig hörte der Lärm auf.

Snape kam zu ihnen herüber.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug dafür, dass Sie Peeves provoziert haben, McNamara, und fünf Abzug für Lovegood, weil sie nichts unternommen hat", blaffte Snape wütend.

Luna kam unter dem Bett hervorgekrochen, beschwerte sich jedoch nicht. Ganz anders Tarsuinn.

„Könnten Sie mir _bitte _erklären, wie ich Peeves provoziert haben soll und was Luna hätte tun können?"

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm, McNamara", zischte Snape nur schwer beherrscht.

„Und tun Sie nicht so, als wären Sie außer Atem!", schoss er zurück. „Ich hab schon vor einigen Minuten gehört, wie Sie die Tür erreicht haben. Außerdem haben Sie kein so gutes Gehör, als dass Sie meine Worte auf hundert Meter hätten hören können."

„Unterstellen Sie mir eine Lüge?", drohte Snape fragend.

„Sie haben nichts gesagt, was eine Lüge wäre, aber…", Luna kniff ihm in den Handrücken.

„Aber was…?", fragte Snape lauernd.

Tarsuinn riss sich mühsam zusammen. Es störte ihn relativ wenig, wenn er Minuspunkte bekam, wenn er es verdient hatte, aber erstens hätte Peeves auch so gewütet und zweitens hatte er schon oft miterleben dürfen, wie einfach und schnell solche Schäden durch den _Reparo_-Spruch behoben wurden. Dass Snape auch noch Luna Punkte abzog, war blanke Willkür.

„…aber es wäre wirklich sehr nett, wenn Sie mir meine Fehler erläutern könnten und uns erklären, wie wir Peeves im Zaum halten können", sagte er gezwungen.

„Ich bin nicht nett!", wehrte Snape ab, als hätte Tarsuinn ihn schwer beleidigt.

„Das war kl…"

Wieder wurde er gekniffen und so hielt er lieber den Mund. Snape wartete eine Weile, ob Tarsuinn den Satz noch vollenden würde, dann atmete er tief und zischend ein.

„Es ist spät! Lovegood, die Besuchszeit ist zu Ende."

Plötzlich fiel Tarsuinn noch etwas ganz Wichtiges ein. Etwas, das Snape auf keinen Fall erfahren durfte.

„Wenn Sie entschuldigen, Professor. Könnte Luna mir nicht einige meiner Schulsachen bringen? Ich muss noch meine Zaubertrank-Hausaufgabe zu Ende anfertigen."

„Nein, kann sie nicht. Sie sollten jetzt schlafen!"

„Professor! Ich kann noch nicht schlafen. Ich schlafe nie vor Mitternacht und heute Morgen habe ich schon länger geschlafen als sonst. Sie haben sicher bis dahin Wichtigeres zu tun, als hier sinnlos darauf zu warten, dass ich einschlafe, was ich im Moment ganz sicher nicht kann."

Er konnte Snape kurz mit den Zähnen mahlen hören.

„Holen Sie sein Zeug, Lovegood", sagte er dann. „Ich bin Mitternacht wieder da, McNamara."

„Danke, Professor", rief Tarsuinn ihm nach.

Einige Minuten später war Luna wieder da und brachte ihm seine spezielle Schreibfeder und seine Zaubertrankbücher. Inzwischen hatte eine äußerst aufgebrachte Krankenschwester Peeves Verwüstungen aufgeräumt und dabei einige unschöne Kraftausdrücke während der Arbeit ausgestoßen. Natürlich so leise, dass jedes andere Kind sie nicht verstanden hätte.

Er nahm sein Zeug von Luna entgegen, was ihn eigentlich überhaupt nicht interessierte, da er mit den Hausaufgaben schon fertig war. Es ging ihm um etwas anderes.

„Luna, sind wir bis auf Madame Pomfrey allein?", fragte er das Mädchen flüsternd. Er wollte sichergehen, dass nicht irgendwo ein Geist sein Ohr in der Nähe hatte.

„Ja."

„Könntest du etwas für mich verwahren und mir versprechen nicht nachzusehen was es ist?"

„Ja."

Er gab ihr seine Schulkleidung, als gut zusammengelegtes Bündel.

„Es ist wichtig, Luna. Fass nichts an, außer dem Stoff. Bitte! Zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit. Es…"

Er stockte und überlegte, wie viel er ihr sagen sollte.

„…es könnte dich verletzen oder schlimmeres und das meine ich ernst."

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe ihm seine Kleidung aus der Hand genommen wurde.

„Was immer es ist, vielleicht solltest du es Snape finden lassen", sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape uns den Gefallen tun würde. Du weißt doch – Unkraut vergeht nicht."

„Ja, leider", sah sie ein. „Ich bring dir morgen früh frische Kleidung."

Daran hatte Tarsuinn noch gar nicht gedacht. Er wollte nur seinen Zauberstab und seine Abschrift aus dem Buch Snapes Zugriff entziehen.

„Oh ja – danke. Hätte ich vergessen", sagte er.

„Na dann – bis morgen früh", verabschiedete Luna sich.

Keine Ermahnungen von ihrer Seite die Klappe zu halten. Eine echte Abwechslung.

Tarsuinn machte sich einige Sorgen wegen Luna. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass sie ihr Versprechen brechen würde, aber sie war dafür bekannt, häufig Sachen nicht mehr finden zu können und wenn es dann jemand anderes in die Finger bekam…daran wollte er eigentlich gar nicht denken.

Danach wartete er, dass es Mitternacht wurde. Zum Glück hatte Luna netterweise ein neues Exemplar des _Quibblers _in sein Zaubertränke-Buch gelegt, da sie wusste, dass er dank seiner Quasi-Freizeit in Dunkle Künste und den Flugstunden meist schon vor dem Wochenende mit den Hausaufgaben für Snape fertig war.

So las er interessiert über ein Flugwesen namens Kintaro, das in Asien einen Tsunami ausgelöst hatte, über ein magisches Tor im Keller des Zaubereiministeriums, das in die Zukunft führen sollte (eine Einbahnstraße übrigens) und – besonders interessant – einen Aufsatz über den kleinen Bruder von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf.

Besonders bemerkenswert fand Tarsuinn dabei, dass es jedes Mal bei diesem Namen ein kleines Verweissternchen gab, das ganz am Ende des Artikels und noch viel kleiner auf den Namen _Lord Voldemort _verwies.

Tarsuinn hatte durchaus begriffen, wie viel Angst dieser Name erzeugen konnte. Auch wenn es einige Zeit bei ihm gedauert hatte. Einen Namen zu fürchten, wo es doch so viele reale Bedrohungen gab, erschien ihm nicht sonderlich logisch. Außerdem hatte ihm niemand sagen können, wie die Nennung des Namens diesen schlechten Menschen zurückholen sollte. Doch dann hatte er sich vorsichtig mit der Geschichte beschäftigt und wenn nur ein Zehntel von dem stimmte, was in den Büchern stand und die Schüler erzählten, dann musste es die Hölle gewesen sein, in dieser Zeit zu leben. Vor allem, weil die Magiergemeinschaft so übersichtlich war – er schätzte sie auf einige Zehntausend in England – waren alle Grausamkeiten der damaligen Zeit so unmittelbar nah. Anscheinend hatte es in jeder Zaubererfamilie Opfer oder Täter gegeben. Manchmal sogar beides.

Aus diesem Grund respektierte Tarsuinn die Angewohnheit, Voldemort nicht beim Namen zu nennen. Nur intern behielt er die Kurzform bei. Er hatte genug Phantome, vor denen er sich ängstigte, da musste er nicht noch eines hinzufügen, indem er es als wichtig erhob. Außerdem hatte heute Morgen Professor Dumbledore auch den Namen ausgesprochen, also konnte es nicht so schlimm sein.

Eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht legte er dann den _Quibbler _unter sein Kopfkissen und wandte sich den Hausaufgaben zu. Er verfeinerte sie noch ein wenig, damit er Snape nicht angelogen hatte.

Pünktlich, kurz vor Mitternacht, tauchte Snape auf. Er sagte zwar nichts, aber sein Geruch war einfach unverkennbar.

Genau um zwölf legte Tarsuinn Pergament und Feder beiseite auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett, wünschte Tikki eine _Gute Nacht_ und legte sich hin. Sofort griff sich Snape, ohne zu fragen, seine Hausaufgabe. Tarsuinn war das egal. Eine Weile versuchte er zu schlafen, aber es war lange her, dass er nicht allein beim Einschlafen war und außerdem brannte es ihm auf der Zunge Snape zu ärgern.

Irgendwann gab er auf und drehte sich noch einmal dem Professor zu.

„Professor, wenn Sie etwas Interessantes lesen wollen, dann kann ich Ihnen den _Quibbler_ empfehlen", sagte er, griff unter das Kopfkissen und legte die Zeitung auch auf den Tisch. Dann drehte er sich von Snape weg und zog die Decke über den Kopf, auf dass der sein Grinsen nicht sehen konnte. Tarsuinn wusste, Snape würde ihm diese indirekte Beleidigung heimzahlen – der _Quibbler_ galt als Lektüre für Spinner und Sonderlinge – aber das war für den Augenblick egal. Snape konnte ihm unmöglich Punkte für ein nett gemeintes Angebot abziehen. Obwohl? Snape vielleicht…aber wenn, dann erst nachdem Tarsuinn wieder wach war.

Die Träume waren diesmal anders, als er sie gewohnt war. Sie fingen wie üblich an, doch es berührte ihn weniger. Recht schnell – fast wie beim schnellen Vorspulen an einem Videorekorder – erreichte er die Stelle, an der er sonst immer aufwachte. Erst dann ging es langsamer voran und der Schrecken war wieder von der gleichen Qualität wie immer, nur mit anderen Bildern. Irgendwann erreichte er sogar die Stelle, wo er glaubte, Dumbledore würde ihn töten, doch da er jetzt wusste, dass dies nicht geschehen würde, ging auch dieser Moment vorbei. Dumbledore befreite ihn von seinen Fesseln. Dann verschwand die Szene im Nebel, wirbelte durcheinander und als sich neue Bilder formten, wachte er sofort mit einem schwer zu unterdrückenden Schrei auf. Doch es gelang ihm diesmal wieder, sich sofort unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nicht, wie am vorangegangenen Tag, wo er ewig mit sich gerungen hatte.

„Ihre Hausaufgaben sind weit unter Standard und behandeln das Thema unzureichend", begrüßte Snape ihn. „Ich erwarte heute Nachmittag den Text neu geschrieben und von doppeltem Umfang."

Dann stand er auf und ging davon.

„Auch Ihnen einen schönen _Guten Morgen_", rief Tarsuinn ihm nach. Der Schritt des Professors stockte für einen Moment, dann ging er schnell durch die Tür. Konnte Snape ihm nicht wenigstens sagen, was seine Beobachtungen erbracht hatten? Und dann das mit den Hausaufgaben! Heute vor der Stunde Zaubertränke hatte er Zauberkunst, Verwandlungen und Kräuterkunde. Alles Fächer, in denen er keine Hausaufgaben machen konnte. Also musste er jetzt und während Frühstück und Mittagessen den Aufsatz schreiben. Das war wohl Snapes Rache für gestern Abend. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Professor die ganzen vier Stunden seines Schlafes daran gefeilt.

Zunächst aber hatte Tarsuinn etwas zu tun, was er seiner Schwester versprochen hatte. Er wartete einen Moment, bis Madame Pomfreys Kontrollblick vorbei war. Als Krankenschwester musste sie einen leichten Schlaf haben und es wäre untypisch gewesen, wenn sie nicht nach einem schreienden Patienten geschaut hätte. Sie fragte, ob er etwas brauche, er verneinte und sie legte sich wieder schlafen. Fünf Minuten später kletterte Tarsuinn aus seinem Bett. Es war recht kühl im Schlafanzug. Er war barfuß und der Boden kalt, doch er überwand sich und begann seine Übungen.

In Europa nannten viele das, was er jetzt tat, _Schattenboxen_. In Asien hieß das _Thai-Chi-Chuan_. Es war eine Mischung aus Gymnastik, Kampfsport, Atem- und Konzentrationsübung. Seit seiner frühesten Kindheit hatte seine Schwester ihn dazu angeleitet, da sie glaubte, er könne so seine Angstzustände unter Kontrolle bringen. Für die Wachzeit funktionierte das sogar. Normalerweise lief er zwar vorher eine Runde um den Teich, doch dazu war seine Kleidung im Augenblick etwas zu luftig und das Wetter zu kalt.

So übte er und nach und nach verschwanden die Schatten der Träume aus seinem Geist. Es war, als würde er alles Schlechte ausatmen. Wenn man davon absah, dass Snapes Geruch seine Lungen füllte, dann war das gar nicht mal so schlecht.

Der Überfall auf Toireasa war das Hauptgesprächsthema unter den Slytherins der Ersten Klasse beim Frühstück am Montagmorgen. Von den Folgen war dank Madame Pomfrey nicht mehr viel zu sehen. Die Schwellung des Auges war verschwunden und die Haare wieder so lang wie vorher. Einzig die leichte Rosafärbung ihrer Haut war als Hinweis geblieben, denn die Salbe gegen die Pickel hatte über Nacht ein paar Hautschichten abgelöst und nach dem Duschen war nur noch neue Haut übrig geblieben, die jetzt ein wenig spannte und juckte. Aber wenigstens war ihre Haut so glatt wie vorher.

„Das werden die bereuen", sagte der groß gewachsene William, der Toireasa ein wenig mochte, weil sie beide unglücklich im Auswahltraining zur Hausmannschaft im Quidditch gescheitert waren.

„Schnappen wir sie uns einzeln und prügeln sie ein wenig durch", pflichtete dessen bester Freund Aaron Burke bei.

„Jungs sind ja so primitiv", sagte dazu Regina abfällig. „Werdet erwachsen. Prügeln bringt gar nichts. Sie brauchen eine Lektion, die sie sich merken und unsere Überlegenheit demonstriert."

„Genau", pflichtete Riolet bei, die eh alles toll fand, was Regina sagte.

„Außerdem sind Ravenclaws fast nie allein unterwegs", gab Vivian zu bedenken. „Es ist unheimlich schwer an sie heranzukommen. Mit indirekten Attacken hat man da mehr Erfolg, wie Toireasa schon bewiesen hat."

„Ja, aber sie hat sich von denen erwischen lassen", gab Riolet zu bedenken. Sie hasste Toireasa seit der Sache mit dem Päckchen. Deshalb hatte sie auch die Sache mit dem Muggel und dem Umhang an Malfoy ausgeplaudert. Und deshalb war dieses Gefühl ein gegenseitiges. Riolet hielt sich nur mit ihren Äußerungen zurück, weil Regina und Vivian sie fast zur Gruppe zugehörig behandelten.

„Wir müssen halt nur wieder so was, wie bei dieser Darkcloud organisieren", fand Regina. „Irgendwelche Leichen hat doch jeder im Keller."

„Und wir sollten den Muggel ein wenig direkter rannehmen", schlug Vivian vor. „Damit sie sehen, dass ihre Drohung nur das Gegenteil bewirkt hat."

„Das werden wir nicht!", mischte sich nun Toireasa zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen ein.

„Warum?", fragte Riolet lauernd. „Hast du Angst bekommen?"

Toireasa schaute das Mädchen eiskalt an.

„Nein, aber ich bin nicht so dämlich."

Vorsichtshalber ließ sie den Zusatz – _wie Du _– weg. Es wusste auch so jeder, was sie meinte.

„Du planst doch was!", vermutete Vivian. Toireasa hatte festgestellt, dass Vivian eine eiskalte Intelligenz auszeichnete, die Regina nur durch Aussehen und eine bessere Redegewandtheit übertraf. Regina mochte das Herz _Der Fabelhaften Fünf_ sein, wie sie sich selbst gern nannten, aber Vivian war ganz bestimmt der Kopf.

„Ja, ich habe einen Plan, aber er funktioniert nur, wenn sie glauben, ihre Drohung hätte was bewirkt", erklärte Toireasa. „Und wenn es klappt, erwischen wir alle."

„Und was genau hast du vor?", fragte Riolet neugierig.

„Das erzähl ich ganz bestimmt nicht am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle", bügelte Toireasa das Mädchen ab. „Aber ein wenig gefährlich wäre es schon und ich könnte ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen. Hättet ihr heute Abend ein wenig Zeit für ein kleines Treffen im Kerker?"

Alle um sie herum nickten zustimmend.

„Gut!", freute sie sich. „Ach ja – da fällt mir ein. Ich bräuchte nachher jemanden, dem ich ein paar dumme Fragen stellen kann. Hat wer Lust mir zu helfen?"

Wieder allgemeines, wenn auch diesmal ein wenig verständnisloses, Nicken.

Toireasa scherte sich nicht darum. Auch wenn der Muggel eine große Rolle in ihrem Plan spielen würde, so ging es ihr gar nicht mehr um McNamara. Sie wollte nur noch die Rechnung mit dessen Freunden begleichen. Er geriet jetzt einfach zwischen die Fronten, was sie etwas bedauerte. Aber sobald das Konto wieder ausgeglichen war, würde er vor ihr seine Ruhe haben, das hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen.

Doch das musste erst einmal warten. Zunächst einmal musste sie den Montag ohne Zwischenfälle überstehen. Bei Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst zusammen mit den Ravenclaws war das nicht sonderlich einfach, es lag eine ziemliche Spannung in der Luft und am Ende der Stunden war Toireasa jeweils stolz, dass es trotz Provokationen durch die Ravenclaws zu keinen Auseinandersetzungen gekommen war, die über kleine Wortgeplänkel hinaus gingen.

Geschichte der Zauberei dazwischen war eine willkommene Abwechslung, denn mit den Hufflepuffs, mit denen sie den Unterricht teilten, hatten sie keinen Streit. Eigentlich seltsam. Alle aktuellen Slytherin-Jahrgänge bekriegten sich begeistert mit Gryffindor. Nur die Erste Klasse tanzte aus der Reihe und hatte Ravenclaw zum Feind erklärt. Mit den Gryffindors gab es irgendwie eine Art unausgesprochenes Stillhalteabkommen.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte sich Toireasa mit William am Eingang zur Großen Halle verabredet. Sie warteten dort darauf, dass Professor Kesselbrand seine Mahlzeit beendete. Toireasa bedauerte es sehr, noch keine Stunde in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu haben. Sie wollte zu gerne wissen, wie der Professor seinen rechten kleinen Finger und die Kuppe des Zeigefingers verloren hatte. Außerdem hasste sie es, nachmittags den älteren Klassen beim Umgang mit den seltsamsten Wesen zu beobachten, ohne selbst dabei sein zu dürfen.

Toireasa war es recht peinlich, sich gleich so dumm anstellen zu müssen. Eigentlich wollte sie keinen schlechten Eindruck bei dem Lehrer hinterlassen.

„Er steht auf und kommt rüber", unterbrach William ihre Gedanken.

Toireasa schaute auch verstohlen in den Großen Saal hinein und sah den Mann mit den vielen Narben festen Schrittes näher kommen.

„Okay", flüsterte sie. „Wie abgesprochen! Alles klar?"

„Fang einfach an, wenn er nah genug dran ist."

Sie wartete, bis der Professor aus der Tür trat.

„… und ich sag dir", tat Toireasa so, als würden sie schon länger diskutieren. „Einhörner können Giftstachel verschießen. Genau wie dein Irischer Giftstacheligel. Nur viel weiter und genauer."

„Ach, red keinen Unsinn", hielt William wie abgesprochen gegen. „Einhörner sind doch völlig harmlose Viecher, die sich sogar in den Süden verziehen, nur weil es im Winter ein wenig kalt wird."

„Tun sie nicht", fauchte Toireasa. „Sie bleiben hier und trampeln diese schlafenden Igel im Schnee…"

„Oh, bitte!", unterbrach Professor Kesselbrand genervt und Toireasa unterdrückte ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Sie hatte gehofft, dass der Mann bei soviel geballter Inkompetenz seine Klappe nicht halten konnte.

„Ihr beide solltet unbedingt _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ lesen."

„Da steht nichts über den Irischen Giftstacheligel drin, Sir!", schöpfte Toireasa aus ihrem Bücherwissen.

„Und auch nichts über die Überwinterung der Einhörner!", ergänzte William.

„Genau genommen steht da auch nichts über Giftpfeile bei Einhörnern", erklärte Professor Kesselbrand augenrollend. „Woher habt ihr nur solche Ansichten?"

„Das hat mir mein Onkel immer erzählt", log Toireasa und bemühte sich um einen unschuldigen Augenaufschlag.

„Na, dann wollte dich dein Onkel wohl ein wenig aufs Glatteis führen", sagte der Lehrer.

„Aber Einhörner ziehen im Winter doch in den Süden, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich William.

„Das haben sie früher einmal getan, als das Land noch nicht so voller Muggel war", stimmte Kesselbrand zu. „Aber heutzutage bleiben sie relativ ortsfest. Allein hier im Verbotenen Wald gibt es zwei Herden, die auch hier überwintern."

„Aber ist das nicht viel zu kalt, Professor?", tat Toireasa blauäugig und als würde sie sich um ihre Lieblingstiere sorgen."

„Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, kleine Miss", erklärte der Professor amüsiert. „Es gibt drei warme Quellen im Wald, sodass die Einhörner selbst in harten Wintern hier gut überleben können. Und außerdem hilft Hagrid, sollte die Nahrung knapp werden."

Toireasa strahlte ihn begeistert an.

„Professor, werden wir Einhörner in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe behandeln?", formulierte sie den ersten ehrlichen Satz des Gespräches.

„Das hängt vom jeweiligen Lehrer ab", erklärte Professor Kesselbrand.

„Aber Sie sind doch der Lehrer", entgegnete Toireasa ein wenig ungläubig. „Sie müssten doch wissen, was dran kommen wird."

„Lassen Sie sich einfach überraschen", zwinkerte der Mann und obwohl er dabei mysteriös zu sein versuchte, schienen seine Augen eher ein wenig leer. Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte der so kraftvolle Lehrer mit dem gefährlichen Beruf sehr alt und Toireasa fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie lang er das schon machte.

„So – jetzt muss ich aber", beendete Professor Kesselbrand das Gespräch. „Die sechsten Klassen haben immer einen recht großen Fluchtinstinkt und ich wage nicht zu spät zu kommen. Und ihr beide, sucht die Bibliothek auf und redet mit Hagrid, wenn euch das Thema wirklich interessiert. Ein wenig Vorwissen kann ganz gewiss nicht schaden, wenn es in der dritten Klasse ernst für euch wird."

Nach dem Abendbrot trafen sich dann ihre Verbündeten im Gemeinschaftsraum, in einer der hinteren und dunklen Ecken. Davon gab es ja glücklicherweise viele in Slytherin.

„Also Toireasa, wir haben uns heute alles gefallen lassen und ich hab dieses peinliche _Spontangespräch _mit Kesselbrand mitgemacht. Jetzt sag uns auch wofür das alles", eröffnete William im verschwörerischen Tonfall.

Und dann erzählte Toireasa zunächst einiges von dem, was sie am Wochenende herausgefunden hatte. Als sie von den ständigen Alpträumen McNamaras und der Gefahr des Wahnsinns dadurch erzählte, gab es einiges an recht unangebrachter Schadenfreude. Toireasa überging das jedoch. Sie hatten es nicht mit ansehen und anhören müssen, wie konnten sie dann richtig urteilen.

Als sie mit ihrem Bericht geendet hatte, starrten sie alle jedoch nur verständnislos an.

„Und? Was hilft uns das?", verlangte Regina zu wissen. „Das reicht für ein paar hässliche Gerüchte, mehr aber auch nicht."

„Schon mal was von den _Traumteiler_tränken gehört?", fragte Toireasa, ohne dabei direkt auf Regina einzugehen.

„Nein", sagte das hübsche Mädchen.

„Ich schon", meldete sich Aaron. „Der wird häufig in der Traumdeutung und in St. Mungos benutzt."

„Und was macht der?", wollte Vivian interessiert wissen.

„Es sind zwei Tränke", erklärte Aaron weiter. „Meine Mutter ist Traumdeuterin und nutzt sie manchmal bei Leuten mit geistigen Blockaden. Die Tränke werden zusammen gebraut und irgendwie speziell entnommen, so dass ein Trank für den Träumer entsteht und einer für den Teilnehmer am Traum. Durch die Tränke legt man also fest, wer träumt und wer Zuschauer ist. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob mehrere Leute am selben Traum teilnehmen können."

„Es geht", erklärte Toireasa. „Ich hab alles dazu gelesen und auch das Rezept."

„Du willst ihnen ein paar einfache Träume geben? Das ist ja lächerlich!", sagte Riolet abfällig.

„Ach halt die Klappe, Riolet!", fauchte Toireasa. „Selbst Professor Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey waren für einen Moment geschockt. Vielleicht habe ich es vorhin nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt, der Muggel hatte absolute Todesangst."

„Er ist halt ein Feigling!", zischte Riolet zornig.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn vor diesem Wochenende jemals ängstlich gesehen zu haben. Du etwa?"

Das stopfte Riolet die vorlaute Klappe. Denn wenn man ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste man erkennen, McNamara fürchtete keinen Slytherin. Nicht einmal Professor Snape, wenn die Erzählungen der Hufflepuffs stimmten.

„Wenn ich raten müsste,…", lenkte Vivian ab, „…dann würde ich vermuten, dass irgendetwas von dem Einhorn in den Zaubertrank muss, und du hast dich deshalb vorhin so blamiert."

„Ja, leider", stimmte Toireasa zu. „Fünf frisch gezupfte Schweifhaare eines erwachsenen Einhorns brauchen wir mindestens. Und das ist auch der Knackpunkt meines Plans. Es ist recht gefährlich, die zu besorgen. Einhörner mögen zwar Mädchen, aber einfach Haare aus dem Schweif gerupft zu bekommen, mögen sie ganz sicher trotzdem nicht. Egal von wem."

„Wir sollen in den Verboten Wald gehen und einem Einhorn ein paar Schweifhaare ausrupfen?", erkundigte sich Regina, und anscheinend versuchte sie dabei ein gerütteltes Maß an Furcht zu überspielen.

„_Ich_ werde die Haare holen", beruhigte Toireasa sie. „Aber ich bräuchte jemanden, der im Zweifelsfall mit einem Zauber das Einhorn ablenkt oder behindert. Besser wäre natürlich mehr als nur einer. Vorzugsweise Mädchen!"

„Ähem – ja – natürlich kommen wir mit", sagte Regina mit leicht schwankender Stimme und schaute auf die anderen Mädchen ihrer Gruppe. „Nicht wahr?"

Die vier pflichteten natürlich sofort bei, auch wenn es ihnen genauso an Begeisterung fehlte.

„Und wie verabreichen wir es ihnen?", fragte Vivian. „Ich bezweifle, dass irgendein Ravenclaw etwas trinkt, was wir anbieten."

„Auch da habe ich einen Plan", grinste Toireasa schelmisch. „Wir bitten Lockhart darum!"

„Ach, und der gibt es den Ravenclaws so einfach?", meckerte Riolet. „Sorry, aber falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, Lockhart ist ein Muggelfreund."

„Nur nach außen hin!", warf die sonst so stille Irine McClary ein. Sie war ein wenig verschossen in Lockhart. Von William und Aaron kam ein abfälliges Pfeifen, während die anderen Mädchen Irine beipflichteten.

„Natürlich werden wir ihn nicht bitten, den Ravenclaws einen Trank zu verabreichen", beeilte sich Toireasa zu versichern. „Ich dachte eher, einer von uns erwähnt demnächst Lockhart gegenüber, wie toll ein wenig Adventsstimmung im Dezember wäre. Tee und Lebkuchen und so weiter. Wenn wir ihm das schon jetzt in den Kopf setzen, dann hält er es im Dezember für seine eigene tolle Idee und es würde mich doch wundern, wenn wir es in sechs Stunden nicht schafften, da was gezielt reinzumixen."

„Aber wenn das rauskommt…?!", warf Vivian ein.

„Wie? Lockhart würde doch behaupten, er hätte es bemerkt, wenn man etwas untergemixt hätte."

„Lockhart wird es bemerken!", behauptete Irine überzeugt.

Wieder gaben William und Aaron ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. Toireasa stimmte dem zwar zu, aber sie brauchte eine bekannte glühende Anhängerin Lockharts, um ihren Plan umzusetzen.

„Nicht, wenn es die richtige Person macht", zwinkerte Toireasa Irine zu.

Diese wirkte hin und her gerissen zwischen geschmeichelt sein und der Gefahr, es sich mit Lockhart zu verscherzen. Toireasa ging davon aus, dass Regina sie schon unter Druck setzen würde es zu tun, weshalb sie selbst nicht weiter zu drängen brauchte.

„Also, was ist? Helft ihr mir?", fragte sie abschließend.

„Kannst du denn den Trank überhaupt brauen?", fragte Vivian und traf damit den Schwachpunkt ihrer Planung.

„Nein, aber mein ältester Bruder kann."

„Wird er auch?"

„Sicher. Wenn er was verabscheut, dann Muggel. Er ist sich nur nicht ganz sicher, ob er diesen Trank hinbekommt."

„Er ist doch erst in der fünften Klasse! Vielleicht sollten wir jemanden bitten, der älter ist?", warf Regina ein.

„Risteárd ist wirklich gut", verteidigte Toireasa ihre Wahl. „Aber der Trank ist mehr als kompliziert. Er wird erst bei einem Heiler- oder Wahrsagestudium gelehrt."

„Willst du damit sagen, wenn wir einen Besseren wollen, sollten wir Professor Snape fragen?", erkundigte sich Vivian.

„Zumindest hier in Hogwarts", stimmte sie zu.

„Dann würde ich sagen, wir sehen, ob wir die Einhornhaare beschaffen können, und alles andere ergibt sich dann."

„Gute Idee. Ich muss mich eh noch um ein paar Details kümmern", schloss Toireasa das Treffen ab.

Die anderen standen auf, nickten ihr zu und gingen dann zu Bett. Nur William blieb noch einen Moment zurück. Der Junge wartete, bis alle weg waren. Sein Gesicht wirkte wie eine kühle Maske.

„Was ist noch?", fragte Toireasa.

William schien sich ein wenig ungemütlich in seiner Haut zu fühlen.

„Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass du gerade im Begriff bist zu übertreiben", sagte der Junge ernst.

„Der Ansicht bist du also?", fragte sie.

„Ja!", entgegnete er fest. „Ich hätte dir nicht geholfen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was du vorhast. Es ist falsch."

„Ach – und mir vier Flüche von hinten auf den Hals zu hetzen, war wohl richtig?", fauchte sie ihn überrascht an. Sie fühlte sich von dem Jungen verraten, was besonders wehtat, weil sie eine recht hohe Meinung von ihm hatte.

„Überhaupt nicht. Aber wenn die Träume McNamaras wirklich so schlimm sind, dann solltest du es nicht machen. Mach was Normales. Hüll sie in Schleim, kleb sie an der Klobrille fest, aber mach nicht so einen ernsten Mist, wo so viel schief gehen kann!"

„Ich werd drüber nachdenken", sagte Toireasa in einem Ton, der das Gegenteil ausdrücken sollte. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihre Pläne zu ändern. Man hatte sie für etwas bestraft, das sie nicht gemacht hatte und dafür würde sie sich rächen. Und zwar so, dass es denen für immer in Erinnerung blieb.

William hatte sie anscheinend verstanden. Er stand auf.

„Ich werd dich nicht verraten", versprach der Junge ernst. „Aber ich helf dir ganz sicher nicht bei so was. Damit will ich nichts zu tun haben!"

„Niemand zwingt dich!", fuhr Toireasa ihn enttäuscht an.

„Und für dich gilt dasselbe", entgegnete er und ging stocksteif davon.

Toireasa schaute ihm wütend hinterher. Feigling!

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	12. XI Der Zauber Halloweens

** - Kapitel 11 - **

**Der Zauber Halloweens**

Tarsuinn wusste nicht, wie ihm die nächste Woche geschah. Keine bösartigen Gerüchte, keine verknoteten Schnürsenkel, keine Mitschriften, die auf magische Art verschwanden und niemand, der ihm Gemeinheiten zuflüsterte. Wäre Winona nicht so verschlossen gewesen, die Woche wäre seine schönste in Hogwarts geworden. Er hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, was sie denn nun hatte, dass sie sich in ihrer Freizeit immer so zurückzog. Aber er hatte gelernt, sich nicht aufzudrängen, ansonsten ging sie ihm sicher auch noch während des Unterrichts aus dem Weg.

Deshalb wagte er es auch nicht, sie um Hilfe in Sachen Bücher und Bibliothek zu bitten. Seit drei Tagen versuchte er deshalb selbst die Bücher abzuholen, die laut Professor Dumbledore bei Madame Pince auf ihn warteten. Immer wieder hatte er sich von dem Lärm abschrecken lassen, doch diesmal, für den vierten Versuch, hatte er sich eine neue Strategie zurechtgelegt.

Tarsuinn wappnete sich innerlich, dann betrat er den Gang zur Bibliothek. Schon jetzt war das Geschnatter der Bücher fast unerträglich.

„Bitte seid still", bat er flüsternd und ein wenig senkte sich der Lärmpegel.

Leider nutzten dies einige der anderen Bücher, um noch lauter zu reden.

„Bitte", bat Tarsuinn noch einmal.

„_Seid doch mal leise…Halt die Klappe…Ich schweige nicht für ein Kind…AHHHHHHHHHH…Mein Rücken löst sich langsam. Warum merkt das keiner?...Ich bin wichtig…Ich auch…Ihr dummen Seiten glaubt auch alles…Hör auf zu schreien…ICH BIN DAS BUCH DER SCHREIE, ALSO HALT DU DIE SEITEN STILL…"_

Sich die Ohren zuhaltend, ging Tarsuinn bis zum Eingang der Bibliothek und fragte dann laut.

„Kann mir jemand sagen, wo ich hier ein Buch über die Aufzucht und Fütterung von Bücherwürmern finde?"

Schlagartig war es still. Bis auf ein ganz leises – _Hier, hier, ich! _- und eine extrem pikiert klingende Madame Pince.

„Dies ist eine Bibliothek. Sie werden sich hier leise verhalten, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie von hier zu verweisen."

Tarsuinn legte fasziniert den Kopf schräg. Jede unachtsame Stimme in der Bibliothek schien unnatürlich laut zu hallen, doch die Stimme der Frau erzeugte keinerlei Echo.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte Tarsuinn, ein Lächeln unterdrückend. „Eigentlich ging es mir nur darum, Sie möglichst schnell zu finden. Ein paar ältere Schüler haben mir erzählt, man müsste einfach nur ein wenig laut werden und schon würden Sie neben einem apparieren."

„Sie sollten nicht alles glauben, was ältere Schüler Ihnen weismachen wollen!", antwortete die Bibliothekarin, minimal milder gestimmt.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich war dumm", bezichtigte Tarsuinn sich selbst.

So etwas kam bei Erwachsenen immer an. Sie standen einfach auf einsichtige kleine Kinder.

„Nun ja – es ist schließlich Ihr erstes Vergehen", fand sie und fügte nachdenklich hinzu. „Wenn man es bedenkt, hab ich Sie noch nie hier gesehen."

Tarsuinn fiel auf, dass von den vielen anwesenden Schülern überhaupt kein Ton zu hören war. Alle schienen ihm und Madame Pince zu lauschen. Das war leider eine unvermeidliche Aufmerksamkeit, die sein Auftritt provoziert hatte.

„Man hat mir gesagt, Sie hätten zwei Bücher für mich, Madame?", sagte Tarsuinn in die Stille hinein.

„Und Sie sind wer?"

„Tarsuinn McNamara."

„Ach, Sie sind das?! Sie kommen spät. Ich hab die Bücher schon wieder einsortiert", sagte Madame Pince und war schon wieder ärgerlich.

„Bekomme ich sie trotzdem? Mir hat niemand gesagt, ich hätte sie bis zu einem bestimmten Tag abzuholen."

Die Bibliothekarin war für einen Augenblick still, dann atmete sie tief ein und stand seufzend auf.

„Warten Sie hier", sagte die Frau kurz angebunden.

Im Weggehen hörte Tarsuinn sie leise murmeln: „Man ist viel zu weich, viel zu weich…"

Dann musste Tarsuinn eine Weile warten.

Dabei kam er nicht umhin, einige leise Gespräche mitzuhören. Vor allem einige der nach Zitrone riechenden Gryffindors unterhielten sich angeregt.

„Der Muggel war doch noch nie hier!"

„Also ich bezweifle, dass er ein Muggel ist."

„Habt ihr gesehen…?"

„Was?"

„Madame Pince holt seine Bücher aus der _Verbotenen Abteilung_."

„Für einen Erstklässler?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur die beiden Bücher da abgelegt, damit niemand anderes sie ausleiht."

„Nein. Solche Bücher nimmt sie immer aus dem kleinen Schrank hinter ihrem Tisch."

„Aber warum bekommt er Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung? Ich bin in der _fünften_ Klasse und _ich _hab noch nie die Genehmigung dafür bekommen."

„Vielleicht stehen darin Wege, wie er seine Magie stärken kann?"

„Das ist nicht möglich! Entweder man hat es oder halt nicht."

„Vielleicht doch. Also ich würde es ihm gönnen."

„Ich hab von einem Ravenclaw gehört, dass er sehr seltsam sein soll. Geradezu beängstigend."

„Warum das? Er ist doch immer sehr freundlich und zuvorkommend."

„Ja, aber anscheinend hat er vor ein paar Tagen die Beherrschung verloren. Es soll furchtbar gewesen sein."

„Ich hab auch davon gehört. Er soll es gewesen sein, der am Sonntag so geschrien hat."

„Wovon redest du?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht? Die kleine Ginny Weasley kam doch ganz erschrocken angelaufen, weil sie glaubte eine Banshee gehört zu haben."

„Ich dachte, das wären Fred und George gewesen…?"

„Nee – die waren da gerade zum Verhör bei Filch. Die können es nicht gewesen sein."

„Vielleicht ist eine Todesfee in seiner Ahnenreihe…"

„Nun hör aber auf. Das geht doch erst recht nicht."

„Trotzdem ist irgendwas an ihm seltsam. Dumbledore glaubt das anscheinend auch. Warum sonst behält er ihn hier?"

„Ja – Dumbledore weiß schon, was er tut."

„Und Snape hasst ihn. Das macht ihn sympathisch."

„Ist fast ein Ritterschlag."

„Aber sicher nicht so, wie er Harry hasst."

„Harry läuft außer Konkurrenz."

„Ja, das ist sehr speziell. Oliver glaubt, das hat was…"

Leider erfuhr Tarsuinn nicht, was es mit der Feindschaft zwischen Professor Snape und Harry – wenn es nicht noch einen anderen Harry gab, dann wahrscheinlich Harry Potter – auf sich hatte, denn Madame Pince kam mit seinen Büchern.

„Hier! Ihre Bücher. Behandeln Sie die vorsichtig! Das sind Originale", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Natürlich, Madame", versicherte er. „Darf ich noch ein Buch ausleihen?"

„Wenn es aus der Offenen Abteilung ist – selbstverständlich."

„Danke sehr."

Langsam ging er durch die Abteilungen. Da die Bücher leise waren, konnte er wieder auf Tikkis Hilfe reagieren. Langsam näherte er sich einem Regal, schob mehrere Bücher zur Seite und fand dahinter ein schmales, kleines Buch – das einzige, das noch leise flüsterte.

_Aufzucht und Pflege von Bücherwürmern. Eine Hilfe._

„Du möchtest wahrscheinlich auch mal wieder gelesen werden?!", flüsterte Tarsuinn dabei.

„Verräter", zischte ein Buch in der Nähe und verstummte sofort wieder ängstlich.

„Haltet einfach die Seiten still, wenn ich in der Bibliothek bin, dann habe ich kein Motiv mein Wissen umzusetzen", flüsterte Tarsuinn grinsend. Ein wenig fies zu sein, stellte manchmal eine echte Alternative dar.

Er ging zu Madame Pince zurück und legte ihr das Buch vor.

„Das haben Sie aus der Offenen Abteilung?", fragte die Bibliothekarin erstaunt.

„Ich glaube schon."

„Eigentlich sollte so was da nicht stehen", murmelte die Frau angewidert.

Madame Pince hatte ganz offensichtlich eine professionelle Abneigung gegen das Thema des Buches. Was Tarsuinn durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Schließlich war sie die Bibliothekarin.

„Sie haben doch nicht vor, damit irgend etwas anzustellen?", fragte sie immer noch zweifelnd.

Für einen Augenblick sah sich Tarsuinn, wie er ein Glas Bücherwürmer auf Professor Lockharts Gesammelte Werke losließ, verdrängte diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder. Er wollte eigentlich nur dem kleinen, so selten gelesenen Buch einen Gefallen tun und es gab ihm ein Druckmittel für seine zukünftigen Bibliotheksbesuche in die Hand.

Als er mit einem Hochgefühl die Bibliothek verließ, flüsterte er noch: „Ihr könnt wieder Krach machen", dann verließ er schnell die Nähe des Raumes. Er beglückwünschte die anderen Schüler, die das darauf folgende Meckern nicht hören konnten.

Wenig später im Gemeinschaftsraum, setzte er sich auf den Fenstersims und öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt. Leider war es draußen viel zu kalt und windig, um es ganz zu öffnen, doch so konnte er den Liedern ein wenig lauschen, die aus dem Verbotenen Wald herüber klangen. Da es ihm verboten war das Schloss zu verlassen, war dies für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit ihnen zuzuhören. Er genoss es heimlich und redete sich ein, dass die Entfernung die Verlockung der Töne abmilderte.

Was überhaupt nicht stimmte.

Es war nur so, er brauchte sich nur ein Stück vom Fenster zu entfernen und schon verschwand das Lied und damit der Drang in den Wald zu gehen. Aus diesem Grund mied er es, auch nur in die Nähe eines der großen Tore zu gehen, die nach draußen führten.

Von den Liedern entspannt, nahm er sich seine neuen Bücher zur Hand.

Beide waren noch immer still.

„Ihr dürft ruhig mit mir sprechen", flüsterte Tarsuinn. „Eine kleine Anzahl redender Bücher kann ich durchaus ertragen. Wenn nicht gerade eins von euch das Buch der Schreie ist!"

„_Magische Stärkungstränke. Ihre Herstellung, Wirkung und Gefahren"_, flüsterte das eine Buch schüchtern.

„_Eine Enzyklopädie der Dunklen Artefakte_", ergänzte noch ängstlicher das Zweite. Tarsuinn hatte ein wenig das Gefühl, mit der Bücherwurmdrohung doch etwas übertrieben zu haben.

Doch darüber dachte er im Moment nicht nach. Für einen Augenblick presste er überrascht die beiden Bücher an seine Brust. Es war, als wären all seine Hilferufe erhört worden und gleichzeitig fragte er sich, was Dumbledore jetzt von ihm erwartete. Der Professor musste doch wissen, was Tarsuinn versuchen würde, wenn er das Richtige im ersten Buch fand. Doch das konnte Tarsuinn in furchtbare Schwierigkeiten bringen. Genauso schien Dumbledore etwas über seine und Winonas Nachforschungen in Bezug auf magische Artefakte zu wissen. Es war ein leicht unangenehmes Gefühl, vom Direktor persönlich im Auge behalten zu werden. Was hatte der Mann eigentlich für Möglichkeiten hier im Schloss? Einem Gebäude, das seinem eigenen Gefühl nach zu leben schien.

Dieser Gedanke führte ihn zu einer weiteren Frage.

Was machte ein Direktor überhaupt so in Hogwarts? Unterricht schien er nicht zu halten und den Papierkram machte er bestimmt mit einem Fingerschnippen. Also – was machte der Mann die ganze Zeit? Über alles informiert bleiben? Schüler in eine bestimmte Richtung schubsen? Und ansonsten heimlich Go spielen?

Sanft strich Tarsuinn über die Rücken der beiden Bücher, dann schlug er das über die Stärkungstränke auf. Wenig später waren die Musik aus dem Wald, die Ravenclaws im Raum, die Hausaufgaben für morgen und die Zeit vergessen. Er las und las, bis…

„Jetzt sag nicht, du bist die ganze Nacht wach gewesen", unterstellte Penelope Clearwater vorwurfsvoll. „Du sitzt noch genauso da, wie gestern Mitternacht."

„Ich sag's nicht", versicherte Tarsuinn überrascht.

„Hast du deine Hausaufgaben wenigstens gemacht?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ja", log er und hoffte, sie würde es ihm abkaufen.

Da er heute neben Flugstunden nur noch Geschichte hatte, war das auch nicht so schlimm. Den Aufsatz über die Eisblume und ihren größten Feind, ein Unkraut namens Frosttau, konnte er schreiben, während die anderen frühstückten. Waren eh recht langweilige und harmlose Pflanzen, die in der Arktis existieren sollten. Laut Buch waren die Chancen gering, dass je ein Grün- bzw. Weißkraut dieser Art sich hierher verirrte.

Und genau das war das Problem, als er sich daran machte, die Hausaufgabe zu erledigen. Es gab kaum genug zu schreiben, um eine gesamte Pergamentrolle zu füllen. Zum ersten Mal in seinen zwei Monaten Hogwarts beschloss er, besonders große Buchstaben zu malen. Was sich im Nachhinein als völlig legitim erwies, denn wie sich später herausstellte, war er bei weitem nicht der Einzige, der diesen _Kunstgriff_ benutzt hatte. Professor Sprout schien das jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu wundern. Im Gegenteil – sie bedankte sich mit ironischem Lächeln bei allen Schülern, die an ihre schlechten Augen gedacht hatten.

Für die Flugstunde bei Madame Hooch – immer noch extrem sinnlos für Tarsuinn – hatte er sich sein neues Tränkebuch mitgebracht und ein großes Pergament. Er saß allein auf einer Bank, die anderen folgten Madame Hoochs Fluganweisungen hoch oben über den Dächern des Schlosses und Tikki jagte irgendwo Mäuse. Niemand war in seiner Nähe, um zu beobachten, was er schrieb.

_Liebe Tante Glenn,_

_sicher bist Du etwas sauer auf mich, weil ich so selten schreibe, aber Du hattest Recht – Schule ist Krieg!_

_Doch jetzt ist gerade Waffenruhe, vielleicht, weil sich alle auf Halloween freuen. Ich persönlich wäre zufrieden, wenn es so fließend in den Weihnachtsfrieden übergehen würde. Aber selbst wenn nicht, so schlimm ist es hier auch nicht. Ich hab Freunde gefunden._

_Schade fand ich, dass Du es bei Deiner Dienstreise nicht geschafft hast, kurz bei mir vorbei zukommen, aber ich weiß ja, dass Du in Eile warst. Manchmal brennt einfach die Luft im Job. Doch bei den vielen Eulen in Deiner Nähe, hättest Du wenigstens auch mal schreiben können. Damals war es ja deutlich leichter und einfacher, als jetzt._

Reichte das als Hinweis und Warnung? Er konnte nur hoffen.

_Wenn man von einigen Problemen absieht, dann gefällt es mir in Hogwarts sehr gut. Immer ausreichend Essen, warme Zimmer und größtenteils freundliche Lehrer. Außerdem treibe ich anscheinend Peeves in den Wahnsinn, weil ich keine Geister sehen und hören kann. Ich schätze, dafür müssen die anderen Schüler umso mehr büßen. Als Ausgleich quält mich Professor Snape ein wenig, mit dem Erfolg, dass meine Zaubertrankzutaten zur Neige gehen. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich Dich bitten, mir die Zutaten zu schicken, die auf dem zweiten Blatt stehen. Natürlich bezahle ich dafür, aber ein neutrales Päckchen wäre nett._

_Ansonsten hoffe ich, es geht Dir und Deinen beiden Freunden gut. Ich werde Dich ganz sicher noch einmal besuchen, bevor sie mir meine Erinnerungen löschen._

_Tarsuinn_

Danach erstellte Tarsuinn das zweite Blatt mit den Zutaten, die er wahrscheinlich brauchen würde. Es waren einige Sachen dabei, die sicher nichts in den Händen von Erstklässlern zu suchen hatten und strengen Bestimmungen unterlagen. Aber er glaubte, Mrs Glenndary würde sie ihm trotzdem besorgen. Am Ende dachte er zum Glück noch daran, einige unzerbrechliche kleine Gläser für Aufbewahrung und Transport zu bestellen.

Gleich nach dem Mittagessen brachte er den Brief in die Eulerei – diesmal ließ er _Ninja-chan_ in Ruhe – und hoffte, dass recht bald eine Antwort kommen würde.

Im Grunde genommen konnte er sich auch nicht erklären, warum er Mrs Glenndary vertraute. Sicher war es auch in der Zaubererwelt strafbar, einen Einbrecher zu schützen und er handelte sich viel Ärger ein, sollte jemals herauskommen, was er verschwieg.

Der Nachmittag danach verging wie im Fluge. Da ein Halloweenwochenende auf sie zukam, hatten die meisten Lehrer, bis auf Snape natürlich, keine Hausaufgaben aufgegeben. Tarsuinn ließ sich von der allgemeinen Vorfreude anstecken, auch wenn er das Fest an sich noch gar nicht kannte. Zumindest aber klang es durchaus spaßig, was man ihm darüber erzählt hatte.

Doch irgendwann beim Abendbrot begann er den Preis für die durchwachte Nacht zu zahlen. Es fiel ihm extrem schwer, die Augen offen zu halten, weshalb er sich nach wenigen Bissen wieder erhob und in den Ravenclaw-Turm zurückkehrte. Dort war er ganz allein und er genoss die fast absolute Ruhe.

„Weißt du was, Tikki", sagte er gähnend. „Ich glaub, ich schlaf heut mal im Bett. Wenn ich mich jetzt hinlege, dann bin ich wieder wach, bevor die anderen schlafen gehen."

Halb in Trance duschte er sich, putzte die Zähne und kletterte dann zum ersten Mal zum Schlafen in sein Federbett. Die Luft im Raum war recht kühl, weshalb er Tikki unterhalb seines Bettes eine kleine Höhle aus dem Schlafsack baute. Mungos war das kalte englische Inselwetter ein Gräuel und Tikki fror recht leicht.

Danach kuschelte er sich selbst in wunderbar weiche Kissen und genoss, wie sein Körper die kühle Decke auf eine gemütliche Temperatur heizte. Wohlig rollte er sich zusammen und war Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

Kurz nach Mitternacht erwachte er so wie immer – mit lautem Begleitgeräusch. Leider hatte er etwas länger geschlafen als normal, weshalb er auch gleich Merton, Ian und Alec mit aus dem Schlaf riss. Leise Entschuldigungen murmelnd, zog er sich daraufhin an, schnappte sich einige seiner Sachen und schlich schnell aus dem Schlafsaal.

Zu seiner gelinden Überraschung war noch jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum wach.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte er freundlich und setzte sich auf seinen Platz auf dem Fensterbrett.

„Auch dir einen Guten Morgen", grüßte eine ihm unbekannte Frauenstimme freundlich.

Doch daran störte er sich nicht. Es gab noch so viele Personen in Hogwarts, die er nicht kannte, so dass er aufgehört hatte sich zu wundern. Stattdessen schlug er die _Enzyklopädie der Dunklen Artefakte _auf und begann zu lesen. Laut Inhaltsverzeichnis tauchten die _Unberührbaren Zauberstäbe_ nicht im Buch auf, dafür gab es einige Namen, die durchaus auf seinen brennenden Rubin – den Winona Feuerrubin getauft hatte – passen konnten.

Er schauderte ein wenig und zog seinen Umhang enger um seine Schultern. Es war heute ungewöhnlich kalt.

„Ein höchst interessantes Buch", sagte die Frauenstimme plötzlich dicht neben seinem Ohr.

Tarsuinn zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er hatte keine sich nähernden Schritte gehört.

„Ähem – ja – natürlich", stammelte er und schloss das Buch.

„Ich finde es sehr schön, endlich einmal mit dir sprechen zu können, Tarsuinn", sagte die Frau freundlich. Jetzt, wo er sich mehr darauf konzentrierte, hatte er den Eindruck, dass ihre Stimme etwas hohl klang.

„Auch sehr erfreut", sagte er vorsichtig. „Aber wer sind Sie?"

„Ich bin Lady Hamilton oder besser gesagt, ich war es."

„Sie sind die Graue Lady?", rutschte es Tarsuinn erstaunt heraus. „Unser Hausgespenst!"

„_Beschützerin des Hauses Ravenclaw_ kommt besser bei mir an", sagte sie nachsichtig.

„Verzeihung", entschuldigte er sich umgehend.

„Nicht nötig. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass du auf diesem Ohr taub bist."

„Warum kann ich Sie dann aber jetzt hören?", fragte er.

„Das ist der Zauber von Halloween. Der Tag der Geister", antwortete sie. Kälte strömte durch seine Wange in Tarsuinn hinein. „Du bist viel empfindlicher, als die anderen Kinder. und gleichzeitig viel widerstandsfähiger gegen meine Berührung."

Er zitterte leicht und trotzdem entzog er sich nicht der Kälte. Egal wie unangenehm die Berührung der Lady war, er fühlte einfach, wie zart sie gedacht war.

„Es muss weh tun, immer in dieser Kälte zu leben", flüsterte er.

„Es wäre nur schlimm, wenn es keine Ravenclaws mehr gäbe", antwortete sie und zog sich etwas von ihm zurück. Wärme übernahm wieder die Herrschaft über seinen Körper. Und trotzdem konnte er den Geist noch spüren. Ja, er konnte die Lady fast sehen, zumindest ihre Umrisse fanden einen Nachhall in der Schwärze seines Sehens.

„Sie sind wunderschön", sagte er verzaubert. „So wie Sie, habe ich mir immer…"

Er konnte den Satz nicht vollenden. Das war keine Erinnerung, nur ein Nachhall von Tagträumen aus seiner frühesten Kindheit. Er musste sich zusammenreißen.

„Danke für das Kompliment, aber von einem blinden Jungen ist das ziemlich relativ", lachte sie nachsichtig.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema.

„Ähem – ich will Sie nicht belästigen", sagte er vorsichtig. Er kannte sie überhaupt nicht, vielleicht war sie Dumbledores Spion, zwar ein netter Spion für einen netten Chef, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Spion.

„Ich freu mich immer, wenn ich helfen kann und bei dir kann ich das nur heute. Also frag, wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast."

Zunächst war Tarsuinn ein wenig ratlos, doch dann spürte er eine Frage aus sich herausdrängen, eine Frage, die er stellen konnte und die ihn seit einiger Zeit belastete.

„Ich würde gern…ich wüsste gern, ob ich ein wirklicher Ravenclaw bin? Ob ich hierher gehöre oder nur ein Eindringling bin?"

„Du stellst keine einfachen Fragen, oder?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Lass mich dir ein paar Gegenfragen stellen. Fühlst du dich wohl hier?"

„Ja."

„Hast du Freunde gefunden, denen du dein Leben anvertrauen würdest?"

„Vielleicht."

„Hast du jemals das Gefühl gehabt, dass dich deine Freunde für minderwertig halten?"

„Nein."

„Wie viel möchtest du über Magie lernen?"

„Alles!"

„Und jetzt überleg dir, wie deine Antworten gelautet hätten, wenn du nicht hierher gehören würdest. Dann hast du auch die Antwort auf deine Frage."

Darauf konnte Tarsuinn nichts erwidern. Wenn er der Grauen Lady Glauben schenkte, dann gehörte nicht unbedingt Magie dazu, um ein Ravenclaw zu sein. Doch konnte das denn stimmen? Alles hier drehte sich um Magie, sie konnte nicht so unwichtig sein!

„Magie ist nichts,…", sagte die Graue Lady, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, „…wenn nicht ein guter Charakter sie kontrolliert. Was glaubst du ist es, was dich wahre Freunde haben lässt, Magie oder Charakter?"

„Vielleicht Mitleid", sagte er zur Antwort leise und brachte damit eine seiner größten Befürchtungen zum Ausdruck. Es war ein Gedanke, der ihn immer verfolgte, wenn jemand freundlich zu ihm war.

„Das mag am Anfang so gewesen sein. Doch hast du nicht bemerkt, wie sie dich jetzt behandeln? Jeder von ihnen gibt dir Hilfe – wenn du darum bittest. Niemand bietet sie dir an, weil sie gemerkt haben, dass du weitgehend allein klar kommen möchtest. Mach dir also nicht so viele Gedanken darüber, was andere von dir denken und konzentrier dich darauf zu leben. Glaub mir, es kann recht schnell vorbei sein."

Er sagte ihr lieber nicht, dass er das nur zu gut wusste. Sie schien ein sehr nettes Gespenst zu sein. Nur leider ziemlich kalt in ihrer Ausstrahlung. Das Erschreckende war nur, je länger er sich mit ihr unterhielt, desto fester wurde ihr Umriss vor seinen Augen. Es war, als würde er träumen.

„Ich kann Sie wirklich sehen", flüsterte er fasziniert.

„Der Zauber von Halloween", war die lächelnde Antwort. Sie streckte die Hand aus und er ebenso. Seine eigene Hand konnte er nicht sehen, doch als er die Geisterkälte wieder spürte, sah er, wie die sich Hand der Grauen Lady in einem wabernden Nebel auflöste.

„Das ist unglaublich toll", sagte er atemlos.

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht losreißen. Alles, was er bisher _gesehen_ hatte, waren Monster, scharfe Gegenstände, Blut (vorzugsweise sein eigenes) und ein erschreckender Dumbledore. Doch Lady Hamilton war ein wunderschöner, schwebender Anblick. Ein sanftes Gesicht, vornehm gelockte Haare, ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln und ein wunderbar mittelalterliches, mit Spitzen überfrachtetes Kleid. Sie hielt ein Buch in der linken Hand. Andere Ravenclaws hatten ihm erzählt, dass sie fast immer darin las.

Seine Augen begannen zu tränen und er musste ein wenig zwinkern, damit das aufhörte.

„Diese Erinnerung will ich auf keinen Fall verlieren", flüsterte er.

„Ein schöneres Kompliment kann sich eine Frau nicht wünschen", freute sich die Lady. „Trotzdem musst du noch viel im Umgang mit Mädchen lernen."

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Deine Freundin natürlich."

„Soll das mein Fehler sein? Sie stellt sich doch quer!"

„Das siehst du falsch. Mädchen dürfen Geheimnisse haben, Jungs nicht."

„Sollen wir ihnen also alles erzählen, während sie die Klappe halten dürfen?"

„Nein – aber es hilft stellenweise sehr, wenn irgendeiner den Anfang macht. Und es zeugt von Mut, der Erste dabei zu sein", erklärte sie geduldig. „Außerdem ist es die Natur von Geheimnissen, dass sie an die Oberfläche drängen."

„Dann sind wir wohl beide Feiglinge", gab Tarsuinn zu.

„Mein Tipp ist…", sagte sie verschwörerisch, „…versuch es mal mit Schreiben. Da kann man besser verhindern etwas zu sagen, was falsch verstanden werden könnte."

„Ich weiß nicht…", zweifelte Tarsuinn.

„Hast du Angst sie als Freundin zu verlieren, wenn du ihr dein Geheimnis anvertraust?"

„Ja."

„Dann solltest du daran denken, dass du sie mit Schweigen garantiert verlierst."

Er dachte darüber eine Weile nach.

„Ich find diese Gespräche mit den _etwas_ Älteren hier nervig. Man zieht in der Argumentation immer den Kürzeren", brummte er frustriert, aber ließ die Lady keinen Augenblick aus den Augen.

„Denk in Ruhe darüber nach", sagte sie und schwebte davon, nahm ein wenig entfernt von ihm eine sitzende Position ein und begann zu lesen. Sie wand ihm den Rücken zu und anscheinend verdeckte eine Rückenlehne einen Teil ihres Körpers, denn er konnte nur die Beine sehen und alles, was über den Schulterblättern lag.

Sinnend schaute er der Lady zu.

Eigentlich wollte er über ihre Worte nachdenken, wie sie ihn gebeten hatte, doch zu sehen war so…

Die Tür, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, wurde geöffnet und energische Schritte kamen zu Tarsuinn herüber. Er wartete, bis die Person neben ihm stand, hörte sie tief einatmen um zu sprechen und konnte es nicht lassen…egal was die Lady über seinen Umgang mit Mädchen gesagt hatte.

„Hallo Penelope, solltest du nicht schon längst im Bett liegen und schlafen?", begrüßte er die Vertrauensschülerin, so ernst er konnte.

Sie stieß überrascht die gesammelte Luft aus, als wäre sie ein Luftballon.

„Du…du…solltest…", sagte sie zornig.

Er gönnte ihr einen – _Was denn?_ – Blick.

„…du gehst sofort ins Bett!", befahl sie.

„Nee – wenn ich da Licht mache um zu lesen, dann störe ich die anderen beim Schlafen! Ich bleib lieber hier."

Für einen blinden Jungen war das eine ziemlich freche Antwort, fand selbst Tarsuinn und seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

„Du sollst schlafen gehen!", stellte sie laut klar.

„Pst, nicht so laut, du weckst noch die anderen."

„Ich sagte: _Ab ins Bett!_", befahl sie, jetzt deutlich leiser.

„Ich hab doch schon geschlafen, Penelope", erklärte er. „Ich schlafe selten länger als vier Stunden am Tag."

„Du kannst mir viel erzählen. Aber ich glaub so nen Stuss sicher nicht"

„Das tue ich nicht, Penelope. Ist dir denn nie aufgefallen, dass mich nie jemand schlafen gehen sieht und ich immer schon wach bin, bevor der Erste aufgestanden ist?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein – nein", antwortete sie deutlich zahmer.

Peinliches Schweigen folgte. Irgendwann drehte sich die Vertrauensschülerin um und wollte wieder gehen, doch Tarsuinn hatte beschlossen ein wenig Mädchenstudie zu betreiben.

„Penelope! Hättest du einen Moment?", bat er.

„Ja sicher", sagte sie und setzte sich in seine Nähe. „Ich bin schließlich Vertrauensschülerin."

„Ich habe vor gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen und möchte dich bitten mir zu helfen", sagte er frei heraus und ohne Einleitung. Er bekam zunächst keine Antwort.

„Hätte ich das etwas langsamer angehen sollen?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Ich denke schon", sagte sie daraufhin langsam. „Du kannst doch nicht eine Vertrauensschülerin so etwas fragen."

„Hab ich aber. Schließlich bist du kein Lehrer und hast du nicht gesagt, ich könne mich bei jedem Problem an dich wenden?"

„Ja schon, aber ich meinte nicht so was!"

„Ich werd dich schon nicht verraten", grinste er frech.

Er hörte sie deutlich durchatmen.

„Um was geht es denn überhaupt?"

„Ich brauche einen Ort, an dem ich ungestört diesen Trank brauen kann.

Er hob sein Tränke-Buch und öffnete die Seite mit dem Stärkungstrank, mit dem man Todkranken zu etwas mehr Zeit verhalf.

„Tränke brauen außerhalb des Unterrichts ist ein schweres Vergehen", sagte sie fest. „Warum gerade dieser? Wozu brauchst du den? Und woher hast du überhaupt dieses Buch?"

„Ein Professor hat es mir gegeben", antwortete er ihr. „Und den Trank brauche nicht ich, sondern meine Schwester."

„Der ist doch viel zu kompliziert für dich und es gibt bestimmt Bessere, um diesen Trank zu brauen", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Das geht nicht. Sie ist ein Muggel, ich bin ein Muggel, ansonsten haben wir keine Verwandten. Du kennst sicher das Gesetz – kein…"

„…Zauberer darf reine Muggel mit Magie heilen. Aber du darfst. Theoretisch."

„Ja! Ich darf laut Gesetz den Trank brauen, doch dazu muss ich die Schulregeln brechen."

„Ist es das Risiko wert?", fragte sie.

Tarsuinn fand das ziemlich unpassend.

„Ob es das Leben meiner Schwester wert ist? Lass mich mal kurz überlegen…", antwortete er kalt.

„Verzeihung", bat sie schnell. „Das war unüberlegt von mir. Ich meinte, steht es wirklich so schlimm um sie?"

„Sie sagt es nicht, aber sie muss immer häufiger beim Schreiben pausieren. Ich kann das in ihren Briefen an der Schrift fühlen. Ich fürchte, sie stirbt lange bevor ich meine letzte Chance verspielt habe. Ich vermute, der mir das Buch gegeben hat, glaubt das auch."

„Hier steht, der Trank muss unter offenem Himmel gebraut werden", bemerkte sie zweifelnd.

„Ja, leider", gab er zu.

„Die Zutaten hast du?"

„Sind hoffentlich auf dem Weg."

Tarsuinn ging davon aus, dass ihre letzte Frage, eine gewisse Zustimmung beinhaltete.

„Ich frag jetzt lieber nicht, wer dir diese Substanzen besorgt und ich schätze, wenn ich dir nicht helfe, dann machst du es trotzdem?!"

Er nickte.

„Dann bin ich mir sicher, der beste Platz für dich ist oben auf dem Kastell", sagte sie tief durchatmend. Es schien sie viel Überwindung zu kosten.

„Wo ist das?"

„Genau über uns. Unser Turm ist der zweithöchste Punkt des Schlosses und man kann aufs Dach. Die Zinnen sind relativ hoch. Selbst wenn du stehst, sollte dich niemand sehen können. Du musst mir nur versprechen, nie da oben zu sein, wenn Quidditchtraining oder Flugstunden sind."

„Ich könnte immer nur nach Mitternacht da oben sein, dann besteht diese Gefahr nicht", bot Tarsuinn an.

„Du musst daran denken, dass andere den Lichtschein sehen können, den dein Brenner macht."

„Ich bastle einen Sichtschutz."

„Keine schlechte Idee."

„Wie komme ich überhaupt auf den Turm?"

„Das ist einfach. Geh so hoch wie die Treppen gehen und sag: _Ich möchte die Aussicht genießen_. Dann kommt eine Leiter herunter und du kannst raufklettern. Wenn du dann wieder runter willst, brauchst du nur: _Ich hab genug gesehen, _sagen."

„Kann ich dann davon ausgehen, dass du dieses Gespräch vergisst?", fragte er.

„Ja", sagte sie langsam.

„Trotzdem das Ravenclaw die Hausmeisterschaft kosten könnte?"

„Wenn es sein muss", sagte sie gepresst und eindeutig unglücklich.

Tarsuinn beschloss, sie etwas aufzumuntern.

„Danke. Du bist richtig in Ordnung", sagte er freundlich. „Ich werde niemandem von deiner Hilfe erzählen."

„Ja – schon gut. Ich geh jetzt besser ins Bett", wehrte sie säuerlich ab.

„Eine Frage noch", hielt Tarsuinn sie auf.

„Ja?"

„Warum ist dir das mit der Hausmeisterschaft so übertrieben wichtig?"

„Übertrieben?"

„Ja! Jeder will gern gewinnen, aber du bist fast besessen davon."

So, jetzt würde sich herausstellen, ob die Graue Lady Recht gehabt hatte.

Zunächst schwieg Penelope eine Weile. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie erst mal nachdenken und mit sich ringen musste.

„Wenn du es weiter erzählst, verfluche ich dich", drohte sie plötzlich.

„Ich werd mich hüten. Es reicht schon, wenn das die Slytherins tun."

„Nun gut", sagte sie und es klang fast, als wäre sie froh, es erzählen zu können. „Ich will dieses Jahr unbedingt gewinnen, weil ich… ich will einmal, ein einziges Mal, Percy schlagen."

„Wer ist Percy?"

„Du weißt schon, der Vertrauensschüler der Gryffindors."

„Mit dem liegst du in Fehde? Warum?"

„Nicht direkt in Fehde", sie schluckte hörbar. „Warum erzähl ich das überhaupt einem Elfjährigen. Du verstehst das eh nicht."

Er kommentierte dies nicht. Trotz ihrer letzten Aussage fuhr Penelope fort.

„Percy ist mein, na ja, vielleicht ist er mein Freund. Weißt du, etwas mehr als ein einfacher Freund."

Eigentlich wusste er es nicht, aber er hatte eine Vermutung.

„Er ist dein Verlobter?", fragte er unsicher.

Sie lachte etwas zu laut auf, um selbstbewusst zu wirken.

„Sagen wir es so – wir haben uns recht gern, glaube ich."

„Und warum willst du ihn dann unbedingt besiegen?"

„Weil er immer gewinnt. Jedes Mal, wenn wir wetten, gewinnt er. Ich mag ihn ja, aber dafür hasse ich ihn auch. Einmal möchte ich am Ende lachen und nicht nur gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen müssen."

„Und du hast mit ihm gewettet, dass wir den Pokal gewinnen?"

„Nicht ganz! Eigentlich müssen wir nur besser als Gryffindor sein."

„Das erreichst du aber nicht, wenn du alle Ravenclaws vor den Kopf stößt", versuchte er es mit ein wenig vorsichtiger Kritik.

„Wie kommst du darauf, ich würde alle…", wehrte sie ab.

„Du merkst es gar nicht, aber du bist wie ein Drillseargent hinter allen her", unterbrach er sie. „Mach dies, mach das, lass das sein und so weiter. Keiner mag das. Und wenn das so weiter geht, wird dich keiner mehr mögen."

„Es ist aber meine Verantwortung als Vertrauensschülerin."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass dich dieser Ehrenposten zwingt, gegen deine Mitschüler zu arbeiten. Ich dachte, ein Vertrauensschüler ist ein Mittler zwischen Schülern und ihren Hauslehrern und gleichzeitig Hilfe für beide Seiten."

Zeit verging.

„Bist du wirklich erst elf?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Soweit ich weiß – ja."

„Du wirkst älter, wenn du so sprichst."

„Das ist nur der Schein. Man hat mir vor einer halben Stunde auch erst die Nase in die…"

„Na!", mischte sich die Graue Lady beiläufig ein.

„Mir wurden einige Dinge klar gemacht", korrigierte er sich schnell.

„Ich dachte, du kannst keine Geister hören?", fragte Penelope misstrauisch.

„Das ist der Zauber von Halloween!", erklärte Tarsuinn lächelnd, die Worte Lady Hamiltons nutzend. „Morgen ist leider wieder alles vorbei."

Die Graue Lady drehte sich ihm zu und nickte bestätigend. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er nickte zurück. Dann flackerte das Gespenst plötzlich.

„Du kannst sie auch sehen?", fragte Penelope verblüfft.

Das hatte er eigentlich nicht zugeben wollen, aber er war zu unvorsichtig gewesen.

„Ja", bestätigte er, da das Kind eh in den Brunnen gefallen war. „Sie ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich", bestätigte Penelope, nicht besonders überzeugt klingend.

Tarsuinn ließ ein wenig Zeit vergehen, dann schubste er Penelope leicht.

„Im Gegensatz zu mir, brauchst du Schlaf", sagte er ironisch. „Ab ins Bett mit dir!"

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du niemals Vertrauensschüler wirst", gab sie lachend zur Antwort.

„Drück mir die Daumen", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Ich mach lieber Unsinn, als ihn zu verhindern."

„Ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Verlass dich drauf", drohte sie amüsiert.

„Gegen mich hast du keine Chance!", versprach er.

„Schlimm wird es erst, wenn du endlich zaubern kannst", versicherte sie ihm, dann strubbelte sie ihm kurz die Haare und ging zurück in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Sie ist netter, als ich dachte", murmelte Tarsuinn zu sich selbst und musste gleichzeitig zugeben, dass die Graue Lady mit ihren Tipps Recht gehabt hatte. Ein Geheimnis für ein anderes und im Endeffekt schien die Vertrauensschülerin sogar froh gewesen zu sein, es jemandem erzählen zu können.

Dankbar und anerkennend lächelte er der Grauen Lady zu, dann vergrub er seine Finger bis zum Morgen in seiner _Enzyklopädie der Dunklen Artefakte._ Er schaffte ungefähr die Hälfte, bevor es zum Frühstück ging, und danach warf er seine gesamte Tagesplanung – lesen, lesen, und außerdem lesen – über den Haufen und machte sich auf Gespenstersuche. Er hatte immer gedacht, es gäbe nur die Hausgeister und Peeves, aber dem war bei weitem nicht so. An allen Ecken und Enden traf er auf die Geister der Verstorbenen. Manche sahen dabei so harmlos aus, wie zum Beispiel Sir Nicholas, das Hausgespenst der Gryffindors. Andere, wie der Blutige Baron, eher etwas martialischer. Trotzdem gefielen sie ihm alle. Selbst Peeves schaute er sich gern an, da dieser deutlich mehr Farbe aufzuweisen hatte, als der Rest der Gespenster. Natürlich gab Tarsuinn sich Mühe, sein Interesse nicht zu zeigen, damit Peeves nicht auf den Gedanken kam, dass heute die Regeln nicht gelten würden. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn der Poltergeist schien beweisen zu wollen, dass Tarsuinn gar nicht blind war. Ständig täuschte Peeves Würfe auf ihn an oder kam laut schreiend auf ihn zugebraust. Da nicht zu zucken, war eine ziemliche Herausforderung für Tarsuinns Selbstbeherrschung.

Am Nachmittag, als alle sich schon ganz aufgeregt auf das abendliche Fest vorbereiteten, stieg Tarsuinn heimlich ganz nach oben im Turm der Gryffindors und sagte leise und übertrieben betont: „_Ich möchte die Aussicht genießen_!"

Ein leises Klacken und Knarren erklang, dann lotste Tikki ihn zu einer Leiter, mit deren Hilfe er sich und Tikki nach oben brachte.

Es war kühl draußen, genau genommen sogar ziemlich kalt. Er verstaute Tikki unter seinem Umhang und schlug die Kapuze über seine Ohren. Platz hatte er genügend hier oben. Der Turm war rund, mit einem Durchmesser von mindestens zehn Metern. Die Zinnen waren an der niedrigsten Stelle etwas höher als seine Schultern.

In seiner Fantasie konnte er Zauberer und Hexen sehen, wie sie an den Schießscharten standen und Drachen oder fliegende böse Magier abwehrten. Ein guter Platz zur Verteidigung und auch zum Brauen von Zaubertränken. Der Sichtschutz war hervorragend und der Raum mehr als ausreichend. Er musste sich nur um ein wenig Regenschutz für sich und sein Werkzeug kümmern. Ein paar Leinen und eine ausgebreitete Zeltbahn sollten da eigentlich reichen. Dann vielleicht noch ein paar Platten rund um den Brenner und man würde den Schein der Flammen sicher nur sehen, wenn man direkt über dem Turm schwebte. Es war perfekt, vor allem da er hier den Liedern des Verbotenen Waldes viel besser lauschen konnte. Er konnte diesmal sogar einzelne Stimmen heraushören. Stimmen, die ihn riefen. Verführerisch, verheißungsvoll, wunderschön. Er wollte…

„Aua!", rutschte es ihm heraus. Tikki hatte ihm ins Ohr gebissen. „Was soll das?"

Tikki schimpfte ausgiebig mit ihm und das, wie er feststellen musste, mit Recht, denn er war auf eine der Zinnen geklettert, war nur einen Schritt vom Abgrund entfernt und sein Umhang triefte vor Nässe.

„Ich muss in den Wald, ansonsten drehe ich durch", sagte er. Tikki hielt dies für eine blöde Idee und teilte ihm das auch deutlich mit.

„Wer weiß, ob ich nicht das nächste Mal springe!", argumentierte er.

Damit war Tikki auch nicht einverstanden.

„Nein, ich werde niemandem etwas sagen."

Noch mehr Geschimpfe.

„Hör auf, dich wie meine Schwester aufzuführen. Ich zwinge dich nicht mitzukommen."

Tikkis Schwanz wickelte sich fest um seinen Hals.

„Okay – das ist deutlich. Wenn ich erstickt bin, kannst du mich dann loslassen. Aber vorher gehen wir ins Warme. Hier oben findet man meine Leiche wahrscheinlich erst in ein paar Tagen."

Er kletterte wieder nach unten, wechselte seine Sachen, legte sich dann in sein Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und schrieb einen Brief für Winona.

_Hallo Winona,_

_man hat mir heute klar gemacht, dass Mädchen anders funktionieren als Jungs und ich Dich deshalb vor den Kopf gestoßen hab. Aber vielleicht verstehst Du es, wenn Du dies jetzt liest._

_Seit ich in der Zaubererwelt bin, sind mir einige wirklich seltsame Dinge passiert. Einige wirklich tolle, einige recht beängstigende. _

_Nun, Du erinnerst Dich sicher an die leeren Seiten in dem Buch, die ich vor Dir verborgen habe. Sie waren zusammengeklebt und die Tinte gelöscht, doch die Kerben des Drucks konnte ich noch erfühlen. Was ich dort lesen konnte, gehörte zu den beängstigenden Dingen._

_Ich schreib Dir am besten auf, was ich entziffert habe. Bilde Dir selbst ein Urteil._

_Die Unberührbaren Zauberstäbe_

_Nur wenige Geschichten sind so widersprüchlich, wie die der Unberührbaren Zauberstäbe. Sie gehörten lange Zeit zum Leben der Zaubergesellschaft in Europa. Heutzutage werden sie eher der Folklore zugeordnet._

_Meine Nachforschungen haben jedoch ergeben, dass dem nicht so ist. Lässt man die romantisierten Versionen der Neuzeit außer Acht und konzentriert sich auf die überlieferten Schriftstücke, welche einen real nachgewiesenen, zeitgeschichtlichen Hintergrund beinhalten, dann entdeckt man regional übergreifende Gemeinsamkeiten, die eine gemeinsame Entstehungsgeschichte und einen realen Hintergrund nahe legen._

_Prinzipiell kann man zusammenfassen, dass alle Unberührbaren Zauberstäbe aus einem reinen Material gefertigt sein müssten, welches durch dunkle Rituale auf eine abnormale Aura geeicht wird. Mögliche Materialien sind Kinder- oder Delphinknochen, der magische Stoff ist mit fast absoluter Sicherheit Blut oder die Essenz der Kinglu-Pflanze. Diese Kombination schafft, aktuellen Experimenten zufolge, eine harte Magie/Welt-Verbindung. Was diese Verbindung jedoch stabil hält, ist ein Geheimnis der Vergangenheit. _

_Dies ist wahrscheinlich die Erklärung für die Unberührbarkeit. Es gebraucht einen abnormen Geist und Körper, um solche Zauberstab berühren zu können._

_In rund der Hälfte der Sagen braucht es ein sehr blutiges Ritual, um einen Unberührbaren Zauberstab auf sich zu eichen. Für einige recht detaillierte Schilderungen empfehle ich einen Besuch der Ozeanischen Internationalen Bibliothek von Atlantis, jedoch ist meinen Forschungen nach, keine der Beschreibungen genau und vollständig genug. Es muss sicher nicht zusätzlich erwähnt werden, dass man für die Durchführung dieser Rituale einen starken Willen und ein tiefgehendes Verständnis für Magie braucht._

_Die anderen fünfzig Prozent der Legenden beschreiben jedoch eher eine angeborene Befähigung. Dabei handelt es sich ausnahmslos um Personen, welche am Rande des Wahnsinns wandeln, meist körperlich verkrüppelt und von der Gesellschaft ausgestoßen sind. Bezeichnend ist, dass alle bekannten Magier der Geschichte, auf welche die Beschreibung passt, früher oder später die Kontrolle verloren und offen gewalttätig wurden. Meist gegen andere, manchmal gegen sich selbst._

_Aus welchem Grund nun die Unberührbaren Zauberstäbe geschaffen wurden, lassen fast sämtliche Geschichten offen. Ausgehend von der Annahme über die möglichen Benutzer, kann es sich zum einen, um eine Möglichkeit handeln einen anderen – und eventuell mächtigeren - Zugang zur Magie zu finden oder aber es ging darum, magischen Personen mit einem geistigen– möglicherweise angeborenen und vererbbaren – Defekt, das Zaubern zu ermöglichen. Welche der beiden Annahmen die richtige ist, wage ich nicht zu entscheiden._

_Auffällig ist jedoch, dass seit circa dem 18. Jahrhundert keine passenden Ereignisse in den Aufzeichnungen mehr zu finden sind. Desweiteren verschwinden immer mehr Quellen in privaten Bibliotheken oder werden gar zerstört. Desweiteren sind Forschungen auf diesem Gebiet sehr mit Vorurteilen behaftet und stoßen recht häufig auch auf aktiven Widerstand…_

_So – auf Seite zwei stand dann ein unerprobtes Rezept für die Herstellung eines Unberührbaren Zauberstabes und eine wirklich ekelhafte Beschreibung eines „Eichungsrituals", die ich Dir erspare._

_Jetzt fragst Du Dich sicher, warum ich das alles aufschreibe, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich sagen soll, dass ich keinen normalen Zauberstab berühren kann. Als ich bei Ollivander war, stand beim Ausprobieren sogar einmal meine Hand in Flammen! Der Zauberstab, den ich hier benutze, sieht nur wie einer aus, er ist jedoch innen hohl und niemand kann damit einen Zauber oder Fluch wirken. Hinzu kommt auch, dass einige der Beschreibungen in dem Text erschreckend genau auf mich passen und ich fürchte, sie könnten teilweise der Wahrheit entsprechen._

_Ich hatte Angst, Du würdest Dich von mir zurückziehen, wenn Du die gleichen Schlussfolgerungen ziehst. Aber da Du das eh gemacht hast, ist es jetzt nicht mehr so schlimm._

Für einen Moment setzte er seine Feder ab. Konnte er den letzten Satz so stehen lassen? Sollte er noch mehr schreiben? Dass er einen Unberührbaren Zauberstab besaß? Noch nicht, aber etwas anderes fiel ihm ein.

_Es ist etwas im Verbotenen Wald, was mich ruft. Ich hab das Gefühl, es ist wichtig. Ich werde mich heute während des Essens davonschleichen und sehen, was mich erwartet. Sollte ich morgen nicht zurück sein, kannst Du ja zu Professor Flitwick oder Professor Dumbledore gehen und es ihnen sagen._

_Hoffe, wir treffen uns wieder_

_Tarsuinn_

_P.S.: Achte auf Tikki, wenn ich wieder da bin. Ich schätze, an ihr kann man recht gut erkennen, ob ich durchgedreht bin._

_P.P.S.: Und komme ich ohne Tikki zurück, kannst Du mich auch gleich umbringen._

Was für ein dramatischer Abschluss. Völlig übertrieben. Er trennte das P.P.S. vom Brief ab, verpackte den Rest in einen dicken Umschlag und versiegelte diesen mit Wachs.

Froh war Tarsuinn über sein Geschriebenes nicht. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, die volle Wahrheit zu schreiben, aber schließlich musste er auch damit rechnen, dass es die falsche Person zu lesen bekam. Er fühlte sich nun ein wenig besser, vor allem da jetzt jemand wusste, wohin er heute Abend gehen würde. Hoffentlich reagierte Winona gelassen und mobilisierte nicht gleich das gesamte Schloss, wenn er ein wenig später zurückkam.

„Kommst du?", unterbrach Merton Tarsuinns Gedanken, indem er an den Bettpfosten klopfte. „Das Fest beginnt bald."

„Ja, klar. Ich komme gleich. Muss man sich dafür anders anziehen?", fragte Tarsuinn, schließlich war das sein erstes Halloween und er wusste nicht, was angemessen war.

„Du musst dir einen rein schwarzen Umhang umlegen, dir eine Perücke mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren aufsetzen, diese in Unmengen Gel tunken und dir eine lange Hakennase anzaubern", erklärte ihm Merton ernsthaft.

„Ich hab nichts dergleichen da", gestand Tarsuinn bedrückt, was ihm ein schallendes Gelächter einbrachte. Er verbarg den Brief in seiner Tasche, dann kletterte er aus dem Bett.

„Ich denke, es reicht auch, wenn ein Snape rum läuft", sagte Merton amüsiert.

„Oh, sehr witzig", grinste auch Tarsuinn. „Und wo wolltest du mich begraben?"

„Ich hab gehört, du magst den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes sehr", antwortete Merton, wobei der Satz gegen Ende etwas von seiner Fröhlichkeit verlor. Tarsuinn tat so, als hätte er es nicht gehört.

„Aber ich verlange den protzigsten Grabstein, damit Filch immer daran erinnert wird, dass ich niemals Hogwarts verlassen habe. Oder noch besser, ich werd ein Gespenst und spuke Snape und Filch in den Wahnsinn."

So übel war die Vorstellung gar nicht.

„Das wäre toll", sinnierte Merton und beeilte sich dann erschrocken hinzuzufügen. „Nicht, dass ich deinen Tod begrüßen würde."

„Ansonsten wärst du mein drittes Opfer", genoss es Tarsuinn ihn zu quälen. „Aber bevor es soweit kommt, ziehen wir hier heute durch die Schule und rufen: _Süßigkeiten oder Saures_?"

„Leider nein. Ist hier nicht üblich."

„Schade! Ich hätte so gern in Filchs Büro eine Stinkbombe gezündet", bedauerte Tarsuinn ehrlich.

„Das können wir heut Abend trotzdem machen", schlug Merton begeistert vor. „Die Älteren durften doch heut nach Hogsmeade. Ich hab mir ein paar Feuerwerkskörper und Stinkbomben mitbringen lassen."

„Super, wenn Filch dann heut Abend von der Feier zu seinem Büro kommt, wird er das ganze Aroma genießen. Hat er mal verdient."

„Das Problem ist, dass Mrs Norris immer die Schule durchstreift, wenn Filch am Lehrertisch sitzt."

Das war tatsächlich ein Problem. Doch Tarsuinn hatte die Lösung.

„Wir bitten Cassandra, uns etwas Katzenminze zu überlassen", schlug er vor.

„Und wenn sie keine hat?"

„Dann müssen wir ihre Katze fragen, warum sie manchmal danach riecht."

„Aber Cassandra wird fragen, wozu wir das brauchen. Du weißt doch wie sie ist. Korrekt bis zum Abwinken. Man könnte sie fast für einen Penelope-Klon halten."

„Dann gönnen wir Snapes Büro auch eine kleine Überraschung. Sie hasst Snape, weil er sie immer mit der Eleganz einer Seekuh an Land vergleicht."

„Das könnte sie überzeugen", sagte Merton und seine Stimme war angereichert mit Vorfreude.

Auch Tarsuinn konnte eine aufsteigende Fröhlichkeit kaum unterdrücken. Sollte der Wald wirklich so gefährlich sein, wie Hagrid und die anderen Lehrer immer betonte, dann konnte das so was wie ein Abschiedsgeschenk werden.

„Okay – aber ich bekomme Snape, abgemacht?", fragte Tarsuinn ein wenig später auf dem Weg zum Fest.

In der Tasche seines Umhangs steckte nun auch ein kleines Kissen, welches mit getrockneter Katzenminze gefüllt war. Tikki ritt stolz auf seiner Schulter, so als würden sie zu einem Empfang zu ihren Ehren gehen.

„Nur zu. Ich bin nur an Filch interessiert", antwortete Merton flüsternd. „Dank ihm durfte ich vor einer Woche drei Stunden lang den Misthaufen am Gewächshaus umsetzen."

„Oh je!", sagte Tarsuinn mit gespieltem Entsetzen, als sie den Eingang der Großen Halle erreichten und er McGonagalls Stimme hören konnte.

„Was?", erkundigte sich Merton besorgt.

„Ich hoffe, McGonagall wird nicht zu anschmiegsam", erklärte Tarsuinn und holte kurz das Kissen aus seiner Tasche. „Wäre doch etwas peinlich."

Einen Augenblick lang war es ruhig, dann brach Merton in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Was für eine Vorstellung", japste er.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es überspielen sollte, wenn sie ihren Kopf an meiner Tasche reibt", legte Tarsuinn nach. Merton musste daraufhin anhalten und sich an einer Wand festhalten.

„Wie es wohl klingen mag, wenn sie liebevoll schnurrt?"

„Hör auf!", bat Merton.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Mr Philips?", erkundigte sich plötzlich Professor McGonagall, die, für Merton unbemerkt, näher gekommen war. Ihre Stimme schwankte zwischen echter Besorgnis und leichtem Missfallen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Professor", versuchte sich Merton zusammenzureißen, doch es gelang ihm kaum. Er hatte eindeutig einen Lachkrampf, aus dem er nicht herauskam.

„Entschuldigen Sie ihn bitte, Professor", sagte Tarsuinn ernsthaft. „Die Fröhlichkeit des heutigen Tages und die Aussicht auf nette weibliche Begleitung haben sein Gefühlsleben stark durcheinander gewirbelt. Ich werde ihn an unseren Tisch bringen, auf dass er sich beruhigt."

Tarsuinn griff nach Merton und wollte ihn in den Saal bugsieren. Doch Professor McGonagall hielt ihn zurück.

„Mr Philips kann allein gehen. Sie, Mr McNamara, werden kurz auf einer Wort mit zur Seite kommen", bestimmte sie und ging in einen Seitengang. Tarsuinn folgte ihr.

„Gut, Mr McNamara", begann McGonagall nachdem sie nicht mehr gehört werden konnten. „Haben Sie Feuerwerkskörper, Stinkbomben oder Ähnliches dabei?"

„Nein, Professor!", konnte er ehrlich antworten. Merton hatte das ganze Zeug.

„Machen Sie mir nichts vor. Ich habe genug Unruhestifter kennen gelernt, um zu sehen, dass Sie etwas aushecken", unterstellte sie völlig zu Recht. „Leeren Sie bitte Ihre Taschen aus."

Tarsuinn kam ihrer Aufforderung gerne nach.

„Was ist das für ein kleines Kissen?", wollte sie nach einem Blick auf seinen Tascheninhalt wissen.

„Ein Geschenk", antwortete Tarsuinn und hoffte, Professor McGonagalls Geruchssinn war ihrer gegenwärtigen Gestalt angemessen.

„Von einem Mädchen?", fragte sie weiter.

„Ja", sagte Tarsuinn und versuchte einen schüchternen Tonfall zu benutzen.

„Gut. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie auf die Party kommen", sagte McGonagall danach ein wenig sanfter.

„Danke, Professor", antworte er – vielleicht etwas zu schnell. Doch McGonagall ließ es dabei bewenden und so konnte er endlich in die Große Halle gehen. Ein unheimlicher Lärm empfing ihn. Versuchte man normalerweise bei den Mahlzeiten einen eher leisen Tonfall zu benutzen, so schien diese Regel heute außer Kraft gesetzt. Jeder unterhielt sich, wie ihm der Schnabel gewachsen war. Was in seinen Ohren einen erheblichen Krach erzeugte und ihn ein wenig abschreckte.

Doch es gab einen Ausgleich dafür. Köstliche Gerüche durchfluteten seine Nase. Kuchen, Pudding, Sirup, Gummibärchen, Lakritz und viele andere Sachen, welche eines gemein hatten – sie waren meist unheimlich süß und zahnfeindlich. Das Wasser lief ihm im Munde zusammen.

Enttäuscht war er jedoch etwas von den Geistern Hogwarts. Kein Einziger ließ sich bei Tisch blicken. Er hatte zwar heute schon viele von ihnen getroffen und sich mit einigen auch heimlich unterhalten, doch irgendwie hatte er gehofft, sie heute Abend gemeinsam und in all ihrer Pracht zu sehen.

Na ja – man konnte nicht alles haben. Er setzte sich auf seinen Stammplatz zwischen Winona und Merton. Tikki setzte er auf den Boden, so dass sie tun und lassen konnte, was sie wollte.

„Was hat die McGonagall von dir gewollt", fragte Merton neugierig, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte.

„Sie war auf der Suche nach Feuerwerk und Stinkbomben und hat mich meine Taschen leeren lassen", grinste Tarsuinn. „Natürlich hatte ich keine dabei."

„Da haben wir ja Glück gehabt", flüsterte Merton erleichtert. „Wenn sie mich meine Taschen hätte leeren lassen…!"

„Du warst zu auffällig", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Aber sie hat wirklich ein gutes Gespür. Muss man zugeben."

„Was habt ihr denn vor?", fragte Winona missbilligend. „Ich hoffe nichts Ungesetzliches!"

„Natürlich nicht, Cassandra", sagte Tarsuinn und verwechselte absichtlich den Namen. „Heut ist doch Halloween, das Fest des Friedens."

„Ahnt ich es. Lasst es bleiben, versteht ihr!"

„Wir überlegen es uns, Cassandra", antwortete Tarsuinn verärgert.

„Hör auf mich Cassandra zu nennen. Das trifft mich nicht, denn sie hat Recht, wenn sie euch von Unsinn abhält!", giftete sie ihn an.

„Vor zwei Wochen hättest du noch begeistert gefragt, ob du mitmachen darfst. Und jetzt spielst Du plötzlich die unschuldige Jungfrau Maria", pflaumte er sie an. „Es ist so, als wärst du schon tot."

„Ach, ist mir doch egal, wenn ihr Ärger bekommt", tat sie beleidigt und trat viel zu früh den Rückzug an. Tarsuinn hörte, wie sie sich demonstrativ von ihm abwandte.

Innerlich fluchte er über sich selbst. Eigentlich hatte er mit ihr reinen Tisch machen und nicht auch noch weiteren Streit anfangen wollen. Die gute Laune war verflogen. Lustlos aß er ein paar kleine Stücke Kuchen und lauschte auf die Gespräche um sich herum. Irgendwann wurde ihm dann dieses stille Herumsitzen zu dumm. Er beugte sich zu Merton, der Ian und Alec gerade intensiv über Quidditch ausfragte.

„Ich lenke dann schon mal Mrs Norris ab", flüsterte er.

Danach stupste er Winona sacht in die Seite. Sie ignorierte das zunächst, doch nach dem dritten Versuch, drehte sie sich abrupt herum.

„Was?", zischte sie unfreundlich.

Er legte ihr unter dem Tisch den Brief auf den Schoß.

„Lies ihn, wenn du allein bist oder verbrenn ihn, mir egal. Aber bitte – er ist nur für dich bestimmt", sagte er leise, dann stand er auf und verabschiedete sich von den anderen.

„Tut mir Leid, es ist mir einfach zu laut. Ich komme nachher wieder, mit etwas Watte im Ohr", log er und verließ möglichst normal wirkend die Halle, wobei er sich ab und zu die Ohren rieb, als würden ihn diese schmerzen.

„Tikki? Kannst du Mrs Norris für mich finden?", fragte er, nachdem er sich ein wenig vom der Halle entfernt hatte und niemand in seiner Nähe zu hören war.

Tikki sprang sofort von seiner Schulter und führte ihn durchs Schloss. Sie fanden die Katze vor Filchs Büro, wo sie anscheinend Wache hielt. Sie fauchte Tarsuinn und Tikki laut an. Anscheinend hatte sie ihre erste Begegnung nicht vergessen.

„Sei nicht mehr böse, Mrs Norris", säuselte Tarsuinn, holte das Kissen aus seiner Tasche und näherte sich in der Hocke langsam der Katze. „Ist eine Entschuldigung."

Allmählich wurde das bösartige Fauchen zum interessierten Schnüffeln. Doch Mrs Norris war keine normale Katze. Sie blieb auf ihrem Posten, so schwer es ihr anscheinend auch fiel. Doch Tarsuinn wusste schon, dass er gewonnen hatte. Er legte das Kissen sacht vor der Katze ab.

„Wir wollen nichts anstellen", versicherte er, langsam wieder zurückgehend. „Wir verschwinden jetzt."

Das war einfacher gesagt als getan, denn Tikki war definitiv nicht damit einverstanden, dass Mrs Norris ein Spielzeug von Tarsuinn geschenkt bekam und war schon fast auf dem Weg, um es der Katze streitig zu machen. Nur mit großer Überredungskunst und Unmengen Streicheleinheiten gelang es ihm, einen Kampf zu verhindern.

Er zog sich mehrere Ecken weit zurück, dann lauschte er angespannt. Wenige Minuten später konnte er lächelnd seinen Weg fortsetzen. Das laute Schnurren einer Katze, die sich anscheinend gerade herumwälzte, erreichte seine Ohren und er wusste, der Zauber Halloweens zog gerade auch Mrs Norris in seinen Bann.

Das sollte Merton freie Bahn verschaffen. Er selbst kümmerte sich nicht um Snapes Büro, sondern schlich sich nach draußen, rannte dann so schnell wie möglich über die Wiese vor dem Schloss und erreichte – nur einmal hingefallen – den Wald. Hoffentlich hatte ihn niemand gesehen. Vor allem da ihm gerade einfiel, dass er sich nicht darum gekümmert hatte, ob Hagrid nun auf der Feier war oder nicht. In dessen Hütte war es zumindest still. Auch von Fang war nichts zu hören.

Tikki wollte hochgenommen werden und Tarsuinn kam der Bitte nach. Jetzt, wo er sich darauf konzentrieren konnte, hörte er die Lieder des Waldes so klar wie nie zuvor und da war es sicher ganz gut, wenn Tikki die Möglichkeit hatte ihn ins Ohrläppchen zu zwicken, sollte er wieder die Kontrolle über sich verlieren.

Deutlich langsamer ging er tiefer in den Wald. Er fühlte sich elend bei dem Gedanken, wie viele Punkte er damit von Ravenclaw riskierte, wie viele Leute er indirekt angelogen hatte und dass einige von ihnen sich vielleicht Sorgen machen würden. Das Erstaunliche dabei war, dass er überhaupt keine Angst hatte. Er konnte all das nächtliche Leben hier hören und auch fühlen. Es beunruhigte ihn überhaupt nicht, dass wenige hundert Schritt entfernt ein großes Tier gerade einem kleinen den Gar ausmachte.

So ging er sicher eine Stunde lang immer tiefer in den Wald. Solange er voranschritt, bestand auch keine Gefahr, dass sein Verstand sich ausschaltete. Nur wenn er versuchte umzukehren, hatte er das Gefühl, sein Gehirn würde in einen Schwamm verwandelt und langsam jeder Flüssigkeit beraubt. Das vermochte ihn doch ein wenig zu beunruhigen, aber das war inzwischen völlig egal. Wenn man einmal eine Stunde lang in den Wald gelaufen war, dann war um Hilfe schreien relativ bis absolut sinnlos.

Eine weitere Stunde verging, ohne dass etwas passierte, wenn man von einer zunehmenden Wildheit des Waldes absah. Viel Strecke legten er und Tikki nicht zurück. Ständig musste er über umgestürzte Bäume klettern und kleine Umwege in Kauf nehmen. Langsam fragte er sich, ob er jemals erreichen würde, was ihn rief. So, wie bei einem Regenbogen, schien sein Marsch kein Ende zu nehmen. Es war inzwischen so spät, dass er es garantiert nicht mehr zum Fest zurück schaffen würde, bevor dieses endete. Ravenclaw-Führung ade!

Er hatte schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, als er endlich doch den Geburtsort seines musikalischen Regenbogens erreichte.

Es war eine Hütte. Eine Hütte, die wie ein kleines Hogwarts auf ihn wirkte. Nicht aufgrund des Baustiles, sondern weil er die Mauern spüren konnte. Nur dass diese hier nicht so gut erhalten waren.

Dafür war das Empfangskomitee vom Feinsten.

Zehn Gespenster, eines schöner als das andere und alle mit freundlichem Lächeln auf den Lippen, schauten ihm unter einem Vordach der Hütte entgegen. Niemand sprach ihn an, doch alle bedeuteten ihm freundlich einzutreten. Langsam schritt er zu ihnen und sofort wurde ihm kalt.

„Guten Abend", grüßte er, doch die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, war erneut die wortlose Einladung. Intensiv musterte er die Geister. Alle waren wirklich jung und schön. Wie bei der Grauen Lady, konnte man nicht sehen, woran sie gestorben waren.

Er zögerte ein wenig. Der helle, fröhliche Teil des Liedes, welchem er folgte, kam eindeutig von hier. Aber der düstere Anteil erklang von irgendwo anders, er konnte nicht genau sagen woher. Und der gefiel ihm eigentlich viel mehr. Er setzte Tikki auf den Boden.

„Besser du wartest hier, Tikki", sagte er.

Sie war nicht wirklich damit einverstanden, aber sträubte sich auch nicht wirklich. Tikki mochte keine Geister. Laut Winona knurrte sie beständig den Fetten Mönch und vor allem den Blutigen Baron an.

„Ich ruf dich, sollte es Probleme geben. Versprochen!", versicherte er ihr, dann wandte er sich wieder den Geistern zu.

„Darf ich eintreten?", vergewisserte er sich.

Ein zehnfaches Nicken war die Antwort.

„Na dann – danke!", sagte er und trat vorsichtig ein.

Hoffentlich war der Fußboden in besserem Zustand, als die Wände draußen.

Kaum war er drin, fragte er sich, warum Magier immer tricksen mussten. War es denn wirklich nötig die Wände so eng zu bauen? Seine Wahrnehmung spielte für eine Weile absolut verrückt. Entweder stand er mitten im Weltall und fiel ins Bodenlose oder aber man hatte ihn eben in einer Streichholzschachtel eingesperrt.

Aber als sich seine Gefühle an alles gewöhnt hatten, fand er sich für das Fernbleiben der Hogwartsgeister vom Fest deutlich entschädigt. In einem heruntergekommenen Ballsaal, der vielleicht halb so groß wie der Große Saal der Schule war, tummelten sich um die einhundert Geister, die alle ihn anschauten und sich aufrichtig zu freuen schienen. Wieder sprach niemand, aber die Musik erklang hier, als würde eine unsichtbare Kapelle musizieren. Farben umspielten Tarsuinn.

Fasziniert ging er in die Mitte des Saales. Er versuchte, sich jeden einzelnen Geist anzusehen. Wie auch das Empfangskomitee, sahen alle fast normal aus. Als wären sie jung im Bett gestorben. Manche winkten ihm zu, andere machten einen Knicks oder verbeugten sich. Er mochte zwar der einzige Lebende hier sein, aber diese Aufmerksamkeit war übertrieben. Es war, als hätte man ihn – und nur ihn – hier erwartet. Die vielen ungewohnten Blicke schüchterten ihn ein wenig ein.

Er drehte sich langsam einmal im Kreis und als er einmal herum war, stand da plötzlich ein Geist direkt vor ihm. Er musste ein stattlicher Mann gewesen sein und er war recht – _kontrastreich_. Ein anderes Wort fiel Tarsuinn nicht ein. Nicht so greifbar wie Peeves, aber weit farbiger als alle anderen Gespenster. Tarsuinn fehlte ein wenig die Erfahrung, um das Alter dem Aussehen nach zu schätzen, aber trotzdem war er sich sicher vor einem Mann zu stehen, der lange Zeit gelebt hatte. Vielleicht war er vierzig, vielleicht älter. Seine Kleidung sah vornehm aus, altmodischer noch als die der Grauen Lady und des Fast Kopflosen Nicks.

Nicht genau wissend was er tun sollte, entschied Tarsuinn sich für eine harmlose Geste – er verbeugte sich.

Das brachte seinen Gegenüber zum Lachen. Ein recht gutmütiges, wie Tarsuinn bemerkte. Die anderen Geister stimmten darin ein.

„Ein wohlerzogener Suchender. Welch erfrischende Abwechslung!", verkündete der Geist dröhnend und versuchte Tarsuinn freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen, was natürlich nicht funktionieren konnte und nur für einen kalten Schauer sorgte.

„Ich bin nur unsicher, nicht vorzugsweise höflich", relativierte Tarsuinn, nur um noch mehr Gelächter zu erzeugen.

„Ja natürlich. Ist wohl etwas anders hier, als du es dir vorgestellt hast?", erkundigte sich der Geist.

„Ich hatte eigentlich nur ein Wesen erwartet", gab Tarsuinn zu. „Das Lied klang zunächst nicht nach einem Chor."

„Nicht alle unsere Stimmen tragen weit", erklärte der Geist. „Aber ich bin selbst sehr unhöflich – ich sollte mich dir vorstellen. Mein Name ist Sir Oliver."

„Tarsuinn McNamara."

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Tarsuinn, er hätte ein unangenehmes Zucken im Gesicht des Geistes gesehen, doch er war nicht sonderlich gewandt darin, Gesichtzüge zu lesen. Seine Erfahrungen damit waren nur knapp zweiundzwanzig Stunden alt.

„Erfreut dich kennen zu lernen, Tarsuinn", sagte der Geist mit seiner freundlichen Stimme. „Dies wird ein besonderer Tag für dich werden."

„Das ist er schon, Sir", versicherte Tarsuinn. „Wobei ich wirklich keine Ahnung habe, was mich hier erwartet."

„Du willst wissen, was dich hier erwartet? Sind die Aufzeichnungen inzwischen alle so unvollständig oder gar vernichtet?"

„Ich habe bisher nichts über dieses Haus, oder über das, was mich hier erwartet, gelesen, noch konnte es mir jemand sagen", erklärte Tarsuinn.

Das führte zu einem entsetzten Raunen im Saal. Die Geister tuschelten miteinander. Sir Oliver gebot mit einem Wink Ruhe.

„Nun, zumindest ist es dir gelungen den ersten Schritt zu tun und hierher zu kommen. Mit deiner Hilfe werden wir wieder in das Bewusstsein der Menschen zurückkehren. Trotzdem ist es sicher schwierig für dich, alles das zu verstehen. Deshalb will ich erst einmal mit dem Wesentlichen beginnen."

Sir Oliver machte eine effektvolle Pause.

„Du, Tarsuinn, bist zu etwas Großem bestimmt. Du wirst ein machtvoller Zauberer werden und die Menschen anleiten, eine bessere Welt zu erschaffen."

„Eigentlich will ich nicht in die Politik oder irgendein großes, weltbewegendes Werk vollbringen", wehrte Tarsuinn ab.

„Aber du wünschst dir doch mehr magische Macht?", fragte Sir Oliver.

Tarsuinn wäre schon mit einem bisschen Macht zufrieden, doch das konnte er nicht zugeben. Sir Olivers Augen glühten vor Begeisterung.

„Ja!", sagte er deshalb nur.

„Doch wofür? Du willst doch nicht etwa Macht um der Macht willen", erkundigte sich der Geist.

Tarsuinn schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. Um ehrlich zu sein, war die Magie ihm ziemlich egal. Er wollte seine Schwester geheilt wissen. Dazu brauchte er Magie, alles danach war vollkommen belanglos.

„Du willst die Magie gar nicht für dich?", vermutete Sir Oliver, welcher Tarsuinn die ganze Zeit genau musterte. „Wer braucht denn deine Kraft so sehr?"

„Meine Schwester", erklärte Tarsuinn leise.

„Sie wird bald sterben, nicht wahr?"

Wieder nickte Tarsuinn.

„Ich kann ihr Leben nur etwas verlängern, wenn ich Glück habe", gestand er stockend.

„Vielleicht!? Vielleicht kannst du aber auch mehr tun", sagte Sir Oliver mysteriös. „Komm folge mir."

Mit diesen Worten schwebte er auf eine Balustrade hinauf. Tarsuinn nahm den Umweg über die Treppe. Die Geister machten ihm freundlich Platz.

Oben angekommen sah er noch, wie Sir Oliver durch eine Tür ging. Wieder folgte er neugierig, wobei er natürlich daran dachte, die Tür vorher auch zu öffnen. Dahinter blieb er erst mal einen Augenblick mit offenem Mund stehen. Er stand in einer Bibliothek, die keinen Vergleich mit der in Hogwarts scheuen musste. Außer, dass hier die Bücher die Klappe hielten und er sie sehen konnte. Sie mussten teilweise uralt sein. Von Sir Oliver war nirgends etwas zu sehen.

„Hierher, Tarsuinn", erklang es links von ihm. „Ich denke, dieser Bereich hier könnte dich interessieren."

Er ging der Stimme nach und fand den Geist auf ein Regal deutend. Tarsuinn trat hinzu und studierte die Titel.

Neben dem ihm schon vom Namen her bekannten Buch: _Die dunklen Wege der Heilung_, gab es hier auch noch Bücher wie: _Übertragung – Wie mache ich mir die Kräfte der Tiere zu eigen?_... _Länger Leben – Möglichkeiten und Grenzen der Lebenskraftübertragung_… _Heiltränke für Fortgeschrittene_… _Die Heilkräfte der Pflanzen und Tiere…_ oder _Heilkräfte von Dämonen und deren Herbeirufung_.

„Eine unglaubliche Auswahl", sagte Tarsuinn staunend.

„Das stimmt und es ist an der Zeit,ihr neue Werke hinzuzufügen."

Tarsuinn ließ noch einmal seine Finger über die Buchrücken gleiten.

„Keines der Bücher ist jünger als fünfzig Jahre", stellte er fest.

„Richtig. Deshalb freuen wir uns ja so, dass du neue hinzufügen wirst."

„Ich?", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunt.

„Natürlich!", lachte Sir Oliver wieder. „Der baldige Besitzer wird doch hoffentlich seine Bibliothek pflegen."

„Der baldige…ich…ähem…das geht doch nicht", stammelte er erschrocken.

Wieder lachte Sir Oliver schallend.

„Und ob das geht!", erklärte der Geist amüsiert. „Komm!"

„Warten Sie! Kann ich mir eines der Bücher schon jetzt – ausleihen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Du könntest schon, aber es würde nichts bringen. Erst der Besitzer kann darin lesen. Doch komm. Es gibt noch viel zu entdecken."

Sir Oliver führte ihn wieder in den großen Eingangssaal und schritt auf eine weitere Tür zu.

„Dein künftiges Studierzimmer der Vergangenheit und Gegenwart", verkündete er.

Tarsuinn öffnete die Tür und schaute in einen gemütlich eingerichteten Raum mit Schreibtisch, Kamin, Sesseln und leiser, beruhigender Musik.

„Dein Esszimmer."

Ein Raum mit lecker duftenden Speisen erwartete ihn.

„Dein Schlafzimmer."

Ein riesiges Bett, welches sicher auch für Hagrid gereicht hätte, nahm einen Großteil des Zimmers ein.

„Dein Studierzimmer der Zukunft und des Ätherischen."

Gläserne Kugeln aller Größen und Farben, zwei Teleskope und Sternenkarten bester Qualität an den Wänden. Alles für ihn sichtbar.

„Und hier deine Schatzkammer!"

Und jetzt war es mit Tarsuinns Beherrschung endgültig vorbei und er fühlte sich geblendet. Ein Raum voller Gold und Edelsteine glitzerten in einem Licht, dessen Quelle er nicht sehen konnte.

„Das hier vorn ist nur das normale Zeug, hinter dem Vorhang dort befinden sich viele magische Hilfsmittel der besonderen Art."

Tarsuinn wollte sich diese auch ansehen, doch schon nach dem ersten Schritt prallte er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand.

„Erst wenn ich Besitzer bin", bemerkte er trocken und rieb sich die schmerzende Nase.

„Korrekt erkannt", lachte Sir Oliver.

„Damit könnte ich sicher hunderte Heiler bestechen, damit sie meine Schwester heilen", murmelte Tarsuinn versonnen.

„Damit kann man sich auch noch mehr kaufen. Anerkennung, Macht, Menschen. Man kann viel damit bewegen, solange man sich selbst bewegt. Man könnte auch noch viele andere heilen, nicht nur deine Schwester."

In seinen Gedanken sah Tarsuinn sich, wie er der alten Frau half, die im gleichen Zimmer wie seine Schwester auf ihren Tod wartete. Und das kleine Kind mit dem Wasserkopf und den Klumpfüßen, das er auf der Kinderstation einmal berührt hatte. Es war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl.

„Wie kann ich das…", es war schwierig zu formulieren, ohne gierig zu klingen.

„Wie du das Recht darauf erlangen kannst?", half Sir Oliver aus.

„Ja."

„Das ist recht einfach und kann doch kompliziert werden", erklärte der Geist verschwommen und winkte einem Geist zu, der Sekunden später mit einem silbernen Becher zu ihnen aufschloss. Es war ein Mädchen etwa in seinem Alter, so farbenkräftig wie Peeves, das ihn verschüchtert anlächelte und vor ihm einen schwebenden Knicks machte. Sie hatte Augen, die ihn erschreckend an seine Schwester erinnerten. Es war eine der wenigen Erinnerungen, die er an seine Zeit vor seiner Erblindung hatte. Ein Blick voll Wärme und Sorge.

Aber noch mehr als vor den Augen des Mädchens, erschrak er sich vor dem Becher auf ihrem Tablett. Er war die Quelle des verführerischen Liedes, das ihn so sehr anzog.

„Du musst dies hier trinken", begann Sir Oliver.

Tarsuinn nahm den Becher in die Hand, führte ihn jedoch nicht zum Mund, sondern wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Der Trank stellt den zweiten Schritt auf dem Weg dar. Mit dem ersten hast du die Fähigkeit erlangt uns zu finden, der dritte bringt dir einen neuen, besseren Zauberstab. Dann braucht es nur noch einen vierten Schritt, um dich zum Besitzer all des Wissens und des Reichtums hier zu machen", erklärte Sir Oliver widerwillig.

„Und der vierte Schritt wäre?"

„Im Grunde der gleiche Trank wie den, welchen du in der Hand hältst, nur aus einem anderen Gefäß", erklärte Sir Oliver etwas ungeduldig.

„Und was für ein Trank ist das hier?", fragte Tarsuinn weiter und deutete auf seinen Becher. Er konnte die Flüssigkeit nicht sehen, aber sie roch irgendwie nicht ansatzweise nach etwas, was er aus Snapes Unterricht kannte.

„Pure Macht", erklärte der Geist und wich Tarsuinn damit aus. „Es wird die in dir schlummernden Möglichkeiten wecken."

Tarsuinn merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, noch weiter in diese Richtung zu fragen. Doch den Becher führte er immer noch nicht an seine Lippen. Langsam schlenderte er die Treppe hinunter in den Saal.

„Darf ich Euch etwas fragen, Sir Oliver?", fragte er dabei so ganz nebenbei.

„Natürlich!", war die freundliche Antwort. Ein unguter Ton des Misstrauens schwang jedoch darin mit.

„Waren Sie auch mal der Besitzer?"

„Ja!", antwortete der Geist mit Begeisterung.

„Alle hier?"

„Ja", lautete wiederum die Antwort.

„Sind dies alle?"

„Fast alle", bestätigte Sir Oliver und blieb stehen. „Warum fragst du?"

Tarsuinn drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Nun", Tarsuinn machte sich Gedanken, wie er das formulieren sollte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, um die geringe Lebenserwartung, die mich anscheinend hier erwartet."

Dabei deutete er auf die fast ausnahmslos jungen Geister.

„Sieht man von Euch ab, sind alle sehr früh gestorben."

„Aber nach einem erfüllten Leben!", bestand Sir Oliver.

„Und alle hatten das Pech, als Geist in der Welt zu bleiben – kein erstrebenswertes Schicksal in meinen Augen", sagte Tarsuinn jetzt mutiger. Auch wenn er heute behauptet hatte, dass er nach seinem Tod als Geist hinter Filch und Snape würde herspuken wollen, so war das doch nur einfach so dahin gesagt gewesen. Tarsuinn konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ewiges Existieren erstrebenswert war.

„Sie alle blieben, um Nachfolgende anzuleiten!", rief Sir Oliver empört, doch es klang falsch.

„Und gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass es Ihnen verwehrt ist den Bereich der Hütte zu verlassen?"

Diesmal erhielt Tarsuinn keine direkte Antwort.

„Du trinkst jetzt!", befahl Sir Oliver stattdessen. Seine Freundlichkeit war wie weggewischt.

„Nein!", entschloss sich Tarsuinn. „Ich werde gehen."

„Das wirst du nicht!", entgegnete Sir Oliver.

Tarsuinn warf den Becher weg und wollte zur Tür laufen, doch schon nach wenigen Metern war er durch zehn Geister gelaufen und zu Boden gestürzt. Es war ein Gefühl, als hätte man ihm zehn Mal einen Eiszapfen durch sein Herz gerammt. Noch ein paar Geister mehr und es wäre vielleicht stehen geblieben.

Als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, sah er sich von hundert Geistern umzingelt. Das Lied des Bechers war nun schmerzerfüllt und voller Hass.

„Du hast den ersten Schritt getan. Du kannst dich dem zweiten nicht entziehen!", verkündete Sir Oliver.

„Du musst trinken", flüsterte das Mädchen, das ihm schon wieder den Becher hinhielt. Doch wieder irritierten ihn dabei ihre Augen.

Tarsuinn beschloss, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

„Vielleicht bin ich ja schon der Besitzer dieses Hauses hier", rief er laut und holte seinen richtigen Zauberstab hervor.

Hieß es nicht, man erlangte seine erste Zauberkraft, wenn man in Gefahr war? Tarsuinn fühlte, dass dies ein solcher Moment sein musste.

„Wie kannst du schon…", stotterte Sir Oliver zurückweichend.

Auch die anderen Geister gaben ihm mehr Raum. Tarsuinn nutzte den Platz für ein paar Schritte Richtung Tür.

„Er ist ein _Abkömmling_!", rief plötzlich eine irre Stimme. Um einen Kronleuchter herum rotierte plötzlich ein Geist, den Tarsuinn ganz sicher hier noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er schien recht alt zu sein, war nackt und anscheinend hatte man ihm Arme und Beine aus seinem Körper herausgerissen.

„Tötet ihn", rief eine andere Stimme und ein großer Mann stieg hinter den anderen Geistern auf. In seinem Bauch und Rücken war ein riesiges Loch von der Größe eines Fußballs.

„Ja… töten… zerstückeln… niedermähen… umbringen… zerfetzen… zerlegen… foltern… niedermachen…"

Ein riesiges Brausen schwoll hinter der Barriere der Geister an. Tarsuinn beschloss nicht abzuwarten, was da noch kommen möge. Er sprintete Richtung Ausgang, den Zauberstab vor sich haltend.

Einige der normal aussehenden Geister machten ihm Platz und für einen Moment glaubte er Mitleid in ihren Augen zu entdecken, doch dann durchfuhr ihn von hinten auch schon der erste Angreifer und Tarsuinn schrie vor Schmerz auf. Das war schlimmer als jede Berührung, die er jemals von einem Geist erhalten hatte. Es war, als würden ihm beide Arme und Beine fortgerissen werden. Einen Augenblick später schoss der verrückte Geist ohne Arme und Beine, vor Schmerzen schreiend, aus seinem Brustkorb hervor.

Es befriedigte Tarsuinn ein wenig, dass es dem Geist auch wehtat, doch leider war er allein und sie viele. Der nächste Geist war schon da und plötzlich erlebte Tarsuinn (in etwas abgeschwächter Form), wie eine Kanonenkugel durch seine Eingeweide schoss.

„_Lumos_", schrie Tarsuinn verzweifelt, in der Hoffung, das Licht würde die Kraft der Geister etwas reduzieren, doch sein Zauberstab rührte sich nicht.

Auf den Knien rutschte er in Richtung Tür, immer wieder von Geistern durchdrungen, die ihm ihre Todesursache auf so direkte Weise vermittelten.

Noch mehrere Male versuchte er die verschiedensten Zauber. Nichts!

Fünf Meter vor der Tür brach er dann endgültig zusammen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr und Kälte machte sich in ihm breit. Er rollte sich um seinen Zauberstab zusammen und versuchte das Sterben noch eine Weile herauszuzögern.

„Tikki!", krächzte er weinend und viel zu leise. „Tikki, bitte hilf mir!"

Dann schloss er die Augen.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	13. XII Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung

** - Kapitel 12 - **

**Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung**

Es war noch früh am Abend und das Fest hatte gerade erst begonnen, als Toireasa, Vivian und Regina sich heimlich in den Verbotenen Wald schlichen. Sie waren alle drei recht nervös und zuckten bei jedem Knacken zusammen. Der Mond war nur eine schmale Sichel am Himmel und spendete kaum Licht. Genau wie die Lampe, die Vivian trug und mit der sie Toireasa ab und zu leuchtete, damit sie sich nicht verloren.

Toireasa hatte einen magieresistenten Kompass und eine topographische Karte bei sich, mit deren Hilfe sie ihre Laufrichtung bestimmte.

Auf der Karte glaubte sie das Winterquartier der Einhörner gefunden zu haben. Es war das einzige Tal in der Nähe, auf das Professor Kesselbrands Beschreibung passte und das zu Fuß erreichbar war. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass es das richtige war und Einhörner dort schon ihr Winterquartier bezogen hatten.

„Sind wir bald da?", fragte Regina zum wiederholten Mal. Sie fühlte sich offensichtlich ganz besonders unwohl im Wald. Zu verdenken war es ihr nicht.

„Kann nicht mehr lange dauern", versicherte Toireasa, nicht zum ersten Mal. Es war ihr recht ungewohnt mit anzusehen, wie Regina sich widerspruchslos leiten ließ. Normalerweise gab das Mädchen immer den Ton an. Und wenn nicht sie, dann doch Vivian. Diese schien zwar deutlich gefasster zu sein, doch so schweigsam war sie sonst auch nicht.

Und so führte Toireasa die kleine Gruppe an.

Ziemlich genau da, wo es die Karte versprach, fanden sie dann auch einen ansteigenden Grat, der zum Tal der Einhörner führen sollte. Vorsichtig kletterten sie hinauf und spähten hinunter.

Es war für Toireasa ein unglaublicher Anblick, der sich ihnen dort bot. Mindestens drei Dutzend Einhörner grasten windgeschützt in dem Tal unter ihnen. Ausgewachsene weiße, jugendliche silberne und kleine goldene Fohlen. Allesamt ein wunderschöner Anblick.

„Ich nehm das am südlichen Rand", flüsterte Toireasa leise den anderen zu und deutete auf ein abseits stehendes Männchen.

„Warum gerade das?", erkundigte sich Regina mit zittriger Stimme. „Außenseiter sind meist aggressiv."

„Das ist doch kein Außenseiter", erklärte Toireasa. „Das ist der Wächter! Schau nur. Es steht genau auf der windabgewandten Seite, da, von wo die meiste Gefahr droht. Außerdem grast es nicht."

„Solltest du dann nicht gerade ein anderes nehmen?", fragte Vivian erneut.

„Auf keinen Fall!", sagte Toireasa entschieden. „Sie haben Junge zu beschützen und noch ein paar wilde Halbwüchsige, da geh ich ganz sicher nicht in die Nähe, solange sie mich nicht besser kennen!"

„Na, wenn du es sagst…", zweifelte Regina.

„Ist schon okay. Vertrau mir!", beruhigte Toireasa. „Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt eure Zauber für den Notfall von hier aus einsetzen?"

„Ich sicher."

„Ich auch."

„Gut, verhaltet euch einfach still hier oben und erst den _Nies_-Fluch von dir, Vivian, und danach Reginas _Kitzel_-Fluch. Wenn was schief geht, wird nur der Wächter auf mich losgehen, während die anderen weglaufen. Sobald eure Flüche getroffen haben, lauft ihr weg. Das Einhorn wird abgelenkt sein und glauben, dass ich es angegriffen habe. Es wird euch deshalb nichts tun, auch wenn es euch über den Weg läuft. Wenn ihr auf Nummer sicher gehen wollt, dann klettert auf einen Baum. Aber bis dahin hoffen wir einfach, dass nichts schief geht. Alles klar?"

„Ja schon, aber willst du nicht doch noch mal darüber nachdenken?", zweifelte Regina noch immer.

Toireasa zwinkerte ihr ermutigend zu.

„Heh – wir haben doch keine Angst. Wir sind Slytherins, oder?"

Für einen Moment sah sie etwas Seltsames in Reginas Augen, doch der Eindruck schwand schnell wieder.

Toireasa machte sich auf den Weg. Vorsichtig schlug sie einen großen Bogen und näherte sich so aus einer anderen Richtung dem von ihr ausgewählten Einhorn. Sie tat dies nicht heimlich, sondern ging offen und langsam den Hügel hinunter ins Tal. Das Wache haltende Einhorn bemerkte sie fast umgehend und wandte seinen Kopf gesenkt in ihre Richtung. So selbstbewusst, wie angesichts des stoßbereiten Horns möglich, ging sie weiter auf das Einhorn zu – die Hände frei zur Seite gestreckt.

_Einhörner mögen Mädchen_, überzeugte sie sich dabei immer wieder selbst. Zehn Schritte vor der Hornspitze blieb sie stehen und wartete. Auf der einen Seite zitterte sie angesichts der Gefahr, auf der anderen Seite bewunderte sie die Schönheit und Reinheit dieses Wesens. Wie unglaublich erhebend musste es sein, auf einem solchen Tier zu reiten!

Langsam kam das Einhorn näher, während sich die restliche Herde etwas entfernte. Doch auch wenn Toireasa sich die Fohlen am liebsten aus der Nähe angesehen hätte, so wusste sie doch, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen wäre. Fest sah sie in die Augen _ihres_ Einhorns, bis die Spitze des Horns fast ihre Brust berührte, dann senkte sie demütig den Blick und starrte auf ihre Stiefelspitzen. Wenn die Bücher die Wahrheit enthielten, gab es jetzt nur zwei Möglichkeiten – entweder das Einhorn galoppierte davon oder… es kam näher und beschnupperte sein Gegenüber.

Toireasa unterdrückte ein Kichern, als der Atem des Einhorns ihren Nacken kitzelte. Ganz langsam hob sie ihren Arm und streichelte den Hals des Tieres. Ein wohliges Schnauben kam zur Antwort und ein Kopf schob sich über ihre Schulter. Sie verstand dies als Aufforderung weiterzumachen. Dabei flüsterte Toireasa dem Einhorn mit leiser Stimme zu, wie schön es sei und wie weich sein Fell. Sie hätte Stunden so stehen können, doch dafür fehlte leider die Zeit. Trotzdem nahm sie sich mindestens eine halbe Stunde, um das Einhorn zu streicheln. Sie entfernte einige Kletten aus der langen wallenden Mähne und tat im Allgemeinen alles, was Einhörner laut Büchern mochten. Dazu hatte sie einen Striegel aus dem Werkzeugschuppen des Wildhüters geklaut. Ein schneller Blick zeigte ihr, dass die Herde inzwischen wieder angefangen hatte zu grasen. Das war ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Langsam näherten sich ihre Hände dem Schweif des Einhorns. Ab hier musste sie sehr vorsichtig sein.

Zunächst galt es einen bestimmten Punkt am Rückgrat des Tieres zu finden und zwar genau zwischen dem vorletzten und dem drittletzten Wirbel. Wenn man es richtig machte und auch noch im richtigen Augenblick etwas stärker drückte, dann konnte man in diesem Moment dem Einhorn ein Haar aus dem Schweif reißen, ohne dass dieses es spürte. Das Problem war nur, Toireasa fehlte es deutlich an Körpergröße, um das so einfach machen zu können, wie es in der Beschreibung geklungen hatte. Auf Zehenspitzen, den Kopf auf die hintere Flanke des Einhorns gelegt, tastete sie nach der richtigen Stelle. Wenn sie diese nicht traf, dann würde das ein recht kurzer Ausflug.

Sie vergaß auch nicht, dabei immer weiter zu striegeln. Einhörner mochten zwar keine Pferde sein, aber auch sie liebten das. Nur reiten ließen sie sich nicht oder nur in Legenden. Nach fünf, für ihre Zehen sehr anstrengenden Minuten fand sie endlich die Stelle, die sie suchte. Sorgsam rieb Toireasa diese Stelle und ergriff mit der anderen Hand ein einzelnes Schweifhaar. Dann drückte sie den Punkt auf dem Rückgrat und zog gleichzeitig und ruckartig das Haar aus.

Als Belohnung hielt sie einen silbernen, seidigen Faden in der Hand. Bewegungslos hielt sie den Atem an. Das Einhorn hatte nicht gezuckt. Trotzdem wartete Toireasa bis sie ganz sicher war, und striegelte noch ein wenig, bevor sie sich auch noch der Haare zwei, drei und vier bemächtigte. Inzwischen waren ihre Hände vor Kälte steif gefroren. Aber sie brauchte ja nur noch ein Haar und hatte eine gewisse Routine entwickelt.

Wieder brachte sie ihre Hände in Position – nur noch ein Ruck, einen kleinen Moment – sie hörte ein Knistern, das Einhorn nieste und scheute nach vorn.

Für einen panischen Augenblick starrte Toireasa auf ihre Hand, welche nicht mehr auf dem Rückgrat des Einhorns lag, und dann auf das einzelne Haar in ihrer Hand.

Fast widerwillig drehte sie sich langsam um, fast als würde sie glauben, das Unglück wäre erst dann wahr, wenn sie es auch sah.

Und was sie sah, war ein stink wütendes und herzhaft niesendes Einhorn. Es brauchte noch einige Sekunden, bis sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Der _Nies_-Fluch würde nicht ewig halten.

Sie rannte los und den Berg hinauf.

„Den _Kitzel_-Fluch Regina!", rief sie dem Mädchen zu. Der Zauber hatte eine viel bessere Chance zu treffen, solange das Einhorn relativ still hielt.

Aber kein weiterer Fluch kam den Hügel herunter. Hinter Toireasa verstummte das Niesen und wurde durch lautes Hufgetrappel ersetzt. In Panik floh sie den steilsten Weg nach oben, was das normalerweise deutlich schnellere Tier mehr verlangsamte, als sie selbst.

Keuchend erreichte sie den Grat und drehte sich kurz um. Das Einhorn war nur wenige Meter hinter ihr.

„_Nodo_!", rief Toireasa und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf zwei biegsame Äste. Sie traf, direkt vor dem Einhorn verknoteten sich die Zweige und hielten es so kurz auf.

„_Nodo!_", rief sie noch dreimal und verknotete weitere Zweige, diesmal um und zwischen die Beine des Tieres.

Dann rannte sie weiter, wohl wissend, dass die schwachen Zweige wohl kaum lange standhalten würden. Wo verdammt noch mal waren nur Regina und Vivian? Alle drei Flüche zusammen hätten das Einhorn lange genug festhalten können.

So rannte sie einfach.

Die kalte Luft stach in ihren Lungen. Sie war noch nicht weit genug weg, als sie erneut das Einhorn hörte. Es war im gestreckten Galopp hinter ihr her.

Toireasa konnte nicht einschätzen, wie groß ihr Vorsprung war und sie wusste auch nicht, wie weit sie schon gelaufen war, aber mit jedem Meter hoffte sie die Lichter Hogwarts erkennen zu können. Und wie sie so angestrengt in die Nacht schaute, sah sie sogar ein Licht. Ein Licht, was sich bewegte. Es waren Vivian und Regina, welche gerade keuchend pausierten.

„Versteckt euch und zaubert!", rief Toireasa ihnen zu und lief in einiger Entfernung an ihnen vorbei.

Beide taten, wie ihnen geheißen. Toireasa lief noch ein Stück weiter und stützte sich dann ausgepumpt an einen Baum. Krampfhaft hielt sie ihren Zauberstab fest und schaute dem heranpreschenden Einhorn entgegen. Gerade als es an Vivian und Regina vorbei galoppierte, rief Toireasa laut: „Jetzt!" und gleich danach: „_Nodo_!"

Zwei Zweige verknoteten sich erneut vor dem Einhorn, das jedoch locker darüber hinweg sprang.

„Zaubert!", schrie Toireasa in Panik, doch keine weiteren Zauber versuchten das Einhorn zu bremsen. Toireasa rannte wieder los, wohl wissend, wie sinnlos das jetzt war.

Verzweifelt suchten ihre Blicke tief hängende Äste, doch der Verbotene Wald bestand hauptsächlich aus Nadelbäumen und auf diese konnte man selten gut klettern.

Und die unteren Äste der einzeln stehenden Eiche vor ihr, hingen einfach zu hoch, als dass sie diese erreichen konnte.

Sie wollte sich schon in eine Gruppe eng zusammenstehender junger Tannen schlagen, als unter der Eiche eine Stimme ertönte.

„Hierher!", rief ein Junge laut und trat hinter dem Stamm der Eiche hervor. Toireasa traute ihren Augen nicht.

„Tarsuinn?", murmelte sie erstaunt.

„Nun mach schon!", schrie er, als sie zögerte.

Toireasa war inzwischen so verzweifelt, dass sie jede Hilfe annahm. Sie sah, wie er mit einem Bein in die Knie ging und seine Hände wie bei einer Räuberleiter ineinander verschränkte. Sie begriff, was er von ihr erwartete, doch um den untersten Ast zu erreichen, würde das kaum reichen. Es sei denn…?

Sie setzte ihren Fuß in seine Hände und wurde, wie befürchtet, nach oben geschleudert. Sein Schwung ließ sie einen Ast erreichen und in dem Versuch sich festzuhalten, ließ sie ihren Zauberstab fallen. Ihre Finger krallten sich mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung in die raue Rinde.

„Lauf weg!", rief sie dem Muggel zu, aber es war zu spät. Einen Augenblick lang war er noch unter ihr, dann fegte ihn ein weißer Blitz davon. Hilflos herumhängend musste Toireasa zusehen, wie der Junge vom Einhorn getroffen und dann hoch in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Er flog ein Stück und schlug aus mindestens drei Metern Höhe schwer auf.

Das Einhorn nahm erneut Anlauf.

Doch dann zögerte es. Das Einhorn warf den Kopf zurück und sie konnte im Mondlicht Blut auf seinem Horn glänzen sehen. Es schaute Toireasa kurz an, dann ging das Einhorn zu dem Jungen, schnüffelte und danach stupste es ihn immer wieder an, so, als wollte es ihn dazu bewegen aufzustehen. Aber es gab keine Reaktion. Plötzlich stieg das Einhorn mit den Vorderhufen auf, als wolle es ihn zertrampeln, doch kein Huf berührte den Jungen. Stattdessen warf es sich herum, rammte das Horn gegen die Eiche, zog es wieder aus der Rinde und schlug dann immer wieder mit dem Kopf gegen den Stamm des Baumes. Dabei stieß es einen heulenden Laut aus, so schrecklich, wie es kein Tier von sich geben sollte. Das Toben ließ nicht nach, aber es verlagerte sich allmählich, da das Einhorn Anlauf nahm und gegen einen anderen Baum krachte.

Toireasa schien vollkommen vergessen.

Deshalb ließ sie sich zu Boden fallen. Ihre Finger bluteten, doch sie achtete nicht darauf. Schnell lief sie zu dem liegenden Jungen.

„Tarsuinn!", rief sie besorgt und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Er atmete noch und hatte sogar die Augen offen. Er presste seine Hände auf eine Wunde im Bauch, aus der viel Blut quoll.

„Endlich wieder beim Vornamen?", stöhnte er schmerzerfüllt und sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht versuchte wohl eine Art Lächeln zu formen.

„Das kriegen wir wieder hin!", versprach Toireasa und fragte sich, wem sie da was vormachte.

„Tikki", stöhnte er und versuchte sich umzuschauen.

Sie sah das kleine Tier wenige Meter entfernt am Boden liegen, kroch schnell hin und holte es heran. Auch Tikki atmete noch.

„Hat nur einen Huf abbekommen und ist ausgeknockt", behauptete Toireasa. „Ihr geht es besser als dir."

Sie zog ihren Umhang aus und legte ihn hastig zu einem Viereck zusammen.

„Den drückst du jetzt…", begann sie.

„Du wirst so eine Dummheit nicht machen, Toireasa!", befahl unversehens die Stimme Reginas.

„Was meinst du?", fluchte Toireasa.

„Lass ihn liegen", forderte sie. „Ich will nicht wegen ihm noch länger in diesem Wald bleiben. Er hätte ja nicht allein in den Verbotenen Wald gehen müssen. Niemand wird auf den Gedanken kommen, wir hätten was damit zu tun. Wer weiß, wann das Einhorn zurückkommt!"

Toireasa wollte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Doch sie war sich der zwei Zauberstäbe in den Händen der beiden Mädchen mehr als bewusst.

„Sind die mutig!", krächzte Tarsuinn abfällig und krümmte sich.

Toireasa stand zögerlich auf. In ihrem Kopf raste es. Was sie jetzt tat – egal was – würde ihr Leben extrem schwierig machen. Ließ sie den Jungen hier verbluten, würde sie sich das niemals verzeihen. Rettete sie ihn, dann würde ihr Leben in Slytherin zur Hölle werden.

„Ich hab irgendwo an der Eiche meinen Zauberstab verloren", entschloss sie sich mit kalter Stimme. Sie ging zu dem Baum und kürzte die Suche mit einem geflüsterten _Lumos_ ab. Sie brachte zwar auf die Entfernung nur ein sanftes Glimmen zustande, doch das reichte. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie wie Vivian und Regina ihre Zauberstäbe unauffällig auf sie gerichtet hielten. Sie tat so, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt, stand auf, steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und ging an Tarsuinn vorbei Richtung Schloss. Die beiden anderen Mädchen folgten ihr sofort. Sie gingen einige Meter, dann blieb Toireasa stehen und lauschte.

„Was war das?", sagte sie besorgt und schaute nach links.

„Was?", fragte Regina und fuhr erschrocken herum. Sie fürchtete sich im Dunklen jetzt mehr als zuvor.

Dieser Moment reichte Toireasa. Sie fuhr herum und riss der überraschten Vivian den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Gleichzeitig ging sie hinter dem Mädchen in Deckung. Nicht zu spät. Die ängstliche Regina fuhr herum und knallte ihren besten Fluch gegen Toireasa, der jedoch schlecht gezielt war und Vivian traf. Hässliche und sicherlich schmerzhafte Eiterbeulen bildeten sich auf deren Haut und platzen auf. Toireasa schubste die vor Schmerz aufheulende Vivian in Reginas Arme, dann stürzte sie selbst nach vorn, schlug mit einer ihr untypischen (weil direkten) Brutalität ins Gesicht des Mädchens und bemächtigte sich auch des zweiten Zauberstabes.

Schnell sprang sie auf, entfernte sich von den Mädchen und richtete ihren eigenen Zauberstab auf die beiden.

„Haut ab!", befahl sie.

„Das kannst du nicht…", stammelte Regina. „Du bist eine Slytherin! Das ist Verrat."

„Ihr habt mich zuerst verraten!", brach es aus Toireasa heraus. „Ihr habt nicht mal einen Versuch unternommen mir zu helfen. Und jetzt haut ab oder ich verknote euch hier so, dass die Werwölfe euch für nen Mitternachtssnacks halten!"

„Das wirst du…!", schrie Regina.

„Eins!", unterbrach Toireasa.

„…bereuen!"

„Zwei!"

Die _Drei_ musste Toireasa nicht aussprechen. Regina wich vor Toireasas Wut und ihrem Zauberstab zurück. Sie versuchte auch nicht Vivian zu helfen, die wimmernd, und mit den Händen vor dem Gesicht, am Boden saß.

„Das gilt auch für dich, Vivian", sagte Toireasa mitleidlos. „Und du Regina, könntest wenigstens ihr helfen! Schließlich seid ihr doch _Freundinnen_!"

Sie spie das letzte Wort quasi aus. Eine Abscheu, welche die beiden Mädchen offensichtlich als recht bedrohlich empfanden, denn sie beeilten sich wegzulaufen.

Toireasa wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, bis sie sich sicher war nicht mehr überrascht werden zu können, dann rannte sie zu Tarsuinn zurück. Wieder legte sie ihren Umhang zusammen und drückte diesen in seine Hände.

„Press ihn auf die Wunde", befahl sie ihm.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch es fehlte ihm inzwischen die Kraft. Nur ein schwaches Lächeln brachte er noch zustande. Einzig Tikkis Zustand hatte sich verbessert. Sie war jetzt wach und schien nur an einer Vorderpfote verletzt zu sein. Mutig hatte sie sich auf die Hinterläufe aufgerichtet und schwankte zwischen bedrohlichen und anfeuernden Lauten. So, als wüsste sie nicht, ob Toireasa Freund oder Feind wäre. Was ja auch irgendwie verständlich war.

Tarsuinn musste unbedingt zum Schloss, das war Toireasa schon klar gewesen, als sie seine Wunde gesehen hatte. Und sie war der Ansicht gewesen, dass sie es mit Vivians und Reginas Hilfe zusammen schaffen konnten. Doch jetzt, vollkommen allein, sah sie keine Möglichkeit mehr. Sie war zu schwach, um Tarsuinn zu tragen und er zu verletzt, um zu laufen.

„Wie bring ich dich hier nur weg?", flüsterte sie hilflos. „Wie zum Teufel soll ich dich allein hier wegbringen?"

Sie dachte verzweifelt an alle Möglichkeiten, an alle Zauber und verfiel am Ende auf eine eher muggeltypische Lösung. Sie besorgte sich zwei große Äste und verband mit ihrem Verknotungsfluch (der Zauber wurde immer universaler) viele Zweige zu einer festen Matte. Sie brachte diese Trage – oder besser Schleife – zu Tarsuinn.

„Damit bring ich dich nach Hogwarts", versprach sie ihm.

Er schüttelte nur traurig mit dem Kopf und sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sie hatte sicher noch eine halbe Stunde Fußweg bis nach Hogwarts vor sich. Mit der Schleife würde es sicher zwei oder mehr Stunden dauern. Bis dahin war der Junge verblutet. Sie brauchte nur auf ihren von Blut durchweichten Umhang zu schauen, um das zu wissen.

„Toireasa!", sprach er sie kaum hörbar an.

„Sprich nicht!", forderte sie ihn auf. „Das macht es nur schlimmer."

Doch es störte ihn nicht.

„Frag doch mal das Pferdchen da", sagte er und deutete in eine Richtung.

Sie sah auf und sah das Einhorn, das sie aufgrund ihrer fieberhaften Arbeit nicht bemerkt hatte. Sein Horn war immer noch rot von Tarsuinns Blut und silbriges Einhornblut lief aus unzähligen Wunden am Kopf des Tieres. Die Augen blickten rot. Es sah wild – nein – es sah tollwütig aus und doch stand das Wesen völlig ruhig da.

Es konnte Toireasa jetzt umbringen, ohne dass sie viel dagegen tun konnte oder aber…

Sie stand auf.

„Bitte entschuldige, was ich getan habe!", sagte sie, ging ein paar Schritte auf das Tier zu und ließ sich dann auf die Knie nieder. Einhörner waren recht intelligent, wobei diese Situation deutlich den normalen Rahmen sprengte.

Das Einhorn kam langsam auf Toireasa zu, immer näher. Sie schloss vor Angst die Augen. Sie wollte nicht sehen, wenn der Tod kam. Der Augenblick verging jedoch, wurde länger, zu einigen Sekunden und dann ging das Einhorn an ihr vorbei. Überrascht schaute sie ihm nach und sah, wie das Tier Tarsuinn und Tikki beschnüffelte. Das war absolut ungewöhnlich. Einhörner mochten Jungen nicht. Nie und nimmer! Es sei denn, sie waren noch Fohlen.

Das Einhorn hob nun den Kopf, schnaubte laut und schaute zu Toireasa. Also, wenn das ein Pferd gemacht hätte, dann hätte Toireasa eine Vorstellung von dem, was sie tun sollte. Aber bei einem Einhorn war das einfach undenkbar.

Sie stand auf und ging zu dem Einhorn. Wieder dieses Schnauben und auch wenn sie die Möglichkeit für Wunschdenken hielt, so wollte sie es probieren.

„Tarsuinn!", flüsterte sie aufgeregt. „Ich glaub es will, dass du auf ihm reitest."

„Das schaff ich nicht allein", antwortete er, jetzt für jedes Wort einen Atemzug brauchend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es mich mag, aber versuchen wir es."

Sie half ihm auf. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Seine Hand tastete schwach nach dem Tier und erfühlte die Höhe des Rückens.

„Da komm ich nie rauf", sagte er.

Noch bevor Toireasa antworten konnte, legte sich das Einhorn auf die Seite. Das machte das Ganze machbar, obwohl immer noch schwierig. Breitbeinig stellten sie sich über das liegende Einhorn. Toireasa war eine recht gute Reiterin, aber mit einer zweiten, und dazu noch verletzten Person, hatte sie so etwas noch nie gemacht.

„Was ist mit Tikki?", fragte sie Tarsuinn.

„Sie will laufen, glaub ich", antwortete er.

Toireasa trat ganz dicht hinter ihn, umschlang ihn mit einem Arm und hielt die andere Hand bereit, um die Mähne zu ergreifen.

„Auf!", sagte sie leise. Nichts geschah.

„Bitte, hör auf sie", flüsterte Tarsuinn und jetzt erst erhob sich das Einhorn. Noch nie war Toireasa ein Pferd begegnet, das so geschmeidig und gleichmäßig mit zwei Reitern aufstehen konnte. Trotzdem kostete es all ihre Kraft und Geschicklichkeit, um ein Herunterfallen zu verhindern. Tarsuinn stöhnte erneut und beugte sich nach vorn. Toireasa hielt ihn und sich krampfhaft fest.

„Nach Hogwarts", sagte sie bittend und das Einhorn setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. Eigentlich hatte Toireasa gewollt, dass das Einhorn möglichst regelmäßig ging, doch stattdessen verfiel es umgehend in einen schnellen Trab. Was zu ihrem Erstaunen überhaupt kein Rütteln verursachte. Gleichmäßig, als würden die Hufe den Boden überhaupt nicht berühren, flogen sie mitten durch den dichtesten Wald. Das Einhorn vermied alle tief hängenden Äste und selbst Sprünge über umgestürzte Bäume waren kaum zu spüren.

Nach wenigen Minuten überholten sie Vivian und Regina, die sich vor Schreck in die Büsche warfen. Es wäre ein umwerfendes – ja berauschendes – Gefühl gewesen, auf einem Einhorn zu reiten, wenn nicht Tarsuinn vor ihr langsam verblutet wäre. Die Flanken des Einhorns waren blutrot von seinem ausfließenden Leben. In Toireasas Träumen war das immer ganz anders gewesen. Sie – die Prinzessin auf dem Einhorn – welche nie ein Ritter zu Pferde einzuholen vermochte.

Nun – diesen Traum hatte sie selbst pervertiert. An diesem Alptraum war sie selbst schuld!

Nach wenigen Minuten Ritt kamen sie überraschend neben Hagrids Hütte zum Halt.

„HAGRID!", rief sie den Wildhüter zu Hilfe.

Aber selbst nach mehrmaligem Wiederholen des Rufes tat sich nichts.

„Bring uns bitte ins Schloss!", bat sie das Einhorn, das sich jedoch zunächst weigerte.

„Bitte!", bettelte Toireasa weiter. „Wir schaffen es nicht, allein abzusteigen. Er ist ohnmächtig geworden und ich kann ihn kaum noch halten."

Zögerlich nur setzte sich das Einhorn gehend in Bewegung. Toireasa rief derweil weiter laut um Hilfe. Sie konnte keine Funken zaubern, da sie es weder wagen konnte Tarsuinn loszulassen, noch ihre andere Hand aus der Mähne zu lösen. So schrie sie sich heiser und erst im Schlosshof erregte sie endlich Aufmerksamkeit. Zuerst hörte sie Fang, den Hund des Wildhüters laut bellen, dann kam Hagrid hinterher gepoltert.

„Herr Professor! Fang hat was gefunden", rief der Mann dröhnend.

Wenig später standen sie im Schlosshof und Fang, sowie Hagrid, bremsten verblüfft ihren Lauf. Hinter ihnen erschien so nach und nach fast die gesamte Lehrerschaft. Allesamt noch vollständig bekleidet und mit gezückten Zauberstäben, als gelte es einen Drachen abzuwehren. Alle blieben sie wie angewurzelt neben Hagrid stehen. Toireasa konnte es ihnen kaum verübeln. Eines der überaus scheuen Einhörner, die nie mit Jungen zu tun haben wollten und nie jemanden auf sich reiten ließen, stand hier vor ihnen. Mit rotem und silbernem Blut überströmt und von zwei Schülern geritten. Das ging weit über alles Vorstellbare hinaus. Einzig Professor Dumbledore behielt seine Geistesgegenwart.

Tarsuinn wurde ihr von einem Zauber aus der Hand gehoben und glitt in Dumbledores Arme.

„Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, bringen Sie bitte Miss Keary in die Krankenstation! Professor McGonagall, Sie suchen mit den anderen Lehrern weiter", sagte er hastig, dann flog er schon selbst mit Tarsuinn auf direktem Weg zum Krankenflügel. Zwei Fenster öffneten sich für ihn und schon war er verschwunden.

Toireasa kletterte von dem Einhorn. Ein letztes Mal stellte sie sich vor das Tier.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, was geschehen ist", versicherte sie leise.

Das Einhorn gab jedoch nur ein böses Schnauben von sich, drehte um und galoppierte zum Tor hinaus zurück in den Wald. Toireasa fühlte sich beschämt. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie in Richtung Krankenflügel und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Professor Snape mit ihr sprach. Erst als er ihr schmerzhaft am Ohr zog, registrierte sie ihn und ganz nebenbei noch Flitwick.

„Was ist passiert?", forderte Professor Snape zu wissen.

Toireasa schaute ihn nur an, als wäre er weit entfernt. Er erschien ihr im Moment so was von unwichtig. Sie ging einfach weiter. Alles was sie wollte, war zu sehen, wie Tarsuinn geheilt wurde.

Diesmal wurde sie unsanft herumgerissen.

„Sie werden _jetzt_ mit mir reden!", befahl Snape laut.

Doch auch das drang nicht zu ihr durch. Sie war über Gefühle, wie Furcht vor einem Lehrer, heut schon weit hinaus. Einzig die Sorge um Tarsuinn beschäftigte sie noch.

„Professor Dumbledore erwartet uns im Krankenflügel", sagte sie abwesend und versuchte, wie eine verzauberte Puppe, einfach weiterzugehen.

Professor Snape hielt sie noch immer zurück. Man konnte sicher nicht behaupten sie würde Professor Snape kraftvollen Widerstand leisten, aber trotzdem versuchte sie, sich ihm zu entwinden.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Miss Davian", schüttelte Snape sie, als versuche er, sie aus einem Traum zu wecken.

„Ich bin doch ruhig", erwiderte sie emotionslos.

Snape war es nicht.

„Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt!", blaffte er.

„Professor Snape!", mischte sich Professor Flitwick ein. „Ich glaube, sie steht unter Schock. Lassen Sie ihr etwas Zeit sich zu erholen. Außerdem könnte man oben Ihrer Künste bedürfen."

Für einen Augenblick verlagerte sich Professor Snapes Zorn auf den kleinen Lehrer der Zauberkünste, doch dann fing er sich wieder.

„Ich schätze, Sie haben Recht, Professor! Gehen wir nach oben", lenkte er ein und ließ Toireasa los.

Sie setzte einfach ihren Weg fort, als hätte sie nicht eben ihren eigenen Hauslehrer gegen sich aufgebracht.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, erlebte sie Madame Pomfrey zum ersten Mal in wirklich extremer Hektik. Tarsuinn lag auf einem Bett, das schon nicht mehr sonderlich weiß war. Über ihn gebeugt, versuchten die Krankenschwester und Professor Dumbledore alles, um die Blutung zu stillen und die Wunde zu versorgen. Mit nur mäßigem Erfolg, wie es aussah. Ohne etwas zu sagen, schlich sich Toireasa zu einem Stuhl an der Seite, so dass sie aus dem Weg war, und beobachtete unruhig die Bemühungen.

„Das übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten, Professor", gestand Madame Pomfrey eben ein.

„Ich hab einen Heiler schon gerufen, Poppy", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Er müsste jetzt schon in Hogsmeade sein und mit dem Besen rauf kommen."

„Gut. Versuchen Sie diese Wunde zu verschließen", wies die Krankenschwester den Direktor an. Sie selbst murmelte Zauber um Zauber, legte eine Salbe auf die Wundränder.

„Das wirkt aber schlecht", hörte Toireasa die Frau murmeln. „Professor Snape, hätten Sie eventuell noch ganz frische Wundsalbe?"

Snape, der bisher sehr distanziert die Geschehnisse betrachtet hatte, trat ohne ein Wort in das brennende Feuer des Kamins und verschwand in einer Stichflamme, die sogar ein wenig in den Raum hinein leckte. Professor Flitwick stand derweil auf dem Fensterbrett eines großen, offenen Fensters und ein Lichtstrahl leuchtete von seinem Zauberstab hinaus in die Nacht.

Tarsuinn hustete schwach und zu Toireasas und Madame Pomfreys Entsetzen lief ihm ein dünner Blutfaden aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Wie kann das sein?", fragte die Schwester mehr zu sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. „Seine Lunge ist doch gar nicht betroffen!"

Mehr sagte sie nicht, denn Professor Snape erschien wieder, in der Hand einen kleinen Steinguttopf haltend, den er sofort Madame Pomfrey überreichte. Gleichzeitig – und das übersah Toireasa beinahe, weil es sehr verstohlen geschah – gab er aber auch Professor Dumbledore irgendetwas.

Gegen ihren Willen interessiert, beobachtete Toireasa nun eher Professor Dumbledore, als die Krankenschwester, welche eiligst die neue Salbe auftrug. Währenddessen reinigte Professor Dumbledore Tarsuinns Gesicht vom Blut. Das kam Toireasa zunächst sinnlos vor, bis sie sah, wie Tarsuinns Kehlkopf sich mehrmals hintereinander schluckend bewegte. Ihr Verdacht wurde bestätigt, als Professor Dumbledore seine Hände auf die Schultern des Jungen legte, denn dieser bäumte sich nur einen Augenblick später auf, als würde er sich verzweifelt gegen etwas wehren. Wenigstens schrie er diesmal nicht.

Hatten Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore beschlossen Tarsuinns Leiden mit Gift zu verkürzen? Wenn ja, dann hatten sie nicht gerade eine schmerzfreie Variante gewählt. Und auch das Blut aus der Bauchwunde floss wieder stärker. Langsam fragte sich Toireasa, wie viel Blut überhaupt in einem Menschen war und wie viel er davon verlieren konnte, ohne zu sterben.

Die Minuten vergingen und Tarsuinn starb entgegen ihrer Befürchtungen nicht. Aber nach Madame Pomfreys Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, war das ein unglaubliches Wunder, das nicht ewig anhalten konnte.

„Da kommt wer", rief Flitwick plötzlich mit seiner dünnen Stimme. Hoffnung und Besorgnis waren ihm deutlich anzumerken.

Sekunden später schoss ein Mann auf einem Besen zum Fenster hinein, wobei Professor Flitwick es nur mit einem beherzten Sprung vom Fensterbrett schaffte, nicht über den Haufen geflogen zu werden.

Der Neuankömmling – recht groß, dünn und noch sehr jung – sprang von seinem Besen, riss eine große kastenförmige Tasche vom Transporthaken und eilte sofort zum Bett.

„Guten Abend", grüßte er hastig, dabei schon völlig auf Tarsuinn konzentriert. Ohne hinzusehen, stellte er seinen Koffer auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett und nahm blind einige Dinge heraus.

„Was hat die Wunde verursacht?", fragte er in professionellem Ton.

Alle Lehrer schauten Toireasa an. Natürlich vermutete sie, was geschehen war, aber nur Toireasa wusste es genau.

„Ein Einhorn!", sagte sie deshalb fest.

Das brachte den Heiler dazu, überrascht sie anzusehen.

„Unfein", sagte er nach einem kurzen Augenblick und wandte sich wieder seinem Patienten zu. „Madame Pomfrey, ich werde Ihre Hilfe brauchen!"

„Keine Betäubungs- oder Schlafmittel, Heiler Cutter", sagte die Krankenschwester sofort.

„Wieso?", fragte er und senkte eine große Spritze.

„Allergie!", log Madame Pomfrey ungerührt nach einem kurzen Blick zum Direktor.

„Das wird höllisch wehtun!", gab der Heiler zu bedenken.

„Es muss sein", bestand sie.

„Na gut", murmelte Cutter und dann begann er mit Zauberformeln, seltsamen Geräten und den Händen in Tarsuinns Bauch zu arbeiten. Madame Pomfrey musste ihm alle Dinge reichen, die er brauchte und manchmal auch irgendwelche Adern zusammenhalten, während er andere zusammenfügte. Die Professoren waren etwas zurückgewichen und konnten, genau wie Toireasa, nur zuschauen. Sie spürte, wie die Blicke der drei Männer sie ab und zu streiften, aber sie ignorierte das und wandte ihren Blick nicht von Tarsuinn ab.

Eigentlich hätte sie da liegen müssen. War das Ironie oder Grausamkeit der Welt? Da zog sie los, um Tarsuinn und seinen Ravenclaw-Freunden etwas auf zehnfache Weise zurückzuzahlen, wurde von ihren Hauskameraden verraten und im Stich gelassen und dann rettete gerade er ihr das Leben, indem er das seine einsetzte. Warum hatte er das getan? Sie hatte ihn tyrannisiert, gedemütigt, seinem Ruf mit Gerüchten geschadet und ihn wie Dreck behandelt. Warum also? Sie selbst hätte ihn die Sache allein ausbaden lassen. Genau genommen hatte sie das sogar schon getan. Sie hatte ihn mehrere Stunden allein im Regen stehen lassen, statt ihm zu helfen. Es wäre ihr völlig egal gewesen, wenn er sich selbst durch eine Lungenentzündung umbrachte. Wäre Toireasa an seiner Stelle gewesen, sie hätte sich nicht in Gefahr gebracht. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm geholfen, nachdem alles vorbei gewesen wäre, aber sicher war sie sich dessen nicht.

Doch jetzt war alles anders. Er hatte ihr Leben gerettet. Davor gab es keine Ausrede. Ihr selbst gewählter Feind war ihr ein besserer Freund, als ihre Freundinnen, gewesen.

Und wenn sie schon dabei war alles in Frage zu stellen – wer hatte ihr eigentlich am meisten Probleme in Hogwarts bereitet? Sicher nicht die Ravenclaws. Wenn man von dem einen Angriff auf sie absah, hatten sie meist alle Gemeinheiten geschluckt und nicht reagiert. Toireasa hatte das für Feigheit gehalten. Jetzt fasste sie andere Möglichkeiten ins Auge. Toireasas Rachewunsch hatte sie eine Grenze überschreiten lassen, ohne richtig über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. William hatte versucht sie davor zu warnen.

Angenommen, sie hätte Erfolg mit ihrem Plan gehabt oder würde ihn noch ausführen – was wäre dann mit den Ravenclaws passiert? Was hätte das für Konsequenzen für sie und Slytherin gehabt, wenn das herausgekommen wäre? Die Ravenclaws wären zu Recht extrem sauer gewesen und alle Lehrer sowieso. Es war einfach übertrieben. Kleine Flüche, Stinkbomben, Feuerwerkskörper, Farbfallen – all das war akzeptabel und gehörte zur Schule. Aber ernsthafte Angriffe auf die körperliche und geistige Gesundheit…? Wie war sie da nur hineingeraten? Wieso verdammt?!

„Ich schätze, mehr können wir nicht tun, aber es sollte reichen", seufzte der Heiler und trat, mit erschöpftem Gesichtsausdruck, von Tarsuinn zurück. „Ich hätte ihn lieber in St. Mungos, aber wir sollten von einem Transport absehen. Außerdem ist er bei Madame Pomfrey sicher in den besten Händen."

Der Heiler klang ein wenig entschuldigend. Seit einigen Minuten blinkte ein kleiner Spiegel an seinem Gürtel rot. Er schaute kurz hinein und dann auf.

„Ich müsste mich kurz waschen und gleich wieder los. Eine Hexe ist in Wales abgestürzt", sagte er.

„Natürlich, Heiler Cutter", beeilte sich Madame Pomfrey zu versichern. „Sie sollten doch noch wissen, wo der Waschraum ist, oder?"

„Ich war oft genug selbst hier Patient", bestätigte Cutter und setzte verschmitzt lächelnd hinzu: „Poppy!"

Dann beeilte er sich den Raum zu verlassen. Madame Pomfrey reinigte inzwischen Tarsuinn von dem ganzen Blut und zog danach die Decke über ihn.

Jetzt würde man sich um Toireasa kümmern. Es war besser, wenn sie dem zuvor kam. Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor Professor Dumbledore. Er schaute mit ernstem Gesicht auf sie herab und wartete.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Direktor", mischte sich Professor Snape ein, noch bevor Toireasa ein Wort sagen konnte. „Ich werde die Sache klären und Sie informieren. Sie können inzwischen den anderen Lehrern…"

Seine Hand streckte sich nach Toireasa aus, doch sie wich davor zurück. Anscheinend wollte er Toireasa und Slytherin ein wenig aus der Schusslinie bugsieren. Aber sie wollte das nicht!

„Nein!", sagte Toireasa entschieden.

„Es war alles meine Schuld", bezichtigte sie sich selbst vor dem Direktor. „Wegen meiner Dummheit liegt er dort. Ich habe Regeln gebrochen und verdiene jede Bestrafung."

Sie glaubte ein unterdrücktes Würgen Professor Snapes zu hören, aber sie schaute nur Professor Dumbledore an.

„Wollen Sie uns nicht mehr erzählen, Miss Davian-Keary?"

Eigentlich wollte sie es nur Professor Dumbledore erzählen, doch leider hatte sie darüber nicht zu bestimmen.

„Das ist schnell berichtet", sagte sie und schluckte. Sie beschloss alles zu erzählen, was sie selbst betraf. „Ich wollte die Traumteilertränke herstellen, um den Ravenclaws etwas heimzuzahlen. Dazu brauchte ich fünf Schweifhaare eines Einhorns. Also schlich ich mich während des Festes davon und in den Verbotenen Wald. Ich fand die Einhörner. Beim Zupfen der Haare ging etwas schief und das Einhorn griff mich an. Ich schaffte es ein Stück wegzulaufen, aber das Einhorn holte mich ein. Dann plötzlich rief mich Tarsuinn und ich lief zu ihm. Er half mir auf den Baum hinauf, doch er selbst schaffte es nicht. Das Einhorn traf ihn, anstatt mich."

Als sie endete, war es eine Weile still. Toireasa schaute nur Professor Dumbledore an, der sehr enttäuscht auf sie herunter schaute.

„Warum wollten Sie den Ravenclaws etwas heimzahlen?", erkundigte sich Professor Snape und versuchte so, ihr ein wenig auszuhelfen.

„Sie haben mich vor einer Woche hinterrücks mit Flüchen angegriffen", erzählte Toireasa, was sicher erst mal wie eine Entschuldigung klang. Deshalb ergänzte sie: „Aber ich hatte es verdient!"

Das war schwer zuzugeben. Trotzdem wollte sie eigentlich noch mehr sagen, wollte sich alles von der Seele reden. Sie hatte viel mehr zuzugeben. Sachen, die nicht wichtig waren, die sie aber trotzdem loswerden wollte. Bittend sah sie Dumbledore an. Sie konnte sehen, dass er wusste was sie wollte und dass er überlegte, ob sie diese Gunst verdient hatte.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie endlich die Krankenstation verlassen", fauchte Madame Pomfrey von der Seite. „Und wenn Sie Miss Davian-Keary gestatten würden, sich zu reinigen."

Toireasa zuckte etwas zusammen, so sehr hatte sie sich auf Professor Dumbledore konzentriert.

„Natürlich, Madame Pomfrey. Sie haben Recht", sagte der Direktor und brach den Blickkontakt mit Toireasa. „Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape helfen Sie bitte den anderen nach der Kammer zu suchen. Madame Pomfrey – sehen Sie zu, dass Tarsuinn bald schläft und wecken Sie ihn unbedingt nach vier Stunden. Miss, Sie waschen sich jetzt und kommen dann mit mir."

Seine Stimme war fest und endgültig. Niemand wagte zu widersprechen, auch wenn Professor Snape ein noch finstereres Gesicht, als sonst machte.

Toireasa tat, was ihr gesagt wurde, doch bevor sie in den Waschraum ging, aus dem ihr der Heiler entgegen gelaufen kam, nahm sie noch ihren mit Blut durchtränkten Umhang an sich. Erst als sie allein im Waschraum war und sich Hände und Gesicht wusch, fragte sie sich, was die Lehrer denn für eine Kammer suchten. Sicher war es aber im Moment eine dumme Idee, danach zu fragen. Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, schaute sie in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Wie zum Test versuchte sie sich selbst in die Augen zu sehen und musste betreten schon nach wenigen Sekunden den Blick senken. Ihr Spiegelbild sah sie viel vorwurfsvoller an, als jeder der Lehrer.

Sie atmete tief durch, machte sich so Mut und ging dann zum wartenden Direktor. Dieser beendete gerade ein kurzes Gespräch mit dem Heiler, der sich mit seiner Tasche und dem Besen wieder auf den Weg machte.

Toireasa folgte Professor Dumbledore in sein Büro. Sie hatte schon immer spekuliert, wie es da aussehen würde, aber jetzt nahm sie das alles kaum wahr.

Sie stellte sich vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und sah den Professor an.

„Du wolltest mir etwas sagen, Toireasa?"

Sie nickte und schluckte schwer. Und dann erzählte sie dem Professor alles.

Wie sie Tarsuinn im Zug kennen gelernt hatte. Wie er sie unabsichtlich hinters Licht geführt hatte und sie ihm den Umhang lieh. Wie verletzt sie gewesen war, als nicht sie zum Sucher ernannt wurde und wie es kam, dass sie alle Schuld auf Tarsuinn geschoben hatte. Sie erzählte ihm haarklein von der Wette und was sie alles getan hatte, um den Jungen zu schaden. Ausgelöschte Tinte, die Hippogreif-Lockpfeife, die Gerüchte. Sogar ihre Untätigkeit, als er bewegungslos im Regen stand. Sie stockte etwas, als sie erzählte, wie sie die anderen Slytherins überredet hatte, ihr bei dem Plan zu helfen und vermied es vorerst Namen zu nennen. Denn wenn sie das tat, so überlegte sie, dann würde es kaum einen Unterschied zwischen der Hölle und Hogwarts für sie geben. Die Namen zu verschweigen, fiel ihr vor allem bei Regina und Vivian schwer.

Dumbledore musste auffallen, dass sie niemand anderen belastete, doch er unterbrach sie nicht. Nur einmal runzelte er die Stirn und zwar in dem Moment als sie erzählte, wie das Einhorn zurückgekehrt war, sie zum Reiten aufforderte und wie es auf Tarsuinns Bitten reagiert hatte.

Am Ende der Beichte schaute Dumbledore sie nachdenklich an und strich sich über den langen Bart. Toireasa fühlte sich inzwischen ein klein wenig besser.

„Du warst nicht allein im Wald unterwegs?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Toireasa fühlte sich gleich wieder schlechter, nickte jedoch.

„Was haben deine Begleiter getan?"

Toireasa schaute den Professor nicht mehr an, sondern schaute auf ihre schlammverkrusteten Schuhe. Mehrmals setzte sie an, suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, die der Wahrheit entsprach und sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

„Sie werden es abstreiten. Mein Wort ist nichts wert und sie haben zwei Stimmen", versuchte sie abzuwehren.

„Das käme auf einen Versuch an", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

„Sie befahlen mir…, sie wollten…", stammelte Toireasa, doch dann brach es heraus. „Sie verlangten von mir, Tarsuinn liegen zu lassen, damit er stirbt! Außerdem war es eine von den beiden, die das Einhorn wild gemacht hat!"

In Dumbledores blitzte für einen Augenblick Zorn auf.

„Wer?!", fragte er, ein wenig eisig.

„Regina Kosloff und Vivian Hogan", gestand sie eingeschüchtert.

„Sie werden wahrscheinlich abstreiten, jemals im Wald gewesen zu sein", stellte Dumbledore wieder mit sanfterer Stimme fest.

Erneut zögerte Toireasa eine Weile. Dann legte sie die Zauberstäbe der beiden anderen Mädchen vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch.

„Das sollte deren Geschichte interessanter gestalten", sagte Toireasa.

Das brachte ihr das erste Lächeln des Direktors ein. Ein kurzes zwar, aber sie war dankbar dafür. Der Professor ergriff die Stäbe, schaute sie sich kurz an und dann legte er sie in ein Schubfach seines Schreibtisches.

„Und was soll ich nun mit dir machen?", fragte Dumbledore.

Darüber hatte Toireasa die ganze Zeit nachgedacht. Sie erwartete Strafe, sie begrüßte sie sogar.

Aber jetzt wollte der Direktor ein Angebot. Toireasa wollte nicht aus Hogwarts herausgeschmissen werden, das wäre unerträglich gewesen, doch das war, was sie eigentlich erwartete, was sie eigentlich verdiente.

Zögerlich zog sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab hervor und legte ihn, zusammen mit den fünf Einhornhaaren, auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ich akzeptierte jede Bestrafung, selbst wenn Sie mich wegschicken", sagte sie leise.

„Und was soll ich dann mit dem Stab?", fragte Dumbledore interessiert.

„Ein Angebot", sagte Toireasa vorsichtig. „Für den Fall…ich möchte nicht gehen. Ich sagte nur, ich tue es ohne Widerspruch, wenn Sie es verlangen."

„Mir den Stab zu geben, stellt einen Teil der Strafe dar?", erkundigte sich der Professor.

„Nein", sie schüttelte leise den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht in Versuchung geraten ihn zu benutzen. Ich werde bald viel Gelegenheit dazu bekommen."

„Das könnte durchaus…", begann Dumbledore, doch es räusperte sich jemand. Ein alter Zauberer in einem der Bilder winkte dem Direktor zu.

„Jemand versucht Sie verzweifelt zu sprechen", sagte der Zauberer im Bild und zwinkerte vielsagend.

„Danke", antwortete der Direktor und machte eine weit ausholende Geste.

Wenige Sekunden später stürzte, ohne anzuklopfen, das Ravenclaw-Mädchen Winona Darkcloud in das Büro. Sie sah recht aufgelöst aus und schien geweint zu haben.

„Professor!", rief sie hektisch. „Tarsuinn ist in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen. Er glaubt, es würde ihn was rufen. Ich hab den Brief erst jetzt gelesen…ich konnte ja nicht ahnen…und dann war da noch die Schrift an der Wand. Tikki ist verletzt in den Turm zurückgekehrt!"

„Beruhige dich, Winona", sagte der Professor nachsichtig und unheimlich sanft. „Er ist nicht mehr im Wald."

Das Mädchen rang kurz nach Luft.

„Geht es ihm gut?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich ja sage", antwortete der Professor traurig.

Erst jetzt schien Darkcloud Toireasa zu bemerken. Sie sah von Toireasa und dem Umhang in ihren Händen, zum Professor, zu dem Zauberstab auf dem Schreibtisch und ihre Züge verfinsterten sich.

„Ohne Toireasa würde Tarsuinn nicht mehr leben", beeilte sich der Professor einer Katastrophe vorzubeugen, schränkte aber ein. „Wobei sie auch nicht ganz unschuldig ist."

Toireasa konnte sehen, wie es im Gesicht des Mädchens arbeitete. Dumbledores zwiespältige Antwort spiegelte sich perfekt darin wieder. Dann gewann eine Seite vorübergehend den Kampf. Es war die Seite, die dem Direktor vertraute. Gestern noch hätte Toireasa das seltsam gefunden. In Slytherin hieß es, der einzige Lehrer, dem man vertrauen konnte, war Professor Snape.

Jedoch aus irgendeinem Gefühl heraus, war Professor Dumbledore Toireasas Wahl gewesen. Sie vertraute ihm, obwohl es ihr schwer fiel. Für das Ravenclaw-Mädchen jedoch schien es selbstverständlich zu sein, den Worten des Direktors Glauben zu schenken und seine Meinung vorbehaltlos zu akzeptieren.

„Kann ich ihn besuchen, Professor?", bat Darkcloud.

„Nicht heute, Winona", wehrte der Professor ab. „Er braucht Ruhe. Du kannst ihn vielleicht morgen besuchen, vorausgesetzt Madame Pomfrey ist einverstanden."

Winona war offensichtlich nicht glücklich mit dieser Aussage und irgendetwas schien ihr auf der Zunge zu liegen.

„Ist noch etwas anderes, Winona?", fragte der Professor.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete das Mädchen mit Seitenblick auf Toireasa. „Ich geh dann besser wieder zurück. Gute Nacht!"

Das Mädchen stand auf, um zu gehen.

„Warte noch kurz, Winona", hielt Dumbledore sie zurück.

Er ergriff Toireasas Zauberstab und reichte ihn Winona.

„Der hier gehört Toireasa", sagte er und gab den Stab an Winona. „Ihr beide setzt euch jetzt zusammen. Toireasa, du wirst Winona alles erzählen, was du eben mir erzählt hast. Und du, Winona, wirst ihr zuhören, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Danach werde ich euch zu euren Gemeinschaftsräumen bringen."

„Ähem…und was soll ich mit ihrem Zauberstab machen?", erkundigte sich Winona.

„Du wirst ihn ihr zurückgeben, wenn und wann du es für richtig hältst", antworte Dumbledore und lehnte sich mit prüfendem Blick zurück. „Ich weiß, das ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich, aber ich denke, das ist in dieser Sache die fairste Lösung. Zu deiner Strafe Toireasa…"

Jetzt kam es. Sie wappnete sich.

„Du wirst eine Woche lang nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen und stattdessen jeden Tag und auch das kommende Wochenende mit Strafarbeiten bei Hagrid zubringen. Nach dem Abendbrot darfst du deine Gemeinschaftsräume nicht verlassen und musst die normalen Hausaufgaben erledigen. Einverstanden?"

„Ja!"

„Auch über die Verwendung deines Zauberstabes?"

Diese Antwort fiel Toireasa deutlich schwerer als die erste.

„Ja", sagte sie mit Blick auf Darkcloud.

„Dann denke ich, solltest du jetzt alles Winona erzählen. Ich werde in fünfzehn Minuten wieder da sein."

Die beide nickten. Professor Dumbledore stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Winona", sagte er im Vorbeigehen. „Versprich mir – kein Wort!"

„Ja, Sir", bestätigte das Mädchen, welches immer noch Toireasas Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Sie sah jetzt neugierig herüber. Toireasa war erstaunt, keinerlei Schadenfreude in den Augen des Mädchens sehen zu können. Nur Neugierde und einen dunklen Schleier, von dem Toireasa wusste, woher er kam. Doch wenigstens dafür war sie nicht verantwortlich. Und so erzählte sie dem Mädchen die ganze Geschichte noch einmal und wieder nannte sie nur die Namen von Regina und Vivian als Mitverantwortliche.

Darkcloud hielt ihr Versprechen, sie sagte die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort. Doch ihr Gesicht sprach Bände.

Als Toireasa geendet hatte, stand das andere Mädchen auf und ging zum Fenster. Den Zauberstab hielt sie in den Händen, welche sie auf dem Rücken verschränkt hatte, und bog ihn, als fiele es ihr schwer der Versuchung zu widerstehen, ihn zu zerbrechen. Ihre Zähne knirschten gut vernehmbar.

Als Professor Dumbledore – etwas später als nur fünfzehn Minuten – wieder auftauchte, existierte, zu Toireasas großer Überraschung, ihr Zauberstab noch in einem Stück.

Dumbledore brachte sie daraufhin einzeln zu ihren Häusern. Zuerst Darkcloud, dann Toireasa.

Sie betrat allein den Slytherin-Kerker und der Empfang war ähnlich schlimm, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

Unzählige feindlich blickende Augenpaare empfingen sie. Die _Fabelhaften Fünf_, die dicke Malfoy Gang, einige der älteren Bewunderer des reinen Blutes, wie zum Beispiel Flint. Nur um ein paar Highlights zu nennen.

Toireasa versuchte sie zu ignorieren und zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu gehen. Natürlich stellten sich ihr Regina und Vivian in den Weg.

„Mein Zauberstab!", forderte Regina und streckte die Hand aus. Außerhalb des Waldes hatte sie ihre Selbstsicherheit anscheinend zurück gewonnen.

„Hab ich nicht hier", antwortete Toireasa feindselig.

„Gib sie her", verlangte nun auch Vivian.

„Kapiert es, ich hab sie nicht", betonte Toireasa noch einmal.

Flint trat hinzu.

„_Accio Zauberstab_", sagte er und deutete auf Toireasa. Selbstverständlich geschah nichts.

„Seid ihr taub?", fragte sie und ignorierte Flint. „Noch mal ganz langsam. Ich – habe – die – Zauberstäbe – nicht! Und was wollt ihr überhaupt damit? Vivian, hast du vielleicht wieder vor, mich zu verraten und ein Einhorn auf mich zu hetzen? Oder Regina - zuviel Angst gehabt, um mir zu helfen?"

„_Accio Zauberstab_", rief Flint erneut, diesmal etwas bestimmter.

„Du hast dem Muggel geholfen!", keifte Regina.

„Der mir mein Leben gerettet hat, nachdem du nicht mal den Mut für einen kleinen Fluch aus dem Hinterhalt hattest", schrie Toireasa zurück. „Vielleicht ist es in deiner Familie nicht üblich, aber ich weiß, was eine Lebensschuld bedeutet."

„Das gilt nur Zauberern und Hexen gegenüber!", entgegnete Regina laut.

„Nicht in meiner Familie", korrigierte Toireasa.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", ertönte plötzlich eine kontrollierte Stimme hinter Flint, der immer noch den Herbeirufungszauber versuchte. Toireasa verstummte sofort. Ihr Bruder Risteárd trat hinzu, gefolgt von Aidan.

„Unsere Eltern würden das nicht so sehen!", betonte er. Aidan hinter ihm wirkte da nicht so überzeugt, aber auch er nickte.

„Unsere Eltern achten die alten Ehrenregeln!", entgegnete Toireasa fest. „Und darin steht, dass man eine Lebensschuld einem vollen Menschen gegenüber begleichen muss."

„Er ist ein Muggel. Kein Mensch!", entschied ihr Bruder.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte sie kalt und war enttäuscht, dass nicht mal Aidan ihr half.

„Ja!"

„Nun – ich bin es mir nicht mehr", entgegnete Toireasa fest. „Und selbst wenn er ein Muggel ist. Für mich bleibt er ein Mensch, der mein Leben gerettet hat, das dank meiner _Freunde_ in Gefahr war. In meinen Augen ist er damit mehr wert, als dieser feige, hinterhältige Abfall hier."

Sie deutete auf Vivian und Regina.

„Du hattest hier noch nie Freunde", mischte sich Riolet ein.

„Ach, die arme Riolet", rümpfte Toireasa die Nase. „Bist du es nicht leid, ständig anderer Leute Stiefel zu lecken?"

Toireasa bekam dafür eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Sie wehrte sich nicht und war froh keinen Zauberstab bei sich zu haben.

„Gut getroffen, würde ich sagen!", meinte Toireasa doppeldeutig und betont unbeteiligt. „Und könntet ihr mir bitte jetzt aus der Richtung gehen? Ich will schlafen! Flint, hör auf mit diesem blöden Zauber. Ich habe keinen Zauberstab bei mir, begreif es endlich."

Sie versuchte weiterzugehen.

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab!", beharrte Regina und schubste Toireasa zurück. „Wir können auch anders mit dir reden."

Genau das befürchtete Toireasa.

„Sicher könntet ihr das!", sagte sie und versuchte extrem sicher zu klingen. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass Professor Dumbledore dir dann auch nur ein Wort von den Lügen glauben wird, die du ihm erzählen musst, damit du ihn zurückbekommst."

So – jetzt war es raus. Die Folgen waren klar.

„Du hast dem Direktor alles erzählt", stammelte Vivian entsetzt und wich, genau wie die anderen Slytherins – inklusive ihrer Brüder – einen Schritt zurück.

„Lass mich überlegen?", zischte Toireasa. „Ein Niesfluch traf das Einhorn, gerade als ich das letzte Haar ausrupfte. Kein Kitzelfluch versuchte mein Leben zu retten! Schwere Entscheidung, nicht wahr?!"

„Du lügst, wenn du behauptest, das Einhorn wäre wegen eines Fluchs auf dich losgegangen. Du warst zu ungeschickt und versuchst jetzt die Schuld auf uns zu schieben", bestritt Vivian Toireasas Vorwurf.

„Es ist erstaunlich, was du für meine Eule und deinen Besen bereit bist zu tun", unterstellte Toireasa voller Abscheu. „In meinen Augen ist damit die Abmachung gestorben."

„Die Wette gilt weiterhin!", stellte Vivian kalt fest.

„Na, dann putz schon mal deinen Besen für mich", freute sich Toireasa emotionslos. „Denn bis jetzt wurden mir keine Punkte abgezogen. Und falls das noch kommt, weil ich im Verbotenen Wald war, dann trifft es dich genauso!"

„Sie ist eine Verräterin und Muggelliebhaberin. Mir wäre es egal, wenn der Erbe sie umbringen würde", stellte Malfoy aus dem Hintergrund überlegen fest. Was immer er damit auch meinte.

Toireasa ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. Das hier ging diesen geleckten Lackaffen nichts an.

„Was soll der Lärm hier!", erklang plötzlich eine ältere, autoritäre Stimme von der Eingangstür her. Es war Samuel Cromwell, ein Vertrauensschüler Slytherins. Ein Sechstklässler, der, dank eines umfassenden Wissens in Sachen Flüchen, einen gewissen Respekt genoss.

„Ah, Toireasa ist da", fuhr er fort. „Ich hatte gerade ein Gespräch mit Professor Snape. Ich soll euch von ihm ausrichten, dass eventuelle Bestrafungen nur durch ihn zu erfolgen hätten. Sollte irgendwer den Drang verspüren, ihm das Recht darauf streitig zu machen, dann soll derjenige den Anspruch bitte bei ihm anmelden, auf dass er ihn prüfen und ablehnen kann. Ist irgendwer hier, für den ich dies in Klartext übersetzen muss?"

Niemand meldete sich.

„Gut, dann ab jetzt ins Bett. Alle!", befahl er daraufhin, hielt Toireasa aber zurück. „Du nicht!"

Murrend, aber gehorchend, gingen alle Wachgebliebenen in ihre Schlafsäle. Als diese weg waren, kam Samuel zu ihr.

„Eine Lebensschuld ist eine ernste Sache, egal ob Muggel, Muggelgeborener oder Zauberer", sagte er einfach. „Ich beneide dich nicht."

Toireasa brachte nur ein erstauntes Nicken zustande.

„Professor Snape sagt es zwar nicht direkt, aber ich glaube, er ist ähnlicher Ansicht. Ich habe Anweisung, dich in einen der leeren Schlafsäle umzuquartieren und ein wenig auf dich aufzupassen, bis sich das wieder beruhigt hat. Außerdem soll ich dir das geben."

Er reichte ihr ein Bügelschloss mit zwei Schlüsseln.

„Damit wirst du deine Tür immer verschlossen halten. Nur um sicher zu gehen. Und jetzt geh und hol deine Sachen."

Sie tat es, wobei sie sich im Schlafsaal noch einige Anfeindungen von den Mädchen anhören musste. Aber die Aussicht, nicht mit ihnen in einem Raum schlafen zu müssen, ließ alles an ihr abprallen. Sie war Professor Snape und Samuel extrem dankbar, dass wenigstens sie Toireasa unterstützten, wenn es schon ihre Brüder nicht taten.

Ihr neuer Schlafsaal war eingerichtet, wie die anderen Schlafsäle auch. Nur halt für sie allein. Sie versperrte mit dem neuen Schloss die Tür.

Zu ihrer Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass ihre neue Bleibe sogar ein eigenes Bad besaß. Sie nutzte dies weidlich aus, um sich zu duschen und all den Schmutz des heutigen Tages abzuwaschen.

Dann – kurz nachdem sie sich schon zum Schlafen hingelegt hatte – stand sie noch einmal auf. Eigentlich hatte sie ihre gesamten Sachen von heute zum Waschen herausgelegt, doch sie überlegte es sich anders und verschloss den, mit Tarsuinns Blut verschmutzten, Umhang in einen Beutel in der Truhe. Dafür nahm sie den Umhang heraus, den sie damals Tarsuinn geliehen hatte und den sie seitdem nicht mehr getragen hatte. Erst danach legte sie sich wieder hin und verfiel alsbald erschöpft in einen unruhigen Traum.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	14. XIII Briefe

** - Kapitel 13 - **

**Briefe**

Schon früh am Sonntagmorgen wachte Toireasa auf. Sie hatte mies geschlafen, da sie die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht noch einmal im Traum heimgesucht hatten. So war sie froh, noch vor dem Wecker wach zu sein. Außerdem hatte sie so den Vorteil, dass die anderen Slytherins noch schliefen. Sie zog sich ihre Arbeitssachen an, die sie immer in Kräuterkunde verwendete, und huschte leise aus dem Kerker. In der Großen Halle war sie die erste Person und die Tische waren leer. Doch kaum trat sie zum Slytherin-Tisch, deckte sich dieser für sie. Da es recht wahrscheinlich war, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht bald die Runde machen würden, trank sie schnell eine Tasse warme Schokolade, belegte sich einige Brötchen (ohne Butter, da diese zu schnell zerlief), stopfte diese in ihre Taschen und verließ den Saal. Mit vor Kälte dampfendem Atem ging sie zum Schlosstor hinaus, setzte sich vor Hagrids Hütte auf eine der drei Stufen und begann ihre Brötchen zu vertilgen. Erstaunt sah sie dabei, wie drüben auf dem Quidditchfeld schon ein Team trainierte. Sie kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen und erkannte nun sieben rot-gelbe Schemen, die durch die Gegend sausten. Gryffindor war am üben. Ziemlich früh für einen Sonntag und noch erstaunlicher war, dass sie glaubte, auf einer der Tribünen den grünen Spitzhut von Professor McGonagall gesichtet zu haben. Ein Lehrer, der am Sonntag in aller Frühe ein Training seiner Mannschaft beobachtete, musste extrem quidditchverrückt sein. Eine solche Sportbegeisterung hatte Toireasa ihr gar nicht zugetraut.

Hinter ihr öffnete sich die Tür der Hütte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Sekunden später der Wildhüter sehr unfreundlich.

Toireasa stand auf, steckte verstohlen ein angebissenes Brötchen ein und drehte sich herum.

„Professor Dumbledore sagt, ich soll acht Tage lang bei Ihnen Strafarbeit leisten, Sir", antwortete Toireasa förmlich. Normalerweise sprach man anders mit Hagrid, aber in ihrem speziellen Fall…

„So?!", sagte er nachdenklich. „Hab Professor Dumbledore heut noch nich gesehen, aber freiwillig meldet sich keiner sonntags zur Arbeit. Also wird's schon stimmen. Also gut – im Schuppen steht nen Spaten. Du wirst den ganzen Garten zwei Spaten tief umgraben und alles Unkraut entfernen."

„Ja, Sir!", stimmte Toireasa sofort zu, obwohl sie die Größe des Gartens schaudern ließ – sie hasste Gartenarbeit (und damit Kräuterkunde) und war froh ihre Drachenlederhandschuhe dabeizuhaben.

Es war eindeutig, dass Hagrid Tarsuinn mochte und sie nicht. Schließlich vermutete er anscheinend – und das zu Recht – dass die Strafarbeit eine Folge des gestrigen Abends war.

So ging sie in den Geräteschuppen, holte sich einen Spaten in ihrer Größe, den von Hagrid hätte sie kaum heben können, und begann umgehend ihre Strafarbeit.

Es wurde noch schwerer, als gedacht. Der Boden war sehr nass und so schaffte sie es zwar recht einfach den Spaten im Boden zu versenken, aber die Erde hochzuhebeln, dazu fehlte ihr Kraft und Gewicht. Aus diesem Grund musste sie mehrmals an einer Stelle graben, um die geforderte Tiefe zu erreichen. Aber das war ihr so ziemlich egal. Mechanisch erfüllte sie ihre Pflicht, während ihr Kopf genug zu tun hatte. Ab und an schaute sie nach oben und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick hinüber zum Quidditchfeld. Was hätte sie gegeben, um diese Mannschaft zu schlagen. Je besser ein Gegner, desto größer der Sieg, sagte ihre Großmutter immer und soweit sie es sehen konnte, waren die Gryffindors eine wirklich gut zusammenarbeitende Mannschaft. Ob das gegen die technische Überlegenheit von sieben Nimbus 2001 reichen würde blieb abzuwarten, aber die Möglichkeit bestand, wenn Potter es relativ schnell schaffte, den Schnatz zu fangen. Über die Zeit würden die Gryffindors wahrscheinlich verlieren.

Später – als die Gryffindors ihr Training beendet hatten und zum Schloss zurückkehrten – konnte Toireasa erkennen, dass sie sich nicht geirrt hatte. Professor McGonagall hatte das Training ihres Teams beobachtet. Sie unterhielt sich mit einem großen, gut aussehenden Jungen, unterbrach das Gespräch dann aber, als sie Toireasa erblickte. Mit einer entschuldigenden Geste an ihr Team, trennte sie sich von ihnen und kam zu Toireasa hinüber, die lieber so tat, als hätte sie dies nicht bemerkt.

„Miss Davian-Keary?!", sagte Professor McGonagall und blieb am Rande des Feldes stehen.

„Ja, Professor", sagte sie und schaute auf.

„Kommen Sie her!"

Toireasa ließ den Spaten im Boden stecken und ging zu der Lehrerin.

„Hat Professor Dumbledore heute schon mit Ihnen gesprochen?", fragte McGonagall ohne Umschweife.

„Nein, Professor."

„Gut, dann übernehme ich das. Der Direktor hat mir heute Morgen alles berichtet und wir sind übereingekommen, dass Sie über die gestrigen Vorfälle im Verbotenen Wald schweigen werden. Vor allem werden Sie niemandem über ihren Ritt auf dem Einhorn erzählen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?!", fragte McGonagall kalt.

„Ja, Professor."

„Gut, dann machen Sie hier weiter und versuchen Sie, uns Lehrer in der kommenden Woche möglichst nicht an Ihre Existenz zu erinnern!"

McGonagall drehte sich um und ging davon.

Ihre Schroffheit tat furchtbar weh, vor allem da Verwandlungen zu Toireasas Lieblingsfächern zählte. In McGonagalls Augen hatte eine tiefe Enttäuschung gelegen. Toireasa wollte gar nicht erst wissen, wie Professor Flitwick sie ansehen würde.

Deshalb ließ sie das Mittagessen aus und verspeiste lieber das letzte angebissene Brötchen vom Morgen.

Schon früh am Nachmittag begannen dann ihre Arme zu erlahmen. Die anstrengende Arbeit forderte ihren Tribut, doch Toireasa zwang sich weiterzumachen so gut sie konnte.

Das lag zum Teil auch daran, dass am Nachmittag einige Slytherins vorbei kamen und sich über sie lustig machten. Vor allem Riolet tat sich dabei hervor, während Regina und Vivian sie meist nur böse anstarrten.

Dies war aber auch der einzige Moment, an dem Hagrid sich um etwas kümmerte, was Toireasa anging. Er kam aus seinem Haus und drohte jedem, den er in zehn Sekunden noch in der Nähe seines Hauses erblickte damit, ihm auch einen Spaten in die Hand zu drücken.

Es war der Spott ihrer eigenen Hauskameraden, der Toireasa noch arbeiten ließ, als es schon dunkel und auch das Abendbrot im Schloss vorbei war. Strafarbeiten waren erst beendet, wenn ein Lehrer – oder in ihrem Fall Hagrid – es sagte.

Ihre Hände zitterten, als der Wildhüter endlich das ersehnte Zeichen gab.

„Komm rein!", sagte er und irgendwie klang er deutlich angenehmer in ihren Ohren, als noch heute Morgen. Sie reinigte noch den Spaten, dann betrat sie seine Hütte. Alles hier war auf den großen Mann zugeschnitten. Stühle, Bett, Tassen, Teller. Sie fühlte sich noch kleiner, als sie eh schon war.

„Setz dich und iss", forderte Hagrid und deutete auf eine Holzbank, auf der auch ein Tablett mit heißem Essen und Tee stand.

Sie brachte ein - _Danke_ – hervor, dann verschlang sie mit einem internen Hurra alles Essbare. Danach blieb sie still sitzen und versuchte unsichtbar zu sein. Hagrid hatte sie noch nicht entlassen und für Toireasa war es ein Segen, nicht gleich in den Slytherin-Kerker zu müssen. Wenig später rollte sie sich auf der Bank zusammen und schlief, ohne es bewusst zu wollen, erschöpft ein. Leider wurde sie recht bald geweckt.

„Ich bring dich am besten jetzt zurück ins Schloss", sagte Hagrid laut.

„Das schaff ich auch allein", meinte sie schlaftrunken.

„Lieber nich! Nach dem was gestern an der Wand stand", wehrte er ab.

„Äh?"

Was Intelligenteres fiel Toireasa nicht ein.

„Na das von dem Erben", erklärte er und schaute sie an, als wäre sie dumm.

„Welcher Erbe?", fragte sie, auch auf die Gefahr hin, sich noch mehr zu blamieren.

„Ach stimmt. Warst ja anderweitig am Unsinn anstellen", sagte er und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Hat dir denn niemand von erzählt?"

„Mit mir redet man im Moment über andere Themen oder gar nicht, wie Sie sicher bemerkt haben!", entgegnete sie und erinnerte sich zurück. „Ich weiß nur, dass gestern noch etwas anderes im Schloss los war. Es wurde etwas gesucht."

„Na ja – so wichtig is das auch nich. Ging nur um eine alte Geschichte. Nichts, was dich beunruhigen muss."

„Hat man etwas gefunden?", forschte sie vorsichtig.

„Natürlich nich. Is nur ne alte Legende", erwiderte Hagrid und sah dabei ein wenig zu besorgt aus, als dass man es ihm glauben konnte.

„Dann brauchen Sie mich auch nicht zum Schloss zu bringen", erklärte Toireasa und ging zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, Sir."

„Mädchen!", rief Hagrid ihr nach.

Sie blieb noch einmal stehen.

„Wenn du die ganze nächste Woche so fleißig bist wie heut, dann ist ab nächsten Sonntag die Sache für mich abgehakt", versprach er.

Toireasa wollte ihm danken, brachte aber nicht die richtigen Worte zusammen.

„Morgen gleiche Zeit, Sir?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Erst nach Unterrichtsbeginn", antwortete Hagrid und sie fragte sich, ob er wusste, was er ihr damit alles ersparte. Sie nickte zustimmend. Dann ging sie allein zurück zum Schloss.

Im Slytherin-Kerker wartete schon ihr Empfangskomitee. Glücklicherweise war auch Samuel anwesend.

„Schau mal, Davian!", freute sich Regina schadenfroh. „Wir haben unsere Zauberstäbe wieder. Und Snape hat uns nur zehn Punkte abgezogen, dir aber dreißig. Anscheinend glaubt der senile Dumbledore uns mehr, als dir!"

Toireasa versuchte das zu überhören und wollte die Tür zu ihrem neuen Schlafsaal erreichen.

„He – wir reden mit dir", fauchte Regina und sprang auf. Ihr Anhang folgte wie ein Rudel Wölfe.

Toireasa war nicht bereit schneller zu laufen. Dieses letzte bisschen Würde wollte sie sich erhalten. Als man ihr den Weg versperrte, blieb sie stehen.

„Geht das jetzt jeden Tag so mit den dummen Sprüchen?", fragte sie gespielt gelangweilt.

„Hätte Professor Snape nicht seine Hände über dir, wäre es nicht so langweilig", versprach Vivian.

„Na dann…!", grinste Toireasa und machte eine großen Bogen um die Mädchen. Vergeblich. Gerade als sie das Vorhängeschloss aufgeschlossen hatte, knallte neben ihrem Kopf ein Handballen gegen das Holz und hielt die Tür verschlossen. Unter der Hand klemmte ein voll geschriebenes Papier. Ein wenig schreckte sie diese Vehemenz dann doch und so drehte sie sich langsam herum. Fünf böse Gesichter formten einen Halbkreis um sie herum.

„Das ist deine Aussage", erklärte Regina drohend.

„Ist nicht meine Schrift", antwortete Toireasa.

„Du verstehst falsch. Morgen früh wirst du zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen, dass du gelogen hast. Und dann wirst du ihm dieses hier gestehen!"

Das Mädchen hielt ihr jetzt das Blatt vor das Gesicht. Abfällig schaute Toireasa den Wisch an, las ihn aber nicht. Sie konnte sich denken, was darauf stand.

„Und wenn ich das nicht mache?", fragte sie.

„Dann werden wir deine Wettschulden eintreiben! Als Ausgleich", drohte Regina.

Toireasa nahm sich das Blatt.

„Ich werde es durchlesen", versprach sie.

„Mach, was wir dir sagen und du machst es dir hier deutlich leichter", erklärte Vivian, die wie immer an Reginas Seite stand.

Alle fünf Mädchen machten daraufhin auf der Stelle kehrt und entfernten sich von ihr. Toireasa konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ernsthaft glaubten…

„Ich soll dir was von unseren Eltern ausrichten", sagte Aidan unvermittelt an ihrer rechten Seite. Sie hatte ihn vollkommen übersehen. Ein wenig überrascht schaute sie ihn an und stellte dabei fest, dass sie immer noch zornig auf ihn war.

„Was?", blaffte sie ungehalten.

Er zuckte ein wenig vor ihr zurück.

„Ich soll dir sagen…ähem…du sollst dich bei deinen Mitschülerinnen für deinen Verrat entschuldigen."

Jetzt war es an Toireasa zurückzuweichen. Schmerzhaft bohrte sich die Klinke in ihre linke Hüfte. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein?!

„Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was passiert ist!", entfuhr es ihr. „Wie können sie da so was schreiben?"

„Wahrscheinlich wissen sie genug", erklärte Aidan und schaute etwas unsicher an Toireasa vorbei. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter und begegnete dem kalten Blick Risteárds.

„Ich verstehe", zischte Toireasa verletzt. „Ihr wart ja beide mit dabei und habt alles gesehen. Und ihr wisst auch, was ich Dumbledore erzählt habe. Wisst ihr was – ich hätte nie geglaubt das sagen zu müssen – aber ich bin froh, nicht eure richtige Schwester zu sein, denn dann würde ich mir völlig verraten und verkauft vorkommen! Es interessiert euch ja offensichtlich nicht, was wirklich passiert ist oder wie meine Sicht der Dinge ist. Ihr habt mich ja nicht einmal gefragt!"

Dann wandte sie sich ab, ignorierte den Schmerz in Aidans Gesicht, ging in ihren Raum, knallte die Tür geräuschvoll zu und schloss ab. Danach warf sie sich auf ihr Bett, presste ihr Gesicht ins Kopfkissen und weinte sich bitterlich in den Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen sah die Welt auch nicht besser aus. Sie hatte in ihrer Kleidung geschlafen und fühlte sich ziemlich schmutzig. Lustlos beseitigte sie diesen Zustand, zog sich ihren zweiten Satz Arbeitskleidung an und wartete, dass die Unterrichtszeit begann und so alle Slytherins in den Klassenräumen waren. Dabei entdeckte sie einen Satz Hausaufgaben und Mitschriften aus dem Unterricht, die ihr irgendwer durch den Türspalt geschoben hatte. Vielleicht war ja doch noch wer in Toireasas Klasse auf ihrer Seite. Ein kleiner Trost wenigstens. Die Zeit bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn für die anderen, verbrachte sie damit, ihr _Geständnis_ zu lesen. Wirklich durchdacht geschrieben, musste sie zugeben. Sogar so, dass sie selbst recht gut dabei wegkam und im Endeffekt alles dem dummen Muggel anlastete. Zumindest wusste Toireasa jetzt, was Regina und Vivian erzählt hatten. Laut ihrer Version waren sie Tarsuinn in den Wald gefolgt um ihn zurückzuholen, als sie einem Einhorn über den Weg liefen, Toireasa nicht widerstehen konnte es anzufassen und so die Probleme zustande kamen. Danach hatte Toireasa zuviel Angst vor dem Wald bekommen und wollte sich nicht mehr fortbewegen. Deshalb war sie bei dem verletzten Muggel geblieben, während Regina und Vivian Hilfe holen gegangen waren. Toireasa hatte laut diesem Schriftstück nur gelogen, weil sie ihre Angst nicht hatte zugeben können. Alles vielleicht sogar überzeugend, wenn da nicht ein klitzekleiner Fehler gewesen wäre. Anscheinend hatten Regina und Vivian ihren Ritt auf dem Einhorn nicht gesehen, weil sie die Nase lieber in den Dreck gesteckt hatten. Sie waren danach zu Snape gelaufen, ohne zu wissen, dass Toireasa und Tarsuinn schon lange auf der Krankenstation weilten. Nach Hilfe zu rufen und dabei auf Tarsuinns Tod zu hoffen, hätte sie vor Toireasas Aussage geschützt. Wenn sie ein wenig eher gekommen wären. Aber auch so war es eine gute Geschichte.

Als die Unterrichtszeit endlich begonnen hatte, verließ sie den Kerker, ging aber weder in den Großen Saal, noch zu Hagrid. Zuerst musste sie rauf zur Eulerei.

„Keyx", rief sie mit sanfter Stimme ihre Eule und streckte die Hand aus. Sofort flatterte ihr kleiner Liebling darauf. Sie streichelte sanft mit dem Zeigefinder das Federkleid. Keyx mochte das besonders am Hals, was ihr die Sache unheimlich schwer machte.

„Keyx!", sagte sie eindringlich, um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eule zu bekommen. „Ich muss dich freigeben."

Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr kleiner Liebling nicht verstand. Keyx tippelte ihren Arm nach oben bis zur Schulter und knabberte liebevoll an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Du bist frei, Keyx!", betonte sie noch mal. „Flieg wohin du willst, mach was du willst."

Inzwischen verstand Keyx zwar die Worte, aber er blickte sie ungläubig an. Tränen schossen ihr bei diesem Anblick in die Augen.

„Ich brauch dich nicht mehr", sagte sie mit einer Härte, die ihr am meisten wehtat. „Hau ab!"

Damit nahm sie Keyx in die Hand und warf ihn zur geöffneten Dachluke hinaus. Dann lief sie schnell aus der Eulerei hinaus und zu Hagrid. Unterwegs trocknete sie sich die Augen. Der Wildhüter wartete schon ungeduldig.

„Da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte er sie. „Als ich sagte nach Unterrichtsbeginn, meinte ich maximal zehn Minuten später!"

„Tut mir Leid, Sir", entschuldigte sie sich tonlos. „Ich musste mich dringend noch um meine Eule kümmern."

Hagrid winkte schon ab.

„Na ja, wenn's um deine Eule ging, dann drück ich mal nen Auge zu."

„Danke, Sir."

„Sag mal, hast du vor das mit dem Sir die ganze Woche durchzuhalten?"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Lass das bitte. Ich denk sonst immer, hinter mir steht wer."

„Wie Sie wünschen."

„Sag einfach Hagrid, okay?"

„Okay. Was soll ich heute tun?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Du gehst in die Gewächshäuser und sammelst alle Schnecken und ihren Schleim. Sei gründlich und pass bei den purpurnen auf, deren Sekret macht böse Hautausschläge. Stör den Unterricht nicht und geh nicht in Gewächshaus Nummer vier. Das ist zu gefährlich! Alles klar?"

Er drückte ihr einen großen Holzeimer mit Deckel in die Hand.

„Ja", antwortete Toireasa, obwohl sie die Gewächshäuser normalerweise lieber mied. Der Gedanke an die Kräuterkundeprüfung am Ende des Schuljahres bereitete ihr jetzt schon Bauchschmerzen.

Sie ging zu den Gewächshäusern, fing sich einen distanzierten Blick von Professor Sprout, der Kräuterkundelehrerin, und ertrug das Getuschel der sechsten Klasse aus Gryffindor und Hufflepuff. Abseits des Unterrichts begann sie sorgfältig die Pflanzen von Schnecken und ihren widerwärtigen Rückständen zu befreien. Sie versuchte, dabei an überhaupt nichts zu denken, doch immer wieder drängte sich Keyx in ihren Kopf. Er war wahrscheinlich der einzige Freund, den sie noch hatte, und sie hatte ihn wegschicken müssen. Sie war so traurig, dass ihr überhaupt nicht auffiel, wie eklig ihre Arbeit eigentlich war. Irgendwann – die Kräuterkundeklasse hatte auf die dritten Klassen aus Slytherin und Ravenclaw gewechselt – was ihr eine recht unangenehme Aufmerksamkeit bescherte – kam Hagrid zu ihr. Er winkte sie in ein anderes Gewächshaus.

„Was ist mit dir los?", erkundigte er sich. „Du hast eben ein Giftglöckchen angefasst. Das macht nicht mal ein dreijähriges Kind!"

„Oh", entfuhr es ihr als Kommentar und erst jetzt bemerkte sie die kleine Pflanze zwischen ihren behandschuhten Fingern.

„Ich dachte, du wärst intelligent genug eine der Zangen zu benutzen, die da rum liegen. Du hast ziemlich viel Glück gehabt."

„Hab nicht drauf geachtet", sagte sie desinteressiert.

Hagrid wollte ihr anscheinend eine Standpauke halten, hielt aber inne.

„Okay – was ist zu gestern anders?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Ach nichts", antwortete sie.

„Wirklich?"

Er zog die Stirn zweifelnd in Falten.

„Nein", gestand sie ein. „Ich habe meinen einzigen Freund weggeschickt, gegen eine Wette verstoßen und möchte eigentlich nur weg, doch ich weiß nicht wohin."

Hagrid schaute sie für einen Moment zweifelnd an.

„Ich bin wirklich nicht geeignet dafür", murmelte der Wildhüter, dann drückte er Toireasa auf eine Bank und setzte sich selbst sehr vorsichtig und prüfend daneben.

„Erzähl!", forderte er Toireasa dann auf und zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen erzählte sie ihm von der Wette und Keyx.

„Du hast also deine Eule fortgeschickt, damit er nich diesem Mädchen gehören muss? Du weißt, was es bedeutet ne Wette zu brechen?", erkundigte sich Hagrid am Schluss.

„Ja und ja", sagte sie ernst.

„Nur dumm, dass er damit nicht einverstanden ist", sagte Hagrid und deutete nach oben.

Toireasa schaute, wohin er deutete, und sah durch das Glasdach eine kleine Eulengestalt, die sie beobachtete.

„Hab mich schon gewundert, was die Eule ohne Brief da will", meinte Hagrid noch. „Wir sollten ihn rein lassen. Is sicher nich sein Wetter heute."

Hagrid reckte sich zu seiner vollen Größe, öffnete eine Dachluke und ließ Keyx hinein. Dann verschloss er die Luke wieder. Sofort kam Keyx zu Toireasa geflogen und landete auf ihrer Schulter. Er presste sein nasses Federkleid an ihre Wange. Fast automatisch zog sie die Handschuhe aus und trocknete ihn danach mit einem sauberen Taschentuch.

„Den wirst du nicht los", prophezeite Hagrid lächelnd.

„Aber dann wird ihn Vivian bekommen und sie wird nicht nett zu ihm sein, wenn er sie nicht mag. Hagrid, weißt du nicht, wie ich da raus kommen kann? Vivian hat mich verraten und soll dafür auch noch Keyx bekommen? Das kann ich doch nicht zulassen."

„Ich bin in so was nich gut", gab Hagrid zu. „Vielleicht solltest du jemand anderen fragen."

„Ich habe niemanden, den ich sonst fragen könnte", seufzte sie leise. „Nur dich. Und dich wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil dich wer darum gebeten hat."

Ihre Vermutung machte Hagrid verlegen und sie erkannte daraus, wie Recht sie hatte.

„Weißt du", sagte Hagrid nach einer Weile. „Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, dir ne zweite Chance zu geben. Jeder verdient eine, meinte er, und damit hat er Recht."

„Ach – ich kann dich ja verstehen", gestand sie leise ein. „Du magst Tarsuinn. Ich hab ihm wehgetan. Einfache Rechnung."

Hagrid schwieg betreten, aber er nickte auch.

„Hagrid?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. „Wie sind Muggel eigentlich so?"

Er schien ein wenig überrascht von der Frage. Doch dann nutzte er die Gelegenheit vom Thema abzulenken.

„Muggel sind laut, engstirnig und blind", sagte er ernst.

Toireasa runzelte daraufhin die Stirn.

„Das sagt man in Slytherin auch", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Ja, aber anders", ergänzte Hagrid schnell. „Du musst dir immer sagen, dass sie es nich besser wissen. Sie haben keine Zauberkräfte, die ihnen durchs Leben helfen. Können nich die wahre Welt sehen. Müssen mit dem kämpfen, was sie Physsyck, oder so ähnlich, nennen. Wenn du drüber nachdenkst, musst du zugeben, es is unglaublich, was sie ohne Magie alles schaffen."

„Aber sie haben Millionen ihresgleichen umgebracht!", erwiderte Toireasa. „Ich hab darüber gelesen."

„Wir sind in dieser Beziehung auch nich besser als sie", sagte Hagrid. „Schau! In der Zeit von Du-weißt-schon-wem starben in England, Schottland und Irland einige hundert, vielleicht auch mehr, Zauberer und Hexen. Das klingt nich nach viel, aber jetzt überleg mal, dass auf jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe, tausend Muggel oder so kommen."

Diese Argumentation kannte Toireasa noch nicht. Es war nicht schwer auszurechnen, was Hagrid ihr vermitteln wollte.

„Umgerechnet haben wir auch hunderttausende oder gar Millionen umgebracht", teile sie betreten ihr Ergebnis mit.

„Ja", sagte Hagrid traurig. „Wir sehen und verstehn zwar ne Menge mehr von der Welt als Muggel, aber am Ende sind wir genauso gut und genauso böse wie sie."

„Aber sind wir nicht etwas Besseres? Wissen wir nicht mehr als sie?", fragte Toireasa weiter. Das hatte sie gelernt, mit dieser Einstellung war sie aufgewachsen. Das konnte doch nicht grundlegend falsch sein.

„Wir sind etwas Besonderes, aber ob wir besser sind...? Zumindest sind wir stärker. Aber wüsstest du, wie man ein Muggeltaxi in London ruft?"

Sie musste den Kopf schütteln. Toireasa wusste noch nicht mal was ein Taxi war.

„Siehst du! Und das ist eine ganz einfache Sache. Hab es selbst erst im September von Tarsuinn gelernt."

Sie schaute erstaunt zu Hagrid auf. Er klang irgendwie auch zwiespältig. Und schien zu überlegen.

„Frag ihn, ob er dir bei deiner Eule helfen kann", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Wen?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Tarsuinn!", bestätigte Hagrid ihre Befürchtungen.

„Das wäre sinnlos", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Versuch es doch!"

„Wie sollte er mir helfen können? Er kennt sich doch gar nicht mit Magiertraditionen aus."

Diesmal sah Hagrid sie, mit einer Mischung aus verschmitzten Lächeln und Zahnschmerzen, an.

„Tarsuinn ist clever", sagte er vorsichtig. „Aber auch…"

„Ja, Hagrid?"

„Das darfst du ihm aber nich sagen", bat er verlegen.

„Versprochen", sagte sie ernst.

„Nun…", druckste Hagrid. Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, über den Jungen zu reden. „Na ja – er ist gewandt drin sich anzupassen und andern das zu sagen, was sie hören wollen. Ich hab ihn bei den Muggeln erlebt, wie er die Regeln benutzt hat, um zu bekommen was er wollte und ich habe gesehen, wie er in der Winkelgasse dafür sorgte, dass ein _angesehener _Zauberer sich selbst blamierte. Er mag ein guter Junge sein, aber ein wenig macht er mir auch Angst."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich mir immer überlege: Was denkt er? Warum fragt er mich das?"

„Und du denkst, er kann – und vor allem würde – mir helfen?"

„Dir vielleicht nich, aber deiner Eule."

„Dann schulde ich ihm noch mehr!"

„Tja – da musst du dir klar werden, was dir wichtiger is. Deine Eule oder dein Stolz."

„Kennst du nicht jemand anderen?", bettelte sie.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, mir fällt niemand ein, der dir sonst helfen würde. Oder aber du kommst selbst auf ne andre Lösung."

„Ich hab doch schon Stunden darüber gegrübelt."

„Dann frag ihn! Heut Mittag wäre gut."

Eigentlich wollte Toireasa nicht noch ein Essen verpassen.

„Geht es ihm denn schon wieder gut genug?", fragte sie.

„Teilweise", wich Hagrid aus. „Hab ihn heut Morgen besucht. Ging ihm doch recht gut."

Wieder war da dieser Ton, den Hagrid verwandte, wenn er etwas verschwieg und dabei darüber nachdenken musste. Man hatte immer das Gefühl, er hätte den Faden im Gespräch verloren, aber soweit sie feststellte konnte, bedeutete es eigentlich nur, dass sich die Gedanken etwas langsam durch Hagrids Gehirn fraßen. Das ließ den Wildhüter etwas dumm erscheinen, was Toireasa inzwischen nicht mehr glauben konnte. Hagrid mochte manchmal etwas Zeit brauchen, doch ihm die Intelligenz abzusprechen, wie es zum Beispiel Malfoy tat, war ein deutliches Fehlurteil.

„Könntest du mitkommen, Hagrid?", bat sie. „Ich glaub nicht, dass Madame Pomfrey mich sonst zu ihm lässt."

„Könntest damit Recht haben", stimmte Hagrid zu. „Ich komme mit. Aber mit Tarsuinn musst du allein reden!"

„Danke, Hagrid", sagte sie und das kam von Herzen.

„Wer so gut zu nem Tier ist, kann nich von Grund auf schlecht sein", antwortete Hagrid lächelnd. „Doch jetzt sollten wir weiterarbeiten. Sonst denken die noch, du würdest nich bestraft werden."

Toireasa nickte zustimmend und sie begann wieder mit ihrer widerlichen Arbeit. Keyx hatte sie vorher in die Tasche gesteckt. Dabei waren ihre Gedanken jetzt weniger düster, auch wenn Toireasa sich ernsthaft fragte, ob Hagrid wirklich Recht hatte, sie für schlecht zu halten.

Sie war sich nie so vorgekommen. Und die Vorgehensweise Lord Voldemorts und seiner Todesser hatte sie immer verabscheut.

Gegen Mittag holte Hagrid sie aus dem Gewächshaus. Sie wusch sich schnell, um Madame Pomfrey keinen Vorwand zu geben, ihr den Zugang zum Krankenflügel zu verweigern.

Wie erwartet sträubte sich die Krankenschwester zunächst mit einem bösen Blick auf Toireasa. Die Krankenschwester mochte keine Schüler, die ihr Arbeit an anderen Schülern verschafften. Das war offensichtlich und verständlich. Glücklicherweise brachte Hagrids Begleitung die erhoffte Wirkung. Doch Madame Pomfreys kritischer Blick begleitete Toireasa auf Schritt und Tritt.

Schon als sie den Krankenflügel betrat, wusste Toireasa, dass es eine unangenehme Sache werden würde. Tarsuinn hatte mit aufgestellter Rückenlehne in einem Buch gelesen. Sie hatte noch nie einen derart verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm gesehen, als er das Buch auf den Nachttisch legte und sich mit einem kurzen, schmerzerfüllten Zucken zur Seite drehte, so dass er ihr den Rücken zuwandte.

Konnte er die Menschen an ihren Schritten erkennen?

An seinem Bett standen zwei Nachttische. Einer mit Büchern und Schreibzeug belegt, der andere voll von Karten, Blumen und Süßigkeiten. Von seinem Mungo war nirgends etwas zu sehen.

„Ich geh dann ma. Das Essen wartet", flüsterte Hagrid und drehte um.

Toireasa erwartete nicht sein Bleiben. Dies hätte so ausgesehen, als würde er sie in ihrem Anliegen unterstützen. Doch soweit wollte er offensichtlich nicht gehen.

Zögerlich ging sie zu Tarsuinn und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Nicht, dass sie keinen Plan gehabt hätte. Bloß, jetzt kam ihr alles unpassend und dumm vor, was auch immer sie sagen würde.

„Verzeih mir!", bat sie dann, weil ihr nichts Besseres einfiel.

Sie hatte erwartet, er würde sie ignorieren, doch die einfachen Worte provozierten eine Reaktion. Langsam und vorsichtig drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Wie könnte ich dir verzeihen?", fragte er mit leiser, eindringlicher Stimme.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du verletzt…", begann sie.

„Nein!", unterbrach er sie deutlich vehementer. „Es geht nicht um mich. Du hattest vor, meinen Freunden zu schaden. Sie in meine Alpträume zu zerren! Mir meine Gedanken zu rauben, sie anderen aufzuzwingen! Wie konntest du nur…?"

Obwohl seine starren Augen nichts sehen konnten, konnte sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich kann es nicht entschuldigen", erklärte sie leise. „Ich kann nur versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Er schien sehr mit sich zu ringen. Widerwillen und Neugier hielten sich lange Zeit die Balance.

„Warst du heut bei Professor Dumbledore und hast alles zurückgenommen?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Woher weißt du?", entfuhr es ihr erstaunt.

„Deine Freundinnen sind mir heut Morgen erschienen, als Madame Pomfrey kurz abgelenkt war und haben sich ein wenig auf meine Kosten amüsiert. Sie meinten, du würdest mir heut alles in die Schuhe schieben."

„Dann waren sie etwas vorschnell", erklärte Toireasa abweisend. „Und sie sind ganz sicher nicht meine Freundinnen."

Er legte interessiert den Kopf schräg.

„Dann stimmt es, dass eine von ihnen für das _Austicken_ des Einhorns gesorgt hat?"

„Darkcloud hat es dir erzählt?"

„Schon gestern."

„Es ist alles wahr, was sie dir erzählt hat", erklärte Toireasa.

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen!", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Es gibt keinen Grund für sie zu lügen. Außerdem trau ich ihr das nicht zu."

„Du hast ihr deinen Zauberstab gegeben. Warum?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ich gab ihn Professor Dumbledore", stellte sie richtig. „Er hat ihn dann an deine Freundin weitergereicht."

„Warum hast du ihn überhaupt weggegeben?", forschte er.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hatte viele Gründe.

„Sühne", gestand sie zuerst ein.

Er blieb still, so als spürte er, dass sie noch nicht fertig war.

„Ich habe Angst zu zaubern und wieder jemanden zu verletzen", gestand sie als Zweites.

Wieder wartete er mit einem Kommentar. Konnte sie ihm den dritten Grund sagen?

„Und ich wollte wissen, wie du dich fühlst", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Sie wusste, er würde es so klar hören, als hätte sie es laut gesagt. Madame Pomfrey jedoch fehlten diese guten Ohren.

Langsam hob sie nun den Blick und schaute zum ersten Mal offen in seine leeren Augen. Sein Gesicht war eine unbewegliche Maske. Einzig seine Wangenknochen traten ein wenig hervor.

„Alle Ravenclaws werden dich in Ruhe lassen", versprach er leise.

Sie wünschte, er hätte ihr verzeihen können, doch dazu schien er im Moment nicht in der Lage. Obwohl sie es nicht anders erwartet hatte, war sie enttäuscht und wollte gehen, doch die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Hagrid, ließ sie zögern. Was war ihr wichtiger? Ihr Stolz oder Keyx?

„Ich bräuchte…", begann sie und verstummte.

„Könntest du mir…", setzte sie zum zweiten Mal an.

„Hagrid meint, du könntest mir vielleicht helfen", brachte sie dann heraus.

Tarsuinn sah sie kalt an.

„Ich denke, ich hab dir schon mehr als genug geholfen", sagte er.

Das konnte sie nicht abstreiten. Traurig drehte sie sich um und wollte gehen. Sanft tastete sie nach Keyx, der in ihrer Tasche warm und sanft schlief.

„Ich bitte nicht für mich", bat sie ihn eindringlich und lauter als gewollt. „Es ist für Keyx."

Wieder traten Tarsuinns Wangenknochen hervor. Das war eine Angewohnheit, die sie bei ihm noch nie bemerkt hatte. Immer wenn er mit einer zwiespältigen Entscheidung rang, biss er die Zähne fest aufeinander.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen", sagte Madame Pomfrey von der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Tarsuinn braucht Ruhe!"

„Kann sie noch etwas bleiben?", fragte Tarsuinn von seinem Bett aus und ein echt wirkendes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Aber es konnte nicht echt sein. Es war ein Lächeln nur für Madame Pomfrey, um sie zu beruhigen und um zu erreichen, dass Toireasa bleiben durfte.

„Gut, aber nur zehn Minuten", sagte die Krankenschwester einlenkend und ging aus dem Saal.

Tarsuinn drehte wieder den Kopf in Toireasas Richtung. Das Lächeln war verschwunden.

„Wie kann ich _Keyx_ helfen?", fragte er, hart den Namen ihrer Eule betonend.

Toireasa erzählte ihm alles von der Wette mit Vivian und beobachtete eine fast identische Reaktion, wie bei Darkcloud. Dann erklärte sie ihm, gegen welche Traditionen sie zu verstoßen gedachte. Er hörte sehr aufmerksam zu, stellte ab und an eine Zwischenfrage zum genauen Wortlaut der Wette, wie der Besitz an Haustieren geregelt war und was sie kosteten.

„Ich denke, du kannst Vivian austricksen. Du brauchst nur jemand, der dir bei der Durchführung hilft", sagte er nach längerem Überlegen. „Im Grunde genommen ist es ganz einfach."

„Und wie?", fragte sie neugierig und überrascht. Wie konnte es einfach sein?

„Ihr habt ausgemacht, dass Vivian _deine Eule _bekommt. Es wurde nicht gesagt, _welche Eule_. Kauf einfach eine andere, verschenke oder verkaufe Keyx an jemanden dem du vertraust und der ihn gut behandelt und du verstößt nicht gegen den Wortlaut der Wette."

Sie starrte ihn erstaunt an. War es wirklich so simpel?

„Ich könnte Hagrid fragen", sagte sie begeistert.

„Das geht nicht. Er weiß, dass du damit betrügen willst, also darf er es nicht tun. Für mich gilt das Gleiche."

„Aber ich hab doch niemanden sonst", sagte sie, schon wieder frustriert. „Kann ich nicht einfach eine zweite Eule kaufen und die dann selbst abgeben."

„Geht nicht, wegen der Schulregeln. So offen darfst du auch nicht das Schlupfloch nutzen."

Sie fluchte wortlos in sich hinein.

„Was ist mit deinen Brüdern?", fragte er.

„Die sind der Ansicht, ich hätte dich verbluten lassen sollen", zischte Toireasa und meinte damit vor allem Risteárd und weniger Aidan.

„Jemand anderes? Freunde, Eltern, andere Verwandte?"

„Nein", gestand sie beschämt ein.

Wieder spannte sich die Haut über seinen Wangenknochen. Dann griff er zum Nachttisch und holte Papier, Feder und Tinte hervor, zusammen mit einem Schreibbrett als Unterlage. Das alles reichte er Toireasa.

„Okay – schreib!", sagte er mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie gehorchte.

_Hallo Tante Glenn,_

_ich weiß, Sie kennen mich nicht, aber Tarsuinn hat Sie mir empfohlen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass man mit Ihnen auch recht ungewöhnliche Geschäfte machen kann. Deshalb hoffe ich, Sie können mir helfen und es soll Ihr Schaden nicht sein._

_Die Eule, welche diesen Brief zusammen mit einer Galeone überbrachte, heißt Keyx. Ich möchte ihn Euch für zwei Monate verkaufen. Er gehört in dieser Zeit Euch und wird Ihnen gute Dienste leisten. Als Ersatz bitte ich Euch, mir die älteste, hässlichste und bösartigste Eule zu kaufen, die Ihr finden könnt und dann hierher zu schicken._

_Wenn die zwei Monate um sind, werde ich Keyx mit einer weiteren Galeone auslösen._

_Ich weiß, dies ist ein ungewöhnliches Anliegen, aber es würde mir sehr helfen. Sollte der Handel nicht zustande kommen, dann bitte ich Euch, mir Keyx sofort seine Rückkehr zu ermöglichen._

„…und Unterschrift!", beendete Tarsuinn das Diktat. „Jetzt bleibt nur die Frage, ob du mir soweit vertraust, um mir Keyx jetzt überlässt?"

„Du würdest Keyx nicht schaden", sagte Toireasa voller Überzeugung. „Nicht mal, um mich zu verletzen."

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, zu was ich fähig sein kann", sagte er in einem Ton, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie schüttelte das ab.

„Aber warum sollte diese _Tante Glenn_ auf den Vorschlag eingehen?", fragte sie.

„Weil ich sie darum bitte und weil…"

Er vollendete den Satz nicht, so als hätte er beinahe zuviel gesagt.

„Sag bitte Keyx, was ihn erwartet", überspielte er den angefangenen Satz.

„Aber kann er das denn bis heute Abend schaffen?", fragte sie. „Ist deine Bekannte denn so nahe?"

„Nein", jetzt grinste er. „Aber du kannst ihnen ja die Wahrheit sagen. Deine _Eule_ ist unterwegs und wird morgen früh _hoffentlich_ zurück sein."

Sie sah ihn für einen Augenblick an. Wenn er so schaute, konnte sie Hagrids Angst vor diesem Jungen ein wenig verstehen. Ein gewisser boshafter Humor blitzte in seinen Augen. Um ihn ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht merken zu lassen, wandte sie sich schnell ab. Geduldig erklärte sie Keyx, was sie von ihm erwartete. Das war nicht sonderlich einfach und die kleine Eule sträubte sich nach Kräften gegen diesen Plan, aber da keine Alternative existierte, stimmte die kleine Eule dann doch zu. Zögerlich flog Keyx zum Fußende von Tarsuinns Bett und beäugte den Jungen intensiv.

„Ich geh dann mal", sagte Toireasa, da es nichts mehr zu besprechen gab.

„Ja, das solltest du", antwortete er, als wäre sie eine Unperson.

„Ich schulde dir jetzt noch mehr", sagte sie leise und war versucht seine Hand zu ergreifen.

„Tust du nicht!", widersprach er kühl, aber wenigstens mit etwas Emotion. „Damit bist du mit Ravenclaw quitt!"

„Das bin ich schon seit Halloween", erklärte sie ernsthaft.

„Gut! Dann werden wir hoffentlich in Zukunft keine Probleme mehr miteinander haben?", vermutete er.

„Nicht von mir", bestätigte sie.

„Aber von deinen Freunden?"

„Ich habe keine Freunde mehr, ich kann für niemanden sprechen", sagte sie und versuchte den gequälten Ton aus ihrer Stimme zu verdrängen. Sie fühlte sich so allein.

Obwohl er nichts sagte, konnte sie erkennen, dass Tarsuinn einen Moment Mitleid hatte. Oder zumindest bildete sie sich das ein.

Toireasa streichelte Keyx noch einmal sanft über den Kopf, dann verließ sie schnellen Schrittes den Krankenflügel. Jetzt war sie wirklich ohne Freunde in Hogwarts. Zwei Monate ohne Keyx – wenn alles klappte – waren aber immer noch besser, als ihren kleinen Liebling auf ewig zu verlieren.

Erstaunt war sie nur, wie bereitwillig sie gegen die Ehre beim Wetten verstieß. Natürlich war es Vivian, die Toireasa zuerst verraten und beinahe umgebracht hatte. Aber die Wettbedingungen hatte sie nicht gebogen. Sie jedoch plante den Wortlaut einer Wette zu interpretieren, um den Folgen einer verlorenen Wette zu entgehen. Das war zwar nicht strafbar, aber es stellte einen extremen Ehrverlust dar. Niemand würde je wieder mit ihr wetten wollen. Doch sie wollte das eh nie mehr tun. Nur der Gesichtsverlust würde schmerzen.

Nachdenklich ging sie um die Ecke und blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Im Halbdunkel sah sie sich einer hellroten Schrift an der Wand gegenüber.

_DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET._

_FEINDE DES ERBEN, NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT!_

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Der Erbe des großen Salazar Slytherin war in Hogwarts?! Glorreiche Zeiten! Jetzt erst verstand sie das Getuschel einiger Schüler und auch was Hagrid gesagt hatte.

Ein Hochgefühl ergriff Toireasa. Sie hatte alles über den Gründer Slytherins gelesen. Seine großen Leistungen, seine Werke, sein friedlicher Kampf gegen die anderen, illoyalen Hausgründer, welche seine Ideen allesamt abgelehnt hatten.

Besonders hatte sie seinen abenteuerlichen Rückzug aus Hogwarts studiert, da er zu Recht befürchtete, seine Anwesenheit würde die anderen Zauberer dazu bringen – das große Werk namens Hogwarts – um seinetwillen zu zerstören.

Der Erbe würde jetzt wahrscheinlich den Einfluss in Hogwarts nehmen, wie er im Sinne Salazar Slytherin war. Sicherlich würde er…

…und da traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Das Lächeln wich von ihren Lippen und voll Entsetzen klappte ihr Kiefer nach unten.

…_um zu reinigen, was rein sein sollte. Um ein Beispiel zu geben für die Zaubererwelt und den Schlammblütern ihren Platz zu weisen…_

_Tarsuinn_, dachte sie erschrocken. Was würde der Erbe mit einem Muggel anstellen, der nicht nach Hogwarts gehörte? Sie kannte die schreckliche Antwort. Und die betraf nicht nur Tarsuinn. Wenn der Erbe wirklich hier war, dann war sie dazu verdammt sich gegen ihn zu stellen. Sie schuldete Tarsuinn ihr Leben. Unter keinen Umständen durfte dem Jungen irgendetwas zustoßen!

Und dann wandt sich ein zweiter Gedanke durch Toireasas Bewusstsein.

_Einer ist wie tausend…_

Tarsuinn hatte seinem Körper niemals den Schlaf gegönnt, den dieser verlangte. Es war ihm bewusst, dass er zwei oder drei Mal am Tag seine vier Stunden hätte schlafen müssen, aber er hasste es wie die Pest. Leider war Madame Pomfrey der Meinung, dass er viel Schlaf zum Genesen brauchte und hatte für ihn extra einen leichten Schlaftrunk besorgt, der ihm zwar das Wachbleiben unmöglich machte, aber das Erwachen nicht verhinderte. Auf diese Weise war er gezwungen vormittags, nachmittags und nachts in seine Alpträume zu versinken. Er hatte mehrmals versucht den Trank zu vermeiden, doch Madame Pomfreys aufmerksamer Blick entlarvte alle seine Versuche und sie ließ auch nicht mit sich reden.

Einen Vorteil hatte jedoch dieses Verfahren. Tarsuinn wachte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf, ohne den jeweiligen Höhepunkt seines Alptraums erreicht zu haben. Schlicht und einfach deshalb, weil sein Körper erwachen wollte und nicht sein Geist. Oder anders ausgedrückt – er war ausgeschlafen. Was er jedoch vorsichtshalber verbarg, da er Madame Pomfreys Tranktasse fürchtete. Doch anscheinend hatte sie eh im Moment Besuch. Er hörte zwei ziemlich leise Stimmen aus ihrem Raum. So leise, dass sogar er angestrengt lauschen musste.

„Ich halte es für sehr gefährlich ihn so viel schlafen zu lassen, Poppy", hörte er Professor Dumbledore mit seiner sanften Stimme sagen.

„Es muss sein! Und diesmal werde ich Ihr Eingreifen nicht zulassen", antwortete Madame Pomfrey überzeugt. Nur selten hatte Tarsuinn jemand Professor Dumbledore widersprechen hören, vor allem in einem solchen Ton. Die Krankenschwester klang so, als stünde sie kurz davor, eine Gardinenpredigt zu halten.

„Könnten Sie mir das erklären?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Oh ja – das kann ich!", erwiderte sie laut, dämpfte aber sofort wieder die Stimme. „Sie haben ihm Lebensessenz gegeben! Dass es illegal ist, stört mich dabei wenig, da Sie es sicher _rein_ hergestellt haben. Aber es ihm heimlich zu geben, in meinen Räumen, ohne mein Wissen…! Wenn es ihm nicht die Zeit geschenkt hätte, die der Heiler brauchte, dann könnten Sie jetzt Ihr Büro ausräumen."

„Ich wollte Sie nicht mit dem Ministerium in Konflikt bringen, Poppy. Das Gesetz zu dem Trank mag veraltet sein, aber uns blieb nicht die Zeit es schnell zu ändern", versuchte der Professor sie gnädig zu stimmen.

„Sie hätten es mir sagen _müssen_", beharrte die Krankenschwester. „Das hätte es für ihn und mich einfacher gemacht."

„Ihr seht mich unwissend, Madame", sagte Dumbledore erstaunt. „Ein Tag Fieber ist doch normal. Ob nun durch die Essenz von einem Fremden, oder die Wunde."

Tarsuinn quälte sich aus dem Bett und schleppte sich, halb gebeugt und vorsichtig tastend, Richtung Gespräch. Er wollte kein Wort verpassen von dem, was die Erwachsenen besprachen.

„Das dachte ich auch – nur – er hat kein Fieber, solange er wach ist. Nicht einmal erhöhte Temperatur. Und selbst wenn er die Augen geschlossen hält, er schläft niemals wirklich."

„Wie ist er, wenn er wach ist?", forschte Dumbledore, so als wolle er auf etwas hinaus.

„Nichts. Keine Anzeichen Ihres Wesen, Ihrer Sprachweise."

„Der Trank war ein Geschenk an mich", hörte Tarsuinn Dumbledore rätselhaft erklären.

„Nun, wenn diese _Person_ Tarsuinns geheimer Zwilling war, dann würde das sein Verhalten erklären."

„Der Spender war grundverschieden zu dem Jungen."

„Dann mache ich mir jetzt noch mehr Sorgen!", schlussfolgerte Madame Pomfrey. „Es sei denn, Sie wissen etwas mehr als ich."

„Ich glaub, ich habe eine Idee, warum das passiert. Aber ich kann leider nicht sagen, was das für Konsequenzen haben kann", sagte Dumbledore seufzend. „Ein Lachkrampf oder eine Explosion – alles ist möglich."

„Und warum hat er nun nicht das nötige Fieber und die Wesensveränderung, welche typisch wäre?", erkundigte sich Madame Pomfrey etwas ungehalten.

„Weil er es gewohnt ist, sich selbst zu kontrollieren, Poppy. Seinen Körper, seine Gedanken. Was immer ihn in seinen Träumen heimsucht, es hätte auch Macht über ihn, wenn er wach ist. Ich vermute, nur diese unnatürliche Kontrolle erlaubt ihm überhaupt bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben. Um ehrlich zu sein – das habe ich befürchtet, doch ich sah keinen anderen Weg ihm die nötige Zeit zu verschaffen."

„Und wenn er Pech hat, dann haben Sie sein geistiges Gleichgewicht zerstört", sagte die Krankenschwester eher traurig, denn vorwurfsvoll.

„Er ist stärker, als er aussieht", sagte Dumbledore leise lachend. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er, schneller als wir glauben, wieder durch die Gegend schleicht, um andere Leute zu belauschen."

Tarsuinn beeilte sich bei diesen Worten, schnell in sein Bett zurück zu finden. Wusste der Professor, dass er gelauscht hatte? In der Eulerei vor einigen Wochen war er davon ausgegangen, gesehen worden zu sein. Doch hier hätte Dumbledore ihn hören müssen und das würde ja bedeuten, der Mann hätte ein genauso gutes Gehör wie Tarsuinn. Das fand er unfair, Sehen können und ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör war einfach zuviel des Guten. Wie zum Teufel sollte man diesen Mann austricksen? Oder war es das Schloss, das Tarsuinn verraten hatte?

Er krabbelte wieder vorsichtig unter seine Decke und tat dann so, als würde er schlafen. Leider konnte er nichts weiter hören. Professor Dumbledore ging nach einiger Zeit und Madame Pomfrey schwebte auf Zehenspitzen durch den Raum und putzte mit ihrem Zauberstab. Wahrscheinlich fand sie an allen Ecken und Enden des Krankenflügels sein Blut. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er an Filch gedacht hatte und dass dieser ihn wegen der Extraarbeit umbringen wird, sollte er das überleben.

Anscheinend war es ziemlich knapp gewesen. Das Zeug, das Dumbledore ihm herunter gezwungen hatte, hatte gebrannt wie Feuer und hatte sein Herz zum Rasen gebracht. Doch es war nur halb so schlimm gewesen, wie die Hände des Heilers und Madame Pomfreys in seinem Bauch zu fühlen. In dem Moment hatte er sich gewünscht, sie hätten ihm doch diese Spritze verabreicht. Er hatte panische Angst gehabt zu sterben, ein Geist zu werden und in die Hütte im Wald zurückzumüssen.

Dass Professor Dumbledore seinen Geisteszustand für grenzlastig hielt, störte Tarsuinn nicht. Es war nichts Neues für ihn. Außerdem fühlte er sich auch nicht anders als sonst, wodurch er sich um seine geistige Stabilität nicht sonderlich sorgte.

Eher störte ihn, dass er sich kaum daran erinnern konnte, was in der Hütte passiert war. Er wusste nur noch, dass er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich nach draußen zu schleppen. Erst als er Toireasa und das Pferd – inzwischen wusste er, dass es ein Einhorn gewesen war – hörte, war er wieder halbwegs klar gewesen und konnte sich jeden einzelnen Laut ins Gedächtnis rufen. Genauso, wie er sich an seine Überraschung erinnern konnte, als er plötzlich aufgespießt worden war. Sein Plan war gewesen, dem Tier im letzten Moment auszuweichen, doch das unerwartete Horn hatte sein Vorhaben effektiv durchkreuzt. Er hatte instinktiv gehandelt und als Muggel gedacht. Die Strafe war sofort erfolgt. Das Magieuniversum hatte letzte Nacht stark an Reiz für ihn verloren. Man starb hier genauso schnell, wie in der normalen Welt, wenn nicht noch schneller. Einzig die Heilmethoden waren viel effektiver.

Aber die Probleme in dieser Schule waren die Gleichen wie überall. Hänseln, Drangsalieren, sich das Leben zur Hölle machen, Mist bauen – alle Kinder waren gleich. Er nahm sich davon nicht aus. Heute Mittag, als Toireasa sich bei ihm entschuldigte und um Hilfe bat, da hatte sein Verstand gesagt, er solle nett zu ihr sein und Frieden mit ihr schließen. Aber gleichzeitig war er so wütend auf sie gewesen, dass er ihr am liebsten eine runter gehauen hätte. Im Endeffekt hatte er einen Mittelweg zwischen Verstand und Herz gewählt.

_Immer den Ausgleich anstreben, immer die Kontrolle behalten._

Wenn das wirklich der Grund war, dass er nicht als sabbernder Idiot herumrannte, dann fühlte er sich dabei schlecht. Warum war es ihm nicht möglich, mal konsequent einseitig zu handeln? War es nicht leicht krank, auf der einen Seite Toireasa mit ätzenden Kommentaren zu verletzen und ihr andererseits aus der Klemme zu helfen? Er hatte durchaus den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme gehört. Ihre Entschuldigung war ehrlich gewesen. Sie hatte sogar ihren Zauberstab freiwillig und aus eigenem Antrieb weggegeben und nahm laut Hagrid die Strafarbeit ohne murren hin. Tat sogar mehr, als sie musste. Seine Schwester hätte sicher Nachsicht mit ihr geübt. Rica versuchte immer das Gute im Menschen zu sehen. Tarsuinn konnte das nicht so einfach. Er war kein Heiliger.

Aber er konnte fühlen und wenn er eines wusste, dann dies – die Geister in der Hütte waren ein Übel. Und das Wissen in der Hütte hatte nur ein Ziel, Übel zu verbreiten. Tarsuinns Wunde schmerzte heftig, als er sich vorstellte, dass ein anderer die Hütte fand – vielleicht gar ein Slytherin – und auf die Geister einging. Das konnte nicht gut gehen, vor allem da die meisten Geister ihn als Feind betrachtet hatten. Aber warum? Was war ein _Abkömmling_? Warum waren ihm die Geister nicht gefolgt?

Fragen über Fragen und - last, but not least – sollte er Dumbledore davon erzählen? Und wenn nicht – was sollte er erzählen, warum er im Verbotenen Wald gewesen war? Irgendetwas musste er ja sagen.

Doch wie weit konnte er denn überhaupt Dumbledore vertrauen? Ja – der Professor war immer nett und hilfreich gewesen. Aber kannte er den Mann überhaupt? Wie würde er bei so viel Macht und Reichtum reagieren? Wie würden andere Lehrer reagieren? Snape zum Beispiel. Einige der Schüler. Wer würde nicht in Versuchung geführt?

Dazu auch noch die Sache mit seinem Zauberstab. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass die Geister ihm die Möglichkeit hatten geben wollen, einen der _Unberührbaren Zauberstäbe_ zu finden und in Besitz zu nehmen. Dass Tarsuinn schon einen solchen Stab hatte, hatte die Geister verwirrt und feindselig gemacht. Sie waren durch ihn hindurch geflogen. Er hatte ihre Formen des Todes miterlebt und…Stopp!

Er richtete sich ruckartig auf und schrie vor Schmerz auf. Sofort war Madame Pomfrey zur Stelle. Sie glaubte natürlich, er wäre aus seinem Alptraum erwacht und hätte sich deshalb wieder wehgetan. Er ließ sie in dem Glauben. Krampfhaft versuchte er den Gedanken an die Geister festzuhalten.

Also, wie waren die Todesarten gleich gewesen? Gevierteilt, vor Kanonen gespannt, verbrannt – wie konnte man Zauberer so töten? Immer und immer wieder ließ er die Erinnerungen vorbei ziehen. Einzelne Bilder, Gefühle, Hass. Besonders dieser Hass war seltsam. Immer bezog er sich auf eine, manchmal zwei Personen. Nicht die Leute mit den Fackeln oder an den Peitschen für die Pferde, hassten die zum Tode verurteilten Zauberer, sondern andere. Personen im Hintergrund, in den Erinnerungen unverhältnismäßig scharf zu der verschwommenen Masse der johlenden Zuschauer. Unscheinbare Gestalten, meist völlig ruhig, ohne jede Freude oder Genugtuung und in ihrer Hand…in ihrer Hand ein kleiner Zweig. Nein! So musste ein Zauberstab aussehen. Meist war er weiß und immer unauffällig unter Umhängen auf den Verurteilten gerichtet.

Und er begriff – das waren die Männer und Frauen, welche die Geister in Wirklichkeit umgebracht hatten. Sie unterdrückten die Zauberkräfte der Verurteilten und gaben so dem Volk – den Muggeln – die Möglichkeit zu töten. Tarsuinn ertappte sich bei der Frage, ob wirklich eine solch bestialische Art der Hinrichtung nötig gewesen war.

_Abkömmling_, hatten die Geister geschrien und vielleicht hatte das nicht nur für ihn gegolten?

Darüber musste er unbedingt nachdenken. Und vor allem, was bedeutete dies für ihn?

So grübelte er den gesamten Rest des Nachmittages, bis ihn _Ninja-chan_ aus deinen Gedanken riss. Die Posteule hackte ihn in den Finger, damit er sie bemerkte und ihr den Brief abnahm. Was er auch sofort tat, denn dieser kleine Miesepeter war nicht sonderlich zimperlich und griff auch gerne zu noch brutaleren Methoden. Eigentlich hätte man ihn an diese Vivian geben müssen.

Lobend streichelte er _Ninja-chan_, was dieser auch gerne über sich ergehen ließ. Dann öffnete er den Brief. Der unverkennbare Duft nach Desinfektionsmitteln, Salben und ein wenig Lotusblüte sagte ihm, dass das Papier von seiner Schwester kam.

_Hallo Kurzer,_

_Professor Dumbledore hat mir geschrieben, dass Du Dich wieder mal selbst in Gefahr gebracht hast und ich muss sagen, es freut mich nicht, dass Du anscheinend alles unternimmst, um vor mir den Löffel abzugeben. Das finde ich unakzeptabel!_

_Natürlich hoffe ich, Dir geht es inzwischen besser und der Professor hat mir auch berichtet, dass Du einem Mädchen das Leben gerettet hast, was mich wiederum etwas milder stimmt und mich stolz macht. _

_Ich hoffe, Du und das Mädchen habt gelernt, nicht in diesen Wald zu gehen. Ich hab heut sicher einige Tage meines Lebens verloren. Die Krankenschwester hatte den Defibrillator schon in der Hand, weil mein Herz für ein paar Sekunden aussetzte._

_Also – schreib mir so schnell wie möglich, dass es dir und Tikki gut geht und versprich mir nie wieder in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen._

_Außerdem wäre es nett, wenn Du mich nicht dumm sterben lässt und mir ein wenig mitteilst, was Du in der Schule anstellst und warum. Dieser kleine Professor Flitwick hat mich neulich mal besucht und einen Haufen seltsame Fragen über Dich gestellt. _

_Ich würde sehr gern die ungeschminkte Wahrheit von Dir lesen. Ich weiß, dass wir uns gegenseitig nur die Sonnenseiten des Lebens in unseren Briefen mitgeteilt haben. Wird Zeit dass dies aufhört! Ich bin vielleicht nicht mehr lange da – ja ich geb zu, ich hab kaum noch Hoffnung – und da wäre es doch nur sinnvoll, wenn wir uns wie früher völlig vertrauen._

_Deshalb hier die bittere Wahrheit über mich:_

_Es hat sich nach der letzten Operation wieder ein Tumor gebildet. Diesmal an einer Stelle, die nicht operativ erreichbar ist. Na ja – erreichbar wäre die schon, aber ob da noch was von mir übrig bliebe, ist mehr als fraglich. Er wächst schnell und wird über kurz oder lang Schaden an meinem Gehirn verursachen und Metastasen bilden. Laut dem Arzt werde ich wahrscheinlich das Frühjahr erleben, aber alles darüber hinaus wäre ein Wunder. So hart es klingen mag, ich hab inzwischen alles geregelt. Ein Testament ist geschrieben, ein Vormund für Dich bestimmt (Professor Flitwick kennt da eine nette Muggelfamilie) und die Zinsen unseres Vermögens sollten Dir ein gutes Leben ermöglichen, egal in welcher Welt._

_So – und jetzt erwarte ich Deine ehrliche Antwort und wenn Du Fragen hast, stell sie mir jetzt. Selbst solche Themen wie – wo kommen die Babys her – kein Problem, ich werd sie Dir beantworten._

_Deine Dich liebende Schwester_

_Rica_

Es war, als hätte ihm ein kleines Männchen einen Hammer über den Kopf gezogen. Zwar wusste er seit er sechs Jahre alt war, dass seine Schwester nur eine begrenzte Lebenszeit hatte, doch in stillem Einverständnis hatten sie nie darüber geredet.

Sie hatten aber auch nie sonderlich weit in die Zukunft geplant.

Doch diese harte Offenheit Ricas machte ihm sehr deutlich klar, wie begrenzt die Zeit noch war und wie klein seine Hoffnung ein Zauberer zu sein. Seine Augen brannten – das war eh das Einzige, wozu die nutze waren – und seine Nase kribbelte furchtbar.

Energisch drängte er die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück. Weinen war Kontrollverlust und wenn er wirklich kurz vor einer Vollklatsche stand, dann war es besser, sich auf den Verstand zu konzentrieren.

Vorsichtig tastete er nach einer leeren Pergamentrolle und seiner Feder. Auf der Suche danach, kam seine Hand an Unmengen Süßigkeiten vorbei und konnte einem Schokofrosch nicht widerstehen. Eigentlich hatte Madame Pomfrey das Naschen nicht vor morgen erlaubt – aber vielleicht sah sie gerade nicht herüber.

Beim seinem nächsten Besuch im Krankenflügel würde ein Tisch vielleicht nicht mehr ausreichen, dachte er ironisch. So viel konnte er doch gar nicht essen.

Nachdem er den Schokofrosch verputzt hatte, nahm er ein Pergament zur Hand, seine Feder und schrieb:

_Liebe Rica,_

_ja, mir und Tikki geht es wieder gut. Ich kann sogar schon aufstehen! Aber nur heimlich, wenn Madame Pomfrey nicht aufpasst._

_Es tut mir Leid, dass Du Angst um mich hattest und es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich Dir nicht versprechen kann, den Verbotenen Wald zu meiden. Ich habe da etwas Gefährliches gefunden und wenn ich weiß wie, werde ich versuchen es zu vernichten. Das darfst Du niemandem sagen – bitte. Ich werde mich vorsehen. Ich weiß jetzt, was mich erwartet._

_So – und jetzt zu der Wahrheit, die Du möchtest:_

_Als Zauberer bin ich leider völlig mies. Einzig im Brauen von Zaubertränken habe ich etwas Talent und das sollte Dir ein wenig Hoffnung geben. Professor Dumbledore hat mir auch ein paar Bücher zugespielt, die Tränke enthalten, die Dir eventuell helfen könnten. Leider aber verspricht keiner von ihnen Heilung – nur Linderung und Zeit. Ich werde versuchen ein paar von denen zu brauen. Das ist zwar außerhalb des Unterrichts und des Hobbykurses absolut verboten, aber ich habe einen guten Ort gefunden, um ungestört zu sein. Du brauchst nicht versuchen mich davon abzubringen oder es zu verbieten. Ich habe hier Möglichkeiten und Wege, welche ich nutzen werde. Du hast keine Zeit mehr und Du musst zulassen, dass diesmal Du die Hilfe brauchst._

_Ansonsten möchte ich mich gegen die Unterstellung wehren, ich würde hier in Hogwarts etwas anstellen. Ich benehme mich so, wie die meisten Schüler auch, nur das ich wie ein Papagei Bewegungen und Worte übe, die nie etwas bewirken._

_Trotzdem könnte ich glücklich hier sein, wenn ich Dich gesund wüsste und nicht einige Feinde hier hätte. _

_Deswegen darfst Du Dich nicht selbst aufgeben. Tikki ist der Ansicht, ich könnte es hier schaffen und Du solltest mir da auch vertrauen. Ich wäre sonst schwer enttäuscht von Dir! Die Rica die ich kenne, hat uns beide durch den Dschungel Indiens gebracht, hat uns in den Straßen Hongkongs versteckt und versorgt und uns auch die Heimreise nach Schottland ermöglicht. Ich kann mir ein glückliches Leben ohne meine Rica nicht vorstellen! Also reiß Dich zusammen und bekämpfe das Ding in Deinem Kopf. Ich werde hier alles Mögliche tun um Dir zu helfen._

_Da muss ich jedoch…_

Er setzte die Feder ab, sollte er das wirklich schreiben? Doch sie wollte die Wahrheit.

…_gestehen, dass ich Deine Rettung vielleicht schon in der Hand hielt, aber sie abgelehnt habe. Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, es war ein Angebot des Teufels. Deine Gesundheit wäre mit dem Blut anderer erkauft, das weiß ich. Und ich weiß auch, dass Du das nicht gewollt hättest. Du hast mir beigebracht, mich nicht auf Kosten anderer zu bereichern oder Macht über sie anzustreben, doch genau darauf wäre alles hinausgelaufen. Ich hätte zwar meine Schwester gerettet, aber sicher Dich und mich selbst verloren. Das konnte ich einfach nicht. Bitte verzeih mir meinen Egoismus. Ich konnte einfach nicht annehmen. Leider kann ich in einem Brief nicht alles schreiben, aber wenn wir uns im Sommer treffen, wirst Du jede Einzelheit erfahren._

Wieder stand die Feder still. Konnte Rica das überhaupt verstehen? Ach, wie wünschte er sich ihre Stimme zu hören. Aber er durfte ja Hogwarts nicht verlassen und er wusste eh nicht, wo Hogwarts überhaupt lag. Außerdem hatte er inzwischen eine Vorstellung, wie einfach es sein würde, ihn mit Hilfe der Magie einzufangen, sollte er es wagen wegzulaufen.

_Also – gib die Hoffnung nicht auf und schreib mir so oft Du kannst. Ich werde dasselbe machen._

_Dein Tarsuinn_

Etwas war da noch.

_P.S.: Was ich vergaß – ich weiß, woher die Babys kommen, ich weiß nur nicht wie sie hinein kommen! Bücher zu diesem Thema scheinen in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek zu stehen und Madame Pince weigert sich beharrlich, auch nur eines davon an einen Erstklässler freizugeben._

Sorgfältig faltete er den Brief zusammen. Leider hatte Winona kein Siegelwachs mitgebracht, weshalb er den Brief einfach in das Kuvert von Ricas Brief tat.

„_Ninja-chan_?", fragte er und hörte die kleine Eule hinter seinen Süßigkeiten hervortrippeln und hektisch die Flügel ausbreiten. Seine Hand schnellte der kleinen Eule entgegen und fing sie, bevor sie abhauen konnte. _Ninja-chan_ rächte sich dafür, indem er in die empfindliche Haut zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumenansatz hackte.

„Beruhige dich", fauchte Tarsuinn. „Ich will dich doch nur rauf zur Eulerei schicken."

Das ließ _Ninja-chans_ Widerstand ein wenig erlahmen. Er hasste es, bei dem Wetter zweimal hintereinander raus zu müssen. Dafür war er zu faul und wahrscheinlich auch etwas zu schwach.

„Ich möchte dich nur bitten, den Brief einer anderen Eule zu geben und sie zu Rica zu schicken. Das ist alles!", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Ist das okay für dich?"

Der Versuch, Tarsuinn durch intensiven Blutverlust umzubringen, endete.

„Gut. Das haben schon größere Wesen versucht und sind gescheitert", kommentierte Tarsuinn. „Lass uns doch einfach miteinander auskommen."

Vorsichtig stellte er die kleine Eule auf den Tisch zurück und hielt ihr den Brief hin. Nach einigen Augenblicken wurde dieser ihm aus der Hand gezogen und die kleine Schuleule flog davon. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, wie _Ninja-chan_ hier wieder herauskommen wollte, schließlich schienen alle Fenster geschlossen zu sein, aber irgendwie musste er ja auch hineingekommen sein.

Später – nach dem Abendbrot, für ihn gab es nur eine lauwarme, ungewürzte Suppe und gezuckerten und ebenso lauwarmen Tee – bekam er Besuch von Winona, Luna und anderen Ravenclaws. Es waren sogar einige ältere Schüler mit dabei und Madame Pomfrey war äußerst unerfreut über die Anzahl der Besucher.

Auch Tikki hatte man ihm mitgebracht, die inzwischen schon recht erholt wirkte. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihr Fell, während er ein Durcheinander an Gute-Besserungs-Wünschen und Fragen beantwortete. Er war selbst erstaunt, wie viele gekommen waren und wie erfreut sie waren, dass es ihm gut ging. Von manchen von ihnen kannte er gerade mal den Namen und die Stimme. Er bot allen an, seine Süßigkeiten zu vertilgen, da er sie selbst nicht essen durfte. Ein Angebot, das mit Begeisterung angenommen wurde, was ihn selbst sehr freute.

„…_das Haus ist gleichsam __Ihre Familie hier in Hogwarts_", hatte Professor McGonagall am Tag seiner Ankunft verkündet und zum ersten Mal begriff er, wie Recht sie damit hatte. Im Moment fühlte er sich mit allen Ravenclaws sehr verbunden.

Viele fragten ihn was geschehen war, doch immer, bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wies Winona den Fragesteller darauf hin, dass Tarsuinn Erholung und keine schlechten Erinnerungen brauchte. Das war zwar überbesorgt, hatte aber den netten Nebeneffekt, dass er sich keine Erklärung für seinen eigenen nächtlichen Ausflug ausdenken musste.

Trotzdem gab es viel zu erzählen. In einem Durcheinander an Erzählungen und Mutmaßungen erfuhr er von der Anwesenheit des Erben von Slytherin, von der Kammer des Schreckens und der Schrift an der Wand. Tarsuinn musste mehr als einmal versichern, dass seine Verletzung von etwas anderem herrührte. Das überzeugte zwar nicht alle – ihm wurde sogar ein Amulett umgehängt, welches ihm Schutz geben sollte, da er als Muggel besonders gefährdet war – doch die meisten akzeptierten seine Erklärung, wobei Winona wieder blockte, als er von dem Einhorn erzählen wollte. Er wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber er folgte endlich diesem Wink und vermied von nun an selbst das Thema.

Wenig später warf Madame Pomfrey aufgrund der Lautstärke die meisten Ravenclaws hinaus (unter dem Hinweis, dass haltlose Spekulationen über die Kammer des Schreckens sicher nicht in den Krankenflügel gehörten) und nur Winona, Cassandra, Luna, Merton, Alec und Ian durften bleiben, nachdem sie sich verpflichtet hatten, etwas mehr Rücksicht zu nehmen.

So verbrachten sie dann auch den Großteil des Abends mit fröhlichen Gesprächen und Witzen, die beim Lachen jedes Mal Schmerzen in seinem Bauch erzeugten. Besonders Merton tat sich dabei hervor, wenn auch die meisten seiner Pointen aus der Muggelwelt stammten und nur von ihm selbst, Tarsuinn und – seltsamerweise – Winona verstanden wurden.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr solche Sadisten seid", erklärte Tarsuinn nach einer besonders schmerzhaften Lachattacke. Seine verletzten Bauchmuskeln protestierten aufs heftigste. Erstaunlicherweise schien Madame Pomfrey dagegen jedoch nichts unternehmen zu wollen.

„Wir haben gelernt", erklärte Ian lachend.

Das erinnerte Tarsuinn an etwas, was ihm Winona gestern erzählt hatte und was seine Fröhlichkeit verfliegen ließ.

„Ja, ich hab gehört, dass ihr euch als Slytherins versucht habt", sagte er leise und ernst.

Auch das Lachen der anderen verstummte nun.

„Schaut ihr betreten zu Boden?", fragte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Luna hatte nichts damit zu tun", erklärte Ian mit belegter Stimme statt einer Antwort. „Sie wollte da nicht mitmachen. Wir anderen waren aber zu…"

„…rachsüchtig", vervollständigte Winona den Satz. „Ich hab sie angestiftet."

„Aber wir waren alle, bis auf Luna, sofort einverstanden!", nahm Cassandra Winona in Schutz.

„Wir bereuen das ja auch…", erklärte Merton ehrlich.

„…auch wenn wir jetzt wissen, dass sie indirekt Schuld hatte", meinte Alec ein wenig uneinsichtig. „Sie hat dich im Regen stehen lassen, statt zu helfen!"

„Aber im Endeffekt habt ihr sie dazu getrieben, etwas sehr Dummes zu machen", sagte Luna mit ihrer leisen Stimme, in der überhaupt kein Vorwurf mitschwang, sondern eher, als würde das Mädchen etwas erklären, was man schon vorher hätte absehen müssen. Jeder wusste, dass sie Recht hatte und so wagte niemand gegen die offensichtliche Richtigkeit der Aussage zu argumentieren. Trotzdem hätte sich Tarsuinn gewünscht, dass Luna das nicht gesagt hätte. Oder zumindest nicht in diesem Ton.

Luna war eine Außenseiterin. Ihre seltsame Art, ihre Zurückhaltung und ihr undiplomatischer Umgang mit dem, was sie manchmal sagte, wenn sie etwas sagte, sorgten nicht gerade für ungeteilte Beliebtheit. Sie war nicht verhasst oder wurde gehänselt, aber man begegnete ihr mit einer gewissen Distanz. Sie war einfach zu seltsam für das sonst eher etwas logisch-nüchterne Ravenclaw.

„Sei es wie es sei", sagte Tarsuinn nach einer Weile. „Ihr seid quitt mit ihr. Die Sache ist von _ihrer _Seite her erledigt und _ich _habe _ihr_ versprochen, dass sie von euch in _Ruhe_ gelassen wird. Tut ihr mir diesen Gefallen? Bitte!"

Tarsuinn konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Freunde gegenseitig ansahen, um die Meinung der anderen zu erfahren, ohne dass er selbst etwas davon mitbekam.

„Wir versprechen es", sagte dann Winona.

„Dann ist das auch von meiner Seite aus erledigt", erklärte er und versuchte dann doch noch etwas zu erklären. „Wisst ihr, ihr seid etwas Besseres als die Slytherins. Auch wenn ich vielleicht an eurer Stelle genau dasselbe gemacht hätte. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass ihr so etwas tut. Nicht wegen mir. Ihr seid meine Freunde, die besten die ich je hatte. Und das seid ihr, weil ihr halt _nicht_ wie _die meisten _Slytherins seid."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag spürte er Tränen aufsteigen und wieder drängte er sie zurück. Was er nicht sagte war, dass es ihm jetzt schon fast undenkbar war, sich ein Leben ohne Ravenclaw vorzustellen. Ohne Hogwarts, ohne Flitwick und all die tollen und faszinierenden Sachen hier. Tarsuinn fühlte sich hier wohler, als selbst in Hongkong, wo er über fünf gute, wenn auch anstrengende, Jahre lang gelebt hatte. Er fühlte sich auf eine ganz besondere Art reich und fürchtete, das alles in einigen Monaten wieder zu verlieren. Genau wie seine Schwester. Was würde ihm dann noch bleiben, was ihm wichtig war?

Nur Tikki und das war sein einziger Trost. Sanft streichelte er durch das weiche Fell seiner kleinen Beschützerin, die zusammengerollt auf seinem Schoß lag. Mungos schliefen viel, wenn sie sich von einer Verletzung erholten.

Als Tarsuinn seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, war er mit Winona allein. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie alle anderen gegangen waren. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass es im Moment vielleicht doch nicht so gut um seine Selbstbeherrschung bestellt war.

„Sorry", murmelte er verlegen. „War leicht abwesend."

„Kein Problem", wehrte Winona leichthin ab. „Passiert jedem außer dir recht häufig. Nennt man: unkonzentriert sein."

„Furchtbares Gefühl", sagte er leise.

„Quatsch, du bist nur etwas fertig. Aber ich hab etwas für dich, was dich vielleicht aufmuntert. Du hast ein Paket bekommen."

Ein recht schweres, quadratisches Paket wurde auf seine Beine gelegt.

„Ist kein Absender drauf, weshalb es Snape beinahe konfisziert hätte, aber Professor Flitwick war glücklicherweise in der Nähe und meinte, das gehe schon in Ordnung", erklärte Winona. „Weißt du was drin ist?"

„Ich denke schon", antwortete er und musste lächeln. Er konnte sehr deutlich riechen, was in dem Paket war. „Das ist von Tante Glenn."

„Ich dachte, du hast nur Rica?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Sie ist nicht wirklich meine Tante, ich darf sie nur so nennen", erklärte er, während er die Verpackung sorgfältig entfernte. Vorsichtig tastete er über eine Art Kofferkiste, die er freigelegt hatte. Interessante Reliefs überzogen die Wände und an einer Ecke konnte er ein – _Made by Zic and Zac_ – lesen.

„Das Schloss ist auf der rechten Seite", half Winona aus.

Er drehte die Kiste und befühlte den Öffnungsmechanismus. Ein einfaches kleines Schloss, neben dem mit Klebeband zwei Schlüssel befestigt waren.

„Schließ auf", drängte Winona.

Er tat es und beinahe wäre ihm die Kiste herunter gefallen, denn zuerst verlagerte diese ihr Gewicht nach rechts und dann nach links. Glücklicherweise hatte Winona Augen und hatte schneller reagieren können, als er.

„Wow!", brachte sie hervor und hielt die Kiste fest

„Was?", forschte er und wollte mit den Finger hineintasten, doch seine Freundin fing seine Hand ab.

„Vorsicht! Nicht, dass du ins Feuer fasst."

„Welches Feuer?"

„Das unter dem Kessel natürlich. Ist mit einem Feuerschutzzauber umgeben. Ich dachte, du weißt, was du bekommst?"

„Bestellt hatte ich nur einige Zaubertrankzutaten", gestand er.

„Nun – bekommen hast du zumindest ein voll ausgestattetes Reiselabor. Mit allem Drum und Dran, wie ich sehe. Elementares Feuer, Brandschutzzauber, Rauchvernichter fürs Feuer, Zutaten um welche dich wahrscheinlich selbst Snape beneiden würde und auch ein wenig mehr Raum, als die Muggelphysik zulassen würde. Das ist ziemlich teuer. Oh – da ist ja auch ein Brief."

Sie reichte ihm einen Umschlag.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte sie.

„Bitte nicht", antwortete er. „Sonst kommt Madame Pomfrey wieder auf den Gedanken mich schlafen zu lassen."

Tarsuinn öffnete den Brief und las.

_Hallo Tarsuinn,_

_danke für Deinen Brief, ich habe mich sehr gefreut, auch wenn ich einige Zeit gebraucht habe, um zu verstehen was Du mir sagen wolltest. Ich bin Dir sehr dankbar. Deshalb habe ich Deine Bestellung etwas aufgewertet. Sieh es als verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Die Zutaten muss ich Dir aber in Rechnung stellen, schließlich muss ich mich ja irgendwie ernähren. Schick einfach eine Postanweisung an Gringotts mit der Bitte, dass Geld in Verlies 696 zu deponieren. So erreicht es mich am besten. Ansonsten hoffe ich, es geht Dir gut, Du lernst fleißig und Zic und Zac lassen Dich grüßen._

_Deine_

_Tante Glenn_

„Tante Glenn ist eine Hexe?", erfragte Winona das Offensichtliche.

„Yep."

„Wann hast du sie denn kennen gelernt?"

„Am ersten Schultag, als ich einkaufen war."

„Aber es gibt keine Tante Glenn in der Winkelgasse! Ich kenne mich da aus."

„Na ja – ich hab sie woanders getroffen", gestand Tarsuinn, nicht wissend, ob er verlegen sein oder verschwörerisch Grinsen sollte.

„Und wo da?", erkundigte sie sich misstrauisch.

Der Schalk gewann.

„Da, wo du schon immer mal hin wolltest, aber nie durftest", freute er sich diebisch.

„Du warst in der Nokturnegasse!", schlussfolgerte Winona richtig und das in empörtem Ton. „Bist du verrückt? Dir hätte sonst was passieren können! Und du kannst dieser Frau ganz sicher nicht vertrauen."

„Ach, du bist ja nur neidisch", stachelte er sie lachend auf. „Tu nicht so."

„Bei mir wäre das was ganz anderes. Ich bin eine Hexe, aber Muggel verspeisen die da zum Abendbrot. Da gehen Vampire, Werwesen und Schlimmeres um!"

„Furchtbar interessant, Du hast Recht", provozierte er sie weiter. „Schade, dass ich nichts sehen konnte."

„Du bist unmöglich!", fauchte sie aufgebracht. „Zweimal bist du innerhalb kürzester Zeit im Krankenflügel gelandet, durchstreifst die Nokturnegasse, vertraust wildfremden Leuten und gehst allein in den Verbotenen Wald. Wenn du so weiter machst, dann bist du tot, bevor das neue Jahr beginnt. Und dann diese mysteriöse Sache mit den Zauber…!"

Er legte schnell die Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Nicht! Madame Pomfrey könnte dich hören", bat er.

„Vielleicht wäre das besser so. Du darfst nie wieder in den Wald gehen", erklärte Winona, deutlich gedämpfter im Ton.

Er schüttelte langsam, aber entschieden den Kopf.

„Ich werde wieder in den Wald gehen", sagte er fest. „Ich habe da was Wichtiges zu erledigen!"

„Nach allem, was dir passiert ist?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Mir bleibt kaum eine Wahl."

„Ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass es dir unmöglich wird", drohte Winona.

„Dann würde ich dir nie wieder etwas erzählen", sagte er traurig. „Vertrauen hat etwas Gegenseitiges!"

Er hörte Winona schwer schlucken.

„Ich hab das nicht ernst gemeint", flüsterte sie. „Ich versteh nur nicht, warum du dich unbedingt umbringen willst. Ich mach mir einfach nur Sorgen um dich."

„Ich habe nicht vor zu sterben, aber ich weiß einfach, dass ich zurück muss."

„Erklär mir warum!", forderte sie. „Ich erzähle nichts weiter, das weißt du!"

Ja, das wusste er. Aber sollte er sie da mit hineinziehen? Noch als er darüber nachdachte, ertappte er sich dabei, wie er von der Geisterhütte erzählte und spürte, wie es ihn befreite, seine Erinnerungen mit jemandem teilen zu können. Nebenbei klappte Winona sein neues Reiselabor zusammen und stellte es auf den Boden.

Zu seiner Verwunderung ließ er nichts an der Geschichte aus, nicht einmal den Moment, in dem er seinen richtigen Zauberstab zog. Sie sagte nichts dazu, aber er hörte sie scharf einatmen, als er es erwähnte.

„Und wie bist du aus der Hütte entkommen", fragte sie, als er geendet hatte.

„Da bin ich mir selbst nicht so sicher", gestand er. „Ich war so groggy, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, ob ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe oder ob es real war."

„Erzähl schon!", forderte sie. „Man kann doch an der spannendsten Stelle nicht einfach aufhören!"

„Na ja – ich glaube – ich bin mir fast sicher – Tikki ist dazu gekommen. Doch dann…irgendwie wurden die Gespenster, immer da wo sie war, zurückgeschleudert. Außerdem glaube ich, dass selbst die Geister ein wenig uneins waren und am Ende…"

Er dachte angestrengt nach.

„Tikki hat statt ihrem üblichen Kampfruf, immer nach ihrem Spielzeug gebettelt und ich glaube, ich hab deshalb den Feuerrubin herausgeholt und dann…"

Wieder versuchte er sich zu erinnern. Irgendetwas Erschreckendes war passiert. Er tastete nach seinen Sachen und kramte den kleinen Stein hervor. Neugierig hielt er ihn sich ans Ohr. Doch nichts.

„An was glaubst du dich denn zu erinnern?", drängte Winona. Irgendwann musste er ihr mal sagen, dass sie eines der ungeduldigsten Wesen der Welt war.

„Einer der Geister wurde in den Stein gezogen, als er mich angriff und er hat dabei ausgesehen und geschrien, als würde er nichts mehr auf der Welt fürchten, als das. Alle anderen sind dann plötzlich davor geflohen und so konnte ich mich aus der Hütte schleppen."

„Und dahin willst du zurück?", fragte Winona entsetzt.

„Ja", bestätigte er halbherzig und war selbst nicht mehr sonderlich von der Idee überzeugt. „Sobald ich weiß, wie ich diese verdammte Hütte zerstören kann."

„Okay – ich mach mit!", verkündete Winona.

„Was?", fragte er perplex.

„Ich helfe dir dabei", erklärte sie entschieden. „Allein gehst du zumindest nicht mehr dahin!"

„Das geht nicht. Ich…"

„Klappe! Du kannst mir nicht verbieten etwas Gefährliches zu tun, wenn du es selbst machst."

„Aber es betrifft nur mich."

„Ach ja? Das ist völlig egal. Ich hab gesehen, wie du beinahe an die Decke gegangen bist, als ich dir von Kearys Plan erzählt habe, uns deine Alpträume aufzuzwingen. Außerdem hast du unseren Mist ausgebadet, obwohl dich das auch nichts angegangen wäre. Du hast also kein Recht zu verlangen, ich solle mich da raushalten. Das beinhaltet, dass man solche Sachen gemeinsam durchsteht!"

„Ach?", fragte er verwundert und drehte ihr die Worte im Munde um. „Und was ist mit dem, was dich bedrückt. Fällt das dann nicht auch darunter?"

Das traf. Das spürte er und wieder einmal wünschte er sich, er hätte die Klappe gehalten. Doch diesmal rannte Winona nicht weg.

„Ich hätte es dir schon lange erzählt", gestand sie leise. „Aber ich habe geschworen, niemandem davon zu erzählen, ansonsten hat das ernste Konsequenzen für jemanden, den ich sehr liebe."

Und dann umarmte sie ihn plötzlich und drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und bevor er es sich versah, weinte sie herzzerreißend. Er war völlig überrumpelt davon und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. In dem verzweifelten Versuch sie zu beruhigen, klopfte er ihr zaghaft auf den Rücken.

„Nun nimm sie endlich in den Arm", hörte er Madame Pomfrey am anderen Ende des Raumes zu sich selbst murmeln. „Mein Gott ist er ungeschickt."

Zögerlich legte er daraufhin seine Arme um Winona. Sollte er noch etwas sagen oder reichte das schon? Zum ersten Mal bemerkte er, wie lang ihre Haare waren und wie kunstvoll der Zopf geflochten. Welche Farbe sie wohl hatten? Und eine angenehme Wärme ging von ihr aus. Tränen nässten seinen Schlafanzug. Er hatte nicht geahnt, wie sehr sie ihr Geheimnis mitnahm. Wenn er das nur vorher geahnt hätte…!

Einige Minuten später verklangen dann Winonas Schluchzer und sie schniefte nur noch. Vorsichtig wartete er, bis er spürte, dass sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, dann nahm er seine Arme zur Seite.

„Danke", schniefte sie schüchtern.

„Ähem…na ja…immer wieder gerne", stammelte er betreten, da ihm nichts Besseres zu sagen einfiel.

„Ich geh dann lieber", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich eine Weile angeschwiegen hatten.

„Es ist schon spät", bestätigte er, obwohl es nicht stimmte.

„Ich besuch dich morgen wieder."

„Ich würde mich freuen."

„Bitte erzähl nicht…", bat sie.

„Das würde ich niemals zugeben", versicherte er. Wenn man erfahren würde, dass er Winona mehrere Minuten lang umarmt hatte, dann würden sie sich beide vor gut- und bösartigen Neckereien nicht mehr retten können.

Dann ging Winona. Sie nahm sein Labor und Tikki wieder mit, die diesmal nicht bleiben durfte. Anscheinend jedoch nicht, weil Madame Pomfrey sich um Tarsuinn sorgte, sondern weil Tikki selbst Ruhe brauchte, die sie in seiner Anwesenheit nicht bekommen würde.

Kurz darauf erschien Madame Pomfrey wieder an seinem Bett und zwang ihn den Einschlaftrank zu schlucken.

Toireasa hatte erneut furchtbar geschlafen. Weniger wegen Alpträumen, sondern weil ihre Arme so juckten. Während der Arbeit gestern, war ihr Schneckenschleim auf den Umhang gelaufen und dann durchgeweicht. Folgerichtig hatte sie einen unangenehmen Hautausschlag bekommen. Hagrid hatte ihr zwar eine Salbe gegeben, welche die Haut sich schnell erholen ließ, doch die Nacht über war es noch ziemlich schlimm gewesen. Dafür war es Toireasa gestern Abend gelungen, sich in ihren Raum zu schleichen, ohne bemerkt zu werden. So hatte sie die Auseinandersetzung verschieben können, ohne groß nach Ausreden suchen zu müssen.

Doch das würde sie heute nachholen müssen. Schließlich hatte Hagrid darauf bestanden, dass sie diesmal zum Frühstück ging, da sie etwas abgehärmt aussah. Sie hatte dagegen nicht argumentieren können, denn sie hatte die letzten zwei Tage wirklich kaum etwas zu sich genommen.

Sie hatte einfach keinen Appetit gehabt. Doch inzwischen verlangte ihr Bauch mit einem vehementen Knurren sein Recht auf Nahrung. Also zog sie sich ihre Arbeitsklamotten an und marschierte zur normalen Frühstückszeit durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit dem erwarteten Ergebnis.

„Davian!", wurde sie von Regina Kosloff entdeckt. Sofort versperrten ihr die _Fabelhaften Fünf_ den Weg nach draußen."

„Warst du gestern bei Dumbledore?", wollte Regina wissen.

„Hatte keinen Anlass dazu", erklärte Toireasa tonlos und schaute dem Mädchen fest in die Augen.

„Ich glaub, du hast keine Ahnung, auf was du dich da einlässt", zischte Riolet von der Seite. „Wir in Slytherin wissen, wie man mit Verrätern umgeht."

Toireasa verachtete Regina und Vivian dafür, dass sie sie verraten und im Stich gelassen hatten, aber Riolet verabscheute sie inzwischen von Herzen.

„Pfeif deinen Terrier zurück, Regina", sagte Toireasa betont ruhig. „Es sei denn, du hast ihre Einmischung nötig."

„Ich kann durchaus für mich selbst sprechen, aber Riolet sagt nur das, was wir anderen auch denken", fauchte Regina bösartig. „Du hast uns bei Dumbledore angeschwärzt!"

„Warum sollte ich für _euch_ lügen?", fragte sie gespielt erstaunt. „Schon vergessen, wer hier wen zuerst verraten und im Stich gelassen hat? Ich schulde euch keine Unterstützung gegenüber Professor Dumbledore!"

„Wir haben dich nicht verraten", verteidigte sich Regina vehement, da viele andere Slytherins dem Streit zuhörten. „Es war ein Unfall und es war dein Plan, der schief gelaufen ist und nur deine schlechte Herangehensweise war schuld. Außerdem hast du unsere Leben riskiert, nur um den Muggel zu retten. Wir sind nämlich auf halbem Weg zurück beinahe von dem Einhorn niedergetrampelt worden. Du hast uns in die Lage gebracht und deshalb war es deine Pflicht, uns da wieder raus zu bringen, statt dem wertlosen Muggel zu helfen!"

„Wie gesagt, ich sehe keinen Grund euch einen Gefallen zu tun. Ihr seid doch heil aus dem Wald gekommen. Wo liegt also das Problem?"

„Das Problem ist, dass wir Dumbledore unterschiedliche Geschichten erzählt haben und du dich nicht wie eine richtige Slytherin verhältst", erklärte Vivian, die bisher geschwiegen hatte.

„Ich bezweifle, dass dies das Ignorieren einer Lebensschuld verlangt", konterte Toireasa, obwohl sie wusste, wie dieses Argument hier aufgenommen wurde.

„Er ist nur ein wertloser und dreckiger Muggel. Das Leben meiner Katze ist tausendmal mehr wert!", keifte auch Riolet erwartungsgemäß.

„Ansichtssache", bemerkte Toireasa kalt und schaute dabei Riolet zum ersten Mal direkt an. „Ich würde das Leben deiner Katze auch tausendmal höher ansetzen, als das deine!"

Ein unartikulierter Schrei war der Beweis, dass ihre Beleidigung voll getroffen hatte. Riolet wich zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab. Toireasa rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Innerlich fürchtete sie den Fluch, der jetzt kommen musste, aber…

„_Expelliarmus!_", donnerte plötzlich eine Stimme. Riolet stürzte und verlor ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich sag es ungern ein zweites Mal!", bellte Samuel kalt und steckte seinen eigenen Zauberstab weg. „Sollte noch einmal in meiner Anwesenheit ein Slytherin gegen einen anderen Slytherin seinen Zauberstab erheben, dann dreh ich ihn durch die Mangel und liefere was übrig ist bei Professor Snape ab. War das klar und verständlich?"

Ein murrendes Nicken war die allgemeine Antwort.

„Aber sie weigert sich, ihre Wettschulden zu zahlen", beschwerte sich Vivian, worauf Samuel sich Toireasa zuwandte.

„Stimmt das?", fragte er, immer noch kalt blickend.

„Ich weigere mich überhaupt nicht! Nur ist meine Eule – der Wetteinsatz – gerade unterwegs, so dass ich sie nicht übergeben kann. Heute beim Frühstück müsste sie da sein und dann kann Vivian sie meinetwegen haben!"

„Dann ist das geklärt", schloss Samuel ab und schaute wieder allgemein in den Kreis. „Ihr geht jetzt alle _getrennt _zum Frühstück und werdet euch benehmen, wie es sich für das beste Haus gehört! Ich will keine Klagen hören und jetzt _marsch_!"

Er schubste Toireasa nach draußen und begleitete sie wortlos zum Großen Saal. Dort angekommen, setzte Toireasa sich ans Ende der Tafel, weit weg vom Lehrertisch. Sie hatte Professor McGonagalls Worte von vorgestern noch nicht vergessen und hielt sich lieber außer Sichtweite. Leider traf das jedoch nicht auf die Sichtlinie der Schüler aus den anderen Häusern zu, da Toireasa trotz Anwesenheit aller Slytherinschüler mehrere Meter Platz zu ihrem nächsten Sitznachbarn hatte. Jeder in Hogwarts konnte sehen, was man in ihrem Haus von ihr hielt und wahrscheinlich stellte jeder seine eigene Vermutung an, was passiert war. Es war ein Glück für Toireasa, dass der Erbe mit seiner Mitteilung an der Wand extrem von ihrem Fehltritt abgelenkt hatte.

Sie verspeiste gerade mit Heißhunger ihr Rührei mit Schinken und Toast, als die Post kam. Besorgt flog ihr Blick über all die Eulen und sie freute sich, als sie nirgends Keyx entdeckte. Stattdessen landete eine große Eule vor ihr und fegte ihr Essen mit einem Flügelschlag vom Tisch, teilweise auf Toireasas Sachen. Das brachte ihr schadenfrohes Gelächter einiger Slytherins ein. Etwas, was ihr nur ein mitleidiges Lächeln entringen konnte. Sie klaubte die heruntergefallenen Sachen auf, legte sie auf die Bank neben sich und versuchte dann der Eule den Brief von ihrem Bein abzunehmen. Eine extrem schmerzhafte Angelegenheit, wie sie leider feststellen musste, denn die Eule verteidigte den Brief mit Schnabel und Krallen. Am Ende hatte sie einen leicht lädierten Brief und sehr zerkratzte Hände.

Der Brief enthielt zwei einzelne Blätter. Das Erste war nur sehr kurz.

_Hallo Toireasa,_

_ich geh auf das Geschäft ein, weil Tarsuinn mich darum bittet._

_Tante Glenn_

Dies war alles. Anscheinend hatte Tarsuinn Keyx noch einen zweiten Brief mitgegeben, anders konnte sie sich die Antwort nicht erklären. Anscheinend hatte er nicht gewollt, dass sie mitbekam, wie er extra für sie eine Bitte schrieb.

Das zweite Blatt, war die Besitzurkunde für eine Eule namens Loki.

„Du bist Loki?", fragte Toireasa die Eule und betrachtete sie kritisch. „Okay, du gehörst jetzt mir!"

Der Mangel an Begeisterung war der Eule anzusehen.

„Keine Angst! Das ändert sich eh gleich", versprach sie mit einem Seitenblick auf die sich nähernde Vivian.

„Nettes Vögelchen", spottete sie. „Wo ist _meine_ Eule?"

Mit einem – sicherlich überheblichen Lächeln – deutete Toireasa auf die Eule vor ihr.

„Meine Eule", sagte sie zufrieden.

„Das ist nicht deine Eule!", fuhr Vivian sie an.

„Doch ist sie, seit heute."

In Vivians Gesicht arbeitete es. Sie war nicht das Mädchen, welches die Kontrolle leicht verlor, doch diesmal war sie anscheinend nahe dran. Nur der Lehrertisch schien sie von etwas Unbedachtem abzuhalten.

„Nein! Du gibst mir die, um die wir gewettet haben!", verlangte sie.

„Erinnere dich, Vivian", erwiderte Toireasa mit Genugtuung. „Wir haben um _meine Eule_ gewettet. Nicht um Keyx! Und das da _ist _jetzt meine Eule! Ich habe Keyx verkauft."

„Das verstößt gegen den Sinn der Wette", fauchte Vivian.

„Sieh es mal so…", sagte Toireasa, stand auf und trat nah an Vivian heran. „Du hast mich betrogen und ich dich. Aber ich verliere eine Eule und du gewinnst eine. Sei also still und nimm das als Sieg – oder verzichte!"

„Gib mir Keyx!", forderte sie erneut.

„Keyx gehört mir nicht. Verzichte oder nimm Loki. Mehr bekommst du von mir nicht. Ich erfülle die Wette und wir beide verlieren. Glückwunsch, Vivian!"

Toireasa hielt ihr die Besitzurkunde hin. Hasserfüllt entriss Vivian ihr das Papier.

„Das wirst du bereuen!", drohte das Mädchen.

Toireasa rollte übertrieben mit den Augen.

„Sag mir was Neues", lächelte Toireasa und ging zu ihrer Strafarbeit. Ein wenig tat ihr Loki Leid. Sie hoffte, Vivian würde ihre Wut nicht an der Eule auslassen.

Hagrid erwartete sie schon unten mit einer Sense. Er erklärte, es wäre seit zwei Tagen trocken gewesen und er könne noch ein wenig Heu für den Winter gebrauchen.

Natürlich war das – wie das Umgraben – einfach eine Strafarbeit. Aber wenigstens nicht so anstrengend, wie Matsch umgraben. Hagrid schien auch nicht sonderlich viel von ihr zu erwarten. Immerhin hatte sie wenig Übung im Umgang mit einer Sense, die, zu allem Überfluss, auch noch viel zu groß für sie war. Trotzdem gab sie wie immer ihr Bestes.

Es war schon spät am Nachmittag, als eine Eule überraschend auf ihrer Schulter landete. Es war weder Keyx noch Loki, sondern die Eule ihrer Eltern.

Toireasa runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Eltern hatten noch nie an sie direkt geschrieben! Warum gerade jetzt? Mit einem unguten Gefühl öffnete sie den Brief.

_Toireasa!_

_Wir sind sehr enttäuscht von Dir! Wie kannst Du nur Deine Freunde und das Haus Slytherin verraten und unserer Familie solche Schande bereiten? Zuerst das Leben von zwei Zauberern für einen Muggel riskieren, dann seine Kameraden mit Lügen bei dem Direktor anschwärzen, dies nicht zurücknehmen wollen und zum krönenden Abschluss bei einer Wette betrügen – schämst Du Dich denn überhaupt nicht?_

_Wir müssen uns ständig für Dich entschuldigen. Aus diesem Grund wirst Du jetzt wieder zur Vernunft kommen. Du wirst Dich entschuldigen, Deine Lügen zugeben und Deine richtige Eule an Miss Hogan übergeben!_

_Pádraigín Davian_

Noch am selben Nachmittag schrieb Toireasa zurück.

_Werte Eltern,_

_Ich frage mich, ob es überhaupt einen Sinn hat, mich Euch zu erklären. Meine Version der Geschichte scheint Euch nicht zu interessieren und anscheinend glaubt Ihr lieber zwei fremden Kindern, als mir._

_Trotzdem sage ich Euch hiermit, dass ich Professor Dumbledore über die Geschehnisse an Halloween _nicht _angelogen habe. Desweiteren habe ich meine Verpflichtung gegenüber meinem Lebensretter erfüllt und bei einer Wette weniger betrogen, als meine Wettpartnerin. Aus diesem Grund kann ich Eure Forderungen nicht erfüllen, da ich erst mit solchen Lügen und Heucheleien der Familie Schande bereiten würde._

_Toireasa Keary-Davian_

Die Antwort kam eulenwendend am nächsten Tag. Neben den Unterschriften Ihrer Stiefeltern stand nur ein einziger Satz in großen, gemalten Buchstaben.

_Toireasa Davian-Keary ist nicht mehr ein Teil der Familie Davian-Keary!_

Hagrid fand sie wenig später schluchzend in einer Ecke hockend. Er hob den Zettel auf, der neben ihr lag, las die Worte, faltete den Brief sorgfältig zusammen und steckte ihn in eine seiner unergründlichen Taschen. Dann bugsierte er Toireasa in seine Hütte und ließ sie den ganzen Rest des Tages vollkommen in Ruhe.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	15. XIV Zehn Punkte

** - Kapitel 14 - **

**Zehn Punkte**

In den nächsten Tagen bekam die Hölle einen Namen für Toireasa – Hogwarts. Wie ein Zombie taumelte sie durch ihren persönlichen Alptraum.

Ihre Eltern schienen den Brief, den sie erhalten hatte, an alle anderen Slytherinfamilien verschickt zu haben und so war jedem klar, dass Toireasa keinerlei familiären Schutz mehr genoss. Und selbst wenn sie den Brief nicht bekommen hätte, Risteárd, ihr Stiefbruder, machte es ihr nur zu deutlich klar. Er – der sonst so nüchterne Schüler – hielt spät abends eine kleine, emotionsgeladene Ansprache, in der er sich für alles entschuldigte, was seine _Adoptiv_schwester Slytherin angetan hatte und konnte nur hoffen, dass man dies nicht mit dem Verhalten eines _richtigen_ Davians gleichsetzte. Und er setzte hinzu, dass er zwar noch rechtlich eine Schwester hätte, aber dies wäre nur vor der Bürokratie und sein Herz und sein Verstand würden diesen Gedanken ablehnen. Am Schluss hatte er noch ergänzt, sein kleiner Bruder würde genauso denken.

Toireasa hatte in ihrer kleinen einsamen Kammer jedes einzelne Wort mit anhören dürfen und sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, ihr Herz würde nach und nach entzwei gerissen. Danach waren alle Schranken gefallen. Niemand griff Toireasa direkt an. Nicht, solange Samuel in der Nähe war. Doch es gab auch Sachen, die dieser nicht verhindern konnte, selbst wenn er dabei war. Zum Beispiel nannte man Toireasa nur noch _Die Verräterin_, behandelte sie, als wäre sie Luft und gönnte ihr nur jeden Morgen und Abend Aufmerksamkeit bei einem Spießrutenlauf aus Beschimpfungen. Dazu kamen noch magische Fallen auf ihrer Tür, dem Schloss und der Klinke. Nachdem sie das erste Mal Zwiebelsaft in die Augen gespritzt bekommen hatte und eine juckende Flüssigkeit auf ihre Hände, öffnete sie die Tür nur noch mit Handschuhen und ihr Gesicht verbarg sie hinter dem Ärmel.

Und so freute sie sich keineswegs, als sie am Samstag den letzten Tag ihrer Strafarbeit ableistete. Hagrid hatte ihr etwas Gutes tun wollen und sie in der Nähe des Quidditchfeldes zum Holzhacken eingeteilt. Doch sie weigerte sich hinzusehen. Es tat viel zu viel weh zu sehen, wie die anderen Toireasas Spiel spielten. Natürlich konnte sie so aber nicht der Stimme Lee Jordans entziehen, der sehr anschaulich alle Spielzüge kommentierte. Dabei ertappte sie sich immer wieder, wie sie Gryffindor den Sieg wünschte und vor allem Malfoy die Pest an den Hals. So fieberte sie heimlich mit und als am Ende Harry Potter den Schnatz fing und damit die 160:30 Führung Slytherins in ein 160:180 für Gryffindor umwandelte, konnte sie sich einen kleinen Jubelschrei nicht verkneifen. Ja! Slytherin verlor aufgrund seines miesen Suchers! Wenigstens ein kleiner Triumph. Und viele würden sich jetzt heimlich fragen, ob sie mit Toireasa als Sucher nicht gewonnen hätten. Als sie nachher auch noch mitbekam, wie Malfoy von Flint öffentlich zusammengefaltet wurde, war ihr zwischenzeitliches Glück perfekt. Dieses Hoch hielt leider nicht lange an.

In der Nacht zum Sonntag wurde ein Gryffindorjunge aus der Ersten Klasse namens Colin versteinert aufgefunden. Im Slytherin-Kerker hellte sich die gedrückte Stimmung nach dem verlorenen Spiel sofort wieder auf und von Malfoys Clique wurde sogar so was wie eine kleine Party gefeiert, da es sich bei diesem Colin um einen Schüler mit Muggeleltern handelte. Jetzt hatten alle die, die nach der Schrift an der Wand noch gezweifelt hatten, ihre Bestätigung erhalten – der Erbe Slytherins war zurückgekehrt. Es war ein großes Rätselraten, wer denn nur der Erbe sein könnte. Jeder in Slytherin schien dafür in Frage zu kommen – jeder, bis auf Toireasa. Das war die einhellige Meinung, die sie durch ihre Tür hören konnte. Diese Spekulationen brachen auch die folgende Woche nicht ab, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass man nicht Zeit für Toireasa erübrigen konnte. Jetzt, da sie wieder am Unterricht teilnahm, war sie auch tagsüber den Anfeindungen der _Fabelhaften Fünf_ ausgesetzt und – welche Ironie – sie benutzten genau die Mittel, die Toireasa sich selbst für Tarsuinn ausgedacht hatte. Gelöschte Tinte, verknotete Schnürsenkel – die ganzen Kleinigkeiten, die nicht auffielen, aber unheimlich Ärger machten. Gleich in der ersten Montagsstunde hatte sie auch noch Professor Flitwick erklären müssen, dass sie keinen Zauberstab mehr besaß und deshalb nicht richtig mitüben konnte.

So musste sich Tarsuinn immer fühlen, der an diesem Tag auch wieder am Unterricht teilnahm, obwohl er offensichtlich noch Schmerzen hatte. Zwar versuchte er es zu verbergen, aber man konnte deutlich sehen, wie er bei manchen Bewegungen zusammenzuckte. Wenigstens ließen die Ravenclaws Toireasa vollkommen in Ruhe. Besser gesagt – Toireasa wurde behandelt, als wäre sie eine Unbekannte, die man meiden sollte. Das war mehr, als sie verlangen konnte. Mehr, als sie erwartet hatte.

So musste sie sich nur darauf konzentrieren ihren Haus-Kameraden aus dem Weg zu gehen, was dazu führte, dass sie viel Zeit in der Bibliothek und bei Hagrid verbrachte.

In der Bibliothek beschäftigte sie sich vor allem mit Büchern über die Geschichte von Salazar Slytherin, weil sie wissen wollte, ob auch er ihr Handeln verurteilt hätte. Auch schmökerte sie in Büchern über Muggel und natürlich holte sie sich jedes Buch über magische Wesen, dem sie habhaft werden konnte. Sie tat einfach alles, um nicht in den Slytherin-Kerker zu müssen.

Bei Hagrid verkroch sie sich, sobald die Bibliothek geschlossen war. Freiwillig half sie ihm so oft sie konnte beim Pflegen und Fangen der magischen Tiere, die Professor Kesselbrand für seinen Unterricht in den höheren Klassen brauchte. Sie lernte eine Menge von dem großen Wildhüter, der sie anfangs nur widerwillig ständig in seiner Nähe duldete. Meinte etwas von – sie wäre noch zu klein für solche Dinge und sie sollte doch lieber etwas Spaß in ihrer Freizeit haben. Sie hatte ihn einfach nur solange schweigend und bittend angesehen, bis er sie die Kisten mit den Flubberwürmern reinigen ließ. Sie fühlte sich etwas schlecht dabei, weil der Grund für ihre Hilfeleistungen anfangs nur der Schutz war, den Hagrid ihr bieten konnte. Doch später – Anfang Dezember – gab Hagrid ihr verantwortungsvollere Aufgaben bei interessanteren Tieren und das machte ihr soviel Spaß, dass sie sich immer freute, wenn sie die Zeit erübrigen konnte. Welcher Erstklässler hatte schon die Chance einer Feuerkrabbe den Panzer zu schrubben. Das war unheimlich aufregend, da ein wenig gefährlich. Rieb man zu heftig oder benutzte zu wenig Wasser, dann brannte der Lappen – und damit die Hände – schneller, als man zwinkern konnte.

Leider wurde der Spaß, den sie durch die Arbeit empfand, sofort wieder dadurch zerstört, dass die Malfoy-Gang den Wildhüter nicht leiden konnte und das auch dessen Freunde einschloss. Es war fast so, als könne sie tun was sie wollte, sie hüpfte von einem Fettnäpfchen zielsicher ins nächste.

Trotzdem gab es auch den einen oder anderen Hoffnungsschimmer.

Aidan zum Beispiel schaffte es nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Immer wenn sie ihn dabei erwischte, wie er sie heimlich ansah, sah er betreten zur Seite, so, als würde er sich schämen. Genauso gab es auch kleine Zeichen, dass nicht jeder Toireasa verurteilte. Ab und an schob ihr wer in der Nacht ein paar hilfreiche Tipps (in unterschiedlichen Handschriften) zu den Kräuterkundeaufgaben unter dem Türspalt hindurch. Tipps, die sie dringend brauchte, denn ohne Hilfe von anderen waren ihre Leistungen in dem Fach immer schlechter geworden. Und dann – Anfang Dezember – erhielt sie den größten Hoffnungsschimmer.

Es war ein Brief von ihren Großeltern.

_Sei gegrüßt, schreibfaule Enkelin,_

_wir haben uns schon gewundert, warum Du es nicht für nötig hieltest uns zu schreiben. Auch Deine Eltern waren recht verschlossen. Zuerst fürchteten wir, Du willst nichts mehr von uns wissen, aber ein Brief, den wir heute erhielten, half uns zu verstehen. _

_Was wir nicht verstehen ist, warum Du uns nicht um Hilfe gebeten hast. Wir sind Deine Großeltern, es ist unsere Aufgabe Dich zu unterstützen und gleich vorweg – wir sind sehr angetan von Deinem Rückgrat, das Du bewiesen hast, nachdem Du einen Fehler gemacht hast. Also Kopf hoch, Deine Großeltern halten zu Dir. Konzentrier Dich auf die Schule und auf alle, die in Deinem Rücken stehen. Wir kümmern uns um Deine Belange außerhalb Hogwarts._

_Rügen müssen wir Dich jedoch dafür, dass Du einen wehrlosen Jungen tyrannisiert hast. Muggel hin oder her – das ist falsch! Doch soweit wir gelesen haben, hast Du das inzwischen selbst eingesehen und Deine Strafe klaglos ertragen. Wäre ja auch keine richtige Schulzeit, wenn man nicht mal mit ein paar Verfehlungen zu kämpfen hätte. Nur bitte – das nächste Mal für Sachen wie Stinkbomben oder weil du ein Klo gesprengt hast. Bei ähnlichen Aktionen haben sich Deine richtigen Eltern kennen gelernt, also ist es nicht grundsätzlich zu verdammen._

_Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn Du etwas mehr über Deine leiblichen Eltern in Erfahrung bringen würdest. Uns selbst ist das dank eines Versprechens nicht gestattet, aber Du bist an einem Ort, an dem manche Menschen recht viel über sie wissen._

_Schreib uns bitte ab jetzt wieder regelmäßig! Wie schon gesagt, Deine Großeltern sind dazu da Dich zu unterstützen, Verständnis zu zeigen und die Enkel gnadenlos zu verziehen. Du bist nicht allein._

_Trotzdem tut es uns sehr Leid Dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass Du Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbringen musst, da wir uns zur Zeit zu weit weg befinden, um mal schnell nach England zu reisen. Wie Du ja weißt, haben dein Großvater und ich einige Probleme mit dem _schnellen_ Reisen. Aber wir werden versuchen es anderweitig wieder auszugleichen. Kopf hoch!_

_In Liebe_

_Deine Großeltern_

_P.S.: Verrat dies niemandem, aber Deine Großeltern haben weit weniger gegen Muggel, als Du und viele andere glauben._

Toireasa glaubte zunächst nicht, was sie da las. Sie überprüfte sogar die Handschrift anhand von alten Briefen. Ihre Großeltern und nichts gegen Muggel? Ihre Großeltern nicht einer Meinung mit ihren Eltern? Ihre Großeltern und die Aufforderung etwas über ihre richtigen Eltern herausfinden? Wie konnte das sein?

Doch sie fand keine Abweichung in der Schrift und auch die Eule war die ihrer Ahnen. Es war wie ein Schluck Wasser, wenn man am Verdursten war. Nur dass hier das Wasser Verständnis und Freundschaft war. Toireasa schrieb ab da fast jeden Tag und hatte jedes Mal bei den Antwortschreiben das Gefühl, erst jetzt ihre Großeltern richtig kennen zu lernen. Ihre Eigenarten waren noch immer die Gleichen, aber die Ansichten völlig anders. Doch wenn sie den Grund dafür erfragte, dann bekam sie keine Antwort darauf. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich so viel wohler und es machte die Anfeindungen erträglicher.

Am Ende der ersten Dezemberwoche brachte sie dann den Mut auf, Professor Flitwick nachmittags in seinem Büro aufzusuchen.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte der Professor nachdem sie an die Tür geklopft und nach seiner Aufforderung eingetreten war. Er versuchte zwar Toireasa freundlich anzulächeln, doch misslang der Versuch ein wenig. Toireasa fühlte sich nicht weniger befangen.

Der Professor saß auf drei dicken Büchern mitten auf seinem Schreibtisch und fünf weitere Bücher dienten ihm als Unterlage für seine Arbeit.

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor. Falls ich Sie störe, gehe ich lieber wieder", sagte sie vorsichtig und schon halb auf dem Rückzug.

„So dringend ist das hier nicht", gab er zu und legte seine Arbeit zur Seite. „Sie haben was auf dem Herzen?"

„Ja, Professor", sie schluckte und verschränkte die Hände nervös auf dem Rücken. „Erinnern Sie sich noch an unser kurzes Gespräch nach der ersten Stunde bei Ihnen?"

„Nicht wörtlich", sagte er, die Stirn runzelnd.

„Sie sagten mir, dass meine Eltern mit die außergewöhnlichsten Ihrer Schüler gewesen wären und boten mir an, später etwas mehr über sie zu berichten."

„Jetzt, wo Sie es sagen, erinnere ich mich wieder", bestätigte er und lächelte diesmal ein wenig echter. „Sie wollen, dass ich dieses Angebot jetzt in die Tat umsetze?"

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, Sir", bestätigte sie.

Er sah ihr einen Moment lang tief in die Augen und nickte dann bedächtig.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, Miss. Was wollen Sie denn wissen?", erkundigte er sich. „Wo soll ich beginnen?"

„Ich möchte eigentlich alles wissen", sagte sie. „Meine Eltern waren zu Hause ein Tabuthema. Ich weiß nur, wie meine Eltern gestorben sind, mehr nicht. Ich glaube, meine Stiefmutter sah meine tote Mutter immer als unbesiegbare Konkurrentin an."

Sie sah, wie Professor Flitwick unsicher auf seinen Lippen zu kauen begann. Mit dieser Antwort schien er weder gerechnet zu haben, noch war er damit glücklich.

„Es liegt mir fern, die Informationspolitik Ihrer Eltern in Frage zu stellen…", sagte er, augenscheinlich unangenehm berührt.

„Meine Großeltern rieten mir zu fragen", erklärte Toireasa. „Sie scheinen der Ansicht zu sein, dass ich mehr erfahren sollte und Ihnen ist es doch sicher nicht verboten, mir etwas zu erzählen, oder?"

„Verboten mag es mir nicht sein, es ist aber nicht gern gesehen, wenn Lehrer gegenteiligen Einfluss zum Elternhaus nehmen."

Na, wenn das kein Vorwurf gegen ihre Stiefeltern war!

„Dann lasse ich Sie am besten in Ruhe, Professor", sagte sie und erhob sich. „Ich will nicht, dass Sie Schwierigkeiten bekommen."

Sie ging zur Tür.

„Ach, kommen Sie zurück", fuhr Flitwick sie an und obwohl es ganz normale Worte waren, klang es, als würde er fluchen und die Augen verdrehen. „Setzen Sie sich endlich hin. Ich denke Professor Dumbledore und auch Professor Snape werden nichts dagegen haben."

Erfreut kam Toireasa der Aufforderung nach. Erwartungsvoll starrte sie den kleinen Professor an.

„Gleich vorangestellt. Das alles ist meine persönliche Sicht und die mag nicht unbedingt objektiv sein."

Toireasa nickte nur.

„Gut", der Professor fuhr sich mit der Zunge kurz über die Lippen. „Wo beginnen wir also? Am besten hier in Hogwarts. Nun – als Ihre Eltern sich in der Schule trafen, waren sie eigentlich wie Hund und Katz. Ihre Mutter war eine Ravenclaw mit Herz und einer recht spitzen Zunge…"

„Sie war in Ravenclaw?!", entfuhr es Toireasa.

„Miss, wenn Sie mich jedes Mal unterbrechen, geht der ganze Erzählfluss verloren", beschwerte Flitwick sich lächelnd. „Könnten Sie bitte mit Ihren Fragen warten bis ich fertig bin? Glauben Sie mir, das ist nicht einfach für mich."

Stumm und leicht errötend nickte sie erneut.

„Gut. Dann also weiter. Wie gesagt, Ihre Mutter – auch nicht sonderlich mit Körpergröße gesegnet – trug das Herz auf der Zunge und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie mit Ihrem Vater, der dem Haus Slytherin angehörte, aneinander geriet. Es war eine schwierige Zeit damals. Der Krieg tobte außerhalb Hogwarts und auch in der Schule spürte man diese Anspannungen. Im Grunde genommen führten Ihre Eltern einen Stellvertreterkrieg mit Feuerwerk und Stinkbomben gegeneinander. Trotzdem oder gerade weil sie sich furchtbar ähnlich waren. Beide stammten aus angesehenen Zaubererfamilien, waren schlagfertig, hervorragend in Zauberkunst und extrem phantasievoll dabei, sich gegenseitig Ärger zu bereiten. Dabei waren sie aber auch in jedem anderen Fach unsagbar unfähig, was sich auch auf ihren Krieg auswirkte. Ich habe niemals eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Schülern erlebt, die so viele Unschuldige getroffen hat und so viele schief gegangene Fallen beinhaltete. Ich behaupte mal, sie haben zehnmal mehr Mitschüler getroffen, als sich gegenseitig. Selbst Lehrer waren vor ihnen nicht sicher. Irgendwann im vierten Schuljahr waren Professor Dumbledore, der damalige Slytherin-Hauslehrer und ich es leid, da wir in dieser Zeit genug Probleme hatten, und wir sperrten beide in einen Raum. Als wir drei Tage später diesen wieder öffneten, fanden wir das Zimmer vollständig verwüstet vor und überraschten Ihre Eltern beim intensiven Lippenkontakt. Wir glaubten, damit hätten wir ein Problem weniger, vor allem da Ihre Mutter anscheinend den Kampf der Meinungen gewonnen hatte und Ihr Vater sich unter ihrem Einfluss zu einem höchst sympathischen Menschen entwickelte. Leider hatten wir jedoch den Teufel mit dem Beelzebub ausgetrieben, denn es stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden sich im Ärgermachen hervorragend ergänzten und gegenseitig korrigierten. Die Begleitschäden wurden geringer, aber ihre _Anschläge _immer gewitzter und treffsicherer. Stellenweise war es so, dass jeder wusste, dass die beiden für ein Desaster verantwortlich waren, aber nachweisen konnte man es ihnen überhaupt nicht. Doch auch sie wurden erwachsen und ab der sechsten Klasse ließen die kindischen Streiche langsam nach und sie konzentrierten sich mehr auf den Unterricht, was dafür sorgte, dass ihr Bestehen in den Abschlussprüfungen kein Problem mehr war, auch wenn man ihre Ergebnisse sicher niemals als _gut_ bezeichnen konnte. In den meisten Fächern waren sie einfach nur _ausreichend_. Einzige Ausnahme war jedoch Zauberkunst. Hier konnte man sie nur als _genial_ bezeichnen und hinzu kam noch, dass sie sich gegenseitig in ihren Leistungen anstachelten. Ich war mir sicher, sie würden mich innerhalb weniger Jahre – mit ein wenig Praxis – locker überflügeln.

Doch Ihre Eltern waren vorher noch für eine Überraschung gut. Am ersten April ihres letzten Schuljahres – Ihre Eltern waren beide schon siebzehn – verkündigte Ihre Mutter laut während des Abendessens, sie wäre schwanger und würde sich freuen, wenn alle Schüler und Lehrer nach den Prüfungen an ihrer und Roberts Hochzeit teilnehmen würden. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie einen so überraschten Professor Dumbledore gesehen und Madame Pomfrey schien kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Ich selbst hab ziemlich hysterisch gelacht, da ich es für einen Aprilscherz hielt und wären die Zeiten nicht so düster gewesen, dieser _Skandal_ hätte den Tagesproheten wochenlang beschäftigt und vielleicht meinen Posten hier gefordert. So aber war es nur ein Thema für Hogwarts und die Hochzeitsfeier war eines der besten und größten Feste, das ich je erleben durfte.

Nach der Schule überraschten Ihre Eltern alle mit ihrer Berufswahl. Ihr Vater nahm eine Stelle bei Dr. Filibuster als Entwickler an und Ihre Mutter trat dem diplomatischen Dienst als Assistentin bei. Ich vermute, dass da Ihre Großeltern nachgeholfen haben, denn die Zensuren hätten für beide Jobs bei weitem nicht ausgereicht.

Im Dezember kamen Sie dann etwas verspätet zur Welt, woraufhin Ihr Vater seine Stelle bei Filibuster erst mal aufgab, damit Ihre Mutter weiter arbeiten konnte. Im Frühjahr…"

„Stopp bitte!", unterbrach hier Toireasa aufgebracht. Sie konnte einfach nicht still bleiben. „Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt!", verbesserte sie den Professor.

Dieser wirkte mehr als nur erstaunt.

„Das wäre mir sehr neu, vor allem da ich sie noch im Frühjahr darauf getroffen habe."

„Aber das kann doch nicht…", stammelte Toireasa.

Jetzt wirkte Professor Flitwick extrem verlegen und sehr traurig.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber Sie sagten, Sie wüssten wie Ihre Eltern gestorben sind. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen…ich kann aber durchaus verstehen, warum man dachte, es wäre besser, Ihnen das zu verschweigen. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber aufhören."

„Nein!", entschied Toireasa. Jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter nicht bei ihrer Geburt gestorben war, würde dies ihr keine Ruhe lassen, bis sie erfuhr, was wirklich geschehen war. „Erzählen Sie mir bitte alles."

„Das wird nicht angenehm", erklärte Flitwick mit ernstem Blick.

„Egal!", schnappte Toireasa etwas unbeherrscht.

„Wenn Sie meinen. Gut! Nun, schon einen Monat nach Ihrer Geburt, nahm Ihre Mutter ihre Aufgabe im Diplomatischen Dienst wieder wahr und Ihr Vater übernahm die Pflichten zu Hause. Damals begriff ich das nicht, denn es war absolut unüblich und Ihre Mutter war eigentlich nicht die Frau, die Ihre Arbeit über die Familie stellte. Erst später erfuhr ich den Grund. Ihre Mutter war an der Vorbereitung einer wichtigen diplomatischen Mission beteiligt und versuchte, diese unbedingt zu einem Erfolg zu führen. Damals war du-weißt-schon-wessen Herrschaft auf Ihrem Höhepunkt, Terror regierte das Land und das Ministerium war recht hilflos. Das lag nach Ansicht Ihrer Mutter zu einem großen Teil daran, dass es dem _ihm_ gelungen war, die Riesen mit Lügen und Versprechungen auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Das Ministerium glaubte das auch und so brach ihre Mutter mit einer kleinen Gruppe auf, um die Riesen zu einem Frieden oder wenigstens Waffenstillstand zu bewegen. Keiner von ihnen kehrte je zurück."

Professor Flitwick machte eine Pause und wischte sich eine verirrte Träne aus dem rechten Augenwinkel. Toireasa war zu erstarrt, um irgendwie zu reagieren.

„Man fand ihre sterblichen Überreste einige Tage später. Die Zeiten bedingten, dass nicht lange nach der Todesursache geforscht wurde. Man ging einfach davon aus, dass es Todesser oder die Riesen gewesen waren und setzte den Kampf fort. Es starben viele damals auf diese Weise.

Deinen Vater traf die Nachricht, wie ein Schlag und es mochte nur an Ihnen liegen, dass er nicht zerbrach. Doch es veränderte ihn. Er ging mit Ihnen fort und brach alle Verbindungen hinter sich ab. Einige Monate später tauchte er wieder auf und half dem Ministerium im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord und seine Helfer. Er muss sich sehr intensiv mit der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beschäftigt haben, denn er wurde innerhalb kürzester Zeit einer der erfolgreichsten Kämpfer, obwohl er offiziell niemals Auror wurde. Selbst als der Dunkle Lord an Halloween am Mord an Harry Potter scheiterte, hörte sein Kampf nicht auf. Er überließ die Jagd nach den gelähmten und versprengten Todessern anderen und konzentrierte sich auf die gnadenlose Vernichtung der Riesen in England, Schottland, Wales und Irland. Andere Zauberer und Hexen – einige, die Angehörige durch sie verloren hatten, viele, die einfach so Riesen hassten – schlossen sich ihm an und nur drei Jahre später, gab es keinen dieser Rasse mehr auf den Inseln. Danach kehrte Ihr Vater wieder in sein altes Heim zurück und heiratete eine Kampfgefährtin, die er in den drei Jahren kennen gelernt hatte. Trotzdem hielt er sich vom allgemeinen Leben fern, nahm keine neue Arbeit mehr an und kümmerte sich nur um seine Familie. Ab und zu jedoch, wurde er von ausländischen Regierungen angeworben, wenn diese mit Riesen Probleme hatten und eine _endgültige _Lösung anstrebten. Von einer dieser Reisen kehrte er mit sehr schweren Verletzungen zurück, von denen er sich nie wieder erholte und kurz darauf starb."

Toireasa starrte geschockt zu Boden. Nur mühsam hielt sie ihre Tränen zurück. Man hatte sie selbst über den Tod ihrer Eltern angelogen! Auch bei ihrem Vater hatte sie bisher angenommen, er wäre an einer unheilbaren, normalen Krankheit verstorben.

„Also haben Riesen meine Eltern umgebracht?", fragte sie und spürte Hass in sich aufsteigen.

„Das weiß keiner", gab Professor Flitwick sanft zu bedenken. „Bei Ihrer Mutter gab es keine glaubwürdigen Augenzeugen, Beweise, Spuren oder Indizien, die auf Riesen hinwiesen. Ihr Vater – und das mag hart klingen – hat Riesen gejagt und umgebracht, selbst wenn es verboten war oder kein Urteil vorlag."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, er war selbst schuld?", fuhr Toireasa den Professor an.

„Nein. Nur hat der Verlust seiner Frau ihn in eine nie enden wollende Rache getrieben, die ihn am Ende zu Grunde richtete."

„DAS IST NICHT WAHR", schrie Toireasa den kleinen Mann an. „ER WAR KEIN KILLER!"

„Miss Keary, so verstehen Sie doch…"

Doch Toireasa wollte nicht verstehen. Taub vor Wut und Trauer rannte sie aus dem Büro und ignorierte alles, was Professor Flitwick ihr hinterher rief. Dabei rannte sie beinahe jemanden über den Haufen, der neben der Tür gestanden hatte.

„Dürfte ich fragen, wie viel Sie gehört haben, Mr McNamara", fragte Professor Flitwick besorgt. Tarsuinn wollte am liebsten Taubheit vorschützen, doch der Professor kannte die Leistungsfähigkeit seiner Ohren nur zu gut.

„Nur die letzten Sätze und ich wollte gerade verschwinden, als sie herauslief", antwortete Tarsuinn und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Er mochte es mehr zu lauschen als andere vermuteten, aber diesmal hätte er lieber darauf verzichtet.

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie dies niemandem erzählen", sagte Flitwick.

„Keine Sorge, Professor", beruhigte Tarsuinn.

Wenn er das Winona erzählte, konnte sie einen unpassenden Anflug von Mitleid verspüren. Er selbst kämpfte gerade schwer dagegen an.

„Und was haben Sie auf dem Herzen, Mr McNamara?", wechselte der Professor das Thema.

Tarsuinn brachte seine Gedanken wieder auf sein Anliegen zurück.

„Ich wollte Sie etwas fragen, Professor", antwortete er.

„Und das wäre?"

„Ich habe gestern gelesen, dass es einem Muggel nicht möglich ist Zaubertränke zu brauen", erzählte Tarsuinn. „Wenn das stimmt, verstehe ich nicht…"

„…warum Sie trotzdem als Muggel gelten?", ergänzte Flitwick.

„Ja genau."

„Das ist recht einfach erklärt. Für das Brauen sind nur sehr geringe magische Energien nötig. Man merkt nicht einmal, wie man sie hinzufügt. Unglücklicherweise für Sie, hat man jedoch schon vor längerer Zeit entschieden, dass diese geringen Fähigkeiten nicht ausreichen, um als Zauberer oder Hexe zu gelten. Nur wer im Stande ist, Magie mit einem Zauberstab zu wirken, wird dieses Privileg zuteil."

„Also gibt es viele Muggel wie mich, die in der Lage wären Tränke zu brauen."

„Viel mehr als Zauberer. Und das ist das Problem. Es ist jetzt schon eine riesige Aufgabe, das Geheimnis unserer Welt zu wahren. Eine größere Zahl an Anwendern und Wissenden und es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Status quo, der im Moment herrscht, ins Wanken geraten würde. Es tut mir Leid, aber selbst die beste Leistung in Zaubertränke kann Ihnen nicht die offizielle Anerkennung bringen."

„Das dachte ich mir fast", sagte Tarsuinn traurig. „Aber fragen musste ich."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Professor."

„Kein Problem", meinte Flitwick freundlich. „Wie geht es Ihrer Schwester inzwischen?"

Tarsuinn versuchte ein Zusammenzucken bei dieser Frage zu unterdrücken. Dieses _inzwischen_ hatte ihn völlig unvorbereitet erwischt.

„Besser, glaub ich. Ich soll Sie grüßen", antwortete Tarsuinn, so unschuldig wie möglich.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Schreiben Sie Ihr bitte recht oft auch weiterhin."

„Das mache ich, Professor. Sie hat mich im letzten Brief gefragt, wie man sich einen Heuler beschaffen kann und ich denke, das war eine kleine Warnung in diese Richtung."

„Oh – das klingt nach einem guten Weihnachtsgeschenk. Muss ich mir sofort notieren", kicherte Professor Flitwick und Tarsuinn war sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich nur ein Scherz war.

„Ich lass Sie dann besser in Ruhe, Professor", verabschiedete sich Tarsuinn.

_Bevor Sie noch weitere solche Ideen haben_, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ja, natürlich", winkte Flitwick ab und beim Hinausgehen, konnte er den Professor über den Hausaufgaben murmeln hören. „Neville, Neville, Neville. Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?"

Tarsuinn verließ das Büro auf Zehenspitzen. Er war ein wenig enttäuscht, aber wirklich darauf gehofft hatte er nicht. Es war Winonas Idee gewesen zu fragen. Ohne Groll ging er zurück in den Ravenclaw-Turm. Dabei beschäftigte ihn besonders das Gespräch, das er belauscht hatte. Vor allem da er etwas mehr mitbekommen hatte, als er Professor Flitwick gegenüber zugab. Auf dem Weg nach oben traf er Tikki wieder, die auf dem Hinweg wegen irgendetwas weggelaufen war. Das war bei ihrer Neugierde völlig normal und Tarsuinn freute sich, dass sie wieder etwas ruhiger geworden war. Außerdem galt es die Zeit ohne Mrs Norris zu genießen.

Die ersten zwei Wochen nach seinem Unfall, war Tikki ihm nicht eine Sekunde mehr von der Seite gewichen. Geradezu misstrauisch und übervorsichtig war sie gewesen. Wie auch seine Freunde. Er konnte nicht nach draußen gehen, ohne dass ihn irgendwer begleitete und ihn vom Verbotenen Wald weglotste. Das war sicher Winonas Werk. Sie schien sicher gehen zu wollen, dass er nicht einfach wieder allein loszog. Als ob er so was tun würde. Niemals! Nicht wirklich! Na ja – wenigstens nicht so bald – es war ein wenig zu kalt draußen und Tikki konnte mit Schnee nun gar nichts anfangen. Dementsprechend fix war sie auch wieder am Kamin, als er den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Dort bekam sie Wärme und sicherlich konnte sie sich auch ein paar Streicheleinheiten erschleichen.

Tarsuinn selbst ging die Treppe zu seinem theoretischen Schlafsaal hinauf, holte seinen Winterumhang, ging wieder zurück zur Treppe, vergewisserte sich, dass er allein war und dann flüsterte er: „Ich möchte die Aussicht genießen."

Sofort klappte eine Leiter zu ihm herunter und eine Luke öffnete sich über ihm. Behände kletterte er hinauf. Der Weg war ihm in jüngster Zeit sehr vertraut geworden.

Oben erwarteten ihn Luna und ein brodelnder Kessel.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte sie leicht zittrig.

„Erwartungsgemäß schlecht", antwortete er.

Dass Luna hier oben über den Trank wachte, war sehr nett von ihr, vor allem, da sie nach seiner Planung gar nicht hier sein sollte. Sie hatte ihn nur dabei ertappt, wie er sein ganzes Brauzeug auf den Turm geschafft hatte. Doch statt ihn zu melden, hatte sie ihm einfach geholfen und überhaupt keine Fragen gestellt. Seitdem half sie ihm, genau wie Winona, bei den Zaubertränken, die eine gewisse Zeit und Aufsicht brauchten.

„Du solltest dich aufwärmen gehen. Ich kümmere mich jetzt um den Trank", sagte er. „Danke fürs Aufpassen."

Doch Luna ging nicht. Darüber war er nicht sonderlich böse. Allein hier draußen zu hocken, war ziemlich langweilig. Nicht, dass Luna viel redete, aber es reichte schon, dass jemand da war. Aber heute war es anders.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber noch einen Trank brauen der funktioniert?", fragte sie. „Das wäre sicher nützlicher."

„Die anderen, die in Frage kommen, haben wir doch schon fertig. Und das ist der Wichtigste von allen", hielt er gegen. Genau die Diskussion hatte er schon mit Winona gehabt.

„Aber es ist auch der Komplizierteste. Wir haben es schon drei Mal probiert und immer ist was schief gegangen. Dir gehen langsam die Zutaten aus und wer weiß – nächstes Mal explodiert er und zerstört den halben Turm."

„Solange wir Tikkis Kamin nicht zerstören, ist alles okay", sagte er ironisch.

„Dem kann ich _so _nicht ganz zustimmen", sagte sie kühl, stimmte dann aber in Tarsuinns Kichern mit ein. „Sie wäre bestimmt schlimmer als Penelope in ihrer Gardinenpredigt."

„Und grausamer in ihrer Strafe", stimmte er zu.

„Wir sollten mit der Sprengung bis in den Sommer warten", meinte Luna ernst. „Das wäre dann einer weniger, der uns dafür aufhängen will."

Sie sponnen eine Weile herum und malten sich die Gesichter der einzelnen Leute aus. Luna konnte ganz mitteilsam sein, solange sie und Tarsuinn allein waren. Soweit er von anderen wusste, war das mit anderen Schülern ähnlich. Solange man nur zu zweit mit ihr war, war es deutlich einfacher, sich mit ihr normal zu unterhalten.

„Ich möchte dich etwas fragen", sagte sie, als sich ihr vorhergehendes Thema etwas erschöpft hatte.

„Nur zu", forderte er sie auf.

„Ich wollte dich fragen…ich meine, mein Vater meinte…na ja, wenn du nichts vor hast…es könnte ja sein…", stammelte sie auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten.

„Luna!", unterbrach Tarsuinn. „Ganz ruhig. Ich beiße nicht."

Er hörte sie tief durchatmen.

„Mein Vater meinte – na ja – er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich einlade, Weihnachten bei uns zu verbringen", erklärte sie verlegen.

Tarsuinn war von dem Angebot völlig überrascht und in unpassender Weise hin und her gerissen. Zum einen war das ein wirklich nettes Angebot, zum anderen hielten Luna und – wie sie immer wieder betonte – auch ihr Vater, ihn für eine interessante Geschichte, die es zu ergründen galt. Und inzwischen mochte sie damit durchaus Recht haben. Tarsuinn war nicht sonderlich wohl bei dem Gedanken, Lunas Vater zu treffen, der sicher ein paar Tricks kannte, um sich Informationen zu besorgen. Schließlich gab er den _Quibbler _heraus und was er da schon alles herausgefunden hatte…

„Ich würde ja gerne,…", log er deshalb. „…aber es ist mir verboten Hogwarts zu verlassen und wenn ich doch die Erlaubnis bekommen würde, dann würde ich – das verstehst du sicher – meine Schwester im Krankenhaus besuchen und mit ihr feiern."

„Ja, das kann ich verstehen", gab sie zu. „Schade, mein Vater hätte dich gern kennen gelernt."

„Ja, wirklich schade", kommentierte er und hoffte, dass sie die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme überhörte.

Daraufhin schwiegen sie wieder wie normal üblich und als Luna dann herzhaft nieste, hatte er einen Vorwand sie hinunter zu schicken. Es stand eh der kritischste Schritt an und wenn schon was schief ging, musste es ja nicht sie beide erwischen.

Eigentlich sollte das Ganze gar nicht so schwer sein. Der Trank brodelte nun schon drei ganze Tage lang und laut Buch roch er richtig, war zähflüssig, nicht angebrannt und – zumindest behaupteten das die Mädchen – hatte er auch die richtige Farbe. Leider gab es immer Problem, wenn er als letzten Schritt, das Pfund geschreddertes Eis hinzufügte. Es hatte schon Rauchfahnen, geschmolzene Kessel und eine kleine Explosion gegeben. Er konnte Lunas Besorgnis verstehen, schließlich benutzte er eben ihren Kessel, da der Ersatz für seinen, frühestens morgen geliefert werden würde.

Sorgfältig zerhackte er das Eis. Glücklicherweise war es Winter und das Zeug leicht zu besorgen. Er maß das Zeug dann ab, kontrollierte zehn Mal mit der Waage und wollte gerade alles mit langem Arm in den Kessel geben, als…

„Dachte ich es mir doch! McNamara – fünfzig Punkte Abzug für unerlaubtes Trankbrauen!", peitschte Snapes Stimme, kälter als das Wetter, über ihn hinweg. Tarsuinns Hand erstarrte mitten in der Luft.

„Das ist eine der unverfrorensten Missachtungen der Schulregeln, die ich hier je erleben musste", tobte Snape. „Einfach so unter freiem Himmel, als ob es keine Besen gäbe. Glauben Sie etwa, Mr McNamara, da für Sie eh alles nach einem Jahr vorbei ist, dass Sie über den Regeln stehen? Regeln, die zum Schutz der Schüler existieren! Vor allem solcher naseweiser Kinder, die noch nicht mal in der Lage sind, ein Vorwort zu lesen und zu verstehen. Sie können sich auf einen baldigen Besuch bei Professor Dumbledore freuen. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, Professor Flitwick wird weitere Strafen verhängen."

Tarsuinn ertrug die Tirade still. Drei Wochen unentdecktes Brauen unter freiem Himmel waren schon eine Menge.

„Wollen Sie sich nicht einmal für Ihr Tun entschuldigen?", blaffte Snape ihn an.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Um sich zu entschuldigen, musste man sich auch schuldig fühlen, ihm tat es hier jedoch nur wegen der Punkte Leid.

„Eigentlich frag ich mich nur, ob Sie zufällig mit Ihrem Besen hier vorbei gekommen sind oder was mich sonst verraten hat", sagte er frech.

Von Snape bekam er daraufhin ein empörtes Schnauben zu hören.

„Morgen Vormittag! Gleich nach dem Frühstück! Nachsitzen!", zischte Snape.

Tarsuinn wusste, dass protestieren ihm nicht helfen würde und so nickte er wieder nur. Seinen Mund aufzumachen war eh meist die falsche Lösung, wenn es um Snape ging.

Er vergaß das nur immer wieder.

Er hörte Snape abrauschen und grinste. Der Turm war Ravenclaw Gebiet. Snape hatte kein Recht ihn zu betreten. Schon wollte er das Eis in den Kessel tun, als er zögerte. Konnte das sein? Ach nein! Doch nicht Snape! Trotzdem stellte er das abgewogene Eis beiseite. Hastig griff er in die Tasche, welche das Trankbuch vor dem Schnee schützte und schlug die erste Seite auf.

_Vorwort_

_Dieses Buch beinhaltet die Sammlung der besten Zaubertränke der erfolgreichsten Heiler. Ich möchte mich bei all jenen bedanken, die mir erlaubten, ihre persönlichen Heil-Rezepte aus ihren privaten Büchern zu kopieren._

_Ich hoffe, dass dies die Versorgung Kranker europaweit deutlich verbessern wird und hoffe, dass dieses Werk ein wenig zur Zusammenarbeit über die nationalen Grenzen hinaus beiträgt._

Tarsuinn steckte das Buch wieder in die Tasche und sah zu, dass er vom Turm kam. So schnell er konnte, lief er die Treppen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Schnell bitte!", rief er in den Raum. „Wie viel Pfund ist ein deutsches Pfund?"

„1,101 englische Pfund", sagte irgendeine Stimme, für die Tarsuinn noch keinen Namen kannte.

„Danke!", rief er schnell und stürzte wieder die Treppe hinauf. Hoffentlich war es inzwischen nicht zu spät.

Kaum war er oben, riss er Papier und Feder aus der Tasche und begann hektisch zu rechnen. Dabei fluchte er die ganze Zeit laut darüber, dass er seinen Abakus aus China nicht nach England mitgenommen hatte. Ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob seine Berechnungen richtig waren, warf er danach nicht ein Pfund Eis, sondern ein Pfund und 1,637 Unzen hinein. Er hatte sich ja inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass die Zauberer es noch in keinster Weise geschafft hatten, sich auf Gramm und Kilogramm einzulassen, aber dass sie ein deutsches Rezept übersetzten und dabei vergaßen die Einheiten umzurechnen, das war so was von bescheuert! Wahrscheinlich nur kopiert und dann einen schlechten Übersetzungszauber benutzt. Wer weiß, wie viele Kessel schon so gestorben waren!

Was er sich aber am meisten fragte, als er auf eine Reaktion des Trankes wartete, war, ob Snapes böser Kommentar ihm absichtlich geholfen hatte oder nicht? Wenn das hier funktionierte, dann schuldete er Snape Dank, egal ob Absicht oder fehlgegangene Bösartigkeit.

Und je länger er wartete und vorschriftsmäßig rührte, desto sicherer war er sich des Erfolges. Alle Anzeichen für Explosionen, Rauchentwicklungen und dergleichen blieben aus. Wenig später nahm er den Kessel vom Feuer und ließ ihn abkühlen. Kaum war der Trank kalt, füllte er ihn ab, reinigte mit Schnee und einem magischen Reiniger den Kessel und verpackte fein säuberlich alles. Der Turm war gestorben für weitere Brauaktionen. Mühsam und vorsichtig brachte er das ganze Zeug nach unten in seinen Schlafsaal.

Lunas Kessel behielt er vorerst, damit er ihn nicht vor den Augen aller durch den Gemeinschaftsraum trug. Es war Freitag und da gingen die wenigsten früh ins Bett. Im Gegenteil, die meisten Erstklässler hatten sich angewöhnt, so viele Hausaufgaben wie möglich am Freitag unter Penelopes Aufsicht anzufertigen, um das Wochenende mehr Freizeit zu haben. Bei den Erstklässlern schien das noch zu funktionieren, alle Älteren schafften das nur in den seltensten Fällen.

Er schnappte sich ein Reagenzglas voll mit seinem Trank, sowie seine Hausaufgaben und ging hinunter zu den anderen. um sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Er musste zugeben, seine Hausaufgaben hatte er die letzten Wochen ziemlich vernachlässigt. Dafür hatte Professor Snape immer abstrusere Ausreden für sein: _„Null Punkte, McNamara!"_ – finden müssen. Vor allem die Farbe kritisierte Snape immer mehr. Ein Punkt, in dem Tarsuinn ihm nie widersprechen konnte, was er auch so nie tat, solange er im Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke war.

Er setzte sich zu Winona und Luna, die ihm einen Platz freigehalten hatten. Tikki kam sofort hinzu und sorgte dafür, dass er seine Hausaufgabe nicht in Angriff nehmen konnte. Tarsuinn ließ sich gern darauf ein, freute sich aber, als er mit seinen kalten Händen Tikki einen furchtbaren Schreck einjagte und sie auch nicht freigab, als sie versuchte ihm zu entkommen. Einen Mungo zu fangen, war fast unmöglich, aber wenn Tikki sich einmal in seine Hände begeben hatte, dann hatte sie wiederum keine Chance ihm zu entkommen.

Am Ende waren seine Hände warm und Tikki spielte die beleidigte Leberwurst, die mit Unmengen Streicheleinheiten besänftigt werden musste. Dafür brauchte er jedoch nur eine Hand und so wandte er sich dann doch seinen Aufgaben zu.

„Und?", fragte Winona flüsternd nach einer Weile ungeduldig.

„Lunas Kessel ist noch ganz", flüsterte er zurück.

„Ich mein den Trank?", zischte sie.

Natürlich wusste er das, aber es machte Spaß, sie ein wenig zappeln zu lassen.

„Es ist nichts explodiert", sagte er ernst.

„Schon mal ein Fortschritt!", kommentierte Luna und bei ihr wusste Tarsuinn nicht, ob sie einfach nur das Positive sah oder ihn schon durchschaut hatte. Zumindest hatte sie immer mehr Geduld bewiesen, als Winona.

„Ich meine, hat es funktioniert?", bemerkte Winona nicht, dass sie eben aufgezogen wurde.

„Wenn die Farbe giftgrün mit schwarzen Sprenkeln ist, dann hat es geklappt", sagte Tarsuinn und senkte den Kopf, damit sie sein Lächeln nicht sehen konnte.

„Dann lass uns hoch gehen und nachsehen", drängte sie daraufhin.

„Nicht nötig", kicherte Tarsuinn nun vernehmbar. „Hab eine Probe hier."

Möglichst unauffällig – sofern das möglich war, wenn man nicht wissen konnte, was die anderen sahen – übergab er die Probe Winona, die direkt neben ihm saß.

„Sieht gut aus", sagte sie nach einem Augenblick, was Luna einen Moment später bestätigte.

„Aber wir müssen es trotzdem testen", gab Luna zu bedenken. „Eine perfekte Wahl wäre natürlich Professor Snape, aber pure Bosheit kann man nicht kurieren. Man kann nur auf einen Fehlschlag hoffen."

„Schade, dass Mrs Norris verhindert ist", lästerte Winona. „So könnte sie sich mal nützlich machen. Wer kommt noch in Frage?"

„Mr Filch erfreut sich leider bester Gesundheit", verkündete Luna wie ein Nachrichtensprecher.

„Was leider auch für Regina zutrifft", setzte Winona den Reigen fort.

„Aus Gründen der Menschlichkeit kommen andere Haustiere nicht in Frage", sagte Luna entschieden.

„Ansonsten fällt mir aber niemand ein, der einen Fehlschlag verdient hätte", beendete Winona die Auswahl.

„Ich frag Snape um seine Meinung", entschied sich Tarsuinn.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Ruhe. Er hatte das deutliche Gefühl…

„Starrt ihr mich gerade an?", fragte er.

„Ähem – ja. Wir warten im Moment auf einen Witz!", antworte Winona entsetzt.

„Kein Witz", sagte Tarsuinn.

„Du willst ihn wirklich fragen?", vergewisserte sie sich noch einmal. „Er wird uns Punkte abziehen."

„Hat er schon", musste Tarsuinn jetzt zugeben. „Vorhin auf dem Dach. Fünfzig."

„Dieser…", wollte Winona fluchen.

„Er hat mir indirekt gesagt, was wir falsch gemacht haben", nahm Tarsuinn den Professor ein wenig in Schutz. „Keine Ahnung ob absichtlich oder nicht."

„Und er hat dich den Trank zu Ende brauen lassen?"

„Er ist auf seinem Besen abgedampft und hat mich danach in Ruhe gelassen", erklärte er. „Na ja – fast!"

„Wie? Fast? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen", drängte Winona ihn.

„Ich darf morgen Vormittag nachsitzen"

„Am Samstag. Dieser eiskalte Sadist!", entfuhr es ihr entsetzt, böse und so laut, dass es jeder hören musste.

Bei ihrer Ausdrucksweise hätte sie auch gleich Snape beim Namen nennen können. Auf niemanden in Hogwarts traf diese Beschreibung besser zu. Das war natürlich in gewisser Weise nicht sonderlich dienlich, da jetzt sicher sämtliche Ravenclaw-Ohren auf ihrem Tisch hängen würden, aber trotzdem hätte Tarsuinn Winona für diesen Gefühlsausbruch gern umarmt – wenn sie nicht gerade ein Mädchen gewesen wäre. Na ja – bei einem Jungen hätte er es sich auch verkniffen.

„He – das ist nur ein geringer Preis!", erinnerte Tarsuinn sie flüsternd.

Das beruhigte das impulsive Mädchen etwas.

„Aber Samstag…?", flüsterte sie. „Und du willst ihn wirklich fragen?"

„Warum nicht? Er weiß, dass der Trank existiert. Zwei Mal kann selbst er uns nicht Punkte abziehen. Natürlich wird er verlangen, dass ich den Trank vernichte – nur werd ich nur noch eine kleine Menge davon besitzen."

Tarsuinn versuchte sie verschwörerisch anzuzwinkern. Er hatte das bei den Geistern gesehen und hatte das gemocht. Leider sagte ihm ein doppeltes Kichern, dass er völlig versagt hatte.

„Du darfst nur mit einem Auge zwinkern", lachte Winona.

„Aber das hab ich doch", verteidigte er sich. „Genau so!"

Diesmal wurde aus dem Kichern schallendes Gelächter.

„Was ist mit euch los?", fragte Merton vom Nebentisch aus.

„Tarsuinn versucht _verschwörerisch_ zu zwinkern", erklärte Winona zwischen zwei Atemzügen. „Mach noch mal, Tarsuinn."

Eigentlich wollte Tarsuinn nicht. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man über ihn lachte, doch diesmal machte er eine Ausnahme. Das Lachen seiner Hauskameraden tat ihm nicht im Geringsten weh. Es verletzte ihn nicht. Also zwinkerte er noch mal.

„Oh Tarsuinn, ich wusste ja nicht, dass du so für mich empfindest", hauchte Merton ironisch und auch am Nebentisch wurde gelacht.

„Jetzt hört aber auf!", mischte sich Penelopes scharfe Stimme ein. „Er kann doch nichts…"

Tarsuinn zwinkerte sie an und aus dem vorwurfsvollen Ton wurde ein Prusten.

„…das solltet…solltet ihr nicht…"

Sie schaffte es nicht, sich zu beherrschen. Tarsuinn nutzte den Moment.

„Penelope, ich hab eben fünfzig Punkte für Ravenclaw verloren", sagte er laut.

Sofort endete das Lachen.

„Kein Scherz", fügte er noch hinzu und stand auf. Er spürte die entsetzten Blicke.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, wenn Ravenclaw den Hauspokal wegen mir verlieren sollte", sagte er deshalb laut und mit etwas zittriger Stimme. Dann lief er aus dem Raum, obwohl er eigentlich noch viel mehr sagen wollte. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum er sich so schlecht fühlte, wo er das doch nur für seine Schwester getan hatte. Natürlich war so ein Quatsch, wie der Hauspokal, nicht Ricas Leben wert. Aber Ravenclaw war ihm irgendwie sehr wichtig geworden. Nicht nur Winona und Luna. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann das angefangen hatte. Vielleicht waren es die Genesungswünsche und die vielen Besucher am Krankenbett gewesen.

Und gemeinerweise war es ihm jetzt verboten Snape zu hassen, da dieser ihm den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben hatte. Das war ungerecht.

Am nächsten Morgen trat er dann sein Nachsitzen bei Snape an. Er war extra früher aufgestanden, um derjenige zu sein, der nach dem Frühstück warten musste.

Es machte einfach den besseren Eindruck, vor dem Professor da zu sein und außerdem nahm es Snape die Möglichkeit, noch mehr Punkte einzusammeln.

Tikki war es inzwischen gewohnt, draußen warten zu müssen. Sie vergnügte sich immer damit, das Schloss zu durchstöbern und wilde Ratten zu töten. Tarsuinn wusste nicht, wie sie den Unterschied erkannte, aber bisher hatte sich noch kein Rattenbesitzer über sie beklagt. Dass Tikki bei ihrer Jagd immer sehr erfolgreich war, davon zeugten die Liebesbeweise, die sie ihm ab und zu vorlegte. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, die toten Tiere hoch in die Eulerei zu bringen.

„Setzen Sie sich hin", befahl Snape, sobald er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Er tat, wie ihm geheißen, ging zu seinem üblichen Tisch, stellte seinen Kessel hin, legte Werkzeuge und Schneidbrett daneben und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz. Doch Snape hatte anderes im Sinn.

„Hier ist ein Pergament und eine Feder. Schreiben Sie auf, was Sie im Verbotenen Wald erlebt haben!", forderte er.

Tarsuinn rührte zunächst keinen Finger und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Los!", zischte Snape.

Zögerlich ergriff er die Feder. Doch dann entschloss er sich Snape die Hucke voll zu lügen. Leider war die Feder anderer Ansicht. Kaum hielt er sie in der Hand, begann sie nicht das zu schreiben, was er schreiben wollte, sondern was er dachte. Es wäre ihm überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, wenn das Papier nicht jedes seiner Worte vorgelesen hätte. Rasch warf er die Feder zu Boden, aber es war schon zu spät.

„Was für Stimmen hören Sie im Wald?", wollte Snape wissen. Tarsuinn biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippen.

„Erzählen Sie!", forderte Snape. Sein Kopf musste ganz nah sein und seine leise Stimme hatte eine Intensität, die ihn zittern ließ. Die Wortwahl Snapes überbrückte eine Distanz und kratzte an der Mauer seiner Beherrschung.

„Diese Stimmen haben Sie in den Verbotenen Wald gelockt", mutmaßte der Professor leise. „Sie sind hingegangen und haben etwas gefunden…"

Tarsuinns rechte Hand fing heftig an zu zittern. Schnell zog er sie zurück und klemmte sie zwischen Tisch und Oberschenkel.

Snapes Stimme kam immer näher. Wurde persönlicher.

„…was Ihnen furchtbare Angst bereitet."

„Sag, hat es deine Alpträume verschlimmert?", fragte Snape lauernd, als Tarsuinn weiter schwieg. „Das hat es – ja – ich kann es hinter deinen Augen sehen. _Das Tor zur Seele_, sagt man. Nun – die deinen sind inzwischen schwarz, wie der Schlund zur Hölle."

Ein Schrei! Tarsuinn wünschte sich schreien zu können, aber Snapes Präsenz schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Ich bin der Einzige, der dich verstehen kann", behauptete Snape mit einer intensiven, flüsternden und vertraulichen Stimme. „Teilen mit mir deine Erinnerungen und die Dunkelheit wird leichter zu ertragen sein. Glaub mir, ich weiß es."

_Meine Mauer, mein Schutz_, dachte Tarsuinn verzweifelt. _Bitte! Aufhören!_

Doch Snape machte weiter. Stück für Stück riss er die Mauer ein.

„Hast du Kälte gespürt? Rings um dich herum! Wie sie schwebend näher kommt? Wie sie Besitz von dir ergreifen will?"

Die Erinnerungen, die er die letzten Tage recht gut kontrolliert hatte, drängten in seine Gedanken. Die herrlichen und erschreckenden Bilder. Es brachte nichts mehr, seine Hand am Zittern zu hindern, fast sein gesamter Körper entzog sich seiner Kontrolle. Hitze strömte unangenehm durch seine Adern.

„Hast du seine Berührung gespürt? Die Versprechungen? Wie die Kälte in deinen Körper ein…"

_Die Mauer zerbrach. Ihm war jetzt unheimlich heiß. In seinen Gedanken war er wieder in der Hütte im Wald. Blitzschnell griff Tarsuinn nach seinem Messer und ließ es einen Halbkreis zu Sir Olivers Kehle hin beschreiben. Der Geist zuckte erschrocken zurück und seine Klinge verfehlte ihr Ziel. Tarsuinn sprang auf, machte auf dem Tisch eine Rolle vorwärts, trat mit beiden Füßen nach dem Körper seines Feindes. Sir Oliver taumelte und stieß laut gegen den nächsten Stuhl oder Tisch. Tarsuinn warf das Messer nach ihm, doch er verfehlte, da sein Gegner sich noch rechtzeitig zur Seite warf._

_Schnell fuhr er herum, griff sich zwei weitere Messer. Glücklicherweise wusste er ja genau, wo diese lagen. Er wollte sich wieder herumdrehen, als ein lautes – Stupefy! – ertönte und er fühlte etwas sich nähern. Aus einem Instinkt heraus warf er sich zur Seite und rollte den Boden zwischen den Bänken entlang. Da, wo er eben gestanden hatte, knallte es laut. Noch halb rollend, versuchte er mit einem Rückhandwurf Sir Oliver zu überraschen, doch dieser war schon hinter einer Deckung verschwunden. Er hörte, wie das Messer irgendwo zitternd stecken blieb._

„Lapitis corium!", _rief Oliver – mit völlig falscher Stimme – laut._

_Tarsuinn nutzte die Gelegenheit für seinen dritten Wurf. Diesmal traf er sogar und wollte sich freuen, als die Klinge mit einem klirrenden Geräusch, wie von einem Stein, abprallte. Er musste schnell handeln. Zaubersprüche beinhalteten nur eine gewisse Kraft, man konnte sie mit einer entgegengesetzten Kraft brechen. Mit zwei Schritten Anlauf sprang er auf Sir Oliver zu, um ihn erneut zu treten._

„Wingardium Leviosa_", donnerte Sir Oliver und ein Stuhl krachte mitten im Flug gegen Tarsuinn, schlug ihn zu Boden._

_Das folgende _Stupefy_ bekam er kaum noch mit._

Als Tarsuinn wieder aufwachte, lag er am Boden. Er konnte sich an alles erinnern, was passiert war – wenn auch nicht an das Warum. Eine schwere Hand, lag auf seiner Brust und hielt ihn am Boden fest, der angenehm kühl war. Eine andere Hand, hielt sein rechtes Auge geöffnet.

„Was sollte das, McNamara?", sagte ein leicht unsicher klingender Snape.

Tarsuinn atmete tief durch. Seine Mauer war wieder da, aber noch sehr, sehr dünn.

„Ich glaub, ich habe Sie verwechselt, Professor", sagte er betont kontrolliert.

„Mit wem?", fragte Snape, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. „Nein, ich will es im Moment nicht wissen."

Tarsuinn fühlte sich losgelassen.

„Begeben Sie sich wieder auf Ihren Platz", sagte der Professor.

Wenig später legte Snape seine drei fehlenden Messer und noch etwas anderes vor Tarsuinn auf den Tisch.

„Schneiden Sie die Wurzel in ein zehntel Inch große Stücke", befahl er und Tarsuinn kam der Aufforderung liebend gern nach. Er schaltete sein Hände auf Autopilot und ließ sie ihre Arbeit tun, während er versuchte sich klar zu werden, was er getan hatte.

Die Wahrheit war furchtbar. Er hatte einen Lehrer angegriffen. Nur ein Mord mochte in Hogwarts schwerer wiegen.

Still und gründlich zerteilte er zwei Stunden lang Wurzeln, Zweige und was sonst alles Snape ihm vorlegte. In der ganzen Zeit zerrte Snapes Schweigen an seinen Nerven. Warum ließ der Professor ihn mit seinen Messern hantieren und einen ganzen Monatsvorrat an Zutaten zerkleinern? Eigentlich gehörte Tarsuinn doch in eine Gummizelle oder zumindest gefesselt.

Nach drei Stunden brach Snape endlich das Schweigen.

„Kommen Sie nach vorn, McNamara", verlangte er.

Tarsuinn legte sein Messer beiseite und ging zum Lehrertisch.

„Ist Ihnen das schon einmal passiert?", fragte Snape.

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hat Sie Professor Dumbledore zu Ihren Erlebnissen im Wald befragt?"

Wieder die gleiche Antwort.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was das hier ist?", fragte Snape weiter. Da Tarsuinn nicht sehen konnte, was gemeint war, streckte er die Hand aus. Ein kleiner, geschliffener Stein wurde hineingelegt. Er tastete mit seinen Fingern, erkannte seinen Feuerrubin und steckte ihn in seine Tasche zurück, aus der Snape ihn genommen haben musste. Als Antwort für den Professor schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf.

„Dies ist ein Geistergefängnis. Schon mal davon gehört?"

Kopfschütteln.

„In ihm brennt Feuer. Ist da ein Geist eingesperrt?", forschte Snape mit lauernder Stimme.

Diesmal nickte Tarsuinn.

„Der Geist des Dunklen Lords?", hakte Snape mit heiserer Stimme nach.

Diese Frage verwirrte Tarsuinn jetzt etwas. Wie kam der Professor auf _die_ abwegige Annahme? Was Tarsuinn hingegen beunruhigte war, dass er die Stimme Snapes nicht einordnen konnte. Hatte er da eben Angst oder Hoffnung gehört?

Entschieden schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf.

„Aber Sie wurden im Wald von einem Geist angegriffen?", vermutete Snape.

Sofort trat Tarsuinn einige Schritte zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl, als bräuchte seine Mauer aus Kontrolle etwas Abstand zu Snape. Er fürchtete die Erinnerungen.

Trotzdem nickte er.

„Ist er da drin?"

Noch immer wagte Tarsuinn nicht, etwas zu sagen. Eigentlich überlegte er die ganze Zeit, ob es nicht das Beste wäre einfach wegzulaufen.

Er nickte knapp und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen einen Tisch der ersten Reihe.

„Ihnen ist bewusst, dass ich Professor Dumbledore berichten muss, was passiert ist?"

Darauf reagierte Tarsuinn nicht. Die Frage war eh überflüssig und die Antwort auch.

„_Sie _werden es niemandem erzählen, sind wir uns da einig?"

Wollte Snape ihm damit eine Chance geben oder nur dafür sorgen, dass Tarsuinn keine Chance bekam, sich zu verteidigen? Immerhin war es ja Snapes Schuld, dass er ausgetickt war. Schmerzhaft erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey. War er wirklich gefährlich? Und schlimmer noch – konnte es auch geschehen, dass er Personen angriff, die er mochte?

„Ja, Sir", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme. Inzwischen wusste er, dass er als Muggel vor dem Zauberergesetz eh kaum Rechte hatte. Es gab nur Muggelschutzgesetze, die Ähnlichkeit mit Tierschutzgesetzen aufwiesen.

„Dann dürfen Sie jetzt gehen. Wir sind hier fertig", erklärte Snape.

Nichts wollte Tarsuinn lieber als das, doch zuvor musste er noch etwas erledigen. In Zeitlupe trat er an Snapes Tisch und legte das kleine Reagenzglas mit seinem gestrigen Trank auf den Tisch. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte seine Hände auf dem Rücken. Der Professor nahm den Trank und mit einem leisen _Plop_ öffnete er das Glas.

Es dauerte lange, ehe Snape fertig mit seiner Prüfung war.

„Allein hergestellt?", fragte der Mann dann.

Tarsuinn blieb beim Bewährten und nickte. Es stimmte zwar nicht ganz, da Winona und Luna mit die drei Tage aufgepasst hatten, aber gebraut hatte allein Tarsuinn. Schließlich war er wieder dran gewesen, nachdem sie alle drei reihum schon mal versagt hatten.

„Zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw", sagte Snape angewidert.

Tarsuinn wollte zuerst protestieren, da Snape ihm schon fünfzig abgezogen hatte, doch dann…

„Plus?", fragte er verblüfft.

Diesmal war es Snape, der eine Frage nicht beantwortete. Wahrscheinlich bewegte er nur den Kopf, aber Tarsuinn wusste, dass dies eine auf und ab Bewegung war. Snape pflegte sich immer sehr genau zu artikulieren.

Ein ungewolltes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er konnte es kaum glauben und er musste zugeben, er war unheimlich stolz, die Punkte gerade von Snape zu bekommen. Das war einfach ungeheuerlich. Großartig! Dass musste er jemandem erzählen.

Ohne groß nachzudenken, rannte er los.

„Ihr Reagenzglas", rief Snape ihm kühl nach.

„Behalten Sie es", entgegnete Tarsuinn jubilierend und prallte von der Tür ab.

Mist! Verschätzt! Das machte ihm schmerzhaft klar, wie gering seine Konzentration und seine Kontrolle im Moment waren. Und das musste ausgerechnet Snape sehen!

Er stand betont langsam auf, atmete tief durch, drängte den Schmerz an seiner Stirn zurück, klopfte den Staub aus seinem Umhang und tastete sich dann vorsichtig aus dem Raum. Kaum war er draußen, lief er wieder los, sich diesmal bewusst darauf konzentrierend und er schaffte es rechtzeitig zu seinem Ziel – dem großen Stundenglas, welches die Punktezahl der Häuser anzeigte.

Fast ehrfürchtig drückte er die Hand auf das Glas und konnte so _seine_ Steine fallen fühlen. Sie hatten ihn mehr gekostet, als irgendwer ahnen konnte.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	16. XV Ein Lichtlein brennt

** - Kapitel 15 - **

**Ein Lichtlein brennt!**

Als in der zweiten Dezemberwoche der Zettel herumging, wer alles über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben wollte oder musste, hatte Tarsuinn sich der Form halber eingetragen.

Wenige Stunden später zitierte ihn Professor Flitwick in sein Büro.

„Mr McNamara", sagte der Professor in seiner quiekenden Stimme und schien sehr fröhlich. „Ich habe ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk für Sie."

„Oh – danke, Professor", sagte Tarsuinn erleichtert.

Intern war er schon dabei gewesen, all seine Verfehlungen geistig zu sortieren.

„Sie wissen doch noch gar nicht, was es ist?", lachte der Professor.

Das machte Tarsuinn etwas verlegen.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, ich wäre wegen etwas anderem hier", gestand er ein.

„Wegen der Punkte, nicht wahr", vermutete der Professor teilweise richtig. „Wie viele sind es jetzt? Vierzig?"

„Minus siebenundfünfzig, Professor", korrigierte Tarsuinn kleinlaut, um seine Erleichterung bei diesem relativ unverfänglichen Thema nicht zu zeigen.

„Oh, siebenundfünfzig also", kicherte Flitwick. „Das könnte wenigstens ein Rekord für Ravenclaw dieses Jahr werden. Ich glaube, kein einzelner Schüler hat je allein über hundert Punkte für ein Haus verloren."

Tarsuinn fand diesen Spott, wie gutmütig auch immer vorgetragen, ziemlich schwer zu ertragen. Eine scharfe Standpauke wäre ihm lieber gewesen.

„Sei es, wie es sei. Haben sich die fünfzig Punkte für illegales Trankbrauen wenigstens gelohnt?", erkundigte sich der Professor.

„Ich habe viel gelernt", antwortete Tarsuinn vorsichtig.

„Ich meinte, wie hilft es Ihrer Schwester?"

„Professor?"

„Keine Scheu. Kein Zauberer darf ihr helfen, Sie schon. Es ist nicht illegal, davon zu wissen."

„Es geht Rica viel besser!", gestand nun Tarsuinn ein, seiner Begeisterung fast freien Lauf lassend. „Es heilt sie zwar nicht, aber ihr Immunsystem arbeitet jetzt trotz der Chemotherapie. Schmerzen und Schlafstörungen hat sie auch nicht mehr. Die Ärzte sind zwar verwirrt, aber sie schieben das auf ungewöhnliche Selbstheilungskräfte und ihren starken Willen."

„Das freut zu hören", bemerkte Flitwick.

„Leider habe ich nichts gefunden, was den Tumor bekämpfen könnte", fügte Tarsuinn deutlich gedämpfter hinzu.

„Na, lassen Sie den Kopf nicht hängen", munterte Flitwick ihn auf. „Sie sollten Ihrer Schwester ein frohes Weihnachten schenken. So normal wie möglich."

„Das würde ich recht gern. Ich habe schon ein Geschenk besorgt und werde ihr oft schreiben."

„Das ist löblich", pflichtete der Professor bei. „Sagen Sie, ich hab gehört Miss Lovegood hätte Sie eingeladen, die Weihnachtsferien bei ihr zu Hause zu verbringen?"

„Ja, dass hat sie"; sagte Tarsuinn und fragte sich, woher der Professor das wusste.

„Haben Sie angenommen?", erkundigte Flitwick sich unverhohlen neugierig.

„Na ja – eigentlich schon", antwortete Tarsuinn, obwohl er Luna nur zugesagt hatte, weil er es eh nicht einlösen konnte. „Aber ich darf ja nicht hier raus und wenn ich das dürfte, würde ich Rica besuchen und nicht mich allein amüsieren."

„Nun, dann wird es Sie freuen zu hören, dass das Ministerium – von weihnachtlicher Stimmung beeinflusst – der Bitte eines Mädchens entsprochen hat und Sie und Ihre Schwester deshalb für die Weihnachtszeit unter die Aufsicht von Mr Lovegood gestellt werden. Das heißt, wenn Sie und Ihre Schwester daran interessiert sind."

„Natürlich sind wir das!", rief Tarsuinn laut aus, fügte aber etwas gedämpfter hinzu. „Wenn Rica es auch will und es ihr entsprechend gut geht."

„Dafür sollten Sie gesorgt haben, Mr McNamara", sagte Professor Flitwick begeistert.

„Aber was ist mit den Ärzten? Die werden sie wahrscheinlich nicht weg lassen", gab Tarsuinn zu bedenken.

Professor Flitwick amüsierte diese Antwort hörbar.

„Es ist erstaunlich, wie Sie immer noch in Muggelmaßstäben denken. Glauben Sie wirklich, ein ausgebildeter Zauberer hätte ein Problem damit, die Abwesenheit Ihrer Schwester ein paar Tage lang zu verschleiern?"

„Nicht wirklich", gab Tarsuinn zu.

„Lassen Sie das also nur unsere Sorge sein", kicherte Flitwick. „Niemand wird etwas bemerken."

„Sicher, Professor", pflichtete Tarsuinn bei. „Soweit ich gelesen habe, sind Gedächtniszauber bei Muggeln recht zuverlässig."

„Ja, das sind sie! Aber sie gelten im Moment nicht als Ausrede für vergessene oder schlampige Hausaufgaben, Mr McNamara. Verstehen wir uns da?"

Und wie er verstand. In den Wochen des Tränkebrauens, hatte Tarsuinn seine Hausaufgaben als lästige Pflicht angesehen, die man machte, wenn einem zufällig langweilig war. Dementsprechend schlecht waren seine Noten gewesen. Es hätte auch sicher zu mehr Punktabzügen geführt, wenn seine Leistungen mit dem Zauberstab irgendwie messbar gewesen wären.

„Ich werde mich bessern, Sir", versprach er. Schließlich hatte er genug Tränke auf Vorrat und außerdem noch keinen neuen passenden Ort zum Brauen gefunden.

„Das erwarte ich auch von Ihnen. Und jetzt würde ich vermuten, haben Sie einen Brief zu schreiben und jemandem zu danken."

„Ja" , bestätigte Tarsuinn. „Danke, Professor!"

„Ich meinte nicht mich", lachte der kleine Mann.

„Das weiß ich", sagte Tarsuinn. „Aber es musste mal gesagt werden. Sie kümmern sich sehr um Rica und mich."

„Ich bin Ihr Magischer Vormund, McNamara. Es ist meine Pflicht, für Sie zu sorgen."

„Nicht so sehr, Professor", sagte er ernst „Sicher nicht so sehr."

„Weiß gar nicht, was Sie meinen", zierte sich Flitwick kichernd. „Es ist Weihnachten, da werden wir alle etwas weich. Und nun zurück an die Hausarbeiten."

Tarsuinn folgte der Aufforderung des Professors und ging zurück in den Ravenclaw-Turm. Dort suchte er nach Luna und fand sie allein in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. Sie las den _Quibbler_, der etwas von einem Kometen erzählte, der im April 1996 die Magie in einigen Artefakten heftig durcheinander wirbeln würde.

„Ähem, Luna", sagte er verlegen.

„Ja?", fragte sie mit ihrer leicht abwesenden Stimme.

„Ich…ich wollte dir danken, dass du Rica und mir dieses Weihnachten schenkst."

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, dich meinem Vater vorzustellen", antwortete sie.

Tarsuinn fühlte sich, als hätte er eben einen Holzhammer über den Scheitel gezogen bekommen.

„Danke, dass du mich darauf hingewiesen hast", antwortete er verletzt und ging davon. Wäre es nicht seine einzige Chance gewesen Rica wieder zusehen, so hätte er jetzt den Besuch bei den Lovegoods abgesagt. Er änderte seinen Plan, die Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen, und ging rauf in den Schlafraum. Mussten die Hauselfen halt auch mal seine Bettwäsche reinigen, falls er Tintenflecke drauf machte.

Doch auch hier konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Tarsuinn war wütend auf Luna. Trotz, oder vielleicht auch, weil er sie mochte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn nicht mal absichtlich vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hatte es schon oft erlebt, wie sie, mit ihren kurzen, viel zu ehrlichen Kommentaren, andere zurückschrecken ließ. Nur diesmal hatte es ihn zum ersten Mal richtig und völlig unvorbereitet selbst erwischt. Na wenigstens hatte er nicht den Wunsch verspürt, ihr dafür weh zu tun. Seine Kontrolle war immer noch etwas brüchig. Neulich hätte er doch beinahe in Professor Binns Unterricht laut gefragt, ob noch jemand, außer ihm selbst, wach wäre.

Frustriert zerschnipselte er mit einem Messer seine eben geschriebenen Hausaufgaben. Selbst als Ian hinaufkam, hörte er damit nicht auf.

„Heh! Lass dir wegen Luna keine grauen Haare wachsen. Sie ist halt menschlich etwas daneben", sagte der Junge in besänftigendem Ton.

„Ist sie nicht!", schnappte Tarsuinn ungewollt heftig zurück, von seiner eigenen Reaktion ein wenig überrascht.

„Wenn sie es nicht wäre, dann hätte sie dir eben nicht so einen reingewürgt", beharrte Ian, nicht zu Unrecht.

„Sie ist okay", fluchte Tarsuinn. „Nur manchmal…"

„…unsensibel, verletzend, abwehrend, unsicher…_irritierend_?", unterbrach Ian.

„Das meinte ich nicht!", zischte Tarsuinn.

„Aber das ist sie. Kann ja sein, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast, aber sie behandelt die meisten Leute wie einen Ballon voller Eiter – mit der langen Kohlenzange und ner Schutzausrüstung. Willst du meinen guten Rat hören?"

„Nein, will ich nicht", schnappte Tarsuinn und wandte Ian den Rücken zu.

„Bekommst ihn trotzdem. Die Lovegoods sind ein Fluch für jeden, der näher mit ihnen zu tun hat. Die Familie ist hervorragend darin, sich selbst zu eliminieren und andere mitzureißen. Es gibt nicht mehr allzu viele von ihnen. Und Lunas Vater hat mit seinem Lügen- und Intrigenblatt schon viele Leute ins Unglück gestürzt. Nicht absichtlich zwar, im Gegenteil, ich unterstelle Lunas Vater nur die besten Absichten, aber er sieht einfach nicht, was er anrichtet. Du magst es gern lesen, aber wie viele Leute mussten unter diesen kleinen, unterhaltsamen Phantasiegespinsten leiden? Ist dir klar, dass du die nächste Attraktion in der Januarausgabe sein wirst? Und dann bekommt Dumbledore erst mal richtig Druck. Der Tagesprophet hat deine Anwesenheit hier nicht publik gemacht, überleg mal wieso!"

„Noch hat der _Quibbler _auch nichts geschrieben", verteidigte er das Mädchen.

„Wart es ab. Ich für meinen Teil werd mich bei Luna entschuldigen, wenn ich frühestens im Herbst nächsten Jahres von dir lese."

Darauf wusste Tarsuinn nichts zu entgegnen. Dass Ian eine recht einseitige Rivalität mit Luna pflegte, war seit dem ersten Tag klar gewesen. Und dass Ian bei Diskussionen meist den Kürzeren zog, hatte das Problem noch verschärft. Doch hier musste Tarsuinn gestehen, sprach Ian nur Tarsuinns eigene Ängste aus. Luna wusste sehr viel über ihn, hatte sich vielleicht sogar seinen Zauberstab angesehen, als sie diesen für ihn verbarg.

Aber trotz dieser Furcht, war er gern mit Luna zusammen. Er konnte ihr leider nur nicht so sehr vertrauen, wie Winona.

Die nächsten Tage bemühte er sich so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Bei Luna war keine Änderung ihres normalen Verhaltens festzustellen. Sie war wie immer zurückhaltend, freundlich und ab und zu – _irritierend_.

Winona hingegen schien das Mädchen plötzlich ins Herz geschlossen zu haben. Ihre Reserviertheit gegenüber Luna war fast völlig verschwunden und sie borgte sich sogar einmal den _Quibbler _und begann ein Gespräch über einige der logischeren Artikel. Tarsuinn konnte nicht heraushören, wer darüber mehr verwirrt war, er oder Luna.

So kam es, dass sie fast nur noch zu viert – inklusive Tikki – angetroffen werden konnten.

Dem war auch so, als sie am letzten Donnerstagnachmittag vor den Ferien einen Zettel an der Pinwand fanden, der alle Schüler zur Teilnahme an einem Duellierclub einlud.

„Das könnte unsere erste echte Stunde in _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_ sein", kommentierte Winona begeistert.

„Das setzt die Abwesenheit von Professor Lockhart voraus", schränkte Tarsuinn ein.

„…und dass wir uns hier lebend entfernen können", merkte Luna verträumt an. Nach einigen eiligen Schritten, die sie von einer Gruppe Schülern wegführten, fügte sie dann noch erklärend hinzu: „Ihr solltet eigentlich langsam gelernt haben, nicht über Professor Lockhart zu lästern, wenn Fans anwesend sind."

„Ach, Lockhart ist als Lehrer ne Null", urteilte Winona abfällig. „Er mag viele Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber beherrschen, aber sie jemandem beibringen, dazu ist er nicht in der Lage. Was haben wir denn schon bei ihm gelernt?"

„Ich habe nicht Lockhart verteidigt, sondern nur euren gesunden Menschenverstand angezweifelt", korrigierte Luna mit fast so etwas wie Emotion. „Ich hab schon Zauberstäbe unter den Umhängen blitzen sehen."

„Na gut. Hast Recht", gab Winona zu. „Gehen wir trotzdem hin und hoffen das Beste?"

„Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt", erklärte Luna altklug.

„Snape wäre perfekt", mischte sich Tarsuinn in das Gespräch.

„Was?!", rief Winona entsetzt aus.

„Er ist kompetent", erklärte Tarsuinn überzeugt.

„Woher nimmst du diese Überzeugung?", erkundigte sich Luna.

Also manchmal wünschte Tarsuinn sich wirklich, er könnte diesen _Silencio_-Zauber. Dann hätte er ihn sich selbst auferlegt. Winona hätte sicher nicht bemerkt, dass er sich verquatscht hatte.

„Ähem, nicht wirklich wichtig", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln. „Rica freut sich übrigens sehr darauf, dich kennen zu lernen, Luna."

„Lenk nicht ab", fuhr Winona ihn an. „Woher kommt deine Überzeugung, dass Snape _kompetent_ ist?"

„Das sagen doch alle", Tarsuinn suchte verzweifelt eine Ausrede.

„Nein. Alle wissen, er will Dunkle Künste lehren. Alle _vermuten_, dass er gut darin ist! Aber du _weißt_ es!"

Es war Zeit, klein bei zu geben. Auch wenn er Snape versprochen hatte, es niemandem zu erzählen. Aber wahrscheinlich sollte er wenigstens Luna vorwarnen, was sie sich da nach Hause einlud.

„Sind wir allein?", fragte er flüsternd, obwohl er niemand anderen in der unmittelbaren Umgebung hören oder riechen konnte. Etwas weiter weg, an der Pinwand, standen einige Hufflepuffs, zwei ältere Ravenclaws und eine Slytherin.

„Hau ab!", fuhr daraufhin Winona jemanden an.

„Ich warne dich, Peeves!", sagte sie wenige Augenblicke später. Eine nahe Rüstung klapperte metallen. Das ging so einige Minuten, bis Tarsuinn die Geduld verlor. Er holte seinen Rubin hervor und hielt ihn in die Richtung, in der es zuletzt gescheppert hatte. Seine Finger prickelten ein wenig.

„Weißt du was das ist, Peeves?", fragte er kalt. „Hau ab, oder ich geb ihn Winona damit sie für Ruhe sorgen kann!"

Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein.

„Steck den Stein sofort weg!", zischte Winona mit drängender Stimme. Tarsuinn folgte sofort, aber stirnrunzelnd, der Aufforderung.

„Was ist?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Der Stein leuchtet den gesamten Flur aus!", erklärte Winona umgehend. „Alle schauen uns an."

„Sagtest du nicht, er würde nur in seinem Inneren leuchten?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Das tut er aber im Moment nicht!", sagte sie flüsternd. „Lass uns hier weggehen."

Die beiden Mädchen führten ihn in den nahe gelegenen und leeren Klassenraum für Verwandlungen. Professor McGonagall schloss nie ab, da der Raum recht karg und uninteressant eingerichtet war.

„Okay, gestern hat der Stein nicht geleuchtet", begann Winona heiser flüsternd. „Heute stellt er fast die Sonne in den Schatten. Hol ihn noch mal raus!"

Tarsuinn holte den Stein erneut aus der Tasche.

„Er leuchtet nicht mehr nach außen", kommentierte Winona überrascht.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Peeves nicht in der Nähe ist", suchte Tarsuinn nach einer Erklärung.

„Warum sollte Peeves damit zu tun haben?", forschte Winona. „Obwohl er beim Anblick des Steins mit panischem Heulen abgehauen ist!"

„Snape hat gesagt, dies wäre ein _Geistergefängnis_", erzählte Tarsuinn.

„Du hast Snape den Stein gezeigt?", fragte Winona ungläubig.

„Ähem…nicht freiwillig. Ich war ohnmächtig und…"

Plötzlich schoss ihm eine angsterregende Erkenntnis durch den Kopf.

„Wenn er gründlich gesucht hat, dann hat er vielleicht auch…", brach es aus ihm heraus und er tastete nach seinem echten Zauberstab, den er im linken Ärmel versteckte.

„Snape hat dich betäubt?", unterbrach Winona seinen Gedankengang, anscheinend damit er vor Luna nicht noch mehr preisgab.

„Ähem…ja", er ordnete schnell seine Gedanken. Die Mädchen keuchten bei seiner Antwort empört auf.

„Musste er aber!", beeilte sich Tarsuinn zu versichern. „Ich hab versucht ihn mit meinen Messern aufzuschlitzen."

Aus der Empörung wurde umgehend Entsetzen, so dass Tarsuinn sich genötigt sah, die Geschichte ausführlicher zu erzählen. Am Ende war zumindest Winona ziemlich geschockt und Tikki äußerst zornig. Lunas Reaktion war nicht hörbar.

„Du hast die Kontrolle über dich selbst verloren, versucht einen Lehrer umzubringen und darfst trotzdem hier bleiben?", fasste Winona die Geschehnisse in einer Frage zusammen.

„Ja", gab er zu. „Ich verstehe es auch nicht."

Er wandte sich Luna zu.

„Ich wollte es dir eigentlich im Zug erzählen", erklärte er und hoffte, sie würde ihm glauben. „Dann hätte dein Vater mich immer noch zurückschicken können, aber ich hätte wenigstens für ein paar Minuten Rica wieder gesehen."

„Weißt du, ob Snape Dumbledore Bescheid gesagt hat?", erkundigte sich Winona.

„Nein", musste er zugeben. „Aber warum sollte er eine Gelegenheit auslassen, den Muggel loszuwerden?"

„Frag mich was Einfacheres", stimmte das Mädchen nachdenklich zu.

„Ich glaube, er bewundert Tarsuinn", erklärte Luna.

„Quatsch!", kommentierte Winona entschieden. „Snape hasst alle Nicht-Slytherins und verabscheut Muggel."

„Er bewundert Tarsuinns Geschick beim Brauen von Tränken", beharrte Luna. „Man kann es sehen, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubt."

„Und deshalb drangsaliert er ihn immer? Seltsame Art Bewunderung zu zeigen", hielt Winona dagegen.

„Er hat einen Ruf zu verlieren", argumentierte Luna. „Außerdem hat er Tarsuinn bei dem Stärkungstrank geholfen. Auch wenn er uns fünfzig Punkte abgezogen hat. Er gab den entscheidenden Hinweis, er ist weggeflogen bevor die kritische Phase vorbei war, er hat den Trank mit zehn Punkten bewertet. Vielleicht stammt sogar das Buch von ihm. Immerhin wusste er sofort, welchen Trank wir versuchten zu brauen."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, jeder dachte über Lunas Schlussfolgerungen nach.

Es war wie immer Winona, die nicht lange schweigen konnte.

„Eventuell müssen wir die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass Snape doch ein Herz haben könnte", formulierte sie zurückhaltend.

„Oder dass er sein eigenes Spiel spielt", schränkte Luna noch weiter ein.

„Selbst wenn er mir wirklich absichtlich geholfen hat, werde ich ihm deswegen nicht trauen", fügte Tarsuinn hinzu. „Für mich steht eher die Frage, traut ihr mir noch? Ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr euch jetzt Sorgen macht."

„Ach Quatsch!", sagte Winona entschieden. „Du würdest uns nie etwas tun."

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher", sagte Luna sehr ehrlich. „Wenn er Angst hat, scheinen seine Instinkte die Oberhand…"

„_Jetzt hör aber auf!_", fuhr Winona das Mädchen böse an.

„Sie spricht aus, was ich fürchte", griff Tarsuinn schnell ein, obwohl ihn ein Vertrauensbeweis á la Winona mehr gefreut hätte. Betreten fügte er hinzu. „Seit Halloween habe ich Probleme, meine Gefühle zu beherrschen. In beide Richtungen. Aber bis auf das eine Mal bei Snape, wollte ich nie jemandem etwas antun. Und der hat mich recht locker fertig gemacht."

„Gut. Kleiner Test", sagte Luna. „Ganz spontan, was fühlst du, wenn du an die Slytherin von Halloween denkst."

„Abscheu!", antworte er sofort.

„Dann ist es vorerst okay", erklärte Luna. „Sobald du jedoch anfängst, jemanden extrem zu hassen oder zu fürchten, würde ich an deiner Stelle sofort zu Madame Pomfrey gehen."

„Versprochen", stimmte Tarsuinn zu.

„Dann sollten wir jetzt zum Treffen des Duellierclubs gehen", schloss Luna. „Es ist bald soweit."

Sie verließen daraufhin schweigend den Raum. Kaum draußen, hörte er energische Schritte den Gang entlang kommen.

„Ich finde…", sagte er in geschäftigem Ton, „…diese Zauberstabbewegungen sind gar nicht so kompliziert. Warum fällt es dann so schwer, diese Kartoffel zu verwandeln?"

Es zeugte von einem gewissen Maß an krimineller Intelligenz, dass Winona und Luna sofort verstanden.

„Weil es vor allem auf Konzentration und Gefühl ankommt", erklärte Winona in der Imitation von McGonagalls Stimme. „Die stofflichen Verbindungen sind klein und so braucht es nur sparsame Bewegungen…"

Sie bogen um die nächste Ecke.

„…um eine Änderung herbeizufü… Oh! Guten Abend Professor McGonagall!", tat Winona überrascht.

Auch Tarsuinn und Luna grüßten höflich und passierten die Professorin. Das Grüßen wirkte gar nicht so verdächtig, wenn man bedachte, dass Ravenclaw heute keine Verwandlungsstunde gehabt hatte. Aber es war für die Tageszeit eigentlich auch unüblich.

Während Luna Winonas Erklärung fortsetzte, lauschte er aufmerksam, denn die Professorin war stehen geblieben und einem schleifenden Geräusch nach zu urteilen, hatte sie sich nach ihnen umgedreht.

„Ein Glück, dass sie nicht in unser Gespräch geplatzt ist", sagte Winona, kurz nachdem sie außer Hörweite waren. „McGonagall anzulügen ist fast unmöglich. Bei ihr fange ich immer an zu stottern…"

Tarsuinn hielt sie davon ab, um die nächste Ecke zu gehen.

„Was ist?", flüsterte Winona. Tarsuinn konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Lockhart und Snape", sagte er verschmitzt und lauschte kurz. „Snape versucht Lockhart durch die Blume zu sagen, dass er besser geeignet ist den Duellierclub zu leiten und Lockhart sein Assistent sein sollte. Nicht umgekehrt."

„Und was sagt Lockhart?"

„Dass Professor Dumbledore ihm die Leitung anvertraut hat und dass Snape zugeben müsse…", Tarsuinn unterdrückte krampfhaft ein lautes Lachen, „…_ihm – Snape – fehle, trotzt unbestreitbar guter Ansätze, einfach die nötige Vorbildwirkung_."

„Er ist Asche", kicherte Winona.

„Welcher von beiden?", erkundigte sich Luna amüsiert.

„Egal! Für uns kann sich nur eine Verbesserung einstellen", urteilete Tarsuinn lachend. „Aber wir sollten sehen, dass wir hinkommen. Es fängt gleich an."

Möglichst unschuldig umrundeten sie die Ecke und wollten – höflich grüßend – an den beiden Lehrern vorbeischlendern. Die beiden unterbrachen sofort ihr Gespräch.

„McNamara!", sprach Snape ihn an. „Sie werden nicht teilnehmen."

Tarsuinn blieb enttäuscht stehen.

„Ich wollte nur dabei sein, Professor, nicht teilnehmen", erklärte er.

„Es ist zu _unberechenbar_, was da drin passiert", bestand Snape.

„Ach, lassen Sie ihn doch, Professor Snape", mischte sich Lockhart ein. „Was soll schon groß passieren, wenn er sich an der Seite hält. Und es wäre sicher eine erinnerungswürdige Erfahrung für ihn als Muggel."

„Das sehe ich nicht so", schnappte Snape kalt. „McNamara ist auf dem besten Wege, den einsamen Rekord für Tage im Hospitalflügel aufzustellen und außerdem noch immer nicht vollständig vom letzten Besuch dort wiederhergestellt."

Das war eine faustdicke Lüge. Tarsuinn hatte schon seit einiger Zeit keine Schmerzen mehr.

„Mir geht es gut", stellte Tarsuinn richtig.

„Madame Pomfrey würde ganz sicher nicht zustimmen", sagte Snape und hatte sicher Recht damit, aber wenn es nach dem Willen der Krankenschwester ging, dann würde sicher niemand an einem Duellierclub teilnehmen.

Leider durchschaute Lockhart Snapes Spiel nicht.

„Wenn das so ist…?", sagte er bedauernd. „Dann müssen Sie wohl draußen bleiben, McNamara. Beim nächsten Mal vielleicht."

„Dann bleibe ich auch draußen", sagte Winona solidarisch, doch Tarsuinn winkte ab.

„Geh nur und erzähl mir wie es war", sagte er. „Ich besorg euch was zu essen für nachher. Das haben wir übers Üben irgendwie völlig vergessen und eh ihr fertig seid, ist die Küche kalt."

Enttäuscht ging Tarsuinn hinunter zum Kleinen Saal, der aufgrund des Duellierclubs heute als Speisesaal diente und begann Sandwiches für die beiden Mädchen zu belegen. Es war einfach – Mist – _normal_ zu sein, wenn ringsum alle die unglaublichsten Sachen mit ein paar Worten und Bewegungen anstellen konnten.

Es gab noch jemanden im Kleinen Saal der betrübt an den Duellierclub dachte. Toireasa bedauerte zum ersten Mal wirklich, ihren Zauberstab abgegeben zu haben. Deshalb saß sie jetzt fast allein in dem Kleinen Saal und schaute immer wieder verstohlen zu Tarsuinn hinüber, der offensichtlich auch keine besonders fröhlichen Gedanken hegte. Ob er wegen dem hell leuchtenden Stein so allein war? Toireasa hatte an der Pinwand gestanden, als er diesen Stein hervorgeholt und Peeves vertrieben hatte. Seine Freundin schien ziemlich entsetzt darüber gewesen zu sein.

Im Grunde genommen hatte Toireasa seit einer Woche darauf gehofft, ihn mal nicht in Begleitung der beiden Mädchen zu erwischen, doch jetzt, als es soweit war, fiel es ihr schwer, sich zu überwinden. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Professor Dumbledore und Professor Flitwick heute nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben schienen, als für alle Schüler, die nicht am Duellierclub teilnahmen, einen meterlangen Bonbontest am Lehrertisch zu veranstalten. Da zuzuschauen war recht unterhaltsam, da jede einzelne Süßigkeit auch noch andere witzige Auswirkungen hatte. Schreiend grüne Haare, pfeifender Dampf aus den Ohren und andere witzige, aber nur kurzzeitig haltbare Auswirkung. Einem Hufflepuff-Jungen kamen sogar bei jedem Wort Blasen aus dem Mund und erst wenn diese platzten, konnte man hören, was er gesagt hatte. Zur allgemeinen Erheiterung platzten die Blasen jedoch nicht in der Reihenfolge mit der sie gebildet worden waren, was ein lustiges Kauderwelsch erzeugte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten wurde ein Spiel daraus zu erraten, was er wohl gesagt haben könnte.

Mit ungläubigem Staunen musste Toireasa miterleben, wie Dumbledore und Flitwick selbst die meisten Sachen austesteten. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass Dumbledores Spitzhut immer wieder von einer lila Dampfwolke angehoben wurde und dann auf seinen Kopf zurückplumpste. Professor Flitwick andererseits hatte einen Schluckauf, der mit einem zehnfachen Hallen versehen war und über den er sich selbst am meisten zu amüsieren schien.

Wäre Toireasa nicht so mies drauf gewesen, sie hätte sich gern dazu gesellt. Doch das sie die einzige Slytherin hier war, hielt sie sich zurück. Sie war in den letzten Wochen extrem unsicher im Umgang mit anderen Schülern geworden. Ständig ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich fragte, was man wohl von ihr dachte und ob es jemanden gäbe, der sich mit ihr freundlich unterhalten würde. Oh, wie sie Keyx vermisste!

Unsicher nahm sie Teller und Becher und ging langsam zum Ravenclaw-Tisch. Dies erschöpfte schon fast ihren gesamten Mut und so stand sie wortlos vor Tarsuinn, der wahrhaft gigantische Berge an Sandwiches vor sich aufstapelte. Tikki, die neben Tarsuinn auf der Bank saß, sah sie neugierig, aber auch etwas böse, an. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden…

„Möchtest du da ewig stehen, Toireasa?", fragte Tarsuinn.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher er wusste, dass sie es war.

„Darf ich…darf ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte sie nervös, erstaunt ihre eigene Stimme außerhalb einer Klasse zu hören. Inzwischen ging es ihr zwar etwas besser in Slytherin, da sie die letzten Wochen recht viele Punkte für das Haus geholt hatte, aber trotzdem wagte es niemand – aus Angst vor dem Regina- und Malfoy-Anhang – mit ihr zu reden.

„Es ist genug Platz", sagte Tarsuinn kühl.

Das war weder eine richtige Einladung, noch eine Ablehnung. Toireasa setzte sich deshalb ihm gegenüber. Für einige Minuten aß sie still etwas von ihrem Teller, dann hatte sie genug Mut geschöpft, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Fährst du über Weihnachten nach Hause?", fragte sie.

„Ich hab kein zu Hause", antwortete er distanziert.

Erster Versuch kläglich gescheitert. Der nächste Anlauf brauchte wieder etwas Zeit.

„Ich meine, verlässt du über Weihnachten Hogwarts?", versuchte sie es nach einigen Minuten erneut.

„Ja", war seine kurze Antwort.

„Mit dem Express?"

„Ich denke schon."

Das hatte Toireasa befürchtet. Nun musste sie schon wieder etwas tun, was sie sicherlich büßen würde.

„Du solltest im Zug auf dich aufpassen", sagte Toireasa eindringlich.

„Warum?", erkundigte er sich und zum ersten Mal klang er nicht, als würde er mit einer Steinmauer sprechen. Er hob sogar etwas den Kopf und stellte seine Arbeit ein. „War das eben eine Warnung?"

„Ja", bestätigte sie ihm. „Professor Snape hat klar gemacht, dass er keine _dummen und unverhältnismäßigen _Übergriffe auf einen Schüler eines anderen Hauses in Hogwarts hinnehmen kann. Jeder weiß, dass vor allem du damit gemeint bist."

„Im Zug gilt das nicht?", fragte er.

„Laut einigen Gesprächen – die ich zufällig gehört habe – nein!", klärte sie ihn auf. „Du solltest auf dich aufpassen."

Nun stellte er endgültig seine Arbeit ein und legte das Messer zur Seite.

„Warum sagst du mir das?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Weil du mir das Leben gerettet hast und…", sie zögerte etwas, „…weil ich einige Dinge inzwischen anders sehe."

Bei ihren Worten hatte er den Kopf schräg gelegt und es war fast so, als würden seine Augen versuchen, sie anzusehen.

„Wie was zum Beispiel?", fragte er leise.

Toireasa überlegte nur einen Moment.

„Dein Leben ist nicht weniger wert als meines", sagte sie ehrlich. „Wahrscheinlich sogar mehr."

Wieder dieser intensive, aber leere Blick. Konnte er nicht wenigstens einmal zwinkern? Sie wäre sehr dankbar dafür gewesen. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, einen weichen Gesichtszug zu entdecken, doch dann stand er plötzlich auf und begann die Brote in einen Beutel zu räumen. Als er damit fertig war, wandte er sich noch einmal Toireasa zu.

„Wir _hätten_ Freunde werden können. _Damals!_", sagte er traurig. „Unabhängig von dem, was wir sind."

Dann drehte er sich um. Tikki rannte ihm voraus.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie und zu ihrem Erstaunen drehte er sich daraufhin noch einmal zu ihr herum. In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es heftig.

„Hagrid erzählte mir, dass du unheimlich begabt im Umgang mit magischen Tieren bist?", fragte er.

Toireasa war über die Frage vollständig verblüfft, so dass sie zunächst nur nickte ehe sie ein: „Wenn Hagrid das sagt…?!", hervor presste.

„Wenn ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten würde, würdest du mir helfen, ohne viele Fragen zu stellen?", erkundigte er sich flüsternd.

„Ja", antwortete sie und fragte sich, auf was sie sich eben einließ. Aber sie hatte einfach keine Wahl.

„Gut!", sagte er zufrieden. „Vielleicht komme ich darauf zurück."

Dann ging er mit zwei großen Tüten aus dem Saal.

„Ich hoffe, nicht nur Luna und Winona haben Hunger, Tikki", hörte sie ihn noch mit seinem Mungo reden. „Ansonsten haben wir noch viel vor heute…ja ich weiß, dass du darauf hoffst…ich das trockene Brot und du den Belag…ja klar…vergiss es!"

Irgendwie klang er so ziemlich durchgeknallt, gestand sie sich ein. Aber das musste man wohl sein, wenn man sich einem galoppierenden Einhorn in den Weg stellte, selbst dann, wenn man es nicht sehen konnte.

Sie fühlte sich um einiges besser, als sie wenig später aufstand. Tarsuinn war nicht sonderlich nett zu ihr gewesen, sie erwartete auch keine überschäumende Freude, aber das Ende hatte sehr nach Frieden geklungen. Außerdem hatte es ihr gut getan, mal wieder mit jemandem in zu sprechen. Seit sie bei Professor Flitwick gewesen war, hatte sie selbst Gespräche mit den Lehrern vermieden.

Sie wollte gerade in den Slytherin-Kerker zurückkehren, als Professor Dumbledore sie an den Lehrertisch winkte. Eine Einladung, die man kaum ablehnen konnte.

Der Professor lächelte sie verschmitzt an und reichte ihr ein kleines Bonbon.

„Probieren Sie dieses hier, Miss", sagte er und seine Augen blitzten vor Vorfreude.

Sie nahm das Bonbon entgegen, als könnte es jederzeit explodieren, packte es aus und legte es, unter dem aufmerksamen Blick aller anwesenden Schüler, auf ihre Zunge. Sie hatte das Gefühl, eben freiwillig eine vergiftete Speise zu essen und besonders der erwartungsvolle Blick zweier großer, rothaariger Gryffindors machte sie nervös. Doch nichts geschah und sie musste zugeben, das Bonbon schmeckte hervorragend.

„Muss wohl ein Fehlzünder sein", kommentierte Dumbledore und die Spannung löste sich in allgemeinem Gelächter. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Toireasa."

Toireasa fühlte, wie sie hochrot wurde. War heute wirklich ihr Geburtstag? Sie hatte ihn völlig vergessen! Noch während sie unsicher dastand, wurde sie links und rechts am Arm ergriffen.

„Was? Geburtstag und ein Fehlzünder? Das können wir so nicht stehen lassen", sagte einer der rothaarigen Jungen neben ihr. „George, ich denke die junge Dame braucht ein wenig professionelle Hilfe bei der Auswahl ihrer Geschenke."

Widerwillig amüsiert, ließ Toireasa sich von den beiden rothaarigen Jungen die unterschiedlichsten Süßigkeiten verabreichen und erst als ihr rosa Dampf aus den Ohren pfiff, ihr Schluckauf quer durch die Halle hallte, ihre Haare in Farbexplosionen aufgingen und ihr Lachen in unzähligen Seifenblasen durch den Raum schwebte, ließ man von ihr ab. Die beiden rothaarigen älteren Jungen schienen von den ganzen Effekten begeisterter zu sein, als alle Erst- und Zweitklässler zusammen. Toireasa beobachtete lachend, mit welchem Perfektionismus sie gezielt die fiesesten Kombinationen heraussuchten und dann an sich selbst oder anderen testeten. Es wurde die glücklichste Stunde in Toireasas Leben, seit sie in Hogwarts angekommen war, abgesehen von dem Tag, als sie glaubte, es in die Hausmannschaft geschafft zu haben. Leider waren irgendwann die Süßigkeiten alle durchgetestet und die besten verbraucht, so dass Professor Dumbledore alle zum Schlafen in ihre Häuser schickte.

Im Kerker der Slytherins wurde sie zum ersten Mal überhaupt nicht beachtet, als sie sich in ihre Kammer schlich. Dabei kam sie an einigen aufgeplatzten Lippen und Beulen vorbei, auf die Eisbeutel gedrückt wurden. Außerdem war die allgemeine Stimmung irgendwie sehr nachdenklich, wenn nicht gar geschockt.

_Der Duellierclub schien ja ein voller Erfolg gewesen zu sein_, dachte sie innerlich lächelnd und verdrückte sich, bevor Malfoy oder Regina beschlossen, ihren Frust an Toireasa auszulassen.

Was immer auch die Slytherins im Duellierclub so geschockt hatte, Toireasa begrüßte es, weil ihr so der schöne Abend nicht kaputt gemacht wurde.

Zwei kleine Pakete von ihren Großeltern, die den Weg irgendwie in ihren Raum gefunden hatten, machten den Tag danach absolut perfekt.

Der nächste Tag begann gut und endete für die Schule in einem Desaster, denn am Vormittag wurde ein Schüler aus Hufflepuff versteinert aufgefunden.

Das allein war schon schlimm und entsetzt hörte Toireasa, dass es sich um einen Jungen mit Muggeleltern handelte, aber besonders beunruhigte die Nachricht, dass es auch den Hausgeist der Gryffindors erwischt hatte. Das hielt die Gruppe um Malfoy zwar nicht ab den Übergriff zu feiern, aber bei den restlichen Slytherins machte sich vermehrt Sorge breit. Viele fragten sich, ob die Schule nicht geschlossen werden würde, einige befürchteten, es könnte sie _aus Versehen_ selbst erwischen, andere überprüften noch einmal ihren Stammbaum und die letzte Gruppe, zugegeben recht klein, empfand die Angriffe als falsch und überlegte, wie man sie unterbinden konnte.

So schlimm es war, der Zwischenfall hatte in den letzten Tagen vor Weihnachten eine recht positive Auswirkung auf Toireasas Leben. Malfoys Gang konzentrierte sich auf große Sprüche Richtung Gryffindor und _Die Fabelhaften Fünf _schienen sich ihrer Abstammung nicht sonderlich sicher zu sein, denn sie mieden es außerhalb des Unterrichts den Slytherin-Kerker zu verlassen.

Für alle anderen war Toireasas _Fehltritt_ in den Hintergrund getreten, wenn auch nicht vergessen. Aber zumindest konnte sich Toireasa wieder etwas freier bewegen, ohne gleich von allen Seiten angefeindet zu werden. Nur offen freundlich mit ihr umzugehen, das getraute sich noch immer niemand.

Erst am Tag, als die meisten Schüler in die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fuhren und Toireasa vom Mittagstisch der aufbrechenden und lärmenden Menge zusah, kam Aidan zu ihr. Sie hatte nun seit über einen Monat nicht ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt.

Er schaute sie unsagbar traurig an.

„Du kommst nicht mit?", fragte er mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Du hast Risteárd doch gehört – ich bin nicht erwünscht", erklärte sie und wünschte, sie würde selbst nicht so traurig klingen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du kommst trotzdem mit, würdest das mit Ma und Dad klären und dich entschuldigen", sagte er und konnte sie immer noch nicht direkt ansehen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wofür entschuldigen", presste sie hervor.

„Das ist doch verdammt noch mal egal!", fuhr er sie heftig an und zum ersten Mal konnte sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen. Sie war erstaunt, darin Tränen zu entdecken. „Entschuldige dich einfach und alles ist wieder gut. Ich will, dass wir wieder eine Familie sind!"

Mit einem unangenehmen Schaudern schaute Toireasa ihren Bruder an. Der Zwist schien ihn viel mehr mitzunehmen, als sie bisher geahnt hatte. Ja mehr sogar, als sie selbst.

„Es tut mir leid, Aidan", erwiderte sie. „Sie wollen mir nicht zuhören."

„Entschuldige dich doch einfach nur!", beharrte er verzweifelt. „Was ist denn schon dabei?"

Sie konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

„Bitte sie, mir zu schreiben und nach dem zu fragen, was wirklich passiert ist. Ich werde ihnen jede Einzelheit schildern und wenn sie mir dann Fehler zeigen können, werde ich diese einsehen und mich entschuldigen."

„Schreib ihnen doch einfach so", flehte er.

„Wie soll ich denn? Sie haben an jeden, den wir kennen, Briefe mit dem Inhalt geschickt: _Toireasa Davian-Keary ist nicht mehr ein Teil der Familie Davian-Keary!_"

Aidan war bei ihren Worten einen Schritt zurückgewichen.

„An alle?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Ja!", zischte Toireasa wütend. „Nur nicht an meine Großeltern! Nett nicht?! Ach ja – wenn du Mr und Mrs Davian-Keary siehst,…"

Ihre Stimme nahm einen ätzenden Tonfall an.

„…dann sag ihnen, ich hätte die Wahrheit über die Vergangenheit meiner leiblichen Eltern lieber aus dem Mund eines Verwandten erfahren und nicht von einem Lehrer."

Aidan schien nun kurz davor, vor ihrer Wut wegzulaufen. Ein Anblick, der sie ein wenig zur Vernunft brachte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du dazwischen geraten bist", sagte sie sanft. „Ich mag dich sehr Aidan, aber ich wurde fallen gelassen und ich weiß nicht wirklich warum. Es war, als hätte man die erste Gelegenheit genutzt, sich meiner zu entledigen. Vielleicht hast du mehr Glück dabei herauszufinden warum. Ich bleibe hier und werde auch keinen weiteren Schritt in Richtung _deiner_ Eltern unternehmen. Eltern müssen vernünftig sein – nicht die Kinder!"

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	17. XVI Rica McNamara

** - Kapitel 16 - **

**Rica McNamara**

Die Zugfahrt zurück nach London war eine recht lustige Angelegenheit. Dank Toireasas Warnung, hielten sich alle seine Freunde mit ihm im Abteil auf. Selbst Ian und Luna hatten eine Art Burgfrieden geschlossen. Sie spielten miteinander explosives Mau-Mau, ein Spiel, das Cassandra von einem Gryffindor gelernt hatte und seitdem mit Begeisterung innerhalb Ravenclaws verbreitete. Dabei kommentierte sie jede Explosion mit den Worten: „Das ist für dich, Snape!"

Tarsuinn hatte langsam das Gefühl, dass Cassandra sich da in etwas hineinsteigerte.

Mit einem leichten Stich der Schuld war ihm sehr bewusst, dass er nach seiner Verletzung nicht mehr mit ihr geübt hatte. Er gelobte sich Besserung für das neue Jahr.

Alec versuchte ihm gerade die Feinheiten des Zaubererschachs beizubringen – weder Alec noch Tarsuinn waren besondere Leuchten in diesem Spiel – aber sie hinterließen wenigstens jedes Mal ein grusliges Schlachtfeld. Alec war gerade dabei einen Bauernsturmangriff zu initiieren, als Tarsuinns Nase und Ohren ihn warnten. Waldmeister und trippelnde Schritte.

„Slytherin!", flüsterte er. Sofort waren alle still.

„Nur zwei", fügte er hinzu.

Sekunden später wurde die Kabinentür zur Seite geschoben. Sehr langsam und vorsichtig, wie Tarsuinn fand. Gar nicht so energisch wie erwartet.

„Ach wie süß…", freute sich Vivian Hogan mit falscher Begeisterung, „…sie sind alle da."

„Da hat wohl wer den Köder geschluckt", kicherte Regina Kosloff gemein. „Auf Toireasa ist halt Verlass."

„Haut ab oder wir werfen euch raus!", fauchte Alec.

„Das solltet ihr euch überlegen", lachte Hogan überlegen. „Seht ihr das hier?"

Tarsuinn stand bei dieser Frage ziemlich im Regen, aber Tikki gab einen leisen Warnpfiff von sich. Glücklicherweise erklärte Hogan selbst weiter.

„In dieser Flasche, die etwas unter Druck steht, ist ein wenig Schwelltrank. Lasse ich sie fallen, dann habt ihr ein Problem und ich schätze, nur ich weiß, wo hier im Zug das Gegenmittel ist."

„Vielleicht sollten wir es darauf ankommen lassen", ließ Alec sich nicht einschüchtern. „Du lässt es eh fallen, aber würdest es wenigstens auch bereuen!"

„Aber, aber", feixte Hogan. „Wer wird denn gleich so aggressiv sein? Ich möchte doch nur einige Minuten eure Aufmerksamkeit genießen. Der Schwelltrank soll euch nur von Dummheiten abhalten."

„Dann bring es hinter dich", mischte sich Cassandra ein. Das Mädchen bemühte sich gelangweilt zu klingen, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie ein wenig die Drohung fürchtete.

„Ihr dürft uns nicht als Feinde betrachten", erklärte Kosloff. „Denn eigentlich sind wir hier, um euch vor Ärger zu bewahren."

„Wir haben ein Herz für die niederen Häuser", bestätigte Hogan.

„Kommt zum Thema", zischte Ian. „Sonst wähle ich das schnelle Ende mit Schrecken."

„Aber natürlich. Wie der junge Herr aus gutem Hause wünscht", erwiderte Hogan. „Regina, könntest du bitte?"

Ein Pergament wurde entrollt und Hogan verlas mit überdeutlicher Stimme einen Brief.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Hogan,_

_hiermit möchten wir Ihnen eine Antwort auf Ihren Brief geben und zunächst die wichtigste Frage beantworten:_

_Ja, Sie sollten besorgt sein!_

_Vor allem da, wie wir inzwischen auf Anfrage bei Ihrem Schulleiter erfahren haben, Ihre Frage nicht theoretischer Natur war._

_Da Sie jedoch so besorgt um Ihren Mitschüler sind, haben Sie auch eine genauere Antwort verdient._

_Die von Ihnen eingehend geschilderten Symptome – Schlaflosigkeit, Angstattacken, Gefühlskälte, Lebensunlust, Alpträume – zeugen von einer stark angegriffenen Psyche. Laut Aussage Ihres Direktors besteht keine unmittelbare Gefahr des baldigen Kontrollverlustes, doch nach Konsultation einiger Kollegen hier im St. Mungos Hospital, sind wir uns dessen nicht so sicher. Wir haben Fälle der Vergangenheit mit Ihrer Beschreibung verglichen und haben mit Besorgnis feststellen müssen, dass es viele ähnlich gelagerte Krankheitsverläufe gab und alle endeten gleich – in einem gewalttätigen Ausbruch. Auslöser sind meist extreme Gefühlszustände und Stresssituationen. Vor allem Angst und Wut in Verbindung mit traumatischen Erlebnissen kann zu Gewalttätigkeiten gegen andere und gegen den Kranken selbst führen._

_Wir möchten Ihnen nahe legen, sich von fraglicher Person fernzuhalten und zu verhindern, dass es zu emotionalen Extremzuständen kommt. Warnen Sie Ihre Mitschüler und Lehrer. Wir haben zeitgleich mit diesem Brief je einen weiteren an den Direktor von Hogwarts, das Zaubereiministerium und an den Schulrat geschickt, in dem wir eine nähere Untersuchung im St. Mungos empfehlen._

_Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sich die Tragödie von Jack Sjöson wiederholt._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Dougal Pernicio_

_(Stellvertretender Oberheiler der Abteilung für seelische Erkrankungen)_

Tarsuinn empfand Hass und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war es nicht in einem Traum. Wenn es Kosloff und Hogan wirklich nur aus Sorge um die anderen Schüler gegangen wäre, dann hätte er es verstanden. Er hätte es sogar begrüßt, wenn sie zu ihm gekommen wären und ihn gebeten hätten, sich diesen Brief durchzulesen, denn im Grunde standen da nur all die Befürchtungen drin, die er selbst hegte.

Aber die beiden Slytherin-Mädchen hatten den Brief nur benutzt, um ihn vor seinen Freunden zu blamieren und sie ihm abspenstig zu machen. Sie glaubten selbst nicht an das, was da stand. Davon zeugte ihr fieses Lachen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie in ihrem Brief an den Arzt deutlich übertrieben, ohne zu wissen, wie nah sie der Wahrheit wirklich waren. Das bedeutete aber auch, dass Toireasa nichts über ihn erzählt hatte, denn hätte sie den Mädchen etwas mehr mitgeteilt, dann hätten sie nicht so verletzend gelacht. Stattdessen hätten sie sich eher Sorgen machen müssen.

„Erwähnen sollte ich, dass Dumbledore heute deswegen ins Ministerium gerufen wurde und wenn alles gut läuft, wird dieser – _Freak_ – da nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", freute sich Kosloff unverhohlen.

„Hau – bloß – ab", keuchte Winona. In ihrer Stimme tobte der Zorn.

„Lass den Zauberstab stecken, Darkcloud!", fauchte Hogan sofort. „Du vergisst das hier!"

Tarsuinns Ohren hörten, wie die Flüssigkeit in dem Glas hin und her schwappte.

„Ihr solltet trotzdem gehen!", sagte Ian relativ ruhig. „Wir könnten sonst zur Ansicht kommen, es würde das Opfer lohnen."

„Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig", erwiderte Kosloff. „Denn eines habt ihr alle hier noch nicht begriffen. Sjöson ist schwedisch und besteht aus den Worten _Sjö_, was Meer bedeutet und _Son_, was mit Sohn übersetzt wird. Zusammen also Sohn des Meeres. Na klingelt's? Anscheinend nicht. Okay, weiter.

McNamara. _Mac_ steht für _Sohn_, _Na_ für _von_ und _Mara_ für das Meer. Erstaunliche Parallelen, nicht wahr? Forscht man nun etwas nach, erfährt man, dass Jack Sjönson nach seiner Hinrichtung eine schwangere Frau hinterließ, die nach Schottland flüchtete und dort dann für ihr Kind, einen Sohn, den Namen McNammar annahm. Die McNammars zeichneten sich im letzten Jahrhundert vor allem durch geringe magische Fähigkeiten und eine lange Liste kleinerer Verbrechen aus. Außerdem gab es immer wieder Familienmitglieder, die zeitweise oder für immer in diversen Heilanstalten nächtigten. Anfang des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts verschwanden dann die McNammars und man glaubte, die Familienlinie sei beendet."

„Was bedeutet…", fügte Hogan hinzu, „…wenn dieser Muggel ein Nachfahre der McNammars ist, dann ist dies ganz sicher kein Gewinn für die Zaubererwelt."

„Und falls ihr es noch nicht wisst, viele Geisteskrankheiten sind vererbbar", ergänzte Kosloff zu guter Letzt, was zumindest Winona zur Weißglut zu bringen schien. Tarsuinn hörte das Mädchen aufspringen. Das konnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Schnell bewegte er sich zu ihr und drückte sie wieder in ihren Sitz.

„Nicht!", sagte er bestimmt und drehte sich dann den Slytherin-Mädchen zu. „Verzieht euch!"

„Und wenn wir keine Lust haben?", forderte ihn Vivian Hogan heraus.

Als Antwort zog Tarsuinn betont langsam den Umhang von seinen Schultern und nahm ihn in die linke Hand. Wahrscheinlich schauten jetzt einige recht befremdet auf das lange Messer, das er seit seinem Zusammenstoß mit Snape in einer Scheide an der Hüfte trug.

„Schon mal überlegt, was sein könnte, wenn das alles stimmt?", fragte er leise, ohne sich seine Wut anmerken zu lassen. „Wäre dein Zauber schneller als mein Messer?"

Es war still im Abteil. Tarsuinn konnte spüren, wie entsetzt die Slytherins, aber auch seine Freunde, über diese Drohung waren.

Plötzlich schwappte die Flüssigkeit im Glas heftig und Tikki stieß einen Warnruf aus. Geübt durch sein regelmäßiges Ballspielen mit Merton, riss Tarsuinn seinen Umhang vor sich hoch und spürte, wie etwas weich dagegen prallte. Schnell formte er mit der rechten Hand unter dem Einschlagpunkt eine Art kleinen Sack und verhinderte so, dass das Glas auf den Boden fallen konnte. Trotzdem hörte er, wie sich der Pfropfen unter dem Druck und dem Geschüttel öffnete, doch der Inhalt benetzte nur den Stoff. Energisch hielt Tarsuinn den Slytherin-Mädchen den nassen Stoff entgegen. Zum Glück wirkte Schwelltrank nur auf lebende Materie, denn Tarsuinn hörte, wie ihm einige Tropfen auf die Schuhe fielen.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen", sagte Tarsuinn ernst und atmete schwer. „Ihr seid und wart hier nicht erwünscht."

Augenblicke später hörte er vier trappelnde Füße sich schnell entfernen. Selbst völlig perplex stand er mitten im Abteil und hielt immer noch seinen Umhang weit von sich gestreckt.

„Ähem – könnte mir bitte jemand den Umhang abnehmen?", bat er. „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich ihn anfassen kann und wohin es tropft."

„Ich nehm ihn", bot Ian an. „Am besten, ich wasch ihn aus und verdünne den Trank dadurch so weit, dass er keinen Schaden mehr anrichten kann."

Das Kleidungsstück wurde Tarsuinn vorsichtig aus der Hand genommen.

„Moment. Ich komme mit", sagte Cassandra. „Du saust den Weg ein, wenn nicht jemand die Tropfen auffängt."

„Und mich musst du entschuldigen", zischte Merton. „Ich hab eine Stinkbombe in ein Abteil zu werfen."

„Das will ich sehen", erklärte Alec rachsüchtig.

Niemand hielt die zwei auf. Tarsuinn stand immer noch, wie vom Donner gerührt, im Abteil. Er hatte nur mit Mühe dem Drang widerstanden, die beiden Slytherin-Mädchen mit dem nassen Umhang zu schlagen. Eigentlich hatte nur der Wille zu beweisen, dass er nicht gefährlich war, ihn daran gehindert.

„Du darfst dir das nicht zu Herzen nehmen", flüsterte Winona in sein Ohr und sie drückte seine Hand. „Die wollten dir doch nur Weihnachten vermiesen."

„Aber sie könnten Recht haben", sagte er und fühlte, wie eine Träne seine Wangen herunter rann. „Es passt so gut."

„Selbst wenn!", tröstete sie. „Du bist zu stark, um dich unterkriegen zu lassen."

„Bin ich das wirklich?", fragte er verzweifelt und umklammerte den Messerknauf.

„Ja, verflucht!", bestand Winona und drückte seine Hand, so dass es schmerzte.

„Außerdem solltest du folgendes bedenken!", sagte Luna von ihrem Platz aus. „Sollte dieser menschliche Abfall (Tarsuinn genoss diese Beschimpfung der Slytherin-Mädchen) Recht haben, dann bist du zwar irre, aber wenigstens stammst du von Zauberern und Hexen ab!"

„Danke, Luna", zischte Winona sarkastisch. „Das war jetzt extrem hilfreich."

Tarsuinn konnte ein mattes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Lieber ein irrer Magier, als ein magischer Irrer", meinte er und obwohl es nicht sonderlich logisch war, fand er es sehr komisch. Warum, konnte er selbst nicht sagen. „Glaubt ihr, Dumbledore braucht noch einen Hofnarren?"

„Nein!", sagte Winona entschieden. „Der Platz wird schon von den Slytherins gehalten."

„Und was die einmal haben, geben sie so schnell nicht mehr her", setzte Luna völlig ernst noch einen oben drauf. Tarsuinn fühlte, wie sein Lächeln breiter wurde.

_Freunde_, dachte er. _Es gibt fast nichts Besseres_.

Wenig später kamen Cassandra und Ian mit seinem patschnassen Umhang zurück.

„Ich hoffe mal, den Muggeln fällt nicht auf, dass das Gras auf dem Gleis ein wenig zu hoch ist diesen Winter", sagte Ian. „Es sollte jetzt aber ungefährlich sein ihn anzufassen."

„Danke", meinte Tarsuinn etwas betreten.

„Für einen _Freund _doch immer", erklärte Cassandra deutlicher als nötig.

Es war dieser Satz, der Tarsuinn erst wirklich klar machte, dass er neben Winona und Luna noch andere Freunde hatte, die ihm vertrauten. Er wollte gerade irgendetwas völlig Unpassendes stammeln, als er ein leises Knallen, ein Zischen und dann laute Schreie hörte. Sekunden später kamen Merton und Alec lachend ins Abteil gesprintet und warfen sich auf ihre Plätze. Winona ließ Tarsuinns Hand los, bevor es jemand bemerken konnte, und drückte ihn auf seinen Sitzplatz. Tikki sprang sofort wieder auf seinen Schoß.

„Wir waren nie weg", keuchte Merton. „Okay?"

„Hab euch nicht gehen sehen", antwortete Tarsuinn und zog tief die Luft ein.

„Stufe fünf?", fragte er nach einem Moment entsetzt.

„Nee, nur vier", freute sich Merton. „Die haben sie sich redlich verdient. Aber jetzt bitte still."

Das waren sie auch. Nur Winona mischte die Karten und verteilte sie dann.

„Still zu sein ist ein wenig zu auffällig, oder etwa nicht?", sagte sie leise und fügte laut hinzu: „Okay – Explosives Mau-Mau – Sonderregel, grün kann niemals Trumpf sein und die grüne Dame ist die niedrigste Karte im Spiel."

Kichernd nahm jeder seine Karten, selbst Tarsuinn, der eh immer nur die Karte spielte, die Tikki gerade für hübsch befand. Das gab dem Spiel eine recht chaotische Komponente, die meist zu furchtbaren Irrungen und Wirrungen bei den anderen führte. Tarsuinn hatte so sogar schon mal gewonnen, obwohl er da nicht so sicher war, ob man sich nicht zu seinem Sieg verschworen hatte.

Sie schafften nicht einmal das erste Spiel, als die Tür des Abteils geöffnet wurde und Penelope da stand.

„Die Slytherins behaupten, ihr hättet eine Stinkbombe in ihr Abteil geworfen", sagte sie zornig.

„Welchen Grund sollten wir haben?", fragte Merton gelangweilt.

„Tarsuinn natürlich!", antwortete Penelope und ihr Unglaube war fast greifbar.

„Wir haben versprochen ihnen nichts zu tun, solange sie ihn in Ruhe lassen", erklärte Merton und spielte eine Karte aus.

„Rot sieben", fügte er noch für Tarsuinn hinzu.

„Und? Haben sie dich in Ruhe gelassen, Tarsuinn?", forschte die Vertrauensschülerin.

„Ich hatte die letzten drei Wochen keine Probleme in der Schule", versicherte Tarsuinn wahrheitsgemäß und spielte für Tikki die vierte Karte von links.

„Ach, wirklich?", sagte die Vertrauensschülerin zweifelnd.

Tikki gewann den Stich.

„Wirklich!", sagte Tarsuinn und spielte die Karte ganz rechts.

„Na dann werde ich mal Samuel sagen, dass es keine _Hogwarts_-Fehde war", sagte Penelope und ging davon.

Kaum war sie weg, fragte Alec nüchtern: „Warum zum Teufel schaffen wir es nie, Penelope richtig anzulügen?"

„Weil sie uns meist deckt, wenn sie unsere Gründe versteht und es im Rahmen bleibt", erklärte Merton, der dank seiner Stinkbomben mehr Erfahrungen mit Penelope gesammelt hatte, als jeder andere in der Ersten Klasse. „Deshalb auch nur Stufe vier."

„Was ist eigentlich Stufe vier?", erkundigte sich Winona flüsternd.

„Stufe vier wirkt nur zehn Minuten…", sagte Merton, „…und haftet nicht an der Kleidung!"

„Du hast Stinkbomben nach ihrer Wirkung katalogisiert?", fragte Alec verblüfft.

„Natürlich! Du weißt doch, was Snape immer behauptet?! Der Standard-Ravenclaw kann nicht mal ohne einen Plan aufs Klo gehen…ich schätze, bei mir hat er damit Recht."

„Merton hat einen ganzen Katalog angelegt", führte Tarsuinn weiter aus. „Mit Wirkweise, Nebenwirkungen, Problemfällen, Gegenanzeigen und eine Verbrechenskategorie. Plus einer Einschätzung der maximal zu erwartenden Strafe."

„Ich denke, Merton sollte Jurist werden", lachte Cassandra. „Sofern er nicht die Laufbahn eines Verbrechers einschlägt!"

„Verbrecher geht leider nicht", kommentierte Merton voll gespielter Traurigkeit. „Denn ich weiß genau, dass du mir auf den Hacken hängen würdest."

„Und Ian würde in den Propheten schreiben, dass sich diese Laufbahn schon in deiner Jugend abzeichnete!", fügte Alec grinsend hinzu.

„Das würde ich nie!", wehrte dieser sich lachend. „Ich bin der Wahrheit verpflichtet. Ich würde schreiben, dass Merton schon als Verbrecher nach Hogwarts kam und wir ihm einfach nicht helfen konnten."

„Herzlichsten Dank, Ian!", lachte Merton.

Tarsuinn wunderte sich ein wenig darüber. Er empfand die Frotzeleien Merton gegenüber als etwas zu übertrieben, aber anscheinend war er der Einzige der so empfand. Alle anderen amüsierten sich köstlich.

Und dann kam noch hinzu, dass niemand Fragen an Tarsuinn stellte. Keiner seiner Freunde schien neugierig oder dem von den Slytherins Gehörten irgendeine Bedeutung zu schenken. Obwohl sie alle ahnten, dass es durchaus wahr sein konnte. Sie mussten es einfach annehmen. Sie hatten erlebt, wie er aus seinem zu langen Alptraum aufgewacht war. Das hatte ihm Winona gebeichtet. Sie konnten das doch nicht ignorieren?!

Irgendwann beschloss er dann mit dem Grübeln aufzuhören und schloss sich der allgemeinen Fröhlichkeit wieder an. Zum Vergnügen aller, erzählte Merton leise von den grünen Gesichtern der fünf Slytherin-Mädchen (und noch drei Jungen, die zufällig mit im Abteil gewesen waren). Er schwor auch, dass sich mindestens einer der Acht geräuschvoll übergeben hatte, wobei Tarsuinn verzichtete darauf hinzuweisen, dass er selbst das nicht gehört hatte. Am Ende war es jedoch eine schöne Reise gewesen.

Trotzdem wurde Tarsuinn nervös, als es dem Ende zuging.

„Bin ich ordentlich angezogen?", fragte er unsicher, als er seine Winterjacke umgelegt hatte, und fingerte an seinem Schal herum. Er war normale (Muggel-) Kleidung schon fast nicht mehr gewohnt. „Alles korrekt so?"

„Mein Gott!", stieß Ian aus.

„Unglaublich", pflichtete Alec lachend bei. „Tarsuinn geht die Muffe vor seiner Schwester."

„Die Schwester muss ich kennen lernen", meinte Cassandra. „Ich hab ihr einiges zu erzählen."

Das half nicht sonderlich, um Tarsuinn zu beruhigen. Er lächelte zwar über die Scherze, aber in seinem Magen rumorte es.

„Alles ist korrekt", beruhigte Winona leise. In ihrer Stimme lag alles andere als Begeisterung, doch in seiner eigenen Vorfreude entging ihm das.

Auf dem Bahnsteig war akustisch die Hölle los. Überall sich laut begrüßende Familien, durcheinander laufende Menschen und Tiere, die Lärm wegen des vielen Lärms machten. Ohne Tikki wäre das zuviel für Tarsuinn gewesen. Eigentlich war es erstaunlich, dass ein Tier der Wildnis, wie Tikki, besser mit Menschenmengen klar kam als er.

Merton, Alec, Cassandra und Ian hatten inzwischen ihre Eltern entdeckt und begrüßten diese stürmisch.

„Da ist mein Vater", sagte plötzlich Luna. „Und die Frau neben ihm muss dann deine Schwester sein. Komm!"

Luna und Winona führten ihn quer über den Bahnsteig. Als sie stehen blieben, zog er tief die Luft ein und ging dann langsam auf eine Person zu, die leicht nach Krankenhaus und Lotus duftete.

„Rica?", fragte er, was sofort mit einem rauen Lachen quittiert wurde. Rica ging vor ihm auf die Knie und ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihn.

„Hallo, mein Kleiner", flüsterte sie.

Er drehte den Kopf nach rechts und legte vorsichtig seine linke Wange gegen die ihre. Ihre Haut war weich und warm wie immer, doch auch sehr dünn, und er konnte die Wangenknochen überaus deutlich spüren. Sanft fuhr er ihr mit den Händen über den Kopf und über ihre linke Gesichtshälfte. Sie trug ein Barett und die rechte Gesichtshälfte verhüllte ein Seidentuch. Ricas Haare waren nicht mehr rückenlang, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, sondern nur einige Millimeter kurz – und irgendwie dünn.

„Schön dich zu fühlen, Rica", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich etwas fester um ihn. Nicht nur die Haare waren dünn, stellte er mit einem kalten Schaudern fest. Nach einigen Sekunden löste sie sich ein Stück.

„Hallo, Tikki", sagte Rica und streichelte den Mungo auf seiner Schulter. „Danke, dass du auf Tarsuinn aufgepasst hast."

Tikki schnurrte begeistert und wechselte sofort auf Ricas Schulter. Seine Schwester richtete sich auf und ergriff seine Hand.

„Tarsuinn, möchtest du mir nicht deine Freunde vorstellen?", fragte sie amüsiert-vorwurfsvoll.

„Oh ja…klar. Also, das sind Luna und Winona. Ich hab dir ja von ihnen geschrieben. Und na ja…"

„Hallo, ihr beiden!", begrüßte Rica die Mädchen und drückte ihnen wahrscheinlich die Hand. „Ich bin sehr erfreut euch kennen zu lernen."

„Wir freuen uns auch, Miss McNamara", hörte er Winona höflich antworten.

„Lass das mit der Miss. Ich bin erst achtzehn, Rica reicht völlig", erklärte seine Schwester.

Dann war einen Augenblick Stille.

„Du bist Luna?", fragte dann Rica leise, relativ zum Krach um sie herum.

„Ja?!", sagte das Mädchen und wirkte ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

Das war eine relativ normale Reaktion auf Rica. Ein Junge in Hongkong hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass man sich immer fragte, was man falsch gemacht hatte, wenn Rica einen ansah.

„Möchtest du nicht Tarsuinn deinem Vater vorstellen?", flüsterte Rica belustigt.

„Reicht es nicht, wenn du mich blamierst", murmelte Tarsuinn betreten und drehte sich der Person zu, deren Anwesenheit er fast vergessen hatte. Er streckte die Hand vor und wollte sich vorstellen, als Luna ihm zuvorkam.

„Dad, das ist Tarsuinn McNamara. Tarsuinn, das ist mein Dad", sagte sie schüchtern.

„Schön dich persönlich zu treffen", erklärte Lunas Vater mit einer recht leisen, zurückhaltenden Stimme. Er klang nicht gerade wie ein Mann, der knallharte Interviews führen konnte. Dazu kam eine fast zierlich zu nennende Hand. Der dazugehörende Mann musste deutlich kleiner als Rica sein, die über einhundertachtzig Zentimeter maß. Aber Mr Lovegood hatte einen festen, bestimmten Händedruck.

„Ich bin begeisterter Leser des _Quibblers_, Mr Lovegood", sagte Tarsuinn, da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

Das brachte den Mann zum Lachen. Ein recht angenehmer Klang und unerwartet tief.

„Endlich mal jemand, der sich nicht scheut zuzugeben, dass er den _Quibbler _liest und mag", freute er sich und eine dicke Brise Ironie zog über Tarsuinn hinweg. „Aber darüber können wir später sprechen, Tarsuinn. Luna schaut mich schon so vorwurfsvoll an. Kommt! Ein Muggel-Taxi-Dings wartet draußen auf uns, da das Ministerium ein paar Extraregeln für uns aufgestellt hat."

Er führte sie durch den Tunnel, der eigentlich eine Wand war, und dann über den Bahnhof nach draußen. Tarsuinn hielt seine Hand fest um die von Rica.

Auf der Straße angekommen, gingen sie sofort zu einem Taxi.

„Und was ist mit Ihnen, junge Dame?", fragte Mr Lovegood beim Einpacken des Gepäckes in den Kofferraum.

„Ich werde mir auch ein Taxi nach Hause nehmen", erwiderte Winona düster. „Ich weiß, wie man das macht und habe auch das nötige Geld."

„Du bist die Tochter der Darkclouds?", vermutete Mr Lovegood irgendwie mitfühlend.

Winona gab keine Antwort, was vermuten ließ, dass sie nickte.

„Wir nehmen dich mit zur Winkelgasse. Von dort reisen wir dann mit Flohpulver nach Hause", bestimmte Lunas Vater. „Keine Widerrede. Eigentlich sollte man annehmen, dass sie sich wenigstens darum kümmern würden."

Und so geschah es. Sie fuhren mit zwei Taxen zum Tropfenden Kessel und gingen dann in die Winkelgasse. Obwohl Tarsuinn liebend gern hier ein wenig herumgestromert wäre, die Gerüche und Geräusche waren wie immer sehr verführerisch, trieb Mr Lovegood sie schnell zu dem Kamin-Bahnhof, demselben, den er schon mit Hagrid kennen gelernt hatte. Zuerst verabschiedeten sie sich von Winona, dann ging Luna und als nächstes seine Schwester auf die Reise. Die Ruhe, mit der Rica dann ihren Zielort aussprach (_Lunas Castle_) und das Flohpulver benutzte, ließ ihn vermuten, dass sie auf diese Weise schon nach London gekommen war. Dann war er selbst dran und er musste feststellen, dass er eine Reise auf diese Art noch immer hasste.

Sekunden später stand er dann in einem Haus und wurde von Rica aus dem Kamin gezogen. Kurz darauf folgte auch Mr Lovegood.

Sofort lief Tikki wieder von Ricas auf seine Schulter. Sie wusste, er würde ihre Hilfe in einem unbekannten Haus brauchen.

„So, jetzt können wir das normale Feuer wieder anmachen", bemerkte Mr Lovegood. „Moment."

Zwei kurze Worte und schon prasselte rechts von Tarsuinn ein Feuer.

„Fühlt euch wie zu Hause", fuhr er fort. „Rica, Tarsuinn. Wärmt euch doch ein wenig am Kamin auf. Luna und ich bringen die Sachen nach oben und machen dann eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Du hilfst mir doch, Luna, oder?"

„Natürlich, Dad", antwortete Luna sofort und die beiden gingen eine Treppe im linken hinteren Teil des Raumes nach oben.

„Sie sind sehr rücksichtsvoll", flüsterte Rica amüsiert und zog ihn zu einem bequemen Sofa.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte seine Schwester und kam damit seiner eigenen – gleich lautenden Frage – zuvor. Er fühlte sich intensiv gemustert.

„Gut", behauptete er und ließ es zu, dass sie ihm prüfend über die Haare und die Wangen strich.

„Körperlich mag das stimmen", entgegnete sie. „Du bist gewachsen und gut genährt. Das Essen in Hogwarts scheint wirklich nahrhaft zu sein."

„Man kann essen soviel man will", erzählte er. „Es ist immer genug da. Aber du…"

„Wie geht es dir aber ansonsten?", unterbrach sie ihn. „Und keine Ausreden bitte."

Tarsuinn beschloss, ihr all diese Fragen dann auch selbst zu stellen.

„Ich hab mich nicht mehr so gut unter Kontrolle", gestand er und war froh, ihr niemals über seinen Angriff auf Professor Snape geschrieben zu haben.

„Wie sind die Träume?", fragte sie weiter.

„Ein wenig schlimmer!", log er.

„Ein wenig?", erkundigte sie sich scharf in einem Ton, dem er noch nie etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte.

„Na gut – deutlich schlimmer", gab er zu, schränkte jedoch sofort ein. „Aber ich verkrafte sie auch viel besser als früher."

Liebevoll strich ihre weiche Hand erneut über seine Wange. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf die Berührung, versuchte die Erinnerung für immer festzuhalten.

„Du musst mir eines versprechen, Kleiner", sagte Rica nach einer Weile.

Er nickte zur Antwort.

„Höre auf Tikki! Immer! Sie weiß besser als ich, was gut für dich ist. Glaub mir."

„Ich verspreche es", sagte er zur Antwort und tastete mit seinen Fingern nach ihr. Vorsichtig fuhr er ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über die linke Gesichtshälfte. In seinem Kopf entstand so ein Bild von ihr.

Sanft nahm er ihr das Barett ab und zog das Seidentuch beiseite. Vorsichtig fuhren nun seine Finger über das Narbengewebe, das die rechte Seite des Gesichts verunstaltete.

„Es ist nicht besser geworden", flüsterte er enttäuscht. „Die Salbe hat nicht geholfen."

„Aber alle anderen haben", tröstete Rica ihn. „Ansonsten säße ich nicht hier, sondern wäre vor ein paar Wochen an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben. Du hast mir einige Monate geschenkt."

„Nur Monate!", entfuhr es ihm verzweifelt und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag rann eine Träne seine Wange hinunter.

„Mein Gott!", sagte Rica sanft und zog ihn nah an sich heran. „Du hast ja das Weinen gelernt."

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter.

Genau das, was Rica jetzt nicht brauchte, aber er konnte nicht mehr. Sie ließ ihn eine Weile gewähren, dann hob sie seinen Kopf ein wenig hoch und wischte die Tränen weg.

„Heh, mein Kleiner. Ich bin dankbar für jede Stunde und aufgrund deiner Tränke fühle ich weder Schmerzen, noch muss ich fürchten an einer einfachen Erkältung zu sterben. Ich habe im Moment, trotz der Chemotherapie, das Immunsystem eines kerngesunden Menschen. Ich sieche nicht mehr nur in einem Krankenhaus dahin, sondern kann spazieren gehen, das Wochenende außerhalb des Hospitals verbringen und mit meinem kleinen Bruder Weihnachten feiern. Was will ich im Moment mehr?"

„Vollständig gesund sein?", beantwortete er die eigentlich rhetorische Frage.

„Für heute reicht es mir, mit dir und den Lovegoods hier zu sein."

„Ich wünschte, wir wären nur zu zweit", gestand Tarsuinn. „Mr Lovegood schreibt eine Zeitung und ich glaub Luna will, dass er über mich schreibt."

„Keine Sorge", lachte Rica. „Mr Lovegood scheint ein sehr netter Mann zu sein. Ich hab ihm sogar die letzten drei Tage ein wenig bei seiner Zeitung geholfen. Diese Zauberwelt scheint ja furchtbar aufregend zu sein."

Jetzt musste auch Tarsuinn lachen.

„Du darfst nicht alles glauben, was im _Quibbler _steht", erklärte er. „Genau genommen, ist wahrscheinlich nicht mal ein Zehntel davon wahr."

„Wirklich? Hast du nicht gesagt, du magst die Zeitung?"

„Ich mag sie sogar sehr. Sie ist phantasievoll und interessant. Nur halt nicht sonderlich glaubwürdig, beziehungsweise stark übertrieben. Außerdem machen gerade die wahren zehn Prozent die Sache so aufregend."

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, Mr Lovegood glaubt an alles", merkte Rica an.

„Genau wie Luna", stimmte er zu. „Zumindest behauptet sie das."

„Sie ist noch in dem Alter, in dem man seinen Eltern alles glaubt."

„Das bin ich auch noch!"

„Siehst du."

Eine entwaffnende Logik. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er sich davon erholte. Ein düsteres Geständnis formte sich in seinem Kopf.

„Rica?", flüsterte er nach einer Weile betreten.

„Ja?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich jemals Magie ausüben kann", sagte er noch leiser.

Die Worte kamen nur langsam und zäh über seine Lippen. Es war, als würde er ihr Todesurteil vorlesen.

„Ach, verdammt", fluchte Rica. „Nun hör mir mal zu. _Ich erwarte nicht, dass du es rechtzeitig schaffst_ und selbst wenn, _ich erwarte auch nicht, dass man mich dann heilen kann_! Was ich erwarte ist, dass du dann deine Macht kontrolliert und zu einem guten Zweck einsetzt, so dass ich stolz auf dich sein kann. Du hast mir von dem Haus mit den Geistern geschrieben – ich war stolz, dass du der Versuchung widerstanden hast. Ich will nicht auf Kosten anderer leben, sondern lieber in Würde sterben! Daran solltest du immer denken!"

„Versprochen", sagte er eingeschüchtert von der Vehemenz in ihrer Stimme. Deshalb beschloss er auch alle anderen Fragen, die er noch hatte, auf nach Weihnachten zu verschieben. Seine Fragen würden unangenehme Erinnerungen wecken und er versprach sich im Stillen, ihr wenigstens ein schönes Weihnachten zu schenken. Alles andere hatte zu warten.

„Zeigst du mir das Haus?", bat er.

Sie zog wieder ihr Tuch über die rechte Gesichtshälfte, dann führte sie ihn durch ein wirklich beeindruckendes Haus.

Beeindruckend nicht, weil es sehr groß war, sondern weil es so alltäglich war. Wobei damit natürlich zaubereralltäglich gemeint war. Eine Badewanne, die sich von allein mit warmem Wasser füllte. Magische Schriftfedern, die selbstständig die nächste _Quibbler_-Ausgabe kopierten. Lunas Zimmer, in dem kleine Feenillusionen über dem Bett kreisten. Im Grunde war das Haus eine reine Wunderbude. In Hogwarts gab es so etwas nicht. Zumindest nicht so offensichtlich und selbstverständlich. Wahrscheinlich, weil man die Schüler nicht verwöhnen wollte. Die Begeisterung in Ricas Stimme zeigte, wie sehr sie die ungewöhnlichen Dinge hier faszinierten. Sie benahm sich stellenweise wie ein kleines Kind. Ein Verhalten, was Tarsuinn noch nie bei ihr bemerkt hatte.

Das Abendessen danach war zwar gut gemeint, aber man merkte deutlich, dass weder Luna, noch ihr Vater über Talent in der Küche verfügten. Glücklicherweise konnte man bei einem Sandwich nicht so viel falsch machen.

Trotzdem war der Abend eine vergnügliche Angelegenheit. Rica und Mr Lovegood fragten Luna und Tarsuinn stundenlang nach ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts aus. Da Luna meist lange Antworten vermied, war es an Tarsuinn, die größtenteils lustigen Geschichten etwas näher auszuführen. Angenehmerweise verlagerte sich das Gespräch dann im Laufe des Abends immer mehr in Richtung Mr Lovegood, der vor selbst erlebten Merkwürdigkeiten geradezu überfloss. Dazu kam auch noch, dass er sehr geschickt die Dramaturgie aufbaute und die Pointen setzen konnte. Ein ums andere Mal brachte der Mann die Runde zum herzhaften Lachen und am Ende des Abends fragte sich Tarsuinn, warum er diesen Mann gefürchtet hatte.

Als dann jedoch Rica und Luna langsam mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch einschliefen, wurde die allgemeine Nachtruhe ausgerufen. Mr Lovegood ging in sein Schlafzimmer, Rica mit Luna in das Zimmer des Mädchens.

Ohne großes Theater hatte man Tarsuinn Decken und Kissen in die Wohnstube gebracht.

Am nächsten Morgen schmiss Mr Lovegood die beiden Mädchen recht früh aus dem Bett. Tarsuinn konnte über das Murren der beiden nur lächeln. Das war ein Problem, das er nicht kannte. Es kam extrem selten vor, dass jemand ihn weckte.

Irgendwann kamen die beiden dann aber doch herunter.

„Es sind doch Ferien, Dad", maulte Luna etwas, doch das schien diesen nicht zu stören.

„Die Weihnachtsausgabe muss noch verschickt werden und ich dachte, ihr würdet euch freuen noch ein paar Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse machen zu können. Wäre doch ein Weg. Aber wenn ihr wünscht, geht wieder ins Bett und ich fahr mit Tarsuinn allein. Er ist übrigens hellwach."

„Der schummelt ja auch", murmelte Rica müde.

„Wir kommen mit!", erklärte Luna deutlich wacher.

„Diese Bereitschaft zu helfen ist wirklich lobenswert", lachte Mr Lovegood.

„Wer hat denn was von Helfen gesagt?", erklärte Luna kühl. „Ich sprach vom Einkaufen."

„Genau", bestätigte Rica mit unterdrücktem Lachen. „Männer verdienen das Geld, Frauen geben es aus. Das ist die Gott gegebene Ordnung der Dinge."

„Ich schätze damit haben sie uns", kommentierte Lunas Vater in Tarsuinns Richtung.

„Da kann man nichts machen", stimmte er zu.

„Du hast deinen Vater gut erzogen, Luna", lachte Rica. „Was ist das?"

Tarsuinn hörte sie sein Papier vom Tisch nehmen.

„Oh", sagte er schnell. „Nur meine Einkaufsliste."

„Sieht gut aus", erklärte sie. „Aber hast du Mr Lovegood dazu schon befragt? Vielleicht hat er eine andere Planung."

„Ähem…hab ich vergessen", sagte er.

„Um was geht es denn?", erkundigte sich Mr Lovegood neugierig.

„Na ja…Tarsuinn würde gern für uns kochen", sagte Rica in diplomatischem Ton. „Es sei denn, sie haben etwas anderes geplant."

„Na ja – normalerweise kaufen wir bei Martha Tasteley. Aber was denkst du, Luna? Bestehst du auf der Routine?"

Luna sagte nichts.

„Das ist meine Tochter", freute sich Mr Lovegood. „Wir gehen volles Risiko. Tarsuinn macht das Essen."

„Für den Weihnachtsabend würde ich aber trotzdem etwas klassisch-europäisches vorschlagen", gab Rica zu bedenken.

Tarsuinn nickte, da sie Recht hatte. Ein wenig enttäuscht war er jedoch schon, denn er hatte ihr Leibgericht als Überraschung kochen wollen. Schnell fügte er noch ein paar weitere Punkte zu der Einkaufsliste und dann gab es auch schon ein Frühstück, das er selbst mit Mr Lovegood bereitet hatte.

Sie wollten gerade aufbrechen und Lunas Vater hatte schon das Feuer im Kamin gelöscht, als plötzlich draußen ein lautes Knallen, und kurz darauf ein drängendes Klopfen, an der Haustür erklang.

Mr Lovegood öffnete.

„Sei gegrüßt, Herold. Könnte ich dich einen Moment sprechen?", fragte eine unbekannte männliche Stimme.

„Natürlich, Daniel. Was gibt es?", erwiderte Mr Lovegood und schloss die Tür von außen.

Es war kaum etwas von draußen zu hören, selbst für Tarsuinn.

„Was bereden sie, Tarsuinn?", fragte Rica neugierig.

„Ich kann nur Lunas Dad verstehen", sagte er und wiederholte leise dessen Worte.

_Muss das sein?_

_Er ist viel zu jung._

_Nein, er weiß nichts._

_Ist die Lage denn so verzweifelt?_

_Bei den Bedingungen kann der Zauber aber auch in die falsche Richtung gehen._

_Dumbledore hat ihn vorgeschlagen?_

_Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass die Welt verrückt wird._

_Eine kleine Chance ist besser als gar keine, da hast du Recht._

Die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet und Mr Lovegood trat mit seinem Besuch ins Haus.

Lunas Vater wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert und recht ernst, als er zu Tarsuinn trat.

„Tarsuinn. Der junge Mann hier ist Mr Hioble. Er hat eine Vorladung des Ministeriums für dich. Es tut mir Leid, aber du wirst erstmal nicht mit in die Winkelgasse können."

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Tarsuinn besorgt.

„Nein, nein", beeilte sich Mr Lovegood zu versichern. „Es geht nicht um dich. Man möchte dich als Zeuge vernehmen."

„Zeuge für was?", fragte er misstrauisch weiter. Ihm kam sofort Tante Glenn in den Sinn. Hatte man sie erwischt? Welchen anderen Grund konnte es dafür geben, dass Dumbledore ihn dabei haben wollte?

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Du wirst es erfahren."

„Was ist, wenn ich nicht gehen will?", sagte er und fühlte einen kleinen Anflug von Angst. Er hatte soviel, das er zu verbergen gedachte. Dank Professor Snape wusste er, wie einfach es war in seine Gedanken einzudringen.

„Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast", sagte Mr Lovegood eindringlich. „Und ich weiß auch, du hast keinen Grund mir zu vertrauen. Und ganz sicher nicht, solltest du dem Ministerium vertrauen. Aber ich bitte dich, geh hin. Es ist wichtig und solange du nicht lügst, kann dir nichts geschehen. Dein magischer Vormund – Professor Flitwick – wird auch da sein und deine Interessen wahren."

Mr Lovegood beugte sich jetzt zu ihm hinunter.

„Schweigen ist besser als lügen", flüsterte er unglaublich leise Tarsuinn ins Ohr. „Und es geht um deine Freunde."

Dann richtete sich Lunas Vater wieder auf.

„Wirst du gehen?", fragte er wieder laut.

Als ob Tarsuinn jetzt noch eine Wahl blieb. Hilfesuchend schaute er zu Rica.

„Du hast unterschrieben, dass du mindestens ein Jahr lang ihrer Welt angehörst, um sicher zu sein", sagte sie ernst. „Jetzt musst du auch die Bürden dieser Welt tragen."

Tarsuinn mochte diese Gefühl / Pflicht Geschichten überhaupt nicht, aber er war erzogen sie zu beachten und zu verstehen.

„Ich gehe mit", sagte er.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	18. XVII Die Verschwörung

** - Kapitel 17 - **

**Die Verschwörung**

Früher war der Morgen am Tag vor Weihnachten für Toireasa immer der Tag der absoluten Vorfreude und des Zappelns gewesen. Heute schlurfte sie nur mit hängenden Schultern durch die grabesstille Schule.

Seit gestern alle in die Weihnachtsferien gefahren waren, fühlte sie sich zwar deutlich freier als zuvor, schließlich musste sie nur noch Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle ausweichen, aber Weihnachtsstimmung kam bei ihr nicht auf. Woher auch?

Sie schlurfte gerade einen Flur entlang und schwankte zwischen dem Besuch der Eulerei oder Hagrids Hütte, um das Gefühl der Einsamkeit zu verdrängen, als jemand sie anrief.

„Keary!", peitschte Snapes Stimme durch den Flur.

Toireasa zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie etwas angestellt. Nur konnte sie sich nicht erinnern was genau.

„Ja, Professor?", fragte sie.

„Was schleichen Sie hier herum?", wollte er wissen.

Sie war versucht schnippisch zu sein, schließlich ging den Professor das nichts an. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch, war sie sich nur zu gut bewusst, wer ihr ein wenig Schutz gewährt hatte.

„Ich wollte zur Eulerei hinauf", erklärte sie, weil sie es für unklug hielt, Hagrid zu erwähnen. Snape mochte den Wildhüter nicht.

„Das muss warten", sagte der Professor. „Der Direktor hat etwas für Sie zu tun. Kommen Sie mit."

Was? Es waren doch Ferien! Das bedeutete Faulenzen und nur tun, was man wollte! Na ja – auf der anderen Seite war ihr eh langweilig und so konnte sie wieder ein paar persönliche Punkte auf ihrer Good-Will-Tour machen.

„Natürlich, Professor", stimmte sie zu und folgte.

Unerwarteterweise brachte Snape sie weder in sein Büro, noch in das Büro des Direktors. Stattdessen ließ er sie aus dem Slytherin-Kerker ihren Mantel holen und führte sie raus vor das Schloss.

„Der Direktor braucht für das Festessen morgen Abend noch ein dutzend Flaschen Butterbier. Er möchte, dass _Sie _diese aus Hogsmeade holen. Madame Rosmerta in den _Drei Besen_ weiß Bescheid. Einfach der Straße folgen."

„Natürlich, Professor", sagte Toireasa, ging los und schluckte ihren Ärger herunter. Hogsmeade sollte sehr interessant sein und Snape hatte ihr kein Zeitlimit gesetzt, da konnte man schon mal Hauselfenarbeit für tun. Außerdem würde sie so das Dorf schon im ersten Jahr besuchen können und nicht erst im dritten. Im Endeffekt sollte sie Professor Dumbledore sogar dankbar für diese Gelegenheit sein.

Also stapfte sie eine Stunde durch Schnee und Kälte, bis sie endlich die ersten Hütten des Dorfes erreichte. Hogsmeade sah im Schnee malerisch aus und alle Häuser waren prachtvoll und vor allem magisch geschmückt. Hier gab es keinen Muggelschutz, keine Zurückhaltung – man stellte alles geradezu aufreizend offen zur Schau. Toireasa beschloss, so lange hier zu bleiben, bis sie das alles auch im Dunkeln gesehen hatte.

Trotzdem ging sie in die _Drei Besen_ – natürlich erst, nachdem sie einmal die Dorfstrasse rauf und runter marschiert war. Sie begegnete dabei vielen Zauberern und Hexen, die ihr alle fröhlich zulächelten. Eine kleine, uralte Hexe, die sich mit einem knorrigen Stock mühsam einen Weg bahnte, drückte Toireasa sogar einen riesigen Lutscher in die Hand. Gemeinerweise klebte man an diesem immer mit der Zunge fest, sofern man mehr als drei Sekunden ohne Unterbrechung daran lutschte. Um sich lösen zu können, musste man die Zunge für einige Sekunden in der Winterkälte kühlen. Was sicherlich ziemlich bescheuert aussah. Trotzdem hörte sie nicht auf, die köstlich schmeckende Süßigkeit zu reduzieren. Fasziniert schaute sie sich alle Schaufenster an und bedauerte sehr, dass Professor Snape ihr keinen Tipp gegeben hatte, wohin es gehen würde. Sie hätte dann Geld mitgenommen und es sicher auch ausgegeben. Sie hatte zwar nicht mehr viel, aber ein klein wenig hätte sie sich selbst schon beschenken können.

Nach einer Stunde des Herumstromerns, ging sie dann endlich in die _Drei Besen_. Schließlich war ihr auch ein wenig kalt geworden.

Also betrat sie die Kneipe und wurde sofort von einer angenehmen Wärme empfangen. Da bald Mittagszeit war, waren auch einige Gäste anwesend und ein verführerischer Duft nach Wildbraten lag in der Luft. Seifenblasen in den unterschiedlichsten Farben schwebten unter der Decke und verbreiteten ein buntes, schummriges Licht. Toireasa kümmerte sich nicht viel um die Leute, sondern ging gleich zu der Frau hinter der Theke.

„Entschuldigung, Madame", sprach sie die Bedienung an. „Professor Dumbledore schickt mich. Ich soll zwölf Flaschen Butterbier abholen."

Die Frau schaute ungnädig zu ihr herunter.

„Du bist spät!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Toireasa zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mir wurde gesagt, ich soll _heute_ die Flaschen abholen – nicht so schnell wie möglich", erklärte Toireasa schnippisch.

„Na, dann wird es dich nicht stören noch etwas zu warten!", erwiderte die Frau in ähnlichem Ton. „Setz dich am besten da hin."

Sie deutete auf einen Tisch, der halb von einem Tannenbaum verdeckt wurde.

„Wunderbar", kommentierte Toireasa und ließ absichtlich offen, was sie meinte.

Sie schlenderte zu dem Baum, um ihn herum und…

„Überraschung!", schallte es ihr entgegen, eine der blauen Seifenblasen über ihr platzte und von einem Moment zum anderen war ihr Kopf klatschnass von lauwarmem Wasser.

„Samuel!", schimpfte eine ihr bekannte weibliche Stimme. Eine männliche Stimme lachte herzhaft.

Toireasa hatte vor Schreck die Augen geschlossen und stand wie vom Donner gerührt mitten im Raum, die Schultern nach oben gezogen. Das Wasser kühlte schnell ab und lief kalt ihren Rücken hinunter.

„_Siccare_!", sagte die weibliche Stimme und Toireasa fühlte, wie Haar und Kleidung wieder trockneten. Sie öffnete die Augen und erblickte das, was sie nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Großmutter! Großvater!", schrie Toireasa fast vor Freude und rannte auf ihre Großeltern zu. Ihre Großmutter hatte einige Probleme nicht umzufallen, so heftig umarmte Toireasa die kleine Frau.

„Aber ihr habt doch gesagt, ihr hättet keine Zeit", stammelte sie.

„Hatten wir auch nicht. Aber durch Zufall haben wir jetzt zwei Tage und die sind nur für dich!"

„Zwei Tage?!", fragte Toireasa und wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder enttäuscht sein sollte.

„Besser als gar nichts", polterte Großvater Samuel Keary.

Er war das genaue Gegenteil von Großmutter Caitlin Keary. Groß, von kräftiger Statur und einem bartlosen Gesicht, aus dem schalkhaft zwei schwarze Augen blitzten. Er stiftete Toireasa immer zu Unmengen Unsinn an und stand dann immer ganz betreten, aber heimlich grinsend, neben ihr und ließ Großmutters Standpauke wie ein Schuljunge über sich ergehen.

„Und die Großeltern Holt kommen abends auch vorbei", versüßte Großmutter ihr noch die zwei Tage.

„Aber ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich morgen auch hier her darf", wandte Toireasa ein.

„Natürlich wirst du morgen nicht vom Schloss herkommen müssen", wehrte Großmutter ab. „Du bleibst die Nacht über hier! Diese blöde Butterbieridee war nur eine Spielerei deines alten Großvaters."

„Wer ist hier alt?", grinste ihr Großvater schelmisch und hob Toireasa energisch auf einen der hohen Stühle. „Mache ich einen schwachen Eindruck auf dich, Toireasa?"

„Natürlich nicht, _Opa_!", grinste nun auch Toireasa.

„Opa! Wenn ich dieses Wort schon höre!", beschwerte ihr Großvater sich. „Da ist man noch nicht einmal fünfzig und schon muss man sich so beschimpfen lassen."

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn meine Eltern und ihr euch so beeilt habt", lachte Toireasa.

Und so fröhlich ging es den ganzen restlichen Tag weiter. Zunächst gab es ein Essen, das selbst die Speisen in Hogwarts zu Halloween in den Schatten stellte. Die Bedienung, eine Frau namens Madame Rosmerta, war jetzt deutlich freundlicher und beteuerte, sie wäre gezwungen gewesen, sich abweisend zu geben.

Nach dem reichhaltigen Mahl gingen sie spazieren. Hand in Hand mit ihren Großeltern schlenderte sie noch einmal durch Hogsmeade, nur dass sie diesmal auch in die Läden konnte und ein paar Kleinigkeiten kaufen durfte. Heimlich steckte ihr dabei ihr Großvater einige Stinkbomben und Feuerwerkskörper zu.

An der _Heulenden Hütte_ verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit. Erst erzählten ihr ihre Großeltern die schlimmsten Horrorgeschichten, dann hieß es die Frauen gegen die Kinder (dies bedeutete Großmutter gegen Großvater und Toireasa) in einer heißen Schneeballschlacht. Zunächst schienen dabei die Kinder die Oberhand zu behalten, doch in die Defensive gedrängt, zog ihre Großmutter den Zauberstab und hüllte ihre beiden Angreifer in einen Wirbelsturm aus Schnee. Als sie dann am Abend wieder in die _Drei Besen_ gingen, wurden sie von zwei weiteren Personen erwartet.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", begrüßte sie Toireasas Großvater Eran Holt. Er war lang, hager, zwanzig Jahre älter als die Großeltern Keary und immer etwas steif in seiner Art. Dementsprechend unangenehm war es ihm auch umarmt zu werden, was Toireasa natürlich wusste, weshalb sie ihm feierlich nur die Hand schüttelte. Bei Großmutter Katrin Holt musste sie sich nicht so zurückhalten. Die – wie Großvater Eran – sehr große und hagere Frau liebte herzliche Umarmungen, was ihrem Mann ständig ein süß-säuerliches Lächeln entlockte. Relativ zur Herzlichkeit der Keary-Familie musste Toireasa aber zugeben, dass ihr die reservierte Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Holt-Abstammung weniger zusagte. Nichtsdestotrotz liebte sie diese Seite der Familie genauso. Sie waren nur anders und man hatte weniger zu lachen, dafür wurde man aber etwas mehr wie ein Erwachsener behandelt. Was manchmal gut und manchmal schlecht war.

Das Abendessen erwies sich dann als noch vergnüglicher als das Mittagessen. Dankbarerweise wurde Toireasa aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten, sie hatte eh nichts zu der lustigen Stimmung beizutragen. Dafür durfte sie genießen, wie sich ihre Großeltern ironisch fetzten. Um ehrlich zu sein, verwirrte sie das etwas. Ihre beiden Großelternpaare waren sonst immer sehr distanziert auf Familienfeiern, vor allem zueinander. Seltsamerweise hatte Toireasa jedoch den Eindruck, dass dies hier nur die Fortsetzung eines schon ewig währenden Kampfes war. Je länger es dauerte, desto misstrauischer wurde sie. Irgendwann, es war schon recht spät, die meisten Gäste waren gegangen und der Redestrom ihrer Großeltern war noch immer nicht am versiegen, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

„Darf ich eine ernste Frage stellen?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd dazwischen.

Ihr Ton ließ alle vier Erwachsenen sofort verstummen. Neugierig schauten sie Toireasa an.

„Nur zu", ermunterte Großmutter Caitlin sie.

Toireasa schluckte schwer.

„Warum seid ihr heut so anders?", fragte sie leise und sah sich dann gezwungen, schnell etwas hinzuzufügen. „Bitte nicht falsch verstehen. Ich mag euch so sehr, aber lügt ihr heute für mich oder habt ihr mich früher belogen?"

So – jetzt war es raus, was sie den Abend beschäftigte, aber auch noch nicht ganz.

„Und dann der Brief…", fügte sie hinzu und ihre Stimme versagte.

Ihre Großeltern schauten zuerst sie nachdenklich an, dann sich gegenseitig und schließlich ergriff Großmutter Caitlin den Zauberstab, machte eine höchst komplizierte Bewegung und murmelte einen langen Spruch. Erst dann ergriff sie das Wort.

„Ist dir früher schon aufgefallen, dass wir dich anders behandeln, wenn wir mit dir allein sind?", fragte die Frau.

Toireasa nickte.

„Hast du dir bis heute je darüber Gedanken gemacht?", wurde sie weiter gefragt.

Diesmal schüttelte sie nach kurzem Nachdenken den Kopf.

„Und was ist jetzt deine Vermutung?"

„Meine gesamte Familie hat mich bisher angelogen", formulierte sie leise.

„Das stimmt", stimmte Großmutter Caitlin nüchtern zu. „Doch nicht ohne Grund."

„Und der wäre?", fragte Toireasa.

„Hast du mit Professor Flitwick über deine Eltern gesprochen?"

Toireasa fand es nicht sonderlich nett, dass ihre Frage ignoriert wurde, aber sie kannte ihre Großmutter gut genug um zu wissen, dieser Punkt würde noch zur Sprache kommen.

„Ja!", antwortete sie. „Er hat mir viel erzählt."

„Du kannst alles davon glauben. _Er_ würde dich nicht anlügen."

„Warum sagt er mir aber die Wahrheit und nicht meine Familie?"

„Nun – wärst du gern ohne deine Großeltern aufgewachsen?"

„Um nichts in der Welt!", sagte sie sofort und voller Überzeugung. Die Zeit bei ihren Großeltern hatte immer zu ihren schönsten Erlebnissen gezählt.

„Kannst du uns dann nicht einfach vertrauen?", bat die Großmutter.

„Nein!", entgegnete sie. „Ich will die nächste Überraschung von euch hören. Nicht von jemand Fremdem!"

Wieder schauten sich ihre Großeltern an. Außer Großvater Eran nickten alle.

„Nun – Professor Flitwick ist nicht unbedingt ein Fremder", sagte Großmutter Caitlin mit traurigem Lächeln. „Er ist dein Pate!"

„Er ist mein was?", stieß sie laut hervor.

„Dein Pate und mein Cousin", erklärte die Frau leise und legte den Zeigefinger über den Mund.

„Deine Eltern waren der Ansicht, dass der Mann, der eine Teilschuld an deinem frühen Erscheinen trug, auch dein Pate sein sollte. Er nahm die _Verantwortung _auf sich, durfte sie aber nur kurze Zeit tragen."

Toireasa erholte sich gerade von einem Schock und konnte keine weitere Frage stellen, deshalb fuhr ihre Großmutter nach einem Moment fort.

„Filius – dein Professor Flitwick – sah deutlich früher als wir, wie dein Vater sich nach dem Tod deiner Mutter in sich zurückzog und versuchte ihm zu helfen. Doch leider wies Robert das Angebot zurück und wir, als seine Eltern beziehungsweise Schwiegereltern sahen nicht so klar. Als er später mit seiner neuen Frau zurückkehrte hatten wir Hoffnung, alles würde sich zum Guten wenden, doch weit gefehlt. Filius drängte ihn, dich mit der Wahrheit aufwachsen zu lassen, aber er weigerte sich. Sagte, du würdest es von ihm erfahren, wenn du alt genug wärst. Leider wurde er nicht alt genug dafür. Noch während der Beerdigung, als du schon im Bett warst, verbot deine Stiefmutter uns allen, jemals das Schicksal deiner Eltern zu erwähnen und niemals gegen ihre Erziehung deiner zu arbeiten. Wir waren damit nicht einverstanden, doch sie drohte uns, jeden Kontakt mit dir zu verbieten. Wir, als deine Großeltern, knickten daraufhin ein. Du bist der einzige lebende Nachkomme der Familien Holt und Keary, den wir noch haben. Wir wollten dich nicht verlieren. Filius jedoch blieb bei seiner Meinung und so kam es zu einem heftigen Streit, in dem deine Stiefmutter drohte, dich niemals nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Die Drohung war unerhört und Filius lenkte ein wenig ein, indem er sagte, solltest du mit Fragen zu ihm kommen, dann würde er sie dir beantworten. Dann ging er und wurde nie wieder eingeladen. Ich weiß jedoch, dass er dir immer zum Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten Karten und Geschenke schickte, nur dass die dich niemals erreichten."

Unangenehme Erinnerungen kamen in Toireasa hoch. Verhöre ihrer Stiefmutter über das, was ihre Großeltern ihr alles während der Ferien erzählt hatten.

„Sie hat mit Gedächtniszaubern nach Beweisen für einen Wortbruch gesucht", flüsterte sie leise.

„Das ahnten wir. Aber ich schätze, das hat sie in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr gemacht, oder?"

„Das stimmt auch."

„Das liegt einfach daran, dass wir in den Augen deiner Stiefmutter ihr immer ähnlicher geworden sind und selbst untereinander uneins. Wir haben eine Rolle gespielt, solange sie anwesend war, nur um dich um uns haben zu können. Wenn deine Stiefmutter dachte, es würde uns gegeneinander aufbringen, wenn sie dich zu den jeweils anderen schickte, dann ließ sie dich auch häufiger bei einem von uns. So spielte mal die eine Seite von uns die bösen Großeltern und mal die andere. Auf diese Weise hatten wir dich öfter bei uns, als wenn wir uns offensichtlich grün gewesen wären. Intern haben wir uns bestens verstanden und Briefe und Photos von dir ausgetauscht."

„Was wird aber jetzt?", fragte Toireasa. „Ihr brecht doch euer Wort, oder?"

„Nicht ganz. Flitwick hat dir alles erzählt, was uns verboten war zu erzählen. Außerdem haben sich deine Stiefeltern von dir losgesagt. Auch wenn es nur ein Brief war, um dich zu demütigen und zu disziplinieren. Sie hat es offiziell gemacht, also ist es eine Tatsache. Und deshalb wollen wir vier versuchen dich zu uns zu holen."

„Ihr wollt was?", fuhr sie zusammen und wusste nicht, ob sie Angst haben oder sich freuen sollte.

„Wir wollen dich zu uns holen, was aber nicht einfach sein wird. Denn noch ist sie offiziell deine Mutter."

„Diese Erbschleicherin wird das jedoch niemals freiwillig zulassen", mischte sich Großvater Eran ein. „Nur wenn wir sie in Sicherheit wiegen und sie keine Ahnung hat, wird es klappen."

Großmutter Caitlin schaute leicht pikiert.

„Was Eran in seiner unnachahmlich kühlen Art dir eben mitteilen wollte,…", sagte sie, „…ist, dass deine Stiefmutter dich niemals aufgeben wird, es sei denn, sie stellt sich selbst ein Bein. Sie hat den ersten Schritt schon getan, doch um sie zum zweiten zu bewegen, musst du leiden. Und das wirft die Frage auf: Möchtest du überhaupt, dass wir – deine Großeltern – dich zu uns nehmen?"

Jetzt war Toireasa nicht nur geschockt, sondern überwältigt.

„Vielleicht sollte sie eine Nacht darüber schlafen", warf Großvater Samuel voll Mitgefühl ein.

„Nein", brach es aus Toireasa heraus. „Morgen ist Weihnachten. Wenn, dann heute!"

„Dann musst du dich heute entscheiden", sagte Großvater Eran ernst. „Und dir muss klar werden, dass es nicht einfach wird, da wir dich nicht offen unterstützen können."

Toireasa dachte eine Weile nach. Bis zu ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts hatte sie eigentlich kaum Grund gehabt, sich über ihre Stiefmutter zu beschweren. Okay, Aidan bekam immer die größeren Geschenke und Toireasa bekam auch nie einen Brief von ihr, doch die Strafen waren für sie beide immer gleich gewesen und Toireasa hatte schon früh begriffen, dass Blut dicker als Wasser war. Aber sie hatte sich auch nie geliebt gefühlt, hatte nie eine richtige Umarmung erfahren. Und Spaß war eh im Haus Davian-Keary ein Art Schimpfwort, wenn es nach ihrer Stiefmutter ging. Aber das traf eigentlich auch alle anderen Familienmitglieder. Richtig wohl gefühlt hatte sich Toireasa eigentlich immer nur bei ihren Großeltern und wenn man es zusammenrechnete, dann hatte Toireasa fast die Hälfte des Jahres mal bei den einen, mal bei den anderen verbracht. Aber sie dachte auch an Aidan, den sie noch immer sehr mochte.

„Ich möchte zu euch", sagte sie, nachdem sie sicher zehn Minuten lang gegrübelt hatte.

„Gut!", freute sich Großvater Eran und die anderen strahlten plötzlich.

„Aber wie soll das gehen?", fragte Toireasa.

Das ließ das vierfache Lächeln etwas einfrieren.

„Das klingt jetzt sicher hart, aber du musst deine Stiefmutter so sehr gegen dich aufbringen, dass sie keinerlei Unterstützung für dich leistet", ergriff Großmutter Caitlin wieder das Wort. „Sie darf dir nicht helfen, nicht schreiben, kein Zugticket bezahlen und vor allem nicht die Schulgebühren. Ins Juristische übersetzt, sie muss dich und deine Erziehung vernachlässigen. Wenn wir dann diese Pflichten aus Sorge um dich übernehmen, dann haben wir so gut wie gewonnen. Das wird jedoch nur funktionieren, solange deine Mutter glaubt, du hättest keinerlei Unterstützung in der Familie und wir würden dich genauso verurteilen wie sie. Das bedeutet, du müsstest auch von uns einiges ertragen."

„Das wäre?", fragte Toireasa besorgt.

„Im schlimmsten Fall Heuler, mindestens aber Briefe in denen wir dich auffordern, dich mit deinen Stiefeltern zu versöhnen. Leider müssen alle Versuche recht öffentlich ablaufen, damit niemand uns vorwerfen kann, wir hätten dich gegen deine Stiefeltern beeinflusst. Du verstehst?"

„Durchaus", bestätigte Toireasa ernst.

„Möchtest du es trotzdem versuchen?"

„Ja!"

„Du bist sehr mutig. Aber du musst auch sehr verschwiegen und verschlagen sein."

„Verschlagenheit hat mir bisher nur Ärger gemacht", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Es kommt nur darauf an, für was man sie einsetzt", erklärte Großmutter Katrin lächelnd. „Aber ich denke, Toireasa gehört jetzt ins Bett! Wenn ihr erlaubt, bringe ich sie in ihr Zimmer. Ihr könnt ja noch hier Pläne schmieden."

„Unsere stille Katrin hat wie immer Recht", stimmte Großvater Samuel mit einem Blick auf die Taschenuhr zu. „Gute Nacht, junge Dame. Morgen gibt es Geschenke."

Toireasa merkte erst jetzt, wie müde sie inzwischen war. Reihum wünschte sie allen mit einer Umarmung eine Gute Nacht – auch Großvater Eran bekam eine und ertrug es diesmal ziemlich gut – dann ließ sie sich von Großmutter Katrin nach oben bringen. Ihr Zimmer war recht klein, aber mit einem bequemen Bett versehen. Nach dem Waschen überreichte Großmutter Katrin ihr einen bequemen schwarzen Schlafanzug.

„Ein vorgezogenes Weihnachten", erklärte sie. „In der Unterwäsche schlafen ist nicht hygienisch!"

„Oh je, wenn das Mutter sehen könnte", grinste Toireasa. „_Mädchen tragen so etwas nicht!_"

„Alles, um sie auf die Palme zu bringen. Grad solche Kleinigkeiten können wehtun", sagte ihre Großmutter und passte die Größe mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabes an. Das war für sie keine Kunst, schließlich war sie Schneiderin.

Sie hob die dicke Federdecke, unter der schon eine Wärmflasche ihren Dienst verrichtete und Toireasa schlüpfte schnell darunter.

„So – und jetzt schlaf schnell und lass die dunklen Gedanken woanders. Morgen ist Weihnachten und wunderbare Geschenke erwarten dich."

Großmutter Katrin wollte aufstehen, doch Toireasa hielt sie an der Hand fest.

„Warum nannte Großvater meine Stiefmutter eine _Erbschleicherin_?", fragte sie.

„Ach – das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Bei deiner richtigen Mutter sagte er das auch. Nur da hat sich das sofort nach der Hochzeit gelegt und sie war sein Liebling hoch zehn."

„Und bei meiner Stiefmutter nicht?"

„Nein. Sie hatten einen schlechten Start und danach wurde es noch schlimmer. Nett zu ihr zu sein, hat ihn mehr als einmal seine gesamte Beherrschung gekostet. Er ist recht aufbrausend manchmal."

„Ich hab das Gefühl in einen Krieg geraten zu sein", gestand Toireasa leise. „Eigentlich will ich, dass sich alle vertragen und ich mich nicht entscheiden muss."

„Das Leben ist nicht einfach und wenn du Angst hast, dann brauchst du dich nicht schämen."

„Ich mag Aidan, als wäre er mein richtiger Bruder", gestand sie.

„Aber er steht nicht zu dir wie ein richtiger Bruder", sagte Großmutter Katrin traurig. „Und nur darauf kann es für dich jetzt ankommen."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und Großmutter Katrins Hände streichelten ihre Wangen.

„Darf ich dich etwas Schweres fragen?", fragte die alte Frau dann.

„Natürlich."

„Was empfindest du für Riesen, jetzt wo du weißt was passiert ist? Faszinieren sie dich immer noch?"

„Ich hasse sie!", sagte Toireasa, kalt überrascht von der Frage.

Großmutter Katrin schaute sie traurig an.

„Wir sollten alle töten, weil sie dem Dunklen Lord geholfen haben?"

„Ja!"

„Auch die, welche nicht auf seiner Seite kämpften? Die Frauen, die Kinder?"

Toireasa dachte plötzlich an die Schrift an der Wand. Ihre Großmutter fuhr schon fort, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

„Auch die Riesen in Südamerika, in Russland, in den Karpaten, in Nepal?"

Wieder gab es keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

„Und denken wir weiter. Viele Zauberer und Hexen haben dem Dunklen Lord geholfen und vielleicht war es einer von ihnen, der deine Mutter tötete. Sollten wir dann nicht alle Zauberer und Hexen töten, wie wir es mit den Riesen versucht haben?"

Toireasa hatte ihre stille Großmutter Katrin noch nie so eindringlich reden hören. Es schien ihr unheimlich wichtig zu sein und ihre Logik war so brutal klar.

„Toireasa, ich möchte nur, dass du über etwas nachdenkst, was ich und dein Vater erst mühsam erlernen mussten – _Verallgemeinerung macht dich blind für die Wahrheit_. Doch wer blind ist, trifft selten den Richtigen."

Toireasa sah Tränen in den Augen ihrer Großmutter schimmern, bevor diese sich schnell wegdrehte.

„Versuch jetzt zu schlafen", sagte die ältere Frau mit erstickender Stimme und verließ schnell den Raum. Toireasa glaubte noch ein Schluchzen zu hören, dann schloss sich die Tür.

Betreten starrte sie in das Dunkel ihres Zimmers.

Toireasa hatte wenige klare Erinnerungen an ihren Vater. Doch Großmutter Katrin war seine Mutter gewesen. Wie hart musste es sie getroffen haben ihren Sohn zu überleben und wie schwer musste es für sie gewesen sein, nicht alle Riesen zu hassen. War es möglich, dass für Riesen das Gleiche galt, wie sie es inzwischen für Muggel empfand? Muggel waren Menschen ohne Zauberkraft. Waren Riesen zu groß geratene dumme Menschen mit Zauberkraft? Und konnte man dumme Menschen nicht leichter manipulieren? Sie selbst hatte so oft Aidan zu verrückten Sachen angestiftet, weil er meist nicht gemerkt hatte, wie sie ihn ausnutzte.

So grübelte sie bis die Erschöpfung sie in den Schlaf zog. Doch selbst hier fand sie keine Ruhe. In ihren Träumen jagte sie Riesen und wurde selbst von einem Schatten gejagt, der sie zum Töten zu überreden versuchte. Sie war auf der Suche nach dem Riesen, der ihre Eltern getötet hatte, aber immer wenn sie kurz davor war diesen zu töten, verwandelte er sich in einen ihrer Großeltern, in ein Kind oder in den einzigen Muggel den sie kannte.

_Töte ihn_, flüsterte der Schatten, als sie wieder einem völlig ruhigen und wehrlosen Tarsuinn gegenüberstand.

„Nein!", sagte sie zum wiederholten Mal.

_Du bist eine Slytherin! Er ist eine Gefahr für dich! Er kann dir nehmen, was dir gehört. Eliminiere ihn, bevor er es tut!_, befahl der Schatten.

„Nein!", schrie sie den Schatten an und riss ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf herunter. Darunter kam das erhabene Gesicht von _dem _Slytherin zum Vorschein.

„Dann bist du verdammt!", formulierten jetzt deutlich seine Lippen und er deutete hinter Toireasa.

Sie drehte sich herum und konnte in diesem Augenblick Tarsuinns Finger vorschießen sehen und dann riss er ihr…

Sie erwachte mit einem Schrei und saß aufrecht und verschwitzt in ihrem Bett. Die Hände fest vor ihr Gesicht gepresst.

_Willkommen in meiner Welt!_, hörte sie die traurige Stimme des Muggeljungen flüstern.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	19. XVIII Muggelkunde

** - Kapitel 18 - **

**Muggelkunde**

Tarsuinn war nervös. Dem war zu Beginn nicht so gewesen. Weder als er im Eiltempo von der Winkelgasse, durch London, in eine Telefonzelle, zu einem Waschraum und durch unzählige Gänge gehetzt wurde, noch als er dann plötzlich lange und still auf einem Stuhl warten musste. Genauso störte es ihn seine Schuluniform tragen zu müssen, weil er ansonsten nichts _Annehmbares_ an Kleidung besaß.

Nein, nervös machte ihn sein Begleiter Daniel Hioble, der unablässig redete und keine Sekunde still halten konnte. Wie Tarsuinn unfreiwillig mit anhören musste, hatte Daniel gerade erst im Sommer seinen Hogwartsabschluss gemacht und war seitdem Assistent eines bekannten Strafverteidigers. Doch statt seinem Boss zu vertrauen, erzählte er ständig aufgeregt, was doch alles schief gehen konnte für Tarsuinn. Missachtung des Gerichts, Verrisse im _Tagesproheten_ und dann auch noch die schärfste Anklägerin des Zaubereiministeriums. Dazu auch noch sein unklarer Status, die Unmündigkeit, die allgemeine Ablehnung Muggeln gegenüber und die als äußerst ungnädig bekannte Anklägerin. Und das alles bei einem solch hoffnungslosen Fall!

Tarsuinn war kurz davor ihm das Reden zu verbieten, doch Daniel – Tarsuinn durfte ihn Daniel nennen, wenn er denn mal zum Reden gekommen wäre – machte nur selten Pausen und schien Luftholen nicht nötig zu haben. Selbst Tikki, die normalerweise Menschen hervorragend ignorieren konnte, wirkte recht ungnädig dem jungen Mann gegenüber und schnappte nach ihm, als er versuchte sie ungefragt zu streicheln.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden war es dann endlich soweit.

„Mr Tarsuinn McNamara?!", rief jemand laut und sehr formell über den Flur.

„Hier, Sir", sprang sofort Daniel Hioble auf, obwohl er sich gerade erst gesetzt hatte. „Ich meine, er ist hier. Ich meine, das hier ist er."

Tarsuinn stand langsam auf und ging zu der Stimme hin, die ihn aufgerufen hatte.

„Ich bin Tarsuinn McNamara", stellte er sich betont ruhig und ähnlich formell vor.

„Würden Sie dann bitte eintreten, Mr McNamara. Man erwartet Sie."

Von Tikki geleitet durchquerte Tarsuinn eine Tür und betrat einen großen Raum. Mit einer recht guten Akustik, wie er feststellte.

„Dein Tier muss draußen bleiben", rief Daniel ihm halb erstickt hinterher, doch Tarsuinn ignorierte ihn. Er hatte keine Lust in einer so kritischen Lage auf Tikkis Rückhalt zu verzichten.

Vor allem, als sich seine Ohren auf den Saal einstellten, den er eben betreten hatte. Er hörte viele Personen Geräusche machen, die anscheinend wie in einem Kino in aufsteigenden Rängen vor ihm saßen.

Und er stand mitten auf der Bühne. Niemand sagte etwas. Auch Tarsuinn schloss sich dem an und drehte sich _seinem _Publikum zu. Um sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, verschränkte er die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Tikki saß steif und aufrecht auf Tarsuinns Schulter, den Schwanz um seinen Hals gewunden.

„Setz dich endlich!", fuhr ihn plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme an und fast wäre er weggelaufen. Er hatte die befehlsgewohnte Stimme sofort wieder erkannt. Keine zehn Schritte von ihm entfernt, befand sich Lady Kondagion. Alarmglocken schrillten in seinem Hinterkopf laut auf.

„Tikki, Stuhl", flüsterte er leise und ließ sich von seiner kleinen Freundin führen.

Tief durchatmend nahm er Platz.

„Wie lautet dein vollständiger Name?", fragte die Lady unfreundlich, sobald er saß.

„Tarsuinn McNamara", antwortete er und versuchte seine Stimme selbstbewusst zu halten. Vergeblich.

„Stimmt es, dass du ein Muggel bist?"

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch den Saal.

„Es kann sein, dass ich einer bin", formulierte er seine eigene Überzeugung einmal anders herum.

„Weißt du, wo du dich hier befindest?"

„Nein, Ma'am"

„Weißt du, warum man dich herbestellt hat?"

„Nein, Ma'am"

„Möchtest du hier wieder weg?"

„So schnell als möglich, Ma'am!"

Das brachte einige Zuschauer zum Lachen. Hörte er da Professor Flitwicks helles Kichern? Er sollte ja hier irgendwo sein.

„Nun, dann ist es an der Zeit dich einzuweihen", fuhr Lady Kondagion fort. Ihre Stimme hatte nun einen recht bedrohlichen Klang. „Du stehst hier vor _dem_ Zauberergericht!"

Tarsuinn sagte nichts. Irgendwas stimmte an dieser Aussage nicht.

„Was meine Kollegin damit sagen will…", mischte sich eine sanfte, männliche, aber kräftige Stimme ein, „…ist, dass du als sachverständiger Zeuge hier vorgeladen bist."

„Danke, _Herr_ Kollege", sagte Kondagion ätzend. „Aber soweit ich mich erinnere, haben Sie zugestimmt, dass ich die Befragung führe."

„Das ist korrekt, Mrs Kondagion", gab der Mann zu. „Ich hätte natürlich Einspruch gegen ihre Zeugeneinschüchterung erheben sollen. Verzeiht, dass ich nicht den korrekten Weg gegangen bin. Ich bitte meinen Einwurf nicht zu beachten und erhebe…"

„Ich glaube, in diesem speziellen Fall können wir das Protokoll ignorieren", gab Kondagion süß-säuerlich nach. Sie wandte sich wieder an Tarsuinn. „Entschuldige, sollte ich dir Angst gemacht haben!"

Er antwortete lieber nicht darauf. Es war sicher nicht klug darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie allein mit ihrer Stimme Vulkane zufrieren lassen konnte.

„Nun – dann werde ich fortfahren mit dem was ich sagen wollte, bevor mich der Verteidiger unterbrach…du bist hier als Zeuge – oder besser gesagt, als Sachverständiger – geladen."

Für was das denn? Die Magier hatten doch nicht alle Tassen im Schrank! Sachverständiger für was? Alpträume?

Wieder hielt er vorsichtshalber die Klappe.

„Laut Aussage deiner Lehrer in Hogwarts, bist du mit dem Wesen der Muggel sehr gut vertraut. Denkst du das auch?"

Irgendwie klang Kondagions Stimme plötzlich nicht mehr kalt, sondern eher erwartungsvoll und mit falschem Mitgefühl durchdrängt. Das passte doch gar nicht. Erst ihm Angst machen, dann plötzlich freundlich sein? Es stellte sich ihm plötzlich die Frage, wie raffiniert diese Frau war – und wie gut konnte sie ihre Stimme kontrollieren.

„Wenn meine Lehrer es sagen, wird es wohl stimmen", sagte er vorsichtig. Er hatte das Gefühl, es würde sie freuen, wenn er ihre Frage verneinte.

„Möchtest du das Leben eines anderen darauf verwetten?", hakte sie nach und jetzt war er sich sicher, dass sie seine Antwort nicht gemocht hatte.

„Man hätte mich sicher nicht hergeholt, wenn es jemand Besseren geben würde", antwortete er möglichst überzeugt.

„Große Verantwortung für einen kleinen Muggel", sagte sie kühl.

„Wenn Sie es sagen, Ma'am. Ich weiß nicht, worum es hier geht!", sagte er und zum ersten Mal drang ein wenig seiner Ungeduld mit durch.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir in einer so wichtigen Sache dem Urteil eines kleinen Jungen vertrauen sollten", sagte Kondagion zweifelnd. Nicht zu Tarsuinn gewandt, sondern in Richtung der Zuschauer.

Es gab beifälliges Gemurmel von einigen auf den vorderen Sitzen bis irgendwo ganz hinten jemand aufstand. Sofort wurde es still.

„Mrs Kondagion", sagte die nachsichtige Stimme von Professor Dumbledore. „Wir können nicht mehr vertagen. Es war Ihre Idee und wir haben in der Kürze der Zeit jemanden gefunden, der den von ihnen vorgegebenen Bedingungen entspricht. Mr McNamara mag sehr jung erscheinen, aber ich habe volles Vertrauen in seine Urteilskraft. Hören wir uns doch an, was er uns sagen kann und entscheiden uns dann."

Diesmal kam die Zustimmung aus einer anderen Ecke. Widerspruch war jedoch nicht zu hören.

„Gut. Wenn der Rat es so wünscht", ergab sich Kondagion der Situation. „Hier!"

Tarsuinn bekam Papier in die Hand gedrückt. Zeitungspapier aus der normalen Welt, um genau zu sein. Er wandte den Kopf fragend in die Richtung der Frau.

„Lies den angestrichenen Artikel", fuhr sie ihn ungeduldig an. „Laut bitte!"

„Das kann ich nicht!", entgegnete er und hielt ihr das Papier hin. „Das ist eine Muggelzeitung!"

„Und?", fragte sie verwirrt, als hielte sie ihn für dämlich.

„Muggelzeitungen werden anders gedruckt. Es gibt keine Kerben, die ich erfühlen könnte und die Tinte ist auch viel zu dünn. Sie müssen es mir schon vorlesen."

Das brachte sie offensichtlich aus dem Konzept. Andere schienen schneller zu begreifen. Überall auf den Rängen hörte er die geflüsterten Worte: „_Er ist ja blind_!"

Tarsuinn fand es erstaunlich, dass Professor Dumbledore dies niemandem im Vorfeld erzählt hatte. Das war nicht so witzig. Versuchte Dumbledore Mitleid für ihn zu erzeugen und für seine Zwecke auszunutzen? Oder ging es nur darum, Kondagion dumm dastehen zu lassen? Beide Erklärungen gefielen ihm nicht besonders. Beide liefen darauf hinaus benutzt zu werden.

„Dann werde ich wohl vorlesen", fing sich Kondagion wieder und nahm ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand.

_02.10.1992_

_Möglicher Manchester-Kindes-Entführer festgenommen_

_Im Fall der entführten Kinder von Manchester hat die örtliche Polizei letzte Nacht einen Verdächtigen festgenommen, der inoffiziellen Verlautbarungen zufolge schon ein Geständnis abgelegt hat. Der Verteidiger des Mannes beteuerte jedoch in einer ersten Pressekonferenz die Unschuld seines Mandanten und wies darauf hin, dass die Polizei keinerlei Beweise hätte und das Geständnis seines Mandanten mit Gewalt erzwungen wurde. Ein Indiz dafür sieht der Anwalt in der Verwirrung seines Mandanten, der von Gedankenkontrolle und magischen Ritualen faselt._

Kondagion machte eine erwartungsvolle Pause. Tarsuinn wusste jedoch noch immer nicht, was er hier sollte.

„Und?", fragte sie ihn endlich. „Was sagt dir das?"

„Was soll mir was sagen, Ma'am?", fragte er höflich.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", fragte sie. „Was würde ein Muggel über diesen Artikel denken?"

Darauf konnte er nur die Stirn runzeln.

„Was soll man schon groß denken. Die Polizei hat einen Verdächtigen festgenommen. Keiner weiß wirklich, ob er schuldig ist oder nicht. Vielleicht wurde er misshandelt, vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht ist er verrückt, vielleicht tut er auch nur so."

„Was ist mit dem Hinweis auf Magie?"

„Das hatte ich unter verrückt abgehakt."

„Werden Muggel da nicht misstrauisch?", fragte Kondagion fordernd.

„Warum sollten sie?", hielt er gegen. „Magie ist für normale Menschen eher eine Glaubensfrage, an die selbst diejenigen kaum glauben, die behaupten, sie würden dran glauben."

Tarsuinn konnte das allgemein gedachte – _Ähh?_ – fast hören.

„Ähem ja – dann also am besten weiter."

_12.10.1992_

_Polizei gibt keine Erklärung_

_Seit einigen Tagen berichten wir von dem Fall des Manchester-Kindes-Entführers. Nachdem der Haftrichter die Untersuchungshaft aufgrund des – inzwischen widerrufenen –Geständnisses anordnete, ist es zu keiner weiteren Entführung mehr gekommen. Trotzdem scheint es einige Unklarheiten in diesem Fall zu geben. Die Polizei hat immer noch keine Erklärung abgegeben und begründet dies mit einer kritischen Phase in den laufenden Ermittlungen._

_Internen Quellen zufolge ist dies jedoch weniger der Grund. Wie wir erfahren haben, ist man sich selbst in der Polizeibehörde nicht sicher, wie es zu der Festnahme und dem Geständnis kam. Laut dem Arzt des Untersuchungsgefängnisses wurden keine Hinweise auf Gewalteinwirkung gefunden und auch die Aufzeichnungen aus dem Verhörzimmer haben keinerlei Übergriffe gezeigt._

_Was jedoch unter den Ermittlungsbeamten Fragen aufwirft, ist die Festnahme des Verdächtigen, denn es gab keine ermittlungstechnischen Hinweise auf ihn. Innerhalb der Behörde kursieren wilde Gerüchte über Hinweise von einer Zigeunerin, plötzliche Eingebung, anonyme Hinweise oder einfach pures Glück._

_Egal wie, tragisch ist nur, dass dies bisher nicht geholfen hat, alle entführten Kinder wieder zu finden und man muss für die letzten fünf Vermissten das Schlimmste befürchten._

_Alle bisher wieder gefunden Kinder stehen unter Schock und können sich nicht klar erinnern, was mit ihnen geschehen ist. Hoffen wir, dass sie die Fürsorge erhalten, die sie brauchen, um diese traumatischen Ereignisse zu verarbeiten._

„Und was denken Muggel jetzt?", erkundigte sich Kondagion. „Oder willst du mir erzählen, dass sie dies nicht ungewöhnlich finden."

„Doch, das weckt ganz sicher das Interesse von vielen", gab Tarsuinn zu. Es verwunderte ihn, dass sie so vehement darauf bestand, etwas Offensichtliches zu bestätigen.

„Was glaubst du, wie viele Zeitungen ähnlich darüber berichtet haben?"

„Alle in Manchester und sicher auch ein paar landesweite, würde ich sagen", schätzte er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Und so etwas bringt unsere Welt in Gefahr!", sagte Kondagion sehr laut und wieder mehr Richtung der anderen Anwesenden. „Solche Berichterstattung in der Muggelpresse…"

„Nein!", unterbrach Tarsuinn ebenso laut. Eigentlich konnte es Tarsuinn egal sein, welche Schlüsse Kondagion zog, aber irgendwie war es wichtig, dass klar wurde, dass er anderer Meinung war.

„Das interessiert nicht! Wichtig ist nur…", tat Kondagion seinen Einwurf ab.

„Es ist wichtig, Ma'am!", beharrte Tarsuinn und wusste, es war dumm. „_Ich _bin hier um Schlussfolgerungen über die nichtmagische Welt zu treffen. Nicht _Sie_!"

„Schweig, du vorlauter…"

„Darf ich den Verteidiger um einen Einspruch bitten? Ich werde eingeschüchtert", bat Tarsuinn ironisch und wieder gab es einiges Gemurmel und unterdrücktes Gelächter.

„Ich denke Sie haben das gut im Griff, Mr McNamara", kam die Antwort des Verteidigers und Tarsuinn glaubte auch bei ihm ein Schmunzeln zu hören. „Fahren Sie einfach fort."

„Wenn Sie meinen", sagte Tarsuinn, ihm war nicht nach Schmunzeln zumute. Vor allem störte ihn, dass man ihm nicht sagte, worum es eigentlich ging.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, Ma'am,…", begann er in etwas versöhnlicherem Ton, „…dass ich mit Ihrer Einschätzung nicht übereinstimme. Ja, es mag interessant sein und neugierig machen, aber solange nichts weiter passiert, wird diese Sache recht bald von neuen Nachrichten verdrängt. Das ist doch mit dem _Tagesproheten _das Gleiche. Eine Sensation ist nur solange interessant, bis es eine neue gibt. Da sind alle Menschen gleich."

Dies brachte Lady Kondagion wieder ins Gespräch.

„Was wäre, wenn sich aber etwas Unerklärliches ergeben würde?", fragte sie.

„Dann besteht die Gefahr, dass es zu einem Mysterium wird", musste er eingestehen. „So ähnlich wie _Area 51_. Die Geschichte lebt dann ewig und treibt seltsamste Blüten."

„Würdest du mir zustimmen, dass es Muggel geben könnte, die daraufhin intensiv nachforschen?"

„Ja", musste Tarsuinn zugeben. „Einige sicher."

„Wie?"

„Fragen, Suche nach anderen ähnlichen Vorfällen, Videoüberwachung verdächtiger Personen."

„Was ist Videoüberwachung?", erkundigte sich ein Mann aus dem Publikum.

„Ähem…", stotterte Tarsuinn überrascht und ein wenig amüsiert, „…mit einer Kamera zeichnet man Geschehnisse visuell auf."

„Ach, Fotografie. Diese Muggel", lachte der Mann auf der Tribüne. „Nur ein anderer Name dafür."

„Nicht ganz", korrigierte Tarsuinn. „Man kann nicht nur ein paar Sekunden, sondern mehrere Stunden bis unbegrenzt aufzeichnen. Üblicherweise versteckt man die Kameras irgendwo, koppelt sie mit einem Bewegungsmelder und kann dann alles unbemerkt aufnehmen."

Ein beunruhigtes Raunen ging durch die Ränge. Tarsuinn war sich nicht sicher, ob das jetzt in die richtige Richtung ging.

„Ich wage kaum zu fragen…", sagte eine sehr alte, weibliche Stimme, „…aber was ist ein Bewegungsmelder?"

Tarsuinn unterdrückte ein Seufzen und versuchte seine Antwort so einfach wie möglich zu formulieren. Das war gar nicht so leicht.

„Ich versuch es zu vereinfachen", sagte er. „Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie haben einen Fotoapparat und ein zweites Gerät – nennen wir es Bewegungsmelder – das erkennt, wenn sich jemand in seiner Nähe bewegt. Und dieser Bewegungsmelder sagt dem Fotoapparat immer, wann er fotografieren muss, weil sich jemand vor seiner Linse befindet. So werden nur Bilder gemacht, wenn auch etwas zu sehen ist und das Band – ähem der Fotofilm – hält so recht lange."

„Und so etwas gibt es?", forschte eine Stimme aus dem hinteren Bereich entsetzt.

„Na ja – solche Überwachungskameras sind eher bei der Polizei, in Banken und Kaufhäusern üblich. Aber kaufen kann das eigentlich jeder."

„Das klingt ja gefährlich! Wenn sich das verbreitet", rief eine ängstliche junge Frau, was Tarsuinn ein wenig verwirrte.

„Das gibt es doch schon seit Jahren", sagte er verblüfft. „Und bisher scheint keine Gefahr zu…"

„Danke!", unterbrach Kondagion energisch. „Diese Diskussion können Sie in der Abteilung für Muggelangelegenheiten erörtern. Wir hier haben über etwas anderes zu urteilen und zwar, ob die Angeklagten – Patrick und Fenella Darkcloud – mit ihren gesetzeswidrigen Handlungen die Zaubererwelt in Gefahr gebracht haben."

Ein Zwerg kam lautlos durch die Tür, ging zu Tarsuinn, hämmerte ihm einen Zaunpfahl gegen die Stirn und verließ den Saal wieder. Dies innerhalb eines einzigen Augenblickes. Zumindest fühlte sich Tarsuinn, als wäre der Zwerg wirklich da gewesen.

Ging es hier etwa um Winonas Eltern? Zumindest erklärte dies das Verhalten des Mädchens und auch warum niemand sie am Bahnhof abgeholt hatte. War sie denn hier? Verflucht, hatte er eben ihre Eltern ans Messer geliefert? Aber warum hatten sie denn die Kinder entführt?

„Machen wir also weiter", fuhr Kondagion fort und er hörte Freude in ihrer Stimme. Sie musste sein Erschrecken gesehen haben. Er war zu überrascht gewesen, um seine Gefühle vom Gesicht fern zu halten. Die Anklägerin musste wissen, dass ihm der Name Darkcloud etwas sagte und sie schien seinen Schock ausnutzen zu wollen, indem sie einen weiteren Artikel vorlas.

_Kontrollier dich, Tarsuinn!_, dachte er sich und konzentrierte seine Gedanken nur auf Kondagions Stimme.

_18.10.1992_

_Ausbruch!_

_Wie die Polizei heute Morgen mitteilte, ist der Mann, der verdächtigt wird der Manchester-Kindes-Entführer zu sein (wir berichteten), aus der Untersuchungshaft spurlos entflohen. Wie er dies geschafft hat, ist zur Zeit noch völlig unklar. Die Polizei ist darüber offensichtlich besorgt, vor allem da man anscheinend befürchtet, dass die – nun seit zwei Wochen ausbleibenden – Entführungsfälle wieder beginnen. Es gibt viele, welche die Flucht als Schuldeingeständnis verstehen._

_Was außerdem beunruhigt, ist das zeitgleiche Verschwinden der ermittelnden Beamtin Fenella D. und ihrer Familie. Niemand scheint zu wissen, wohin sie sind und soweit wir in Erfahrung bringen konnten, ist man sehr besorgt. Schließlich war es allein besagte Frau, die den Mann hinter Gitter brachte. Ein Racheakt kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden._

„Nun – ich glaube, dank der Aussage dieser Artikel und unseres _Sachverständigen_ hier…", sicherlich deutete Kondagion eben auf Tarsuinn, „…können wir davon ausgehen, dass nicht nur unerlaubt und unkontrolliert Zauber auf unverantwortliche Weise in der Muggelwelt eingesetzt wurden, sondern dass dadurch auch ein Schaden entstanden ist, der höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, oder nur mit großem Aufwand, beseitigt werden kann. Nicht auszudenken was passiert wäre, wenn wir die Angeklagten hätten weiter agieren lassen."

Tarsuinn konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

„Das Schlimmste was passiert ist, war das plötzliche und spurlose Verschwinden", sagte er laut.

„Hättest du das auch gesagt, wenn es nicht um die Eltern deiner Freundin und um Muggel gegangen wäre?", fragte Kondagion überlegen.

„Ja, das hätte ich, Ma'am", antworte er und wusste, dass sie seine Anmerkung schon vor dem Lesen des dritten Artikels eingeplant hatte. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie den Namen der Darkclouds genannt – es nahm seiner Aussage die Objektivität. Zumindest in den Augen der meisten anderen Anwesenden.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du sie gern schützen willst", tat die Anklägerin verständnisvoll. „Aber sie haben gegen wichtige magische Gesetze verstoßen und davon verstehst du nichts!"

Doch Tarsuinn verstand. Seine Gedanken rasten und er konnte sich endlich die Geschichte zusammenreimen. Mrs Darkcloud war bei der Polizei von Manchester angestellt. Anscheinend hatten sie und ihr Mann in einem Entführungsfall Magie angewandt, um den Täter zu finden, was anscheinend genauso illegal war, wie das magische Heilen seiner Schwester.

Aber im Gegensatz zu den vielen der hier Anwesenden, begrüßte er das Vorgehen der Darkclouds und fand, dass sie gar nicht unverantwortlich gehandelt hatten. Nur leider hatte er mit seinen Ausführungen wahrscheinlich dazu beigetragen, dass viele jetzt die Situation schlimmer einschätzten, als sie wirklich war, und ihm fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, wie er helfen konnte.

„Wie Sie sehen, verehrte Ratsmitglieder…", verkündete Kondagion laut, „…hat das letzte Manöver der Verteidigung nur das bestätigt, was die Anklage schon vorher hat verdeutlichen wollen. Ich bitte deshalb um die Entlassung des Zeugen."

„Du kannst jetzt gehen, Junge", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause und der Triumph war ihr deutlich anzuhören.

Tarsuinn stand gequält auf. Ganz vorne links hörte er ein leises Weinen, das sehr stark nach Winona klang. Das tat ihm furchtbar weh.

„Aufgrund der vorliegenden Beweislage, dem Geständnis des illegalen Einsatzes von Magie und der Zeugenaussagen, beantrage ich die Inhaftierung von Fenella und Patrick Darkcloud für mindestens drei Jahre in Askaban, Entzug der Arbeitslizenz für Muggelberufe und Entziehung des Sorgerechtes für das gemeinsame Kind Winona Darkcloud. Außerdem…"

„Ich hoffe, diese eiskalte, seelenlose Schnepfe…", murmelte Tarsuinn zu Tikki gewandt.

„Was!", fuhr die Anklägerin zu ihm herum. „Ich muss mich hier nicht beleidigen lassen. Vor allem nicht von einem dummen, kleinen Muggel."

„Das sollte ein Kompliment werden", zischte Tarsuinn sie an und seine Beherrschung war kurz davor Winke-Winke zu machen. Am liebsten hätte er einige kleine Worte über den illegalen Erwerb von verbotenen Artefakten verloren.

„Dann kannst du es ja mal laut für alle wiederholen!", forderte sie wutentbrannt.

„Gern!", schoss er zurück. „Ich wollte sagen: _Ich hoffe, diese eiskalte, seelenlose Schnepfe verfährt mit dem Entführer genauso erbarmungslos!_ Und wenn das für Sie kein Kompliment ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht!"

Dann stapfte er zornig aus dem Saal, halb damit rechnend, man würde ihn zurückrufen und bestrafen. Doch nichts geschah? Seltsamer noch, kein Raunen, kein Lachen – nichts als Reaktion auf seine offensichtliche Unverschämtheit. Er öffnete die Tür, ging hinaus und wollte sie theatralisch zuknallen, was leider nicht funktionierte, da die Tür trotz allen Schwungs geräuschlos ins Schloss fiel.

„Daniel?", fragte er, weil er eigentlich nur noch hier weg wollte. Doch er war allein. Da er nicht wusste, wie er wieder zurück in die Telefonzelle kam, musste er sich gezwungenermaßen wieder ruhig auf die Bank setzen und warten, dass sich wer seiner erbarmte.

Doch niemand kam zu ihm. Tikki ging recht bald auf Erkundungstour, wie es halt bei Mungos üblich war, wobei sie sich trotzdem in seiner Nähe aufhielt. Wenigstens konnte er sie auf den Gängen trippeln und schnüffeln hören.

Mittag und Nachmittag waren lange vorbei und ihm knurrte schon vernehmlich der Magen, als die Tür in seiner Nähe sich öffnete. Sofort hörte er unzählige Gespräche, knarrende Stühle und raschelnde Kleidung.

„Tarsuinn!", hallte ihm Winonas Stimme entgegen.

Er stand auf.

„Ich… es tut mir Lei…", stammelte er, doch da wurde er schon umgerissen und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.

„Du hast es geschafft!", jubilierte Winona und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Wenn man behauptete Tarsuinn wäre darüber sehr verwirrt, dann war dies die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

„Bist du denn froh, dass deine Eltern ins Gefängnis müssen?", fragte er und schaffte es sich aufzurappeln, obwohl Winona ihm die Luft beinahe abdrückte.

„Wer sagt denn das!?", lachte sie glücklich. „Du hast sie doch gerettet."

„Ich hab was?", stammelte er verblüfft und sein Mund blieb offen stehen.

„Du hast sie gerettet", wiederholte sie. „Mit deinem letzten Kommentar!"

„Indem ich Kondagion beleidigt habe, hab ich deine Eltern gerettet?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Quatsch!", sagte sie und löste sich von ihm. „Aber ich muss los. Meine Eltern müssen nur noch einiges Zeug unterschreiben. Dank dir und wir sehen uns."

Dann rannte sie wieder weg und ließ einen _Held des Tages _zurück, der sich keiner Schuld bewusst war. Tikki machte ein Geräusch, das sie für verrückte Personen reserviert hatte. Glücklicherweise war da noch jemand anderes.

„Schön Sie auch mal verwirrt zu sehen, Mr McNamara", sagte die Stimme Professor Flitwicks von unten. „Vor allem bei einem so freudigen Anlass."

„Können Sie mir erklären…, Professor?", fragte er und deutete hilflos in die Richtung in die Winona verschwunden war.

„Natürlich", kicherte der Professor. „Ihre letzte – und wie ich anmerken will, recht ungezogene – Äußerung gegenüber Lady Kondagion hat dem Verteidiger der Darkclouds geholfen, das Verfahren zwar nicht zu beenden, aber wenigstens auf unbestimmte Zeit auszusetzen."

„Und warum?"

„Ganz einfach – niemand außer Ihnen war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf die Idee gekommen, dass der Entführer auch ein Zauberer gewesen sein könnte."

„Aber das ist doch recht unwahrscheinlich?"

„Mag sein. Aber der Verteidiger hat aus den Worten – _spurlos entflohen_ – ein Indiz für mögliche magische Beteiligung konstruiert und dass man keinen Beweis für das Gegenteil habe, da die Anklägerin sich nicht um diese Seite des Falles gekümmert hat."

„Und das hat sie freibekommen?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Nicht ganz, leider", antwortete Flitwick. „Aber bis nicht das Gegenteil erwiesen ist, kann es auch sein, dass Mrs und Mr Darkcloud einen Zauberer gejagt haben und in diesem Fall ist Magieanwendung nicht strafbar, sondern sogar erwünscht."

„Aber, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann glaubten die Darkclouds doch auch einen normalen Menschen zu verfolgen, oder?"

„Das ist irrelevant. Entscheidend ist, ob der Entführer Zauberer war oder nicht. Und um das festzustellen, muss man ihn erst mal finden. Bis dahin ist das Urteil ausgesetzt und die Darkclouds können nach Hause und sind vom Dienst für das Ministerium suspendiert."

„Dienst für das Ministerium? Ich dachte, sie wären bei der Polizei angestellt?"

„Sie sind beides. Das Ministerium sucht immer Personen, die man in kritische Muggelberufe einschleusen kann. Seit man Muggelgeld bei Gringotts tauschen kann, gibt es Zauberer und Hexen, die versuchen ohne Arbeit an dieses Geld zu kommen. Zauberer wie die Darkclouds sind nun dafür da, solche Verbrecher zu fangen und die Hinweise auf Magie zu verbergen. Nebenbei müssen sie zur Tarnung natürlich auch ganz normale Muggelarbeit leisten, nur ist da die Anwendung von Magie strengstens untersagt."

„Und das haben sie wegen dem Entführer ignoriert, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich schätze, wenn man eigene Kinder hat, dann ist es unerträglich einfach daneben zu stehen, obwohl man weiß, dass man helfen könnte. Sie sind auch bei weitem nicht die Ersten, die gegen die Regeln verstoßen haben. Nur leider fiel es diesmal auf und Frau Anklägerin und das Ministerium wollten unbedingt ein Exempel statuieren."

„Sie werden das noch machen", vermutete Tarsuinn. „Sie brauchen den Entführer bloß finden."

„Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass es ein Zauberer ist. Leider hat das Ministerium dafür kaum Zeit und Personal, aber es ist schon mal bezeichnend, dass der Entführer bei einem schnellen ersten Check, nicht ausgependelt werden konnte."

„Trotzdem ist es nur aufgeschoben. Ich bezweifle, dass dies Winona klar ist."

„Sie wird es schon bald begreifen. Die Frage ist nur, wie wird sie mit der Unsicherheit umgehen und wer wird ihr dabei helfen?"

Tarsuinn wusste, was der Professor von ihm wollte und natürlich wollte Tarsuinn helfen, aber er ahnte auch, dass Flitwick ihn irgendwie festlegen wollte. Doch das konnte er nicht zulassen. Auch wenn er Winona sehr mochte, im Zweifelsfall hatte Rica immer den Vorrang. Er konnte einfach keine Versprechungen geben, die dies außer Acht ließen.

„Könnten Sie mich in die Winkelgasse bringen", bat er, statt eine Antwort zu geben. „Ich schätze, man macht sich da sicher schon Sorgen und Geschenke habe ich auch noch nicht alle."

Einen Moment entgegnete Flitwick nichts. War er enttäuscht? Wahrscheinlich! Es war irgendwie so, als würde Flitwick immer versuchen in ihm Gefühle zu wecken – ein Luxus, den er sich nur selten leisten konnte.

„Dann werde ich Sie wohl jetzt besser zu Ihrer Schwester bringen", sagte Flitwick mit ruhiger Stimme und wandte sich um.

Tarsuinn trottete dem kleinen Mann hinterher und fühlte sich wie ein Verräter.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	20. XIX Eröffnungszüge

** - Kapitel 19 - **

**Eröffnungszüge**

Weihnachtsabend. Gab es eine schönere Zeit? Die Geschenke waren ausgepackt, der Festbraten verspeist und ein Feuer knisterte beruhigend im Kamin. Ein wenig zur Entspannung beigetragen hatte sicher auch das kleine Glas Wein, das Luna und er hatten trinken dürfen. Tarsuinn lehnte mit leicht schwummrigem Gefühl im Kopf an Rica und wenn er das richtig vermutete, dann tat Luna das Gleiche bei ihrem Vater. Einzig Tikki sprühte vor Energie und gab sich äußerste Mühe ihr neues Spielzeug zu zerfetzen – eine nicht zerstörbare, künstliche, magische Ratte, die nach Zucker schmeckte und ständig leise quiekend versuchte Tikki zu entwischen. Man konnte sagen, ein wirklich gelungenes Geschenk von Luna. Er selbst hatte von ihr und Mr Lovegood einen Teddy geschenkt bekommen. Ein kleiner Bär, kuschelig weich, angenehm riechend und – laut Rica – ultrasüß aussehend. Irgendwas Besonderes war noch mit dem Bären, aber die beiden Lovegoods weigerten sich, es ihm zu verraten.

„Damit du einen Freund im Traum hast", hatte Luna erklärt und obwohl er sich eigentlich schon zu alt für einen Schlafkameraden hielt, war ihm klar, was Luna ihm wirklich damit sagen wollte. Er war ihr sehr dankbar dafür.

Rica und er hatten sich mit einem _Pützels-Basteleien-für-alle-Gelegenheiten_-Kasten revanchiert, mit dem man kleine magische Dinge, Zeichnungen und Gegenstände zaubern konnte. So eine Art Chemiebaukasten für Magie. Er hoffte, Luna konnte damit etwas anfangen, da er, um ehrlich zu sein, kaum eine Ahnung hatte, was das Mädchen neben dem _Quibbler _und seltsamen Dingen, noch so interessierte. Zumindest hatte sie sich, laut geflüsterter Aussage ihres Vaters, sehr gefreut.

Doch es war Ricas Geschenk, das er seit dem Auspacken nicht mehr aus der Hand gelegt hatte. Es war eine schwere Kupferplatte auf der – mit unglaublicher Liebe zum Detail – die Abbilder von vier Menschen eingeritzt waren. Rica, er selbst und noch zwei andere Personen. Anami Ryu und Anami Mishari, der japanischstämmige Koch aus Hongkong und seine Enkelin, bei denen Rica und er einige Jahre lang Unterschlupf gefunden hatten.

Ständig fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über die Kerben des Bildes. Tarsuinn war nur ungern aus Hongkong weggegangen, aber die Hoffnung auf eine bessere Behandlung Ricas hatte den Ausschlag für England gegeben. Was hatten sie alles dafür lügen, betrügen und bestechen müssen, um die nötigen Papiere zu bekommen! Ihm wurde noch immer übel, wenn er daran dachte, wie extrem sie die Mitleidwelle geritten hatten.

„Oh je", brummte Mr Lovegood eben theatralisch. „Wenn das Essen morgen ähnlich gut ist wie heute, dann werde ich platzen! Das war das beste Weihnachtsessen seit Jahren für uns. Ihr beide könntet Madame Tasteley mehr als Konkurrenz machen."

„Das Lob gebührt ihm", lächelte Rica und fuhr über Tarsuinns Haare. „Ich reiche nur zu und serviere."

„Ein gutes Essen muss auch entsprechend dargereicht werden", entgegnete Mr Lovegood. „Und das wurde von den beiden anwesenden, liebreizenden Damen hervorragend gemacht."

„Morgen wird Tarsuinn sich übertreffen, das kann ich schon verraten", sagte Rica verschwörerisch.

„Na so gut…", brummte Tarsuinn leise.

„Es wird eine tolle Show", unterbrach ihn Rica. „Mit verbunden Augen sozusagen."

„Ähem…was? Die volle Show?", erschrak sich Tarsuinn etwas. „Ach bitte! Du weißt, ich mach das nicht gerne."

„Komm schon, mir zuliebe", drängte sie. „Als zusätzliches Weihnachtsgeschenk."

„Ich dachte, mit dem _Kimono für sämtliche Anlässe und Jahreszeiten_ hätte ich mich davon freigekauft", jammerte er ein wenig.

„Sieh es als verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk", köderte Rica ihn, obwohl sie wusste, dass Tarsuinn ihr eh keine Bitte abschlagen konnte.

„Na, okay", gab er nach. „Aber ich hab das schon ein Jahr lang nicht mehr gemacht. Wenn was schief geht, bist du schuld."

„Einverstanden", lachte sie. „Du machst eh nie einen Fehler."

„Darf ich fragen worüber ihr redet?", fragte Mr Lovegood neugierig.

„Eine scharfe Überraschung", kicherte Rica. „Und etwas Besonderes."

„Du solltest die Erwartungshaltung nicht auch noch schüren", meckerte Tarsuinn ein wenig.

„Ach, komm schon. Lass mir den Spaß. Sei doch nicht so…"

Es klopfte drei Mal an der Tür.

„Wer mag das so spät am Abend noch sein?", fragte Mr Lovegood und stand auf. „Bleibt sitzen. Ich gehe."

Mr Lovegood ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt.

„Wer da?", fragte er dabei.

„Mr Lovegood?", erkundigte sich eine weibliche Stimme.

„Der bin ich."

„Mr Lovegood, ich weiß, Sie kennen uns nicht. Wir sind die Darkclouds und unsere Tochter hier sagte uns, wir könnten Tarsuinn McNamara bei Ihnen finden."

„Winona!", riefen Tarsuinn und Luna gleichzeitig und sprangen auf.

„Na, wenn Sie die Darkclouds sind, dann kommen Sie herein", lud Lunas Vater die draußen Stehenden ein. „Anscheinend sind Sie hier sehr willkommen. Die Besen können sie dort abstellen."

„Hallo, Winona", begrüßten Tarsuinn und Luna ihre Freundin wie aus einem Munde.

„Hallo, ihr beiden", antwortete Winona und seit Monaten klang sie wieder so selbstbewusst, wie in den ersten Schultagen. „Ma, Dad. Das ist Luna. Tarsuinn kennt ihr ja schon und dort drüben ist Tarsuinns Schwester Rica."

„Erfreut euch kennen zu lernen", sagte Mr Darkcloud freundlich. „Und Sie natürlich auch, Mr Lovegood. Es ist oft ein Vergnügen den _Quibbler_ zu lesen."

„Nur oft?", erkundigte sich Mr Lovegood und schien ehrlich erstaunt. Glücklicherweise übergingen das alle oder bekamen es nicht mit.

Man bat die Darkclouds sich mit an den Kamin zu setzen. Die Kinder lümmelten sich auf dem Fußboden, da nicht genug Platz zum Sitzen war. Das störte jedoch niemanden, denn vor dem Kamin lag ein riesiges, flauschiges Fell.

„Sie ahnen sicher, warum wir hier sind?", fragte Mrs Darkcloud, kurz nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten.

„Nicht wirklich", entgegnete Mr Lovegood interessiert.

„Hat Tarsuinn denn nichts erzählt?", erkundigte sich Winonas Mutter erstaunt.

„Ich glaube, er zählt zu den eher schweigsamen Typen", erwiderte Mr Lovegood. „Aber da Sie hier sind, kann Ihre Verhandlung nur gut verlaufen sein."

„Zumindest besser als erwartet", kam die Erwiderung. „Und das haben wir Tarsuinn zu verdanken."

„Es war Zufall", warf Tarsuinn ein. „Ich konnte nichts dafür."

„Trotzdem. Hättest du Lady Kondagion nicht die Stirn geboten, dann säßen wir heut in Askaban und nicht hier."

„Ihr Verteidiger hat das möglich gemacht", entgegnete Tarsuinn, dem das Ganze furchtbar peinlich war. „Ich hab durch Zufall nur den richtigen Ansatz geliefert und das nicht mal gemerkt!"

„Winona hat uns vor dir gewarnt", sagte Mrs Darkcloud ironisch. „Aber wir sind Schwierigkeiten gewöhnt."

„Können Sie das nicht einfach vergessen?", bat Tarsuinn.

„Nein!"

„Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte uns zu erzählen, was denn passiert ist?", mischte sich Rica ein. „Von meinem kleinen Bruder erfährt man solche Dinge selten in Neugierde befriedigender Ausführlichkeit."

„Aber gern", stimmte Mrs Darkcloud sofort zu. „Die Vorgeschichte müsste ja Ihnen Mr Lovegood schon erzählt haben und…"

Tarsuinn stand auf.

„Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da", sagte er und ging zur Tür.

„Tarsuinn McNamara", peitschte die raue Stimme seiner Schwester durch den Raum. „Du setzt dich wieder hin!"

Es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Selten hatte ihn Rica so angefahren.

„Ich wollte…", stammelte er.

„Du beleidigst deine Gäste und deinen Gastgeber", fuhr sie ihn böse an.

„Wir wollten nicht…", versuchte Mrs Darkcloud zu vermitteln.

„Nein! Das hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun", wehrte Rica ab. „Tarsuinn, weder bei mir, noch bei Ryu-san, hättest du dir das erlaubt. Dies hier sind Leute, die sicher sind dir etwas zu schulden. Wenn du ihnen jetzt die Möglichkeit nimmst sich zu bedanken und so ein Teil der Schuld abzutragen, dann verdienst du den Dank wirklich nicht! Du wirst dich also jetzt wieder hinsetzen, ausnahmsweise mal ein mögliches Lob ertragen und sie und mich mit deinem Verhalten ehren. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

„Ja", murmelte Tarsuinn beschämt.

„Verstehst du es auch?"

„Ja", bestätigte er erneut und schluckte schwer.

„Gut!", sagte Rica und ihre raue Stimme wurde wieder etwas sanfter. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie und fahren Sie fort, Mrs Darkcloud."

„Ähem, ja…wie ich schon sagte…", begann Mrs Darkcloud etwas betreten und schilderte dann recht genau, was bei der Gerichtsverhandlung geschehen war. Tarsuinn saß die ganze Zeit mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Fell und achtete nicht auf die Geschichte. Ricas Ton hatte ihm sehr wehgetan. Nicht, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal gescholten hatte, aber so ernst gemeint hatte sie es noch nie. Seine Ohren glühten immer noch durch die Enttäuschung, die er herausgehört hatte. Und das Schlimmste war, sie hatte absolut Recht. Sein Verhalten war beleidigend gewesen und Ryu-san hätte ihn für solch eine Unverschämtheit wochenlang knüppelhart arbeiten und trainieren lassen. Obwohl – das wäre ihm lieber gewesen, als diese Standpauke vor seinen Freunden.

„Tarsuinn!", riss ihn irgendwann Rica aus seinen Gedanken. Ihre Stimme klang so liebevoll wie eh und je. „Die Darkclouds haben dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht!"

Über das Fell hinweg wurde Tarsuinn ein großes Papierpaket zugeschoben. Nur zögerlich tastete er danach. Es war weich und wahrscheinlich enthielt es Kleidung. Es roch zumindest nach Textilfarbe.

„Du musst es schon öffnen, Kleiner", drängte Rica ihn ein wenig. „Mach es nicht immer so spannend!"

Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Knoten des Geschenkbandes und versuchte ihn zu öffnen.

„Möchte jemand Tee?", lästerte Rica. „Eh Tarsuinn soweit ist, kann ich noch eine Kanne aufbrühen."

„Eine gute Idee, Rica", entgegnete Tarsuinn ernst. „Ein sehr komplizierter Knoten."

„Warum reißt du denn nicht einfach das Papier ab?", fragte sie.

„Ach – ich weiß nicht. Ist Geduld nicht eine Tugend?", ärgerte er sie.

Doch seine Schwester lachte einfach.

„Tikki, könntest du bitte?", sagte sie nur und Sekunden später fielen links und rechts von Tarsuinn Papierfetzen zu Boden.

„Kleine Verräterin", brummte er und versuchte Tikki spielerisch zu knuffen, was natürlich nicht klappte.

Mehrere Dinge lagen nun vor ihm und niemand gab sich die Mühe ihm zu sagen was es war. Vorsichtig fühlte er sich durch das Paket.

„Das ist zuviel!", murmelte er verlegen. „Stiefel…Hose…Hemd…Umhang…Zaubererhut? Das ist ein ganzer Kleiderschrank!", stellte er fest. „Da sind überall Einhörner eingestickt."

„Winona hat das für dich ausgesucht", erklärte Mrs Darkcloud. „Sie meinte, es hätte eine Bedeutung für dich."

Wobei die Bedeutung eigentlich keine angenehme war.

Eingewickelt in den Umhang fand er dann noch ein nur heftgroßes, dickes und absolut stilles Buch.

„Wir haben in der Winkelgasse nach etwas gefragt, was einem blinden Jungen gefallen könnte", erklärte Mrs Darkcloud, als er das Buch zur Hand nahm. „Das hat ein Hauself gehört und uns dann dieses Buch aufgeschwatzt. Es steht nichts drin, aber es war billig und hat einen schönen Einband. Als Tagebuch wäre es bestimmt ganz schön."

„Es ist fast perfekt für mich", sagte Tarsuinn und fuhr über den Einband. „_Für das Auge, das nicht sieht_ – steht hier."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, begann das Buch zu flüstern:

_Für das Auge, das nicht sieht._

_Für die Hand, vom Ohr geführt._

_Für den Geist, der fühlt._

_Für das Herz._

Neugierig schlug er das Buch auf und las mit den Fingern die erste Seite.

_Hallo Tarsuinn,_

_auf meinen stillen Streifzügen durch die Bibliotheken dieser Welt, habe ich dieses Buch hier gefunden und hoffe, es ist Dir nützlich. Dein Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir hast du ja schon, weshalb es die Darkclouds für Dich kaufen werden._

_Grund für diese Nachricht ist jedoch, dass wir miteinander sprechen müssen. Ich hab gesehen, dass Du unten allein schläfst. Komm heut Nacht, sobald alle schlafen, nach draußen._

_Tante Glenn_

Er spürte, dass das Buch äußerst ungehalten darüber war, als geheimer Brief benutzt worden zu sein, weshalb er schnell noch umblätterte und das Inhaltsverzeichnis las. Die meisten Bücher liebten es gelesen zu werden und dieses hier war schon lange nicht mehr von jemandem berührt worden, der etwas mit der Kerbschrift anfangen konnte.

„Steht da was drin?", fragte Luna neugierig über die gespannte Stille hinweg.

„Ja!", antwortete Tarsuinn. „Dieses Buch ist…Mrs Darkcloud, Mr Darkcloud, Winona. Das ist…ich muss mich entschuldigen. Dieses Buch ist perfekt! Ich muss jetzt nur noch zaubern lernen."

„Das freut uns", erklärte Mrs Darkcloud. „Aber wie Luna schon fragte, was haben wir dir denn geschenkt?"

„Es ist ein Zauberbuch", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Wenn das Inhaltsverzeichnis stimmt, dann stehen hier sehr spezielle Zauber und Übungen für Leute wie mich drin."

Tarsuinn schlug eine Seite weiter hinten auf.

„Zum Beispiel hier. Ein Zauber, den man auf seine Hände spricht und der dafür sorgt, dass man mit den Fingern Farbe fühlen – erfahren – kann. Sie ahnen gar nicht, was dieses Buch für einen blinden Zauberer bedeuten kann!"

„Und du ahnst nicht, was es für uns bedeutet bei unserer Tochter sein zu können, statt in Askaban!", sagte Mr Darkcloud eindringlich. „Das gleicht sich doch irgendwie aus, oder?"

„Sieht so aus, Sir", gestand Tarsuinn halb abwesend ein. Seine Finger glitten unablässig durch die Seiten.

Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte Tarsuinn den Abend damit verbracht das Buch zu lesen. Leider zwang man ihn zuerst, die geschenkte Kleidung anzuziehen und vorzuführen. Das war auch gar nicht so schlimm, denn die Kleidung war wirklich angenehm zu tragen und fühlte sich ganz glatt und angenehm kühl an.

Wenig später kramte dann Mr Lovegood eine Art Trivial Pursuit hervor, das mit Begeisterung gespielt wurde. Natürlich drehten sich fast alle Fragen um die Magische Welt, obwohl es auch eine Kategorie Muggel gab. Rica bekam seltsamerweise recht häufig Fragen aus der Muggelwelt gestellt. Aber natürlich konnten Magier nicht normal spielen. Für jede falsche Antwort veränderte sich die Form von Nase und Ohren. Am Ende kamen alle kaum aus dem Lachen heraus. Selbst Tarsuinn konnte sich amüsieren, da er an ein paar Nasen ziehen durfte. Trotz der allgemeinen Fröhlichkeit ertappte er sich, wie er heimlich nach seiner Uhr tastete. Er hoffte, Mrs Glenndary würde erst recht spät aufbrechen. Es gab sicherlich Schöneres, als am Weihnachtsabend allein in der Kälte herumzustehen.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Luna beinahe vor Müdigkeit umfiel. Die Darkclouds meinten daraufhin, dass es wohl an der Zeit wäre nach Hause zu fliegen. Ein Anliegen, das sofort auf Ablehnung bei Mr Lovegood stieß. Zu kalt, zu weit und für die übermüdete Winona viel zu gefährlich. Eine Argumentation, welche die Darkclouds nach einiger Zeit gelten ließen. So kam es, dass die Mädchen alle bei Luna im Zimmer schliefen und Winonas Eltern in Mr Lovegoods Schlafgemach. Dieser zog hinunter zu seiner Druckmaschine und den Kopierfedern, während Tarsuinn immer noch das Wohnzimmer für sich hatte.

Nachdem alle endlich im Bett waren, wartete er noch eine Weile, stand dann wieder vom Sofa auf und zog sich möglichst leise seine warmen Sachen an. Verwundert kam Tikki zu ihm und gab einen fragenden Laut von sich.

„Ich geh noch mal raus", flüsterte Tarsuinn ihr zu. „Mrs Glenndary wartet draußen."

Tikki war nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee.

„Du sollst ja auch hier bleiben", beruhigte er sie und streichelte ihr Fell. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie findet mich."

Doch Tikki ließ das nicht gelten. Erst schimpfte sie mit ihm, dann lief sie kurz zu seinen Sachen und kam mit einem Schal wieder.

„Wehe du meckerst nachher immer noch", sagte er ergeben und wickelte Tikki in den Schal. Danach setzte er sie in seine Kapuze und zog vorn die Bänder etwas fester, damit nur noch Tikkis Kopf der Kälte ausgesetzt war.

„Alles klar?", fragte er noch, dann stibitzte er sich den Schlüssel vom Brett, öffnete leise die Tür, trat nach draußen und schloss hinter sich wieder zu.

Es hatte angefangen zu schneien, eine dünne Schneedecke knirschte unter seinen Füßen und Flocken schmolzen auf seinem Gesicht. Genauso musste Weihnachten sich anfühlen, nur mit noch mehr von dem weißen Katastrophenpulver. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, lag das Haus der Lovegoods mitten in einem Waldstück in völliger Einsamkeit.

Langsam spazierte er den Weg entlang, den Tikki ihm wies, und schon nach kurzer Zeit fühlte er sich beobachtet. Tarsuinn blieb stehen, lauschte und schnupperte. Irgendwer atmete in sehr hoher Frequenz und roch zwar nach Mrs Glenndary, aber irgendwie auch anders.

„Zic? Zac?", fragte er in die Nacht hinein.

„Kleiner Zauberer wartet bitte hier", antwortete eine sehr dünne Stimme. „Meisterin gleich da."

Ein kurzes Schnippen, ein Geräusch als fiele Sand auf eine Marmorplatte und Tarsuinn war wieder allein, nur um Sekunden später durch einen relativ lauten Knall zusammenzuschrecken.

„Da bist du ja endlich", sagte Mrs Glenndary, bevor er sich von seinem Schreck erholt hatte. „Zum Glück hat Zic ja einen dicken Mantel und außerdem sind Hauselfen nicht so empfindlich wie wir Menschen."

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mrs Glenndary", grüßte Tarsuinn, nachdem er sich wieder sicher war, dass sein Herz normal schlug.

„Nenn mich Tante Glenn, wie in den Briefen, Tarsuinn. Ich glaube, über die Mrs sind wir schon längst hinaus."

„Wie du meinst, Tante Glenn", stimmte er ernst zu.

„Fein. Gehen wir ein Stück. Bei dieser Kälte sollte man nicht herumstehen."

Langsam ging er neben ihr her.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte er nach einigen Schritten.

„Ja", antwortete sie ernst. „Du kannst dir denken warum?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Du hast dich mit Lady Kondagion angelegt!", erklärte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Das war dumm! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, fall nicht auf."

„Ich hatte wohl keine Möglichkeit ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen", verteidigte er sich.

„Aber sie auf ihrem ureigensten Kampfplatz vorzuführen war vermeidbar. Nichts dagegen, dass sie verloren hat – geschieht ihr ganz recht! Aber sie zu beleidigen war selten dämlich! Falls es dir noch niemand erklärt hat, sie ist Assistentin in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Das bedeutet, je nach Lage ist sie Anklägerin, Verteidigerin oder gar Richterin!"

Tarsuinn zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht mehr zu ändern."

„Du solltest dich vor ihr in Acht nehmen! Irgendetwas geschieht mit ihr. Seit kurzem ist sie der aufgehende Stern am Ministeriumshimmel und sie lernt mit Menschen umzugehen. Wenn ich sie nicht besser kennen würde, könnte ich sie inzwischen fast mögen."

„Was betrifft mich das?"

„Ach, stell dich doch nicht dumm. Wer glaubst du beurteilt im Zweifelsfall deine Zauberkraft, wenn der Fall nicht eindeutig ist? Die Regelfuchser des Ministeriums! Wenn sie so weiter macht, ist sie Senior-Assistentin bevor das Schuljahr rum ist."

„Ich kann es trotzdem nicht ändern. Aber ich kann mich für das Buch bedanken."

„Ich werd es Zac sagen. Er hat es für dich in der Bibliothek von Salem mitgehen lassen. Bezweifle, dass dies jemals auffällt. Hat seit Jahrhunderten niemand angeschaut und ich vermute mal, kaum jemand weiß was drin steht. Wie schaut's im Übrigen mit deiner Zauberkraft aus?"

„Nada, Nichts, Zero."

„Davon kann keine Rede sein", korrigierte sie ihn. „Kein Muggel könnte Zaubertränke brauen, dazu bedarf es schon einer gewissen magischen Kraft. Und wie ich hörte, bist du richtig gut darin."

„Ich scheine ein wenig Talent zu haben", gab er zu.

„Gut", freute sie sich und sagte plötzlich unvermittelt: „Mach einen _Kitzel_-Fluch!"

„Kann ich doch nicht", erklärte er ihr ungehalten.

„Mach die Bewegungen und sag den Fluch!", forderte sie ihn noch mal auf.

Ungern zog er seinen richtigen Zauberstab.

„Wenn es sein muss? Okay! _Rictusempra!_"

Natürlich passierte nichts, außer…

„Furchtbar", urteilte Tante Glenn. „Abgrundtief schlecht."

„Was kann ich dafür", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn. „Lockhart ist als Lehrer ne Null. Bei ihm haben wir noch keinen einzigen Zauber oder Fluch gelernt. Das Einzige was er uns beibringt ist, was für einen tollen Kerl er darstellt. Ich hab fast den Eindruck, er will sein Wissen nicht mit anderen teilen."

„Na, wenigstens habt ihr einen wirklich gut aussehenden Lehrer", kicherte sie und klang dabei ein wenig wie die Mädchen aus Lockharts Fanclub. Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Wenn dir dein Lehrer nichts beibringt, wie oft habt ihr allein geübt?", erkundigte sie sich hart.

„Fast überhaupt nicht", gestand er ein. „Mir war anderes wichtiger."

„Die Tränke für deine Schwester, ich weiß. Zac hat dich auf dem Turm gesehen. Er meinte, du solltest jetzt genug auf Vorrat haben?!"

„Bis Sommer reicht es sicher. Zumindest von dem schwierigen Zeug hab ich genug."

„Gut, dann wirst du ab jetzt konsequent Verteidigung pauken. Jeden Abend und glaub mir, ich erfahre es, wenn du es nicht tust!"

„Du bist nur meine Tante", lächelte er.

„Und du scheinst immer noch nicht zu begreifen – für diesen Zauberstab töten Menschen. Aus Angst oder aus Gier. Aus diesem Grund wirst du auch von mir in der nächsten Zeit Farbe geschickt bekommen und du wirst versuchen ihn zu übermalen. Silberne Zauberstäbe sind zwar nicht unbekannt, aber doch recht selten."

„Wie kommt es, dass du dich so für mich interessierst? Ich meine – warum hilfst du mir so?", das war etwas, was Tarsuinn schon seit langem fragen wollte. „Du hast mich noch nie nach Geld gefragt, obwohl ich schon so viele Dinge bei dir bestellt habe. Du sagst zwar immer, dass du Geld dafür willst, aber du fragst nie danach. Und warum hast du Probleme mit dem Ministerium?"

„Sehr schwierige Fragen", antwortete die Hexe und klang unangenehm berührt. „Auch wenn du sicher ein Recht darauf hast."

„Ein Recht sicher nicht…"

„Doch, irgendwie schon. Also, früher war ich…was zur Hölle…?!"

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm. Sie klang recht alarmiert, aber warum musste das gerade jetzt sein?

„Hörst du nicht?", fragte die Hexe, blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam im Kreis.

Er lauschte, doch da war nichts. Der Wind hatte vielleicht etwas zugenommen.

„Nichts", sagte er verwundert. War das ein Trick, um sich vor der Antwort zu drücken?

„Das Horn musst du aber gehört haben!", sagte sie besorgt.

„Nein", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Du musst dich irren. Es gibt nur wenig, was ich nicht höre."

„Was zum Beispiel?"

„Geister."

„Geister?"

„Ja!", bestätigte er.

„Oh verflucht!", kommentierte sie. „Hock dich hin und mach was ich dir sage. _Sofort!_"

Tarsuinn ging in die Hocke und hörte, wie sie ganz dicht zu ihm trat.

„Hoffen wir, dass sie vorbeifliegen", flüsterte Tante Glenn, mehr zu sich selbst. „_Larva scutum!_"

Ein tiefes Brummen erfüllte jetzt die Luft.

„Was ist los?", fragte Tarsuinn und spürte Angst in sich aufsteigen.

„Ah ja. Da sind sie auch schon. Verflucht, sie kommen her", ignorierte sie ihn.

„Wer?", er war kurz davor auch zu fluchen.

„_Wuotanes her_ – Die wilde Jagd! Üble Geister", erwiderte sie durch die Zähne. „Still jetzt!"

„Lang nicht mehr gesehen, Holda. Schon wieder Weihnachten?", sagte die Hexe mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

…

„Wenn ihr ihn wollt, dann haben wir ein Problem!"

…

„Wir konnten uns letztes Mal auch einigen!"

…

Tarsuinn hasste es, nur die Hälfte des Gespräches zu hören. Vor allem, wenn es um ihn ging.

„Er ist ein Muggel. Was habt ihr mit ihm zu schaffen?"

…

„Erzähl mir nichts von Solidarität unter Geistern. Ohne Bezahlung jagt ihr schon lang nicht mehr."

…

„So sei es denn."

Und damit brach die Hölle los. Das Brummen wurde an mehreren Stellen zum Kreischen. Tante Glenn warf mit Zaubern um sich, wie er es noch nie gehört hatte. Es schien fast so, als würde sie nur einen langen, einzelnen, aber furchtbar komplizierten Zauberspruch wirken. Doch die einzelnen Entladungen ihres Zauberstabes zeugten von etwas anderem.

Tarsuinn versuchte verzweifelt mit seinen behandschuhten und kalten Fingern seinen Feuerrubin aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Er schaffte es nicht. Todeskälte durchfuhr ihn mehrmals und er schrie vor Schmerz auf. Auch Tante Glenn schien einiges abzubekommen. Warum haute sie denn nicht ab? Ein Mal mit dem Zauberstab wedeln und weg wäre sie gewesen.

„Zic, Zac! Hilfe", rief Tante Glenn und wenige Sekunden später ließen die Attacken etwas nach. Doch nur für kurze Zeit.

„Lauf zum Haus!", befahl die Hexe.

Tarsuinn versuchte dem nachzukommen, doch nach nur wenigen Schritten brach er vor Kälte zusammen. Seine Glieder waren steif und das Einzige was er noch schaffte, war Tikki aus seiner Kapuze zu befreien.

„Warum wiederholen sich immer die schlechten Dinge?", knirschte er mit den Zähnen und war einer Ohnmacht nahe. Er hörte noch Tikkis Kampfrufe, doch diesmal schien selbst sie überfordert, die Schmerzen hörten nicht auf. Seine überspannten Sinne ließen ihn die traurige Musik aus dem Verbotenen Wald hören. Eine passende Begleitung für seinen Abgang, wie er leicht distanziert fand. Hatte etwas Stimmungsvolles und Leichtes. Gerade als er es gar nicht mehr bedauerte, dass es zu Ende ging, hörte es auf. Er hörte ein lautes tiefes Schnaufen über sich. Mühsam wuchtete er sich auf seine Knie und streckte die Hand nach oben aus. Er fand etwas Großes, Felliges und Warmes über sich stehen.

„Beweg dich nicht", stöhnte einige Meter entfernt Tante Glenn. „Sonst spießt es dich auf!"

Aber Tarsuinn hatte überhaupt keine Angst vor dem, was über ihm stand.

„Das haben wir schon hinter uns", sagte er zynisch und streichelte das Fell.

„Tikki – komm wieder in die Kapuze", rief er seiner kleinen Freundin zu.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sie, als sie ihn erreichte. Die Antwort war recht positiv und er verpackte sie wieder in Schal und Kapuze.

„Tante Glenn? Zic, Zac? Geht es euch auch gut?"

„Denke schon!", kam die krächzende Antwort. „Aber was meinst du mit – das hättet ihr schon hinter euch?"

Er rang sich ein Lachen ab und stand auf. Dabei hielt er mit einer Hand immer Kontakt. Es war, als wäre das Fell magnetisch.

„Dieses Einhorn hat mich vor einer Weile mal aus Versehen mit gesenktem Kopf über den Haufen gerannt", erklärte er lächelnd.

„Dieses Einhorn?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?"

„Ich bin mir sicher. Aber ich weiß nicht warum. Ich fühle es", antwortete er und fuhr sanft über das Fell, bis er den Kopf berührte. „Ich glaube...Tante Glenn? Haben Einhörner Gefühle?"

„Das ist unmöglich!", stammelte Tante Glenn.

„Aber ich könnte schwören, dass es Schuldgefühle hat", sagte er und klopfte sanft den Hals des Tieres.

„Ich trag es dir nicht nach", flüsterte Tarsuinn dem Einhorn ins Ohr. „Wir sind quitt."

„Unmöglich", wiederholte Tante Glenn voll Staunen.

„Du hättest uns mal reiten sehen sollen. Es ist ein wirklich erhebendes Gefühl", genoss er ihr Erstaunen und drückte seine Wange gegen den Kopf des Einhorns. „Er hat uns gerettet, nicht war?"

„Ja", war die kurze Antwort.

„Du bist ein Held", sagte er dem Einhorn. „Und du solltest jetzt wieder zu deiner Herde gehen…Wo es warm ist und alle auf dich warten…Wenn du mich bis zum Haus begleiten willst, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar…Ja, die Frau hat mir geholfen. Keine Angst…Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht...Auch damals nicht."

Aus irgendeinem Grund umarmte er das Einhorn fest. Er wusste jetzt woher die düstere Musik kam, die er hörte. In ihr schwang das gesamte Wesen des Einhornes mit, seine Reinheit, seine Gefühle, seine, für ein Tier, erstaunlich komplexen Gedanken.

„Du kannst…du kannst es verstehen?", fragte Glenn immer noch seltsam klingend.

„Zumindest bilde ich mir das ein", lächelte er versonnen. „Hat schon mal funktioniert. Auch wenn ich mich kaum erinnere."

Tante Glenn ging nicht darauf ein.

„Wir sollten dich ins Haus zurückbringen", sagte sie. „In ein Heim kann die _Wilde Jagd_ nicht eindringen."

Tarsuinn hatte damit kein Problem. Ohne dass er etwas sagen musste, schritt das Einhorn neben ihm her und er fühlte sich dabei unglaublich sicher. Tikki, das Einhorn, Tante Glenn, Zic und Zac – das war wie eine kleine Armee.

Kurz bevor sie das Haus erreichten, blieb Tante Glenn stehen.

„Es ist besser, wenn man uns nicht zusammen sieht", sagte sie.

„Ich glaube, die anderen würden dich mögen, Tante Glenn!", bat er sie indirekt mitzukommen.

„Sie würden nur Schwierigkeiten wegen mir bekommen, glaub mir", sagte sie traurig. „Aber bevor ich gehe, solltest du mir zuhören."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Aber hör diesmal auf mich! Schließlich habe ich dir gesagt, du solltest dich vom Verbotenen Wald fernhalten, was du offensichtlich ignoriert hast. Also – noch mal, falls du es nicht begriffen hast – das eben war die _Wilde Jagd_. Die trauen sich eigentlich nur noch selten aus ihren Löchern und man muss ihnen einiges geboten haben, damit sie dich jagen. Kaum jemand wagt sie auch mehr anzuwerben, weil sie völlig aus der Mode sind. Aber sie sind gefährlich und wer sie anwirbt hat noch ganz andere Sachen in Reserve. Deshalb – verlasse nicht das Haus, solange du hier bist, außer es geht in die Winkelgasse. Sei niemals allein unterwegs und bleib in der Schule, sobald du wieder dort bist. Ob du willst oder nicht, ich werde Dumbledore einen Brief über das heute schreiben. Desweiteren wirst du deine Freunde nach dem Märchen vom verliebten Einhorn fragen. Hör genau zu. Ich selbst werde mich für dich umhören. Und du wirst schön unauffällig in Hogwarts leben. Sind wir uns da einig?"

„Ich werd Ärger so gut es geht vermeiden", versprach Tarsuinn.

„Das bedeutet bei dir nicht viel!", meinte sie recht abfällig, aber mit einem gewissen Zwinkern in der Stimme. „Ich geh dann mal."

„Warte", sagte er schnell, dann umarmte er sie.

„Danke, dass du mich nicht allein gelassen hast!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste verschämt ihre Wange.

Sie sagte dazu nichts, aber für einen Augenblick strich sie über seine Haare. Dann verschwand sie mit einem leisen Knall aus seinen Armen.

Es war spät am Weihnachtsabend, als Toireasa mit zwölf Flaschen Butterbier wieder die Schule betrat. Ihre Großeltern hatten wieder weg gemusst, da sie irgendetwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hatten. Mit gesenktem Kopf schlurfte sie durch die Gänge der Schule und zur Großen Halle, in der nur noch wenige Schüler mit den Lehrern feierten. Man hatte gerade ein fröhliches Weihnachtslied angestimmt, doch Toireasa schlurfte regungslos zu Professor Snape am Lehrertisch, stellte das Butterbier vor ihm ab und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Mit Befriedigung hörte sie, wie einige Stimmen aus dem Takt gerieten. Gut so. Noch bevor das Lied endete, war Toireasa schon wieder draußen. Weit kam sie nicht.

„Miss Keary-Davian!", rief Professor Snape ihr nach, nachdem er sie eingeholt hatte.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und konzentrierte sich darauf halb abwesend zu wirken.

„Keary allein trifft es genauer", sagte sie mit einer Stimme bar jeder Emotion und starrte auf ihre Füße.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was mit Ihnen los ist?", erkundigte er sich scharf.

„Nichts!", log sie zur Antwort.

„Sie haben doch Ihre Großeltern getroffen?", fragte er weiter.

„Ja."

„Und Sie haben sich ausgesprochen?"

„Wenn Sie Forderungen und ein Ultimatum als Aussprache ansehen – dann ja", zischte sie und versuchte hasserfüllt zu klingen.

„Sie sind aber darauf eingegangen?", vergewisserte sich der Professor und klang, als würde eine negative Antwort unmöglich sein. Na, da konnte sie ihn mal verblüffen.

„Ich habe ihnen nahe gelegt, sich eine neue Enkelin zu suchen. Am besten eine Marionette", sagte sie. „Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden, Professor?"

Sie versuchte sich umzudrehen und wollte weggehen, aber der Professor hielt sie mit einem festen Griff an der Schulter zurück.

„Miss Keary-_Davian_!", sagte er und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick war furchtbar intensiv und von einer dunklen Tiefe, die sie frösteln ließ. „Sie sind gerade dabei, Ihre Zukunft wegen etwas völlig Unwichtigem wegzuwerfen – Edelmut und falschem Stolz! Es gibt die selbstlose Tat einfach nicht. Darum hören Sie endlich auf, die aufrechte und leidende Heldin zu spielen. Entschuldigen Sie sich bei Ihrer Familie und bei Ihren Mitschülern, schlucken Sie den Stolz herunter und leben Sie normal weiter. Ihrem Muggel können Sie ja weiter verpflichtet bleiben, doch müssen Sie diesen traurigen Fakt nicht wie eine obszöne Fahne vor sich hertragen!"

„Trauriger Fakt, obszöne Fahne?", staunte Toireasa. „Ich dachte, Sie würden mich verstehen?"

„Ja, es ist traurig, dass Sie eine Dummheit gemacht haben, die zu dieser Verpflichtung führte. Und es ist obszön, wie Sie ihre Dummheit allen zur Schau stellen und alle Slytherins mit Ihrem Verhalten beschämen! Benehmen Sie sich einfach etwas weniger auffällig", fuhr er sie an.

Leider kam der Luxus der Unauffälligkeit für sie nicht mehr in Frage. Der Plan ihrer Großeltern war klar definiert und verlangte von ihr eine spezielle Rolle.

„Nun, dann bedaure ich nur, dass ich nicht auf den Sprechenden Hut gehört habe und keine Ravenclaw geworden bin", schrie sie ihn vor Enttäuschung fast an. „Oder besser noch – gleich zu Gryffindor, da würden man mich vielleicht sogar dafür unterstützen. Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe!"

Sie riss sich von seiner Hand los und rannte weg. Professor Snape versuchte diesmal nicht sie aufzuhalten.

Nach einigen Gängen verschnaufte sie und gönnte sich ein dünnes Lächeln. Das Gespräch mit dem Professor war fast genauso verlaufen, wie von ihren Großeltern vorausgesagt. Natürlich war es nicht besonders intelligent, einen der wenigen Leute, dir ihr helfen wollten, so vor den Kopf zu stoßen, aber Toireasa hatte sich auf ihr Ziel festgelegt. Dazu zählte auch, dass gerade ihr Hauslehrer eine bestimmte Meinung haben musste. Ihre Großeltern hatten ihr dazu einige recht interessante Geschichten erzählt, die sie jedoch nur im Zweifelsfall zu benutzen gedachte. Trotzdem würde sie ihren Hauslehrer am besten ab jetzt etwas intensiver beobachten, damit sie mitbekam, ob er ihr alles abnahm, was sie ihm vorspielte.

Sie bog gerade um eine Ecke, als sie dumpfe Hilfeschreie und verzweifeltes Klopfen hörte. Neugierig ging sie in einen Flur abseits ihres Weges und fand dort einen verriegelten Schrank, vor dem zwei Paar Schuhe standen. Die Rufe kamen da her.

„Crabbe? Goyle?", fragte sie verwundert, klopfte gegen die Tür und konnte kaum ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Seid ihr da drin?"

„Lass uns hier raus", rief Crabbe mit seinem tumben Tonfall. Normalerweise sprach er nicht, sondern reagierte so wie sein Herr und Meister – Draco Malfoy – es von ihm verlangte. Fies lachen oder bedrohlich aussehen.

Toireasa konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.

„Sieht furchtbar verschlossen aus", log Toireasa und spielte an dem einzigen, sehr leichtgängigen Riegel herum. „Vielleicht muss ich Hilfe holen."

„Dann hol Hilfe, du dumme Kuh."

„Määp – falsche Antwort, Goyle", genoss Toireasa die Situation. „Muss kalt an den Füßen sein, so ganz ohne Schuhe."

„Hol endlich Hilfe!"

„Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Weg zurück finde", tat sie jetzt unsicher. „Warte mal. Ich glaub, ich hab vorhin nen Gryffindor-Mädchen gesehen. Klein und rothaarig. Ist glaub ich eine Weasley. Die hilft bestimmt gern und kennt sich hier besser aus als ich."

„Untersteh dich!", rief Goyle voll Wut.

„Ihr solltet eigentlich begriffen haben, dass ich auf Befehle nicht wirklich reagiere", sagte sie ernst. „Und damit ihr es auch kapiert – ihr werdet noch eine Weile hier drin bleiben, wenn ihr nicht höflich seid und mir nicht eine gewisse Gegenleistung bietet."

„Wir werden dir keine runterhauen, wenn du uns _sofort_ hier raus lässt!", schrie Crabbe. Konnte es sein, dass er ein wenig klaustrophobisch veranlagt war? Immerhin hatte sie ihn noch nie so lange Sätze sprechen hören.

„Määp – zweites Mal falsch!"

Langsam genoss Toireasa die Macht, die sie so unvermittelt bekommen hatte. Und auch eine gewisse Rachsucht spielte eine Rolle.

„Ihr seid echt mies, wenn es um Verhandlungen geht, wisst ihr das?", bemerkte sie. „Ich für meinen Teil bin am Überlegen, ob ich zu Filch gehe und ihm erzähle, dass ich zwei Schüler eingeschlossen habe, die versucht haben sein Zeug zu klauen. Er hätte sicher Verständnis für euch. _Gaaanz sicher_. Er liebt Schüler unbändig. Vor allem seit Mrs Norris lebensechter als ausgestopft in der Krankenstation liegt. Dazu kommen sicher auch noch die wirklich peinlichen Fragen, was ihr denn zu zweit in einem Schrank gesucht habt. Mann – das würde Gerüchte und Spekulationen geben. Und ich könnte _sooo _viel dazu beitragen. Allein…"

„Okay, was willst du?", unterbrach Goyle die Aufzählung ihrer Möglichkeiten.

„Lasst mich für den Rest des Schuljahres in Ruhe und helft niemand bei irgendwelchen Intrigen gegen mich. Verstehen wir uns? Ich existiere nicht für euch. Alles, was mit mir zu tun hat, geht euch nichts an. Im Gegenzug erzähle ich niemandem, wie ich euch gefunden habe. Einverstanden?"

„Ja", kam dumpf Goyles Stimme durch die Tür.

„Du auch, Crabbe?", fragte Toireasa um sicher zu gehen.

„Ja", kam nun auch die Zustimmung des anderen Jungen.

„Dann haben wir eine Abmachung!"

Sie schob den Riegel zurück und ließ die beiden dicken Jungen heraus. Flüchtig fragte sie sich, wie die beiden da hineingeraten waren und vor allem – wie sie da überhaupt reingepasst hatten.

Ein wenig Mitleid empfand sie trotzdem für die beiden Jungen. Ihre Füße waren durch die Kälte so angeschwollen, dass sie nicht mehr richtig laufen konnten und auch nicht in die Schuhe passen wollten.

„Ihr solltet erst mal ein wenig die Füße massieren oder aber das kurze Stück bis zum Kerker in Socken gehen und euch am Feuer wärmen", sagte sie und ging selbst, ohne auf die beiden zu warten, voraus.

Das Passwort ging ihr recht schwer über die Lippen, aber als sie dann Draco Malfoy im Gemeinschaftsraum entdeckte, konnte sie ihre Freude kaum verbergen. Statt wie üblich in ihr Einzelzimmer zu gehen, setzte sie sich in einen Sessel nahe ihrer Tür, so dass sie Malfoy ansehen konnte und wartete auf Crabbe und Goyle. Draco sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Wahrscheinlich irritierte ihn Toireasas wissendes Lächeln.

„Was gibt es zu grinsen", fragte er feindselig.

Zur Antwort deutete Toireasa nur überlegen zum Eingang, durch den eben Malfoys Kumpane eintraten. Die Schuhe in der Hand und mit verlegenem Blick.

„Das mit deiner Medizin hat ja ewig gedauert, Crabbe", begrüßte Malfoy seine Freunde ungnädig. „Und warum habt ihr eure Schuhe in der Hand?"

Goyle schaute sofort halb wütend, halb fragend zu Toireasa, die nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Nein, sie hatte Malfoy nichts gesagt. Sie war gespannt darauf, was die beiden erzählen würden.

„Ähem…na ja…weil…", stammelte dümmlich Crabbe. „Welche Medizin?"

„Die, welche du wegen deiner Bauchschmerzen holen wolltest! Schon vergessen? Also wirklich, manchmal frag ich mich, wie ihr die Abschlussprüfungen schaffen wollt!"

Toireasa kam immer mehr der Gedanke, dass es recht unerfreulich war, ein Freund von Draco Malfoy zu sein. Leibsklaven schien es schon eher zu treffen.

„Ich habe keine Bauchschmerzen", Crabbe wirkte noch dämlicher als zuvor, während er sich zu erinnern versuchte.

„Und warum bist du dann vor einer Stunde hier raus gerannt?", fuhr Malfoy ihn an. „War ich zu langweilig für deinen gehobenen Geist?"

„Nein, natürlich…es war…wir waren doch gar nicht hier!", stammelte Crabbe und wirkte recht eingeschüchtert.

„Ach – und wo wollt ihr dann gewesen sein? Ich hab doch mit euch gesprochen!", verkündete Malfoy überzeugt.

Interessiert beugte Toireasa sich etwas vor. In seiner Rage schien Malfoy völlig vergessen zu haben, dass sie anwesend war.

„Das geht gar nicht", verteidigte Crabbe sich kleinlaut. „Wir waren doch im…"

Crabbe bekam einen saftigen Rippenstoß von Goyle verpasst und zuckte zusammen. Wie ein verletztes Reh im Körper eines Schweins, sah er seinen Kumpel an. Toireasa musste mit ihrer Hand ein Lachen verbergen. Es war, als würde man zwei Bulldoggen beobachten, die von ihrem Herrchen ausgeschimpft wurden.

„Ihr wart wo?", fragte Malfoy scharf.

Hilfesuchend schaute Goyle zu Crabbe und Crabbe zu Goyle.

Na, wenn das die reinblütige Elite war, dann gute Nacht Slytherin.

„Antwortet!", befahl Draco und obwohl er kleiner war als seine Schoßhündchen, wirkte er selbst für Toireasa in diesem Moment recht bedrohlich. Die Familie Malfoy vereinte Macht, Geld, Talent und Führungsanspruch – all dies schien sich für einen Moment in Draco zu vereinen.

„Wir waren eingeschlossen", gestand Crabbe nun völlig eingeschüchtert.

„Wir sind aus der Großen Halle gegangen und dann wissen wir nur noch, dass wir in einem verschlossenen – ähem – Raum aufwachten", fügte Goyle hinzu. „Konnten nicht raus."

„Ganz sicher. Ihr wart nicht in einem Fetttrance versunken oder so?", fragte Malfoy erneut. Die Aura der Macht war verschwunden und nur seine übliche Arroganz war noch zu sehen.

„Sie kann's bezeugen!", sagte Crabbe und deutete auf Toireasa.

„Ach, kann die das!", fauchte Draco und wandte sich ihr zu.

Toireasa nickte einfach nur. Sie genoss es zu sehen, wie unangenehm es den dreien war.

„Aber wer, wenn nicht ihr, war dann vorhin hier?", fragte Draco und fuhr unvermittelt wieder zu den beiden Sündern herum.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Goyle erschrocken. „Aber könnten wir zum Kamin. Meine Füße tun weh! Bitte?!"

„Ja, klar", antwortete Draco nachdenklich und wedelte überlegen mit der Hand. „Warum habt ihr eure Schuhe überhaupt ausgezogen?"

„Hatten keine an als wir aufwachten. Standen vor der Tür", erklärte Goyle und setzte sich in einen Sessel nahe dem Kamin. Die Füße dem Feuer entgegen gestreckt. Crabbe tat es ihm nach.

„Warum sollte euch jemand die Schuhe klauen und wegsperren?", war Draco noch immer nachdenklich. „Wer braucht schon Schuhe eurer Größe?"

„Der Longbottom vielleicht", vermutete Goyle.

„Quatsch, der ist zu hirnlos und zu Hause. Ihr wart eingesperrt und trotzdem hier. Man hat euch die Schuhe geklaut…mmh. Da hatte doch Professor Snape…"

Malfoy verstummte eine Weile und kaute selbstvergessen auf seinen Fingern.

„Vielsafttrank!", brach es plötzlich aus dem Jungen heraus und dann ein panisches „_Potter und das Wiesel! Oder diese Granger!_"

Der Junge war aufgesprungen und ballte wütend die Fäuste.

„Dafür werden sie bezahlen. Schon morgen…"

„Ich an deiner Stelle…", mischte Toireasa sich überlegen ein, „…würde mir lieber Gedanken darüber machen, was ich den beiden erzählt habe. Außer dem Passwort zu unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen natürlich."

Es war ein unbezahlbarer Anblick zu sehen, wie Draco noch bleicher wurde und seine Schultern zusammensanken. Seine Hand zitterte sogar etwas. Dann rannte er zu den Jungenschlafsälen und verschwand hinter der Tür. Crabbe und Goyle schauten verdutzt erst Malfoy hinterher, dann sich gegenseitig an und danach zu Toireasa.

Sie lehnte sich lächelnd zurück und genoss, wie Draco Malfoy in Panik wenig später mit einem frisch geschriebenen Brief aus dem Slytherin-Kerker rannte.

War das schön. Das war noch besser, als Crabbe und Goyle im Schrank zu ärgern.

Geruhsam stand sie auf und reckte angeberisch ihre Glieder.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten euch beiden", sagte sie süffisant und schritt dann, den Kopf hoch erhoben, in ihr Zimmer. Ein guter Abschluss des Weihnachtsabends.

Sorgsam stellte sie das kleine Magier-Radio auf ihren Nachttisch. Dies war das einzige Geschenk, das sie hatte mitnehmen können. Alle anderen Sachen waren zu groß und auffällig. Es wäre auch recht schwer erklärbar gewesen, wenn Toireasa nach dem gestellten Streit mit ihren Großeltern in den _Drei Besen_ mit einer Wagenladung Geschenke hier aufgetaucht wäre.

Nach einer Nacht voll angenehmer Träume stand Toireasa am nächsten Morgen frühzeitig auf. Sie hatte viel zu erledigen. Zuerst ging sie hinunter zu Hagrid. Viel zu früh, wie sie dank eines lauten Schnarchens feststellte. Darum schlenderte sie ein wenig durch die Pferche des Wildhüters, in denen er die meisten Tiere hielt, die Professor Kesselbrand für seinen Unterricht brauchte. Einige der Tiere kannten Toireasa schon so gut, dass sie zutraulich ankamen und gestreichelt werden wollten oder um etwas zu essen bettelten. Natürlich durfte man nicht allen dieser Wesen zu nahe kommen. Einige waren recht gefährlich, obwohl sie süß und flauschig aussahen. Einigen hatte Toireasa sogar Namen geben dürfen.

Wenig später sah Toireasa Hagrid aus der Hütte kommen. Er sah noch ein wenig derangiert und nicht sonderlich fit aus, aber er entdeckte Toireasa sofort unter seinen Lieblingen.

„Ach du bist's", sagte er. „Hab mich gewundert, warum sie so nen Krach machen. Hab dich beim Weihnachtsessen vermisst."

„Ich hab meine Großeltern unten in Hogsmeade getroffen."

„Na, dann hattest du ja auch nen schönes Weihnachten", sagte Hagrid.

„Nicht so", log sie traurig und streichelte den einsamen Pegasus. „Wir hatten Streit."

„Das is nich so schön. Wegen der Sache mit Tarsuinn?"

„Nein. Wegen dem gestörten _Familienfrieden_ und so weiter. Sie wollten, dass ich mich entschuldige, auch wenn ich nichts verbrochen hätte. Meine Großeltern waren der Ansicht, meine Eltern würden nie den ersten Schritt tun. Deshalb sollte ich in den sauren Apfel beißen. Ich glaub, meine Großeltern machen sich nur Sorgen um meine Zukunft."

„Vielleicht zu Recht", merkte der große Mann an.

„Mag sein, aber damit will ich dich nicht belasten, Hagrid", sagte sie. „Eigentlich bin ich nur hier, weil ich dir das hier geben will."

Sie hielt ihm einen kleinen, mit einer roten Schleife versehenen Gegenstand hin.

„Ist nur ein kleines Dankeschön", erklärte sie leise. „Weil du so nett zu mir warst."

„Für mich?", fragte er verwundert und nahm es vorsichtig entgegen. „Wow – ne Hippogreif-Lockpfeife. Die sind schwer herzustellen und nich grad billig."

„Ich weiß, aber ich brauch sie nicht mehr", lächelte Toireasa ihn an. „Nimm sie ruhig. Ich würde sie wegwerfen und du kannst damit noch was anfangen."

„Hast du denn Hippogreife damit angelockt?", erkundigte er sich schmunzelnd.

„Nicht doch", lächelte sie steif. „Ich hab Tarsuinn damit gequält."

„Du meinst, er kann das…", er pustete einmal in die Pfeife, doch kein Laut drang heraus, „…hören?"

„Ja. Ist anscheinend recht unangenehm für ihn. Aber Hagrid…?"

„Mmh?"

„Glaubst du es war intelligent die Pfeife hier draußen zu benutzen?"

„Wieso?"

Toireasa deutete nach oben in den Himmel, an dem zwei große Punkte flatterten.

„Funktioniert – würd ich sagen", bemerkte er trocken. „Was denkst du, sollten wir sie herunter locken und einfangen?"

„Nicht im Winter, Hagrid. Zumindest steht das so im Buch. Obwohl ich sie wirklich gern aus der Nähe betrachten würde."

„Wenn du willst, darfst du dabei sein, wenn ich im Frühjahr nen paar fange", bot Hagrid an.

„Ich würde gern dabei helfen", bat sie.

„Das is gefährlich!"

„Ach, komm schon."

„Ich bekomme ne Menge Ärger."

„Ich erzähl es niemandem. Du weißt, ich kann mit Tieren gut umgehen. Nicht so gut wie du, aber besser als die meisten Fünftklässler alle Male."

Sie schaute ihn bittend an. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Lehrern war Hagrid nicht immun gegen die bittenden Blicke eines kleinen Mädchens und das wusste Toireasa.

Der Wildhüter schaute abwechselnd auf die Pfeife, die Hippogreife am Himmel (die auf einen weiteren Ruf warteten) und Toireasa.

„Du wirst auf das hören, was ich dir sage?", erkundigte er sich und Toireasa wusste, dass sie fast gewonnen hatte.

„Natürlich, Hagrid", versicherte sie. „Wenn ich etwas bei dir gelernt habe, dann gefährlichen Tieren auszuweichen und auf dich zu hören."

„Na gut. Ich werd dir Bescheid geben, wenn's soweit is, okay?", gab Hagrid seinen Widerstand auf. Der Wildhüter konnte eh keine Herausforderung ablehnen, wenn es um magische Wesen ging.

„Abgemacht. Darf ich auch drauf reiten?"

„Übertreib's nich", lachte er. „Einfangen – ja. Reiten wirst du einen erst, wenn in ein paar Jahren, dir das dein Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe erlaubt."

„War nur ein Scherz, Hagrid", versicherte sie und versuchte ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Aber wenn einer der Lehrer zustimmt, dann lass ich dich heute auf Federschwinge reiten."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie, überrascht von dem Angebot. Federschwinge war der einsame Pegasus.

„Ja. Wenn nen Lehrer zustimmt."

„Ich würde ihn gern reiten", gab sie zu.

„Dann solltest du aber jetzt gleich fragen gehen. Gegen Mittag lassen wir ihn frei", erklärte Hagrid.

„Schade! Ich mag Federschwinge sehr", sagte Toireasa.

„Wenn du ihn magst, wirst du verstehen, warum wir ihn freilassen."

Bei diesen Worten schaute Hagrid sie prüfend an. Irritiert blickte sie hinüber zu Federschwinge. Lange betrachtete sie das Tier. Ein Pegasus war ein weißes Pferd mit langen Flügeln aus Federn. Ein stolzes, erhabenes Tier. Recht harmlos zwar, aber sehr scheu und schwer zu fangen. Doch irgendwie sah Federschwinge anders aus, als an dem Tag, als Hagrid ihn gefangen hatte. Die Haltung des Kopfes, der Glanz in den Augen.

„Er hat seinen Stolz verloren", erkannte sie. „Und er ist einsam."

„Und am wichtigsten, er vermisst seine Freiheit", ergänzte Hagrid gewichtig nickend. „Ich hatte gehofft eine Gefährtin für ihn zu finden, aber die sind in England recht selten. Professor Kesselbrand und ich sind uns einig, dass er sterben wird, wenn wir ihn nich bald freilassen."

Toireasa schaute immer noch traurig auf Federschwinge.

„Hagrid! Ich will ihn nicht reiten", sagte Toireasa ernst. „Ich würde ihm nur gern seine Freiheit schenken. Warum ihn vorher noch einmal demütigen, indem man ihm einen Reiter aufzwingt."

„Weißt du was?", fragte Hagrid sie und seine Hand drückte sanft ihre Schulter. Erstaunt sah sie zu ihm auf und erkannte einen gewissen Stolz. „Aus dir könnt mal ne gute Wildhüterin werden."

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte sie geschmeichelt.

„Nun werd nich übermütig", schränkte er verlegen ein. „Du hast gute Instinkte, Ansätze. Aber du musst noch viel lernen und auch kräftiger werden. Und du hast über nen Monat gebraucht, um zu erkennen, dass was mit unserem Großen da nich stimmt."

„Hättest du nichts gesagt, hätte ich das jetzt noch nicht", gestand sie ein. „Aber jetzt…"

Es war doch so offensichtlich. Wie hatte sie das nur übersehen können?

„Vor oder nach dem Mittag?", fragte Toireasa.

„Was meinst…ach…klar…ich denke vor dem Mittagessen. Fällt einem trotzdem immer schwer einen wegzulassen und da ist vor dem Essen immer besser."

„Gut, ich werde da sein", versprach sie. „Ich muss jetzt aber noch woanders hin. Bis nachher Hagrid."

„Ja, bis nachher."

Schnurstracks ging Toireasa zurück ins Schloss und suchte Professor Flitwick. Sie fand ihn allein im Innenhof, wo er einige Meisen fütterte.

„Professor?", fragte sie leise, um die Vögel nicht zu vertreiben.

„Ah, Miss Keary-Davian", begrüßte er sie fröhlich. „Wollen Sie auch die Vögel füttern? Ich geb Ihnen gern etwas ab."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf eine Bank in seiner Nähe.

„Du solltest Toireasa zu mir sagen, _Patenonkel_", sagte sie fest. „Natürlich nur im Privaten."

„Dann musst du mich aber Filius nennen", kicherte Flitwick. „Natürlich auch nur im Privaten."

Er warf sein Vogelfutter auf den Boden und kam zu Toireasa hinüber. Mit einem eleganten Sprung, etwas höher als allein durch Körperkraft möglich, stellte er sich auf die Bank neben Toireasa. So war er sogar ein klein wenig größer als sie.

„Sie haben dir also die Wahrheit gesagt?", sagte er und obwohl er es als Frage formulierte, war es eher eine Feststellung.

Toireasa nickte.

„Sie haben auf das Versprechen also gepfiffen?"

„Ja."

„Na endlich. Und du hast die Wahrheit akzeptiert?"

Wieder nickte Toireasa und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Und du möchtest mich jetzt um Hilfe bitten, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Na dann los. Hab lange genug darauf gewartet."

Toireasa schluckte schwer. Das was jetzt kam, war ziemlich – unmoralisch.

„Ich möchte nie mehr zu meinen Stiefeltern zurück", erklärte sie. „Meine Großeltern haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden das legal zu machen, aber… wir brauchen eventuell Ihre…ähem…deine Hilfe und das würde bedeuten, dass du etwas Illegales tun müsstest."

„Und was wäre das – Illegales?", fragte er erstaunlich amüsiert.

„Wenn meine Stiefeltern pünktlich das Schulgeld zahlen, dann darf es nicht pünktlich ankommen", erklärte Toireasa.

„Darf ich fragen wieso?", sagte er ein wenig ernster.

„Na ja, meine Großeltern sind der Meinung, die beste Möglichkeit wäre, wenn meine Stiefeltern ihre _elterlichen Pflichten_ über einen längeren Zeitraum vernachlässigen."

„Um sie soweit zu bringen, müssten sie schon sehr wütend sein!", gab ihr Pate Filius zu bedenken. „Wirklich sehr wütend."

„Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch", stimmte Toireasa zu.

„In deinen Augen sehe ich, dass du auch genau weißt, was das für dich bedeutet", sagte er. „Aber bist du dir auch sicher?"

„Ich werde es durchziehen. Solange ich auf Ihre…deine Unterstützung zählen kann."

„Das kannst du, Toireasa", versprach er. „Aber du musst mir auch vertrauen und auf mich hören. Da führt kein Weg dran vorbei."

„Meine Großeltern wussten, du würdest das sagen", lächelte sie.

„Tja – schließlich gehöre ich eigentlich zur Familie", erklärte er und Toireasa fühlte Bedauern darüber in sich selbst und in seiner Stimme.

„Ich denke – du gehörst jetzt wieder dazu, Professor. Falls du das noch willst."

„Natürlich – obwohl ich manchmal etwas an dir gezweifelt habe", sagte er mit tadelndem Blick. „Aber du hast dich noch rechtzeitig geändert."

Dazu konnte sie nichts erwidern. Schweigend sah sie ihren Paten einen langen Augenblick an. Dann wandte sie den Blick ab und starrte auf ihre Hände.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre nach Ravenclaw gegangen, wie es der Sprechende Hut mir geraten hat", seufzte sie leise. „Dann wäre vieles sicher anders gelaufen. Ich denke, in Slytherin bin ich inzwischen falsch."

„Der Hut hat noch nie falsch gewählt", erwähnte er einen unangenehmen Fakt.

„Das mag ja sein, aber was ist, wenn man sich ändert – grundlegend?", beharrte sie. „Der Hut hat vielleicht richtig gewählt, als ich hier ankam, aber kann es nicht sein, dass er jetzt anders wählen würde?"

„Kaum", schüttelte Flitwick entschieden den Kopf. „Toireasa, ich hab dich und deine Schwierigkeiten in Slytherin beobachtet. Inzwischen denkst du sicher Slytherin gleich Muggelhasser, hemmungsloser Ehrgeiz und falsche Freunde. Doch das stimmt nicht und außerdem wirst du, um deinen Plan durchzusetzen, mehr Slytherin sein müssen, als du jetzt glaubst."

„Ich werde trotzdem versuchen gegen die Wahl des Hutes zu kämpfen", sagte sie stur.

„Verzettle dich nicht, Toireasa", warnte Filius sie. „Konzentrier dich erst mal auf die eine Sache und wenn du das geschafft hast, denk darüber in Ruhe und mit Logik nach. Und vielleicht kommt dir dann der Gedanke, das Haus Slytherin könnte dich und deine Einsichten brauchen. Als Gegengewicht zum allgemeinen Trend."

„Dem allgemeinen Trend?", fragte sie verwundert. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Das wirst du schon allein herausfinden. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Wenn du es sagst. Ich will…danke Professor, dass Sie versucht haben mir weiter zu helfen."

Toireasa stand auf und tat so, als hätte sie Professor McGonagalls Ankunft nicht bemerkt.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte helfen können, Miss Keary", spielte ihr Pate und Cousin ihrer Großmutter sofort mit. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich doch an Professor Snape wenden. Und Kopf hoch!"

Sie nickte, wie jemand der zu deprimiert war, um der letzten Aufforderung nachzukommen, und schlurfte davon.

Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch bei Snape mit Büßermine für ihr _ungebührliches gestriges Verhalten_ entschuldigen und dann würde sie Federschwinge freilassen. Die richtigen Nadelstiche gegen ihre Eltern würde sie jedoch erst starten können, wenn alle Schüler wieder da waren. Was bedeutete, sie konnte die restlichen Ferientage heimlich genießen und mit Vorbereitungen verbringen.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	21. XX Das ist unmöglich!

** - Kapitel 20 - **

**Das ist unmöglich!**

Draußen knallte das kümmerliche Feuerwerk der Muggel, mit dem diese das neue Jahr begrüßten. Gloria fand das mal amüsant, mal mitleiderregend. Sie hatte sich vor einer Stunde unter die Muggel gemischt. Dabei war es ihr gar nicht so auf das Betrachten der heißen und gefährlichen Feuerwerkskörper angekommen. Sie hatte die Muggel beobachtet, ihre Reaktionen, ihre Gefühlsregungen. Erst in den letzten Monaten hatte sie lernen und erkennen müssen, welch große Machtfülle die Masse an Muggeln darstellte. Selbst ihre Behelfe, mit denen sie versuchten die einfachsten Zauber zu imitieren, boten Möglichkeiten. Ihr Wissen ging auf Grund ihrer Grenzen in manchen Dingen deutlich tiefer. Erst vor einigen Tagen hatte Gloria, auf Anraten Mr Banefactors, durch ein Elektronenmikroskop gesehen. Was sie da erblickt hatte, war faszinierend gewesen und hatte ihr neue Einsichten ermöglicht. Im Prinzip musste sie zugeben, sie beschäftigte sich inzwischen deutlich intensiver mit den Muggeln, obwohl sie nur wenig wirklich verstand. Natürlich war sie weit entfernt von der Begeisterung eines Arthur Weasley, doch in manchen Dingen konnte sie ihn durchaus verstehen. Zum Beispiel diese Videokameras. Es war ihr unangenehm, sich an diese Niederlage zu erinnern, aber sie hatte sich damit beschäftigt und sich sogar eine davon in einem Muggelladen vorführen lassen.

„Na, Gloria?", sprach sie eine melodische Stimme an. „So am Grübeln heute?"

„Nur die üblichen Gedanken zum Neuen Jahr", antwortete sie.

„Ah – die guten Vorsätze."

„Ja – ich möchte Sie nicht noch einmal enttäuschen."

„Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich enttäuscht gewesen sein sollte", lachte die Stimme und sie hörte seine leisen Schritte durch die Stille hallen. Ihr Mentor spazierte häufig, wenn er wichtige Pläne entwickelte. Dass er es gerade jetzt tat, ließ sie misstrauisch werden.

„Nicht enttäuscht? Ihr wolltet doch, dass die Darkclouds ins Gefängnis kommen. Das ist mir nicht gelungen", gab sie enttäuscht zu.

„Ich bat dich, sie _aus dem Verkehr_ zu ziehen", beruhigte er sie. „Mehr wäre schön gewesen, aber nicht nötig."

„Wenn wir nur den Entführer gefunden hätten…!", bedauerte Gloria.

Ihr Mentor lachte herzhaft.

„Oh – ich denke, das wäre der Sache weniger dienlich gewesen."

„Das verstehe ich nicht, mit dem Muggel…"

„Kein Muggel!", versicherte er. „Ein Zauberer, der mir verpflichtet ist."

„Ach deshalb wollten Sie die Darkclouds…"

„Aber nicht doch, Gloria!", lachte er nachsichtig. „Das wäre doch viel zu auffällig und könnte solche Menschen nicht davon abhalten, die Sache weiter zu verfolgen."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, der ganze Fall war nur dazu da, die Darkclouds aus ihrem Beruf zu drängen?"

„Genau das. Wäre doch noch schöner, wenn sie den wirklichen Problemfall weiter verfolgt hätten."

„Alles nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver? Nichts davon echt?"

„Nichts! Nicht mal die Kinder waren wirklich entführt. Aber alle waren so ausgewählt, dass sie den Kindern der Darkclouds irgendwie ähnlich waren. Die Reaktion war von vornherein klar. Sie konnten nicht anders handeln."

„Und warum haben Sie mir nichts davon gesagt?", fragte Gloria ruhig. Früher hätte sie das auf die Palme gebracht, aber inzwischen wusste sie, nichts, was Mr Banefactor machte, war grundlos.

„Ich war gespannt, wie du agierst, Gloria, und war recht beeindruckt, wie du dir die Führung der Anklage gesichert hast. Das mit dem Verfahren war Pech."

„Wenn dieses Kind nicht gewesen wäre."

„Mach nie den Fehler die Jugend zu unterschätzen. Voldemort ist an einem geliebten Kind gescheitert. Da bist du noch recht gut weggekommen."

„Es ärgert mich nur, dass es meine letzte Frage war, die das Verlieren einleitete. Hätte ich die Beleidigung ignoriert, hätte ich gewonnen."

„Dann zieh daraus eine Lehre für die Zukunft und vergeude keine Zeit mit dem Trauern um vergebene Chancen. Es wird neue geben, die du zu erkennen hast."

„Bald?", forschte sie begierig, was wieder ein Lachen zur Folge hatte.

„Ganz ruhig. Dein Aufstieg im Justizministerium war geradezu kometenhaft. Ihn jetzt direkt fortzusetzen, wäre zu ungewöhnlich und damit auffällig."

„Aber wir haben doch alle Mittel. Wir haben Beweise für die Bestechung meines Vorgesetzten im Ministerium, auch wenn es eigentlich keine wirkliche Verfehlung ist. Der Zaubereiminister hat nicht das Rückgrat, um nach einem _Skandal_ im _Tagespropheten_, seinem Freund beizustehen."

„Durchaus korrekt, aber wir haben diese Trumpfkarte schon bei einem deiner Vorgänger benutzt. Irgendwann fragt sich jemand, wer denn von diesen kleinen, häufigen Skandalen profitiert und noch besteht die Gefahr, dass man dir aufgrund deiner Unerfahrenheit jemand anderen vorsetzt."

„Was raten Sie mir, wie soll ich stattdessen weiter vorgehen?"

Die Frage fiel Gloria Kondagion recht schwer, denn Geduld zählte immer noch nicht zu ihren besten Tugenden.

„Tu einfach deinen Job so gut wie möglich. Janos Fairbanks ist ein Mann, der Talent, Fleiß und Loyalität schätzt. Sei ihm eine perfekte Assistentin mit einer eigenen Meinung und in dem Augenblick, wenn wir seinen Sturz in Angriff nehmen, wirst du seine größte Verteidigung und Stütze sein. Außerdem wirst du diejenige sein, die an seine Integrität glaubt, nachdem alle sich von ihm abgewandt haben. Und danach wirst du ihn von der juristischen Schuld befreien und so indirekt alle beschämen, die ihn verfrüht fallen gelassen haben. Aber natürlich wirst du alles tun, um auch diese Verräter zu decken und zu erklären. Am Ende werden dich alle lieben. Die Frau, welche die falschen Anschuldigungen aus der Welt geschafft hat und dazu noch das Ministerium nicht bloßstellt. Ach, wie selbstlos."

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst?", platzte es aus Gloria überrascht heraus, doch ihr Mentor erklärte sich nicht.

Unter seiner Kapuze konnte sie im Halbdunkel gerade noch ein recht verschmitztes Lächeln erkennen und sie spürte seinen prüfenden Blick. Angestrengt rief sie sich seine Worte in Erinnerung.

„Hat es einen Grund warum Sie von _juristischer_ Schuld sprachen?", fragte sie nach einigen Momenten des Nachdenkens.

„Ja."

„Gedenken Sie den _Tagespropheten_ die Arbeit tun zu lassen?"

„Nein!"

„Aber was dann? Fairbanks wird doch nicht einfach so zurücktreten!"

„Und ob er das wird. Du solltest dich mehr mit der Vergangenheit der einzelnen Menschen beschäftigen."

„Ich kenne seine Vergangenheit recht gut. Von seinem Einstieg beim Ministerium für internationale Zusammenarbeit, bis zu seinem Wechsel und Aufstieg in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Ich habe jeden seiner Fälle studiert."

„Gut! Und in welchem Haus in Hogwarts ist er zur Schule gegangen? Wie lernte er seine erste Frau kennen? Was machen seine Kinder? Wer waren seine Eltern und wie kümmerten sie sich um ihn?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen!"

„Aber ich kann. Und ich werde dir morgen seine Akte geben. Studiere sie und wir werden sehen, ob wir zum gleichen Schluss gelangen. Sobald du ihn frei gepaukt hast, wird er sein Amt niederlegen, in den Ruhestand gehen und seine einzige logische, loyale und fähige Nachfolgerin empfehlen. Und alle werden froh sein, wenn du annimmst.

Denn eines ist sicher, auch wenn Fairbanks vor dem Gesetz unschuldig ist, er selbst wird Schuld empfinden und da sich eine so perfekte Nachfolgekandidatin zur Verfügung stellt, wird er sein Amt abgeben. Es hat schon Vorteile _everbodys darling _zu sein. Denkst du nicht auch?"

„Es ist furchtbar anstrengend!"

„Aber es lohnt sich auch."

„Leute die mich länger kennen, nehmen mir das weniger ab."

„Sie werden recht bald. Spätestens, wenn sie von deinem Zustand erfahren. Das erklärt für viele fast alles."

„Woher wissen Sie…?", staunte Gloria. „Ich habe es noch niemandem gesagt."

„Ich kann es sehen, Gloria, und ich spüre es durch unsere Verbindung. Möchtest du wissen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird? Noch könnte ich das beeinflussen, musst du wissen."

„Das könnten Sie?"

„Durchaus. Es ist nicht einfach, aber ungefährlich."

„Müsste ich mich jetzt entscheiden?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ein paar Tage kann das noch warten."

„Hätten Sie denn einen Wunsch?"

„Oh nein. Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Das geht nur dich etwas an und eventuell deinen Mann, wobei ich es natürlich begrüßen würde, wenn du unauffällig seinen Wunsch erkundest. Die kleine Veränderung wäre dann ein kleines Geschenk fürs Neue Jahr von mir."

„Darf ich bemerken, dass Sie nie etwas ohne tiefere Beweggründe machen?"

„Die sind im Moment gar nicht so tiefgründig. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, Gloria. Viel gelernt, deinen Geist geöffnet und ich möchte dich dafür belohnen.

Das ist kein Privileg, das ich nur dir zukommen lasse. Jeder, der für mich gute Arbeit leistet, verdient und bekommt eine Belohnung. So mit seinen Untergebenen und Abhängigen zu verfahren, ist der bessere und billigere Weg, um dem Verrat vorzubeugen.

Schüchterst du deine Angestellten ein und behandelst sie schlecht, dann werden sie dich verraten, sobald sie ihre Angst überwinden, da sie wenig oder nichts zu verlieren haben. Behandle sie gut, sorg dafür, dass es etwas gibt, was ihnen wichtig ist und lass sie dich trotzdem fürchten und du wirst ihrer recht sicher sein. Bisher haben nur drei Angestellte versucht mich zu verraten und zwei davon dienen mir noch heute als abschreckendes Beispiel."

„Etwas zu verlieren haben", sann Gloria laut, da sie einen Verdacht hatte. „Wie zum Beispiel ein Kind?"

„Bei dir ist das etwas anderes, Gloria. Ja, ich freue mich auf dein Kind, aber nicht weil ich mich deiner damit versichern will. Das brauche ich nicht, da ich ja will, dass du alles bekommst, was ich dir geben kann. Nein. Der Grund ist eher privater Natur. Ich habe es verpasst Kinder zu zeugen. Dein Kind und meine Verbindung zu dir, werden mir die Gelegenheit geben, ein wenig das Verpasste nachzuholen. Wenn du erlaubst, wäre ich gern der Pate oder aber auch eine Art Großvater. Wie du möchtest."

„Ich wäre sehr geehrt, wenn Ihr der Pate sein würdet."

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie das einen alten Mann freut."

„Ich hätte Euch eh darum gebeten, wenn es soweit gewesen wäre."

„Mag sein, aber so kann ich meine Geschenke besser auswählen. Allein die Farbwahl für Junge oder Mädchen ist ja schon wichtig."

„Erlauben Sie mir anzumerken, es gibt glaub ich Wichtigeres, um das Sie sich kümmern sollten", gab Gloria zu bedenken.

„Und das wäre?", erkundigte er sich und diesmal war kein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu sehen.

„Der Junge, den sie freigelassen haben. Man macht sich Sorgen um seine Gesundheit und seinen Verbleib. Die Leute im Heim geben sich äußerst pessimistisch und die betreffenden Pateneltern machen sich Sorgen. Sie stellen Fragen und ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie noch länger hinhalten soll."

„Sag ihnen, dass ihr Kind dank uns schon länger lebt als erwartet und sie unserem Ratschluss vertrauen sollen. Es befindet sich in spezieller Behandlung."

„Gut! Und was ist die Wahrheit?", fragte Gloria interessiert. Ihr Mentor ermunterte sie, sich um seine Interessen zu kümmern und wenn es nichts ganz Spezielles war, dann bekam sie immer die gewünschte Auskunft.

„Die Wahrheit ist, wir haben keine Spur", erklärte er nachdenklich und beendete seine Wanderung durch den Saal. Stattdessen stellte er sich an eines der Fenster und blickte in die Ferne.

„Ich habe sogar noch einmal einen Ortungszauber versucht, doch ich habe nur die zwei üblichen Orte gefunden. Es ist, als wäre er vom Erdboden verschwunden. Selbst außerhalb Großbritanniens haben wir gesucht. Wenn wir es nicht besser wüssten, würde ich glauben er sei tot."

„Ihre Muggel haben versagt?"

„Muggel wie Zauberer, wobei es doch eigentlich kein Problem sein sollte, einen blinden Jungen mit einem Mungo zu finden."

„Einen blinden…", begann Gloria ungläubig. „Sieht ein Mungo einem Wiesel ähnlich?"

„Etwas ungenau betrachtet – ja!", kam seine Antwort und er drehte sich zu ihr um. Er schaute sie nachdenklich und erstaunt an.

„Wie lautet sein Name?", fragte sie.

„Was vermutest du?"

„McNamara. Ähem – Tamurin oder so ähnlich."

„Tarsuinn!", korrigierte ihr Mentor. „Woher kennst du seinen Namen? Ich hab ihn nie erwähnt."

„Der Junge, der die Verhandlung gegen die Darkclouds durch seine Bemerkung gewendet hat, hieß so. Außerdem war er blind und hatte ein wieselähnliches Tier dabei!"

„Und wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Banefactor locker in einem Tonfall, als würde er eine Tasse Tee ordern, anstatt sich nach einer Information zu erkundigen, die er seit Monaten suchte.

„Er hatte eine Schuluniform von Hogwarts an. Ravenclaw, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Ich vermute er ist da."

„Hogwarts?", nun schien er doch verblüfft zu sein. „Das ist unmöglich! Er besitzt keine Magie! Was hat er in Hogwarts verloren?"

„Nun, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, meinte der kleine Flitwick, er würde sich im _Probejahr _befinden. Anscheinend glauben er und Dumbledore, der Junge wäre ein Spätzünder. Keine Ahnung, ich hab mich nicht darum gekümmert. Aber ich werde das nachholen."

„Vorsicht!", warnte ihr Mentor scharf. „Unter der Obhut Dumbledores zu stehen, ist ein mächtiger Schutz und ich will ganz sicher nicht, dass gerade er auch nur eine Ahnung von uns bekommt."

„Ich werde vorsichtig nachfragen und sehen, ob wir über das Gesetz etwas arrangieren können."

„Keine Alleingänge in dieser Sache, Gloria!", beschwor er sie intensiv. „Finden wir heraus, was man in Hogwarts weiß, und sehen dann weiter. Den Jungen dort zu belassen mag zwar gefährlich sein, aber wenn wir ihn von da entfernen, werden sich einige genötigt sehen ihn zu suchen. Wir können es nicht gebrauchen, dass ihn jemand mit einem Auffindungszauber aufspüren will."

„Und was ist mit den Paten?"

„Kein Wort. Erzähl ihnen, wir hätten ihn gefunden und er wäre in den besten Händen."

Jetzt lachte Banefactor sarkastisch.

„Wirklich – _in den besten Händen_ – leider! Wir müssen uns auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereiten. Das ist eine recht unerwartete und interessante Wendung. Ich schätze, Gloria, wir werden dieses neue Jahr sehr arbeitsreich beginnen. Du wirst ein paar Tage Urlaub im Ministerium anmelden müssen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei der Organisation einiger wichtiger Vorkehrungen…wir brauchen Notfallpläne und Ersatz."

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	22. XXI Maerchenstunde

** - Kapitel 21 - **

**Märchenstunde**

„Ach komm schon, Tarsuinn", drängelte Winona.

„Genau", pflichtete Luna kurz angebunden bei.

„Hab dich nicht so!", lachte Rica.

„Einmal reicht doch völlig", wehrte Tarsuinn sich energisch. „Wenn es euch so gut schmeckt, dann kann ich es doch ganz normal für euch zubereiten."

„Aber da geht das spezielle Gefühl verloren…", maulte Winona.

„…die Kunstfertigkeit…", ergänzte Luna abwesend.

„…und die Tradition!", lachte Rica noch herzhafter.

„Ist nur ein Gefühl!", sagte Tarsuinn böse. „Aber könnte es sein, dass ihr euch abgesprochen habt?"

„Nicht doch."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Kein Gedanke."

Sie logen ihn ohne ein klein wenig Schuldgefühl an – alle drei.

„Ich hasse das!", gab Tarsuinn klein bei.

„Warum eigentlich?", fragte Winona, als wäre ihr eben erst diese Frage eingefallen. „Du kannst das doch so gut."

Tarsuinn verzog säuerlich das Gesicht.

„Ich geh alles vorbereiten", ignorierte er die Frage und spazierte betont beleidigt in die Küche des Hauses. Sie hatten das Neue Jahr in dem neuen Haus der Darkclouds gefeiert, in das diese auf Anordnung des Ministeriums hatten ziehen müssen. Es war recht lustig gewesen, wenn auch die Knallerei Tarsuinn ziemlich auf den Geist gegangen war. Aber trotzdem war er froh nicht in Hongkong zu sein, da hatte er sich immer unter seiner Bettdecke verkrochen, so laut war das dort. In London reichte es, einfach nicht aus dem Haus zu gehen.

Na ja – der Krach war vorbei und morgen, am Sonntag, ging es wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Da konnte er seiner Schwester diesen kleinen Gefallen tun. Vielleicht war es überhaupt das letzte Mal. Ein Vorteil war, er hatte selbst die Küche für die Darkclouds eingerichtet, so dass er alles auf Anhieb finden konnte.

„Warum macht er das nicht gern, Rica?", hörte er Luna in der Wohnstube flüsternd fragen.

„Du kannst ruhig lauter reden", antwortete seine Schwester in normalem Tonfall. „Tarsuinn hört dich eh."

Für eine Weile war es still. Dann hörte er Winonas Stimme.

„Und? Warum nun?"

Wieder ertönte Ricas Lachen, was Tarsuinn so mochte, auch wenn es diesmal auf seine Kosten ging.

„Das ist schnell erzählt. Er war gerade acht geworden und ein ziemlicher Naseweis. Und er spielte gern mit Messern. Ryu-san, der Mann bei dem wir lebten, war ein japanischer Meisterkoch, der sich in Hongkong niedergelassen hatte. Tarsuinn war ganz fasziniert von ihm und von seiner Art das Essen zuzubereiten. Ich glaube, er mochte einfach das Sirren einer Klinge. Zumindest musste ich ihm alles genau erklären und dann übte er heimlich, was ich jedoch zunächst nicht wusste.

Nun – wie schon gesagt – Tarsuinn war acht, ging zu Ryu-san und _verlangte _eine Ausbildung am Teppan Yaki – so nennt man diese Koch-Tische auf japanisch. Natürlich war Ryu-san vollkommen dagegen. Seiner Meinung nach fehlt Rundaugen einfach die Koordinationsfähigkeit und bei blinden Rundaugen wäre dem noch schlimmer. Aber Tarsuinn blieb stur und behauptete, dass er sich eh schon das Meiste selber beigebracht habe und er könne das beweisen. Kurzum – Tarsuinn war so nervös, dass Sekunden später ein Messer in Ryu-sans Fuß steckte und dieser laut jaulend durch den Raum hüpfte. Wirklich – es war unheimlich komisch, wenn es auch sicher wehgetan hat. Die anderen Gäste fanden das auch, schließlich ist Ryu-san zwar ein guter Koch, aber ein sehr griesgrämiger Mann. Kann aber auch sein, dass die japanischen Männer alle so wirken. Alle gönnten es ihm jedoch ein wenig. Tarsuinn aber war völlig verschreckt, verängstigt und untröstlich. Er wollte nie wieder ein Messer anfassen.

Doch Ryu-san hatte etwas dagegen. Weil er _lebensgefährlich_ verletzt war, zwang er Tarsuinn dazu für die Gäste am Teppan Yaki zu kochen. Dadurch bekam zwar Tarsuinn seine Ausbildung, aber eigentlich wollte er sie gar nicht mehr. Nur leider ließ Ryu-san das nicht gelten und knechtete ihn richtig. Auch als der Fuß längst wieder okay war, denn wie ihr gesehen habt, mein Brüderchen ist durchaus begabt. Außerdem war es für das Restaurant ein Segen, denn ein blinder kleiner Junge, der mit wirbelnden Messern hantiert und wohlschmeckendes Essen zubereitet – das war eine Attraktion. Nur dass Tarsuinn selbst das hasste wie die Pest."

„Ist es dann nicht gemein, Tarsuinn dazu zu zwingen?", fragte Lunas Stimme und Tarsuinn war dem Mädchen dafür sehr dankbar.

„Natürlich ist es das, aber es ist eine wichtige Übung für ihn. Nicht war, Tarsuinn?"

„Wenn du es sagst", erwiderte Tarsuinn und kam mit dem kleinen Teppan Yaki Tisch in die Wohnstube, auf dem das Tablett mit allen Zutaten stand. Auf seinen Schultern rannte Tikki aufgeregt hin und her, da sie das rohe Fleisch magisch anzog. Sie wusste genau, dass immer etwas für sie abfiel.

„Warten wir auf die Erwachsenen?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Ach, und was bin ich?", stellte Rica gespielt empört die Gegenfrage.

„Frag mich das, wenn du mich nicht gerade _dazu _zwingst!", erwiderte er in ähnlichem Tonfall und deutete auf die getroffenen Vorbereitungen.

„Hab dich nicht so", sagte seine Schwester ernst. „Es ist eine Gabe und insgeheim gefällt es dir. Wenn du allein bist, kochst du doch gern so. Du hast nur Angst, du könntest die Konzentration verlieren und jemanden verlet…"

_Ping. Pang. Pong._

„Ah – Mom, Dad und noch jemand – wahrscheinlich Lunas Dad – sind gleich da", unterbrach Winona.

„So ein Apparierglöckchen ist wirklich praktisch", erkannte Luna. „So hat man immer Zeit, sich entsprechend vorzubereiten."

„Na ja", verneinte Winona traurig. „Zehn Sekunden sind meist nicht genug, um die Beweise verschwinden zu lassen."

„Beweise für was?", wollte Tarsuinn wissen, aber da knallte es schon drei Mal laut in der Stube und eine Antwort, in Anwesenheit des Feindes jedes kindlichen Unsinns, verkniff sich Winona.

„Wie ich sehe, kommen wir gerade rechtzeitig", freute sich Mr Lovegood.

„Na – habt ihr ihn wieder überreden können?", kommentierte Mrs Darkcloud. „Sehr gut! Ich nehme Hühnchen mit dieser seltsam süß-scharfen Honigsoße."

Gequält stöhnte Tarsuinn auf. Niemand hatte anscheinend wirklich Mitleid, denn selbst Luna gab ihre Bestellung ab.

Und so mixte er die Soßen, bat Rica den Reis aus der Küche zu holen, wenn dieser fertig war und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Schwester hatte durchaus Recht gehabt mit ihrer Behauptung, er würde heimlich gern so kochen. Nicht unbedingt wegen des Essens, sondern weil es ihm so gelang, sich vollkommen zu kontrollieren. Wenn er es richtig machte, dann gelang es ihm, sämtliche Gefühle, alle unwichtigen Gedanken und dunklen Erinnerungen beiseite zu schieben. Es war dann fast so, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Die Ausgeglichenheit des Geistes und die Perfektion der Bewegungen, das Sirren der Klinge. Ein Zustand, in dem er sich im Reinen mit der Welt fühlte. Eine Welt, in der Rica nicht starb.

Nur war das Problem, dass es ihm viel schwerer fiel, diesen Zustand zu erreichen, wenn andere Personen im selben Raum waren und er ihre Blicke spüren konnte. Das lenkte ihn ab und drängte die Angst vor Fehlern in sein Bewusstsein. Eine Ablenkung, die man nicht gerade gebrauchen konnte, wenn man mit skalpellscharfen Messern hantierte.

Also schloss er die Augenlider (welch sinnlose Geste, aber es machte mehr Eindruck auf die Zuschauer und verdoppelte das Trinkgeld) und konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf seine Atmung und die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe.

_Nase ein, Mund aus. Immer aus dem Bauch heraus. Langsamer, bewusster. Spüre die in dir wohnende Kraft._

Es war, als würde Ryu-san neben ihm stehen und ihm die Worte ins Ohr flüstern. Alles verschwand aus seinem Bewusstsein, bis die Welt nur noch aus ihm selbst, dem Tisch, dem Teppan Yaki, den Zutaten und seinen Messern bestand. Die Platte des Teppan Yaki war heiß und so begann er mit seiner Kunst.

Als er aus seiner Trance erwachte, hörte er rings um sich herum kauende Geräusche und beifälliges Brummen und Seufzen.

„Ach, das muss man hier tun, um seine Ruhe zu haben", brummte er ironisch und suchte auf dem Tablett nach Resten für Tikki. Es war erstaunlich. Immer, wenn er so kochte, blieb genau etwas von dem übrig, was Tikki am meisten mochte – Hühnchenfleisch und rohes Ei. Er tat beides in eine kleine Schüssel und stellte sie unter den Tisch. Sofort war seine kleine Freundin von der Schulter gehüpft und machte sich über ihr Leckerli her.

„Und was isst du?", fragte Winona verwundert.

„Nun, da die Touristen versorgt sind, hole ich mir richtiges Essen!", lachte Tarsuinn, ging in die Küche zurück, machte sich selbst ein Sushi und kam damit wieder in die Wohnstube.

„Das sieht fast roh aus", sagte Winona kritisch.

„Ist es auch. Um genauer zu sein, es ist roher Fisch", grinste Tarsuinn und biss genüsslich in sein Essen. Mit Genugtuung stellte er sich vor, wie um ihn herum alle schauderten. Engländer aßen zwar ihr Fleisch am liebsten nur von der Flamme geküsst, aber wehe jemand aß in ihrer Gegenwart Fisch roh. Das war Tarsuinns kleine Rache.

Trotzdem musste er zugeben, es war eine tolle Zeit bei den beiden Lovegoods und den drei Darkclouds gewesen. Zwar hätte er auch noch gern Winonas ältere Brüder kennen gelernt, aber soweit er zwischen den Zeilen herausgelesen hatte, befanden die sich auf einer höchst geheimen Mission im Irgendwo. Mr Lovegood zumindest hatte ständig versucht, indirekt herauszubekommen wo. Nicht aufdringlich, eher mit wohl formulierten Nebensätzen, aber immer auf einen verbalen Ausrutscher hoffend. Es war schön zu begreifen, dass Mr Lovegood diese heimliche Verhörtaktik nicht bei ihm anwandte.

Als alle satt waren, hingen sie voll gefuttert in diversen Sitzmöbeln herum oder lümmelten auf dem Teppich. Tarsuinn hatte sich wieder an Ricas Schulter gekuschelt und genoss ihre Berührung, während sie ihm verspielt kleine Zöpfe in die Haare flocht.

Da es morgen wieder nach Hogwarts gehen würde, war es an Tarsuinn, wenigstens eine Frage zu stellen, die er bisher vermieden hatte.

„Mr Lovegood?", fragte er vorsichtig über die Stille hinweg.

„Ja?", kam die freundliche Antwort.

„Sie kennen doch sehr viele Geschichten und Märchen, oder?"

„Nun, ich hab mich eher mit Legenden beschäftigt, die auf wahren Begebenheiten beruhen", stellte Mr Lovegood richtig.

„Kennen sie zufällig die vom _verliebten Einhorn_?"

„Na, die kennt fast jedes Kind", sagte er amüsiert. „Vor allem Mädchen. Luna kann sie sehr gut erzählen, wenn du sie hören willst."

„Ich würde sie gern hören", sagte Tarsuinn. „Luna?"

„Ich will nicht", antworte diese abwehrend.

„Jemand anders?", bat Tarsuinn.

„Warum nicht, Luna?", fragte Mr Lovegood seine Tochter.

„Die Geschichte gehört nur mir!", sagte Luna unfreundlich und irgendwie auch traurig.

„Geschichten leben nur, wenn man sie mit anderen teilt, Schätzchen. Außerdem – genossen hast du doch Tarsuinns Essen auch. Er hat auch nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass es ihm leicht gefallen ist, sich dazu durchzuringen."

„Luna muss nicht, wenn sie nicht will", mischte sich Tarsuinn ein. „Mir reicht schon ein Buch, in dem ich die Geschichte nachlesen kann."

„Ein Buch ist nicht das Gleiche", gab Mr Lovegood zu bedenken. „Dann werd ich es halt versuchen, obwohl…"

„Ich mach es!", unterbrach plötzlich Luna entschieden und war dann für einige Sekunden völlig still. Tarsuinn hörte, wie sie sich zurecht setzte und dann klang es so, als würde an ihrer Position ein Feuer brennen.  
„Was tut sie?", fragte er flüsternd Rica.  
„Sie malt mit ihrem Zauberstab brennende, bewegliche Bilder in die Luft", kam die flüsternde Antwort. „Sehr lebensecht."  
Dann begann Luna mit leicht zittriger Stimme zu erzählen, begleitet von einem ständig sich bewegenden Knistern.

„_Es war in der Zeit, als noch Wälder die gesamte Insel bedeckten, die wir heute als England kennen. Muggel waren sehr selten und lebten in kleinen Dörfern. Die Herren der Insel waren Zauberer, Hexen und alle anderen Wesen dieser Welt, die voneinander zurückgezogen lebten. Es war eine friedliche Zeit. Eine Zeit, in der die Zeit noch keine Bedeutung für die Einhörner hatte.  
In diesen Tagen begab es sich, dass ein einsames Einhorn die unendlich scheinenden Wälder durchstreifte. Es war ein besonders schönes Einhorn, absolut weiß, von edler Form und wehender Mähne. Kein Blatt, kein Zweig schien es beschmutzen zu können. Es war rein im Wesen und es hätte unter den Einhörnern jedes zu ihrem Gefährten erwählen können. Doch stattdessen blieb es einsam und galoppierte durch die Wälder. Es trug das traurige Lied der Einhörner von ihrem Verlust, an den sie sich nicht erinnern konnten, hinaus in die Welt und hoffte etwas zu finden, um die Leere füllen zu können Doch es fand nichts. Von seiner langen, vergeblichen Reise hielt es eines Tages inne, um zu rasten und ein Gewitter vorbeiziehen zu lassen…"_

Das Geräusch von Blitz und Donner hallte durch den Raum und Tarsuinn  
spürte, wie Rica mit ihm erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

_„…Sein Unterschlupf lag in der Nähe eines Pfades und auf dem Höhepunkt des Gewitters sah es zwei große und einen kleinen Menschen Hand in Hand den Pfad entlang kommen. Den Körper gegen den Wind gestemmt und die Gesichter unter Kapuzen gezogen, kamen sie nur mühsam vorwärts. An einem umgestürzten Baum trennten sich die Hände der Menschen voneinander und die größte der Gestalten kletterte vorweg. Danach streckte sie gerade die Hände aus, um die kleinere Gestalt über den Stamm zu heben, die ihm entgegen gehalten wurde, als ein Blitz in die zwei kleineren Gestalten einschlug…"_

Wieder krachte es, nur diesmal noch lauter. Tarsuinn fragte sich, ob er  
das Märchen auch zu Ende hören wollte.

_„…Die einzelne Gestalt schrie voller Pein auf, sprang über den Baum zurück, zückte ihren Zauberstab, doch das Einhorn konnte schon die Seelen einer Frau und ihres Kindes über den verbrannten Körpern schweben sehen. Egal welche Macht der Mann sein Eigen nannte, es war zu spät. Der Mann schrie seine Verzweiflung hinaus in die Welt, als er merkte, dass keine Magie der Welt den Tod besiegen konnte, wenn er sein Recht schon eingefordert hatte…"_

Hier stockte Luna kurz, aber verzichtete zum Glück auf die Verzweiflungsschreie des Mannes.

„…_Dieser Gefühlsausbruch verwirrte das Einhorn. Es war, als hätte der Mensch etwas sehr Wichtiges verloren – genau wie das Einhorn. Nur was war es? Neugierig drängte es etwas näher. _

_Und dann geschah es. Als keine Kraft mehr für einen Schrei in der Kehle des Mannes war, sah er auf und entdeckte das Einhorn. Mit verzweifelten Augen schaute er es an und er hob bittend die Hand, doch es konnte nicht helfen, es konnte nur in Trauer den Kopf senken. Nie wieder hob es den Kopf höher als nötig und es bot dem Mann den Rücken für die Hüllen der Gestorbenen. Niemals wieder erlangte es seine weiße Farbe zurück.  
Es begleitete den Mann zu seiner Hütte und sah zu, wie er die Seinen der Erde zurückgab.  
Die Monate vergingen und trotzdem der Winter kam und ging, blieb es in der Nähe des einsamen Mannes, der jeden Morgen früh aufstand und allein die Felder bestellte. Und jeden Morgen wartete es am Waldesrand, um seinen Gruß zu empfangen und am Abend war es erneut dort, um den Abendgruß von ihm zu hören. Das Schlimme war jedoch, mit jedem Tag der verging, fühlte das Einhorn sich leerer und nur für die kurzen Augenblicke des Grußes  
schien es aufzuleben. Doch es wollte mehr und als die Jahre vergingen und nur noch Sehnsucht das Einhorn beherrschte, schlug es solange mit dem Kopf gegen einen alten, weisen Baum, bis ihr Horn abfiel und der Wald ihr eine menschliche, aber vollkommen silberne Gestalt verlieh.  
Sie musste ihr Horn als Stütze nehmen, um auf den ungewohnten und empfindlichen Füßen aufrecht wie ein Mensch gehen zu können._

_Als am nächsten Morgen der Mann zu seinen Feldern ging, stand sie wieder an der üblichen Stelle und wartete auf ihn. Und als er kam und ihre Blicke sich trafen, legte er seinen Mantel um ihre Schultern, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zurück in seine Hütte.  
Von diesem Tage an gab es nie wieder Leere und Trauer im Herzen des Einhornes und obwohl sie nicht sprechen konnte, war sie dem Mann, den sie liebte, eine gute Frau. Sie half ihm, wo sie nur konnte, und gebar ihm sechs Kinder. Fünf Mädchen und einen Jungen. Sie liebte ihren Mann, ihre Kinder, aber sie liebte es nicht, ein Mensch zu sein. Doch sie wusste, wenn die Zeit gekommen war, würde sie wieder ein Einhorn werden und den Einhörnern etwas bringen, womit die Trauer und Leere in ihren Herzen gefüllt werden konnte.  
So lebte sie lange, aber mit der Zeit kam Trauer in die Familie, denn andere Zauberer und Hexen mieden ihre Kinder. Die Kinder verstanden nicht warum. Sie verstanden nicht, warum man sie fürchtete, warum Dinge in ihrer Gegenwart zersprangen, warum das Berühren eines Zauberstabes ihnen Schmerzen bereitete. Und da war sie wieder – die Trauer und die  
Leere. Zum ersten Mal war es nicht ihr eigener Schmerz, den sie empfand, und es ward schlimmer denn je zuvor._

_Überwältigt von Liebe und Schmerz nahm sie sich deshalb ihr Horn und fertigte aus diesem sechs Stäbe, die sie mit ihrem eigenen, silbernen Blut füllte und danach verschloss. Nun konnten ihre Kinder der Magie gebieten und sie nutzten diese Gabe zum Guten für die Erde und für die Menschen. Doch erst als ihre Mutter begann, wie sie zu altern, begriffen sie, was diese in ihrer Liebe für sie geopfert hatte und als dann später, weit nach dem Tod ihres Mannes, ihre Zeit kam, starb sie mit einem Lächeln im Kreise ihre Kinder, Enkel und Urenkel.  
Ihre Suche brachte zwar den Einhörnern nicht die verlorene Liebe zurück, aber sie brachte den Menschen eine tiefe Verbundenheit mit den Einhörnern und da sie mehr Töchter als Jungen geboren hatte, ist diese Verbundenheit und das Vertrauen zu Mädchen stärker."_

Eine Weile blieb es still, nachdem Luna geendet hatte, bis Tarsuinn sich verpflichtet fühlte etwas zu sagen.

„Dein Vater hatte Recht, Luna. Du hast wirklich wunderbar erzählt", sagte er ehrlich, obwohl ihn die Geschichte mehr mitgenommen hatte, als er sich anmerken lassen wollte. Warum meinte Tante Glenn, er solle sie kennen? War sie der Ansicht, es könnte etwas daran sein? Das war noch abwegiger als die anderen Geschichten, die er gelesen hatte! Obwohl es andererseits beängstigend gut passte. Vielleicht war beängstigend das falsche Wort, schließlich war die Geschichte besser als die meisten, die er gelesen hatte.

Luna antwortete ihm nicht, sondern stand auf und ging in das Zimmer, in dem die Mädchen schliefen. Sofort folgte ihr Mr Lovegood.

„Was ist los?", fragte Tarsuinn verwirrt.

„Sie hat geweint", flüsterte Rica und wie zur Bestätigung hörte er ein leises Schluchzen und gutes Zureden aus dem Mädchenzimmer.

„Das wollte ich nicht", fühlte Tarsuinn sich schuldig.

„Ich glaub, es ist vielleicht ganz gut so", sagte Mrs Darkcloud sanft, aber erklärte es nicht weiter. Es klang jedoch nicht nach einer gut gemeinten Lüge, um Tarsuinn zu beruhigen.

Da niemand mehr so richtig etwas sagen wollte, war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass schon recht bald zum Schlafengehen aufgefordert wurde. Die neue Wohnung der Darkclouds war sogar so groß, dass fast alle, bis auf Luna und Winona, ein eigenes Zimmer hatten.

Er spielte versonnen mit seinem richtigen Zauberstab und Tikki versuchte auf seinem Rücken liegend gerade die Zöpfe aufzubeißen, die ihm Rica geflochten hatte, als leise die Tür geöffnet wurde. Schnell versteckte er den Stab unter dem Kopfkissen, aber es war nur Winona.

„Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja", flüsterte er zurück. „Aber es ist ziemlich kalt hier."

„Kein Problem, ich hab meine Decke mit."

Er setzte sich auf, die Decke fest um seine Schultern gewickelt, und machte ihr so Platz zum Hinsetzen.

„Das mit der Geschichte war sicher kein Zufall, oder?", stellte sie fragend fest.

„Richtig", bestätigte er traurig lächelnd. „Schlechteren Zeitpunkt hätte ich wohl kaum wählen können."

„Konntest doch nicht ahnen, dass gerade dieses Märchen Luna so mitnimmt. Ich schätze, der Tod ihrer Mutter und das Leben bei ihrem Dad haben sie so werden lassen."

„Wie? So?"

„Na ja, so seltsam. Das Gespräch hatten wir doch schon."

„Aber die Lovegoods sind gar nicht so seltsam!", beharrte er.

„Weil du sie nicht siehst und Luna sich auch ein wenig anders dir gegenüber benimmt. Aber wie würdest du jemanden bezeichnen, der seine Milchzähne als Halskette an Weihnachten trägt?"

„Ein wenig seltsam"

„Genau. Und jetzt sag mir – was hat Luna wohl an Weihnachten um den Hals getragen?"

„Ihre Milchzähne?", mutmaßte Tarsuinn.

„Treffer!"

„Ich mag sie trotzdem."

„Hindert dich keiner", hörte er sie leise lachen. „Aber sei nicht erstaunt, wenn du eines Tages merkst, dass andere sich ein wenig – _unwohl –_ in ihrer Nähe fühlen."

„Ich hab's begriffen."

„Dann zurück zum Thema – wie bist du auf das Märchen gekommen? Ich meine, es passte fast perfekt."

„Tante Glenn gab mir den Tipp."

„Tante Glenn?", fragte Winona langsam. „Die Hexe aus der Nokturnegasse? Von der du den Braukasten hast?"

„Genau die."

„Wie kommt sie denn darauf?"

„Na ja, sie war dabei als…", begann Tarsuinn, aber eigentlich wollte er es nicht erzählen. Winona würde sich nur Sorgen machen.

„Als was?", forschte sie und schubste ihn mit der Schulter.

„Ich hab das Einhorn wieder getroffen. Du weißt schon, das bestimmte."

„Wann denn?"

„In der Weihnachtsnacht, als ihr alle geschlafen habt."

„Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir das zu erzählen?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Ich dachte, wir erzählen uns inzwischen alles und ich helfe dir?"

„Ähem…", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen, „…ich wollt dir davon erst in Hogwarts erzählen. Wegen deiner Eltern."

„Meine Eltern?"

„Du musst wissen…", flüsterte er ganz leise, „…Tante Glenn hat irgendwie Probleme mit dem Ministerium."

„Nicht dein Ernst!", zischte sie entsetzt zurück.

„Hast Recht!", sagte er und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Sie scheint _ernste_ Probleme mit dem Ministerium zu haben."

„Und du glaubst, ihr trotzdem vertrauen zu können?"

„Und du glaubst, das Ministerium ist unfehlbar?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", gab sie zu. Im Angesicht dessen was ihren Eltern passiert war, auch kein Wunder. „Aber hast du auch einen so guten Grund wie ich?"

„Drei sogar. Nummer eins – Tikki mag sie. Nummer zwei – von ihr hab ich den Zauberstab. Nummer drei – sie hat mich gegen die _Wilde Jagd_ verteidigt, obwohl sie einfach hätte abhauen können."

„Die _Wilde Jagd _hat dich angegriffen? Okay – erzähl mir alles genau von Anfang an oder ich marschiere gleich rüber zu meinen Eltern."

Und das tat er auch. So ausführlich er konnte und erzählte auch detailliert, wie er Tante Glenn kennen gelernt hatte.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, wartete er eine Weile, dann schubste er Winona an.

„Bist du noch wach?", fragte er leise.

„Glaub mir, bei solchen Geschichten schläft niemand ein, wenn sie einen mit betreffen", antwortete sie gedehnt und fuhr dann energisch fort: „Okay – und was machen wir jetzt?"

Das _wir _in ihrer Frage, tat ihm recht gut, aber machte ihm auch ein wenig Sorgen.

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher", sagte er deshalb vorsichtig. „Solange ich keinen Fitzel Magie aus meinem, ach so besonderen, Zauberstab kitzeln kann, habe ich nicht sonderlich viele Optionen. Und eigentlich sollte das im Moment meine oberste Prio sein."

„Und? Denkst du das Märchen stimmt? Könnte es wirklich sein…?"

Zweifelnd schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, das Ganze ist deutlich weiter hergeholt, als die anderen Geschichten, auch wenn diese mir mehr gefallen hat. Aber vielleicht hat sie einen wahren Kern…!"

„Welchen?"

„Na ja – vielleicht gibt es Menschen, die irgendwie – kompatible – zu Einhörnern sind. Weißt du, als ich das Einhorn berührte, habe ich mich so verbunden mit ihm gefühlt, so traurig. Wie Luna es beschrieben hat."

„Und du bist ganz sicher, dass diese Tante Glenn dich nicht manipuliert?", fragte Winona immer noch misstrauisch. „Ich meine – du kannst Geister weder sehen noch hören, vielleicht war alles nur gespielt! Wenn sie eine gute Hexe ist, kann sie dich passend bezaubern, ohne dass du es merkst."

„Den Gedanken hatte ich auch schon, aber trotzdem komme ich immer wieder zu dem Schluss, ihr vertrauen zu können. Richtig begründen kann ich es in Wirklichkeit nicht. Ist einfach nur ein Gefühl", antwortete er nach intensivem Nachdenken.

„Wenn du meinst…", sagte Winona gedehnt, „…aber da ist noch was…"

„Was?", erkundigte er sich, nachdem das Mädchen nicht weiter sprach.

„Kannst du mir sagen, ob – _Die Kinder verstanden nicht warum. Sie verstanden nicht, warum man sie fürchtete, warum Dinge in ihrer Gegenwart zersprangen…_ – eine Bedeutung für dich und Rica hat?"

„Ich hab ihr geschrieben was passiert ist, als ich einen Zauberstab berührt habe. Das ist ihr sicher aufge…"

„Nein!", unterbrach sie entschieden und setzte vorsichtig fort. „Sie hat vorher das Gesicht verzogen! Bevor das mit den Zauberstäben kam."

„Wirklich?", fragte er zweifelnd. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich bei solchen Beobachtungen auf andere zu verlassen.

„Wir haben es alle bemerkt. Du hättest mal Mr Lovegoods neugieriges Gesicht und die Falten auf der Stirn meiner Mutter sehen sollen."

Nachdenklich zog Tarsuinn seine Decke enger um die Schultern. Sein Vertrauen in seine Schwester war absolut. Seit er vier und sie elf gewesen war, war sie ihm Schwester, Mutter und Freundin gewesen. Er war sich nur zu schmerzhaft bewusst, wie seine Existenz und die Angst vor den Leuten, die sie verfolgten, ihr mindestens die Kindheit genommen hatte.

„Ich frage sie einfach", erklärte er und stand auf.

„Jetzt?", fragte Winona.

„Nur wenn sie noch wach ist natürlich", schränkte Tarsuinn ein.

„Na dann."

Leise schlichen sie aus dem Zimmer und eine Treppe nach unten. An Ricas Gästezimmer lauschte er kurz und riss dann alarmiert die Tür auf. Winona stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, dann eilte sie ihm hinterher.

Auf dem Bett lag Rica, ihr gesamter Körper zuckte krampfartig und der scharfe Geruch nach Erbrochenem lag in der Luft. Mit einer Ruhe, die er in keinster Weise empfand, öffnete er Ricas Medizintasche und spritzte ihr dann mit geübten Handgriffen ein Medikament, das sie seit der Tumoroperation im letzten Frühjahr nicht mehr hatte nehmen müssen. Es entspannte ihre Muskeln, egal was ihr geschädigtes Hirn sagte. Dann suchte er die Phiole mit dem magischen Stärkungstrank und verabreichte ihr auch davon eine kleine Dosis. Ohne sich um die Darkclouds oder die Lovegoods zu kümmern, die durch Winonas Schrei hinzugekommen waren, begann er, sobald das Zucken nachgelassen hatte, Rica und das Zimmer zu reinigen. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, wie man ihm frisches Bettzeug, ein Nachthemd und einen Eimer reichte. Danach legte er sich zu ihr, nahm ihren mageren Körper in die Arme und wachte die gesamte Nacht über sie.

Am nächsten Morgen, auf dem Gleis 9 ¾, stand Rica schon wieder neben ihm und hielt seine Hand. Sie hatte kaum etwas von dem bemerkt, was letzte Nacht passiert war, obwohl sie es sicher genau wusste, als sie den blauen Fleck um den Einstich herum bemerkte.

Trotzdem hatte sie darauf bestanden mit zum Bahnhof zu kommen. Es war zwar egoistisch, aber Tarsuinn freute sich darüber, auch wenn er offiziell dagegen protestiert hatte.

Und so standen sie nun auf Gleis 9 ¾ und Rica staunte über all die Hexen, Zauberer und ihre Kinder hier. Ab und zu kicherte sie auch über die Kleidung einiger ausgewählter Exemplare. Tarsuinn wollte gerade etwas zu seiner Schwester sagen, als eine ihm bekannte Stimme das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Oh, bin ich froh Sie hier noch anzutreffen, Mr und Mrs Darkcloud", rief eine freundlich klingende Stimme quer über den Bahnsteig und schnelle Schritte kamen zu ihnen.

„Das beruht nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Mrs Kondagion", versicherte Mrs Darkcloud in kühlem Tonfall, als die Frau sie erreichte.

„Ich bitte Sie", entgegnete Kondagion verletzt. „Ich kann mir die Fälle nicht aussuchen, für die ich die Anklage im Auftrag des Ministeriums vertrete."

Mrs Darkcloud gab ein abwertendes Geräusch von sich, doch Mr Darkcloud mischte sich diplomatisch ein.

„Das verstehen wir", sagte er schnell. „Nur fällt es manchmal schwer daran zu denken. Im Grunde haben wir dank Ihrer guten Arbeit– bis auf unsere Kinder und die Freiheit – alles verloren. Heim, Arbeitsstelle, Ansehen."

„Nun, dann wird es Sie freuen zu hören, was ich Ihnen mitteilen kann", erklärte Kondagion verständnisvoll. „Wir haben erste Indizien gefunden, dass Ihr Verdächtiger in den Entführungsfällen tatsächlich ein Zauberer war. Wenn sich das bestätigt, dann kann ich sicher meinen Vorgesetzten überreden, Ihr Muggel-Berufsverbot wieder aufzuheben, Sie voll zu rehabilitieren und wieder in das Ministerium einzustellen."

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen", sagte Mr Darkcloud offensichtlich verblüfft.

„Ich dachte mir, das war das Mindeste, nachdem ich Ihnen so zu Unrecht zugesetzt habe. Außerdem wollte ich Ihnen dies hier geben. Als kleine Wiedergutmachung."

„Danke", stammelte Mr Darkcloud fast. „Aber wie…"

„Nichts für ungut. Sagen Sie, ich würde Sie empfehlen, aber ich muss jetzt weiter. Mein Chef sollte nicht bemerken, dass mein Sessel leer ist."

Es krachte kurz auf die Art, wie sie Tarsuinn inzwischen mit Apparieren verband, dann war die Frau weg.

„Was hat sie dir gegeben?", fragte Mrs Darkcloud interessiert, sobald sich die Überraschung etwas gelegt hatte.

„Ein Empfehlungsschreiben für das _Nostow und Mohsl Privatnifflerbüro_", staunte Mr Darkcloud. „Ich fass es nicht!"

„Glaubst du, die Frau hat wirklich Kontakte zu denen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber Onkel Lockshore als Anrede klingt so schlecht nicht, oder?"

„Es könnte sich also lohnen mal vorbeizuschauen?"

„Schaden kann es wohl nicht."

„Machen Sie es nicht!", mischte sich Tarsuinn leise, aber energisch ein. „Die Frau ist falsch."

„Aber sie scheint außerhalb des Gerichtes recht nett zu sein und hat sich sogar halb entschuldigt!", entgegnete Mr Darkcloud verblüfft und auch seine Frau stimmte zu.

„Bitte", flehte Tarsuinn. „Sie ist _nicht wirklich_ nett und ihr zu vertrauen ist ein Fehler!"

„Na, na! Nicht so feindselig, Tarsuinn", sagte Mrs Darkcloud in nachsichtigem Ton. „Das im Gericht…"

„Das hat nichts mit dem Gericht zu tun!", unterbrach Tarsuinn erneut unhöflich.

„Aber warum dann?", fragte Mrs Darkcloud plötzlich ernst und forschend.

Tarsuinn biss sich auf die Lippen. Wenn er andeutete, wie er Lady Gloria Kondagion kennen gelernt hatte, dann konnte das für Tante Glenn, aber auch für die Darkclouds Probleme bringen. Selbst für ihn war es schwierig zu verstehen, wie die freundliche Frau von eben und die großkotzige von vor einem halben Jahr zusammenpassen sollten. Hatte nicht Tante Glenn eine ähnliche Verwunderung geäußert?

Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Arm der Frau und zog sie nach unten, so dass er ihr Ohr erreichen konnte. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, er musste sie warnen.

„Ich habe Kondagion dabei zugehört, wie sie in der Nokturnegasse ein Teil der _Stillen Klinge_ kaufte", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Aber es gibt niemanden, der dies außer mir bezeugen kann und ich habe auch Angst, wenn Kondagion erfährt, dass ich sie gehört habe!"

„Und da bist du dir ganz sicher?", fragte Mrs Darkcloud zweifelnd, aber ähnlich leise.

„Woher wüsste ich sonst, dass sie Gloria mit Vornamen heißt, gern mit Lady angesprochen wird, Lucius Malfoy verabscheut und so reich ist, dass sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken vierhundert Galeonen bezahlen kann", gab er leise zur Antwort. „Sie ist wirklich gefährlich und hat Freunde in den höchsten Positionen."

Die letzte Bemerkung war zwar gelogen, aber Tarsuinn war bereit fast alles zu tun, um die Darkclouds vom Kontakt mit Kondagion abzuhalten.

Mrs Darkcloud richtete sich langsam auf.

„Wir werden an deine Warnung denken", versprach sie. „Aber der Express fährt gleich, wir müssen uns verabschieden."

Und so dankte Tarsuinn den Darkclouds und Mr Lovegood für die schöne Zeit, dann wandte er sich Rica zu und obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab, er konnte seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

„O-nee-san", flüsterte er auf japanisch, was so viel wie _ältere Schwester _bedeutete. „Ich…ich…"

„Ich weiß", sagte sie in der gleichen Sprache und streichelte seine Wange. „Vielleicht ist das heut ein Lebwohl, Tarsuinn-chan."

„Ich will nicht…"

„Otouto (jüngerer Bruder). Ich wäre ja auch lieber mit dir zusammen, aber ich bin so egoistisch zu hoffen, dass du noch rechtzeitig für mich das Zaubern erlernst. Außerdem – wenn ich in diesem Krankenhaus liege – dann lebe ich nur durch die Briefe, die du mir schreibst."

„Ich hab Angst", weinte er. „Du darfst nicht…! Ich weiß doch nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll. Und ich habe Angst, dass du allein bist, wenn es…wenn es soweit…"

Sie drückte Tarsuinn an sich, so dass das letzte Wort in ihrer Jacke unterging.

„Denk nicht dran", flüsterte sie und anscheinend weinte sie jetzt auch. „Denk nur daran, dass ich dich liebe und dass du ein Zauberer sein wirst. Glaub deiner o-nee-san."

„Tue ich das nicht immer?", antwortete er und drängte seine Tränen zurück. Seine Hände tasteten wie verzweifelt über ihr Gesicht, seine Nase sog noch einmal gierig ihren Geruch ein. Es mochte sein, dass dies ihm auf ewig reichen musste. Trotzdem war da noch eine Frage.

„Rica-chan! Warum bist du bei Luna-chans Geschichte zusammengezuckt?", fragte er, doch ob er nun zu leise gewesen war oder sie ihn nicht hören wollte – zumindest stand sie gerade auf und zog ihn zum Zug, der jede Sekunde abfahren sollte.

„Schreib es mir!", bat er von der offenen Tür aus.

„Ich werde dir schreiben", rief sie ihm nach. „Leb wohl, Kleiner."

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	23. XXII Friedensgespraeche

** - Kapitel 22 - **

**Friedensgespräche**

Quidditch war die tollste Sache der Welt, wenn man es spielen konnte. Selbst Zuschauen war so schlimm nicht. Normalerweise.

Doch heute war es für Toireasa eine Qual. Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw und das im Januar. Das Stadion lag in prächtigem Weiß und die Zuschauer hielten sich mit heißen Getränken, zaubern und jubeln warm. Nur halt ohne sie.

Toireasa saß auf der Bank vor Hagrids Hütte und schaute zum Quidditch-Stadion. Es war einfach nicht ratsam bei den anderen Zuschauern zu sein. Da sie sich nicht überwinden konnte Malfoy und Flint zuzujubeln, war der Slytherinblock für sie verboten. Natürlich hätte niemand ihr verboten zu den Ravenclaws, Gryffindors oder Hufflepuffs zu gehen, nur das wäre dann wohl zuviel des Guten gewesen. Ihr Selbsterhaltungstrieb hielt sie davon ab, denn beim Quidditch hörte bei vielen der Spaß einfach auf.

Obwohl – gestern hatte sie sich für einen Moment vorgestellt, wie sie eine Ravenclaw-Flagge inmitten sehr erstaunter Slytherins schwang. Wahrscheinlich kam daher der Spruch von wegen – _mit wehender Flagge untergehen_.

Das Spiel hätte eigentlich vor fünf Minuten beginnen sollen, doch noch immer tat sich nichts. Was sie jedoch nicht weiter verwunderte. Flint wartete in der Hoffnung, das Juckpulver, das er heimlich auf der Bank der Ravenclaws verstreut hatte (dort wo die beiden hervorragenden Treiber immer saßen), würde so besser wirken. Immerhin brauchte das Zeug eine Weile, um sich durch den Stoff der Hose zu drücken. Was Flint jedoch nicht wusste war, dass Toireasa mit ihrem Taschentuch heimlich das Pulver aufgewischt und danach über Hausmeister Filchs Platz ausgeschüttelt hatte.

Auf diese Weise würde es heute ein faires Quidditchspiel geben und gleichzeitig bekam der Hausmeister etwas dafür ab, wie er Tarsuinn jeden Tag mit seinem gezischten – _Du schaffst es niemals, Muggel!_ – verfolgte. Und da sie gerade an den Teufel dachte, da kam er auch schon aus dem Stadion, verlegen an seiner Hose ziehend. Er wirkte sehr motiviert schnell ins Schloss zu kommen. Kurz hinter dem Mann folgte eine deutlich kleinere Gestalt. Doch diese ging nicht zum Schulgebäude zurück, sondern kam direkt auf Toireasa zu. Wenige Sekunden später erkannte sie auch, wer da durch den Schnee stapfte. So bedachtsam setzte nur einer einen Fuß vor den anderen – Tarsuinn.

Seit ihrer kurzen Begegnung an ihrem Geburtstag, hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Sie hatte es zwar oft gewollt, war aber immer an ihrer Beklemmung gescheitert. Außerdem hatte er sie auch sicher nicht dazu ermutigt. Toireasa war versucht wegzugehen, aber sie hatte Angst, er würde glauben, sie schäme sich mit ihm gesehen zu werden.

Plötzlich – kurz bevor er die Bank erreichte, blieb er stehen und legte den Kopf leicht schräg.

„Wer immer da sitzt", sagte er. „Darf ich mich dazu setzen?"

„Ja", antwortete sie nach einem harten Schlucken und selbst das brachte sie kaum heraus.

Ein kurzes Zucken in seinem Gesicht verriet ihr, dass er ihre Stimme erkannt hatte. Trotzdem trat er an die Bank heran, schob den Schnee beiseite und setzte sich dann. Seinen Mungo hatte er nicht mit dabei und doch bewegte er sich fast so sicher, als könne er sehen.

Wenige Minuten danach konnte das Spiel endlich beginnen, weil – wie dieser Lee Jordan, der alle Spiele kommentierte, anmerkte – sich die Slytherins _endlich von ihrer warmen Kabine hatten trennen können_.

Und es war eine durchaus erwärmende Angelegenheit, wie Toireasa trotz der eingeschränkten Sicht von außerhalb des Stadions feststellen konnte. Es war gleich zu Beginn klar, dass die Slytherins dank ihrer sieben Nimbus 2001 technisch überlegen waren. Doch wo die Gryffindors noch versucht hatten mit Können gegenzuhalten und dank des besseren Suchers auch noch gewannen, setzten die Ravenclaws klar auf eine Verteidigungstaktik. Sie versuchten gar nicht erst den Slytherins über das gesamte Feld hinweg den Quaffel abzujagen, stattdessen verteidigten sie nahe des Torraumes mit allen Kräften und zwei sehr geschickten Treibern. Sobald sie dann den Quaffel den Slytherins abgejagt hatten, stießen alle Jäger und Treiber gleichzeitig und in enger Formation vor und versuchten jeden Angreifer abzublocken. So wie es aussah, funktionierte dies recht gut, denn der Punktestand beider Mannschaften erhöhte sich ziemlich gleichmäßig, wenn auch ungewohnt langsam. Plötzlich sah Toireasa, Malfoy hinab ins Stadion tauchen.

Inzwischen fieberte sie so mit, dass sie aufsprang, so als ob ihr das helfen würde, um über die Zuschauertribünen ins Stadion hineinzusehen. Der Ravenclaw-Sucher war natürlich Malfoy gefolgt, doch wenige Sekunden später tauchten beide unverrichteter Dinge wieder auf und begannen hoch über dem Spielfeld zu kreisen. Toireasa setzte sich wieder.

„Warum bist du nicht im Stadion?", fragte die ruhige Stimme Tarsuinns plötzlich neugierig.

„Bin kein Slytherin-Fan", antwortete sie.

„Ahh", brummte er.

Er nickte, als würde er verstehen. Wahrscheinlich tat er das auch. Bei seinem guten Gehör musste er einfach einige Gespräche zwischen Slytherins mitbekommen haben, die sich um Toireasa drehten.

„Und warum du nicht?", erkundigte sie sich nach einer Weile. Das Spiel verbiss sich gerade in einer unschönen Pattsituation.

„Zu laut", antwortete er ebenso kurz, wie sie zuvor.

Auch das war selbsterklärend.

Danach verfolgten sie wieder das Spiel. Nicht, dass es viel zu verpassen gab. Die Partie hatte sich festgelaufen, beziehungsweise festgefroren. Eine halbe Stunde später gab es eine Auszeit, welche die Slytherins gefordert hatten. Nach Toireasas Ansicht viel zu spät. Im Laufe der letzten Viertelstunde war überdeutlich geworden, dass die Ravenclaws ihre Gegner langsam kräftemäßig zermürbten und deshalb verdient mit fünfzig Punkten in Führung lagen.

„Warum benutzt du dann keinen Ohrenschützer?", nutzte Toireasa die Pause, schaute aber nicht zur Seite.

„Dann kann ich dem Spiel nicht mehr folgen", erklärte er.

„Willst du damit sagen, du kannst die Spieler auf diese Entfernung hören?", fragte sie verblüfft. Dass er so gut hörte, konnte selbst sie nicht glauben. Und schließlich hatte sie heimlich intensive Testreihen an ihm durchgeführt.

„Diese Nimbus 2001 klingen irgendwie anders und außerdem rufen sich die Spieler ziemlich viel zu."

„Aber der Krach von den Zuschauern?", staunte sie noch immer.

„Was sich nicht bewegt...", lächelte er verhalten, „…wird ausgeblendet."

„War es Tikki auch zu laut?"

„Ne. Ihr ist es schlicht und einfach zu kalt."

Sein zaghaftes Lächeln wurde etwas offener.

„Wie geht es Keyx?", stellte er nun seinerseits eine Frage.

„Laut Tante Glenn gut. In acht Tagen ist er wieder mein."

„Freut mich", sagte er und versank erneut in Schweigen, da die Auszeit vorbei war.

Eine Zeit lang holte Slytherin wieder auf, ging sogar kurzzeitig in Führung, nur um nach einigen Minuten wieder langsam nachzulassen. Flint hatte offensichtlich kein richtiges Konzept gefunden. Die einzige taktische Änderung war vielleicht, dass seine Treiber öfter mal versuchten den Ravenclaw-Sucher auszuschalten, was aber angesichts der besseren Treiber auf der Gegenseite vergebliche Mühe war.

„Ich hab gehört, du hättest ein paar Probleme in Slytherin und mit deiner Familie", sagte Tarsuinn unvermittelt – mitten in einer heißen Phase des Spiels. Beinahe wäre Toireasa vor Schreck von der Bank gerutscht.

„Das muss dich nicht kümmern", wehrte sie ab und fragte sich, wie sie überhaupt darauf kam, es könne ihn berühren.

„Winona sagt, du wärst mir verpflichtet?", gab er ihr keine Möglichkeit, sich von der ersten überraschenden Frage zu erholen.

„So sehe ich das."

„Könntest du das bitte vergessen, wenn ich dich jetzt um etwas bitte?", fragte er vollkommen ernst.

„Ich kann nichts versprechen", gab sie sich vorsichtig.

Das überzeugte ihn offensichtlich nicht wirklich und er kaute nachdenklich auf seinen Lippen.

„Hagrid ist voll des Lobes über deine Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit Tieren", stellte er vorsichtig fest, wobei sie sich jetzt zum zweiten Mal fragte, warum ihn das interessierte.

„Ich helf ihm manchmal. Das ist alles", schränkte sie ein.

„Das qualifiziert dich schon", bemerkte er und atmete tief durch. „Okay – ich brauche geisterresistente Bücherwürmer und ich bitte dich, mir welche zu züchten! Meine Versuche sind allesamt fehlgeschlagen."

Das Spiel war vergessen, die Welt war vergessen, Toireasas Verstand konnte man für einen Moment vergessen. Sie starrte den blinden Jungen nur entsetzt an.

„Die sind illegal!", schnappte sie nach einer Weile atemlos. „Und wenn Madame Pince davon Wind bekommt, schafft es maximal unser Staub nach Askaban."

„Wenn kein Unfall passiert, wird niemand in Hogwarts etwas davon mitbekommen", versprach er. „Ich will die Bücherwürmer jemand anderem…ähm…_zukommen lassen_."

„Ich hab aber keine Ahnung von Bücherwürmern!"

„Das passende Buch hab ich!"

„Und die Würmer?"

„Hab ein paar."

„Was ist mit den Büchern, die die als Nahrung brauchen?"

„Professor Lockhart stellt ein paar seiner Werke für _wohltätige Zwecke_ zur Verfügung."

„Weiß er davon?", grinste Toireasa für einen Moment.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze – _nach Wissen hungernde, aber arme Wesen, auf der Suche nach der Nahrung ihres Geistes_ – war eine recht ungenaue Beschreibung. Oh – Ravenclaw führt mit hundert Punkten."

Toireasa schaute hoch zum Spiel und dann zur Uhr. Schon über achtzig Minuten. Soweit sie gehört hatte, war das für Hogwarts eine ungewöhnlich lange Spielzeit.

„Weißt du…", sagte Toireasa nach einer Weile des Zuschauens, „…was immer du vorhast, vielleicht würde ich dir besser helfen, wenn ich das Dumbledore oder Flitwick sage."

„Mag sein…", sagte er und seine Lippen zuckten amüsiert, „…ich habe aber nur gesagt, ich würde dich bitten mir zu helfen. Dein Stillschweigen würde ich notfalls aber auch erpressen."

„Und wie?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig.

„Soweit habe ich im Moment noch nicht nachgedacht", gab er zu.

„Du könntest drohen, dass deine Freundin meinen Zauberstab zerbricht", schlug Toireasa vor.

„Oh – gute Idee. Aber schwierig umzusetzen. Winona würde ihn dir als Dank wahrscheinlich wiedergeben, wenn du mich verpetzt."

„Das wäre schon wieder eine Überlegung wert."

„Ja – aber wo bliebe dann der Spaß? Das kindliche Rebellieren gegen die Ordnung?"

„Ist mir im _Verbotenen Wald_ verloren gegangen", sagte sie ernst.

„Gut. Dann anders – kann ich dir mit etwas helfen? Du könntest ja wieder auf mir rumhacken, dann hast du es sicher leichter mit deinem Haus."

Das brachte Toireasa auf einen Gedanken.

„Ich will das Gegenteil!", sagte sie.

„Ich soll auf dir rumhacken?", runzelte er die Stirn. „Bezweifle, dass ich das überzeugend kann."

„Nein – ich…", den Gedanken zu fassen und ihn auszusprechen waren zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe, „…ich hätte gern, dass alle glauben, wir würden uns gut verstehen."

„Alle sollen annehmen wir wären Freunde?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Um ehrlich zu sein…", und jetzt schluckte sie schwer, „…es würde mich nicht stören, wenn wir wirklich gut miteinander auskämen. Wie damals im Express."

Nachdenklich hielt er den Kopf gesenkt. Dann drehte er den Kopf zu ihr und es war fast so, als würde er sie richtig anschauen.

„Darf ich mir Keyx ab und zu mal ausleihen?", fragte er und sie erkannte das indirekte Angebot. Trotzdem sah er nicht gerade freundlich aus. Eher so, als würde er sich intensiv nach dem Warum fragen.

„Bevor er das Post ausfliegen verlernt, warum nicht?!", nahm sie an.

„Gott verflucht noch mal!", entfuhr es Tarsuinn, was Toireasa für einen Moment verwirrte, doch der tobende Beifall und die Buh-Rufe vom Stadion waren Erklärung genug.

„Wer hat gewonnen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Slytherin. Malfoy hat den Schnatz gefangen. 340:360!"

Wieder legte er den Kopf leicht schräg.

„Viele sind der Ansicht ein Foul gesehen zu haben."

„Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn das stimmt", kommentierte Toireasa zynisch. „Für Flint ist es nur dann ein Foul, wenn es der Schiedsrichter bemerkt."

„Auch wenn es alle Zuschauer sehen?"

„Zuschauer gehören offiziell nicht zum Spiel. Egal was die sehen, es zählt nicht."

„Blödes Spiel!", brummte er. „Der Schnatz ist zu viel wert."

„Wenn du es spielen könntest, wärst du anderer Ansicht."

„Mag sein. Aber trotzdem finde ich es unfair, dass die Arbeit von sechs Spielern so wenig wert ist."

„Das System hat sich seit Jahrhunderten bewährt. Du solltest mal _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ lesen."

„Mach ich. Aber zunächst…"

Er rückte auf der Bank etwas auf Toireasa zu.

„…sollten wir in deinem Sinne einen leicht vertrauten Eindruck erwecken. Denkst du das reicht von der Nähe her? Siegestrunkene Slytherins werden gleich hier vorbeiziehen."

„Nur nicht gleich beim ersten Mal übertreiben", gab Toireasa zu bedenken. „Ich will ja nicht, dass deine Freundin eifersüchtig wird und mir meinen Zauberstab niemals wieder zurückgibt."

Verstehend nickte er und so saßen sie still nebeneinander und warteten. Zunächst kamen nur wenige Zuschauer und vor allem Nicht-Slytherins aus dem Stadion. Alle diskutierten sie, mehr oder weniger laut, das Spiel. Tarsuinn schien angestrengt zu lauschen und auch Toireasa spitzte die Ohren. Doch wenig später gab sie den Versuch auf und schaute besorgt auf eine stille Schar Ravenclaws, die sich ihnen näherte. Einige schienen recht wütend zu sein, ein Gemütszustand, der Toireasa etwas besorgt machte. Wut und Zorn hatten die unschöne Angewohnheit, sich an den Greifbaren und Schwachen abzureagieren. Sie hatte es ja genauso gemacht. Aber es war zu spät, um sich unauffällig abzusetzen, und so war sie wenige Augenblicke später von rund dreißig Ravenclaws aller Altersstufen umgeben. Sie hatte das Gefühl, jeder würde sie anstarren, aber das täuschte – Tarsuinn war der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit.

„War es nun ein Foul oder nicht?", fragte Tarsuinn, nachdem niemand etwas sagte.

Keiner antwortete, doch die ernsten Mienen entspannten sich etwas. Dann hob Darkcloud einen Arm und als sie ihn ruckartig wieder senkte, schallte ein lautes – _Happy Birthday_ – über den Schnee. Amüsiert beobachtete Toireasa, wie der so geehrte Junge erschrocken zurückschreckte. Anscheinend hatten es die Ravenclaws geschafft, ihn vollkommen im Dunkeln über ihr Vorhaben zu lassen.

„Auf dass du ein Zauberer wirst!", sagte Darkcloud nach dem Lied.

„Auf dass du dem Krankenflügel fern bleibst", kam von einem Jungen weiter hinten.

„Und darauf, dass du den Negativrekord _nicht_ schaffst!", bemerkte ein älteres Mädchen mit dem Abzeichen eines Vertrauensschülers.

„Ich geb mir Mühe", versprach Tarsuinn, dessen Gesicht rot wie eine Tomate geworden war.

„Da sind wir uns sicher, vor allem da wir dich heute so unter Druck setzen", lachte ein Junge.

„So – und jetzt hast du drei Wünsche frei", lachte Winona. „Und keine Tricks. Rica hat Luna und mir erzählt, dass du immer sehr ungewöhnliche Wünsche hast."

„Das kommt alles so überraschend", antwortete Tarsuinn nachdenklich. „Und am liebsten würde ich die da…", er deutete angewidert in Richtung Stadion, aus dem gerade eine jubilierende Menge von Slytherins kam (mit Malfoy auf den Schultern), „…unter einer Unmenge Schnee begraben – aber dann würden wir wie schlechte Verlierer aussehen und Punkte abgezogen bekommen. Aber…"

„Also Lust hätte ich schon!", brummte ein Junge im blauen Quidditchdress der Ravenclaws.

„…aber ich denke, eine riesige Schneeballschlacht heute Abend würde es auch tun."

„Das ist alles?", fragte verblüfft ein unbekanntes Mädchen.

„Auf Besen", ergänzte Tarsuinn.

„Oh."

„Und irgendwer nimmt mich mit."

„Schwierig!"

„Und gefährlich!"

„Aber mein Wunsch", grinste Tarsuinn jetzt.

„Ich glaub, Gary aus der Sechsten von den Hufflepuffs hat nen zweisitzigen Besen. Vielleicht borgt er ihn uns", sagte ein älterer Junge. „Oder macht sogar mit."

„Vielleicht sollte mitmachen wer will?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Ich weiß nicht, aber könnte das Spaß machen? Viele Leute, heißer Punsch und geröstete Esskastanien?"

„Das solltet ihr nicht machen", mischte sich Toireasa leise ein und in ihrem Magen zog sich alles zusammen, als die vielen Augenpaare auf sie schwenkten. „Wenn ihr alle einladet, würden auch Slytherins kommen und es gibt ein paar, die sich bemühen werden, euch die Sache zu vermiesen."

„Du bist doch auch Slytherin!", hielt ein pausbäckiges Mädchen ihr vor.

„Und deshalb kann ich es euch vorhersagen", erklärte Toireasa.

„Du willst uns doch nur die Sache vermiesen", zischte das Mädchen jedoch. „Die werden doch sicher alle in ihrem Kerker allein feiern."

„Sie hat schon Recht", sagte die Vertrauensschülerin mit Blick auf die jubelnden Slytherins, die den Ravenclaws höhnisch zuwinkten. „Das Risiko besteht durchaus."

„Es sei denn, ein Lehrer wäre dabei", fiel Toireasa plötzlich ein.

„Gute Idee", lächelte Tarsuinn sie an. „Ich frag Professor Snape."

Für einen Moment herrschte geschockte Stille.

„Das machst du nicht!", keuchte die Vertrauensschülerin.

„Aber sicher doch", kicherte Tarsuinn. „Gibt es was Schöneres als das Gefühl, Snape vom Besen geschossen zu haben? Wenn ich es mir recht überlege – ich sollte auch noch Lockhart fragen."

„Ich dachte eher an Professor Flitwick", sagte die Vertrauensschülerin verzweifelt.

„Natürlich", grinste Tarsuinn noch immer frech. „Den kannst du auch fragen."

„Ein wenig Musik dazu wäre auch lustig", meinte ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge. „Ich könnte was organisieren, Fliegen ist eh nicht mein Ding."

„Ich helf dir", bot sich das pausbäckige Mädchen an.

„Wir besorgen den Punsch und andere warme Leckereien."

„Ich frag Madame Hooch, ob wir das Quidditchfeld und die Schulbesen für die Erstklässler haben können."

„Wir brauchen aber auch Licht, wenn wir das am Abend machen."

„Einige _Lumos _Zauber auf den Tribünen könnten helfen."

„Und ein paar Lagerfeuer zum Aufwärmen und Grillen."

„Ähem – jetzt übertreibt ihr aber", fand Tarsuinn. „Was ist, wenn niemand kommt?"

„Dann sagen wir halt, jeder soll was mitbringen! Das verhindert Überversorgung."

„Das sollten wir aber vor dem Essen bekannt geben, nicht dass alle voll gefuttert sind."

„Na dann machen wir es doch so", entschied die Vertrauensschülerin. „Ich red mit den Schulsprechern und den Vertrauensschülern. Professor Flitwick…"

„…übernehme ich", bot Toireasa an.

„Flitwick ist unser Hauslehrer!", fuhr das dicke Mädchen sie erneut an.

„Genau, was geht das dich überhaupt an?", ergänzte ein Junge feindselig.

„Toireasa ist okay", mischte sich Tarsuinn ein, bevor Toireasa scharf antworten konnte. „Sie ist ein Ravenclaw-Fan beim Quidditch. Sie hat wirklich die ganze Zeit mit unserer Mannschaft gefiebert."

„Echt?", der Junge aus der Ravenclaw-Mannschaft klang überrascht und vielleicht auch etwas geschmeichelt.

„Ja", bestätigte Toireasa schlicht.

„Dann will ich nichts gesagt haben", lächelte der unfreundliche Junge etwas beschämt. „Nichts für ungut, aber das Foul zum Schluss…"

„Schon vergessen", beschwichtigte Toireasa.

„Na dann – Toireasa, nicht wahr – redet mit Professor Flitwick. Das mit der Musik, Madame Hooch, das Essen und die Zauber übernehmen die, die sich dafür gemeldet haben. Der Rest hilft wo er kann und macht etwas Werbung. Lasst uns zeigen, dass Ravenclaws trotz einer Niederlage zu feiern wissen."

„Genau", rief der Junge im Quidditchdress trotzig. „Denn eigentlich haben wir gewonnen und das können wir auch zeigen."

„Na, warum steht ihr dann noch hier rum. Los geht's!", scheuchte die Vertrauensschülerin die Ravenclaws auf. Befehlen schien ihr zu liegen.

Die Schülerschar zerstreute sich schnell und nach wenigen Minuten standen nur noch Toireasa, Tarsuinn und das Mädchen namens Lovegood an der Bank.

„Der Feind des Wunsches ist der Wunsch selbst", orakelte das Mädchen seltsam.

„Wem sagst du das, Luna?", kicherte Tarsuinn. „Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur wissen, wie es ist, auf einem Besen zu fliegen."

„Bescheidenheit hat nur selten jemanden umgebracht, die Gier dafür umso häufiger", fuhr das Luna-Mädchen fort. Toireasa fand sie recht seltsam. Selbst wenn man von ihren Worten absah, ihr verträumter Blick passte so überhaupt nicht zu den aggressiv aussehenden Ravenclaw-Adlern, die sie sich auf ihre Wangen gemalt hatte.

„War das eben Kritik?"

Tarsuinn schien das seltsame Wesen des Mädchens überhaupt nicht zu stören, denn er lächelte nur freundschaftlich.

„Wenn du das so siehst, dann hast du es begriffen", kommentierte das Mädchen ernst. „Erst wollen sie, dass du nicht mehr in den Krankenflügel kommst und dann tun sie alles dafür, um dich wieder hereinzubekommen. Ich werde mit Madame Pomfrey sprechen, damit sie vor Ort ist, wenn du herunter fällst."

Damit machte auch sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

„Heh!", rief Tarsuinn ihr nach. „Es ist doch noch gar nicht raus, dass ich runterfalle."

Von dem Mädchen erfolgte keine Reaktion.

„Man sollte doch meinen, sie könnte wenigstens ein bisschen Vertrauen heucheln", brummte Tarsuinn. „Nicht war, Toireasa?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie einen guten Grund", meinte Toireasa.

„Ich bin noch _nie _vom Besen gefallen!", empörte Tarsuinn sich amüsiert.

„Nur mangels Gelegenheit, vermute ich."

„Ich bin von Feinden umgeben", schüttelte er den Kopf und ging langsam Richtung Schule. „Kommst du mit?", lud er Toireasa ein, als diese stehen blieb.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten schloss sie erfreut auf. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich befangen. Er behandelte sie so…so normal. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, das verdient zu haben und trotzdem genoss sie es. Zwei Monate ohne richtig mit jemandem in ihrem Alter reden zu können, hatten deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Selbst die Ablehnung einiger Ravenclaws war ihr willkommener, als die Abscheu, die ihr viele Slytherins entgegenbrachten.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte solche Feinde wie du", murmelte sie traurig.

„Du bist auf dem besten Wege dahin, dir welche zu machen", erklärte er ihr. „Luna hätte sonst niemals ihre _Weisheiten_ in deiner Gegenwart zum Besten gegeben."

Sie erreichten das Schloss und erst jetzt bemerkte Toireasa, wie kalt ihr doch eigentlich war.

„Ich glaub gehört zu haben, dass Flitwick in seinem Raum ist", sagte Tarsuinn. „Ich schätze, ich werd Snape im Kerker finden."

„Du willst wirklich den Professor fragen, ob er bei einer Schneeballschlacht mitmacht?", staunte Toireasa.

„Natürlich nicht!", lachte Tarsuinn. „Ich wollt ihn fragen, ob er als Zielscheibe herhalten könnte. Das würde uns fünfzig Prozent mehr motivierte Teilnehmer bringen, da wette ich drauf."

„Ich bezweifle, dass irgendwer es wagen würde, einen Schneeball zu werfen!", bemerkte Toireasa ernsthaft.

„Also ich kenn schon einen", freute ihr Begleiter sich. „Du schätzt einfach Professor Snape falsch ein. Unter seiner harten Schale befindet sich ein _mitfühlendes, weichherziges_ und _liebevolles_ Wesen…oh, guten Abend, Professor."

Toireasa zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sah sich im Gehen um, sah jedoch nirgends die dunkle Gestalt des Professors. Augenblicke später bog sie mit Tarsuinn um eine Ecke und stieß fast mit dem dort stehenden Snape zusammen.

Sie unterdrückte einen Schrei und wenn Professor Snape sie so angesehen hätte, wie er jetzt Tarsuinn ansah, dann wäre sie umgehend geflüchtet. Der blinde Junge jedoch strahlte den Professor mit solch einer naiven Freundlichkeit an, dass sie nur gespielt sein konnte. Manchmal konnte man ihn um seine Blindheit fast beneiden.

„Wir haben Sie gesucht, Professor", erklärte Tarsuinn begeistert.

„So?", fragte Snape gedehnt und ein bedrohliches Vibrieren klang durch den Flur. Ein kurzer vernichtender Blick traf nun auch Toireasa und plötzlich wünschte sie sich doch etwas mehr Abstand zu dem Jungen.

„Wirklich!", strahlte Tarsuinn. „Wir wollen eine kleine Feier draußen organisieren und Ihre Anwesenheit würde der Sache die Krone aufsetzen. Sie sollten aber Ihren neuen Besen mitbringen."

Professor Snape sah aus, als würde er überlegen, wie er am besten und unauffällig die Leichen zweier Schüler entsorgen konnte.

„Machen Sie sich über mich lustig, McNamara?", fragte ihr Hauslehrer mit mühsam ruhig gehaltener Stimme.

„Würde ich nie in Ihrer Anwesenheit wagen!", erklärte der Junge in vollkommen unschuldigem Ton. Toireasa wollte einige Schritte zurücktreten, doch ihre Füße waren wie festgefroren. Sicher sah Snape das Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht und würde sie verschonen.

„Das geht zu weit!", zischte Snape eisig. „Miss Davian-Keary – Sie haben sicher anderweitig etwas zu tun. McNamara – in mein Büro!"

„Nur Keary", korrigierte Toireasa automatisch, doch ihr Einwurf wurde ignoriert.

Snape war schon unterwegs, Tarsuinn folgte. Erstaunt sah Toireasa, wie der Junge ihr bedeutete zu folgen und obwohl sie an ihrem Verstand zweifelte – Snape gegen sich aufzubringen war nicht gerade ihr erklärtes Hauptziel – schlich sie den beiden hinterher. Bei Snapes Büro bedeutete Tarsuinn ihr sich zu verstecken und ging dann dem Professor nach. Die Tür knallte zu und Toireasa huschte in den Schatten einer Statue. Angestrengt versuchte sie zu erlauschen, was in Snapes Büro gesprochen wurde, doch leider waren beide nicht sonderlich laut und die Tür sehr dick.

Fünf Minuten später flog die Tür auf und Professor Snape stürmte mit wehendem Umhang hinaus.

„Sie warten hier, McNamara", rief er noch laut, knallte die Tür zu und stürmte davon.

Toireasa verkroch sich tief hinter ihrer Statue. Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal, diesmal deutlich vorsichtiger.

„Toireasa?", flüsterte Tarsuinn und sein Kopf schob sich nach draußen.

„Hier!"

„Komm bitte schnell her. Ich darf hier nicht raus."

Sie eilte zu ihm und er drückte ihr einige dünn gefaltete Stücke Pergament in die Hand.

„Verwahre das bitte für mich und hau fix hier ab. Ich schätze, wenn Snape dieses Buch wieder findet, wird der Schutzzauber ihm sagen, dass irgendwer was kopiert hat."

„Du bringst mich in Teufels Küche", flüsterte sie und verstaute die Blätter in ihrem Umhang.

„Geht nicht – da bin ich gerade drin", kicherte er. „Geh am besten jetzt zu Professor Flitwick und gib das bitte Winona."

„Du hast ihn nur deshalb provoziert?", fragte sie, obwohl sie so schnell wie möglich weg wollte.

„Aber nicht doch – ich wollte nicht auf eine solche _Stimmungskanone_ verzichten. Was dachtest du denn?"

„Du bist verrückter als dieses Luna-Mädchen, ist dir das klar?", zischte sie.

„Und du bekommst bald richtig Ärger, wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest. Dumbledore und Snape sind im Anmarsch. Am besten verschwindest du erst mal in die Richtung."

Dann schloss er wieder die Tür und Toireasa sah zu, wie sie sich möglichst leise und schnell vom Tatort entfernte.

_Der Kerl hat doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank_, fluchte sie dabei innerlich. Professor Snape zu provozieren und zu beklauen! Wie bescheuert musste man denn sein? Und dazu kam auch noch, dass es Toireasa gefallen hatte. Nicht, dass sie frei von Schuldgefühlen war, aber die Aufregung, die Anspannung und das Gefühl entwischt zu sein, erzeugte ein ziemliches Hochgefühl. Ob das ein Erbteil von ihren Eltern war? Sie hatte sich schon bei den Einhörnern so gefühlt, nur hatte dies eben mehr Spaß gemacht. Und jetzt – mit etwas Abstand von Professor Snape – fand sie Tarsuinns Worte gegen Snape sogar recht lustig, obwohl sie sich fragte, was der Junge gesagt hatte, das Professor Dumbledores Anwesenheit erforderte.

Ein wenig beunruhigt darüber, suchte sie zunächst nach Winona, um so schnell wie möglich das gefährliche Material loszuwerden. Sie las nicht mal, was Tarsuinn da kopiert hatte. Es brauchte glücklicherweise nicht lange, das Mädchen mit dem Zopf zu finden. Die Ravenclaws schienen den gesamten Frust ihrer Niederlage in das Projekt zu stecken. Sie zauberten und schleppten volle Kessel und Holz nach draußen und eine Gruppe Erstklässler – geführt von Madame Hooch – trug die Schulbesen zum Quidditchfeld.

Und unter ihnen fand sie auch Winona. Energisch zog Toireasa heimlich das leicht widerstrebende Mädchen beiseite und gab ihr unauffällig die Pergamente.

„Von Tarsuinn", flüsterte sie zur Erklärung, dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Professor Flitwick. Irgendwann fand sie einen Gryffindor, der den Professor ins Lehrerzimmer hatte gehen sehen.

So klopfte sie halt da an und bekam auch ein „Herein!" von der Stimme Professor McGonagalls zur Antwort. Etwas unentschlossen öffnete sie die Tür einen kopfbreiten Spalt.

„Ich suche Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall. Haben Sie ihn zufällig gesehen?", fragte Toireasa und schaute sich interessiert in dem ihr bisher unbekannten Raum um.

„Ich bin hier, Toireasa", meldete sich Professor Flitwick mit seiner Piepsstimme und seine kleine Hand winkte hinter einem Stapel Bücher hervor. „Komm doch herein."

Toireasa folgte der Aufforderung und verschloss leise die Tür. Unter dem interessierten Blick von Professor McGonagall ging sie um den Tisch herum, so dass sie den kleinen Professor hinter seinem riesigen Buch sehen konnte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Flitwick – Filius, ermahnte sie sich – freundlich. Toireasa schaute fast automatisch zu Professor McGonagall, ob sie die vertrauliche Anrede bemerkte und warf dem kleinen Professor warnende Blicke zu. Filius verstand sofort.

„Kein Grund zur Heimlichkeit", kicherte er. „Alle Lehrer, die länger als elf Jahre hier sind, wissen darüber Bescheid. Und um gleich deine Frage vorweg zu nehmen, Professor Snape ist erst Ende 1981 zu uns gestoßen."

Leicht beruhigt nickte Toireasa und bei Professor McGonagall zeigte sich vorübergehend so etwas Ähnliches, wie ein Lächeln.

„Also noch mal. Wie kann ich dir helfen oder ist es eine Sache für vier Ohren?", fragte der kleine Professor erneut.

„Es ist nichts Geheimes", lächelte Toireasa, denn Flitwick zwinkerte ihr so verschwörerisch zu, als wollte er die ganze Welt auf etwas äußerst Geheimes aufmerksam machen. „Und genau genommen ist es auch eine Frage an Professor McGonagall. Und zwar wollen die Ravenclaws einen Geburtstagswunsch erfüllen und das beinhaltet eine Einladung an alle."

„Oh…", Professor Flitwick klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Tarsuinn bekommt eine Geburtstagsparty. Wie schön!"

Er klappte das dicke Buch vor seiner Nase zu – für den kleinen Zauberer ein nicht unerheblicher Kraftakt – und sprang vom Stuhl.

„Wo wird das stattfinden?", erkundigte er sich. „Ich kann sicher bei den Vorbereitungen helfen. Es muss etwas Klingendes sein, damit er was davon hat. Ach, ich liebe es zu dekorieren!"

„Da Madame Hooch anscheinend keine Einwände hatte, auf dem Quidditchfeld", erklärte Toireasa.

„Draußen? Bei der Kälte?", staunte Flitwick.

„Auf dem Quidditchfeld?", erkundigte sich Professor McGonagall etwas befremdet.

„Na ja", zierte Toireasa sich etwas mit der Erklärung. Die Professorin galt nicht gerade als besonders vergnügungssüchtig. „Tarsuinns Wunsch war nicht direkt eine Party. Das ergab sich einfach so."

„Und welchen Wunsch hatte er genau?", forschte McGonagall mit ihrem unnachgiebigen Blick.

„Er wollte eine große Schneeballschlacht…", begann sie fest und fügte gemurmelt hinzu, „…auf Besen."

„Noch mal, bitte!", verlangte Professor McGonagall. „Ich hab nicht richtig verstanden."

„Eine Schneeballschlacht auf Besen hat er sich gewünscht", antwortete Toireasa jetzt etwas deutlicher.

„Eine interessante Idee", sagte Professor Flitwick, wobei jedoch sein Enthusiasmus ein wenig gedämpft schien. „Aber auch etwas gefährlich."

„Sehr gefährlich!", bemerkte McGonagall wie befürchtet. „Soweit ich weiß, kann McNamara nicht allein fliegen und zu zweit auf einem Besen zu sitzen, ist schon beim normalen Fliegen recht unsicher."

„Es gibt einen Hufflepuff, der hat einen Zweisitzer, Professor", beeilte sich Toireasa einzuwerfen. „Das ist genauso sicher, wenn nicht gar noch sicherer als ein Rennbesen!"

„Vielleicht", zweifelte Professor McGonagall.

„Dann sollten wir hingehen und das Schlimmste verhindern, Minerva", sagte Flitwick. „Es ist eindeutig, dass dieser jugendliche Übermut etwas Kontrolle braucht."

„Ja, ja", stimmte die Hexe schicksalsergeben zu und rollte gespielt übertrieben die Augen. „Sie zündeln, ich lösche. Wie immer!"

„Wir sind ein gutes Team", grinste Flitwick. „Aber das sollte Sie nicht hindern, auch ein wenig Spaß…"

Die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer öffnete sich und Tarsuinn wurde von Professor Snape recht unsanft hereingeschubst. Hintenan folgte Professor Dumbledore mit einem recht unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Nicht besonders ernst, aber auch nicht wirklich belustigt.

„Gut, Miss Davian-Keary ist auch hier", sagte Snape zur Begrüßung.

„Nur Keary", korrigierte Toireasa zum zweiten Mal und wurde erneut übergangen.

„Her damit!", forderte Snape kühl und streckte Toireasa die Hand entgegen.

Wie jedes Kind in einer solchen Situation reagierte sie vollkommen natürlich – sie stellte sich erst mal dumm.

„Was meinen Sie, Professor?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Mein Buch! Her damit!", befahl er nachdrücklich.

Toireasa unterdrückte ein Lächeln, da Tarsuinn anscheinend das Buch gut versteckt hatte, und schaute sich gespielt verwirrt um.

„Ich habe kein Buch von Ihnen", erklärte sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Es sei denn, eines der Bücher, die ich aus der Bibliothek habe, gehört…"

„Nein. Ich meine das, welches McNamara Ihnen gegeben hat", erklärte Snape selbstsicher.

„Ich hab Ihnen nichts gestohlen!", mischte Tarsuinn sich ein und diesmal klang seine Stimme, als wäre er in seiner Ehre verletzt.

Im Grunde genommen hatte er ja auch nichts gestohlen, nur etwas aus einem – anscheinend verbotenen – Buch kopiert.

„Taschen ausleeren!", forderte Snape jetzt.

„Professor Snape", ließ sich jetzt Flitwicks Stimme vernehmen. „Sie mögen zwar wissen, warum Sie McNamara und Keary wie Verbrecher behandeln, aber weder Professor McGonagall noch mir erschließt sich, was hier vorgeht."

Das brachte dem kleinen Zauberer einen vernichtenden Blick ein, jedoch brachte es auch Snape dazu, sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

„Natürlich, Professor", sagte Snape, ein wenig von oben herab. „McNamara hat – wahrscheinlich, weil er die Niederlage im Quidditch heute nicht verkraftet hat – sich äußerst unhöflich mir gegenüber verhalten. Sein Benehmen war fast beleidigend. Ich maßregelte ihn in meinem Büro, musste dann jedoch kurz etwas erledigen und befahl ihm dort zu bleiben. Als ich zurückkam, fehlte eines meiner wertvollsten Bücher. Taschen ausräumen, habe ich gesagt, Miss Davian-Keary!"

„Nur Keary", wiederholte Toireasa zum dritten Mal, räumte aber ihre Taschen aus, wobei sie sich bei ihrem Schutzengel bedankte, der sie zuerst das Ravenclaw-Mädchen hatte treffen lassen. Kaum waren ihre Taschen leer, bedeutete Snape ihr wortlos alles wieder einzupacken.

„Was sagen Sie dazu, Mr McNamara?", erkundigte sich Flitwick.

„Das hat keinen Zweck!", erklärte Snape an Stelle des Jungen.

„Nun, Professor", entgegnete Professor Flitwick freundlich. „Ich glaube, jeder hat das Recht auf eine Verteidigung. Sie nicht mehr?"

Snape entgegnete nichts auf die Frage.

„Also, Mr McNamara", setzte Flitwick erneut an. „Würden Sie mir bitte mitteilen, womit Sie Professor Snape so beleidigt haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erklärte Tarsuinn düster und Toireasa wusste, dass er log. „Ich habe keine einzige Beleidigung ausgesprochen!"

Das wiederum stimmte. Mit Worten hatte er Professor Snape wirklich nicht beleidigt. Dieser Seiltanz zwischen Lüge und Wahrheit faszinierte Toireasa gegen ihren Willen.

„Der Ton macht die Musik", erklärte Snape eisig.

Tarsuinns Gesicht bekam einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es tut mir ja schon Leid, dass ich vermutet habe, Sie könnten innerlich ein _mitfühlendes, weichherziges_ und _liebevolles Wesen _sein und sich deshalb über eine Einladung zu einer Party freuen. Mein Irrtum!", zischte Tarsuinn bösartig. „Und was Ihr Buch angeht – ich hab es nicht gestohlen und auch niemand anderem gegeben. Und wenn Sie es mir nicht glauben, was hält Sie davon ab noch mal in meine Erinn…"

„Ich denke, das reicht jetzt", mischte sich Professor Dumbledore ruhig ein und darüber war Toireasa sehr froh. Sie hatte bisher geglaubt, Tarsuinns Augen wären leblos, doch für einen kurzen Moment war da ein irres Flackern aus Hass und Angst gewesen, das überhaupt nicht zu dem beherrschten und fast immer freundlichen Jungen passte. Doch mit Dumbledores Worten war das Flackern verschwunden. Toireasa sah verstohlen in die Gesichter der Lehrer, ob sie es auch gesehen hatten. Nun – Professor Dumbledore bestimmt. Seine Augen blickten recht besorgt auf den Jungen. Professor Snape sicher auch, denn er schwieg zu dem Ausbruch. Auch McGonagall und Flitwick runzelten die Stirn, aber zumindest die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen hatte nur den Rücken Tarsuinns zu sehen bekommen.

„Sie haben Mr McNamara für seinen Ton eine Strafarbeit gegeben, Professor Snape?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Ja, Direktor!", erwiderte Snape unerwartet respektvoll.

„Gut. Ich bin mir sicher, das Buch ist nur nach hinten gerutscht und wird sich bald wieder finden. Alles andere haben wir ja schon geklärt. Professor Flitwick? Möchten Sie zusätzliche Maßnahmen ergreifen?"

„Nicht im Moment", schüttelte Flitwick den Kopf und nur Toireasa konnte aufgrund ihrer geringen Größe erkennen, wie der kleine Zauberer ein Lächeln vor den anderen Lehrern verbarg. „Ich vermisse auch immer Bücher, bis ich merke, dass ich auf ihnen stehe."

Toireasa verbarg ein Lachen in einem Schnauben und bemerkte zu ihrer Verwunderung, wie auch Professor McGonagalls Mundwinkel sich nach oben zogen.

Nur Professor Snape schien sich nicht zu amüsieren.

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, Direktor? Professor McGonagall?", fragte er kühl und als niemand etwas sagte, verließ er ohne einen Gruß den Raum.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen im Raum, dann flegelte – eine anderes Wort passte einfach nicht – sich Professor Dumbledore auf einen der Stühle und legte seine Füße so auf einen weiteren Stuhl, dass er den direkten Weg zur Tür versperrte.

„So", sagte Dumbledore ernst und Toireasa brachte reflexartig einen Stuhl zwischen sich und den Direktor. „Habt ihr beiden gedacht ich merke nicht, was hinter meinem Rücken abläuft? So eine Niedertracht! Ihr solltet euch schämen."

Geradezu traurig schaute er Toireasa in die Augen, so dass sie schuldbewusst den Blick senken musste.

„Eine Party zu organisieren…", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „…und dann alle, bis auf die Lehrer, einzuladen, ist äußerst ungehörig! Ja, verletzend."

„Also, wir hier wurden eingeladen", kicherte Flitwick.

„Professor Snape habe ich auch gefragt", fügte Tarsuinn vollkommen ruhig hinzu, so als würde er eine Pizza bestellen und nicht den Direktor von Hogwarts vor den Kopf stoßen.

„Natürlich wollten wir Sie auch noch einladen", versicherte Toireasa schnell, was Dumbledore ein Lächeln entlockte.

„So, so. Und das soll mich jetzt besänftigen?", fragte er und erst jetzt begriff Toireasa, dass der Direktor es gar nicht ernst meinte.

„Ein Mann voll innerer Größe, so wie Sie es sind, wird uns sicher verzeihen und unsere Entschuldigung annehmen", sagte Tarsuinn.

„Geht das auch in einem nicht so sarkastischen Ton?", lachte Dumbledore. „Langsam beginne ich Professor Snape zu verstehen."

„Dann sind Sie der Einzige!", sagte Tarsuinn zynisch.

„Tarsuinn!", tadelte der Direktor den Jungen mild. „Du verdankst Professor Snape einiges."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er, ernsthafter diesmal. „Und nicht nur ich."

„Schön, dass du begriffen hast", lächelte der Direktor. „Und jetzt raus ihr beiden. Reicht es nicht, uns innerhalb der Woche Ärger zu machen?"

Toireasa ergriff die Gelegenheit – und Tarsuinn am Umhang – und sah zu, dass sie das Lehrerzimmer möglichst schnell verließen.

Sie zog ihn um einige Ecken, bis er einfach stehen blieb und sich mit der Stirn gegen die Wand lehnte. Irgendwie wirkte er plötzlich ziemlich mitgenommen und sein Atem ging schwer.

„Alles okay?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Geht schon", sagte er und sie konnte sehen, wie er sich zusammen riss. „Snape weiß einfach…ach egal. Ist schon vorbei."

Er entfernte sich etwas von der Wand und rieb sich über die Stirn.

„Ich schätze, ich sollte mich waschen gehen", sagte er. „Wir sehen uns nachher, okay?"

„Ja, okay", stimmte sie zu und sah zu, wie er davon ging.

Doch dann wandte er sich noch einmal um.

„Dank dir", sagte er ernsthaft und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zaghaft nach oben. „War sehr mutig von dir."

Die Party am Abend war dann größtenteils ein Erfolg. Toireasa war erstaunt, als sie fast die halbe Schülerschaft am Abend im Quidditch-Stadion antraf. Sie war sehr beeindruckt, was alles auf die Beine gestellt worden war. Feuer brannten hell und warm in einem Schacht aus Schnee, der hitzeunempfindlich gezaubert worden war. Mehrere Kessel mit Punsch waren am Brodeln und man konnte auch kleine Steaks und Kartoffeln auf Spießen heiß machen. Zusätzlich zu den Feuern hatte Professor Sinistra, die Astronomieprofessorin, die Lichter der Sterne etwas verstärkt, um das Stadion genügend auszuleuchten, damit die Schneeballschlachten – von epischem Ausmaß – genug Licht hatten.

Madame Hooch organisierte das. So als hätte sie das vorhergesehen, hatte sie Regeln entwickelt, die Chaos und Gefahr erheblich einschränkten. Vorsichtshalber waren auch noch einige Meter Schnee von Professor Flitwick aufgeschüttet worden. Das sorgte dafür, dass alle Abstürze ohne jeden Schaden ausgingen – was eigentlich erstaunlich war. Toireasa hatte mehrere Runden der Schneeball-Luftschlacht in zusammengewürfelten Teams mitgespielt, hatte viel Spaß gehabt und wäre dabei selbst beinahe ein paar Mal abgestürzt oder hatte böse Zusammenstöße verhindern müssen.

Großes Vergnügen machte es jedoch auch Tarsuinn, das war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Der Sechstklässler aus Hufflepuff hatte zwar nicht seinen zweisitzigen Besen geborgt, aber dafür flog er selbst mit Tarsuinn und es machte ihnen offensichtlich beiden viel Spaß. Zumindest nach dem Jauchzen zu urteilen, das der kleine Junge bei einigen waghalsigen Manövern ausstieß. Dass er kaum in der Lage war einen Schneeball aus dem Transportkorb unter dem Besen zu nehmen, geschweige denn irgendjemanden damit zu treffen, schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu stören. Auch dass von den fünf Abstürzen drei auf seine Kappe gingen, hemmte seinen Enthusiasmus in keinster Weise.

Aber auch andere lustige Sachen gab es zu sehen. Zum Beispiel hatte Professor Flitwick alle Erstklässler zu einer _Wingardium-Leviosa_-Schneeballschlacht herausgefordert. Dies war zwar der unverhohlene Versuch, vor allem die Schüler zu motivieren, die noch immer nicht richtig mit dem Zauber zu Recht kamen, trotzdem war es ein großer Spaß, gegen einen erwachsenen Zauberer eine Art Duell zu führen. Frustrierend war nur, dass es niemandem gelang, den kleinen Professor zu erwischen, während man selbst gnadenlos eingeseift wurde. Zumindest verstand Toireasa jetzt, warum es Gerüchte gab, dass der Professor mal ein überragender Duellkämpfer gewesen wäre.

Professor McGonagall andererseits hatte sich der Schüler angenommen, die nicht unbedingt an Schneeballschlachten interessiert waren. Sie zeigte, wie man mit einfachen Zaubern Schneeskulpturen erschuf und am Ende hauchte sie unter tosenden Beifall den schönsten Vier, mit einen kurzen Schnippen ihrer Zauberstabes, kurzzeitig Leben ein und ließ sie herumspazieren.

Aber in Toireasas Augen setzte Professor Dumbledore allem die Krone auf. Nicht, dass er irgendetwas Besonderes machte. Er war einfach nur da und verbreitete gute Laune. Redete mal mit dem einen, mal mit dem anderen, beschwor einen kleinen Schneesturm herauf, als er der Ansicht war, Professor Flitwick fehle etwas Weiß an der Kleidung und verteilte Süßigkeiten in Massen. Außerdem verhinderte er hinterrücks, dass die beiden rothaarigen Zwillinge, die Toireasas Geburtstag schon zu einem schönen Erlebnis gemacht hatten, heimlich ein wenig Alkohol in den Punsch mischten. Nur zur medizinischen Vorsorge, wie sie beide lachend beteuerten, als Madame Pomfrey ihre Nasen in den Schnee stippte.

Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend. Vor allem weil…

„Hallo, Toireasa", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihr und ließ sie zusammen zucken.

Langsam drehte sie sich herum und erblickte vier Schüler ihres eigenen Hauses. Allen voran William aus ihrer Klasse und Terence, den Sucher des letzten Jahres.

„Hallo", grüßte sie mit eingefrorenem Lächeln.

„Wir haben einen kleinen Revanchekampf mit den Ravenclaws ausgehandelt", lächelte William unsicher. „Und uns fehlt noch ein Spieler…hättest du nicht Lust?"

Ihr klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

„Ich wollt…wirklich?", stammelte sie verblüfft und konnte es nicht fassen.

„Wenn du dich nicht so verkriechen würdest, dann wüsstest du, dass dich nicht jeder verachtet", erklärte Terence entschieden.

„Blaise und Miriam hier…", William deutete auf die zwei Mädchen, „…sehen das ähnlich – oder zumindest nicht so eng."

Die beiden Mädchen nickten ihr freundlich zu. Miriam war Toireasas Jahrgang, Blaise ein Jahr älter.

„Wart ihr es, die mir ab und zu die Hausaufgaben unter der Tür durchgeschoben haben?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Manchmal", gab William grinsend zu. „In Kräuterkunde bist du echt mies. Aber ich hab auch Aidan schon dabei erwischt."

„Wirklich?", kam Toireasa kaum noch aus dem Staunen heraus.

„Ja! Erst vorgestern."

„Wow – damit hab ich nicht gerechnet", gestand Toireasa.

„Starrsinn macht blind! Wusstet du das nicht?", lachte William.

Fast unwillkürlich musste Toireasa zu Tarsuinn sehen. Doch sie schüttelte die düsteren Gedanken ab und danach machte sie sich daran, den Ravenclaws eine faire Niederlage zu bereiten.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	24. XXIII Eine große Dummheit

** - Kapitel 23 - **

**Eine grosse Dummheit**

Montag war eigentlich ein wirklich abwechslungsreicher Schultag für die Ravenclaws und wäre nicht die letzte Stunde Zaubertränke gewesen, dann sicher auch einer der schönsten.

Tarsuinn hingegen mochte Zaubertränke, nur Snape halt nicht. Vor allem, wenn dieser mieser drauf war als üblich. Natürlich war Tarsuinn schuld. Winona hatte ihm einen ziemlich langen Vortrag über sein überstürztes und unkluges Handeln gehalten. Und dann auch noch einer Slytherin zu vertrauen! Wie dämlich musste man denn dazu sein?!

Zugeben musste er, es war wirklich keiner seiner helleren Momente gewesen Snape zu provozieren und ihn auf die Sache mit dem _neuen_ Besen hinzuweisen. Dass Snape deshalb besorgt war, ihn verhörte und daraufhin Dumbledore holen würde, war jedoch kalte Berechnung gewesen. Leider hatte er vergessen, dass Snape sehr gut wusste, wie er Tarsuinn provozieren konnte und er hatte nur mit Mühe die Beherrschung behalten. Snape war verflucht neugierig und Tarsuinn fürchtete sich ein wenig davor, nach der Stunde allein dem Zaubertranklehrer seine Stundenarbeit vorzulegen. Dazu kam auch noch der Strafaufsatz über die Herstellung eines Schutzsteins. Sechs Fuß lang und, wie ihm einige ältere Ravenclaws versichert hatten, niemand hatte je von diesen Stein gehört. Zunächst war Tarsuinn davon ausgegangen, dass Snape ihn mit dieser Aufgabe unbedingt versagen lassen wollte, doch dann hatte er das Buch über Artefakte aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zur Hand genommen und mehr als zwanzig Seiten zu diesem Thema gefunden. Woher aber wusste Snape, dass Tarsuinn dieses spezielle Buch besaß? Konnte es sein, dass…? Nein! Professor Dumbledore hatte es Tarsuinn gegeben und musste es Snape gesagt haben. Doch warum?

Zunächst hatte er dann das Ganze als Zufall abgetan und war davon ausgegangen, dass Snape ihm einfach eine unlösbar scheinende Aufgabe hatte geben wollen.

Doch während der Arbeit – die ihm den gesamten freien Sonntag versaut hatte – war er immer unsicherer geworden. Nicht, dass er wirklich begriffen hatte, auf welchen Theorien und Wechselwirkungen die Funktion eines Schutzsteins beruhte, dazu fehlte ihm einfach das Grundwissen und das Verständnis, aber zumindest wusste er nun, was dieser Stein bewirken konnte und wie man ihn herstellte. Doch warum wollte Snape, dass Tarsuinn sich mit einem Artefakt beschäftigte, das eine Zeit lang Schutz gegen Zauber bot, die Erinnerungen verändern konnten? Irgendwie wusste Tarsuinn nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte. Snape hatte ihn fast bis zur Weißglut gereizt, als sie allein im Büro gewesen waren, und jetzt in der Zaubertrankstunde drangsalierte er sämtliche Ravenclaws, während er die Hufflepuffs diesmal vollkommen in Ruhe ließ. An Tarsuinn verschwendete er jedoch wie immer kein Wort.

Als dann endlich das ersehnte Klingeln die Qual beendete und Snape ihnen einen dicken Packen Hausaufgaben schenkte, begann für Tarsuinn das große Zittern.

„Könntest du draußen warten", bat er Winona. „Nur damit er meine Leiche nicht ohne Zeugen entsorgen kann."

„Verdient hättest du es", antwortete das Mädchen flüsternd, klang aber auch ein wenig mitleidig. „Augen zu und durch! Wird schon so schlimm nicht werden."

„Du erbst alles was mir gehört", erklärte er – nur für den Fall des Falles – und schlich sich langsam vor zum Lehrertisch.

Er wartete, bis der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, dann legte er Snape seinen Trank aus dieser Stunde, seinen Standard-zwei-Ellen-Aufsatz über den Trank der letzten Stunde und die Strafarbeit vor.

„Unterirdisch", urteilte Snape, nachdem er den Strafaufsatz gelesen hatte.

„Also kein ZAG?", rutschte es Tarsuinn heraus und sofort biss er sich auf die Lippe.

_Idiot!_, schalt er sich selbst. _Das war wieder absolut unnötig._

Doch zu seiner Überraschung hörte er so etwas wie ein amüsiertes Schnauben von Snape.

„Wenn man glaubt nichts mehr verlieren zu können, dann ist man immun gegen Strafarbeiten, nicht wahr?", fragte der Professor in einem Tonfall, der bei ihm fast als freundlich gelten konnte.

Diesmal zuckte Tarsuinn lieber nur mit den Schultern. Er misstraute seinem Mundwerk zutiefst.

„Sie haben aus meinem Buch einige Passagen abgeschrieben", unterstellte Snape noch immer mit ruhiger, ja fast überlegener, Stimme. „Und aus irgendeinem Grund wussten Sie auch, dass ein Zauber mir dies sagen würde, und haben deshalb das Buch versteckt, um davon abzulenken."

Tarsuinn würdigte den Professor keiner Antwort. Schließlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass dieser davon erfuhr. Abstreiten war sinnlos, aber gestehen wollte Tarsuinn auch nicht.

„Sie werden mir die Abschrift aushändigen", verlangte Snape.

„Hab ich nicht", log Tarsuinn.

„Wer hat sie dann?"

„Vergessen."

„Ich könnte Ravenclaw fünfzig Punkte abziehen!", drohte der Professor und seine Stimme hatte wieder seine übliche Schärfe.

Ungerührt zuckte Tarsuinn nur mit den Schultern. Sollte Snape doch! Ob Ravenclaw nun verlor weil er vierzig oder neunzig Punkte abgezogen bekam, störte ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr.

„Ihnen egal? Wie wäre es mit hundert?"

Das Penelope und den anderen zu erklären würde sicher schwer werden, aber je mehr Punkte Snape ihm abzog, desto höher war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich die anderen Lehrer einmischen würden.

„Schon traurig, McNamara. Wie Sie die verraten, die eine so große Geburtstagsparty für Sie organisiert haben. Waren Sie jemals wirklich ein Teil des Hauses Ravenclaw?"

Tarsuinns Kiefer spannten sich. Snapes Worte waren ein ziemlicher Schlag unter die Gürtellinie gewesen. Ravenclaw war ein zu Hause für Tarsuinn geworden, solange er nicht bei Rica sein konnte. Es ihm zu nehmen, wenn auch nur mit Worten, war herzlos.

„Das einzuschätzen fehlt Ihnen die Objektivität", flüsterte Tarsuinn so ruhig er konnte.

Es war eindeutig, Snape wollte wieder seine Kontrolle brechen.

„Dann helfen Sie doch meiner Objektivität auf die Sprünge. Was ist für einen Schüler wichtiger als sein Haus? Die Familie? Warum dann aber _Hilfsmittel für und gegen Geister_ lesen? Wie man ein Geist wird, steht da nicht drin und doch war etwas interessant genug für Sie, um es abzuschreiben! Was war es?"

„Schauen Sie doch nach", bot Tarsuinn mit leicht zittriger Stimme an. „Sie kennen ja den Weg. Am Alptraum vorbei, gleich links."

„Nun – ich dachte da eher an Veritaserum", kommentierte Snape überlegen das Angebot.

Doch damit konnte er Tarsuinn nicht kommen.

„Die Benutzung von Veritaserum wurde durch die Richtlinien des Ministeriums von 1985 stark eingeschränkt. Sein Gebrauch ist nur zulässig mit der Zustimmung des Zaubereiministers, eines Gerichtes oder des Vorsitzenden des Zauberergamots."

„Wem sollten Sie es sagen? Erst das Veritaserum, dann drei Tropfen von einem Vergessenstrank und niemand wird es erfahren."

Damit hatte Snape natürlich Recht, wobei er sich vielleicht auch irrte. Je nachdem, ob Winona an der Tür lauschte.

„Also – Wahrheit oder Serum, Sie haben die Wahl, Mr McNamara!"

Damit steckte Tarsuinn in einer Zwickmühle. Wenn er Snape erzählen würde, wozu er die Tränke aus dem Buch brauchte, würde der Zaubertrank-Lehrer sich die Hütte im Verbotenen Wald anschauen und von allen Personen aus Hogwarts, die Tarsuinn ganz sicher da nicht sehen wollte, stand Snape ganz oben auf der Liste.

„Ich hab nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht einen Geist eine Zeit lang zu fangen oder zu kontrollieren", erklärte Tarsuinn langsam und nutzte die Zeit, um sich eine plausible Lüge auszudenken.

„Wozu?"

„Ich wollte Slytherin das Foulspiel vom Quidditch heimzahlen", log er. Wenn er Snape richtig einschätzte, dann war es wohl am besten dessen Paranoia in Bezug auf Verschwörungen nachzugeben.

„Wie das?", erkundigte sich Snape auch recht interessiert.

„Peeves sucht schon lange eine Möglichkeit, dem Roten Baron einige Demütigungen heimzuzahlen. Ich wollte den Baron eine Weile festsetzen, auf dass Peeves sich im Slytherin-Kerker austoben kann."

„Ist das alles?", forschte der Professor.

„Na ja – und ich hoffte natürlich, er würde seinen Streifzug auf Ihr Büro ausdehnen."

„Wer hat Ihnen dabei geholfen?", fragte Snape kalt nach.

„Niemand!", versicherte Tarsuinn.

„Lüg nicht!", fauchte Snape und klang endlich so wie immer.

„Auch wenn Sie behaupten, ich wäre kein Ravenclaw", freute sich Tarsuinn über den Klang in der Stimme des Professors. „Ich bin ein Ravenclaw und deshalb werden Sie nur eines von mir hören – _ich war es allein._"

„Nun, wenn Sie es _allein_ waren, dann ist es wohl an der Zeit, Sie auch _allein_ zu strafen. Dabei gehe ich davon aus, dass sie _allein _zu _viert_ waren. Was bedeutet, ich beschränke Sie _vier _Wochen auf den Unterricht, die Große Halle und Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie werden _vier _Strafaufsätze schreiben und sich _vier _Mal am Samstagmorgen hier unten zu Strafarbeiten einfinden. Natürlich verliert Ravenclaw auch Punkte, aber nur dreißig, da Sie Ihren Plan nicht ausführen werden. Sollte er jedoch doch noch umgesetzt werden, dann werden es einhundert Punkte sein."

Snape war ja so was von gnädig und fair! Sicher würde man ihn irgendwann zum Richter berufen, vielleicht hatten sie in China noch eine Stelle frei für ihn.

„Und jetzt – aus meinen Augen, McNamara. Ihr Anblick widert mich an", zischte Snape zum Abschied.

Tarsuinn ging ohne ein Wort, da er Angst hatte, sein Zorn über die Bestrafung könnte seine Erleichterung darüber verraten, dass Snape sein Geflunker akzeptiert hatte.

Draußen wartete Winona.

„Du musst dich beschweren", sagte sie ungehalten, nachdem sie aus der bedrückenden Atmosphäre der Kerker entkommen waren. Tikki pflichtete ihr lautstark bei. „Das ist vollkommen übertrieben!"

„Lieber nicht", entgegnete er und bedeutete ihr leiser zu sein. „Er hat die Story geschluckt und Ravenclaw nur dreißig Punkte abgezogen. Wenn Flitwick oder Dumbledore da mit rein gezogen werden, könnten sie die richtigen Fragen stellen und auch wenn ich Snape belügen kann, die beiden finden die Lücken in meiner Geschichte."

„Dann erzähl es ihnen einfach", erklärte Winona zum wiederholten Mal in diesen Tagen.

„Du kannst ja aussteigen", bot Tarsuinn kühl an.

„Keine Chance. So einfach wirst du mich nicht los", fauchte sie. „Allein bist du vollkommen aufgeschmissen!"

Damit hatte sie natürlich Recht, doch Tarsuinn ließ sich nicht erweichen, egal wie schwer Snape ihm das Leben machte und Winona ihm ins Gewissen redete.

Zumindest hatte er dadurch kaum noch Freizeit. Snape müllte ihn die nächsten vier Wochen derartig mit Arbeiten zu, dass er trotz seines schlafmangelbedingten 20-Stunden-Tages das Pensum kaum schaffte. Schließlich musste er die Zaubertränke aus Snapes Buch auch noch brauen. Dabei ahnte wohl nicht mal Snape, wie viel er, dank einer Kopierfeder von Luna, hatte abschreiben können. Das Ding war wirklich praktisch. Da diese Feder – laut Hausmeister Filchs Liste – ein illegaler Gegenstand war, hatte Luna sie ihm auch nur ungern und leihweise überlassen, ohne zu wissen worum es ging. Anscheinend war das Mädchen auch ein wenig beleidigt darüber nicht eingeweiht zu werden. Aber Tarsuinn war der Ansicht, dass es schon reichte, dass Winona sich nicht heraushalten ließ.

In den wenigen Stunden, in denen es für ihn mal nichts zu tun gab, las er im Gemeinschaftsraum – mit Teddy (dem Geschenk von den Lovegoods) und Tikki in den Armen – sein Buch: _Für das Auge das nicht sieht_. Das Beste war, dass man für einige der Übungen keinerlei Zauberkräfte brauchte. So glaubte er inzwischen, dass er viel besser Magie erfühlen, hören oder schmecken konnte. Wobei er nicht wirklich erklären konnte, wie er es machte. Tikki und er hatten ein Spiel daraus gemacht. Tikki versteckte den Feuerrubin irgendwo im Ravenclaw-Turm und Tarsuinn versuchte ihn dann zu finden. Seit einer Woche war seine Fehlerquote dabei nahezu Null.

Im Moment ruhte der Rubin jedoch sicher in einem kleinen Netz aus hauchdünnen Silberketten ruhend, an einer Kette um seinen Hals, die ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Winona war. Seine Vertrautheit mit dem Rubin war sogar so stark geworden, dass er fühlte wie seine Kraft anschwoll, wenn Toireasa in der Nähe war. Das war etwas, was er sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte. Er wagte es nicht den Stein hervorzuholen, wenn das Slytherin-Mädchen in seiner Nähe war, um von Winona zu hören, ob er auch leuchtete. Dazu vertraute er Toireasa nicht genug.

Trotzdem musste er zugeben, es fiel ihm immer leichter mit ihr umzugehen. Es war keine Verstellung mehr, wenn er sie zur Begrüßung anlächelte. Selbst Winona, die es nicht schaffte sonderlich freundlich gegenüber dem Slytherin-Mädchen zu sein, musste zugeben, dass diese sehr gute Arbeit mit den Bücherwürmern leistete. Inzwischen hatte sie einige Stämme gezüchtet, die mehr als zwanzig Minuten der Berührung eines Geistes widerstehen konnten. Laut Tarsuinns Schätzung konnte das ausreichen. Nachdem er heute die letzte Strafarbeit bei Snape hinter sich gebracht hatte und morgen die Ausgangssperre endete, konnte Tarsuinn mit der Umsetzung seines Plans beginnen.

Wie immer wollte er gerade das Kapitel – _Krankheiten und das Leben damit_ – überspringen, als ihn das Buch überredete doch damit fortzufahren. Eigentlich mochte er die ausführlichen Beschreibungen und Bilder von leidenden Menschen ja nicht – er musste dann immer sofort an Rica denken – doch diesmal ließ er sich von den Bitten des Buches erweichen. Wenig begeistert las er eine Passage über Verstümmelungen und mögliche Prothesen und überflog gerade einen Abschnitt über die _Todespest der Sinne_, als ein paar Worte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten.

…_der _Sinnestod_ ist eine heute fast vollständig ausgerottete Zaubererkrankheit und selbst wenn eine Infektion erfolgt, ist sie sehr gut heilbar._

_Die Krankheit hat einen festen und gut erkennbaren Verlauf und sie tötet nicht den Zauberer oder die Hexe, sondern nur dessen Sinne. Die Reihenfolge ist dabei immer die Gleiche. Erst das magische Sehen, dann das Sehen und das magische Hören. Daraufhin das Hören und das magische Riechen, gefolgt vom Riechen und dem Schmecken von Magie. Folgerichtig sterben zuletzt der Geschmacksinn und magisches und weltliches Fühlen. Sind alle Sinne abgestorben, endet die Krankheit und in den meisten Fällen wird der Erkrankte ohne seine Sinne wahnsinnig und man sollte ihm ein schnelles und gnädiges Ende bereiten. Er wird keinen Schmerz empfinden._

_Doch diese Fälle sind höchst selten geworden. Erstens, weil der Zauberer oder die Hexe schon früh bemerken, wie Geister und Zauber immer blasser werden und zweitens, weil die Tränke eine fast sofortige Heilung garantieren und den Sinn wieder herstellen, sofern dieser noch nicht vollständig abgetötet wurde. So kommt es, dass es nur selten Fälle von magischer Blindheit gibt, mit der man jedoch gut leben und deren Behinderung man mit speziellen Übungen ausgleichen kann._

_Einzige traurige Ausnahme ist – und es könnte ein Grund sein, weshalb Sie dieses Buch lesen – wenn diese Krankheit bei Kindern im Säuglingsalter auftritt. Diese können sich nicht äußern und so hängt es von der Aufmerksamkeit der Eltern ab, ob die Krankheit rechtzeitig bemerkt wird und wie viele Sinne sie kostet. Aus diesem Grund empfehlen viele Ärzte, regelmäßig vor den Augen der Kleinkinder mit Lichtzaubern zu experimentieren und die Augenbewegungen des Kindes zu beobachten. Ein Hausgespenst ist in dieser Beziehung zur Früherkennung auch sehr nützlich. Durch solche Maßnahmen sind ernsthafte Erkrankungen zum Glück recht selten geworden, was jedoch auch dazu führt, dass es immer wieder junge Eltern gibt, welche die Gefahren nicht kennen oder sich ihrer nicht bewusst sind._

_Leider ist es niemals möglich, die normalen Sinne jemals wieder herzustellen. Nur die magischen können durch starke Reize und Training wieder auf ein normales Level gebracht werden, solange man Geduld und Ausdauer beweist…_

Tarsuinn klappte das Buch heftig zusammen, so dass Tikki erschrocken aufsprang und ihn anschimpfte, weil er sie beim Dösen gestört hatte. Er nahm sie auf die Schulter und ging zum Ausgang des Turmes.

„Halt!", hielt Penelope ihn sofort auf. „Du hast heute und morgen noch Arrest."

„Ich will zu Madame Pomfrey", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Das ist sicher nicht verboten, oder?"

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", erkundigte sich die Vertrauensschülerin und fügte kühl hinzu: „Oder ist das nur eine Ausrede, um noch mehr Ärger zu machen?"

„Wenn ich Ärger machen wollte…", fuhr er sie böse an, „…dann würde ich einfach warten bis ihr alle schlaft und dann gehen."

„Und wenn ich Wachen aufstellen müsste", fauchte sie. „Für einen richtigen Ravenclaw…"

„Was?!", fauchte Tarsuinn sie an.

Snapes Worte hallten plötzlich unangenehm in seinem Kopf wieder.

„…wäre es einfach beschämend, dem Haus so viel Schande zu bereiten", beendete Penelope den Satz. „Außerdem würde er versuchen seinen Fehler mit herausragenden Leistungen wieder gut zu machen. Aber du hast es nicht mal versucht."

„Ich hatte Wichtigeres im Kopf!", sagte er, sich wohl bewusst, dass ihnen viele andere Schüler still zuhörten.

„Deine Schwester kann es nicht sein, denn der schreibst du kaum…"

Tarsuinn Hände hatten sich zornig geballt – es ging Penelope nichts an, dass er nur wenig Zeit hatte Rica zu schreiben. Am liebsten hätte er der Vertrauensschülerin…dann hörte er schnelle Schritte und es knallte schallend.

„Wage es nicht noch einmal ihm das zu unterstellen", erklang Winonas wutverzerrte Stimme. „Und wenn Tarsuinn uns sagt, er will zu Madame Pomfrey, dann will er das auch!"

Einen langen Augenblick war es still im Raum.

„Du hast mich geschlagen", stammelte Penelope leise.

„Ja, zum Teufel!", bestätigte Winona kampfeslustig. „Was ist nur los mit dir, Penelope?! Ist dir so ein blödes, glänzendes Trinkgefäß wirklich so wichtig? Und wenn ja – warum bist du dann zu dämlich, um auf den Gedanken zu kommen, ihn einfach zu Madame Pomfrey zu begleiten? Eine richtige Vertrauensschülerin, die nicht nur die Fehler bei anderen sieht, würde das nämlich tun und darum entschuldige mich bitte – ich bringe Tarsuinn an deiner Stelle zu Madame Pomfrey!"

Winona hakte sich bei Tarsuinn unter und zog ihn energisch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige Flure entfernt erst schaffte es Tarsuinn ein leises – _Danke!_ – zu murmeln.

„Keine Ursache", sagte Winona und klang immer noch gereizt. „In den letzten vier Wochen hat sie ab und zu laut darüber nachgedacht, dass man uns eigentlich deine Minuspunkte erlassen müsste und dass wir ohne dich mit Abstand führen würden und da dachte ich, es ist besser für sie, wenn ich die Beherrschung verliere, anstatt du. Sie ist so doof."

„Aber vielleicht hat sie ja Recht?", flüsterte er.

„Red dir nicht so einen Mist ein", fluchte Winona, blieb stehen und schüttelte ihn ein wenig. „Okay – du kostest uns Punkte, aber nur die dreißig Punkte aus dem Januar hattest du wirklich verdient und das wissen die meisten."

„Und was ist mit den fünfzig fürs illegale Brauen?", fragte er, nicht sehr überzeugt.

„Das hätte jeder von uns auch gemacht, verdammt. Im Grunde sind wir alle dumm uns davon beeinflussen zu lassen. Genau das will doch Snape, dass wir uns gegenseitig zerfleischen, statt Punkte zu machen. Schließlich sind wir trotz all der Abzüge immer noch knapp hinter Gryffindor und Slytherin, was glaubst du, wie ihn das wurmt. Dieses Ekel weiß genau, dass wir das beste Haus sind und er nimmt dich nur als Vorwand…"

„So, so! Wer ist denn hier im Flur, obwohl ihm das verboten ist", krächzte die Stimme des Hausmeisters plötzlich, weit vom Ende des Flures her. „Bleibt wo ihr seid."

Wahrscheinlich wollte er bedrohlich klingen und Tarsuinn war auch wirklich zusammengezuckt, denn er war so unkonzentriert gewesen, dass er den Mann nicht gehört hatte, doch Winona war so in Fahrt, dass sie keinerlei Zeichen für Angst zeigte.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel!", fuhr sie Filch an und zog Tarsuinn hinter sich her, in die Richtung des Mannes.

„Vorher werde ich euch zu Professor Snape bringen", freute der Hausmeister sich. „Ich denke das wird ihn…"

„Sie können Professor Snape meinetwegen Bescheid sagen. Wir warten dann auf Sie im Krankenflügel. Aber bis dahin gehen Sie uns aus der Richtung!", erklärte Winona kampfeslustig.

„Das werden wir doch seh…steck den Stab weg, Gör. Das Zaubern ist in den Fluren verboten."

„Gehen Sie doch zu Professor Snape sich ausweinen", zischte Winona gefährlich und hätte sie Tarsuinn gegenübergestanden, er wäre zur Seite getreten. Anscheinend sah Filch das genauso, denn Sekunden später wurde Tarsuinn weiter gezogen.

„Wieso darfst du unhöflich und unbeherrscht sein?", fragte er bewundernd, aber auch ein wenig geschockt. Den Hausmeister zu bedrohen, war schon ein starkes Stück.

„Weil ich einen Zauberstab habe und ich nicht versuche Menschen zu erdolchen, wenn ich ausflippe!", erklärte sie ernst.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Filch den Unterschied bemerkt hätte", kommentierte er trocken.

„Oh ja. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war zum Schießen komisch, aber eigentlich dachte ich, er holt seinen Zauberstab raus und klatscht mich an die Wand."

„Hätte ich auch gedacht", gestand Tarsuinn und lauschte. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns beeilen, um noch vor Snape im Krankenflügel zu sein? Filch ruft ziemlich laut nach ihm."

Sie rannten los und erreichten recht kurzatmig den Krankenflügel, da einige der beweglichen Treppen sich einen Spaß mit ihnen erlaubt hatten.

Madame Pomfrey schien sie fast erwartet zu haben.

„Na?", fragte sie. „Welchen Notfall haben wir denn diesmal…oh, Mr McNamara, Sie und Ihr Tier können diesmal ja selbst laufen."

„Wunder geschehen", brummte Tarsuinn und atmete tief durch.

„Und warum sind Sie dann hier?", fragte sie misstrauisch und besorgt. „Doch nicht schon wieder jemand versteinert?"

„Nein, nein", beruhigte Winona noch etwas außer Atem vom Rennen. „Wir sind hier weil…weil…warum eigentlich?"

„Ich brauch eine Antwort wegen meiner Augen!", half Tarsuinn aus.

„Was ist mit ihnen?", fragte Madame Pomfrey und sofort spürte er, wie sie seinen Kopf anhob und wahrscheinlich schaute sie gerade besorgt in seine Augen.

„Kann es sein, dass ich den _Sinnestod_ als Kind hatte?", stellte er die Frage, die ihn drängte.

„Die Idee hatten wir auch und haben deshalb Ihr Blut mit einer _Tiefenlupe_ getestet, aber nichts gefunden", antwortete die Krankenschwester.

Tarsuinn war ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, aber er weigerte sich aufzugeben.

„Warum mein Blut und nicht meine Augen?", fragte er nach.

„Das muss man heut nicht mehr. Das Heilmittel, das die Krankheit bekämpft, hüllt die Erreger ein und lässt sie absterben, aber sie bleiben auf ewig im Blut und mit einer _Tiefenlupe_ – das ist eine Apparatur mit der man in einen Körper hineinsehen kann – kann man sie auch sehen. Bei Ihnen haben wir aber keine gefunden."

„Aber es passt doch. Ich kann Magie nicht sehen. Ich kann auch normal nicht sehen. Und ich kann keine Geister hören. Das passt doch. Gibt es denn eine andere Krankheit, die genauso verläuft?"

„Sie haben mir nie gesagt, dass Sie die Geister nicht _hören _können", erklärte Madame Pomfrey mit einer Mischung aus Vorwurf und Besorgnis. „Ich dachte, sie hätten das bei Professor Binns nur gespielt, um…"

„Entschuldigung – ist das nicht muggeltypisch?", entschuldigte er sich.

„Ganz und gar nicht", wehrte sie nachsichtig ab. „Aber…"

„Ja?", fragte Winona ungeduldig, als Madame Pomfrey nichts sagte und nur Tarsuinns Kopf von links nach rechts drehte.

„Aber es gibt keine andere Krankheit mit diesem Ergebnis und sie betrifft nur Zauberer und Hexen! Ach verda…ach was soll's. Komm, McNamara."

Sie führte ihn zu einem der Betten und setzte ihn darauf.

„Okay, Tarsuinn…darf ich dich Tarsuinn nennen?", sie wartete nicht auf seine Antwort. „Also, Tarsuinn. Die Sache ist die. Es gab früher Tests – recht schmerzhafte wohlgemerkt – mit denen man feststellen konnte, ob die Sinne durch den _Sinnestod_ zerstört wurden und ob sie sich noch heilen lassen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe starke Zweifel und ich weiß auch nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Auf der einen Seite hätte ich sofort auf diese Krankheit getippt, wenn wir nicht mit der Tiefenlupe nachgeschaut hätten. Andererseits bist du laut Professor Flitwick in Asien aufgewachsen und da kann es durchaus andere, alte Heilmittel geben. Darum frage ich dich, ob du das wirklich auf dich nehmen willst– im Grunde bringt es dir nicht viel mehr als Gewissheit darüber, warum du nichts sehen kannst."

„Aber würde es nicht auch beweisen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin?", fragte Tarsuinn hoffnungsvoll.

„Es würde beweisen, dass eine gewisse Veranlagung in dir ruht. Nicht mehr. Es tut mir Leid – aber das Ministerium – und darauf spielst du sicherlich damit an – wird nur einen Zauber von dir als Beweis akzeptieren."

„Ach verdammte Sch…", fluchte er frustriert.

„Achte auf dein Mundwerk, junger Mann", fuhr ihm die Schwester über den Mund.

„Ist es denn zuviel verlangt, mal etwas Glück aus dem Unglück machen zu wollen?", beschwerte er sich weiter und ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. „Ein Mal nur!"

Doch nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und setzte sich.

„Machen Sie es trotzdem, bitte", verlangte er. „Ich will es wissen und es wäre doch ein Beweis, wenigstens für mich."

„Deshalb musst du es nicht tun, Tarsuinn", mischte sich Winona ein. „Professor Dumbledore und Professor Flitwick glauben es, das reicht doch."

„Sie hat Recht", pflichtete Madame Pomfrey bei.

„Aber _ich_ glaube es nicht wirklich", gestand Tarsuinn ein. „Ich versuch es zwar, aber immer sind da diese Zweifel! Bitte, Madame Pomfrey!"

„Ich weiß nicht…", zweifelte diese.

„Bitte", bat nun auch Winona. „Ich glaube, er braucht einfach die Gewissheit."

Eine Weile dachte Madame Pomfrey nach und strich ihm dann kurz über den Kopf.

„Gut! Wenn es denn sein muss", erklärte sie dann und begann den Sichtschutz um das Bett aufzubauen. „Zieh dich um, du weißt ja wo der Schlafanzug liegt. Ich hole was nötig ist. Mädchen, du kannst hier bleiben. Schließ schon mal alle Türen und Fenster, während Tarsuinn sich umzieht."

Die Krankenschwester ging in den Raum, in dem sie ihre Medizin lagerte. Winona und Tarsuinn taten sofort, was die Frau ihnen aufgetragen hatte. Wohl fühlte Tarsuinn sich dabei nicht. Die Aussicht auf Schmerzen löste keinerlei Begeisterung bei ihm aus.

Er entkleidete sich und hoffte, der Sichtschutz war wirklich aufgebaut, dann griff er unter das Kopfkissen und nahm den Schlafanzug, der dort lag. Als er diesen anzog, spürte er, wie sich der Stoff seiner Körpergröße anpasste. Dann hörte er, was er eigentlich schon längst erwartet hatte.

„Winona", rief er seiner Freundin zu. „Du solltest von der Tür weggehen. Snape ist im Anmarsch!"

Augenblicke später flog die Tür auf und der intensive Geruch nach Zaubertränken wehte herein und Snape schob den Sichtschutz energisch beiseite. Tarsuinn wappnete sich gegen einen Wutausbruch, der jedoch nicht kam.

„Krank, McNamara?", fragte Professor Snape scharf.

„Nicht im Moment, Sir", sagte Tarsuinn ruhig und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Und was machen Sie dann hier?", interviewte der Lehrer ihn weiter.

„Ich lasse mich untersuchen", antwortete Tarsuinn.

„Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie noch Hausarrest haben?", erklärte Snape. „Sie werden sich übermorgen untersuchen lassen! Warum auch immer."

„Ich denke nicht, dass dies Ihre Entscheidung ist, Professor", mischte sich Madame Pomfrey ein, die wieder im Raum erschien.

„Mr McNamara hier hat Hausarrest. Solange er nicht akut erkrankt ist, sollte er nicht hier sein", erwiderte Snape mit einer Höflichkeit, die er sonst vielleicht nur noch Professor Dumbledore zollte.

„Das mag sein. Aber ich halte sein Anliegen für recht wichtig!", sagte Madame Pomfrey. „Er hatte meine Erlaubnis heute hier zu sein!"

„Na wenn das so ist, entschuldigen Sie bitte mein Eindringen", erwiderte Snape respektvoll. „McNamara hat wohl vergessen mir dies mitzuteilen."

„Eingesperrt in unserem Turm, hatte er ja wohl kaum die Gelegenheit", murmelte Winona und Snape sog hörbar die Luft ein. Woraufhin das Mädchen noch schnell ein „Sir" nachschob.

„Dürfte ich fragen, was Mr McNamara für ein Problem hat?", überging Snape vorerst den Kommentar des Mädchens.

„Nur eine weitere Untersuchung seiner Augen", erklärte Madame Pomfrey schwammig. „Aber er wird über Nacht hier bleiben müssen."

„Dann entschuldigen Sie bitte noch einmal mein Eindringen. Ich werde die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen", verabschiedete sich Snape und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten davon.

Tarsuinn blieb staunend zurück.

„Ich hätte erwartet, dass er mir den Kopf abreißt", murmelte er.

„Er ist der Meister der Zaubertränke. Er hat erkannt, welchen ich für dich gebracht habe", erklärte Madame Pomfrey Snapes Verhalten.

„Übersetzt bedeutet das, es tut richtig bis unheimlich weh, nicht wahr?", vermutete Tarsuinn.

„Leider", bestätigte die Schwester. „Komm, lehn dich zurück. Wenn du noch magst?!"

„Bringen wir es hinter uns", sagte er nur.

„Gut. Dann lehn dich jetzt zurück und entspann dich. Mädchen, wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Winona…ähem ich meine natürlich Darkcloud, Madame", antwortete Winona und man merkte deutlich, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie auf den persönlichen Ton der Krankenschwester reagieren sollte.

„Also schön, Winona. Bist du aus Zucker?", fragte Madame Pomfrey und verwendete damit, zu Tarsuinns Überraschung, eine Muggel-Redewendung.

„Ich denke nicht", erklärte Winona, nicht sonderlich überzeugend im Ton.

„Dann wirst du jetzt Tarsuinns Hände festhalten und sobald er den ersten Reflex die Augen zu reiben überwunden hat, wirst du mit diesem Tuch alles, was aus seinen Augen herausläuft, abtupfen. Das ist sehr wichtig.

Und du, Tarsuinn, wirst unter keinen Umständen die Augen reiben und auch versuchen so wenig wie möglich zu zwinkern. Bereit, ihr beiden?"

Zwei Tropfen einer kühlen Flüssigkeit fielen in seine Augen und zunächst war nichts zu spüren. Es war eher so, dass Winonas warmer und unnötig fester Griff eher schmerzhaft für ihn war. Doch dies blieb leider nur einige Sekunden so. Plötzlich, und trotz aller innerer Vorbereitung völlig überraschend, war es so, als würden seine Augen gefrieren. Reflexartig wollte er seine Augen schützen, doch Winona hielt seine Arme mit ihrem Gewicht und ihrer für ein Mädchen erstaunlichen Kraft fest. Nachdem er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, zwang er sich, nicht mehr gegen das Mädchen anzukämpfen und begann, die Schmerzen so gut es ging zu kontrollieren. Seine Augen begannen zu tränen und diese liefen, von einem unangenehmen Kribbeln begleitet, seine Schläfen hinunter.

„Madame! Sehen Sie", keuchte Winona entsetzt auf. „Seine Augen bluten."

„Das ist normal, Kind!", erklärte die Krankenschwester mit kühler Professionalität. „Tupf es einfach ab und red nicht drüber. Tarsuinn! Versuch dich zu entspannen und erschrick nicht, ich setze dir jetzt ein Gerät auf."

Zwei kalte Rohre wurden auf seine Augen gesetzt und seine Lider so fixiert.

„Ich sehe Lichtblitze", presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Gut", kommentierte Madame Pomfrey in unverbindlichem Tonfall. „Und jetzt?"

„Nein."

„Mmh?! Und jetzt?"

„Nein."

Irgendwie zog der Schmerz immer weiter in seinen Kopf hinein.

„Und jet…was ist das? Spürst du…"

_Er stand in einem Raum. Alles um ihn herum war zerstört. Fenster, Vasen, Tische, Menschen. Sein Innerstes._

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", erkundigte sich Madame Pomfrey.

„Ja", log Tarsuinn mit trockener Stimme. „Es tut nur weh."

„Wo?"

„Vor allem im Kopf."

_Eine riesige, vermummte Gestalt stand vor ihm und aus der Tiefe des Umhangs hob sich eine reptilartige Klauenhand und umschloss seinen Kopf._

„Ganz ruhig!", beschwichtigte Madame Pomfrey und ihre Hand drückte seinen Brustkorb zurück ins Bett. Tarsuinn wusste nicht, warum das nötig war. Die Schmerzen waren fast verschwunden.

„Es geht mir gut", versicherte er näselnd, da seine Nase verstopft war. Er schmeckte Blut auf der Zunge.

„Sicher?"

„Die Schmerzen sind fast weg", erklärte er. „Nur noch so wie normale Kopfschmerzen."

„Und du willst auch nicht mehr um dich schlagen?", fragte sie ihn misstrauisch.

„Wollte ich das?"

„Und ob."

„Ich hab doch hoffentlich niemanden…"

„Nein", unterbrach Winona. „Wir sind okay."

Das konnte Tarsuinn nur hoffen, denn seine Freundin klang ein wenig mitgenommen und fuhr ihm unablässig mit einem nassen Lappen quer übers Gesicht. Es brachte auch nichts, dass er anbot dies selbst zu machen, denn Madame Pomfrey wollte nicht riskieren, dass seine Nase wieder zu bluten begann.

Wie er später herausfand, waren drei Stunden vergangen, die ihm einfach fehlten. Weder Madame Pomfrey noch Winona wollten groß darüber reden, eines jedoch war die Krankenschwester bereit zu sagen.

„Du hattest Recht, Tarsuinn. Es ist der _Sinnestod_ gewesen, der dir deine Sehkraft genommen hat", erklärte Madame Pomfrey, nachdem sie sich sicher schien, dass Tarsuinn wieder normal war. „Aber erstaunlicherweise konnte ich nur die Auswirkungen der Krankheit sehen, nicht die Erreger selbst. Kein einziges Anzeichen."

„Ist das _seltsam_?", erkundigte er sich und sprach dabei sein Hasswort bei ärztlichen Diagnosen aus.

„Es ist _unmöglich_! Zumindest hätte ich das bis heute jedem gesagt, der mir etwas Gegenteiliges versichert. Ich schätze, du musst dich auf Besuche von Heilern aus St. Mungos vorbereiten."

Tarsuinn stöhnte auf.

„Hab dich nicht so. Sie wollen helfen. Außerdem können sie dir ein Rehatraining erstellen, damit du lernst Magie zu hören und vielleicht sogar zu sehen."

„Na, dann will ich nicht meckern", brummte er. „Wenigstens habe ich jetzt ein wenig Gewissheit."

„Da ist noch etwas anderes", sagte Madame Pomfrey und klang dabei sehr unsicher. So, als ob sie nicht wüsste, ob sie über etwas reden sollte.

„Was denn?", erkundigte er sich neugierig.

„Nun – das Mittel, das ich dir gab, ist ein extrem starkes Heilmittel, das jedoch nur kurze Zeit wirkt und kurzzeitig alles repariert, was nicht vollständig zerstört wurde. Deshalb konntest du kurzzeitig die magischen Lichtblitze sehen. Ich habe in deinen Kopf hinein gesehen um festzustellen, ob dein Hirn noch mit Bildern umgehen kann. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass der Teil deines Gehirns, derjenige der Erinnerungen speichert, beschädigt ist."

„Sie meinen, ich habe auch einen Tumor wie meine Schwester?!", entfuhr es ihm entsetzt.

„Nein, nein. Keine Panik. Es ist nur…", Madame Pomfrey zögerte einen Moment. „Du weißt ja inzwischen, dass man durch Zauber das Gedächtnis verändern kann, nicht wahr?"

Tarsuinn nickte.

„Wie du dann auch weißt, verändert man nur die Erinnerungen, man löscht sie nicht wirklich. Das ist zwar recht sicher, aber ein wirklich mächtiger Magier kann diese Erinnerungen wieder zu Tage bringen. Leider gibt es aus diesem Grund einen anderen Zauber, den zu benutzen nur in Sonderfällen erlaubt ist. Er tötet den Teil des Gehirns, in dem die Informationen gespeichert sind. Und genau das ist dir anscheinend geschehen."

„Bei mir?"

„Ja – du hattest doch Flashbacks, oder?"

„Zwei ganz kurze", gab er zu. „Beim ersten Mal nur ein Bild und beim zweiten Mal ein paar Sekunden."

„Nur?"

„Zumindest erinnere ich mich nicht an mehr."

„Vielleicht solltest du darüber froh sein", teilte sie ihm mit. „Zumindest steht fest, dass ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, dir eine Menge Erinnerungen gelöscht hat."

„Sie haben uns gesagt, wir wären schwer krank gewesen", murmelte Tarsuinn halb abwesend.

„Wer sie?", fragte die Krankenschwester.

„Ach nichts", wehrte Tarsuinn ab und fühlte, wie er rot wurde. „Die Muggelärzte."

Netterweise fragte Madame Pomfrey nicht weiter nach, obwohl sie die Lüge sicherlich herausgehört hatte.

Stattdessen schickte sie Winona zurück in den Ravenclaw-Turm und verordnete Tarsuinn absolute Ruhe, die er auch dringend nötig hatte, denn die Kopfschmerzen schienen einfach nicht weggehen zu wollen und Madame Pomfrey weigerte sich, ihm vor dem nächsten Morgen etwas dagegen zu geben.

Leider verweigerte Madame Pomfrey ihm auch am nächsten Tag jegliches Medikament und entließ ihn auch nicht aus dem Krankenflügel, dafür bekam er einige Besucher aus dem St. Mungos Hospital und sogar einen Mann aus dem Ministerium, der die illegale Schädigung eines Muggels dokumentieren sollte. Und damit war ihm wieder ein Wochenende versaut.

Für Toireasa waren die letzten Wochen recht angenehm gewesen. Relativ natürlich. Sie hatte sich selbst aus ihrem Schneckenhaus gewagt und ging wieder ganz normal im Slytherin-Kerker ein und aus. Toireasa scherte sich kaum noch um die Anfeindungen durch Regina und ihrer Clique. Deren Stand war auch im Moment recht schwach. Wie Toireasa feststellen musste, waren nicht nur William, Blaise, Terence, Miriam und Samuel ihr gegenüber neutral eingestellt. Es wagte nur noch immer niemand offen Toireasas Partei zu ergreifen, solange die Malfoy-Fraktion gegenteiliger Meinung war.

Aus diesem Grund war Toireasa dazu übergegangen Malfoy, sowie seine beiden Affen Crabbe und Goyle, mit ihrem Wissen über den Weihnachtsabend zu erpressen. Nach dem Motto, lasst mich in Ruhe und ich erzähle nichts darüber, wie ihr euch zu Weihnachten blamiert habt.

Und bisher funktionierte das recht gut.

Da auch Flint es endlich eingesehen hatte, dass gute Rennbesen noch nicht den sicheren Erfolg bedeuteten, hatte er angefangen deutlich intensiver mit der Mannschaft zu trainieren. Daraus folgte, nur noch Regina, ihr Hofstaat und einige wenige andere Slytherins hatten die Zeit und die Motivation Toireasa zu drangsalieren. Dies war für sie inzwischen relativ vernachlässigbar und sie ließ sich durch die fiesen Kommentare und Gelächter hinter ihrem Rücken nicht mehr irritieren oder gar aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum vertreiben.

Trotzdem wäre es gelogen gewesen, hätte sie behauptet, sie würde sich in Slytherin wohl fühlen. Dafür hörte sie zu selten freundliche Worte.

Gut war jedoch, dass ihr großer Bruder sie immer mehr als _Schande_ bezeichnete, die eh nicht zu seiner Familie gehörte. Er war auch derjenige, der die anderen Slytherins dazu anhielt sie nicht mehr Keary-Davian zu nennen, sondern nur noch Keary. Genau das, was sie sich selbst wünschte. Sogar die Lehrer hatte sie schon soweit, wenn man mal von Professor Snape absah, der dies immer noch ignorierte.

**Kleine Anmerkung: der 14.02.1993 war ein Sonntag, also nicht wundern**

Na ja – wenigstens war Snape nicht der Einzige der wichtige Fakten ignorierte. Professor Lockhart schien von den grundlegenden Gesetzen der Farbenlehre noch nie etwas gehört zu haben. Es war eine grundlegende Beleidigung für jedes Auge, die Große Halle zum Valentinstag grellrosa auszustaffieren und sich selbst in eben dieser Farbe kleidungstechnisch zu präsentieren. Toireasa zumindest – die auf etwas dezentere Farben wie Weinrot und Lila stand – fühlte sich nicht gerade in liebevoller Stimmung, als sie sich zum Frühstück setzte. Wie immer linste sie heimlich zum Ravenclaw-Tisch hinüber, nur um zu schauen, ob Tarsuinn diesmal auftauchte. Gerüchten zufolge war er schon wieder für die letzten zwei Tage im Krankenflügel gewesen. Regina und Vivian behaupteten sogar, er wäre jetzt vollständig verrückt geworden und würde demnächst mit dem Messer durch das Schloss ziehen, wenn Dumbledore ihn nicht endlich aus Hogwarts entfernte.

Toireasa hatte sich kaum gesetzt, als all diese Gerüchte sich in Luft auflösten. Zusammen mit Winona und Madame Pomfrey erschien der Junge zum Essen und auch wenn er etwas blass um die Nase wirkte, so war in seinem Lächeln nichts Bedrohliches zu sehen. Ja, er wirkte sogar deutlich entspannter als sonst. Tikki thronte mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit auf seinem Kopf, als würde ihr der gesamte Mensch darunter gehören. Ein Anblick, der nicht nur Toireasa ein Lächeln entlockte. Es war erstaunlich, wie die beiden das Gleichgewicht hielten. Vor allem bei dem riesigen Beutel, den Tarsuinn mit sich herumschleppte und der recht schwer zu sein schien.

„Schau dir Keary an, wie sie den Muggel anhimmelt", hörte Toireasa Riolet Mokkery genau so laut flüstern, dass sie es einfach hören musste.

„Wahrscheinlich hofft sie auf eine Karte von ihm", führte Regina den Faden weiter.

„Immerhin ist es ihre einzige Chance", lachte Vivian. „Schließlich ist er der Einzige, der von ihrem Aussehen nicht abgeschreckt wird."

„Was aber, wenn er sie berührt?", kicherte Riolet. „Sagt man nicht, Blinde sehen mit den Fingern."

„Muss du immer so eklig werden?", fuhr Regina sie an. „Der Gedanke ist widerlich!"

_Na wenigstens würde er bei mir Haut und nicht Farbe berühren,_ dachte Toireasa ärgerlich bei sich.

„Sie wäre sicher gern bei ihrem Liebsten", stichelte Riolet weiter.

„Dann wäre sie das Gespött der ganzen Schule."

Langsam reichte es Toireasa, sich dass anhören zu müssen. Hilfesuchend schaute sie zu Miriam, die ihr recht nahe saß, doch das Mädchen schaute nur angestrengt auf ihren Teller, obwohl dort nicht mal Krümel lagen.

_Steh auf! Sag was!_, wollte Toireasa am liebsten ihre Mitschülerin anschreien, doch das konnte sie sich nicht leisten und außerdem würde sie so jemanden verlieren, der sie wenigsten heimlich unterstützte. Das Problem war nur, Toireasa wollte Freunde, echte, welche sich auch mal vor einen stellten und nicht den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes gingen. Sie hatte die Slytherin-Art einfach satt.

Sorgsam stellte sie ihre – mit rosa Herzchen verzierte Tasse – auf einen ebenso hässlichen Teller, legte Besteck dazu, stand auf und ging mit weichen Knien am Huffelpuff-Tisch vorbei und zu den Ravenclaws. Hinter ihr verstummte das Gelästere am Slytherin-Tisch. Jetzt gab es für sie keinen Rückzug mehr.

„Winona? Tarsuinn?", sprach sie mit zittriger Stimme die beiden Ravenclaws an, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr saßen und miteinander tuschelten. „Darf ich mich heute zu euch setzen?"

Die nächsten Sekunden zählten sicher zu den längsten in ihrem Leben.

„Nein!", sagte ein Junge, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß, barsch.

„Sie hat uns gefragt! Nicht dich, Alec", erklärte Tarsuinn überraschend heftig.

„Sie ist eine Slytherin!", entgegnete dieser Alec streitsüchtig.

„Und?", fragte Tarsuinn ernst. „Ist das ein Verbrechen? Gibt es eine Schulregel, dass sie nicht bei uns sitzen darf? Sicher nicht. Also, ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn sie neben mir sitzt."

Damit rutschte er auf der Bank etwas beiseite, was jedoch nur einem halben Platz gleichkam. Doch nach einem peinlichen Moment rückte auch Winona zur Seite.

„Ach, egal", sagte sie etwas unterkühlt. „Es gibt keine Vorschrift dagegen."

„Filch oder Snape werden bald eine erfinden", erklärte ein schlanker Junge. „Schaut nur, wie böse er herüberschaut."

„Ach – der schaut schon den ganzen Morgen so", kicherte ein weißblondes Mädchen mit einer Unzahl Sommersprossen rund um die Nase. „Ich schätze, Professor Lockharts herzliche Art schlägt ihm furchtbar auf den Magen!"

Vorsichtig stellte Toireasa ihr Geschirr ab und kletterte dann auf die Bank, ängstlich bemüht niemanden mit ihren Schuhen schmutzig zu machen. Bis auf den Jungen namens Alec, schien niemand damit größere Probleme zu haben. Einzig ein paar musternde Blicke, bei der Erwähnung Professor Snapes, musste sie über sich ergehen lassen.

Doch Toireasa konnte nicht anders, sie musste lächeln. Ihr Hauslehrer sah wirklich nicht sonderlich begeistert aus. Nur bezweifelte sie, dass er sie bei den Ravenclaws bemerkt hatte. Dazu war er noch nicht sauer genug.

Dafür zuckte sie überrascht zurück, als Tarsuinn ihr den Kopf zuwandte und die bisher geschlossenen Augen öffnete.

„_Buh_!", sagte er dabei.

Blutrote Augen, in denen mehr als ein Äderchen geplatzt war, schauten sie kurz an und schlossen sich dann tränend. Toireasa war für einen Moment entsetzt, während alle um sie herum lachten, selbst der ihr feindlich gesonnene Junge. Toireasa wusste mal wie er hieß, hatte es aber über die letzten Monate vergessen.

„Du hast einen unheimlichen Schlag bei Frauen, Casanova", frotzelte ein schlanker Junge.

„Heh – ich hab sie nicht geschlagen, Merton", wehrte Tarsuinn sich grinsend.

„Ich wette, sie ist nicht mal wegen deiner Augen zusammengezuckt", lachte Winona. „Und wenn ich dich noch mal erwische, wie du die Augen öffnest, dann gehe ich zu Madame Pomfrey und nehme zurück sie überredet zu haben, dich schon heute weg zu lassen."

„Das würdest du nicht tun!", antwortete Tarsuinn in offensichtlich gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Lass es drauf ankommen!", sagte sie und diesmal klang die Warnung durchaus ernst.

„Muss nicht sein. Ich warte bis…"

„Einen glücklichen Valentinstag!", rief Lockhart.

„Was ist ein Valentinstag?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn reichlich naiv, doch zunächst beantwortete niemand diese Frage, denn der Professor fuhr schon fort.

„Und danken möchte ich den inzwischen sechsundvierzig Leuten, die mir Karten geschickt haben. Ja, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, diese kleine Überraschung für Sie alle vorzubereiten – und es kommt noch besser!"

Lockhart klatschte in die Hände und durch das Portal zur Eingangshalle marschierte ein Dutzend recht düster dreinschauender Zwerge. Unheimlich peinlich mit goldenen Flügeln und Harfen ausstaffiert. Lockhart musste ihnen ein Vermögen geboten haben, dass die ansonsten so stolzen Zwerge sich dafür hergaben.

„Meine freundlichen Liebesboten", strahlte Lockhart. „Sie werden heute durch die Schule streifen und ihre Valentinsgrüße überbringen. Und damit ist der Spaß noch nicht zu Ende! Ich bin sicher, meine Kollegen werden sich dem Geist der Stunde nicht verschließen wollen. Warum bitten wir nicht Professor Snape, uns zu zeigen, wie man einen Liebestrank mischt? Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, Professor Flitwick weiß mehr als jeder Hexenmeister, den ich je getroffen habe, darüber, wie man jemanden _verzaubert_ – der durchtriebene alte Hund!"

Mit der Begeisterung über Lockharts Ankündigung hätte man am Lehrertisch Lava schockgefrieren können. Bei den Schülern war die Meinung zumindest geteilt. Vor allem bei den Mädchen war durchaus so was wie Freude zu sehen. Auch ein paar heimliche Blicke flogen durch den Raum. Bei den Jungs war vor allem eine Mischung aus gespieltem oder echtem Desinteresse zu bemerken. Tuschelnde Mädchen wurden mit meist kühlen Blicken abgestraft.

Nur Tarsuinn hatte den Kopf in die Armbeuge gelegt und lachte leise.

„Was ist?", fragte Toireasa leise und wagte damit zum ersten Mal das Wort am Ravenclaw-Tisch zu ergreifen.

„McGonagall hat gerade _Poppy_ flüsternd gefragt, ob ihre Gegengifte mit den Giften von _Severus_ mithalten können", erklärte er, sich nur schwerlich beherrschend. „Und Madame Pomfrey meinte nur, sie wäre sich nicht sicher, ob sie die richtigen schnell genug finden könnte."

„Könnte es sein, dass ihr Professor Lockhart nicht mögt?", fragte Toireasa erstaunt weiter. „Er ist doch eigentlich recht nett."

„Er ist nen Windbeutel!", urteilte Winona zu ihrer Rechten.

„Ist er nicht!", verteidigte das sommersprossige Mädchen den Lehrer.

„Cassandra, nenn mir einen Zauber, den wir bei ihm gelernt haben", forderte Winona.

„Keinen! Geb ich zu", entgegnete das Mädchen namens Cassandra. „Aber wir sind noch nicht bereit. Im Moment lernen wir doch noch, wo und wann man einer Bedrohung begegnen kann und wann es gerechtfertig ist, sich zu verteidigen."

„Man sollte aber annehmen, dass dies die älteren Klassen schon wissen", wagte Toireasa anzumerken.

„Heh – bist du eine Schwester von Winona, oder was?", fuhr Cassandra sie an. Zunächst war Toireasa unsicher, ob sie beschämt den Blick senken oder aufbegehren sollte. Doch dann bemerkte sie ein kaum merkliches Lächeln auf den Lippen des Mädchens.

„Ich denke, sie hofft das nicht", antwortete Toireasa versuchsweise.

„Wäre ja noch schöner", fuhr sie der unfreundliche Junge namens Alec an.

„Zwei von der Sorte wären wirklich unerträglich", nahm Tarsuinn der Sache etwas die Spitze. „Was mich jedoch viel mehr interessiert: Warum schmeckt das Essen nach Papier und was zum Teufel ist ein Valentinstag?"

„Erstens – Konfetti ist nun mal aus Papier und es rieselt gerade auf unser aller Essen", erklärte Winona. „Zweitens – am St. Valentins Tag schenkt man den Menschen, den oder die man mag Blumen, Süßigkeiten und/oder eine Valentinskarte. Und drittens – werde ich dich, für deinen dummen Kommentar über mein gewinnendes Wesen, leiden lassen."

„Oh. Das mit dem Valentinstag hab ich nicht gewusst, aber das erklärt das hier ein wenig", ignorierte Tarsuinn die Drohung und hob seinen Beutel auf den Tisch.

„Verzeihung", sagte er dabei. „Aber Karten und Blumen hab ich nicht."

Und dann begann er Unmengen Süßigkeiten aus den Tiefen des Beutels zu fördern.

„Könntet ihr das mal am Tisch verteilen", lächelte er und verteilte Hände voll Leckereien nach links und rechts. Allgemeines Erstaunen war die Folge. Auch Toireasa ging nicht leer aus.

„Woher hast du denn das alles her?", erkundigte sich Alec, seinen Zorn auf Toireasas Anwesenheit anscheinend kurzeitig vergessend.

„Heiler sind Sadisten mit Gewissen", grinste der blinde Junge. „Wenn sie einen aus Neugier quälen, dann fühlen sie sich verpflichtet, das wieder gut zu machen."

„Und wie viele Heiler braucht man, um eine solche Menge zusammenzubekommen?", erkundigte sich Toireasa staunend.

„Mehr als zwanzig", antwortete er mit unangebrachter Fröhlichkeit. „Habt ihr übrigens gewusst, dass ich einen _krankhaften Hang zur Auflehnung gegenüber Autoritätspersonen_ habe?"

„Nö – ist uns nie aufgefallen", erwiderte Winona sofort ironisch.

„Keine Sekunde", pflichtete Merton bei.

„Die Diagnose hätten sie von uns billiger haben können!", ergänzte Alec ernst.

„Kostenlos sogar", lachte Cassandra.

„Also – das enttäuscht mich jetzt wirklich!", kicherte Tarsuinn und wandte sich, von einem Moment zum anderen todernst, an Toireasa. „Möchtest du nicht auch noch eine Gemeinheit hinzufügen?"

Sein plötzlicher Stimmungsumschwung verwirrte sie ein wenig. Die ganzen Ravenclaws am Tisch kamen ihr seltsam vor. Ständig frotzelten sie sich gegenseitig und trotzdem nahm es keiner wirklich ernst.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", erklärte sie lahm, sich der vielen abwartenden Blicke nur zu bewusst und wurde zu allem Überfluss auch noch rot.

Für einen Moment sah Tarsuinn sie ernst an, doch dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel unvermittelt nach oben.

„Ich nehm das mal als Verteidigung meiner selbst", erklärte er feierlich. „Damit bin ich offiziell als geheilt anzusehen."

„Davon träumst du", stellte Cassandra fest und schlug sich vor Schreck die Hand auf den Mund. Das Lächeln war den Ravenclaws eingefroren. Wahrscheinlich erinnerten sich alle nur zu gut an Tarsuinns furchtbaren Schrei, als er damals auf der Krankenstation aufgewacht war.

„Nein, tue ich nicht", antwortete Tarsuinn deutlich leiser und rang sich dann ein tapferes Lächeln ab. „Heh Winona, ist Penelope immer noch sauer auf mich?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass er von einem unangenehmen Thema ablenken wollte, doch nach dem Seitenblick Winonas auf Toireasa zu urteilen, war es keine gute Gesprächsrichtung.

„Sie hat sich sicher noch immer nicht ganz einbekommen. Du weißt schon warum!"

„Sag es doch frei heraus…", fauchte Merton und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Toireasa. „…du hörst jetzt bitte mal kurz weg…sie hat Winona fünf Punkte abgezogen, hat ihr vor der halben Welt eine Predigt gehalten und ist bei Professor Flitwick gewesen."

„Oh je", brachte Tarsuinn nur hervor. „Was sagt der Professor?"

„Keine Ahnung. Bisher gar nichts", erklärte Cassandra. „Was eigentlich erstaunlich ist! Bei dem was passiert ist."

„Ja, das war wirklich ein Hammer das mit der…na ihr wisst schon", sagte Merton.

„Wenn ihr offen darüber sprechen wollt, sollte ich euch vielleicht allein lassen", bot Toireasa an, die sich etwas unwohl fühlte.

„Ach, Quatsch!", wehrte zu ihrer Überraschung Winona ab. „Ich hab unsere Vertrauensschülerin geohrfeigt. Nichts Besonderes."

Für Toireasas Ohren klang das nicht, wie _nichts Besonderes_. Eine Vertrauensschülerin zu ohrfeigen war ein ziemlich schweres Vergehen.

„Du hattest sicher einen guten Grund", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Und ob sie den hatte", murrte Merton. „Sie ist einfach eine ehrgeizige, ordnungsverherrlichende…"

„Im Grunde genommen ist sie okay", mischte Tarsuinn sich ein. „Nur halt zu _erfolgsorientiert_. Sie hat mir auch schon sehr geholfen!"

„Deshalb muss sie sich nicht wie eine Slytherin aufführen!", meinte nun auch Cassandra. „Nichts für ungut", fügte sie dann für Toireasa noch hinzu.

„Hat nicht getroffen", erklärte Toireasa dem Mädchen und fügte gestehend hinzu. „Hab im Moment nicht das Gefühl, dazuzugehören."

„Warum?", fragte Alec jetzt wieder feindselig. „Du bist reinblütig, Slytherin und verachtest Muggelgeborene. Perfektes Todesser-Material würde ich sagen!"

Toireasa schenkte ihm nun einen verächtlichen Blick.

„Ich bin _kein_ Todesser-Material und ich verachte keine Muggelstämmigen mehr", fauchte sie ihn an. „Das würde das Andenken meiner Eltern beschmutzen, die gegen Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf gekämpft haben!"

„Ach?!", zweifelte der Junge ungläubig. „Nachher gab es so viele Helden…"

Toireasa versuchte die eiskalte Wut zurückzudrängen, die in ihr aufstieg.

„Meine Mutter hatte niemals die Chance für ein _Nachher_…", starrte sie böse Alec an und ließ ihn den Satz in Gedanken beenden. Sie konnte sehen, wie er verstand.

Ein gemurmeltes „Tschuldigung", rang er sich aber erstaunlicherweise dann doch ab.

„Gut, da das geklärt ist", überging Tarsuinn das unangenehme Schweigen. „Warum haben wir heute zum Sonntag eigentlich Unterricht? Wegen Valentinstag?"

„Nee", erklärte Merton angewidert. „Im Januar waren doch mal alle Flure so extrem vereist, dass bis Mittag die Schule ausfiel. Das wird heut nachgeholt, weil _die Fünften und Siebenten Klassen diesen Schultag dringend für ihre Abschlussprüfungen brauchen_. Nur blöd, dass wir aus _Solidarität _auch ran müssen. Hätten sie sich wirklich sparen können."

„Die zusätzliche Stunde in Verwandlungen kann dir nur gut tun", sagte Cassandra und ihre Nase kräuselte sich amüsiert.

„Das sagst du nur, weil wir ja keine Zaubertrankstunde heute nachholen müssen", unterstellte Merton zur Antwort und zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu. „Tarsuinn kann sich noch so viel Mühe mit dir geben, aber sobald Snape neben dir steht, ist Blutverlust fast garantiert."

„Er macht mich halt nervös", verteidigte Cassandra sich und erntete allgemein zustimmendes Nicken.

Wenig später standen dann alle auf, denn es war Zeit den jeweiligen Unterricht aufzusuchen.

Der Vormittag zog sich endlos lange hin. Vor allem da Professor Binns es schaffte, das durchaus interessante Thema der ersten Zauberergesellschaft gnadenlos in nicht enden wollender Langeweile hinzurichten.

Doch in der letzten Stunde vor dem Mittag, ihr Hassfach Kräuterkunde, traf sie wieder auf die Ravenclaws und als sie sich vor den Sticheleien der _Fabelhaften Fünf_ zu Tarsuinn und Winona flüchtete, gab es keine Beschwerden von deren Seite, im Gegenteil.

„Können wir uns heute Nachmittag treffen?", fragte Tarsuinn kaum hörbar, während sie zu dritt versuchten, eine widerstrebende Feuerrübe aus einem Blumentopf zu ziehen.

„Ja!", antwortete sie ähnlich leise.

„Bring die Würmer mit."

„Okay."

Plötzlich gab die Erde um die Feuerrübe nach, sie taumelten zurück und fielen rittlings über eine kleine Bank. Die Rübe in ihren Händen sandte über die Köpfe der lachenden Schüler einen wütenden Flammenstoß gegen das Glasdach des Gewächshauses.

„Sie sollten doch die Rübe immer senkrecht nach unten halten!", fluchte Professor Sprout und schickte die Pflanze, mit einer verschlungenen Geste ihres Zauberstabes, schlafen. „Aber trotzdem zwei Punkte für Ravenclaw und einen für Slytherin. Immerhin haben die drei es geschafft, die Feuerrübe herauszuziehen. Nehmen Sie sich ein Beispiel und arbeiten Sie zusammen. Feuerrüben kann man wirklich nur mit roher Kraft umtopfen!"

„Cool", freute Tarsuinn sich ironisch. „Nur noch 77 Minuspunkte. Wie soll ich da den Rekord schaffen?"

Amüsiert sah Toireasa wie Winona die Augen verdrehte, aber anscheinend schon bei diesem Thema resigniert hatte.

Nach dem Ende der Stunde wuschen sie sich den Dreck von den Händen und ohne groß zu fragen, bugsierten Tarsuinn und Winona sie zum Mittagessen mit an den Ravenclaw-Tisch. Sie hatte sich kaum gesetzt, als auch schon Professor Snape auf sie zukam. Das Hungergefühl, das sie Sekunden zuvor beherrscht hatte, verschwand augenblicklich.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Tag, Professor Snape", begrüßte Tarsuinn den Mann freundlich, bevor es diesem gelang irgendetwas zu sagen. Das lenkte Snapes düsteren Blick von Toireasa auf den Jungen.

„Zu Ihnen komme ich noch", erklärte der Professor, seine Augen blitzten eisig und richteten sich sofort wieder auf Toireasa.

„Sie sitzen am falschen Tisch, Miss Keary-Davian", erklärte er.

„Ich wurde eingeladen", erklärte Toireasa und wollte sich erheben. „Aber wenn Sie es heute für unangebracht halten…"

Rechts und links wurde sie am Umhang ergriffen und von Tarsuinn und Winona wieder heruntergezogen.

„Aber Professor Snape", spielte Tarsuinn den Verletzten. „Sie können mir doch nicht meine Valentins-Begleitung wegnehmen?"

Toireasa zuckte zusammen. Snapes Augen funkelten Unheil verkündend. Furchtsam zog sie den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und erwartete das Donnerwetter. Doch stattdessen ertönte die helle Stimme Professor Flitwicks.

„Ist es nicht schön, dass sich die Schüler unserer Häuser so gut verstehen?", freute der kleine Professor sich und ignorierte dabei die Tatsache, dass nur Toireasa das Haus Slytherin hier repräsentierte. Und dem Blick von Snape nach zu urteilen, tat sie das ganz schlecht.

„Ja. _Unglaublich_", pflichtete der Meister der Zaubertränke zähneknirschend bei.

„Dann lassen Sie den Kindern doch die Freude, auch wenn es die gewohnte Sitzordnung etwas durcheinander bringt", drängte der kleine Professor. „Ist ja nur für heute."

„Nun gut, _ausnahmsweise_!", gab Snape widerwillig nach und Toireasa fragte sich, ob es nur so ausgesehen hatte oder ob der Professor bei seiner Antwort wirklich seine Zähne nicht auseinander bekommen hatte.

Dann wandte er sich mit wehendem Umhang ab und schritt zum Lehrertisch. Für einen Moment glaubte Toireasa, dass Professor Flitwick ihr zuzwinkerte bevor er Snape folgte, aber dafür hörte sie ganz sicher den kleinen Mann ernsthaft fragen:

„Ich habe gehört, Sie hatten einen netten Valentinsgruß heute während der vierten Stunde. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wer Sie so verehrt? Ich hatte auch so einen."

Winona und Tarsuinn bissen fast vor Lachen in die Tischkante.

„Ich liebe Flitwick!", kicherte Winona und ignorierte Toireasas irritierten Blick.

„Kannst du mir Snapes Gesichtsausdruck beschreiben? Bitte!", bat Tarsuinn.

„Ihr habt doch nicht etwa…", begann Toireasa entsetzt, was die beiden Ravenclaws noch heftiger kichern ließ. „Nein! Sagt, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Der Widerspruch kam leider nicht.

„Darauf hat uns ein Slytherin gebracht", erklärte Winona. „Wir haben heute erlebt, wie irgendwer dem Potter ein wirklich lächerliches Lied über so nen Zwerg geschickt hat. Gerade als wir zum Unterricht mit den Gryffindors wollten. Es war ultra peinlich und da dachten wir, es wäre wirklich auch für Professor Snape passend. Also haben wir ein Loblied auf sein Haar und seine wundervoll geschwungene Nase verfasst und ihm das über einen Zwerg zukommen lassen. Natürlich mitten im Unterricht und nur mündlich. Wir sind doch nicht blöd."

„Nee – ihr seid wahnsinnig", stellte Toireasa entschieden fest.

„Du ahnst gar nicht, wie Recht du damit hast", sagte Tarsuinn, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Wann treffen wir uns heut Nachmittag?"

Sie war erneut etwas von dem Themenwechsel überrascht, doch Toireasa gewöhnte sich langsam daran.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich alles ungesehen rausschmuggeln kann", erklärte sie flüsternd und war froh, dass noch nicht viele Schüler zum Mittagessen da waren. „Es sei denn, ihr braucht nur einen."

„Wie gesagt, ich brauche so viele wie möglich."

„Muss es heute sein?", erkundigte sich Winona, ohne ein einziges Lächeln. Sie sah eher sehr besorgt aus.

„Mir gehen die Lockhart-Bücher aus", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Bin eh erstaunt, dass sie so lange gehalten haben."

„Ich hab zwei von mir dazu gegeben", gab Toireasa zu.

„Wie viele hast du denn inzwischen?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Alle zusammen? Etwa zehn Kilo. Ein paar tausend Würmer ungefähr."

„Klingt gut. Wann denkst du, kannst du die mir bringen."

„Ich würde es am liebsten verteilt über den Nachmittag machen. Immer nur ein Kilo. Am besten erst, wenn es schon dunkel ist, damit es nicht so auffällt."

„Mir wäre lieber, alles auf einmal", gab Winona ihre Meinung zu dem Thema ab. „Ich wette, Snape hat dich heut im Auge."

„Das wäre eine riesige Tasche!", erklärte Toireasa. „Wenn ich die rausschmuggeln will, muss ich schon bis nach Mitternacht warten."

„Okay!", war Tarsuinn sofort einverstanden, was dem Ravenclaw-Mädchen wieder einen bösen Blick entlockte.

„Darf ich fragen, was ihr eigentlich vorhabt?", fragte Toireasa. Ihr wurde immer ungemütlicher bei der Angelegenheit.

„Nein!", antworteten beide wie aus einem Mund.

„Ist besser für dich", murmelte Tarsuinn zur Erklärung.

„Und für uns!", ergänzte Winona. „Ich schätze, wegen heute wirst du eh einen schweren Stand in deinem Haus haben."

„Das bekomme ich hin", wehrte Toireasa ab. „Nicht jeder Slytherin ist wie Malfoy oder Regina Kosloff."

„Ich lasse mir das gern beweisen, aber nicht heute", sagte Winona und man wandte sich anderen Themen zu, denn der Ravenclaw-Tisch füllte sich langsam.

Um Mitternacht schlich sich Toireasa mit einem Rucksack und einer großen Tasche voller Bücherwürmer aus dem Slytherin-Kerker. Sie war dabei extrem vorsichtig, denn ihr fiel partout keine Erklärung ein, warum sie um diese Uhrzeit mit den illegalen Tierchen unterwegs sein musste. So brauchte sie über eine halbe Stunde um das Schloss zu verlassen und zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu kommen, der im Verbotenen Wald lag. Kurz hinter Hagrids Hütte. Der Schnee, der Tags zwar langsam zu tauen begann, aber nachts immer wieder gefror, knirschte furchtbar laut unter ihren Stiefeln und sie glaubte, Hagrid würde jeden Moment davon aufwachen. Doch das regelmäßige tiefe Schnarchen zeugte von einem gesunden Schlaf des Waldläufers.

Toireasa erreichte eine kleine Lichtung auf der sie Tarsuinn, Tikki und Winona wartend antraf. Zwei kleine Kessel brodelten über einem gut zur Seite abgeschirmten Feuer. Außer den Kesseln und den beiden Ravenclaws lagen auch noch zwei große Rucksäcke, unzählige Einweckgläser und ein Paar Schaufeln auf dem Boden. Dazu kamen auch noch zwei seltsam aussehende, große Blechtonnen mit einem Schlauch und einem seltsamen Griff.

„Hast es doch geschafft", begrüßte Tarsuinn sie freudig, während Winona ihr eher enttäuscht entgegen sah.

„War nicht einfach, aber Filch ist ohne Mrs Norris glücklicherweise nicht mal halb so viel wert", erzählte Toireasa.

„Oh ja – wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du für das Katzen-Vieh ein paar Läuse besorgen und die ihr ins Fell pflanzen, bevor sie entsteinert wird. Am besten, welche die auch auf Menschen überspringen", machte Tarsuinn einen verführerischen Vorschlag und deutete dann auf ein paar Einweckgläser. „Tu bitte die Bücherwürmer dort in die Gläser und verschließ sie mit den Tüchern."

„Natürlich kann ich", erklärte sie. „Aber welche Sorte? Ich schätze, ihr habt nicht genug Gläser für alle."

„Sorte?", erkundigte sich Winona.

„Na ja. Ich hab drei. Eine überlebt inzwischen vierzig Minuten die Berührung eines Geistes. Die zweite lebt nicht so lange, kriecht dafür aber mehr als doppelt so schnell und die dritte verfällt in eine Art Scheintod, wenn sie von einem Geist berührt wird."

„Wir nehmen alle", sagte Tarsuinn begeistert. „Gefäße werden wir gleich genug haben. Füll schon mal die Gläser, mit dem Rest komm dann zum Kessel."

Sie tat es und dabei fragte sie sich immer wieder, was die beiden vorhatten. Das alles war viel zu viel Ausrüstung und Aufwand für einen Streich. Nach den Schaufeln zu urteilen, wollten sie vielleicht auf Schatzsuche gehen. Wozu aber dann der Aufwand mit den Bücherwürmern? Außerdem machten beide nicht gerade den Eindruck, als wären sie so aufgeregt, wie Toireasa sich Schatzsucher vorstellte.

„Ich bin hier fertig", verkündete Toireasa und kam zu Tarsuinn hinüber. Winona schien im Übrigen keine Anstalten zu machen, ihr zu helfen. Ekelte sich das Mädchen etwa vor Würmern?

„Gut", sagte der Junge zufrieden. Er rührte noch einmal um, was in den Kesseln war, prüfte den Geruch und nahm dann mit einer Kelle etwas von einer hellgrünen – im Dunkeln leuchtenden – Flüssigkeit heraus und ließ diese in eine gusseiserne Pfanne fließen. Wie bei einem Pfannkuchen.

„So – jetzt bitte in die Mitte viele Würmer", bat er sie.

Vorsichtig, damit ja keines dieser gefährlichen Tiere flüchten konnte, legte sie etwa hundert der kleinen Tierchen in die Mitte der Pfanne und umgehend goss Tarsuinn einen weiteren Schwall – diesmal pinkfarben – über die Würmer. Sofort rollte sich der Rand der grünen Flüssigkeit auf und hüllte innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken die Würmer und das pinke Zeug ein.

„Leben sie noch?", fragte der Junge neugierig.

Vorsichtig nahm Toireasa den grünen, transparenten Ball aus der Pfanne. Er fühlte sich weich und nur wenig härter als eine Qualle an. Sie betrachtete sich alles etwas näher. Dünne lila Linien überzogen die Oberfläche des Balls und in seinem Inneren kringelten sich die Würmer recht lebendig.

„Noch leben sie, aber sicher nicht ewig ohne Luft", sagte sie ihm.

„Luft kommt da durch, keine Sorge", antwortete Tarsuinn und er klang ziemlich stolz.

„Was sind das für Flüssigkeiten?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Transportbälle, wie man sie früher benutzte, um Tiere und zerbrechliche Dinge sicher über weite Strecken zu transportieren. Funktioniert auch bei Menschen, ist aber furchtbar teuer, weil man dann viel mehr davon braucht. Man kann sich damit einhüllen und würde jeden Sturz unbeschadet überstehen. Okay – nächste Ladung bitte."

Und so ging das weiter, bis kein einziger Wurm mehr übrig war. Toireasa musste die Bälle auch noch in einen der Rucksäcke verstauen, da Winona immer noch nicht half. Als alles fertig war, erfuhr Toireasa auch wieso. Das Mädchen trat in den Lichtkreis des Feuers, den Zauberstab gezückt und auf Toireasa gerichtet. Befremdet sah sie, wie Tarsuinn zu dem Ravenclaw-Mädchen trat, wohl darauf bedacht, nicht im Weg des Zauberstabes zu stehen. Tikki sprang auf seine Schulter, nachdem er einen der Rucksäcke geschultert hatte.

„Unsere Wege trennen sich jetzt", sagte Winona und sah Toireasa dabei fest in die Augen. „Hier!"

Sie warf Toireasa ein kleines Kästchen zu, welches sie überrascht auffing.

„Da ist dein Zauberstab drin", erklärte das kleine Mädchen mit dem langen Zopf. „Jeder Zweitklässler sollte es dir öffnen können. Wir sind dir wirklich sehr dankbar."

So sah sie aber nicht aus. Eher extrem besorgt. Wie jemand der wusste, dass er im Begriff war, eine große Dummheit zu begehen.

„Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Toireasa und war hin und her gerissen zwischen der Freude ihren Zauberstab wiederzubekommen und einem unheimlichen Gefühl der Gefahr.

„Halt dich da raus!", brummte Tarsuinn. „Das hat nichts mit dir tun!"

„Ich kann mich kaum heraushalten", antwortete sie. „Ich bin dir immer noch verpflichtet!"

„Das bist du nicht mehr, mit deiner Hilfe hier ist das abgegolten", erklärte er.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr irgendetwas Gefährliches vorhabt", stellte Toireasa fest. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Entweder ihr sagt mir was es ist und nehmt mich mit oder ich gehe zu Professor Dumbledore."

„Das wirst du nicht!", fauchte Tarsuinn und in seiner Stimme lag ein stählerner Klang. „Winona, könntest du bitte!"

„Natürlich!", sagte das Mädchen ruhig, den Zauberstab auf Toireasa gerichtet. Toireasa wappnete sich für den kommenden Fluch. Sie hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren. Erstaunlicherweise war es Tikki, die wieder von Tarsuinns Schulter sprang und sich drohend zwischen Winona und Toireasa aufbaute.

„_Alohomora_!", sagte Winona plötzlich und Toireasa zuckte zunächst zusammen. Erst dann realisierte sie, dass der Fluch kein Fluch war. Das Kästchen in ihrer Hand war aufgesprungen und ihr Zauberstab glänzte sie an.

„Was soll das?!", fragte Tarsuinn laut und aufgebracht.

„Wenn sie uns begleiten will, dann soll sie doch", sagte das Ravenclaw-Mädchen scharf.

„Ich will nicht, dass sie mitkommt!", fauchte Tarsuinn. „Ich will ja eigentlich nicht mal, dass du mitkommst!"

„Was du willst, ist im Moment irrelevant. Wenn du nicht einverstanden bist, lasse ich sie laufen, auf dass sie Dumbledore Bescheid sagt und der dich vor dir selbst rettet!"

„Das machst du nicht!", unterstellte er nicht sonderlich überzeugt klingend.

„Und ob ich das mache. Ich bin dafür, Tikki ist dafür, Toireasa auch. Du bist verdammt noch mal fast hilflos und ein zusätzlicher Zauberstab würde uns sicher helfen, wenn du schon keine Vernunft annehmen willst. Außerdem ist sie dumm genug mitkommen zu wollen."

„Danke!", kommentierte Toireasa und nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand. Für einen Moment war sie versucht, die Ravenclaws zu verfluchen und dann Hagrid zu wecken, doch sie gab dem Drang nicht nach und steckte den Zauberstab in die Tasche ihres Umhangs.

„Fein!", sagte sie. „Da das jetzt geklärt ist, wie kann ich mich nützlich machen?"

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	25. XXIV Zurück zur Geisterhütte

** - Kapitel 24 - **

**Zurück zur Geisterhütte**

Es mochte seltsamere Dinge zu erzählen geben, als einem blinden Führer zu folgen, aber sicher nicht allzu viele. Und sicher gab es auch Leute, die Toireasa für verrückt erklärt hätten, wenn sie allen Ernstes behauptete, sie hätte sich nie Sorgen um ein mögliches Verlaufen gemacht. Eher machte sie sich Sorgen um das Ziel. Vor allem, da sie nicht wagte danach zu fragen. Die Nacht war so still und dunkel im Wald, dass sie fürchtete ihre Stimme könnte unerfreuliche Wesen anlocken. Das hielt sie aber nicht davon ab, sich ständig neugierig das ganze Zeug anzusehen, das sie tragen durfte. Abgesehen von einem Arme auskugelnden Gewicht, bestand ihre Ausrüstung aus einer Spritzpumpe, die offensichtlich aus dem Kräuterkundeunterricht geklaut worden war und einem Spaten, der aus irgendeinem Grund im Dunkeln glänzte. Außerdem hatte man ihr auch noch einen der Beutel mit den Bücherwürmern in den geleeartigen Kugeln gegeben. Sie fragte sich, wie die beiden Ravenclaws das ohne ihre Hilfe hatten tragen wollen.

Vor allem die Bücherwürmer beschäftigten ihre Gedanken. Für sie gab es eigentlich nur eine vorstellbare Verwendung, was wieder nur einen Schluss zuließ – Tarsuinn und Winona führten sie zu einer Bibliothek mitten im _Verbotenen Wald _und wollten diese zerstören. Alle anderen Erklärungen zweifelten an der geistigen Gesundheit der Ravenclaws. Obwohl das eine das andere vielleicht auch nicht ausschloss.

Der Weg zu ihrem Ziel war auch nicht sonderlich Vertrauen erweckend. Zuerst ging es zwar nur immer tiefer in den Wald, doch dann führte Tarsuinn sie durch einen hohlen umgestürzten Baum, nach dessen verlassen die Welt irgendwie recht anders aussah, danach an einem zehn Meter tiefen Abgrund vorbei und zu guter Letzt mitten durch eine dornige Hecke, die sich jedoch, wie im Märchen, vor ihnen teilte. Heimlich bezweifelte Toireasa, dass Tarsuinn irgendetwas von diesen Besonderheiten ihres Weges mitbekam. Dazu wirkte er einfach zu unbekümmert. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Winona. Das Mädchen fürchtete sich offensichtlich, folgte jedoch trotzdem ihrem Freund. Toireasa wusste nicht, ob sie diesen Mut bewundern oder bemitleiden sollte, aber sie wusste, mit Winona statt Regina und Vivian, wäre es niemals zu dem Einhorndesaster gekommen.

Und als Toireasa ihr Ziel das erste Mal sah, wusste sie, dies hier konnte noch schlimmer enden. Die halb verfallene Hütte in dem kleinen Talkessel, ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, als sie die Gespenster unter dem kleinen Vordach erblickte, die ihnen freundlich zuwinkten.

Toireasa hielt sich etwas im Hintergrund, als sie in das Tal kletterten. Solange sie nicht genau wusste, auf was sie sich hier eingelassen hatte, beschloss sie, äußerst vorsichtig zu sein.

Misstrauisch beobachtete sie, wie Tarsuinn ganz nah an die Gespenster heranging, die alle wunderschön waren und unheimlich aufwendige Geisterkleider trugen.

Die Geister hatten aufgehört freundlich zu winken und schauten interessiert und ein wenig feindselig den Jungen an. Tarsuinn drehte sich um, ging zu Winona und Toireasa konnte ihn flüstern hören.

„Sind da Geister vor der Tür?"

„Ja", flüsterte sie leise zurück. „Soll ich…?"

„Moment", schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und wandte sich wieder den Geistern zu. Minutenlang passierte gar nichts.

„Okay", sagte Tarsuinn plötzlich. „_Jetzt _kann ich sie auch irgendwie sehen. Fangen wir an."

Er wandte sich an Toireasa.

„Könnte ich bitte die Spritzpumpe haben?", bat er lächelnd und sie händigte ihm diese aus.

„Dürfte ich jetzt wissen, warum wir hier sind?", fragte Toireasa so beiläufig wie möglich.

„Nichts Schlimmes!", grinste er schelmisch. „Nur ein wenig im Schlamm wühlen und mit Zeug rumspritzen. Fast wie auf einem Kindergeburtstag. Möchtest du helfen?"

„Nur wenn ich etwas genauer weiß, was das soll", betonte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme. Zu spät dachte sie daran, dass diese Geste ihn mangels Sicht nicht sonderlich beeindrucken konnte.

„Ich möchte diesen Ort ein wenig besser verstecken", erklärte er jedoch freundlich. „Er ist noch zu einfach zu finden."

Toireasa schaute zu der Hütte und ihre Gänsehaut teilte ihr sehr genau mit, was sie von dieser Idee hielt.

„Abgemacht. Ich helfe", erklärte sie und griff sich den Spaten. „Was plant ihr?"

„Nun", ergriff diesmal Winona das Wort. „Wir haben die Spritzpumpen mit etwas gefüllt, was Geister nicht durchdringen können. Das heißt, wenn man uns nicht betrogen hat."

„Bei dem Preis hoffe ich das nicht", lächelte Tarsuinn milde. „Ansonsten wäre ich wirklich _gereizt_."

Dann begann er die Hütte einzusprühen, indem er mit der linken Hand pumpte und mit der rechten Hand erstaunlich zielgerichtet die Wand einsprühte.

„Wie viel hast du eigentlich dafür bezahlt?", erkundigte sich Winona neugierig, wobei sie seinem Beispiel auf der anderen Seite der Hütte nachkam. Die Geister an der Tür schauten böse blickend, aber still zu.

„Das willst du nicht wissen", antwortete Tarsuinn nur.

„Wie viel?", verlangte das Mädchen zu wissen.

Tarsuinn murmelte etwas.

„Wie bitte?", fuhr Winona ihn an.

„Knapp zehntausend", sagte er nun etwas lauter.

„Zehntausend was?"

„Galeonen, was dachtest du denn?", erklärte Tarsuinn und trotz der Dunkelheit sah Toireasa, dass er tiefrot wurde.

Sie konnte verstehen warum. Genau wie ihr, stand Winona vor Erstaunen der Mund offen.

„Nicht dein Ernst!", fand zuerst Winona ihre Sprache wieder.

„Heh, es ist keine Abzocke. Die Materialien sind äußerst teuer. Der Verkäufer hat kaum Gewinn gemacht."

„Das meinte ich nicht", zischte Winona. „Woher hast du so viel Gold?"

„Ein reicher Muggel ist auch ein reicher Vielleicht-Zauberer", erklärte er betreten.

Winona schien diese Erklärung immer noch nicht zu reichen.

„Du hast nie erzählt, dass du reich bist! Warum?"

„Weil Reichtum für mich etwas anderes ist als blödes Geld", sagte er traurig.

Dies sagte zwar Toireasa nicht viel, aber Winona schien sofort zu verstehen.

„Ahh", sagte sie leise, ließ das Thema sofort fallen und konzentrierte sich aufs Sprühen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann glänzte die Hütte – bis auf die Tür – im fahlen Licht des Mondes. Das Sprühzeug war zu einer Art gläsernem Überzug geworden.

„Nicht, dass ich euch kritisieren möchte", sagte Toireasa mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Aber die Hütte sieht man jetzt viel besser als vorher."

„Na dann bist du jetzt dran. Den Spaten hast du ja schon in der Hand", sagte Tarsuinn. „Bitte viel Erde aufs Dach und an die Wände."

Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung und begann dann selbst in seinem Rucksack zu wühlen.

Schulterzuckend machte Toireasa sich daran Winona zu helfen und die Hütte mit Erde zu bedecken. Das war eine genauso anstrengende Sache, wie damals während ihrer Strafarbeit bei Hagrid. Der Boden war halb durchgefroren, halb aufgeweicht und gab nur widerwillig seine Erde her. Es war Knochenarbeit, obwohl der glänzende Überzug über dem Spaten anscheinend ein wenig das Graben erleichterte, indem das Eis im Boden schmolz. Ein wenig bedauerte es Toireasa, dass sie nur zwei Spaten hatten. Es ging ihr gegen den Strich, wie Tarsuinn sie fröhlich pfeifend arbeiten ließ und stattdessen irgendwelche mysteriösen Vorbereitungen traf.

Zwei Stunden und mehrere Blasen später – Tarsuinn hatte sich dann doch noch ab und zu an der Arbeit beteiligt – waren sie fertig und die Hütte sah wie ein großer Erdhaufen aus. Wenn man von der Tür absah, die – beunruhigenderweise – bei den Arbeiten ausgelassen worden war.

Sie traten ein wenig von ihrem Werk zurück.

„Wir haben einen Dreckhügel erschaffen, der beim nächsten Regen zerläuft", sagte Toireasa zweifelnd und stützte sich ein wenig erschöpft auf den Spaten.

„Daran haben wir aus Zufall sogar gedacht", erklärte Tarsuinn, nahm einen kleinen Beutel zur Hand und holte eine Hand voll kleiner Körner hervor.

„Wenn Madame Sprout das wüsste, würde sie uns bestimmt Sonderpunkte dafür geben", grinste Winona Toireasa an, während Tarsuinn die Körner über den Erdhügel und die Umgebung verteilte. Danach zog er sich Handschuhe an und tat dasselbe noch einmal mit einem grün leuchtenden Pulver.

„Jetzt bist du dran", sagte Tarsuinn, nachdem er fertig war, zu Winona. Diese hob ihren Zauberstab und sagte laut: „_Incitare_!"

Der Effekt war durchaus auch für ein Mädchen aus einer Zaubererfamilie beeindruckend. Rund um den Hügel, der einmal eine Hütte gewesen war, sprossen Farne und kleine Nadelbäume aus dem Boden. Die Bäume schoben sich dabei recht langsam in die Höhe, während die Farne mehrmals verwelkten und wieder von neuem in die Höhe wuchsen. Erst nach fünf Zyklen endete dies.

„Wow", staunte Toireasa. „So würde mir Kräuterkunde auch Spaß machen!"

„Lohnt nicht wirklich", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Da müsste man schon Gold anbauen, damit sich das rechnet."

„Ich frag lieber nicht, was das gekostet hat", kommentierte Winona trocken.

„Besser ist das!", sagte Tarsuinn ernst. „Wollen wir?"

„Geht ja wohl nicht anders", sagte Winona ebenso ernst. „Toireasa – ruh dich aus. Die Arbeit haben wir hinter uns."

Dafür war Toireasa dankbar. Sie war inzwischen ziemlich müde. Interessiert sah sie zu, wie sich die beiden Unmengen Zeug zurecht legten. Am Ende ging Tarsuinn mit der Spritzpumpe auf die Geister zu. Drohend den Schlauch erhoben.

„Wenn ihr nicht die nächsten Jahrzehnte als Statuen verbringen wollt, dann verzieht Euch nach drinnen!", drohte er kurz angebunden. In leichter Panik schwebten die Geister umgehend durch die Tür davon.

„So – Winona, der Weg ist frei", sagte er und öffnete die Tür. Neugierig reckte Toireasa den Hals und konnte so einen Blick in das Innere erhaschen. Als Kind von Zauberern war sie nicht sonderlich überrascht in einen viel größeren Raum hineinzusehen, als es das Äußere der Hütte vermuten ließ, aber trotzdem war die Größe des Raumgewinns durchaus ungewöhnlich, wenn auch nicht beeindruckend. Interessanter fand sie da schon den relativ gut erhalten wirkenden Saal, die kunstvollen Geländer an Treppe und oberer Balustrade, die vielen bewegten Bilder, die unzähligen Geister. Es sah aus wie ein kleines Hogwarts.

„Ist das die Dunkle Akademie?", stammelte sie entsetzt. „Die, welche es niemals gegeben haben soll?"

Niemand beachtete sie. Stattdessen warf Winona einige Flaschen durch die Tür, während Tarsuinn die Geister in Schach hielt. Die Flaschen zersplitterten und weißer Rauch füllte langsam den Raum. Danach schlossen sie die Tür wieder.

„Hast du gesehen, ob die zweite Tür links oben offen war?", fragte Tarsuinn Winona.

„Einen Spaltweit nur", antwortete das Mädchen. „Wird recht schwer."

„Wir haben lang genug geübt. Wird schon klappen", sagte er und fühlte nach seiner Uhr. „Das dürfte gereicht haben. Sehen wir zu. Fangen wir mit den Sprintwürmern an."

Die beiden Ravenclaws banden sich ein Tuch vor Mund und Nase. Danach nahmen sie ein seltsames Gerät zur Hand - ein daumendicker Handgriff auf dem ein U angebracht war und an den Enden des U's hing ein langes und breites Gummiband.

Zu diesem seltsamen Ding nahmen sie je eine Kugel mit den Bücherwürmern und legten sie in das Band. Dann öffneten sie erneut die Tür, aus der sofort dicker Rauch quoll. Man konnte keinen halben Meter mehr in den Saal sehen.

Tarsuinn und Winona knieten sich an der Schwelle nieder, hielten das komische Gerät mit dem linken Arm weit von sich und zogen das – sehr elastische - Band mit der anderen Hand bis zur rechten Schulter zurück. Auf ein unausgesprochenes Kommando hin ließen sie die Bänder los und Toireasa sah kurz die Kugel mit den Bücherwürmern in dem Nebel verschwinden. Kleine Wirbel zogen die Bahn der Kugeln im Nebel nach.

„Ich Wand, du links davon ein Bild. Allgemein zu weit rechts", sagte Tarsuinn leise und lud eine weitere Kugel in das Band.

„Gut – ich weiter links, du dazwischen", kommentierte Winona und es klang wirklich so, als hätten sie das geübt.

Wieder ließen sie die Kugeln fliegen. Eine Weile immer nach demselben Muster. Bis irgendwann…

„Du hast Holz erwischt", jubelte Tarsuinn. „Und diesmal nicht das Geländer. Das muss die Tür sein."

„Wurde auch Zeit!", grinste Winona.

Danach verschossen sie noch weitere Kugeln, diesmal Toireasas geisterresistente Würmer, wobei Tarsuinn immer die Schüsse des Ravenclaw-Mädchens korrigierte.

Irgendwann war jedoch Schluss und sie schlossen die Tür wieder.

„Ich glaube, eine deiner Kugeln ist direkt durch den Spalt geflogen!", sagte Tarsuinn anerkennend. „Hoffentlich liegen keine zu guten Schutzsprüche auf den Büchern."

„Selbst wenn, ist es egal", wehrte das Mädchen ab. „Wir machen hier jetzt dicht und sehen dann zu…"

„Nein!", sagte Tarsuinn entschieden und so laut, dass die Mädchen unisono zusammenzuckten.

„Wenn wir jetzt gehen, schaffen wir es noch vor dem Aufstehen zurück", fuhr Winona ihn an.

Der Junge schüttelte jedoch entschieden den Kopf.

„Das war nicht ausgemacht!"

„Aber es ist so gut gelaufen. Du musst nicht immer einem verdammten Gefühl folgen!"

„Ich lebe von und nach Gefühlen", fauchte er. „Das mag für einen Ravenclaw ungewöhnlich sein…"

„So kannst du mir nicht kommen! Du gehst wie jeder Ravenclaw nur mit einem Plan aufs Klo. Und du weißt auch genau, wie bescheuert das ist, was du machen willst!"

„Deshalb kommst du auch nicht mit. In dem Saal siehst du im Moment genauso viel wie ich, nur bist du es nicht gewohnt damit umzugehen und warst dort noch nicht drin! Ergo – ich geh da rein, du bleibst mit Toireasa draußen."

„Du sollst da aber nicht rein! Verdammt noch mal! Wir sind Erstklässler, du kannst noch nicht mal zaubern und wir machen gerade etwas, was Sache von Professor Dumbledore sein sollte, wenn du nicht so extrem paranoid wärst."

„Warum hast du mir dann überhaupt geholfen?"

„Das weißt du genau."

„Gut – dann ist ja alles klar!"

Tarsuinn schulterte den inzwischen recht leeren Rucksack und eine der Sprühpumpen, nahm Tikki auf den Arm, richtete sich auf und führte eine Hand zum Mund.

„Toireasa – halt ihn bitte auf!", bat Winona.

Doch was immer Toireasa auch tun sollte, sie rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Tarsuinn jedoch, war plötzlich wie ein verwaschener Schemen an der Tür und nach einem Zwinkern durch diese hindurch.

„Mist!", fluchte Winona herzhaft. „Wo hat er denn das Schnelligkeitszeug her? Und warum zur Hölle hast du ihm nicht die Schnürsenkel zusammen gebunden. Wozu hab ich dir denn den Zauberstab wiedergegeben?"

Toireasa brachte erst keine Regung zustande. Dann hob sie mit Mühe die Hand und deutete auf etwas, was Winona nicht sehen konnte. Diese fuhr herum und stieß einen lästerlichen, undamenhaften und sicher viel zu erwachsenen Fluch aus, der selbst einen Müllsammler zum Erröten gebracht hätte.

„Lauf!", schrie Winona, ergriff Toireasas Hand und riss diese aus ihrer Erstarrung, hin zu dem einzig sicher scheinenden Ort.

Schade, dass die Wirkung der Schnelligkeitspillen so kurz war und dass man nur eine pro vierundzwanzig Stunden schlucken durfte. Kaum war Tarsuinn in dem Saal, ging er ein paar Schritte zur Seite, damit ihn Winona nicht mit ein paar schnellen Schritten wieder zurückholen konnte. Der Rauch biss furchtbar in seinen Augen, aber das war nichts gegen das, was die Geister hoffentlich empfanden. Laut Werbeprospekt, sollte das Zeug Geister aller Art problemlos und dauerhaft vertreiben. Die Frage war nur, galt das auch für Geister, welche A, nicht weg konnten oder B, was war, wenn der Rauch sich verzog? Er beschloss keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sein Ziel war gut hörbar.

Er wollte gerade los, als die Tür an seiner Seite erneut aufging und zwei bekannte Mädchen in den Raum stolperten. Konnten die denn nicht aufpassen? Sie waren viel zu laut!

„Tarsuinn?", flüsterte Winona fragend.

War das ein Trick? Es klang irgendwie nicht so. Eher nach ehrlicher Angst.

„Seht zu, dass ihr hier rauskommt!", schimpfte er leise und schlich zu den Mädchen. „Ihr behindert mich und Tikki nur!"

„Geht nicht!", erklärte Toireasa mit zittriger Stimme. „Da draußen waren Geister…"

„…die _Wilde Jagd _um genau zu sein…", warf Winona ein.

„…die uns umbringen wollten!"

„Aber ich dachte, die sind nur hinter mir her!", sagte er beunruhigt. In seinem Plan kam die _Wilde Jagd _nicht vor.

„Das Gefühl hatte ich aber nicht, als die uns angriffen", zischte Winona und ihre Stimme schwang zwischen Angst und Vorwurf. „Ich weiß nicht wie viele durch mich durchgeflogen sind, aber es war, als würden sie immer ein Stück Leben aus mir rausreißen."

„Ja, das können die gut", murmelte Tarsuinn leise.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", flüsterte Toireasa und sprach damit die Frage aller Fragen aus.

Tarsuinns Gedanken rasten. Sein eigentliches Ziel war soeben völlig in den Hintergrund getreten und es ging ihm vorerst nur noch um die Sicherheit der Mädchen. Verzweifelt suchte er in seinen Erinnerungen einen halbwegs sicheren Ort.

„Gebt mir eure Hände", flüsterte er und fühlte, wie zitternde Finger sich in die seinen schoben. „Und seid ganz leise."

Langsam, ganz langsam, tasteten sie sich voran. Tarsuinn konnte das Wispern von einzelnen Geisterstimmen hören, die in den oberen Räumen ausharrten. Anscheinend machten sich das Training bei Madame Pomfrey und die Übungen aus dem Buch langsam bezahlt. Schon draußen vor der Tür hatte er mit äußerster Konzentration die Geister fast gesehen.

Dass die Toten oben waren, war kein Zufall, denn der Nebel war etwas schwerer als Luft. Aus diesem Grund führte Tarsuinn sie auch eine kleine Treppe nach unten in den Keller, der laut seiner Führung durch Sir Oliver die Quartiere der Bediensteten enthielt. Unten gewesen war er noch nicht, aber so wie seine Schritte hier klangen, hatte er das Gefühl zu Snapes Zaubertrankstunde unterwegs zu sein. Hier musste sich der Nebel am längsten halten, vermutete Tarsuinn. Vorsichtig tastete er nach einer Tür, öffnete diese und schob die beiden Mädchen hinein. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er versucht sie hier allein zu lassen und seine eigentliche Aufgabe zu erfüllen, aber das wäre verantwortungslos gewesen, jetzt, wo er sie in große Gefahr gebracht hatte. Deshalb ging er mit hinein und verschloss die Tür. Sofort ließ das Brennen in seinen Augen ein wenig nach. Fast synchron hörte er die Mädchen, _Lumos_, murmeln.

Tarsuinn hielt Winona seine Spritzpumpe hin.

„Könntest du bitte die Wände einsprühen? Aber pass auf, dass du die Tür nicht zuklebst", bat er.

„Geht klar", erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Und was mach ich?", erkundigte sich Toireasa.

„Mach es dir gemütlich", antwortete er sarkastisch und setzte sich auf den Fußboden, mit dem Rücken zu einer schon eingesprühten Wand. „Ich schätze, wir bleiben hier eine Weile."

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen sehr beunruhigt.

„Doch", antwortete Winona an Tarsuinns Stelle. „Das ist unsere beste Chance. Die _Wilde Jagd_ soll nur des Nachts unterwegs sein und wir haben für Professor Flitwick einen Brief für den Fall hinterlassen, dass wir nicht pünktlich zurückkommen."

„Nehmt es mir nicht übel", sagte Toireasa nicht gerade überzeugt klingend. „Aber wir haben vorhin kaum die fünfzehn Meter bis zur Tür geschafft, wie sollen wir die fünfzig Meter zurück inklusive Treppe schaffen?"

„Ich hab noch ein paar der Schnelligkeitspillen übrig", versuchte Tarsuinn sie etwas aufzumuntern, verschwieg jedoch, dass er selbst keine mehr nehmen konnte. „Mit freundlichen Empfehlungen von Professor Snape."

„Was hat Snape damit zu tun?", erkundigte sich Winona, ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

„Er hat die Pillen gespendet. Als Bezahlung für meine Hilfsdienste", erklärte Tarsuinn vollkommen ernst.

„Freiwillig?", hakte Toireasa nach.

„Mal ehrlich, was erwartest du?", stellte Tarsuinn ironisch die Gegenfrage.

„Oh, klasse!", stöhnte Winona theatralisch, aber leise und ließ sich links neben Tarsuinn zu Boden sinken. „Wenn wir das also überleben und nach Hogwarts zurückkommen, wird Snape uns an den Ohren aufhängen."

„Wenn es nur das wäre!", fluchte Toireasa und setzte sich zu seiner Überraschung an seine rechte Seite. „Wir werden von der Schule fliegen."

„Nein, werdet ihr nicht", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Sagt einfach, ich hätte euch gezwungen, was ich bei dir ja auch irgendwie gemacht habe. Sorry."

Entschuldigend drehte er seinen Kopf Winona zu.

„So ein…", begann sie energisch, aber Tarsuinn unterbrach sie.

„Ob das nun deiner Ansicht nach stimmt oder nicht ist doch egal. Wenn ich fliege, ist das nicht so schlimm, als wenn es euch beide erwischt."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht…"

„Doch, du kannst. Schlicht und einfach weil es logisch ist. Warum sollen wir alle drei fliegen, wenn einer reicht. Ich habe mal ein Angebot von Tante Glenn bekommen, bei ihr zu leben, und den Rest meines _Probejahres_ kann ich auch bei ihr die Luft mit meinem Zauberstab umrühren. Vielleicht habe ich sogar bei ihr bessere Chancen. Mein Ziel ist irgendein unbedeutender Zauber und wenn es nur ein Funken ist. Ihr aber seid auf Hogwarts angewiesen! Also – ich fliege und ihr sagt mir dafür, in was für einer Art von Raum wir hier eigentlich sind?"

Winona blieb still, während das Slytherin-Mädchen sofort die Möglichkeit ergriff das Thema zu wechseln.

„Sieht wie eine Behausung eines niederen Bediensteten oder ein komfortables Gefängnis aus", erklärte sie. „Ein gemachtes Bett, ein leerer Eimer. Ansonsten nichts. Außer vielleicht…?"

Sie machte eine kleine Pause und krabbelte irgendwohin.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte sich Winona interessiert.

„Irgendwelche Zeichen", murmelte Toireasa. „Sehen irgendwie seltsam aus."

„Das sehe ich auch!"

„Ich meinte, das sieht nicht wie eine normale Schriftsprache aus. Keine lateinischen, keine kyrillischen oder arabischen Zeichen. Tarsuinn, kennst du dich mit asiatischen Schriftzeichen aus?"

„Nicht wirklich", gab er naserümpfend zu. „Aber erkennen kann ich sie."

Er kroch vorsichtig zu den Mädchen und tastete nach den Schriftzeichen. Eine kleine Hand half ihm dabei ein wenig, nachdem er nicht sofort fand was er suchte.

** Rätsel leider nur auf meiner Webseite verfügbar, da ich nicht weiß, wie und ob man hier Bilder einbinden kann**

„Das ist sicher nicht Japanisch oder Chinesisch. Indisch auch nicht", brummte er. „Aber das fühlt sich wie ein Pi an und das da könnte ein Omega sein. Ein W, ein U, eine 8, ein seltsames A, eine 1 oder ein I, eine liegende 8. Der Rest ist irgendwie seltsam."

„Geheimcode!", urteilte Toireasa. „Aber warum?"

„Das ist doch offensichtlich", schnappte Winona. „Um etwas geheim zu halten."

„Das meinte ich nicht!", antwortete Toireasa, anscheinend ohne sich am Ton des anderen Mädchens zu stören. „Warum sollte hier jemand eine geheime Nachricht hinterlassen? Und für wen? Das ist doch unlogisch! Es sei denn, das hier ist wirklich eine Gefängniszelle."

„Du meinst, es könnte…?", begann Tarsuinn hoffnungsvoll, doch dann zwang er die aufkeimende Hoffnung zurück. „Bei unserem Glück ist das ein schmutziger Limerick."

„Versuchen wir es einfach zu entschlüsseln. Kann doch nicht so schwer sein oder habt ihr was Besseres zu tun?", schlug Winona vor.

„Ich schau mal in meinen Terminkalender", flüsterte Tarsuinn, mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns. Er war froh, dass es eine Ablenkung vom Warten gab.

Nur leider war Tarsuinn nicht sonderlich gut in solchen Dingen. Was bedeutete – die Mädchen diskutierten leise über besonders häufige Buchstaben und Zahlenspielereien, während er versuchte, sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken über ihre Situation zu machen. Denn was er den Mädchen nicht sagte – er konnte die Geister und vor allem das Lied draußen hören. Sie sprachen über den Nebel und was dieser hatte bezwecken sollen. Einige schienen sogar nach Eindringlingen zu suchen. Glücklicherweise anscheinend vor allem in den oberen – weil wichtigen – Räumen.

Und so war es nur folgerichtig, dass irgendwann ein so lautes Geschrei durch die Gänge hallte, dass selbst die beiden Mädchen es hören konnten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Toireasa beunruhigt.

„Sie haben die Würmer gefunden", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Und versuchen sie zu töten."

„Zu früh!", sagte Winona enttäuscht.

„Nicht unbedingt", gab Toireasa ihre Meinung zum Besten. „_Der Blutige Baron _hat sich durch den Scheintod der Bücherwürmer täuschen lassen. Vielleicht auch die hier."

„Meinst du?", erkundigte sich Winona.

„Sie dürfen nur nicht dabei sein, wenn die Würmer wieder aufwachen", sagte Toireasa ein wenig unsicher. „Ansonsten fällt das auf."

_Eine Ablenkung wäre zu dem Zeitpunkt perfekt_, dachte er und drängte sofort den Gedanken zurück. Überleben hatte Priorität eins! Dass er unbedingt Sir Oliver eins auswischen wollte, musste dafür zurücktreten.

„Wenigstens sind sie von uns abgelenkt", flüsterte Tarsuinn. „Wie weit seid ihr denn?"

„Na ja", sagte Winona zweifelnd. „Wenn das nicht wirklich mit Zahlen verschlüsselt ist, sondern nur mit Symbolen, die normale Buchstaben ersetzen, dann ist die Acht da ein E weil es am häufigsten vorkommt. Aber der Text ist zu kurz für weitere sichere Schlussfolgerungen. Das I könnte wirklich ein I sein oder aber das N. Oder das N ist dieser Doppelkrakel an dritter und vierter Stelle. Ich weiß nicht…"

„Ach, Mist!", fluchte Toireasa und setzte sich wieder zu Tarsuinn. „Es muss was relativ einfaches sein…"

„…etwas logisches…", ergänzte Winona.

„Und so offensichtlich, dass man es übersieht", führte das Slytherin-Mädchen den Gedanken zu Ende. „Wie würdest du jemand Unbekanntem etwas geheim mitteilen Tarsuinn?"

„Keine Ahnung. Für einen Blinden wahrscheinlich mit Punkten. A sind drei Punkte im Dreieck, B sind sechs Punkte, welche zwei Quadrate bilden und so weiter. Oder vielleicht das Morsealphabet."

„Und du, Winona?"

„Ich würde vielleicht von hinten nach vorn, alles hintereinander weg schreiben und jeder zweite Buchstabe wäre irgendein Unsinn."

„Okay – wir würden also alle normale Buchstaben verwenden", fuhr Toireasa fort. „Warum also hat…ach das ist ja zu einfach!"

Fast warf Toireasa sich nach vorn zu dem Bett und dabei kicherte sie so furchtbar, wie es nur Mädchen konnten. Natürlich hielt sie es nicht für nötig mitzuteilen, was sie da entdeckt hatte. Eine Minute später klatschte Toireasa dreimal leise in die Hände.

„Und?", fragte Winona nach mindestens dreißig Sekunden atemloser Stille.

„Das ist Beschiss!", beschwerte sich Toireasa. „Warum klappt das nicht? Ach – Moment!"

Sie klatschte einmal in die Hände, dann kurz hintereinander zweimal und nach einer Pause noch dreimal.

„So, und jetzt…?"

Tarsuinn hörte ein _Plonk_, dann ein „Au!" und Sekunden später schob sich etwas von unten durch den Fußboden. Toireasa sprang erschrocken vom Bett zurück.

„Klasse gemacht", kommentierte Winona sarkastisch.

Was hätte Tarsuinn in diesem Moment für ein wenig mehr Übung im Sehen von Geistern gegeben. Alles, was er erblickte – wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte – war ein heller, sich bewegender Fleck, mitten im Schwarz.

„Was in Morganas Namen habt ihr denn hier zu suchen?", zischte eine leise, kindliche Mädchenstimme. „Ich dachte, du hättest begriffen, dass eine vorzeitige Rückkehr mehr als unklug ist, _Abkömmling_!"

„Sorry", flüsterte Tarsuinn, der eine gewisse Vorstellung hatte, wer da mit ihm sprach.

„Ihr kennt euch?", erkundigte sich Winona. „Davon hast du nichts erzählt."

„Kennen ist übertrieben", wehrte er ab. „Wenn sie ein kleines, hübsches Mädchen ist, dann besteht die minimale Chance, dass sie uns nicht umbringen will."

„Da bringt man sich in Gefahr, indem man subtil mit den Augen klimpert und dann bekommt man nur Misstrauen zum Dank?", beschwerte sich das Geistermädchen.

„Ich bin nicht sonderlich geübt im Deuten von visuellen Hinweisen!", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn. „Zumindest aber bist du nicht schreiend losgezogen und hast uns die anderen auf den Hals gehetzt. Das muss ich dir zugute halten."

„Was noch nicht ist…", zweifelte Toireasa.

„…wird auch nicht sein, edle Slytherin", fauchte der Geist. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, euch aus diesem Haus zu geleiten. So schnell als möglich."

„Das geht nicht!", wandte Tarsuinn ein. „Draußen wartet die _Wilde Jagd_."

„Ach?", war das Geistermädchen erstaunt. „Das verkompliziert die Sache nur unwesentlich!"

„Wir wollten bis zum Morgen warten", erklärte Winona und bewies damit mehr Vertrauen, als es Tarsuinn hatte.

„Dies ist leider eine Handlungsmöglichkeit, welche an den Gegebenheiten scheitern wird", kommentierte jedoch das tote Mädchen umständlich. „Die Tür bleibt ab Sonnenaufgang verschlossen. Für die Lebenden, wie auch für die Toten. Selbst für mich."

„Selbst für dich?", fragte Tarsuinn überrascht. „Zählst du nicht zu den Toten?"

„Ich zähle nicht zu _diesen _Toten!", ereiferte sich das tote Mädchen. „Ich hab mich früh genug selbst vom Leben zum Tode befördert, um nicht vollständig verflucht zu sein. Und das nur, um solch armen Irren wie euch eine Hilfe zu sein, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Und wenn es sein muss, wird dies die Entscheidung sein, die ich auch getroffen habe."

Tarsuinn hörte, wie die beiden lebenden Mädchen laut und vernehmlich schlucken mussten. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken.

„Aber soweit wollen wir es nicht kommen lassen", fuhr das Geistermädchen fort. „Zuerst –Mädchen mit dem Zopf – du wirst auch noch den Boden mit dem Zeug einsprühen, das ihr für Wand und Decke benutzt habt. Wobei du eine zwei mal zwei Fuß große Ecke frei lassen wirst, damit ich zu euch kommen kann. Um jedoch vor weiterem Besuch sicher zu sein, wirst du die Bettdecke da auch behandeln und damit den Eingang abdecken, bis ich klopfe.

Du – Slytherin – ich gehe davon aus, dass du schon mehr Magie gelernt hast als normale Kinder. Wenn sich in den letzten hundert Jahren nicht allzu viel geändert hat, dann solltest du mehr über die Dunklen Künste und deren Abwehr wissen, als gut für dich ist. Nimm deinen Zauberstab und folge meinen Bewegungen…_ Larva scutum…_noch mal…die Qualität der Slytherins hat stark nachgelassen…noch mal…_ Larva scutum… _genauer… senkrecht… nicht diagonal… noch mal… na endlich… üb das… es hilft, wenn du an etwas Lebendiges denkst…etwas, das dich in Aufregung versetzt…das dein Herz zum Rasen bringt… das stärkt den Zauber…macht das Schild für Geister undurchdringlich."

Tarsuinn fühlte sich furchtbar überflüssig.

„Warum kannst du dann hindurch gehen?", hörte er Toireasa zweifeln.

„Dummerchen", kicherte das Geistermädchen und es erklang ein Geräusch, das frapierend nach einer Kopfnuss klang. „Bin ich durchscheinend – nein! Hat das wehgetan – sicherlich! Also was bin ich?"

„Ein Poltergeist?", kam die unsichere Antwort.

„Genau, Dummerchen. Und nun üb weiter! Jetzt zu dir."

Der helle Fleck in seiner Wahrnehmung schwebte wieder näher. Er war erstaunt, wie selbstsicher und erfolgreich das Geistermädchen die Führung übernommen hatte. Wie alt war sie überhaupt? Ihre Worte legten nahe, dass sie mehr als einhundert Jahre hier weilte. Es war schwer, diese Zeit mit dem kleinen Mädchen aus seinen Erinnerungen in Einklang zu bringen.

„Wir wissen, warum du zurückgekommen bist, nicht wahr?", flüsterte es in sein Ohr und eine eiskalte Hand streichelte kurz über seine Wange. Er nickte nur.

„Obwohl du offensichtlich nicht zaubern kannst?"

Wieder nickte er.

„Du hast ein mutiges Herz, denn du weißt, sie werden dich nicht gehen lassen! Für dich gibt es keinen einfachen Fluchtweg."

„Was kann ich tun?", hauchte er, in der Hoffnung, dass die beiden Mädchen ihn so nicht hören konnten.

„Tu, wozu du hier bist. Was du suchst, ist in der Schatzkammer. Dorthin können nur Sir Oliver und ich dir folgen."

„Ich komme nicht durch den magischen Schutz!", erinnerte er sie.

„Doch! Nutze deinen Zauberstab."

„Wie? Ich kann nicht zaubern!"

„Du sollst ja auch nicht zaubern. Lass den Stab seine Arbeit tun. Nutze ihn wie ein Messer. Sir Oliver kannst du mit dem Geistergefängnis in Schach halten – ich hoffe, den Stein hast du noch?"

„Ja", bestätigte Tarsuinn.

„Gut", sagte sie nur und schwieg.

„Und was mache ich dann?", erkundigte er sich nach einer langen Minute.

„Verhandeln, improvisieren, was weiß ich", nahm sie ihm fast jede Hoffnung und schwebte davon. „Dummerchen! Was habe ich über senkrecht gesagt? Von oben nach unten. Bei Merlin, da rotiert ja der olle Slytherin in seinem Grab. Zopfmädchen! Komm her und mach es besser."

Lange Zeit hörte Tarsuinn zu, wie die zwei Mädchen einen Zauber übten, der eigentlich weit über ihr Alter hinausging. Und ihre geringen Fortschritte, die sie dabei machten, gaben nicht gerade Anlass zu Hoffnung. Doch Tarsuinn hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass das Geistermädchen überhaupt nicht auf diesen Zauber setzte. Die Mädchen sollten einfach nur abgelenkt sein, wenn es ernst wurde. Eigentlich ging es auch gar nicht anders. Er musste zugeben, ihnen waren die Tricks ausgegangen. Bis auf die Beschleunigungspillen für Winona und Toireasa hatten sie nichts mehr, was man als As bezeichnen konnte. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich etwas zu überlegen, womit er sich seinen Weg frei handeln konnte.

Aber vielleicht – machte er sich selbst Hoffnung – gab es in der Schatzkammer etwas, was er benutzen konnte.

Irgendwann schien das Geistermädchen mit den Fortschritten der Mädchen zufrieden und sie verließ den Raum durch den kleinen unbehandelten Fleck im Boden. Tarsuinn legte die Decke – die inzwischen hart wie ein Brett war – über die Stelle.

Keine fünf Minuten später war sie wieder da. Tarsuinn hatte ihr leises Klopfen problemlos gehört. Inzwischen schien er Geister genauso gut hören zu können, wie Menschen.

„Gut, ich hab die _Wilde Jagd_ weggeschickt", eröffnete das Geistermädchen. „Und die Verfluchten hier ahnen noch nichts von eurer Anwesenheit. Wenn ihr länger hier verweilt, können die Bedingungen nur noch schlechter werden!"

Toireasa und Winona stellten sofort ihre Übungen ein und auch Tarsuinn erhob sich mit Tikki im Arm.

„Ich würd dir gern drohen, für den Fall, dass du uns verrätst", sagte Toireasa ernst zu dem Geistermädchen. „Aber mir fällt kein Druckmittel ein, das nicht lächerlich klingen würde."

Das brachte die Angesprochene zum Lachen.

„Gut gesprochen, Dummerchen. Aber jetzt Aufstellung. Ihr Mädchen zuerst. Da euer kleiner Freund hier die Fähigkeit zu zaubern verloren hat, müsst ihr die Verfluchten von ihm ablenken. Alles klar?"

Tarsuinn nickte und auch seine beiden Begleiterinnen schienen zuzustimmen.

„Gut. Dann jetzt noch ein paar Tipps. Konzentriert euch auf das Leben, auf Leidenschaft. Das muss nicht unbedingt ein _gutes _Gefühl sein. Das hier ist kein _Patronus_-Zauber. Wenn ihr jemanden leidenschaftlich hasst, ist das auch ein stärkendes Gefühl. Desweiteren – dreht euch nicht um. Stolpert ihr, seid ihr tot. Lauft schnell. Es gibt hier noch drei weitere Poltergeister, die Gegenstände nach euch werfen werden. Seid ihr schnell, treffen sie schlechter.

Kleiner _Abkömmling_! Du hältst dich an deine Vertraute. Sie hat mehr Verstand, als ihr drei zusammen. Sollte ich erleben, dass du nicht ihren Befehlen gehorchst, werde ich meine destruktiven Anwandlungen nicht beherrschen und wie jeder normale Poltergeist sehr poltrig werden! Klar?"

„Denk schon", bestätigte Tarsuinn. „Aber bevor es losgeht, hab ich noch Fragen."

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!", drängte das Geistermädchen.

„Nur ganz kurz", bat er. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Marie-Ann", antwortete sie kurz angebunden.

„Und? Wie weiter?"

„Nichts weiter."

„Sie heißt Marie-Ann Holt", mischte sich Toireasa gedämpft ein.

„Woher weißt du?", fragte das tote Mädchen verblüfft.

„Familienchronik", antwortete die Slytherin. „Du hast dort einen eigenen Absatz."

„Ach – ich hoffe doch einen todtraurigen", kicherte sie nun.

„Durchaus."

„Na, dann bin ich ja zufrieden. Können wir endlich?"

„Eine Frage noch", beeilte sich Tarsuinn. „Was hat es mit dieser _Abkömmling _Sache wirklich auf sich?"

„Oh je. Das würde jetzt etwas zu lange dauern, das alles zu erklären", antwortete sie abwehrend.

„Aber niemand sonst kann es mir sagen", jammerte er ein wenig.

„Na ja – wenn es sein muss – die harte Kurzversion. Du bist eine Absonderlichkeit. Die andere Seite eines Magneten sozusagen. Nicht stärker – nur anders. Und Andersartigkeit bringt Vorurteile, Missverständnisse und Begierden mit sich. Und wenn Begierden zur Besessenheit werden, dann gibt es auch Zauberer, die Einhornblut trinken, um sich diese anderen Kräfte zunutze zu machen! Selbst wenn es bedeutet, verflucht über den Tod hinaus zu sein."

„Aber du hast doch auch getrunken?", unterstellte Tarsuinn.

Damit schien er einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen zu haben, denn das tote Mädchen betonte jetzt jedes Wort und klang völlig unterkühlt.

„Ich habe getrunken, aber nicht getötet. Mein Körper ist verflucht, aber nicht meine Seele! Ich war _elf_ und hatte _keine_ Freunde. Und ich hatte auch _niemanden_, der mich davon abgebracht hat aus diesem Becher zu trinken! Also…"

„Ich wollte dir keinen Vorwurf machen", warf Tarsuinn schnell ein, da sie ziemlich laut geworden war. „Ich wusste nur nicht, dass man halb verflucht sein kann."

Ein Strom kalter Luft blies über Tarsuinn hinweg.

„Entschuldige bitte. Ein unangenehmes Thema", sagte sie deutlich gefasster. „Es ist der vierte Schritt von dem Sir Oliver sprach. _Der Trank aus einem anderen Gefäß_. Eine harmlose Beschreibung für den Mord an einem Einhorn und den Raub dessen Seele, indem man das Blut trinkt, während es stirbt. Damit verflucht man sich auf ewig. War es das jetzt endlich an Fragen?"

Eigentlich war das noch nicht alles, doch Tarsuinn fürchtete inzwischen die Antworten.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen!", sagte er deshalb.

„Gut!", freute sich Marie-Ann. „Zopfmädchen, verwandtes Dummerchen! Zaubert! Los!"

Nach einigen Versuchen konnte Tarsuinn ein leises Summen von da hören, wo die Mädchen standen.

„Gut", kommentierte Marie-Ann trocken. „Muss wohl reichen. Ich zähle bis drei – drei und jetzt rennt!"

Eines der Mädchen riss die Tür auf und dann rannten beide los. Tikki sprang aus Tarsuinns Armen und folgte. Das war auch sein Aufbruchssignal, nur war er etwas langsamer als der Rest. Trotzdem war er immer noch schneller, als eigentlich gesund für ihn war und er verließ sich vollkommen auf Tikkis Anweisungen. Die Mädchen waren schon weit enteilt, als er endlich die Treppe nach oben in den Saal hinter sich gebracht hatte. Sie machten mehr Krach als eigentlich nötig, anscheinend um die im Saal anwesenden Geister von ihm abzulenken. Er konnte nur zu gut die vielen kleinen hellen Flecken im Dunkel seiner Welt sehen. Dort wo sie waren – ein Bollwerk der Kälte – war auch die Tür nach draußen. Tikki wandte sich von der trügerischen Sicherheit der Tür ab und führte ihn die Treppe weiter hinauf. Er folgte hastig und ignorierte, dass er durch zwei Geister lief, die sofort zu schreien anfingen. Zum Glück war in dem Saal ein solcher Radau, dass deren Warnungen zunächst im Lärm untergingen. Fast unbehelligt – drei Angreifer konnte man bei Geistern wirklich nicht als ernsthafte Opposition betrachten – erreichte er die Tür zur Schatzkammer. Fast beiläufig zog Tarsuinn seinen Feuerrubin und fing einen der Geister damit. Es war einfach, wenn man sie kommen sah. Dann öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte mit Tikki hinein. Für einige Sekunden war er mit seiner kleinen Freundin allein. Wie ein richtiger Zauberer zog er seinen echten Zauberstab und lief auf die magische Barriere zu.

_Benutze ihn wie ein Messer_, hatte Marie-Ann gesagt und so stieß er den Stab in den Zauber und tat so, als würde er ein großes Loch hineinschneiden. Zu seinem Erstaunen schien es zu funktionieren, denn Tikki sprang mitten durch den magischen Schirm.

Ein laut gebrülltes: „_Nein!"_, von der Tür, lenkte ihn für einen Augenblick ab, dann sprang er selbst hinterher. Keinen Moment zu spät, aber fast, denn das Loch schloss sich schon wieder, sein Fuß blieb halb hängen und für einen Moment brannte sein linkes Hosenbein. Hektisch drückte er mit den Händen die Flammen aus, dann schnappte er sich wieder Zauberstab und Feuerrubin, die er hatte fallen lassen müssen. Einen Moment später fühlte er sich, als würde ein Eiszapfen sein Herz durchbohren. Er kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut.

Tarsuinn sprang auf und hielt den Feuerrubin wie eine Waffe vor sich.

„Komm doch, Oliver!", schrie er und seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Angst. „Noch mal! Bringen wir es hinter uns!"

_Kontrolliere dich!_ – forderte die Stimme seine Schwester. _Sei ruhig und gefasst_.

Leichter gesagt als getan, dachte er bei sich, versuchte aber trotzdem seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Hier konnte er sich den Ausweg nur frei quasseln, nicht kämpfen.

„_Sir_ Oliver", fuhr der Geist ihn an, machte aber keine Anstalten für einen weiteren Angriff.

„Mir egal", erklärte Tarsuinn und versuchte Überlegenheit in seine Stimme zu legen. „Ich hab zu tun."

Mit ausgestrecktem Arm tastete er sich langsam auf den Geist zu, dessen Lichtschemen rechtzeitig zur Seite auswich, bevor der Feuerrubin ihn berührte.

„Brav", flüsterte Tarsuinn. Der Geist hatte sich vorher genau vor seinem Ziel befunden, der Quelle der verführerischen Musik. Leider stießen seine tastenden Finger kurz vor dem Becher auf unerwarteten Widerstand – eine Wand. Er unterdrückte einen Fluch und begann – gleichzeitig Sir Oliver in Schach haltend – nach einem Schloss oder Hebel zu tasten. Doch er fand nichts dergleichen, was ein lautes Lachen bei seinem Feind provozierte.

„Es gib keinen Ausweg mehr für dich, _Abkömmling_!", freute sich der Geist. „Siehst du, wie sie dich erwarten?"

„Wie könnte ich diese Bande Idioten ignorieren, die alle auf dich hereingefallen sind!", sagte Tarsuinn kühl und registrierte erst jetzt die hellen Flecke, die außerhalb des magischen Schirms auf ihn warteten.

Erstaunlicherweise störte ihn die Anwesenheit der anderen Geister wirklich keine Sekunde, mehr machte ihm zu schaffen, dass er nichts fand, um die Wand zu öffnen. Es musste doch etwas geben. Warum musste dieser Raum so verdammt groß sein? Das war frustrierend. Wahrscheinlich war es auch noch ein offensichtlicher Mechanismus, denn Sir Olivers Lachen wurde immer hämischer und auch die Geister draußen kicherten verhalten.

Nach einer Viertelstunde gab Tarsuinn auf und begab sich wieder zu der Stelle, an der er dem Lied am nächsten war. Er öffnete ein wenig sein Hemd und hing sich den Feuerrubin wieder um den Hals, so dass dieser kühl auf seiner Haut lag.

_Geist und Träger müssen den Rubin gleichzeitig berühren._ So hatte es im Buch gestanden und er fragte sich, warum er die ganze Zeit hektisch den Stein durch die Gegend zeigte, wenn es auch so ging. Das sah sicherlich sofort etwas souveräner aus – hoffte er.

„Hält jetzt wieder die Vernunft Einzug?", fragte Sir Oliver.

Tarsuinn beschloss ihn erst mal zu ignorieren. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die Magie um sich herum, so als würde er mit Tikki – _Find den Rubin_ – spielen. Das hier sollte doch der Schatzraum schlechthin sein. Voll mit tollen magischen Dingen.

Und es war einfach! Jetzt – etwas ruhiger – stellte er fest, was für ein kleines Licht doch sein Rubin darstellte. Die Schwärze seiner Wahrnehmung, in der nur ein paar Geisterleuchten waren, wurde langsam grau und richtig helle Flecken blendeten ihn fast.

Ein fast euphorisches Gefühl überkam ihn. Langsam ging er auf ein Leuchten zu, bückte sich, griff danach…und zuckte schmerzerfüllt zusammen. Tikkis Zähne bohrten sich in seine Hand und zogen diese zurück. Es war, als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen. Er kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut.

_Hör auf Tikki!_

Auch das hatte man ihm schon häufiger geraten.

„Ich brauch was für brutale, sinnlose Gewalt", flüsterte er Tikki zu und streichelte sie dankbar. Sicher hatte sie ihn vor etwas Schlimmem bewahrt.

Sie schimpfte kurz mit ihm, fauchte hemmungslos in Richtung Sir Olivers und lotste ihn dann in eine der hinteren Ecken, wo er einen Gegenstand ertastete.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte er. „Verrückte, kleine, größenwahnsinnige Herrscher schummeln beim Quidditch?"

Amüsiert prüfte er das Gewicht des Schlägers, den er dank Tikki gefunden hatte und der auch ein heller Fleck in seiner visuellen Wahrnehmung war.

„Danke, Tikki", grinste er. „Du kannst Gedanken lesen."

Er schlenderte wieder zum Lied zurück.

„Nachher versuch ich das mit dir", versprach er Sir Oliver und begann beherzt auf die Wand einzudreschen. Es tat unheimlich gut, die Holzverkleidung splittern zu hören und es kostete ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, es nach den ersten Schlägen etwas vorsichtiger anzugehen. Schließlich wollte er den Becher unter keinen Umständen beschädigen. Immer wieder prüfte er seine Fortschritte und nachdem es ihm gelungen war ein Loch zu schlagen, brach er den Rest mit den Händen weg. Dabei zog er sich einige Holzsplitter in die Haut, doch das interessierte ihn nur am Rande. Nur wenige Minuten später hielt er in der Hand, wofür er hergekommen war. Und im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal, nahm er sich diesmal die Zeit zu erfühlen, was er da hielt.

„Und jetzt trink", befahl Sir Oliver. „Sieh es ein. Dafür bist du bestimmt. Es ist für dich der einzige Weg Magie zu erlangen."

„Lieber sterbe ich", verkündete er und es klang so ungeheuer pathetisch, dass ihm fast die Ohren wehtaten.

„Nicht nur du, wie wir ja wissen", schoss der Geist einen hinterhältigen Pfeil ab.

„Besser zu sterben, als auf ewig hier zu leben!", wehrte Tarsuinn ab.

Mit dem Schlips seiner Schuluniform und einem undefinierten Gegenstand, den Tikki ihm gebracht hatte, versuchte er den Becher fest zu verschließen, auf dass dessen Inhalt nicht auslaufen würde.

„Und sterben wirst du recht bald", versprach Sir Oliver.

„Ja, darüber mache ich mir auch schon so meine Gedanken", gab Tarsuinn zu.

Inzwischen hatte er sich beruhigt. Er hatte einen Plan. Und wenn etwas einem Ravenclaw gut tat, dann war es das Wissen nach Plan vorzugehen. Selbst wenn er absolut wacklig war und auf eingeseiftem Marmorboden stand.

Zuerst öffnete er seinen Gürtel und verschloss ihn dann wieder, wobei jetzt der Gürtel nicht nur seine Hose, sondern auch den verschlossenen Becher fest an seine Hüfte band.

„Weißt du Olli…?", sagte Tarsuinn frech. „Dränge niemanden soweit in die Ecke, dass er keinen Ausweg mehr sieht. Alte japanische Weisheit."

„Wie meinst du…", begann Sir Oliver, aber Tarsuinn ignorierte ihn und schwang locker den Schläger durch die Luft.

„Wissen ist wirklich etwas Feines, meinst du nicht auch? Ach, wie habe ich manchmal die Schule gehasst. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass meine destruktive Ader irgendwann mal so gut mit meinem akademischen Wissen kooperieren würde. Ich meine…"

Er holte mit dem Schläger aus und zertrümmerte irgendetwas leicht Magisches.

„…wenn man einen mächtigen Gegenstand zerstört, dann soll es zu furchtbaren magischen Nebenwirkungen kommen."

„_NICHT!_"

Er schwang den Schläger zum zweiten Mal und etwas aus Glas zersplitterte.

„Ach Mist – wieder nicht. Aber irgendwann treff ich schon was mit mehr Magie. Es würde mich ernsthaft interessieren, ob dann hier wirklich die Hölle losbricht. Theoretisch müssten doch auch alle anderen, schwächeren Sachen, mit hochgehen."

Diesmal brauchte er mehrere Schläge, um ein metallenes Irgendwas aus seiner Wahrnehmung zu löschen. Und diesmal gab es einen unangenehmen Blitz, der seine Arme hinauffuhr und ihn beinahe lähmte.

„Na Olli? Irgendwelche Wetten?"

Tarsuinn schüttelte das Kribbeln aus seinen Armen, dann baute er sich vor einem der stärksten magischen Gegenstände auf. Und das war kein wirklicher Bluff, es war eher eine letzte Chance. Er holte weit und theatralisch aus…

„_Aufhören_!", schrie Sir Oliver.

„Wieso?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn, den Schläger noch immer erhoben. „_Wir_ sind doch eh tot. Ich wähle nur eine Art, die möglichst viel Schaden bei euch anrichtet."

„Vielleicht finden wir doch eine andere Lösung", bot Sir Oliver an. Er klang recht besorgt, vielleicht auch etwas geschockt.

„Ich höre?", gab Tarsuinn sich verhandlungsbereit und versuchte dabei seine Erleichterung zu verbergen.

„Ich garantiere dir freies Geleit hier heraus!"

„Schwaches Angebot!", urteilte Tarsuinn. „Wo sind _unsere_ Sicherheiten?"

Er holte wieder aus.

„Ich halte mein Wort!", beeilte sich Sir Oliver zu versichern. „Aber ich kann deine Bedenken durchaus verstehen. Was wünschst du denn als Sicherheit?"

„Das ist deine Spielwiese. Aber wie wäre es mit _dir_, hier drin."

Tarsuinn deutete auf seinen Anhänger.

„Niemals!", schrie Sir Oliver.

„Warum nicht? Ist doch eine perfekte Lösung. Soweit ich weiß, kann man hier drin etwa fünf Geister einsperren. Zwei sind mindestens schon drin. Mit dir dann drei oder mehr. Und wie du vielleicht weißt – wenn nicht, solltest du es fix in der Bibliothek nachlesen – falls ihr die Würmer rechtzeitig getötet habt – wird der Stein zerstört, wenn zu viele Geister drin sind und sie werden aus der Geschichte gelöscht. Soweit ich gelesen habe, auf eine recht schmerzhafte und langwierige Art und Weise. Eine perfekte Möglichkeit deine Freunde da draußen zurückzuhalten. Natürlich, falls sie nicht nach deinem Thron streben."

„Ich würde _euch_ erlauben, das Schwert dort mitzunehmen…"

Tarsuinn konnte leider dem Fleck, der Sir Oliver war, nicht entnehmen, auf was er deutete.

„…Es kann Geister abwehren."

„Können wir es mal austesten?", fragte Tarsuinn misstrauisch.

„Warum nicht?", stimmte Sir Oliver zu. Viel zu schnell, wie Tarsuinn fand.

„Muss nicht sein. Mir gefallen meine beiden Lösungen dieses Patts besser."

„Was soll ich denn sonst anbieten? Es gibt keine sichere Lösung für deine Lage, Kind."

„Dann wirst entweder du dich für deine Sache opfern müssen oder ich uns, auf eine Weise, wie sie mir gefällt. Jetzt musst du dich fragen, ist unser Leben und deine Freiheit wert, was ich zu vernichten gedenke?"

Eine Weile sagte Sir Oliver nichts. Tarsuinn ließ ihm die Zeit zum Nachdenken. Immerhin verlangte er ziemlich viel.

„Du wirst mich wieder freilassen, wenn _ihr_ in Sicherheit seid!", verlangte er.

„Mein Wort drauf", versprach Tarsuinn.

„Und warum sollte ich deinem Wort vertrauen?", zweifelte nun der Geist seinerseits.

„Ich bin der Gute, vergessen? Wir halten unser Wort", grinste Tarsuinn frech.

„Sobald ihr in Sicherheit seid?"

„Ich werde sofort alles Nötige tun!", präzisierte Tarsuinn ernsthaft.

Wieder eine längere Pause.

„Du lässt alles hier, außer dem, was du mitgebracht hast!", forderte der Geist.

„Der Becher kommt mit!", wehrte Tarsuinn entschieden ab. „Er gehört euch nicht!"

„Damit liegst du falsch."

„Darüber diskutiere ich nicht!"

„Dann muss ich das wohl akzeptieren!", sagte Sir Oliver langsam. „Aber ich muss vorher mit den anderen sprechen. Damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt."

„Bitte so, dass ich es hören kann", verlangte Tarsuinn und war erstaunt über das Einlenken des Geistes. So etwas wie Hoffnung keimte wieder in ihm auf. Eigentlich hatte er sich nur darauf konzentriert, möglichst effektvoll abzutreten.

„Aber natürlich!", stimmte der Geist seiner Bedingung zu.

„Merkt alle auf!", verkündete er dann sehr laut. „Ihr werdet den _Abkömmling_ und _seine Vertraute_ nicht anrühren und sie sicher nach draußen lassen. _Ich garantiere_ ihnen sicheres Geleit! Vergesst nicht, meine Zauber existieren weiter, auch wenn ihr mich vernichtet. Ich denke, keiner von euch ist erpicht auf die Ewigkeit in der unteren Ebene! Meine Bilder würden euch lehren, was es heißt mich zu hintergehen. Habt ihr das alle verstanden?"

Murrende Zustimmung war zu vernehmen. Sir Olivers Fleck schwebte wieder näher.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns", sagte er hoheitsvoll.

Tarsuinn runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich bin erstaunt…", begann er, doch der Geist schnellte nach vorn und wurde sofort in den Stein hineingezogen. Nicht jedoch, ohne Tarsuinn vorher noch einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz zu versetzen. Überrascht kam ein Schrei aus seiner Kehle. Doch dieser eine Schmerz war alles. Eine gemeine Geste, nichts weiter.

Fast abwesend ließ er den Schläger fallen. Etwas splitterte.

„Ähem… ja… gut", stotterte er, immer noch über seinen Erfolg erstaunt. „Tikki, was hältst du von einem gepflegten Hinausschlendern? Ah – das dachte ich mir. Komm!"

Wie ein Angeber ging er zu dem magischen Schirm. Tikki hüpfte voraus. Mit viel überflüssigem Schwung zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus und zeichnete eine große Öffnung für sich und Tikki. Dann hüpften sie durch den Schirm, bevor dieser sich wieder schloss, und standen nun einer Wand aus Geistern gegenüber.

Ohne ein Wort ging er mit Tikki auf diese Wand zu. Erst kurz bevor er sie berührte, wichen die Geister zur Seite. Gemurmelte Beschimpfungen prasselten auf ihn nieder. In vielen unterschiedlichen Sprachen zwar, aber auch wenn er nicht alle verstand, im Grunde sagte der Ton genug. Sie schafften es nicht, dass er sich schlecht fühlte. Nicht wie sie der Versuchung nachgegeben zu haben – und er musste zugeben, es war schwer für ihn gewesen – bedeutete ihm viel zu viel, als dass sie ihn verletzen konnten. Außerdem war ihm im Moment seine körperliche Unversehrtheit wichtiger, als sein Selbstwertgefühl.

Als er eine Minute später die Tür nach draußen öffnete, dankte er allen möglichen westlichen und östlichen Göttern, in dem er erschöpft im Matsch auf die Knie sank.

„_Tarsuinn_!", begrüßten ihn zwei Mädchenstimmen besorgt und jemand der nach Orange und Schweiß roch, umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Wir dachten, sie hätten dich erwischt!", sagte Winona und klang ein wenig verweint.

„Das dachte ich auch", gab er zu und löste sich, da er sich ein wenig unwohl fühlte. Mädchen, die ihn umarmten und nicht Rica hießen, hatten aus irgendeinem Grund diese Wirkung auf ihn.

Er stand vorsichtig auf und zog das Mädchen mit aus dem Dreck.

„Ähem – ja", sagte Winona betreten. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich denke schon", lächelte Tarsuinn aufmunternd. „Und euch beiden?"

„Jetzt wieder gut", beantwortete Winona seine Frage und haute ihm mit der flachen Hand eine runter, dass es hallte.

„Du hast uns belogen!", fauchte sie jetzt ärgerlich. „Ich hab gesehen, dass du überhaupt nicht versucht hast wegzulaufen. Du hast uns belogen!"

Seine rechte Gesichthälfte brannte mehr aus Scham, denn vor Schmerz, obwohl er sicher war, dass sich alle ihre Finger gut auf seiner Haut abzeichneten.

„Wir wussten, ich würde nicht wie ihr wegkommen", erklärte er ruhig. „Deshalb haben wir einen anderen Weg gewählt! Außerdem musste ich unbedingt das mitnehmen."

Er schlug seinen Umhang zur Seite und gewährte den Mädchen einen Blick auf den Becher in seinem Gürtel.

„Wegen so einem armseligen Becher waren wir hier?", erkundigte sich Toireasa, die deutlich gefasster als Winona schien.

„Ich erkläre euch das auf dem Rückweg so gut ich kann", versprach Tarsuinn. „Nachdem wir hier die Tür dicht gemacht haben! Okay?"

„Du musst vorher Sir Oliver freilassen!", forderte ein Geist von der offenen Tür her.

Nickend trat Tarsuinn hinzu.

„Stimmt ja!", sagte er dabei. „Sobald ich weiß, wie man das macht, bekommt ihr ihn wieder."

Dann knallte er die Tür vor ihren Nasen zu und trat zurück.

„Wenn das der Hut wüsste, hätte er mich nach Slytherin gesteckt", murmelte er dabei und fühlte einen kleinen Stich der Schuld, doch er konnte Sir Oliver nicht frei lassen, er wusste wirklich nicht wie. Aus der Hütte hörte er wütendes Geschrei.

„Ich schätze, du musst uns nachher viel erzählen", urteilte Winona und er konnte hören, wie sie die Tür wie das restliche Haus präparierten. Erst der Geisterschutz, dann Erde, dann der Pflanzenbewuchs. Tarsuinn fühlte nach der Uhr und stellte fest, dass beiweiten nicht soviel Zeit vergangen war, wie er geglaubt hatte. Wenn sie sich beeilten, konnten sie es noch vor dem Frühstück zurück zur Schule schaffen.

17

story by Tom BörnerGeheimnisse der Vergangenheit 

www.storyteller-homepage.dedd.12.yyyy


	26. XXV Der Becher, der sich niemals leert

** - Kapitel 25 - **

**Der Becher, der sich niemals leert**

Toireasa wandelte an diesem Morgen zwischen dem Gefühl absoluter Erschöpfung und einem _Hurra-ich-lebe-noch_. Sie war nicht dazu gekommen zu schlafen. Nach einer ausgiebigen heißen Dusche und dem provisorischen Reinigen ihrer schlammverkrusteten Kleidung war auch schon wieder die Zeit zum Aufstehen gekommen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ernsthaft daran dachte zu schwänzen. Doch dann tröstete sie sich mit Geschichte der Zauberei, die sie am Vormittag hatte und die ihr etwas Schlaf versprach.

Aber trotzdem sie kaum aus den Augen schauen konnte, war sie doch aufgekratzt und neugierig. Tarsuinn hatte ihnen nicht wirklich gesagt, was es mit diesem Becher auf sich hatte, für den er sein und ihr Leben riskiert hatte. Er hatte nur gemeint, dass er einen Verdacht hätte und dass er Hilfe brauchen würde, um diesen zu bestätigen. Wobei er sich mit Hilfe weder auf Winona noch auf Toireasa bezogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich meinte er damit einen der Lehrer.

Aber das war eindeutig nicht sein einziges Geheimnis. Es war Toireasa durchaus aufgefallen, wie lückenhaft seine Geschichte über die Geschehnisse in der Hütte gewesen war. Auch warum ihn dieses tote Mädchen – eine alte Verwandte von Toireasa übrigens – _Abkömmling _genannt hatte und warum die Geister ihn so gehasst hatten, war unbeantwortet geblieben. Zumindest für Toireasa, Winona schien da einiges mehr zu wissen.

Was Toireasa aber am meisten freute, war – neben dem Gefühl etwas richtig gemacht zu haben –die Verabschiedung von den beiden Ravenclaws gewesen. Tarsuinn hatte zwar nur ein übermüdetes _„Danke!" _gemurmelt, aber von Winona hatte sie ein _„Du hast es echt drauf!"_ bekommen. Außerdem befand sich ihr geliebter Zauberstab noch immer in der Ärmeltasche und – natürlich ganz wichtig – sie waren nicht erwischt wurden. Das Leben war also fast perfekt.

Gut gelaunt begrüßte sie Professor Snape auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle und sie freute sich auf ein kalorienreiches Frühstück. Sie bog gerade um eine Ecke, als sie Filchs aufgeregte Stimme hörte.

„Professor Snape, gut dass ich Sie treffe", rief der Hausmeister eifrig.

„Was ist, Mr Filch?", erkundigte sich Snape in seiner gewohnt überlegenen Art.

„Ich muss Sie informieren, dass heute Nacht Schüler unterwegs waren", erzählte Filch in verschwörerischem Tonfall. Toireasas Magen zog sich sofort schmerzhaft zusammen. Besorgt drückte sie sich an die Wand und lauschte.

„Ich habe beim morgendlichen Kontrollgang Schlammspuren gefunden", schwatzte Filch weiter. „Die waren am Abend noch nicht da."

„Die Weasley-Zwillinge", folgerte Snape eisig. „Diesmal…"

„Nein, Professor", unterbrach der Hausmeister, was er sonst nie bei einem Lehrer wagte. So aufgeregt war der Mann über seine Entdeckung. „Diesmal nicht die Rote Pest. Ich habe die Spuren zu den Ravenclaws und…"

Filchs Stimme wurde verschwörerisch und für Toireasa kaum noch hörbar.

„…in die Kerker verfolgt."

Toireasa wagte kaum Luft zu holen und schlich sich so schnell wie möglich davon.

Sie war so dumm gewesen! Und Professor Snape war das sicher nicht. Wenn sich die Schüler zweier Häuser heimlich trafen, gab es gemeinhin nur zwei Gründe. Ein kleines illegales Duell oder aber gemeinsamer Unsinn. So wie sie Snape einschätzte, würde er erst mal nach Anzeichen für Gewalttätigkeiten schauen, prüfen ob sein Slytherin mehr oder weniger abbekommen hatte und dann eventuell intervenieren. Sollte er keine Verletzungen entdecken, würde er sich wahrscheinlich überlegen, welcher Slytherin mit Ravenclaws so gut auskam, auf dass sie gemeinsam Unsinn anstellten.

Auf wen würde er da wohl kommen?

Schnell eilte sie zur Großen Halle, ging jedoch nicht hinein, sondern wartete draußen und zwar so, dass der Strom der Ravenclaws an ihr vorbeischlenderte.

Sie befürchtete schon, dass Winona und Tarsuinn gar nicht zum Frühstück kommen würden und wollte sich gerade zu deren Turm hoch schleichen, als die beiden doch noch zum Essen kamen. Verschwörerisch winkte Toireasa Winona zu.

„Was ist los?", erkundigte diese sich auch sofort, nachdem Toireasa die Ravenclaws in den Schatten der Statue von Karl dem Gebissenen gelotst hatte.

„Filch hat heut Morgen unsere Spuren entdeckt", erklärte Toireasa schnell. „Er hat Snape erzählt, dass Slytherins und Ravenclaws draußen waren. Ihr dürft einmal raten auf wen er zuerst tippt."

„Wie will er es uns nachweisen?", wehrte Winona ab. „Er kann uns gar nichts."

„Euch vielleicht nicht, aber mir. Als mein Hauslehrer kann er in die Kerker kommen und wenn er meine nassen Klamotten sieht…ihr wisst ja…die Hauselfen holen nur am Abend die schmutzige Kleidung ab. Wenn er es drauf anlegt, sind wir geliefert. Er muss nur Professor Flitwick unter Druck setzen, auch bei euch nachzusehen."

„Flitwick macht so was nicht", sagte Winona entschieden.

„Stimmt", pflichtete Tarsuinn lächelnd bei. „Aber er würde uns direkt fragen und dann ist es nicht einfach ihn anzulügen. Und du, Winona, kannst das überhaupt nicht!"

„Und was schlagt ihr stattdessen vor?", schnappte Winona etwas beleidigt. Nicht lügen zu können, war unter elfjährigen Schülern ein durchaus peinliches Manko.

„Ich dachte, wir streiten es nicht ab", begann Toireasa und hob abwehrend die Hände, als sie den kommenden Widerspruch sah. „Natürlich erzählen wir auch nicht die Wahrheit. Erklärt einfach, ich hätte euch heute Morgen zu einem Spaziergang überredet. Ist nicht verboten. Sagt, ihr wüsstet nicht warum und schaut dabei ein wenig böse auf Snape. Der begreift dann schon."

„Aber ich nicht", sagte Tarsuinn. „Was versteht Snape denn dann?"

„Ich hoffe mal…", führte sie näher aus, „…er glaubt, er hätte mich gestern mit seinen bösen Blicken eingeschüchtert, als ich bei euch am Tisch gesessen habe und deshalb hätte ich euch lieber heimlich getroffen. Wenn er nicht selbst drauf kommt, sage ich ihm das auch, falls er mich fragt."

„Ziemlich dünn", urteilte Tarsuinn. „Snape wird damit nicht zufrieden sein."

„Dann geben wir ihm doch einen besseren Grund", kicherte Winona plötzlich und ein wenig unangebracht für Toireasas Geschmack.

„Und der wäre?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Ganz einfach – du hast Tarsuinn eine Valentinskarte geschrieben und um ein Rendezvous gebeten. Aber da er dir nicht richtig getraut hat, hat Tarsuinn mich mitgebracht. Wir haben uns unterhalten und am Ende hast du mich überzeugt, dass du ganz lieb bist und deshalb habe ich dir deinen Zauberstab wiedergegeben."

„Das soll er mir glauben?", fragte Toireasa, entsetzt irgendjemand könne annehmen, sie würde sich heimlich mit Jungs treffen.

„Warum nicht?", lachte Winona leise, wurde dann aber plötzlich ernst. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir das doch nicht machen. Wenn Snape annimmt, du wärst zu uns nur nett wegen deinem Zauberstab, dann ist er wahrscheinlich sogar stolz auf dich. Aber wenn er denkt, du hättest dich wirklich in Tarsuinn verguckt, dann schreibt er vielleicht deinen Eltern und das könnte dich noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten…"

„Okay – machen wir es so", unterbrach Toireasa. Die letzte Möglichkeit war ihr einfach zu willkommen.

„Was? Wie?", stotterte Winona völlig überrumpelt.

„Ich sagte, okay! Ist eine gute Idee", jetzt war es an Toireasa zu kichern. „Vielleicht sollte ich mehr zu meinen Gefühlen stehen."

Sie hakte sich bei Tarsuinn unter und zog ihn Richtung Große Halle.

„Komm, Schatz!", sagte sie zuckersüß und zwinkerte der verblüfften Winona zu, während Tarsuinn sich, anscheinend unter Schock stehend, widerstandslos abführen ließ.

„Was soll das?", flüsterte er und wurde hochrot, als Toireasa ihn an einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs vorbeiführte. Was er sich wohl anhören musste?

„Glaub mir, das hilft mir mehr, als du denkst", sagte sie leise. „Bitte tu einfach so!"

„Aber weshalb?"

„Für meine Zukunft", versicherte sie ihm und lächelte gezwungen, als sie die Große Halle betrat. Am Eingang blieb sie stehen. Unschlüssig, wie weit sie gehen sollte. Schließlich zog sie eben den Jungen mit in ihre Familienangelegenheiten.

Doch Tarsuinn nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab.

„Wir sehen uns nachher", flüsterte er ihr ins rechte, dem Eingang zugewandte, Ohr. Für alle im Saal musste es so aussehen, als würde er ihr einen Kuss auf die rechte Wange geben. Nur Winona und alle, die auch hinter ihnen standen, konnten erkennen, dass dem nicht so war. Allein der Gedanke an das, was jetzt alle in der Halle glauben mussten, ließ eine solche Röte in ihr aufsteigen, dass sie damit sicher diesen Verdacht noch bestätigte. Jetzt war es sicher, dass ihre Eltern von dieser _Schande _erfuhren.

_Halt! Korrektur Toireasa,_ schalt sie sich selbst. Das Wort Schande war nicht auf eine Freundschaft mit dem Ravenclaw-Jungen anwendbar. Auch wenn sie es in ihren Gedanken überhaupt nicht so gemeint hatte. Sie durfte einfach nicht in solchen Bahnen denken!

Leider dachten jedoch die Slytherins am Haustisch so. Der Abstand zu ihrem nächsten Nachbarn – an den sie sich inzwischen gewöhnt hatte – schien ihr heute deutlich größer als sonst. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte sie sich selbst gemieden. Das war ihr schmerzhaft klar. Und trotzdem, auf einigen – wenigen – Slytherin-Gesichtern sah sie diese Abscheu nicht. Samuel zwinkerte ihr sogar amüsiert zu.

Was das genaue Gegenteil von Snape war. In dem Augenblick, in dem ihre Augen den Professor streiften, sah er auch schon weg. Doch es reichte, um einen seltsamen Eindruck zu gewinnen.

Das Erstaunliche war, in Snapes Gesicht glaubte sie kein negatives Urteil gesehen zu haben. Eher eine gewisse Art Nachdenklichkeit. Aber da musste sie sich irren. Er war Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Und jeder wusste, dass der Hauslehrer von Slytherin immer die Wahl der Eltern und nicht die des Direktors war. So sagte man zumindest in Slytherin. Einigen Gerüchten zufolge, sollte sich Lucius Malfoy persönlich für Professor Snapes Ernennung stark gemacht haben. Toireasa zweifelte inzwischen ein wenig daran. Professor Dumbledore machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich Vorschriften machen lassen. Eher…hatte der Direktor ihr eben zugeblinzelt? Wohl nicht. Im Moment bildete sie sich ein, ausnahmslos jeder im Saal würde sie anstarren.

Das Gefühl ließ erst ein wenig nach, nachdem sie es nicht mehr aushielt und ihr Frühstück frühzeitig beendete.

Obwohl die Müdigkeit immer mehr zuschlug, freute sie sich sehr auf die erste Stunde heute. Zauberkunst! Endlich wieder mit einem Zauberstab! Das hektische Üben in der Geisterhütte hatte sie nicht wirklich genießen können und zählte daher nicht.

Da die Tür zum Unterrichtszimmer noch verschlossen war, setzte sie sich auf eine der steinernen Bänke davor und nahm ein Buch zur Hand.

Leider bleib sie nicht lang allein.

Regina und ihr Hofstaat, neuerdings mit ein paar Jungs garniert, erschien unerfreulicherweise recht früh heute. Natürlich konnten sie Toireasa nicht in Ruhe lassen, nicht nach dem kleinen Auftritt in der Großen Halle.

„Es ist schon traurig, wie die Ehre mancher ehrwürdiger Zaubererfamilien in den Dreck gezogen wird", sagte Riolet laut und erntete dafür beifälliges Murmeln.

„Obwohl man nicht eine ganze Familie wegen _einer _Person verurteilen sollte", relativierte Regina hoheitsvoll. Toireasa nahm sich vor unbedingt Winona danach zu fragen, warum das Mädchen solchen Wert auf diese Feststellung legte. Irgendwas mit ihrem Onkel oder war es ihr Großvater? Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr so genau. Es schien ewig her zu sein.

„Natürlich", pflichtete Riolet beflissen bei. „Ich war vorhin richtig froh, noch nichts gegessen zu haben."

Es war recht schwer diesen letzten Kommentar zu ignorieren, trotzdem tat Toireasa so, als wäre sie in ihr Buch vertieft.

„Wie mag es wohl sein, von einem Tier abgeschleckt zu werden?", stichelte Riolet weiter und diesmal gab sie nicht vor, mit jemand anderem zu sprechen. Toireasa sah an ihrem Buch vorbei die Füße des Mädchens.

„Das Haus ist eure Familie!", zitierte Riolet. „Mit euren Taten bringt ihr ihm Ehre oder zieht es in den Schmutz."

Nun – der zweite Teil des Satzes war nicht richtig zitiert, aber so falsch auch nicht.

„Ich red mit dir, Keary!", zischte das Mädchen und schlug Toireasa das Buch aus den Händen. Es fiel auf den Boden.

„Bücher sollte man mit Respekt behandeln", sagte Toireasa nur und grinste bei dem Gedanken, was sie mit Lockharts Werken die letzten Wochen über so gemacht hatte.

Seltsam ruhig stand sie auf und wollte ihr Buch wieder aufheben, doch kurz bevor sie es erreichte, kickte es Riolet zur Seite.

Kindisch, war Toireasas erster Gedanke. Sie bezwang ihren Zorn und ging erneut zu ihrem Buch. Wie erwartet flog es erneut zur Seite. Irgendeiner der Jungen hatte eine recht gutes _Wingardium Leviosa _hinbekommen.

„Wirklich ehrenvoll", kommentierte Toireasa.

„Jedem was er verdient!", lachte Riolet künstlich. „Wie kann man es nur zulassen, von einem Muggel berührt zu werden?"

Langsam reichte es Toireasa.

„Ich schätze, ich hab heut morgen irgendetwas von dir berührt und er wollte nur den Dreck entfernen", sagte sie eisig. „Ich zumindest fühlte mich nachher irgendwie sauberer!"

Schlagartig verstummte das Lachen.

„Das nimmst du zurück!", schrie Riolet und fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab vor Toireasas Gesicht herum.

„Oder was?", erkundigte sich Toireasa und verschränkte die Arme in ihrem Umhang. „Du zählst nicht gerade zu den großen Leuchten im Zaubern."

„Du könntest überrascht sein", entgegnete Riolet. Ihre Augen funkelten Unheil verkündend.

„_Furnunculus!"_, sagte das Mädchen mit sorgsamer Betonung. Damit war sie viel zu langsam für Toireasa, die ihren Zauberstab schon umfasst hatte. Schnell riss sie ihn hervor und rief hastig: _„Avocatio!"_

Riolets Fluch wurde zur Seite abgelenkt und krachte in die Wand. Der Schrecken in ihrem Gesicht war geradezu lächerlich. Sie hatte eindeutig nicht damit gerechnet, dass Toireasa sich wehren konnte.

„_Furnunculus!"_, versuchte ihre Gegnerin es erneut, doch sie war so aus der Ruhe, dass der Zauber misslang.

„_Linere!_", kam Toireasa dem dritten Versuch fast zuvor. Der Boden unter Riolets Füßen wurde sofort spiegelglatt und mit Genugtuung sah Toireasa das Mädchen ausrutschen und ihren Zauberstab verlieren. Doch Riolets letzter Spruch zuckte noch unkontrolliert durch den Gang und traf Vivian.

„_Wingardium Leviosa!_", sagte Toireasa lächelnd und ließ Riolets Zauberstab an die Decke schweben. Bei dem Schwebezauber war sie selbst etwas überrascht, dass er funktionierte, schließlich hatte sie ihn bisher nur ohne Stab geübt. War doch gar nicht schwer! Sie ließ den Stab in der Luft hängen.

„Ich muss schon sagen…", meinte sie überlegen lächelnd zu dem am Boden liegenden Mädchen, „…du hast wirklich geübt. Beeindruckend!"

Und das konnte Toireasa mit Fug und Recht behaupten. Vivians Gesicht war inzwischen von unzähligen Pusteln extrem aufgedunsen, die immer noch weiter wuchsen. Die Augen waren schon längst zugeschwollen und aus dem Mund drangen nur unverständliche Schreckenslaute.

„Das wirst du bereuen!", keifte Regina wutentbrannt über ihre Freundin gebeugt, stand auf und zog nun ihren Zauberstab. Ihr Hofstaat folgte diesem Beispiel. Dass der Fluch eigentlich von Riolet stammte, schien niemanden zu interessieren. Toireasa machte sich keine Illusionen darüber – alle Zauber konnte sie unmöglich ablenken.

„Auf drei!", befahl Regina wütend. „Eins, zwei…"

Toireasa wappnete sich.

„Überleg dir das noch mal, Kosloff!", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Seitengang und eine Gruppe Ravenclaws kam um die Ecke. Die Szene hatte etwas durchaus Skurriles an sich. Ein paar Ravenclaw-Schüler eilten zur Rettung einer Slytherin, vor Slytherins. Irgendwie seltsam. Vor allem, da der Wortführer der Ravenclaws ein Junge namens Alec war. Das war derselbe, der sie gestern so unfreundlich am Tisch behandelt hatte. Die anderen Ravenclaws kannte Toireasa nicht beim Namen.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Lancaster!", keifte Regina, war aber in ihrer Haltung wie erstarrt. Nur ihren Kopf verdrehte sie nach hinten, um die Bedrohung einschätzen zu können.

„Leider schon", schüttelte der Ravenclaw den Kopf. „Normalerweise würde ich liebend gern zusehen, wie ihr euch untereinander fertig macht und es noch genießen Professor Flitwick die Wahrheit zu berichten, aber mein Sinn für Fairplay hält mich davon ab. Also, Kosloff, wenn du Lust hast – nur zu. Aber sollte sich noch wer anderes daran beteiligen, dann garantiere ich einige wunderschöne Veränderungen. Beispiel am Boden, weint und sollte eigentlich in den Krankenflügel."

Toireasa entspannte sich ein wenig und richtete ihren Zauberstab nun auf Regina. Riolets Stab fiel von der Decke herunter. Auffordernd sah sie das andere Mädchen an, sagte jedoch nichts. Denn im Grunde glaubte sie, dass Regina in einen Duell deutlich besser als sie war. Toireasa mochte zwar viele Schutzzauber beherrschen, aber Flüche kannte sie nur sehr wenige. Da war ihr Regina Jahre voraus.

Schließlich kam es dann doch nicht zu der Auseinandersetzung, denn man hörte laut und deutlich Professor Flitwicks helle Stimme näher kommen. Wie von Geisterhand verschwanden die Zauberstäbe in den Umhängen und Kodachi half Vivian, indem sie diese – Professor Flitwick umgehend – zum Krankenflügel führte.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam der Professor, begleitet von den restlichen Schülern der Klasse, um die Ecke, wollte zur Tür gehen – rutschte aber auf Toireasas Zauber aus – und erreichte die Tür auf dem Hosenboden.

Erschrocken sprang Toireasa hinzu. Einige Schüler kicherten unterdrückt.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", bat sie erschrocken und half dem kleinen Mann auf die Füße. „Ich wollte unbedingt einen Zauber zeigen. Es war nicht meine Absicht…"

Zu Toireasas Erstaunen kicherte der Professor.

„Ich kenne diese Handschrift", sagte er. „Miss Keary! Zaubern auf den Gängen ist verboten und dieser Zauber stellt ein hohes Verletzungsrisiko dar. Ich muss Slytherin fünf Punkte abziehen."

Das störte Toireasa nicht im Geringsten.

„Aber was noch wichtiger ist…", fuhr Flitwick fort, zog seinen Zauberstab und mit einem lässigen Handwedeln entfernte er Toireasas Zauber.

„Da das jetzt auch erledigt ist, alle hinein, wir unterrichten nicht im Gang. Ach, und Miss Keary – schön dass Sie wieder einen Zauberstab haben."

Professor Flitwick schenkte ihr einen kurzen privaten Blick, dann ging er ins Klassenzimmer. Toireasa wartete an der Tür und als Alec an ihr vorbei ging, gesellte sie sich zu ihm.

„Danke für die Hilfe", sagte sie freundlich.

„Ich hab nur meine Schuld dir gegenüber abgetragen!", antwortete der Junge kühl. „Wir sind ab jetzt quitt. Das war eine einmalige Sache!"

Dann ging er davon und ließ eine verwirrte Toireasa zurück. Was hatte sie ihm denn getan?

„Nimm das nicht ernst, _Schatz_", flüsterte eine ironische Stimme plötzlich neben ihr. „Für ihn war das eine innere Revolution!"

Sie konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht unterdrücken.

„Du hörst aber auch alles", beschwerte sie sich bei Tarsuinn.

„Leider", gab er zu und drängte sie auf die Ravenclaw-Seite des Klassenzimmers.

Es wurde eine der schönsten Unterrichtsstunden für Toireasa. Sie saß zwischen zwei Menschen, die sie sehr mochte, mit denen sie lachen konnte, und zauberte, was das Zeug hielt. Sie wagte es nicht Tarsuinn oder Winona zu fragen, ob sie Toireasa als Freundin sahen, aber sie hoffte es inständig. Doch zumindest fühlte es sich im Moment für sie so an und dieses Gefühl war genauso gut, wenn nicht gar besser, als das Glück wieder zaubern zu können.

Erst am Ende des Unterrichts fand sie den Mut, Tarsuinn auf eine unangenehme Tatsache hinzuweisen, die sie schon seit einiger Zeit vor sich her schob.

„Hast du mal wieder was von Tante Glenn gehört?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.

„Natürlich. Ich schreib ihr oft", antwortete er verwundert. „Warum?"

„Na ja – es geht um Keyx", sagte Toireasa leicht betreten. Sie wollte nicht, dass er glaubte sie würde ihm Vorwürfe machen.

„Was ist mit ihm?", erkundigte er sich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie hat ihn mir nicht zurückgeschickt", gestand Toireasa. „Sicher nur ein Versehen."

„Ich denke nicht", sagte Tarsuinn zu ihrem Entsetzen. „Sie liefert eigentlich immer, wenn sie ihre Bezahlung hat oder sicher ist sie zu bekommen."

„Ähem – ich dachte, sie schickt mir erst Keyx und ich wollte nicht mit Briefen drängen", gestand Toireasa verschämt ein. „Es ist nicht normal zuerst zu zahlen."

„Schick ihr einfach das Geld", lachte Tarsuinn. „Ich schätze, sie wird recht enttäuscht darüber sein. Ich glaub, sie mag Keyx sehr. Falls du Geld brauchst…?!"

„Nein, nein!", wehrte Toireasa sofort ab. „Das ist kein Problem."

Das stimmte auch. Was sie aber nicht sagte, es war auch alles was sie noch hatte, wenn man von ein paar Knuts absah. Taschengeld hatte sie natürlich seit Halloween keines mehr bekommen.

Das störte sie jedoch nicht. Sie nahm sich vor in der Mittagspause eine der Schuleulen mit dem Geld zu Tante Glenn zu schicken und durchschlief dann die gesamte Unterrichtsstunde bei Professor Binns so fest, dass am Ende William sie heimlich wecken musste. Es mochte eine kleine Geste sein, aber für einen Slytherin war sie ihr gegenüber recht gewaltig. Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, was er aber wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht mitbekam, denn er war schon weitergegangen, damit niemand merkte, was er getan hatte.

Aber das konnte sie nicht stören, selbst ihr Hassfach Kräuterkunde danach nicht. Schließlich war Kräuterkunde ein Fach, das sie wie Zauberkunst mit den Ravenclaws zusammen hatte.

So kam es, dass sie auch zusammen mit den Ravenclaws zum Mittagessen ging. Es war schon erschreckend, wie wohl Toireasa sich bei den Schülern eines anderen Hauses fühlte und wie schwer es ihr fiel, sich an den Slytherin-Tisch zu setzen.

Nach einem hastig herunter geschlungenen Mahl, lief sie dann fix in den Slytherin-Kerker, schrieb einen kurzen Brief, tat die Galeone in den Umschlag und rannte hinauf zur Eulerei. Wenn die Eule sich beeilte, so hoffte sie, würde Keyx morgen zum Frühstück wieder bei ihr sein. Dann rannte sie wieder hinunter, um nicht die Flugstunde zu verpassen. Nach dieser hatte sie dann nur noch eine Zaubertrankstunde, die sie mit einem lauten Fehlschlag abschloss.

Montag war immer der längste Tag und so sehr sie es auch eigentlich mochte zu lernen – im Moment wollte sie nur noch ausschlafen.

Leider erhielt sie keine Gelegenheit dazu. Kaum war sie aus dem Klassenzimmer geschlurft und auf dem Weg zu den Slytherin-Kerker, als Winona in sie hineinrannte.

„Was ist?", nuschelte sie müde.

„Snape hat gerade Tarsuinn in der Mangel", flüsterte Winona ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Ich hab heimlich gelauscht. Sieht so aus, als hätte er die Geschichte mit dem Rendezvous geschluckt, aber im Moment versucht er Tarsuinn dazu zu bringen, dich in Ruhe zu lassen. Stimmt es, dass deine Eltern dich – ähem, na ja – verstoßen haben oder gerade dabei sind?"

Toireasas Müdigkeit war plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Wie konnte Snape nur? Was sollte sie…?

„Ich bin mir sicher, Tarsuinn sieht es genauso", fuhr das Mädchen hektisch fort und gab ihr so keine Möglichkeit die Konsequenzen zu Ende zu denken. „Wir wollen ganz sicher nicht, dass du Ärger zu Hause hast. Wenn es besser für dich ist, können wir auch so tun, als würden wir uns hassen. Du musst dich da nicht verpflichtet fühlen. Ich meine…"

„Das dürft ihr nicht!", unterbrach Toireasa viel zu laut, wie einige sich zu ihnen drehende Köpfe bewiesen.

Sie zog Winona in einen ruhigeren Gang.

„Das ist kein Problem für uns", fuhr das Mädchen heiser fort. „Heh! Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, Tarsuinn mag dich und ich persönlich denke seit heute, dass wir vielleicht gute Freunde werden könnten, aber Familie ist wichtig und…"

„Das ist nicht meine Familie", unterbrach Toireasa erneut, aber diesmal leiser. „Sie verabscheuen mich und es sind eh nur meine Stiefeltern. Ich will mich nicht mit ihnen versöhnen!"

„Aber…"

„Nein! Sie wollen, dass ich zu Kreuze krieche", erklärte Toireasa eindringlich. „Das kann ich nicht mehr. Meine Großeltern wollen für mich sorgen, aber dazu muss ich beweisen können…"

„…dass deine Eltern dich vernachlässigt haben", vollendete Winona für sie den Satz und Begreifen schlich sich in die Augen des Mädchens. „Deshalb warst du bereit diese Show mit Tarsuinn abzuziehen! Bedeutete das…?"

In den Augen des Ravenclaw-Mädchens zogen plötzlich dunkle Wolken auf und Toireasa verstand sofort.

„Nein!", sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nicht deshalb wollte ich euch helfen oder mit euch gesehen werde. Wirklich!"

Einen langen Augenblick starrte Winona sie intensiv an.

„Hättest du denn jedem davon erzählt?", fragte Toireasa leise und schaute verlegen zur Seite, da sie diesen Blick nicht mehr ertragen konnte. „Meine Großeltern sind der Ansicht, dass meine Stiefeltern versuchen mich weich zu kochen. Das machen sie aber wahrscheinlich so lange, wie sie der festen Überzeugung sind, mein einzig möglicher Weg würde zu ihnen zurück führen. Sie wollen über mein Leben bestimmen und nicht die Kontrolle über mich verlieren. Meine Großeltern tun im Moment so, als würden sie mich genauso verachten. Und so bin ich hier fast völlig allein. Mein ältester Stiefbruder hasst mich, mein anderer Stiefbruder hat Angst mit mir gesehen zu werden."

Erste unkontrollierte Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie war einfach übermüdet.

„Die meisten Slytherins sehen mich als Schande und die paar, die das nicht tun, stellen sich nicht gegen die Mehrheit in einem sinnlosen Kampf. Ich bekomme von niemandem Briefe, außer von meinem Onkel, der nicht müde wird, mich als Abschaum zu bezeichnen. Die Einzigen, die hier nett zu mir waren, sind Hagrid und mein Pate, Professor Flit…"

Erschrocken biss Toireasa sich auf die Lippen. Vor Tränen konnte sie Winona nicht mehr richtig sehen, aber sicher hatte sie den Versprecher bemerkt. Diese dumme Müdigkeit. Die Tränen hörten einfach nicht auf zu fließen. All die Einsamkeit der letzten Zeit brach auf einmal aus ihr heraus.

Sie schrak zusammen, als sich unerwartet zwei Arme um sie legten und ihr Kopf gegen eine weiche Schulter gedrückt wurde.

„Heh", flüsterte Winona und strich Toireasa angenehm sanft über das Haar. „Willst du wissen, was in dem Liebesgruß an Snape stand?"

Entgegen ihres gegenwärtigen emotionalen Zustands, musste sie unter ihren Tränen kurz und krampfhaft lachen.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, Slytherins haben Gefühle", spottete Winona sanft.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte Toireasa sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff und löste sich peinlich berührt von dem anderen Mädchen.

„Entschuldige", flüsterte sie schniefend.

„Für was denn?", wehrte Winona ab, zog sie den Flur hinunter und zum Mädchenklo.

„Bring dich in Ordnung", sagte sie dort angekommen. „Soll ja keiner mitbekommen, dass dich das so mitnimmt."

Dankbar wischte Toireasa die Tränenspuren mit kaltem Wasser ab. Es erfrischte sie kaum, aber sie fühlte sich doch etwas besser. Aus dem Spiegel starrte sie ein rotäugiges Gespenst an.

„Ich seh furchtbar aus", stöhnte sie.

„Menschlich", urteilte Winona und setzte sich mit einem elastischen Sprung auf den Rand des Waschbeckens neben ihr.

„Wie kommt es, dass du nicht müde bist?", fragte Toireasa ein wenig angewidert.

„Ich mach mir viel zu viel Sorgen dafür", antwortete das Ravenclaw-Mädchen.

„Wieso? Haben wir nicht alles sicher hinter uns gebracht?", erkundigte sich Toireasa.

„Ich wünschte, dem wäre so", stöhnte das Mädchen. Toireasa fragte nicht weiter. Aus Winonas Blick glaubte sie entnehmen zu können, dass diese gerade mit sich im Zwist lag.

„Tarsuinn dreht vielleicht durch", sagte sie schließlich. „Oder bringt sich noch um."

Erschrocken sah Toireasa auf.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?", vergewisserte sie sich.

„Doch!", bestätigte Winona. „Hast du nicht gemerkt, wie egal ihm sein Leben ist? Ich sag dir, die Träume und die Sorge um seine Schwester machen ihn fertig."

„Was ist mit seiner Schwester?"

„Sie stirbt und sie ist das Einzige, was er noch hat."

„Kann man ihr nicht helfen?"

„Man könnte vielleicht, wenn Tarsuinn zaubern könnte. Er lässt es sich nicht anmerken, aber wenn er nicht zu zaubern lernt, dann bricht seine Welt zusammen. Seine Schwester tot, Hogwarts und wir werden aus seiner Erinnerung gelöscht. Dazu kommt das Gefühl zu versagen. Und was das Schlimmste ist, seine Träume werden schlimmer. Du erinnerst dich als Dumbledore ihn im Krankenflügel weckte? Nun – so schlimm ist es noch nicht, aber er kommt der Sache immer näher. Ich habe mir extra wegen ihm den Stillezauber beigebracht, damit es niemand mitbekommt, wenn er beim Aufwachen schreit."

„Er macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde er die Kontrolle verlieren", meinte Toireasa.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", sagte Winona und sprang wieder auf den Boden. „Trotzdem wäre es gut, wenn du mir hilfst auf ihn aufzupassen."

„Gern", versprach Toireasa.

„Gut. Lust auf etwas Ärger, Lügen und so weiter?"

„Wann und wo?"

„Bald! Bei Hagrid! Komm!"

„Jetzt?"

„Hast du was anderes vor?"

„Schlafen?"

„Kannst du morgen. Wenn sie uns rausgeschmissen haben."

„Ach, darum geht es – na, dann komm ich gleich mit. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich weiße Haare durch euch bekommen habe?"

„Nicht mehr als wir durch dich", lachte Winona und warf ihren rabenschwarzen Zopf schwungvoll über die Schulter.

Dann gingen sie nach draußen und fanden, nach einigem Suchen, Tarsuinn mit Tikki im Arm wartend am Schlossausgang. Toireasa ging an ihm vorbei und erwartete eigentlich, dass der Junge sich anschloss – was er nicht tat.

„Wohin willst du, Toireasa?", fragte er.

Sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Zu Hagrid, wohin sonst."

Dies brachte einen ziemlich unzufriedenen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig gewesen…!", sagte er und meinte damit offensichtlich Winona.

„Nein, waren wir nicht!", entgegnete diese scharf. „Du wolltest es nicht und wahrscheinlich glaubst du auch dem, was Snape dir gesagt hat. Aber wenn du mitkommst und ausnahmsweise mal auf mich hörst, dann erfährst du was wirklich los ist."

„Du hast gelauscht!", warf Tarsuinn ihr vor.

„Natürlich. Ist nicht nur dein Privileg. Außerdem ist Snape nie richtig leise, wenn er mit dir spricht. Also – komm schon!"

Nur widerwillig kam er mit, das war deutlich zu sehen.

„Du weißt nicht, auf was du dich da einlässt", sagte er düster zu Toireasa.

„Genau diesen Satz kann ich dir zurückgeben", entgegnete sie.

„Stimmt", pflichtete Winona bei. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber wenn sie bei uns ist, ist das gut für ihre Familienbeziehung."

„Da hat Snape mir aber etwas anderes erzählt", zweifelte Tarsuinn und seine Lippen waren schmal.

„Ich erklär's dir", antwortete Winona und ohne sich um Toireasas verneinenden Blick zu kümmern, erzählte sie dem Jungen in kurzen Worten das Problem. Toireasa war das nicht sonderlich angenehm, aber anscheinend war das Ravenclaw-Mädchen der Ansicht, dies wäre nötig, um ihren Freund zu überzeugen. Als das Mädchen geendet hatte, sagte der Junge nichts, aber man konnte es hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten sehen.

„Hagrid ist noch nicht da", sagte er schließlich und völlig am Thema vorbei. „Warten wir."

„Schön!", sagte Winona und setzte sich auf die Bank vor Hagrids Hütte. „Dann hast du jetzt Zeit uns zu erzählen, was wir hier wollen."

„Hagrid treffen natürlich", erklärte er und setzte sich dazu. „Ihn um Hilfe bitten und dann auf McGonagall warten."

„Warum sollte Professor McGonagall hier vorbei kommen?", fragte Toireasa interessiert, blieb aber stehen, da sie fürchtete sonst einzuschlafen.

„Ich hab sie darum gebeten", lächelte Tarsuinn versonnen. „Sie wird kommen."

„Also ich glaube, sie war sehr skeptisch", zweifelte Winona und imitierte die Professorin: „_Ich glaube nicht, Mr McNamara, dass ich Zeit für ihre kindischen Spielereien habe!_ _Entweder Sie sagen mir konkret, was Sie wollen oder aber ich muss Ihre Bitte höchstwahrscheinlich ablehnen._"

„Sie wird kommen. Sie ist ne Frau und sie ist Lehrerin. Damit bleibt ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich einzumischen. Vor allem, da ich ihr das Gefühl vermittelt habe, ich würde mich nur widerwillig an sie wenden."

„Nur das Gefühl vermittelt?", blaffte Winona amüsiert. „Du _warst_ verdammt widerwillig. Ich hab dich praktisch zu ihr getreten. Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht wieso!"

„Naher. Versprochen", beschwichtigte Tarsuinn. „Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht richtig."

„Aber du bist dir sicher, wir brauchen McGonagall und Hagrid?"

„McGonagall brauchen wir, Hagrid ist nur zur Sicherheit", präzisierte Tarsuinn. „Komm schon – ihr werdet bei des Rätsels Lösung dabei sein, falls es ein Rätsel ist. Was wollt ihr noch?"

„Etwas Vorwarnzeit?"

„Kann ich nicht bieten."

„Ach, Mann!", fluchte Winona. „Und wenn ich jetzt drauf bestehe, dann sagst du wieder, dass es wahrscheinlich besser wäre, wenn ich mich in die Sicherheit des Gemeinschaftsraumes bringe, nicht wahr?"

„Wäre wie immer besser!", bestätigte er.

„Na so ein Pech, dass ich genauso wenig auf dich höre, wie du auf mich."

„Funktioniert deshalb unsere Freundschaft? Wir hören einander nicht zu?", frotzelte er.

„Was hast du gesagt?", kicherte Winona. „Tut mir Leid, hab nicht zugehört. Wiederhole…"

„Da kommt Hagrid", unterbrach Toireasa die beiden und winkte dem Wildhüter zu.

Hagrid winkte zur Antwort mit seiner Armbrust und kam, zusammen mit Fang, zu ihnen herüber gestapft.

„Hallo Toireasa, Tarsuinn, dich kenne ich noch nich, aber auch hallo."

„Hallo, Hagrid", begrüßten sie den Wildhüter wie aus einem Munde.

„Das ist Winona", fuhren Tarsuinn und Toireasa gleichzeitig fort und mussten kichern.

„Hallo, Winona", lachte Hagrid grollend und wandte sich dann Toireasa zu: „Wenn du wegen dem Hippogreif hier bist, es ist noch immer zu früh dafür."

„Ich weiß, Hagrid", antwortete sie sofort und versuchte sich lachend der sabbernden Begrüßung von Fang zu entziehen. „Deswegen sind wir nicht hier, Hagrid. Können wir rein gehen?"

„Wenn ihr meint. Wartet ihr schon lang auf mich?", fragte Hagrid und öffnete die Tür zu seiner Hütte.

„Ne Weile", gab Toireasa zu.

„Na, dann werd ich euch mal lieber nen Tee machen. Is immer noch recht kühl für Kinder. Setzt euch irgendwo hin."

Sie verteilten sich auf die unterschiedlichen Sitzmöglichkeiten im Raum – Tarsuinn und Winona saßen zusammen in Hagrids Sessel, der so groß war, dass immer noch viel Raum zwischen ihnen war. Toireasa hatte sich für die Bank nahe dem Kamin entschieden. In Hagrids Hütte war es nicht sonderlich ratsam herumzustehen, solange der Hausherr anwesend war. Zwar mochte die Hütte recht groß wirken, für Hagrid war sie, nach Toireasas Meinung, eigentlich viel zu klein. Das bedeutete, wenn Hagrid kochte, war es besser aus dem Weg zu sein.

Wenig später bekamen sie alle drei je eine riesige Tasse starken Kräutertees überreicht und Hagrid setzte sich neben Toireasa auf die Bank.

„Gut. Höflichkeitsbesuch is das also nich! Darf ich fragen, worum es geht?", sagte Hagrid und schaute sie der Reihe nach an.

„Ich schätze, das ist meine Frage", antwortete Tarsuinn sofort.

„Oh je. Da muss ich wohl Madame Pomfrey gleich mit alarmieren", stöhnte Hagrid, aber ein verschmitztes Lächeln verbarg sich unter seinem Bart.

„Diesmal nicht – hoffe ich", sagte Tarsuinn vollkommen ernst. „Es kann auch nichts sein."

„Weißt du was, Junge? Egal was in deinem Umfeld passiert – is niemals nichts. Bedeutet immer Ärger – erinnert mich an nen Haufen guter und nicht so guter Jungs vor euch."

Wieder lachte der Wildhüter dröhnend, doch Toireasa empfand das seltsamerweise diesmal nicht so laut.

„Ähem, Hagrid", sagte Tarsuinn. „Das macht es nicht gerade leicht, dich um etwas zu bitten."

„Sag einfach worum's geht. Werd dir schon nich gleich den Kopf abreißen, wenn's mir nich gefällt. Hauptsache, es bringt mich nich in Schwierigkeiten mit irgendwelchen Schulregeln, kann ich mir im Moment nich leisten, müsst ihr wissen!"

„Keine Sorge. Professor McGonagall wird noch kommen…"

„…hoffentlich…", warf eine schlaftrunkene Stimme ein. Toireasa öffnete mühsam die Augen, die seltsamerweise zu waren, und sah, wie Winonas Kopf an Tarsuinns Schulter lehnte.

„…und sie wird entscheiden. Ich wollt dich nur bitten, auf sie und uns ein wenig aufzupassen."

„Warum?", erkundigte sich Hagrid.

Jetzt kam es. Hagrid gegenüber musste Tarsuinn sicher etwas mehr sagen. Leider schaltete ihr Gehirn sich ab, bevor sie die Antwort des Jungen gehört hatte.

Toireasa erwachte, weil sie in ihrem Traum ein Klopfen gehört hatte. Sie war sich nicht bewusst eingeschlafen zu sein, aber sie wusste, wann sie wach war. Nur widerwillig öffnete sie die Augen und sah, wie Hagrid gerade die Tür öffnete. Tarsuinn und Winona schliefen fest, genau wie Toireasa in einer schweren Decke eingewickelt. Tikki entdeckte sie zusammengerollt neben Fang. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fragte sie sich, wie viel Schlaf die Ravenclaws eigentlich vor dem gestrigen Abend gehabt hatten. Schließlich musste die Vorbereitung einiges an Zeit gekostet haben.

Wer vor der Tür stand, konnte Toireasa zwar nicht sehen, dafür aber umso besser hören.

„Guten Abend, Hagrid", sagte die Stimme Professor Dumbledores ausgesprochen höflich. „Dürfen wir herein kommen?"

„Natürlich, Professor. Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall", flüsterte Hagrid rücksichtsvoll. Zumindest versuchte er es.

Toireasa richtete sich auf, rieb sich schwerfällig den Schlaf aus den Augen und versuchte ihr Haar ein wenig zu ordnen. Draußen war es schon dunkel.

„Bitte leise", sagte Hagrid. „Schlafen gerade. Woll'n Sie Tee? Hab welchen vorbereitet."

Hagrid trat von der Tür zurück und nun konnte sie die beiden Professoren sehen. Sie traten ein und jetzt wurde es richtig eng in der Hütte. Verlegen rutschte Toireasa etwas zur Seite, ohne dabei jedoch die Wärme der Decke aufzugeben. Die Augen Dumbledores und McGonagalls huschten aufmerksam durch die Hütte, blieben kurz bei den Ravenclaws hängen und beendeten dann ihre Reise bei Toireasa, die sich unter ihren Blicken wie ein kleines Kind fühlte. Eingehüllt in einer warmen Decke und trotzdem fröstelnd, hatte sie das Gefühl, die beiden Erwachsenen würden in ihrem Gesicht die Geschichte der letzten Nacht lesen.

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall", grüßte Toireasa leise und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.

„Guten Abend, Toireasa", antwortete Professor Dumbledore herzlich. „Dürfen wir uns zu dir setzen?"

Außer einem verlegenen Nicken brachte Toireasa zunächst nichts zustande. Warum wachte Tarsuinn denn nicht auf? Es war an der Zeit! Sie wusste nicht, was sie erzählen sollte.

„Setzen Sie sich doch. Ich kann sie inzwischen wecken", sagte sie dann etwas zu bemüht und wollte aufspringen, doch die Hand des Professors drückte sie wieder zurück.

„Lass sie schlafen", sagte Dumbledore nur und setzte sich mit Professor McGonagall links und rechts neben Toireasa.

„Sie scheinen eine recht anstrengende Nacht gehabt zu haben, nicht wahr?", fragte der Professor allgemein in den Raum, aber Toireasa wusste, dass er damit nur sie ansprach. Sie tat so, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt.

_Wach auf, Tarsuinn! Dumbledore ist hier und ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll und darf!_

Doch der Junge schlief weiter. Toireasa konnte das heftige Zucken seiner Augäpfel unter den Lidern sehen. Aus Verlegenheit griff sie nach ihrem – inzwischen kalten – Tee und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Irgendwann musste sie dem Wildhüter erzählen, dass Zucker sich in Tee manchmal recht gut machte. Vor allem, wenn dieser kalt war.

Sie war froh, als Hagrid wenige Augenblicke später den Tee für die Professoren fertig hatte und die Lehrer einige Höflichkeiten mit ihm austauschten. Das gab ihr die Gelegenheit halb in ihre Decke hineinzukriechen und so gut es ging in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Was natürlich bei einem Mann wie Professor Dumbledore nicht wirklich gelang.

„Professor Flitwick erzählte mir heut beim Mittagessen, du hättest deinen Zauberstab zurückbekommen, Toireasa. Darf ich fragen zu welchem Anlass?"

Und immer wieder in die offenen Wunde! Wie schaffte dieser Mann das nur?

Toireasa wand sich unter seinen freundlichen Augen. Sein Blick war viel schwerer zu ertragen, als der ernst-neugierige von McGonagall. Wie sollte man jemanden anlügen, der so verdammt nett war?

„Valentinstag", murmelte Toireasa und konnte sehen, dass ihr das nicht mal Hagrid abkaufte. Professor Dumbledore blieb aber trotz dieser offensichtlichen Lüge freundlich. Im Gegenteil, seine Augen strahlten mit einem seltsamen, lausbübischen Feuer.

„Ja, ein wirklich besonderer Tag", sagte er ironisch. „Vor allem, wenn er mit solcher Begeisterung organisiert wurde. Da bleibt man manchmal etwas länger wach. Selbst wir Lehrer haben uns gestern eine kleine Runde Zauberbridge gegönnt. Nicht war, Professor?"

„Ein wirklich erbaulicher Abend", pflichtete die Professorin bei und mit ihrer Begeisterung hätte man ganze Meere mit Eis bedecken können. „Professor Lockhart hat diesen Abend wirklich sehr aufwändig organisiert."

„Das hat er, wie wahr", lächelte Dumbledore noch immer. „Ich dachte schon, sein Einfallsreichtum wäre grenzenlos. Wir hätten _beinahe_ die gesamte Nacht…"

Von Tarsuinn erklang ein ängstliches Stöhnen und unterbrach den Professor. Dessen Lächeln wurde sofort um einiges schwächer.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit sie zu wecken", sagte er ernst und stand auf. Er wollte gerade Tarsuinn schütteln, als Tikki ihm in den Weg sprang. Professor Dumbledores Hand hielt sofort in der Luft still.

„Was mach ich falsch!", fragte er vollkommen ernst Tikki, die mit einem Schnattern antwortete, vom Boden rauf in den Sessel sprang und erstaunlicherweise Winonas Gesicht mit ihrer nassen Nase kitzelte. Das schlafende Mädchen versuchte Tikki beiseite zu schieben – wach wurde sie davon jedoch nicht.

„Ah, jetzt verstehe ich, werte Dame", sprach der Professor erneut mit dem Tier und begann vorsichtig das Mädchen wachzurütteln. Kaum hatte dieses die Augen geöffnet – und die weiteten sich erschrocken, als sie den Professor nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrer Nase erkannte – wurde sie auch schon aus dem Sessel gezogen und zu Toireasa hingeschoben.

Danach versuchte Professor Dumbledore Tarsuinn zu wecken und jetzt wurde deutlich ersichtlich, warum Tikki sich eingemischt hatte. Auf Professor Dumbledores Stimme reagierte der Junge zunächst überhaupt nicht, auf die erste Berührung jedoch mit einer blitzschnellen, schlagenden Armbewegung. Der Schlag ging zwar ins Leere, aber der Arm knallte laut hörbar auf die Sessellehne. Wach wurde Tarsuinn davon immer noch nicht. Erst nach einigen Minuten, in denen er immer wieder um sich schlug oder aber sich unter der Decke zusammenrollte, wachte er mit einem leisen Schrei auf. Sein Atem raste, als wäre er gerade die hundert Yard gesprintet.

Es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie damals an Halloween, trotzdem konnte Toireasa jetzt Winonas Bedenken verstehen. Sie wechselte einen kurzen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit dem Ravenclaw-Mädchen, dann sah sie beeindruckt zu, wie Tarsuinn sich innerhalb von Sekunden beruhigte. Nur fünf Atemzüge brauchte er für die Kontrolle seiner Atmung, drei um die Angst von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen, zwei weitere um die Lage zu erfassen und dann…

„Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore", sagte er mit absolut kontrollierter Stimme und unbewegtem Gesicht. „Danke, dass Sie die Zeit gefunden haben."

Ein wenig machte diese Ruhe in seiner Haltung Toireasa mehr Sorgen, als seine panische Angst zuvor. So bar jeder Emotion hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.

„Nun, Mr McNamara", antwortete McGonagall in neutralem Ton. „Ich hoffe, Sie gedenken mir etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Ansonsten muss ich Ihnen sagen, wäre ich sehr verärgert und enttäuscht von Ihnen."

„Wenn es so kommen sollte, dann seien Sie versichert, ich wollte nur die Zeit _eines _Lehrers verschwenden", erklärte Tarsuinn.

Toireasas Blick wanderte sofort zu Professor Dumbledore, der am Küchentisch lehnte. Tarsuinn hatte eben durch die Blume gesagt, dass er den Direktor nicht hier haben wollte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah sie, wie Dumbledores Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen. Das Lächeln verschwand jedoch nicht von seinem Gesicht.

„Ich habe jedoch nicht wirklich vor, Ihnen etwas zu erzählen, Professor McGonagall", fuhr der Junge dann fort und wand sich langsam aus dem Sessel. „Ich wollte Sie eigentlich um etwas bitten."

„Und das wäre, junger Mann?", fragte die Professorin leicht ungeduldig.

Statt einer Antwort bückte Tarsuinn sich zunächst zu seiner Schultasche und holte den Becher hervor. Jetzt, bei mehr Licht, sah er noch unspektakulärer aus. Und um sein gewöhnliches Aussehen noch zu betonen, war er mit einigen Folien überspannt und wohl tausendmal mit Klebeband umwickelt.

Tarsuinn stellte den Becher auf den Tisch, trommelte einige Zeit auf die Folie, die das Gefäß abdeckte und begann dann extrem vorsichtig das Klebeband zu entfernen. Aufmerksam beobachtete Toireasa die Erwachsenen im Raum.

Hagrid wirkte ein wenig verwirrt und ratlos. Er schaute hilfesuchend zu Professor Dumbledore. Die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen hingegen, wurde mit jeder weiteren Lage Klebeband immer ungeduldiger. Dass Tarsuinn alle paar Sekunden mit den Fingern auf die gespannte Folie klopfte, schien zusätzlich an ihrem Geduldsfaden zu sägen.

Professor Dumbledore hingegen war die Konzentration in Person. Den Kopf leicht nach vorn gebeugt, steckte er sich gerade eine kleine Brille auf die Nase und schien vollkommen bei der Sache zu sein. Seine tiefen Augen zuckten hin und her und schienen jede Kleinigkeit des Bechers erfassen zu wollen.

Inzwischen war Tarsuinn bei der letzten Schicht Klebeband und Folie angelangt. Mit einer ans Pedantische grenzenden Gründlichkeit sorgte er dafür, dass jeder Tropfen der silbrigen Flüssigkeit, der an der Folie klebte, wieder zurück in den Becher tropfte.

Das war zuviel für Professor McGonagall.

„Und?", verlangte sie Aufklärung.

Tarsuinn zuckte sichtlich bei ihrer Stimme zusammen und für einen Augenblick sah er so aus, als wäre er von McGonagalls Anwesenheit überrascht. Doch er fing sich umgehend.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten ihn zurückzuverwandeln", flüsterte er ausgesprochen leise. „Nachher… Draußen... wenn Sie denken, dass es richtig ist."

Urplötzlich war auch McGonagall höchst interessiert und beugte sich nach vorn.

„Sie denken, das ist jemand Verwandeltes?", erkundigte sie sich ernst und von ihrer Ungeduld war nichts mehr zu spüren.

„Ja."

„Man kann einen Menschen nicht gegen seinen Willen über längere Zeit verwandeln", sagte die Professorin leicht tadelnd, nahm aber den Blick nicht von dem Becher. „Das sollten Sie inzwischen gelernt haben, McNamara."

„Mit _ihn _meinte ich keinen Menschen", korrigierte sich Tarsuinn schnell. „Sondern ein Tier."

„Und was für eine Art Tier ist es?", fragte McGonagall weiter.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gestand Tarsuinn leise.

„Was vermutest du?", mischte sich Dumbledore überraschend ein.

Tarsuinn sah für einen Moment so aus, als würde er nichts sagen, doch dann flüsterte er – erneut kaum hörbar: „Eine Art Einhorn!"

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", setzte wieder McGonagall das Verhör fort, doch konnte Toireasa sehen, diese Frage würde er ihr nicht beantworten. Für sie selbst ergab es jedoch plötzlich einen Sinn. Was sie an Halloween erlebt hatte! Wie Tarsuinn die Hütte finden konnte!

„Er kann es hören", mischte Toireasa sich ein. „Und das ist auch Einhornblut in dem Becher!"

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Tarsuinn, fühlte sie sich einen Moment lang wie eine Verräterin. Doch Winona ließ ihr keine Zeit, diese Gefühle zu kultivieren.

„Das hat ihn immer wieder in den Verbotenen Wald gezogen", ergänzte das Mädchen.

Das brachte ihnen einen sehr durchdringenden Blick von McGonagall ein.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, Sie waren häufiger im Verbotenen Wald?", fragte sie geschäftsmäßig und Toireasa wurde wieder ganz klein unter ihrem Blick. Sollte doch Winona antworten. Professor Dumbledore rettete sie aus dieser prekären Situation.

„Warum nur eine _Art_ Einhorn, Tarsuinn?", fragte er interessiert und tauschte mit Professor McGonagall einen undefinierbaren Blick.

Der Junge hielt den Kopf gesenkt und sagte etwas.

„Noch einmal bitte", bat Dumbledore. „Das war zu leise für unsere Ohren."

„Ich sagte…", murmelte Tarsuinn „…er singt anders… und… na ja… er empfindet… irgendwie… mehr."

„Für ein Einhorn ist dieser Becher aber verdammt klein", urteilte Professor McGonagall.

„Aber möglich wäre es", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken. „Ich bin mir sicher, Sie und ich, wir könnten es schaffen."

„Natürlich ist es möglich", antwortete die Lehrerin. „Keine Frage! Aber warum sollte jemand so etwas tun?"

„Das Blut", sagte Tarsuinn, diesmal etwas lauter.

„Sie meinen, dies ist wirklich Einhornblut?"

Professor McGonagalls Zeigefinger näherte sich dem Becher und wollte ihn hineintunken, doch Tarsuinns Hand schob sich blitzschnell über den Becher.

„Nein!", befahl er scharf und laut. „Das tut weh!"

„Ich will nur die Flüssigkeit prüfen!", sagte die Lehrerin ärgerlich. Professor McGonagall war es eindeutig nicht gewohnt von einem Schüler angeblafft zu werden.

„Wenn Sie verletzt wären, würden Sie wollen, dass ich mit meinem Finger in Ihrer Wunde rühre?", entgegnete der Junge. „Ich habe einmal den Becher umgeworfen. Das reicht!"

„Und er hat sich von selbst wieder gefüllt, nicht wahr?", fragte Dumbledore mit weicher Stimme. „Du hast Schmerzen gehört?"

Tarsuinn nickte.

„Ich hab es damals nicht begriffen… nicht gewusst", entschuldigte er sich, ob beim Professor oder beim Becher schien nicht ganz klar.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld", beruhigte der Direktor den Jungen und wandte sich dann an die Professorin. „Wären Sie bereit, eine Rückverwandlung zu versuchen?"

„Wenn Sie denken es ist richtig so? Gern! Aber ich halte es für unmöglich, was der Junge andeutet!", entgegnete McGonagall skeptisch. „Es würde auf die Legende vom Nimmer-Leeren-Becher hinauslaufen."

„Keine Legende", sagte Dumbledore ernst und kein Lächeln umspielte mehr seine Lippen. „Ich hab schon einen gesehen, aber ich wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, es könnte sich um ein lebendes Wesen mit einer offenen Wunde handeln. Der Zauber muss sehr kompliziert sein und das Wissen darum scheint schon lange verloren."

„Darüber sollten wir froh sein, wenn das den Tatsachen entspricht", stimmte McGonagall immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt zu. „Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie-wissen… na ja… er hätte diesen Becher im letzten Jahr besessen."

„Voldemort…", als Tarsuinn diesen Namen laut aussprach, zuckten alle Anwesenden mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore zusammen „…hätte damit nichts anfangen können. Man muss das Leben aussaugen – nicht nur kosten – um dem Tod zu entrinnen."

„Wozu, denkst du, dient der Becher dann?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Um jemandem Durst auf mehr zu machen", antwortete Tarsuinn fest und obwohl das theoretisch richtig war, so wusste Toireasa doch, dass dies nicht einmal die halbe Wahrheit darstellte. Die halbe Wahrheit wäre wahrscheinlich das gewesen, was sie selbst wusste.

„Bitte, Professor McGonagall!", bat, ja bettelte, Tarsuinn fast und es lag echte Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. „Ich kann das Lied kaum noch ertragen!"

„Wir kümmern uns darum", versprach der Direktor und berührte den Jungen beruhigend am Arm. Seltsamerweise zuckte Tarsuinn zurück, als wäre er verbrannt worden.

„Jetzt?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Jetzt!", versicherte der Direktor.

„Ich sollte Ihnen vorher sagen, dass es gefährlich sein könnte", gestand Tarsuinn widerwillig.

„Inwiefern?", fragte Dumbledore interessiert.

„Er ist wütend", erklärte Tarsuinn leise. „Er hasst und seine Stimme ist…"

„Was?", wollte McGonagall wissen, nachdem Tarsuinn nicht weiter sprach.

„Anders als bei den anderen. Viel kräftiger… irgendwie… ich kann es nicht genau sagen."

„Sie sollten nachher zu Madame Pomfrey gehen", sagte die Lehrerin mit besorgtem Blick.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dies notwendig ist", schüttelte Professor Dumbledore den Kopf und sein Lächeln kehrte wieder auf sein bärtiges Gesicht zurück. „Ich vermute mal, Hagrid, du wurdest gebeten uns zu begleiten?"

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore, Sir", polterte der bis jetzt still gebliebene Hagrid. „Wollte, dass ich auf Professor McGonagall aufpasse und wollt wissen, ob ich einen guten Ort in der Nähe kenne."

„Na, das klingt doch nach einem Plan", meinte Professor Dumbledore amüsiert. „Professor McGonagall, könnte ich Sie bitten noch ein wenig Zeit zu erübrigen?"

„Aber natürlich, Direktor", erklärte die Angesprochene sofort und erhob sich. „Dürfte ich vorschlagen die Kinder ins Schloss…"

„Nein!", protestierten Toireasa, Winona und Tarsuinn gleichzeitig. Sehr zu Professor McGonagalls Missfallen.

Tarsuinn nahm den Becher vom Tisch und barg ihn vor der Brust.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie dies zu bestimmen haben. Vor allem, da Sie uns immer noch eine Erklärung schulden, wie dieser Gegenstand in ihre Hände geraten ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er einfach vom Himmel fiel. Sie werden also ohne Widerspruch…"

„_Minerva_!", unterbrach Professor Dumbledore sanft und legte ihr vertraulich die Hand auf den Arm. „So gefährlich wird es nicht werden."

Die Lehrerin schaute zweifelnd von einem zum anderen. In ihrem Gesicht stand deutlich geschrieben, dass sie mit dem Direktor nicht übereinstimmte. Schließlich nickte sie.

„Wie Sie meinen", sagte sie und stapfte durch die Hintertür nach draußen.

Dumbledore zwinkerte Toireasa und Winona verschmitzt zu.

„Diese Gefälligkeit wird euch etwas kosten", flüsterte er und Toireasa fühlte sich sofort verloren.

„Ihr werdet in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe bleiben", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Und ihr werdet Professor McGonagall aus dem Weg gehen. Am besten für den Rest des Schuljahres. Kommst du, Hagrid?"

„'türlich, Professor", antwortete der Wildhüter. „Fang, bei Fuß."

Und so kam es, dass sie einige Minuten später von Hagrid auf eine kleine Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald geführt wurden.

„Etwas Licht wäre jetzt recht angebracht", sagte Professor Dumbledore sehr ruhig und schaute bei diesen Worten auf Toireasa.

„_Lumos!_", flüsterte sie verstehend und ihr Zauberstab begann – etwas schwach – zu leuchten.

„Beeindruckend", zwinkerte Dumbledore ihr erneut zu. „Erstklässler sind sonst nicht so ruhig, wenn sie nachts im Verbotenen Wald sind, als dass sie zaubern könnten. Auch wenn es das zweite Mal ist."

Vor Schreck verlor sie die Konzentration und das Licht verlosch. Verlegen erneuerte sie sofort den Zauber. Sie waren geliefert. Dumbledore wusste Bescheid.

Währenddessen war Tarsuinn in die Mitte der Lichtung gegangen und stellte dort sorgsam den Becher auf den Boden. Er vergewisserte sich sicherlich fünf Mal, dass dieser nicht umkippen konnte, ehe er sich widerstrebend entfernte.

Dann trat Professor McGonagall hinzu, begleitet von Hagrid, der sich schräg hinter die Lehrerin stellte.

Es war ein spannender Moment. Sicher nicht so nervenaufreibend wie die zehn Sekunden vor der Flucht aus der Geisterhütte, aber trotzdem zitterten Toireasas Hände und dementsprechend flackerte auch das Licht auf der Lichtung.

Professor McGonagall hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und ließ sich von der unsteten Ausleuchtung anscheinend nicht irritieren. Sie murmelte einen unendlich lang scheinenden Zauberspruch mit Bewegungen, die sich zu merken Toireasa für unmöglich hielt. Zunächst hatte sie den Eindruck, dass nichts geschah, bis sie bemerkte, wie Dumbledore besorgt Tarsuinn betrachtete, der sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren zuhielt.

Dann begann plötzlich der Becher zu leuchten. Nicht sonderlich hell, eher als hätte er eine Aura. Wenige Augenblicke später bekam die Becherwand erste Dellen nach außen. Diese wuchsen, verloren ihre silberne Farbe, wurden weiß und wuchsen zu einer unförmigen geleeartigen Masse. Dies mochte einige Minuten dauern, dann nahm der unförmige Klumpen langsam die grobe Gestalt eines Pferdes an. Einzig unverändert blieb zunächst die Öffnung des Bechers und die silberne Flüssigkeit darin. Erst als das Wesen immer größer wurde, rutschte die Öffnung immer mehr auf die Seite und ein kleiner silberner Bach tropfte zu Boden. Professor McGonagall wich vorsichtig zurück. Man konnte jetzt deutlich erkennen, dass es sich wirklich um ein Einhorn handelte, nur dass es immer noch wuchs, obwohl es schon größer war als das größte, das Toireasa an Halloween gesehen hatte. Blutrote Augen wurden sichtbar – bösartig blickende Augen.

Erst als die Schulterhöhe des Einhorns mindestens drei Meter hoch war, endete der Zauber und sofort stieg das Tier auf die Hinterläufe und versuchte Professor McGonagall mit den Vorderhufen zu treffen. Hagrid trat mit hoch erhobenen Armen dazwischen, riss die Professorin unsanft nach hinten und aus dem Gefahrenbereich heraus. Sie fiel hart auf den Boden.

„Ho, hooooh", rief der Wildhüter beruhigend und hatte Erfolg. Das Einhorn wich zurück und ließ die Vorderhufe zu Boden fallen.

Angstvoll schrie Toireasa zur Warnung auf, denn mit den Vorderhufen kam auch das Horn wie ein Hammer nach unten und fiel direkt aufs Hagrids Kopf zu. Der große Mann schaffte es zwar noch die Arme schützend über den Kopf zu legen, trotzdem wurde er zu Boden geschlagen.

„_Stupor_!", rief Professor Dumbledore laut und ein heller Blitz zuckte auf das Einhorn zu und wurde reflektiert. Mit einer reinen Armbewegung erschuf der Professor ein Schild, mit dem er seinen eigenen Zauber in den Nachthimmel lenkte.

„Tarsuinn! Nicht!", schrie Winona und mit Entsetzen erblickte Toireasa, wie der Junge zu dem Einhorn lief. Dieses nahm gerade Anlauf um Hagrid zu zertrampeln, der zwar noch bei Bewusstsein war, sich aber quälend langsam bewegte.

Tarsuinn blieb zwischen Hagrid und dem Einhorn stehen und streckte die Hand abwehrend nach vorn.

„Aufhören", rief der Junge bittend.

Das Einhorn stieg vor Schreck vor ihm auf und schien mitten in der Luft zu erstarren. Professor McGonagall erhob im Liegen ihren Zauberstab.

„Nicht, Minerva!", rief Dumbledore laut und Toireasa glaubte für einen Moment, der Direktor hätte sie nicht mehr alle.

Doch dann – ganz langsam – wich das Einhorn auf den Hinterläufen zurück, wie vorher auch bei Hagrid. Aber anders als bei dem Wildhüter, setzte es – geradezu vorsichtig – die Vorderläufe ab. Der Junge hob die Hände nun über den Kopf und mit ungläubigem Keuchen sah Toireasa, wie sich der riesige Kopf des Tieres senkte und zuerst die Hände und dann seinen Kopf beschnupperte.

„Niemand hier will dir etwas Böses. Sie haben alle geholfen", hörte sie Tarsuinn einschmeichelnd sagen.

Erst jetzt konnte Toireasa erkennen, wie alt das Einhorn war. Sein Horn war nicht glatt und silbrig, es war fast schwarz und es sah so aus, als wäre es mit Baumrinde überzogen. Auch die Farbe des Fells war nicht mehr weiß, sondern grau.

Und dann hörte Toireasa es. Ein Lied. Mehr in ihrem Kopf, als im Ohr. Wunderschön, traurig, anziehend. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, trat sie näher. Und dabei war sie nicht allein. Winona ging neben ihr und auch Professor Dumbledore folgte.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Hagrid", hörte sie über das Lied hinweg McGonagall fragen.

„Nichts passiert", sagte der Wildhüter undeutlich. „Braucht schon mehr als das."

Sie erreichten das Einhorn.

„Nicht berühren", sagte Tarsuinn zu ihnen und streichelte selbst vorsichtig die Nüstern des Tieres. „Er mag es überhaupt nicht berührt zu werden."

Dies war eine seltsame Bemerkung von einem, der gerade ein Wesen streichelte, das von Hufe bis Ohrspitze sicher drei Mal so groß war wie er und das ihm den Kopf problemlos mit einem Biss oder Tritt zermalmen konnte.

„Es ist dankbar und versteht", sagte Tarsuinn, was völlig unnötig war, denn man konnte dies deutlich aus dem Lied herausfühlen.

Nach einer absolut stillen Minute, in der anscheinend jeder dem Lied lauschte, drehte das Einhorn sich um und schritt auf den Wald zu. Tarsuinn machte einen Schritt nach vorn, dem Einhorn hinterher, aber Dumbledore hinderte ihn daran.

„Das ist nicht dein Weg", sagte der Professor fest und schaute dabei dem Einhorn nach.

Dieses drehte sich um und Toireasa konnte die Verwunderung des Tieres spüren. Dann kam es langsam zurück. Mit gesenktem, riesigem Horn ging es auf den Jungen zu, der keinen Millimeter zurückwich. Auch Dumbledore zog ihn nicht weg, selbst als die Spitze Tarsuinns Stirn berührte.

Gleißendes Licht ging plötzlich von der Berührungsstelle aus. Toireasa musste sich wegdrehen und die Augen mit den Händen bedecken. Trotz dieses Schutzes war vor ihren Augen alles hellrot.

Und dann formten sich Worte in ihrem Kopf. Nicht an sie gerichtet, aber trotzdem vermochte sie sie zu hören.

_Solange es Leben gibt, gibt es Hoffnung!_

Dann wurde es wieder dunkel und sie öffnete die Augen. Dunkle Flecken tanzten als Nachwirkung des Lichtes vor ihren Augen und machten es fast unmöglich etwas zu erkennen. Einzig ein Stück weißes Fell glaubte sie im Wald verschwinden zu sehen.

Als ihre Sicht sich endlich völlig geklärt hatte, sah Toireasa eine besorgte McGonagall, die vor einem völlig starren Tarsuinn kniete und ihm ein nicht mehr ganz weißes Taschentuch gegen die Stirn drückte. Blut war dem Jungen die Nase herunter gelaufen und eben fiel ein dicker Tropfen zu Boden, wo sich die rote Flüssigkeit mit einer silbernen mischte. Professor Dumbledore und Hagrid waren verschwunden.

Hinter Toireasa knackte ein kleiner Zweig. Sie fuhr herum und richtete ihren Zauberstab in das Dunkel des Waldes hinein. Da war etwas! Eine kleine Gestalt.

„Da ist wer!", sagte Toireasa leise.

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte Winona und sagte laut in Richtung Wald. „Luna?"

Die kleine Gestalt trat auf die Lichtung und enthüllte das seltsame Mädchen, das recht häufig Zielscheibe für Spott und Häme war.

„Miss Lovegood?", Professor McGonagall stand energisch auf.

„Drücken Sie das Taschentuch weiter auf die Wunde!", befahl sie Tarsuinn und ging dann auf das Ravenclaw-Mädchen zu.

„Miss Lovegood!", sagte sie ärgerlich. „Wer hat Ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen? Schüler haben hier nichts…", sie machte eine Pause und schaute sich dabei leicht sauer nach dem nicht anwesenden Dumbledore um. „…ohne die Begleitung und Erlaubnis eines Lehrers verloren."

Das Mädchen schien diese Predigt nicht zu beeindrucken, stattdessen starrte sie immer noch auf die Stelle im Wald, wo das Einhorn verschwunden war.

„Mein Vater hat immer gesagt, dass es die Großen Einhörner gibt", sagte sie mit einer fast ätherischen Singsangstimme. „Sie können sich in Menschen verwandeln, zaubern und wo ihre Hufe den Boden berühren, gedeiht der Wald."

„Schön, dass Sie die Situation bewundern, Miss Lovegood!", schnappte die Lehrerin. „Aber das erklärt nicht Ihren Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln. Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht allein in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen."

„Ich bin im Verbotenen Wald?", fragte das Mädchen, sich erstaunt umsehend. Bei jedem anderen Schüler wäre dies eine Frechheit sondergleichen gewesen, doch das Mädchen wirkte so extrem verwirrt, dass man ihr das sogar abnahm.

„Mein Vater wird begeistert sein, darüber zu schreiben", ließ sich das Mädchen von der Erkenntnis wo sie war nicht weiter irritieren. „Das ist richtig toll. Titelseite! Und mit Beweis…"

„Kein Beweis, Luna", sagte Tarsuinns Stimme und der Junge trat an das seltsame Mädchen heran. Ganz nah. Das Taschentuch lag vergessen in seiner Hand und jetzt konnte man eine kleine kreisrunde Wunde erkennen, die durch das verschmierte Blut schlimmer aussah, als sie in Wirklichkeit war. Dann berührte die Stirn des Jungen, die des Mädchens.

„Luna", sagte er eindringlich, fast liebevoll. „Erinnerst du dich an dein Märchen?"

„Ja! Aber es war kein Märchen…"

„Das wird es heute Nacht schon wieder sein und wenn dein Vater diese Geschichte schreibt, dann wirst du dein Märchen nicht mehr haben, aber auch niemanden, der euch im Ausgleich dafür glaubt."

Toireasa verstand überhaupt nicht, worüber die beiden da redeten. Märchen? Titelseite? Professor McGonagall sah auch irgendwie ratlos aus.

Nun – zumindest das seltsame Mädchen schien zu verstehen und es schien keine angenehme Erkenntnis zu sein.

„Du meinst…?!", flüsterte sie.

„Deine Mutter wird morgen auf dem Einhorn reiten", sagte Tarsuinn und hing damit Toireasas Verstand völlig ab. „Du musst es nur ganz fest darum bitten."

Und obwohl es völliger Schwachsinn war, dass irgendwer auf einem Einhorn reiten konnte – nun nicht völliger Schwachsinn, gestand sie sich ein – nickte Luna.

„Professor McGonagall?", fragte Tarsuinn und entfernte sich etwas von dem Mädchen. „Können wir zum Schloss zurück oder warten wir auf Professor Dumbledore und Hagrid?"

„Aber natürlich können wir zurück!", entgegnete McGonagall umgehend. „Kommen Sie alle und bleiben Sie dicht bei mir! Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse, zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw, Miss Lovegood! Auf dass Sie sich Ihrer Umgebung etwas bewusster werden!"

Es gab keinen Widerspruch, wenn auch die drei Ravenclaws alle nicht sonderlich begeistert aussahen. Diese zwanzig Minuspunkte brachten Slytherin und Gryffindor noch weiter in Führung.

Still kehrten sie zu Hagrids Hütte zurück. Kurz bevor sie diese erreichten, stießen dann auch Hagrid und Professor Dumbledore wieder zu ihnen. Sie sagten nicht, wo sie gewesen waren und keiner der Schüler wagte zu fragen.

An der Hütte verabschiedeten sie sich dann von Hagrid und gingen weiter zum Schloss. Toireasa wollte noch ein wenig mit ihm reden, vor allem weil er ihr wieder die Sache mit dem Hippogreif ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte und sie wollte ihn noch unbedingt auf einen Tag festnageln. Leider ließ das die Professorin nicht zu, sondern scheuchte sie ins Schloss.

In den Mauern war es sehr ruhig und erst jetzt kam Toireasa auf den Gedanken mal auf die Uhr zu schauen. Ein wenig erschrocken stellte fest, dass es schon fast Mitternacht war. Sie mussten wirklich lange in Hagrids Hütte geschlafen haben. Nicht nur ein, zwei Stunden, wie sie geglaubt hatte.

Ihre Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut durch die Gänge und dann erreichten sie die Stelle, an der der Weg der Ravenclaws und der von Toireasa sich trennen würde, wenn sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren wollten.

Im Moment konnte Toireasa sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen als ein weiches und warmes Bett, aber, genau wie die drei Ravenclaws, getraute sie sich nicht einfach weiterzugehen, sondern blieb stehen. Unsicher schaute sie mit den anderen zu den Erwachsenen auf.

Der Direktor und die Professorin tauschten einen langen Blick, dann schaute Dumbledore ernst in die Runde.

„Ihr Mädchen geht schlafen! Winona und Luna, ihr nehmt heute nicht am Astronomieunterricht teil", befahl er und klang trotzdem eher wie ein netter Großvater. „Tarsuinn, du wirst mich in mein Büro begleiten."

Während Tarsuinn nickte, das Luna-Etwas schon zu schlafen schien und Toireasa sich nicht getraute etwas zu sagen, wollte anscheinend Winona Widerspruch anmelden. Eine Möglichkeit, der Professor McGonagall sofort einen Riegel vorschob. Ein fester Griff an den Schultern des Mädchens und schon wurde sie in Richtung nach oben führender Treppe bugsiert. Luna schlenderte selbständig und widerstandslos hinterher.

„Muss ich ähnliche Mittel anwenden, Toireasa?", fragte der Direktor offensichtlich amüsiert.

„Ich denke, ich weiß wann ich keine Chance habe", kommentierte sie. „Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Auch dir eine gute Nacht, Toireasa", verabschiedete sich Dumbledore.

Von Tarsuinn bekam sie nur so etwas wie ein abwesendes Handwedeln. Etwas enttäuscht davon, ging sie Richtung Slytherin-Kerker.

Tarsuinns Stirn pochte schmerzhaft. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wie es dazu gekommen war und was es bewirkt hatte. Es war in dem Moment, wo es geschah, recht angenehm gewesen, aber jetzt war nur ein unverständliches Gefühl übrig geblieben. Er wusste, es wäre alles anders verlaufen, wenn Dumbledore ihn mit dem Einhorn hätte gehen gelassen. Jetzt war es so furchtbar still im Büro des Direktors. Selbst Tikki in seinen Armen enthielt sich jeden Kommentars. Was sicher daran lag, dass sie fest schlief.

Tarsuinn wusste, Dumbledore saß ihm gegenüber, starrte ihn an und erwartete, dass er etwas sagte. Doch dazu hatte er keine Lust. Trotzdem war die Stille, die er sonst sehr liebte, heute unerträglich für ihn. Kein Buch, kein Bild wisperte. Im Schloss war es totenstill. Ohne zu fragen, stand er von dem Stuhl auf, legte Tikki sanft auf diesen zurück und tastete sich vorsichtig durch den Raum. Der Direktor erhob keine Einwände. Ziemlich schnell fand er im hinteren Teil des Büros was er suchte – ein Fenster. Er öffnete es und sofort fühlte er sich besser. Er hörte die Lieder wieder. Beide. Sie sangen jetzt zusammen und sein Herz klopfte vor Freude. Selbst, dass eine der Stimmen immer schwächer wurde, war eher ein süßer Schmerz, denn gleichzeitig vermittelte der einzelne Gesang ihm Dankbarkeit, die Freude der Freiheit und das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein. War der Tod vielleicht wirklich nicht so schlimm? Mochte der Tod am Ende eine Erlösung, eine Befreiung für Rica aus einem unpassenden Gefäß sein? Er wusste es nicht. Was er jedoch wusste war, dass dort draußen Leben war. Er konnte es im Bauch spüren. Der Wald war ein einziger, pulsierender, warmer Ort. Verheißungsvoll und doch mit Adern von Kälte und Tod durchzogen. Genauso fühlte sich das Schloss an, nur dass hier in der Kälte warmes Blut floss.

Das Lied des Großen Einhorns wurde inzwischen immer leiser. Und seltsamerweise auch fröhlicher. Dann, ein letztes Aufbäumen, fast wie ein Triumphschrei und sein Lied endete für immer.

Zwei einzelne Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter und trotzdem lächelte er. Die Tränen waren für ihn selbst, das Lächeln für das Einhorn, das so hatte sterben können, wie es sich das gewünscht hatte.

„Ist es vorbei?", fragte Dumbledores Stimme dicht hinter ihm.

„Ja", presste Tarsuinn hervor.

„Nun, dann ist es wohl jetzt an der Zeit", sagte der Direktor und schloss das Fenster. Danach schob er Tarsuinn mit sanfter Hand wieder zurück zu Tikki und dem Stuhl.

„Ich denke, du schuldest mir, und damit auch Professor McGonagall und Hagrid, eine Erklärung, Tarsuinn", sagte der Professor und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder.

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht wie", gestand er ein.

Das bezog sich nicht unbedingt auf das was passiert war, sondern auf seine Unfähigkeit sich zu entscheiden, was und wie viel er Dumbledore erzählen sollte. Er kannte den Mann doch nicht wirklich.

„Eigentlich macht es sich immer bezahlt am Anfang zu beginnen", half Dumbledore aus, was ihn in seinem Fall jedoch keinen Schritt voranbrachte.

Schweigend saß Tarsuinn da und ließ den Professor auf seine Antwort warten. Ihm war klar, dass er irgendetwas erzählen musste. Das, was heute passiert war, konnte man als Direktor einer Schule nicht ignorieren. Und wenn man bedachte, wie viele Sorgen sich der Mann wahrscheinlich wegen der anderen Vorfälle und den Versteinerungen machte, dann war seine Nachfrage durchaus verständlich.

„Du vertraust mir nicht, nicht wahr?", erkundigte Dumbledore sich nach einer Weile.

Bestätigend nickte Tarsuinn.

„Dürfte ich fragen, welchen Anlass ich dir dazu gegeben habe?", forschte der Mann weiter.

Wieder war es für Tarsuinn unmöglich zu antworten. Sollte er Dumbledore wenigstens das sagen? Ihm die Chance geben zu erklären? Was, wenn er wütend wurde?

„Der Junge ist zu verstockt, Dumbledore", ließ sich plötzlich eine unbekannte Stimme vernehmen. „Manchmal muss man etwas direkter vorgehen!"

„Danke, Phineas", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber ich denke, wir kommen auch anders weiter."

„Es ist zu seinem Wohl und dem Wohl der Schule", beharrte dieser Phineas. Seine Stimme erklang hoch oben von der Wand. Musste wohl von einem Bild kommen.

„Mit der Schule hat das hier nichts zu tun!", zischte Tarsuinn und drehte sich dem Bild zu. „Und mein Wohl gehen ein paar Farbkleckse nichts an!"

„Ungehöriges Muggelbalg", antwortete Phineas empört. „So etwas…"

„_Phineas! Bitte!_", mischte sich Dumbledore ein.

„Wie der Direktor wünscht", entgegnete das Bild in recht abfälligem Tonfall, war aber still. Tarsuinn wandt sich wieder dem Professor zu.

„Würde es dir helfen, mir zuerst ein paar Fragen zu stellen?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore freundlich. „Damit wir einen Anfang finden!"

Das war ein Angebot, auf das Tarsuinn eingehen konnte. So nickte er zurückhaltend. Doch dann brauchte er eine Weile, um sich seine erste Frage zurechtzulegen. Dumbledore gab ihm die Zeit.

„Sprengen Sie immer alles, was Sie fürchten?", stellte er dann seine erste Frage mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

Und schon am ersten Zögern bemerkte er, dass Dumbledore überrascht war. Um sich herum hörte er einige Bilder scharf einatmen. Aber diesmal mischte sich niemand ein.

„Ich fürchte eigentlich nicht viel, außer ein Klo ohne Papier", sagte Dumbledore gedehnt.

„Aber ich denke, ich ahne worauf du hinaus willst."

„Dann sagen Sie mir, warum Sie damals seine Gefährtin _getötet_ haben!", beharrte Tarsuinn.

„Was erwartest du zu hören?", entgegnete Dumbledore traurig. „Dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe? Das stimmt! Jedoch erst heute hab ich das erkennen können."

„Sie haben sich keine Zeit genommen!", klagte Tarsuinn an und ein wenig Zorn entkam seiner Kontrolle. „Sie sind doch der größte Zauberer. Warum haben Sie das nicht erkannt? Warum haben Sie den gesamten Raum zerstört, ohne sich auch nur einen Moment Zeit zu nehmen?"

„Auch Zauberer machen Fehler, Tarsuinn. Egal, wie groß sie angeblich sind", entgegnete Dumbledore nachsichtig. „Ich war damals nicht unfehlbar und bin es heute nicht."

„Aber warum haben Sie damals so gehandelt?"

„Es war das Heim eines verhassten Mörders. Voll mit Dingen, die dazu dienten anderen zu schaden und Schmerzen zu bereiten. Und ich hatte wenig Zeit. Also habe ich alles vernichtet, damit es niemals wieder benutzt werden konnte. Und ich denke, dem Einhorn war dies im Endeffekt lieber, als weiterzuleben. Das hast du selbst gesehen."

„Das habe ich nicht!", fauchte Tarsuinn wütend. „Wäre sie noch da gewesen, er hätte die Kraft gefunden zu leben."

„Du weißt genau, dass er trotzdem gestorben wäre", erwiderte der Professor nachsichtig. „Genau wie sie, wenn ich damals das Geheimnis erkannt und sie zurück verwandelt hätte."

„Aber sie wäre vorher _frei_ gewesen", schrie Tarsuinn fast.

„Sie ist es jetzt", sagte Dumbledore traurig und eigentlich hatte er durchaus Recht. Tarsuinn wusste, das Einhorn hätte den Tod vorgezogen, statt weiter als Becher und Drink für zwischendurch zu existieren.

„Und – ist der _Narr _jetzt auch _frei_? Oder lassen Sie ihn noch immer gefangen halten?"

Tarsuinn war vor Wut aufgesprungen, dachte aber noch daran Tikki festzuhalten, damit diese nicht zu Boden fiel.

„Ich weiß nicht…", begann der Professor verwirrt, doch Tarsuinn unterbrach ihn rüde.

„Sie haben ihn nicht getötet, aber Sie haben ihn Leuten übergeben, die ihn wieder gefoltert haben! War das auch ein Fehler?"

„_Gefoltert_!?"

Tarsuinn fiel bei dem Ton, den Dumbledore in dieses eine Wort legte, vor Schreck zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Der Professor klang so was von sauer und aus irgendeinem Grund schien die Luft vor Elektrizität zu kribbeln. Fühlte sich so ein zorniger Dumbledore an?

„Erkläre das, bitte!", forderte er und auch wenn seine Stimme jetzt wieder neutral klang, so war sie im Moment weit weg von Sanftheit.

Verschreckt setzte er sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Er konnte den Blick von Dumbledore spüren und er war fast froh, dass er das Gesicht des Mannes nicht sehen konnte.

„Der _Narr_!", versuchte er zu erklären. „Nachdem Sie mit ihm und diesem seltsamen Vogel fortgeploppt sind, haben Sie ihn zwei Männern und einer Frau übergeben."

„Woher weißt du das?", erkundigte sich der Professor.

Erst jetzt wurde Tarsuinn klar, was er für einen Mist quatschte.

„Ich hab es geträumt!", flüsterte er beschämt und es klang genauso dumm, wie es war.

Verlegen streichelte er Tikki. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und in seinen Schläfen pochten die Adern. Er klagte Dumbledore aufgrund seiner Träume an.

„Was haben die drei mit ihm gemacht?", wollte der Professor wissen. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig besorgt. Die Schärfe war fast vollständig aus ihr verschwunden.

„Sie haben mich…", Tarsuinn wollte eigentlich nicht daran denken und korrigierte sich schnell, „…_ihn_ zunächst nur eingesperrt. In ein Art Zelle. Doch dann vergaßen sie ab und zu das Essen oder das Wasser. Wenn er sie vor Hunger rief, schockten sie ihn. Das wurde mit der Zeit immer schlimmer. Irgendwann reichten keine Schockzauber mehr. Feuer…schlimmere Zauber. Salben, die nicht wirkten, aber dafür wehtaten. Und dann begannen sie…"

Tarsuinn konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Die Erinnerung schmerzte furchtbar. In seinen Träumen geschah ihm das. Obwohl er wusste, es war jemand anderes.

„Sie dringen…", versuchte er einen weiteren Anlauf.

„Es reicht, Tarsuinn", verkündete Dumbledore sanft. „Das ist nicht nötig!"

„Nein!", brach es aus ihm heraus. „Sie sind in seine Gedanken eingedrungen. Haben versucht ihm sein Wissen zu entreißen. Seine Erinnerungen verwirrt. Ihm schlimmste Träume geschickt, um seinen Willen zu schwächen."

Er atmete tief durch. Nun war es heraus. Langsam schaffte er es, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Ich würde die Leute töten, wären Sie nicht schon Zombies", verkündete er flüsternd.

„Das solltest du nicht sagen", meinte Dumbledore fest.

„Vielleicht wäre es eine Gnade", sagte Tarsuinn. „Sofern meine Träume stimmen. Ich…ich kann meist nicht unterscheiden, was Wahrheit und was Wahn ist."

Er hörte Dumbledore aufstehen und näher kommen und als der Mann dann sprach, war seine Stimme auf derselben Höhe wie Tarsuinn. Dumbledore musste sich neben ihn gehockt haben.

„Ich würde dich das nicht fragen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre", sagte der Professor sanft. „Weißt du, was mit dem Mann – der, den du _Narr _nennst – passiert ist?"

Eine berechtigte Frage. Eine Frage, die Tarsuinn selbst seit Wochen beschäftigte.

„Ich hab nie so weit geträumt", murmelte er und Traumfetzen flogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. „Es ist danach alles ein einziger Alptraum. Die Reihenfolge geht verloren und es wird…unerträglich. Da ist dieser schwarze Schatten…"

„Aber es gibt ein Ende, oder?", forschte Dumbledore weiter.

Er zuckte aus Unwissenheit mit den Schultern.

„Bin ich verrückt?", fragte er ängstlich.

Eine sanfte Hand legte sich auf seinen Kopf.

„Ganz sicher nicht."

„Stimmt es, was ich träume? Sind die drei Zombies?"

„Nun – nicht gerade Zombies, sie sind tot."

„Aber warum haben Sie ihnen den Narren anvertraut?", fragte Tarsuinn leise und immer noch ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich habe den Mann, den Narren, nur ins St. Mungos Hospital gebracht. Ich wusste nicht, wie man dort mit ihm verfahren ist."

„Warum haben Sie nicht gefragt?"

„Stell dir vor, Tarsuinn, du würdest einen Menschen den du verachtest – präziser gesagt verabscheust – retten und ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen. Würdest du ihn besuchen?"

„Nein", gab Tarsuinn kleinlaut zu.

„Siehst du – ich auch nicht unbedingt. Vor allem war ich damals noch jung und zornig. Na ja – relativ jung. Aber recht zornig."

„Professor, können Sie mir sagen, wer der _Narr _wirklich war?"

„Eigentlich war er das, was du sagst, ein _Narr_", urteilte Dumbledore. „Er glaubte, er könne der Schüler Grindelwalds werden. Leider war er ein recht intelligenter Narr, ein guter Schüler. Es gelang ihm, das Versteck Grindelwalds zu finden. Was dann geschah, kannst vielleicht nur du sagen. Ich selbst fand ihn übel zugerichtet und am Rande des Wahnsinns, nachdem ich mich mit Grindelwald auseinander gesetzt hatte."

„Wie hieß er?"

„Silvio Adimere."

„Ist er tot?"

„Bis vor Halloween hätte ich darauf gewettet", sagte Dumbledore zu Tarsuinns Entsetzen.

„Wie komme ich an seine Erinnerungen?", fragte Tarsuinn trotzdem weiter.

„Das zweite Gesicht, vielleicht auch Seelenwanderung. Ich kann es nicht sagen."

„Ich brauche nur ein Gesicht und diese Seele will ich auch nicht!"

„Diese Entscheidung liegt manchmal nicht bei uns."

„Sollte es aber!", beharrte Tarsuinn störrisch.

Das entlockte Dumbledore ein kurzes Lachen.

„Tja – die Welt ist auch nicht perfekt."

Tarsuinn verkniff sich ein weiteres: „Sollte es aber!", welches ihm auf der Zunge lag.

„Darf ich dir jetzt auch ein paar Fragen stellen?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich. „Zu dem was heute passiert ist?"

Tarsuinn musste zugeben, Dumbledore hatte ihn soweit alles zu erzählen. Fast alles. Man konnte einfach nicht anders. Er war immer nett, freundlich und selbst wenn man unangenehme Fragen stellte, beantwortete er diese. Und das laut Tarsuinns Gehör sogar wahrheitsgemäß. Er beschloss, Wahrheit mit Wahrheit zu vergelten.

Aber vorher musste er noch etwas klären.

„Können wir uns vorher auf etwas einigen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Das brachte Dumbledore zum Lachen.

„Verhandeln? Moment", sagte er amüsiert und Tarsuinns Kopf wurde von links nach rechts gedreht. „Nein. Kein einziges rotes Haar."

Tarsuinn hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte, aber er hielt den Mund.

„Nun denn. Auf was müssen wir uns einigen?"

„Außer mir wird niemand bestraft", bat Tarsuinn. „Nicht die Mädchen und auch nicht Ravenclaw oder Slytherin. Ich nehm gern alles auf mich."

„Glaubst du, dass Winona und Toireasa das auch wollen?", fragte Dumbledore auf eine Art, die nahe legte, dass die beiden sicherlich nicht damit einverstanden wären. Zumindest Winona würde nicht besonders begeistert sein, wenn er sie da raus hielt. Sie hatte da so einen Gerechtigkeitsfimmel.

„Die sind nicht hier und ich hab Angst, dass Sie sie rauswerfen", bestand Tarsuinn auf seinen Bedingungen. „Mich stört das nicht so."

„Du solltest wissen, dass niemand von der Schule fliegt, nur weil er im Verbotenen Wald war. Meist sind die Lehrer zu froh, dass der Schüler lebend zurückgekehrt ist."

„Abgemacht?", ging Tarsuinn nicht darauf ein.

„Du bist ein harter Verhandlungspartner, aber abgemacht", bestätigte der Direktor. Ein bestimmtes Bild machte ein sehr abfälliges Geräusch.

„Hongkong Schule", sagte Tarsuinn und seine Mundwinkel zuckten einen Moment nach oben.

Also erzählte er dem Professor alles, was seit Halloween geschehen war. Einzig die Sachen mit dem _Abkömmling_, Tante Glenn, seinem Feuerrubin (er wollte einfach nicht wissen, wie er Sir Oliver frei lassen konnte) und seinem Zauberstab ließ er aus. Tante Glenn hatte ihm genug Buchabschriften geschickt und so wie es aussah, waren die meisten Besitzer der _Unberührbaren Zauberstäbe_ von eher negativem Charakter gewesen. Als er endlich, sein Mund war schon furchtbar trocken, fertig war, blieb Dumbledore einen langen Moment still.

„Könntest du mir diesen Ort zeigen?", fragte der Direktor zum Schluss.

„Nein", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Ohne die Stimme des Einhorns finde ich den Weg sicher nicht. Vielleicht Toireasa oder Winona."

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie diesen Ort finden können. Nicht nach dem, was ich über diesen Ort weiß."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Tarsuinn neugierig. „Ist es die Dunkle Akademie?"

„Aber nein", antwortete Dumbledore amüsiert. „Die Dunkle Akademie ist wirklich nur eine Legende. Hoffe ich. Aber das, was du entdeckt hast, ist real. Hast du jemals von den _Unberührbaren Zauberstäben_ gehört?"

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, es sind uralte Zauberstäbe, die aus dem Horn eines Einhorns gefertigt wurden und mit dessen Blut gefüllt sind. Kein Zauberer oder Hexe kann sie berühren. Lange Zeit galten sie als eines der größten Mysterien der Zaubererwelt. Keiner wusste wirklich woher sie kamen oder wie man sie benutzt. Doch vor einigen hundert Jahren tauchten plötzlich Zauberer und Hexen auf, die sie benutzen konnten und sie taten mit den Stäben nichts Gutes. Ihre Magie war anders als normal und so schafften sie es oft zu überraschen und sich ganze Landstriche untertan zu machen. Doch selten bis nie überdauerten die Reiche ihren Tod und fast immer starben sie eines recht seltsamen Todes. Es gibt sogar alte Aufzeichnungen in denen behauptet wird, dass ein Zauberer plötzlich seine Zauberkraft verlor und von einer Menge aufgebrachter Muggel zu Tode befördert wurde. Viele hielten dies für eine Finte, doch der betreffende Zauberer tauchte nie wieder auf."

„Aber wie kommen Sie darauf, dass die Hütte damit etwas zu tun hat", fragte Tarsuinn, obwohl er nicht so viel Interesse zeigen wollte.

„Nun – du solltest Einhornblut trinken. Einmal aus dem Becher, einmal aus einem _anderen Gefäß_. Dazu noch einen Gegenstand suchen, den du eigentlich nicht berühren kannst. Das sind schon wichtige Hinweise. Dazu natürlich der Name Sir Oliver, der sehr an Oliver den Schlächter erinnert. Einer der ersten Benutzer eines _Unberührbaren Zauberstabes_. Dazu kommt noch, dass alle seine Nachfolger niemals als Schüler auftauchten. Wenn sie die Geschichte betraten, waren sie ausgebildete, hochtalentierte Zauberer."

„Kommt das in Geschichte der Zauberei noch dran?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Wohl kaum. Das alles sind recht dunkle Kapitel und bewiesen oder verbürgt sind die wenigsten Geschichten. Außerdem sind alle Berichte über die Stäbe mehr als zweihundert Jahre alt. Historiker neigen daher eher dazu, sie als Folklore und Gutenachtgeschichte zu sehen."

Ein wenig beruhigte dies Tarsuinn. Auch wenn das Grundwissen der Zaubererwelt eher negativ zu den Zauberstäben war, so war es doch recht unwahrscheinlich, dass jeder ihn sofort verabscheute, wenn man seinen Zauberstab mal entdeckte. Wer keine Ahnung von der Sache hatte, wollte vielleicht erst mal reden.

„Was wird jetzt geschehen?", fragte Tarsuinn leise, nachdem er beschloss, dass er heute genug gefragt und gesagt hatte, was ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte.

„Nun, was denkst du, was du verdienst?"

Einen Arschtritt und den Wunsch eines guten Fluges? Es war gemein von Dumbledore, seine Strafe selbst aussuchen zu müssen.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte er deshalb und stellte dann doch ein paar Vermutungen an. „Strafarbeit bei Professor Sprout, McGonagall, Snape, bei Filch und Hagrid."

„Warum bei so vielen?", fragte Dumbledore erstaunt.

Und schon hatte er sich wieder mal verquatscht.

„Ähem – na ja", stotterte er etwas verlegen. „Vielleicht sollten Sie Professor Snape sagen, wenn er nicht will, dass ihm Radieschen aus den Ohren wachsen, dann sollte er nicht seine Beschleunigungspillen einnehmen."

„Und die anderen?", bohrte Professor Dumbledore weiter und Tarsuinn hätte schwören können, Dumbledore grinste gerade.

„Alle Gläser und Rucksäcke haben wir bei Mr Filch geklaut. Bei Hagrid die Schaufeln und die Spritzpumpen bei Professor Sprout."

„Du hast Professor McGonagall vergessen."

„Ihr hab ich das Taschentuch verdreckt."

„Ich bin nicht der Ansicht, dass in diesem Fall ein verschmutztes Taschentuch ein Vergehen darstellt."

„Dann lassen Sie einfach Professor McGonagall weg", bot Tarsuinn an.

„Das werd ich."

Wieder hatte Tarsuinn das Gefühl, Professor Dumbledore würde ihn intensiv anschauen, während er ungeduldig auf seine Bestrafung wartete.

„Ihr habt euer Vorgehen unheimlich gut vorgeplant und es auch für Erstklässler erstaunlich konsequent durchgeführt", lobte Dumbledore unerwartet. „Auch euer Ziel war ein Gutes."

Der Direktor machte eine Pause und Tarsuinn sah sich genötigt etwas zu antworten.

„Danke, Professor."

„Trotzdem wäre diese Sache besser in der Hand eines Erwachsenen aufgehoben gewesen. Denn wenn weder Toireasa, Winona noch du den Weg zur Hütte wieder findet, dann müssen wir hoffen, dass eure Maßnahmen ausreichen, auf dass niemand diesen Ort findet. Das war sehr dumm und es hätte euch das Leben kosten können. Ohne die Hilfe dieses Geistes wärt ihr gestorben, das ist dir doch bewusst, oder?"

„Ja, Professor", gestand Tarsuinn verlegen ein.

„Aber du würdest wieder so handeln, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Professor", antwortete er ehrlich. „Meine Schwester sagt immer: Macht korrumpiert und nur die Stärksten widerstehen ihrer Verlockung. Ich glaube erst jetzt, dass Sie einer der Wenigen sind, die widerstehen können."

„Das sagst du aber nicht weiter", flüsterte Dumbledore in verschwörerischen Tonfall.

Gegen seinen Willen musste Tarsuinn lächeln.

„Was ist Ihnen dies wert?", sagte er und hob dann aber sofort abwehrend die Hände. „War nur ein Scherz."

„So – dann muss ich mir also nur noch überlegen wie viele Punkte ich euren Häusern _gebe_", sagte Dumbledore und Tarsuinn wollte schon protestieren, als sich die Erkenntnis seinen Weg bahnte:

„Sie wollen uns Punkte geben?", fragte er und konnte es kaum glauben. „Pluspunkte?"

„Natürlich", lächelte Dumbledore. „Organisation, Geld, Zauber, Durchführung, Ziel und Erfolg minus übertriebenes Misstrauen, unerlaubter nächtlicher Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald und einige recht unfeine Unregelmäßigkeiten im Umgang mit dem Eigentum der Schule und einiger Personen, ergeben immer noch ein paar Punkte auf der Habenseite. Sagen wir fünfzig pro Teilnehmer?"

Tarsuinn stand der Mund sperrangelweit offen. Fünfzig Punkte plus?! Damit wäre sein persönliches Konto wieder irgendwo bei _über_ fünfzig minus angelangt. Das konnte vielleicht sogar Penelope gnädig stimmen. Außerdem würde Toireasa auch die Punkte bekommen und damit würden Lunas Abzüge völlig untergehen. Leider würde dies auch Slytherin in Führung bringen, aber der Abstand würde sich um dreißig Punkte verkürzen und Gryffindor hätten sie dann sogar fast eingeholt.

„Ich sehe, du bist einverstanden, Tarsuinn", sagte Dumbledore und fast klang es, als würde er kichern. „Es wird Zeit, dass du in deinen Turm zurückkehrst und dich ein wenig ausruhst. Morgen Abend versuchen wir dann, ob wir die Hütte vielleicht doch noch finden. Aber vorher bring ich dich zu deinem Turm."

„Danke, Professor", stammelte er, dann ging er mit dem Professor und Tikki zum Ravenclaw-Turm. Seine Gedanken kreisten dabei die ganze Zeit um die fünfzig Punkte und warum ihm die Hoffnung auf den Hauspokal soviel Freude bereitete. Wahrscheinlich wünschte er sich nur, dass Penelope nicht mehr sauer war und ihm und Winona verzieh.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	27. XXVI Ein Sieg auf der ganzen Linie

** - Kapitel 26 - **

**Ein Sieg auf der ganzen Linie**

Wenn es irgend etwas gab, das Tarsuinn am nächsten Morgen ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht zeichnete, dann war es die Erinnerung an Penelopes überraschten Aufschrei, nachdem sie den Punktestand im Kampf zwischen den Häusern gesehen hatte. Winona und er hatten sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, vollkommen unschuldig und überrascht zu tun. Selbst Professor Flitwick gratulierte am Frühstückstisch nur _den Ravenclaws,_ welche die Punkte gesammelt hatten. Namen nannte er nicht und so begann ein großes Spekulieren am Tisch. Irgendwann verdächtigte dann Cassandra Luna, Winona und ihn, da sie alle drei nicht beim Astronomieunterricht erschienen waren. Eine Theorie, die Luna mit dem beiläufigen Kommentar tötete, dass sie gestern zwanzig Punkte verloren hätte. Dass damit sofort der Verdacht auch von Winona und ihm abfiel, war dann irgendwie auch logisch. Eine Tatsache, die fast einen Lachkrampf bei Tarsuinn auslöste. Er erstickte ihn mit einem großen Bissen Pfannkuchen.

Zwei andere Sachen waren jedoch nicht so komisch.

Zum einen unternahmen sie, zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore, noch zwei Mal den Versuch zur Geisterhütte zurückzukehren, aber weder er, noch Winona, Toireasa oder Tikki fanden den Weg. Es war aber auch alles anders und er begriff, dass er kaum noch Erinnerungen hatte, wie er überhaupt den Weg gefunden hatte. In seinem Kopf gab es von – _wir gehen los_ – zu – _wir sind da_ – eine ziemliche Lücke, die mit dem Lied angefüllt war. Die Mädchen hatten erst recht keine Chance den Weg zu finden und selbst Tikki wirkte vollkommen ratlos. Sie blieb fast überrascht vor einer Felswand stehen und wusste einfach nicht weiter.

Die zweite unangenehme Sache war ihm dann am Freitag passiert. Professor Dumbledore hatte entschieden, dass Tarsuinn, statt in der Doppelstunde Flugunterricht herumzusitzen, am Wahrsageunterricht der dritten Klasse teilnehmen sollte.

Nicht, dass ihm das etwas brachte.

Im Grunde genommen machte er da das Gleiche, wie in der Flugstunde: Seine zusätzlichen Zaubertrankhausaufgaben. Das lag aber nicht unbedingt daran, dass er es nicht mit Wahrsagen versuchen wollte, es war nur so, dass Professor Trelawney mehr als nur ein wenig auf die Optik fixiert war. Schon als sie ihn bat in eine Glaskugel zu schauen und ihr zu sagen, was er dort erblickte, waren ihm leise Zweifel am Sinn dieser Stunde und an den Fähigkeiten dieser Frau gekommen.

Trotzdem hatte Wahrsagen aber auch einen Vorteil – es war nur eine einfache und keine Doppelstunde, womit er eine volle Stunde zu seiner freien Verfügung hatte. Natürlich ging er immer hinunter zu den anderen, die Spaß beim Fliegen hatten – aber er musste nicht.

So kam es, dass er eines Freitags allein mit Tikki durch die leeren Gänge schlenderte. Irgendwie war es schon schön zu wissen, wie allen anderen die Köpfe rauchten, während man selbst machen konnte, was man wollte. Obwohl – er wäre auch gern mit einem Besen durch die Luft geflogen. Wenigstens Toireasa musste hart arbeiten, tröstete er sich, als er bemerkte, wie der Feuerrubin an seiner Halskette leicht warm wurde. Das passierte immer, wenn das Slytherin-Mädchen in seiner Nähe war. Er hatte ihr das noch nicht verraten, weil es ihm Spaß machte sie zu verblüffen. Sie versuchte sich immer an ihn anzuschleichen, indem sie entweder einen Zauber benutzte oder aber ihre Art zu gehen änderte, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie nicht gleich erkennen. Dank des Rubins hatte sie damit keine Chance. Selbst durch Wände schien der Stein zu funktionieren, denn er musste sich wohl gerade über Snapes Folterkammer, bei manchen auch als Klassenzimmer bekannt, befinden. Er bog eben um eine Ecke, als ihm zwei Slytherins den Gang entgegen kamen.

Was suchten die denn hier?

„He, Muggel!", sagte ein Junge unfreundlich und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„He, Zauberer", äffte Tarsuinn ihn nach. „Da wir das geklärt haben, kann ich jetzt weiter?"

„Erst, wenn wir mit dir gesprochen haben", sagte eine andere Stimme, die schon relativ erwachsen klang.

„Macht es kurz!", entgegnete er ungehalten. „Ich hab noch Unterricht."

„Oh, kein Problem!", sagte der Jüngere und stieß ihm einen Finger auf den Brustkorb. Tikki zu seinen Füßen fauchte warnend.

„Du wirst die Finger von unserer Schwester lassen! Ist das klar?", fuhr der Sprecher fort.

„Von wem?", rutschte es Tarsuinn raus, doch dann begriff er. „Ach, Toireasa! Ihr seid ihre Stiefbrüder. Interessant, euch mal kennen zu lernen."

„Du wirst uns noch viel besser kennen lernen, wenn du sie nicht in Ruhe lässt", drohte jetzt der Ältere. „So gut, dass du es bereust."

„Es war ihre Idee, also lasst mich zufrieden", zischte Tarsuinn.

„Das ist egal! Du bist kein Umgang für sie. Geht das in deinen dreckigen Muggelschädel? Also halt dich von ihr fern!", schrie jetzt der Jüngere.

„Wisst ihr…", sagte Tarsuinn verächtlich, „…ich bin euch fast dankbar. Hättet ihr sie nicht wie Dreck behandelt und stattdessen zu ihr gehalten wie richtige Brüder, dann wäre sie nicht so allein gewesen, dass sie sich andere Freunde suchen musste! Und jetzt entschuldigt mich."

Er drängte sich an den beiden Slytherins vorbei, die anscheinend so verblüfft waren, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließen. Doch nur zunächst. Er war fast an einer Flurecke angekommen, als ein _Stupor_ ertönte und der Schockzauber ihn erwischte.

Was hatte er auch von Slytherins erwartet?

Natürlich hätte er auch aufmerksamer sein können. Man konnte Angriffszaubern durchaus ausweichen, wenn man sich konzentrierte und sich nicht darüber freute, ein paar Idioten die Meinung gesagt und sie damit getroffen zu haben.

Mühsam erhob er sich wieder.

„Noch mal!", forderte die Stimme des Jüngeren.

Doch der Ältere kam der Aufforderung nicht nach. Stattdessen erklang die nur allzu bekannte Stimme von Professor Snape.

„Das war der schlechteste Schockzauber, den ich mir jemals habe ansehen müssen, Mr Davian", erklang die aufgebrachte Stimme des Professors. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für diese Unfähigkeit und jetzt gehen Sie beide sofort in Ihre Klassen!"

Was war aus dem Verbot geworden auf den Fluren zu zaubern? Okay – für Snapes Verhältnisse war es eine Riesensache überhaupt einem Slytherin Punkte abzuziehen. Die Begründung war wahrscheinlich nur eine Art den Ruf zu wahren, aber ob die beiden Slytherins aus dieser Strafe eine Lehre ziehen würden, war mehr als zweifelhaft. Wahrscheinlich würde der hinterhältige Typ jetzt Schockzauber üben.

„Und Sie, Mr McNamara?", rief Snape Tarsuinn dann über den Gang zu. „Was suchen Sie noch hier? Gehen Sie sofort in Ihre Klasse oder ich muss Ihnen auch Punkte abziehen!"

_Klar,_ dachte Tarsuinn zynisch, _die muss er mir abziehen. Verdammter Heuchler!_

Trotzdem sagte er nichts und verdrückte sich. Er war gerade so froh, wie harmonisch es in Ravenclaw seit dem unerwarteten Punktezuwachs zuging.

Darum erzählte er auch niemandem, selbst Toireasa und Winona nicht, was passiert war. Ihm gefiel es so, wie es im Moment war. Ein problemloses eigenes Haus, viele lustige Freunde, und das Beste war, die Slytherins hatten ihren einfallsreichsten Quälgeist verloren.

Und nicht nur das. Im Grunde genommen verbrachte er fast seine gesamte Freizeit mit Toireasa und Winona, immer wieder verstärkt durch andere seiner Ravenclaw Freunde, wenn man mal von Alec absah. Sie waren zusammen in der Bibliothek, übten, spielten zusammen Torball, wie Merton es nannte, und manchmal hingen sie einfach nur faul herum.

Es war eine schöne Phase, wenn man die üblichen kleinen Gemeinheiten von Kosloff und ihrer Gang außer Acht ließ.

Leider gab es an der – _Können-Sie-Zaubern-Front?_ – immer noch keine Fortschritte. Kurzzeitig hatte er nach der Begegnung mit dem Einhorn gehofft, er hätte ein magisches Geschenk bekommen.

Dem war leider nicht so.

Trotzdem übte er immer noch unverdrossen. Vor allem – wie Tante Glenn ihn immer wieder ermahnte – Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Mit der Zeit hatte auch Penelope sich wieder einbekommen (nachdem es irgendwann doch herausgekommen war, wer insgesamt einhundert Punkte gesammelt hatte) und sie war es, die den Erstklässlern Lektionen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gab. Von Lockhart lernte man ja nichts. Das hatten inzwischen auch seine größten Fans und vor allem alle die Schüler in den ZAG und NEWT Jahrgängen begriffen. Und für Penelope schien es eine gute Wiederholung ihrer alten Lektionen zu sein.

Auch Tikki wurde immer glücklicher, je wärmer es wurde. Trotzdem war sie auch etwas seltsam. Immer, wenn er längere Zeit mit einer großen Gruppe Ravenclaw lernte, verschwand sie und stromerte durch das Schloss, so als würde sie etwas suchen. Er machte sich deshalb einige Sorgen, denn schließlich lagen oben im Krankenflügel zwei versteinerte Schüler und eine Katze. Ach ja – und ein unbeweglicher Geist war da auch noch irgendwo aufgeräumt. Aber hindern konnte er Tikki nicht. Sie machte was sie wollte und er hatte kein Recht ihr irgendetwas zu verbieten. Außerdem hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Tikki sich etwas langweilte. Ein wenig fühlte Tarsuinn sich dafür schuldig. Er kannte die wichtigen Wege im Schloss inzwischen so gut, dass er kaum noch auf die Hilfe seiner kleinen Freundin angewiesen war.

Aber das war noch nicht alles. Er übte ständig mit Madame Pomfrey um seine _magische Sicht_ zu verbessern und auch die Lektionen aus dem Buch – _Für das Auge, das nicht sieht_ – halfen ihm sehr weiter. Geister waren zwar immer noch nur Flecken in seiner Wahrnehmung, aber er musste sich kaum noch konzentrieren, um sie zu sehen. Bei Zaubern war das etwas schwieriger, aber auch das bekam er langsam in den Griff. Doch am meisten half ihm etwas anderes: Das, was er wirklich für das Geschenk des Einhorns hielt.

Tarsuinn hatte schon an dem Abend des Todes des Tieres eine Veränderung in der Welt bemerkt, aber erst mit der Zeit war ihm klar geworden, dass er sich das alles nicht nur einbildete – er konnte Leben fühlen. Das hatte er zwar schon früher immer behauptet, aber jetzt war es etwas anderes. Früher hatte er aus Riechen, Hören und Fühlen gefolgert, wo Menschen oder Tiere waren und wie sie sich bewegten.

Aber jetzt war das anders!

Er verstand es nicht wirklich, aber es war fast so, als hätte er einen weiteren Sinn geschenkt bekommen, um Leben und Tod zu sehen. Nicht mit den Augen, es war eher ein warmes oder kaltes Gefühl im Bauch. Wie eine Art Radar. Leider ein furchtbar empfindliches Radar. Meist war er völlig überfordert einzelne Dinge oder Personen zu unterscheiden. Aber langsam, quälend langsam, gewöhnte er sich daran und – was noch viel wichtiger war – er lernte das Gefühl zu ignorieren, wenn es zu intensiv wurde.

Doch nichts war so schwierig, wie an Rica Briefe zu schreiben. Er hatte zwar inzwischen gelernt ihren kommenden Tod ein wenig zu akzeptieren, doch leicht fiel es ihm trotzdem nicht fröhliche Briefe zu schreiben, wenn er nur zu deutlich den langsamen Verfall an ihrer Schrift bemerkte. So schrieb er immer weniger über sich selbst und konzentrierte sich auf lustige Anekdoten rund um ihn herum oder auf interessante Geschichten, die man ihm erzählte. Ab und an peppte er diese auch noch etwas auf, damit Rica sich nicht langweilte. Ab dem Beginn der Osterferien musste er dies jedoch nicht mehr tun.

Sie lagen gerade alle auf mitgebrachten Decken in der ersten Frühlingssonne am See und beglückwünschten sich zu der Tatsache Erstklässler zu sein, für welche die Prüfungen noch keinen so großen Schrecken bedeuteten. Tarsuinn spielte mit Tikki Frisbee und die anderen diskutierten über das aktuelle Dauerthema der Schule – wer denn wohl der Erbe Slytherins sein konnte.

„Und ich sage euch, es könnte wirklich Potter sein", vertrat Ian überzeugt eine weit verbreitete These und zählte die Indizien auf. „Er spricht Schlangensprache, er war immer der Erste der einen Versteinerten gefunden hat und auf alle, die es erwischt hat, war er sauer."

„Das ist Quatsch!", urteilte Cassandra überzeugt. „Er ist ein Gryffindor, seine Freundin ist eine Muggelgeborene, seine Mutter genauso. Er hat Du-weißt-schon-wen aufgehalten."

„Das hat er mit einem Jahr sicher nicht absichtlich gemacht", gab Ian zu bedenken.

„Es würde seinem Schicksal zuwider laufen", summte Luna melodisch. „Der-Junge-der-lebt ist kein Bote des Todes."

„Na, wenn das nicht der Beweis ist", erwiderte Ian sarkastisch. „Wenn Luna eine Theorie verwirft, dann muss sie doch stimmen."

„Das ist nur ein Indiz, kein Beweis", ließ sich Merton vernehmen. „Dass Luna nicht besonders fest auf der Erde steht, hindert sie nicht daran, ab und zu Recht zu haben. Außerdem – erst wenn es im _Quibbler _stand, muss man dran zweifeln. Trotzdem glaube ich, Ian könnte durchaus einen Treffer damit landen. Potter ist nicht gerade sehr gesellig und zu Colin war er richtig gemein."

„Ich wäre auch grantig, wenn mich jemand alle fünf Minuten fotografiert, obwohl ich das nicht will", meinte Cassandra.

„Bei all deinen Sommersprossen kein Wunder", frotzelte Ian. „Ist ja kaum noch Platz für ein Gesicht."

„Wenigstens habe ich eines", sagte Cassandra und obwohl sie offensichtlich versuchte Ians Kommentar als das zu nehmen was er war – ein Scherz – hörte Tarsuinn doch heraus, dass sie ein wenig verletzt war. Leider konnte er nicht einschätzen, wie objektiv diese Selbsteinschätzung ihres Aussehens war und ein aufmunternder Kommentar von seiner Seite war sicher auch nicht hilfreich.

„Also, ich halte übrigens Malfoy für einen genauso guten Tipp auf den Erben, wie Potter", brachte Merton wieder das Grundthema zur Sprache. „Und seine offensichtliche Grundeinstellung ist um einiges passender zu dem alten Slytherin."

„Ja, aber wenn er es wäre, dann wäre er doch offensichtlich dämlich", zweifelte Ian. „Er trägt seinen Schwachsinn von Reinblütigkeit so zur Schau, dass er sich doch selbst extrem verdächtig macht."

„Das ist doch der Trick!", mischte sich Alec ein, der bis dahin geschwiegen hatte. „Wer würde ihn schon verdächtigen, weil er sich selbst so verdächtig macht."

Tarsuinn verdrehte die Augen (soweit er das konnte) und warf ein laut flatterndes Frisbee, was Tikki zu einem abfälligen Geräusch veranlasste. Wenn es um Slytherin ging, verlor Alec immer noch jegliches Gefühl für Logik, obwohl er zumindest Toireasa inzwischen so etwas wie eine vorläufige Lebensberechtigung einräumte.

„Na, Malfoy ist nicht der einzige Slytherin mit einer solchen Ansicht", meinte Cassandra. „Wenn man danach geht, käme ein großer Teil von denen in Frage."

„Einige mehr, einige weniger. Es gibt ein paar, die haben einfach nicht das Hirn für so was", lachte Alec abfällig.

„Um der Erbe zu sein, braucht es kein Hirn", gab Ian zu bedenken. „Da reicht Abstammung."

„Aber um nicht erwischt zu werden, sollte man schon ein wenig Befähigung aufweisen."

„Wenn es darum geht, dann wäre es ja Cassandra", warf Tarsuinn lächelnd ein und warf das Frisbee so unglücklich, dass dieses zurück kam und ihm gegen den Kopf knallte. Alles lachte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, er hasste dieses Spiel und machte das nur zum Vergnügen von Tikki.

„Entschuldige", kicherte Cassandra. „Manchmal vergisst man richtig, dass du blind bist."

„Geschenkt", kommentierte Tarsuinn, packte das Frisbee trotz Tikkis Protesten in den Spielzeugbeutel und nahm einen weichen Schaumstoffball zur Hand.

„Mir zuliebe!", bat er Tikki.

„Wo sind eigentlich Winona und Toireasa?", fragte Ian. „Mich würde interessieren, was die beiden darüber denken. Vor allem müsste doch Toireasa wissen, wem es in Slytherin besonders zuzutrauen wäre."

„Sie ist nicht gerade am Leben in Slytherin beteiligt", antwortete Tarsuinn. „Und ich glaub, die beiden sind in der Bibliothek und prüfen irgendetwas."

„Und was?", fragte Alec.

„Keine Ahnung", log Tarsuinn, obwohl er wusste, dass es um die Familienangelegenheiten des Slytherin-Mädchens ging. „Zusatzaufgaben von Professor Flitwick glaub ich."

„Toireasa und Zusatzaufgaben in Zauberkunst?", zweifelte Cassandra. „Kann nicht sein."

„Hab ich falsch formuliert", fühlte sich Tarsuinn ertappt. „Eher eine Art Bonusaufgabe. Ich glaub, die waren so krank und haben darum gebeten."

„Ja. Ferien sind soooo langweilig", kommentierte Merton. „Fühle mich ohne Unterricht richtig mies. Muss sofort Snape um _Bonus_aufgaben bitten! Haltet mich davon zurück! Na los – haltet mich sofort zurück! Worauf wartet ihr?"

Alle lachten.

„Du kannst meine Aufgabe haben", bot Tarsuinn an, um die Sache zu krönen.

„Du meinst…?"

„Natürlich meine ich das", bestätigte Tarsuinn grinsend. „Snape hat mir mal wieder etwas seiner Zuwendung geschenkt und mir einen seltsamen Trank aufgegeben. Dauert sieben Tage den Mist zu brauen und ich hab keine Ahnung, was das für ein Zeug ist."

„Ist ja unfair", fluchte Merton.

„Ach, so schlimm ist es nicht", wehrte Tarsuinn ab und nahm so gegen seine eigene Überzeugung Snape in Schutz. Wahrscheinlich waren ihm doch ein paar Radieschen aus den Ohren gewachsen und dies war seine einzige Möglichkeit, Tarsuinn an Dumbledore vorbei zu bestrafen.

„Für dich sicher nicht", meinte Cassandra. „Für mich wäre es die Hölle."

„Na, so ungeschickt bist du auch nicht mehr", schmeichelte Ian. „Nicht, seitdem Tarsuinn wieder etwas mehr mit dir übt."

„Oh ja. Ich schneid mir nicht mehr selbst in die Finger!", gab sie frustriert zu. „Aber ich hab noch keinen einzigen Trank hinbekommen! Das werd ich auch niemals…"

„Heh – da sind sie ja", unterbrach Merton. „Winona scheint sich ziemlich aufzuregen."

„Wann tut sie das mal nicht?", brummte Tarsuinn betont schicksalsergeben.

„Immer dann, wenn zwei bestimmte Personen sie nicht auf die Palme bringen", lachte Cassandra.

„Hallo!", grüßte Toireasa fröhlich. „Sprecht ihr gerade über Winona?"

„Nein, wir lästern über drei bestimmte Personen im Allgemeinen", stellte Merton klar.

„Und sie stören sich nicht daran, dass ich direkt daneben stehe", maulte Tarsuinn ironisch.

„Du hast doch eh deine Ohren überall!", kicherte Toireasa und setzte sich anscheinend hin.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so ruhig bleiben kannst", meckerte Winona frustriert. „Ich würde ausflippen!"

Das Mädchen klang wirklich sehr gereizt. So sehr, dass Tarsuinn sich gedrängt fühlte nachzufragen.

„Was regt dich denn so auf?", fragte er interessiert und warf den Ball knapp über Tikki hinweg, die sofort sprang und den Ball aus der Luft pflückte.

„Man hat mein Zimmer geflutet", erklärte Toireasa ruhig, bevor Winona Luft holen konnte.

„Wie? Geflutet?", wollte Alec wissen.

„Sie haben einen Schlauch gelegt und Wasser unter der Tür durchlaufen lassen", war diesmal Winona die Schnellere.

„Unsere Schlafräume liegen unterhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes", ergänzte das Slytherin-Mädchen zur Erklärung. „Wird einiges an Aufräumarbeit werden!"

„Von wie viel Wasser sprechen wir hier eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Na ja…", lachte Toireasa, „…eine Handbreit…"

Sie machte eine effektvolle Pause.

„…Luft war noch zwischen Wasser und Decke."

„Aber dann sind ja all deine Sachen völlig nass! Deine Bücher, Mitschriften und all dein anderer Kram", warf Cassandra empört ein. „Völlig zerstört!"

„Ja", bestätigte Toireasa immer noch fröhlich.

„Reg dich endlich darüber auf!", fauchte Winona. „Du kannst das doch nicht so hinnehmen! Du musst das Snape oder einem anderen Lehrer erzählen."

„Auf den Vorteil verzichten und Slytherin Minuspunkte einbringen?", lachte Toireasa. „Nee!"

„Was für einen Vorteil?", fragte Winona immer noch ungehalten.

„Hättest du mir zugehört, dann wüsstest du, dass Samuel, ein Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin, hinzugekommen ist, als Regina so dumm war und ihren Triumph ein wenig auskosten wollte", erklärte Toireasa geduldig.

„Und?"

„Ganz einfach. Er hat ruhig erklärt, dass alle anwesenden Verursacher und Zuschauer sich unter seiner Aufsicht daran machen, den angerichteten Schaden ohne Magie zu beseitigen und wenn sie das gut machen, gibt es keine Strafpunkte."

„Das wieder gut zu machen, ist ja wohl das Mindeste!", kommentierte Ian fest. „Wo ist denn da die Strafe?"

„Och – die!", tat Toireasa unschuldig. „Nun, es liegt im Bereich des Möglichen, dass eine hier anwesende Schülerin Phasen der geringen Mitarbeit hatte, in denen sie nicht sonderlich viel im Unterricht mitgeschrieben hat. Leider ist jetzt nicht mehr erkennbar, wo diese Lücken waren und somit werden einige Leute sehr intensiv _und ordentlich_ für vollständige Mitschriften sorgen müssen. Und jetzt sagt – warum sollte ich nicht fröhlich sein? Kosloff war so doof sich erwischen zu lassen und ist den Rest der Ferien beschäftigt. Ist die Welt nicht schön?"

Eine Weile herrschte vollkommene Stille, wenn man von Tikkis Drängeln nach dem nächsten Ball absah.

„Slytherins machen mir Angst", sagte Alec schließlich langsam und ein klein wenig Bewunderung schwang mit.

„Na ja – ein wenig geärgert habe ich mich schon", gab Toireasa dann doch zu. „Und wär Samuel nicht gewesen, dann würde ich so kochen wie Winona. Na ja – vielleicht nicht so schlimm."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht", meinte Alec sinnend. „Aber ich genieße die Vorstellung, dass Kosloff schuften muss, während ich faul in der Sonne liege."

Und das wurde dann auch das Motto des Tages. Nichts tun und faul sein. Ab und zu suchte sich Tikki ein Spiel- und Streichelopfer aus, aber das war auch die einzige Bewegung zu der sie sich hinreißen ließen.

Natürlich diskutierten sie mehr oder weniger die verschiedensten Sachen. Vor allem natürlich immer noch über den Erben Slytherins (Toireasa tippte zum Erstaunen aller auf Tarsuinn, erklärte aber nicht wieso) und über das Quidditchspiel am Wochenende. Auch wenn es nur um Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor ging, so eröffnete dieses Spiel Ravenclaw die Chance auf den Pokal, vorausgesetzt die Gryffindors verloren. Schließlich hatte ihre eigene Mannschaft zwar gegen Slytherin verloren, aber gegen Hufflepuff knapp gewonnen. Wenn Gryffindor verlor, dann war jedes Team schon einmal geschlagen.

Tarsuinn musste zugeben, die Beschreibung von Flugmanövern und Spielzügen langweilte ihn. Zum einen, weil er es hasste nicht mitreden zu können, und zum anderen, weil er sich heimlich wünschte, das Spiel mal auszuprobieren. In seiner Vorstellung war es ein Abenteuer, aber eines, bei dem es nicht gleich um Leben und Tod ging.

Es wurde schon langsam Abend und die meisten anderen Schüler, die am See herumgegammelt hatten, waren schon beim Abendbrot, als Tarsuinns Ohren auf ein seltsames Geräusch reagierten. Es war eine Art tiefes Summen. Ein Geräusch, das er nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Hört ihr das?", fragte er die anderen stirnrunzelnd und unterbrach damit ein angeregtes Gespräch über mögliche Prüfungsthemen im Sommer. „Dieses Brummen!"

„Nein!", antwortete Merton nach einem Augenblick der Stille.

Das Brummen wurde lauter.

„Brummelnde Hummeln?", sagte Luna plötzlich fragend.

„Genau!", stimmte Tarsuinn zu.

Jetzt hörten es auch die anderen. Das Geräusch kam immer schneller näher.

„Verfluchte Sch…", entfuhr es plötzlich Toireasa laut und Tarsuinn hörte sie aufspringen. Nur Augenblicke später fiel etwas zwischen die Gruppe und nur eine Sekunde später war auch das Brummen direkt bei ihnen.

„_Reddbees!_", schrie Toireasa auf.

Etwas stach Tarsuinn durch die Hose ins Bein. Um seinen Kopf summte es und dutzende kleine Füße versuchten auf ihm zu landen. Ian, Alec und Cassandra probierten zu zaubern, doch das war zum Scheitern verurteilt. Wie sollte man sich konzentrieren, wenn unzählige Bienen einen umsummten und stachen. Außerdem offenbarte sich so die Sinnlosigkeit von Lockharts Unterricht.

„Ins Wasser!", schrie Winona und packte Tarsuinn am Arm. Sie liefen ein paar Schritte und die anderen folgten. Einzig Toireasa kam nicht mit. Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr Tarsuinn eine alte Erinnerung. Er riss sich von Winona los und lief zurück. Mit seinem linken Arm versuchte er sein Gesicht zu schützen, während er nach dem Mädchen suchte. Er fand sie am Boden knien, den Kopf von den Armen bedeckt. So problemlos, wie die Bienen durch Kleidung stachen, war dies ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Etwas rücksichtslos – das Summen machte ihn langsam panisch und er war kurz davor die Orientierung zu verlieren – riss er das Mädchen hoch und zerrte sie zum See. Tikkis Laute führten ihn ins Wasser. Toireasa wehrte sich immer heftiger, je näher sie dem Wasser kamen. Ja, sie trat sogar nach ihm.

Sein Gesicht schien in Flammen zu stehen, der Pferdekuss von Toireasa lähmte ihm das Bein, dann wurde er plötzlich selbst ergriffen und fast ins Wasser geworfen. Trotz seiner Überraschung darüber hielt er Toireasa fest und tauchte sie und sich unter die Wasseroberfläche.

Das Wasser war furchtbar kalt, doch im Moment kühlte es die Stiche der Bienen wohltuend. Aber darauf konnte er kaum achten. Toireasa gebärdete sich wie wild und es war nicht einfach sie unter Wasser zu halten. Doch solange er sie mit den Händen ergriffen hielt, konnte er das Mädchen kontrollieren.

Trotzdem war er dann froh, als er wieder auftauchte und von den Bienen nichts mehr zu hören war. Er zog Toireasa nach oben.

Obwohl das Mädchen irgendwo zwischen panischen Schreien und krampfartigem Husten schwankte, fand sie noch immer die Zeit ihn zu schlagen. Das aber eher halbherzig, weh tat es nicht sonderlich. Zumindest relativ zu den Stichen auf seiner Haut.

„Sind sie weg?", fragte er seine Freunde, die prustend und keuchend neben ihm im Wasser standen. Vorsichtshalber hielt er noch immer Toireasa fest. Nur für den Fall, dass das Summen wieder ertönte. Im Moment hörte er jedoch nichts in dieser Richtung.

„Sie schweben bewegungslos über uns!", sagte Winona relativ gefasst, jedoch etwas undeutlich. So klang normalerweise ein Junge nach einer herzhaften Prügelei.

„Erstarrungszauber", erkannte Cassandra, die es anscheinend nicht so schlimm erwischt hatte. „Wer hat…oh nein!"

„Braucht ihr kleinen Ravenclaws noch ein wenig mehr Hilfe?", fragte eine Stimme. Es sollte vielleicht mitfühlend klingen, aber Tarsuinn konnte die Häme nur zu deutlich heraushören.

„Ihr habt uns die _Reddbees_ auf den Hals gehetzt", unterstellte Alec feindselig. Tikki unterstützte diese Aussage lautstark.

„Das ist unerhört…"

„…unglaublich…"

„…undankbar…"

Da waren mehr Leute am Ufer. Einige der Stimmen erkannte Tarsuinn problemlos als Slytherins und keiner von ihnen konnte seine Freude über die Situation ganz verbergen.

„Was für ein erstaunlicher Zufall euch hier zu sehen", fauchte Winona kalt und sie watete zum Ufer. Tarsuinn folgte ihrem Beispiel und zog Toireasa mit, die sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

„Mr Flint!", bellte plötzlich Professor Snapes Stimme.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete dieser und da war eindeutig ein Hauch von Angst in seiner Stimme.

Der Professor kam ohne ein weiteres Wort näher, bis er Flint gegenüberstand, dann sagte er nur: „Hervorragender Zauber, zehn Punkte."

„Was?", konnte es Alec nicht glauben. „Dieser hinterhältige Affenarsch…"

„Sie werden etwas dankbarer sein", bellte Snape ungehalten. „Mr Flint hat Sie alle eben vor Schlimmerem bewahrt."

Normalerweise zuckte jeder zusammen, wenn Snape jemanden so anging, nur wirkte es bei Alec heute nicht.

„Ich erinnere Sie daran, wenn ich Flint anzünde und ihn nachher lösche!", fauchte er. „Dann will ich auch zehn Punkte und vielleicht nen Umweltorden!"

„Das reicht jetzt, Mr Lancaster", befahl Snape.

„Ach lecken Sie…!", wollte Alec entgegnen, überschritt damit jedoch eindeutig die Grenze.

„_Ich sagte – es reicht!_", befahl Snape voll eisiger Kälte. „Sie kommen mit. Alle, die nicht gestochen wurden, gehen zum Essen! Der Rest geht in den Krankenflügel. _Unverzüglich! Stehen Sie hier nicht rum!_"

Betreten wusste Tarsuinn zunächst nicht, was er tun sollte. Alec mit Snape gehen zu lassen, fühlte sich so an, wie einen Freund zu seiner Hinrichtung zu schicken. Unentschlossen stand er etwas fehl am Platz herum. Toireasa an seiner Hand rührte sich auch nicht. Erst als Winona ihn wegzog und Ian bei Toireasa das Gleiche tat, bewegte er sich zum Krankenflügel. Tikki, Cassandra, Merton und Luna vorweg.

„Das gibt solchen Ärger!", jammerte Cassandra besorgt. „Die werden ihn rausschmeißen. Einem Lehrer zu sagen…oh je, oh je!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass er deshalb fliegt", versicherte ihr Tarsuinn. „Ansonsten wäre ich schon längst nicht mehr hier!"

„Ach! Du hast auch Snape _so _beleidigt?", zweifelte Cassandra schnippisch. „Glaubst du doch selbst nicht."

„Hab ich auch nicht", grinste Tarsuinn. „Ich hab nur nen Messer nach ihm geworfen."

Cassandra blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass er schmerzhaft mit ihr zusammen stieß.

„Au", entfuhr es ihm. Neben den unzähligen juckenden Stichen hatte er jetzt auch noch eine schmerzhafte Beule am Kopf. „Musste das sein?"

„Du hast nicht wirklich Snape angegriffen, oder?", ignorierte sie seinen Kommentar.

Für einen Moment war er versucht darauf zu bestehen, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren.

„Natürlich nicht", beruhigte er sie. „War nur der Versuch dich zu beruhigen."

„Tu mir einen Gefallen", fuhr sie ihn an. „Beruhige mich nie wieder!"

„Wie du meinst", gab er sofort nach, dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Madame Pomfrey war überhaupt nicht über ihr Erscheinen erfreut. Sie machte keinerlei Hehl daraus und schimpfte leise, während sie Sichtschirme aufbaute, Handtücher und trockene Sachen verteilte und jedem eine Dose mit eiskalter Salbe gab.

Bevor Tarsuinn sich selbst damit Linderung verschaffte, kümmerte er sich um Tikki. Erst danach versorgte er alle seine Stiche – großzügig verteilt über seinen gesamten Körper, aber vor allem auf Gesicht und Händen – mit Creme. Das unangenehme Jucken ließ sofort etwas nach. Mitleidig dachte er an Alec. Der Junge würde sicher wie auf Kohlen sitzen, ohne die lindernde Salbe. Ein Gefühl, das Tarsuinn durchaus vertraut war und er war entgegen seiner eigenen Worte etwas besorgt, was mit Alec passieren würde.

Deshalb wollte er auch schnell wieder weg aus dem Krankenflügel. Hier wurde immer der ganze Klatsch und Tratsch von einem fern gehalten. Madame Pomfrey gab sich in dieser Beziehung sehr viel Mühe.

Leider befahl die Krankenschwester ihm, sowie Toireasa und Winona, über Nacht im Krankenflügel zu bleiben. Sie hatten die meisten Stiche abbekommen und anscheinend machte Madame Pomfrey sich Sorgen um Toireasa, die noch immer kein Wort sagte.

Auch er hatte nicht gerade den Drang sich mitzuteilen und so schwieg er auch. Selbst als wenig später Alec im Krankenflügel erschien, redete niemand.

Erst als Madame Pomfrey endlich zu Bett gegangen war, kam Winona zu ihm geschlichen. Er wollte sich etwas aufrichten, aber dabei wurde ihm plötzlich speiübel und er gab dem Drang auch nach, als das Mädchen ihm eine Schüssel reichte. Sie musste es ihm angesehen haben. Und sie war es auch, welche die Schüssel nachher wieder reinigte und sie auf seinen Nachttisch stellte. Er fühlte sich etwas besser und war im Nachhinein Madame Pomfrey sehr dankbar, dass sie ihnen verboten hatte zu gehen.

Winona setzte sich am Fußende auf sein Bett.

„Ist ziemlich gruselig hier", sagte Winona leise. „Ich meine wegen der Versteinerten."

„Mmh", brachte Tarsuinn nur zustande, da er sich fürchtete den Mund zu öffnen.

Eine Weile blieb sie still.

„Sie haben uns voll erwischt!", sagte Winona schließlich.

„Mmh", brummte er frustriert und zustimmend.

„Und sie haben es auch richtig intelligent gedreht. Jeder andere Lehrer hätte Flint wahrscheinlich auch die Punkte geben müssen", fuhr sie fort.

Er nickte bestätigend. Die Wahrheit tat weh und frustrierte unheimlich.

„Das werden sie bereuen!", sagte Winona entschlossen.

„Erst mal nicht", widersprach Tarsuinn.

„Was?", entfuhr es Winona laut, doch sie senkte ihre Stimme sofort wieder. „Das müssen wir ihnen doch heimzahlen!"

„Und was ist mit ihr?", fragte Tarsuinn und deutete Richtung Toireasas Bett.

„Sie würde mir zustimmen", erklärte Winona überzeugt.

„Nicht lange", entgegnete er. „Denk doch mal nach. Jedes Mal, wenn wir sie erwischen, haben die Toireasa allein in Reichweite, um sich abzureagieren. Außerdem wissen die jetzt, wie man sie treffen kann."

„Ja – mag sein", gab Winona nach einer Weile zu. „Aber was ist überhaupt mit ihr? Sie hat überhaupt nicht mehr gesprochen."

„Sie hat Angst vor Wasser", erklärte Tarsuinn leise. „Besser gesagt – vorm Ertrinken."

Das brachte ihn dazu etwas zu tun, was er eigentlich schon längst hätte tun sollen. Obwohl ihm immer noch übel war, kletterte er mit Winonas Hilfe aus dem Bett und tastete sich zu dem Slytherin-Mädchen.

„Toireasa", flüsterte er. „Ich weiß, dass du wach bist. Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dich untergetaucht habe, aber die Bienen… und ich hab nicht gewusst, wie schlimm es ist… war doch nur hüfthoch das Wasser."

Keine Antwort.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid", versicherte er.

„Nicht deine Schuld", flüsterte Toireasa schließlich und für einen Augenblick berührten ihn ihre Fingerspitzen im Gesicht.

„Ich wünschte, du wärst nicht in Slytherin, sondern in unserem Haus", seufzte Winona frustriert. „Der Sprechende Hut muss sich geirrt haben."

„Damals leider nicht", antwortete Toireasa traurig. „Ich _war _da richtig."

„Aber jetzt nicht mehr!", beharrte Winona. „Das hätte der Hut doch voraussehen müssen."

„Das seh ich ja genauso", stimmte Toireasa zu. „Professor Flitwick hat mir aber geraten eines nach dem anderen anzugehen und im Moment will ich etwas anderes, wie du ja weißt."

„Gut!", beschloss daraufhin Winona. „Erst bringen wir dich bei deinen Großeltern unter, dann in unserem Haus. Es geht mir furchtbar gegen den Strich, dass du Punkte für Slytherin sammelst, während die dich immer beschimpfen."

„Das ist nur, weil ich mich gegen den _aktuellen Trend_ stelle", relativierte Toireasa flüsternd. „Die meisten – auch die Familien, die gegen Ihr-wißt-schon-wen kämpften – halten Professor Dumbledore und die neue Regierung für eine schlimme Sache. Ich glaube sogar…"

Sie verstummte.

„Was?", fragte Tarsuinn vorsichtig.

„Ich glaube…", fuhr sie fort, „…viele wünschen inzwischen, Ihr-wißt-wen-ich-meine hätte damals gesiegt."

„Das können die sich nicht ernsthaft wünschen!", warf Winona entsetzt ein.

„Doch!", widersprach Toireasa. „Seit zwölf Jahren schmilzt der Einfluss der alten Familien. Immer mehr Posten werden nicht nach Familiennamen vergeben. Die Riesenjagd wurde geächtet. Viele Muggelgeborene machen mehr Geld, weil sie beide Welten viel besser verstehen und zeigen keine Ehrfurcht vor alten Namen. Es gibt einige, die der Ansicht sind, dass vor zwölf Jahren eine Krankheit besiegt wurde, die durch ein noch schlimmeres, schleichendes Gift geheilt wurde."

„Das ist doch krank!", urteilte Winona.

„Leider Realität", bestätigte Toireasa. „Und dazu kommt, dass im Moment ein Haufen Kinder ehemaliger Todesser zur Schule geht. Die mögen zwar alle offiziell behaupten, sie wären gezwungen gewesen Ihr-wisst-schon-wem zu folgen, aber wenn man ihre Kinder reden hört, dann weiß man, was sie wirklich denken."

„Und was sollen wir jetzt mit dir machen?", fragte Winona frustriert.

„Ihr könnt mir nicht helfen", meinte Toireasa.

„Oh doch, wir können", warf Tarsuinn ein.

„Ich wüsste nicht wie!", wehrte Toireasa ab.

„Ich schon!", sagte er fest und wusste, sein Vorschlag würde ihr überhaupt nicht gefallen.

„Und das wäre?", erkundigte sie sich zweifelnd.

„Ab morgen lernst du schwimmen", erklärte er selbstsicher.

„Nein!", weigerte sie sich sofort.

„Willst du ewig Angst vorm Ertrinken haben?", fragte Tarsuinn ernst. „Außerdem haben es alle gesehen. Glaubst du, Kosloff überlegt nicht, wie sie dich damit quälen kann?"

„Ziemlich sicher wird sie das machen", gab Toireasa nach einer Weile der Stille zu. „Ich selbst habe ihr gezeigt, wie das geht."

Tarsuinn überging diese Andeutung voller Selbsthass. Toireasa war es gewesen, die seine Schwächen so gekonnt ausgenutzt hatte und sie war es auch gewesen, die plante seine Alpträume gegen seine Freunde zu benutzen. Er wollte nicht daran denken.

„Dann steht es fest", sagte er einfach. „Du lernst schwimmen und wir kümmern uns darum, wie du von deinen Eltern weg kommst."

„Und danach sehen wir zu, ob wir dem Sprechenden Hut Fehlbarkeit nachweisen können!", vervollständigte Winona.

www.storyteller-homepage.dedd.12.yyyy


	28. XXVII Zukunft und Vergangenheit

** - Kapitel 27 - **

**Zukunft und Vergangenheit**

Toireasa befand sich erneut am Rande einer Panik. Sie hatte sich einen Badeanzug von Luna geborgt, da dieser ihr am besten passte – ihn sogar unter ihren normalen Sachen angezogen. Allein das hatte einiges an Überwindung gekostet. Wer trug schon gern einen Badeanzug, auf dem sich ständig die Abbilder von Lemmingen im Wasser versenkten? Sah man davon ab, dass der Massenselbstmord dieser Tiere nur eine Muggellegende war, so war dieser Badeanzug trotzdem nicht sonderlich hilfreich dabei ihr Mut zu machen. Zu ihrer normalen Angst vor Wasser gesellte sich auch noch die Furcht, in diesem Badeanzug von anderen Schülern gesehen zu werden oder schlimmer noch – darin zu sterben.

Man schaute sie jetzt schon seltsam an. Auch wenn die Stiche der _Reddbees _nicht mehr juckten, so waren sie doch noch immer recht geschwollen und mit einer weiß-silbrigen Creme dünn eingeschmiert. Ihr Gesicht wirkte im Moment so, als wäre es aus welligem Blech.

So stand sie im Aufgang zur Großen Halle, stand sich die Beine in den Hals und wirkte völlig deplaziert mit ihrem Handtuch. Die Ravenclaws verspäteten sich.

Nicht, dass sie nicht für jede Sekunde Aufschub dankbar war – nur, je länger sie herumstand, desto mehr schmolz ihre Entschlossenheit dahin. Wie hatte Tarsuinn sie nur dazu überreden können? Jetzt – ausgeschlafen und befreit von der Übelkeit – kam ihr sein Gelabere über Schwächen bezwingen, Stärke zeigen und seine Angst kontrollieren irgendwie nicht mehr so überzeugend vor.

„Da sind wir schon", begrüßte sie plötzlich Winona. Toireasa war ein wenig überrascht, denn das Mädchen kam aus einer Richtung, aus der sie es nicht erwartet hatte – aus dem Keller.

„Bereit?", erkundigte sich ihre Freundin und lächelte aufmunternd.

„Nein", antwortete Toireasa wahrheitsgemäß.

„Perfekt", ignorierte Winona ihre Antwort und ergriff sie bei der Hand. „Los geht's."

Dann zog das Mädchen Toireasa die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter.

„Wo gehen wir denn hin?", fragte Toireasa verwirrt.

„Nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie Lunas Badeanzug aussieht, dachte ich mir, du wärst für ein wenig Privatsphäre dankbar."

„Und dazu gehen wir in die Kellergewölbe? Ist da ein Schwimmbad?"

„Schön wär's. Nee – wir müssen schon in den kalten See."

„Hier unten?"

„Yep", lachte Winona. „Dachte du bist helle und hättest es schon längst erkannt."

„Wie geht es Alec?", fragte sie, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, für wie kindisch sie Winonas Gehabe hielt.

„Hab ihn nicht gesehen. Als wir heute Morgen in unseren Turm durften, war er schon weg und niemand weiß wohin. Wir vermuten, Professor Snape hat ihn in der Mangel. Nicht einmal Penelope wusste Genaueres und die ist Vertrauensschülerin."

„Hoffen wir, dass es glimpflich für ihn abgeht", sagte Toireasa ehrlich.

„Besser als jeder Rausschmiss ist es alle Male", gab Winona zu bedenken. „Wir sind übrigens am Ziel."

Sie blieben vor einer riesigen Flügeltür stehen.

„Klickert es jetzt?", grinste Winona.

Toireasa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gleich wird es", versprach Winona. „Hilf mir mal."

Zusammen zogen sie die schwere Tür auf einer Seite auf und erst dann begriff Toireasa endlich wo sie sich befand. Die düstere Höhle, das Plätschern des Wassers an der Anlegestelle, die schaukelnden Boote. Sie war da, wo ihre Hogwartszeit begonnen hatte – im unterirdischen Hafen der Schule.

Tarsuinn war schon da. Er kletterte gerade an einer Leiter aus dem Wasser. Seine Zähne klapperten hörbar vor Kälte.

„Man kann überall stehen", verkündete er und wickelte sich in einen Bademantel. „Außer da hinten, wo es nach draußen auf den See geht."

Toireasa hielt sich so weit wie möglich vom Wasser entfernt.

Tarsuinn und Winona schienen alles gut vorbereitet zu haben. Einige Decken lagen ausgebreitet auf dem Boden. Daneben lag eine Feuerschale, in der ein angenehmes magisches (und somit rauchfreies) Feuer knisterte. Das war auch nötig. Ohne die wärmende Sonne, die draußen schien, war es hier drin ziemlich kühl.

„Bereit?", stellte er die gleiche Frage wie Winona zuvor.

„Nein!", antwortete sie erneut.

„Ich hoffe, du machst trotzdem mit", sagte er und kniete sich neben das Feuer. „Ich will nicht umsonst in diese kalte Brühe geklettert sein."

„Denkst du immer noch, es ist eine gute Idee?", fragte sie zweifelnd. „Es heißt doch, man ertrinkt im kalten Wasser viel schneller, weil die Muskeln die Arbeit verweigern. Man bekommt einen Krampf und geht unter."

„Zum Ertrinken ist es hier zu flach", stellte Tarsuinn fest. „Außerdem bekommst du ja das hier um."

Er hielt ein seltsames Ding, bestehend aus Stricken und Korkbrettchen, in die Luft.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ein Schwimmgürtel", erklärte Winona. „Damit kannst du praktisch nicht untergehen. Vertrau uns einfach. Schwimmen haben wir im Moment eh nicht geplant."

Toireasa vertraute den beiden durchaus, nur bei ihr selbst sah das anders aus. Trotzdem entkleidete sie sich bis auf den Badeanzug und ließ sich von Winona beim Umlegen des Schwimmgürtels helfen. Doch an der Leiter ins Wasser endete ihr Mut. Sie wollte ja, aber die Angst vor dem Wasser hielt sie zurück. Es war so, als würde sie schon jetzt keine Luft mehr bekommen. Tarsuinn zog sie wieder zurück und kletterte selbst ins Wasser.

„Schau mal", sagte er und legte sich mit dem Rücken auf das Wasser. Zu Toireasas Erstaunen ging der Junge nicht unter. Nur seine Hände bewegten sich langsam, während seine Arme gerade an seinem Körper anlagen. „Ich muss nur ein wenig Wasser unter meinen Rücken wedeln und schon geh ich nicht unter. Versuch es doch selbst mal. Ähem…Winona kann dir dabei am Anfang helfen. Nur Mut!"

Sie war hin und her gerissen. Es sah wirklich einfach aus. Fast spielerisch. Winona kletterte nun auch ins Wasser – äußerst zaghaft und sich laut über das kalte Wasser beschwerend, aber dann lächelte sie aufmunternd Toireasa zu und hielt ihr eine Hand entgegen.

Was war denn schon dabei? Das Wasser ging doch nur bis zur Brust, sie hatte einen Schwimmgürtel und da standen zwei Freunde, auf die sie sich verlassen konnte.

Vorsichtig kletterte sie einen Fuß nach dem anderen die Leiter hinunter und kurzzeitig vertrieb das (verflucht) kalte Wasser ihre Angst. Danach dauerte es gut fünf Minuten bevor sie sich überwinden konnte, sich Winona und dem Schwimmgürtel anzuvertrauen. Nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie wirklich wie von selbst auf dem Wasser schwamm. Auch als das Mädchen ihre Hand unter ihr wegzog, ging Toireasa nicht unter.

Nach wenigen Minuten kletterten sie mit blauen Lippen wieder aus dem Wasser und Toireasa war extrem stolz auf sich. Sie trocknete sich ab und war recht erschrocken, als Winona sich neben ihr auch noch ungeniert des Badeanzugs entledigte, während Tarsuinn sich mit einem Handtuch als Sichtschutz behalf.

Verlegen versuchte sie seinem Beispiel zu folgen, was aber nicht sonderlich einfach war.

„Ach, hab dich doch nicht so", stöhnte Winona auf, als sie dies bemerkte. „Tarsuinn ist blind! Er sieht dich nicht nackt."

Trotzdem ergriff das Mädchen Toireasas Handtuch und hielt es als Sichtschutz hoch, so dass sie sich einfacher umziehen konnte. Dabei verdrehte Winona theatralisch die Augen.

„Ich dachte, du hast zwei Brüder?!", grinste das Mädchen amüsiert über Toireasas Verlegenheit.

„Schon!", sagte sie und ihr Kopf wurde ganz heiß. „Aber bei uns zu Hause ging es da anscheinend deutlich anders zu als bei euch."

„Wenn ihr wollt, geh ich auch weg", bot Tarsuinn an und auch sein Kopf war gerötet.

„Ach, Quatsch!", urteilte Winona. „Du bist blind, wir sind Mädchen. Wer sieht hier was?"

„Nur ihr mich", sagte Tarsuinn und wurde jetzt knallrot wie eine Tomate.

„Glaub mir", kicherte Winona. „Da ist nix Interessantes!"

„Du tust ja so, als ob du alles schon gesehen hättest!", sagte Tarsuinn. „Ähem… du hast doch…"

„Nein, nein", lachte das Mädchen. „Madame Pomfrey war immer sehr sorgfältig beim Aufstellen der Sichtschirme. Wollt dich nur aufziehen. Außerdem wird dir so nicht kalt."

„Ha, ha. Sehr witzig", beschwerte sich Tarsuinn und lenkte dann vom Thema ab.

„Wie ist überhaupt der Stand der Dinge in Sachen _Heimholung_?", fragte er, wickelte sich in eine Decke und legte sich in die Nähe des Feuers.

Winona und Toireasa folgten diesem Beispiel.

„Ganz gut", erwiderte Winona und schaute Toireasa auffordernd an.

„Na ja – eigentlich nicht", schränkte diese daraufhin ein. „Laut meinen Großeltern planen meine Stiefeltern mich nach der Schule am Express zwar nicht abzuholen, aber mich trotzdem mitzunehmen. So nach dem Motto: _Da du schon mal da bist, komm einfach mit!_

Und danach wollen sie mir zu Hause klar machen, wie falsch ich liege, indem sie mir drohen mich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zu lassen. Das wäre zwar eine ungewöhnliche Maßnahme, aber niemand kann sie dazu zwingen mich hierher zu lassen. Und ihnen vorwerfen, sich nicht um mich zu kümmern, geht dann auch nicht, da sie ja für Essen und Kleidung sorgen würden."

„Wie funktioniert das überhaupt mit dieser Vernachlässigungssache?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Musst du halb verhungert sein, damit deine Großeltern dich aufnehmen dürfen?"

„Natürlich nicht!", erklärte Toireasa. Sie hatten Tarsuinn bisher nicht viel erzählt, weil er sich mehr mit dem Versuch zu zaubern beschäftigen sollte. „Wir haben ein paar alte Urteile ausgegraben. Da reichte es schon, dass die Eltern _nicht interessiert an der Entwicklung des Kindes waren_. Keinerlei finanzielle Vorsorge und kein persönlicher oder schriftlicher Kontakt im Laufe von mindestens sechs Monaten, obwohl die Möglichkeiten von beiden Seiten gegeben waren. Das Problem ist, solange das Schuljahr läuft, treffen sie ja finanzielle Vorsorge. Erst, wenn sie mein Schulgeld nicht zahlen _und_ sie sich nicht um mich kümmern, dann wäre der Nachweis erbracht. Und dazu werden sie es nicht kommen lassen! Professor Flitwick will zwar versuchen, die Zahlung etwas zu verzögern, aber mehr als drei Tage ist nicht möglich, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen."

„Ist es eine Möglichkeit, dass dich deine Stiefeltern doch mögen?", fragte Tarsuinn und sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie er sich bei der Frage wand.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!", antwortete Toireasa schärfer als gewollt. „Von meinen Großeltern weiß ich, dass sie alle Dinge meiner Mutter verkauft haben und auch einige Sachen die mir gehören! Nein – sie machen sich nur Sorgen um Professor Flitwick. Sie fürchten, er könnte meine Schulgebühren übernehmen. Schließlich ist er in den Augen meiner Eltern der einzige, der mich unterstützt."

„Und wo liegt jetzt euer Problem?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn stirnrunzelnd.

„Das hat sie doch gerade erklärt!", warf Winona ungehalten ein. „Stiefeltern am Bahnhof, Schulgebühren. Schon vergessen?"

„Nicht auf dem Bahnhof sein? Flitwicks Kreditwürdigkeit untergraben?", antwortete Tarsuinn genauso kurz angebunden.

„Das geht doch nicht und was sollen wir untergraben?", fragte Toireasa verblüfft.

„Natürlich geht das", entgegnete der Junge flapsig. „Einfach nicht in den Hogwarts-Express einsteigen und sich hier verstecken. Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass zu Weihnachten da groß durchgezählt wurde. Was Flitwick angeht, so meinte ich, er muss als jemand erscheinen, der im Moment kein Geld hat und dem man auch keins borgen sollte. Das kann man sicher mit ihm absprechen oder – wenn es sein muss – auch ohne seine Zustimmung als Gerücht für deine Stiefeltern in die Welt setzen."

Ein wenig geschockt schaute Toireasa Tarsuinn an. Meinte er das wirklich ernst? Sie sollte, wenn es sein musste, das Ansehen ihres Paten schmälern?

„Er hat versprochen mir zu helfen", versuchte Toireasa den unangenehmen Teil zu ignorieren. „Aber eigentlich will ich nicht, dass man schlecht über ihn denkt."

„Ich sag nur, was ich als Lösung sehe", sagte Tarsuinn leichthin. „Es ist nur so, ich hab bisher nicht den Eindruck deine Stiefeltern seien dumm. Deshalb werden sie sich wahrscheinlich nur zum Äußersten treiben lassen, wenn sie glauben, dass sie am längeren Hebel sitzen. Erst wenn sie davon überzeugt sind, dann kann man sie vollends auf die Palme bringen."

„Ja, aber muss man dazu Professor Flitwicks Ruf beschädigen?", sträubte sich Toireasa, hatte aber plötzlich eine Idee. „Eigentlich würde es ja schon reichen, wenn sie annehmen würden, er wäre aus dem Weg."

„Ein ausgedehnter Urlaub zum Beispiel?", bot Winona an.

„Dann könnte er noch mit mir in Kontakt stehen", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf. „Ich dachte eher an eine schwere Krankheit. Eine, die einen eine Zeit lang außer Gefecht setzt. Muss ja nicht echt sein."

„Und wie lassen wir deine Stiefeltern davon erfahren?", forschte Tarsuinn. „Vor allem, wie erfahren sie es unauffällig, damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen.

Das war eine durchaus berechtigte Frage. Man konnte so etwas nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Wenn jemand krank wurde, stand das selten in der Zeitung und sobald Ferien waren interessierte sich niemand dafür, was ein Lehrer machte.

„Vielleicht könnte er schreiben, dass er vorbeikommen wird, um mit deinen Eltern über dich zu sprechen und dann taucht er einfach nicht auf", schlug Winona vor.

„Meinen _Stiefeltern_ wäre es wahrscheinlich egal, wenn er nicht vorbeikommt", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf. „Aber vielleicht…? Wenn jemand dann bei ihnen anfragt, warum Professor Flitwick nicht von seinem Besuch zurückgekehrt ist, dann könnten sie etwas besorgt sein und sich erkundigen. Eventuell sollte man andeuten, dass man von dem Zwist zwischen Stiefeltern und Paten wisse."

„Klingt doch nach einer Idee", sagte Tarsuinn nach einer kurzen Zeit des Nachdenkens. „Und welchen Unfall lassen wir ihn erleiden?"

„Apparierunfall?", schlug Winona vor.

„Nicht bei seinem Ruf!", lehnte Toireasa ab. „Das glaubt doch keiner. Es muss etwas sein, was man für möglich hält."

„Hagrid war unaufmerksam und ist auf Flitwick draufgetreten", warf Tarsuinn ein.

Es kam so ernst über seine Lippen, dass Toireasa einfach bei der Vorstellung laut lachen musste. Auch Winona kicherte ungehemmt.

„Was ist?", fragte Tarsuinn verwundert. „Kann doch sein, oder?"

Wäre da nicht ein kurzes Zucken der Mundwinkel gewesen, man hätte ihm beinahe abkaufen können, dass er es wirklich so meinte.

„_Entschuldige bitte, Hagrid_", sagte Winona in ihrer besten Dumbledore-Imitation. „_Ich glaube, der Aufenthalt unter deinem Schuh bekommt Professor Flitwick nicht sonderlich_."

„_Tschuldigung_", fuhr sie als Hagrid fort. „_Hab Sie ohne ihre Bücher einfach nich gesehen, Professor._"

„Das ist nicht witzig!", beschwerte sich Toireasa, schaffte es aber immer noch nicht das Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Immerhin ist er mein Pate!"

„Dann sollten wir ihm gestatten, sich seine Katastrophe selbst zu wählen!", erklärte Tarsuinn und jetzt grinste er selbst auch. „Professor? Wollen Sie vom Besen fallen, unter Hagrids Fuß enden oder vielleicht im Flohnetzwerk verloren gehen?"

Die nächsten fünf Minuten verbrachten sie damit, immer haarsträubendere Unfälle Toireasas Paten anzuhängen. Doch irgendwann beendete Tarsuinn den Kreislauf und forderte zu einer weiteren Runde Schwimmunterricht auf.

Obwohl sofort jegliche Fröhlichkeit von ihr abfiel, musste Toireasa doch zugeben, es fiel ihr diesmal deutlich leichter sich zu überwinden.

Nachdem sie sich erst mal wieder mit dem Rücken aufs Wasser gelegt hatte und mit den Händen Wasser unter ihren Körper wedelte, sollte sie dann mit den Beinen strampeln. Es war erstaunlich, wie einfach und schnell sie sich so plötzlich vorwärts bewegte. Sie hatte das zwar schon einmal gesehen, aber da hatten die Schwimmer auch immer die Arme eingesetzt. Es verblüffte sie ein wenig, dass dies überhaupt nicht nötig war. Einzig als ihr einmal Wasser über das Gesicht schwappte, fühlte sie Panik in sich aufsteigen, doch nach einer kurzen Pause wagte sie sich wieder an einen neuen Versuch. Der Erfolg war berauschend, doch schon bald mussten sie erneut unterbrechen. Das kalte Wasser verhärtete ihre Muskeln und das Schwimmen brachte sie außer Atem.

Nach nicht einmal zehn Minuten wärmten sie sich schon wieder im Kreis am Feuer.

„Du machst gute Fortschritte, Toireasa", lobte Winona.

„Ohne euch würde ich mich nicht mal in die Nähe von so viel Wasser wagen", schränkte sie ein und sah das andere Mädchen dankbar an.

„Warum eigentlich?", wollte Winona wissen. „Bist du mal fast ertrunken oder so?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Toireasa zu. „Sobald ich Wasser in einer solchen Höhe sehe, dass ich ertrinken könnte, selbst in einer Badewanne, fällt mir das Atmen immer schwerer. Manchmal habe ich Alpträume, in denen ich atmen will, aber nicht kann.

Aber ich habe keine Erinnerungen an irgendeinen Auslöser. Vielleicht war ich damals zu klein? Ich kann es einfach nicht sagen. Ich hab schon mal meine Stiefmutter gefragt, aber die sagte, sie wüsste es auch nicht. Sie sagt, ich wäre einfach nur feige."

„Das bist du sicher nicht!", sagte Winona überzeugt und es tat sehr gut.

„Ach! Ich will bloß nicht hinter euch zurückstehen", erklärte Toireasa zurückhaltend. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hasse es, wenn ihr in etwas besser seid als ich."

„Na, dann hast du ja noch viel vor dir!", lachte Winona. „Jeder weiß doch, Ravenclaw ist immer besser."

„Selbst in der Niederlage, ich weiß", frotzelte Toireasa zurück. „Immerhin wartet Ravenclaw doch schon mehr als zehn Jahre auf den Hauspokal. Länger sogar als Hufflepuff."

„Ohne Snape und mich lägen wir dieses Jahr deutlich in Führung und Slytherin wäre abgeschlagen auf dem letzten Platz", warf Tarsuinn lächelnd ein.

„Dem vorletzten!", korrigierte Toireasa überzeugt. „Hufflepuff ist gerade in einem extremen Tief!"

„Ja, das sind ziemliche Nasen", sagte Winona. „Die sind stellenweise einfach zu nett, um sich in den Vordergrund zu drängen und so Punkte abzustauben. Kennst du Snapes Lieblingsspruch, wenn er einem Hufflepuff seine Arbeit zurückgibt?"

„Nein, wie du weißt sind wir mit den Gryffindors zusammen in Zaubertränke", entgegnete Toireasa.

„_Solide Arbeit, O'Hara. Aber nicht gerade inspirierend. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie versuchten mich mit Langeweile zu töten!_", imitierte Winona Toireasas Hauslehrer.

„Er ist meist ziemlich gemein zu allen Nicht-Slytherins, nicht wahr?", fand Toireasa. „Zu den Gryffindors ist er sogar noch ätzender. Vor allem dieses schüchterne Weasley-Mädchen macht er immer fertig."

„Ginny Weasley?", fragte Winona. „Ich hab mal versucht mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie schien Angst vor mir und jedem anderen zu haben. Ist ohne ein Wort weggerannt."

„Na ja – trotzdem fühle ich mich immer schlecht, wenn Snape und die anderen Slytherins auf ihr rumhacken", sagte Toireasa nachdenklich.

„Wenn man einmal auf der anderen Seite stand, ist das normal", meinte Tarsuinn ernst. „Aber…"

Etwas Kleines, Dunkles flatterte vom See her in die Höhle und landete hinter dem Rücken des Jungen.

„_Ninja-chan_?", fragte Tarsuinn offensichtlich verblüfft und drehte sich herum. Toireasa konnte nicht sehen, wen er so nannte. Von der Größe her musste es sich um eine Fledermaus, Taube oder Keyx handeln.

Sie hörte Tarsuinn ein – _Danke_ – flüstern, dann flatterte das Etwas weg und diesmal glaubte Toireasa doch eine Eule zu erkennen. Eine Eule, die genau wie Keyx eine Zwergohreule war.

Tarsuinn drehte sich wieder herum und seine Hände entfalteten nun einen Brief.

Seine Finger rasten Zeile für Zeile über den Brief, schneller als mancher normal lesen konnte, und sein Gesicht bekam währenddessen einen immer ausdrucksloseren Ausdruck.

„Ist was mit Rica?", fragte Winona besorgt.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ihr geht es wie immer, also nicht sonderlich gut", sagte er dann langsam. „Es ist was anderes."

„Und was?", fragte das Mädchen weiter, obwohl Toireasa versuchte sie mit energischem Kopfschütteln davon abzubringen. Winonas Art nach Privatsachen zu fragen, machte Toireasa verlegen. Obwohl – sie gab es ungern zu – sie doch neugierig auf die Antwort war.

„Rica ist sich sicher ein paar unfreundliche Personen im Krankenhaus gesehen zu haben, die darauf warten, dass ich vorbeikomme", sagte Tarsuinn leicht erschüttert. Flackerte da in seinen Augen Angst? Zumindest kaute er auf der Innenseite seiner Wangen. Das tat er immer, wenn er mit Problemen rang.

„Du wirst also noch immer gesucht?", fragte Winona ohne Rücksicht weiter und diesmal versuchte Toireasa nicht sie davon abzuhalten.

Es war seltsam, die Gefühle auf dem Gesicht des Jungen zu sehen, der normalerweise jeden Lehrer mit versteinertem Gesicht anlügen konnte, wenn es nötig war.

„Ach, was soll's", sagte er dann schließlich. „Du weißt eh schon die Hälfte. Ja, anscheinend suchen die mich noch immer."

Er machte eine Pause. Diesmal ohne von Winona weiter gedrängt zu werden. Man konnte auch so sehen, dass er nach Worten suchte.

„Ich wünschte Tikki wäre hier und würde nicht durchs Schloss stromern", flüsterte er unsicher. „Sie bewahrt mich meist vor Dummheiten."

Erneut blieb er eine Weile still. Er schien zu lauschen. Als er dann sprach, war seine Stimme kaum hörbar.

„Weißt du, Toireasa, Rica und ich, wir sind, seit ich denken kann, weggelaufen. Ich kenne fast nichts anderes. Erst hier in Hogwarts habe ich mich vor den Leuten, die uns folgen, sicher gefühlt. Es ist das erste sichere Versteck, das ich jemals gehabt habe. Ich hatte zwar schon mal etwas wie ein Zuhause – in Hongkong – aber ich habe dort niemals gewagt, einfach mal nach draußen zu gehen. Nicht wie hier. Und ich hatte immer Angst, mich jemandem anzuvertrauen."

Tarsuinn lächelte traurig.

„Klingt ziemlich daneben, nicht wahr? Am besten fang ich dann wohl von vorne an. In meiner ältesten Erinnerung bin ich gerade mal vier Jahre alt. Ich habe die ganze Nacht über schlimme Träume und ich schrei die ganze Zeit nach meinen Eltern oder meiner Schwester. Man hat mich auf einem Bett festgeschnallt und eine Frau erklärt mir, dass meine Eltern bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen sind und meine Schwester mit schweren Verbrennungen im Bett liegt. Danach verschwimmt wieder alles. Alles ist ein dunkler Tunnel. Und plötzlich ist da Rica. Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr erinnern, wie meine Eltern hießen, aber ich weiß, dass dieses Mädchen, das mich berührte, meine Schwester war. Ihre Stimme war zwar anders – die Ärzte meinten, sie hätte auch innere Verbrennungen erlitten – aber ich kannte ihre Haut und ihren Geruch. Nachdem ich sie wieder hatte, war dann alles halb so schlimm. Sie beruhigte mich, wenn ich mich fürchtete und übte mit mir Dinge zu ertasten. So bekam sie mich zumindest tagsüber einigermaßen ruhig. Nur nachts…aber das wisst ihr ja!

Zumindest stellten wir schon bald fest, dass wir zwar unser Zimmer verlassen und in den Garten gehen durften, aber das Gelände verlassen – das war uns nicht erlaubt.

Und wir waren damit nicht allein. Auf dem Gelände lebten noch viele andere kranke Menschen und das dazugehörige Pflegepersonal. Obwohl es uns da sehr gut ging, versuchte Rica mehrmals zu erfahren, warum wir nicht auch das Gelände verlassen durften. Sie bekam keine Antwort, aber als sie einmal zu energisch darauf beharrte, haben sie ihr eine Spritze gegeben, woraufhin sie einige Tage ziemlich sonderlich war. Danach fragten wir nie wieder nach dem Warum! Aber ich glaube, nachdem Rica wieder normal war, fasste sie den Entschluss mit mir abzuhauen. Ich schätze, Rica wäre eine Gryffindor, wenn sie hier in Hogwarts wäre. Weil es zwar mutig, aber ziemlich dämlich ist, in einer unbekannten Gegend mit einem kleinen blinden Kind, wegzulaufen. Vor allem, wenn man selbst erst elf ist.

Aber völlig verrückt war sie auch nicht. Einige Wochen lang erkundete sie das Gelände. Sie fand die Vorratskammer und ein Depot mit allerlei persönlichen Dingen. Dort gab es auch zwei Kisten, die mit Rica und mit Tarsuinn McNamara beschriftet waren und weil es niemanden gab, der auch so hieß, waren das wohl unsere Sachen. Es war natürlich zuviel, als dass wir alles mitnehmen konnten, aber sie stahl einige Dinge, die sie für nützlich hielt. Eines Abends brachte sie uns beide nach draußen. Ich kann mich kaum erinnern wie, aber ich glaube, sie verabreichte einem der Wächter eine Spritze. Danach liefen wir einfach in die Nacht hinaus. In irgendeine Richtung! Wir wussten damals nicht, dass wir in Indien waren und wie gefährlich es da im Dschungel war. Aber vielleicht war das auch unser Glück, denn zunächst folgte uns niemand. Nach einer Woche gingen dann unsere Essensvorräte zu Ende und wir fanden eine halb verfallene Hütte. Weil wir nichts zu essen hatten, musste Rica mich da allein lassen, weil sie allein besser nach etwas Essbarem suchen konnte. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie viel Angst ich damals hatte. Ich hab die Zeit, in der sie weg war, vollkommen still und bewegungslos zugebracht. Bis ich eines Tages so eine Art verzweifeltes Gewinsel hörte. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich bin trotz der Angst aus der Hütte gekrochen und dann dorthin, wo das Gewinsel herkam. Fragt mich nicht, woher ich den Mut dafür nahm. Und fragt mich auch nicht, woher ich weiß, was sich dann abspielte. Ich zumindest _sah_ – oder bilde es mir heute zumindest ein – eine Kobra, die kleine wehrlose Fellknäuel tötete. Aus meinen Träumen kannte und fürchtete ich Schlangen, aber statt wegzulaufen, nahm ich einen Stock und begann auf die Schlange einzuschlagen. Ich glaub, sie würgte gerade eines der Fellknäuel herunter und konnte sich deshalb zunächst nicht wehren, aber meine Schläge waren viel zu schwach, um irgendetwas zu bewirken. In Seelenruhe tötete sie noch die restlichen kleinen Tiere und dann wandt sie sich mir zu. Sie richtete sich auf zum Stoß, doch dann war da plötzlich ein wilder Schrei, ein Schatten und das Genick der Schlange war Geschichte. Ich konnte es richtig knacken hören. Danach war Ruhe. Zunächst dachte ich, die Schlange hätte im Todeskampf noch dieses andere Tier getötet, aber dem war nicht so. Unter dem Fell des Tieres, das ich neben der Schlange ertastete, schlug noch das Herz. Aber es wollte nicht mehr leben.

Man hat mir schon mehrfach erzählt, Tiere – außer vielleicht Delphine und Affen – könnten nichts empfinden, aber ich bin mir sicher, das stimmt nicht. Damals wie heute bin ich dieser Ansicht. Ich hab mit bloßen Händen die Fellknäuel begraben und die Schlange auf einen Ameisenhügel geworfen, dann nahm ich das noch immer regungslose Tier und ging wieder in meine Hütte. Ich hab es bestimmt stundenlang gestreichelt. Als dann meine Schwester kam, lief es weg, doch es kam jeden Abend wieder und jedes Mal brachte es eine frisch getötete Schlange mit. Rica briet die Schlange dann über einem Feuer. Sie war keine gute Köchin. Wir lebten in der Zeit fast ausschließlich von diesem Fleisch. Nach und nach gewöhnten wir uns aneinander und da das Tier – ein Mungo, wie Rica damals schon wusste – immer ein lautes – _Tik Tik _– ausrief, wenn wir etwas für sie Unverständliches machten – und das war recht häufig – nannten wir sie Tikki."

Hier wischte er sich eine Träne aus den Augen.

„Ja", fuhr er dann fort. „Tikki ist nur bei mir, weil eine Kobra ihren gesamten Wurf getötet hat und weil ich versucht hatte, diesen zu beschützen. Na ja – irgendwann waren wir gestärkt genug um wieder aufzubrechen, und obwohl Rica es eigentlich für das Beste hielt, wenn Tikki im Dschungel geblieben wäre, wo sie hingehörte, bleib diese bei uns, selbst als wir eine Stadt erreichten. Danach zogen oder fuhren wir von Stadt zu Stadt, bettelten oder stahlen uns durchs Leben und immer wieder spürten wir, dass man uns verfolgte. Ab und an hörte ich sie auch. Dann rannten wir. Es gab auch andere Menschen, die uns einfangen wollten. Mal Polizisten, mal Menschenhändler, wenn die bemerkten, dass wir allein waren. Es gab aber auch viele, die uns halfen. Heute denke ich, dass einige uns – na ja – irgendwie für etwas Besonderes hielten. Rica sieht ja nun wirklich verschärft aus und ich denke ein blinder Junge, der mit einem Mungo redet, als könne der ihn verstehen, fällt bei einigen Leuten unter Dämon oder Heiliger. Keine Ahnung, aber als wir merkten, dass es hilft ab und zu etwas wunderlich zu sein, brachte dies uns ganz gut voran. Leider konnte man uns so auch gut folgen. Und so reisten wir immer weiter. Bangladesh, Burma, Thailand, Malaysia. Immer illegal. In Malaysia kamen sie uns dann richtig nah und hätte Tikki nicht einen von denen in die Hand gebissen, sie hätten zumindest mich erwischt. Da beschloss Rica, dass wir einen großen Sprung machen müssten und so gingen wir als blinde Passagiere an Bord eines japanischen Frachters. Wir wussten überhaupt nicht, wohin es ging. Leider reichten unsere Vorräte nicht lang genug und so musste Rica aus der Kombüse klauen. Der Koch an Bord bemerkte das jedoch und stellte dem vermeintlichen Dieb in der Crew eine Falle. Natürlich erwischte er Rica und da sie keine andere Wahl hatte, führte sie den Mann auch zu mir.

Doch zu unserem Erstaunen übergab er uns nicht dem Kapitän des Schiffes. Wie ich später erfuhr, weil er seinen Vorgesetzten und die Crew für – ähem – moralisch fragwürdig hielt. Er versteckte uns und da Rica begriff, dass wir irgendwann auch mal vertrauen müssten, erzählte sie ihm alles. Er glaubte uns und hatte Mitleid. Er schmuggelte uns durch den Zoll in Hongkong und brachte uns zu seinem Vater Ryu-san, der ein eigenes kleines Restaurant hatte und sich schon um die Tochter des Schiffkochs kümmerte. Ryu-san war nicht gerade begeistert darüber Illegale zu beherbergen, aber als wir versprachen zu arbeiten, ließ er uns in einem kleinen Zimmer über seinem Restaurant wohnen. Wie vorhin gesagt, in Hongkong fühlte ich mich zu Hause. Ryu-san schickte uns vormittags in die Schule und ab Mittag arbeiteten wir in seinem Restaurant. Außer montags, da hatten wir den Nachmittag frei, für Kino oder dergleichen. Vier Jahre blieben wir da und lebten ein relativ normales Leben. Wir lernten viel von Ryu-san und seiner Enkelin und hatten auch einiges zu lachen. Bis dann eines Tages Rica einfach umkippte und zuckend am Boden lag. Der Arzt, zu dem wir sie brachten, stellte einen Tumor im Kopf fest. Das Problem war nur, ohne Geld – keine Behandlung. Deshalb versuchten wir die Sachen zu verkaufen, die wir bei unserer Flucht mitgenommen hatten, und wie durch ein Wunder hatten wir plötzlich Unmengen Geld. Das haben wir aber nur Tikki zu verdanken, denn eigentlich wollte der Pfandleiher uns nur 500 Hongkongdollar für das eine Messer geben, doch Tikki war dagegen und nach einigem Hin und Her, sowie einer Versteigerung, hatten wir Geld wie Heu.

Leider half das überhaupt nicht, denn durch die Behandlung ging es Rica zwar besser, aber heilen konnte man sie nicht. Man sagte uns, die einzige Hoffnung für sie wäre ein Hospital in Irland, wo man eine neue Methode der Heilung ausprobierte.

Und so _besorgten_, sprich kauften, wir uns Ausweise, verabschiedeten uns von den Anamis und reisten über Australien nach Schottland und von da nach Irland. Wir gingen in die Klinik und mit finanzieller Überzeugungskraft wurde Rica in das experimentelle Programm zur Behandlung aufgenommen.

Doch durch das Geld und die Ausweise, die dummerweise auf unsere richtigen Namen ausgestellt waren, fanden uns unsere Verfolger wieder und sie fingen mich."

„Und dann?", fragte Winona gespannt, als Tarsuinn nicht weiter erzählte.

„Man hat mir seltsame Fragen gestellt", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Was ich träume? Ob ein fein geschliffener Stein vorkommt? Ob ich einen solchen Stein besitze? Woher ich den Mungo habe? Mit wem ich alles gesprochen habe? Wie die heißen? Und dann noch mehr über meine Träume. Ich glaub, die haben mir auch eine Wahrheitsdroge oder so was gegeben. Hat aber nicht gewirkt. Ich hab mich nur ein wenig müde gefühlt."

„Was sollten Muggel mit dem Stein wollen?", fragte Winona nachdenklich.

„Na ja – ein Stein, in dem ein Feuer brennt, ist nicht gerade gewöhnlich. Gerade für uns Muggel", entgegnete Tarsuinn.

„Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete das Mädchen. „Ist dir schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe hinter dir her sein könnte?"

Für einen Augenblick sah Toireasa den Jungen erbleichen, doch dann schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf.

„Vor einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe hätten wir doch niemals sieben – inzwischen fast acht – Jahre lang weglaufen können", sagte er. „Du weißt doch selbst, was für Mittel deine Eltern haben, um jemanden zu finden und zu fangen. Außerdem, als sie mich dann hatten, wie konnte ich dann aus dem Heim fliehen, in das sie mich gesteckt hatten?"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, über was für einen Stein ihr redet…", mischte sich Toireasa ein, „…aber wenn ich jemanden nicht dazu bringen könnte mir zu sagen, wo er etwas versteckt hat, was ich haben will, dann lasse ich ihn unauffällig ausbüchsen und behalte ihn anschließend im Auge. Ich denke, das würde in vielen Fällen funktionieren."

Nachdem Toireasa ihre Theorie dargelegt hatte, herrschte betroffenes Schweigen. In Winonas Augen konnte sie tiefe Besorgnis sehen. Anscheinend teilte das Mädchen Toireasas Meinung.

„Aber warum hat mir dann niemand den Stein weggenommen?", zweifelte Tarsuinn und man sah ihm an, dass aus ihm ein wenig Angst sprach. „Ich hab ihn doch jetzt schon so lange."

„Vielleicht hat man das schon versucht. Du bist immer davon ausgegangen, dass die _Wilde Jagd_ von diesem Sir Oliver geschickt wurde. Was aber, wenn nicht?"

Tarsuinn rollte frustriert mit den Augen.

„Das macht mir nicht gerade Mut", brummte er.

„Hier in Hogwarts kann dir nichts passieren!", beruhigte Winona. „Du solltest aber mit Professor Flitwick darüber reden."

„Muss ich wohl", antwortete der Junge nicht gerade begeistert. „Aber alles kann ich ihm nicht sagen. Er ist so verdammt ehrlich und wenn er glaubt, Rica und ich hätten das Geld gestohlen…! Die Behandlung kostet richtig viel."

„Wir reden dir da nicht rein", versprach Winona sofort. „Rica ist wichtiger als so was."

Toireasa nickte bestätigend. Sie kannte zwar Tarsuinns Schwester nicht persönlich, aber der Junge hatte sich ein paar Mal Keyx geliehen und da hatte Toireasa zum Dank immer einen kleinen, netten Brief von ihr erhalten.

„Wisst ihr was?", erhob sich Tarsuinn plötzlich. „Ich würde sagen, nächste Runde schwimmen ist angesagt. Wenn ich jetzt noch länger darüber nachdenke, ertränke ich mich gleich."

Das war natürlich der völlig falsche Ansatz, um Toireasa Mut zu machen, aber die folgende – sicher nicht ernst gemeinte – Drohung sie ins Wasser zu werfen, motivierte dann doch ausreichend.

Und so verbrachten sie den gesamten Rest des Tages. Schwimmen, Aufwärmen, Reden, Schwimmen. Bis am Abend Hagrid vorsichtig an die große Flügeltür klopfte und daran erinnerte, dass es oben warmes Essen gab und es seine Aufgabe war sicher zu gehen, dass abends die Tür hier unten an der Anlegestelle verschlossen war.

Toireasa begrüßte ihn als Retter und während des Abendessens verdrückte sie so viel Nahrung, wie niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Danach plante sie eigentlich nur noch den Tag im Bett ausklingen zu lassen, doch dank Keyx wurde daraus nichts. Auf dem Weg hinunter in den Kerker fing ihre kleine Eule sie ab und übergab ihr, nach der üblichen Bestechung, einen Brief ohne Absender. Seit sie ihn wieder hatte, war Keyx deutlich anhänglicher geworden, als er vorher gewesen war. Sie verbarg den Brief, schlich sich in ihr Schlafzimmer und murmelte dort sie die geheimen Worte, die das Zaubersiegel brachen. Wie das Siegel sie schon hatte vermuten lassen, war es ein Brief ihrer Großeltern und bestand aus zwei Seiten.

_Hallo Enkelin,_

_hier der Auszug aus der Familienchronik, der Dir so wichtig war, dass Du einen Kontakt riskierst. Bitte sei etwas vorsichtiger und nimm nächstes Mal eine unbekannte Schuleule. Ansonsten hoffen wir natürlich, es geht Dir gut. Wir zumindest können uns nicht beschweren, obwohl Deine Großväter schon kurz davor waren, Onkel Bob mitsamt Haus in die Luft zu sprengen oder wahlweise unter die Meeresoberfläche zu verlegen._

_Ganz lieb, _

_alle Deine Großeltern_

_P.S.: Verbrenn diesen Brief vorsichtshalber!_

Lächelnd nahm Toireasa das nächste Blatt zur Hand. Ihre Großmutter hatte sich kurz gefasst, da sie um Keyxs geringe Traglast wusste.

_Marie-Ann Holt_

_Als Marie-Ann Holt im Jahre 1877 das Licht der Welt erblickte, waren sich alle einig, dieser Spross der Holts war zu Höherem bestimmt und auch eine herbeigerufene Seherin bestätigte dies. Noch im Säuglingsalter entwickelte sich ihre Zauberkraft und ihr Potential ließ voraussehen, dass dem Hause Holt eine segensreiche Zeit bevorstand. _

_Doch schon bald mussten die armen Eltern etwas Erschreckendes feststellen. Statt mit zunehmendem Alter und Kraft die Magie immer weiter zu beherrschen, stellte sich ein gegenteiliger Effekt ein, Marie-Ann verlor immer mehr die Kontrolle über ihre Fähigkeiten und im Alter von vier Jahren sahen sich die Eltern gezwungen, das Mädchen in einen feuerfesten Raum zu sperren, um sich und jeden um sie herum zu beschützen. Es wurde gar so schlimm, dass Ministeriumszauberer die Möglichkeit einer Auslöschung prüften. Doch Marie-Anns Eltern und das Glück verhinderten dies._

_Am Tag vor der Prüfung bewarb sich eine junge Frau um die Stelle des Kindermädchens und nur wenige Stunden darauf bestand Marie-Ann die Prüfung des Ministeriums, ohne jemanden unabsichtlich anzugreifen, zu verletzen oder auch nur die kleinste Vase zu zerstören._

_Nur wenige Tage später jedoch entdeckte man, dass es sich bei dem Kindermädchen um eine Hexe handelte, die versuchte Marie-Ann unter ihre Kontrolle zu bekommen und anscheinend plante, sie gar zu entführen. Sie wurde angeklagt und nach Askaban verbracht. Leider nahm dies nicht den Zauber von Marie-Ann, die seit diesem Tage all ihre Fröhlichkeit verlor und niemals das Haus verließ. Doch ihre Zauberkraft entwickelte sich in unglaublichen Maßen und so kam es, dass, als Marie-Ann Holt im Jahre 1888 nach Hogwarts ging, ihre Macht die eines jeden Schülers in den Schatten stellte. Mit dem Wissen der Schule war klar, sie würde die neue Morgana werden._

_Wie wir heute wissen, erweckte dies den Neid unter den Schülern und Lehrern aller Häuser und man hieß sie nicht willkommen. Lehrer zollten ihr keine Anerkennung, Schüler hänselten und quälten sie. Niemand schien ihre Besonderheit zu erkennen oder akzeptieren zu wollen und so waren alle höchst erstaunt, als Marie-Ann Holt, noch im Jahr ihrer Einschulung, ihrem Leben mit einem giftigen Trank ein Ende setzte._

_Bei den späteren Verhören berichteten Schüler und Lehrer einstimmig, dass Marie-Ann in der Schule oftmals übermüdet und mit rot geränderten Augen am Unterricht teilgenommen hätte, aber ein jeder bestritt, sie in den Tod getrieben zu haben._

Toireasa las den Brief noch einmal. Dann faltete sie ihn sorgsam zusammen und verließ doch noch einmal den Slytherin-Kerker. Tarsuinn hatte das Recht, dies auch zu lesen.

www.storyteller-homepage.dedd.12.yyyy


	29. XXVIII Feierlichkeiten

** - Kapitel 28 - **

**Feierlichkeiten**

Das Quidditchspiel Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor rettete Toireasa am Samstag vor weiteren Schwimmstunden, nachdem sie noch weitere zwei Tage fast ausschließlich in der dunklen Höhle unten am See zugebracht hatten. Ihre Arme schmerzten vor Muskelkater und obwohl sie sich inzwischen halbwegs auch mit Brustschwimmen über Wasser halten konnte, mochte sie tiefes Wasser immer noch nicht sonderlich. Und prinzipiell weigerte sie sich zu tauchen oder ins Wasser zu springen, wie es die beiden Ravenclaws so gern machten.

Wasserschlachten fand sie dafür umso besser, solange diese im flachen Wasser stattfanden.

Aber selbst wenn ihr das Spaß machte, es war nichts im Vergleich zu Quidditch. Selbst als Zuschauer fühlte sie sich lebendig dabei und sie hatte auch an dieses Gefühl gedacht, als sie in der Geisterhütte den Schutzzauber geübt hatte.

Außerdem konnte sie nur Spiele richtig genießen, an denen Slytherin nicht teilnahm. Erstens, weil sie so näher am Geschehen war, schließlich mied sie das Stadion, wenn ihr Haus spielte, und zweitens, weil sie für den jubeln konnte, den sie wirklich favorisierte und es egal war, mit wem sie jubelte. Selbst wenn sie, wie heute, dies für beide Mannschaften tat. Im Grunde genommen war es natürlich besser für ihre Freunde bei Ravenclaw, wenn Hufflepuff gewann, aber heimlich drückte sie eher den Gryffindors die Daumen, da die, ihrer Meinung nach, das mitreißendere Quidditch spielten und außerdem auch den besseren (und süßeren) Torwart besaßen. Die Position vor den Ringen, das war eigentlich auch das, was sie am liebsten spielte und wenn heute alle den Jägern und Suchern hinterher schauten, würde sie sich ganz auf das Verhalten der Torwarte konzentrieren. Sicher gab es einige Tricks, die sie sich abschauen konnte.

Es war bald elf und in wenigen Minuten würde das Spiel beginnen. Die besten Plätze waren sicher schon alle besetzt, aber leider hatte es Snape für nötig befunden, ihr erneut ins Gewissen zu reden. So schob sie sich verspätet durch die älteren Ravenclaws in den hinteren Reihen und suchte Winona. Man machte ihr dabei so beiläufig Platz, als wäre es das Normalste von der Welt, dass sich ein Mädchen mit dem Slytherin-Abzeichen, einem Hufflepuff-Schlips und einem Gryffindor-Schal (beides hatte sie Vertretern der jeweiligen Häuser vorübergehend abgeschwatzt), durch ihre Reihen schob.

Sie erreichte schließlich die anderen Erstklässler in der vorderen Reihe, die sie schon erwarteten, doch Toireasa war erstaunt auch Tarsuinn anzutreffen, der etwas über den Ohren trug, das wie zwei kleine Dachse aussah.

„Ist dir das nicht zu laut?", schrie sie ihn über den schon jetzt herrschenden Lärm hinweg an. Er reagierte nicht.

„Du musst normal sprechen!", antwortete stattdessen Winona laut. „Luna hat ihm, zusammen mit Penelope, Ohrenschützer gebastelt. Alles was sehr laut ist, hört er nicht!"

„Dann geht ihm doch die ganze Stimmung verloren!", antwortete sie und legte selbst die Hände auf die Ohren, da lauter Jubel ertönte, als die Spieler das Feld zum ersten Mal überflogen. Noch waren ihre Ohren etwas empfindlich, was sich jedoch im Laufe des Spieles schon geben würde.

„Wenigstens ist er dabei!", strahlte Winona.

Das Mädchen stieß Tarsuinn an und sagte etwas Unhörbares, aber sofort drehte sich der Junge zu Toireasa um und ein Lächeln blitzte auf.

„Ziemlich ruhig hier", schrie er laut. „Ich wünschte, sie hätten eine Lärmdämpfung hinbekommen, statt alles, was zu laut ist, zu blocken. Ich würde gern mehr hören."

„Sei lieber froh!", schrie Toireasa.

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf die Dachse auf seinen Ohren.

„Sei lieber froh!", wiederholte sie in normaler Lautstärke. „Heut ist hier die Hölle…"

„Seht mal, McGonagall!", unterbrach Winona, zupfte den Jungen am Arm und deutete aufgeregt auf das Feld, wo die kleine Gestalt der Lehrerin energisch mit einem purpurnen Megafon zur Mitte strebte.

„Das Spiel ist abgesagt!", sprach die Frau durch das Megafon und war damit bis in die letzte Reihe zu hören. Laute Buhrufe und Pfiffe waren die Reaktion nach einem Moment der Stille. Auch Toireasa beteiligte sich enttäuscht. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Auch ihr heimliches Torwartidol Wood schien nicht mit der Absage einverstanden zu sein. Doch McGonagall sprach schon laut weiter.

„Alle Schüler gehen zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume, wo die Hauslehrer Ihnen alles Weitere erklären. So schnell Sie können, bitte!"

Der Lärmpegel senkte sich umgehend, bis auf ein allgemeines, fragendes Gemurmel. Die Vertrauensschüler versuchten die leicht unwillige Menge an Schülern zum Schloss zu treiben.

„Was ist nur los?", fragte Toireasa besorgt, während sie zurückströmten.

„Professor McGonagall war sehr besorgt und ein wenig ängstlich", sagte Tarsuinn stirnrunzelnd. „Wirklich sehr besorgt. Du solltest sehen, dass du nicht allein zu eurem Kerker zurückkehrst, Toireasa."

Er hatte die Ohrenschützer abgenommen und so wie er den Kopf bewegte, versuchte er fünfzig Stimmen gleichzeitig zu verstehen. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich immer mehr.

„Was ist, Tarsuinn?", erkundigte sich Winona.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keiner der Lehrer redet Klartext. Aber alle sind besorgt", sagte er. „Toireasa! Snape ist da drüben."

Der Junge deutete quer durch eine Horde Schüler.

„Geh zu ihm und lass dich nach unten bringen. Ich glaube, das ist übel. Nein! Ich _weiß_, es _ist _übel. Selbst Dumbledore klingt anders."

Dabei drängte er Toireasa in die Richtung, in die er zeigte.

„Wir treffen uns nachher", versprach er. „Falls sie uns lassen."

Ihr war klar, dass er mehr hörte, als er eigentlich sagte, aber der Nachdruck in seiner Stimme ließ sie seiner Anweisung Folge leisten.

„Bis dann", verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und Winona und sah zu, dass sie in die Nähe von Professor Snape gelangte.

Gerüchte und Vermutungen umschwirrten sie. Wenige Minuten später befand sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte, wie alle anderen Slytherins, Professor Snape an, der am Eingang stehen geblieben war.

So gefüllt hatte Toireasa den Raum noch nie gesehen. Jeder Stuhl, jede Sessellehne, jedes Stück Teppich war besetzt, und alle Blicke ruhten in nervöser Erwartung auf Snape, der sich mit unbewegtem Gesicht im Raum umsah und jeden Einzelnen musterte.

„Alle Slytherins vollzählig!", meldete schließlich Samuel, ging vorsichtig an den am Boden Sitzenden vorbei und reichte dem Professor die abgehakte Liste. Dieser prüfte sie intensiv und erst dann sprach er leise zu der erwartungsvollen Menge.

„Es kam zu einem weiteren bedauerlichen Vorfall", begann der Professor ohne große Einleitung. Köpfe wandten sich überall für bedeutungsvolle Blicke, aber niemand wagte es ein Wort zu sagen.

„Zwei weitere Schüler wurden angegriffen und versteinert", fuhr Snape fort. „Leider gibt es auch diesmal keine Hinweise auf den Täter. Deshalb sieht der Direktor sich gezwungen, Maßnahmen zur Sicherheit aller Schüler zu ergreifen. Es wird keine abendlichen Freizeitaktivitäten mehr geben! Nach dem Abendessen, spätestens um sieben Uhr, befindet sich jeder Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in seinem Schlafsaal. Die Vertrauensschüler werden dafür Sorge tragen und zusätzlich die Lehrer abends bei ihren Kontrollgängen unterstützen.

Jeden Morgen werde ich Sie hier abholen und geschlossen zum Frühstück führen. Von da wird Sie Ihr jeweiliger Lehrer zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde bringen. Niemand wird ohne die Begleitung eines Lehrers durch das Schloss spazieren. Weder zum Gang auf die Toilette, noch in die Eulerei oder sonst wohin."

Damit wandte sich Snape zur Tür und wollte gehen, als ein älteres Mädchen ein wenig zu früh und zu laut, ihre Meinung kundtat.

„Was sollen diese Kindereien? Uns passiert doch nichts!", sagte sie kichernd zu ihrer Sitznachbarin.

Snape fuhr herum, als hätte sie ihn einen Idioten genannt. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck, den er normalerweise für Gryffindors reserviert hatte.

„Miss Fulpryde", sagte er ätzend. „Ich wäre Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn Sie es schaffen würden Ihren Mund zu halten, so dass Sie die jüngeren Schüler nicht mit Ihrer Dummheit anstecken. Oder ist Ihnen jemals aufgefallen, dass die Geschichte mit dem _Erben Slytherins_ nur eine _unbewiesene_ Annahme ist und dass, selbst wenn es doch zutrifft, es immer wieder zu Unfällen, Zufällen und Missverständnissen kommen kann? Oder vielleicht ist die Person, die eventuell dafür sorgt, dass diese Schule geschlossen werden muss, jemand der Sie – Miss Fulpryde – hasst und dann unser Haus von der Last befreit, die Sie darstellen!"

Nach vorn gebeugt fixierte Snape das vorlaute Mädchen mit hartem Blick und Toireasa sah erste Tränen fließen. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass der Professor so mit Schülern aus seinem eigenen Haus sprach, aber dies gab seinen Worten eine besondere Wirkung.

„Ich hoffe, Sie _alle_ haben verstanden!", sagte er dann, richtete sich auf und verließ den Raum mit wehendem Umhang.

Und die meisten hatten. Der Raum war voll von leisen, ernsten Gesprächen. Vielen war nur zu bewusst, dass die Schließung der Schule ihr weiteres Leben nur negativ beeinflussen konnte. Erbe Slytherins hin oder her, im Moment zerstörte er oder sie die Hoffungen vieler und da war es schwer, stolz auf so jemanden zu sein.

Es war eine Stimmung, die Toireasa ein wenig verwirrte. Bisher hatte ein großer Teil der Slytherins mit Zustimmung oder Desinteresse auf die Versteinerungen reagiert. Aber jetzt, als sich zeigte, wie der Erbe auch ihr eigenes Leben unangenehm beeinflusste, machten sich viele dann doch Sorgen und die Stimmung schwang um. Man sah die Sache plötzlich viel kritischer.

Bis auf die Gruppe um Malfoy herum, zu der immer öfter auch die _Fabelhaften Fünf_ gehörten.

Statt sich Sorgen um Hogwarts zu machen, spekulierten diese lautstark und bei bester Laune, welche _Schlammblüter_ es wohl diesmal erwischt hatte. Malfoy bedauerte es sehr, dass es offensichtlich nicht Potter sein konnte, da dieser ja auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen war.

Obwohl Toireasa dieses Gespräch anwiderte, holte sie sich ein Buch, suchte sich eine gemütliche Ecke am Boden (kein normaler Sitzplatz war frei) und tat so, als würde sie lesen. In Wahrheit lauschte sie den Gesprächen und machte sich geistige Notizen über das, was ihre Mitschüler sagten und was sie ihren Gesichtern entnehmen konnte. Teilweise mit erstaunlichen Erkenntnissen.

Sie wollte schon gegen Mitternacht ins Bett gehen, als ein Besuch den Turm betrat. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, als sie den weißhaarigen Mann sah. Es war nur Slytherin-Schülern, dem Hauslehrer und dem Direktor gestattet hier zu sein. Besuch – selbst wenn dieser einmal ein Slytherin gewesen war – hatte draußen zu bleiben!

Doch dieser Mann schritt in den Raum, als würde ihm das alles gehören. Toireasa fletschte fast automatisch die Zähne. Und nicht nur sie. Doch niemand wagte es zu protestieren.

„Vater!", sprang Draco Malfoy erfreut auf, dann versteifte sich seine Haltung und er begrüßte den Mann deutlich ernster per Handschlag.

„Es freut mich, dich bei guter Gesundheit zu sehen", sagte der ältere Malfoy mit dem Gesicht eines kalten Fisches. Freude spiegelte sich da kaum wieder.

„Mr Flint, Miss Parkinson, Miss Kosloff, Crabbe, Goyle", nickte er dann noch der üblichen Malfoy-Clique zu. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie uns."

Dann wandte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort dem Schlafsaal seines Sohnes zu. Anscheinend wusste er hier sehr gut Bescheid. Sein Sohn folgte ihm, bemüht möglichst selbstbewusst und aufrecht zu erscheinen, aber zumindest Toireasa sah etwas in seinen Augen, was sie sehr an sich selbst erinnerte. Mr Malfoy war nicht gerade herzlich zu seinem Sohn gewesen. Na ja – vielleicht taute er auch auf, wenn nicht so viele Augen auf ihm ruhten. Schließlich zählten Umarmungen und Begrüßungsküsschen nicht zu dem, was Jungen gern in aller Öffentlichkeit von ihren Eltern empfingen. Wahrscheinlich glaubten sie, dies ließe sie weniger männlich wirken.

Eine Minute nachdem die beiden Malfoys verschwunden waren, tauchte ein verschlafener Aidan aus dem Schlafraum auf. Anscheinend bestand Mr Malfoy auf ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch.

Neugierig blieb Toireasa wach, nur um wenig später einen recht unspektakulären Abgang von Malfoy senior zu erleben. Dafür war der Auftritt von Malfoy junior umso bemerkenswerter. Er sah aus, als würde gerade Weihnachten, Halloween und Ostern auf einen Tag fallen.

Malfoy ging zu seinen Freunden und flüsterte ihnen etwas zu, was sofort Freude und Heiterkeit auslöste. Flint verschwand kurz in seinem Schlafraum und kehrte mit mehreren Flaschen Butterbier zurück. Sie begannen zu feiern und je länger das dauerte, desto lauter wurden sie und irgendwann konnte sich Malfoy nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Jetzt, wo mein Vater es geschafft hat Dumbledore endlich zu entfernen…", sagte er triumphierend, „…ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es sich hier grundlegend zum Besseren ändert! Allein schon die Angst vor dem Erben wird dafür sorgen, dass die Schlammbluteltern ihre Brut nicht mehr hierher schicken. Dass es Neunmalklug-Granger und diese Vertrauensschülerin der Ravenclaws erwischt hat, sollte jedem Warnung genug sein."

Toireasa kam fast die Galle hoch.

„Ja!", pflichtete Regina mit einem fiesen Seitenblick auf Toireasa bei. „Und dass Fudge diesen Primitivling von Wildhüter vorsichtshalber nach Askaban gesteckt hat, ist auch eine gute Meldung. Ist zwar völlig bescheuert ihn für den Erben zu halten, aber verdient hat er es sicher."

„Genau!", stimmte Parkinson zu. „Jetzt noch einen passenden Direktor und man kann sich wieder sauber in dieser Schule fühlen!"

Langsam wurde es zu viel für Toireasa. Sie zweifelte nicht an dem was sie da hörte. Reginas Freude war zu echt. Wut kochte in ihr hoch und da sie ihren Waffenstillstand mit Malfoy nicht aufgeben wollte, erhob sie sich, um schlafen zu gehen.

„Hoffen wir, dass vorher noch ein paar von denen ins Gras beißen, die nicht hierher gehören. Wäre eine bessere Warnung, als bloß ein paar Versteinerte, die…"

Nun riss Toireasa doch der Geduldsfaden.

„Sagt mal?", sagte sie kampfeslustig und ging auf die feiernde Gruppe zu. „Seid ihr wirklich so behämmert zu glauben, sie würden die Schule weiter geöffnet lassen, wenn hier ein Mörder umgeht? Belohnen, was dieser Irre hier anstellt? Seid ihr so naiv? Und wenn sie schon Hagrid einfach auf Verdacht einsperren, was glaubt ihr, was die nächste Maßnahme sein könnte? Schon mal daran gedacht?"

„Nein, was denn?", lachte Malfoy abfällig.

„Denk doch einmal nach!", forderte Toireasa. „Kein Slytherin wurde versteinert! Was glaubst du, was man vermuten könnte? Was eh schon alle denken!

Und selbst wenn sie Hogwarts nicht schließen, warum sollten sie zwei Drittel mit nicht reiner Abstammung rauswerfen, wenn es vielleicht schon ausreicht, einfach nur ein Haus zu schließen? Zwei Drittel – ein Viertel. Einfachste Mathematik."

„Ich kann rechnen!", fauchte Malfoy jetzt sauer. Anscheinend begriff er Toireasas Logik. „Mein Vater würde das nicht zulassen. Er hat Einfluss!"

„Sie werden es nicht wagen, die Elite von Hogwarts fernzuhalten!", mischte sich Regina ein und entlockte so Toireasa ein kaltes Lachen. „Warum die Edelsteine wegwerfen und den Müll behalten."

„Sei vorsichtig, Kosloff!", sagte Toireasa abfällig. „Bei deiner Abstammung wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, ob du nicht auch zum Müll gehörst."

„Was willst du damit sagen?!", fauchte Kosloff und sprang auf.

„Ganz einfach", sagte Toireasa, als würde sie mit einer Fünfjährigen sprechen. „Überleg dir mal, ab wann man für den Erben als reinblütig gilt? Zwanzig Generationen frei von Muggelblut? Zehn? Oder reichen genau _sechs_!?"

„Der Sprechende Hut hat das schon entschieden!", konterte Kosloff mit einem durchaus guten Argument.

„Nur, dass der Hut verzaubert wurde, als Salazar Slytherin eine bekanntermaßen recht nachsichtige Haltung Muggelgeborenen gegenüber einnahm und er der Reinheit des Blutes nicht so extreme Aufmerksamkeit zollte", entgegnete Toireasa überlegen.

Aufgrund ihrer eigenen Sinnkrise hatte sie selbst einige Nachforschungen in dieser Hinsicht betrieben. „Es sind sogar Kinder aus Mischehen in Slytherin aufgenommen worden."

„Das ist eine Lüge!", mischte sich Malfoy ein.

„Nehmen wir zum Beispiel Tom Riddle! Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher Slytherins vor fünfzig Jahren. Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste um die Schule. Sein Vater war ein Muggel. Noch Fragen?"

„Das behauptest du jetzt nur!", warf Kosloff ihr vor.

„Oh, nein", lachte Toireasa ohne echte Fröhlichkeit. „Schau dich um. Ich bin nicht die Einzige, die das weiß. Man redet nur nicht gern darüber, nicht wahr?"

Widerspruch fordernd sah sie sich im Raum um. Manche wichen ihrem Blick aus, andere nickten, einige waren erschrocken. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war Malfoy noch bleicher als es normalerweise war.

„Ja!", nickte Toireasa. „Salazar Slytherin war zur Gründungszeit der Schule noch nicht von der Reinheit des Blutes besessen. Das kam erst später und als er Hogwarts verließ, waren seine Ideen die gleichen, wie sie Ihr-wißt-schon-wer später aufgriff. Wozu das geführt hat, sollte jeder hier von seinen Eltern erfahren haben. Wie also könnt ihr euch freuen, wenn das jetzt schon wieder jemand versucht?"

„Weil endlich jemand was gegen diese Krankheit tut", schimpfte Malfoy überzeugt. „Diese Schlammblüter verderben unsere Welt, stehlen unsere angestammten Positionen, verlachen die Traditionen und ziehen unsere Blutlinien in den Dreck. Durch sie wird unser Blut verunreinigt und wir werden schwach, bis es keinen einzigen _richtigen_ Zauberer mehr gibt. Kein wahrer Slytherin kann das hinnehmen."

Malfoy war aufgestanden und sah sich, genauso wie Toireasa zuvor, langsam um. Genau wie sie wollte er die anderen Slytherins von seiner Meinung überzeugen. Am liebsten hätte Toireasa sich aus dieser Situation zurückgezogen, aber diese Möglichkeit hatte sie schon verspielt, als sie sich auf dieses Gegeneinander eingelassen hatte. Im Endeffekt konnte sie bei dem gegenwärtigen Kräfteverhältnis in Slytherin nur verlieren.

„Dann muss man aber auch besser _sein_. Aus einer alten Familie zu stammen reicht nicht!", fuhr Toireasa ihn an und holte zu einem Tiefschlag aus. „Ist es für Slytherin nicht peinlich, wie viele ehemalige Schüler von Ihr-wißt-schon-wem zu Verbrechen gezwungen werden konnten?"

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es plötzlich totenstill. Toireasa war anscheinend zu weit gegangen. Zumindest was Malfoy und seine Freunde betraf, war dies sicher der Fall. Sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf Toireasa und seine Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle ballten die Fäuste, während sie sich ihr näherten.

„Nimm – das – zurück!", forderte Malfoy abgehackt.

„Was?", fragte Toireasa unschuldig, wich aber einen Schritt zurück. Sie wusste genau, dass Malfoy kein verwendbares Argument gegen sie hatte.

„Dass meine Familie für Slytherin _peinlich_ ist!", schrie Malfoy sie an.

„Ich habe nur gefragt, ob es nicht peinlich ist", korrigierte Toireasa und sparte es sich, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen. „Persönlich wundere ich mich nur, warum fast ausschließlich Slytherins, und vor allem in so großer Zahl, unter den _Imperius_-Fluch gerieten. Ist das nicht auch deinem Vater passiert, Malfoy? Hat er nicht unter Tränen bereut, was er damals den Muggelgeborenen angetan hat?"

Und wenn sie vorher die Grenze vielleicht nur knapp überschritten hatte, damit war sie einen deutlichen Schritt übergetreten. Vor allem Malfoys Anblick machte ihr richtiggehend Angst. In seinen Augen lag ein Hass, der unmöglich mit der Unterstellung von Schwäche bei seinem Vater zu erklären war.

Und in diesem Moment wurde es ihr so deutlich klar, dass sie beinahe nach hinten gekippt wäre – Malfoy Senior war damals ein Todesser aus eigenem Willen gewesen, genau wie es die Gerüchte besagten, und er war es noch heute, was sein Sohn bewunderte.

„Das wirst du bereuen", knurrte Draco Malfoy drohend. Sein Mund öffnete sich für den Zauberspruch, seine Gorillas wichen hastig aus der Bahn und andere Zauberstäbe erhoben sich ebenfalls. Doch nicht alle waren auf Toireasa gerichtet.

„_Zauberstäbe runter_!", befahl Samuel laut. „Crabbe, Goyle! Bei Fuß!"

„Sie hat meine Familie beleidigt!", fauchte Malfoy und hielt seinen Zauberstab immer noch erhoben.

„Hat sie nicht!", erklärte Samuel kühl. „Sie hat Tatsachen aufgezählt, wenn auch mit den falschen Worten."

Toireasa bekam einen bösen Seitenblick geschenkt.

„Sie hasst unser Haus und säht Zwietracht!", fand Kosloff. „Merkt ihr das nicht?"

„Diesmal, denke ich, sagte sie nur, was mal gesagt werden musste", erklärte ein Siebtklässler, der sich etwas abseits erhob. „Ihr mögt den Erben hochleben lassen, ich und andere, wir machen uns ähnliche Sorgen, wie das kleine Mädchen da."

„Genau!", meldete sich ein weiteres Mädchen aus der Fünften. Toireasa hatte sie ab und zu mit Samuel Hand in Hand gesehen. „Eure Meinung ist _nicht _die aller Slytherins. Ihr seid nur ein Teil des Hauses, nicht das Haus selbst."

„Der größte Teil des Hauses denkt aber so wie Malfoy", mischte sich Flint ein.

„Was zu beweisen wäre", entgegnete Samuel trocken. „Zumindest denke ich, ist es einem Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin unwürdig, eine solche schwere Verletzung eines anderen Schülers zu feiern oder sich gar den Tod anderer herbeizusehnen. Es ist Zeit für euch in eure Betten zu gehen."

„Erst wenn ich…", begann Malfoy.

„Ich werde Professor Snape berichten müssen! Zwing mich nicht, auch noch Punkte abzuziehen und dir eine kleine Lehrstunde zu erteilen", drohte Samuel. „Ins Bett. Alle! Sofort!"

Dem wollte Toireasa augenblicklich gehorchen, doch der Vertrauensschüler hielt sie zurück.

„Du nicht!", sagte er fest und führte sie in eine Ecke des Raumes, wo er wartete, bis sie allein waren.

Er drückte Toireasa in einen Sessel und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Du magst ein kluges Mädchen sein, aber politisch bist du einfach instinktlos", begann der Junge und blickte sie ernst an. „Du kannst nicht einfach blind gegen eine Übermacht antreten, ohne dir über das Kräfteverhältnis klar zu sein."

„Ich wusste, wie das Kräfteverhältnis ist!", korrigierte Toireasa.

„Unsinn! Du hattest nicht mit Hilfe gerechnet", fuhr Samuel sie an.

„Mag sein", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

„Nachdem das geklärt ist, wirst du mir jetzt zuhören, obwohl ich gehofft habe, dass dies niemals nötig wird", sagte er dann und sah sie dabei enttäuscht an. „Ich heiße nicht umsonst genau wie dein Großvater. Meine Eltern wollten ihm damit ihren Respekt und Dankbarkeit für etwas zeigen und sie baten mich, ein wenig auf dich aufzupassen, ohne dabei zu offen für dich Partei zu ergreifen. Aber das hast du heute schön versaut. Damit das nicht wieder vorkommt, gebe ich dir jetzt ein wenig Nachhilfe im politischen Überleben."

Toireasa war daran eigentlich weniger interessiert, aber sie wagte nicht dem Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Du hast sicher bemerkt, woher der Wind im Moment weht. Die Kinder ehemaliger Todesser und ihrer Freunde sind nach Hogwarts gekommen. Lass dich nicht von ihren Masken täuschen. Ich wette, kaum einer von ihnen stand unter dem _Imperius_-Fluch. Aber sie haben wieder Macht, wichtige Positionen und ihre Kinder sind in den meisten Fällen ein Abbild ihrer selbst. Und in den nächsten Jahren werden noch mehr solcher Schätzchen nach Hogwarts kommen. Mit jedem Jahr wirst du also mehr gegen dich haben. Du kannst dagegen nicht offen ankämpfen! Zumindest, wenn du nicht vorhast sang und klanglos zu verlieren.

Ahnst du auch nur, wie viel das heute Karl und Melissa kosten könnte, sich für dich eingesetzt zu haben? Karl wird sich dieses Jahr im Ministerium um einen Job bewerben. Wenn da ein Freund der Malfoys entscheidet, wird er es schwer haben zu bekommen, was er will.

Du musst begreifen, dass du mit diesen offenen Angriffen nichts erreichst, außer andere in den Schlamassel mit hineinzureiten. Niemanden kannst du so überzeugen. Wenn du unbedingt kämpfen willst, dann konzentriere dich auf einzelne, unentschlossene Mitschüler. Bringe sie zum Nachdenken, überzeuge sie allein. Zum Beispiel deinen jüngeren Bruder. Er mag dich. Er zweifelt. Aber du überlässt ihn dem Einfluss von Risteárd und Malfoy. Auch wenn er nicht dein Bruder ist und du dich sicher verraten von ihm fühlst, so kannst du ihn nicht einfach wegwerfen. Für dich ist es leichter als für ihn, da er sich gegen sein eigenes Blut stellen müsste.

Und erwarte nicht immer, dass jeder sich offen auf deine Seite schlägt. Ein heimlicher Verbündeter ist manchmal mehr wert, als ein offener Freund."

„Das weiß ich!", brach es nun doch aus ihr heraus.

„Dann begreif auch endlich, dass du über die Zeit am verlieren bist. Vielleicht hast du gemerkt, dass die meisten _gemäßigten_ Slytherins in die oberen Klassen gehen. Du hast noch zwei Jahre Schonfrist, dann musst du allein klarkommen, ohne dass ich auf dich aufpasse. Also lerne, beobachte und nimm _subtil _Einfluss. Verstell dich auch mal, wenn es sein muss, und versuch nicht jedes Mal eine kleine Revolution anzuzetteln."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich suche eher einen Weg in ein anderes Haus zu wechseln", erklärte Toireasa leise.

Erst entsetzt, dann traurig schaute Samuel sie an.

„Ich kann das ein wenig verstehen", sagte er nach einer Weile leise. „Aber ich würde das bedauern. Abgesehen davon, ist es einfach unmöglich das Haus zu wechseln und das solltest du in deiner Zukunftsplanung bedenken. Lerne das von deinen Ravenclaw-Freunden. Es gibt nicht nur das Ziel und den Erfolg. Ziehe auch immer deine Niederlage und ihre Konsequenzen in Betracht. Plane auch für diesen Fall. Wäge Risiko und möglichen Erfolg ab. Und dann lass ab und zu auch mal deinen Verstand über das Herz triumphieren!"

Toireasa starrte etwas beschämt zu Boden.

„Es ist schwer, an das Wohlergehen von anderen Slytherins zu denken, wenn man keinen Freund hier hat", verteidigte sie sich. „Na ja – du zählst vielleicht als befreundet und noch ein paar andere auch. Aber _richtige_ Freunde sind so wie Tarsuinn und Winona und davon hab ich keine in Slytherin!"

Erstaunlicherweise grinste er sie an, als sie vorsichtig aufblickte.

„Solltest du nächstes Jahr immer noch in Slytherin sein, dann würde ich mich an deiner Stelle mal ein wenig mit William unterhalten", sagte er amüsiert. „Ich glaube, er bewundert dich ein wenig. Ich glaube, er wartet nur auf einen kleinen Wink von deiner Seite. Nur, wenn du das tust, geh bitte sicher, dass du ihn nicht allein hier zurücklässt. Okay?"

Sie nickte. Sicher hatte er Recht. Nur musste ihr das nicht gefallen.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	30. XXIX Tikki's Tag

** - Kapitel 29 - **

**Tikkis Tag**

Durch fast geschlossene Augen beobachtete _Fragt Viel_ die Gestalt, die vor ihrem Sessel stand, mit einem kleinen Stock in der Luft herumfuchtelte und unverständlich in einer der unzähligen Zweibeinersprachen brabbelte.

„Nicht so laut!", beschwerte sie sich in der _Richtigen Sprache_.

„Tut mir Leid, Tikki", sagte ihr Junges und gab seine vergeblichen Versuche auf, irgendetwas zu bewirken, wie die anderen Zweibeiner in dieser großen künstlichen Höhle über dem Erdboden. Entschuldigend strich er mit der Hand über ihren Kopf. _Fragt Viel_ war sehr stolz auf ihn und sich, dass er sie verstand. Im Allgemeinen hieß es, Zweibeiner wären zu dumm, um die _Richtige Sprache _zu verstehen. Obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass es nur ihre Stimme war, die ihn verstehen ließ, denn irgendwie verstand nur er sie wirklich gut.

„Ruhe deine Augen aus", befahl sie ihrem Jungen.

„Ist ja schon okay", gehorchte er. „Es ist wohl an der Zeit und es funktioniert ja doch nicht."

_Fragt Viel _wusste, wie müde er war und wie sehr er sich vor dem Ausruhen seiner Augen fürchtete. Doch er musste seine Augen schließen. Jeder musste das.

Ungeduldig sah sie zu, wie er sein momentanes Fell auszog, sich wusch und dann sein Fell für die Nacht anlegte. Sie half ihm dabei mit leisen Zurufen und warnte ihn auch vor einem dieser eckigen und glitschigen Gegenstände auf dem Boden. Dann machte er sich ein Nachtlager in einer Ecke des großen Raumes, in dem es tagsüber niemals Ruhe gab. Nachdem er endlich ruhig da lag, schlüpfte _Fragt Viel _in seine Arme und brachte ihn mit einem kleinen Schlaflied dazu die Augen zu schließen. Sobald sein Atem ruhig geworden war, huschte sie wieder davon und bugsierte diesen Ding-Bären in seine Arme.

In seinen Träumen war ihr Junges selbst für _Fragt Viel _gefährlich. Näherte man sich ihm im Schlaf, dann konnte er schneller als ein Flachkopf zuschlagen. Eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung, die _Fragt Viel _schon vor langer Zeit hatte machen müssen. Glücklicherweise war er damals nicht so stark gewesen.

Traurig beobachtete sie kurz, wie seine Augen unter den Lidern zu zucken begannen. Sie bedauerte, dass alles was er je sah grauenvolle Dinge waren, und er ihnen immer allein gegenübertreten musste.

Dass zusätzlich auch noch seine Schwester sterben würde, machte die Sache nicht besser. Auch _Fragt Viel _bedauerte dies. Sie mochte _Halbes Gesicht_ sehr. Das Zweibein war stark und hatte sich immer gut um _Fragt Viels _Junges gekümmert.

Nach einem letzten Blick wandte sie sich ab und schob mit aller Kraft die Tür nach draußen auf. Nachts war diese oberirdische Höhle ihr Gebiet und seitdem diese humorlose Katze keine Pfote mehr rührte, sogar unbestritten.

Schnell machte sie sich auf ihren Kontrollgang. Dabei nutzte sie sämtliche Abkürzungen, die dieser Bau sonst verbarg. Ratten und auch diese besonders kleinen und dünnen Zweibeine hatten dafür gesorgt. Für die anderen Bewohner dieses _Hogwarts_-Baus mochten sie unsichtbar sein, aber nicht für _Fragt Viel._

Zuerst hinunter, dann hinauf. Auf ihrem Weg schaute sie auch noch bei _Zittrig_ vorbei, einer uralten Ratte.

„Heda!", begrüßte _Fragt Viel _das heruntergekommene und grauhaarige Wesen, das sich bei ihrem Erscheinen im Rattenbau ängstlich in eine Ecke drückte. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst denen fernbleiben, die ihre Köpfe im Kreis drehen können?"

„Ich war nicht…", stammelte das alte Wesen.

„Du warst!", stellte _Fragt Viel _fest. „Ich hab deinen Geruch gestern aufgeschnappt. Ich sag es ungern zweimal. Bleib den Eulen fern oder ich fresse dich."

Das war zwar nur eine leere Drohung, da _Fragt Viel _niemals – bis auf eine Ausnahme – ein Wesen tötete, das _viele Antworten_ hatte. Im Grunde genommen tat ihr die alte Ratte sogar etwas Leid. Soweit sie es erfahren hatte, war diese mehrmals ihrem _Herrchen_ (welch obszönes Wort) entflohen und wieder eingefangen worden. Mit recht schmerzhaften Konsequenzen, wie einige lange Kerben im Fell der Ratte zeigten.

Trotzdem zeigte _Fragt Viel _kein Mitleid. Ratten waren Beute und wenn sie eine davon leben ließ, die nicht einem der kleinen Zweibeine gehörte, dann sollte diese auch erkennen, welch wunderbares Privileg das war.

„Warum gehst du nicht zu den mickrigen Zweibeinen, die für die größeren Zweibeiner die Nahrung bereiten?", fragte sie, als die Ratte nichts sagte.

„Ich hab Angst hinunter zu gehen!", antwortete _Zittrig_.

Als ob das was Neues war.

„Warum?"

„Böse Dinge gehen vor. Viele meines Volkes sterben unten!"

„Natürlich, weil deine dummen Vettern in diese primitiven Zweibein-Fallen gehen."

„Es ist furchtbar da unten!", sagte _Zittrig _daraufhin erstaunlich entschieden. So als würde ihm die Angst den Mut geben, gegen _Fragt Viel _zu bestehen. Ziemlich unerhört fand sie.

„Du wirst heut unten dein Essen suchen!", befahl sie und bleckte die Eckzähne. „Ansonsten werde ich dich einem Zweibein bringen."

„Nein!", jammerte die Ratte. „Nur das nicht."

„Dann gehorche. Ich hab Wichtigeres zu tun, als einer Ratte ihren Platz zu zeigen, klar?"

„Ja, große Jägerin", gab er schließlich nach. „Wirst du heute wieder meine Vettern jagen?"

„Vielleicht!", antwortete sie und die Jagdlust ihres eigenen Volkes regte sich in ihr. „Ich werd sehen, ob es zu viele geworden sind, und dann entscheiden."

„Du wirst sehen, es gibt nur noch wenige von uns", rief _Zittrig _ihr hinterher, als sie davonlief.

Womit er durchaus Recht hatte. Obwohl _Fragt Viel _nur wenige Ratten fing, gab es kaum noch eine dieser Plage im Schloss. Sie hatte schon lange keine mehr gefangen.

In gestrecktem Galopp lief sie hinauf zu den Eulen und schlüpfte, durch ein Loch im Holz, in den Raum unter dem Himmel. Nicht viele der geflügelten Wesen waren im Moment anwesend. So wie _Fragt Viel _liebten sie es des Nachts zu jagen.

„Gute Nacht zum Jagen!", grüßte sie die wenigen Anwesenden. Wie üblich ignorierten die meisten der Vögel sie, was _Fragt Viel _jedoch nicht störte. Sie wusste genau, man fürchtete sie hier und bemühte sich, sie nicht zu reizen. Die Eulen hatten inzwischen herausgefunden, dass man eine vom Volke nicht gegen sich aufbrachte, wenn man selbst seine Jungen aus Eiern zog. Doch genau wie der Ratte sagte auch hier _Fragt Viel _niemandem, dass Wesen die Antworten hatten nichts von ihr zu befürchten brauchten. Das schloss natürlich ihre Jungen ein. Auch hier von einer Ausnahme abgesehen.

„Dein Freund die Ratte war hier", beschwerte sich eine weiße, große Eule. „Ich werde sie töten, wenn sie es noch einmal wagt."

„Er wird euch ab jetzt fern bleiben", versprach _Fragt Viel. _„Wie die anderen Ratten im Bau auch. So, wie ich es versprochen habe."

„Einem Eierfresser kann man nicht vertrauen", sagte eine alte Eule kalt.

„Dann stell du dich doch dem _Schwarz-Weiss-Gestreiften_ das nächste Mal", fauchte _Fragt Viel _drohend und spielte damit auf einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit einem Dachs im letzten Jahr an. „Ich helfe euch und ihr helft mir. Warum sollte ich euch schaden?"

„Vierbeiner Zunge, Vierbeiner List", meinte die alte Eule erneut und wandt den Kopf.

_Dich beiße ich irgendwann_, versprach ihr _Fragt Viel _in Gedanken.

„War eine von euch in der stinkenden Stadt, welche die Zweibeiner London nennen und hat nachgeschaut?", erkundigte sich _Fragt Viel_, statt der unverschämten Eule die Meinung zu beißen.

„Ich war da. Ich war da. Ich war da", erklärte eine sehr junge und extrem kleine Eule, die soeben durch die Dachluke flog und aufgeregt umher flatterte. „Er ist nicht da. Er ist nicht da. Er ist nicht da."

„Halt den Schnabel, _Nervtöter_!", fauchte die missgelaunte, alte Eule den Neuankömmling an und diesmal hatte _Fragt Viel_ nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

„Miesepeter. Miesepeter. Miesepeter", schilpte die kleine Eule mit dem treffenden Namen und umkreiste die große Eule dreimal in atemberaubendem Tempo.

_Fragt Viel _wandte sich ab, um ja nicht zuviel Beachtung von der kleinen Eule zu bekommen. Wenigstens gehörte diese kleine Eule nicht zu dem Hogwarts-Bau, sondern zu der Ansammlung kleiner Zweibeinerbaue in der Nähe. So musste _Fragt Viels _Geduld sich nicht allzu oft beweisen.

Sie wandt sich ab und durchsuchte den Raum nach einer bestimmten Eule, die sie auch problemlos fand. Natürlich wieder in einem neuen Versteck. Ein Loch hoch oben in der Wand.

„Komm raus, _Schattenblitz_", sagte sie. „Ich weiß, du bist da."

„Was willst du schon wieder?", erklang eine leise Eulenstimme nach einiger Zeit widerwillig und ein dunkler Kopf schob sich aus dem Loch.

„Mich nur vergewissern, dass du nicht wieder einen Brief verspätet ablieferst", erklärte _Fragt Viel _laut, damit es auch die anderen Eulen hörten. Es war eine Ehrensache für die meisten von ihnen, Päckchen und Briefe so schnell als möglich auszuliefern. Nicht so _Schattenblitz_.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Brief später als eine andere meines Volkes abgeliefert", verteidigte sich die Eule, hatte aber den Nachteil, dass sie selbst niemals laut sprach. Natürlich stimmte es, was _Schattenblitz_ sagte. Genau wie alle anderen lieferte er immer pünktlich zum morgendlichen Essen. Doch _Fragt Viel _wusste inzwischen, er war fast immer schon am Abend mit dem Brief zurück. Er war extrem schnell unterwegs, doch aus Angst vor zu viel Arbeit – bekanntermaßen schnelle Eulen bekamen die meisten Aufträge – lieferte er meist zu den normalen Zeiten. _Fragt Viel _war es egal, wenn er so verfuhr, solange es nicht die Briefe ihres Jungen betraf.

„Zeig dich ganz", forderte sie deshalb.

„Ich hab nichts", erklärte _Schattenblitz_.

„Dein Kopfinhalt ist mir egal", sagte sie böse. „Mach mich nicht ungeduldig. Du weißt, du bist vor mir nirgends sicher."

Auf diese Drohung hin schob sich äußerst widerstrebend auch der Rest des Eulenkörpers aus dem Loch, wobei ein kleines Päckchen etwas Probleme machte.

„Für wen ist das?", wollte _Fragt Viel _wissen.

„McGonagall."

„Das Zweibein, das auch eine Katze ist?"

„Ja!"

„Welche auch gerade das Oberhaupt des Hogwarts-Baus ist?"

„Ähem – ja."

„Und du denkst nicht, dass man ihr auch eine bevorzugte Behandlung zukommen lassen sollte?"

„Nein!"

„Selbst wenn es das Ende dieses Baus hier bedeuten könnte?"

Missmutig starrte die kleine Eule sie an. Die anderen Anwesenden hingegen gaben deutlich ihr Missfallen zur Arbeitsauffassung von _Schattenblitz_ kund.

„Du fragst zu viel!", sagte die kleine Eule dann und flatterte durch die Dachluke davon.

„Das sagte meine Mutter auch immer", rief _Fragt Viel _ihm hinterher und lief lachend aus dem Heim der Eulen. Sie musste sich beeilen. Der Bau war groß und sie hatte einen langen Weg vor sich.

Zunächst hieß es jedoch sich zu stärken. Also ab in die Tiefen des Baues und zu den kleinen, zerbrechlich aussehenden Zweibeinern. Diese erwarteten _Fragt Viel _schon, denn sie kam fast jede Nacht vorbei. In einer tiefen Schale erwartete ein Ei seiner Bestimmung – in ihrem Magen. Ein zweites, das die kleinen, netten Zweibeiner ihr immer anboten, lehnte sie ab. So gut es auch schmeckte, sie wollte nicht träge werden. Auch wenn es im Moment ruhig für sie und ihr Junges war. Mehr als eine Mondphase lang keine ernsten Gefahren, das war schon ungewöhnlich.

Nach dem Essen ging sie schnell nach draußen, um den Hund des Wildhüters zu besuchen. Der war zwar nicht der Hellste und ganz sicher nicht mutig, aber er war groß und kräftig. Dafür zollte ihm _Fragt Viel _den Respekt, den sie für den Stärkeren immer hatte. Außerdem war der Hund ähnlich einem Jungen, dem man seine Mutter weggenommen hatte. Todtraurig und hilflos. Sie musste ihn mühsam zum Essen überreden, das ihm ein rothaariger Zweibeiner abends immer vorbeibrachte.

Danach beendete sie ihren Ausflug außerhalb des Baues mit einem Patrouillengang am Waldesrand. Das tat sie immer, wenn auch nur aus Gewohnheit. Die Schlangen in diesem kalten Land waren einfach nur lächerlich. Ihr war noch keine einzige über den Weg gelaufen, die zu töten sie stolz gewesen wäre. Klein, schwach und vom Geschmack her absolut widerlich.

Wie üblich fand sie draußen nichts Erwähnenswertes. Keine Schlangen, keine Ratten und seltsamerweise auch keine Spinnen. Sie grüßte kurz das Einhorn, das immer da stand, und den Wasserzweibeiner ohne Beine, der auch immer da schwamm, wo er eben schwamm. _Fragt Viel _freute sich jedes Mal sie zu sehen, denn sie wusste, dass sie nur da waren, um ihr Junges zu beschützen. Bei den Wasserzweibeinern ohne Beine wusste _Fragt Viel _nicht warum und trotz all ihrer Fragen waren die Antworten immer unverständlich ausgefallen. Zweibeinergebrabbel war zwar primitiv, aber das von den Wasserzweibeinern ohne Beine war auch noch unheimlich schmerzhaft für die Ohren. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie es recht bald aufgegeben zu fragen.

Inzwischen war es Zeit geworden. Sie hetzte wieder die Treppen hinauf. Er würde bald aufwachen. Kaum erreichte sie die große Statue des Adlers, zog dieser auch schon den linken seiner ausgebreiteten Flügel ein und gab so den Weg frei. _Langhaar_, die Freundin ihres Jungen, schaute aus müden Augen auf _Fragt Viel _herab.

„Komm schnell rein, Tikki", drängelte das Mädchen. „Ich will keinen Ärger."

Als ob _Fragt Viel _es war, die hier ständig für Aufregung sorgte! Sie war nur immer mit dabei, weil sie ihrem Jungen zwar befehlen konnte, aber eigentlich nicht die Kraft hatte, sich durchzusetzen. Manchmal konnte ihr Kleiner aber auch stur sein. Sie fand sich meist damit ab und sorgte dafür, dass nichts Schlimmeres geschah.

Sie folgte _Langhaar_ hinein, die sich in die Nähe ihres Jungen setzte und herzhaft gähnte. Ihren kleinen Stock hielt sie schon in der Hand. _Fragt Viel _sprang neben sie und schaute genauso auf ihr schlafendes Junges.

Dabei fragte sie sich wie jedes Mal, welchen Name sie ihm geben sollte. Es gab eigentlich genug passende Namen für ihn, aber leider gab es keinen, den _Fragt Viel _ihm geben wollte. Sie wünschte sich einen schönen und starken Namen für ihn. _Träum Schlecht, Läuft gegen Bäume _oder _Kann nicht Zaubern_, sagten ihr einfach nicht zu. Schon mit _Halbgesicht_ für seine Schwester hatte sie sich schwer getan.

Das übliche starke Zucken ihres Jungen begann und schon flüsterte _Langhaar _ein leises: „_Silencio_!"

Ein dünner Silberfaden spann sich um seinen Kopf und sofort wurde es leise.

„Ich geh dann wieder", murmelte _Langhaar _und schlurfte wieder in ihre Schlafhöhle. Kurz danach erwachte ihr Junges mit einem – dank der Silberfäden – lautlosen Schrei. Kaum war ihm seine Umwelt wieder bewusst, schlüpfte sie in seine Arme. Vordergründig, weil sie festgestellt hatte, wie sehr es ihn beruhigte ihr übers Fell zu streicheln, heimlich jedoch, weil sie es sehr genoss. Sie liebte die Liebkosungen durch die felllosen Hände der Zweibeiner, wenn ihr auch immer bewusst blieb, wie gefährlich diese auch sein konnten. Sie ließ sich nur von Zweibeinern berühren, denen sie vertraute.

Nach einiger Zeit setzte ihr Junges sie ab und zog sich ein anderes Fell an.

Er fragte irgendetwas, aber, aufgrund der silbernen Fäden um seinen Kopf, bewegten sich nur still seine Lippen.

_Fragt Viel _wusste trotzdem, was er wollte und war deshalb nicht begeistert. Doch dies war einer der Punkte, an denen sie der Sturheit ihres Jungen nicht Einhalt gebieten konnte. Also musste sie wohl oder übel mitmachen.

„Ich geh voran", bestimmte sie und ging zuerst nach draußen. Er folgte mit für einen Zweibeiner leisen Schritten.

Vorsichtig führte _Fragt Viel _ihn in den Keller, wich ständig irgendwelchen erwachsenen Zweibeinern aus, hinunter zu der großen Tür, hinter der die großen hohlen Baumstämme im Wasser schwammen.

Er holte einen dieser metallenen und unverdaulichen Dinger hervor und öffnete die Tür. Danach schloss er wieder ab und sie schwammen zum Strand unter dem Schloss. Im Sichtschutz der Klippen lief er dann in seinem nassen Fell immer am Strand hin und her. _Fragt Viel _fand das unheimlich langweilig und genoss lieber die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne und putzte ihr Fell. Erst als ihr Junges erschöpft anhielt und begann diese seltsam langsamen Bewegungen zu vollführen, wandte _Fragt Viel _ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Immer, wenn er das tat, war sie kurz davor einen Namen für ihn zu finden. Er wirkte dabei so konzentriert. Seine Atmung war langsam und regelmäßig, sein Gesicht entspannt. Die Augen geschlossen schien es Ungleichgewicht nicht zu geben. _Fragt Viel _konnte sehen, wie sich jetzt die silbernen Fäden um seinen Kopf lösten, wie sich etwas um ihn herum aufbaute…

…und dann – wie immer – war der Moment vorbei. Irgendetwas hemmte, fehlte ihrem Jungen. Sie hatte gehofft, in dieser Umgebung hier wäre es nicht so. Wenigstens war er danach immer fertig mit seinem Ausflug und sie konnten zurückkehren. Genauso ungesehen, wie schon auf dem Hinweg. Was das Schleichen anging, machte sich hierbei ihre jahrelange gemeinsame Routine bemerkbar.

Eine Weile später warteten sie dann im Bau – gemeinsam mit all den anderen Zweibeinern, die einen Adler als Abzeichen trugen – auf die Ankunft des kleinen, aber mächtigen Zweibeiners. Sie nannte ihn _Kurz _und _Fragt Viel _mochte ihn. Im Grunde genommen mochte sie prinzipiell erst mal jeden, über den sie aus dem Stand springen konnte. Außerdem war er nett und soweit es _Fragt Viel _verstanden hatte, so etwas wie ein Leih-Onkel für ihr Junges hier im Hogwarts-Bau.

Als _Kurz _endlich erschien, führte er sie hinunter zum Essen, wo _die Frau, die auch eine Katze war_, eine erfreuliche Ankündigung machte, deren Sinn sich _Fragt Viel _nicht ganz erschloss. Irgendetwas mit einem Ding namens _Alraunen_.

Danach wurden sie in die Räume gebracht, wo die kleinen Zweibeine von erwachsenen Zweibeinen lernten. Und auch für _Fragt Viel _war es meist recht interessant.

Besonders freute sie sich immer über die Stunde oben im Turm, die man _Wahrsagen_ nannte, wenn man von dem in den Augen beißenden Rauch absah. In diesem Punkt war sie sich mit ihrem Jungen einig, in der Begeisterung für die Stunde jedoch nicht. Er war ungern mit den relativ unbekannten älteren Schülern zusammen und die Wahrsagerin mochte er auch nicht sonderlich. Vor allem, weil diese ihm immer wieder sagte, er solle sich endlich anstrengen und etwas _sehen_. Das brachte ihn regelmäßig fast zur Weißglut. Dementsprechend suchte er sich immer eine abgelegene Ecke am Fenster, öffnete es und verbrachte die Zeit damit, den anderen beim Flugunterricht zuzuhören.

_Fragt Viel _hingegen konzentrierte sich vollständig auf die gläserne Kugel vor ihr. Nebel waberte in ihr, doch nur für kurze Zeit, dann formte sich das Grün des heimatlichen Dschungels aus dem Nebel. Freudig bemerkte sie _Tapsig _und seine neue Gefährtin zwischen den Pflanzen. _Tapsig_ war ihr Sohn und stammte aus ihrem zweiten Wurf. Er war der Erste gewesen, der, genau wie _Fragt Viel, _anders als die meisten _des Volkes _gewesen waren. Hätte ihr jetziges Junges ihn kennen gelernt, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich _Timtim _genannt, denn so klang es immer, wenn ihr Sohn versuchte sich zu entschuldigen.

_Tapsig_ war leider auch das einzige ihrer eigenen Kinder, welches noch lebte. Alle anderen aus den ersten zwei Würfen waren inzwischen an Altersschwäche oder durch Feinde gestorben. Doch _Tapsig _war, wie sie, mit Antworten und einem langen Leben gesegnet. Es freute _Fragt Viel, _dass er eine neue Gefährtin gefunden hatte. Aber es versetzte ihr auch einen schmerzhaften Stich, denn es erinnerte sie an ihren dritten Wurf. Sie hatte drei besondere und drei normale Kinder bekommen und alle waren sie gesund gewesen. Doch dann war ihr Gefährte von einem Tiger getötet worden und aus diesem Grund hatte sie zur Jagd ihre Jungen allein zurücklassen müssen. Als sie dann von einer dieser Jagden zurückkehrte…

Das Bild in der Kugel hatte sich geändert und zeigte ihr nun was damals geschehen war. Nicht in der Lage die Augen zu schließen, sah sie noch einmal zu, wie ihre Kinder durch das Gift der Schlange starben und wie ihr jetziges Junges – klein, blind und schwach – nach dem Flachkopf schlug. Erneut spürte sie die Kampfeswut, als sie sich selbst auftauchen sah und den Flachkopf tötete.

Überraschend wechselte in diesem Moment das Bild in der Kugel und _Fragt Viel _starrte in zwei riesige gelbe Augen, die wie ein Eishauch über sie hinweg glitten. Das Bild glitt zurück und so konnte sie den Schlangenkörper erkennen.

„_Wo ist das?"_, fragte sie die Kugel im Gedanken. Das Bild glitt durch eine Wand in eine große Höhle mit Wasser, steinernen Säulen in Schlangenform und einer großen, runden, metallenen Tür. Sie zwang ihre Gedanken durch diese Tür und…

„Meine Lieben! Schaut doch", ertönte die Stimme der Lehrerin erfreut und kam auf _Fragt Viel _zu. Diese hatte sich von dem Ausbruch ablenken lassen und als sie jetzt wieder in die Kugel sah, war da nichts mehr als Nebel.

„Mein Lieber", fuhr das große Zweibein fort und fasste ihr Junges an, das überrascht zurückwich. „Das hast du toll gemacht. So klare Bilder. Ich habe die Schwingungen durch den ganzen Raum gespürt!"

„Still!", sagte _Fragt Viel _schnell, als sie sah, wie ihr Junges den Mund öffnete. Sie war sich sicher, er wollte etwas sagen, was ihr überhaupt nicht in den Kram passte. Er schloss den Mund wieder.

„Mmh!", brummte er nur.

„Hervorragend. Unglaublich. Zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw. Du hast die Gabe, mein lieber Junge. Das wird Professor Dumbledore freuen. Erzähl mir genau, was du gesehen hast."

Wieder sah _Fragt Viel, _wie sein Gesicht sich verkrampfte. Erneut griff sie ein.

„Lüge einfach", raunte sie ihm zu.

Langsam bewegte er den Kopf auf und nieder. Eine Geste der Zustimmung, wie _Fragt Viel _wusste.

„Ich habe mich selbst auf einem Besen fliegen sehen", erklärte ihr Junges mit leiser Stimme.

„Das sah mir aber irgendwie eher nach einer Höhle aus", zweifelte die große Frau.

„Ich war ja auch noch nicht fertig", sagte er. „Danach war ich bei Gringotts. In der Gruft 12 im Verließ 13-1-1 liegt ein unglaublicher Schatz, bewacht von einer Hydra."

Irgendwo kicherte wer unterdrückt.

„Klappe!", kommentierte ihr Junges das und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch nach oben. _Fragt Viel _hatte keine Ahnung warum.

„Lass dich davon nicht verunsichern, mein Lieber. Üb nur schön weiter und versuche die Bilder zu steuern. Und du solltest versuchen, dich von solchen Orten wie Gringotts fernzuhalten. Die Kobolde reagieren sehr ärgerlich auf magische Ausspähung und ich werde am besten gleich nach der Stunde ihnen eine Eule schicken damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen."

„Das wäre sehr nett", erklärte ihr Junges. „Ich hab gehör,t die Kobolde hätten üble Flüche drauf, die Glaskugeln zerstören können, die zur Spionage benutzt wurden, und die Splitter würden dann alle Umstehenden töten."

„Da wollte man dir sicher nur ein wenig Angst machen", erwiderte die Wahrsagerin, ergriff aber sofort die Kugel und schloss diese in eine große stabile Truhe.

„Du kannst dich entspannen, mein Lieber", sagte die Große dann. „Für heute war dies genug. Ihr anderen, nehmt euch ein Beispiel. Ihr seht, es ist möglich mit der richtigen Gabe und Konzentration."

_Fragt Viel _war von diesem Ende nicht begeistert. Sie wollte wissen, wo diese Schlange mit dem eisigen Blick war. Ihr Junges hingegen war anscheinend ganz zufrieden mit dieser Regelung. Woher sollte er auch wissen, was sie gesehen hatte und er konnte die _Richtige Sprache _nicht gut genug, um eine detaillierte Beschreibung von _Fragt Viel _zu verstehen.

So musste sie ungeduldig auf das Ende des Unterrichtes warten und während dieser Zeit wurde sie immer unruhiger. Irgendetwas war in Bewegung und _Fragt Viel _wollte – musste – wissen was!

Sofort nachdem der Unterricht beendet war, lief sie um ihr Junges herum und zog die Luft so tief ein, wie sie nur konnte. Sie wusste, damit machte sie ihr Junges nervös, denn dieses Verhalten kannte er nur zu gut. Normalerweise bedeutete dies, dass Zweibeiner in der Nähe waren, die _Fragt Viel _ihr Junges wegnehmen wollten. Sie bemerkte, wie er alarmiert lauschte und seine Hand nahe dem eisernen Zahn an seiner Hüfte ruhte. Sie begrüßte diese Vorsicht.

Wenig später waren _Fragt Viel _und ihr Junges allein. Das erwachsene Zweibein hatte vergessen, dass ihr Junges in einen anderen Unterricht gehörte. Sie protestierte zwar dagegen, aber ohne die Hilfe ihres Jungen verstand _Fragt Viel_ niemand.

„Komm", flüsterte ihr Junges. „Wir versuchen kurz mit Toireasa zu sprechen."

Wieder so eine Idee, welche _Fragt Viel _nicht mochte.

„Nein", sagte sie.

„Komm schon", drängelte er. „Ich kann kaum noch mit ihr sprechen, seit wir hier wie in einem Käfig leben."

Sie war noch immer nicht dafür.

„Bitte. Nur kurz", bettelte er. „Ich hab gehört, Malfoy und Kosloff machen ihr das Leben schwer. Vielleicht braucht sie mal ein wenig Zuspruch."

Noch immer war sie nicht überzeugt, doch ihr Widerstand bröckelte. Eigentlich war sie nicht unbedingt gegen das Vorhaben, sondern nur gegen das Ziel. Sie war immer noch sauer auf _War Böse_. Vor allem, weil _Fragt Viel _sie in dem schnaufenden Zug gemocht und dann plötzlich feststellen musste, wie sehr sie sich geirrt hatte. Dass jetzt alles wieder gut war, mochte vielleicht für ihr Junges gelten, aber sie misstraute _War Böse_ noch immer. Schließlich war es dem Zweibein gelungen, selbst sie zu täuschen. Das konnte vielleicht wieder geschehen. Wie sollte sie das ausschließen?

Aber egal. Sie war ja bei ihm und da er sie im Moment ausnahmsweise darum bat, konnte sie auch nachgegeben.

„Folge mir!", sagte sie und lief ihm voraus.

Sie brachte ihn in Rekordzeit in die Nähe von _War Böse_. Sie versteckten sich in einem dunklen Seitengang und als Zweibeiner mit der Schlange und dem Dachs an ihnen vorbei gingen, rief ihr Junges leise nach _War Böse_:

„He, Toireasa. Pst!"

„Tarsuinn, verdammt! Was machst du denn hier?", sagte _War Böse_, schlüpfte jedoch heimlich zu ihnen in den Gang.

„Dich besuchen. Hören, wie es dir geht."

„Ich bin sauer auf dich. So geht's mir im Moment! Du riskierst zu viel für ein paar Worte."

_Fragt Viel _pflichtete ihr sofort bei.

„Es ist passiert", lachte ihr Junges leise. „Also, wie geht es dir? Aber ehrlich!"

„Beschissen ist noch geprahlt", antwortete sie dann doch. „Es gibt ein paar, mit denen ich inzwischen gut auskomme. Die meisten kennst du vielleicht von deiner Geburtstagsfeier. Aber ich bekomme ziemlich viele Heuler in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt. Vivian stellt regelmäßig ihre Eule – du weißt schon welche – dafür zur Verfügung. Das nervt ziemlich. Und ohne euch besteht die Gefahr, dass ich in Kräuterkunde nen totalen Reinfall erlebe. Aber ansonsten geht es mir gut. Wie geht es euch? _Aber ehrlich!_"

Ihr Junges schluckte schwer.

„Na ja. Ich glaube, Winona hat ein paar Schuldgefühle wegen Penelope. Rica stirbt und ich versage. Fast alles so wie immer. Und Tikki ist wegen irgendetwas besorgt. Aber ansonsten geht es uns gut."

„Also kann es bei uns beiden im Grunde genommen nur noch besser werden", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Oder in der totalen Katastrophe enden", schloss er das Fazit pessimistisch ab.

_Fragt Viel _mochte es nicht, wenn er so redete.

„Das verhindern wir!", sprach _War Böse_ _Fragt Viels _Gedanken aus. „Ich meine…"

Das Mädchen unterbrach sich und starrte den Gang entlang. _Fragt Viel _hatte nicht darauf geachtet, was da war.

„Was ist?", erkundigte sich ihr Junges.

„Nichts", antwortete das Mädchen und _Fragt Viel _wusste, sie log. „Hab mich geirrt. Wir sind alle etwas nervös im Moment, nicht nur Tikki. Wir sollten sehen, dass wir in unsere Klassen zurückkommen. Bis nachher beim Essen."

Und schon lief sie den Gang entlang davon. _Fragt Viel _schaute ihr misstrauisch nach. Eigentlich wollte sie dem Mädchen hinterher, doch ihr Junges…

„Ich schaff es schon allein", las er ihre Gedanken. „Ich glaube, es wäre gut, wenn du ihr nachschleichst."

Für einen Moment schaute sie ihn erstaunt an. Wie konnte er wissen was sie wollte? Sie hatte nichts gesagt.

„Mir passiert nichts! Es ist nicht weit. Geh schon, wenn du es für richtig hältst."

Immer noch zweifelte sie. Sie hatte schon einmal ihre Kinder auf der Jagd verloren.

„Auf direktem Weg!", befahl sie.

„Natürlich", versprach er und schlich wie zum Beweis in Richtung der Unterrichtshöhlen. Einen kurzen Moment schaute sie ihm hinterher. Er wurde langsam erwachsen. Es wurde Zeit, ihm endlich einen Namen zu geben.

Dann stürmte sie dem Mädchen hinterher. Sie musste einiges an Vorsprung aufholen. Ein paar Ecken später war sie wieder dran und wurde sehr vorsichtig. Es roch hier seltsam.

„Weasley", hörte sie _War Böse_ leise rufen, ohne dass eine Antwort ertönte.

„Ginny!", versuchte es das Mädchen erneut und ging jetzt langsamen Schrittes wieder vorwärts. „Ginny Weasley! Ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Warum bist du nicht bei den anderen gebli…oh Mist! Riesen-Doppel-Ober-_Mist_!"

Neugierig lugte _Fragt Viel _um die Ecke und entdeckte das Mädchen, wie es eine Wand anstarrte, auf der Zweibeinerzeichen gemalt waren.

„Ginny!", rief _War Böse _jetzt laut und holte ihren Holzstab hervor. „Das ist jetzt nicht mehr witzig. Hier ist es gefährlich!"

Trotzdem lief das Mädchen nicht zurück, sondern suchte lange Zeit in den Gängen und hinter Türen. Doch nachdem sie trotz intensiver Suche nichts fand, überlegte sie es sich anders, lief zurück und an _Fragt Viel _vorbei, ohne diese zu bemerken. _Fragt Viel _hatte Probleme ihr zu folgen.

Doch weit musste sie nicht laufen. Wenige Gänge später riss das Mädchen eine Tür auf.

„Professor McGonagall", rief sie laut durch die Tür. Unzählige Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu und sicher fragten sich alle, warum das kleine Mädchen den Unterricht störte.

„Miss Keary", ertönte ihre vorwurfsvolle Stimme. „Was machen Sie allein da draußen."

„Wenn Sie bitte herkommen könnten, erkläre ich das gern, Professor!", sagte _War Böse_. „Es ist wirklich wichtig!"

Gespannt wartete _Fragt Viel_. Die Lehrerin erschien recht schnell an der Tür. Das Mädchen bedeutete der Frau ungeduldig den Raum zu verlassen, schloss die Tür und ging ein Stück weg.

„Was ist, Miss Keary?", fragte die Frau.

„Der Erbe!", flüsterte _War Böse_ dann, sich ängstlich nach Zuhörern umsehend. „Er hat wieder eine Nachricht an die Wand geschrieben und ich fürchte…"

„Was?", wollte die Lehrerin erschrocken wissen.

„…dass er Ginny Weasley hat. Kommen Sie, ich zeig es Ihnen."

_Fragt Viel _hatte noch nie _die Frau, die auch eine Katze_ _war, _so schnell laufen sehen, als sie erneut zu den Zeichen an der Wand rannten.

„Ihr Skelett wird für immer in der Kammer liegen", las die Frau dort leise vor. Sie roch nach Angst und Sorge.

„Ich habe Ginny hier lang gehen sehen", erklärte _War Böse_ leise. „Sie war in Trance und anscheinend hat sie die Schrift völlig ignoriert."

„Warum glauben Sie, dass sie in Trance war", erkundigte sich die Frau.

„Mein Stiefvater arbeitet im Magischen Unfallumkehr-Kommando. Ich hab schon zwei Mal gesehen, wie er Muggel woanders hingeführt hat. Die liefen ähnlich."

Für einen langen Moment stand die Frau steif im Gang, dann sah _Fragt Viel, _wie sie sich zusammenriss und ihren Blick von der Wand löste.

„Sie begeben sich sofort in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, Miss Keary, und bewahren Sie Stillschweigen", befahl die Lehrerin. Dann richtete sie ihren Holzstab auf sich selbst und sagte: _„Sonorus!"_

Danach warf plötzlich jede Wand des Baues ihre Stimme zurück.

„Die Schüler kehren sofort in ihre Schlafsäle zurück. Die Lehrer versammeln sich im Lehrerzimmer. Unverzüglich, bitte."

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte _Fragt Viel _sich verpflichtet, das kleine Mädchen sicher nach unten zu begleiten. Das Gefühl der Gefahr war inzwischen fast greifbar geworden. All ihre Sinne waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Kaum hatte sie _War Böse _in dem Schlangennest abgeliefert – _Fragt Viel _mochte diese Bezeichnung, die sie mal von jemandem gehört hatte – schon machte sie sich wieder auf zu ihrem Jungen. Sie hoffte, seine Zweibeiner-Freunde würden auf ihn aufgepasst haben, was sich zum Glück als richtig herausstellte. In der Höhle ihres Jungen herrschte ein nervöses Summen.

„Weißt du, was los ist?", fragte ihr Junges, als sie in seine Arme sprang.

„Nein!", log sie dreist. Das fehlte noch, dass ihr Junges jetzt durch den Bau stromerte. Sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen – er war genauso neugierig – wie einer von _Fragt Viels _eigenem Volk.

„Was hat Toireasa gemacht?"

„Sie ist zurückgekehrt", antwortete sie diesmal wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ich hasse es, eingesperrt zu sein!", grummelte er.

„Du wirst hier bleiben", befahl sie ihm. „Das ist nicht dein Kampf!"

„Es ist unser aller Kampf hier", sagte er nicht zu Unrecht.

„Aber keiner, den du führen kannst", beharrte sie.

„Sag mal, Tarsuinn", fragte _Haar wie die Sonne _dazwischen. „Tust du nur so, als würdest du mit Tikki reden oder verstehst du sie wirklich?"

„Ich tue nur so", log ihr Junges. „Mach ich immer, wenn ich nervös bin."

„Ob sie die Schule jetzt schließen?"

„Keiner sagt, dass dies wieder der Erbe Slytherins war, Cassandra", bemerkte _Langhaar_.

„Komm schon, Winona", entgegnete _Haar wie die Sonne_. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Immer, wenn sie uns auf unseren Turm beschränken, hat der Erbe zugeschlagen."

„Schließen sie wirklich die Schule?", fragte ihr Junges.

_Fragt Viel _hatte ihm eben dieselbe Frage gestellt.

„Was sollen sie sonst tun?", antwortete _Haar wie die Sonne_. „Wenn sie den Erben nicht finden und dieses Monster immer weiter versteinert oder gar tötet, müssen sie einfach die Schule schließen."

„Aber wenn der Alraunentrank fertig ist, dann kann uns Penelope sicher erzählen, wer es war", hoffte _Langhaar_.

„Und wenn nicht? Keiner von ihnen hatte einen Zauberstab gezogen. Ist eigentlich ein gutes Indiz dafür, dass sie überrascht wurden. Wahrscheinlich von hinten. Ich persönlich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass wir etwas von den Versteinerten erfahren."

„Was wird werden, wenn sie die Schule schließen?", stellte ihr Junges _Fragt Viels _nächste Frage.

„Es wird ein großes Durcheinander geben", vermutete _Haar wie die Sonne_ nachdenklich. „Wahrscheinlich wird das Ministerium Hogwarts von oben bis unten durchkämmen lassen. Vielleicht baut das Ministerium eine neue Schule, vielleicht werden auch mehrere entstehen. Meine Mutter glaubt, es wird viele Leute geben, die versuchen eine Schule nach ihrem Geschmack aufzubauen und deshalb wird es zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen kommen. Nächstes Jahr würde es dann wahrscheinlich kein Schuljahr geben."

„Also, wenn ich bisher gesagt hätte, ein Jahr Ferien wäre toll, möchte ich das hiermit zurücknehmen", sagte _Langhaar_. „Bei einem Jahr Wartezeit werden viele Eltern, die welche es sich leisten können, ihre Kinder auf ausländische Schulen schicken und auch die meisten Lehrer würden woanders Anstellung suchen müssen."

_Fragt Viel _freute diese Vorstellung überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte ihr Junges hierher gebracht, weil er hier recht sicher war. Diesen Schutz aufzugeben, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

„Was ist mit Dumbledore, Flitwick und den anderen Hauslehrern?", erkundigte sich ihr Junges. „Sie können das doch nicht zulassen!"

„Werden sie auch nicht", sagte _Langhaar _entschieden. „Aber es wird nie dasselbe…"

„Bitte hören Sie mir alle zu", piepste _Kurz_ Stimme durch die Höhle. Schlagartig kehrte Totenstille ein.

„Es tut mir Leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir Sie dieses Jahr früher nach Hause schicken müssen und eventuell muss die Schule auch ganz geschlossen werden. Sie werden deshalb morgen früh mit dem Express nach Hause fahren. Wir haben Ihre Eltern schon informiert und Sie sollten den Rest des Tages damit verbringen Ihre Sachen zu packen."

Der kleine Mann stand für einen Augenblick ruhig da und _Fragt Viel _konnte Wasser über sein Gesicht rinnen sehen.

„Und Sie sollten die Zeit auch nutzen, sich voneinander zu verabschieden. Für einige ist es sicher ein längerer Abschied. Sie brauchen sich heut nicht an die Schlafenszeiten zu halten. Nutzen Sie die Zeit."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Professor!", rief ein älteres Mädchen. „Bleiben Sie doch! Sie gehören doch auch zu uns."

„Oh – danke für das Angebot, Miss Stone, aber ich hab leider noch zu tun", antwortete der kleine Mann. Ein Proteststurm brandete auf.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", wollte _Fragt Viels _Junges laut wissen.

Sofort war es wieder still. Alle starrten wissbegierig den kleinen Mann an. Der schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

„Nun…es ist so…wahrscheinlich ist es besser, Sie erfahren das jetzt."

Er holte tief Luft.

„Der Erbe hat eine weitere Nachricht hinterlassen. Eine Gryffindor-Schülerin wurde entführt und wahrscheinlich hat der Erbe sie getötet oder wird es noch tun. Die anderen Lehrer und ich, wir versuchen sie zu finden."

„Wir helfen, Professor", sagte einer der fast erwachsenen Jungen. Viele pflichteten bei.

„Sie helfen am besten, wenn Sie alle hier bleiben!", bestimmte der kleine Mann jetzt fest. „Niemand verlässt den Turm. Die Älteren sind verantwortlich für die Jüngeren. Ich möchte, dass Sie verstehen. Wir Lehrer werden jeden, den wir im Schloss antreffen, behandeln als wäre er der Erbe. Wir werden gefährliche Zauber einsetzen. Zauber, die helfen können, aber auch schaden. Doch dazu müssen wir sicher sein, dass jeder von Ihnen im Turm bleibt. Verstehen Sie das?"

Widerwilliges Einsehen war im Raum zu erkennen. Keine große Begeisterung, aber wenigstens Einsehen.

Der Nachmittag verging und während ihr Junges und die anderen traurig packten, staute sich Wut und Verzweiflung in _Fragt Viel._ Das hier lief falsch! Was hatte sie getrickst und ihr Junges durchleiden lassen, um es hierher zu bekommen. Sie wusste nicht, wie es ausgehen würde, sie wusste nur, die einzige Chance für seine Schwester und ihn war, bis zum Ende hier zu bleiben. Egal wie schwer und gefährlich es war.

Natürlich hatte _Fragt Viel _selbst sehr oft Zweifel an dieser Entscheidung gehabt, vor allem als ihr Junges ein langes Horn in den Bauch gerammt bekommen hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn damals hier fort geschafft und zuvor noch _War Böse_ getötet.

War sie damals sauer gewesen! Und jetzt war sie es wieder. Sie spürte, wie sich alles zum Schlechten wandelte und musste etwas unternehmen. Möglichst unauffällig schlich sie sich zur Tür, in deren Nähe einige ältere Zweibeiner aufpassten, die jedoch eher die anderen Zweibeiner im Auge behielten. Sie erreichte ungesehen die Tür und wollte sie aufstoßen, als…

„Tikki, wohin willst du?", rief ihr Junges quer durch den Raum. Sie sah ihn aufspringen und in ihre Richtung laufen. Dabei stieß er mit anderen Zweibeinern zusammen, fiel über einen Stuhl, schlug schwer auf und rappelte sich wieder hoch.

_Fragt Viel _rammte mit ihrer Schulter die Tür auf und sprang nach draußen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie noch, wie einige der älteren Schüler ihr Junges festhielten und ihn an einer weiteren Verfolgung hinderten.

„Bleib hier!", rief sie ihm noch zu. Dann hetzte sie davon. Sie musste etwas tun und war überzeugt, dass er sich bei seinen Freunden in guten Händen befand. Händen, die auch in der Lage waren, ihn mit Gewalt von einer Dummheit abzuhalten. Besser als _Fragt Viel _dies konnte.

Sie rannte quer durch den Hogwarts-Bau, wich unzähligen silbrigen Fäden und Wänden aus, umging viele dieser Fallen, indem sie die geheimen Wege ausnutzte, und erreichte _Zittrigs_ Bau.

„_Zittrig_ – komm her!", befahl sie und schaffte es nicht, das Jagdfieber aus ihrer Stimme zu vertreiben.

„Ich war nicht bei den Eulen!", verteidigte sich die Ratte und wollte verschwinden.

_Fragt Viel _warf sich auf ihn, bevor er in einen der zu kleinen Gänge abhauen konnte. Ihre Zähne zwickten kurz das Genick der Ratte. Dann glaubte sie genug Eindruck geschunden zu haben und löste die Zähne wieder etwas. Trotzdem ließ sie _Zittrig _nicht unter sich weg.

„Ich sagte: Komm her! Nicht: Geh weg!", fauchte sie ungehalten.

„Bitte nicht töten!", flehte _Zittrig_.

„Ich werde dich nicht töten,…", versprach sie „…wenn du meine Fragen beantwortest!"

„Frag", entgegnete die Ratte und machte ihrem Namen dabei alle Ehre.

„Du sagtest, unten werden die deines Volkes getötet. Richtig?"

„Ja?"

„Wer tötet sie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Woher weißt du dann, dass sie getötet wurden?"

„Ich weiß es."

„Sag mir woher!"

„Ich hab ihre Reste gesehen."

„Wo?"

„Unten!"

„Wo unten?"

„Ganz unten!"

„Wo genau?!"

„Unter dem Schloss!"

Das führte zu nichts.

„Du wirst mich hinbringen!", erklärte sie.

„Nein. Bitte nicht", bettelte _Zittrig_. „Meine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen."

„Das werden wir sehen", erklärte _Fragt Viel _kalt.

Sie packte die Ratte am Genick und hob diese, wie ein Junges beim Nestwechsel, auf. So konnte _Zittrig_ ihr nicht entkommen. Die Ratte konnte ziemlich flink sein für ihr Alter.

„Woo laangch?", nuschelte sie. Reden mit einer Ratte in der Schnauze war nicht einfach.

„Oh bitte."

„Woo laannggh!!!", sagte sie erneut und verlieh ihren – na ja – Worten mit den Zähnen Nachdruck.

„Nach unten. Ganz nach unten", erklärte die Ratte ängstlich und gab damit ihren Widerstand auf. Ohne dass sie weiter fragen musste, leitete _Zittrig_ sie in die unteren kalten Gänge des Baues. Irgendwann stand sie in einer abgelegenen Ecke vor einem kleinen Loch, aus dem es übel roch und durch das sie nicht mit einer quer in der Schnauze liegenden Ratte passen konnte.

„Hier!", meinte _Zittrig_. „Einfach da hinunter und du wirst sie finden."

_Fragt Viel _setzte die Ratte ab.

„Wohin führt dieses Loch?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Dahin, wo das schlechte Wasser abfließt. Die Hauselfen werfen da auch die Essensreste hinein, die der Kraken mag. Wir Ratten holten uns immer unseren Anteil, doch nie zuviel, damit wir den _Großen mit den vielen Armen_ nicht verärgern."

„Seit wann geht das nicht mehr?"

„Seit dem Tag, an dem man überall Kürbisse essen konnte."

Das passte.

„Gut. Kannst abhauen!", sagte sie gönnerhaft.

Wie der Blitz war er verschwunden. Sie neidete es ihm ein wenig. Er war niemandem verpflichtet und seine Angst beherrschte ihn. _Fragt Viel _könnte ihr Leben nicht so führen, aber das musste jeder für sich selbst entscheiden.

Sie schlüpfte durch das enge Loch und lief dann eine lange Rampe hinunter. Der Gestank war nicht gut für ihre empfindliche Nase, aber er war auch interessant. Sie hatte das Gefühl über einen Friedhof zu schleichen. Fischskelette, Rattenknochen, ausgesaugte Spinnen. Die schwache Spur von Kröten und auch…

…Zweibeiner waren hier unten.

Vorsichtig schlich sie weiter. Sie hörte Steine rollen, eine jugendliche Stimme fluchen und als sie um die Biegung linste, erblickte sie die dazugehörige Person. Ein rothaariges, junges Zweibein versuchte Steine von einer Schuttlawine wegzuräumen, um ein kleines Loch zu erweitern. Immer wieder nachrutschende Steine machten die Sache anscheinend nicht einfach.

Neben dem Jungen hockte auf dem Boden einer der erwachsenen Zweibeiner. Zuerst freute sich _Fragt Viel _darüber, doch dann erkannte sie den Mann und ein abfälliges Geräusch rang sich aus ihrer Kehle. Sie mochte ihn nicht.

Nicht, dass er böse war. Er war nur so arrogant und absolut unnütz bei der Ausbildung ihres Jungen. Und dass er sich gerade dümmlich und bewundernd in einem Spiegel anschaute, als hätte er sein hässliches Aussehen noch nie gesehen, erzeugte Abscheu in ihr. Mit Augen sollte man in die Welt blicken, nicht seine furchtbar trockene Nase bewundern. Irgendwie wirkte er heute sogar noch unfähiger als sonst.

Vorsichtig schlich sie näher. Sie musste diesen Weg gehen, auch wenn er kaum Deckung bot. Erst als sie den Geröllhaufen erreichte, bemerkte sie der Mann über seinen Spiegel hinweg.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte er erstaunt, als hätte er _Fragt Viel _noch nie gesehen. „Bist aber niedlich."

„Was?", fuhr der rothaarige Junge mit einer Rechtsdrehung herum. _Fragt Viel _lief nach links, um in seinem Rücken zu bleiben. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und huschte durch die kleine unsichere Öffnung.

„Was ist hier niedlich?", fauchte der Junge und _Fragt Viel _war erstaunt, einen Kleinen so mit einem Großen reden zu hören. Normalerweise beschwor dies immer ein Donnerwetter herauf.

„Ist doch niedlich dieses kleine Fellbündel", sagte der Lehrer naiv. „Nicht wahr?"

„Das nennt man Haare, Sie unnützer Tropf!", hörte sie den Jungen noch fauchen, dann zog etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Vor ihr lag etwas, was sie nur zu gut kannte.

Eine abgestreifte Schlangenhaut.

An sich nichts Besonderes, wenn man außer Acht ließ, dass diese hier viele Male länger als _Fragt Viel _war. Länger sogar als die _Große Würgerin_. Und viel dicker. Interessiert beschnupperte sie die Haut. Diese war schon alt, mehrere Monate sicher, aber von einer unheimlichen Härte.

Mit einem noch schlechteren Gefühl als zuvor, folgte sie weiter dem Gang. Eingemeißelte Schlangenreliefs mit Smaragdaugen beobachteten sie dabei. Silberne Fäden führten von diesen Augen zu den Wänden rechts und links einer Öffnung.

_Fragt Viel _hörte zwei Stimmen und folgte ihrem Klang. Dazu musste sie eine große Höhle durchqueren, in der steinerne Säulen in Form von sich windenden Schlangen die Sicht versperrten. Genau diesen Raum hatte sie in der gläsernen Kugel gesehen.

„Dumbledore ist durch mein bloßes _Gedächtnis _aus diesem Schloss vertrieben worden", sagte eben eine arrogante Stimme.

„Er ist nicht so fern, wie du glauben möchtest!", antwortete eine andere.

Dann erblickte _Fragt Viel _auch die beiden Sprecher. Ein großer und ein kleiner Junge, zu deren Füßen eine regungslose Mädchengestalt lag. _Fragt Viel _war davon etwas verwirrt. Sie konnte nur den kleinen Jungen und das Mädchen riechen, während der dritte Zweibeiner irgendwie nur zu sehen und zu hören war. Silberne Fäden durchzogen seine Gestalt, die mit einem Buch und dem Mädchen verbunden waren. Es war, als würde man eine Qualle betrachten, die über Tentakel ihr Opfer aussaugt. Misstrauisch beäugte sie die Sache aus sicherer Entfernung. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr beigebracht, eine Situation nicht vorschnell zu beurteilen. Beobachten, schlussfolgern und wenn man wusste woran man war, ohne lähmende Zweifel agieren.

Im Moment tendierte sie dazu den Großen nicht zu mögen, weil sie ihn nicht erschnuppern konnte. Aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass diese Höhle extrem penetrant nach Schlange roch. Nur auf eine Art, die _Fragt Viel _nicht kannte. Einen großen Bogen schlagend, durchforstete sie die Umgebung. Was hatten Kröten und Hühner hier zu suchen, von denen ihre Nase zeugte?

Ein melodisches Klingen durchdrang plötzlich den Raum. Keine Musik, wie sie Zweibeiner mochten, sondern wirklich mit echtem Gefühl. Es brachte Hoffung. Dann eine Flamme hoch oben in der Luft und ein Vogel erschien.

Auf solche Auftritte folgten normalerweise sofort irgendwelche hektischen Handlungen. Nicht hier. Zuerst redeten die beiden Jungen wieder und verwendeten Begriffe, die _Fragt Viel _zwar die letzten Monate über kennen gelernt, aber noch immer nicht verstanden hatte. Man nannte hier Zweibeiner ohne Magie Muggel – was für ein Blödsinn! Alles Leben war ein Zeichen der Magie. Aber das begriffen die Zweibeiner nicht. Und dann redeten sie auch noch über halbes Blut. Was der größte Schwachsinn war. Zweibein mit Zweibein konnte doch gar kein Halbblut sein? Das Ergebnis einer Verbindung aus Pferd und Esel, das war ein Halbblut! Aber so etwas Offensichtliches sahen die Zweibeiner irgendwie auch nicht.

Zumindest brachten die Worte sie dazu, dann doch etwas zu unternehmen. Der Größere wandte sich einem steinernen Abbild eines Zweibeins zu und redete.

Zunächst glaubte _Fragt Viel _ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Die Worte einer Schlange kamen ihm über die Lippen. Ihr wurde schlecht. Sie konnte zwar nicht verstehen, was er sagte, aber sie verachtete diese Sprache. Schlangen wollten so sein wie die Zweibeiner, aber konnten es nicht zugeben. Deshalb hatten sie ihre eigene Sprache und sie verachteten alle Völker, welche die _Richtige Sprache _sprachen.

Die Worte brachten den Kopf der steinernen Statue zum Leben und dann spie der Mund – grotesk vergrößert – die gewaltigste Schlange aus, die _Fragt Viel _jemals gesehen hatte. Und eigentlich hatte sie auch keinen Wert darauf gelegt, jemals so einen riesigen Feind zu sehen.

Vor allem nicht, wenn dieser auch noch vor Gift nur so triefte. Ihr Hass bekam eine heftige Abkühlung.

Die Schlange war einfach zu groß. Der ultimative Killer. _Fragt Viels _Kiefer konnte nicht einmal eine der Schuppen umspannen. Einziger Vorteil den man vielleicht hatte war, dass die Schlange sich sehr langsam bewegte. Sie war alt und schwer. Die Schuppen waren offensichtlich verhärtet und rieben schmerzhaft aneinander. Zumindest glaubte das _Fragt Viel _aus der Stimme der Schlange herauszuhören, die sich im Übrigen sofort auf den kleineren Jungen stürzte. Damit war für _Fragt Viel _die Entscheidung gefallen, auf wessen Seite sie stand. Nur konnte sie leider nichts tun. Diese große Schlange kannte sie aus den Erzählungen ihrer Mutter und sie war machtlos.

Von der Ferne beobachtete _Fragt Viel _den Kampf. Sie sah keinen Sinn darin sich in Gefahr zu bringen, solange sie nicht wusste, was sie bewirken konnte.

Sie sah, wie der Junge die Augen geschlossen hielt, bis der Vogel der Schlange die Augen ausgehackt hatte, wie er einen riesigen Zahn aus einem viel zu kleinen Hut zog und wie er die Schlange damit tötete. Lange bevor _Fragt Viel _sich auch nur zu einer Handlung entschließen konnte. Schließlich war das da nicht ihr Junges.

Sie sah Blut zu Boden tropfen, roch tödliches Gift in der Wunde und wusste, dass der Junge sterben würde.

Doch dann ließ sich der seltsame Vogel neben dem Jungen nieder und legte den Kopf gegen die vergiftete Wunde. Mit unsäglichem Erstaunen stellte _Fragt Viels _Nasefest, wie der giftige Geruch nachließ und sie konnte erkennen, wie wieder gesundes Blut die Leichenblässe im Gesicht des kleinen Jungen vertrieb. Was für ein nützlicher Freund! Sobald _Fragt Viel_ wusste, wo dieser Vogel lebte, würde sie versuchen seine Freundschaft zu gewinnen.

Der große Junge schien mit dieser Entwicklung nicht sonderlich zufrieden zu sein und er vertrieb den Vogel mit seinem Holzstab und einem lauten Knall. Dann richtete er den Stab auf den kleinen Jungen, der jedoch in einer zunächst sinnlos scheinenden Geste das Buch mit dem Giftzahn der Schlange durchbohrte, das ihm der Vogel zuwarf. Doch dann konnte _Fragt Viel _erkennen, wie effektiv diese Aktion war. Bisher hatte sie einfach angenommen, die silbernen Fäden zwischen dem großen Jungen, dem Buch und dem Mädchen gingen von dem Jungen aus, aber jetzt sah sie, dass das Buch der Schlüssel war. Die Fäden zerfaserten und eine unheimliche Mischung aus Blut, Tinte und Gift ergoss sich über den Boden.

Dann verschwand der große Junge urplötzlich und Stille kehrte in der Halle ein. Bewegungslos beobachtete sie weiter, wie der Kleine seine Sachen einsammelte, das Mädchen zu sich kam, sie ein paar kurze Worte wechselten und dann mit dem Vogel den Raum verließen.

_Fragt Viel _wollte ihnen unauffällig folgen, doch dann kehrte ihr Blick noch einmal zu der großen Statue zurück. Sie stockte, der Mund war jetzt nicht mehr so grotesk geöffnet, doch richtig geschlossen war er auch nicht. Er formte immer noch ein großes O. Beunruhigt kehrte sie um und begann noch einmal den Raum zu durchforschen. Lange Zeit ohne Erfolg, doch dann – ganz hinten und kaum sichtbar – entdeckte sie ein ungewöhnlich kleines Relief einer Schlange, das vollständig mit den üblichen silbernen Fäden umsponnen war. Versuchsweise packte sie einen davon mit der Schnauze, zog daran und sah, wie sich kurzzeitig ein dünner Spalt öffnete. Sie zerbiss den Faden und der Riss wurde größer. Ein kleiner, katzengroßer Gang öffnete sich vor ihr, der noch weiter nach unten führte. Vorsichtig folgte sie dem Weg. Von hier kam der Geruch nach Kröte, Huhn und Schlange. Am Ende ihres Weges weitete sich der Gang in eine kleine Höhle. Kampfgeräusche und das Schaben von Schuppen waren hier allgegenwärtig. Aufs höchste gespannt lugte sie hinein und zuckte erschrocken zurück.

Neben einer Unmenge zerbrochener Hühnereier und einer toten Kröte hatte sie unzählige dieser Schlangen gesehen. Viel kleiner diesmal, fast wie frisch geschlüpft.

Neugierig wagte sie noch einen Blick.

Immer zwei der Schlangen kämpften jeweils gegeneinander. Mit Abscheu sah _Fragt Viel_, wie sie die Zähne ineinander schlugen, sich gegenseitig töteten und der Sieger den Besiegten verschlang. Noch größer wurde ihr Entsetzen, als sie sah, wie der Sieger nach dem Mahl deutlich wuchs und dabei seine Haut abstreifte.

„_Sie töten einander, bis nur noch der Stärkste übrig ist_", drangen ihr die Worte ihrer Mutter ins Gedächtnis. „_Töte sie, solange sie jung und ihre Haut weich ist. Wenn du allein bist, warte und töte den Letzten, doch wenn du kannst, hole andere des Volkes und töte sie vorher. Doch achte auf ihre Zähne. Ihr Gift und ihre Augen sind eine tödliche Waffe von Geburt an._"

Zweifelnd starrte _Fragt Viel _auf das Kampfgewühl. Nur noch ein Viertel der ursprünglichen Zahl an Schlangen war übrig und wenn sie deren Länge zusammenzählte, dann würden sie sicher gewaltiger als ein Flachkopf werden und die waren schon drei oder vier Sprünge weit. Das hielt sie zwar immer noch für besiegbar, aber die letzte gefährliche Schlange hatte sie vor mehr als fünf Jahren gejagt. Sie war ein wenig aus der Übung.

Sorgsam studierte sie ihre zukünftigen Gegner. Analysierte ihre Schnelligkeit, die Kraft und auch die Taktiken und bereitete sich auf den Kampf vor. Doch dann, kurz vor der Entscheidung, geriet der Kampf der Schlangen ins Stocken.

Wer immer die Hühnereier gesammelt hatte, um diese Missgeburten wachsen zu lassen, hatte einen Fehler gemacht und eine ungerade Anzahl an Eiern ausbrüten lassen. Drei Schlangen von etwa drei Sprüngen Länge zischten sich mit aufgerichteten Köpfen an. Sie steckten in einem Dilemma. Das konnte _Fragt Viel _durchaus verstehen. Wahrscheinlich stritten sie darüber, wer den nächsten Zweikampf führen sollte, denn der Sieger würde deutlich größer als sein letzter Gegner sein.

Die einzige Möglichkeit die ihnen blieb, war ein Dreikampf. Doch das machte die Sache kaum einfacher. Mit wiegenden Köpfen versuchten die Schlangen immer beide Gegner im Auge zu behalten. Einem peitschenden Angriff folgte immer ein schneller Rückzug, da fast immer der Nichtangegriffene versuchte, diesen Moment zu einer eigenen Attacke zu nutzen. Für _Fragt Viel _war dies ein recht belustigender Anblick und es gab ihr die Möglichkeit für weitere Studien. Inzwischen war sie der Überzeugung, eine einzelne dieser Schlangen – selbst wenn sie sechs oder noch mehr Sprünge lang war – besiegen zu können.

Doch dann wurde ihr Plan durchkreuzt.

„Tikki!", hörte sie ihr Junges. Obwohl er sicher laut rief, war seine Stimme hier unten kaum zu hören. Leider besaßen die Schlangen – eigentlich untypisch – ein gutes Gehör. Sie beendeten den Kampf und fuhren herum.

„Menschenfleisch!", sagte eine von ihnen deutlich in der _Richtigen Sprache_. „Lasst uns es holen."

„Ja", pflichteten die beiden anderen blutgierig bei.

Ohne groß zu überlegen, sprang _Fragt Viel _aus dem Gang heraus und versperrte diesen mit ihrem Körper.

„Lauf weg, Junges", schrie sie laut aus. Die Schlangen zuckten überrascht vor ihr zurück.

„Welch leckere Überraschung", zischte eine der Schlangen. „Schau mir in die Augen und stirb."

_Fragt Viel _tat ihr den Gefallen.

„Und?", fragte sie arrogant und tänzelte umher. Der eisige Hauch des Todes, den die Augen ihrer Feinde ausstrahlten, glitt von ihr ab. „Kein kampfloser Sieg diesmal!"

Sie klang dabei zuversichtlicher, als sie eigentlich war. Gegen drei Schlangen anzutreten, war reine Verzweiflung. _Fragt Viel _musste ihrem Jungen Zeit verschaffen.

„Ihr rührt mein Junges nicht an!", fauchte sie deshalb. „Ich bin ein Schlangenjäger und ihr seid meine Beute!"

Das brachte ihr ein belustigtes Zischen ein, nachdem sie kurz ein wenig Angst in den todbringenden Augen gesehen hatte.

„Ein Mensch ist dein Junges? Nur schade, dass er dich nicht verstehen kann. Aber sei beruhigt, du wirst nicht mehr erleben, wie wir ihn töten."

Ein Schlangenkopf stieß nach ihr. _Fragt Viel _sprang sofort zurück an die Wand und entging dem Angriff. Eine andere Schlange nutzte diesen Moment und versuchte ebenfalls sie zu erwischen, doch ein Tänzeln zur Seite ließ das aufgerissene Maul an ihr vorbei, gegen den Stein krachen.

„Daneben, daneben!", lästerte _Fragt Viel _und spürte wie die Kampfeslust die Kontrolle übernahm. Dem dritten Angriff wich sie nicht aus. Nein – sie sprang vorwärts, über den angreifenden Kopf hinweg, landete auf dem Schlangenkörper und biss kurz und heftig hinein. Leider deutlich zu weit hinten. Einige Wirbel der Schlange brachen zwar, aber das empfindliche Genick blieb unverletzt. Schnell sprang sie wieder fort, um kein einfaches Ziel zu sein.

„Reingelegt!", lachte der Wortführer der Schlangen und huschte durch die Öffnung, die _Fragt Viel _im Eifer freigegeben hatte. Mit einem Wutschrei folgte sie und hatte dabei Glück, dass die eine Schlange sich in Schmerzen wand und die zweite noch etwas betäubt vom Kontakt mit der Wand war. Sie folgte der Schlange den Gang nach oben und erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie gefährlich das war. Wenn sich die führende Schlange jetzt umwandte und die anderen beiden ihr folgten, dann saß sie in der Falle und war tot. In dem schmalen Gang war ans Ausweichen nicht zu denken.

„Ich töte dein Junges und dann dich", zischte es vor ihr.

Dicht hinter _Fragt Viel _waren nun gleitende Schuppengeräusche zu hören.

„Ihre Augen töten!", schrie _Fragt Viel _ihrem Jungen zu.

„Ja, warne ihn nur", amüsierten sich die Schlangen. „Fast alle Menschen sind taub und dumm!"

Sie erreichten wieder die große Höhle mit den Schlangensäulen. _Fragt Viels _Junges lag regungslos auf dem Boden. Die Zahnhülle war leer.

„Und jetzt stirbst du!", begrüßte sie die Schlange. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. _Fragt Viel _hatte hier viel mehr Platz und mit ihrer Schnelligkeit konnte es keine der Schlangen aufnehmen. Trotzdem sie extrem wütend war, dachte sie noch daran, die drei Schlangen von ihrem Jungen wegzulocken, während diese versuchten _Fragt Viel _den Weg nach draußen zu verwehren.

Es lief im Endeffekt auf ein Patt hinaus. Sie hatte keine Chance eine der Schlangen zu töten und diese waren zu langsam sie zu fangen. Im Endeffekt würde der sterben, der zuerst müde wurde und das würde wohl _Fragt Viel _sein.

Sie sprang auf ein Podest außerhalb der Reichweite der Schlangen, um ein wenig zu verschnaufen. Obwohl nicht außerhalb ihrer Reichweite, taten es die Schlangen ihr nach. _Fragt Viel _konnte nur froh sein, dass sie nicht wirklich zusammen arbeiteten, wie es die Flachköpfe getan hätten, welche die Zweibeiner _Königskobras_ nannten.

„Komm runter spielen", zischte eine der Schlange atemlos.

„Komm doch mit dem Kopf rauf", bot _Fragt Viel _als Alternative an.

„Warum schiebst du nur das Unvermeidliche hinaus. Komm – ich mach es schnell und schmerzlos, wie bei deinem Jungen."

„Mindestens einen nehme ich noch mit", fauchte sie wütend. „Vielleicht auch zwei, wenn euer Gift genauso langsam wirkt, wie das eures Vorgängers."

„Solange einer übrig bleibt, wird unsere Mission weiterleben. Unser nächster Herr wird zurückkehren."

„Den gegenwärtigen habe ich sterben sehen", lachte _Fragt Viel _und betrachtete wachsam die Schlangenleiber, die um ihr Podest kreisten.

„Das macht mich hungrig!", sagte schließlich eine der Schlangen lauernd. „Ich werd mal schauen, ob ihr Junges eine gute Mahlzeit abgibt. Ihr anderen passt auf."

Sie glitt davon, wobei sie sich immer wieder nach _Fragt Viel _umsah. Der Körper ihres Jungen lag nicht weit entfernt regungslos auf dem Boden. Sie wusste, was die Schlange damit bezweckte, doch damit konnte sie _Fragt Viel _nicht in Wut versetzen.

„Mein Junges ist fort", sagte sie zornig, aber überlegen. „Du kannst ihm nicht mehr wehtun."

„Aber ich kann seine Hülle zerfetzen. Vielleicht habe ich ihn ja nicht ganz getötet. Sieh nur. Da ist doch sein Herz, oder? Ich werd mal sehen, wie es aussieht. Noch ist es warm und…"

„Jetzt!", schrie _Fragt Viel _und sprang selbst zur Ablenkung auf die beiden Schlangen in ihrer Näher herunter. Diese schnappten nach ihr, doch sie war schon wieder weggehüpft. Fort von ihrem Jungen, damit ihre beiden Gegner nicht sahen, was ihr Junges eben getan hatte.

„Fang mich!", jauchzte sie heiser im Triumph und sprang rückwärts. Mit einem kurzen Blick sah sie, wie ihr Junges seinen metallenen Zahn aus dem Kopf der Schlange zog, die ihn hatte fressen wollen. Ihr Körper zuckte und wand sich noch im Todeskampf.

„Spring zurück!", schrie sie ihrem Jungen zu, damit er nicht doch noch verletzt wurde. Und endlich befolgte er einmal einen Befehl. Aber dann kam er in großem Bogen auf sie zugelaufen.

Seine Schritte waren gut hörbar. Einer ihrer Gegner fuhr herum und _Fragt Viel _nutzte diesen Moment der Ablenkung, um die andere Schlange anzugreifen. Eine Finte, ein ablenkender Schrei und dann senkten sich ihre Zähne in das Genick der Feindin, die sie schon einmal gebissen hatte. Zu ihrer Befriedigung knackte es laut und deutlich. Dann sprang _Fragt Viel _erneut zur Seite.

„Und jetzt du!", verkündete sie der letzten Schlange.

Doch diese dachte gar nicht daran sich zu stellen. Mit einer unerwarteten Drehung schoss sie auf die steinerne Gestalt des Zweibeins mit dem offenen Mund zu, glitt an ihr hoch und in ihren Mund. _Fragt Viel _sprintete in der Hoffnung hinterher, noch den Schwanz zu erwischen. Aber es schien zu spät.

Plötzlich rauschte der Zahn ihres Jungen an ihr vorbei und blieb wie durch ein Wunder im Schwanz und dem Stein darunter stecken, bevor die Schlange ganz im Mund verschwinden konnte. _Fragt Viel _nutzte dieses Geschenk, sprang hinauf, packte den Schwanz mit den Zähnen und riss daran.

Aus der Mundhöhle drangen Schmerzensschreie, dann kam die Schlange zurück und _Fragt Viel _brachte sich für einen Moment wieder in Sicherheit.

Die übrig gebliebene Schlange glitt wieder aus der Höhle, fiel auf den Boden und begann sofort nach ihr zu stoßen, wobei ihr Schwanz immer noch auf halber Höhe fest hing. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen.

„Warum stirbt er nicht?", zischte sie dabei.

_Fragt Viel _befand, dass die Schlange eine Antwort verdiente.

„Weil er blind ist", rief sie und sprang vor.

Scharfe, giftige Zähne berührten ihr Fell, rissen ein paar Haare weg, aber ihre Haut blieb unverletzt. _Fragt Viels _Angriff hatte mehr Erfolg. Sie erwischte den Hals der Schlange, jedoch so ungünstig, dass sie das Genick nicht zerbrechen konnte. Doch diesmal ließ sie nicht los. Der Körper der Schlange war ungewöhnlich stark und sie wurde herumgewedelt. Dabei schlug sie mehrfach schmerzhaft gegen den harten Stein der Statue.

Inzwischen war ihr Junges näher gekommen. Durch die zusammengepressten Zähne hindurch konnte sie ihm jedoch nicht sagen was er tun sollte, und so stieß er mit dem Bündel aus Schlangenkopf und _Fragt Viel _zusammen. Sein Blut floss und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dies von dem Zusammenstoß und dem darauf folgenden Sturz kam und nicht von einem Schlangenzahn. Doch das schien ihn nicht zu schrecken. Seine Hände suchten den Schlangenkörper in der Nähe des Messers, drückten diesen fest gegen den Stein und schoben sich immer weiter Richtung Kopf und _Fragt Viel. _Begrenzte so immer mehr den Bewegungsspielraum der Schlange. Diese erkannte die Gefahr und schlug nun noch mehr auf ihn ein. Zu _Fragt Viels _Befriedigung bemerkte sie jedoch, dass die Schlange dank ihres Bisses ihr Maul nicht mehr öffnen konnte.

Dann endlich berührten die Hände ihres Jungen _Fragt Viel._ Die Schlange war jetzt fast bewegungslos.

„Töte sie", keuchte er vor Anstrengung und presste seinen gesamten Körper gegen Schlangenkörper und Stein.

Sie löste blitzschnell ihre Zähne und setzte einen neuen Biss. Diesmal erwischte sie die richtige Stelle. Es knackte erneut und warmes, widerwärtig schmeckendes Blut schoss in ihre Schnauze. Diesmal gab es kein Zittern. Der Tod kam schnell.

Erschöpft ließ _Fragt Viel _los und leitete ihr Junges ein Stück von den toten Körpern weg. Dort befahl sie ihm sich zu setzen und beschnüffelte intensiv alle seine Wunden. Zu ihrer Freude stellte sie fest, dass es zwar schlimm aussah, aber nicht wirklich lebensbedrohlich war. Zerfetzte Kleidung, eine Platzwunde am Kopf, blaue Flecken und Schnitte überall, aufgeschürfte Hände. Nichts, was er nicht schon kannte.

Erst als sie ganz sicher war, dass ihm nichts fehlte, baute sie sich vor ihm auf und hielt ihm die längste und heftigste Standpauke ihres Lebens. Um das zu unterstützen zwickte sie ihm entschieden und sicher schmerzhaft in die Hände. Sie hatte ihm befohlen im Bau zu bleiben. Er hatte das nicht beachtet und so wäre er beinahe hier gestorben. Noch nie war sie so wütend und besorgt gewesen. Natürlich verstand er wahrscheinlich nicht mal die Hälfte von dem was sie sagte, aber der Sinn war ihm nur zu deutlich klar. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und zog auch seine Hände vor ihr nicht zurück. Erst als sie endlich endete, wagte er etwas zu sagen.

„Aber ich hatte solche Angst um dich, als man uns das von dem Basilisken erzählte", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

_Fragt Viel _schaute ihn für einen Moment an, dann begann sie ihm besänftigend die Wunden mit der Zunge zu reinigen.

Sie liebte ihn und deshalb vergab sie ihm auch genauso schnell wieder, wie sie wütend geworden war. Er war mutig und er war neugierig. Eigenschaften, die er von ihr hatte. Wie konnte sie ihm dies zum Vorwurf machen? Er war halt noch ein Junges!

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	31. XXX Der Handschlag

** - Kapitel 30 - **

**Der Handschlag**

Es dauerte eine Weile ehe sich Tikki beruhigt hatte. Man musste nicht empathisch begabt sein, um zu erkennen, dass sie diesmal wirklich wütend auf ihn war. Zu Recht, wie er eingestehen musste. Vorausgesetzt er bildete sich nicht ein, was er eben zu verstehen glaubte. Noch nie hatten Tikkis Laute derart präzisen Sinn in seinem Verstand geformt. Er glaubte zu verstehen, dass er mit seinem Auftauchen einen Kampf zu ihren Gunsten in eine Situation verwandelt hatte, in der es ein Wunder war, dass sie beide überlebt hatten. Normalerweise hätte er dieses extreme Verständnis auf seine augenblickliche Erregung geschoben, wenn nicht noch etwas gewesen wäre.

Mitten in Tikkis Kampf, als er bewegungslos am Boden gelegen hatte und eine der Schlangen auf ihn zugekommen war, da hatte er alles genau _sehen _können. Nicht aus seiner Sicht, aber aus der von Tikki. Erst dies und ein wenig sein Gehör, hatte ihn das Messer so genau führen lassen. Diese Bilder hatten ihn bis zum Ende des Kampfes begleitet und waren zeitweise mehr störend als hilfreich gewesen, da Tikki natürlich nicht unbedingt immer geradeaus geschaut hatte. Vor allem, als sie nach ihrem missglückten Angriff gegen die Wand geschlagen wurde. Er hatte mit Macht ihre Sicht aus seinem Kopf drängen müssen, um ihr überhaupt helfen zu können.

Nun aber – wo er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als noch einmal durch ihre Augen sehen zu können – passierte nichts. Seine Welt war wieder schwarz.

Trotzdem war er nicht so dumm, wie Tikki ihm eben vorwarf.

Nachdem Flitwick die gute Nachricht über die Vernichtung des Monsters – einem Basilisken – durch Harry Potter und Ron Weasley kundgetan hatte und auch, dass der Schuldige gefunden und bestraft worden war, waren sie alle zu einer Pyjama-Party in die Große Halle eingeladen worden. Erst auf dem Weg nach unten hatten einige ältere Schüler ihm erklärt, was ein Basilisk für ein Tier war. Eine riesige Giftschlange, deren Blick töten konnte, geboren aus einem Hühnerei und ausgebrütet von einer Kröte. Diese Berichte hatten ihn aufgeschreckt, da er Tikkis unversöhnlichen Hass auf Schlangen kannte. Deshalb hatte er es auch nie gewagt mit ihr in einen Zoo zu gehen. Außerdem fürchtete er immer, irgendwann einmal würde sie eine Schlange treffen, die besser war als sie. Aus diesem Grund hatte er extreme Angst um sie bekommen, war mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede umgedreht, hatte sich andere Sachen angezogen, das Messer umgeschnallt, den Zauberstab eingesteckt – warum auch immer – und war auf die Suche nach ihr gegangen. Die Information, dass der Eingang zur Kammer im zweiten Stock in einem Mädchenklo liegen sollte, war dabei recht hilfreich gewesen. Glücklicherweise hatte jemand vergessen den Eingang zu verschließen. In seinen düsteren Phantasien hatte der Basilisk Tikki getötet, bevor Harry Potter diesen und den Erben besiegte. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass noch Gefahr durch Basilisken bestand.

Jetzt – im Nachhinein natürlich – war es einfach logisch. Toireasa hatte Salazar Slytherin einmal als genialen, visionären Zauberer beschrieben, der mit zunehmendem Alter verrückt geworden war, wobei er jedoch immer noch genial blieb. Für so einen Menschen war es sicher völlig normal, weit über seinen Tod hinaus zu planen und was nutzte schon ein Monster, wenn dieses an Altersschwäche verreckt war, wenn der Erbe eintraf. Also hatte er anscheinend für einen gewissen Fortbestand der Art gesorgt. Natürlich konnte es auch sein, dass der Erbe für Nachwuchs gesorgt hatte. Schließlich hätte er sicher mit mehr Basilisken die gesamte Schule nach seinem Willen _säubern_ können. So weit er verstanden hatte, war es selbst für voll ausgebildete Zauberer und Hexen nicht einfach, ein solches Tier zur Strecke zu bringen.

Tikkis Tirade hatte noch immer kein Ende gefunden und ihre scharfen, kleinen Zähne setzten seinen Händen langsam zu. Er hatte ja verstanden. Wäre er nicht blind gewesen, wäre er jetzt tot.

„Aber ich hatte solche Angst um dich, als man uns das von dem Basilisken erzählte", versuchte er sie zu besänftigen.

Sie hörte mit der Standpauke empört auf, dann spürte er ihre nasse Nase in seinem Gesicht und dann fuhr ihre Zunge sanft über seine Wunden.

Das mochte nicht sonderlich hygienisch sein und Madame Pomfrey hätte vor Entsetzen wahrscheinlich laut aufgeschrieen, doch im Moment war ihm das reichlich egal. Tikkis Zorn schien halbwegs verraucht zu sein und nur das zählte. Liebevoll streichelte er sie mit den noch immer schmerzenden Händen, ließ das aber rasch sein, als er spürte, wie sie bei seiner Berührung zusammenzuckte. So ganz unbeschadet schien auch sie nicht geblieben zu sein, wenn sie auch nicht zu bluten schien.

Vorsichtig barg er sie in seinen Armen, dann erhob er sich ächzend. Er hoffte, Madame Pomfrey würde ihn nicht so sehen, denn wenn sie ihn jetzt fragte, wo es alles wehtat, konnte das eine sehr lange Beschreibung werden. Außerdem hatte er keine Lust im Krankenflügel zu landen. Nicht heute!

Sorgsam darauf bedacht niemandem über den Weg zu laufen, schlich er sich hoch in den Ravenclaw-Turm, der zum Glück vollkommen leer war. Er duschte sich, reinigte die Schnitte so gut er konnte, klebte sie mit _Doc Cutters alle Bagatellen heilendes Wundpflaster _ab und warf sich dann in einen langärmligen Schlafanzug. Er hoffte, niemand würde fragen, wer den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten so geplündert hatte. Die einzigen sichtbaren Pflaster waren auf seiner Stirn und den Händen und für die würde er sich schon eine plausible Lüge einfallen lassen. Die reichlich zerfetzten und blutigen Sachen, die er in der Kammer angehabt hatte, packte er in einen Beutel und versteckte diesen ganz tief in seinem Rucksack. Bis zum Ende des Schuljahres würden die restlichen Kleidungsstücke schon ausreichen, solange er nicht noch mehr verschliss.

Dann ging er mit Tikki auf dem Arm hinunter zur Großen Halle, als wäre nichts passiert.

Schon von weitem konnte er die ausgelassene Stimmung fühlen. Das gesamte Schloss schien sich in dieser Beziehung geändert zu haben. Selbst die Rüstungen klapperten irgendwie fröhlicher.

„Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen und warum das Pflaster?", fuhr ihn Winona an, als er sich an den Ravenclaw-Tisch setzte. Alle seine Freunde aus Ravenclaw – plus Toireasa – waren da.

„Tikki musste unbedingt im Wald fangen spielen", log Tarsuinn hemmungslos und schob damit alle Verantwortung von sich. „Und dabei bin ich recht unsanft hingefallen."

„Du weißt doch, du sollst nicht allein in den Wald gehen. Obwohl, ist jetzt auch egal!", sagte plötzlich eine vertraute, aber lange nicht mehr gehörte Stimme.

Penelope stand direkt hinter ihm. Dann ging sie wieder weg.

„Ähem – hab ich was verpasst?", fragte er erschrocken und runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Keine Standpauke? Keine Meldung bei Professor Flitwick?

„Das war doch eben Penelope, oder?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Wie sie leibt und wieder lebt", lachte Alec. „Sie erlebt heut ein Wechselbad der Gefühle."

„Inwiefern? Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, sie würde sich freuen wieder voll beweglich zu sein."

„Das war sie auch. Und sie ist fast durch den Saal getanzt, als sie sah, dass Ravenclaw die Wertung um den Hauspokal vor Gryffindor anführt. Bis dann Professor Dumbledore die Punkte für Potter und Weasley bekannt gab und die Prüfungen für dieses Jahr abgesagt wurden", erklärte Alec amüsiert.

„Ich glaube, sie ist fast in Tränen ausgebrochen", kommentierte Cassandra etwas ernster.

„Keine Prüfungen?", fragte Tarsuinn entsetzt.

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an", sagte Merton vorwurfsvoll. „Wer Prüfungen liebt, sollte nen eigenen Strebertisch bekommen!"

Tarsuinn wollte ihm zunächst sagen, dass die Prüfung ein Teil des Vertrages war, den er erfüllen musste, um in Hogwarts bleiben zu dürfen, doch er wollte nicht die fröhliche Stimmung mit seinen persönlichen Problemen verderben.

„Keine Sorge", versprach er deshalb grinsend. „Ich wollt nur Snape was Besonderes mixen und hatte mich schon so drauf gefreut."

„Und was?", fragte Merton sofort begeistert. Der Junge liebte es noch immer, mehr oder weniger harmlose Späße zu treiben.

„Verrat ich nicht", meinte Tarsuinn geheimnisvoll. „Kann ja sein, dass ich es nächstes Jahr brauche."

Diese Behauptung war zwar überoptimistisch, aber es brachte die anderen dazu sich auszumalen, was man Snape so alles Lustiges antun konnte. Tarsuinn machte sich geistige Notizen. Nur für den Fall des Falles. Man musste ja auf alles vorbereitet sein.

Schließlich geschahen Wunder, wie der heutige Abend ja bewies.

Tarsuinn genoss diese Nacht des Feierns, wie fast jeder hier auch. Laut Toireasa gab es einige Slytherins, die nicht so begeistert waren, wobei sie jedoch betonte, dass dies bei weitem nicht für alle zutraf.

Doch kein Ravenclaw ließ sich davon die Stimmung verderben. Nicht mal Alec verfiel in seinen typischen Slytherinhass.

Als dann auch noch gegen Morgen Hagrid wieder auftauchte, war die Feier perfekt. Sein dröhnendes Lachen hatte Tarsuinn vermisst.

Später, als die Sonne aufging, saßen nur noch Winona, Toireasa und Tarsuinn am Tisch. Sie waren zwar hundemüde, aber ins Bett wollten sie auch nicht. Es wäre sicher anders gewesen, wenn Toireasa auch zu seinem Haus gehört hätte, nur da sie Slytherin war, mussten sie hier bleiben. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Tisch, mit den Füßen auf der Bank, und amüsierten sich über das leise Schnarchen einiger Mitschüler, die es nicht mehr bis zu ihrem Bett geschafft hatten. Sie lehnten sich zurück und ließen sich die warme Morgensonne auf die Gesichter scheinen. Tikki schlief schon lange zusammengerollt auf seinem Schoß.

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten in einem Jahr wieder genauso hier zusammensitzen", sagte Winona leise.

„Wir werden!", meinte Toireasa trotzig.

Tarsuinn sagte nichts.

„Du musst auch was Positives dazu beitragen!", verlangte Winona nach einer Weile von ihm.

Tarsuinn dachte angestrengt nach.

„Ich hab eine Idee, wie wir Toireasas Eltern ärgern können, ohne es zu übertreiben", antwortete er und verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht!", erklärte Winona.

„Heh – das ist der beste und witzigste Plan, den ich im Moment habe", beklagte er sich ironisch.

„Okay – rück damit raus", gab sie klein bei. „Ich schätze, zu einem Vereint-bis-in-den-Tod-Schwur kann ich dich nicht überzeugen."

„In drei Monaten vielleicht", versprach Tarsuinn und diesmal fiel es ihm schwer zu lächeln. „Aber erst mal dachte ich, wir gönnen Toireasa ein wenig Spaß."

„Und wie?", fragte nun diese interessiert.

„Damit!", sagte er und holte etwas aus seiner Schlafanzugtasche, was er schon den ganzen Abend mit sich herumtrug.

„Leeres Briefpapier und Umschläge?", fragte Winona verwirrt und nahm ihm das Papier ab.

„Kein normales Briefpapier!", grinste jetzt Tarsuinn verschwörerisch.

„Kein normales…?", sann Toireasa und er hörte, wie sie das Papier aus Winonas Händen nahm.

„Ich kenne das", rief sie aus. „Darauf schreibt man Heuler!"

„Genau", bestätigte er. „Hast du dir nicht schon immer gewünscht Onkel Bob etwas mit deinen Antworten zu erfreuen? Steht nicht irgendwann demnächst eine Familienfeier oder so was an?"

„Das ist verrückt!", stammelte Toireasa.

„Das ist genial!", korrigierte Winona begeistert. „Lass uns Heuler schreiben. Nach allem, was du über deinen Onkel erzählt hast, können wir ihn so gerechtfertigt mit Dreck bewerfen, dass ihm Hören und Sehen vergeht."

„Aber meine Stiefeltern…", gab Toireasa zu bedenken, doch er hörte kaum Widerstand gegen die Idee in ihrem Ton. Eher einen gewissen Rachedurst.

„Natürlich solltest du vorher deine Großeltern befragen", schränkte Tarsuinn ein.

„Ich denke…", fügte Winona hinzu „…wenn man die Briefe gut formuliert, dann können sie sehr helfen. Wir machen damit im Grunde nichts anderes als deine Stiefeltern. Sie benutzen deinen Onkel um dich fertig zu machen, ohne selbst in Erscheinung zu treten. Zahl das ihnen doch mit derselben Münze heim."

„Aber bin ich dann nicht wie sie?", zögerte Toireasa noch immer.

„Du hast nicht angefangen!", sagte Winona ihre Meinung. „Außerdem ist es die einzige Möglichkeit, deine Stiefeltern über die Entfernung zur Weißglut zu treiben, ohne sie direkt anzusprechen."

„Man schafft es nicht bei solchen Sachen sauber zu bleiben", formulierte Tarsuinn hart. „Du kannst nicht auf alle Möglichkeiten verzichten, nur weil ein Gegner sie benutzt. Man muss nur eine klare Grenze ziehen, wie weit man zu gehen gedenkt, und die niemals überschreiten."

„Ich geb ja zu, verführerisch wäre es schon", gab Toireasa endlich zu. „Aber danach bin ich tot, wenn ich nach Hause fahre."

„Waren wir uns nicht einig, dass du hier bleibst?", runzelte Tarsuinn die Stirn.

„Aber das wie…?", sagte sie zögerlich.

„Ganz einfach. Du packst zwei Koffer. Einer wird normal verladen. Winona und ich tun alles was nötig ist, um den Anschein zu erwecken, du wärst schon im Zug. Du versteckst dich im Schloss oder bei Hagrid."

„Ich will Hagrid nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen", warf Toireasa ein.

„Okay – dann halt im Schloss oder irgendwo in der Nähe", schränkte er ein. „Es muss nur reichen, bis wir weg sind. Dann gehst du runter nach Hogsmeade zu Madame Rosmerta und fragst sie, ob du auf Kredit bei ihr wohnen kannst."

„Und wenn sie nein sagt?"

„Wird sie nicht", freute er sich überlegen. „Irgendwer hat schon für dich gebürgt. Aber offiziell lässt sie dich auf Vertrauen bei sich nächtigen."

„Ich will nicht, dass du…", fuhr Toireasa ihn kraftlos an.

„Hab ich nicht", grinste er. Da Winona ihm gesagt hatte, dass man sich ungern von jemandem Geld borgte, hatten sie vorgeplant. „Keine Sorge. Wir haben _deine _Großeltern um ein Darlehen für _Winona_ gebeten. Mit Schuldschein und allem."

„Sie sind echt vertrauensselig", fügte Winona hinzu. „Sie haben überhaupt nicht gefragt wofür."

„Ihr habt Geldwäscherei betrieben!", bemerkte Toireasa erstaunt.

„Uns war langweilig in unserem Turm", grinste Tarsuinn schelmisch. „Und da haben wir uns mit deinem Problem beschäftigt."

„Schließlich waren wir erst mal mit Tarsuinns und meinem durch", ergänzte Winona amüsiert.

„Man darf euch nicht allein lassen", merkte Toireasa ernst an. „Was, wenn man euch dazu befragt?"

„Dann lügen wir", antwortete Winona einfach.

„Und wenn sie Magie einsetzen?", beharrte Toireasa.

„Dann haben sie eh alles schon von dir erfahren", amüsierte sich Tarsuinn noch immer. „Denn wenn sie wirklich so weit gehen, dann bist du als erste dran."

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht", gab sie schließlich zu. „Weiß Professor Flitwick davon?"

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Besser nicht. So muss er nicht lügen. Deshalb lassen deine Großeltern dich auch über uns grüßen."

„Wie geht es ihnen denn? Das Einzige, was ich seit dem einen Brief von ihnen sehe, sind die Päckchen, die sie meinen Stiefbrüdern schicken", beschwerte sich Toireasa traurig.

„Dein Großvater meint, ohne Wasserbomben oder Ähnliches wären es keine Päckchen der Liebe. Du sollst dich nicht grämen", tröstete Winona.

„Aber warum immer nur die Sachen, die mir besonders schmecken würden?"

„Alles Tarnung. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, was deine Stiefbrüder in ihren Briefen dann schreiben."

„Es tut trotzdem weh", meinte Toireasa traurig.

Sie tat Tarsuinn leid. Winona und er, sie konnten sich auf ihre Anverwandten verlassen, doch das Mädchen musste sich ziemlich verloren fühlen.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jetzt gleich den ersten Heuler schreiben", versuchte er abzulenken. „Komm schon, Toireasa! Du musst doch irgendwelche peinlichen Geschichten kennen, die man verwenden kann. Das ist dein Gott gegebenes Recht als Slytherin, dies jetzt auszunutzen."

„Wenn man dich so hört, sollten wir vielleicht die Häuser tauschen", knurrte Toireasa, doch sie klang ein wenig fröhlicher. „Also da war mal was…"

Vier Tage später brüllte ein Heuler von Onkel Bob quer über alle Frühstückstische. Tarsuinn krümmte sich vor Lachen (mit den Händen auf den Ohren) unter dem Tisch, als die – sich vor Wut überschlagende – Stimme Toireasa verbot, ihr jemals wieder einen Heuler ins Haus zu schicken.

Noch am gleichen Tag nahmen sie Onkel Bob daraufhin beim Wort und schickten ihm den nächsten zu seiner Arbeitsstelle. Nicht, dass sie das Verbot wirklich ernst nahmen, aber so war es einfach lustiger.

Schon am übernächsten Tag kam die sehnsüchtig erwartete Antwort. Sie war ähnlich lustig und bot wieder Ansatzpunkte für weitere versteckte Beleidigungen.

Und so ging das zwei Wochen. Alle zwei bis drei Tage ein Heuler am Frühstückstisch und zur Verwunderung von Tarsuinn bekam Toireasa so etwas wie Respekt bei einigen ihrer Hausgenossen. Er schnappte einiges Kichern und das Wort „Heulerkrieg" auf.

Dann schaffte Toireasa es auch noch die rothaarigen und berüchtigten Weasley-Zwillinge davon zu überzeugen (oder hatten sie es angeboten?), dass sie auch einen Heuler an Onkel Bob schrieben, in dem sie sich über die morgendliche Ruhestörung beschwerten.

Am Ende der zweiten Woche verbot Professor Snape dann Toireasa weiter das zu tun, was auch immer ihren Onkel so aufbrachte und sie hielten sich lieber daran.

Das nahm ihnen aber nicht die Freude an dem schönen Frühsommer und es gab genug andere Sachen zu tun, die nicht Professor Snapes Missfallen erregten. Die beiden Mädchen paukten mit Tarsuinn intensiv jedes einzelne Fach, da für ihn die Prüfungen doch nicht abgesagt waren. Das hatte zwar keinerlei Zweck solange er nicht zaubern konnte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund waren alle – einschließlich Tikki – davon überzeugt, dass es nötig wäre. Doch dank des Wegfalls der Stunden in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatten sie genug Zeit dafür.

Er selbst rächte sich dafür an Toireasa, indem er sie ständig zum Schwimmen einlud. Inzwischen konnte sie das auch ohne Schwimmgürtel, aber noch immer war sie nicht zum Tauchen zu bewegen. Und so richtig gern ging sie auch nicht ins Wasser. Nur der Hinweis auf seine eigenen Lernqualen brachte sie dazu nicht zu kneifen.

Dafür fiel es ihm immer schwerer eine fröhliche Maske zu tragen. Ricas Briefe wurden immer kürzer und die Handschrift zittrig. Inzwischen hatte er schon Angst, er würde sie überhaupt nicht mehr lebend wieder sehen, und einige Male war er kurz davor auszubüchsen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er diesen Gedanken hatte, nahm er sich einen ihrer Briefe zur Hand und las die Zeilen, mit denen sie immer schloss.

_Bleib in Hogwarts. Hör auf Tikki und Professor Flitwick! Wir werden uns wieder sehen – ich verspreche es._

Er glaubte nicht mehr an ein gutes Ende, auch wenn er in seinen Briefen und vor seinen Freunden etwas anderes behauptete.

Eine Woche vor Schulende wurde er dann zu Professor Flitwick gerufen.

Schon als er mit Tikki auf der Schulter hereinkam, wusste er, dass der kleine Hauslehrer Besuch von außerhalb hatte.

„Guten Tag, Professor", begrüßte Tarsuinn ihn höflich, nachdem er ins Büro gerufen worden war und vergaß auch den Besuch nicht. „Guten Tag, Sir."

Ein kurzes Lachen war die Antwort.

„Du hattest Recht, Filius", sprach der Gast den Professor vertraulich an. „Schon erstaunlich."

Dann wandte sich der unbekannte Mann direkt an Tarsuinn.

„Ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen, Tarsuinn", sagte er in freundlichem Ton. „Mein Name ist Wardell Blissiev."

Tarsuinn streckte die Hand aus und sofort wurde sie durch eine raue Hand ergriffen und kräftig geschüttelt.

„Mr Blissiev ist vom Ministerium geschickt, Mr McNamara", erklärte Professor Flitwick ernst. „Er wird sich um Ihr Gedächtnis kümmern."

„Jetzt?!", brach es entsetzt aus Tarsuinn heraus. „Ich dachte…ich hab doch eigentlich noch bis September.

„Die Zeit hast du auch", beruhigte Blissiev sofort. „Ich bin nur hier, weil Filius mich darum gebeten und nicht, weil mich das Ministerium geschickt hat."

„Und was wollen Sie dann von mir?", fragte Tarsuinn unfreundlich.

„Nun – soweit ich das verstanden habe kann es passieren, dass ich im September deine Erinnerungen für ein Jahr verändern muss. Das ist kein Kinderspiel und ganz sicher kein einfaches Handwedeln, wie es sich die Mitarbeiter des Unfall-Umkehr-Kommandos leisten können. Ein ganzes Jahr muss passen, darf keine Widersprüche enthalten und darf auch nicht deinem Charakter zuwider laufen. Es könnte sonst zu negativen Auswirkungen für dein zukünftiges Leben kommen. Psychosen und so weiter."

„Ist mir relativ egal", entgegnete Tarsuinn schulterzuckend.

„Das ist keine gute Einstellung", tadelte der Mann vom Ministerium, aber er schien nicht böse zu sein. „Du solltest dir bis September nur ein paar Gedanken machen, was du erlebt haben möchtest. Wenn du schon Erinnerungen verlieren musst, dann können wir doch dafür sorgen, dass du einen gewissen Gegenwert dafür bekommst."

Auch das war Tarsuinn völlig egal. Er konnte sich nichts vorstellen, was sein Jahr in Hogwarts ersetzen konnte.

„Es wird nicht echt sein!", sagte er aber nur.

„Es wird so echt wie jede Erinnerung sein", korrigierte Mr Blissiev. „Davon kannst du ausgehen."

„Dann löschen Sie doch meine Träume", fiel Tarsuinn plötzlich ein. „Wenn Sie mir wirklich etwas Gutes tun wollen, dann machen Sie das!"

Wieder lachte der Besucher.

„Du kennst ihn wirklich gut, Filius."

„Machen Sie es?", hoffte Tarsuinn.

„Ich kann es versuchen, wenn es soweit kommen sollte", sagte der Mann, aber seine Stimme klang zweifelnd. „Aber so etwas geht tiefer und ist schwieriger als alles andere. Vor allem muss es in die Erinnerungen passen."

„Warum sind Sie dann hier?", fragte Tarsuinn abweisend. „Das alles hätte auch Professor Flitwick mir mitteilen können!"

„Und er ist auch genauso grausam offen, wie du sagtest, Filius", kommentierte Mr Blissiev immer noch amüsiert.

„Mr Blissiev ist hier, um mögliche Komplikationen auszuschließen", erklärte Professor Flitwick in tadelndem Ton. „Immerhin ist Professor Snape der Überzeugung, dass Sie nicht ganz richtig im Kopf sind."

„Er ist nur sauer, weil ich ihn aus meinem Kopf geschmissen hab!", entgegnete Tarsuinn feindselig. Die Erinnerung an sein erstes _Gespräch _mit Snape war nicht sonderlich begeisternd.

„Also hat da Filius nicht geflunkert?", erkundigte sich Blissiev interessiert. „Du hast einem _Legilimens_ Zauber widerstanden?"

„Nein", widersprach Tarsuinn. „Er konnte meine Erinnerungen lesen."

„Na – soweit ich das gehört habe, nicht sonderlich lange."

Tarsuinn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Die Bewunderung in der Stimme des Mannes irritierte ihn ein wenig.

„Aber genau deshalb bin ich hier", fuhr der Mann fort, als Tarsuinn nicht antwortete. „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir erlauben würdest einen kleinen Test zu machen, damit es später keine unvorhergesehenen Probleme gibt."

Tarsuinn war nicht begeistert von diesem Vorschlag. Zwar hatte er sich verpflichtet, dass man sein Gedächtnis verändern durfte – und er wusste inzwischen, wie sinnlos es war wegzulaufen – aber einfach musste er es den anderen dann auch nicht machen.

„Nein", sagte er einfach. „Ich werde es nicht erlauben."

„Sei nicht dumm, Junge", versuchte der Mann ihn zu überzeugen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

„Na, dann strengen Sie sich mal an, Sir", wehrte Tarsuinn störrisch ab.

„McNamara!", tadelte Professor Flitwick sofort. „Mr Blissiev ist hier um Ihnen zu helfen."

„Es fällt mir schwer, das zu erkennen, Sir", formulierte Tarsuinn zynisch. „Wenn es Sie nicht stört, würde ich Sie gern allein über meine letztjährige Vergangenheit diskutieren lassen."

Er drehte sich zur Tür.

„Ich brauche Vorbereitungszeit, um den Grund für deine Träume entfernen zu können", versuchte ihn Mr Blissiev zurückzuhalten. Tarsuinn hielt die Hand auf der Türklinke, drückte sie aber nicht herunter.

„Wie lange vorher?", fragte er. Die Chance seine Träume loszuwerden, war einfach zu verführerisch.

„Mindestens zehn Tage", erklärte der Mann ernst.

„Dann treffen Sie mich irgendwann ab Mitte August und dann können Sie in meinem Gehirn herumforschen. Aber nicht vorher. Auf Wiedersehen bis dahin."

Unhöflich verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür. Durch das schwere Holz hörte er Flitwick noch etwas sagen.

„Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt, Wardell?"

Tarsuinn ging weg. Mochte ja sein, dass er selbst keine Hoffnung mehr hatte, aber dass Flitwick schon seinen Erinnerungsverdreher bestellte, tat doch weh. Und dass es um nette Erinnerungen ging, war einfach nur armselig. Flitwick kannte ihn nicht gut genug.

Mit hängendem Kopf schlich er durch die Gänge. Tikki war unverhältnismäßig still. Normalerweise tadelte sie ihn oder sprach ihm gut zu, aber es war nicht ihre Art etwas unkommentiert zu lassen.

„Warten Sie, Mr McNamara", erklang Professor Flitwicks Stimme hinter ihm. Tarsuinn blies frustriert die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Er wusste ja, dass er sich absolut unmöglich benommen hatte, das musste ihm der Professor jetzt nicht noch unter die Nase reiben.

„Ja, Professor?", wandte sich Tarsuinn ihm zu.

„Kommen Sie, wir gehen ein paar Schritte."

Ein solches Angebot konnte man kaum ablehnen.

„Ja, Professor", stimmte er wohl oder übel zu.

Der kleine Mann führte ihn wortlos aus dem Schloss und hinunter ins, im Moment leere, Quidditch-Stadion. Dort setzte er sich auf eine Bank.

„Ich hörte, die Darkclouds und Lovegoods haben angeboten, sich in den Ferien um Sie zu kümmern?", fragte der Professor freundlich und völlig am erwarteten Thema vorbei.

„Ja", bestätigte Tarsuinn. „Sie bringen mich auch zu Rica."

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie auch eine gewisse Zeit woanders verbringen würden."

Wo denn? Im Knast? Tarsuinn wartete diesmal lieber auf die Antwort, statt eine dumme und eventuell beleidigende Frage zu stellen.

„Ihre Schwester hat mich gebeten, Sie einer Pflegefamilie vorzustellen. Sind sehr nette Muggel", fuhr der Professor schließlich fort. „Sie würden Sie gern kennen lernen."

„Ich aber nicht."

„Seien Sie nicht so stur, McNamara", sagte der Professor sanft. „Es bringt nichts, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, wenn einem die Zukunft nicht gefällt. Sie haben sich keinen Gedanken über den September hinaus gemacht, nicht wahr?"

„Noch nicht", gab Tarsuinn zu. Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Im Gegenteil, er vermied normalerweise jeden Gedanken daran.

„Ich weiß, ich hab kaum das Recht, jetzt irgendetwas zu erzählen. Von wegen das Leben geht weiter oder die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Doch wenn Sie meine Meinung hören wollen, es wäre eine Schande, wenn Sie Ihr Leben als beendet betrachten und es wegwerfen."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Tarsuinn traurig. „Ich verliere bis auf Tikki alles was ich habe. Meine Schwester, meine Freunde, Hogwarts. Was bleibt da noch groß?"

„Die Erinnerung an eine mutige Frau und mehr. Schon einmal dran gedacht, dass Sie zwar ein paar Erinnerungen verlieren werden, aber nicht ihre Freunde? Interessiert es Sie nicht, dass Ihre mögliche Pflegefamilie ganz in der Nähe der Darkclouds wohnt? Was glauben Sie, wen wird ein gewisses Mädchen in ihren Sommerferien ganz zufällig kennen lernen?"

Damit mochte der Professor nicht so falsch liegen, aber ein Jahr in Hogwarts und Winona würde neue Freunde haben. Sie würde ihn langsam vergessen. Er selbst konnte sich ja auch kaum an seine Bekanntschaften erinnern, die er in Asien gemacht hatte. Wenn man mal von einem Koch und seiner Enkelin absah.

„Was sind das für Leute?", fragte er, eher aus Höflichkeit.

„Wer, die Pflegefamilie? Es sind, wie schon gesagt, nette Leute. Können leider keine eigenen Kinder haben."

„Woher kennen Sie sie?"

„Sie – das sind Franklin und Heather Rutherford. Nun, die beiden haben vor einigen Jahren einen verletzten Zauberer – nein, nicht mich, aber jemanden, der mir nahe stand – auf der Straße gefunden. Sie haben ihm geholfen und auch versteckt, weil dieser sie darum bat. Einfach so, obwohl sie sich gar nicht sicher sein konnten, wen sie da zu sich aufnahmen.

Daraus ist eine Freundschaft entstanden und ich besuche sie häufiger, wenn ich Zeit habe. Natürlich in anderer Gestalt, damit sie nicht misstrauisch werden."

„Es gibt auch kleinwüchsige Menschen in der Muggelwelt", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Schon, aber die sehen anders aus", entgegnete Flitwick. „Außerdem wäre es sehr schwer zu erklären, warum ich plötzlich in einer anderen Gestalt auftauche, wenn sie mich doch als groß gewachsenen, blonden Mann in der Blüte seiner Jahre kennen."

„Nachdem was man mir erzählt hat, sind die aber schon ein paar Jahre vorbei", sagte Tarsuinn schmunzelnd.

„Nun höre sich jemand diesen vorlauten Jungen an", kicherte Flitwick. „Kein Wunder, dass Professor Snape so _begeistert _von Ihnen ist. Na, wenigstens schaffen Sie es doch noch ab und an die Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen."

Wie konnte er auch anders. Professor Flitwicks fröhliche Art war einfach ansteckend. Obwohl sich eigentlich nichts geändert hatte, fühlte er sich etwas besser.

„Was ist, wenn ich sie nicht mag? Ich meine die Rutherfords natürlich!"

„Dann kann man immer noch was arrangieren, aber ich bin sicher, Sie werden gut miteinander auskommen."

„Und ist Wardell Blissiev auch ein netter Mensch?", wollte Tarsuinn wissen.

„Meiner Meinung nach ja!"

„Ist er noch da?"

„Er erwartet uns in meinem Büro. Gehen wir zu ihm?"

„Ja! Aber ich schätze, das wussten Sie schon."

„Diesmal nicht", lachte Flitwick hell auf. „Nur, dass Sie ein außergewöhnliches Gehör haben, das wusste ich."

Wardell Blissiev blieb länger als einen Tag. Drei Tage lang musste Tarsuinn zu ihm und seine Erinnerungen zur Verfügung stellen. Doch es war für ihn gar nicht so schlimm, wie damals bei Professor Snape. Mr Blissiev war sehr vorsichtig und hielt sich von geheimen Gedanken fern. Dafür musste Tarsuinn zugeben, setzte er, ohne es zu wollen, dem Mann ziemlich heftig zu. Nie schaffte Tarsuinn es länger als ein paar Minuten Blissiev in seinem Kopf zuzulassen und im Geheimen bedauerte er das nicht.

Trotzdem war Blissiev der Ansicht Fortschritte gemacht zu haben, als er ging. Tarsuinn glaubte es nicht. Im Gegenteil – er war der Ansicht, dass er selbst viel mehr gelernt hatte, um jemanden aus seinem Kopf auszusperren. Ein paar Bilder aus seinen Träumen und schon flog der fremde Geist aus ihm heraus. Das war zwar für ihn recht schmerzhaft, aber für den Eindringling anscheinend noch mehr.

Und dann kam der letzte Schultag. Alle Lehrer hatten sich für diesen Tag in ihrem Unterricht etwas Lustiges oder Interessantes einfallen lassen. Professor Flitwick hatte eine Art Schaumgummibälle besorgt, die in einem Schauer aus Schleim explodierten, wenn sie einen Menschen berührten. Mittels des Levitationszaubers versuchten alle Erstklässler sich gegenseitig möglichst umfangreich einzuschleimen. Es war eine lustige Angelegenheit, trotz Kosloff und ihrer Bande. Schließlich störte es überhaupt nicht zu verlieren. Der Schleim fühlte sich zwar eklig an, schmeckte ansonsten aber hervorragend. Tarsuinn bekam sicher die dreifache Ladung ab und kam aus dem Lachen kaum heraus, da Tikki einfach nur noch ein wandelnder und mies gelaunter Schleimhaufen war. In Sachen Fell und Verschmutzung verstand sie kaum Spaß.

Danach in Kräuterkunde hatte Professor Sprout eine Art Trampolin aus Schlingpflanzen wachsen lassen und ein klebriges, weiches Moos an der Decke, an dem man eine Zeit festkleben konnte, wenn man nur hoch genug hüpfte. Auch das war toll, wenn er sich auch nicht sonderlich geschickt dabei anstellte.

So waren alle gut gelaunt, als sie zu ihrer letzten Stunde Zaubertränke schlenderten. Niemand machte sich natürlich Illusionen über mögliche Späße in Professor Snapes Unterricht. Das mochten Erstklässler vielleicht vor Weihnachten erwarten – jetzt nicht mehr.

Und Snape enttäuschte sie nicht. _Damit jeder sein geringes Leistungsniveau besser realisieren kann_, hatte Professor Snape ein besonderes Bonbon für die letzte Unterrichtsstunde: Die eigentlich geplante Prüfungsaufgabe.

Für Tarsuinn persönlich war die Herstellung eines Sonnenschutztrankes keine große Herausforderung. Und dabei war es unerheblich, dass ihm ständig die Bücher das Rezept zuflüsterten. Er kannte die Rezeptur aller Tränke, die er dieses Jahr gebraut hatte, auswendig. Die der legalen, wie auch der illegalen. Die Zubereitung war für ihn eh nur ein Automatismus. Genau wie es für ihn eine Automatismus war, erst nachdem alle anderen Schüler gegangen waren an Snapes Lehrertisch zu treten.

Und wie immer prüfte Snape seinen Trank besonders intensiv.

„Mmh", brummte der Lehrer nach einer Weile und verblüffte damit Tarsuinn völlig. Das kam ja fast einer positiven Bewertung gleich.

„Sie können verschwinden", fuhr Snape danach fort und Tarsuinn schloss seinen Mund wieder.

„Aber vergessen Sie bitte Ihr fallen gelassenes Messer nicht", rief Snape ihm nach, als er gehen wollte. „Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe Ihnen alles nachzuräumen!"

„Natürlich, Professor", sagte er noch mehr erstaunt. „Danke, Professor."

Tarsuinn ging zu seinem Tisch zurück und tastete vorsichtig den Boden ab. Snape hätte ihm wirklich ein paar genauere Hinweise geben können. Schließlich fand er das gesuchte Messer, richtete sich auf, steckte es in die Messerscheide an seiner Hüfte und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Es war sein Messer, kein Zweifel. Aber es war das, was er in der Kammer des Schreckens in einem Basilisken stecken gelassen hatte.

Seine Erstarrung hielt ein paar Sekunden, dann wollte er sich fix absetzen.

„Kommen Sie wieder her!", blaffte Snape, lange bevor er die Tür erreichte.

Mit gesenktem Kopf schlich er zurück.

„Dachten Sie, Sie könnten sich einfach so davonschleichen?", fragte Snape kalt.

„Ja", antwortete Tarsuinn. „Ich…"

„Das war eine rhetorische Frage, McNamara", unterbrach ihn der Mann rüde, was Tarsuinn aber noch weniger als sonst einschüchterte. Trotzdem schwieg er.

„Ich soll nicht fragen, was Sie da unten zu suchen hatten. Ich soll Sie auch nicht für Ihre Dummheit bestrafen, weil dies bei Ihnen ins Leere geht und nicht genug Zeit bleibt. Außerdem vergessen Sie eh alles in näherer Zukunft. Ist also den Aufwand nicht wert.

Was ich jedoch soll, ist Sie zu fragen, ob Sie irgendetwas aus der Kammer mitgenommen haben. Haben Sie?"

Tarsuinn dachte einen Moment intensiv nach.

„Nein", entgegnete er.

„Vollkommen sicher?"

„Ich glaub, ein wenig Schlangenblut war an meiner Kleidung", präzisierte Tarsuinn. „Aber im Ausgleich habe ich auch einiges von mir dagelassen."

„Aber sonst nichts?"

„Sagte ich doch. Nein!"

„Gut, dann nehmen Sie das hier…", Snape schob etwas über den Tisch „…und bewahren Stillschweigen über die Kammer und was Sie eben von mir erfahren und erhalten haben."

Tarsuinn nickte nachdenklich. So weit er es verstand, glaubte Snape, dass irgendwer etwas aus der Kammer des Schreckens entfernt hatte. Ob das die beiden Gryffindor-Jungen gewesen waren? Aber die hatte man sicher auch schon befragt.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn und griff nach dem, was auf dem Tisch lag. Einem kleinen Lederbeutel.

„Professor Dumbledore war der Ansicht, Sie würden sich über ein Andenken freuen", erklärte Snape abfällig.

Neugierig öffnete Tarsuinn den Beutel und tastete hinein. Zuerst zuckte er erschrocken zurück, doch dann lächelte er über seinen Schrecken. Erneut steckte er seine Hand hinein, holte einen präparierten Schlangenkopf hervor und danach einige Phiolen.

„Was ist da drin?", fragte er neugierig und schwenkte einen der Glaskörper.

„Basiliskenblut."

„Ist das nicht illegal?"

„Das Züchten eines Basilisken ist illegal."

„Und wozu ist das gut?"

„Es leuchtet im Dunkeln."

„Oh – so was hab ich mir schon immer gewünscht", meinte Tarsuinn ironisch.

Fasziniert glitten seine Fingerspitzen immer wieder über den Schlangenkopf, wobei er die Zähne mied. Immerhin hatte er das Geschenk von Snape. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Lehrer jemanden vergiften würde, aber im Allgemeinen herrschte die Meinung vor, von allen Kandidaten für so eine Aktion wäre Snape derjenige, auf den alle zuerst tippen würden. Also ging er lieber kein Risiko ein.

„Irgendwie passend für dieses Jahr", murmelte Tarsuinn vor sich hin.

Snape sagte nichts, was er bedauerte. Ein kleiner Streit mit dem Professor wäre bestimmt witzig gewesen. Zumindest hätte es vielleicht seinen Abschied von Hogwarts etwas leichter gemacht.

Stattdessen fühlte er Snapes interessierten Blick auf sich ruhen. Tarsuinn packte die Andenken wieder ein und wollte gehen, doch zuvor musste er noch eine Frage stellen.

„Professor?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Haben Sie mir absichtlich geholfen? Und wenn ja, warum?"

Unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend, wartete er auf eine Antwort. Das war eine der Fragen, die ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit beschäftigte.

Snape entgegnete eine Minute nichts.

„Ich erwarte Sie im September zu Ihrer Prüfung und hoffe, dass Sie dann bessere Ergebnisse abliefern, als ich es gewohnt bin", sagte Snape geschäftsmäßig, die Frage völlig ignorierend. „Ich mag es überhaupt nicht, von einem Schüler blamiert zu werden!"

„Ja, Professor", murmelte Tarsuinn leise.

„Dann gehen Sie endlich und nutzen Sie die Ferien konstruktiv. Ach – und kümmern Sie sich auch um die Aufnahme in eine Muggelschule!"

„Ja, Professor."

Tarsuinn wandte sich abrupt ab und ging frustriert davon. Snape war ein herzloser, kalter Dämon. Die Andenken waren sicher von Dumbledore, Flitwick oder auch Hagrid. Überreicht hatte nur Snape sie, weil er wahrscheinlich genau der war, der Tarsuinns Messer erkannt hatte.

Zum Glück heiterte sich seine Stimmung im Laufe des Tages wieder auf. Zuerst fiel natürlich die Dunkle-Künste-Stunde aus und dann war zwar Professor Binns in seiner Nachmittagsstunde so langweilig wie immer – Tarsuinn tat noch immer so, als könnte er ihn nicht hören oder sehen – dafür jedoch war es die letzte Stunde und die Vorfreude war überall im Klassenzimmer zu hören. Niemand achtete mehr auf den Geist an der Tafel.

Dem letzten Klingeln des Schuljahres folgte dann ein allgemeiner Jubelschrei quer durch das gesamte Schloss. Wobei er auch einige Lehrerstimmen aus dem allgemeinen Jubel herauszuhören glaubte.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten alle Ravenclaws damit, ihre Sachen für den nächsten Tag zu packen. Tarsuinn selbst war erstaunt darüber, wie viele Dinge sich in nur einem Jahr bei ihm angesammelt hatten. Sein Wanderrucksack war viel zu klein, um all die Schuluniformen, Kessel, Messer, Trankproben, Materialien und Ähnliches zu verstauen. Zum Glück hatte Winona noch mehr als genug Platz in ihrem Koffer, der ein Fassungsvermögen besaß, das normalerweise nur Damenhandtaschen vorbehalten war.

Am Abend gab es dann eine Abschlussfeier in – wie man ihm erzählte – den Gryffindorfarben, da die den Hauspokal gewonnen hatten. Wobei Ravenclaw als Zweites etwa zweihundert Punkte dichter dran war, als Tarsuinn es eigentlich vom Morgen her in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Aber egal, der Abstand war trotzdem gigantisch und so richtig traurig war niemand über die Niederlage. Noch immer überwog die Freude über den Ausgang der Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens den Frust über die Niederlage.

Im Anschluss hielt Professor Dumbledore noch eine kurze Rede in der er hoffte, dass nicht das ganze Wissen des Jahres verloren gehen würde und kündigte für die fünften Klassen an, dass das Ministerium zugestimmt hätte, die ZAG Prüfungen, die dieses Jahr ja abgesagt worden waren, Ende September durchzuführen. Auf diese Weise hätten alle genug Zeit den Stoff zu wiederholen und gute Leistungen zu bringen.

Die UTZ-Prüfungen der Siebten jedoch waren Ende Juli angesetzt, damit es zu keinen Problemen mit dem Studienbeginn einiger weiterführender Lehreinrichtungen kam.

Das interessierte Tarsuinn im Moment zwar wie eine Wasserstandsmeldung vom Ganges, aber es war trotzdem lustig, die verschiedenen Reaktionen auf diesen Terminplan zu hören.

Danach folgte ein hogwartstypisches Festessen der Marke: _Feine Sachen _e_ssen bis einem schlecht wird_.

Doch perfekt wurde es erst, als Professor Flitwick sich mit an den Schülertisch setzte und Tarsuinn laut gratulierte, einer der wenigen Schüler zu sein, die jemals innerhalb eines Schuljahres mehr als einhundert Punkte für Ravenclaw holen konnten. Natürlich hatte der kleine Mann diese Eröffnung so abgepasst, dass Tarsuinn geschockt seinen Saft verschluckte und krampfhaft husten musste. Jetzt ahnte er, woher die eher symbolischen zweihundert Punkte kamen und die danach einsetzenden Fragen seiner Kameraden brachten ihn so in Bedrängnis, dass Professor Flitwick zu seinen Gunsten eingreifen musste. Immerhin hatte er versprochen nichts zu erzählen und ihm fiel partout keine Lüge ein, die plausibel und zweihundert Punkte wert war.

Im Endeffekt hatte Flitwick damit erreicht, dass ab diesem Zeitpunkt versucht wurde, ihm sein Geheimnis auf heimliche Art und Weise zu entlocken. Er lernte dabei ältere Ravenclaws kennen, die es bisher für unter ihrer Würde gehalten hatten sich mit einem Erstklässler abzugeben.

Nach dem Essen verlagerte sich das Fest einfach in den Turm. Die fröhlich-traurige Stimmung, die dabei herrschte, spiegelte gut sein Inneres wieder. Einige verabredeten sich für die Ferien, andere sagten Lebwohl zu den Siebentklässlern. Poesiealben und Adressen wurden ausgetauscht.

Tarsuinn saß währenddessen bei geöffnetem Fenster auf dem Fensterbrett und lauschte still dem Lied der Einhörner. Ihm gegenüber platzierte sich ab und an einer seiner Freunde. Niemand sprach mit ihm, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass ihm unablässig Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Er wollte das nicht, aber er konnte es nicht aufhalten. Das Lied war so traurig. Ja, genau. Das war es heute.

Es war Luna, die ihn davon löste. Ohne zu fragen oder überhaupt zu sprechen, nahm sie einfach seine Hand und führte seine Fingerspitzen über ihr Gesicht. Es war genau die Geste, die er brauchte, um ihn aus seiner traurigen Stimmung zu reißen. Sie war hübsch und er sagte ihr das auch.

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte er deutlich ausgelassener mit seinen Freunden und auch Penelope kam vorbei, drückte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand und erklärte ihre Hoffung, ihn nächstes Jahr wieder in Ravenclaw zu sehen. Er revanchierte sich mit der Versicherung, dass er fast alle Rüffel verdient hatte, die sie für ihn gehabt hatte.

Auch der Streit zwischen Winona und der Vertrauensschülerin wurde noch an diesem Abend mit einer gegenseitigen Entschuldigung aus der Welt geschafft.

Früh am nächsten Morgen herrschte dann das erhoffte Aufbruchschaos. Überall suchten Schüler nach ihrem Gepäck, jagten ihren Katzen, Kröten oder Ratten hinterher oder suchten irgendwelche Dinge, die eigentlich da sein sollten, aber nicht waren.

Das war perfekt so. Auf diese Art und Weise würde wohl kaum jemand bemerken, wenn Toireasa nicht in den Hogwarts-Express stieg. Im Moment war sie aber noch bei der üblichen Bande Ravenclaws, zu der er im Moment auch noch gehörte. Erst in einer halben Stunde, wenn die Kutschen kamen, würde sie sich verstecken. Bis dahin wollte sich Tarsuinn aber noch von ihr verabschieden. Darum zog er sie an der Hand zur Seite in einen kleinen Gang.

„Ich wollte – _Leb wohl!_ – sagen", erklärte er ihr flüsternd. „Und dir alles Gute wünschen."

Sie umarmte ihn zur Antwort zunächst heftig und er drückte kräftig zurück.

„Danke für alles", flüsterte sie schniefend.

„Danke für alles nach Halloween", entgegnete er ergriffen.

„Wir sehen uns wieder", versprach sie ihm.

„Tikki wird dich erkennen", sagte er in dem schwachen Versuch witzig zu sein.

„Wenn ich doch nur etwas tun könnte", sagte sie keineswegs aufgeheitert.

„Da gäbe es was", meinte Tarsuinn daraufhin. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut ist dich…"

„Was immer es ist!", unterbrach sie ihn energisch.

„Okay", sagte er.

Umständlich holte er den Feuerrubin an der Kette hervor. Der Stein pulsierte voll Wärme in Toireasas Nähe. Dabei versuchte er ihr diesen zu zeigen und trotzdem das Licht etwas zu dämpfen.

„Ich hab dir ja mal erzählt, dass Leute bei Rica sind, die mich fangen wollen. Ich vermute, sie suchen diesen Stein", begann er. „Ich will nicht, dass sie ihn bekommen. Nur für den Fall, dass irgendetwas schief geht. Könntest du ihn für mich aufbewahren?"

„Natürlich mach ich das!", sagte sie entschieden. „Was soll ich aber damit machen, wenn…na ja…wenn…"

„Behalte ihn, gib ihn Flitwick oder Dumbledore. Ist dir überlassen. Es ist ein Geistergefängnis. Sehr nützlich um sich gegen Peeves zu wehren."

„Wow. Davon hab ich noch nichts gehört. Ich werd darauf gut aufpassen."

„Danke."

Er wollte ihr gerade den Rubin reichen, als ein empörter Schrei ihn stocken ließ.

„Nein!", schrie eine Jungenstimme auf. „Du nimmst keine Geschenke von diesem Muggel!"

„Halt dich da raus, Aidan. Das geht dich nichts an!", rief Toireasa zurück. „Gib schon, Tarsuinn."

Wieder streckte er die Hand aus.

„Ich sagte: Nein!", rief Toireasas Stiefbruder erneut und er schlug von oben auf Tarsuinns Hand, auf welcher der Rubin lag.

In dem Augenblick, als seine Hand schmerzhaft weggeschlagen wurde, war Tarsuinns erster Gedanke, dem anderen Jungen eine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch er kam nicht dazu. Eine Druckwelle riss ihn von den Füßen und er schlug hart mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand. Seine Sinne schwanden.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	32. XXXI Wildes Talent

** - Kapitel 31 - **

**Wildes Talent**

„Tarsuinn! Aidan!", schrie Toireasa erschrocken, als sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Ihr Bruder war schon fast wieder auf den Füßen, doch unter Tarsuinns Kopf bildete sich eine kleine Blutlache. Sie taumelte zu ihm. Fühlte am Hals nach seinem Puls und presste dann ihre Hand auf die Wunde am Hinterkopf.

„Tarsuinn, wach auf!", bettelte sie.

„Das wollt ich nicht!", stotterte Aidan. „Wirklich, das wollt ich…ich meine…kann ich helfen?"

„Hau ab!", schrie Toireasa ihn zornig an. „Hau ab. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Du versaust alles!"

Ihr bösartiger Blick ließ ihn zurückweichen. Wäre nicht ihre rechte Hand an Tarsuinns Wunde gewesen, sie hätte ihn auf der Stelle verflucht. Dafür stürzte sich jedoch ein kleiner grauer Blitz auf ihren Stiefbruder. Tikki tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf und attackierte Aidan.

„Hol Hilfe, du Idiot", brüllte sie ihn an, als er Anstalten machte, sich gegen Tikki zu wehren. „Hol Hilfe oder ich behaupte, du hättest ihn ohne Grund angegriffen."

Das brachte ihn dann doch zum Laufen, denn sie konnte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen. Angst vor ihr. Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Und Angst vor der wütenden Tikki.

Da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er nun wirklich jemanden holte, schrie sie laut um Hilfe. Die Druckwelle, die Tarsuinn so verletzt hatte, war völlig lautlos gewesen. Sie bezweifelte, dass irgendwer bemerkt hatte, was passiert war. Tröstlicherweise war Tikki nicht ihrem Bruder gefolgt, sondern bei ihr geblieben.

Während sie so um Hilfe rief, wurde ihr Blick fast zwanghaft von dem leuchtenden Stein am Boden angezogen. Tarsuinn würde nicht wollen, dass man den Stein sah. Seinen Kopf immer noch haltend, tasteten ihre Finger nach dem leuchtenden Rubin. Sie hatte Angst, dass es erneut eine solche Druckwelle geben würde, doch diesmal geschah nichts. Nur eine angenehme Wärme ging von ihm aus.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig ließ sie den Stein in ihrer Tasche verschwinden, denn schon bald kamen andere Schüler hinzu, die ihre Rufe gehört hatten. Wenige Momente später tauchte auch die stellvertretende Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall auf. Sie übernahm sofort das Kommando.

„Blundell, Fletcher. Bringen Sie den Jungen zum Krankenflügel. Keary, lassen Sie Ihre Hand da, wo sie ist. Der Rest – gehen Sie wieder zurück in die Eingangshalle und erwarten Sie die Kutschen."

Murrend wich die Menge zurück. Nur die beiden angesprochenen Schüler, einer aus Hufflepuff und eine Slytherin, schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe und sofort begann Tarsuinn zu schweben. Tikki sprang sofort auf Tarsuinns Brust, bereit jeden anzugreifen, der ihm etwas Böses wollte.

Doch daran dachte niemand. Die beiden älteren Schüler ergriffen ihn an den Schultern und zogen ihn im Laufschritt zur Krankenflügel. Toireasa lief hinterher und presste immer noch ihre Hand gegen seinen Hinterkopf. Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie den Krankenflügel, wo sie eine Madame Pomfrey vorfanden, die schon ihre Schwesterntracht abgelegt hatte und nun wie eine ganz normale Hexe gekleidet war. Sogar einen Koffer und einen Regenschirm hielt sie in der Hand. Doch diese beiden Gegenstände fielen sofort an Ort und Stelle zu Boden.

„Legen Sie ihn auf das Bett", befahl sie, ohne jemanden zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Erst dann erkannte die Krankenschwester, wen sie da hatte.

„Ach herrje", murmelte sie. „Schon wieder."

Die Frau brauchte nur Sekunden, um eine Salbe und einen Verband zu holen und ihn dann um Tarsuinns Kopf zu wickeln. Endlich konnte Toireasa ihre vollgeblutete Hand entfernen.

„Ist halb so wild", beruhigte Madame Pomfrey mit einem Seitenblick auf Toireasa. „In seinem Fall kaum der Rede wert."

„Ihn hat auch etwas Magisches getroffen", erklärte Toireasa besorgt.

Daraufhin schwang Madame Pomfrey einige Male den Zauberstab, schüttelte aber danach den Kopf.

„Was es auch war, anscheinend hat es ihm nicht geschadet", verkündete sie dann. „Ich behalt ihn aber vorsichtshalber hier. Du hingegen wäschst dich schnell und gehst dann hinunter. Die Kutschen müssten jeden Augenblick vorfahren. Beeil dich."

Toireasa nickte, obwohl sie nicht vorhatte den Worten Folge zu leisten. Sie lief zwar in den Waschraum und säuberte sich dort, dann aber schlich sie sich – unter Verwendung ihres Zaubers für lautlose Schritte – zurück in den Krankensaal und versteckte sich hinter dem Rücken von Madame Pomfrey unter dem Bett, das sie schon einmal verborgen hatte.

Von dort konnte sie sehen, wie Madame Pomfrey, unter Tikkis wachsamem Blick, viele verschiedene Zauber ausprobierte, Fieber maß und recht häufig den Puls fühlte. Jetzt, wo die Krankenschwester sich unbeobachtet glaubte, war ihre professionelle Maske verschwunden und Besorgnis war auf ihr Gesicht getreten. Doch nicht lange, denn Minuten später betrat ein eiliger Professor Dumbledore den Raum und ihr distanzierter Blick kehrte zurück.

„Was ist es diesmal, Poppy?", fragte der Professor.

„Nur eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Eigentlich nichts Schlimmes", antwortete die Schwester sofort. „Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich ihn wieder mal nicht wach bekomme."

„Hat er denn Schlafmittel genommen?"

„Soweit ich weiß, nein. Aber die kleine Keary sagte was von Magie."

Dumbledore zog nun auch seinen Zauberstab und auch er murmelte einige Worte. Ohne sichtbaren Erfolg.

„Hat sie genau gesagt, was es war?"

„Ähem, nein. Ich hab sie hinunter geschickt. Ich habe keine Anzeichen einer weiteren Verletzung entdeckt."

„Gut!", sagte Dumbledore. „Die Kutschen sind gerade weg, aber ich erreiche sicher noch den Express. Dauert nur einen Mom…"

„Das ist nicht nötig, Professor", mischte sich Toireasa ein und kroch aus ihrem Versteck. Verlegen trat sie näher. Madame Pomfreys Gesicht war voller Missfallen für ihren Ungehorsam, während Professor Dumbledore fast zu lächeln schien.

„Das trifft sich gut. Kannst du aufklären was passiert ist?"

„Ich denke schon, Professor. Ich glaube, es liegt an diesem Stein hier."

Sie holte den Feuerrubin hervor.

„Tarsuinn sagte, es ist ein Geistergefängnis und wollte ihn mir geben, aber mein Bruder schlug es ihm aus der Hand und als er den Stein berührte, gab es eine Art Luftwelle, die uns zu Boden warf. Ich glaube, dabei ist Tarsuinn mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geknallt."

Professor Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey schauten interessiert den Stein an.

„Gibst du ihn mir?", fragte der Professor.

„Natürlich", sagte sie, legte den Rubin vorsichtig auf einen Tisch und zog hastig ihre Hand weg. Nur für den Fall, dass ihn nicht zwei Personen gleichzeitig berühren durften.

„Danke", sagte der Professor und ergriff den kleinen Stein. Aus einer der Taschen seines Umhanges zog er ein Vergrößerungsglas und betrachtete intensiv das leuchtende kleine Ding.

„So etwas hab ich noch nicht gesehen", erklärte er dann nachdenklich. „Ich muss jemanden konsultieren. Poppy, bitte beobachte ihn und rufe mich auf dem üblichen Weg, sollte etwas passieren. Und du, Toireasa…"

„Ich möchte hier bleiben, Professor", sagte sie und sah ihn flehend an. Sie dachte dabei nicht mehr an den Plan wegen ihrer Eltern. Sie wollte nur wissen, dass es Tarsuinn gut ging.

Der Direktor schaute sie scharf an.

„Na gut", sagte er dann. „Hol deinen Rucksack! Den, welchen du versteckt hast und ruf deine Eule. Du kannst hier im Krankenflügel bleiben und dich nützlich machen. Zum Beispiel indem du den Darkclouds einen Brief schreibst, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen."

„Verstanden, Professor."

„Dann lauf!"

Und das tat sie auch. Es beunruhigte sie furchtbar, woher der Direktor von ihrem Extra-Rucksack wusste. Konnte er Gedanken lesen oder wusste er prinzipiell, was alles in seinem Schloss vorging. Wie aber hatte dann Tarsuinn diesen Stein vor ihm verheimlichen können?

Sie sprintete durch die leeren Hallen, schrammte haarscharf an einem völlig überraschten Filch vorbei, versah den Boden hinter sich mit einem Schmieren-Zauber, damit er sie nicht aufhalten konnte, schnappte sich ihren Rucksack aus einem Besenschrank, hörte den Hausmeister ausrutschen, rannte wieder zurück, sprang über den glatten Bereich und an Filch vorbei und erreichte den Krankenflügel in Rekordzeit.

Verpasst hatte sie nichts. Tarsuinn lag bewegungslos im Bett, Madame Pomfrey machte was Schwestern so tun und Professor Dumbledore war verschwunden.

„Richte dich da drüben ein", befahl Madame Pomfrey unfreundlich. Sie schien immer noch sauer auf Toireasas Ungehorsam zu sein. Zumindest schien Toireasa dem Hausmeister entkommen zu sein, denn er tauchte nicht im Krankenflügel auf.

Und dann hieß es warten.

Stunden vergingen. Quälend langsam und in einer solchen Stille, dass sie selbst das Ticken ihrer Taschenuhr hörte.

Irgendwann war dann auch die vierte Stunde vorbei und noch immer passierte nichts. Das war ungewöhnlich. Winona und Luna hatten erzählt, dass Tarsuinn immer nach drei Stunden Alpträume bekam und nach vier Stunden aufwachte. Diesmal anscheinend nicht. Stattdessen lag er ruhig da und hätte sich sein Brustkorb nicht regelmäßig bewegt – er hätte auch tot sein können.

Am späten Nachmittag, ging Madame Pomfrey in dem Nebenraum um ein Medikament anzurühren, das sie eventuell gebrauchen konnte, und beauftragte Toireasa sie zu rufen, wenn irgendetwas passierte.

Und natürlich suchte sich Tarsuinn genau diese eine Stunde aus, um seine Show zu starten.

Zunächst war es so langweilig wie zuvor und sie vertrieb sich die Zeit damit das Fell der kleinen Mungodame zu streicheln, doch dann begannen seine Augen unter den Lidern zu zucken. Das sollte die erste Phase seiner Alpträume und eigentlich ziemlich harmlos sein. Und zunächst stimmte das auch. Bis ihr ein leises Klirren auffiel.

Leicht ungläubig schaute sie auf ein Glas neben Tarsuinns Bett, das langsam und zitternd über den Tisch wanderte und nur die Umrandung des Möbels hielt das Glas vom Herunterfallen ab.

„Madame Pomfrey!", rief sie laut und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. Das hätte sie wohl besser etwas leiser getan. Das Glas explodierte in einem Scherbenregen. Toireasa hielt schützend den Arm über Tikki. Sie wollte zu dem Jungen laufen umzuschauen, ob ihn einer der Splitter verletzt hatte, doch dann entdeckte sie die Scherben am Boden. Alle waren vom Bett weggefallen. Kein einziger Splitter hatte das Bett oder auch den Jungen berührt. Wieder klirrte es leise. Diesmal zitterte in ihrer Nähe eine Vase. Ohne groß nachzudenken, warf sie sich auf den Boden und zog ihren Umhang über den Kopf und Tikki. Keinen Moment zu spät, denn schon knallte es erneut und Scherben regneten auf sie herab.

Kaum war das vorbei kroch sie unter ein Bett.

„Was ist los?", fragte Madame Pomfrey von der Tür aus.

Fast augenblicklich vibrierte die halbe Einrichtung. Über die Fensterscheiben schienen Wellen zu laufen.

„In Deckung, Madame", schrie Toireasa und dann splitterte es auch schon. Zuerst Vasen, Tassen und dergleichen. Sekunden später folgte ein Kronleuchter und danach splitterten die Fenster eines nach dem anderen. Toireasa riss panisch die Matratze vom Nachbarbett herunter. Splitter rissen dabei die Haut über ihren Händen auf, doch so hatte sie wenigstens eine Art Schild für sich. Tikki zitterte ängstlich in Toireasas Armen.

„_Sagitta scutum!_", sagte Madame Pomfrey über den Lärm hinweg.

An der Matratze vorbeilinsend, konnte sie Madame Pomfreys Schuhe sehen, die von einem bläulichen Schimmer umgeben waren und sich Tarsuinns Bett näherten. Nun begannen auch Türen zu knarren. Ein kleiner Tisch wurde hochgehoben und aus Toireasas Sicht nach oben getragen. Aber dafür sah sie, wie Madame Pomfrey in die Hocke ging, anscheinend um dem Geschoss auszuweichen.

Der Boden war übersäht mit Splittern und trotzdem versuchte die Krankenschwester näher an Tarsuinn heranzukommen. Doch dies schien alles noch schlimmer zu machen. Jetzt flogen schon Bettpfannen und halbzerfetzte Bilder, deren Bewohner laut um Hilfe schrien.

„Gehen Sie nicht näher", schrie Toireasa der Schwester zu, als sie sah, wie sich die Scherben am Boden zu regen begannen. „Das macht es nur schlimmer!"

Dann erhob sich plötzlich ein Wirbelsturm aus Glassplittern rings um Tarsuinns Bett und Madame Pomfrey kam zu der gleichen Einsicht wie Toireasa zuvor. Die Krankenschwester kam zu ihr gelaufen, brachte eine zweite Matratze mit und verlieh auch Toireasa, mit einer kurzen Berührung ihres Zauberstabes, den Zauber, der auch sie schützte.

„Wir müssen Professor Dumbledore rufen", schrie Toireasa über den Krach hinweg, als auch der letzte Leuchter das Zeitliche segnete.

„Nicht nötig!", antwortete die Schwester erstaunlich ruhig und deutete Richtung Tür, die eben aus den Angeln gedrückt wurde. Die Stiefel und der untere Umhang des Professors schritten in den Raum.

„_Expergisci_", sagte er laut. Ein relativ leiser Knall ertönte. Ein heller Schein flog vom Professor Richtung Tarsuinn, traf den Wirbel und wurde von diesem in den Boden reflektiert.

Langsam, aber unaufhaltsam betrat nun Dumbledore den Raum und ging sofort auf Tarsuinns Bett zu. Kein Ausweichen, keine schnellen Bewegungen, aber jetzt lag noch mehr Magie in der Luft. Wo der Direktor war, fielen die Scherben kraftlos herunter. Nur der Wirbelsturm blieb erhalten, auch als der Professor mitten in ihn hinein trat. Erschrocken schrie Toireasa auf, aber kein Blut spritzte zu Boden. Dafür erklang ein weiteres, alles übertönendes – _Expergisci_ – des Professors und von einem Augenblick zum anderen war alles vorbei. Alle Dinge, die zuvor noch als gefährliche Geschosse den Luftraum unsicher gemacht hatten, fielen gleichzeitig zu Boden und nachdem das Scheppern verklungen war, lag nur noch kurz Tarsuinns panischer Schrei in der Luft. Dann war es still, wenn man vom keuchenden Atem des Jungen absah.

Vorsichtig linste Toireasa hinter ihrer Deckung hervor. Der Krankenflügel war ein einziges Schlachtfeld. Nichts aus Glas oder Porzellan war heil geblieben. Auch alle Bilder sahen recht mitgenommen aus, sämtliche Matratzen und Kissen waren von den Scherben zerfetzt worden und Federn schwebten langsam zu Boden. Einzig Tarsuinns Bett lag vollkommen unberührt da. Sie konnte sehen, wie die Hände des Jungen über die Decke tasteten.

„Ah, der Krankenflügel", sagte er locker und fühlte nach dem Verband an seinem Kopf.

Als Toireasa und auch Madame Pomfrey aufstanden und näher kamen – die Krankenschwester sah ein wenig geschockt auf die Zerstörung ihres Reiches herab – legte Tarsuinn den Kopf schräg und runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum liegen hier überall Scherben, Professor?", fragte er erstaunt und drehte den Kopf Richtung Direktor. Toireasa hatte sich inzwischen an seine Fähigkeit gewöhnt, Menschen ohne Augen zu erkennen, aber begreifen konnte sie es immer noch nicht so richtig. Sie setzte Tikki auf seinem Bett ab, die sofort in die Arme des Jungen sprang.

„Ein kleiner Unfall", erklärte Dumbledore, was Toireasa für die Untertreibung des letzten Monats hielt.

„Wie spät…?", stellte der Junge eine Frage und tastete dann nach seiner eigenen Uhr. „Oh je!"

„Ein wenig zu spät für den Express", lächelte Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey trat hinzu und hielt ihre Hand kurz an die Wange des Jungen.

„Das Fieber scheint weg zu sein", sagte sie.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Tarsuinn verwirrt.

„Gleich, gleich", antwortete Dumbledore. „Zunächst sollten wir hier aufräumen, bevor sich noch wer verletzt. _Reparo!_"

Die Fensterscheiben setzten sich wieder zusammen und schwebten in die Rahmen zurück. Trotzdem Madame Pomfrey dem Professor dabei half, dauerte das Beseitigen der Schäden einige Minuten und viele Zauber.

Toireasa versuchte dabei nicht im Weg zu stehen und machte die Betten ordentlich, nachdem die Kissen wieder ganz und mit Federn gefüllt waren. Immer wieder schaute sie dabei zu Tarsuinn herüber. Er schien sich an nichts zu erinnern und verfolgte offensichtlich verwirrt die umfangreichen Aufräumarbeiten. Erst als alles fertig war, versammelten sie sich wieder alle drei bei ihm.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Tarsuinn?", fragte Toireasa, die es kaum noch aushielt.

„Nicht anders als sonst", antwortete er. „Mit ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Warum?"

„Weil Toireasa Hoffnung hat", schmunzelte Dumbledore. „Fühlst du dich in der Lage aufzustehen, Tarsuinn?"

„Ich denke schon", antwortete er und seine Stirnfalte wurde immer tiefer.

„Dann komm bitte mit zum Fenster", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf und er kletterte aus dem Bett.

Die Fenster öffneten sich wie von selbst vor dem Professor, ohne dass dieser seinen Zauberstab benutzte.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Nimm bitte deinen Zauberstab und zaubere ein paar Funken aus dem Fenster", bat der Professor.

Tarsuinn folgte der Bitte, zog seinen Zauberstab, machte die erforderliche Geste und sagte deutlich und in der richtigen Betonung: „_Viridis Micare_!"

Nichts geschah.

„Darf ich?", sagte der Direktor und nahm dem Jungen den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Er schwang ihn kurz und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da fehlt der Zauberstoff im Kern", urteilte er. „Der Stab ist wertlos. Versuch es mal mit meinem."

Dabei reichte der Professor Tarsuinn seinen eigenen Zauberstab. Toireasa blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen. Den Zauberstab des wohl mächtigsten Magiers der Gegenwart angeboten zu bekommen – was für ein Privileg und was für eine Ehre. Doch Tarsuinn zog sofort seine Hände zurück und verbarg sie hinter seinem Rücken. Sogar einen Schritt wich er zurück, bis ein Tisch ihn bremste.

„Nein, danke!", schüttelte er ängstlich den Kopf. Verlegen griff er erneut in den Ärmel seines Umhanges und zog einen weiteren – nachtschwarzen – Zauberstab hervor. Diesen hatte Toireasa noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Der Stab schien mit schwarzem Lack überzogen zu sein.

„Darf ich?", fragte der Professor erneut, doch Tarsuinn brachte den Stab umgehend hinter seinem Rücken in Sicherheit.

„Nein!", schrie er fast und fügte dann gefasster hinzu: „Das wäre wohl nicht so gut!"

Dumbledore lächelte nur wissend.

„Dachte ich mir schon", verkündete er. „Möchtest du es jetzt nicht noch einmal versuchen, Tarsuinn?"

Der Junge trat zögerlich ans Fenster, so weit es ging vom Direktor entfernt, und sprach erneut die Worte. Nichts geschah.

„Noch einmal", forderte der Professor. „Und achte etwas mehr auf die Bewegungen."

Tarsuinn versuchte es erneut und plötzlich brach ein Funkenorkan aus seinem Zauberstab. Überrascht schrie der Junge auf, ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen – den Dumbledore mit einem schnellen Zauber daran hinderte nach unten auf den Rasen zu fallen – und hielt sich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht den Arm. Trotzdem lächelte er nur einen Augenblick später.

„Ich hab gezaubert!", meinte er versonnen. Dann hüpfte er plötzlich wild durch den Raum.

„Ich hab gezaubert, Tikki", rief er übermütig und fiel über einen Stuhl. „Sie können Rica helfen!"

Toireasa konnte nicht anders als auch zu lachen. Sie freute sich sehr für ihn.

„Die Ärzte in St. Mungos werden ihr auch nicht helfen können", beendete Professor Dumbledore jedoch den Freudentanz. Toireasa blieb die Fröhlichkeit im Halse stecken, genau wie Tarsuinn.

„Es gibt aber Hoffnung!", fügte der Professor schnell hinzu, doch Tarsuinns Gesicht heiterte sich nicht wieder auf.

„Warum kann St Mungos nicht helfen?", wollte der Junge mit verzweifelter Stimme wissen.

„Weil deine Schwester, genau wie du selbst, nicht an Muggelkrankheiten leidet. Sie sind magischen Ursprungs und nicht heilbar."

Tarsuinns Schultern sanken in sich zusammen.

„Nicht heilbar?", flüsterte er gebrochen.

Professor Dumbledore ging zu ihm hin und hob ihn auf eines der Betten.

„Ich sagte doch, es gibt trotzdem Hoffung. Oder sagen wir es besser: Es gibt _berechtigte _Hoffung."

„Aber wie?", fragte Toireasa dazwischen. „St Mungos ist doch das beste Hospital auf der Welt."

„Nun...", begann Dumbledore „…dazu muss ich wohl etwas weiter ausholen. Weißt du was das ist?"

Der Professor legte Tarsuinn den hell leuchtenden Rubin in die Hände.

„Mein Feuerrubin, ein Geistergefängnis", antworte der Junge sofort.

„Nicht wirklich", korrigierte Dumbledore. „Dies ist ein magisches Siegel. Es ist nur als Geistergefängnis getarnt. Wobei ich es selbst nicht auf Anhieb erkannt hätte. Ich hab es nur auf Grund gewisser Ungereimtheiten einem alten Freund gezeigt, der das Geheimnis entschlüsseln konnte."

„Und was macht dieses Siegel?"

„Es verhindert, dass die Ordnung der Dinge wiederhergestellt wird", antwortete der Professor geheimnisvoll, erklärte sich dann aber doch etwas eingehender. „Seht. Es gibt seit Urzeiten ein Ritual, mit dem ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe sich die Kräfte und Körperteile eines Tieres zu Eigen machen kann. Sie hofften so, sich zu verbessern. Die Kraft eines Bären, die Schnelligkeit des Geparden, die Augen eines Adlers. Ein verführerischer Gedanke, nicht wahr? Doch es war immer nur ein Tausch und wenn das Tier starb, wurde die Veränderung auf recht schmerzhafte Art und Weise wieder rückgängig gemacht. Und die beraubten Tiere lebten nicht sonderlich lange. Ein Adler mit Menschenaugen kann nicht in Freiheit leben und die meisten Tiere sterben frühzeitig in Gefangenschaft.

Außerdem tauschte der Magier auch immer ein wenig von seiner Menschlichkeit mit ein, die nie wieder zurückkehrte, wobei bei jedem Tausch das tierische Wesen immer dominanter wurde. Aus diesem Grund kam das Ritual auch recht schnell aus der Mode. Bis heute war jedermann der Ansicht, dass ein Tausch zwischen zwei Menschen nicht funktionieren könnte.

Doch dieser Stein, du, Tarsuinn, und deine Schwester, ihr seid der Beweis, dass es doch funktioniert."

„Eine Art Transplantation?", fragte Tarsuinn geschockt. Toireasa selbst sagte das Wort nichts. Aber nach dem Ton des Jungen, musste es sich um etwas ganz Schlimmes handeln.

„Muggel würden es wohl so nennen", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Aber es geht noch viel weiter. Und ich wage zu behaupten, es wurde ohne euer Einverständnis durchgeführt."

In Tarsuinns Gesicht stand kaltes Entsetzen geschrieben.

„Rica! Diese tödliche Krankheit", stammelte er. „Die ist von jemand anderem?"

„Richtig! Und deine Zauberkraft…"

„Hatte mein Bruder Aidan", brach der Horror der Erkenntnis aus Toireasa heraus. Ein entsetzlich dicker Kloß lag in ihrem Hals und kalte Schauer liefen über ihren Rücken.

„Ja, Toireasa", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Aber verurteile ihn nicht. Wahrscheinlich weiß er das selbst nicht."

„Aber warum kann ich dann jetzt zaubern?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Weil die gleichzeitige Berührung des Steines eines der Siegel gelöst und alles wieder rückgängig gemacht hat", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Eines der Siegel?", mischte sich Madame Pomfrey nun auch neugierig ein. Sie klang nicht so entsetzt wie Toireasa oder Tarsuinn, sondern eher extrem zornig.

„Oh ja. Eines", bestätigte der Direktor ernst. „Anscheinend ist man in der Lage, mit einem solchen Stein einem Menschen genau drei Sachen zu nehmen oder aufzubürden."

„Meine Augen und…?", flüsterte Tarsuinn.

„Zum Beispiel", sagte Dumbledore. „Ahnst du, wie verführerisch dieser Gedanke für einige sein muss? Wer will schon sterben oder seine Lieben sterben sehen? Viele würden diese Alternative erwägen und manche würden sie nutzen, selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass ein Unschuldiger stirbt."

„Vor allem, wenn es _nur_ ein Muggel ist", flüsterte Tarsuinn mit ätzender Bitterkeit.

Eine Weile sagte niemand ein Wort. Alle schauten auf den Jungen, der offensichtlich mit seinen Emotionen rang.

„Der Stein könnte also auch meiner Schwester helfen?", fragte er nach einigen langen Minuten. „Aber wie finden Sie diejenigen, die ihr das angetan haben? Die müssen doch dabei sein und den Stein mit berühren."

„Nein, es ist komplizierter und einfacher zugleich", sagte der Professor. „Der Stein da, er gehört zu dir und kann nur dir auf diese einfache Art helfen. Für deine Schwester bräuchten wir theoretisch den Stein, der ihre Siegel enthält."

„Theoretisch?", forschte Tarsuinn.

„Ja, denn wir glauben einen anderen Weg gefunden zu haben. Nicht ungefährlich zwar, aber er könnte deiner Schwester das Leben retten."

„Wie?"

„Wir müssen den Stein in ihrer Nähe _vorsichtig_ zerstören!", erklärte der Professor. „Die freiwerdende Energie müsste ihre Siegel zerstören, die den Ausgleich verhindern. Dafür brauchen wir aber niemand anderen als sie selbst und den Stein. Nur sicher, dass es funktioniert, sind wir nicht."

„Machen Sie es!", forderte Tarsuinn sofort, fügte danach jedoch noch ein – _Bitte!_ – hinzu.

„Ich will dir nichts vormachen", schränkte der Professor ein. „Es könnte sein, dass es nicht funktioniert oder sie dabei stirbt. Der Stein wäre dann aber auf jeden Fall zerstört.

„Egal", entgegnete der Junge. „Besser als keine Chance!"

„Wenn du das so möchtest, werde ich es tun", versprach der Direktor. „Aber davor müssen wir noch etwas klären. Du könntest durchaus für dich…"

„Nein!", unterbrach Tarsuinn und kaute danach sofort auf seinen Lippen.

„Sie gehören dir!", sagte der Professor fest.

„Ich sagte: _Nein_!", wiederholte er und seine Hand suchte nach der des Professors. Toireasa konnte sehen, wie er diese fest drückte. „Nicht, Professor. _Ich_ kann damit leben und meine Schwester ist mir viel wichtiger."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Dumbledore mit einer fast liebevollen Stimme.

„Überhaupt nicht", entgegnete er und seine Lippen wurden langsam blutig, so kaute er auf diesen herum. „Könnten Sie sich deshalb beeilen?"

„So schnell es geht", entgegnete der Professor. „Zuerst muss ich, und Madame Pomfrey, als Zeugin, zum Ministerium, um deine Zauberkraft dort zu bestätigen. Sobald das erledigt ist, arbeiten wir ein Ritual und Schutzmaßnahmen aus und holen deine Schwester aus dem Muggelkrankenhaus."

„Wenn ich zaubern kann, kann dann auch meine Schwester vielleicht?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Nein!", entgegnete Madame Pomfrey an Dumbledores Stelle. „Drei Erkrankungen magischen Ursprungs."

„Aber Poppy?", neckte Dumbledore verschmitzt. „Das sollten Sie doch gar nicht wissen."

„Habe ich so gehört, Professor", sagte Madame Pomfrey ein wenig verlegen.

„Professor!", lenkte Toireasa ab. Da war etwas, was sie schon seit Minuten beschäftigte. „Gibt es noch mehr wie Tarsuinn und Rica?"

Das Lächeln auf Dumbledores Lippen und in den Augen verschwand.

„Ich befürchte ja, aber hier in England wohl nur wenige."

„Indien", flüsterten Tarsuinn und sie gleichzeitig und als Professor Dumbledore sie aufforderte das zu erklären, erzählte Tarsuinn, an was er sich aus Indien erinnerte.

„Kannst du schätzen, wie viele dort eingesperrt waren?", fragte Dumbledore zum Schluss.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", entgegnete Tarsuinn nachdenklich. „Ich war vier. Aber es waren viele. Rica weiß es bestimmt besser."

„Ich werde sie fragen", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich denke, wenn sie gesund wird, werden wir uns einmal etwas genauer unterhalten müssen. D weißt über welche _Dinge_, Tarsuinn! Aber bevor ich jetzt mit Madame Pomfrey aufbreche, noch eine wichtige Sache. Du hattest starke Schmerzen beim Zaubern, Tarsuinn, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Professor."

„Nun, das wird nicht so bleiben. Du musst nur dich und die Magie kontrollieren, denn du hast etwas, das man ein _Wildes Talent _nennt. Das bedeutet – im Gegensatz zu normalen Schülern hast du nicht das Problem Magie zu bündeln, sondern diese zu zügeln und zu kontrollieren. Das musst du üben! Sehr vorsichtig. Solange du das nicht unter Kontrolle hast, wird die überschüssige Kraft dich treffen oder sehr seltsame bis gefährliche Auswirkungen auf deine Umwelt nehmen."

„Ich glaub, ich verstehe", erklärte Tarsuinn mit abwesender Stimme, von seinem Blick ganz zu schweigen. „Das mit den Scherben war ich, oder?"

„Ja", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Aber das bedeutet nur, dass du ab jetzt in einem Einzelzimmer schlafen wirst. Das ist alles."

„Bin ich so nicht eine zu große Gefahr für die Schule und die anderen Kinder?"

„Wir hatten schon ganz andere Kaliber hier", lächelte Dumbledore und wechselte einen viel sagenden Blick mit Madame Pomfrey. „Das ist nur eine Frage der Organisation."

Tarsuinn nickte nur dankbar. Mit seinen Gedanken schien er immer noch woanders zu sein.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit für Madame Pomfrey und mich aufzubrechen", erklärte der Professor sanft und stand auf. „Ihr beide werdet hier bleiben und den Krankenflügel nicht verlassen. Ich habe die Hauselfen gebeten, sich um euer Wohl zu kümmern. Tarsuinn, gibst du mir bitte den Stein?"

Der Junge händigte den leuchtenden Rubin aus.

„Sie werden sicher üben wollen", sagte Madame Pomfrey zum Abschied. „Tun Sie das bitte zum Fenster hinaus. Und bitte – gehen Sie erst schlafen, wenn ich wieder zurück bin, damit wir Sie in ein passendes Quartier stecken können."

Und damit gingen die beiden Erwachsenen. Toireasa war mit Tarsuinn allein. Dessen Zauberstab schwebte immer noch vor seiner Nase. Neugierig besah sie sich ihn.

„Den darfst du nicht berühren! Unter keinen Umständen", sagte Tarsuinn leise und sah auf. Sein Blick zielte genau auf den Zauberstab. Fast in Zeitlupe hob er die Hand und packte dann punktgenau mit Zeigefinger und Daumen den Stab.

„Du siehst?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Magie – aber nur manchmal", sagte er mit undefinierbarem Blick.

Verträumt fühlten seine Finger über den Zauberstab.

„Es ist seltsam", murmelte er. „Jetzt, wo ich zaubern kann, habe ich Angst davor."

„Warum? Das sollte dich freuen. Es gibt nichts Schöneres. Glaub mir."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", sagte er düster und versank wieder in Schweigen.

Lange Minuten ließ Toireasa ihn in Ruhe, doch dann machte die Stille sie immer unruhiger. Sie musste etwas sagen.

„Es tut mir Leid", gestand sie leise ein.

„Was denn?", erkundigte er sich verwundert.

„Das mit Aidan. Ich bin sicher, er wusste es nicht!"

„Das sagte Professor Dumbledore schon", winkte der Junge ab.

„Ja, aber meine Stiefmutter muss es gewusst haben", brach die Wahrheit aus ihr heraus.

„Genauer, sie muss es bezahlt oder selbst gemacht haben", korrigierte Tarsuinn bitter. „Konnte es wohl nicht ertragen, einen Muggel als Kind zu haben."

„Das nennt man Squib", erklärte Toireasa ihm. „Nichtmagische Kinder von magischen Eltern nennt man Squib."

„Ist eine ziemliche Schande, vermute ich mal?"

„In manchen Augen, ja", gab Toireasa zu und dann kam ihr ein unangenehmer Gedanke.

„Ich könnte eigentlich auch ein Squib sein", murmelte sie.

„Mach dich deswegen nicht verrückt", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Das könnte für jeden zutreffen. Komm, hilf mir lieber üben."

Er ging zum Fenster und begann wieder den einfachen Funkenzauber zu sprechen, den sie in den ersten Schulwochen bei Professor Flitwick gelernt hatten. Am Anfang machte ihm das große Probleme. Entweder passierte gar nichts, er bekam seine Energie selbst ab oder sein Zauber war viel zu heftig. Doch seinen Zauberstab ließ er nicht noch einmal fallen.

Toireasa half ihm mit Hinweisen so gut sie konnte. Sie korrigierte seine Bewegungen und ermahnte ihn sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er nach einigen guten Versuchen zu viel wollte.

„Du bist gar nicht richtig bei der Sache!", warf sie ihm vor, nachdem er ungefähr fünf Minuten ohne eine Regung einem heftigen Funkenflug nachgeschaut hatte.

„Du auch nicht", entgegnete Tarsuinn ohne den Blick abzuwenden. „Sonst hättest du die beiden Hauselfen bemerkt, die uns Essen gebracht haben."

Sie wandte sich um und erblickte zwei Tabletts mit belegten Broten und zwei Gläser Limonade.

„Okay, dann essen wir halt", sagte sie.

„Gute Idee", stimmte er ernst zu.

Sie aßen etwas, doch irgendwie schien es ihnen beiden nicht sonderlich zu schmecken. Toireasa vermisste sein Lächeln, das normalerweise immer für einige Augenblicke aufblitzte, auch wenn er nur so in die Gegend starrte. So, als wenn er an etwas Witziges dachte. Doch heute schienen seine Gedanken absolut trüb. Das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

„Sag mal!", sagte Tarsuinn unvermittelt. „Wie würdest du es aufziehen, wenn du wissen würdest, wie man Fähigkeiten, Krankheiten und Ähnliches austauschen kann?"

„Ich würde so etwas nicht machen!", entgegnete sie entschieden.

„Das meinte ich nicht", entschuldigte er sich halb. „Ich meinte, wie würde jemand ohne Gewissen das aufziehen?"

„Na ja", sagte sie recht unangenehm berührt. „Man wähle sich ein Land mit laschen Gesetzen…"

„…und suche sich Muggel, die niemand vermisst…"

„…oder muggelgeborene Zauberer, deren Kraft man noch nicht erkannt hat."

„Und was macht man dann mit den Spendern?"

„Einsperren natürlich. So wie mit dir und deiner Schwester."

„Würdest du dich als Kunde darauf verlassen, dass nicht einer der Spender plötzlich in der Weltgeschichte herumspaziert und dazu noch den passenden Rubin hat?"

„Eigentlich schon."

„Und was, wenn dein Sohn plötzlich nach Hause kommt und verschwunden ist, wofür du bezahlt hast?"

„Ich wäre sauer."

„Deine Stiefmutter auch?"

„Die geht bei so was an die Decke. Das tut sie eigentlich bei jeder Kleinigkeit."

„Also beschwert sie sich!"

„Aber sofort."

„Und wie würden die Leute dann reagieren, die dafür verantwortlich sind? Ein Rubin weg, zwei Spender und anscheinend wissen sie, wie man den Rubin benutzt. Was würden die tun?"

„Risikominimierung", sagte Toireasa sofort.

„Und was wissen sie?"

„Wo deine Schwester ist und vielleicht auch, dass du alles für sie tun würdest."

„Genau! Sie werden sich Rica holen!", rief er aus und sprang auf die Füße. „Ich muss hin!"

Das war überhaupt nicht, was Toireasa hören wollte.

„Mach keinen Unsinn, Tarsuinn!", sagte sie. „Was ist, wenn sie genau damit rechnen? Lass Professor Dumbledore das machen."

„Aber was ist, wenn er nicht daran denkt?"

„Er ist viel intelligenter als wir. Außerdem können wir ihm schreiben!"

„Eh eine Eule bei ihm ist, ist es Morgen!"

„Madame Pomfrey wollte bald wiederkommen."

„Aber wird sie auch bald genug da sein?"

„Der Professor möchte, dass wir hier bleiben!"

„Das ist mir egal!", fauchte Tarsuinn genervt.

„Ich weiß!", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren. „Aber bitte versuch logisch zu denken. Wie willst du überhaupt schnell genug nach Irland kommen? Wie willst du überhaupt dahin finden? Wie willst du über das Meer kommen? Wie des Nachts in ein Krankenhaus einbrechen? Und was willst du dann tun, wenn du dort bist? Schalt dein Hirn ein, bevor du dich und Rica ins Unglück stürzt."

„Das war unfair!", beschwerte er sich verletzt und endlich gelang es ihr, ihn sich zu greifen und von der Ausgangstür zurückzuziehen. Tikki unterstütze sie dabei, so gut es das kleine Wesen konnte.

„Denk vorher nach!", forderte Toireasa.

„Das habe ich", sagte er. „Bald ist der Hogwarts-Express in London. Deine Stiefeltern holen Aidan ab. Wenn er noch nicht bemerkt hat, dass er nicht mehr zaubern kann, besteht eine gute Chance, dass niemand es bemerkt, da er ja außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht zaubern darf. Wenn es aber bemerkt wurde, dann bringen deine Stiefeltern ihn nach Hause, beschweren sich dann und schon fangen gewisse Leute zu rotieren an."

„Wie lange, denkst du, braucht das?", fragte Toireasa interessiert.

„Ein paar Stunden. Vielleicht einen Tag. Wenn sie Telefone statt Eulen benutzen, weniger."

„Und was willst du mit Rica tun?"

„Da raus bringen!"

„Und wenn sie deswegen stirbt?"

„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach hier rumsitzen!", sagte er verzweifelt.

Anscheinend begann er endlich nachzudenken.

„Was würdest du denn an meiner Stelle tun?", verlangte er zu wissen und das brachte sie in arge Gewissensnöte. Denn diese Frage hatte sie sich selbst noch nicht gestellt.

„Wahrscheinlich würde ich auch etwas tun wollen", gab sie leise zu.

„Dann hilf mir!", bat er. „Du bist meine Freundin! Sei meine Augen…und im Moment vielleicht auch mein Hirn! Bitte!"

Toireasa konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Er war immer so selbstständig, dass man fast vergessen konnte, wie hilflos ihn seine Behinderung in manchen Situationen machen konnte.

„Ich schulde dir mein Leben", sagte sie förmlich. „Ich helfe dir!"

„Nein!", lehnte er entschieden ab. „Nicht deshalb. Bitte nicht deshalb. Als Freundin, nicht wegen irgendeiner Schuld."

„Dann als Freundin", stimmte sie zu und ohne es zu wollen, schlich sich eine Träne in ihre Augen. Es war ein unheimlich gutes Gefühl, so viel Vertrauen zu erhalten und gleichzeitig war es beängstigend.

„Also, was tun wir?", fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung! Was hattest du denn vor?"

„Ich wollte das Einhorn bitten, mich nach Irland zu bringen."

„Und was ist mit dem Meer dazwischen?"

„Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht", gestand er betreten ein.

„Nehmen wir einfach Besen", schlug Toireasa vor und begann auf und ab zu gehen.

„Woher willst du die nehmen?"

„Die Schulbesen sollten ausreichen."

„Du meinst – klauen?"

„Natürlich nur borgen! Und jetzt behaupte nicht, das würde deinem Gewissen Probleme bereiten!"

„Ganz sicher nicht", sagte er und endlich blitzte wieder sein kurzes Lächeln auf. „Aber wie flieg ich?"

„Gar nicht! Ich fliege. Du versuchst nicht runterzufallen. Wird zwar recht eng, aber wir sollten beide auf den Kissenzauber passen."

„Okay, wenn das so geht", nickte er. „Da fällt mir ein, besitzt du überhaupt normale Kleidung. Ich meine – Muggelkleidung?"

„Nein", sagte sie. „Aber du auch nicht! Dein Gepäck ist doch auch im Express. Schon vergessen?"

„Oh – stimmt ja! Laufen wir halt rum wie Freaks."

„Freaks?", fragte sie empört.

„Sonderlinge, Verrückte und so weiter", entgegnete er.

„Ich weiß, was das heißt!", giftete sie kurz. Sie war _kein_ Freak!

„Nun reg dich nicht auf!", wehrte er ab. „Bin halt nur ich ein Freak."

„Okay – damit kann ich leben", lenkte sie ein.

„Was müssen wir sonst noch bedenken?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Oder können wir los?"

„Nicht ganz. Wir müssen noch Briefe schreiben!"

„Damit Madame Pomfrey sich keine Sorgen macht, oder?"

„Nicht nur das. Erstens schreiben wir ihr zusätzlich, was wir vorhaben. Wenn sie Professor Dumbledore Bescheid sagt, ist der vielleicht vor uns da und wir haben keine Probleme mehr.

Und zweitens werden wir den Darkclouds und meinen Großeltern schreiben und sie bitten uns zu helfen."

Sie sah, wie er protestieren wollte.

„Nein. Hör mir zu", bat sie schnell. „Nehmen wir mal an, man will sie wirklich entführen. Dann muss sie so schnell wie möglich ins St Mungos und um das hinzubekommen, brauchen wir Erwachsene."

„Aber nicht deine Großeltern. Das könnte doch die Sache mit deinen Stiefeltern versauen!"

„Ist nicht zu ändern", entgegnete sie. „Allein sind wir ab einen gewissen Zeitpunkt aufgeschmissen. Das sind wir eigentlich schon jetzt."

„Sei nicht so negativ", beschwerte er sich.

„Ich bin realistisch!"

„Ich auch, aber ich lass es nicht raushängen", antwortete er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Und ich versuche auch nicht Zeit zu schinden, in der Hoffnung, Madame Pomfrey würde hier auftauchen."

Toireasa stellte ihre Wanderung abrupt ein. Er hatte sie durchschaut und trotzdem war er nicht sauer auf sie. Im Gegenteil, es schien ihn sehr zu amüsieren.

„Seit wann weißt du es?", fragte sie.

„Lass uns Briefe schreiben", sagte er, statt zu antworten. „Oder besser – du schreibst. Meine tolle Feder müsste jetzt bald in London sein."

Toireasa gab es auf. Im Grunde genommen blieben ihr nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Ihn hier festzusetzen oder ihn zu begleiten. Da sie Ersteres nicht fertig brachte, musste sie die zweite Variante wählen.

Also schrieb sie schnell drei kurze Briefe, wovon sie einen auf dem Fußboden vor der Tür ablegten und dann machten sie sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Im Grunde war das nicht viel an Vorbereitung. Ordentliche und für den Sommer recht warme Kleidung, ihre Zauberstäbe und Toireasas geleerten Rucksack.

Doch schon beim Verlassen des Krankenflügels gab es das erste Problem. Sie hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet und wollte mit Tarsuinn raus gehen, als wenige Zentimeter vor ihren Nasen zwei Hellebarden durch die Luft schnitten und ihnen den Weg versperrten. Links und rechts der Tür standen zwei Rüstungen, die gerade langsam den Helm in ihre Richtung drehten. Fast so, als würden sie überheblich vor jedem weiteren Schritt warnen.

„Was war das?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Klang ziemlich scharf!"

„Die Rüstungen versperren uns den Weg", erklärte sie.

Er drängelte sich an ihr vorbei.

„Wow", sagte er fasziniert. „Was für Magie!"

„Du kannst auch das sehen?", erkundigte sie sich erneut.

„Nicht so wie meinen Zauberstab", sagte er und seine Finger berührten die Klinge einer der Hellebarden. „Das hier ist nur ein zeitweiliger Zauber. Ist eher ein Kribbeln im Bauch."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Das Fenster?"

„Versuchen wir es", sagte Toireasa ohne Überzeugung und behielt Recht.

Sie knoteten Bettlaken zusammen, banden ein Ende an eine Säule und warfen den Rest aus dem Fenster. Nur, um das Laken einen Moment später wieder hereinfliegen zu sehen und darin fest eingewickelt zu werden. Allein sich daraus wieder auszuwickeln, dauerte fünf Minuten.

„Noch mal die Tür", schlug Tarsuinn vor, ging hin und bekam jetzt selbst die Hellebarden vor der Nase zusammengeschlagen.

„Wie intelligent sind normalerweise solche Aufpasser?", fragte er Toireasa, während er versuchte die Stangenwaffen wegzuschieben.

„Etwa wie ein Hund", antwortete Toireasa, deren Kinderbett ähnlich gut ihre Fluchtversuche unterbunden hatte.

„Und was denkst du? Würde Professor Dumbledore uns verletzen wollen?"

„Bestimmt nicht!"

„Gut, dann tritt nen Schritt zurück und mach dich für einen kleinen Sprint bereit", bat er sie.

„Was hast du vor?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt und ergriff seine Hand, denn offensichtlich wollte er loslaufen.

„Nicht ich", korrigierte er. „Tikki will mal etwas spazieren gehen. Sie glaubt anscheinend, die Rüstungen würden ihr folgen."

„Woher will sie das wissen?", sagte Toireasa erstaunt. „Und woher vor allem willst du das wissen?"

„Göttliche Intuition", grinste er lausbubenhaft. „Aber erzähl es nicht weiter."

„Ich mach mich doch nicht zum Gespött der Leute."

„Na dann. Bereit?"

„Yep!"

„Tikki, drei…zwo…eins…Start!"

Und schon sauste das Tier los. Toireasa war schon ein wenig über die Phase des Staunens hinaus und so akzeptierte sie einfach, dass der Junge anscheinend wirklich genau verstand, was Tikki sagte.

Die Hellebarden sausten herunter um Tikki aufzuhalten, doch im letzten Moment sprang das Tier behände zur Seite, so dass die eine Rüstung der anderen ein Bein abschlug, woraufhin diese rasselnd zu Boden fiel. Die noch stehende Rüstung aber verfolgte Tikki.

„Dumbledore hat bestimmt gesagt: Lasst niemanden aus dem Raum außer den Hauselfen", erklärte Tarsuinn.

Tikki bog am Ende des Flures links um die Ecke und deshalb wollte Toireasa schon loslaufen, doch Tarsuinn hielt sie fest.

„Noch nicht…", flüsterte er „…noch nicht…jetzt!"

Und dann rannten sie los. Hand in Hand und sie wollte zunächst rechts abbiegen, änderte ihre Meinung jedoch, als sie den Gang von unzähligen Rüstungen flankiert sah.

Also folgten sie vorerst dem blechernen Scheppern, bogen dann links ab und rannten die Treppen hinauf zur Eulerei. Sie verschickten die Briefe an Dumbledore und die Darkclouds, dann schlichen sie wieder nach unten. Je näher sie dabei dem Ausgang kamen, desto mehr Rüstungen versperrten ihnen den Weg. Und nicht, dass die einfach so herumstanden wie das gesamte Schuljahr über, sondern sie patrouillierten durch die Gänge, bewachten Türen und einmal sah Toireasa eine in der Toilette verschwinden. Kurz darauf gefolgt von dem Geräusch einer Spülung und dem Waschbecken. Da die Eingangshalle zu gut bewacht war, kletterten sie aus einem Fenster in den Innenhof des Schlosses und huschten hinüber zum Besenschuppen.

Ein dickes Vorhängeschloss hing vor der schweren Holztür.

Toireasa zog ihren Zauberstab.

„_Alohomora!_", flüsterte sie und schwang den Stab. Der Erfolg war eher mittelmäßig oder genauer – nicht vorhanden. Sie versuchte es noch einige Male, nur um festzustellen, dass darüber lesen noch lange nicht die Praxis ersetzte. Winona hatte diesen Zauber viel besser drauf.

„Zauberkraft verloren?", frotzelte Tarsuinn.

„Moment", erklärte sie hektisch.

„Beeil dich. Tikki kommt zu uns. Mit Begleitung."

„Keine Angst", beruhigte sie. „Ist nur eine Frage der Konzentration und…"

Sie hob einen Stein auf, holte aus und schlug mit aller Kraft auf das Vorhängeschloss, das ächzend nachgab und mit einer beleidigten Stimme ein – _Jiie Juuh, Jiiie Juuh_ – durch den Abend brüllte.

„…der rohen Gewalt."

Durch den Alarm herbeigerufen, konnte Toireasa plötzlich von allen Seiten lautes Scheppern und Quietschen hören. Sie hastete in den Schuppen, suchte sich hektisch den am besten aussehenden Besen – im Grunde waren das alles ziemlich veraltete Krampen – und rannte zu Tarsuinn.

Der Anblick draußen war nicht gerade ermutigend. Wie eine Horde Zombies kamen unzählige Rüstungen von allen Seiten auf sie zugelaufen.

Tarsuinn hatte gerade Tikki in den Rucksack gesteckt und schulterte diesen.

„Also, ich wäre dann soweit", drängelte er.

Toireasa antwortete nicht. Sie schwang sich auf den Besen, rutschte auf dem Kissenzauber so weit es ging nach vorne und zog Tarsuinn hinter sich.

„Halt dich fest!", schrie sie und zog seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, dann stieß sie sich vom Boden ab.

Der Besen war alt und so mancher Wurm hatte schon an ihm genagt, aber in diesem Moment strafte er sein Alter Lügen und schoss in die Höhe. Entweder hatte sie ein gutes Auge gehabt oder einfach nur Glück – in den Übungsstunden zumindest war ihr dieses Ding noch nicht untergekommen.

„Es war eine gute Idee Madame Hoochs Besen zu nehmen", rief Tarsuinn ihr ins Ohr.

„Ja!", rief sie zurück. „War ne Eingebung!"

Damit log sie zwar, aber warum durfte sie nicht auch mal das Glück für sich beanspruchen.

„Sie wird bestimmt sauer sein, wenn sie das rausbekommt", lachte Tarsuinn.

Und schon hatte er ihr Glück in Unglück gewandelt.

„Ich werd besser sagen, es war Zufall", murmelte sie und sagte dann laut: „Sollten wir nicht gleich durchfliegen?"

„Nein", antwortete er. „Das Einhorn glaubt, es ist schneller und heimlicher."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte sie zweifelnd, landete aber doch am Rand des Waldes.

„Ihre Lieder erzählen davon", erklärte Tarsuinn und stieg vom Besen.

„Und das verstehst du auch?"

„Natürlich nicht. Nur wenn ich sie höre, dann habe ich das Gefühl unheimlich schnell zu rennen."

„Und darauf verlässt du dich?"

„Im Zweifelsfall haben wir doch immer noch den Besen, oder?"

„Stimmt."

„Dann komm."

Diesmal führte er sie in den Wald.

Weit mussten sie nicht gehen. Schon nach nur wenigen Schritten tauchte ein großes Einhorn hinter einem Baum auf, der eigentlich zu klein war, um es zu verbergen.

„Hallo", sagte Tarsuinn einfach, ging auf das Einhorn zu und berührte es entgegen aller Regeln. Toireasa wusste ja, dass er einen besonderen Draht zu diesem Wesen hatte, aber der völlig vertraute Umgang zwischen einem Jungen und einem Einhorn war trotzdem bemerkenswert.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe", sagte er und streichelte den weißen Hals des großen Tieres.

„Ein schneller Transport so nah es an Irland ran geht", fuhr er fort.

„Wo das von hier aus ist? Ähem – so genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Eine große Insel im Westen…?"

„…da wo die Sonne untergeht…"

„…am besten nach Norden – da wo die Sonne niemals am Himmel steht – und dann am Strand entlang…"

„…so schnell es geht…"

„…ja, sie soll auch mit…"

„…ach, komm schon…"

„…sie hilft mir…"

„…ja…"

„Danke!"

„Komm, Toireasa", Tarsuinn wandte sich wieder ihr zu. „Wir dürfen aufsitzen."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie ein wenig ängstlich. Sie erkannte jetzt das Einhorn wieder. „Er ist sicher immer noch sauer auf mich."

„Ist er", lächelte Tarsuinn. „Aber du bist ein Mädchen. Dir kann er vergeben. Nun komm schon. Das ist wie bei Lehrern. Die werden bei kleinen, süßen Mädchen auch immer weich."

„Gar nicht wahr!", maulte sie und wusste, dass dies so falsch nicht war.

Dann halfen sie sich gegenseitig auf das Einhorn, was nicht so einfach war, denn diesmal legte sich das Wesen nicht für sie auf den Boden.

Doch nachdem sie diese Schwierigkeit überwunden hatten und sicher saßen, lief das Einhorn auch schon los. Erst in einem langsamen, regelmäßigen Trab, aber nach wenigen Minuten in vollem Galopp.

Und was für einen Galopp. Der Wald verschwamm zu zwei grünen Streifen, die links und rechts an ihnen vorbei flogen und sie wurden extrem durchgeschüttelt. Dies war nicht mehr der gleichmäßige Lauf, mit dem sie damals den verletzten Tarsuinn zum Schloss zurückgebracht hatten. Dies war ein Sprint ohne Rücksicht auf Bequemlichkeit. Und doch war es vollkommen still um Toireasa herum. Kein Hufgetrappel, kein Pfeifen des Windes.

Sie sprangen über ein Dorf, ließen einige der Muggelfahrzeuge innerhalb von Sekunden hinter sich und ignorierten einfach die Brücke über einen Fluss. Sie waren deutlich schneller als selbst ein Nimbus 2001 unterwegs. Und als sie das Meer erreichten, wurde es noch schneller. Am Strand entlang, stellenweise im Wasser, gab es nach Toireasas Empfinden keinen Unterschied zum Fliegen. Wenn sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie gerade noch weit hinter sich erkennen, wie die ersten Tropfen aufstiegen, die der Hufschlag des Einhorns aufgewirbelt hatte.

Unvermittelt war dann plötzlich der Ritt vorbei und Toireasa wurde beinahe abgeworfen, so abrupt geschah es. Das Einhorn schnaufte schwer.

„Weiter kann er uns nicht bringen", erklärte Tarsuinn ihr überflüssigerweise und sprang ab. Sie folgte ihm und strich dann dem Einhorn dankbar und entschuldigend über die Stirn. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich beide artig und das Einhorn lief davon.

„Wohin jetzt?", erkundigte sich Toireasa.

„Im Westen müsste Irland liegen", entgegnete er.

„Tja. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob Irland nah genug an England dran liegt, dass man die Insel sehen könnte, aber da wir es schon ziemlich dunkel haben, ist es eh unerheblich."

„Dann einfach nach Westen."

„Und wo liegt Westen?", fragte sie nach.

„Heh, du bist mein Auge und Astronomie sollte zumindest für dich doch irgendeinen Sinn gehabt haben, oder?"

„Hatte es auch – aber dafür braucht man _einen wolkenlosen Himmel!_"

„Na, dann heißt es einfach…", er deutete aufs Meer hinaus „…die Richtung und hoffen wir, dass wir ein paar Lichter finden."

Toireasa fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, im Dunkeln einfach so aufs Meer hinaus zu fliegen. Allein der Gedanke, sie könnte herunterfallen…

„Alternativ kannst du mir auch einfach zeigen wie man fliegt", bot Tarsuinn an.

„Kommt nicht in Frage", wehrte sie ab. „Du würdest es fertig bringen und mitten in einer Ansammlung Muggel landen. Ich fliege!"

„Wenn du es unbedingt willst", lächelte er ironisch. „Aber ich hab es dir angeboten."

„Doch nur, um mich dazu zu bringen dich zu fliegen!", warf sie ihm vor und musste selbst grinsen. „Okay, steig auf."

Sie bestiegen Madame Hoochs Besen und stießen sich vom Boden ab. Toireasa wusste genug von Überlandflügen, um zu wissen, dass das Schlimmste was passieren konnte war, wenn sie ein Muggel am Himmel entdeckte. Aus diesem Grund ließ sie zunächst den Besen steigen, bis sie die ersten Wolken erreichten. Erst von diesem Augenblick an flog sie vorwärts und aufs Meer hinaus. Dabei verringerte sie in regelmäßigen Abständen die Höhe, um nach Lichtern zu spähen. Doch zum Glück hatte das Einhorn einen wirklich guten Startpunkt für sie ausgesucht, war Irland recht groß und offensichtlich liebten Muggel es, die Nacht zum Tag zu machen. Schon als sie das erste Mal aus den Wolken tauchte, konnte sie die Lichter diverser Städte erkennen.

„Also, Irland hätten wir schon mal. Glaube ich zumindest", sagte sie. „Und wohin müssen wir da?"

„Monaghan", antwortete er. „Ins General Hospital."

„Und wo ist das?"

„Relativ kurz hinter Belfast."

„Und wo zur Hölle liegt Belfast?"

„Irgendwo in der Nähe des Meeres."

„Und wo da genau?"

„Keine Ahnung. Müssen wir halt wen fragen."

Frustriert stöhnte Toireasa auf. Sie hatte so etwas befürchtet. Noch mehr Chancen gegen das Geheimhaltungsgesetz zu verstoßen. Schon jetzt hatten sie gegen mehrere Gesetze verstoßen. Fliegen ohne erwachsene Begleitung, unangemeldete Grenzüberschreitung, unsachgemäße Benutzung eines einsitzigen Fluggerätes.

Sie legte den Besen in eine sanfte Kurve und landete in einer kleinen Baumgruppe unweit eines einzelnen Hauses.

Danach führte sie Tarsuinn an der Hand zu dem Haus, in dem noch Licht brannte.

„Besser ich rede", sagte er. „Dein Umgang mit Muggeln ist schon legendär."

„Ha, ha!", meckerte sie. „Sehr witzig."

„Ja, find ich auch."

Tarsuinn suchte mit den Fingern den Türrahmen ab, zu dem sie ihn geführt hatte, dann drückte er einen Knopf, der sich da befand. Ein unangenehmes Brummen ertönte. Das musste wohl so etwas wie eine Türglocke sein.

Im Haus polterte es und Sekunden später erschien ein Mann in Unterhose und Unterhemd an der Tür. Er hatte eine große Glatze, die umgeben war von einem Kranz lockiger Haare.

„Was?", sagte er unfreundlich und hustete Unmengen Schleim aus.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir!", begrüßte Tarsuinn ihn freundlich. „Dürften wir Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

„Ich bin ein guter Katholik", fauchte der Mann. „Verzieht euch von hier, ihr Jehova Gesindel! Schicken die jetzt schon Kinder."

„Nein. Das ist es nicht, Sir", entgegnete Tarsuinn noch immer lächelnd. „Wir möchten Sie nur bitten uns zu sagen, wie wir nach Monaghan kommen."

„Verzieht euch, ihr Freaks!", sagte der Mann und schlug die Tür vor ihnen zu.

„Sagt ich's doch", murmelte Tarsuinn unbewegt. „Wir sehen wie Freaks aus."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie angewidert. Ihre gerade mühsam abgelegten Vorurteile gegen Muggel waren soeben wieder aufgeflammt.

„Wir suchen uns jemand Nettes", erklärte er locker und ging zur Straße. „Am besten da drüben im Dorf. Ist doch nicht weit weg, oder?"

„Ja, aber um da hin zu kommen, müssen wir hier lang", antwortete sie. „Es ist besser, wir gehen über die Brücke, statt durch den Fluss."

„Du darfst führen", lächelte er und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Toireasa ergriff sie und ging auf der Straße Richtung der Häuseransammlung.

„Warum lässt du nicht Tikki aus dem Rucksack?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Weil sie mich letztes Mal so gekriegt haben", erklärte er mit saurem Gesicht. „Sie haben einfach nach Tikki gesucht und nicht nach mir. Ich hatte vergessen, dass Mungos in Asien relativ normal sind, aber nicht hier. Also versteckt sie sich diesmal."

„Hast du Angst vor denen?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

„Höllische", bestätigte er. „Denn ich glaube, diesmal lassen sie mich nicht weg."

Still gingen sie die Meile bis zum Dorf und Toireasa wollte ihn schon zum erstbesten Haus führen, aber er hielt sie zurück.

„Wir gehen dort fragen", sagte er und deutete auf ein recht hässliches Haus.

„Warum gerade da?", fragte sie.

„Fröhliche Kinder", antwortete er.

„Ich war auch kein Kind von Traurigkeit", gab sie zu bedenken. _Trotzdem sind meine Eltern unfreundlich_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Egal, versuchen wir es einfach."

Sie gingen zu dem Haus und diesmal war es Toireasa, die den Knopf an der Tür drückte. Normale Häuser hatten einen Klingelzug und nicht so etwas. Muggel waren schon seltsam.

Die Tür wurde langsam geöffnet. Ein kleiner Junge, der die Finger nur auf Zehenspitzen bis zur Klinke bekam, starrte sie mit großen, erstaunten Augen an.

„Entschuldigen Sie…", begann Tarsuinn und schaute dabei viel zu hoch.

„Er ist erst vier", flüsterte Toireasa.

„Oh – hallo, Kleiner", änderte Tarsuinn sofort seine Taktik. „Könnten wir mal deine Eltern oder großen Geschwister sprechen?"

Der kleine Junge rannte weg.

„Mama, Mama", schrie er und ließ die Tür offen stehen.

„Was ist denn, Lucas?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

„An der Tür!", berichtete der Kleine aufgeregt. „An der Tür…"

„Ja, was denn?", lachte die Frau.

„Eine Hexe!", brach es ganz plötzlich aus Lucas heraus. „Sie hat auch einen Besen."

„Lass uns abhauen!", flüsterte Toireasa Tarsuinn zu, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ach, herrje", sagte die Frau und klang eher amüsiert, denn alarmiert. „Komm, versteck dich hinter Mama. Wir schauen uns mal deine Hexe an."

Wenig später erschien eine junge Frau an der Tür.

„Du darfst doch nicht die Tür offen lassen, Lucas, wenn eine Hexe davor steht."

Dabei zwinkerte die Frau verschwörerisch Toireasa zu. Sie sah nett aus. Ziemlich groß gewachsen, reichlich dünn und mit langen roten Haaren.

„Also, du bist eine Hexe?", sagte die Frau und reichte Toireasa die Hand. „Dann bist du wohl ein Hexer."

Ihre Hand wanderte zu Tarsuinn, doch der hielt die seine völlig daneben, was der Frau ein kurzes Stirnrunzeln entlockte, ehe sie auch noch Tarsuinns Hand schüttelte.

„Kleine Korrektur", sagte Tarsuinn freundlich. „Ich bin ein Zauberer! Aber bei ihr hatten Sie vollkommen Recht."

„Oh", lächelte die Frau. „Müssen wir uns jetzt in Acht nehmen?"

„Nein, Ma'am. Wir sind die Guten."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Hast du gehört, Lucas? Das ist eine gute Hexe, so wie die im Zauberer von Oz. Du musst keine Angst haben."

Der Kleine sah immer noch nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus. Mit einer Hand krallte er sich an den Rock seiner Mutter fest, hinter dem er sich halb versteckte, und er schaute äußerst misstrauisch.

„Sind böse!", beharrte er.

Tarsuinn kniete sich kurz hin, griff mit einer schnellen Bewegung hinter das Ohr des kleinen Jungen und als er sie vor den erschrockenen Augen von Lucas wieder öffnete, lag darin eins von Dumbledores Brausebonbons, die es eigentlich zu fast jeder Mahlzeit in Hogwarts gab. Gerüchten zufolge, weil Professor Dumbledore nach ihnen süchtig war.

Für einen Augenblick war der Blick des Kleinen völlig auf die Süßigkeit fixiert, dann warf er einen fragenden Blick zu seiner Mutter hinauf und erst danach nahm er es zögerlich. Eine Sekunde später rannte er davon.

„Na, da hat er was im Kindergarten zu erzählen", lachte die Frau. „So ihr beiden, darf ich jetzt fragen, womit ich euch helfen kann?"

„Wir haben nur eine einfache Frage, Ma'am", lächelte Tarsuinn gewinnend. „Können Sie uns sagen, in welcher Richtung Monaghan liegt?"

„Das liegt etwa zwanzig Meilen nordwestlich. Zwei Orte weiter", erwiderte sie und schaute dabei sehr nachdenklich auf sie hinunter.

„Danke, Ma'am", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Wir wünschen einen guten Abend noch."

Er drehte sich um, Toireasa tat es ihm nach und Hand in Hand wollten sie gehen.

„Wartet doch mal", rief ihnen die Frau hinterher. „Was wollt ihr denn da? Und ist es nicht schon ein wenig spät für euch, um draußen herumzustromern?"

Toireasa konnte sehen, wie Tarsuinn innerlich fluchte. Da hatten sie nun jemand Nettes gefunden und dann war dieser einfach zu nett. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich sein Gesicht wieder entspannte und ein trauriges Lächeln zeigte. Erst dann drehte er sich um. Sie folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Wir müssen noch heute nach Monaghan, Ma'am. Unsere Mutter liegt da im Hospital."

Das war hinterhältig! Besonders für Tarsuinns Verhältnisse.

„Oh", reagierte die Frau betroffen. „Ist es schlimm?"

„Ja!", setzte Tarsuinn noch unverfroren einen drauf. Obwohl es natürlich irgendwie auch stimmte.

„Und wie wollt ihr jetzt dahin kommen?", fragte die Frau.

„Laufen und per Anhalter", antwortete Tarsuinn rätselhaft. „Hat bis hier ja auch ganz gut funktioniert."

„Das ist doch gefährlich!", entfuhr es der Frau. „Und was soll dieser Aufzug?"

„Wir waren auf einer Kostümfeier, als wir den Anruf erhielten", log Tarsuinn.

„Und da seid ihr einfach losgezogen!", stellte die Frau vorwurfsvoll fest.

„Nicht einfach. Wir haben Mamas Kreditkarte mitgenommen, aber wir wussten nicht, dass Taxifahrer die von Kindern nicht annehmen."

„Und deine Schwester hast du einfach so mitgeschleift?"

„Sie hat nicht widersprochen", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Aber sie spricht eh nie, weil sie es nicht kann."

Wenn er so weiter machte, würde sie ihn töten.

„Komm, Toireasa!", fuhr Tarsuinn fort. „Wir müssen weiter. Guten Abend, Ma'am!"

Schnell gingen sie weg.

„Wo lang?", flüsterte Toireasa, nachdem sie ein Stück weg waren.

„Immer noch kein klarer Nachthimmel?"

„Yep!"

„Siehst du irgendwo ein paar Richtungsschilder?"

„Ich weiß zwar was Richtungsschilder sind, aber wo stellen die Muggel so was auf?"

„Meist an Straßenkreuzungen, glaub ich", sagte er ironisch. „Genau weiß ich das aber auch nicht, hab noch nie eins gesehen."

„Frag doch einfach Tikki!", schlug Toireasa vor. „Die meisten sagen doch eh, sie wäre cleverer als wir."

„Sie _ist_ cleverer", betonte Tarsuinn. „Wir fragen sie, sobald wir außer Sicht sind. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob sie Himmelsrichtungen auf die Reihe bekommt. Immerhin kommt sie von der Südhalbkugel. Ist es da anders als hier?"

„Das alles wäre kein Problem, wenn Madame Hooch einen Besen mit Kompass gekauft hätte!", maulte Toireasa.

„Du kannst sie ja drauf ansprechen", meinte Tarsuinn grinsend. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird es einsehen."

Inzwischen waren sie ein ganzes Stück gelaufen und hatten fast wieder das kleine Wäldchen erreicht, als eines der Muggeltransportmittel neben ihnen hielt. Wie durch einen Zauber glitt die Scheibe herunter und das Gesicht der netten Frau schaute sie ernst an.

„Steigt ein!", forderte sie Toireasa und Tarsuinn auf. „Ich bringe euch nach Monaghan."

Toireasa sah ihren Begleiter an. Damit hatte er offensichtlich nicht gerechnet.

„Und wer passt inzwischen auf ihren kleinen Sohn auf?", fragte Tarsuinn, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Sein großer Bruder macht das", antwortete die Frau. „Steigt ein. Ich kann euch doch nicht allein durch die Dunkelheit laufen lassen."

„Versprechen Sie, uns zum Monaghan General Hospital zu bringen und nicht zu einer Polizeistation", verlangte Tarsuinn.

Man konnte sehen, dass die Frau dies nur ungern tat.

„Ich verspreche es", antwortete sie nach einem Moment.

„Gut, dann kommen wir mit", entschied Tarsuinn.

Er ging zur linken Seite des Muggelfahrzeugs, tastete kurz daran rum, murmelte etwas von Zweitürer und öffnete dann eine der seltsamen Türen.

Interessiert beobachte Toireasa, wie die Frau einen Sitz nach vorn klappte.

„Hüpf rein", sagte Tarsuinn und machte eine einladende Geste an Toireasa. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stieg sie in die – wie ihr Stiefvater es nannte – Muggeltodesfalle. Wie um das zu bestätigen, klappte Tarsuinn den vorderen Stuhl wieder nach hinten und sperrte sie damit ein. Danach kletterte Tarsuinn auch hinein, kniete sich jedoch auf den Stuhl vor Toireasa, griff rechts an ihrem Kopf vorbei und zog dann nach kurzem Tasten ein breites graues Band mit einer Schnalle aus der Wand. Dieses Band legte er über Toireasas linke Schulter und ihre Hüfte und ließ die Schnalle in eine Art Schloss einschnappen.

„Ist sicherer so", erklärte er, setzte sich jetzt selbst richtig hin, schloss die Tür und dann zog er sich ein ähnliches Band um seinen Körper.

Toireasa fragte sich, was das bringen sollte. Das Band war zwar relativ straff gespannt, aber wenn man daran zog, gab es nach. Doch da die Frau auch ein solches Band angelegt hatte und Toireasa ja – laut Tarsuinns Lüge – nicht reden konnte, behielt sie ihre Fragen für sich.

Was sie jedoch wusste war, dass sie Zeit durch diese Fahrt verloren. Mit dem Besen wären sie viel schneller gewesen. Allein schon, weil sie nicht diese Umwege namens Straßen hätten nehmen müssen.

Trotzdem fand sie das alles faszinierend. Die leuchtenden Zeiger hinter dem runden Ding an dem die Frau drehte, die unglaublich nah vorbeihuschenden Lichter anderer Fahrzeuge, die Art und Weise wie Tarsuinn Geschichten erzählte, ohne irgendetwas preiszugeben oder sich in Widersprüche zu verstricken. Er schien wirklich Übung zu haben, sich durch die Welt zu schummeln. Erschreckend war jedoch, wie viele Worte er benutzte, unter denen sich Toireasa überhaupt nichts vorstellen konnte. Im Grunde war sie inzwischen froh, dass er sie als stumm vorgestellt hatte. So konnte sie still dem Gespräch lauschen, ohne sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Und das wäre mit Garantie passiert. Mrs Rogan – so hieß die Muggelfrau – fragte die ganze Fahrt über die unterschiedlichsten Sachen. Wo sie zu Hause waren, wo sie zur Schule gingen, wo ihr Vater war oder ob es noch jemanden gab, der sich Sorgen um sie machen würde. Tarsuinn hatte auf alle Fragen eine anscheinend befriedigende Antwort. Sicher, weil er hier schon eine Zeit gelebt hatte, bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Zumindest gab er sich keine Blöße und schaffte es außerdem, Mrs Rogan mit naiven Gegenfragen vom Thema abzulenken und so viel Zeit damit zu vergeuden, dass die Frau das Gefährt vor einem großen Gebäude anhielt, noch bevor sie nach dem Familiennamen gefragt hatte.

Toireasa zumindest war froh darüber endlich da zu sein, denn ihr war in dem Muggelfahrzeug ziemlich schlecht geworden. Es war stickig darin gewesen und dieses unangenehme Schwanken und Federn war noch schlimmer als eine Schiffsreise.

„Monaghan General Hospital", verkündete die Frau freundlich und stieg mit aus.

„Danke sehr, Mrs Rogan", sagte Tarsuinn freundlich. „Es war sehr nett uns hierher zu bringen. Sie brauchen sich keine weiteren Umstände zu machen."

„Nun, da ich schon mal hier bin…", entgegnete die Frau und noch immer konnte Toireasa ein gewisses Misstrauen in ihren Augen erkennen „…kann ich euch auch noch zum Pförtner bringen."

„Auch dafür danke", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Bei Toireasa weiß ich nicht, ob sie den Eingang finden würde."

Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, er bettelte langsam nach dem einen oder anderen Fluch.

„Lass dir das nicht von deinem Bruder gefallen", sagte Mrs Rogan. Toireasa nickte nur mit großen Augen und warf ihrem momentanen _Bruder_ einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Genau!", sagte die Frau lächelnd und ergriff Toireasa und Tarsuinn bei den Händen, dann führte die Frau sie in das große Gebäude vor ihnen und zu einem seltsamen Glaskasten in dem ein älterer Mann saß.

Als sie näher kamen, schob der Mann eine Glasscheibe vor sich zur Seite.

„Die Notfallstation ist am Ende des Flures rechts", sagte er und deutete einen Gang entlang.

„Oh nein. Kein Notfall", erklärte Mrs Rogan. „Die Kinder wollen ihre Mutter besuchen."

„Besuchszeit ist von 16 bis 20 Uhr", sagte der Mann kopfschüttelnd. „Kommen Sie morgen wieder."

„Sie liegt auf Station sieben", mischte Tarsuinn sich schnell ein.

Im Gesicht des Pförtners veränderte sich etwas. Es war nur ein Zucken, ein kurzer Anflug von Bedauern.

„Das ist natürlich etwas anderes", sagte er. „Sie wollen zu wem?"

„Rica McNamara", erklärte Tarsuinn selbstsicher. „Meine Schwester und ich sind als erwünschte Besucher eingetragen."

Der Mann schaute einen Moment zur Seite in einen großen Kasten, drückte auf ein zerklüftetes Ding, auf dem alle Buchstaben und Zahlen zu sehen waren und nickte dann.

„Rica McNamara, Station sieben, Zimmer zwölf. Erwünschte Besucher…ihr seid wer?"

„Ich bin Tarsuinn McNamara, das ist meine Schwester Toireasa."

„Ah hier, Tarsuinn McNamara. Aber von einer Schwester steht hier nichts!"

Tarsuinn stellte einen überraschten und geschockten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Toireasa tat es ihm nach.

„Das muss ein Fehler sein!", sagte Tarsuinn.

„Tut mir ja Leid, aber die Vorschrift besagt…"

„Aber wir sind von so weit hierher gekommen!", schrie Tarsuinn mit einer Darstellung eines verzweifelten Jungen. „Wie können Sie meiner Schwester das antun?"

Das nahm Toireasa als Stichwort, um den Mann bettelnd anzusehen. Für einen Moment wünschte sie sich auf Kommando weinen zu können, doch dann war sie der Meinung, dass dies vielleicht doch etwas zu übertrieben gewirkt hätte.

Sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie der Blick zweier Kinder das Herz des Mannes erweichte.

„Wie war doch gleich der Name?", fragte er.

„Toireasa", antwortete Tarsuinn und fügte noch ein: „Sie ist stumm", hinzu.

Der Mann tippte kurz auf diesem Ding mit den Buchstaben herum.

„Gut und wer sind Sie?", fragte er mit Blick auf Mrs Rogan.

„Ich hab keine Besuchserlaubnis", erklärte die Frau. „Ich hab die beiden nur auf der Landstrasse aufgegabelt. Ich kann hier warten."

„Das sollten Sie nicht", sagte Tarsuinn. „Wir werden hier bleiben."

Überrascht sah Mrs Rogan zu dem Pförtner, der jedoch bestätigend nickte.

„Auf Station sieben gibt es immer Betten für Anverwandte", erklärte er. „Geht Kinder. Einfach um die Ecke zum Fahrstuhl und dann in den siebenten Stock."

Sie bedankten sich bei dem Mann und Mrs Rogan und gingen den gewiesenen Weg. Diesmal führte Tarsuinn. Er ging zu einer Tür und drückte einen Knopf, woraufhin eine Weile nichts geschah. Dann jedoch gab es ein leises _Ping_ und die Türen glitten nach links und rechts in die Wand hinein. Dahinter war ein kleiner leerer Raum. Er führte sie hinein.

Bevor die Tür sich hinter ihr wieder schloss, konnte Toireasa noch hören, wie Mrs Rogan etwas fragte.

„Was ist Station sieben?"

Die Antwort des Pförtners konnte Toireasa jedoch nicht mehr hören. Stattdessen hörte sie die gemurmelte Erklärung Tarsuinns.

„Die Sterbestation", flüsterte er.

„Drück bitte die Sechs!", sagte er und deutete auf Seitewand mit vielen Knöpfen. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr an die Zahlenreihenfolge erinnern."

„Was ist das hier?", fragte sie.

„Ein Fahrstuhl", erklärte er.

„Und was macht der?"

„Das ist ein Zimmer, das an einem Seil hängt und immer rauf und runter gezogen wird. Man drückt einfach auf eine der Zahlen und wird schon in das richtige Stockwerk gefahren."

„Aber müsste ich dann nicht auf die Sieben drücken?"

„Schon, aber willst du mit einem lauten _Ping_ ankündigen, dass wir vorbeikommen, wenn hier wirklich diese Leute sind?"

Sie drückte die Sechs.

„Ich hab dich nie gefragt, was das eigentlich für Leute sind? Wie erkenne ich sie?"

„Achte einfach auf Leute die irgendwie frei von Gefühlen scheinen und viel funken."

„Die was?"

„Du solltest unbedingt Muggelkunde belegen", sagte er. „Sagen wir einfach, schau nach Leuten, die zu sich oder in seltsame kleine Geräte reden."

Ein weiteres _Ping _ertönte und die Tür öffnete sich wie durch einen Zauber.

Vorsichtig linste sie in den Gang links und rechts und dann zog sie den Jungen nach draußen.

„Wohin jetzt?"

„In der Nähe vom Fahrstuhl muss eine Treppe sein", flüsterte er.

Sie sah sich kurz um und entdeckte über einer Tür ein grünes Schild, auf dem ein weißes Männchen eine Treppe hinaufging.

„Gefunden!", sagte sie, obwohl sie nicht wirklich sicher sein konnte.

Sie zog ihn dorthin, öffnete die Tür und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte.

„Leise hinauf", sagte Tarsuinn. „Aber nur bis zur Tür."

Sie schlichen nach oben. Im Schleichen hatte sie ja schon genug Übung, wobei Toireasa noch zur Sicherheit ein wenig mit ihrem Zauber nachhalf. Sie hoffte, es war richtig, dass das Ministerium für Zauberei nur die Wohnorte von Minderjährigen überwachte und man hier in Irland die Sache auch nicht so eng sah.

Oben angekommen, hielten sie erst einmal inne und drückten beide ihre Ohren an die Tür.

Toireasa hörte nichts, doch in Tarsuinns Gesicht spiegelte sich Interesse.

„Ein Mann auf dem Flur, eine Krankenschwester schaut BBC."

Toireasa öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit und schaute in den Gang. Den Mann im Flur konnte sie so sehen. Er las in einem Buch, saß neben dem Fahrstuhl und sah wie ein typischer Muggel aus. Schnell ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen. Zwanzig, Neunzehn, Achtzehn…

Sie schloss die Tür wieder.

„Wir müssen an dem Mann vorbei, um zu Zimmer zwölf zu kommen", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Können wir ihn eventuell umgehen?"

„Nein. Ist eine Sackgasse."

„Fällt dir irgendein Zauber ein, der uns hier weiterhelfen würde?"

„Nur theoretisch."

„Genau wie bei dem Vorhängeschloss?"

„Genau so!"

„Dann lassen wir das wohl lieber", urteilte er.

„Sehe ich ähnlich", stimmte Toireasa bei. „Aber ich hab eine Idee."

„Ich bin offen für alles. Mir fällt im Moment keine Möglichkeit ein, unbemerkt an diesem Typen vorbeizukommen. Was planst du?"

„Eine kleine Flugeinlage natürlich."

„Wie bekommen wir das Fenster auf?"

„Ach, Mist!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Kein Problem", beruhigte er. „Solange Rica lebt, wird sie auf ein angeklapptes Fenster bestehen. Sie erträgt es nicht, in einem vollständig geschlossenen Raum zu schlafen."

„Angeklappt heißt aber nicht offen!", gab sie zu bedenken.

„In manchen Gegenden schon", entgegnete er. „Auf geht's!"

Sie schlichen wieder hinunter, gingen zu einem Fenster auf dem Gang, öffneten es und…

„Nur zur Sicherheit…", hielt Tarsuinn sie auf „…siehst du hier irgendwelche Kästen an der Wand, die eine runde Linse an einer Seite besitzen?"

Was immer das auch bedeutete, sie schaute sich aufmerksam um und konnte nichts entdecken.

„Nichts dergleichen", sagte sie.

„Gut, dann los."

Sie stiegen auf den Besen und schwebten aus dem Fenster. Toireasa musste sich stark konzentrieren. Langsames Manövrieren war deutlich schwieriger, als schnelles Fliegen. Vor allem, wenn man noch eine zweite Person bei sich hatte, die ihr Gewicht nicht passend verlagerte. Sie steuerte langsam nach oben, hielt sich nah an der Wand und wollte schon anfangen Fenster zu zählen, als ihr eine kleine Eule auffiel, die sie interessiert von einem Fenstersims aus betrachtete. Toireasa schwebte dahin. Die Eule begrüßte sie leise.

„Ninja-chan?", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunt.

„Du kennst die Eule?"

„Ja, ist eine Schuleule. Ich schick ihn immer zu Rica."

„Na, da haben wir heute aber verdammtes Glück", sagte sie zufrieden.

Tarsuinn fasste an das Fenster und tastete den Rahmen ab, der wirklich leicht angeklappt war. Dann beugte er sich nach vorn – Toireasa gab sich Mühe den Besen am Abschmieren zu hindern – und er zog tief die Luft ein.

„Ich hasse Krankenhausgeruch", sagte er angewidert. „Aber wenigstens ist es wirklich Ricas Zimmer."

„Und wie kommen wir hinein?"

„Wie gut ist dein Schwebezauber?"

„Nicht schlecht, denke ich."

„Gut, dann lass mal das Fenster vorsichtshalber schweben."

Er nahm den Schlips seiner Schuluniform ab und formte eine Schlinge mit einem sehr kompliziert aussehenden Knoten.

„Die Fensterriegel hier sind so: nach unten ist zu, zur Seite ist angeklappt und nach oben für ganz offen", erklärte er und versuchte mit der Schlinge den Riegel zu fangen. „Und wenn man den Riegel nach oben zieht während es angeklappt ist, fällt es aus dem Rahmen."

Toireasa beeilte sich mit dem Schwebezauber.

Es war fast eine artistische Meisterleistung. Beide saßen sie freihändig auf einem Besen und Tarsuinn versuchte einen Riegel zu erwischen, den er nicht sehen konnte. Sie selbst gab sich alle Mühe zu zaubern und nebenbei auch noch so zu fliegen, dass er endlich Erfolg hatte. Er hatte nicht untertrieben, als er sagte, er würde Toireasas Augen brauchen. Dinge, die nicht lebten, sich nicht bewegten, nicht rochen und auch keinen Krach machten, waren einfach unsichtbar für ihn.

Endlich fing er den Riegel mit der Schlinge und dann zog er ihn nach oben. Wie vorausgesagt rutschte das Fenster aus dem Rahmen und nur ihr Zauber hinderte es daran scheppernd herunterzufallen.

Mit dem Zauberstab fest in der Hand und auf das Fenster gerichtet, zwang sie den Besen in das Zimmer zu fliegen. Kaum waren sie drin, sprang Tarsuinn ab und hastete zu dem einzelnen Bett im Raum. Er stellte den Rucksack mit Tikki auf den Boden, die sofort heraussprang.

„Rica", flüsterte er aufgeregt. „Rica!"

Toireasa nahm sich die Zeit das Fenster an der Wand abzulegen. Erst dann trat sie hinzu und wich sofort wieder etwas zurück. Winona hatte ihr zwar erzählt, dass Tarsuinns Schwester nicht normal aussah, doch besonders genau war sie dabei nicht gewesen. Vielleicht war es aber auch vor einem halben Jahr noch nicht so schlimm gewesen. Sie zwang ihren Blick wieder zurück zum Bett, wo Tarsuinns Finger gerade über das leichenbleiche Gesicht eines Mädchens tasteten. Sie schien nur noch Haut und Knochen zu sein und das halbe Gesicht war bis auf die Augenpartie eine einzige Narbe. Dazu kam noch, dass kein einziges Haar zu sehen war. Nicht auf dem Kopf, nicht an den Augenlidern und auch keine Wimpern. Ein Schlauch führte zu ihrer Nase und ein weiterer führte von einer Flasche über dem Bett zu einer langen Nadel, die in ihrem Handrücken steckte. Ein seltsamer Kasten im Hintergrund machte in regelmäßigen Abständen _Piep_.

„Ich bin da, Rica", flüsterte Tarsuinn und hielt jetzt die andere Hand. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. „Bitte wach auf."

Doch die Augen des todkranken Mädchens öffneten sich nicht. Selbst als Tikki sie beschnüffelte, gab es keine Reaktion.

Toireasa fühlte sich unwohl bei der Sache. Tarsuinn schien im Moment völlig bei seiner Schwester zu sein und sie brachte es nicht übers Herz ihn da rauszureißen.

Sie schlich zur Tür, öffnete einen kleinen Spalt und lauschte. Die Zeit verging und Toireasa hatte langsam die Hoffnung, es würde so ruhig bleiben wie bisher, als sie draußen auf dem Flur eine Tür sich öffnen hörte und jemand sich zu dem Mann draußen gesellte.

„Tarsuinn", flüsterte sie drängend.

Er reagierte erstaunlich schnell und kam zu ihr.

„Oh, Scheiße!", flüsterte er nach kurzem Lauschen. „Wir müssen das Fenster einsetzen und du musst uns verstecken."

Mit einem erneuten – _Wingardium Leviosa _– ließ sie das Fenster schweben und Tarsuinn drückte es wieder korrekt in den Rahmen. Dann nahm sie den nun leeren Rucksack und den Besen und zog Tarsuinn in den Kleiderschrank. Dies war zwar kein besonders kreatives Versteck, aber das einzige, das der Raum bot. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, wie Tikki sich auf dem Fensterbrett hinter der Gardine verbarg.

Wenige Sekunden später hörte sie, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Selbst sie konnte zwei Personen unterscheiden.

„Muss das sein?", fragte eine männliche Stimme.

„Es war eine klare Anweisung", entgegnete eine Frau.

„Aber schau sie dir doch an. Die stirbt uns doch schon auf dem halben Weg nach unten."

„Sie klammert sich schon ein halbes Jahr länger an ihr Leben, als jeder gedacht hat. Außerdem ist es irrelevant, ob sie überlebt. Hauptsache wir bringen sie weg von hier. Schalt den Herzmonitor ab."

„Okay. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass der Chef das will? Wenn wir sie wegbringen, kommt der Junge doch nie hierher."

„Anscheinend wird er dahin gehen, wo die da ist. Man wird es ihn wissen lassen, wo er seine Schwester finden kann."

„Aber mein Gott, Heather! Gehen wir da nicht etwas zu weit?"

„Nein, denn sie stirbt eh und dem Jungen passiert nichts. Also, was soll's."

„Aber…"

„Nein! Das hatten wir schon. Lös die Bremsen und dann los."

Es klappte laut, dann rollte etwas über den Boden.

Toireasa war erstaunt, dass sie Tarsuinn nicht vor irgendwelchen Dummheiten bewahren musste. Bei den Worten der Erwachsenen hatte sie ihn sich gegriffen, da sie erwartete, dass er gleich ausflippte. Doch nichts geschah und es war zu dunkel im Schrank, um sein Gesicht zu sehen. Dass er vor Angst starr war, konnte sie sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen.

Doch kaum waren die beiden Entführer aus dem Zimmer, bewegte sich Tarsuinn und sie verließen den Schrank.

Die Zimmertür stand noch weit offen.

„Toireasa", flüsterte Tarsuinn leise „Versteck dich hier und sobald sie weg sind, schnappst du dir Rica und bringst sie in Etage Vier auf irgendein Zimmer."

„Aber was hast du…"

„Versprich es mir", flüsterte er hastig und seine Hand drückte schmerzhaft die ihre. „Du wirst es niemals bereuen, wenn sie überlebt!"

Draußen machte der Fahrstuhl sein übliches _Ping_. Tarsuinn schob Toireasa zur Wand, trat selbst mit Tikki in den Flur und folgte den beiden ein paar Schritte.

„Wo bringen Sie Rica hin, Schwester?", fragte er laut und klang sehr verwundert. Tikki zu seinen Füßen machte ein Geräusch, als würde sie sagen: _Blöde Idee_!

Toireasa konnte langsam bis fünf zählen, ehe eine Reaktion erfolgte.

„Du darfst ruhig mitkommen, Junge", sagte die Frau und Schritte kamen langsam näher.

„Wohin?"

„Nur eine weitere Strahlenbehandlung", behauptete die Frau.

„Sie lügen. Sie sind keine Schwester", entgegnete Tarsuinn und dann rannte er.

„Schnapp ihn dir!", rief die Frau laut und zwei Paar laute Schritte ertönten.

„Hier Zwo an alle", hörte sie die männliche Stimme rufen. „Er ist hier und läuft in den Achten."

Toireasa schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke und sah in den Gang. Von Tarsuinn und den beiden Erwachsenen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie konnte die drei aber noch auf der Treppe hören. Schnell lief sie zu dem Bett von Tarsuinns Schwester, das schon halb im Fahrstuhl stand. Es wunderte sie sehr, warum trotz des Krachs keine Krankenschwester nach dem Rechten sah. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich besser so war. Wie hätte Toireasa das auch erklären sollen?

Sie legte Madame Hoochs Besen vorsichtig neben Rica aufs Bett, dann schob sie dieses vollständig in den Fahrstuhl und drückte die Vier. Es ging ihr völlig gegen den Strich, ihren Freund allein zu lassen, aber was sollte sie anderes tun? Er würde es ihr nie verzeihen, wenn sie seine Schwester im Stich ließ. Das war mehr als eindeutig gewesen.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt auf der Station Vier und die Türen öffneten sich. Beinahe hätte sie aufgeschrien, als sie zwei Männer vor der Tür stehen sah, doch sie riss sich zusammen. Die beiden Männer schienen es recht eilig zu haben. Sie schauten zwar misstrauisch auf Toireasa herunter und auch der Besen zog einige verwirrte Blicke auf sich, doch trotzdem halfen sie, das Bett aus dem Fahrstuhl zu rollen. Kaum war Toireasa draußen, stürmten sie in den kleinen Raum zur Personenbeförderung.

„Hier Eins", hörte Toireasa einen sagen, während sie das Bett schnell weiterschob. „Wo werden wir gebraucht?"

Die unverständliche, weil stark verzerrte, Antwort ertönte.

„Drück drauf!", sagte der andere laut.

„Warte!", entgegnete der, welcher zuerst gesprochen hatte. „Eins an alle. Weiß jemand was über ein kleines Mädchen, das einen Patienten durch die Gegend schiebt?"

Toireasa gab dem Bett einen Schubs, drehte sich kurz um und zielte im Laufen mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Flurbereich vor dem Fahrstuhl.

„_Linere_!", murmelte sie und glättete so den Boden vor der Tür, dann schloss sie möglichst schnell zu dem Bett auf. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn nur mit aller Kraft und laut quietschenden Schuhen schaffte sie es, das Bett vor einer T-Kreuzung zum Stehen zu bringen, so dass es nicht gegen die Wand knallte.

Ein kurzer Blick nach links und rechts, dann drehte sie das Bett nach links. Vor dem Fahrstuhl rappelten sich gerade wieder zwei Muggel auf, den Blick fest auf sie gerichtet. Die beiden Männer hatten jetzt seltsame kleine Dinger in der Hand. Sie hielten sie so wie einen Zauberstab, nur dass diese Dinger sehr klobig waren. Dann war sie aus dem Sichtbereich. Einer Eingebung folgend riss sie alle Gardinen herunter, an denen sie vorbeikam, und warf sie in den Gang. Hinter sich hörte sie schnell näher kommende Schritte. Sie schmierte deshalb die Kreuzung mit ihrem Zauber, doch diesmal nicht mit der erhofften Wirkung. Der erste der beiden Männer, der um die Ecke kam, rutschte zwar spektakulär aus, aber leider so kontrolliert, dass er noch aufrecht stand, als er gegen die Wand prallte. Außerdem schaffte er es, sich an einem Fensterbrett so abzustützen, dass er nicht umfiel. Sein Kollege stellte es noch intelligenter an. Er nahm schrägen Anlauf und schlitterte dann wie auf Eis aus dem glatten Bereich heraus, stolperte dabei zwar, als der nicht glatte Boden ihn plötzlich abbremste, aber statt sich schmerzhaft hinzulegen, rollte er sich elegant nach vorn ab und rannte weiter.

„_Nodo_!", zauberte Toireasa jetzt völlig offen. Sie pfiff auf das Verbot. Das hier war eindeutig lebensbedrohlich, zumindest wenn sie die Blicke der beiden Männer richtig interpretierte.

Der hintere der Männer wurde von einer Gardine zu Fall gebracht und wie eine Teufelsschlinge, begann diese ihn einzuwickeln. Genau das Gleiche gelang ihr auch mit dem zweiten, der noch gar nicht gesehen hatte, was mit seinem Kumpel passiert war.

Toireasa brachte das Bett zum Stehen und rannte zurück, warf weitere Gardinen auf die beiden Männer und verzauberte diese, bis nur noch zwei gut verschnürte Mumien vor ihr lagen. Von Triumph erfüllte wollte sie weiter, sah von ihren Opfern auf und zuckte überrascht zusammen. An Ricas Bett stand eine böse aussehende Frau. Auch sie hielt einen der klobigen Gegenstände in der Hand und den direkt auf Toireasa gerichtet.

„Wenn du ein Wort sagst oder diesen Stab benutzt, dann bist du ein zuckendes Elend!", drohte sie eisig. Sie hatte dabei etwas an sich, was einen an Professor Snape erinnerte. Toireasa hielt ihren Zauberstab deutlich zur Seite, ließ ihn aber nicht fallen.

„Lass die beiden frei!", forderte die Frau.

Toireasa fixierte die Augen der Frau und bewegte ihren Kopf ganz langsam von rechts nach links. Solange nur die Frau gegen sie antrat, hatte sie vielleicht eine Chance dem zu entgehen, was immer auch dieser seltsame Gegenstand in ihrer Hand bewirken mochte.

„Wie du willst", sagte die Frau nur, kniff ein Auge zusammen und zielte auf Toireasa.

„Warten Sie!", wehrte sie ab und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit etwas zu unternehmen. Leider zählte ihre Gegnerin nicht zu denen, die viele Worte machten.

Toireasa sah das Verderben kommen und schloss die Augen, doch nichts passierte mit ihr. Stattdessen war ein kurzes Sirren zu hören, gefolgt von einem krachenden Geräusch und dann fiel jemand. Ungläubig öffnete Toireasa erst das eine Auge, dann das andere. Nur um die Frau am Boden zu sehen. Und wenige Meter hinter ihr…

…stand Winona, die immer noch über ihr Katapult zielte.

„Mit einem Taser auf ein Kind schießen wollen", sagte das Mädchen vorwurfsvoll, ging an der gefallenen Frau vorbei – nicht ohne ihr noch in die Rippen zu treten und eine für Toireasa undenkbare Beleidigung auszustoßen – und kam herüber.

„Alles okay bei dir?", fragte Winona.

„Ja", entgegnete Toireasa, die noch immer die Frau anstarrte, der eine riesige Beule aus dem Hinterkopf wuchs und auch ein wenig blutete.

„Wo ist Tarsuinn?"

„Er lenkt die anderen ab", murmelte Toireasa, riss endlich den Blick los und fühlte sich dann gezwungen sich zu entschuldigen. „Er wollte, dass ich seine Schwester in Sicherheit bringe."

„Dann tun wir das!", sagte sie entschieden und sie sah mit dieser Entscheidung auch nicht glücklich aus. „Komm schnell, wir müssen sie in einen Raum schaffen und uns verbarrikadieren. Los! Schieb!"

Während Toireasa sich mit dem schweren Bett abmühte, rannte Winona voraus und schaute in einige Zimmer hinein.

„Warum tun die Krankenschwestern nichts?", beschwerte sich Toireasa.

„Ignoriere-das-Ungewöhnliche-Zauber", erklärte Winona kurz angebunden und schlug zum Beweis mit der Faust gegen die Fensterscheibe des Bereitschaftsraums. Die Schwester hinter der Scheibe reagierte nur mit einem kurzen Augenzwinkern.

„Du meinst, hier ist auch ein Zauberer dabei?", fragte Toireasa besorgt.

„Was hast du denn erwartet? Bei dem, was Rica und Tarsuinn passiert ist?", stellte Winona die Gegenfrage. „Komm! Hier hinein."

Das Mädchen zog die Tür zu einem leeren Raum weit auf, in den sie gerade geblickt hatte.

Dann half sie Toireasa das Bett durch die enge Tür zu schieben.

„Woher weißt du das?", erkundigte sich Toireasa erstaunt. „Das mit Rica und Tarsuinn meine ich."

„Professor Dumbledore war da und hat meinen Eltern alles erzählt und sie für irgendetwas um Hilfe gebeten. Dann sind sie weg."

Winona klemmte einen Stuhl unter die Klinke, während Toireasa ein leeres Bett vor die Tür schob.

„Heißt das, deine Eltern sind nicht bei dir?", fragte Toireasa.

„Glaubst du, die würden mich hier allein rumlaufen lassen?", entgegnete das Mädchen. „Als ich euren Brief erhielt, hab ich die Eule weitergeschickt und bin hierher gekommen."

„Dann ist Tarsuinn allein?"

„Yep und uns geht es auch nicht besser. Hilf mir mal."

Mit gemeinsamer Anstrengung kippten sie das Bett an der Tür um. Es war furchtbar laut.

„Wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass jeder der hereinappariert ein kleines Problem bekommt", sagte Toireasa danach.

„_Linere_, _Nodo_, _Petrificus Totalus_?", sagte Winona. „Gegen einen erwachsenen Zauberer ziemlich schwach. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich letzteren Fluch hinbekomme."

„Geht mir ähnlich", merkte Toireasa an. „Aber Versuch macht klug! Vielleicht bekomme ich ja ein _Expelliarmus_ hin."

„Wir sind sehr dumm!", sagte Winona lächelnd.

„Genau!", pflichtete Toireasa bei. „Wir sind dumme Gryffindors."

„Na, wir wollen es nicht übertreiben!", lachte Winona zynisch.

Sie zogen die Gardinen vor das Fenster, zerschnitten den Bettbezug von Ricas Bett, verteilten die Streifen im Raum und glätteten den gesamten Boden mit dem _Linere_-Zauber.

Noch während sie dies taten, versuchte irgendwer die Klinke der Tür herunterzudrücken. Wenige Sekunden später krachte es an der Tür. Einmal, zweimal. Winona und Toireasa drückten sich, links und rechts von Ricas Bett, mit dem Rücken fest gegen die Wand. So konnte niemand in ihren Rücken apparieren.

„Du achtest auf das Fenster", sagte Toireasa zu Winona und zielte selbst mit ihrem Zauberstab Richtung Tür, die schon bald den Schlägen nachzugeben drohte.

„Achte auf die Taser", empfahl Winona. „Spring zur Seite. Dad meint, mit den Dingern trifft man nicht sonderlich gut und die Reichweite ist beschissen. Aber wenigstens töten sie meist nicht."

Damit wusste Toireasa zwar noch immer nicht, was ein Taser war und sie bezweifelte, dass Reichweite in einem engen Raum eine Rolle spielte, aber es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass es nicht gleich um Leben und Tod ging.

Die Tür sprang durch einen Fußtritt auf und Toireasa versuchte sich an einem Lähmungszauber. Leider zeigte sich hier die geringe bis nicht vorhandene Übung, die sie bei Professor Lockhart erhalten hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob der Blitz, den sie hervorrief, überhaupt die richtige Wirkung gehabt hätte, denn er ging eh meilenweit fehl.

Wie ein Schatten sprang ein Mann durch die Tür und über das Bett, das im Weg lag. Winona begrüßte ihn mit einem _Nodo_, während er durch den Raum rutschte und unter dem Fenster an die Wand knallte. Die bereitgelegten Stoffstreifen schossen auf den Mann zu, doch dieser hielt statt dem klobigen Ding, diesmal ein Messer in der Hand und mit diesem zerschnitt er den Stoff, bevor dieser sich um ihn wickeln konnte.

Eine weitere Person erschien an der Tür, doch statt auch in den Raum zu springen, nutzte diese das umgekippte Bett als Deckung. Ohne nachzudenken hob Toireasa mit einem Zauber den Stuhl an der Tür hoch und ließ ihn einfach blind hinter das Bett fallen.

Währendessen hatte Winona ihren Zauberstab weggesteckt und schoss mit dem Katapult auf den Mann, der versuchte sich aus dem glatten Bereich zu rollen und seinen Kopf zu schützen.

Winonas traf den Mann zwar, aber aufhalten konnte sie ihn nicht.

„_Petrificus Totalus!_", schrie Toireasa und aus zwei Metern traf sie ein relativ unbewegliches Ziel dann doch. Der Mann erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und schlug hart hin.

In diesem Augenblick schoss ein dünnes Drahtseil an Toireasa vorbei und traf Winona. Diese brach sofort schreiend zusammen und zuckte krampfhaft.

Toireasa warf sich aus einem Reflex heraus zu Boden. Zu ihrem Glück. Über ihr steckte ein kleiner Metallpfeil, den ein dünner Draht mit einem dieser _Taser _verband, der auf Toireasa zielte.

„_Expelliarmus!_", rief sie in Panik und wieder funktionierte der Zauber wider Erwarten. Furcht schien ein recht guter Lehrmeister zu sein. Mit überraschender Gewalt flog der _Taser_ aus der Hand des Mannes und krachte gegen das Fenster, das sofort zerbrach.

Der Mann tauchte wieder in den Schutz des Bettes ab und versuchte aus der Tür zu fliehen. Toireasa hatte nicht vor ihn davonkommen zu lassen. Sie sprang auf und nach vorn, doch ihr Lähmungszauber verfehlte das sich schnell bewegende Ziel, weil sie auf ihrem eigenen Schmieren-Zauber ausrutschte.

Hinter ihr machte es _Plop_.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte Toireasa sich herum. Sie kannte es nur zu gut. Ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe war in den Raum hereinappariert. Als sie ihre Drehung beendet hatte, starrte sie auf einen Zauberstab der die Form eines weißen Reißzahnes hatte. Das Gesicht darüber hatte einen sehr dunklen und asiatischen Teint. Die Frau lächelte Toireasa milde an. Der Stab und ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch mitten im Zauber unterbrach sie sich, ihre Augen zuckten über Toireasa hinweg nach oben und dann – in einer Zurschaustellung höchster Kunstfertigkeit – veränderte sie ihren Zauber.

„_Stupor_!", tönte eine tiefe Stimme hinter Toireasa und ein Blitz zuckte über sie hinweg, genau auf die fremde Frau zu. Doch der Fluch prallte von einem unsichtbaren Schild vor ihr ab. Die Frau machte eine halbe Verbeugung, obwohl ein weiterer Fluch – diesmal von einer Frau gesprochen – auf sie zuflog, dann disapparierte sie mit einer lässigen Bewegung. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab drehte sich Toireasa schnell um und stand nun zwei Erwachsenen gegenüber. Während sich der Mann weiter besorgt umsah, eilte die Frau, die einen langen schwarzen und kunstvoll geflochtenen Zopf ihr Eigen nannte, in den Raum. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Winona war einfach nicht zu übersehen.

„Vorsicht!", sagte Toireasa zu der Frau. „Hier ist es glatt."

Die Frau nickte ihr dankbar zu, entfernte mit einem kurzen Wink die Sturzgefahr und eilte zu ihrer Tochter.

„Nur ein Tasertreffer", sagte die Frau nach einer kurzen Untersuchung und atmete deutlich erleichtert auf.

„_Enervate!_", verwandte die Frau dann den Zauber, der normalerweise dazu diente, die Auswirkungen eines Lähmzaubers aufzuheben.

Erstaunlicherweise schien er auch zu helfen, wenn man von dieser Muggelwaffe getroffen worden war. Winona begann sich wieder zu bewegen.

Inzwischen war der Mann – höchstwahrscheinlich Mr Darkcloud, obwohl er kaum Ähnlichkeit mit Winona aufwies – in den Raum getreten.

„Ich hab die Erinnerungen der Muggel gelöscht, Fenella", sagte er zu Mrs Darkcloud und sah dann zu Toireasa hinunter. „Du bist Toireasa?"

Sie nickte.

„Gut", sagte er und verschloss die Tür. „Wird Zeit, dass wir euch hinaus schaffen."

Er hob Toireasa mit einem Arm vom Boden auf, so dass sie wie ein kleines Kind auf seiner Hüfte saß. Mrs Darkcloud machte dasselbe mit Winona. Die Zauberstäbe hielten beide jedoch immer noch kampfbereit.

„Was ist mit Tarsuinn!", wehrte Toireasa sich.

„Man kümmert sich um ihn. Keine Sorge", entgegnete Mrs Darkcloud. „Wir sollen euch und Rica in Sicherheit bringen."

Die Frau steckte ihren Zauberstab an die Hüfte und holte eine bunt schillernde Feder hervor, die sie auf die Stirn von Rica legte.

„Okay. Winona, Toireasa, berührt die Feder!", befahl sie und hatte auch schon wieder ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Toireasa befolgte die Anweisung und der Raum verschwamm.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	33. XXXII Mal mehr oder weniger

** - Kapitel 32 - **

**Mal mehr oder weniger**

Tarsuinn rannte und wünschte sich, er hätte vor einem Jahr das Krankenhaus etwas besser kennen gelernt. Er wusste zum Beispiel nicht mehr, wie viele Stockwerke dieses verdammte Haus hatte. Ihn hatte immer nur das vierte interessiert, in dem seine Schwester damals gelegen hatte, als die Ärzte noch von Hoffnung redeten.

Tikki rannte vor ihm und trieb ihn mit kurzen Rufen an. Er musste sich absolut auf sie verlassen und er brauchte seine ganze Konzentration, um nicht über die Treppenstufen zu fallen.

Hinter ihm kamen die Frau und der Mann immer näher. Sie nahmen drei Stufen auf einmal, während er nur zwei schaffte.

Tikki bog ab und gab den Laut für _Tür_ und _weg_, was so viel bedeutete wie: _Nach außen öffnende Tür_. Er warf sich gegen die Tür und versuchte gleichzeitig die Klinke zu erwischen, falls es eine gab. Zu seinem Glück traf er auf eine klinkenlose Tür und wurde so kaum verlangsamt. Er rannte über einen Flur, zog seinen Zauberstab mit der linken und das Messer mit der rechten Hand. Seine Gedanken rasten. Auf Tante Glenns Anraten hatte er viele Zauber und Flüche für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geübt. Die Theorie war ihm also durchaus vertraut, doch er fürchtete, dass sein _Wildes Talent_ ihm den Arm oder noch mehr lähmte. Er war noch nicht verzweifelt genug, um das zu riskieren.

Tikki führte ihn mit möglichst vielen Kurven durch das Haus, was wahrscheinlich seine einzige Chance war nicht innerhalb von Sekunden gefangen zu werden. Kinder waren einfach wendiger als Erwachsene und rutschten auch nicht so schnell aus.

Auf Tikkis Kommando hin warf er sich plötzlich zu Boden, hörte zwei Dinge über sich hinweg surren, drehte sich auf den Rücken herum, streckte den Zauberstab seinen Verfolgern entgegen und rief: „_Viridis micare_!"

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob wirklich grüne Funken durch den Korridor flogen, aber irgendetwas tat es und sein Bluff funktionierte.

Der Mann und die Frau wichen den harmlosen Funken aus und das verschaffte ihm die Zeit, sich wieder aufzurappeln und weiterzulaufen.

„Was zum Teufel war das?", hörte er den Mann erschrocken seine Partnerin fragen.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ein Feuerwerkskörper", antwortete diese, aber es klang alles andere als überzeugt.

„Quatsch, du hast doch auch gesehen, dass dies aus dem kleinen Stab in seiner Hand kam!"

„Schon, aber willst du das _ihm_ erzählen?"

„Überzeugt! Weiter! Wo bleiben nur die anderen?"

Wieder hörte Tarsuinn ihre Schritte, doch er hatte schon einen guten Vorsprung herausgelaufen. Leider konnte er diese anderen inzwischen nur zu gut hören. Tikki hatte ihn in einen Bereitschaftsraum geführt, in dem auch eine Schwester saß, die ihn jedoch völlig ignorierte. Selbst als er zu ihren Füßen unter den Schreibtisch krabbelte und sie dabei am Fuß stieß, reagierte sie nicht. Sie zog einfach ihre Beine ein Stück zurück.

Zusammengekauert zitterte Tarsuinn unter dem Tisch. Angestrengt versuchte er seinen Atem und sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Ein kleines Mädchen schiebt einen Patienten durch die Gegend?", hörte er draußen auf dem Gang die Frau rufen. „Oh verflucht! Haltet sie auf!"

_Toireasa_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und besorgt wollte er aufspringen, doch dann hielt ihn sein Verstand zurück. Er war nicht in der Lage Toireasa zu helfen. Sie konnte sich viel besser wehren als er und solange man ihn nicht erwischte, würden sicher mehr Leute nach ihm suchen, als nach ihr.

_Denk, bevor du handelst_, wies er sich selbst an. _Kontrolliere dich!_

Seine beiden Verfolger trafen auf drei andere Personen.

„Wo ist er?", fragte einer der Neuankömmlinge.

„Er müsste euch eigentlich entgegen gekommen sein", entgegnete der Mann, der ihm schon von Anfang an folgte.

„Ist er nicht."

„Dann hat er sich irgendwo auf dieser Station versteckt. Suchen wir!"

Die fünf Personen auf dem Flur verteilten sich wieder. Während drei von ihnen anfingen Türen zu öffnen und die Räume zu durchsuchen, blieben zwei vor Tarsuinns Versteck im Flur stehen, wahrscheinlich um diesen im Auge zu behalten.

„Es ist schon gespenstisch wie uns die Krankenschwestern ignorieren", sagte die Stimme des Mannes leise, den er mit seinem Funkenzauber erschreckt hatte.

„Denk darüber nicht nach", sagte die Frau, die Tarsuinn auch inzwischen zur Genüge kannte. „Wird man nur verrückt dabei."

„Suchen wir ihn wegen dieser…?"

„Ich sagte, denk nicht darüber nach!"

Der Mann hielt sich daran oder zumindest sprach er das Thema nicht mehr an.

Tarsuinn war inzwischen zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass man ihn spätestens dann finden würde, wenn seine Häscher alle Krankenzimmer durchsucht hatten. Doch jetzt hatte er wieder die Ruhe, um überlegt zu handeln. Zusammen mit Tikki kroch er aus seinem Versteck und langsam Richtung Tür.

Seine kleine Begleiterin brummte dabei fast unhörbar und was Tarsuinn daraus herauszuhören glaubte, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Es klang so kalt, so gnadenlos und sie wollte anscheinend, dass er tat, was sie von ihm forderte. Er schaffte es nicht, sich dem zu entziehen.

Langsam schlich er näher. Tikki war vor ihm am Türrahmen und spähte wahrscheinlich gerade die Lage aus. Er selbst versuchte den Standort einer jeden Person genau zu bestimmen.

Besorgt hörte er eine sechste Person eine Treppe heraufkommen.

Ihm blieb keine Zeit und Skrupel konnte er sich laut Tikki nicht leisten.

Auf ihr Signal hin rollte er nach vorn, direkt hinter die beiden Menschen, die im Gang standen, und beschrieb mit seinem Messer einen weiten Halbkreis circa zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Boden.

Die scharfe Klinge traf Fleisch, schnitt hindurch und beide schrien laut auf. Sofort sprang Tarsuinn von den beiden Menschen weg, die aufgrund der Verletzungen zu Boden stürzten. Dann lief er davon. Noch einige Gänge und Treppen später konnte er die Schmerzen hören, die er verursacht hatte und ihm wurde fast schlecht vor Schuldgefühlen. Noch nie hatte er jemanden bei klarem Verstand angegriffen und verletzt. Egal, wie sehr er sich sagte, dass sie ihn dazu gezwungen hatten, dass sie Unrecht taten und nicht er, es machte es nicht besser. Ein guter Zauber hätte die beiden einfach nur geschockt, doch er hatte auf Nummer Sicher gehen müssen. Tikki zumindest war mit ihm zufrieden und trieb ihn an, jetzt nicht nachzulassen.

Gemeinsam sprangen sie die Treppen hinunter, an Station sieben vorbei, er schubste deren Tür weit auf und rannte dann selbst auf Station sechs, deren Tür er nur einen Spalt öffnete und dann schnell und möglichst leise schloss. Danach rannte er weiter, denn schon hörte er seine Verfolger im Treppenhaus.

Er musste mehr Zeit schinden. Jede Minute mehr konnte Rica helfen. Tarsuinn schalt sich, weil er nur _versucht_ hatte einen Erwachsenen zu informieren, statt auch gleich einen mitzunehmen. Aber – dann wäre er wahrscheinlich zu spät gekommen. Aus diesem Grund schob er den Gedanken beiseite und hoffte, dass es Toireasa und Rica gut ging.

Plötzlich drehte Tikki um und sprintete wieder zurück zu dem Treppenhaus, das er vor wenigen Sekunden verlassen hatte. Natürlich folgte er ihr so leise er konnte. An der Tür wies Tikki ihn an zu warten und nach etwa einer Minute schlichen sie sich wieder hinauf zu Station acht. Es war ein gewagter Zug von seiner kleinen Freundin, aber vielleicht auch einer, der ihn retten konnte. Doch jetzt befand er sich genau zwischen seinen Jägern. Eine Station tiefer die, welche ihn suchten. Auf der Station hier, die beiden, die er verletzt hatte und die sich, den Geräuschen nach, gerade gegenseitig im Bereitschaftsraum verarzteten. Den Worten nach zu urteilen, war es sicher keine gute Idee, einem der beiden in die Hände zu fallen.

Er huschte an der offenen Tür vorbei und atmete leise auf, als keiner der beiden irgendetwas von sich hören ließ, woraus er schließen konnte, dass sie ihn entdeckt hatten.

Tarsuinn war schon viele Meter entfernt, als er sich umdrehte und wieder zurückging. Ihm war bewusst geworden, dass er es nicht zulassen durfte, wenn seine Verfolger nicht wussten, wo er war. Wenn er verschwunden schien, würden sie sich Rica nehmen, um ihn zu bekommen. Außerdem hatte er etwas auszuprobieren.

Dreimal tief durchatmen, alle Gedanken beiseite schieben (und Tikkis Gemeckere ignorieren), nur an das denken, was er zu tun gedachte.

Er trat an die Tür, richtete seinen Zauberstab aus und sagte laut: „_Expelliarmus!_"

Es geschah etwas, aber offensichtlich nicht das, was er beabsichtigt hatte. Er sprang zur Seite – wie schon im Voraus geplant – und hörte fast sofort erneut zweimal dieses sirrende Geräusch, das an der Wand hinter ihm mit einem leisen Knall endete.

Erneut trat er in die Tür.

„_Rictusempra!_", sagte er emotionslos und versuchte sich diesmal an dem einfacheren Kitzelfluch. Wieder war das Ergebnis einfach nur erbärmlich (niemand lachte) und er musste sich erneut in Sicherheit bringen.

„Was versucht er da?", schrie der Mann panisch und wieder war dieses Sirren zu hören. Tarsuinn konnte nur hoffen, dass ihnen endlich mal die Munition ausging und er einen Zauber hinbekam. Ansonsten würden sie hier ewig miteinander spielen. Ohne es zu wollen, musste er bei dem Gedanken grinsen.

„_Rictusempra!_", versuchte er es ein zweites Mal und diesmal begann die Frau hysterisch zu lachen.

„Er verhext uns!", schrie der Mann. „Helft uns, er ist…"

„_Petrificus Totalus!_", rief Tarsuinn kalt. Der Mann beendete abrupt seinen Satz und fiel um.

Erstaunt über seinen eigenen Erfolg (und über die anhaltende Teilnahmslosigkeit der Krankenschwester), blieb Tarsuinn einen Moment erstarrt stehen.

Doch dann riss er sich los und folgte Tikkis drängenden Rufen. Er rief den Fahrstuhl und wartete ungeduldig auf das _Ping_. Als dieser endlich die Türen geöffnet hatte – und zu seinem Erstaunen auch noch leer war – ging er hinein, drückte die oberste Taste die er finden konnte, stellte sich wieder zwischen die Tür und wartete.

Das brauchte er nicht lange.

Die Tür zum Treppenhaus öffnete sich und voller Überzeugung schmetterte er ihnen einen Lähmfluch entgegen – nur um erneut zu versagen. Der lähmende Schmerz durchzuckte seinen eigenen Arm, statt auf die Gegner zuzufliegen. Erschrocken sprang er wieder in den Fahrstuhl hinein und hoffte, dass die Türen sich schnell schlossen. Warum funktionierte das jetzt wieder nicht? Sein Arm pochte und kribbelte unangenehm, während auf der kurzen Fahrt nach oben, das Gefühl langsam wieder zurückkehrte. Er wechselte seinen Zauberstab in die andere Hand.

Im neunten und letzten Stockwerk stieg er aus. Er zählte darauf, dass über dem Fahrstuhl immer angezeigt wurde, in welchem Stockwerk dieser gerade war und seine Verfolger ihn so finden würden. Wahrscheinlich würden sie jetzt dem Fahrstuhl etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen. Er hätte ins Erdgeschoss fahren sollen! Wenn es ihm gelungen wäre hier abzuhauen, wären ihm alle Verfolger sicher nach draußen gefolgt und eine Stadt bot viel mehr Möglichkeiten sich zu verstecken.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Er war jetzt hier. Jammern über verpasste Möglichkeiten und eigene Idiotie half ihm jetzt auch nicht weiter. Aber was Tarsuinn wusste war, er brauchte langsam Hilfe. Es mochte nicht mehr lange dauern und die übrigen Verfolger würden ein wenig koordinierter vorgehen. Seltsamerweise kam zunächst niemand. Statt der üblichen schnellen Schritte blieb es unerwartet ruhig.

Das machte ihn noch nervöser, als alle Verfolger auf der Welt. Was, wenn sie seine Schwester schon eingesammelt hatten und deshalb wussten, dass sie ihn damit in der Hand hatten? Aber warum sagte ihm das dann niemand? Sie wussten doch wo er war! Oder etwa nicht?

Er musste irgendwie Hilfe rufen…Hilfe rufen…da war doch was. Zwar nur eine kleine Chance, aber warum nicht. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wo hier ein Feuermelder war, er hätte ihn benutzt.

Er tastete sich zu einem der Fenster und öffnete es. Professor Flitwick hatte es schon in einer der ersten Unterrichtsstunden gesagt: „_Wenn Ihr in Gefahr seid, sprüht rote Funken in den Himmel!_"

„_Ruber micare_", zauberte er aus dem Fenster und wider Erwarten klappte es sogar. Diesmal hallte sogar ein lautes _Wusch _mit durch die Nacht. Jetzt musste er nur hoffen, dass der ganze Zauber auch wirklich rot gewesen war.

Etwas ließ ihn herumfahren. Kein Geräusch, kein Geruch, nur so ein Gefühl. Selbst Tikki wirkte leicht verwirrt.

Doch dann wurde dieses Gefühl verdrängt durch einige sehr gut hörbare Schritte, die nur sehr langsam auf ihn zukamen. Keine Eile lag in diesem Geräusch, eher als würde sich ein Henker seinem Opfer nähern.

Tarsuinn hielt dem Neuankömmling seinen Zauberstab entgegen und das Messer verborgen in der Hand.

„Kommen Sie nicht näher", sagte Tarsuinn drohend. „Ich möchte Ihnen nichts tun!"

Ein lautes Lachen war die Antwort.

„Das wirst du nicht, kleiner Zauberer", versicherte ein Mann mit einem leichten irischen Akzent. „Mach es dir einfach und komm mit mir. Ich würde dich ungern beschädigt abliefern."

„An wen?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Das erfährst du noch früh genug."

„Ich gehe nicht mit Ihnen mit!"

„Das war keine Wahlmöglichkeit", verkündete der Mann. „Ich zähle bis drei. Eins…"

Tikki stürzte auf den Mann zu.

„_Stupor!_", rief der Mann laut und Tikki fiel um.

„Tikki!", schrie Tarsuinn besorgt auf, schleuderte sein Messer auf den Zauberer und sprang vor. Ein Lähmfluch zog über ihn hinweg und zischte den Flur entlang. Er schnappte sich die reglose Tikki und rannte weg. Weit kam er damit nicht. Trotz seines Versuchs auszuweichen, traf ihn ein Beinklammerfluch und warf ihn zu Boden. Er wollte sich umdrehen und doch noch einmal einen Zauber versuchen, als ein Entwaffnungszauber ihm den Stab aus der Hand riss.

„Du kleine Wanze!", fluchte der Mann und zu Tarsuinns Freude klang er schmerzerfüllt. „Das bereust du! _Plagam!_"

Ein Zauber wie ein Boxhieb traf ihn im Gesicht und ließ Tarsuinn nach Atem ringen.

Trotzdem versuchte er mit Tikki im Arm wegzukriechen, so schnell es der Fluch um seine Beine erlaubte.

„Aber nicht doch", lachte der Mann bösartig. „_Circumagi!_"

Tarsuinn fühlte eine Kraft seine Beine packen und dann wurde er an den Füßen im Kreis über den Boden geschleudert. Immer schneller, immer kraftvoller.

Tikki drohte ihm aus den Händen zu rutschen. Er musste so fest zugreifen, dass er fürchtete, er könne sie verletzen. Das war jedoch nichts gegen das was ihr drohte, wenn er sie losließ und die Fliehkraft sie gegen eine Wand schleuderte.

Dann endete plötzlich die Bewegung und auch der Beinklammerfluch war verschwunden. Immer noch Tikki im Arm haltend, versuchte er aufzustehen, aber ihm war so schwummrig, dass er nach nicht mal zwei Schritten gegen einen Heizkörper knallte. Ihm war kotzübel und auch sein Gefühl für oben und unten war ihm genommen. Ohne Augen, die ihm die Möglichkeit gaben dem Gehirn die horizontale Realität zu vermitteln, war es ihm kaum möglich dieses Gefühl schnell abzuschütteln.

„Na? Sind wir jetzt etwas demütiger?", fragte der Mann fies. „Wage es nie wieder, dich gegen mich aufzulehnen und mich anzugreifen!"

Tarsuinn antwortete nicht, da er gerade sein Abendbrot wieder in seinen Magen zurückschluckte. Außerdem bekämpfte er eine Panikattacke. Aber er rang sich dann doch zu einer internationalen Fingergeste durch.

„Noch immer nicht gefügig?", freute sich der Mann geradezu. In seiner Stimme lag die Befriedigung eines begeisterten Sadisten. Etwas, was Tarsuinn bei Snape noch nie gehört hatte, selbst bei den größten Gemeinheiten nicht.

_Ich werde nie gefügig sein_, sagte plötzlich eine brüchige Stimme in Tarsuinns Kopf. Eine Stimme, die er nur aus seinen Träumen kannte. _Ihr erfahrt nichts!_

„Na dann Lektion Nummer zwei!", kündigte der Mann an.

_Das wirst du bereuen_, fauchte die Stimme voller Hass. _Ich töte dich!_

„Nein!", schrie Tarsuinn verzweifelt aus. Er spürte, wie ihm langsam immer weiter die Kontrolle entglitt und etwas anderes sich in ihm breit machte.

„Ach, nein!", missverstand sein Gegenüber. „Welch weiser Entschluss."

Tarsuinn schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte nicht vor, sich dem einen oder dem anderen zu ergeben.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!", schrie er laut, um die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu übertönen.

„Das ist keine Option", erwiderte der Mann kalt. „Dann halt eine weitere Runde – _F__rigere!_"

Eine Welle tödlicher Kälte erfasste Tarsuinn und obwohl er nah der Heizung war, spürte er keinerlei Wärme mehr. Woher auch – es war Sommer und die Heizung eher kalt. Seine Zähne klapperten von einer Sekunde auf die andere und er rollte sich am Boden zusammen, in dem instinktiven Versuch sich warm zu halten. Warum nahm dieser Mann ihn nicht einfach mit? Warum musste er Tarsuinn so quälen? Der Mann war ihm doch so deutlich überlegen, dass Tarsuinn keine andere Chance hatte als mitzukommen. Er spürte, je mehr der irische Mann ihn hier quälte und seinen Körper schwächte, desto stärker wurde der Feind in seinem Inneren. Seine Alpträume drängten in die Realität.

_Wehr dich nicht_, säuselte es in seinen Ohren. _Zusammen besiegen wir sie alle! Lass mich machen._

Warum eigentlich nicht, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. So war es doch viel einfacher.

„Nein!", schrie er erschrocken über diesen Gedanken auf und schlug in voller Absicht seine Stirn einmal kurz gegen die Heizung, um den Kopf klar zu bekommen. Der leichte Schmerz verdrängte die Stimme und die Kälte ein wenig. Unweit von Tarsuinn entfernt ging eine Fensterscheibe zu Bruch.

„Hör auf damit!", schrie der Mann, plötzlich nicht mehr mit Spaß bei der Sache.

Tarsuinn achtete nicht auf ihn. Wenn er Tarsuinn unversehrt abliefern sollte, dann war es wohl zu spät. Unkontrollierte Wut und Angst hatte ihn ergriffen und auch Hass auf sich selbst und seine Schwäche.

„Gehen Sie, wenn Sie keine Probleme wollen!", zischte Tarsuinn und eine ungewollte Woge des Hasses brach schmerzhaft aus ihm heraus und ließ irgendwo weiter hinten Putz von der Wand rieseln.

Er wollte diese Stimme endlich aus seinem Kopf vertreiben! Eine warme Flüssigkeit wärmte seine rechte Gesichtshälfte. Weitere Scheiben brachen.

„Hör verdammt noch mal auf damit!", schrie der Mann ihn an und ein weiterer Schlag mit dem _Plagam_-Zauber traf Tarsuinn im Gesicht und diesmal brach etwas.

_Ziemlich dämlich_, wie irgendein krankhaft intakter Teil seines Hirnes ihm mitteilte. Ein solcher Zauber konnte ihn doch nicht stoppen. Eher verschlimmerte er das Problem. Ein Schockzauber wäre viel effektiver gewesen, um ihn an seinem zerstörerischen Tun zu hindern. Er presste den Kopf gegen den kühlen Heizkörper und versuchte die Magie, die ihn fiebrig schüttelte, zurückzudrängen.

Eine Hand riss ihn rücksichtslos zurück.

„Was soll das, Idiot?!", schalt ihn der Mann.

„Ich beiß Ihnen ins Knie, wenn ich es finde!", knurrte Tarsuinn hasserfüllt.

„Immer noch kampfeslustig?", staunte Tarsuinns Quälgeist. „Brauchen wir noch eine Lektion?"

Tarsuinn lachte rau.

„Noch eine Lektion und ich werde mich nicht mehr kontrollieren können", verkündete Tarsuinn ängstlich, rappelte sich auf die Knie und barg Tikki zwischen seinen Beinen und seinem Oberkörper. „Bin mal gespannt, ob Sie mit mir dann klarkommen."

„Was redest du für einen Unsinn?", fragte der Mann kaum beunruhigt. „Lehren wir dir also weiter etwas Demut!"

Tarsuinn wollte dem Mann nicht die Befriedigung gönnen. Aber er konnte auch nicht zulassen, dass er die Beherrschung verlor.

„Ich lerne nicht von Versagern", brachte er hervor, spuckte Blut aus und provozierte noch etwas weiter, da ihm langsam alles egal wurde. „Professor Snape habe ich nicht mit dem Messer treffen können."

„Ach", entgegnete der Mann zornig. „Dann versuchen wir halt mal was Wirksames: _Cruci_…"

„_Stupor!_", rief eine andere, sehr melodische Stimme.

Ein Fallen, dann Stille. Noch immer nicht in der Lage aufzustehen, versuchte er sich um Tikki zu kümmern. Dann fühlte er plötzlich…

„Wer ist da?", fragte er, doch niemand antwortete ihm. Stattdessen fielen sein Zauberstab und sein Messer vor ihm zu Boden.

Ein leises _Plop_ ließ ihn eine Minute später zusammenzucken und nach den beiden Gegenständen vor sich greifen. Doch es blieb alles ruhig. Noch immer regte sich Tikki nicht und auch er brachte es nicht über sich, seinen Kopf von den Knien zu erheben. Dieses Warten allein zerrte sehr an dem Wenigen, was von seinen Nerven geblieben war, und am Ende barg er Tikki in seinen Armen und schluchzte nur noch zitternd. Er erwartete eigentlich nur noch, dass irgendwer kam um ihn mitzunehmen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so in dem Gang gekniet hatte – vielleicht waren nur ein oder zwei Minuten vergangen – als wieder dieses _Plop _ertönte. Tarsuinn reagierte kaum darauf. Er rollte sich nur noch enger um Tikki und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Die Welt sollte ihn in Ruhe lassen!

Doch sie ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe. Dünne starke Hände hoben ihn hoch, eine sanfte Stimme flüsterte etwas und Tarsuinns Wahrnehmung wurde erneut durcheinander gewirbelt.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	34. XXXIII Das Ritual

** - Kapitel 33 - **

**Das Ritual**

Normalerweise liebte Gloria ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge hierher. Heimlich nannte sie das dunkle Gebäude schon ihr Zuhause und sie war normalerweise hier lieber, als sonst irgendwo. Nur heute war ihr die Freude des täglichen Weges vergällt. Ihr Schädel schmerzte und es war, als würde ihr jemand das Gehirn auffressen, was leider nicht nur eine Einbildung war. Etwas war tatsächlich in ihrem Kopf und tat sich am Zentrum ihres Seins gütlich.

Sie blieb vor einer so genannten _Invest-Ruine_ stehen.

„_Aperire!_", sagte sie und malte ein kompliziertes Gebilde in einen verrosteten Drahtzaun. Sie hasste diese krächzende Stimme.

Sofort änderte sich die Szene. Aus dem Drahtzaun wurde eine feste Mauer und in dieser Mauer befand sich eine barocke Tür, die sich leise knarrend öffnete.

Dahinter erwartete sie ein kleiner Hauself in einer Butlerlivree.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Mylady!", begrüßte sie der Hauself höflich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, wobei das Tablett mit dem Glas in seiner Hand keinen Millimeter schwankte.

Trotzdem ihr Schädel inzwischen zu zerspringen drohte, erwiderte sie die Geste. Die erste Zeit hatte sie der freie Hauself irritiert, ja sogar abgestoßen, aber inzwischen hatte sie den Wert echter Loyalität begriffen und die Macht der freien Entscheidung.

„Einen guten Abend, Fidusy", entgegnete sie höflich. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, Mylady", antwortete er und seine großen Augen fixierten sie besorgt. „Aber mein Meister sagte mir, Ihr würdet Euch nicht wohl befinden. Weshalb er mich gebeten hat, Euch dies zu Eurem Wohle zu gereichen."

Er hielt ihr das Tablett mit dem Glas hin. Sie nahm es, trank und fühlte sich sofort besser.

„Danke sehr! Das hat gut getan", sagte sie und stellte das Glas zurück.

„Sehr schön, Mylady", freute er sich mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich vermute, Ihr wünscht den Meister zu sehen. Bitte folgt mir!"

Sie ging dem kleinen Hauselfen gemessenen Schrittes hinterher. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte sie über jeden die Nase gerümpft, der in einem Elfen etwas anderes als einen Diener sah. Sie war zwar noch immer der Ansicht, dass die Macht, über welche die Hauselfen geboten, eine Kontrolle brauchte, die diese selbst nicht ihr Eigen nannten, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass man sie deswegen wie Vieh behandeln musste. Außerdem hatte sie die Elfen Mr Banefactors freiwillig Dinge machen sehen, die weit über bloße Befehlserfüllung hinausgingen. Sie befolgten nicht nur die Bitten ihres Meisters, sie befolgten sie so gut sie konnten. Das war etwas, was in der Familie Kondagion undenkbar war. Sie hatte es beobachtet. Die Hauselfen ihrer Eltern waren fleißig und unermüdlich, aber sie taten nicht mehr, als sie mussten und wagten nur selten etwas ohne Erlaubnis zu tun. Mr Banefactor ermutigte sie sogar dazu und die Ergebnisse sprachen für diese Methode.

Fidusy führte sie in die weitläufigen Kellergewölbe und in einen Raum, der nur mit Fackeln beleuchtet war. Gloria war hier schon einmal gewesen und wusste, wozu dieser Ort diente. Hierher bestellte Mr Banefactor nur Personen, mit denen er unzufrieden war. Er hatte es ihr selbst erzählt. Alles in diesem Raum war darauf ausgerichtet jemanden einzuschüchtern. Es ging dabei überhaupt nicht darum, denjenigen physisch zu bestrafen.

Im Gegenteil, hier wurden nur Fehler analysiert und über Lösungen gesprochen. Der Raum war Warnung genug.

Der Hauself verließ sie, sobald sie die Tür erreicht hatte. Mit ein wenig Herzklopfen öffnete sie und trat ein, nur um erleichtert festzustellen, dass nicht sie hier zum Gespräch geladen war. Vor Mr Banefactor knieten zwei Personen und hielten den Kopf gesenkt. Dies musste eine freiwillige Geste sein, denn sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass er jemanden zu so einer archaischen Art der Entschuldigung aufforderte.

„Guten Abend, meine Liebe", begrüßte Mr Banefactor sie. „Wir haben dich schon erwartet."

Sie ging um die beiden Knienden – ein Mann und eine Frau – herum und zu ihrem Wohltäter.

„Du kennst unsere beiden Gäste", sagte Banefactor und unter seiner Kapuze sah sie ein nachsichtiges Lächeln.

Sie nickte, da sie ihre eigene Stimme im Moment nicht hören wollte.

„Wir haben sie losgeschickt, um ein todkrankes Mädchen hierher zu bringen", erklärte ihr Lehrmeister überflüssigerweise. „Und sie sind von drei Kindern aufgehalten worden."

Milde lächelnd schaute er auf die beiden, die es vorzogen beschämt zu Boden zu blicken. In Glorias Blick lag ein eher vernichtendes Urteil.

„Ich würde gern eine Erklärung hören", fuhr Banefactor fort.

Die beiden sahen einander kurz an, dann ergriff der Mann das Wort.

„Es war schlechtes Timing", erklärte er in unterwürfigem Ton. „Wir wurden spät von den Muggeln gerufen. Als wir endlich die Ziele gefunden hatten, tauchten auch schon die Eltern des einen Mädchens auf. Und sie waren nicht allein. Wir mussten verschwinden."

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", fragte Mr Banefactor und diesmal klang seine Stimme eisig.

„Ähem, ja", stammelte der Mann und senkte wieder den Kopf. „Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren und Zeit vergeudet. Ich hätte den Jungen hierher bringen können, wenn ich mich beherrscht hätte."

„Er hat dich verletzt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Und das hat dein irischer Stolz nicht akzeptieren können!"

„Es war dumm, Sir! Ich werde gehen und den Jungen holen, egal wo er jetzt ist!"

„Das ist ein löbliches Angebot, aber ihr beide werdet ihn lassen wo er ist. Nein, genauer. Ihr werdet eine Weile das Land verlassen. Ich habe in Brasilien eine Aufgabe für euch. Geht."

„Wir gehen dürfen?", fragte die Frau erstaunt in gebrochenem Englisch.

„Ja!", erwiderte Banefactor einfach. „Geht jetzt, packt eure Sachen und lasst euch von Fidusy eure Anweisungen geben. Wir sprechen uns auf dem üblichen Weg, sobald ihr am Zielort seid."

Schnell und offensichtlich erleichtert gingen beide, sich tief verbeugend.

Nachdem sie verschwunden waren, konnte sich Gloria durchringen etwas zu sagen.

„Manchmal glaube ich, Ihr seid doch etwas zu nachsichtig, Meister", warf sie ihm mit kratziger Stimme vor.

„Ihre Schuld war geringer, als sie selbst glauben", entgegnete Banefactor und ergriff ihre Hand. Früher war sie bei seiner Berührung immer zusammengezuckt, doch inzwischen störte sie die kalte Reptilienklaue nicht mehr.

„Komm", sagte er und führte sie aus dem Raum.

„Ich wäre vielleicht etwas mitleidiger, wenn in meinen Kopf nicht ein Hirnfresser sein Festmahl halten würde."

„Nun, dafür solltest du mir die Schuld geben", sagte er milde lächelnd. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass die beiden versagen. Ich habe sogar den Iren mit einem Zauber geschockt."

„Wie bitte?!", entfuhr es ihr entsetzt und sie blieb stehen.

„Ich gehe noch weiter", entgegnete er. „Ich wollte das Mädchen nur holen, um die Siegel selbst zu brechen. Mir ging es im Grunde immer nur darum, dass sie den verlorenen Siegelrubin dafür verwenden. Aber wenn sie nicht herausgefunden hätten, wie es geht, hätte ich es getan."

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"

Gloria war inzwischen völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht. Hatte er sie die ganze Zeit nur benutzt und das mit der Nachfolge war eine List, um sich ihre Dienste zu erkaufen?

„Sie wissen doch, was Sie mir damit antun!", fuhr sie anklagend fort.

„Natürlich weiß ich das!", erklärte er gleichmütig. „Dadurch, dass Miss McNamara nicht gestorben ist, bevor sich das Siegel aufgelöst hat, ist der Hirnfresser nicht vor Hunger geschrumpft und so ist er im Moment mit voller Größe in deinem Kopf und entzieht nun dir das Leben. Das, was er davon übrig lässt, nennen die Muggel irrtümlich Tumor."

„Ich habe mich noch nie so krank gefühlt!", fauchte sie. „Mein Kopf dröhnt immer noch, trotz Ihres Trankes, ich habe mich fast eine Stunde lang übergeben bevor ich hierher kommen konnte und ich brauchte einen Essenztrank, um den Weg zu schaffen."

„Ist es nicht schön, dies jahrelang _nicht _ertragen zu haben?", sagte er und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Versuchen Sie nicht, mir Schuldgefühle dafür zu machen", entgegnete sie ungehalten.

„Das habe ich nicht vor", sagte er ernst. „Dass du leiden musst, liegt nur daran, dass ich dich im Moment nicht für kritisch halte."

„Ach nein?", schrie sie ihn fast an. Je mehr sie sich aufregte, desto schmerzhafter hämmerte es wieder in ihrem Kopf. Hirnfresser liebten es, wenn das Blut reichlich zu ihnen floss.

„Nein. Du lebst doch noch und weißt genau, du wirst den Schmerz nicht lange ertragen müssen. Deshalb hielt ich mein Wohlergehen für wichtiger."

„Ihr Wohlergehen?", fragte sie erstaunt und wurde sofort deutlich ruhiger. Das war ihr mehr als neu.

Ihre Verwirrung schien ihn sehr zu amüsieren.

„Hast du geglaubt, ich hätte keinen persönlichen Grund gehabt dieses Ritual zu entwickeln?", blinzelte er sie verschmitzt an, doch seine Augen schauten kalt. „Der kleine McNamara ist mir sehr wichtig!"

„Wie wichtig?", erkundigte sie sich.

Er ging langsam weiter und winkte Gloria ihm zu folgen.

„Ich verdanke ihm fast alles und auch du ihm eine Menge. Ich bewundere ihn und ich möchte, dass er ein schönes und ausgesprochen langes Leben hat."

„Sie lieben ihn", unterstellte sie ihm und interpretierte damit seinen Ton. „Sind Sie mit ihm verwandt?"

„Nicht wirklich", schüttelte sich der Kopf unter der Kapuze. „Aber ja – vielleicht kann man das, was ich für ihn empfinde, Liebe nennen. Eher aber eine tiefgehende Dankbarkeit."

„Aber warum die Bewunderung?"

„Weil er fertig bringt, was ich nicht kann – meinen Wahnsinn kontrollieren", erneut schaute er ihr prüfend in die Augen. „Ich habe dir doch erzählt, wie ich in Selbstüberschätzung versuchte der Schüler Grindelwalds zu werden und leider feststellen musste, dass dieser schon einen Schüler hatte. Ich habe dir auch geschildert, wie er seinem Schüler an meinem Körper und Geist lehrte, was man alles mit einem Gefangenen anstellen kann."

Zum Beweis hob er seine Klauenhand vor ihre Augen und fuhr dann fort.

„Ich habe dir nicht erzählt, dass sie meinen Verstand fast in den Wahnsinn trieben.

Das schafften erst die drei Krankenpfleger, zu denen Albus Dumbledore mich nach seinem Sieg über Grindelwald brachte. Alle drei versuchten sie mir meine Geheimnisse und mein Wissen zu entlocken und sie schafften dies, indem sie meine Alpträume intensivierten und mir neue schickten. Danach durchsuchten sie mit Geistzaubern die Trümmer von dem, was von mir übrig geblieben war. Doch sie waren zu gründlich gewesen.

Nicht gewillt aufzugeben, versuchten sie alle meine Erinnerungen herauszulösen, weil sie hofften, sie danach in einem Denkarium ordnen zu können.

Zu ihrem Pech erwischten sie mich in einer meiner helleren Momenten und in einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Wahnsinn und unheimlicher Klarheit, wälzte ich meinen gesamten geistigen Ballast in einen von ihnen."

Hier lächelte ihr Meister grausam.

„Er merkte es nicht sofort. Erst als seine Träume immer schlimmer wurden und dann auch noch in den Tag hineinspielten – er nicht mehr wusste was Realität und was Einbildung war – erst dann begriff er.

Im Gegensatz zu heute war mein Vorgehen primitiv und brutal und es bestand danach noch immer eine Verbindung zwischen uns. Je weiter er seinen Verstand verlor, desto größer wurde meine Macht über ihn, bis ich ihn zwang mich freizulassen und meinen Tod zu beglaubigen. Danach versteckten wir uns und ich versuchte zu ergründen, wie ich diese Verbindung zustande gebracht hatte und wie ich sie dauerhaft machen konnte. Nach nur wenigen Wochen starb er und der Wahnsinn kehrte zu mir zurück. Ich weiß noch, wie ich durch die Straßen dieser Stadt lief und mir den erstbesten Muggel schnappte, nur um nicht erneut diese Träume ertragen zu müssen.

Ich glaube, ich tötete in dieser Nacht vier oder fünf von ihnen ehe ich Erfolg hatte. Die nächsten vier Jahre verbrachte ich damit, das Ritual zu entwickeln. Doch egal wie perfekt es mit der Zeit wurde und ob ich nun Muggel oder Zauberer meinen Wahnsinn aufzwang, keiner lebte länger als sechs Monate.

Das hat mich aber kaum gestört. Bis dann vor acht Jahren dieser kleine Junge durch einen Zufall mein Opfer wurde. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mehr als zwei Wochen durchhalten würde, doch er überraschte mich. Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob es nicht eventuell an seiner Schwester lag.

In einem der damals seltenen Momenten von Mitleid und auf die Idee eines Muggels hin, gab ich Rica McNamara die Erinnerungen an ihren Bruder zurück und zusätzlich pflanzte ich ihr die Erinnerung ein, dass sie ihren sterbenden Eltern das Versprechen gegeben hatte, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Der Muggel glaubte, mit der Liebe eines Anverwandten könne der Junge länger überleben. Was er ja auch hat. Leider hatten wir nicht damit gerechnet, wie weit die Fürsorge seiner Schwester gehen würde und wie hoch sie die Freiheit über die Gefahr für das körperliche Wohl setzte. Anscheinend sah sie in uns eine große Gefahr für ihren Bruder. Sie flohen und sie nahmen einen Siegelrubin mit. Ich ging davon aus, sie würden recht bald sterben, schließlich waren sie nur Kinder in einer gefährlichen Welt. Ich organisierte einfach nur Ersatz für sie, da die Übertragung der Zauberkraft des Jungen damals eh nur ein erstes Experiment gewesen war. Aber um den Rubin machte ich mir Sorgen.

Doch je länger ich bei Verstand blieb, desto mehr änderte ich meine Ansicht. Zu Beginn wollte ich sie noch fangen, aber je länger es dauerte, desto mehr Zweifel kamen mir. Ich begriff es erst später – ich entwickelte mich weiter. Die Möglichkeit zu rasten, den Verstand zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen, gab mir eine innere Ruhe, von der ich nie zu träumen gewagt hatte und glaub mir, die unschuldigen Träume eines kleinen Kindes können wirklich neue Wege eröffnen.

Aus diesem Grund unternahm ich nichts gegen sie, als wir sie in Hongkong aufspürten. Ich veranlasste eine heimliche Durchsuchung ihres Heimes, um den Rubin zu finden, doch sie schienen ihn nicht mehr zu besitzen. Also ließ ich sie dort leben und als sie Geld brauchten, um eine medizinische Behandlung für das Mädchen zu bezahlen, kaufte ich einige Gegenstände, die sie versteigern wollten, zu völlig überhöhten Preisen.

Ich ahnte nicht, dass sie planten gerade in Großbritannien eine Klinik aufzusuchen und als ich es herausfand, handelte ich etwas überstürzt. Ich fürchtete, wenn sie doch noch den Siegelrubin besaßen, könnte er hier einigen Zauberern oder Hexen in die Hand fallen, die damit etwas anzufangen wussten. Deshalb nahm ich den Jungen gefangen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie ihn immer noch nicht bei sich hatten.

Was ich jedoch feststellte, war seine unheimliche Willenskraft. Geisteszauber, Tränke, Drohungen, nichts hatte Erfolg. Das Einzige, was ihm wirklich Angst machte, waren seine Träume, die jedoch absolut und einzig auf seinen Schlaf beschränkt waren. Niemals ließ er zu, dass ein Traum seine wirkliche Welt durchdrang. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er genau unterscheiden kann, was Traum ist und was nicht? Ich weiß es nicht! Aber er besiegt seit Jahren jede Nacht etwas, dem ich selbst nicht widerstehen konnte, und schenkt mir ein normales Leben mit ruhigem Schlaf. Deshalb durfte er damals entkommen, wobei ich damit rechnete, er würde in der Nähe seiner Schwester bleiben – was er nicht tat, wie wir ja jetzt wissen."

„Warum haben Sie dann zugelassen, dass er in Hogwarts bleibt und man das Geheimnis des Rubins entschlüsselt", erkundigte sie sich. Er riskierte doch damit alles, was er besaß.

„Ein kalkuliertes Risiko", entgegnete er. „Ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, er würde den Rubin benutzen, um seine Schwester zu retten."

„Sie sagten aber, Sie hatten eigentlich vor sie selbst zu retten?"

„Nun, vorgestern glaubte ich noch, sie hätten den Rubin wirklich nicht. Du wirst dich erinnern, ich gab die Anweisung sie zu holen, bevor wir von Aidan Davian wussten."

„Aber warum ist es so wichtig, dass sie lebt?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass sie Tarsuinn McNamaras Lebenskraft ist. Ohne sie ist sein Leben nicht mehr lebenswert. Selbst mit Zauberkraft und seinen Freunden in Hogwarts, vermute ich."

„Was ist mit der Gefahr, dass alles heraus kommt?"

„Die besteht natürlich!"

„Und was machen wir dagegen?"

„Wir werden ihn dazu bringen zu uns zu kommen. Freiwillig."

„Warum sollte er?"

„Verlass dich auf die Vorurteile der Leute und bestärke sie ein wenig. Mehr braucht es nicht. Vertrau mir. Und wenn es doch herauskommt – es gibt noch kein Gesetz dagegen, da niemand kennt was wir tun."

„Ihr seid der Meister."

„Ja, der bin ich. Aber nicht mehr lange, hoffe ich. Tritt ein."

Er öffnete vor ihr eine Tür.

Sie trat ein und erkannte sofort, wo sie waren.

„Alles ist vorbereitet", verkündete er lächelnd und deutete auf drei Liegen, von denen zwei von regungslosen Gestalten belegt waren.

„Wird es meinem Kind schaden?", fragte sie besorgt und hielt beide Hände an ihren inzwischen deutlich sichtbaren Bauch. Sie war im siebenten Monat und die Schwangerschaft hatte ihr Zielen und Trachten durchaus verändert.

„Keine Sorge", erwiderte ihr Meister. „Es wird nichts davon mitbekommen. Ich werde darauf achten."

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher. Die Spender passen beide perfekt zu dir, aber nicht zu deinem ungeborenen Kind. Das macht Auswirkungen unmöglich!"

Sie schaute auf die beiden besetzten Liegen. Obwohl – Liegen war hier vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck, flache Wannen traf es besser. Zwei Gestalten ruhten in einer Art Gelee, links und rechts der dritten Wanne, die noch leer war und auf Gloria wartete. Sie begann sich zu entkleiden, während Mr Banefactor durch den Raum schritt.

„Dies hier ist Rosa, vierzehn", erklärte er sanft und strich dem Kind über die Wange. „Ein Mädchen, das von zu Hause weggelaufen ist, weil ihr Vater sie schlug und ihre Mutter eine Alkoholikerin ist. Wir fanden sie völlig verwahrlost und halberfroren im letzten Winter. Sie wird dir ihre Stimme leihen. Akzeptierst du die Verantwortung, die du damit auf dich nimmst, Gloria Kondagion?"

„Ich werde für sie Sorge tragen und ihre Patin sein."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt. Sie wird ihre Stimme gegen ein sorgenfreies Leben und eine gute Schulbildung eintauschen."

Und man würde ihr erzählen, sie hätte einen Unfall gehabt, man wüsste, was ihre Eltern getan hätten und würde sie deshalb in eines von Mr Banefactors Waisenhäuser in Sicherheit bringen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie irgendwann aus Dankbarkeit für ihn arbeiten. Gloria kannte das. Sie selbst hatte einige dieser Rituale schon durchgeführt und auch die _Nachsorge _übernommen.

„Dies hier ist der schlagfertige Vater", fuhr Banefactor kalt fort. „Ich habe ihn vorgestern höchstpersönlich hierher gebeten, um uns zu Diensten zu sein. Er wird zurückkehren in sein widerwärtiges Leben. Er verdient keine Verantwortung von deiner Seite, doch er wird dies als Strafe Gottes empfinden."

„Das akzeptiere ich gern", sagte Gloria nur und atmete tief durch.

Vollkommen nackt legte sie sich auf die mittlere Liege und in die sehr kalte, geleeartige Masse. Die Arme hielt sie nach links und rechts.

Mr Banefactor legte die Hand des Mannes in ihre linke und die des Mädchens in ihre rechte Hand.

„Es ist deutlich einfacher, wenn man nur zwei Siegel erzeugen muss und nicht die erwarteten drei", lächelte ihr Meister Gloria aufmunternd zu.

„Warum eigentlich?", erkundigte Gloria sich und die Erinnerungen an den Drachenodem über ihrem Gesicht und in ihren Lungen ließ sie schaudern. „Warum haben sie bei Rica McNamara nicht alle Siegel gebrochen?"

„Ich vermute, sie haben nicht alles richtig gemacht. Schließlich blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit. Bereit Gloria?"

Sie nickte und er begann.

Obwohl sie das Prozedere kannte, war es nicht weniger unangenehm, denn leider musste sie dabei bei Bewusstsein bleiben.

Während Banefactor seine Zauberformeln murmelte, kroch langsam das kalte Gel ihre Haut entlang. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie fast vollständig eingehüllt von der Flüssigkeit und den beiden Spendern erging es ähnlich. Kurz darauf legte sich das Gel auch über ihr Gesicht und hüllte sie völlig ein. Dies war der wirklich unangenehme Teil. Man versuchte Luft zu holen, doch es ging nicht. Stattdessen füllte das Gel die Lungen. Man würgte, man rang nach Luft, doch nichts. Sie war kurz davor in Panik zu verfallen, doch ihr Wissen ließ sie sich beherrschen. Das Gel, das jetzt langsam in ihre Haut eindrang, würde sie am Leben erhalten. Trotzdem versuchte ihr Instinkt immer wieder einzuatmen und das Gefühl zu ersticken war einfach übermächtig.

Sie spürte, wie die kalte Flüssigkeit ihren Körper durchdrang, wie diese sich um ihre vernarbten Lungen und um den Hirnfresser legte. Dann wurden Lunge und Hirnfresser aus ihrem Körper herausgelöst und flossen mit dem Gel nach rechts und links in die Körper ihrer Spender. Sekunden später kam in einer Welle die Gegenleistung und ein zusätzlicher Zauber passte die Spenden an ihren eigenen Körper an. Danach schwappte die kalte Welle aus ihrem Inneren zurück in ihre Hände, trat dort hinaus, traf auf das Gel aus den anderen Körpern und zusammen verfestigten sich die Flüssigkeiten zu zwei Steinen.

Und endlich erlaubte ihr das Ritual einen tiefen Atemzug.

Danach ging Mr Banefactor aus dem Raum. Ihre Finger umschlossen fest die beiden neu entstandenen Siegelrubine in ihren Händen, dann richtete sie sich mühsam auf. Sie legte die Steine auf einem kleinen Tisch ab, reinigte sich selbst, zog sich an und ergriff sinnend wieder die beiden Rubine. Nach einem kurzen Nachdenken, tat sie den des Mannes in die bereitgestellte Schatulle. Der Stein konnte noch zwei Siegel erzeugen, es gab sicher jemanden, der mit dem Geschenk des Lebens und der Gesundheit mehr anfangen konnte, als dieser Muggelabfall, auch wenn es nur für kurze Zeit sein mochte.

Den Siegelrubin des Mädchens steckte sie jedoch in ihre Tasche und trat zu dem immer noch bewusstlosen Mädchen. Versonnen strich sie über die Stirn der Vierzehnjährigen.

„Nur die Stimme", versprach sie leise. „Nicht mehr!"

Dann deckte sie ihr Patenkind mit einer Decke zu. Die Hauselfen würden sich gut um alles Weitere kümmern, das wusste Gloria. Trotzdem schaffte sie es nicht den Raum zu verlassen.

Sie hatte nun schon zum zweiten Mal dieses Ritual durchlebt und diesmal tat ihr Gewissen noch mehr weh, als beim ersten Mal. Auch wenn ihr Meister versuchte hatte, es ihr leichter zu machen. Er musste lange gesucht haben, um einen gesunden, passenden Menschen zu finden, der es auch noch verdiente. Trotzdem – es fiel ihr schwer zu ignorieren, dass er sterben würde. Und für ihn würde es nicht Jahre dauern, wie bei dem Mädchen namens Rica, sondern nur einige Wochen oder Monate. Der Hirnfresser war schon groß und würde ihn schnell umbringen. Natürlich bedeutete dies auch, dass alsbald ein neues Ritual für Gloria anstand, nur würde der Hirnfresser dann wieder klein und halb verhungert sein, da dann sein Wirt zuvor gestorben wäre.

Langsam ging sie zu dem Mädchen. Wenn man sie so liegen sah, war kein Unterschied zwischen Muggel und Hexe sichtbar. Sanft strich sie der reglosen Gestalt die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Es war schon recht, dass minderes Leben das Leben von Zauberern und Hexen verlängerte oder verbesserte. Muggel waren es, welche die Erde töteten. Zauberer und Hexen waren es, welche die Welt im Gleichgewicht hielten. Trotzdem war es auch richtig, wenn man die Muggel belohnte, die spendeten. Sie hatten ein gutes Leben verdient und inzwischen hatte Gloria gelernt, wie nützlich und effektiv Muggel sein konnten, wenn sie gut angeleitet wurden.

„Schlaf dich aus", sagte sie zu dem Mädchen mit einer jugendlich sanften Stimme, die nur in Nuancen von ihrer alten abwich. „Morgen beginnt für dich ein besseres Leben und ich werde für eine bessere Welt sorgen."

Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	35. XXXIV Den Erwachsenen vertrauen!

** - Kapitel 34 - **

**Den Erwachsenen vertrauen?!**

Es wurde langsam Nacht und die Sonne war kaum noch auf Tarsuinns Haut zu spüren. Er saß auf einer Bergwiese nahe Hogwarts und konnte sich nicht überwinden zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Seit gestern hielt er sich von allen fern, die vielleicht mit ihm sprechen wollten. Einzig erfragt hatte er, wie es Rica und Toireasa ging.

Viel hatte man ihm nicht erzählt, doch zumindest wusste er, dass es beiden gut ging. Oder – um genauer zu sein – dass Rica sich sogar auf dem Weg der Besserung befand, auch wenn sie immer noch so schwach war, dass die Heiler ihren Zustand für kritisch hielten. Aus diesem Grund musste er auch hier in Hogwarts bleiben. Die Heiler und Professor Dumbledore befürchteten, sein _Wildes Talent_ könnte einen schlechten Einfluss auf Ricas Genesung haben, solange ihr Zustand so instabil war.

Vielleicht hielt der Professor aber auch ihn selbst für instabil. Immerhin kapselte er sich im Moment von allen ab. Er schlief in einer Kammer, in der nichts kaputt gehen konnte und sobald er wach war, verzog er sich allein nach draußen. Offiziell behauptete er, dass er zaubern üben wollte, doch dies war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Im Grunde schämte er sich einfach nur, weil er nicht fröhlich sein konnte. Natürlich freute er sich unheimlich über Ricas fortschreitende Genesung, doch immer wenn er versucht war ausgelassen durch die Gegend zu springen, kamen die Erinnerungen an diesen Flur im Krankenhaus. Und dann empfand er wieder die gleiche Hilflosigkeit.

Da half es nicht, dass er nun auch über Zauberkräfte gebot, denn so richtig unter Kontrolle hatte er sie nicht gebracht. Sein Zauberstab war ein schlimmerer Lehrer als selbst Professor Snape. Jeder Fehler wurde schmerzhaft bestraft und keiner blieb unbemerkt. Das Hauptproblem dabei war, er konnte nicht sagen, was er falsch machte. Auch Tikki war in diesem Fall ratlos.

Schwere Schritte näherten sich vom Fuß des Hügels.

„Hallo Hagrid, hallo Fang", grüßte er sie ernst. „Wie geht's?"

„Ganz gut", entgegnete der Wildhüter. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Einladend wies Tarsuinn neben sich.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung sagte Hagrid eine Weile nichts, sondern warf nur mit einem Stock, damit Fang etwas zu tun hatte.

„Schöne Aussicht hast du dir ausgesucht", bemerkte der Mann mit seiner tiefen Stimme, dann aber doch und überraschte damit Tarsuinn. Doch dann schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf. Er glaubte nicht, dass Hagrid irgendetwas ahnte oder dass er so etwas sagte, um ihn zu verletzen.

„Die Sonne geht hier später unter und man hört viel weiter in den Verbotenen Wald hinein", erklärte er. „Ich verstehe, warum du gern Wildhüter bist."

Hagrid sagte nichts darauf und Tarsuinn hing lange seinen Gedanken nach.

„Hagrid?", fragte er nach mehreren Minuten vorsichtig.

„Ja?"

„Warum haben sie dich unschuldig ins Gefängnis gesteckt, während derjenige, der Rica und mir das angetan hat, frei herumläuft?"

„Nun – vielleicht weil auch unsre Welt nich vollkommen is", entgegnete der Wildhüter.

„Wirst du jetzt wieder anfangen zu zaubern?", führte Tarsuinn seinen Gedankengang fort.

„Was?", war Hagrid erstaunt. „Ich darf doch nich!"

„Aber es steht doch jetzt fest, dass du nichts mit der Kammer des Schreckens zu tun hattest. Ist der Zauberbann damit nicht hinfällig?"

„Daran hab ich überhaupt nich gedacht", gestand Hagrid nachdenklich. „Ich glaub nich, dass der Bann aufgehob'n wird."

„Warum nicht?"

„Liegt wahrscheinlich an dem was ich bin", vermutete Hagrid undeutlich.

„Was bist du denn?", fragte Tarsuinn weiter.

„Ähem – na ja, ein wenig anders als die anderen halt", räusperte sich der Wildhüter verlegen. „Kann mit leben."

„Aber ist das richtig?"

„Ach weißt du, ich zaubre trotzdem heimlich", flüsterte Hagrid verschwörerisch. „Darfst du aber niemandem verraten."

„Warum musst du heimlich zaubern, wenn du doch unschuldig bist. Man hat einen Fehler gemacht, sollte man sich nicht eher bei dir entschuldigen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich lege keinen Wert auf deren Entschuldigung. War mir viel wichtiger, dass meine Freunde nich schlecht von mir denken."

„Hattest du Angst?", flüsterte Tarsuinn fragend.

„Unheimlich!", gab der Mann unumwunden zu und dann stockte seine Stimme. „Askaban ist…nun die…zumindest is es da furchtbar. Es war, als würd's keine Hoffnung geben, nur Verzweiflung."

Hatte Tarsuinn bisher immer in die Sonne geschaut, so drehte er jetzt den Kopf Richtung Hagrid, der gerade das beschrieb, was er selbst empfunden hatte.

„Man merkt dir das nicht an", sagte er ehrlich. „Deine Stimme klingt fröhlich."

„Bin einfach froh hier zu sein", lachte er dröhnend und Fang stimmte bellend zu. „Das Leben ist zu wertvoll, um Trübsal zu blasen."

„Tust du das denn nie?"

„Nur wenn nen Grund dazu besteht", entgegnete Hagrid freundlich und zwei seiner Finger berührten Tarsuinns Hand. „Welchen hast du?"

Es war eine einfache, fast unschuldig vorgebrachte Frage und bei jedem anderen hätte Tarsuinn angenommen, dass das gesamte Gespräch auf diese eine Frage abgezielt hatte. Doch nicht bei Hagrid. Und genau das war es, was ihn dazu brachte sich nicht zu verschließen, sondern einen Augenblick über die Frage nachzudenken.

„Ich habe Angst davor Hoffnung zu haben", sagte er leise. „Und ich kann Rica nicht beschützen. Ich bin so hilflos, Hagrid."

„Hilflos?", sagte Hagrid mit hörbaren Missfallen. „Soweit ich weiß, bist du alles andere als das!"

„Aber wie soll ich nur gegen einen erwachsenen Zauberer ankommen?"

„Du? Gar nicht! Du bist zwölf Jahre alt", sagte Hagrid überzeugt. „In deinem Alter sollte man einfach Kind sein und die ernsten Dinge des Lebens den Erwachsenen überlassen."

„Wie kann ich das?"

„Hab einfach Vertrauen."

„Und das funktioniert?"

„Normalerweise schon. Ansonsten, heißt es, hilft ne große Schüssel Plumpudding. Was hältst du davon? Wollen wir die Hauselfen drum bitten?"

„Okay", gab Tarsuinn nach und zog versuchsweise den linken Mundwinkel nach oben.

Er ließ sich von dem großen Mann auf die Füße ziehen und sofort begann Tikki mit Fang herumzutollen. Langsam gingen sie den Berg hinunter und mit jedem Schritt fühlte er sich besser.

„Hagrid!", sagte er, kurz bevor sie das Schloss erreichten.

„Mmh?", brummte Hagrid

„Ich _hasse _Plumpudding!", erklärte er von der plötzlichen Erkenntnis fast überwältigt, was Hagrid ein dröhnendes Lachen entlockte.

Das Abendessen mit Hagrid und Madame Pomfrey war eine vergnügliche Angelegenheit und bestand aus gebackener Banane mit Honig und Unmengen Vanilleeis. Es hatte ihn einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet, um die Portionen der beiden Erwachsenen mit Rosenschnaps flambieren zu dürfen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte er auch seine Mahlzeit damit verfeinert, aber dem hatte Madame Pomfrey entschieden einen Riegel vorgeschoben. Egal wie gering der Alkohol nach dem Verbrennen sein mochte, solange Tarsuinn jeden Morgen und Abend einen Trank nehmen musste, ließ sie keine Ausnahme zu. Und alles nur, weil er sich einen komplizierten Splitterbruch am rechten Jochbein und am Oberkiefer zugezogen hatte, der trotz Zauber nur langsam heilen wollte. Aus diesem Grund auch das Eis und die weiche Bananenspeise, feste Nahrung konnte er noch nicht richtig kauen.

„Wissen Sie etwas Neues von meiner Schwester, Madame Pomfrey?", fragte er, nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren.

„Nein", erwiderte die Frau mitfühlend. „Aber keine Nachricht ist eine gute Nachricht."

„Finden Sie?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Glaub mir", erwiderte Madame Pomfrey ernst. „Schlechte Nachrichten sind die schnellsten Nachrichten der Welt."

Ein lauter Gong ertönte. Inzwischen wusste Tarsuinn, dass es sich dabei um den Türgong des Schlosses handelte, der natürlich nur in den Sommerferien gebraucht wurde.

„Das ging aber schnell", kommentierte Tarsuinn locker und leckte seinen Teller von Honig und Vanilleeis frei. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass zumindest Madame Pomfrey ihn tadelnd anschaute. Aber ihm war das egal. Schließlich hatte Hagrid ihm gesagt – er solle ein Kind sein und Kinder machten doch so was, oder?

„Ich geh und schau mal", erklärte Hagrid und stand auf.

„Dir scheint es heute besser zu gehen?", fragte Madame Pomfrey, sobald Hagrid gegangen war.

„Ein weiser Mann hat mir geholfen", entgegnete Tarsuinn und lächelte halbseitig. Auf der rechten Seite wagte er nicht den Mundwinkel hochzuziehen, weil dies noch wehtat.

„Wer?", erkundigte sich Madame Pomfrey und verstand dann. „Hagrid?!"

„Ja", bestätigte Tarsuinn.

„Er ist zwar ein lieber Kerl", gab die Krankenschwester amüsiert zu. „Aber es ist das erste Mal, dass ihn jemand in meiner Gegenwart weise nennt. Diesen unvernünftigen großen Jungen."

„Hagrid ist doch nicht unvernünftig!", entfuhr es Tarsuinn erstaunt und er versuchte sich angestrengt zurückzuerinnern. Nein, ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein.

„Sagen wir es anders", flüsterte Madame Pomfrey, da die schweren Schritte Hagrids wieder im Flur zu hören waren. „Er ist manchmal etwas naiv in Bezug auf die Konsequenzen. Vor allem gegenüber sich selbst."

Wenn alles stimmte, was Tarsuinn so im Laufe des Jahres aufgeschnappt hatte, dann mochte das vielleicht sogar stimmen. Zumindest das mit dem Drachen klang doch schon ziemlich heftig. Und wenn man an die Begeisterung dachte, wie Hagrid manchmal über irgendwelche Monster sprach – dann musste Toireasa ein Hagrid-Gen besitzen.

Er wollte gerade diesen Verdacht Madame Pomfrey mitteilen, als die Tür sich öffnete und Hagrid wieder hereinkam.

„War nen Posthüpfer", erklärte Hagrid. „Paket für Tarsuinn."

Er schob Tarsuinns glatt geleckten Teller beiseite und stellte dann etwas Großes vor ihm ab.

„Is von den Darkclouds", fügte der Wildhüter hinzu.

Etwas verwirrt packte Tarsuinn es aus, nur um festzustellen, dass er alles kannte, was darin war.

„Das sind meine Schulsachen und Wechselkleidung", sagte er enttäuscht, denn dies konnte nur bedeuten, dass er hierbleiben musste.

„Da ist noch ein Brief dabei", bemerkte Madame Pomfrey und reichte ihn an Tarsuinn. Neugierig machte er ihn auf und stellte sofort erfreut fest, dass er von Winona war.

_Hallo Tarsuinn,_

_Hagrid schreibt es geht Dir gut. Das ist schön, obwohl wir das lieber von Dir gelesen hätten._

_Nun zu dem was Dich interessiert – Rica geht es immer besser, wobei die Heiler in St Mungos nur die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen, wenn sie hören, wie man sie im Muggelkrankenhaus behandelt hat. Aber sie hat heute Morgen, das erste Mal etwas gegessen, was sie drin behalten konnte. Außerdem glaube ich, erkennt sie langsam wieder, was um sie herum vorgeht._

_Und jetzt zu dem, was Dir überhaupt nicht gefallen wird. Im Ministerium laufen sie Amok wegen unserem Besuch in Irland. Professor Flitwick hat zwar alles Rechtliche abgeblockt, indem er darauf hinwies, dass auch minderjährige Zauberer und Hexen das Recht haben, sich und ihre Angehörigen zu verteidigen und das Justizministerium für magische Strafverfolgung stimmt dem zu, aber ansonsten sind alle irgendwie beteiligten Ministerien stinkig._

_Die Iren fordern die Kosten des Aufräumens von England und eine Erklärung, doch keiner will zahlen und uns dürfen sie es ja nicht in Rechnung stellen, weil wir ja gegen kein Gesetz verstoßen haben. Wäre schon irgendwie lustig, wenn wir nicht ständig alle paar Stunden in irgendeiner Abteilung unsere Geschichte erzählen müssten. Es nervt!_

_Und niemand will das mit dem Feuerrubin und den Siegeln glauben. Selbst dem Heiler und dem Alchemisten, die Ricas Siegel mit dem Rubin zerstört haben, glauben sie nicht. Sie verlangen Beweise, aber natürlich haben wir den Rubin nicht mehr. Und dass Ricas Gesicht laut den Heilern durch magisches Feuer verbrannt wurde, ignorieren sie und tun es als Zufall ab. Sie vermuten, dass Rica durch Zufall einer Indischen Gefiederten Schlange über den Weg gelaufen ist, halb verbrannt wurde und dass die örtliche Regierung ihr deshalb das Gedächtnis gelöscht hat. Man hat bei denen angefragt, aber man zweifelt, dass sich da noch wer daran erinnert. Die haben es nicht so mit der Bürokratie._

_So, und zum Schluss – Toireasa drängelt und will auch was schreiben – die richtig schlechte Nachricht. Flitwick musste dem Zaubereiminister sagen, wie du einen zweitausend Fuß hohen Funkenzauber hinbekommen hast. Einigen Leuten scheint Dein Talent ziemliche Angst zu machen, obwohl der letzte bekannte Fall davon hundert Jahre zurückliegt. Du weißt, welchen ich meine._

_Zumindest bedeutet dies für Dich, Du wirst in zehn Tagen Besuch von einer _Prüfungskommission_ bekommen, die Deine _fachliche Kompetenz_ und Dein _Gefahrenpotential_ abschätzen soll. Deshalb haben wir Dir auch Dein Schulzeug geschickt – damit Du üben kannst. Leider durften wir uns selbst nicht mit verschicken, sonst würden wir vorbeikommen. Aber Professor Flitwick wird Dir helfen, sobald er Zeit hat._

_So und jetzt mach ich Platz für Toireasa._

_Hallo auch von mir,_

_eigentlich hat Winona schon alles geschrieben. Tut mir Leid, dass Du und ich Mist gebaut haben, aber das lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern._

_Fenella – Mrs Darkcloud – sagt gerade ich soll schreiben, dass es mir gut geht. Sie sind sehr nett zu mir und ich darf hier erst mal bleiben. Meine Stiefeltern sind übrigens verreist, aber nicht an ihrem geplanten Urlaubsort angekommen. Das sagt uns hier viel, aber dem Ministerium natürlich nichts. Hohle Nüsse da. Lockhart wäre stolz. Den haben wir übrigens in St Mungos getroffen. Hat jetzt richtig einen an der Waffel (Oh mein Gott – ich kling langsam wie Winona!). Ansonsten bin ich gerade dabei, mich ein wenig mehr über Marie-Ann zu informieren. Soweit ich das ersehen kann, ist es wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn Du absolut beherrscht bei der Prüfung bist. Vermeide es aggressiv zu werden! Winona meint, Du solltest immer an Lunas Märchen denken. Ich hoffe, dies sagt Dir mehr als mir._

_So, der Posthüpfer ist da und wartet. Lerne und grüß mir Hagrid. Sag ihm, dass er mir noch einen Hippogreif schuldet!_

_Es grüßen Dich ganz lieb,_

_Winona, Toireasa, Fenella, Patrick und Filius._

Tarsuinn faltete den Brief langsam zusammen.

„Ich soll Sie beide grüßen", sagte er, obwohl Madame Pomfrey nicht im Brief erwähnt war. „Und Hagrid an ein Versprechen in Sachen Hippogreif erinnern."

„Das muss Toireasa geschrieben haben", lachte Hagrid dröhnend. „Gute Nachrichten?"

„Alles was wichtig ist, war gut."

„Und der Rest?", fragte Madame Pomfrey misstrauisch.

„In zehn Tagen kommt Besuch vom Ministerium, um mich zu prüfen", sagte Tarsuinn lockerer, als er sich wirklich fühlte. „Da hätte ich übrigens eine Frage. Schließt das Fliegen mit ein?"

„Normalerweise schon", sagte Hagrid. „Aber für dich machen die da sicher eine Ausnahme."

„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher", entgegnete Tarsuinn und musste grinsen. Schließlich hatte er sich schon immer gewünscht, einmal selbst auf einem der Besen zu reiten. Mitzufliegen war einfach nicht das Gleiche.

„Da bin ich schon vor", versicherte Madame Pomfrey entschieden und zerschlug so seinen Traum. „Aber dies bedeutet vor allem, dass du dich konzentriert vorbereiten musst. Zehn Tage sind nicht viel. Am besten fängst du heut schon an. Hagrid hat die Schlüssel, falls du etwas aus der Bibliothek brauchst."

„Ähem, jetzt?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Ja, was dachtest du denn?", sagte sie energisch. „Eine Prüfung durch das Ministerium ist keine Sache, die man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte!"

„Und was ist mit Fliegen?"

„Sobald du sehen kannst, lasse ich dich fliegen!", herrschte sie ihn fast an. „Wenn ich dich auch nur in der Nähe der Besen erwische…"

„Ja, ja. Schon verstanden", gab er klein bei.

„Hagrid?", bat Madame Pomfrey. „Hilfst du ihm mit seinen Sachen?"

„Aber natürlich. Komm, Tarsuinn", entgegnete dieser und führte ihn nach draußen. Kaum waren sie außer Hörweite, fügte Hagrid noch hinzu: „Wenn sie diesen Ton anschlägt, sollte man besser gehorchen."

„Ich weiß!", kommentierte Tarsuinn leise. „Ich war oft genug im Krankenflügel."

Am nächsten Tag stand er schon am frühen Morgen, die Sonne ging gerade auf, auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss. Er hatte beschlossen, sich vor allem um die Praxis zu kümmern. Mit der Theorie konnte man ihn nicht schrecken, mit echtem Zauberkram hingegen schon.

Vor allem, wenn es Zauber waren, die man nicht nur sprechen, sondern auch noch zielen musste. Es war zum Haare raufen. Er brachte alle Möglichkeiten zustanden. Vom absoluten Fehlschlag mit Schmerzen, über perfekt bis übers Ziel hinausgeschossen und den Rasen verbrannt. Einmal freute er sich darüber einen tollen Schwebezauber auf einen Stock hinbekommen zu haben, bis er merkte, dass dieser noch vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Als er daraufhin die Kontrolle verlor, fielen Unmengen von Erdreich und Gras auf seinen Kopf.

Diesen Moment nutzte natürlich eine bestimmte Person, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Wieder bei ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung, McNamara?", erklang die ätzende Stimme von Professor Snape. „Im Dreck spielen!"

Tarsuinn war aufgrund seiner vielen Fehlschläge im Moment nicht gerade in der passenden Laune für Snape.

„Wieder bei Ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung, Professor?", fragte er desinteressiert. _Kinder quälen_, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Er versuchte den Zauber noch mal, ohne einen spürbaren Erfolg.

„Nein", erwiderte Snape eher neutral, denn sauer. „Eigentlich bin ich hier, um einen dummen Jungen zu unterrichten."

„Warum sollten Sie das wollen?", erkundigte er sich, unfreiwillig erstaunt.

„Um weitere Pannen zu vermeiden", erklärte Snape. „Sie sind eine wandelnde Katastrophe, McNamara, und eine Gefahr für die Menschheit."

Das konnte Tarsuinn nicht wirklich abstreiten.

„Dann sollten Sie aber vorsichtshalber nicht in meinem Weg stehen", sagte er. „Ich glaube, das könnte verheerende Auswirkungen haben."

„Das sehe ich", sagte er nur.

„Und?", entgegnete Tarsuinn feindselig. „Können Sie mir helfen?"

„Es ist wohl besser so", antwortete Snape kühl. „Machen Sie sich sauber, McNamara, und dann stellen Sie sich ordentlich hin."

Die nächsten Stunden waren angefüllt mit beißenden Kommentaren und Gemeinheiten aller Art. Bis heute hatte Tarsuinn gar nicht gewusst, wie gut er es bisher gehabt hatte, von Snape im Unterricht ignoriert zu werden. Das Schlimme war, je mehr ihn Snape zur Weißglut brachte, desto schlechter wurden seine Ergebnisse.

„Vergessen wir das", sagte Tarsuinn darum frustriert. „Sie sind mir keine Hilfe."

„Weil Sie keine Hilfe wirklich akzeptieren oder ihr vertrauen", schob Snape ihm den Schwarzen Peter zu.

„Sie haben doch keine Ahnung von dem, was Sie hier tun!", fauchte Tarsuinn.

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusster als Sie, McNamara", versicherte Snape beherrscht. „Sie hingegen machen sich eher weniger Gedanken."

„Langsam gehen Sie mir furchtbar auf den Nerv, Professor", fluchte Tarsuinn. „Wenn Sie das Hilfe nennen, dann brauche ich Sie nicht!"

„Nun, da Sie nicht selbst darauf kommen, McNamara, werde ich Ihnen mal ein wenig die Augen öffnen", sagte der Professor ernst und erwartete anscheinend einen bösen Kommentar von Tarsuinns Seite. Doch darauf wollte Tarsuinn sich nicht einlassen. Er ging einfach weg. Er kam nur ein paar Schritte.

„Ich weiß genau, was Ihr Problem beim Zaubern ist", flüsterte der Professor und Tarsuinns Schritt stockte. „Es sind Ihre Emotionen."

Eigentlich wollte Tarsuinn weggehen, doch er konnte nicht.

„Es bringt nichts, mich zu beherrschen", gestand er flüsternd. „Dann passiert gar nichts."

„Kein Wunder, McNamara. Haben Sie sich jemals darum gekümmert, was _Wildes Talent _wirklich bedeutet?"

„Es bedeutet, dass die Magie sich meiner Kontrolle entziehen möchte."

„Falsch. Denn im Grunde ist es etwas völlig Natürliches. Wenn ein Zauberer das erste Mal Magie wirkt, dann meist ohne Zauberstab, sondern einfach aufgrund von Angst, Zorn oder Wut. Weil dies sehr starke Gefühle sind und eine Art instinktiver Selbstverteidigung aktivieren. Wir können dabei meist nicht die Auswirkungen kontrollieren und deshalb ist es gut, wenn wir mit der Zeit die Fähigkeit dazu verlieren.

Ab und an gibt es jedoch Zauberer oder Hexen, bei denen die Magie hypersensibel auf Emotionen reagiert. Sie sind gefährlich für sich selbst und jeden anderen. Vor allem, wenn sie halb wahnsinnig sind."

„Herzlichsten Dank, Professor", murrte Tarsuinn, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu dem Mann.

Seine Gedanken liefen auf Hochtouren, versuchten das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Keine Emotionen, keine Magie", flüsterte er nach einiger Zeit zu sich selbst.

„Zu viele Emotionen, viele Tote!", brachte Snape kalt seine Meinung zum Ausdruck, doch Tarsuinn ignorierte das.

Ohne sich um den Professor zu kümmern, ging er auf die Knie, schloss die Augen und begann sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren.

„Was soll das?", fragte Professor Snape irritiert.

Tarsuinn vergaß den Professor, er vergaß Hogwarts, er drängte Rica aus seinen Gedanken und war wieder in dem Krankenhaus. Noch nie zuvor hatte er es geschafft, während einer Meditation so tief in seinen Erinnerungen zu versinken.

In Gedanken zauberte er wieder, tat, was er damals getan hatte, fühlte, was er damals gefühlt hatte und begriff plötzlich.

Langsam stand er wieder auf und drehte sich zu Professor Snape herum.

„Ein neuer Versuch, Professor?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Nur zu, McNamara", antwortete dieser arrogant.

„_Rictusempra!_", rief Tarsuinn und zielte auf die Stimme des Lehrers.

„_Protego!_", schnappte Snape sofort und Tarsuinns Fluch, den er sogar als Strich sah, prallte von einer leuchtenden Kugel ab.

„Ein kläglicher Anfang", kommentierte der Professor locker. „Aber wenigstens ein Anfang. _Tarantallegra!_"

Es schlug in Tarsuinn ein und seine Füße begannen von selbst zu tanzen, bis Snape den Fluch nach einer Weile beendete. Doch statt mit einem Erfolgserlebnis zum Mittagessen zu gehen, fuhr Snape mit dem Spiel fort. Tarsuinn versuchte mehr oder minder erfolgreich einen Fluch auf Snape zu sprechen, dieser wehrte ihn jedes Mal ab und schickte Tarsuinn eine Antwort, der er zwar mit einem Sprung zur Seite ausweichen konnte, was ihm der Professor jedoch kategorisch verbot.

Abwehrzauber oder hinnehmen, keine andere Wahl ließ ihm Snape. Der Nachmittag war die Hölle. Irgendwann wusste Tarsuinn nicht mehr, ob er gerade lachte, tanzte, mit den Ohren flatterte oder ob das alles gleichzeitig passierte.

Tikki verhielt sich die ganze Zeit über sehr ruhig, was eigentlich ungewöhnlich war. Erst gegen Abend begann sie zu quengeln und schließlich stellte sie sich zwischen Tarsuinn und den Professor, was Snape nicht davon abhielt, ihm einen weiteren Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Tarsuinn warf sich aus dem Weg.

„Es reicht, Professor", rief er dabei. „Ich hab Hunger und Sie sind eh besser."

„Ich sagte, abblocken oder hinnehmen", bestand Snape und schickte einen Schockzauber.

„Ich bin ein Kind!", blaffte Tarsuinn und rollte über den Boden.

„Das ist keine Ausrede!", entgegnete Snape und war er vorher immer kühl gewesen, jetzt klang er, als würde er die ganze Welt anklagen.

„Hören Sie auf!", schrie Tarsuinn und wurde langsam wütend. Snape hatte mit dem letzten Fluch seinen rechten Arm erwischt und der brannte jetzt furchtbar. „Drehen Sie jetzt völlig durch?"

„Du wirst dich deiner Angst stellen, Junior!", forderte er mitleidlos und der nächste Fluch riss Tarsuinn zwei Meter nach hinten und während er den Schwung in eine Rückwärtsrolle umwandelte, schmerzte sein Jochbein wieder.

Das Seltsame dabei war, dass er das Gefühl hatte, der Professor rede gar nicht wirklich mit ihm.

Was war nur in Snape gefahren? Er nannte Tarsuinn Junior. Das war doch absolut krank. Mit Junior konnte Snape doch unmöglich ihn meinen.

„Erde an Snape!", brüllte Tarsuinn inzwischen voller Angst und Wut. „Was…?"

Ein weiterer Fluch traf ihn wie ein Schlag im Gesicht. Gar nicht mal so schmerzhaft, da er die linke Seite erwischte. Es war eher wie eine Ohrfeige, die man erhielt, damit man jemanden etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zollte.

„Wehr dich!", schrie Snape ihn an und diesmal folgte Tarsuinn dieser Aufforderung.

„_Expelliarmus_!", zischte er extrem wütend den Entwaffnungs-Fluch und sah, wie der Zauber an Snapes Schildzauber einschlug und zerfaserte. Doch diesmal war der Druck der rohen Magie so stark, dass Snape von den Beinen und nach hinten geschleudert wurde.

Ausgeschaltet hatte Tarsuinn den Lehrer damit jedoch nicht und der nächste Schockzauber ließ bei Tarsuinn kurzzeitig die Lichter ausgehen.

Das nächste was er hörte, war ein _Enervate_ von einem ziemlich schockiert klingenden Snape und die Erstarrung fiel von ihm ab.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, McNamara!", flüsterte Snape, seltsam besorgt. Tikki schimpfte etwas entfernt und soweit Tarsuinn begriff, hatte Snape sie mit einem Zauber gefesselt.

„Die Frage sollte ich Ihnen stellen!", giftete Tarsuinn zornig und schlug die Hand beiseite, die ihm beim Aufstehen hatte helfen wollen. „Halten Sie mir nie wieder vor, ich wäre halb wahnsinnig!"

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte Snape selbst für ihn kaum hörbar und vor Entsetzen fiel Tarsuinn wieder auf den Hosenboden. Es sah sicherlich vollständig bescheuert aus, wie er mit sperrangelweit geöffnetem Mund nicht glauben wollte, was er eben gehört hatte. In seinem Kopf konnte es weder Klein- noch Großhirn fassen. Snape hatte sich für etwas entschuldigt! Und klang dabei, als würde er es ernst meinen.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen, McNamara", rief Madame Pomfrey vom Schloss aus und Tarsuinn hörte sie schnell näher kommen.

Aus einem Impuls heraus stand Tarsuinn jedoch auf und ging der Krankenschwester entgegen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Madame Pomfrey", verkündete er. „Ich hab nur etwas die Kontrolle verloren."

Er ging zu Tikki, hob sie hoch und ging mit ihr zu Snape zurück.

„Wenn Sie so freundlich wären?", bat Tarsuinn und der Professor hob auch umgehend den Fluch auf, der Tikki am Bewegen hinderte. Tarsuinn musste fest zugreifen, um Tikki daran zu hindern, sich wütend auf Snape zu stürzen. Diese Reaktion stand damit zwar im vollen Gegensatz zu seiner Lüge, aber was sollte Madame Pomfrey tun, außer zweifeln. Die Krankenschwester setzte zwei Mal zu einem gepfefferten Kommentar an – er konnte das aus ihrem Schnappen nach Luft hören – dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und stapfte davon.

„Bilden Sie sich nicht ein, ich würde Ihnen etwas schulden", zischte Snape in seinem normalen unfreundlichen Tonfall.

Tarsuinn schüttelte nur mitleidig den Kopf.

„Ich halte es für besser, wenn Sie nie wieder versuchen mir Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beizubringen", sagte Tarsuinn kalt und ging davon.

Als er am nächsten Tag wieder zum Üben nach draußen ging, wartete Snape schon auf Tarsuinn und obwohl ihm nicht wohl bei der Sache war, tat er so, als wäre der letzte Tag niemals geschehen. Professor Snape verfuhr genauso.

Zu Tarsuinns Überraschung verzichtete Snape dabei auf seine übliche beleidigende Art, sondern blieb eher vollkommen emotionslos. Noch ein wenig kälter und er hätte Professor Binns Konkurrenz machen können.

Wenigstens aber war es nicht so langweilig wie der Unterricht bei dem Professor für Geschichte, den Tarsuinn zum Ende des Schuljahres dann doch hatte genießen müssen. Snape schien sich vorgenommen zu haben, ihm wirklich etwas beizubringen. Natürlich unter Ausschluss von Dunkle Künste. Aber in Sachen Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen war der Professor durchaus eine Hilfe. Vor allem, weil er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie Tarsuinn auch das treffen konnte, was er treffen wollte.

Das Zaubern wurde dadurch aber auch nicht einfacher. Inzwischen war ihm klar geworden, dass jeder Zauber oder Fluch mit einem Gefühl verbunden war und nur wenn er dieses Gefühl auch empfand, konnte er zaubern. Das mochte im Fall von Dunkle Künste erst mal recht einfach klingen. Für einen Schutzzauber musste Tarsuinn Angst haben, für einen Fluch Wut oder Zorn, wobei beim Kitzelfluch auch noch ein wenig Fröhlichkeit dazu gehörte. Problematisch war jedoch die Dosierung. Beherrschte Tarsuinn sich zu stark, passierte nichts oder nur wenig. Empfand er jedoch zu viel von einem Gefühl oder es mischte sich etwas Unpassendes hinein, dann gerieten seine Zauber außer Kontrolle.

Und trotzdem war das alles nichts gegen einen Verwandlungszauber. Was für ein Gefühl brauchte es, um ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln?

Marie-Ann wäre jetzt sicher eine größere Hilfe als Snape, doch das Geistermädchen war leider mit den ganzen Verrückten eingesperrt. Dafür hatte er selbst gesorgt.

Obwohl hatte er nach fünf Tagen doch schon das eine oder andere Erfolgserlebnis. Zum Beispiel schaffte er den Schwebezauber inzwischen recht gut. Er brauchte sich nur an seinen Flug auf dem Besen erinnern und schon klappte es – wenn man mal außer Acht ließ, dass seine schwebenden Gegenstände niemals ruhig an einem Ort schwebten, sondern immer hektisch durch die Umwelt schossen.

Besser klappten da schon Lichtzauber und Dunkelheit – _Lumos_ und _Nox_. Licht war Hoffnung und für Dunkelheit kamen sogar drei Gefühle in Frage – Trauer, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Angst. Nicht, dass ein Lichtzauber irgendeinen praktischen Zweck für ihn hatte, aber allein das Wissen ihn halbwegs problemlos sprechen zu können, war schon etwas Tolles.

Trotzdem er dank Snape einige Fortschritte gemacht hatte, war er dann doch froh, als am sechsten Tag Professor Flitwick auftauchte und den Lehrer für Zaubertränke ablöste.

Er brachte auch neue Kunde von Rica mit.

„Ja, deiner Schwester geht es sehr gut", sagte Flitwick fröhlich, auf Tarsuinns Frage hin. „Sie kann wieder sprechen und normal essen. Sie hat schon nach dir gefragt."

„Und? Darf ich jetzt zu ihr?", drängte Tarsuinn.

„In vier Tagen", versprach der Professor. „Nach der Prüfung."

„Ich will nicht so lange warten", sagte Tarsuinn ein wenig trotzig.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dich diesmal gedulden könntest und damit nicht wieder die Planung von Erwachsenen durcheinander bringst", entgegnete Flitwick ernst.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen?", wehrte Tarsuinn ab.

„Natürlich deinen kleinen Ausflug nach Irland!", erklärte der kleine Professor.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was daran falsch war", meinte Tarsuinn, wie er fand mit Recht. „Man wollte Rica entführen und wir waren rechtzeitig da, um das zu verhindern."

„Und du hast nie geglaubt, wir hätten nicht die selben Schlussfolgerungen wie du ziehen können?"

„Offensichtlich nicht!"

„Oh doch und wir haben auch daran gedacht was passiert sobald deine Schwester von ihrer Krankheit befreit ist. Hast du das?"

Natürlich hatte Tarsuinn das, doch er hatte beschlossen, dass dies nicht sein Problem wäre.

„Es ist nicht meine Verantwortung, was danach geschieht", sperrte er den Gedanken aus. „Die Leute, die das tun ,sind schuld!"

„Möchtest du damit sagen, dir ist es egal, wenn jetzt ein kleines Kind seine Zauberkraft verliert oder vielleicht eine Mutter mit einem tödlichen Hirnfresser _beschenkt_ wird?"

„Nicht ich oder Rica sind dafür verantwortlich!", wiederholte Tarsuinn stur, aber er wandte sich bei dem Gedanken vor Scham von Flitwick ab.

„Das behaupte ich nicht. Aber deine Schwester empfand trotzdem so und deshalb wollte sie sich entführen lassen."

„Sie wollte was?", entfuhr es Tarsuinn entsetzt. „Und das haben Sie zugelassen?"

„Sie bestand darauf."

„Sie war krank, fast tot! Wie konnten Sie sich nur darauf einlassen?"

„Deine Schwester ist eine starke Frau, Tarsuinn, und sie bestand darauf. Wir hatten ihr einen Stein zum Schlucken gegeben, mit dem wir sie jederzeit hätten wiederfinden können."

„Trotzdem war das viel zu gefährlich in ihrem Zustand!"

„Sie wollte nicht geheilt werden, solange sie nicht alles versucht hatte, um die Kette zu unterbrechen", beharrte der Professor. „Jeder von uns hat sich große Sorgen um sie gemacht. Aber deine Schwester beharrte darauf und glaubst du, sie hätte damit leben können, es nicht einmal versucht zu haben?"

Die letzte Frage traf Tarsuinn wie ein Schlag. Er wusste, dass Rica sich immer für alles – und vor allem für ihn – verantwortlich fühlte. Da er aber den Plan versaut hatte, würde Rica sich jetzt sicher schuldig für irgendjemanden auf dieser Welt fühlen.

„Ich wusste es doch nicht", flüsterte er geschockt.

„Niemand hat behauptet es wäre deine Schuld", beruhigte Flitwick ihn ein wenig. „Wir hatten einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr so schnell da sein könntet. Wie habt ihr das überhaupt geschafft? Toireasa hat sich standhaft geweigert es zu erzählen. Sie meinte, das wäre deine Sache."

„Das Einhorn", sagte Tarsuinn nur und war mit seinen Gedanken bei Rica. Wie hatte sie es aufgenommen, dass ihr Plan gerade durch ihn fehlgeschlagen war? Durfte er deshalb nicht zu ihr? Wollte sie ihn nicht sehen?

„Willst du damit sagen, ihr seid schon wieder auf einem Einhorn geritten?", fragte Flitwick erstaunt.

„Ja", erwiderte Tarsuinn abwesend. „Was ist schon dabei?"

Viel schlimmer war doch, dass jetzt irgendwo da draußen ein Mensch starb, weil er den Erwachsenen nicht vertraut hatte.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	36. XXXV Epilog Alles Absicht

** - Kapitel 35 - **

**Epilog (Alles Absicht)**

Gloria fühlte sich furchtbar unwohl. Nicht weil es ihr körperlich schlecht ging, dieser Mangel war behoben, sondern weil ihr die Situation nicht gefiel. Zuerst war sie erstaunt gewesen, wie elegant und ohne ihr eigenes Zutun sie diesen Job bekommen hatte. Doch schon bei der ersten Einweisung im Ministerium wurde sie überrascht. Zuerst natürlich davon, dass des _Ministers Best Girl_, Erste Untersekretärin des Ministers, Dolores Umbridge, die Beurteilung leiten sollte. Im Ministerium für magische Strafverfolgung gab es viele Gerüchte über sie. Sie sollte eine der grauen Eminenzen des Ministeriums allgemein sein und mehr als nur ein Ohr von Zaubereiminister Fudge besitzen.

Die zweite Person beim Briefing hingegen war bekannt dafür, sich Gehör beim Minister zu kaufen. Lucius Malfoy! Gloria hatte sich extrem beherrschen müssen, ihre Abscheu nicht zu zeigen. Sie kannte Malfoy schon aus ihrer Schulzeit und schon damals war er lieber offen brutal, als raffiniert gewesen. Folgerichtig hatte er sich mit Voldemort eingelassen und auch wenn er dann doch intelligent genug gewesen war, sich da wieder herauszureden, so wusste Gloria, es war nur eine Verstellung, die der Mann selbst hasste.

Sie bemitleidete ihn.

Bei der Einweisung hatte Malfoy, genau wie Umbridge, ihr klar gemacht, was man von Gloria erwartete und dass sie nur dank Malfoys Fürsprache eine Teilnahme an dieser wichtigen – karrierefördernden – Anhörung bekommen hatte. Seine Beweggründe dafür waren so klar, dass sie einfach nur lächeln musste, als er ihr das eröffnete. Da er sich bei der versuchten Ablösung Dumbledores, während der Krise um den Erben Slytherins, verspekuliert hatte, konnte er selbst nicht teilnehmen. Die Gefahr, sich ein zweites Mal zu blamieren, wollte er unbedingt vermeiden.

Beinahe hätte sie ihm erklärt, er solle das Intrigenspiel jenen überlassen, die etwas davon verstanden. Stattdessen hatte sie ihm liebenswürdig gedankt und die Glückwünsche zum kommenden Nachwuchs entgegen genommen.

Und so saß sie jetzt statt Malfoy links von Umbridge und schielte an dieser vorbei zum zweiten Beisitzer – Severus Snape. Auch er war auf Empfehlung von Lucius Malfoy hier.

Snape jedoch schien von seiner Auswahl nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein. Er starrte düster und distanziert vor sich hin und sagte nur etwas, wenn die Höflichkeit es erforderte. Auch ihn kannte Gloria aus der Schulzeit, aber auch fast nur vom Sehen. Sie hatte ihn als verschlossenen älteren Jungen in Erinnerung, der nicht viel sagte und den die Mädchen nicht beachteten.

Ihr Blick zuckte von Snape zu Umbridge und dann zu dem kleinen Jungen, der ihnen gegenüber saß und schrieb. Vor acht Stunden war er still in diesen Raum gekommen, hatte von Madame Umbridge den Befehl bekommen sich zu setzen und alle Aufgaben, die dort auf ihn warteten, innerhalb von zehn Stunden zu lösen. Das klang unfair, war es auch und trotzdem protestierte der Junge in keinster Weise. Er hatte sich gesetzt, seine Feder hervorgeholt und angefangen die Fragen aus allen Themenbereichen einmal zu lesen. Erst nach einer Stunde war er dazu übergegangen sie auch zu beantworten. Seitdem schrieb er ohne Unterlass oder Pause zum Nachdenken. Dass er dabei die Augen nach vorn und nicht auf sein Blatt gerichtet hielt, schien vor allem Umbridge ein wenig nervös zu machen.

Dazu kam auch noch, dass der braun- und kurzhaarige Junge nicht in der Schuluniform erschienen war, sondern in einem Zaubereranzug, der von oben bis unten mit gestickten Einhörnern übersäht war, die alle recht feindselig zu schauen schienen.

Plötzlich stand der Junge auf und brachte den Stapel Papier nach vorn, auf dem seine Antworten standen.

„Es sind noch zwei Stunden, Kind!", stellte Umbridge mit einer falschen Sanftheit in der Stimme fest.

„Ich habe alle Fragen so gut ich konnte beantwortet", sagte der Junge emotionslos.

„Dann setz dich wieder still hin. Professor Snape, bitte die besprochene Trankaufgabe."

Während Snape dem Jungen einen Kessel und alle nötigen Utensilien für einen viel zu komplizierten Zaubertrank auf den Tisch stellte, verteilte Umbridge die Lösungen zur Korrektur auf Snapes und Glorias Tisch. Die Untersekretärin jedoch behielt kein einziges der Blätter, sondern holte aus ihrer Tasche ein Service hervor und begann sich einen Tee aufzubrühen. Gloria nahm das hin und korrigierte einfach die Texte. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten hörte sie damit auf und schaute erstaunt nach vorn.

In einem unheimlichen Stakkato flog das Messer des Jungen über das Schneidbrett und zerkleinerte eine Wurzel in quadratische kleine Würfel. Ständig fragte man sich, wann er einen seiner eigenen Finger mit zerhacken würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Nach der Wurzel folgte eine Frucht, mehrere hochgiftige Buglarschnecken, deren Giftblasen vorher entfernt werden mussten, und zum Abschluss musste auch noch eine Tomate über einem Brenner getrocknet werden. Das alles machte der Junge innerhalb von zehn Minuten, was normalerweise eine gute Stunde in Anspruch nahm. Und genau deshalb hatte Umbridge diese Aufgabe eigentlich ausgewählt. Sie war theoretisch nicht in einer Stunde machbar, da die letzte Zutat schon nach 45 Minuten in den Kessel musste.

Gloria verbarg ein Lächeln in der Hand, als der Junge mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck die erste Zutat in den Trank gab und genehmigte sich einen Seitenblick. Während Umbridge ziemlich sauer schien, hatte Snape nicht einmal von seiner Korrekturarbeit aufgeblickt.

Gloria musste wohl ihr Urteil über ihn revidieren. Als Umbridge den Trank als Prüfungsaufgabe vorschlug und er es nur gelangweilt abnickte, hatte sie ihn sofort auf Umbridges Linie geschoben. Doch jetzt – nach dem was sie eben gesehen hatte – war sie der Ansicht, dass die Fähigkeiten seines Schülers ihn keinesfalls überraschten. Was man ja auch erwarten konnte, wenn man sein Lehrfach bedachte. Natürlich hatte Umbridge Snape nicht eingeweiht. Bei einem Vertreter der Schule war Einflussnahme nicht ratsam. Dies würde Dumbledore nur die Möglichkeit geben alles anzufechten. Es reichte ja, zwei von drei Stimmen zu haben.

Trotzdem schien Umbridge sauer zu sein und sie warf misstrauische Blicke hin zu Snape.

Inzwischen konzentrierte Gloria sich wieder auf die Korrektur. Sie hatte Geschichte, Astronomie und einen Teil Kräuterkunde erwischt. Und dafür, dass die Fragen wirklich schwierig waren, waren die Antworten einfach perfekt, wenn man von vielen Fragen in Bezug auf Astronomie absah.

Bei der Aufgabe – _Zeichnen sie die Form des größten Mondkraters auf _– hatte der Junge einfach einen Kreis hingemalt. Grinsend gab ihm Gloria die halbe Punktzahl dafür, denn schließlich stimmte die Grundform.

Als die Stunde dann um war und auch der Trank fertig, reichte Gloria die Benotung ihrer Ergebnisse an Umbridge, was ihr einen tadelnden Blick einbrachte. Sie zuckte jedoch nur ganz leicht mit den Schultern und schenkte der kleinen, unschönen Frau einen Blick, als wollte sie sagen: _Ich betrüge doch nicht, wenn man es mir so einfach nachweisen könnte._

Gloria wusste, warum Umbridge selbst nichts korrigiert hatte. Die Frau dachte ähnlich primitiv wie Malfoy. Wobei Malfoy wahrscheinlich gar nicht mal so dumm war. Kam der Betrug heraus, war es Gloria. Blieb sie fair, um das zu vermeiden, dann würde ihre Karriere wahrscheinlich ein wenig gebremst werden.

„Fertig", verkündete der Junge, löschte den Brenner und goss den Inhalt des Kessels in ein großes Glas und obwohl Snape noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte, steuerte McNamara direkt auf den Lehrer zu und stellte das Glas vor ihm ab. Snape prüfte es, dann nickte er Umbridge zu. Zu dem Jungen sagte er kein Wort und trotzdem lächelte dieser zufrieden für einen Moment. Er baute sich vor Umbridge auf und schaute diese an. Natürlich war das ein falscher Eindruck, denn seine Augen waren blind. Doch so, wie er sie durch den Raum wandern ließ, konnte man fast denken, er könne sehen.

Er sagte nichts, doch seine Haltung zeigte ein herausforderndes: _Und was nun?_

Von Wahnsinn oder emotionaler Instabilität konnte Gloria keine Spur entdecken. Mr Banefactor hatte ihr einige – wie die Muggel es nannten – _Filmaufzeichnungen_ von mehreren armen Teufeln gezeigt, die das Pech hatten mit ihrem Meister kompatibel zu sein. Sie würde diese rotgeränderten Augen und den panisch umherzuckenden Blick niemals wieder vergessen. McNamara jedoch wirkte eher überkontrolliert für ein Kind. Wenigstens ein Zeichen von Nervosität wäre angebracht gewesen.

„Lass diese Tasse schweben!", befahl Umbridge und ihre Stimme war bar jeder schleimigen Freundlichkeit. Anscheinend wollte sie den Jungen einschüchtern.

McNamara wollte nach der Tasse tasten, doch Umbridge zog sie aus seiner Reichweite.

„Ohne anfassen!", sagte sie.

Es war unfair. Zuerst eine leicht zerbrechliche Tasse hinstellen und dann einem Blinden verwehren, ihre genau Position zu finden. So konnte er nicht zielen. Gloria war gespannt, wie er reagieren würde.

„Dann kann ich es nicht!", erklärte der Junge.

„Kannst du es nicht oder hast du Angst mich zu treffen?", fragte Umbridge lauernd.

„Ich habe Angst…", begann der Junge und wartete genau die Sekunde um auf Umbridges Lippen ein Lächeln zu zeichnen „…dass ich die wunderschöne und zerbrechliche Tasse kaputt mache."

Umbridge entglitt das Lächeln.

„Könnte er nicht etwas anderes schweben lassen, Madame Umbridge?", ergriff zum ersten Mal Professor Snape das Wort, wobei er nicht mal von den Lösungen aufsah, die er noch immer korrigierte.

„Ich hab einen Gummiball mit", bot der Junge an und holte aus seinem dunkelblauen Zaubererumhang den genannten Gegenstand. Er warf ihn hoch und sagte den Schwebezauber. Der Ball hörte auf zu Boden zu fallen, blieb jedoch nicht in der Luft hängen, sondern sauste quer durch den Raum.

„Ups!", sagte der Junge, als würde ihn die ganze Sache nichts angehen. Der Ball knallte gegen Wände, das Tintenfass des Jungen zerschellte am Boden und Umbridges Teekanne wurde zerstört.

„Oh, Entschuldigung", sagte McNamara. „Zehn Tage waren wirklich nicht viel Zeit den Zauber zu lernen."

Der Ball fiel zu Boden.

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!", unterstellte Umbridge aufgebracht.

„Wie soll das gehen, Madame?", fragte er und klang ehrlich verletzt. „Ich kann nicht sehen, was auch immer da kaputt gegangen ist."

„Es war Absicht!", beharrte Umbridge. „Du magst mich nicht und deshalb hast du etwas von mir zerstört."

„Bedeutet das, ich wäre vom Selbsthass zerfressen, weil mein Tintenfass auch zerbrochen ist?", fragte er und lächelte freundlich.

„Werd nicht frech, Kind!", fauchte Umbridge.

Gloria wusste, was die Frau vorhatte. Sie versuchte den Jungen zur Weißglut zu treiben. Doch Gloria zumindest begriff, dass sie sich offensichtlich nicht wirklich mit dem Jungen und seinem Hintergrund beschäftigt hatte. Hätte sie das getan, dann hätte sie auch gewusst, dass man dieses Kind nicht mit normalen Drohungen schrecken konnte. Allein ein Blick in die Schulakte und jedem wäre klar gewesen, wo die Schwachstellen McNamaras lagen.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie", sagte der Junge freundlich. „Meine Ironie ging mit mir durch. Es ist nur lange her, dass mir jemand unterstellt, ich könne sehen. Eigentlich sollte ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen."

„Du gibst also zu, dass es Absicht war", beharrte Umbridge noch immer auf einer unhaltbaren Position.

Er zuckte zur Antwort mit den Schultern.

„Wenn Sie das so _sehen _wollen, Madame", sagte er mit einer Ruhe, die so langsam Umbridge aufregte. „Ich kann es nicht!"

„Darüber urteile…"

„Madame Umbridge", unterbrach Gloria sanft und vergaß beinahe, was sie noch sagen wollte, denn die Reaktion des Jungen lenkte sie ab. Beim Klang ihrer Stimme war er zunächst furchtbar zusammengezuckt und hob dann sogar den Zauberstab ein Stück in ihre Richtung, den er jedoch sofort wieder senkte.

„Ja, Mrs Kondagion?", sagte Umbridge, die anscheinend nichts davon bemerkte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Snape.

„Sollten wir nicht erst den Prüfungsteil abschließen, bevor wir uns den anderen Fragen zuwenden?", führte Gloria ihren Gedanken zu Ende und riss endlich den Blick von dem Jungen los. „Die Form sollte doch gewahrt bleiben!"

Für einen Augenblick starrte Umbridge sie böse an. Gloria hielt dem stand und versuchte einen mahnenden Blick zustande zu bekommen, obwohl sie lieber gegrinst hätte. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, wo das Problem der Frau war, aber es war überdeutlich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Und es half. Umbridge entspannte sich etwas, sank auf ihren Stuhl zurück und sagte fast gnädig: „Zeig die Zauber, die du gelernt hast, Kind."

Der Junge trat sofort ein paar Schritte zurück und begann mehr schlecht als recht zu zaubern. Viele Versuche waren einfach nur erbarmungswürdig. Ein wenig schien seine Konzentration gestört.

Eines jedoch fiel auf, es war nichts von dem zu sehen, was man ein _Wildes Talent _nennen konnte. Eher traf die Bezeichnung _Kaum vorhandenes Talent_ zu. Obwohl der Junge die richtigen Worte deutlich aussprach und fast perfekte Gesten benutzte, war das Ergebnis meist nicht vorhanden oder nur traurig.

„So, mehr kann ich nicht!", sagte der Junge nach einer Weile.

„Was ist mit Flüchen?", erkundigte sich Umbridge sofort.

„Professor Lockhart hat uns keine beigebracht", antwortete er. „Er bevorzugte die Theorie."

Gloria musste wieder ein Lächeln in der Hand verbergen. Natürlich log der Junge nicht, aber er sagte auch nicht die Wahrheit. Gloria hatte die Berichte der Muggel aus dem Krankenhaus gelesen, die diese hatten schreiben müssen, bevor ihnen das Gedächtnis verändert worden war. Er konnte Flüche anwenden, wenn er nur wollte.

„Du lügst doch", unterstellte Umbridge und wieder konnte Gloria innerlich nur den Kopf schütteln, wie schlecht vorbereitet diese Frau war.

„Es entspricht der Wahrheit", mischte sich Snape ein und reichte nun endlich seinen Teil der Korrekturen an Umbridge.

Diesmal ging Umbridge sofort zum nächsten Thema über.

„Gut, dann haben wir den schulischen Teil abgehakt. Du wirst mir jetzt einige Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantworten, Kind."

Der Junge nickte.

„Erkläre deine Loyalität dem Ministerium gegenüber", verlangte Umbridge.

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Die Erklärung ist notwendig für deinen Verbleib in Hogwarts!"

Seine Entschiedenheit bröckelte, jedoch nur für einen Augenblick.

„Ich kann keinem _Ministerium_ loyal sein", entgegnete er und schluckte schwer. „Nur einzelnen Personen."

„Dann erkläre deine Loyalität dem Zaubereiminister gegenüber!"

„Ich kenne den Minister nicht!", schüttelte er erneut den Kopf.

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Wo liegt da das Problem?"

„Kann man jemandem, den man nicht kennt, gegenüber wirklich loyal sein?", erwiderte der Junge ernsthaft.

„Du sprichst über den Zaubereiminister. Er ist über jeden Zweifel erhaben."

„Schön für ihn."

„Hüte deine Zunge, Kind!", fuhr Umbridge ihn schon wieder geladen an. „Wirst du nun deine Loyalität erklären?"

„Nein."

„Gut", freute sich Umbridge. „Nächste Frage. Was ist wichtiger, die Geheimhaltung der Zaubererwelt oder ein Anverwandter."

„Der Anverwandte", kam die kurze Antwort.

„Hogwarts oder das Ministerium?"

„Hogwarts."

„Muggel oder Zauberer?"

„Je nach dem, wer es verdient."

Umbridge hakte etwas auf einer Liste ab.

„Empfindest du Dankbarkeit für das Ministerium?"

„Sollte ich?", erkundigte sich McNamara.

„Wir haben dir erlaubt hier zu bleiben!"

„Ich dachte, das hätte ich einem alten Gesetz zu verdanken?"

„Wir hätten diesen überholten Paragrafen ändern können."

„Rückwirkend?"

„Ja!", fauchte Umbridge, inzwischen sehr gereizt.

Gloria beschloss, dies als guten Zeitpunkt für ihr nächstes Eingreifen zu erwählen.

„Von Rechtswegen ist dies nicht richtig", gab sie zu bedenken und genoss es, das unsichtbare Messer im Rücken von Umbridge noch herumzudrehen. „Außerdem ist diese spezielle Regelung eine Schulregel, die nur durch einstimmiges Einvernehmen vom Direktor der Schule, dem Elternrat und dem Zaubereiminister geändert werden kann."

„Danke, dass Sie mich korrigieren", entgegnete Umbridge eisig.

„Ich helf doch gern", lächelte Gloria freundlich, was ihr einen prüfenden Blick der Untersekretärin einbrachte.

Jetzt langsam musste Umbridge kapieren, dass sie der sicher geglaubten zweiten Stimme nicht gar so sicher sein konnte und deshalb reagierte sie genauso, wie Gloria es erwartet hatte.

„Du darfst gehen, Kind", sagte Umbridge kühl. „Warte draußen vor der Tür."

McNamara ging ohne ein Wort. Draußen erwarteten ihn schon sein Tier und der kleine Professor Flitwick.

Sobald er draußen war, ergriff Umbridge das Wort.

„Ungewöhnlich schlechte Leistung, nicht wahr, Professor Snape?", wandte sie sich an den Lehrer. Dieser zog beiläufig seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Eingangstür.

„Sie erlauben, Madame?", fragte er kurz angebunden und Umbridge nickte leicht verwirrt.

Erst als der Professor eine Schallbarriere vor die Tür und die Wand zauberte, nickte sie verstehend.

„Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, Madame", fuhr er dann fort. „Seine Leistungen in einigen Fächern waren schlecht, jedoch im Durchschnitt, der für die Erste Klasse entscheidend ist, hätte er bestanden. Zumindest gilt das für den Teil des Tests, den ich korrigiert habe."

„Ich hatte kein einziges _Durchgefallen_ als Ergebnis", ergänzte Gloria und lächelte den Professor freundlich an. Das schien ihn jedoch nicht zu berühren, der düstere Gesichtsausdruck blieb.

„Aber seine Zauber waren erbärmlich", beharrte Umbridge.

„Dies kann durch sehr gute Leistungen in anderen Fächern ausgeglichen werden", erklärte Snape mit einer Miene, als würde er das sehr bedauern.

Umbridge schaute auf ihre Zettel.

„Ein perfektes Ergebnis in Geschichte der Zauberei kann wohl kaum das Versagen in Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Verwandlungen ausgleichen."

Zum ersten Mal suchten Snapes Augen die von Gloria, so als wolle er, dass sie etwas sagte.

Wann hatte er denn begriffen, auf wessen Seite sie stand? Und wie kam es, dass Snape den Jungen unterstützte? Tat er nur das, was Dumbledore von ihm verlangte?

„Nun, ich denke, da Professor Lockhart die Prüfungen auf seinem Lehrplan aufgebaut hätte, können wir darüber nicht urteilen. Dieser Standpunkt wäre zu angreifbar und der Geisteszustand Professor Lockharts macht die Sache auch nicht einfacher", sagte Gloria in einem Ton, als würde auch sie es bedauern.

„Selbst wenn wir also Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aussparen, bleibt da noch immer ein Fach über", akzeptierte Umbridge. „Damit könnte man sagen…"

„Die Zaubertrankaufgabe war perfekt", unterbrach Snape.

„War sie nicht!", entgegnete Umbridge bedeutungsvoll und deutete mit einem extrem kurzen Zauberstab auf das Glas vor Snape und sagte: „_Evanesco!_"

Der Trank löste sich in Nichts auf.

Snape verzog keine Miene.

„Wunderbare Idee, Madame", sagte er emotionslos.

„Nicht wahr, Professor", freute sich Umbridge.

„Leider gibt es da ein Problem", fuhr Snape unbeirrt fort.

„Ich sehe keines", entgegnete Umbridge und auch Gloria ahnte nicht, worum es ging.

„Ich habe diesmal selbst nicht hingesehen,…", erklärte Snape „…aber McNamara hat die Angewohnheit, immer einen Teil seiner Arbeit mitzunehmen."

„Wieso?", fragte Gloria neugierig, obwohl es eigentlich besser gewesen wäre den Mund zu halten. Man sollte ihr nicht zu viel Interesse anmerken. Schließlich war sie nur auf Anweisung des Ministeriums hier.

„Er macht Madame Pomfrey gern Geschenke."

„Und das lassen Sie ihm durchgehen?", fragte Umbridge angewidert.

„Ich habe Ihre Vorgehensweise nicht vorhersehen können, Madame", entgegnete Snape. „Ich wurde hier nur zu einer Prüfung bestellt."

Umbridge wollte frustriert einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse nehmen, nur um mit säuerlichem Gesicht festzustellen, dass diese leer und die Kanne mit dem Nachschub zerbrochen war.

„Trotzdem, denke ich, ist es eindeutig, dass dieses Kind zukünftig eine Gefahr darstellt. Für die Schüler hier in Hogwarts, wie auch für unsere Welt", stellte Umbridge fest.

„Dem stimme ich zu", meinte Snape und verwirrte damit Gloria ungemein. Auf welcher Seite stand der Mann eigentlich?

„Das freut mich zu hören", lächelte Umbridge. „Stimmen Sie auch zu, Mrs Kondagion?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Madame Untersekretärin", erklärte Gloria mit echter Besorgnis in der Stimme. „Wird es schwer werden das zu erklären."

„Er ist ein verfluchter _Bedlam_!", zischte Umbridge und verwendete damit die negative Bezeichnung für das _Wilde Talent_. „Das sollte Grund genug sein."

„Nicht vor einem Gericht", sagte Gloria entschieden. „Madame Umbridge! Man wird dies anfechten und hätte damit gute Aussichten auf Erfolg. Wir würden uns unmöglich machen."

„Werden wir nicht", lächelte nun Umbridge überlegen. „Nicht, wenn man diesen Bericht der Krankenschwester von Hogwarts vorbringt."

Sie zog eine Schriftrolle aus ihrem Umhang hervor und schwenkte sie siegessicher.

„Unkontrollierte Ausbrüche gefährlichster Magie während des Schlafes, Alpträume, mögliche Auswirkungen auf den Geisteszustand."

„Wie sind Sie da herangekommen?", fragte Snape begeistert lächelnd.

„Eine Eule lieferte an den falschen Adressaten", erklärte Umbridge leichthin.

„Ein glücklicher Zufall", kommentierte Snape. „Aber mögliche Auswirkungen reichen wohl nicht, um eine Einlieferung ins St Mungos zu rechtfertigen, oder?"

„Es reicht, um ihn zum Schutz und zum Wohle der Schüler von Hogwarts zu nehmen", stellte Umbridge klar. „Der Zaubergamot wird sicher zustimmen, dass man eine potentielle Gefahr nicht auch noch stärken und ausbilden sollte."

Und damit saß Gloria in der Zwickmühle. Egal, ob die Eule der Krankenschwester abgefangen worden war oder wirklich fehl ging (sie selbst kannte den Bericht schon lange), er würde viele Zauberer und Hexen überzeugen.

Damit war es eigentlich sinnlos noch gegen Umbridge zu stimmen und es würde ihr nur Ärger bringen, statt irgendetwas zu bewirken, aber da war etwas in Snapes Lächeln, was sie zögern ließ.

„So weit ich das einschätzen kann, könnte dieses Dokument Sie auch vor dem Zaubergamot in arge Bedrängnis bringen", versuchte sie es erst mal mit Vernunft.

„Natürlich werde ich es nicht vorlegen", erklärte Umbridge überlegen. „Aber viele werden es zu sehen bekommen."

Gloria schaute leicht entsetzt in die Augen der Frau und wenn Malfoy das im Voraus gewusst hatte, dann hasste sie ihn jetzt noch mehr.

Sie straffte sich, denn jetzt blieb ihr keine Wahl mehr. Egal, welche sie vorher noch zu haben geglaubt hatte, jetzt blieb ihr keine mehr. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, durch diese Frau erpressbar zu werden, indem sie bei einem offensichtlichen Gesetzesbruch half. Und genau das hatte Malfoy beabsichtigt. Dieser Bastard. Vielleicht war er doch nicht ganz so dumm, wie sie immer hatte glauben wollen. Aber trotzdem würde sie die Sache gegen ihn wenden.

Und wenn Snape nur einigermaßen intelligent war, dann sah er dies genauso. Bei seiner Vergangenheit.

„Ich möchte Sie hiermit auffordern, den Brief und sämtliche Kopien an seinen Adressaten oder den Absender zurückzugeben, Madame Umbridge", sagte sie kühl und geschäftsmäßig. „Ansonsten sähe ich mich gezwungen, dies zur Anzeige zu bringen."

„Was?!", entfuhr es Umbridge geschockt. Damit hatte sie wohl überhaupt nicht gerechnet. In ihrem Rücken wurde Snapes Lächeln für einen Moment noch breiter, bevor er seinen Kopf abwandte.

„Was haben Sie denn nach der Empfehlung von Mr Malfoy erwartet?", erklärte Gloria förmlich und konnte sich einfach den Seitenhieb auf den Mann nicht verkneifen. „Ihr Vorgehen ist für mich als Anwältin des Ministeriums nicht akzeptabel oder tolerierbar."

Einen langen Augenblick starrte Umbridge sie an, doch dann nahm sie sich zurück.

„Ich bin wohl in meiner Sorge etwas zu weit gegangen", gab die kleine Frau mit einem gehässigen Blick zu und schob den Brief über den Tisch. „Ich werde wohl eine ärztliche Beurteilung beantragen."

„So weit ich weiß, hat das schon Professor Flitwick als Vormund getan", mischte sich Snape, wieder traurig scheinend, ein. „Die Heiler dort meinen, mit gewissen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Nachts, könnte sich die Kontrolle und Erziehung, die der Junge hier genießt, positiv auf seine Entwicklung auswirken. Sie raten von einer _wilden _Ausbildung ab und man hätte hier auch die rechtliche Handhabe für regelmäßige Untersuchungen."

„Ist das auch Ihre Meinung, Professor?", erkundigte sich Umbridge ungnädig.

„Ich halte ihn für gefährlich", wiederholte der Professor sich. „Aber ich würde mich erheblich unwohler fühlen, wenn ich nicht genau weiß, _wo _er sich befindet und _wer_ ihm das Zaubern beibringt."

Langsam machte es wieder Spaß Umbridges Gesicht zu beobachten. Gloria genoss es heimlich, wobei sie Snape dafür beneidete, dass er bessere Möglichkeiten hatte, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Er musste sich einfach weniger frontal gegen Umbridge stellen.

„Nun – wenn ich das richtig einschätze, wären Sie beide eher für einen Verbleib des Kindes hier in Hogwarts?", fragte Umbridge und erkannte zum ersten Mal die Lage, wie sie wirklich war.

„Ich zumindest sehe keine rechtliche Möglichkeit anders zu entscheiden", sagte Gloria und wusste, wenn sie es darauf angelegt hätte, dann hätte sie McNamara von Hogwarts fernhalten können.

„Und Sie, Professor?"

„Fachlich hat er bestanden", urteilte Snape.

„Bedeutet dies ein Ja?", vergewisserte sich Umbridge.

„Es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes über", erklärte Snape widerwillig.

„Gut, dann rufen Sie das Kind herein, Mrs Kondagion", forderte Umbridge.

Innerlich lächelnd stand Gloria auf und ging zur Tür. Eine schwangere Frau zur Tür zu schicken, wenn ein gesunder Mann anwesend war, schien Umbridges kleinliche Art zu sein, ihr Missfallen auszudrücken.

Gloria trat durch Snapes Schallmauer, öffnete die Tür und spähte hinaus. Sie entdeckte den Jungen, wie er gerade über etwas lachte, was der kleine Professor Flitwick gesagt hatte. Seinen Mungo hielt er fest im Arm.

„McNamara", rief Gloria. „Kommen Sie bitte."

Wieder zuckte er beim Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen und sein Gesicht verzog sich. Der Ausdruck verschwand erneut recht schnell, aber Gloria konnte schwören, sie sah ein feindseliges Blitzen in seinen Augen.

„Immer noch sauer wegen der Darkclouds?", fragte sie schmunzelnd, als er an ihr vorbei ging und diesmal sein Tier mitbrachte.

„Professor Flitwick?", fragte Gloria höflich lächelnd. „Wollen Sie auch hereinkommen?"

„Aber gerne", freute sich der kleine Mann und hüpfte von der Bank, auf der er gestanden hatte.

Gloria gab es nicht zu, aber schon zu ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie heimlich den kleinen Professor gemocht, obwohl sie selbst zunächst größte Schwierigkeiten mit Zauberkunst gehabt hatte. Aber als Kind Slytherins konnte man das natürlich damals nicht zugeben.

Lächelnd trat Gloria wieder in den Raum. Flitwick hereinzubitten, war einfach nur eine Retourkutsche für Umbridge. Auf diese Weise nahm Gloria ihr die Möglichkeit, doch noch einen letzten Trick zu wagen.

Doch Umbridge lächelte milde McNamara und Flitwick an, wobei sie sich erhob. Was mehr oder weniger bedeutete, dass sie nicht größer wurde.

„Ich möchte es kurz machen", verkündete sie salbungsvoll. „Ich bin zu der Meinung gekommen, dass Ihr Verbleib hier in Hogwarts wünschenswert ist."

Ach – jetzt war es Umbridges Idee.

„Wobei ich jedoch als Bedingung des Ministeriums auf regelmäßige ärztliche Beurteilungen drängen muss", fügte Umbridge freundlich hinzu.

„Warum?", erkundigte sich der Junge, doch diesmal reagierte Umbridge abgeklärt.

„Nun – ein _Wildes Talent_ ist recht selten und wir wollen doch gefährliche Auswirkungen vermeiden, oder?"

„Eine gute Idee", erwiderte Professor Flitwick schnell, offensichtlich um seinem Schützling zuvorzukommen. „Ich werde einen Heiler unseres Vertrauens um regelmäßige Besuche bitten."

„Tun Sie das, Professor", sagte Umbridge hoheitsvoll.

Der Junge wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum. Er sagte nicht danke, er schien nicht beleidigt oder stur. Anscheinend ging er, weil seiner Meinung nach alles gesagt war und vielleicht auch, weil er Angst hatte das Falsche zu sagen. Die mangelnde Höflich- und Herzlichkeit des Jungen machte jedoch Professor Flitwick mehr als wett. Er schüttelte jedem freudig die Hand, bedankte sich in einem unheimlichen Redeschwall und lud alle Anwesenden nach Hogsmeade in die _Drei Besen_ ein.

Eine Einladung, die alle, bis auf Gloria, mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden ablehnten.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag in Toireasas Leben. So voller Aufregung, Spannung und einem guten Ende. Unglaublich stolz lehnte sie am Gatter und blickte auf ihr Werk. Hagrid trat neben sie.

„Wunderschöne Wesen diese Hippogreife, nich?"

„Mehr als das. Sie wirken so…na ja…edel!"

„Sind die auch", bestätigte Hagrid. „Und stolz!"

„Warum darf ich dann nicht mit ihnen fliegen?", fragte Toireasa, doch Hagrid schüttelte zum wiederholten Mal den Kopf.

„Professor Flitwick hat erlaubt, dass du mir beim Fangen hilfst, aber das Reiten hat er ausdrücklich verboten. Is nu mal leider so."

„Ich hab in die Lockpfeife gepustet und ein wenig gestreichelt, während du die ganze Arbeit gemacht hast, Hagrid!"

„Is ne wichtige Sache, Toireasa. Nen wildes Wesen muss erst einmal beruhigt werden, wenn man es gefangen hat und dafür hast du wirklich nen Händchen."

Das Lob schmeichelte Toireasa sehr.

„Wenn man sie gut behandelt, dann ist es einfach mit ihnen umzugehen", wehrte Toireasa ab. „Sie täuschen oder hintergehen einen nicht."

„Das is mit jedem Tier so, Toireasa", erklärte Hagrid. „Respektiere es, kenne seine Eigenheiten und dann kann dir nichts geschehen."

„Und kenne deine Grenzen", ergänzte Toireasa.

„Ja, das auch", stimmte Hagrid eher automatisch zu. „Welcher gefällt dir am meisten?"

„Der da!", antwortete Toireasa und deutete auf einen der angeketteten Hippogreife.

„Warum grade der?"

„Er ist der Stolzeste von allen, der Anführer. Er kam freiwillig herunter, als du seine Herde gefangen hast. Er will bei ihnen bleiben, er fühlt sich für sie verantwortlich."

„Gib ihm einen Namen", forderte Hagrid sie auf.

„Ach, nein", schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du hast ihn gefangen."

„Okay, dann nenn ich ihn Winnifreddy", erklärte Hagrid.

„Was?", begehrte Toireasa auf. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Das ist doch kein Name für ihn!"

„Mir gefällt er und einen Namen muss er wohl haben!", zuckte Hagrid mit den Schultern.

„Aber doch nicht so einen!", beharrte sie.

„Hast du nen besseren?", lachte Hagrid gutmütig.

„Na ja, ich hab ihn vorhin Seidenschnabel genannt, als ich ihn gestreichelt habe. Wie wär es denn damit?"

„Seidenschnabel, hm?", brummte Hagrid nachdenklich. „Gefällt mir, Schnäbelchen wird ihm sicher auch gefallen."

„_Schnäbelchen_?"

Toireasa sah wieder entsetzt auf den Wildhüter.

„Na, irgendeine Koseform muss man doch finden, oder?", meinte Hagrid.

Toireasa sah dem riesigen Mann in sein freundliches Gesicht.

„Na ja, damit kann er sicher leben", gab sie schließlich zu. „Ich glaub bei Winnifreddy würde er sich eher was antun."

„Na, da sind wir uns doch einig", schloss Hagrid die Diskussion ab.

„Ja", stimmte Toireasa leise zu und schaute wieder hinüber zu den Hippogreifen. Sie waren wunderschön und ihr Gefieder um den Adlerkopf schimmerte im Abendlicht in den unterschiedlichsten Farben, während ihr Pferderumpf unruhig und wild auf den Boden stampfte.

Sie kletterte auf das Gatter und drückte dem Mann einen Kuss auf den Bart. Es kratzte furchtbar.

„Danke, Hagrid", flüsterte sie dem Mann zu. „Für alles."

Es schien ihn sehr verlegen zu machen und sie glaubte ein wenig Rot unter dem Gestrüpp zu erkennen, das er Bart nannte.

„Morgen ist dein großer Tag?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Sie nickte.

„Wird ein riesiger Reinfall", seufzte sie traurig. Morgen war der Tag, an dem sie ihre Stiefeltern verlassen könnte.

„Warum?"

„Meine Stiefeltern sind wieder da und laut meinen Großeltern werden sie mich morgen abfangen, bevor ich den Antrag stellen kann."

Toireasas gute Stimmung war verflogen und sie fühlte, wie ihr Blick langsam wässrig wurde.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass sie mich nach Hogwarts lassen. Professor Flitwick blockt zwar…"

Hagrid schwieg eine Weile und sah sie an, dann tätschelte er ihr sanft den Kopf.

„Ich soll dich fragen…", begann er vorsichtig „…willst du wirklich von ihnen weg?"

Toireasa rieb sich energisch das Wasser aus den Augen und schaute den großen Mann an.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie verwundert und fügte hinzu: „Und ja, ich will weg. Ich will zu meinen Großeltern. Ich will mit Tarsuinn und Winona in Hogwarts sein. Ich will nicht in dieses zu Hause zurück."

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher!"

Wieder blieb Hagrid eine Weile still.

„Weißt du, dass deine Eltern dich nich als vermisst gemeldet hab'n?", fragte er dann.

„Warum sollten sie? So weit ich weiß, wissen sie wo ich bin."

„Trotzdem ist es wichtig. Wenn Mrs Darkcloud dich heut abgeholt hat, bitte sie, dich gleich ins Ministerium zu bringen. Sie kennt da einige Leute, in deren Büro ihr sicher heimlich übernachten könnt. Danach geht ihr ganz früh in die Abteilung für Zaubererfamilien-Angelegenheiten und du bringst deinen Einspruch vor."

„Aber da werden doch meine Stiefeltern warten!", wiederholte Toireasa. „Es ist der logischste Ort um mich abzufangen, ohne dass ich sie umgehen kann."

„Glaub mir einfach. Sie werden morgen früh sehr zeitig bei den Darkclouds auftauchen."

„Aber das ist unlogisch!", beharrte sie.

„Vertrau mir einfach", sagte Hagrid eindringlich und sah sich um, als würde er Lauscher fürchten. „Du musst nur deine kleine Eule mit einem Brief an Winona und die anderen schicken, damit sie deine Stiefeltern so lange wie möglich aufhalten und sie den Dienstbeginn im Ministerium verpassen."

Sie starrte ihm lange in die Augen.

„Ist das dein Plan?", fragte sie ihn nachdenklich.

„Oh, nein", schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. „So was kann ich nich!"

Sie wollte Hagrid nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, aber diese letzte Info beruhigte sie ein wenig. So lieb der Wildhüter war, er war einfach kein Mann für Intrigen und komplizierte Pläne. Aber er war absolut vertrauenswürdig.

Sie rief Keyx herbei, der sofort neben ihr auf dem Gatter landete, und dann schrieb sie einen kurzen Brief an Winona. Kaum war sie fertig, streichelte sie Keyx ein paar Mal über sein Federkleid und dann war auch ihr _großer, starker, heldenhafter Postbote_ bereit, für sie durch die Hölle zu fliegen – oder zumindest nahe daran vorbei.

Sie starrte eine Weile ihrem kleinen Freund hinterher und winkte sogar, als er eine kleine Ehrenrunde flog.

„Ach, da wäre noch was", holte Hagrid ihren Blick auf den Erdboden zurück. „Ich hab noch etwas für dich, was sich morgen als nützlich erweisen könnte."

Er reichte ihr einen Briefumschlag, dessen Siegel schon gebrochen war. Sie nahm einen kleinen, förmlichen Zettel heraus, an dem noch Spuren von Erde klebten und las:

_Toireasa Davian-Keary ist nicht mehr ein Teil der Familie Davian-Keary!_

„Könnte im Ministerium den Ausschlag geben, nich wahr?", fragte Hagrid.

Mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte sie ihn erneut. Nichts konnte so überzeugend sein, wie dieser Brief, unterschrieben von ihren Stiefeltern.

Tarsuinn mochte das Ministerium immer weniger. Erst diese blöde Befragung, bei der er vor Angst und Nervosität beinahe zusammengebrochen wäre, und dann hatten sie ihm auch noch das Reisen durchs Flohnetzwerk verboten. Angeblich, weil diese _verwirrende Erfahrung_ ihm schaden könnte. Was für ein verdammter Stuss!

Leider hatte Professor Flitwick ihm empfohlen das Schreiben vom Ministerium zu akzeptieren und einfach seinen Ärger herunterzuschlucken.

Aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Statt heute Morgen endlich einen kurzen Trip mit dem Flohnetzwerk zu machen, musste er sieben Stunden lang im Hogwarts-Express aushalten. Dabei fragte er sich gelangweilt, wie die Bahnlinie überhaupt Gewinn machen konnte. Der gesamte Zug war bis auf ihn, den Zugführer, die Hexe, die Süßigkeiten und Tee verkaufte, und ein altes Ehepaar leer.

Dass er etwas unleidlich war, hatte dazu geführt, dass er das ältere Ehepaar verschreckt hatte. Sie hatten ihn nett gefragt, warum er nicht mit den anderen Schülern heimgefahren war und da er seine Ruhe haben wollte, hatte er etwas von einer ansteckenden Krankheit gemurmelt.

Ein wenig bedauerte dies Tarsuinn auf der langen Fahrt, denn sie war unheimlich langweilig, ohne mit seinen Freunden reden oder aus dem Fenster schauen zu können.

Na wenigstens betätigte sich Tikki als gute Alleinunterhalterin und die Süßigkeiten, die er gekauft hatte, waren auch nicht schlecht, wobei Berti Botts Bohnen für ihn den Reiz des Ungewissen nicht aufwiesen. Er konnte sehr genau riechen, was sich da auf dem Weg in seinen Mund befand und er konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden Fußschweiß zu kosten.

Aber irgendwann endete selbst die längste Fahrt und als der Zug kurz nach zehn auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ einfuhr, konnte er es kaum noch erwarten.

Doch zunächst wurde er enttäuscht – nur Mr Darkcloud wartete auf dem Bahnsteig.

„Rica ist noch ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen", erklärte der freundliche Mann nach einer kurzen Begrüßung und kam damit Tarsuinns Frage zuvor. „Sie wollte dich abholen, aber Mrs Darkcloud war strikt dagegen und niemand wagt, ihr bei uns zu Hause zu widersprechen."

„Nicht mal Winona?", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunt.

„Ähem, doch", gestand Mr Darkcloud lachend. „Aber dies bedeutet nicht, dass sie damit was erreicht."

Sie gingen durch den Tunnel, von dem er inzwischen wusste, dass es sich um eine Wand handelte, und betraten den lauten Muggelteil des Bahnhofs. Im frischen Hogwarts hatte er ganz vergessen, wie schwer die Luft in der Großstadt war.

Mr Darkcloud und Tikki führten ihn durch die Menschenmenge. Danach stiegen sie in den Bus. Winonas Vater entschuldigte sich während der Fahrt dafür nicht mit dem Auto gekommen zu sein, aber in London war ein Bus das schnellere Verkehrsmittel. Tarsuinn hatte damit kein Problem.

Als sie dann endlich ausstiegen und sich dem Heim der Darkclouds näherten, wurde Tarsuinn dann doch ein wenig nervös. Ungebeten kamen ihm Gedanken an Ricas Plan, den er ungewollt vereitelt hatte. Ob sie deswegen wirklich so sauer auf ihn war, wie er in dunklen Momenten befürchtete? Flitwick hatte gesagt, sie könne nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass nun ein anderer Unschuldiger unter ihrer Krankheit litt. Doch jetzt war dem sicher so und deshalb fühlte er sich schlecht, denn er konnte es nicht wirklich bedauern. Rica noch zu haben, war ihm deutlich wichtiger.

Trotzdem zögerte Tarsuinn an der kleinen Treppe vor der Tür. Tikki drängelte ihn weiterzugehen, doch je länger er so dastand, desto unschlüssiger wurde er. Mr Darkcloud hemmten jedoch keine solchen Probleme. Er zog seinen Schlüssel heraus, aber noch bevor er ihn ins Schloss stecken konnte, ging die Tür auf.

„Hallo, Mr Darkcloud", sagte eine jugendliche, sanfte Frauenstimme, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam.

„Hallo, ich hoffe Winona war artig", entgegnete Mr Darkcloud.

„Sie ist ein Engel", erwiderte die Frau freundlich, die anscheinend das Kindermädchen war.

„Dann kann es sich nicht um meine Tochter handeln", lachte Mr Darkcloud.

„Dad!", schalt die vorwurfsvolle Stimme seiner Freundin sofort. „Hallo, Tarsuinn."

„Hallo, Winona", entgegnete Tarsuinn freudig.

„Möchtest du nicht reinkommen, mein Kleiner?", fragte die Frau.

Tarsuinn runzelte die Stirn, so wie die Frau ihn _mein Kleiner_ genannt hatte…er zog die Luft tief ein und roch einen zarten Hauch von Lotusblüten.

„Rica?", flüsterte er unsicher.

„In Fleisch und Blut", lachte die Stimme. „Gefällt dir meine _alte_ Stimme?"

Er antwortete nicht darauf, sondern stürzte einfach die Treppe hoch und in ihre Arme. Ihre Stimme mochte zwar nicht vertraut klingen, aber ihre Haut, ihr Geruch und die Berührungen, wie sie ihn umarmte – das war eindeutig seine Schwester.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst, Kleiner", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

„Ich dich auch!", entgegnete er genauso leise und wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.

Natürlich ging das nicht und sie zog ihn schon bald ins Haus. Aber ihre Hand – immer noch furchtbar knochig – ließ er nicht los. Sie zog ihn auf ein Sofa und er drängte sich sofort an sie.

„Und, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Gut, aber das ist nicht wichtig", entgegnete er. „Erst mal musst du mir sagen, wie es dir geht."

„Auch gut, wenn man bedenkt, wie kurz die Heiler brauchten, um mich aufzupäppeln. Und Mr und Mrs Darkcloud unternehmen alles um mich zu verwöhnen und zu mästen."

„Das hast du dringend nötig", stimmte er zu und streichelte die dünne Hand. „Ist auch…?"

Er hob die Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, wagte aber nicht es zu berühren.

Sie ergriff die Hand und ließ ihn über ihre Haut tasten.

„Es ist noch immer so, wie du es kennst!", sagte sie traurig und führte seine Hand unter das Seidentuch, mit dem sie ihre eine Gesichtshälfte immer verbarg.

„Deine Stimme ist wunderschön", sagte er betreten. „Und auch du bist wunderschön."

„Als mein Bruder bist du verpflichtet so etwas zu sagen", lachte sie gutmütig, aber Tarsuinn kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie gern ihre Stimme gegen ein vollständig schönes Gesicht eingetauscht hätte. Eine kratzige Stimme war sicher einfacher zu verkraften, als ein entstelltes Gesicht, das ständig angestarrt wurde.

Er lehnte sich an sie und hielt sich fest.

„Du bist viel zu dünn", sagte er leise. „Ich werde für dich kochen."

„Mit allem Drum und Dran?", fragte sie neckend.

„Mit allem Drum und Dran!", versprach er. „Bis du wieder so rund wie vorher bist."

„Ich war niemals rund!"

„Dann brauch ich ja auch nicht so lange", lächelte er.

Es tat so gut, sie wieder bei sich zu wissen.

„Ich glaube, da will auch mal jemand anderes einen kleinen Teil deiner Aufmerksamkeit", sagte Rica nach einer Weile und strich ihm übers Haar. „Du kannst dich ruhig zu uns setzen, Winona."

„Ich wollte nicht stören", sagte das Mädchen verlegen von der Tür her.

„Warum solltest du stören?", entgegnete Rica sanft. „Ich geb dir gern ein Stück Tarsuinn ab."

„Ich schmecke nicht", betonte Tarsuinn grinsend, als er das hörte.

Winona setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Na los!", drängte Rica. „Frag ihn schon! Man sieht doch, dass es dir auf der Zunge brennt."

„Meinst du? Okay!", sagte Winona aufgeregt und wippte auf dem, worauf sie saß. „Kannst du wirklich zaubern? Und stimmt das mit dem _Wilden Talent_? Und was ist mit dir im Krankenhaus passiert? War es wirklich Aidan? Wie ist die Prüfung gelaufen? Hast du wirklich den gesamten Krankenflügel in einen Scherbenhaufen verwandelt?"

Tarsuinn wartete noch eine Weile, nachdem Winona mit ihrer Fragerei aufgehört hatte.

„Wie war doch gleich die erste Frage?", erkundigte er sich danach.

„Ach, komm schon", drängelte sie ungeduldig und so erzählte er alles, nur in einer etwas chronologischeren Reihenfolge.

Winona kommentierte seine Geschichte mit jeder Menge _Wows_, _Tolls_ und _wie fies_.

Danach erzählte sie ihm, was er alles verpasst hatte, als er sich im Krankenhaus von Toireasa und Rica getrennt hatte. Bisher hatte er immer nur ein paar allgemeine Floskeln zu hören und zu lesen bekommen und so war es doch recht interessant zu erfahren, wie seine beiden Freundinnen hatten kämpfen müssen, was für ein Aufwand es war Ricas Siegel zu brechen, wie wütend Heiler Cutter geworden war, als das Ministerium alles für Unsinn erklärte und dass Toireasa heute Morgen zu Hagrid gereist war, um Hippogreife einzufangen.

Irgendwann zwischendurch brachte Mr Darkcloud das Mittagessen – ein wildes Durcheinander vom Chinesen zwei Straßen weiter – und sie verbrachten danach den gesamten Nachmittag mit reden, wobei sie zwischendurch auch mal einen kurzen Spaziergang machten. Aber nur so lange, wie es Ricas geringe Kräfte zuließen.

Es war spät am Abend, als ein bekanntes Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Ich glaube, Keyx kommt", sagte er und Sekunden später klopfte ein Schnabel an das Fenster.

„Mit dieser Nummer solltest du auftreten", meinte Mr Darkcloud beeindruckt.

„Das hab ich schon mal", entgegnete Tarsuinn und dachte eigentlich nur ungern daran zurück, obwohl es ihm einen vollen Magen eingebracht hatte.

Eine Art Zirkus-Kuriosität zu sein, gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich. Das Staunen war immer mit Mitleid verbunden gewesen.

„Von Toireasa!", erklärte Winona, nachdem sie Keyx hereingelassen und ihm den Brief abgenommen hatte.

„Hört euch das an!", sagte das Mädchen dann erstaunt.

_Hallo an alle, hi Tarsuinn,_

_ich hab eben von einem Freund den Tipp bekommen, die Nacht im Ministerium zu verbringen und da auf die Öffnungszeit zu warten. Ich weiß, dies ist nicht geplant, aber wie Ihr wisst sind meine Stiefeltern zurück._

_Seltsamerweise behauptet aber mein Freund auch zu wissen, dass meine Stiefeltern nicht ins Ministerium gehen werden, um mich abzufangen, sondern sie werden morgen ganz früh zu Euch kommen._

_Ich möchte Euch bitten, sie lange genug aufzuhalten, auf dass ich meine Sache regeln kann. Bitte._

_Toireasa_

„Sie hätte auch noch dazuschreiben sollen, wie sie sich das Aufhalten vorstellt", sagte Winona ein wenig ungnädig.

„Mit nem Schockzauber?", schlug Tarsuinn vor.

„Das geht auch anders!", widersprach Mr Darkcloud energisch.

„War nur ein Scherz", redete sich Tarsuinn raus, obwohl es nicht stimmte. Er hatte gute Gründe, keine hohe Meinung von Toireasas Stiefeltern zu haben.

„Aber was können wir tun?", fragte Winona.

„Nun zuerst natürlich müssen wir bei Juan anrufen", erklärte Mr Darkcloud.

„Warum das?", erkundigte sich seine Tochter verwirrt.

„Der Kühlschrank ist leer und du willst sicher nicht, dass ich einkaufe und koche, oder?"

„Alles, nur das nicht, Dad!", stimmte Winona zu. „Bestellen wir lieber beim Mexikaner. Aber was machen wir nach dem Essen?"

„Na ja, normalerweise macht deine Mutter die Pläne und ich halt mich dran. Da sie wahrscheinlich aber bei Toireasa bleibt, müssen wir das wohl erledigen. Ich bin für sämtliche Vorschläge dankbar."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen vorspielen, dass Toireasa hier ist", schlug Rica sofort vor.

„Werden die das nicht merken?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Irgendwann schon, aber solange wir so tun, als wolle sie nicht mit ihren Stiefeltern sprechen und wir eine Tür dazwischen halten, könnte das sicher einiges an Zeit bringen."

„Aber so was hört man doch."

„Nicht jeder hat dein Gehör."

„Sobald jedoch die Zeit auf acht Uhr zugeht, werden sie sicher misstrauisch."

„Wir müssen es schaffen, dass sie die Zeit vergessen", warf Winona nachdenklich ein. „Wir könnten die Uhren verstellen."

„Das fällt aber auf, wenn sie hier reinkommen", zweifelte Mr Darkcloud.

„Dann lassen wir die Uhren doch richtig gehen, wenn sie ankommen", sagte Rica. „Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass sie danach langsamer laufen."

„Und wie wollen wir das bewerkstelligen?", fragte Mr Darkcloud.

„Na ja", sagte Rica nachdenklich. „Wir müssten alle Ihre digitalen Uhren wegräumen und nur die alte mechanische Uhr deutlich im Blick lassen, bei der wir das Pendel einfach verlängern. Damit geht sie dann langsamer und wir können Zeit gewinnen."

„Und was ist mit den Uhren, die sie mitbringen werden?", erkundigte sich Winona.

„Ich schätze, dafür haben Rica und ich auch eine Lösung", sagte Tarsuinn. „Nicht wahr, Rica? Vorausgesetzt du traust dir das noch zu."

„Das schaff ich schon noch. Aber es wird problematisch, wenn wir ihre Uhren mehrmals verstellen müssen."

„Darf ich fragen, worüber ihr redet?", wollte Mr Darkcloud wissen.

„Wir reden darüber ihnen ihre Uhren zu klauen", erwiderte Tarsuinn lächelnd. „Rica war da mal richtig gut drin."

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wo ihr das gelernt habt", sagte Winonas Vater verblüfft. „Aber wisst ihr was – wenn ihr das wirklich schafft, dann gebt mir die Uhren und ich versuche sie zu verzaubern, so dass sie langsamer laufen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ich beide synchron langsamer bekomme, aber in etwa sollte das klappen."

„Okay, und wie…?"

So planten sie bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Diskutierten, bastelten, sprachen Abläufe und Texte ab. Rica übte sogar wieder Uhren und Brieftaschen zu klauen, was ihr bei Tarsuinn nie, aber bei den beiden Darkclouds immer gelang.

Währenddessen dachte Tarsuinn immer wieder an die Zeit zurück, bevor sie nach Europa gekommen waren. Rica hatte so viel getan, um ihn zu ernähren. Sie hatte gebettelt, gestohlen und sich mit kleineren Betrügereien durchgeschlagen und erst gegen Ende bei Ryu-san, hatten sie sich mit Kochen und Servieren ihren Unterhalt verdienen können. Natürlich hatte Tarsuinn ihr so gut er konnte geholfen, aber er war klein und blind gewesen. Seine Schwester hatte immer die Hauptlast getragen. Mehr noch als jeder andere, verdiente Rica ein gutes Leben, denn im Grunde genommen, war ihre Zeit bisher nur Mühsal und Sorge um ihren kleinen Bruder gewesen. Das würde sich ab jetzt ändern, schwor er sich.

Kurz nach Mitternacht beendete Mr Darkcloud das Planen und Üben und schickte alle ins Bett. Tarsuinn bekam ein eigenes, leeres und sehr stabiles Zimmer im Keller. Es war trostlos und kalt, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm erzählt, was er alles so im Schlaf anstellte, was wahrscheinlich an seinen Alpträumen lag, und er war deshalb mehr als einverstanden gewesen, als man ihn in Hogwarts, wie auch hier, wegsperrte. Er bestand nur darauf, dass er selbst von Innen abschloss. Das Seltsame war, dass Tikki trotzallem darauf bestand mit ihm in einem Raum zu bleiben, was er jedoch erst zugelassen hatte, nachdem sie ihn mit ihrem Radau vor der Tür nicht hatte schlafen lassen.

Er hatte sich schon hingelegt, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Wie es nicht anders sein konnte, stand Winona an der Tür.

„Ich muss mit dir noch etwas besprechen", flüsterte sie leise.

Er ließ sie herein und sie setzten sich nebeneinander aufs Bett.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

Ihr Ton hatte ihm nicht sonderlich gefallen. Sie klang, als wäre sie nicht gern hier.

„Es ist wegen…"

Sie verstummte und setzte erneut an.

„Ich hab nachgedacht…"

Auch der zweite Ansatz schien ihr nicht richtig zu sein.

Er störte sie nicht. Es schien etwas Wichtiges und Unangenehmes zu sein. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst vor ihm? Aber dann wäre sie sicher nicht allein zu ihm geschlichen.

„Ich will sicher nicht…Ach verdammt! Hilf mir endlich!"

„Bei was?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Na, wie zum Teufel sagt man einem Freund etwas Unangenehmes über einen Freund, den man eigentlich mag?", erkundigte sie sich frustriert.

„Man versucht es mit der Wahrheit und hofft das Beste", entgegnete er etwas ernster. „Glaub ich zumindest."

„Wenn du meinst, na gut", sagte sie etwas entschlossener. „Weißt du, ich hab mir immer Gedanken gemacht, über den Rubin meine ich und – na ja – über das Wie und Warum. Und als dann Toireasa mir erzählt hat, was alles so passierte ist, habe ich über etwas nachgedacht, über etwas, was mich schon immer gestört hat. Und das war…"

„…dass er manchmal leuchtet", vollendete Tarsuinn düster.

„Hat er bei Aidan auch…?"

„Ja!"

„Dann…!"

Er legte ihr sanft die Hand auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie darf es nie erfahren, Winona", bat er sie. „Bitte!"

Das Mädchen blieb eine Weile still. Dann schob sie seine Hand von ihrem Mund und sagte leise, aber entschieden: „Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat keine Ahnung…"

„Das weiß ich", bestätigte er.

„Seit wann?"

„Seit mir Dumbledore bedeutete, dass da noch etwas zu klären sei, bevor der Rubin zu Rica gebracht wird", gab Tarsuinn zu.

„Warum hast du dann nicht…?"

„Glaubst du, sie könnte damit leben blind zu sein?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„Nein", flüsterte Winona.

„Siehst du. Für mich ist das nicht gar so schlimm."

„Ich hab es mir selbst schon ein paar Mal versucht vorzustellen", entgegnete sie betreten. „Es hat mir unheimliche Angst gemacht."

„Muss es nicht", sagte er und stellte irritiert fest, wie sie immer noch seine Hand hielt. Es war durchaus angenehm. Anders als bei Rica, aber auch angenehm. Irgendwie…

„Ich war aber in Versuchung", gab er etwas zu, was sich einzugestehen nicht einfach war.

„Ist es richtig, ihr nichts zu sagen?", fragte Winona angespannt. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie es wüsste."

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er ein. „Seit einer Woche denke ich darüber nach."

„Und was ist mit Dumbledore?"

„Er hat damals nichts gesagt, obwohl sie dabei stand. Er hat es nur angedeutet. Ich hab das so interpretiert, dass er mir die Entscheidung lassen will."

„Wie nett von ihm!", fand Winona sarkastisch.

„Ja. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob das ein Segen war", stimmte er zu. „Aber du hast Toireasa ja auch nichts gesagt."

„Ich hatte zu viel Angst und sie war so glücklich", entgegnete Winona. „Also wollt ich lieber, dass du die Verantwortung trägst."

„Ich nehm dir das nicht übel", lächelte er traurig. „Sobald du mir versprichst, ihr nichts zu sagen."

„Versprochen", schwor sie nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens. „Bis du dich anders entscheidest."

Tarsuinn hoffte, dieser Tag würde niemals kommen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt schlafen", sagte er. „Wäre dumm, wenn Toireasas Stiefeltern hier auftauchen und ich bin noch nicht wach."

„Na, so wichtig bist du nun auch nicht!", warf Winona lachend ein und ließ – zu seiner Erleichterung und seinem Bedauern – Tarsuinns Hand endlich los.

„Das sicher nicht", gab er grinsend zu. „Aber es wird lustig werden."

„Weißt du – Toireasa würde jetzt sagen, wir sollten das ernster nehmen und nicht so selbstsicher sein", lachte Winona.

„Oh ja, das fehlt mir auch so und nun raus mit dir!"

Sie wünschten sich noch einmal eine gute Nacht, dann legte er sich schlafen und versuchte ausnahmsweise mal so schnell wie möglich zu seiner schlechten Nachtgeschichte überzugehen.

Pünktlich vier Stunden später war er wieder wach. Er zog sich jedoch nicht um, sondern schnappte sich sein Bettzeug und legte sich mit Tikki in der Wohnstube auf die Couch. Dann warteten sie beide angespannt. Ein wenig störte Tarsuinn das Brummen des seltsamen Gerätes, das sich Mr Darkcloud von einem alten Bekannten geborgt hatte, der ihm irgendetwas schuldete. Wenn es wirklich funktionierte – so sicher war sich da anscheinend niemand – verhinderte es, dass irgendwer auf magischem Weg eine Wohnung betrat. Es sollte da auch sicherere Wege geben, aber diese sollten recht aufwändig, schwierig und teuer sein. Nichts, was sich die Darkclouds leisten konnten. Na ja – als alternative Vorwarnung waren ja Tarsuinn und Tikki jetzt vor Ort. So als eine Art vorgeschobener Horch- und Warnposten.

Er spielte dabei nervös mit seinem Messer. Zwar hatte Mr Darkcloud versichert, es wäre ganz schlechter Stil einfach in eine fremde Wohnung zu apparieren und schon so mancher unwillkommene Eindringling hatte durch Abwehrmaßnahmen an Gesundheit verloren, trotzdem war dies die Möglichkeit, die Tarsuinn überhaupt nicht behagte. Man war so leicht zu überraschen. Aus diesem Grund hatte Winona einige Bereiche der Wohnung, die sich besonders gut als Punkte zum Apparieren eigneten, mit Glasmurmeln garniert. Das machte es zwar für Tarsuinn recht schwer, sich in der Wohnung zu bewegen, aber solange er mit den Füßen über den Boden schlurfte, konnte eigentlich nichts passieren.

Es war halb sieben Uhr morgens, als es vor der Tür leise knallte. Tarsuinn sprang vor Schreck auf und stieß so Tikki unabsichtlich zu Boden. Doch er erholte sich schnell von der Überraschung und entschuldigte sich bei Tikki.

Sekunden später klopfte es, was ein deutlicher Hinweis auf Zauberer war. Muggel hätten die elektrische Klingel benutzt. Da das Klopfen jedoch recht leise war, wartete er noch einen Augenblick. Beim zweiten Versuch war es dann schon lauter und beim dritten war es ein gut vernehmliches Donnern.

Erst jetzt schlurfte Tarsuinn zur Tür und verbarg dabei sein Messer.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er laut, aber möglichst verschlafen klingend.

„Wir sind hier um Toireasa abzuholen", antwortete von draußen eine recht hohe, weibliche Stimme.

„Das ist noch viel zu früh", entgegnete Tarsuinn und hoffte, sein Lächeln war nicht in seiner Stimme hörbar. „Das Ministerium macht erst um acht oder um neun auf. Kommen Sie später wieder."

„Wir sind ihre Eltern!", kam die erwartet scharfe Antwort. „Und wir wollen sie nach Hause holen."

„Oh!", sagte Tarsuinn gespielt überrascht und legte eine Effektpause ein. „Ich hole Mr Darkcloud. Bitte warten Sie einen Moment."

„Lass uns sofort rein", forderte nun eine beherrschte männliche Stimme.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber ich darf keine Fremde einfach so hereinlassen", wehrte Tarsuinn ab. „Gedulden Sie sich einen Moment."

Geruhsam schlurfte er wieder durch das Wohnzimmer und klopfte laut und hörbar an die Schlafzimmertür, hinter der Mr Darkcloud schlief. Er konnte schon hören, wie sich jemand hinter der Tür umzog. Trotzdem rief er laut:

„Mr Darkcloud? Da sind Leute an der Tür, die behaupten Toireasas Eltern zu sein."

„Bin wach", sagte Mr Darkcloud drinnen überflüssigerweise. „Halt sie noch eine Weile hin."

Alles wie abgesprochen also. Er ging zu der Tür der Mädchen und klopfte auch da.

„Mr Darkcloud wachen Sie bitte auf!", rief er dabei laut, so als wäre dieser nicht wach geworden. Auch die Mädchen regten sich alsbald.

Dann begab er sich wieder zurück zur Tür.

„Hören Sie!", rief er hindurch. „Mr Darkcloud zieht sich nur etwas an und öffnet Ihnen dann gleich."

Er erhielt ein unleidliches – _Gut!_ – dann ging es für ihn schon wieder ins Wohnzimmer und zum Ticken der Standuhr. Diese war einer der wenigen uralten und nicht muggeltypischen Einrichtungsgegenstände der Wohnung. Die Darkclouds waren, obwohl sie mehrheitlich von Zauberern abstammten, extrem angepasst an das normale Muggelleben. Sie hatten sogar einen Videorecorder und konnten ihn bedienen, wobei sie diesen im Moment hatten entfernen müssen, weil man dessen Uhr nicht langsamer laufen lassen konnte.

Tarsuinn klappte die Glasscheibe vor der Standuhr beiseite und fühlte nach den Zeigern. Statt sechs Uhr dreißig, zeigte sie im Moment nur fünf Uhr fünfundzwanzig an. Das bedeutete, dass der Zauber wirkte und dass – da die Uhr um Mitternacht zuletzt genau gestellt worden war – diese um etwa zwölf Minuten pro Stunde nachging. Nicht schlecht, nur vielleicht ein wenig zuviel. Er stellte die Uhr auf die aktuelle Zeit.

Inzwischen war Mr Darkcloud aus seinem Zimmer gekommen.

„Zwölf Minuten pro Stunde", flüsterte ihm Tarsuinn zu, als der Mann zur Tür ging.

„Na dann…", flüsterte Mr Darkcloud zurück und drückte aufmunternd Tarsuinns Schulter, „…auf ins Gefecht."

Mr Darkcloud ging zur Tür, schaute dann wahrscheinlich durch den Spion und öffnete danach die magieresistenten Schlösser.

„Ja bitte?", fragte er leicht unfreundlich.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie unser morgendliches Eindringen", antwortete die Frau vor der Tür mit einer Höflichkeit, von der Tarsuinn nichts zu spüren bekommen hatte, als er sich mit ihr durch die Tür unterhalten hatte. „Wir sind Mr und Mrs Davian und wir wollen Toireasa nach Hause holen."

„Ihr zu Hause ist sicher nicht bei Ihnen!", ließ sich Tarsuinn laut vernehmen. Er hatte die Rolle des unfreundlichen Kindes, die er sich mit Winona teilen würde. Alles andere wäre völlig unglaubwürdig gewesen. Außerdem musste er diese Rolle auch nicht spielen, sondern konnte einfach seiner Abneigung freien Lauf lassen.

„Achten Sie nicht auf Tarsuinn", forderte Mr Darkcloud auf, der als Erwachsener den Vernünftigen geben musste. „Er glaubt Toireasa beschützen zu müssen."

„Wie könnten wir ihm das vorwerfen?", erwiderte Mrs Davian zuckersüß.

„Dann kommen Sie doch herein und machen Sie es sich bequem", forderte Mr Darkcloud die Besucher auf. „Tarsuinn, könntest du bitte Toireasa wecken?"

Darauf antwortete Tarsuinn nicht, zeigte aber einen eingeschnappten Gesichtsausdruck und ging zu dem Mädchenzimmer. Er klopfte dreimal im richtigen Rhythmus, wartete auf das Herein und erst dann schlüpfte er hinein, wobei er die Tür nur einen Spalt öffnete und sie sofort wieder hinter sich schloss. Rica und Winona erwarteten ihn bereits.

„Und?", fragte Winona ungeduldig.

„Sie sind aus irgendeinem Grund nervös und etwas zu spät dran", entgegnete Tarsuinn flüsternd und wandte sich Rica zu.

„Die Frau hat keine Uhr, die ich hören kann", erklärte er. „Aber der Mann trägt eine in der rechten Hosentasche."

„Das macht es hoffentlich einfacher", kommentierte Rica. „Dann werd ich wohl mal das ungeschickte Muggelmädchen geben."

Sie ging in die Wohnstube. Winona und Tarsuinn begannen angestrengt an der Tür zu lauschen.

Mr Darkcloud hatte sich bisher nur um den Smalltalk gekümmert und den Gästen Getränke angeboten.

Rica gab sich extrem höflich und begrüßte die Gäste entsprechend. Angestrengt lauschte Tarsuinn, doch da sich keiner der Davians lauthals beschwerte, ging er davon aus, dass Rica die Taschenuhr hatte.

Er wartete eine Weile, dann ging auch er wieder in die Wohnstube.

„Toireasa will nicht herauskommen", sagte er feindselig. „Nicht nach dem, was Sie ihr angetan haben."

„Es sind ihre Eltern!", entgegnete Rica, bevor die Davians etwas sagen konnten. „Sie sollte wenigstens mit ihnen reden!"

„Ich werd ihr nicht dazu raten", fuhr Tarsuinn sie an.

„Dann mach ich das!", kommentierte Rica nur und ging wieder zurück zur imaginären Toireasa. Da sie dort drin schlief, brauchte sie nicht zu klopfen.

„Nicht, dass dies was bringen wird", rief ihr Tarsuinn nach und fläzte sich aufs Sofa, die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Du solltest dich etwas besser benehmen", tadelte Mr Darkcloud erneut. „Wobei ich natürlich zugeben muss, Mr und Mrs Davian, es ist schon etwas ungewöhnlich, ein Kind fast zwei Wochen auf sich allein gestellt zu lassen. Ohne Geld und Dach überm Kopf."

„Ein unglücklicher Irrtum", sagte Mrs Davian leicht beschämt klingend. „Nachdem sie nicht im Hogwarts-Express war, haben wir ihre Großeltern gebeten sie aus Hogwarts abzuholen und sich um sie zu kümmern, da wir los mussten, um das Muggelschiff zu erreichen. Leider werden ihre Großeltern langsam sehr alt und haben sie vergessen. Erst als wir gestern aus dem Urlaub zurückkamen und sie abholen wollten, fiel das auf. Wir haben die ganze Nacht nach ihr gesucht. Wir sind Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie sich um sie gekümmert haben."

„Und was ist mit dem netten Brief, den Sie ihr geschickt haben!?", zischte Tarsuinn. „Von wegen, sie gehört nicht mehr zur Familie! War das auch ein Missverständnis?"

„Was für ein Brief?", erkundigte sich Mr Davian erstaunt, so als ob er das nicht wüsste.

„Nun, Toireasa erzählte uns, Sie hätten sie verstoßen", erklärte Mr Darkcloud. „Ich konnte mir das nicht vorstellen, aber sie beharrte darauf."

„Haben Sie denn diesen ominösen Brief gezeigt bekommen?", fragte Mrs Davian betont lässig.

„Nein", gab Mr Darkcloud zu. „Sie meint, sie habe ihn fallengelassen, nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte."

„Sehen Sie", sagte Mrs Davian überzeugt. „Ich gebe zu, wir hatten einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten und einige Kinder in der Schule haben zu einer Verschärfung des Tones beigetragen, aber dass wir sie deshalb verstoßen haben, hat sie sich nur eingebildet."

„Könnten Sie mir erklären, wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte?", fragte Mr Darkcloud. „Ich meine, Toireasa wollte heute Morgen eigentlich los und sich beim Ministerium wegen mangelnder Fürsorge von Ihnen lösen. Das ist ziemlich extrem, aber ich muss sagen, ein wenig habe ich ihr geglaubt, da Sie ihr nicht einmal einen Brief aus dem Urlaub geschickt haben."

„Wir haben die Eule an ihre Großeltern geschickt!", beeilte sich Mrs Davian zu versichern.

Dass sie sich damit selbst der Lüge überführte, schien sie nicht oder nur zu spät zu begreifen. Erst wollte Tarsuinn sie darauf hinweisen, doch er verkniff sich den Kommentar, ob denn die Großeltern nicht hätten nachdenklich werden müssen, wenn plötzlich Briefe an Toireasa bei ihnen auftauchten.

„Das sehe ich ein", sagte Mr Darkcloud stattdessen und für Tarsuinns Ohren klang er ein wenig so, als müsse er mit demselben Kommentar kämpfen, der sich Tarsuinn aufgedrängt hatte. „Aber warum überhaupt dieser ausufernde Streit?"

Auf diese Frage hin mussten die Davians ziemlich weit ausholen und weil ihre gesamte Ausführung eine komplizierte Lüge war, war sie auch recht lang. Tarsuinn hielt sich mit Kommentaren zurück, sondern beschränkte sich darauf, an manchen Stellen abfällig zu schnauben. Solange die Erwachsenen redeten, verging Zeit. Leider war es aber noch nötig die Uhr von Mr Davian zu verzaubern und sie ihm wieder zuzustecken. Weshalb irgendwann Winona hinzukam.

„Dad?", unterbrach das Mädchen eine unheimlich traurige Lüge Mrs Davians. „Könntest du mal kommen? Toireasa macht Schwierigkeiten. Durch die offene Tür konnte man Rica beruhigend auf jemanden einreden hören.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte", sagte Mr Darkcloud daraufhin.

„Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass wir mit ihr reden", sagte Mr Davian vernünftig. „Sie wird sicher auf uns hören."

„Würden Sie auf jemanden hören, der Sie verraten und belogen hat?", kommentierte Winona genauso feindselig, wie Tarsuinn es gemacht hätte.

„Winona!", rief Mr Darkcloud sie zur Ordnung. „Die Davians sind unsere Gäste."

„Aber sie haben Toireasa über ihre leiblichen Eltern belogen!", beschwerte sich Winona deutlich kleinlauter.

„Wir dachten, es wäre das Beste für sie, wenn sie ohne diese Belastung aufwachsen würde, Mädchen", erklärte Mrs Davian wieder mit einer um Verständnis heischenden Stimme. „Wir wollten sie nicht mit diesem traurigen Wissen aufwachsen lassen. Dass sie nun diese _leicht eingefärbte Wahrheit_ erfahren hat, ist bedauerlich und man sieht ja jetzt recht deutlich, was es angerichtet hat."

Also, wenn Tarsuinn nicht die ganze Geschichte aus erster Hand miterlebt hätte, diese Erklärung wäre so schlecht nicht gewesen.

„Trotzdem ist es wohl besser, ich versuche erst mal mein Glück", sagte Mr Darkcloud. „Wir haben doch Zeit und wenn wir sie zu etwas zwingen, läuft sie nur bei nächster Gelegenheit weg. Glauben Sie mir – ich hatte in meiner Zeit bei der Muggelpolizei genug solcher Ausreißerfälle. Da ist Druck oftmals genau das Falsche."

„Wenn Sie meinen, Mr Darkcloud", gab Mrs Davian widerwillig nach.

Dies war jetzt der kritischste Moment für alle, die auf Toireasas Seite standen. In dem Augenblick, wenn Mr Darkcloud weg war, war der logische Zeitpunkt für die Davians, um verstohlen auf die Uhr zu sehen. Wie geplant stellte sich Winona deswegen so, dass man die Standuhr im Blick hatte, wenn man sie selbst ansah.

„Warum können Sie Toireasa nicht in Ruhe lassen?", fragte das Mädchen scharf, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Es war Ihnen doch mehrere Monate lang egal, was aus ihr wird!"

„Wir sind ihre Eltern!", entgegnete Mrs Davian, jetzt deutlich unfreundlich, seitdem Mr Darkcloud aus dem Wohnzimmer war. „Das verstehst du nicht, Mädchen."

„Ja!", giftete Winona mit Inbrunst. „Weil meine Eltern mich lieben!"

„Wer sein Kind liebt, der straft es auch, wenn es nötig ist", entgegnete die Frau kühl.

„Und wer straft die Eltern, wenn diese falsch liegen?", mischte sich Tarsuinn emotionslos ein.

„Wir haben nichts falsch gemacht", fand Mrs Davian.

„Das sollte das Ministerium entscheiden", entgegnete Tarsuinn gehässig. „Am besten mit einer Dosis Veritaserum, denken Sie nicht auch?"

„Sei vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst!", warnte Mr Davian deutlich beherrschter, als seine Frau.

„Oder was?", forderte Tarsuinn ihn heraus.

„Das willst du…"

„Noch etwas zu trinken, Mrs und Mr Davian?", mischte sich Rica sofort in den Streit, die eben wieder den Raum betrat und fast ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten die Gläser vor den beiden Gästen einsammelte. Als Resultat davon hörte Tarsuinn wieder Mr Davians Uhr in seiner Tasche ticken. Erneut erfolgte keine hörbare Reaktion auf diesen umgedrehten Diebstahl und Tarsuinn musste ein Lächeln hinter der Hand verbergen. Rica war wirklich gut.

Nachdem seine Schwester den Davians Tee gebracht hatte, lenkte sie das Gespräch wieder in eine weniger aggressive Richtung.

„Toireasa fragt,…", sagte sie vernünftig an die Davians gewandt „…ob sie nicht erst einmal zu ihren Großeltern kann. Sie scheint vor allem Angst vor ihren Brüdern zu haben."

„Das lässt sich sicher einrichten", nahm Mrs Davian sofort die Möglichkeit an.

„Die sind doch genauso schlimm!", entrüstete sich Winona sofort.

„Winona, Tarsuinn!", sagte Rica als Reaktion. „Wäret ihr bitte so freundlich das Frühstück vorzubereiten? Sofort!"

Murrend zogen sie ab in die Küche. Das war nicht geplant, aber sicher hatten Rica und Mr Darkcloud eine Idee gehabt. Während Winona mit dem Geschirr Krach machte, lauschte Tarsuinn angestrengt. Ein wenig machte er sich Sorgen, die Davians könnten Rica mit irgendeinem Fluch oder Zauber belegen, solange sie allein mit ihr waren.

„Sie sagt, ihre Großeltern leben nahe London", hörte er Rica sagen. „Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir Toireasas Eule zu ihren Großeltern schicken und diese bitten hierher zu kommen? Ich glaube, mit denen würde sie im Moment eher reden. Wenn ich Ihre Reisemöglichkeiten recht verstanden habe, dann könnten die Großeltern innerhalb weniger Minuten hier sein, oder lieg ich da falsch?"

„Das wäre durchaus möglich", meinte Mr Davian und klang sogar ein wenig erfreut über die Idee. Irgendwie verwirrte der Mann Tarsuinn. Manchmal klang er wirklich so, als würde er sich nicht verstellen.

„Könnten Sie dann schnell einen kurzen Brief schreiben?", erkundigte sich Rica freundlich. „Ich bringe Ihnen Papier und Stift."

Amüsiert lauschte er, wie Rica einen auf unwissende Muggel machte und die Davians zunächst mit einem Füllfederhalter und danach mit einem schon leeren Kugelschreiber quälte. Als dann endlich ein zaubererkompatibler Zwischenweg mit einem Bleistift gefunden war, dauerte es danach noch angenehm lange, bevor die Davians Keyx überzeugen konnten zu Toireasas Großeltern zu fliegen. Es war schon erschreckend zu hören, wie die Stiefeltern nicht mal wussten, dass Keyx nie einen Flügelschlag tat, bevor er nicht ein oder zwei Streicheleinheiten bekommen hatte. Da war er sehr eigen und noch schlimmer als selbst Tikki, die schon ziemlich verschmust war. Keyx hatte das geradezu zu einem Prinzip erhoben.

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten verbrachten die Davians mit angespanntem Warten, während Tarsuinn und Winona in aufreizender Langsamkeit das Frühstück bereiteten.

Er konnte hören, wie die beiden Gäste mit der Zeit immer nervöser wurden. Mr Darkcloud hatte zwischendurch wieder die Position mit Rica getauscht und gab den besorgten Erwachsenen und Vater, der die Probleme der Davians gut nachvollziehen konnte. Zwischendurch schaute er auch einmal nach, wie denn sein eigener Nachwuchs sich bei der Zubereitung des Frühstücks machte und in diesem Augenblick schnappte die Falle zu, auf die Tarsuinn sich schon den ganzen Morgen freute.

Den unbeobachteten Augenblick, als Mr Darkcloud in der Küchentür stand, hatte Mrs Davian nutzen wollen, um zu ihrer Tochter zu gelangen. Mr Darkcloud rief ihr zwar noch ein besorgtes: „_Vorsicht_!" zu, doch das war so gut abgepasst, dass es schon zu spät war. Ein riesiger Schwall von ekligem Schleim klatschte herunter und ein furchtbarer Schrei bestätigte, dass das richtige Ziel getroffen wurde.

Als dann auch noch der besorgte Mr Davian aufsprang und auf ein paar Murmeln ausrutschte und krachend zu Boden fiel, war das Glück für einen Moment perfekt.

Während Tarsuinn und Winona sich keine Mühe gaben ihr Gelächter zu unterdrücken, betätigte sich Mr Darkcloud einer unglaublichen Selbstbeherrschung.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte er besorgt seine Gäste, nur um dann wütend in die Küche zu rufen. „Hört auf damit! Wie oft habe ich euch gesagt, ihr sollt euer Spielzeug nicht hier rumliegen lassen. Irgendwann verletzt sich mal jemand wirklich! Das gibt diesmal eine Woche Hausarrest."

Ein Zauber ließ die Küchentür zuknallen.

„Einen Moment bitte, Mrs Davian", hörte Tarsuinn Mr Darkcloud sagen, dann reinigte Winonas Vater die leicht hysterische Frau mit einem: _Scourgify!_

Was sie zu Tarsuinns Enttäuschung etwas beruhigte.

„Entschuldigen Sie", fuhr Mr Darkcloud erklärend fort. „Aber auf dem Kinderzimmer liegt bei uns immer dieser Zauber. Er lässt niemanden herein, der nicht von dem Bewohner erwünscht ist."

„Das war Absicht!", keifte Mrs Davian.

„Es ist Winonas Zimmer", sagte Mr Darkcloud. „Solange sie es ordentlich hält, gehört es ihr und wir sind darin nur Gäste und so muss man sich auch verhalten. Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich wieder."

Es klingelte an der Tür.

„Moment bitte!", entschuldigte sich Mr Darkcloud. „Das werden Toireasas Großeltern sein."

Tarsuinn – mit dem Ohr an der Tür – hörte ihn zur Eingangstür gehen, während Mrs Davian einen gewissen Grad an Lernunfähigkeit an den Tag legte. Sie klopfte diesmal zuerst an die Kinderzimmertür und wollte dann die Klinke herunterdrücken. Die zweite Schleimdusche war um einiges ausgiebiger. Wer nicht hören will…

Man musste schon das _Herein_ abwarten und – in diesem speziellen Fall – auch auf die richtige Weise klopfen. Leider war die Reaktion ohne die erste Überraschung weit weniger spektakulär, doch das glichen Toireasas Großeltern aus.

„Aber Pádraigín!", sagte eine ältere, aber fröhliche und vitale männliche Stimme. „Bist du aus diesem Alter nicht heraus? Nicht, dass ich das verurteile. Ich bin nur erstaunt, dass du gerade jetzt deinen Schleimtrieb entdeckst."

Die Reaktion darauf war ein halb unterdrückter, frustrierter Schrei. Danach ertönte das amüsierte _Scourgify_ einer älteren Frau.

„Also wirklich, Samuel", tadelte die Frau, die eben gezaubert hatte. „Pádraigín kann sicher nichts dafür. Vor allem würde sie keinen solchen Aufstand machen, während das Ministerium nach ihr sucht. Nicht wahr?"

„Das ist nur ein Missverständnis, Großmutter Keary", beeilte sich Mrs Davian zu versichern.

„Ach, und deshalb haben wir heute Besuch von zwei Ministeriumshexen gehabt? Wegen eines Missverständnisses?", fragte die Großmutter in einem Ton, als würde sie mit einem Kind reden. „Sie haben uns erzählt, man hätte euch angezeigt, weil ihr eure Tochter im Ausland _verkauft_ habt! Also – wo ist unsere Enkelin?"

„Deswegen sind wir ja hier", erklärte Mrs Davian erstaunlich kleinlaut. „Toireasa ist hier."

„Wo?", kam sofort die Frage zurück.

„Im Kinderzimmer, Madame", erklärte Mr Darkcloud höflich. „Sie weigert sich mit ihren Eltern zu reden."

„Und deshalb wurden wir gerufen? Damit wir mit ihr reden?", stellte Großmutter Keary mehr fest, als dass sie fragte. „Gut, wie gelangen wir in den Raum, ohne uns so zu blamieren wie meine Schwiegertochter?"

„Klopfen Sie einfach und treten Sie erst ein, wenn man Sie hereinbittet", erklärte Mr Darkcloud.

Sekunden danach klopfte es und Tarsuinn hörte ein leises: „Wer da?" von Rica, woraufhin die Großmutter ihren Namen und den ihres Mannes nannte und hereingebeten wurde. Winona zappelte derweilen neben ihm am Schlüsselloch.

„Wie werden sie reagieren, wenn sie sehen, dass Toireasa nicht da ist?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Laut Toireasa stehen sie auf unserer Seite", antwortete Tarsuinn. „Und ich denke, je länger sie bei Rica bleiben, desto wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie mitspielen."

Und das taten sie offenbar, denn alsbald hörte Tarsuinn die Stimmen der Großeltern recht laut, wie sie so taten, als würden sie auf Toireasa einreden.

Sie waren dabei sehr kreativ musste er zugeben, selbst nach einer halben Stunde langweilten sie ihn nicht. Einzig der Großvater war ab und an etwas zu albern. Sehr zu Tarsuinns Vergnügen.

„Wir haben es gleich geschafft", sagte plötzlich Winona. „Fünf Minuten noch."

„Dann lass uns endlich das Frühstück rüber bringen. Wir wollen doch nicht das Finale verpassen."

Sie brachten zwei große Tabletts in die Wohnstube.

„Na endlich", begrüßte sie Mr Darkcloud. „Dann können wir ja endlich frühstücken."

„Frühstück?", ertönte die schalkhafte Stimme von Toireasas Großvater. „Immer her damit."

Er und die Großmutter kamen gerade aus Winonas Zimmer.

„Sie zieht sich eben an!", erklärte die alte Frau. „In fünf Minuten kommt sie mit nach Hause."

Alle setzten sich auf Sofa und Sessel, während Winona und Tarsuinn zu bedienen gedachten. Doch dazu kam es nicht.

„Haben Sie schon bemerkt, dass ihre Uhr furchtbar falsch geht?", fragte Toireasas Großvater unschuldig Mr Darkcloud.

Für einen langen Moment herrschte geschockte Stille im Raum, während Tarsuinn und Winona sich langsam Richtung Eingangstür schlichen. Er konnte hören, wie Mr Davian hektisch seine Taschenuhr hervor holte.

„Ich glaub, es wäre besser, wenn wir zum Ministerium gehen, Schatz", sagte Mr Davian so ruhig er anscheinend konnte. „Das _Missverständnis _schnellstmöglich aufklären. Mr Darkcloud, Großmutter und Großvater Keary, bitte entschuldigt uns."

Die Umhänge der beiden rauschten.

„Man kann in diesen Räumen nicht disapparieren", erklärte Mr Darkcloud freundlich. „Das geht nur draußen."

Zwei Personen kamen schnell auf Tarsuinn und Winona zu. Doch Tarsuinn und Winona stellten sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Bevor Sie gehen…", sagte Tarsuinn und diesmal ließ er seinem Zorn auf Toireasas Stiefeltern fast freien Lauf. In der Wohnstube schepperten einige Gläser. „…wollt ich nur wissen, wie es Aidan geht?"

„Es geht ihm natürlich gut, trotz des Fluches, der auf ihn gesprochen wurde."

„Ja!", brachte Tarsuinn zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen vor. „Ziemlich fieser Fluch."

„Von unwertem Leben", zischte Mrs Davian.

Das Scheppern und Klirren wurde lauter.

„Gut genug für Ihren Sohn!", fauchte er.

Eine Vase splitterte.

In diesem Augenblick ging die Eingangstür auf und Mrs Darkclouds Stimme ertönte:

„Wir sind wieder zu Hau…oh Besuch! Hallo Tarsuinn. Hallo Mäusezahn."

Sie umarmte erst Tarsuinn und dann Winona von hinten, woraufhin Tarsuinns Zorn sich etwas abschwächte.

„Irgendeine Feier, die ich verpasst habe?", erkundigte sich Mrs Darkcloud fröhlich.

„Darf ich vorstellen Ma, Mr und Mrs Davian", erklärte Winona. „Sie wollten gerade gehen."

„Ach, wie schade", sagte Mrs Darkcloud ironisch. „Na, dann wollen wir sie doch nicht aufhalten. Komm auch rein, Toireasa. Hier ist _niemand_ vor dem du dich fürchten musst."

Hinter Mrs Darkcloud war eine zweite Person zu hören.

„Toireasa!", rief Mrs Davian erfreut aus, drängte Tarsuinn rüde beiseite und wollte auf ihre Stieftochter zugehen. „Wir haben so nach dir…"

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an, Mrs Davian!", knallte Toireasas Stimme voll Abscheu durch den Flur. „Ich habe _nichts_ mehr mit Ihnen zu schaffen."

„Was redest du da, Kindchen?", säuselte Mrs Davian. „Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause."

„Lassen Sie mich los!", rief Toireasa und Tarsuinn wollte schon eingreifen, als eine unglaublich harte Stimme durch den Raum peitschte.

„Du wirst deine Finger von ihr nehmen!", befahl Toireasas Großmutter. „Ja, sie wird nach Hause gehen, aber in ein richtiges zu Hause. Dort, wo man sie liebt und sich um sie kümmert!"

Aus dem Wohnzimmer brandete ein solches Gefühl von Macht über Tarsuinn hinweg, dass seine Haut kribbelte. Ohne groß nachzudenken ging er auf die Knie und machte sich ganz klein. Er wollte nicht im Weg sein, wenn es gleich knallte.

Doch der Moment der Gefahr verging und dann ließ das Kribbeln nach. Toireasas Ex-Eltern waren gegangen und rings herum drang entspanntes Aufatmen an sein Ohr.

Toireasa weinte glücklich in den Armen ihrer Großeltern, Rica streichelte ihm anerkennend über den Kopf und Mr Darkcloud ärgerte Winona mit der Feststellung, dass der Hausarrest ernst gemeint war.

„Mir ist nach feiern zu Mute!", sagte plötzlich Großvater Keary und unvermittelt war der Raum erfüllt von fröhlicher Musik, kreischenden Feuerwerkskörpern und in der Nase krabbelndem feinem Konfetti, das zum Niesen reizte. Tarsuinn hielt sich lachend die Ohren zu, als Toireasas Großmutter ihren Mann einen verrückten alten Knacker schalt, was den alten Mann nicht hinderte, großzügig Aufmunterungs- und Lachzauber durch den Raum zu jagen. Zwar war Tarsuinn neugierig, warum Toireasa früher als erwartet aus dem Ministerium zurückgekehrt war, aber er konnte dank eines unkontrollierbaren Lachanfalls einfach kein Wort herausbringen und verschob eine solch unwichtige Frage auf später. Im Moment wollte er einfach den Augenblick genießen, denn im Moment war das Leben einfach perfekt.

Ein Narr ging durch dunkle Gänge, doch für seine Augen, welche die Wärme und Kälte der Wände sehen konnten, war es taghell. Trotzdem hätte er diesen Vorteil gern wieder gegen die Freude des normalen Sehens eingetauscht. Er wusste kaum noch, wie ein Gesicht wirklich aussah, wie die Farbe grün wirkte und ob die Sonne wirklich gelb war.

Er trat an eine Tür, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr besucht hatte, und öffnete sie mit seiner –starken, gepanzerten, aber gefühlsarmen – Drachenklaue. Aus dem Raum hinter der Tür drangen ihm äußerst unangenehme Gerüche in die viel zu empfindliche Nase. Seine gespaltene Zunge züngelte angewidert. Zwei an die Wand gekettete Gestalten sahen ihn an. Violette Wärmeschimmer zuckten über ihre Haut, was von der Angst der beiden zeugte.

„Bitte!", flehte eine kaum noch menschlich zu nennende Stimme. „Gewährt uns die Gnade und tötet uns endlich."

Der Narr hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die beiden verwahrlosten und verlausten Gestalten.

„Bitte!", flehte die Stimme, schwankend zwischen Hoffnung auf den Tod und der Angst vor weiteren Leiden.

Mit einer sparsamen Geste ließ er einen Strom von Energie auf die beiden Angeketteten zufliegen, die vor Angst aufschrien – nur um dann verwundert zu verstummen. Die Gestalten fielen zu Boden, da die Ketten sich aufgelöst hatten.

„Folgt mir!", befahl er. „Ihr erhaltet heut die Chance auf ein neues Leben oder darauf, für immer in Qualen zu leben. Ich erwarte euch in meinem Privatraum."

Dann wandte er sich ab und ging wieder davon. Hinter sich hörte er, wie der menschliche Abfall, am Boden kriechend, ihm folgte.

Er beschloss, ihnen zwei Stunden Zeit zu geben, um zu ihm zu kommen. Wenn er Verrätern eine letzte Chance gab, dann sollten sie sich die auch mehrfach verdienen!

London hatte sich verändert. Nicht zum Guten, wie er fand. Gut – die Towerbridge, der Buckingham Palast, Big Ben, das Nelson-Denkmal und ein paar andere Dinge waren noch da wo sie hingehörten, aber alles dazwischen war einfach hässlich und laut. Dazu kamen auch noch viel mehr Muggel, als er jemals auf der gesamten Insel zusammen gesehen hatte. Und weder modisch noch intellektuell hatten sie sich weiterentwickelt. Ihre Frisuren waren lächerlich, ihre Kleider unanständig und ihre Musik einfach nur noch Krach. Man sah ihnen an, dass sie seit Jahrhunderten keine rechte Führung mehr gehabt hatten. Traurig schaute er vom Dach des Buckingham Palastes hinunter und wandte sich dann seinen Untergebenen zu.

„Habt ihr jemanden gefunden?", fragte er befehlsgewohnt. Eine Gestalt zuckte unter der Last seiner Stimme zusammen, während die andere sofort etwas zu wachsen schien.

„Oh ja. Zuerst habe ich ein paar Leute in die Themse gejagt, dann ist eine alte Frau so erschrocken, dass ihr Herz stehen blieb und ein paar Kinder werden nie wieder richtig…"

„Ich meinte den Auftrag, den ich dir gab!", donnerte er den Mann an, der ein Loch im Bauch hatte.

„Nein!", gab der zu. „Aber ich dachte, ein wenig Spaß nach so langer Zeit…!"

„Wir sind hier nicht zum Vergnügen", bellte er und sah den stillen Geist an. „Du hast auch niemanden gefunden? Nein? Dann macht euch wieder auf den Weg. Alle beide. Sucht außerhalb dieser Stadt und seid vorsichtig. Klar?"

Die zwei nickten beflissen und flogen davon.

Er starrte ihnen kurz nach, dann erschuf er sich einen Schaukelstuhl und setzte sich hinein. Er war selbst erstaunt, wie elegant alles funktioniert hatte. Sich selbst in den Rubin zu stürzen war ein großes Risiko gewesen, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Schlussendlich hatte der Abkömmling begriffen, was das wirklich für ein Stein war und hatte ihn genutzt. Zwar nicht so wie erwartet, aber das Ergebnis blieb sich gleich.

Er – Sir Oliver – war seinem verfluchten Gefängnis entkommen, das die Hütte darstellte, und auch dem Rubin, als dieser sich auflöste. Nun endlich konnte er sich jemanden suchen, den er in seinem Sinne formen und dem er zu Macht verhelfen konnte. Jemanden, der die natürliche Ordnung der Dinge wiederherstellte. Jemand, der die Akademie aufleben ließ und seiner verfluchten Existenz wieder Sinn gab. Jemand, der den – und jeden anderen – Abkömmling töten konnte. Inklusive Freunde und Familie, wenn man schon dabei war. Gründlichkeit zahlte sich immer aus.

Sir Oliver ließ seinen Schaukelstuhl verschwinden, dann flog er selbst in die Nacht. Er würde diesen Jemand finden, schließlich hatte er alle Zeit der Welt.

**Sir Oliver und Mister Banefactor kehren zurück in:**

„**Das Geheimnis der Dementoren"**

**(so oder so ähnlich)**

www.storyteller-homepage.dedd.12.yyyy


End file.
